Soul Weaver
by KarentheUnicorn
Summary: Soul Weaver is a story of regret and redemption spanning the life of Severus Snape. Learn the truth about Snape's past a past that has been hidden even from him. Join Harry as he searches for the truth to Snape's past. Canon shift at chapter 14 for D.H.
1. Chapter 1

_"In the end you will find that all things are connected, like a tightly wound rope. Tug one strand and you will see how the fibers pull and twist together; such is the case with life."_

_Julian Fairstone, Fairstone Family History_

Prologue - The Serpent's Field

The silence of a long-past winter night was cut by a strange and sudden minor explosion; it was the sound of air making room for a body brought forth by magic, a body that only a moment before had not been there.

The body was a man, and a wizard. He was young and full of the vigor most people have at the age that ends the teenage years and begins early adulthood. His hair shone white in the pale winter moonlight as he crossed a small field to an old abandoned house.

The house he approached was old and far past its grand days of being considered an acceptable place to live. It was just the kind of house where one might expect to find ghosts or some other manner of frightful creature hiding inside its decrepit walls.

The young man moved to the door of the house and walked in; he did not pause or show any indecision as he entered. He walked directly up a staircase near the entrance, still never hesitating or showing signs of worry.

He held in his hand a long cane; its end took the form of a snake head with eyes that gleamed a fierce green in the dim light that greeted him at the top of the stairs. It was now that the young man paused, seeming unsure. Though no sign of worry crossed his face, one might have thought that he was a little wary of continuing.

"He waits for you … I would suggest you not linger," an unseen person's voice said from the darkness. The young man made no comment or acknowledgement, he simply walked forward towards a door, its edge lit by light from the other side.

The young man pressed his hand to the door and turned the knob; he slowly entered the room; as if he were entering into the presence of a king. The room was lit by many candles but once inside it still seemed dim; it was as if the darkness inside the room held a hint of some being that light did not cling to.

The room was without much furniture; no fire was lit in the fireplace that hung on a far wall. Instead at the room's center was a solitary chair. On it sat a person whose face was inhuman and frightening to look upon.

In his youth, this man had been considered handsome and charming; now he was simply considered an evil monster to those who feared him, and to those who were loyal followers he was simply called the Dark Lord.

The young man that now entered this room did not pause until he stood in front of the Dark Lord. A moment of measured silence drew out between them before the Dark Lord decided to speak.

"Ah … Lucius, my young and most loyal servant," said Voldemort as Lucius Malfoy bowed before him. There was an unsure expression on Lucius' face and he did not look up to meet the Dark Lord's eye. Voldemort motioned for him to stand.

"It is a great loss to our cause that your grandfather has died," the Dark Lord began as Lucius slowly stood. "Though he and your father never took the Mark, he allowed you, his only grandson, to be my most loyal and devoted servant. Your father also claims allegiance, though I worry that he is not as faithful as you, Lucius," praised Voldemort in a voice that sounded sympathetic.

"He supports you, my lord; he has always been faithful to you," Lucius replied with a voice that held no emotion, even though his grandfather had died only a few days ago.

"Now you are in a place to serve me in an even better capacity than you were before. I see opportunity for the cause in your grandfather's demise," Voldemort announced, ignoring the comment. He rose and moved closer to Lucius.

Lucius stood a bit stiffly as Voldemort moved around behind him; he dare not move or turn, lest he bring the Dark Lord's wrath upon him.

"Your grandfather was a governor of Hogwarts, was he not?" Voldemort questioned, still out of sight.

"Yes, my lord. He knew that one day the school would serve only those you deemed acceptable. He saw it as an honor to you, once our goals could be met," Lucius answered; a nervous flutter entered him as the Dark Lord moved into view beside him. Voldemort placed a hand upon Lucius' shoulder.

"I wish for you to take up the position your grandfather held," Voldemort ordered and moved to sit back down.

"But … my lord. I am too young … the other Governors will look down upon me because of that, they would never …" Lucius stopped when Voldemort's gaze changed to show impatient anger.

"Be silent and listen to me," scolded Voldemort. Lucius cast his eyes down meekly, almost as if he had been slapped.

"You will easily find the position you seek, after you have shown yourself suitable and have been accepted by the Ministry and the other Governors," offered Voldemort with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Lucius dare not comment, but he was not exactly sure how this would be accomplished. The Dark Lord seemed ready to continue to tell him without further prompting.

"First, you and your father must donate some of your gold to various … charities … and to the school. Show yourself to be the good citizen and a model of the magical community. Let them believe what they want about your opinions on filthy Muggles, but go to their frivolous parties and social gatherings and be seen with those who are most favored by the Ministry. Make yourself acceptable in their eyes, use your family name and insinuate yourself into their ranks," Voldemort explained. He stopped a moment to study the young Malfoy.

"The position has been filled, my lord. How shall we remove the man that has taken my grandfather's place?" Lucius asked, but a sudden sparkle in his eyes showed that he might know the answer already.

"We will be patient, my young servant. At the right time … he will be dealt with. It is then that you will offer your services … and I am sure you will be easily accepted into the position," Voldemort answered. Lucius smiled with devious intent.

"You are wise, my lord, far more than I," Lucius praised and bowed to appease his master. Voldemort in turn gave Lucius a dark stare but nodded a second later and then seemed to be in thought.

"My lord, may I ask the reason … you wish to give this honor to me?" questioned Lucius in a submissive voice. A sudden hint of a smile crossed Voldemort's lips as he continued to stare at Lucius.

"We must cultivate the fields we have, dear servant," Voldemort began in a silky tone. "Many young minds are wasted on that fool, Albus Dumbledore. When I think of what we could teach, of the troops that could be at my disposal … and yet, I still sit here with no army and few supporters. While that old fool fills students' heads with his foolish notions of Muggles and equality … our ideals and our way of life are being corrupted and destroyed by the filthy Muggle world."

Voldemort had become somewhat agitated as he continued his speech. He seemed as if he might want to take his anger out on someone, but a moment later he soothed his face to appear almost pleasant. He watched Lucius continue to stand nervously before him.

"Tell me, Lucius. How many students serve us at the school?" asked Voldemort curtly. Lucius assumed a rather worried expression and did not reply at first. Something hit him a few second later and his face brightened, as if realizing the Dark Lord's desires.

"Yes … you see now why I wish you to be in a place of power at the school. I want you to be my farmer of wizards. You will test the field, you will find the fertile ground, you will plant the seeds," pronounced Voldemort. To Lucius it sounded like a noble task. He listened intently as Voldemort continued.

"Sift young ones who we can bring over to our side. Seek the ones who have certain … needs. Find me followers who are not only powerful in talent, but who in time will be feared," he suggested darkly.

An almost content smile came to Lucius' young face, as if perhaps he feared he had been brought to meet the Dark Lord for other reasons, but now realized he was being given a great honor instead.

"What sort of needs should they require, my lord, what should I look for?" asked Lucius, unsure now of exactly what sort of child would be acceptable.

"You will know when you find them," Voldemort informed in a very cold voice. "They may be popular … but in need of guidance. They may be shunned, unpopular … and desire acceptance. They may be weak … and crave power. They may be stupid and simply need to be led. Any need we can fill, any want … we can give them. Bring me the ones that hunger for more; the ones who need the most are the ones who I will accept."

"My lord, I will do my best to find those you seek … I hope I will not fail you," Lucius said proudly, but there was a slight waver to his voice. Whether it was fear or excitement, it was really hard to say.

"I do not reward failure, Lucius Malfoy. A man can suffer and not even be touched by a curse from my wand. Remember that," Voldemort promised and then waved Lucius away, dismissing him.

Young Lucius nodded and quickly left the Dark Lord. He was quite smug in the knowledge he had been chosen for this special task.

As the young Malfoy made his way home that night, he began to ponder the students at Hogwarts. He went through the faces and listed the names in his mind.

He quickly filed away in memory certain students he had taken note of who he was sure would accept and follow the Dark Lord. Then his mind hit upon a young one, a boy he recollected who was unpopular and unremarkable in appearance. The only thing he really remembered was that the boy had promise in his abilities and magical talent.

"Severus Snape," he said the name aloud as he studied his own home from a distance. He remembered the boy being unkempt, scrawny, and disliked even by some of his fellow house students. Still, Lucius recalled the fierce nature the small boy had when taking on a couple of Gryffindors, two against one; the boy had not given up, even though outnumbered.

He also remembered the boy could be dangerous when cornered, and even more so when provoked. Beyond that, Lucius had taken little notice of him while still at school. Now he realized this sort of boy might be exactly what the Dark Lord was seeking.

He had little knowledge of the boy's background and only minimal knowledge of the boy's desires. One thing he did know was the boy fit the Slytherin mold in many ways. Lucius was sure of at least that much.

Perhaps a test … a first try with this boy to see where it would lead. It would be easily done; there were still students at school connected with Lucius' family and their circle of friends. It would be quite easy to have one of them bring the boy in. After that it should be a simple matter to persuade him over to their ways and ideals.

Lucius moved off towards his home, excited to share the news with his father of the great honor he had been given.


	2. Chapter 2

The Summer Planting

"Well, Snape … it looks like you've gone and lost your job," Amycus Carrow's wheezy voice said. They all had come to meet far away from the walls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The man then giggled, with the same annoying wheeze; though it seemed now to be more from being out of breath than a previous condition.

"At least I can boast to have had one," Severus Snape replied coolly, as he and Draco came to stand amongst the assembled group of Death Eaters.

Though it was June, the night seemed unusually cold to Severus. Alecto Carrow was the most out of breath but after a few moments she had recovered.

Draco Malfoy stood as if he were in a daze; he had a face as white as a ghost. The moonlight did not help to add color to his face as they all stood in its soft glow. Suddenly, out of the shadows, Fenrir Greyback approached them and joined the group where they had assembled. Fenrir had a twisted expression and he stared at Draco with a malicious glint in his eye.

Draco clumsily took a step back from Fenrir, suddenly realizing the man who was mostly werewolf was watching him.

"Soft little Malfoy … would your father be proud?" taunted Fenrir with a twisted humor, his half-grin revealing pointy teeth.

"Silence!" Severus barked; an angry impatience welled up and out of him. The rest stared at him with something close to fear, or perhaps it was a respect they had never shown to him before.

Severus Snape realized in that moment the status that would be associated with him, having murdered the Headmaster of Hogwarts. It would make him hated, loathed, even feared, yet he also realized some would praise him and give him respect for his deed.

Somehow that respect seemed to lose the fine glimmer that he had once desired and it left a cold and empty stain on him, a stain he was quite sure he could never remove.

He was now a marked man; he would be pursued by the Ministry of Magic. It was also likely that others would hunt him and seek his death because of the deed he had done tonight.

Severus wondered if it really mattered anymore; they had never trusted him, not really. Did anyone trust him, had there been anyone besides Albus Dumbledore who had truly ever trusted him?

"D-do … I go to the Dark Lord now?" Draco asked. His voice shook and it was very apparent to all assembled that the once arrogant and confident boy was now replaced with one that seemed lost and confused.

Severus reached out and pushed Draco forward, the two moved away from the group.

"Where are you going!?" Alecto asked in a shrill tone. "We're to report to the Dark Lord!" she added as she followed after them like an angry dog.

"I do not answer to you!" Severus growled and turned on her; he appeared furious and seemed not himself in that moment. She stepped back, her expression showed fear and surprise.

"HE expects US!" she hissed defensively.

"Really? Well … be my guest. You have your orders from the Dark Lord personally, I do not presume to guess his desires," Severus stated as he soothed out his face and now showed no emotions.

"I suppose we'll just tell him you wouldn't come with us," Fenrir stated as he moved forward. Severus glared at him with a mixture of dislike and revulsion.

"I do not consider myself so lofty as to be the Dark Lord's equal," Severus stated darkly. "If you wish to appear … unannounced, when he has not summoned you into his presence, then go ahead … I will not stop you," Severus offered with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I do not enter into his presence so lightly; I am but a servant to him," he added softly.

The other Death Eaters seemed to become slightly confused now, and even a little wary.

"He ordered us to him with a report!" Alecto stated angrily; but it was as if she were saying it out loud to reassure herself of what the Dark Lord had said to her. A waver of fear edged her voice as Severus took a step towards them.

"If you have been ordered to appear, then I would advise you to make haste … he does not like to be kept waiting," Severus replied in an icy tone. "Do as you will, I shall wait as is expected of me," he added bluntly and then turned to Draco. "Come, Draco. We will go and wait to be summoned in a more acceptable location."

Severus grabbed the boy by the shoulder and without another word the two apparated away, leaving the other Death Eaters to stand awkwardly and somewhat dumbfounded for a few moments. They all stared at each other silently and seemed a little unsure how to proceed.

"What's he up to?" Fenrir asked darkly. "Why doesn't he want to go directly to the Dark Lord and bring him the good news?" he pressed suspiciously.

"Are you going to tell the Dark Lord he wouldn't accompany us?" Alecto questioned.

"Don't you think he'll ask?" Amycus asked as he stared at his sister timidly.

"Oh he'll ask … and we'll tell him," Alecto promised in a dark tone.

"Snape just axed the old geezer …" Fenrir announced as if the realization of it had suddenly hit him and then he gave a devious laugh. "Not so much the Greatest Wizard anymore," he taunted to the thin air.

"Fool!!" she cried. "What does that say of Snape then?" Alecto asked impatiently.

"What do you mean?" her brother asked in a curious tone.

"Are you trying to say Snape is the Greatest Wizard now?" Fenrir stated with annoyance.

"Snape never does anything without knowing where he's stepping … he never moves unless forced or pushed to do it," Alecto considered. "Bellatrix has never trusted him, but she's been silent about him lately. Something else is going on," Alecto submitted darkly.

The others stared at her blankly. "Is it wise to be on Snape's bad side?" asked the only Death Eater who had yet to speak. He stood a little apart from them, but he was a huge blond mountain of a man who did not need words to express his opinion.

"I'll not get into it!" Amycus answered, "Snape's not one to be trifled with … we don't know what his orders were from the Dark Lord … best to just tell him what Snape said and nothing more," Amycus stated in a wary tone.

The others seemed content to follow this advice, except for Alecto who still seemed to be thinking on the situation and what had happened in the aftermath of Albus Dumbledore's death.

"Let's go … Snape is right, we shouldn't keep the Dark Lord waiting," Fenrir announced and suddenly disapparated with a loud _pop_. The others followed suit and disappeared in a like manner.

-------------------------------

Many miles away in a small cottage once owned by her parents, Narcissa Malfoy sat in the sitting room and stared into a low fire. She had never told her husband that the place had passed on to her once her parents had died. It was the one thing she had that truly was hers, really hers. So much of what was once hers seemed to have slipped away over the past year, including her own son.

She could not sleep; but for many months now it seemed to be the standard for her life to have little sleep. Her inability to sleep had only worsened, the closer the end of Draco's school year had come. He was so much like his father and, like him, her opinion or thoughts seemed to hold very little sway on most things. She wondered sometimes: if she had acted more like her sister, would her son and husband be more likely to listen to her opinions?

Did it matter anymore? Her family and life had become a simple pawn to the Dark Lord's desire for revenge and her young son was now sent on a task she was almost certain would lead to his death.

Would Draco be able to accomplish the task the Dark Lord had ordered him to do? Even if he did, she knew her son would then be a murderer. Was this what she really wanted for her son? Was this what they must become to uphold the pureblood ideals? How had things come to this? Narcissa thought back on her past, trying to find an answer to her own internal questions.

Many years ago when she married, she had thought herself the luckiest of witches. She was young, innocent and full of all the ideals her family had hammered into her. Lucius Malfoy was handsome, wealthy, and respectable; their two families considered it the best match and everyone was sure they would produce many beautiful, talented pureblood children.

During their courtship, Lucius had explained to her about the group he was a member of, followers of Voldemort called Death Eaters. Being young and naïve it seemed nothing out of the ordinary to her. Men always had their little groups, and for pureblood men like Lucius it was not anything unusual. The fact that her sister was also a member seemed of little importance to Narcissa.

When she and Lucius married, she had been so happy, so thrilled that she would have her own home and her own family. Lucius had even told her he wished her to be a proper wife and not a member of the Death Eaters. She was glad of it, truthfully. She had seen the Mark on his arm and she did not say it aloud to him, but she did not want the horrid thing burned into her arm.

After a few years of marriage the disappointment of not having produced a child began to weigh heavily on her. Lucius also began to make comments and suggest it was her fault entirely that they had not had a child yet.

Bellatrix also had not had a child and Lucius had suggested one morning at breakfast that it must be a defect the Black sisters had to not produce children. He even went so far as to question whether someone had placed a curse on her and her sister.

She did not want to use Andromeda for her defense, but it simply popped into her head. Her middle sister had married a filthy Muggle and had been disowned by everyone in the family. Yet, she had produced a child and Narcissa had said it only to defend herself and her own blood.

Lucius had flown into a rage. He had never shown her such anger and contempt. He yelled at her and complained that he could not believe she would suggest her worthless blood-traitor sister. He had stormed out and after that morning he gave her cold and cruel treatment.

After a few months she had become desperate. Her home had become a sad and lonely place. Lucius ignored her and took his attentions outside of the home. They went on like this for many months.

Even during those months Lucius continued with his normal pursuits and sometime he would invite certain friends over for dinner; sometimes they would happen to be Death Eaters. She thought at least company distracted him and he was polite to her at times when others were around. It was when they were alone he treated her no better than a lowly Muggle.

One that she remembered was Severus Snape; he had been a scrawny, ugly, greasy little boy. She had taken little notice of him while she was a student at Hogwarts. Lucius would however invite the man sometimes to the dinner parties.

Snape the man had not wholly changed from what he had been when younger, except perhaps grown taller and even a little more disagreeable. He was quiet and rarely spoke when he happened to be invited; he seemed more to watch everyone and study them. He would sometimes make comments but it seemed rare for him to delve into the niceties and friendly chatter among friends.

On one occasion she had decided to try and draw him out, if only to have something other to do than suffer the cool glances of her husband. It did not take long to realize that Severus Snape was a man of few words and rarely shared anything of himself.

Still, he was intelligent and, compared to the other Death Eaters that sometimes showed up, he seemed more acceptable in her eyes. Truthfully some of them she could not stand to see darken her door.

It was on one of these occasions that after dinner they had all retired to a sitting room; everyone else left and Severus had not. Usually he might be among some of the first to leave but tonight he sat down with her and Lucius in the sitting room, though he seemed a little uncomfortable at first.

Lucius suddenly stood and said he would return in a few minutes. Narcissa had felt quite awkward to be left alone with Severus Snape and did not know what to say. After a long uncomfortable silence Severus Snape asked bluntly if she wished assistance to have a child.

She was offended and humiliated at the same time. He had no right to speak to her on this subject, and besides that she took his comment to mean something else entirely. Many of the guests that night had consumed too much wine and she simply assumed he was one of them.

She knew she must have turned red with humiliation as she ordered him to leave her home. She would never even consider such a thing and he was no better than a filthy Muggle for suggesting they have relations together.

It was the first time she had ever seen the man have any sort of emotional reaction about anything. He turned red and stood up abruptly as if he had been hit with something. He had sputtered out the statement, "I would never suggest that to you!"

She was quite sure they were both as red as fire and that their expressions must be very much the same. He quickly explained that Lucius had confided in him about the difficulties they were having. He then said he spoke with Lucius about certain potions that had been invented in the last few years that might help them have a child.

She was quite surprised to hear this and did not know how to take it. She confessed to him that she did not understand why he would offer her help when they had never really been particular friends.

Severus said that Lucius willingly offered him assistance in gaining employment at Hogwarts. He stated that although it was the Headmaster's place to hire new professors, it was still within the Board of Governors' power to reject someone they felt was not appropriate. Lucius had promised that if Severus could manage to obtain an offer of employment, Lucius himself would make sure there was no problem with the Governors' acceptance of him as a new professor.

Narcissa felt a sudden all-consuming relief. For one, there would be no debt between them, it would be a fair trade; Secondly, if she could have a child, she knew everything would return to normal between her and Lucius. She agreed whole-heartedly.

After that night she soon realized Severus Snape was not only intelligent but a talented wizard as well. His appearance and his manner made him easy to cast off and consider unacceptable. Yet, if one took the time, one learned there was more to Severus Snape than met the eye.

Within what seemed like only a month and a half, Narcissa found herself pregnant. Snape's talent with potions equaled his talent in making sure she did as he asked. He was quite dogged in his determination that she follow his instructions to the letter, and if she didn't he became very unfriendly and cross. He even prepared remedies at their home and Lucius set him up with a room to work in until Narcissa became pregnant.

Narcissa found his company sometimes stressful, but overall he bothered her little unless she didn't do as he asked. After she became pregnant he left their home and in some way she was disappointed that Lucius did not offer the man more than simple praise.

She did not think on it much though, because Lucius was pleased and she was again his proper happy wife. Severus Snape also managed to get himself a job at Hogwarts and she was glad to know that Lucius put in a favorable word with the other Governors. After that she had little contact with Severus Snape.

During this time period the Dark Lord had escalated his war. She was pregnant though and there was no way she could be involved. Lucius himself was so deep in with the Dark Lord; sometimes she worried about him and wondered what would happen if the Ministry came to raid their house or arrest her husband.

Lucius eventually told her about a Prophecy that had been made about a child that would be born who would lead to the Dark Lord's downfall. Narcissa was afraid - what if it was her baby that now grew inside her? Lucius assured her as long as the child was born before July all would be well.

This did not in the least reassure her though. How could she know for sure the time of it? Her fears were relieved when in June she produced her darling little Draco. To her, nothing else mattered anymore; he was perfect and her beautiful baby.

Lucius even invited Severus Snape to view the child; Narcissa thanked him so many times that day. Severus had studied the baby with mild interest but he seemed like most men, reluctant to have any physical contact.

To be honest with herself, she was jealous of anyone who wanted to touch her son and she was stingy even with Lucius. It did not seem to bother him though, he was just satisfied that they had produced an acceptable offspring.

Lucius also told her that one was enough, especially after a few months of a baby. He seemed impatient with the mess and the crying. Sometimes it was overwhelming to her as well, but she spoiled Draco so much simply because she had a feeling he would be the only one.

Time went by and she involved herself more with her son and less of what Lucius did. It seemed like a year later the horrible event happened - the destruction of the Dark Lord.

Somehow Lucius managed to keep himself out of Azkaban. Severus Snape also somehow kept his name entirely out of it. Except for rumors of him being a spy or a traitor, most assumed he was Dumbledore's lackey.

Her sister and husband did not fare so well; her sister proclaimed her loyalty instead of lying to the Ministry. It did not help that they had tortured the Longbottoms. Narcissa never really understood why they had done it. The Longbottoms were related to the Blacks, and deep down Narcissa knew her sister had become insane in her determination to serve the Dark Lord.

Since Lucius had good connections, after a few years their reputation was better than ever. No worries, they had a perfectly normal life after that.

When Draco was old enough he was sent to Hogwarts. Lucius had intended to send him to Durmstrang. Narcissa threw a fit; she had never really defied Lucius before but this time she did. She would not have her son sent so far from her. Finally Lucius relented and allowed Draco to be sent to Hogwarts.

He not only proudly became a Slytherin but his head of House was Severus Snape. Narcissa was sure Draco could be in no better hands.

Now, many years later, she wished that she had allowed her son to go to the other school. At least he would be away from this war. Instead, her son and her whole family were now in danger of being murdered by the very person they had pledged loyalty to.

Her son was just a boy, but he was expected to commit murder. Her husband was now imprisoned. She had never felt so abandoned and unprotected. Lucius had not even tried to write to her or escape; he knew the Dark Lord wanted to punish him for his failures and instead the Dark Lord took it out on her dear sweet Draco.

She was crazy with fear and had done the only thing she knew to do; she had gone to Severus Snape for help. Her sister had tried telling her not to trust Severus, but she knew he would help her. How could he not?

The sound of the door to the sitting room opening startled her out of her memories. She turned in her chair to see Draco standing in the doorway. He seemed unable to enter the room and his face was as white as death itself.

Narcissa stood and got ready to rush to him, fearing the worst. She stopped when she saw Severus Snape loom behind her son. He pushed Draco forward into the room and closed the door behind him. He watched Narcissa as Draco moved to stand before her.

"What's happened?" she asked nervously as her eyes darted from Draco to Snape.

"I-it's … done; the thing … it's done," Draco stammered. She gasped and reached out to him. He shook his head and took a step back from her.

"Draco! It's alright … everything will be fine now. You have done as the Dark Lord asked, he will protect us now. You've done what he asked and …"

"I DIDN'T!" Draco yelled, interrupting her. "I … I couldn't do it! I couldn't do it, MOTHER!" he explained loudly and backed up a few more steps from her.

Narcissa turned as white as Draco appeared; she switched her gaze to Severus who had remained at the door watching them silently.

"_He_ did it," Draco said before Narcissa could say anything. She sat back down as if someone had pushed her; her legs gave out and she was in a state of shock.

"Who else saw … who was there!?" she begged and turned to stare at her son. He began to call out the names of the Death Eaters who had come to Hogwarts. The list was of some of her least favorite Voldemort supporters. While Draco ran off the names, Severus Snape had glided forward; he stopped beside her chair and stared down at her with an intensity that scared her a little. She wondered what he would ask for in exchange for this debt she now found herself in. It seemed he knew she was considering this question.

"It is a requirement of the Unbreakable Vow that you release me from it," he started. "I have accomplished the tasks you placed on me, now you must do your part and state that I have completed the Vow," he finished in a dark, formidable tone.

Narcissa got ready to reply to him but the door to the sitting room suddenly burst open. Bellatrix Lestrange stood framed by the opening as the door thudded against the wall. She appeared out of breath and hastily dressed.

"I thought you were in bed …" Narcissa began, but stopped as her sister stalked into the room and slammed the door. Bellatrix' eyes never left Snape's and she stopped when she stood near the others.

"I heard someone enter the house. I assumed it must be you two … So … is it done? Did Draco succeed?" asked Bellatrix; she seemed to still be a little out of breath.

"No, Draco did not … as you put it … _succeed_. It was I who finished the job for him," Severus stated smugly.

"I was going to do it! You butted in before I could … finish!" Draco growled. He took a timid step back because Severus had turned to stare at him. The dark and frightening face of the man caused Draco to become afraid.

"_Sit down_," Severus ordered. Draco meekly moved backward and sat in a chair near the window.

"You don't give orders here, Snape! This is NOT your house!" Bellatrix hissed in a shrill tone. Snape studied her with a slightly mocking expression.

"Bellatrix … where is your husband tonight?" he questioned in a tone filled with sarcasm. "I know that they have now escaped Azkaban … so where is he?"

Bella's eyes widened and Severus' mouth edged up on one side with a slightly mocking smile. "Oh dear, … out on the town I suppose and you … all alone," he taunted darkly.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed and made to move toward him. Narcissa quickly stood up to block her sister.

"Bella … calm down," Narcissa pleaded.

"This FILTHY HALF-BREED dung heap will NOT INSULT ME!" Bellatrix yelled and tried to push past her sister. Narcissa held her back, afraid of what would happen if the situation got too far out of hand.

"Half-breed?" Draco repeated aloud and stared at Snape's back with loathing.

"Well … well, Bellatrix. Where would you come by such information?" asked Severus softly. He seemed to be enjoying the struggle Bellatrix was putting on trying to get to him. Her face was filled with disgust.

"It's not hard to figure out," she stated. "Especially after I made that trip with my sister to your lovely home." Now she had a smug expression. "All a witch had to do was ask questions … in that area of the Muggle town. Muggles do talk a lot, especially when _persuaded_," she insisted, and there was a spark of excitement in her eye since Severus had gone quite still.

"Maybe you think I'm not smart enough to figure you out?" she questioned. He did not reply and she grinned malevolently at him. "Half-Blood … Prince, isn't it?" she taunted. His eyes flashed at her but she continued to taunt him. "Was that dear mummy and daddy Snape's house? Poor little half-Muggle filth … did they breed like dogs to get you, I wonder?" she insulted.

Severus' finger twitched slightly in reaction to her comments; his face also seemed to become as hard as stone.

"Does the Dark Lord know you're a half-breed?" Draco asked from behind Snape.

Severus turned abruptly and made a few steps to bring him directly in front of Draco. Severus leaned forward and yanked Draco up by the front of his robes. He dragged Draco over to stand beside his mother. He pushed Draco to her roughly; Narcissa caught her son and gave Severus a swift glare of disappointment.

"I suggest, Mr. Malfoy, that you remember who just saved your very ungrateful life. If it had not been for your dear mother," he began and waved his hand at Narcissa absently. "If she had not come to me and I had not been willing to take the Unbreakable Vow with her, then you would not be standing here right now," he finished.

"I didn't need your HELP! I was going to -"

"STOP MAKING EXCUSES!!!" Severus cut in. His voice was louder than Draco had ever heard it; he had never seen Snape so angry, at least not with him. "If you are going to play with the big boys … stop acting like a little child!" Severus complained. "You were a fool to take the Dark Mark if you don't have the nerve … You'd be better served to be a lackey at the Ministry than pledging yourself to a cause you haven't the stomach for," he added, but his voice had become quiet and calm again.

"You're a FILTHY HALF-BREED and a FILTHY TRAITOR!" Bellatrix screamed defiantly. "I'll tell the Dark Lord what you did!" she threw in bitterly.

"Exactly what are you going to tell him, Bellatrix?" Severus asked, now turning to her.

"About the VOW!" she answered angrily.

"YOU CAN'T" Narcissa cried and turned to her sister.

"OH YES I CAN!" she insisted and snatched out her wand. She backed away towards the door. "Get back, you filthy traitors … I'm going to him now!" she stated, pointing her wand at her sister.

Bellatrix suddenly found herself forced back against the wall and her wand flew out of her hand without warning. She had never thought Snape could be so fast or so able to catch her off guard. When did he become so powerful, she wondered.

His wand was now pointed at her and there was a spark in his eye she had never seen before. She struggled as he approached her, but her squirming was in vain. Narcissa and Draco had backed up and appeared quite cowed by this display.

Severus moved forward and Bellatrix gasped, it felt as though someone were holding her against the wall by her neck. He studied her face silently and she gave an angry growl like a wild animal.

"Bellatrix … I fear you have gone quite insane with your desire to serve the Dark Lord," Severus insinuated. "What will the Dark Lord think of you? Do you think your madness is an asset to him?" he asked softly.

"YOU FILTHY HALF-BREED! GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed. She could not free herself, no matter how much she kicked and flailed about.

"Are you truly loyal, Bellatrix? I wonder if you really are?" Severus asked.

"FILTHY SPAWN!" she spat at him, glaring with all the hate she could muster.

"Very well, Bellatrix. Go to the Dark Lord … inform him of the Vow," he offered and relaxed his magical hold on her.

She came at him with a madness in her eyes now for revenge. He flicked his wand and she slammed back against the wall again. She growled and Narcissa gave a piteous moan, but neither she nor Draco seemed willing to interfere.

"I'm sure the Dark Lord will wonder who the Bonder was for the Vow … Do you imagine he will not ask who that person was?" Severus questioned. He waited a moment as Bella struggled for a few more seconds, then he let her go again. She took an aggressive step towards him, but then it seemed as if she realized what he had just said. Her eyes widened with surprise.

"I see that even in your madness you are still not a complete fool," Severus allowed. "What will he think, Bellatrix? You are just as guilty as any of us are," he explained as he put his wand away.

"NO!" she screamed angrily. "FILTHY LIAR! He … he'll know I am loyal …He'll see that it was …"

"WHAT, BELLATRIX!?" Severus cried, interrupting her. She was again startled and scurried away from him to stand near the window; she seemed to become like a very scared animal trapped in a cage.

"Do you think the Dark Lord will forgive your actions?" he asked moving towards her. "What will he think? First the failure at the Ministry to gain the prophecy …"

She shook her head but he took an aggressive step towards her.

"Oh yes, Bella, he blames you … just as much as the others," insisted Severus coolly. "What will he think of this further disloyalty? Do you think he will forgive you? He never forgives … as you well know."

His voice was powerful and intense and Bellatrix' eyes darted from his to Narcissa's.

"You are as much a party in this as we are and have just as much to lose, my dear. Do not in your madness think that you do not," Severus finished. He seemed pleased to see Bellatrix throw her hands up into her hair, as if she could not stand to hear what he was saying to her.

"Do you imagine he will welcome you to him … bringing him this information? Will he be pleased with you? No, Bella … no," Severus continued, pressing his advantage.

"SHUT UP!" she cried, pulling at her hair.

"Soon he will call us to him … the others have already gone to him with the information of what occurred tonight," Severus explained smoothly.

Narcissa gave a gasp of fear and grabbed Draco by the arm. She turned him to her and stared into her son's face.

"It may happen that he will still be … _displeased_. I protected Draco and finished the job he was meant to do. I do not know how our Lord … will take this information," Severus considered. His tone had become soft and controlled, but there was an edge to it that betrayed emotions of uncertainty.

This statement caused Bellatrix to simply turn to her sister and nephew. She slowly lowered her hands and frowned; she appeared to take on the demeanor of a spoiled child that was unhappy but could do nothing to remedy its sadness.

"I will be unable to protect Draco further …" Severus spoke. His voice was now strained and he had turned to stare at Narcissa. "I brought him to you so you might … have a few moments together before we are called." He waved his hand at her, seeming a little dejected.

"DRACO!" Narcissa wailed and gave a sob. Draco would not meet her eye but he also did not pull away from her grasp either.

"Narcissa, I have done all I can, release me from the Vow. I have done my part," Severus said.

Narcissa could not bring herself to meet Severus' eye; instead she simply stared at Draco with fear and desperation.

"Don't release him!" Bellatrix interrupted and moved forward to stand beside Narcissa. "That's why he came … that is why he brought Draco here. Not for you, but for himself," she accused. "So he could get out of the Vow!"

Narcissa stared at Bellatrix and then finally up into Severus' eyes.

"I am already out of it!" growled Severus. "I have done what was asked of me!" he complained.

Bellatrix glared at him and had a desire to reach for her wand but she realized it was elsewhere in the room. She thought quickly and then turned back to Narcissa.

"If the Vow is still in place, it is possible he might sense the magic," Severus stated. "If we complete the Vow, it will be gone. I will tell the Dark Lord that Draco did what no other was able to … and even though he was unable to finish it, he still brought our fellow Death Eaters into Hogwarts … I can plead his case to -"

"You can do that just as well with the Vow in place," Bella cut in angrily.

"YOU WILL RELEASE ME!" Severus yelled and came forward quickly. Bellatrix blocked him but he pushed her roughly aside.

"Do not force my hand, Bellatrix Lestrange!" he snapped and pointed his wand at her. "The penalty goes both ways on this Vow … you are the Bonder; it falls on you if either party has been denied what was stated and agreed upon," he explained, his voice filled with menacing anger.

"The task was never clearly stated!" Bellatrix insisted triumphantly. Severus narrowed his eyes and turned. He grabbed Narcissa's hand and held it tightly in his.

"LET HER GO!" Draco ordered, pointing his own wand at Severus. The two exchanged cold stares, but Severus did not seem impressed by what he saw and he turned his attention back to Narcissa. He now put his wand away and used his other hand to grasp Narcissa's other hand.

"Release me, Narcissa Malfoy; say the words," Severus said and completely ignored Draco and Bellatrix.

"Get off her!" Bella seethed. Seeing that Draco did not have the guts to go through with using his wand, she quickly went in search of hers.

"Narcissa … I have done as you asked. Release me from the Vow. I will ask no more of you than this … no debt will be owed," he spoke softly and held her gaze.

Their eyes locked together and, though Severus Snape gave no hint of emotion, she realized in that moment somewhere below the surface there was so much more to this man than she had ever really realized. There was something in his gaze; those black eyes were always so cold but at this moment so intense and powerful as they stared into hers.

"Please, Severus, … my only son …" she begged weakly.

"If the Dark Lord suspects … if he even gets a hint of the magic … the last time I was in his company, I thought sure he sensed it," Severus explained and went on without pausing.

"None of us will need worry about any debts, because we will not see the light of day again if he finds out," he stated flatly. "No debt … all I ask is that you say it is completed," he allowed; his voice was now gentle and she had never heard him speak so kindly.

"LET GO OF HER HANDS!" Bellatrix screamed and was now beside them, pointing her wand at Severus. Narcissa's face twisted in an unhappy frown. She stared at her sister a moment then turned her gaze back to Severus.

"I, Narcissa Malfoy, assert that the Vow that Severus Snape took with me is now complete, and no further obligation or debt will be required to fulfill the Vow," Narcissa said meekly.

Bellatrix gave an angry growl as her wand erupted with magic of its own accord. A red billowy snake-like cord wrapped itself around Narcissa and Snape's hands, then slowly turned white. For a brief moment both their hands glowed white and then the magic winked out, as if it had never been there.

"YOU FOOL!" Bella hissed at her sister angrily.

"I will try to explain to the Dark Lord that Draco did his best. Even he can not deny that Draco accomplished something no other has," Severus offered; he sounded quite triumphant now. "I do not believe our actions will be in vain," he added.

Narcissa nodded and pulled away from him, she turned to Draco and then Bella.

"Lower your wands!" she ordered. "I will not have this display and fighting between us!! If it is wrong what I did, then we are all a party to it and we will protect each other," she announced and stared at her sister defiantly.

"HE'S not one of us! Since he got what he wanted, make the filthy half-breed leave!" Bella complained bitterly as she put away her wand.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" yelled Narcissa and waved an angry hand at her sister. "I'm tired of this! I simply want my normal life back! This is not what I wanted!" she cried fretfully, seeming to finally be at a breaking point and needing to yell at someone.

"Mother, … please don't -"

"NO!" she interrupted Draco and turned to him. He quickly put his wand away and seemed a little wary of her; he'd never seen her so angry.

"I should be able to walk down the street with my head held high … Instead, my husband is in Azkaban and my son might be no better than a dead man before the night is out! I want my life back … I was respected, admired … Now I am looked upon like a filthy …" She stopped and glanced at Severus, as if she realized what she had been getting ready to say.

Severus made no comment to her statement and neither did Draco or Bellatrix. After a moment Narcissa seemed to calm herself.

"May I have a few moments with my son … alone?" she asked calmly. Severus nodded and moved towards the door, but as he reached for the handle, he, Bellatrix, and Draco all jerked in surprise. Draco made a sharp intake of breath as if something hurt him.

"He calls us," Bellatrix announced; she had an expression of satisfaction on her face. Narcissa instead looked exactly the opposite.

Severus remained silent at the door as Narcissa grabbed hold of Draco and yanked him against her.

"Draco … please do as Severus tells you, listen to him. I don't want you dead! You hear me?" she hissed against his ear as she hugged him tightly against her.

"Mother … you're squashing me … I'm not a child anymore," he complained, but his voice shook with fear instead of sounding bold or brave. She pulled him back to stare silently into his eyes for a moment.

"You are my child and you are all I have left. Do not make me end up alone and forgotten," she ordered, her voice shaking like his.

Draco frowned, but after a few seconds of staring into her eyes he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"Come, we must go … we should not keep the Dark Lord waiting," Severus said sternly. Draco turned and walked towards Severus, who opened the door and allowed Draco to pass through it first. Severus turned to Bellatrix and gave her a slight sneer as she moved towards him.

"I suppose _someone_ in the family should be there," Bellatrix announced as she left the room; she did not turn to her sister or offer any comment to Severus as she exited. Severus then moved to leave.

"Severus," Narcissa called. He paused and turned back to her with an inquiring expression.

"You will … protect him … and do what you can, won't you?" she asked, worry still threading her voice.

"I will do what I can," he replied, then turned and left the room.

Narcissa collapsed onto the sofa and wept once they were all gone. She was again alone, and she feared sometime in the future she would truly be all alone in the world with no family left and only memories to comfort her.


	3. Chapter 3

Family Matters

It was not long after the fateful night when Severus and Narcissa had completed the Unbreakable Vow. Early on the morning of July fourth, the sun began to peek over the horizon in a small neighborhood inhabited almost exclusively by Muggles.

The only exception to that was a wizard named Harry Potter. He opened his eyes as the faint light of morning peeked through the holes in the thin material covering the window.

Harry did not think he could stand to stay at Privet Drive any longer. He had planned on staying no more than two weeks, but now he did not think he would make it to the end of this first week.

Upon arriving at his aunt and uncle's home, Uncle Vernon had laid into him with questions:

'_Where is the house that man Dumbledore talked about you owning?'_  
'_When are you leaving?'_

Vernon even went so far as to start talking about Harry reimbursing them for the care and protection they had given him over the years.

Harry did not exactly agree with him that they had given him either of those things and eventually they both had resorted to yelling at each other. So Harry just locked himself in his room because he just did not care about talking at any length to his uncle. So he avoided going out, but the fact was there was someone he did not want to avoid any longer.

Aunt Petunia was a different matter all together. When Uncle Vernon was off to work and Dudley was out of the house, Harry tried to question her. It was the first time Harry had ever really pressed the issue of asking about his parents and he was not willing to back down.

She was stubborn and reluctant to answer him. He was surprised to see, after badgering her for about thirty minutes with questions about his mother, Petunia Dursley had burst into tears and begged him to leave her alone.

Harry knew there was no love lost between Petunia and him, and he also knew there was no love lost between the sisters, his mother and her. Yet Petunia's emotional outburst and tears made him reluctant to question her further so he left her alone.

Now, in the early morning light of July fourth, he listened to the sound of Uncle Vernon and Dudley milling about outside in the hallway. Dudley was going with his father somewhere and Harry could hear him grumbling about having to get up so early.

About twenty minutes later Harry heard the sound of the car pulling out of the drive. Harry waited another twenty minutes, just lying in bed thinking of nothing in particular. A knock at his door made him sit up quickly as the door slowly opened. Petunia stood in the doorway and she seemed quite pale and distracted.

"Your uncle wants me to find out - when are you leaving?" she asked softly, not meeting his gaze.

"I--soon … I think," he stammered. She seemed uncomfortable and gripped the door handle tightly. After a moment she moved into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Your mother wrote to me … when you were born. She wanted to meet me and … wanted to work things out between us," Petunia admitted quite unexpectedly. She had stopped to stand at the end of his bed when she said this. "She wrote to me again … later on, and said that … bad things were happening and she was afraid for you, and for herself," she added timidly and stared blankly towards the window.

"Did you write back to her?" Harry asked. He felt awkward to be hearing this information now and was not sure how to take it. He also wondered what had made her decide to tell him.

"No … I did not write back to her," she answered; her voice shook as if there were emotions she was trying to hide.

"Did you know she and my father were being hunted by a man who just wanted to kill them and me?" he asked calmly.

"NO!" Petunia cried and now turned her head to look at him again. "She … she never explained it and … I never heard from her again … and then it happened," she explained.

"_It happened_ … you mean they were murdered?" Harry questioned, still very calm despite how he felt about what she was telling him. Petunia closed her eyes a moment and then gave a sigh. She opened her eyes again and glared at him.

"I didn't know about all that!" she snapped. "I simply wanted a normal life and I didn't want to be involved with those kinds of people … _all those strange people_ …"

"Don't you understand?" he complained, cutting her off. "Don't you think I want a normal life?" Harry asked angrily, unable to control his feelings any longer. "Don't you think my mother and father wanted a normal life? _Do you really think they wanted to be murdered_!?" he asked in a heated tone.

She turned and seemed to get ready to leave and not want to say anything further to him.

"Please! … wait …" he begged and moved quickly to grab her hand to keep her from leaving. "I just … I need to know," Harry said softly. She did not try to pull away but she also would not look at him.

"I don't hate you," Harry offered gently. "But can't you understand? I'm no different from you … I can do magic, but I still have feelings like you," he explained in a passionate tone. "I want a normal life like you, I want to be happy and feel wanted just like you do," he continued, his voice filled with emotions he never thought he had about her. "You've never treated me like I was your nephew … . At least tell me about her or … give me something to show me you don't hate me."

"I can't," she replied shrilly and pulled her hand out of his.

"Why?" he pleaded. She turned to stare at him for a moment silently.

"If I … if I had just replied to her letter …" Petunia stammered, but she stopped and seemed stricken with emotion. She hurried from the room without looking back.

Harry sat there for a long time and considered what she had just said. He had always thought Petunia hated him and hated his mother, but maybe it was not that simple.

He got up a little while later, and after dressing he went downstairs.

Petunia sat in the kitchen and ignored him. He made himself something to eat and she made no comment or complained that he better clean up after himself. He sat down and ate his breakfast in silence and still she continued to ignore him.

After a while of ignoring each other she pushed what looked like a very old worn shoebox towards him. He stared at it and was ready to say something to her, but she got up and left the kitchen without saying anything.

Harry stared at the box a long time before he reached out to touch it. He pulled it into his lap and took off the lid. He stared down at the contents curiously.

Inside were what appeared to be papers, letters, photographs and various other little things. The first item that caught his eye was the photograph on top of the pile. It appeared to be his mother at a very young age holding up some sort of ribbon she had won for something. She might have been seven or eight years old; he was not sure.

Next were various photographs of his mother and what Harry assumed were his grandparents and Aunt Petunia. One was a group shot of all of them together, some were just of Lily and some were of Petunia and Lily together.

He scanned each picture curiously and wondered how they felt about each other in these pictures. Most were of Petunia and Lily when they were very young. He did not see any photographs of them where they were teenagers or older, but in these pictures they seemed to like each other. Once he had gone through every photograph, he reached in to pull out the first envelope.

Harry recognized it right away: it was the Hogwarts acceptance letter and it looked a lot like his. He read it over and studied his mother's name a moment, then he wondered why Petunia had his mother's Hogwarts letter.

He pulled out another letter and took it out of its envelope. He felt a little thrill of excitement as he read it.

_Dear Petunia,_

_Are you still annoyed with me? I don't know why you were so angry, but when I come home for holiday I want us to make up and be like sisters again. We never fought that much when we were younger, can't we be friends again?_

_I like the school very much and am glad to know that all that strange stuff I could do when we were little means something. _

_There is a boy here in school, he's really nice looking but he is annoying too. He keeps showing off everything he can already do with magic. His parents are both magical, so I suppose he thinks he knows more than me because mine are not._

_Some people don't like me and call me a name I don't understand - mudblood. I asked one of the other girls what it meant and she said it was because my parents are both Muggles. That's what a person with no magical ability is called, isn't it a funny name?_

_Well, I hope you are okay and school is going well for you. See you soon._

_Your Sister,_  
_Lily_

This was his mother's writing and this was a letter she had touched and written. All her feelings and thoughts right there in front of him. It was wonderful and at the same time depressing. He folded it back up and opened the next one.

The next letter was simply his mother asking his Aunt Petunia why she had not written. To him his mother sounded disappointed and upset that Petunia had not written back to her. The next letter was very similar asking the same question, 'Why haven't you written back to me yet?'

The next three were similar, but his mother was writing about things he understood: Hogwarts, magic, teachers; things he remembered from his own first year at Hogwarts. Each letter though had the same thing in common. '_Why haven't you written to me? Why are you still annoyed with me?_'

They were all very faded and yellow. The next one he pulled out looked a little newer though it was also yellow with age. He opened it and began to read. Harry realized this was one of the letters his aunt had mentioned to him earlier, in his room.

_Dear Petunia,_

_I know I haven't written to you in a long time and I also know you said you and Vernon did not want anything to do with us. However, I wanted to tell you that I have had a child and that I have named him Harry._

_I never knew it would be so wonderful, I never knew I could love someone so much. He looks like his father very much and right now he's sleeping. I'm glad to hear that you and your baby are doing well and I'm sure you are feeling just like me about your little boy._

_I'd love to be able to see you and him and I thought maybe you might like to see me and Harry._

_I know that things changed between us for whatever reason, but please Petunia can't we make up now and try to be sisters again? I'd like to see you just to know you're doing alright. Please write back to me._

_Your Sister,_  
_Lily Potter_

Harry felt a sting of regret he had never really felt before. She had just spoken about him and she had said she loved him. Harry folded the letter and closed his eyes a moment to get his emotions under control. It was not his mother telling him she loved him, but it was as close as he would ever come to it.

No matter what he felt about his aunt all these years, he knew that if she had not given him this box of letters he would have never read those words. He opened his eyes and reached into the box and pulled out the final letter. He held it up a moment and realized it was the very last one, the last link to his mother's own personal words and thoughts.

He quickly opened it and began to read the fearful letter.

_Petunia,_

_I need to see you, please write back to me and say I can come to see you. Something very bad is happening and I can't write about it in a letter._

_I'm so scared and I've never been so scared. Please, Petunia._

_If not for me, then please do it for my son. He's just a baby and innocent and there are things happening I can't control. I need to see you. Please write to me as soon as you get this, because I don't know if I'll be able to write to you again or get your letter if you delay too long._

_Lily_

By the way the handwriting appeared, it had been written quite quickly. Harry wondered when his mother had written it, and how long after it was written did his parents go into hiding.

Harry had never felt so alone in that moment. Most of his life he had been an outcast; even at Hogwarts and in the magical community he was either viewed with wary regard or an embarrassing amount of hero worship by students and adults. Not to mention those people that hated him and wanted him dead.

This letter though, it made his mother more real to him than she had ever been; somehow he could almost see her writing these letters and especially this last one. He did not even realize it until it happened - a sob escaped him and he rubbed at his eyes as tears began to fall on their own.

Harry quickly folded the letter and closed the box. He stood up and made sure to clean up his dishes before he left the kitchen. He grabbed up the box and headed upstairs. He packed quickly and made sure the room was spotless and tidy before he dragged all his things out.

Once he got everything downstairs with his belongings, he paused. Petunia stood staring at him in the kitchen doorway.

"You're leaving now?" she asked softly.

"Yes," was all he could bring himself to say.

"I can't give you any money," she stated but would not meet his gaze as she said it.

"I have my own. My mother and father made sure I'd not go hungry," he replied. She met his gaze now and her frown deepened a little.

"The man that killed my parents is still after me. Once I leave, I can't say that he might not come here looking for me," Harry explained. Petunia went as white as a ghost.

"W-what … what should we do?" she asked desperately, seeming for the first time to care about what he said or what his opinion was.

"I think you should leave. Uncle Vernon will not pay any attention to me … I don't know if he'll listen to you, but I think it would be best if all of you go somewhere far away," Harry answered.

To him, Petunia seemed torn; she looked as if she was lost and did not know what to say or do. Harry moved forward to stand directly in front of her. He put his hand on her shoulder and she jerked in surprise from the contact.

"Whatever you think about me, I'm not lying about this … Voldemort wants me dead and he might use you against me," Harry explained. She seemed stricken and gave a sob of fear.

"Promise me you will do as I ask, Aunt Petunia … You must make Uncle Vernon listen to you," Harry ordered. After a few long moments of staring into his eyes she finally nodded.

With that there was nothing else to say; he turned and gathered his possessions and left number four Privet Drive for the last time. He would never return to this house again, he vowed, never.

--------------------------

Mrs. Molly Weasley sat in her kitchen busying herself with the mundane tasks of the everyday life of a housewife. Even in a time of war, someone had to do the cooking and cleaning, and after six children she was one of those women who could handle many tasks at a time with little stress; being a witch with magical ability did not hurt though.

The thing that had changed in her normal life was the fact that there was a war going on. She and Arthur, her husband, had put more wards and protection on the house and area around it. One could not be too careful, especially because they were associated closely with Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. It made them a target for those that supported You-Know-Who.

Molly worried about her children and also Harry, since he was now like one of her own. She thought it was best to try and put it out of her mind, but the more she tried to not think about it, the more she actually did.

A sudden ringing like a small bell caught her off guard and she dropped a dish she had been getting ready to stack on top of the others. It cracked and she waved her wand to repair it before she walked cautiously towards the door.

Someone had passed by one of the wards that Arthur had placed near the house. It was harmless, but it let her know when anyone with magic approached the house. Her husband was actually very talented when he actually sat down and made something. Many times she wished he would put his mind and time to use being creative, instead of wasting his life at the Ministry or tinkering in his shed.

All these thoughts happened in a manner of seconds because she was more worried as to who could possibly be approaching the house. It could be a friend but it could just as easily be someone who was not.

She peered out the window and her eyes widened when she saw a boy who appeared almost a man now striding down the road towards the house. His wild, unmanageable black hair and easily recognized glasses made it unmistakable who it was, even at this distance.

At first she could not believe it. He came all this way alone!? Was this a trick? She moved to the door and opened it cautiously. Harry got ready to come through the gate but she waved brusquely for him to stop.

They both stared at each other warily. Molly hesitated because she was not sure if it was actually him; Harry held back because she pointed her wand as if expecting him to attack her. She stopped at the gate and watched him cautiously for a few moments.

"Ah … is, everything alright, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked a little worried. He waved his wand, causing his trunk and other things to settle gently down on the ground beside him.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley proclaimed when she was sure it must be him. "What are you doing here!?" she asked shrilly, moving to open the gate. She stared down at his trunk and all his things.

"I--I've come to visit. That is, if that is alright?" Harry replied. He suddenly felt a little worried. Her tone suggested she was upset with him, her face also was quite stern and she looked as if she might want to yell at him.

"Of course you can stay!" she answered as she pulled the gate open and grabbed him. She pulled him into her arms for a tight but swift hug. "But dear, how did you get here?" she asked as she pulled away from the hug. She still held onto his shoulders and was staring into his eyes intently. "Did someone go and fetch you?" she pressed as she glanced around as if expecting to see someone.

"I flew here alone and …"

"Harry," she cut in harshly. Harry grimaced because she also was frowning at him as if disappointed with him. "You must promise me that you will not go off alone again. You must let someone know where you are at all times. You must promise me that right now!" she ordered.

He got the feeling now that she was angry with him for a different reason than what he had thought at first. He had feared when she seemed angry that they might not want anything to do with him. He did not know why he had thought that, as he had for the longest time considered the Weasleys as his family, or at least as close to being one as he would ever have.

"I didn't think about it, I just had to leave there," he said softly. Mrs. Weasley's expression softened a little but it still held a sternness that only a mother of many children could have.

"It is too dangerous now, Harry. Please promise me that you will always be sure to let someone in the Order know where you are at all times. I want you to keep someone with you whenever you go out," she stated.

"I-I promise," he stammered and nodded. She smiled and seemed to be relieved. She backed up and allowed him to enter through the gate. She waved her own wand and his things floated along behind them as they walked up to the house. His belongings floated inside the house and settle down on one side of the kitchen. Harry and Mrs. Weasley both then entered the house. To Harry it seemed unusually quiet as he moved to stand beside the kitchen table.

"Where is everyone?" asked Harry as he sat down.

"Arthur is at work, he and Bill come home together," she began. "Charlie is actually upstairs asleep; he just got in late last night. He's come home for the wedding," she explained brightly. "Fleur and her sister took Ginny to try on dresses for the wedding - she wants Ginny to be a member of the wedding party," Molly said proudly.

"I made Ron go with them. I think he was a little annoyed to go with the girls, but I'd rather he was with them, just to be safe," she went on. "He seemed unhappy about it, but he did brighten up a little when he found out he would also be in the wedding party and get new dress robes," she finished.

"I've never been to a wedding before," Harry admitted, as Mrs. Weasley moved to sit down at the table with him.

"Fleur asked if you might like to be a member of the wedding party as well. I'm sure Bill wouldn't mind it at all," Molly informed cheerfully.

"Ahh … I … what would I have to do?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh it's nothing really, dear; usually there is a rehearsal before the wedding. Mostly you would just stand with the boys while the wedding went on. Of course when the wedding party walks out, you would probably walk with Ginny," she explained. Harry blushed slightly and his mouth edged up on one side despite him trying to stop it.

Molly studied his face for a few moments and Harry glanced up at her nervously; he wondered what she was thinking about his reaction.

"Harry, you care about Ginny very much … don't you?" she asked all of a sudden. It totally surprised him and he gave a great gulp as nervousness knotted his stomach. How did she know, he wondered. Had Ginny told her?

"I--yes, I do like Ginny, very much, Mrs. Weasley," he admitted. "But after Dumbledore … .after it happened," Harry could still not bring himself to say it out loud. It was still too real and made him too emotionally raw. "After that, Ginny and I decided to …"

"Pretend not to like each other," she finished for him and then she smiled at him gently.

He nodded. "I don't want her to get hurt. I'm afraid Voldemort will try to use her against me if he knows," explained Harry. He paused a moment and worry began to flood his mind.

"I told my aunt to make my uncle take them somewhere … what he if doesn't?" Harry worried aloud. "_I can't protect everyone_!" he declared, his voice had become stressed and a little desperate. The more he now thought about things, the more he began to realize what could happen.

"No, you can't protect everyone, Harry … you must realize you are just one person, dear. You're still so young and you've had so much on you for so long," she soothed and reached out to grasp his hand that lay on the table.

Harry closed his eyes tightly and pressed down the emotions that welled up inside him. How was he going to fight and defeat Voldemort? Albus Dumbledore had always been there to help him along; how could the Order stay together without him? How could he, Harry, hope to defeat Voldemort when it only took Severus Snape to kill Dumbledore?

"Don't think about it now, I want you to not worry about things we can't change. We have a wedding to occupy us first … and even You-Know-Who had better mind his manners when a Weasley wedding is about to happen. He'd not dare interrupt that with every Weasley family member in attendance," she warned in a slightly menacing tone.

"That's a scary thought," a voice said from the stairs. Molly and Harry looked up to see Charlie standing in his nightshirt looking rather sleepy. He rubbed his eyes and then stretched. "Hi there, Harry. So, you've come to spend the summer at the Weasley Wedding abode?" he asked playfully as he moved to sit down at the table with them.

"I suppose so," Harry replied as Molly stood up and moved into the kitchen area.

"Hungry, dear?" she asked Charlie and he nodded quickly.

"Thanks, Mum … I've been dying to have a home-cooked meal for ages," he admitted with a roguish smile at her. She simply gave a sound as if she was not going to be moved by his charm, but Harry noticed as she began to cook she had a soft smile on her face, as if she were actually very pleased by what he had just said.

While Charlie ate his meal, he and Harry chatted. After Charlie had finished, the two continued to sit and talk. They discussed dragons and Quidditch and all sorts of different things.

Harry learned that he and Charlie had a lot in common, more than he had ever realized before. So they simply sat and just talked for a long time. It took Harry's mind off his worries and he was glad to have the distraction of someone who would actually hold a conversation without criticizing him; the time seemed to fly by. Harry heard the faint sound of a bell and he looked up and around. Charlie switched his attention to his mother and she in turn slowly moved to the window.

"What was that?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's a ward that Dad's put on the grounds around the house. It lets us know when someone with magic is approaching," Charlie explained.

"It's alright, it looks like the girls and Ron," Molly stated. "We'll know for sure if …" She paused a moment as she stared out the window. "Yes, it's them. Ginny opened the gate and why, look at Ron, he is actually smiling … Ohhh and I see he has a package. Well, that is probably why," Mrs. Weasley said, but it appeared to Harry she was talking to herself instead of him and Charlie.

"We 'ave returned!" the loud voice of Fleur Delacour called as Ron opened the door. She pushed past Ron and entered as if she owned the place. Ginny made a face as she entered, as if Fleur's actions annoyed her a little.

"'Arry ... you are 'ere!" she proclaimed as she moved inside. Ginny and Ron came in next, along with Fleur's little sister Gabrielle trailing behind them.

To Harry she did not look as little as he remembered; she had grown taller and if possible more beautiful than her sister.

"Harry!" Ron and Ginny both cried when they saw him. Then they both grinned and sounded equally excited to see him.

"Bonjour," Gabrielle said softly as she walked in to stand beside her sister. She glanced over at Charlie shyly and blushed.

"Well, I better get upstairs since everyone has now seen me in my nightshirt," Charlie stated with a mischievous grin; he quickly stood up and headed upstairs.

"When did you get here, Harry?" Ron asked as he moved to stand by Harry. The rest also gathered around him, curiosity on each of their faces. They each had a package slung under their arms and Molly also came over to stand with them.

"He turned up this morning … alone I might add," Molly scolded. Everyone now frowned at Harry and he got the feeling he was in for another lecture about going off alone.

"It ees dangerous to travel alone. You must 'ave someone wiz you, 'Arry," Fleur said sternly.

"Yeah, mate. You're lucky. Quite a few people haven't been so fortunate," Ron stated as he sat down beside Harry and placed his package on the table.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked Ron.

"Every day the paper has news of people being attacked by something," Ron muttered darkly. "Dementors, werewolves … rumors of Death Eaters breaking into people's houses and forcing them to pledge loyalty to You-Know-Who," Ron explained.

Harry paled and his eyes traveled to Ginny. Her face was etched with concern and worry. Harry now frowned and had the sudden desire to dig a hole and hide in it.

"It ees 'orrible," Fleur proclaimed angrily. Harry watched as Gabrielle stepped closer to her sister and she also seemed disturbed by the idea of what was happening.

"While we were shopping, we were even watched suspiciously by some … _new Aurors_," Ginny said in a depressive tone. The way she said new made it sound bad to Harry's ear.

"New Aurors?" he questioned curiously.

"Yeah," Ron began. "The Ministry has gone and sped up the process for being an Auror. Dad says they have a hundred new official Ministry Aurors, and that is just this past month," Ron finished.

"Is that bad?" Harry asked.

"Well, it takes a long time to become an Auror," Molly said. "And to be a very good Auror requires a lot of training. Arthur thinks that they are moving people up too fast. The problem is they are short-staffed and are not admitting to it. People are scared," she explained.

"Dad thinks they're going to get a bunch of young people killed," Ginny added in a sad tone.

"Or they're going to get a load of people they can't depend on, or end up with people who might not really be on the right side of things," Ron said harshly.

"So, the Ministry is screwing up again … why am I not surprised?" Harry complained darkly.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, as if Harry's words ran true in all their minds.

Ron then seemed to remember something. "We've also heard some stuff about Hogwarts. It might open again … but under Ministry control," he explained a little glumly.

Harry scowled in reaction to Ron's information. There was no way he was going to go back to that kind of situation. He had already been through Hogwarts under Ministry control and it had been completely horrible. Every time he thought of Dolores Umbridge, he wondered who was worse: Snape or her?

"If Hogwarts reopens, all of you are going to go," Molly stated in a sharp tone, as if she might know what Harry was thinking just by looking at his face. "The Ministry may mess up a lot of things but there are also good people working there. If you're at school, I'll know you're together and safe," she added.

"How can we be safe, Mum? Death Eaters broke in last year! How is that safe?" Ron muttered. "Dumbledore's gone … it's just going to be a target now, even more than before, even Dad said it," he went on, sounding as if he did not like the idea of the Ministry running Hogwarts any more than Harry did.

"Ronald Weasley, I don't want to hear any backtalk from you," Molly said sternly. "You all need to finish your education … and You-Know-Who isn't going to be used as an excuse for the rest of you NOT to go through with and complete your schooling," she asserted.

"But Mum, how can we …"

"Fred and George already dropped out their last year," she said loudly, overrunning Ron's continued complaining. "_But the rest of YOU are NOT_ … and I am serious about this," she stated fiercely. Everyone was mute for a moment, but Harry stared at her with determination.

"I'm not going back if the Ministry is taking over," Harry replied. He realized it was the first time he had ever openly countered anything that Mrs. Weasley had said. She stared at him and her face became very serious and stern.

"Even if you don't like it, Harry, you are an example to the other students," Molly began. "If you walk out and the school opens … what does that say?" she asked.

Harry's mouth thinned out in a deep frown and he could not meet the look in her eyes any more. Everyone else was quiet and seemed to know better than to say anything to Molly at this moment.

"We all know it's been especially hard on you, dear," she said a little more gently, but her voice was still stern. "Harry, if you leave school, they'll have won, because that's what they want." She now reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. "Would Albus Dumbledore want you to drop out in your final year, just because the Ministry took over?" she asked. Harry's frown deepened and the thought of Dumbledore made huge lumps form in his stomach.

"There are still good teachers at Hogwarts and people who want to help you--have you thought of them at all?" she challenged, and Harry slowly lifted his eyes to stare at her again. Molly gently squeezed his shoulder and then took her hand away. Harry could not speak; he knew what he should say but it was just too hard to say it.

"We'll not talk about it any more right now," Molly eventually said. "It's not confirmed yet that the school will even reopen, so we shouldn't worry about it until it happens," she finished.

Harry nodded and Molly seemed to have nothing more to say. She turned and headed upstairs. He wondered if he had upset her and he felt a little ashamed, since what she said was right. He had not been thinking of other students or even any of his professors.

If the school closed, where would they go? He was not sure what sort of work they would do if the school closed. What if teaching was the only profession they had? What if it was their only way of earning enough money to live on?

He had never really considered why a person would teach at Hogwarts; truthfully it had not even crossed his mind until this very moment. He sat mutely for a while, thinking about Hogwarts and whether it would open again.

Fleur grabbed hold of her little sister and Ginny and dragged them away. Harry watched as the girls headed upstairs and still remained silent. Ron stared at Harry and then after a few moments Harry turned his attention to Ron.

Ron shrugged his shoulders and seemed to decide on something. He opened his box and proceeded to pull out his new dress robes. Harry studied them idly as Ron explained the events he had been through over the past few hours.

Ron's story of shopping with three girls seemed to be both an epic and frightening adventure; Harry found himself glad that he had not arrived earlier at the Burrow.

Ron went into detail about how Fleur complained about the British clothing, but she still tried on every single dress she could get her hands on. He also told how even Ginny had turned into some sort of scary beast hunting for food.

Ron also explained about buying new dress robes because he was going to be in the wedding party, and that Fleur had said something about Harry also taking part. Harry replied that he already knew, since Molly had said something about it when he had arrived.

After a while Harry and Ron began to talk about different things, much like Harry and Charlie had done. They were so involved in their conversation that they did not see Ginny and Fleur come down the stairs.

Fleur cleared her throat and the two boys turned to see who had made the noise. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but he could not - he just sat there gawking like an idiot at Ginny.

Ginny was dressed in a long flowing silken gown of a soft gold color; it was simple and had no puffy bows or gaudy lace. To Harry's eye it was like water the way the light fell on it and caused the fabric to shimmer and shine.

Ginny was blushing almost as red as her hair.

"Is ze gown not perfect?" Fleur asked as she forced Ginny forward to show of her and the dress to Harry and Ron. "Both my bridesmaids will wear zis exact dress … and all ze men will wear black, it will be wonderful," Fleur went on. Fleur took Ginny's hand and spun her around. This action caused the fabric of the dress to fan out and also Ginny's red hair to float about her face like a beautiful red waterfall.

Harry could not even hear Fleur, he had no idea what she was saying; he was too caught up in staring at Ginny. Fleur continued talking about the wedding even though Harry was not listening. Ron was making a face of annoyance as Fleur prattled on about her wedding, but Harry did not notice either of them. There was only one person in the room who was interesting and required his full attention - Ginny.

"I wish you to be one of my men of honor, 'arry … I would like you to be in the wedding … .'arry … .'ARRY!" Fleur repeated in a demanding tone.

"What? … oh … yeah … I mean yes, I'll be in it if you want," Harry said without even looking at Fleur; he only had eyes for Ginny. Fleur pouted slightly but then she glanced at Ginny and back at Harry. Her eyes widened as if she had suddenly realized something.

"Ginny is beautiful, yes?" Fleur commented and her mouth quirked up on one side.

"Yes, she is," Harry stated as he stared into Ginny's eyes. Ginny smiled back at him and seemed to light up from within because of his statement. Ron made a sound that indicated he was uncomfortable and Harry snapped out of the spell he was under.

"Come Ginny, we do not want your dress to be spoiled before ze wedding," Fleur announced and dragged Ginny back upstairs.

"How about some Quidditch, Harry," Ron muttered. "It looks like you need to get your mind off … certain things," Ron added and stood up.

Harry nodded absentmindedly and followed his friend outside where they began a rather competitive Quidditch match.

Harry had a feeling Ron was trying to knock him off his broom, but as they got into the game it became more friendly.

An uneasiness had formed between him and Ron and Harry knew it was because of Ginny. Ron was trying to watch out for his little sister and Harry could not blame him; Harry knew he would do the same thing if he had a sister.

Knowing Voldemort would only use anyone Harry cared about, who would want their sister involved with him anyway? Harry did not even want to think about it all, but even Quidditch did not seem a distraction. Everyone he loved and thought of as a friend would be in danger because of association.

Harry was so distracted he and Ron almost collided in midair.

Ron pulled up his broom and landed. Harry turned back and then landed alongside Ron. He realized Ron seemed a little angry with him because of what had just happened. Harry stared down at his broom so he would not have to look at Ron's glowering face.

"_You know … it might be a good idea not to think too much about everything at once_, you can get too distracted sometimes, Harry," Ron began in a heated tone. "I know you like Ginny … I think we all know that, but I don't want her hurt … .well … I don't want to get flown into while you're distracted either," he added with humor. "You might try to keep your mind on one thing at a time," he finished.

"I … ." Harry paused and stared back at Ron depressively. "Everyone I know is in danger … you … Hermione … your family … everyone …"

"We'd all be in danger either way," Ron explained. "You-Know-Who isn't going to come after us just because we're friends," he suggested. "Mum and Dad were in the Order of the Phoenix before, they're already targets. That means all of us are anyway," Ron explained. "Stop worrying about it so much … we can't change anything right now," he stated flatly and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Sometimes I wish I could just run away," Harry said despondently.

He was disappointed with himself for saying and thinking that, but it was the truth. If he could just disappear off the planet, maybe that would solve the problem? Then he thought of everyone being left to deal with Voldemort and he knew he had to face him regardless, even if he did die trying.

"Well, we're going to France … that'll be an interesting place to run away to," Ron said in a sarcastic tone that meant he really did not think it was.

"Fleur … all she does is talk about it," Ron complained. "Bla, bla, France this … .bla, bla France that _Eet ees so much betteurr zan Eenglond_," Ron mouthed in a mocking imitation of Fleur's accent.

"France?" Harry questioned, a humor in his voice from Ron's imitation. At first Harry was trying to figure out why they would be going to France, then he realized that was where the wedding was going to be. "Oh yeah, I hear the food is good," Harry announced with his own humor.

"Yeah … and I'm sure Fred and George will enjoy meeting new people to sell their junk to, or at least the prospect of new people to abuse with it," Ron muttered darkly. Harry laughed at the thought of the twins in France.

Harry had never been to France, so he was not sure what to expect from a different wizard community, he only knew England.

Then he wondered what the rest of the world was like. What were the magical communities like all over the world? He had the desire to know, maybe even travel to and explore places he had only heard about or seen in pictures.

Maybe he would, but first he had to search for Horcruxes. Who knows where Voldemort had hidden them and how long it would take him to find them all?

"Harry, there is something I need to tell you. Something I heard," Ron said as if he was just remembering something.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It's something I heard Mum and Dad talking about. They didn't know I was listening, it was the day after we got home from Hogwarts," Ron stated. "It was the next morning … I couldn't sleep, I started downstairs and heard them talking … it was about Snape," Ron confessed as if he thought Harry might not want to hear it.

At first Harry scowled bitterly and did not want to hear whatever it was, but he realized Ron would not have brought it up if it were not important. When Harry made no effort to stop Ron, he began telling Harry what he had overheard.

"I just sort of listened. I didn't catch the beginning, but they were talking about things they'd heard about Snape … like from way back when he was a child. Dad made a statement like '_it was bound to happen because of the example set by the adults the boy looked up to_' … then he said it …"

"It?" Harry interrupted cautiously.

"Dad said Snape's mum, Eileen … she got sent to Azkaban for murdering her husband," Ron announced.

Harry just stared at Ron as if he had turned purple.

"But Dad said it was rumored at the Ministry that Snape actually killed his father and that his mother took the blame for it," Ron went on. "Then Dad started complaining about Lucius Malfoy's family getting involved because they had at one time been friends or something to the Prince family years ago."

Ron now paused and gave Harry a few moments to take all the information in.

"Well, we know Snape's a murderer," Harry began. "And I wouldn't be surprised if he let his mother take the blame for him killing his father," Harry suggested in a bitter tone. "Lucius Malfoy would probably call Snape a hero for killing a Muggle. I'll bet he got Snape off and helped blame it on his mum," Harry finished in an unsettled tone.

"Dad didn't really seem to know all the details, and Mum didn't either. They started talking about your mum then," Ron informed.

"Mine? Why?" Harry asked.

"Well, Mum was talking about herself first, she said she was still having a hard time believing Snape killed Dumbledore. Mum said it was because he'd been such a help to the Order the first time and over the past couple of years. She says she knows it's true with Dumbledore being dead, but she said Lily, your mum, had trusted Snape back when the first war was going on. Mum said she heard your mum and dad one time arguing about Snape," Ron said.

"What!?" Harry mutter.

"Mum said she heard Lily say to James, 'she didn't care about what Sirius said about Snape and that she trusted him.'"

"Why would my mother trust him? Well … Dumbledore trusted him and look where it got both of them, dead," Harry concluded. Ron frowned but nodded in agreement.

"I don't care what anyone says, I know he's a evil git and there is no way I'm ever going to trust him. I don't care if he had a sorry life or his mum killed his dad or whatever happened to him … he's still a murderer and when I … when I find him …" Harry stopped because he was becoming so angry he felt like breaking his broom in half.

"Look, mate, I didn't tell you all this to upset you, but it is important, don't you think?" questioned Ron. "I'll be glad when Hermione gets here - if anyone can find out what happened back then, she can," Ron praised.

"Have you heard anything from Hermione?" Harry asked curiously. Ron's cheeks turned slightly pinker and he fumbled with his broom nervously.

"I … wrote her a letter," Ron admitted.

"Oh?" Harry replied, wondering why Ron seemed to take a tone that him writing Hermione a letter was a big event.

"She said she's going to arrive in time to go with all of us to the wedding," Ron stated and did not elaborate any further.

"Is that all she said?" Harry pressed, knowing full well if Hermione wrote a letter she had to be saying more than that.

"It was a personal letter," Ron stated, sounding a little defensive. Harry made a face of disbelief but then grinned slightly since Ron seemed a bit shady on the details of the letter. What had Ron said to Hermione?

"Well, I'm not asking about you and Hermione's relationship …" Harry paused and Ron's face was now as red as his hair. "There are only so many things I can worry about and I think you two can work that out yourselves … eventually," Harry suggested.

"RONALD WEASLEY! If you don't hurry upstairs and clean up this disaster of a bedroom that is yours, you'll not be going anywhere for a month of Sundays!! Now get back in the house this minute!" the angry and loud voice of Molly Weasley shouted out of the door at them.

Ron scowled and he glumly walked along to the house as Harry followed.

"I'm of age, Mum … you'd think you would treat me …"

"Don't even start with me on that subject!" Molly cut in as she held the door open for them as they entered. "If you're such an adult then take some responsibility for a change. What sort of girl is going to want to marry a boy who has a room not fit even for a pig?" she questioned.

Charlie was now downstairs again and was trying hard not to laugh. Molly's voice was shrill and angry but Harry also could not help but snicker.

"And you two," Molly muttered as her eyes darted from Charlie to Harry. "I'll bet your rooms are no better!" she complained with frustration.

"Er, Mrs. Weasley … I don't have a room," Harry answered, a little worried now because of her demeanor.

"Well … yes … of course," she spluttered and then she pointed at Ron. "You'll be sharing his room, so half of it is now your responsibility … so … get to it. I want to be able to walk in there by the time Arthur gets home," she insisted.

None of them decided to argue with her and Harry realized he might rather face twenty Death Eaters than such an angry woman, so he helped Ron clean his room. Harry had to admit his room had never been particularly tidy, but Ron gave new meaning to the expression 'disaster area'.

"Wow, it's much cleaner in here now!" Ginny proclaimed as she opened Ron's bedroom door just enough to stick her head inside. "Mum says to come down, Dad and Bill are on the way and dinner is almost ready," she informed as the two turned to the door.

Harry was actually pretty worn out from helping Ron tidy up. Molly had been right, the room was horrible.

Ron and he both smiled proudly at their accomplishment as they scanned the now clean room.

"I think we deserve medals," Harry said as he and Ron moved to the door.

"I just hope Mum doesn't open the wardrobe door," Ron suggested as he followed out of the room.

"Good thing you put a retaining spell on the stuff inside," Harry replied.

Ginny giggled as they all headed downstairs.

"Is the disaster area clear now?" Charlie questioned when they all arrived downstairs.

"Yes! You'd never know it was Ron's room anymore," Ginny replied as she moved to stand beside the kitchen table. She was grinning at Ron as he and Harry moved over by the table as well.

"Really Mum, we're at war. Is having a clean room top priority?" Ron asked as he sat down at the table. He seemed annoyed to Harry. Ginny and Charlie appeared thoroughly amused though.

"I don't want to hear any backtalk right now from you … and I'll be inspecting that room of yours after dinner," Molly insisted sternly. She held her wand and flicked it once, causing plates and utensils to float out of the cabinets and place themselves neatly on the table.

Ginny moved over to help her mother with the rest of the food while Ron and Harry exchanged worried glances over the upcoming room inspection.

Fleur and Gabrielle were talking with each other near the door; they were speaking French so quickly they sounded like a couple of little birds fussing. Ginny was grinning because of it and as she moved towards the table with a bowl of food she pretended to imitate the two girls.

Harry had been watching Ginny and he stifled a laugh as she placed the bowl on the table.

"I see zem … here is my 'ansome Bill!" Fleur announced as Arthur and Bill started through the gate and were heading up to the door. Fleur exited the door so she could run and greet Bill. A few seconds later Arthur appeared in the doorway.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley," Gabrielle said. Arthur patted her on the head kindly as he passed her to enter into the house. He stopped abruptly when he saw Harry.

"Harry!" Arthur said as if startled to see him.

"Good evening, Mr. Weasley," Harry greeted. Arthur turned his attention to Molly; she had turned to stare at him cautiously.

"He arrived alone, without anyone, dear," stated Molly as she and Ginny moved to put the last two bowls of food on the table.

"_An Auror was supposed to be watching the house_!" Arthur complained in a heated tone.

Arthur Weasley was usually an even-tempered man and most of the time very good natured. Harry had seen him cross or upset but right now he appeared tired and quite livid with anger.

"I've already told Harry not to go off alone again," Molly said sharply because Arthur had turned to face Harry directly and appeared to be getting ready to possibly yell at him. Arthur snapped his eyes to Molly and then gave each person in the room a very hard penetrating glare.

"I don't want _any of you_ going out on your own! None of you are to leave this house without another person with you," Arthur ordered in a very forceful voice. He now was staring right at Harry. "Do I make myself clear on this?" he asked.

"Yes sir," they all said meekly. The room became silent and Harry was feeling awkward and uncomfortable because he felt like he had caused Mr. Weasley to lose his temper.

Ginny sat down beside Harry and she appeared worried and distressed to see her father so upset. Everyone else moved to sit down. Arthur was the last to take his chair; he studied Harry cautiously for a few moments and everyone seemed to be holding a collective breath.

"We'll just … have our dinner and then we'll tell the Ministry that you are here," Arthur said in a much gentler tone. "No harm done … you're safe and with us, that is all that matters," added Arthur. He reached out and squeezed Harry's shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Yes, that's all that matters," Molly agreed; everyone else nodded in approval.

The meal was a bit subdued at first and they all ate quietly. Harry took notice that Bill's wounds from the night Hogwarts was attacked had healed, all except one across his left cheek that still had a small bandage on it. The scars were there though and very easy to see. Harry wondered what sort of side-effects Bill might have from being attacked by the werewolf but to Harry he seemed fairly normal right now.

Except that Bill seemed very distracted by Fleur, who was grinning because of something Bill had whispered to her. Harry watched as Bill lowered one hand under the table. Fleur had lifted her glass to drink from it but all of a sudden she made an involuntary jerk. She lowered her glass to the table and glared at Bill a moment.

It was only a moment though that Fleur glared at him because the two first grinned at each other and then both began to laugh.

"Alright you two … keep it civil," Charlie announced with humor.

"Yeah, no snogging or other activities not appropriate for us to witness at the dinner table, if you don't mind," Ron stated.

Ginny and Gabrielle began to giggle, Mrs. Weasley simply shook her head at the girls but they both continued to snicker.

After that everyone's mood lightened; it seemed the humor had set everyone at ease and they all began to talk easily together.

Harry learned that Fleur, Gabrielle, Bill and Charlie would be leaving the day after tomorrow to head to France. From the way Fleur was talking there seemed to be a lot of things you had to do before you got married. Harry wondered if all weddings were so elaborate and complicated. It sounded to him like a lot of ceremony; would it not be just as good to simply go get married?

When dinner had ended Ginny and Fleur helped Molly clean up. Gabrielle and Bill began to talk together; she was trying to help Bill with his French. To Harry's ear Bill seemed to know it pretty well, but Gabrielle apparently found the way Bill said words and his accent very funny.

"Molly and I would like to speak to Harry, privately please," Arthur announced once the kitchen was clean and everything was put away. Everyone seemed to have no wish to argue and slowly shuffled upstairs to allow them privacy.

"See you in a bit, Harry … maybe a game of chess?" Ron said as he followed Bill and Fleur upstairs. Harry nodded, but once they were all gone he felt a little nervous.

Molly came to sit down on Harry's other side and the two adults stared at him cautiously for a few moments. Arthur nodded once and seemed ready to speak.

"Albus explained to us last year that it would be important for you to have a place to go once the … protection you had at your aunt and uncle's home had ended."

Arthur paused and studied his wife silently.

"He asked us if you could stay here, with us," Molly informed.

"We told him that we already considered you one of ours," Arthur said firmly.

As Mr. Weasley spoke these words Harry felt a warmth spread through his chest. Harry always knew the Weasleys were good people, but to hear Arthur say that he was considered one of their children somehow made it that much more real.

"Sometimes I wonder if Albus knew something was going to happen … .if he had a notion he might … die," Molly considered aloud.

"Snape murdered him," Harry asserted stiffly.

"We know, dear," said Molly as she reached out and placed a hand on top of one of his. "I'm aware that you were very close to Dumbledore," she stated. "I also realize that in the past two years you've lost two people you care for, Harry … we want you to know you can come to us for anything," she soothed. "We are going to do our best to protect and help you," she added as she squeezed his hand.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley … and Mr. Weasley," Harry replied as he tried to keep his emotions in check. "I didn't mean to come here all alone, Mr. Weasley. I know it was silly of me to do that now," he apologized.

Mr. Weasley nodded, "It's alright. I'll write out a quick note to the Minister of Magic to let him know you're here … and I'll also be sending a Howler to that bloody stupid Auror who was supposed to be keeping an eye on you," Arthur stated in a fierce voice.

"Oh no dear, let me do the Howler," Molly insisted deviously.

"Alright dear, you are marvelous at them," praised Arthur.

"I imagine you've had a lot of practice, being the mother of Fred and George," Harry suggested. Arthur and Molly both laughed and nodded.

"Right, Harry … well, that's all for now I think," Mr. Weasley said kindly. "Good luck in the chess game with Ron," Arthur said as Harry stood.

Harry nodded and with nothing else to say he headed upstairs. He paused halfway up the steps to consider for the first time in his life it actually felt like he had just come home.


	4. Chapter 4

Truth in a Package

"Harry, wake up … Mum says something has just come for you through the Muggle post," the voice of Ron said.

Harry took a moment to consider this information and then he opened his eyes and sat up. He reached for his glasses and put them on.

"What? Something's come for me?" Harry muttered groggily.

Harry had come upstairs last night to play chess with Ron, only to find his best friend asleep and snoring. At first Harry figured it was all the cleaning they had done and his friend was as worn out as he was. Instead, as Harry closed the bedroom door, Ron had muttered for him to pretend he was asleep so Mrs. Weasley wouldn't inspect his room.

Even though Harry had climbed into bed for the sole purpose of helping his friend escape room inspection, shortly he and Ron actually did fall asleep.

Now Harry sat with morning light streaming in through the window and his friend standing at the end of the bed. Harry slowly got up and stretched.

"Dad says it was a Muggle postman who came to the door," Ron began as they headed to the door. "Dad was excited actually … Mum said the man looked scared, handed Dad the package and hurried off," Ron went on. Harry followed Ron out of the bedroom and down the stairs and they proceeded into the kitchen area.

The first thing Harry noticed was the large box wrapped in brown paper on the kitchen table. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood close by the table as Harry came forward.

"Careful, dear," Mrs. Weasley cautioned as she kept Harry from reaching for the package.

"Harry, have you ordered anything? Are you expecting anything in the post?" Mr. Weasley asked. He already had his wand in hand and pointed it at the package in reference to it.

"No, Mr. Weasley … nothing," Harry answered.

"Very well, we can't be too careful, Harry," Mr. Weasley explained. Mr. Weasley moved closer and began to study the package closely. He seemed very curious about the handwritten address on it. He was also fascinated by the stamps in one corner and studied them for a moment as well.

"That curly handwriting, it's very like …" Arthur paused in his comment and turned to look at his wife. She moved forward, studied it a moment and gave a curt nod to her husband.

"What's all the fuss for … can't we just open it?" Ron asked impatiently.

"It could be a trap, Ron," Mr. Weasley stated.

"Who else would know I'm here?" Harry asked.

Molly and Arthur exchanged glances. Harry thought it was as if they knew something he might not know. Harry turned now to stare skeptically at the package.

"We can test it. If it's from a real Order of the Phoenix member then there is one way to check it," Arthur informed.

"So … it's an Order member you think this is from?" Harry questioned.

"Let's just test it first, and since you two are now adults I see no reason why you can't become official Order members," Arthur announced and seemed a little proud as he said it.

"Really, Arthur. No member has been assigned as the new leader yet, we can't go approving members at random," Molly scolded.

"Ah … yes, r-right," Arthur stammered and stared at his wife a moment. "Well, Ron and Harry are already practically members, dear. If they can't be trusted members…who can?" countered Arthur in an upbeat tone.

"I suppose I can't argue with you on that," Molly allowed. A mischievous twinkle appeared in her eye; it then also appeared in Arthur's.

"My lucky day, I suspect," Arthur proclaimed in an even more upbeat tone.

Harry watched as the two just stared at each other and they both were grinning in a way Harry thought was odd.

"Dad," Ron said in a very impatient tone. "You were going to show us something," he insisted. His parents had seemed to have forgotten what they were doing only a moment before.

"Oh … Right …" Arthur muttered as he turned from staring at his wife to his son and Harry. He reached out and drew Ron and then Harry closer to the table. Molly walked away only to come back with a blank parchment. She laid it open on the kitchen table.

"Now, watch closely, Harry, Ron," Arthur began. "Many times we use a Patronus to communicate with each other in the Order, it's faster and more direct usually."

"Mr. Weasley … I don't mean to interrupt," Harry said before Arthur could continue. "But how do you use your Patronus to send a message?" he asked curiously.

"It takes a bit of focus to use them to send a message," Arthur explained. "Usually in seventh year Defense class is when one starts to learn the Patronus and develop the skills to make them."

"We already have learned how, thanks to Harry," Ron stated.

"Yes, but to give it a message to send or have it seek out someone to warn them or direct them to assist you requires much more skill than just making one," Mr. Weasley informed. "Regardless of that, a Patronus can't send a package or item. So Order members have still needed a way to identify if something was a real letter or item sent from another member, or a trap set by a Death Eater," Arthur described.

He paused a moment and seemed to be giving Harry and Ron a few moments to take in the information.

"So, you do something to the package to let other Order members know it was sent by a friend?" Harry asked.

"Exactly, Harry," Arthur replied and patted his shoulder in a friendly manner.

"So, how do we find out? How do we check?" Ron asked impatiently.

"First, if you want to install the phoenix seal, you touch your wand to the item," Arthur began as he moved his wand to touch the parchment Molly had laid out on the table. "Then you clear your mind and think only of the phoenix and then say, _Tutamen practico_."

From Arthur's wand a white spell erupted and spread over the blank parchment. The paper burned with the impression of a phoenix in flight and then it slowly faded away to disappear as if it had never been there.

"Wicked!" Ron said and seemed quite impressed with the new spell for some reason.

"Okay, so how do you check to see if it's there?" Ron asked and sounded a little excited.

Harry thought Ron seemed more eager than usual to see a spell.

"You simply press your wand to it," Arthur began but he paused and then pulled Ron forward. "Here Ron, try it out for yourself," he offered, seeing that his son seemed so excited. Ron took out his wand and touched it to the parchment.

"Now, you simply say, _Tautamen cesso_," Arthur explained.

Ron quickly repeated the spell a couple of times under his breath to test it. He then touched his wand to the parchment and said the spell forcefully.

The paper erupted in a clear bright outline of the phoenix seal that Arthur had put on it. A moment later it faded and disappeared.

"I can't believe it!" Ron stated as if in shock.

"Really, son … it's not that impressive," Arthur insisted with humor.

"No, not that," Ron said as he put his wand away. "Now I know a spell that Hermione doesn't know," he explained.

Harry began to laugh and patted Ron on the shoulder. "Let me guess - you're going to gloat about this, aren't you?" he asked Ron cheerfully.

"Bloody right I am," Ron responded. "Don't any of you tell her either. I'm going to show her myself that I know a spell … and teach it to her," Ron announced in triumph. Harry laughed again; Arthur and Molly simply stared at their son as if he'd just walked in with purple hair.

"Alright, perhaps Harry would like to try to check if there is a seal on this package?" Arthur asked as they all now turned their attention back to the package.

"Arthur, is this wise? Being that certain members are … well …" Molly began but stopped as if trying to think of the right words.

"If you're talking about that traitor, Snape…just say it," Harry persisted defensively. Molly and Arthur exchanged glances and nodded.

"Obviously many of our secrets will now be revealed," Arthur began as he studied the package again cautiously. "This very simple spell is something we'll probably not use anymore … but …"Arthur stopped and stared at the handwritten address carefully.

"But?" Harry pressed.

"If you'll notice the packing paper, Harry," Arthur indicated the brown paper with his wand. It appeared a little older than something just freshly wrapped and sent out. "Even just looking at it as we are now says it's a little older than a couple of weeks … though it is hard to tell exactly how old it is really," he went on and again studied the address closely. "The handwriting is familiar too," added Arthur.

"Who does it belong to?" Harry asked warily.

"It's Dumbledore's, dear," Molly said gently.

Harry's chest constricted and he jerked his hand down to get his wand. He pulled it out and pointed it at the package.

"_Tautamen cesso_," growled Harry harshly at the package. The paper on the outside erupted with the outline of the phoenix and then it slowly faded away.

"Well, we know it has the seal at least, but that still doesn't … Harry, wait!" Arthur cautioned. Before Arthur could stop him, Harry had grabbed hold of the paper and ripped it, revealing a brown cardboard box.

"Let's just … carefully see what's inside," Molly demanded. Harry nodded. He and Arthur both pulled back the clear plastic tape that sealed the box and then opened the flaps. All four of them leaned forward and stared down into the inside of the box once it was open.

Inside was what appeared to Harry to be plastic Styrofoam packing material.

"Oh great, someone has a sense of humor," Ron muttered.

"Petrified Worms!" Mrs. Weasley cried in revulsion. "Why would Albus send these odd little worms?" she questioned in confusion. Harry did his best not to, but he couldn't help it - he began to laugh, it was just too funny.

"Apparently they are important. Do you suppose they are poisonous?" Arthur asked. He seemed unsure about the contents of the box and Harry's reaction to them.

"They're … not … worms," Harry managed to get out as he laughed. He picked one up out of the box and squashed it between his fingers. The Styrofoam made a loud squeaking noise as he did so. Molly, Arthur and Ron all stared at it in horror.

"It's a screaming worm?" Ron asked, which caused Harry to laugh even more. Harry threw his hands into the box and pulled out a handful of the packing material. He squashed them all in his hands causing the material to squeak and squeal as he destroyed them.

"Gah! Harry … stop torturing them. That's worse than a Mandrake," Ron complained.

"They're not alive, it's just plastic. It's used for packing things so they don't get damaged," Harry explained after he had calmed his laughing.

The three nodded as if they understood but they still stared at the little packing 'worms' warily. Harry decided to just go ahead and dig whatever was inside out. He tried to not make a mess but the Styrofoam kept flying out all over the table and then floating downwards to glide across the floor.

"They float …" Arthur commented as he watched the packing material with rapt interest.

"Just dump it, Harry," Ron said. "We can clean it up later," he added.

"These things are going to be all over the house!" Molly complained sharply, but Harry had already turned the box on its side and dumped out the packing material.

They fell across the table and even more found their way scattering across the floor. Arthur and Ron became completely distracted for a few moments watching the bits float about on the floor, caught up in a morning breeze.

Harry finally found and dug out another smaller cardboard box from the inside of the larger one. He pulled it out and cleared a space for it on the table. It was a box somewhat larger than a shoebox. Harry pulled back the tape and then opened the flaps to peer down inside.

On the inside the first thing Harry saw was an envelope with his name on it. Harry picked it up and under it was another envelope, but this second one had no name written on the outside. Underneath that was something wrapped in a dark blue velvety cloth.

"Perhaps open the letter first," Molly suggested. Harry nodded and placed the envelope with no name back inside the box. He opened the first envelope and pulled out a folded letter.

On the outside of the fold was written in bold letters the words:

"_**Do Not Read This Letter Aloud, No Matter Who Is With You."**_

"Does he mean us as well, do you suppose?" Ron asked.

Under the bold letters appeared the words:

"_**Yes - Only Harry."**_

"Dumbledore was a smart man," Arthur stated firmly.

Harry proceeded to unfold the letter and began to read it silently. While Harry read it Molly, Arthur and Ron cleaned off the table and all the packing material that had scattered everywhere.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this letter, I have died._

_While I will admit I have said many times before that death is a great adventure, I will say even at my age it is a little scary to consider dying. It is acceptable though to be fearful, because I truly believe that we are all afraid of it; in a way deep down we all have an understanding we can share._

_We all know that one day the moment will come when we realise how mortal we are, and it becomes a real and nagging presence over us. It is a difficult thing to handle, but I'm sure grief is an even worse thing to have to come to terms with; to lose a friend is always very hard to deal with._

_I ask you to do your best to push aside your feelings about my death for now because we have important things to do._

_Firstly, it is essential for you to keep the information in this letter close to you. Please do not read it aloud to anyone or allow anyone else to read it. This request includes even your most trusted friends. There is some information you will need to part with, but only what I will tell you is acceptable to share._

_I was not quite sure at first where I should send this letter, so I took the liberty of assuming you would be at The Burrow._

_I also thought it would be wise to send this package through the Muggle post. The Muggle post is quite interesting, and the people that work there were very helpful to me. I was a little confused why they needed to put my items in another box and then a larger box, and also why they filled it with what they called packing material. The man in the Post Office said it was to protect the item against damage. I suspect that the postal workers they employ are not as reliable as owls._

_Well, I should get on with the importance of this letter. I will now ask you to please inform Arthur Weasley that you will need his help to purchase passage to a particular destination. I think a Portkey would be more expedient and preferable to a ship._

_I would not normally suggest a Portkey for such a long distance, but I am sure time is not on our side so the fastest way seems best._

_Simply inform him you will need his assistance, but do not tell him where you are going; you must tell no person of your destination except the person you will be purchasing the Portkey from. Also, do not buy the Portkey from the British Ministry of Magic._

_I am aware that Miss Fleur Delacour and Mr. Bill Weasley will be married in the summer. If this letter arrives before the wedding then this situation has worked out perfectly for us._

_I am sure you will be going to the wedding, but if you are thinking of not going I will require that you do attend. While in France you will purchase the Portkey from the French Ministry of Magic under the pretence of it being a wedding present. Tell the person you purchase the Portkey from that it will be a gift for Bill and Fleur._

_In this way no person in England will be aware of the purchase and thus no gossip will spread as to where you might be going._

_I am sure that the Weasleys, especially Molly, will at first express concern about a Portkey for you without knowing where it is taking you. She is a very wise woman and why wouldn't she be? Look at all the wonderful and talented children she has. If she is worried, simply tell her the following anecdote to assure her that this letter and package are indeed from me._

_Once, many years ago, I called on Molly after the first war had ended. I wanted to visit her and see her new baby. That baby was Ginny and I expressed an interest that I might be allowed to hold the little girl. She was a very beautiful baby and as Headmaster it was very rare for me to enjoy the opportunity to hold an infant._

_I informed Molly she was a lucky woman to have so many children. As I held Ginny, an odd premonition came over me and I told Molly that Ginny would one day be a light to guide future members of the Order from the darkness._

_If you tell Molly this information of our past meeting, I am sure it will clear up any doubt about the origin of this letter._

_With that out of the way I am sure you have many questions and a great desire to share the information about where you are going, but you must tell no person. It is vital that you do not tell anyone._

_I am sure now that I have died Voldemort will be pleased and also seem invincible. Hogwarts must remain open; it is important that the school not close. Voldemort wants us to abandon Hogwarts, I am very sure of this. I believe he did not just want to take up a job there in order to find acceptable Horcruxes or to gather an army._

_I believe it is his fondest wish to make Hogwarts his base of operations. It is the only place I think he has ever really called home, so it is very important for him to gain it and call it his. It would be a great conquest for him if he manages to claim Hogwarts. We must at all costs not allow this to happen._

_I have, after the situation at the Ministry, let my feelings be known about this to both the Minister of Magic and I also expressed these thoughts to Professor McGonagall and Hagrid as well. I hope you will endeavour to keep the school not only protected, but open and out of Voldemort's hands._

_Look at this letter - I have rambled away on other subjects and forgotten to tell you where it is I wish you to go and why I wish you to go there. Forgive me, at my age my mind is filled with thoughts and worries and I want to be sure to say all the things that are important to you before I end this message._

_I wish you to purchase a Portkey to the United States of America. Your destination is a town called Westbrook, located in the state called Virginia. This place is a Wizarding community and it is protected by magic. I am also told it is a very safe place; I have even heard it called a birdcage it is so secure._

_I personally have never travelled to America but I hear it is a very interesting place._

_Once you arrive in Westbrook, you will need to find a woman named Celeste Fairstone._

_Remember you must only ask for Celeste Fairstone, you should not have to tell anyone else who you are; simply tell anyone that asks you must speak to Celeste Fairstone. Look for the house with lots of roses._

_You must give Celeste the envelope inside the box, the envelope with no name on it. That letter is for her. You will also have noticed the item in the box wrapped in a blue cloth; that item also is for her. It is a wooden box that belonged to me. You will be unable to open it so please do not try._

_At first she will probably not seem to want to talk to you. If she tries to avoid you, simply tell her that she left half of it in England. She will know what you mean, even if you don't._

_Give her the box and tell her she must keep it and inform her it is a very important thing for her to have. Tell her she will know who to give it to when the time is right._

_I'm sure you are very curious about who this woman is. Celeste was once a Professor for a year at Hogwarts, in fact she taught Defence against the Dark Arts._

_I'm sure after many years of putting up with Defence teachers, you are curious as to why I would employ an American teacher. I know that some of our teachers have been somewhat lacking in skill and I apologise for some of my poor choices in regards to the Dark Arts position._

_Remus Lupin was an exception to those less than desirable Professors, and I would put Celeste Fairstone into a category along with him. Though Celeste had flaws, she gained a distinction in her teacher studies._

_Usually after leaving Hogwarts, if a student is interested in pursuing a career in teaching, they must go through further study much like an Auror does. It is not so different in America and Celeste gained very good qualifications in all areas of teaching._

_She did turn out to be a rather good teacher I will say and, while I don't like to pick favourites, she was probably the one I have the deepest regard for._

_I will now ask another favour of you along with travelling to America to meet Celeste: I wish you to persuade her to return to England and teach Defence again at Hogwarts._

_I'm quite sure she will resist this idea, but I am well aware that you have certain charms and that if you press her properly she will yield and agree to come back to England._

_To gain her trust, perhaps you might ask her help with learning certain skills in magic that you are lacking; this will help you to stay longer in her company. Nothing is more rewarding for a true teacher than to have a student to teach. If anything, Celeste enjoys being a teacher; it is what she was born to do._

_Celeste is to be trusted with any information, including anything you and I have spoken of in private. It is important that you tell her as much as possible; the more you tell her about yourself and what has been going on at Hogwarts, the more likely it is she will return. Once the shock of meeting you wears off, you will find her to be a very agreeable and friendly person. Do not let her fool you into thinking she is not friendly._

_If you can persuade her back to Britain, it will help me correct a regret I have had for many long years._

_It seems only right to tell you this is my last request of you. I could have asked someone else to do it for me, but you are the right man for this job. I have great faith in you, Harry, and I know you will not fail me in fulfilling my final wish._

_I think now it is the right time to say other things I have wanted to say to you. When one writes a letter like this, it is always important to admit certain things about one's self. I have few regrets, and the ones I have I can admit freely._

_I did wrong by two friends, Celeste being one of them. That is why I wish you to correct my mistake for me, since I am no longer able to._

_Another regret I have is that I never married and had my own family. I have spent many years taking care of other people's children. You were all very much mine for a while; even the ones that broke my heart. Even though I can call every student my own for a few years, it is still not the same as having one's own children._

_When I finally realized that I really did want a wife and children, it was too late. When a charming lady came into my midst that I could easily imagine my life with, I found I was much too old for her. I will also tell you that she was very much taken and in love with another man._

_The reason I tell you all my regrets is I hope you will do your best to avoid them. Tell the people you love that you love them. Never let the evil people of this world make you bitter. If you do, you will drive yourself mad and hurt the person you love the most in the process._

_I do wish I could be there for you and see you become a man. I have watched you grow up, and you, out of all the students I have taught over the years, have made me the most proud to be Headmaster of Hogwarts._

_If it had been possible for me to do so, I would have become your guardian and taken you into my life as my own son. This is my last and possibly my greatest regret: that I could not do what I so longed to where you were concerned._

_Know then that it has been and always was my fondest wish that you could have grown up in a home where people loved and appreciated you. I hope that at Hogwarts you at least found friends and people who have given your life meaning. Know also that I have always loved you and appreciated you. As Headmaster I have only told this to one other student, but you and he have always been very much like sons to me._

_Thank you, Harry, for your devotion and loyalty, but most of all thank you for your love._

_Your most loyal friend,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Harry, are you alright?" Ron asked with concern. Harry nodded but it took him a few moments to compose himself. To calm his emotions he took a few ragged breaths. His chest was hurting from the effort he was making to keep himself from crying. He swallowed hard and folded the letter back up and stuffed it into the envelope.

"So, what was in the letter?" Ron asked. Molly and Arthur were both now staring at Harry with rapt attention.

"He's asked me not to tell anyone what he's written, I have to keep the information a secret and only tell what he's said is okay to say," Harry replied. Ron frowned slightly but nodded. Harry turned to stare at Mr. Weasley.

"I … I'm to ask you to help me purchase a Portkey," Harry said cautiously.

"A Portkey? To where?" Arthur asked.

"Can we really be sure this letter is from Albus Dumbledore?" Molly cut in; her face was tense with worry now.

"Good point, Mum. It could be a Portkey straight to You-Know-Who," Ron suggested darkly.

Harry quickly described to Molly the events of Dumbledore's visiting her when he held Ginny as a baby. Molly appeared to be moved by this story and pulled out a chair from the table and sat down. She seemed so emotional that she wiped a solitary tear from her face.

They were all silent for a few moments, allowing Molly to compose herself. Arthur moved to also sit down at his usual spot at the table. He studied his wife another moment before he spoke.

"Did that happen?" he asked her. Molly nodded vigorously.

"You never told me," Arthur commented with concern.

"I know I didn't…I just thought he was being kind, I didn't even think about it again once he had left," Molly answered. "The war was over then, I didn't even think we'd need the Order anymore. I really believed … it was over," she persisted.

Arthur nodded and gently laid his hand on hers, "It's alright, I'm not angry…but did anyone else know this? Did you tell anyone about it or was anyone else there?"

"Ron was napping then, the other boys had all gone outside," Molly replied.

"Well, there's no doubt that the letter is from him then, I suppose," Arthur said and turned back to Harry. "I will help you obtain that Portkey, Harry."

"He said I should buy it in France and say that it is a gift for Bill and Fleur … for their wedding," explained Harry. Arthur seemed to take a moment and consider this information.

"Yes, very good idea. If you bought one from here people would talk; if you buy it in France and as a wedding gift it will be less noticeable," Arthur said. "Especially buying it in France, they are not all that interested in our problems with You-Know-Who," he added.

"So, you can't say where you are going?" Ron asked as Harry sat down at the kitchen table as well. Ron moved to also take a seat.

"Ron," Arthur warned in a firm tone.

"Sorry, but maybe I could go with him…to wherever it is he has got to go," Ron suggested. "Did he say you had to go alone?" Ron questioned as he turned to Harry.

"Ron, Harry can not say. Obviously Dumbledore is sending Harry on an important mission," Arthur insisted. "Perhaps it is a good idea for Harry to do whatever this mission is alone."

"But, if it's dangerous he might need help … maybe Hermione … and I should go with him," Ron asserted passionately.

"I…it doesn't sound dangerous," Harry cut in before Arthur could reply to Ron.

Molly, Arthur and Harry stared at him curiously. Harry now realized it could be very easy to let slip some information. His mouth thinned out and he tried to reassure his friends that it sounded relatively safe.

"It is a last request. He says it's important to him, but I don't think it's dangerous," Harry explained.

"Then I should go with you if it's not dangerous," Ron persisted.

Ron seemed concerned about him, but Harry also wondered if the idea of going off somewhere unknown excited Ron a little. He seemed unusually forceful about this to Harry either way.

"You're not going and not another word," Molly scolded as she stood up and moved over into the kitchen. She began to start cooking breakfast and continued to berate Ron as she did so. "Albus Dumbledore is sending Harry somewhere safe, I'm sure. Maybe it's even a good idea."

"A good idea?" Ron questioned a little glumly and seemed almost disinterested in hearing his mother's rant.

"Yes, Harry will be somewhere else, nobody will know where, and that is sure to annoy You-Know-Who," Molly suggested and went on in an almost cheerful tone. "I'm sure he and his followers will assume Harry is here. Well, when word gets out he's not here and none of us know where he is, I just think it's brilliant," Molly praised.

"But, Mum…"

"No buts," Molly ordered as she continued to cook and seemed exceedingly pleased with herself for some reason. Harry wondered why that was.

"Your mother is right," Arthur informed. "It would be a good idea for Harry to disappear for a while and lie low."

"If You-Know-Who doesn't know where he is, don't you think it will make him want to find out … like maybe try to get the information from one of us?" Ron asked darkly.

Molly had been coming over to the table to set some food down when Ron said this and she went white in the face, as if the question scared her.

"Am I still in the room?" Harry asked in a defensive tone. He felt awkward hearing Ron call him 'he' and 'him'. He was talking almost like Harry wasn't even there.

"Er, sorry, Harry," Ron apologized.

"It will make the Ministry ask questions as well," Arthur considered. The room became quiet and it seemed to Harry that Arthur Weasley was thinking very hard, as if trying to find an answer to some difficult puzzle. Arthur broke out in a smile a moment later and seemed quite pleased.

"Let's stage an argument," Arthur announced.

"What!?" Molly, Harry and Ron said in unison.

"After we get back from the wedding, we can all have a big row publicly with Harry … Diagon Alley would be a great place to put on a show for everyone," Arthur began.

"We can all get angry, shout and create a scene for all the wizarding world to see. Can you imagine the gossip?!" Arthur went on. "We can all have a fight and Harry can storm off saying he'll never return or live with us ever again … Harry could even accuse me of spying on him for the Ministry!" he finished and seemed quite happy with the idea.

"That's …" Molly stopped and seemed to think a moment. "Well, Arthur, that's the … It's brilliant," was all she seemed to be able to come up with.

"How exactly are we going to pull that off?" Ron complained grumpily.

"As moody as you are, it shouldn't be a problem for you to act angry and offended," Molly answered. Ron's cheeks burned red with embarrassment. Molly moved back to the kitchen area and then returned to finish setting the table.

"Ginny could pretend to want Harry to buy her something expensive…and he can refuse and then they can have an argument," Arthur went on as he seemed to be thinking of ideas they could use.

"What am I pretending?" the sleepy voice of Ginny asked as she entered the kitchen a little groggily and sat down beside Harry.

"Who's going to believe we're angry with Harry?" Ron questioned.

"You were angry with me before, remember," Harry interjected as Ginny seemed to be utterly confused as to what they were talking about and stared at them in bewilderment.

"But…that was different." Ron insisted.

"You were jealous…thought I'd put my name in the Goblet of Fire without telling you…thought I was seeking fame and glory," Harry said as if Ron hadn't just excused anger from fourth year.

"I'm not jealous of you! Who ever said I was jealous of you!?" Ron announced in an offended tone.

"See, you _can_ get angry with me and be believable," Harry praised.

Ron opened his mouth to complain but the twinkle in Harry's eye and the grin on Ginny and Harry's faces stalled him.

"That was a dirty trick," Ron muttered dejectedly.

"We'll just plan it all out ahead of time, we'll all have our parts and know exactly what to say and do," Arthur stated and then began to fill his plate with breakfast. Ron and Harry seemed to take this as a cue and also began to pile food onto their plates.

"We're going to be like a little acting troupe … this is a little exciting," Molly said as she brought juice to the table and sat down to fill her plate as well.

"We're going to pretend to be angry with Harry…but why?" Ginny asked, still quite confused as to what this was all about.

"Because Harry's got to…"

"Ron," Molly cut in sharply. Ron frowned and proceeded to begin eating his breakfast instead of arguing with his mother.

"I've got an important thing to do after the wedding," Harry explained.

"You said you were going somewhere," Ginny replied. "Hermione told me you were going to Godric's Hollow, to visit the place you lived, and see your parents' grave."

"This is something different. I'll have to do that when I get back I think," Harry considered aloud. He felt a little disappointed that he would have to put his trip to Godric's Hollow off for a little while.

"He can't talk about it and I think it best if none of us think about it anymore…this mission Harry has to do is a secret and I'm sure is very important," Arthur explained to Ginny.

"You're still coming to France … you'll still do that, won't you?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah, I'm going…wouldn't miss it," Harry announced in a playful tone, trying to be cheerful even though Dumbledore's letter still left him feeling a little depressed.

"Thank goodness, I was so nervous that I'd have to walk down the aisle alone!" Ginny stated with relief. Then she blushed when her innocent words registered and the alternative meaning seemed to hit everyone at the same time.

Arthur squirmed uncomfortably in his seat and Molly stifled a laugh, Ron simply gaped at his sister as if she'd gone mad.

"I mean…all those people I don't know…staring at me…"

"We understand, dear…it's alright," Molly cut in as she patted her daughter's hand. Ginny was staring nervously at her father who was studying her and Harry with an expression that Harry wasn't sure he was entirely comfortable with.

"Yes well, we'll all have a nice family outing in France and get away from all this war nonsense for a while. A wedding is sure to lift all our spirits," Arthur stated with confidence.

"I hope you're right, Dad…nothing like a good French wedding to lift an Englishman's spirits," Ron suggested with humor. Molly covered her mouth to keep from laughing but it burst from her and a moment later everyone joined in.

"What ees so funny … what ees ze joke?" Fleur asked as she and Bill both entered the kitchen.

"Er…we…um…" Harry stammered but couldn't come up with a good answer.

"We were just joking with Harry and hoped he wouldn't trip when he walked down the aisle at the wedding," Ron announced coolly.

Fleur's face lost all its color. "We will practice…yes…before ze wedding…" she stated jerkily and seemed to worry that her wedding might now be ruined by someone tripping during the ceremony.

"Ahh…Harry's not going to trip, dear…he's battled dragons, ridden Hippogriffs…fought off You-Know-Who and some Death Eaters…nothing to worry about where Harry's concerned, right Harry?" Bill asserted cheerfully as he sat down at the table and began to fill his plate.

"Right…no worries in walking down an aisle," Harry replied and tried to sound cheerful. Even his comment didn't seem to reassure Fleur and for the remainder of breakfast she kept eyeing Harry nervously.

He certainly hoped he wasn't going to ruin the wedding. Harry thought he could manage to walk down a silly aisle, as if he didn't have enough pressure on him right now. At least he'd be in a different country and away from this war for a little while, so there was something to be thankful for.

---------------------------

Many miles away from the Weasley breakfast table a young man gave a cry of pain as his mother tried to soothe him.

"_WHERE IS HE_!?" Draco screeched angrily.

"He'll be here soon. Please Draco…try and relax," Narcissa soothed gently and laid the wet cloth on top of her son's head.

"…_IT HURTS…the LIGHT…it's horrible…the pain_!" Draco cried and moaned. Narcissa got up and pulled the curtains as tightly closed as she could.

"Is this what you spawned and risked your life for…this whimpering, mewling baby?" Bellatrix asked as she stood on the other side of Draco's bed. She stared at him with indifference as he moaned even louder.

"Don't insult him!" Narcissa hissed. "I didn't hear that you offered any help to him when he was brought before the Dark Lord," Narcissa snapped at her sister. Narcissa moved back to sit down on the corner of Draco's bed again and pressed the cloth to his forehead.

"Oh. _I thought you wished me to be quiet_…I didn't want to speak up in case I let slip you and that filthy half-breed's little vow…wouldn't want to say too much now, would I?" Bella insinuated darkly.

"You were just as much a party to it as I. Who was it that was teaching Draco to keep his mind closed…who was it teaching him to keep secrets from me and from Severus as well?" Narcissa scolded, glaring at her sister angrily.

"I did that so he could follow through with the Dark Lord's orders…obviously it didn't give him the courage to be a man, _did i_t?" Bella insulted.

Draco moaned loudly again and Bella simply rolled her eyes as Narcissa soothed Draco and tried to placate him.

Even though Bella had no sympathy, even for her nephew, it was still easy to see that Draco probably was in a lot of pain. He was sickly pale and his eyes were red and puffy from crying and also from the torture he had endured at the Dark Lord's hand.

It did not do to fail the Dark Lord - all Death Eaters knew this. Draco had been let off lightly in truth. Snape had kept his word to Narcissa and pleaded Draco's case. Bella had been with them when he had spoken for Draco. She herself had made no comment at all and thankfully the Dark Lord had not questioned her.

Snape had relayed the events with a soft voice but in a direct manner that even the Dark Lord took notice of. Bella was thrilled when Snape informed the Dark Lord that he had finished the job for Draco.

One would have expected the Dark Lord to be overjoyed at hearing the news Dumbledore was now dead.

Bella knew the Dark Lord well and in his eyes a hint of distrust appeared she saw it. He had studied Snape intensely in those first few moments after Snape had spoken. The long moments had dragged out and a nervousness had moved among all the assembled Death Eaters.

"Failure is never rewarded," Voldemort had said sharply but instead of staring at Draco he was staring at Severus Snape. Bellatrix had almost been hopeful that Snape would suffer the Dark Lord's anger and displeasure.

Snape had quickly explained how weak Dumbledore was when he had arrived. He also submitted that Draco had not fully failed truthfully.

Voldemort almost appeared on the verge of taking out his wand and using it but they all had listened as Snape made a plea on Draco's behalf. Even though he had not gone through fully with the deed, there was still no doubt whatever that Draco had done had weakened Dumbledore enough for the group of Death Eaters to overcome him.

Snape also made a case that Draco had done something no other had accomplished: gaining access to Hogwarts for the Death Eaters. It would be a shame to waste such a talented boy since, even though he did not fully succeed, he did accomplish a great deal more than any other Death Eater had, himself included.

The Death Eaters who where there on the tower were quickly questioned. They all answered that yes, Dumbledore had appeared to be very weak and that Draco had been the one there when they all arrived on the tower.

For his part in this meeting with the Dark Lord, Draco had remained silent the whole time. Bella studied the form of her nephew as the other Death Eaters spoke. He was groveling in a bow on the ground before the Dark Lord. Voldemort motioned for him to rise and come forward once the other Death Eaters had again become silent.

He stared into Draco's eyes with a power that very few people could look away from. He questioned Draco on Dumbledore's apparent further weakened condition.

He seemed to be aware Dumbledore was already weak but Voldemort wanted to know how Draco had managed to corner and weaken him further. The only thing Draco seemed to be able to reply was, "I poisoned him."

"Liar," Voldemort hissed and flicked his wand at Draco. The boy crumpled to the ground and thrashed about in pain. A moment later it ended and Draco was panting and sobbing on the floor in front of the Dark Lord.

Bellatrix was not concerned even though this was her sister's son. She had seen and committed enough torture not to be moved so easily by this sort of thing; Azkaban also had hardened her. Truthfully she had no affection for the child because she barely knew him.

Her eyes took note though that Severus had become unusually tense from Draco's plaintive wails and though she could not see his face she wondered if Snape's expression might reveal a revulsion to this act.

In her opinion he had never really been one of them. He had always found a way to wriggle out of action on behalf of the Dark Lord. Now that she knew he was a half-breed, she knew he was not loyal. She had to find a way to demonstrate that he was not loyal to the Dark Lord; she made a vow to herself in those moments of Draco's torture that she would find a way to prove it.

Voldemort questioned Draco again and this time the boy easily admitted that he had found Dumbledore on the tower in a weakened condition and that the Headmaster had come back from somewhere but Draco didn't know where. He explained about the coin, and his use of the Imperius to control the Hogsmeade barwoman but he had no idea how Dumbledore was further weakened.

Again, Voldemort flicked his wand and Draco gave a loud cry of pain that even gave Bellatrix pause this time.

"For your failure, for your father's betrayal and for your lies," Voldemort said coldly as Draco whimpered in pain and cried out again from the torture he was enduring.

"Master…"

"SILENCE!" Voldemort yelled, cutting Severus off. "Where is the mother…Narcissa Malfoy? Too long she has avoided my company," he complained.

"No … p-p-please," Draco gasped and reached out to touch the bottom of Voldemort's robes. The Dark Lord kicked Draco's hand away as if it were a bug.

"_I'll do whatever you want…whatever you say…please…my mother_," Draco begged.

Bellatrix scowled at her nephew in revulsion and wondered was he really this weak?

"Mothers and sons, is it my lot to suffer this problem constantly?" Voldemort announced in an ironic tone that was filled with rage.

He flicked his wand again and Draco squirmed on the floor in agony. This time he seemed to be incapable of crying out.

"_I warned you…they would die if you failed me_," Voldemort pressed as he stared down at Draco with cold indifference to the boy's suffering.

The torture ended a few moments later and Draco lay gasping on the floor. Voldemort stood and circled Draco a moment as if stalled by indecision. He turned abruptly to move forward to Severus.

Bellatrix watched with hope as the Dark Lord stood in front of Severus and closely examined the man's face. She could see Voldemort's eyes as they bore into Severus', she watched as the Dark Lord's mouth thinned out and then turned down into a deeper frown. To her disappointment Severus did not suffer the same fate as her nephew.

"You will make me a potion, you know the one I want," Voldemort ordered. "I require the boy to remember this night…and remember it well, Severus," he continued. "Go, and do not keep me waiting long," he added in a dangerous tone.

Snape took a step back, bowed humbly to the Dark Lord and turned to leave. As he walked by, he met her gaze and Bellatrix saw the truth there in his eyes, a small fleeting hint of emotion. He was displeased to be doing this job for the Dark Lord and she knew it. She would remember this moment and use it to her advantage in the future.

Draco did remember. Even many days later as Bella stood watching her sister, he still suffered, or pretended to. That night, after the Dark Lord seemed satisfied that Draco had learned his lesson, he had been given another mission.

"Do you wish the pain to stop now?" Voldemort had asked.

"PLEASE…m-master…" Draco had voiced weakly.

"You will serve me then. The filth that are Harry Potter's most loyal followers, who are they? _Name them for me_," Voldemort ordered.

"Granger….and…the Weasleys!" Draco had cried desperately.

"You will see that they die in pain, every Weasley…the Mudblood Granger as well. This is your task: I give you another year, Draco Malfoy. Do NOT fail me this time," Voldemort had stated.

With Voldemort satisfied he dismissed everyone from his presence and Bellatrix was forced to suffer the company of Severus Snape as he brought Draco back to Narcissa.

Now for the last few days she had to endure the wails and moans of her nephew and she was on the verge of torturing him herself.

Narcissa had finally contacted Severus and begged his help. Draco could not possibly be in this much pain so many days later, Bella had thought angrily. Yet he did not eat and lay in bed complaining bitterly of pain and revulsion to the light.

"I've had enough of this, I'm leaving," Bellatrix announced. As she turned though she stopped dead and was confronted with the filthy half-breed Severus Snape. He entered the house unannounced as if he owned it. How dare he, she thought angrily.

She gave him a wide path as he strode into the room without even requesting to be allowed entrance. He moved around and pulled out of one of his robe pockets a potion vial that he handed it to Narcissa.

"Give him this once an hour, but not too much or it will put him into too deep a sleep and he may die," Severus explained. "Only a little each hour…do you understand?" he asked.

Narcissa nodded and quickly moved to give Draco a sip of the potion. A few moments later Draco seemed to have fallen into a peaceful sleep.

"Thank you, Severus," Narcissa said weakly and laid the potion vial on a small table beside the bed.

"You must make him understand that he cannot linger too long in this self pity and pretense of pain…the Dark Lord has ordered him to fulfill another task. Draco must at least appear to be doing his utmost to comply," Severus explained in a soft tone.

"Appear to be? Are you suggesting he not do as the Dark Lord says?" Bellatrix questioned sharply.

Narcissa and Severus both scowled at her as if she were an unwelcome guest.

"Some are much better at killing than others, Bellatrix. Perhaps you would assist your nephew in this, since you are so well versed in that area of being a loyal supporter of our Master," Severus insinuated as he moved around the bed to leave the room.

"I'm not the only killer here…or is Dumbledore not really dead?" she questioned angrily, "Maybe it's a trick and you are not really loyal to the Dark Lord. Maybe it was just a show put on for all of us to believe you really killed him," Bella suggested as Severus reached the door. He stopped and slowly turned to stare at her with malice.

"I assure you, the former Headmaster of Hogwarts is dead and I am the one that ended his life," Severus stated firmly. "Shall we both travel to Hogwarts where his body is now entombed? Shall I prove it to you, Bellatrix?" he asked in an almost idle voice as he started towards her. Bellatrix scowled but did not answer him.

"Perhaps a demonstration of my skill would better suit you? The Dark Lord trusts me and though he might not have been fully satisfied with the exact details…I can still say he is very pleased with the outcome, regardless of what you might think," he insisted.

Bellatrix frowned and continued to remain silent.

"Shall you come with me so I might … prove my abilities to you, Bellatrix?" he asked and had moved even closer to her; he now stood directly in front of her.

Severus leaned slightly towards her and Bellatrix stepped back in revulsion. His lips curled up in a mocking smile to see her so disturbed by his presence. This little hint of weakness from her was very revealing to him and he decided he would use it to his advantage.

"Come Bella, you and I…_alone_…torturing some unsuspecting person. I'm sure that must excite you," Severus suggested in a dark and devious tone.

"_You are repugnant and vile_! I've never trusted you and I never will…GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" Bellatrix insisted and folded her arms across her chest. His words and the comment disturbed her more than she cared to admit.

"Such a pity, Bellatrix…that you call me vile when you yourself are no better than I," he suggested.

"Of course I'm better than you … _you are a half-breed_!" she shrieked.

"Bellatrix! Enough!" Narcissa cried and had come around the bed. "He has protected us all, even you," she stated as she moved toward her sister.

Severus bowed mockingly to Bellatrix and left the room and then the cottage. He felt no need to witness the interaction between the two sisters. He would not argue with the stupid woman. Bellatrix Lestrange could yell and rant all she wanted. The Dark Lord trusted him, and that was all that mattered.

As he left he paused in the shade of one of the tall trees that surrounded the small house; it was well hidden in a dense forest. He studied the surroundings a moment. It was odd: he had never had the desire to wander and enjoy a forest, yet all of a sudden the distinct urge came over him.

He walked deeper into the forest behind the cottage but stopped only a little distance away from it, wondering what had come over him to cause him to want to linger in this area. Perhaps it was the way the sunlight seemed to be like a golden waterfall. It was like a memory but he couldn't put his mind around whatever it was; an odd sensation came over him in that moment.

Something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. It had been like a waver in his eyesight; he thought he had seen someone move over to his right, just out of his sight. Severus became sure someone was following him.

Was that a very faint laugh? It seemed to be right inside his head instead of near him, it was as if it had passed right through him; it frightened him and he could not move.

Again there came a slight waver in his vision but this time he felt it more than saw it; a presence was about him. His heart began to hammer in his chest without warning and he gave a sharp intake of breath. A stabbing pain pressed at his temple and he was sure someone or something was attacking him.

He turned around once to find where his attacker might be, but as quickly as the attack came over him it disappeared. The pain was gone and his heartbeat slowed to its normal level.

In his mind he could sense a presence; this sensation had occurred a few times since Dumbledore's death. If he were to be honest with himself though, it had happened before on a number of occasions but not as intensely as this time.

Severus shook himself and cleared his mind. It was nothing, just a slight headache, nothing a potion could not cure he assured himself.

When he had convinced himself he was not being followed, he apparated away from the hidden home of the Black sisters, sure that he was the only man who now knew everyone's secrets.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come along everyone, it's time to go," Arthur Weasley announced as he waited patiently for his family to hurry up and exit the house. It was Friday and mid-afternoon; they were set to leave The Burrow and arrive at the Delacour Manor before midnight.

"But Dad … Hermione's not here yet. What if something has happened?" Ron announced as he trudged out of the house with his luggage; he seemed very cross and worried.

"Ron, come along. They'll be here shortly, I'm sure," Arthur stated as Ron put his bag down beside his father's. "Where is your mother? What is taking her so long?" he asked repressively.

"I don't know … she's worried about that tiara thing. That jeweled headgear Fleur is going to wear … Mum hasn't heard from Great Auntie Muriel yet," Ron muttered. "_Aunt Muriel_ can just bring the thing when she comes, can't she? It's not like a live person is missing," he complained.

"Ron, nobody is missing. There is no use getting worried about the Grangers. Ah look, I see a Muggle car. I'm sure it's them," Arthur stated. Ron turned to watch the car approach the house.

"That's a nice motorcar, isn't it, Ron?" Arthur praised as the car drew closer and a moment later stopped at the front gate. The Granger family exited the car and Hermione's father helped her with her luggage as Arthur moved forward to greet Hermione and her parents; he then studied the car with interest.

After the greeting Hermione moved forward to stand with Ron. She took out her wand and levitated her luggage so it would land alongside the others sitting in the grass near the gate.

"HERMIONE!" Ron announced in shock. "Y-you've cut your hair!" he stammered. Hermione quickly reached up and touched her hair nervously.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ginny both called as the two exited the house with their bags and moved quickly to greet her.

"Oh, your hair! It's lovely!" Ginny stated as she set one of her bags down.

"Is it really alright?" Hermione asked warily as she turned to look at Ron. He twisted his mouth up on one side and studied it for a few moments.

"You changed the color a little," Ron noticed; he seemed to be trying to decide if he liked it or not. It was a little darker with lighter highlights in front that made her hair appear golden in the afternoon sunlight.

"Mum took me shopping and I just decided at the last minute I wanted a change. Is it really alright? Please tell me if it's horrible," Hermione begged depressively.

"I think it's great," Harry declared and smiled at Hermione's new hairstyle with approval.

"It's not really a huge difference, just a little but I think it suits you. It makes you look older," Ron said, sure that would please her.

"Older?" repeated Hermione uncertainly.

"I mean … mature, sophisticated … yes … that's really what I mean," Ron corrected and hoped she was not going to be displeased with his choice of words.

"Really?" Hermione asked smiling brightly.

"Yeah, definitely," Ron stated firmly. Hermione's smile widened and she seemed relieved.

A moment later Fred and George emerged from the house carrying their mother's bags. Molly followed a second later.

"We've got Mum's bags," Fred announced. He and George headed over to the group with four bags floating behind them, and between them they carried one large trunk.

"You've chopped off your hair," Fred said to Hermione as he and George joined the assembled group. The twins set down the trunk and lowered the bags to the ground.

"Hermione … _tarted up_?" George teased and then he squeezed Ron's cheek. "Isn't she lovely, Ron … how do you like her new mop?"

"Shove off, you prats. She's not a tart … and she hasn't got a mop," Ron snapped as he pushed George away.

"Oh, not a mop says he," George said in a mocking tone.

"And his brothers are _prats_," Fred finished in the same tone of voice.

"Troublemakers more like it," Molly accused as she studied them reproachfully. "You two have promised me you'll not cause any mischief at Fleur's wedding, I hope you remember that," she complained in a harsh tone.

"It's Bill's wedding too, isn't it?" George asked defensively.

"Think we'd ruin our own brother's wedding?" Fred fussed in a voice filled with mock offense.

"I think you two would do anything if you thought it a fine joke," Molly insisted darkly.

"That hurts, Mum. Really, your own sons …" Fred said, pretending that she had hit him with an arrow through his heart.

"What's in that trunk then?" Molly asked as she stared down at the large trunk the twins had arrived with.

"Our clothes, of course," George answered innocently.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I had a look," Molly stated as she moved towards the trunk. The twins dashed over and sat on it before she could attempt to open it.

"Really Mum! We're adults now," Fred complained sharply.

"We can pack our own things, and besides, we don't want our underpants shown publicly, thank you," George went on as they stared defiantly at their mother.

Ginny giggled, Ron and Harry snorted with humor. Arthur and Molly glanced at the Grangers a bit nervously who in turned seemed to be taking in the Weasley family's antics with curious humor.

"I hope you two will at least behave respectably for your brother's wedding. Remember we are going to be guests of the Delacour family," Arthur stated firmly. "I don't want the family embarrassed by what you two consider fun," he added, still glancing at the Grangers nervously.

"Don't worry, Dad, it's just business. We'll be respectable and uphold the family name," the twins replied in unison.

"Right," Ron muttered, as everyone seemed to have a very skeptical expression on their faces.

The Grangers stayed for another few minutes and chatted with Arthur and Molly and then Hermione and her parents bid each other a fond goodbye.

Arthur and Molly walked back over to the house as the Grangers left. Harry watched them and assumed they were putting some sort of ward on the house for when they would all be away. Harry turned back to find Hermione staring after her parents' car as they drove off.

For the first time he wondered why they would leave her so easily. He had never really thought about it before, but now his mind began to question why they would leave Hermione when she was sure to be a target of Voldemort.

"Hermione, have you told your parents about the war?" he asked. She turned her head back to look at him for a few moments as if she had not heard his question. Upon hearing Harry's question, Ron, Ginny and the twins stared at her with a curious expression. They seemed as if they might also be wondering the same thing.

"Hermione, do your mum and dad know about the things going on with us … that the Headmaster was killed … do they know anything about the war?" Ron questioned when Hermione did not reply to Harry.

"I've told them some of it," she said a little stiffly, as if she really did want to talk about it.

"Some of it?" Harry asked.

"If I told them everything, I doubt they'd be likely to leave me. Not that it would really matter, I could come on my own anyway," she began in a matter of fact tone.

"Hermione," Ron cut in sharply before she could go on. "Do they know a war is going on and that you might be a target, or even they might be?" he asked.

"Not exactly," she replied in a defensive tone.

"Hermione, you should at least…"

"At least what, Ron?" she interrupted shrilly. "They don't understand about what we are, not really. They've always supported me but they've never been very comfortable with what I am … _a witch_," she informed depressively. She again stared off into the direction her parents had driven.

"I think it's easier for them when I'm gone. Nobody asks questions and I can't mess up and do magic that would have to be explained away later. They don't have to invent excuses or make up stories about me to their friends if I'm not around," she went on in a depressive tone.

"You've never told us that before," Harry said as he studied Hermione's face. He could see that she was upset now, her eyes had watered up and he was sure she might cry at any moment.

"Why didn't you tell us, Hermione?" Ron asked gently. She turned her head back to stare at Ron sadly.

"With everything going on … every year we've had to battle something to just stay alive. When have I had time to bother anyone with _my_ problems?" she asked in a sad voice. "You don't understand, none of you do really. I told Ginny a little, but none of you are like me, you'll never understand what it's like," she insisted and wiped at her eyes; two solitary tears slid down her cheek as she went on with her explanation.

"I'm trapped between two worlds and I'll never really be accepted in either. You both come from magical families, but I don't," she described, indicating Ron and Harry with a hand motion and then wiping another tear away as she tried to compose herself.

"Not really, I don't remember my family," Harry asserted. He was not angry with her comments, just concerned about why she felt this way. Harry had never even thought that Hermione's parents could be anything like the Dursleys, but maybe it was still hard on her even though her parents must love her.

"I know you grew up with Muggles but your parents were still magical," she countered and gave a slight sigh. "I am still always going to be a Muggleborn. No matter what happens with Voldemort, the prejudice will still always be there," she said sadly.

"It doesn't matter," Ron insisted in a stern tone.

"I know that," she snapped. "I know all of you are my friends and that it doesn't matter to you," she stated in a gentler voice. "But none of us can just wave our wand and make the prejudices go away. If we could, we wouldn't have to stay hidden all the time," she explained. "Or be in this war," she added.

"Hermione, why are you so upset, what's bothering you really?" Ron asked. He stepped closer to her and laid a hand very gently on her shoulder.

"Do you want a list?" she asked in a shaky voice. "The war … the headmaster being murdered … everything …" she trailed off because her voice broke with fear and worry. She had not said she was scared but it was very evident to them that she was.

The proof of her own fear seemed to make it real for each of them; even Fred and George for the first time seemed a little shaken by Hermione's emotional state.

"Hermione, you're with us now. What would we do without you?" Harry insisted because he was not sure what else to say. "You keep us all in line and hold us together. I couldn't have made it through half the messes I've been in without you, Hermione," he praised.

The twins nodded in approval of his statement and Ron and Ginny also nodded in agreement as well.

"We're all scared," Ginny admitted as she reached up to take Hermione's hand. "But we love you, Hermione. We're your family too … like always," she offered as she squeezed Hermione's hand.

"We all have each other, like Mum says," George stated.

"Yes! We're all family here!" Fred cheered. "And Mum knows best of course!" he added hastily since Arthur and Molly had started back over to join them. He said it loud enough so that Molly would hear him.

"_Mum knows best_?" she repeated in astonishment. "Whoever thought that those words would come out of your mouth?" she said as they stopped among the assembled group. It only took a moment for her to notice that Hermione seemed upset and she stared at Hermione a little worriedly.

"Is everything alright?" she asked with concern.

"Everything's fine, Mum," Ron replied and gently squeezed Hermione's shoulder before he let go and lowered his hand back to his side.

"Well, let's be off, we don't want to arrive too late," Arthur said.

"Dad … where's the Portkey?" Ron asked curiously.

"Actually, there is a slight problem with that," Arthur said quickly.

"There has been a change of plan," Molly informed. "We've decided to travel as publicly as possible," she explained.

"Not public transportation!" Ron complained in a tone of displeasure.

"It's the safest way, Portkeys can be meddled with," she declared darkly.

"So can public transportation," Ron grumbled.

"The Ministry has put restrictions on Portkeys, son. It wouldn't matter either way, since there is a one month waiting period to even get them," informed Arthur.

"What's wrong with public transportation?" Harry asked.

"Why can't we just apparate?" Ron muttered.

"To France? Really Ron, you can't be serious … are you trying to get us killed?" Hermione asked, trying to get her mind off her worries.

"How would that get us killed?" he grumbled.

"We've never been to the Delacours' home for one thing … and that's a long way to try and apparate," Hermione answered. "We have to know where we're going to apparate: a person needs a firm grasp on where the place is they're going to be reappearing," she stated. "You don't want to splinch yourself inside a wall or a tree, do you?" she added.

"He'd be much more agreeable if he did," Fred suggested.

"Most of you haven't developed the skill enough to apparate properly yet, and I don't want any accidents before the wedding," Molly insisted. "So we'll just take the bus to Waterloo Station in London, then we'll take the Muggle train to France. It's only a bit over a three hour ride on the train," she explained.

"I'm told the Muggle train is an express. I've read about it, it's supposed to go quite fast when it's on the French side and we'll get to see what a Muggle train is like … Won't that be fun?" Arthur suggested.

"The bus? The Knight Bus?" Harry asked as Arthur moved through the gate and held out his wand into the road.

"Yes, well…a little different I'm told. It's a new Knight Bus. It's supposed to be more secure and safer than the older bus," Molly informed.

A few minutes passed as Arthur stood at the edge of the road with his wand out. As if on cue, like the old Knight Bus that had appeared to Harry the night he had decided to run away from his aunt and uncle's, a loud bang was followed by the arrival of a very bright yellow bus.

Harry was repulsed by how bright yellow the bus was, he even had to shield his eyes from its very obnoxious color.

"The new color is quite scary," Fred muttered mischievously.

"I'll say, no self respecting Death Eater would climb aboard this thing," George added.

Harry noticed one other difference besides the color and that was that the bus had a number on the side - number thirty-two and a half.

"Why a half?" Harry wondered aloud as they all brought their bags forward. Arthur greeted the conductor and paid him the money for their passage.

"Because it's only half as bad as walking," Ron muttered.

"It'll be fun to travel all together, I think," Hermione stated, trying to sound upbeat. But as their luggage was put away and they climbed onto the bus they all stopped just inside the door because the bus was already crowded.

"Come on there, hurry along," Arthur said sternly.

"It looks like we're not the only ones wanting to travel publicly," Molly informed Arthur in a whisper once she got a glimpse of the full bus.

"We've two Aurors on our bus … safest way to travel at the moment," the conductor stated from behind them as he waited for them to get on the bus.

Harry knew right away who they were as he filed down the aisle behind Ron and Hermione. One man was at the front and just from the way he stared at Harry told him that this man was an Auror. The other appeared to be at the back and was gawking at Harry as if he had seen a scary monster.

Harry found a seat with Ron, Ginny and Hermione sat together; Arthur and Molly sat across from them and Fred and George took a seat at the back across from the Auror. Once they were all settled the bus was off.

Much like the regular Knight Bus, this one traveled quickly; another difference was this bus had seats and not beds. So it mostly had the appearance of a Muggle bus except for the very fast speed it was traveling.

"_Why are they staring at me like that_?" Harry whispered because the two Aurors kept glancing at him and Harry got the feeling they did not like seeing him.

"Who would want Harry Potter on the bus they are in charge of keeping safe?" Ron replied in a whisper. "Probably they're scared to imagine what might happen with us on board," he added.

Harry frowned, realizing Ron was probably right. He noticed that even some of the other passengers had become nervous; quite a few were now glancing at him in the same manner the Aurors were.

"Being famous really stinks," Harry muttered.

"Being a famous sidekick is worse," Ron informed with humor. Harry grinned a little and patted Ron on the shoulder. He in turn simply shrugged his shoulders, "Well, we've been together from the first, no sense in breaking the consistency now," Ron stated, also grinning.

Harry gave a laugh and stared out the window as the ground flew by. Having friends made it all worth it. Hopefully he'd live long enough to really enjoy them in the future, without having to worry every minute about who wanted to kill him next. 

Once they arrived at Waterloo Station they had to collect their tickets. The station was very crowded so Arthur set Harry and Hermione the task of picking up the tickets while the rest of them would start the check-in process. They got the tickets and returned to the group while they were being processed.

After they'd managed to scrape through check-in and passport control; they had one passport officer who did not seem to like the look of them. Harry was reminded of Snape because the man had a nasty sneer on his face and did not seem to want to let them through.

When he really could not find any reasonable excuse to stop them, he finally had to simply allow them to pass.

They all followed Hermione as she found their seat locations on the train; it was already quite full but luckily their seats were all together. Most of the Muggles seemed disinterested in their group, to Harry's relief.

The car was not divided like the Hogwarts Express compartments; everyone sat together on this Muggle train. It was a large open car and they could see the other passengers, which seemed to be a treat in and of itself for the Weasley family who now got to study the Muggles with curiosity.

To Harry, most of the Muggles appeared to be people of business class leaving work or those perhaps traveling to France for a weekend vacation. One man a little ahead and to the left of them had headphones on his head and he seemed to be very much into his music as he bobbed his head about cheerfully.

"Seems a bit disturbed, does he?" Ron commented as he stared at the same man.

"He's listening to music - it's a Muggle device that lets you hear music," Hermione explained. "The things on his head mean that only he can hear it," she added.

"Oh," Ron replied but still stared at the man warily.

"Harry, would you ask that Muggle if you might have his newspaper? I see he's put it down and seems to have finished with it," Arthur asked hopefully.

"I'll do it," Hermione offered and stood to make her way to the man. Harry was thankful he did not have to go. The man graciously gave the paper to Hermione and smiled at her kindly and she returned with it and handed it to Arthur.

Mr. Weasley seemed utterly thrilled to have it and began to read and review it excitedly. Arthur studied the front page thoroughly and as he opened it Harry noticed the head story on the front of the paper was about major flooding across Europe.

"These Muggles … they don't realize what's causing this really, do they?" muttered Arthur under his breath.

"Rain maybe," George suggested.

"Yeah, You-Know-Who doesn't cause every natural disaster, Dad," Fred added as he grinned at a Muggle girl who was sitting across the car just in front of them. She had glanced back at him and was now blushing because she had got caught looking.

"Mind your manners," Molly whispered sharply to her son.

"I haven't done anything," Fred complained and pretended interest in the newspaper.

"This is going to be an entertaining trip," Ginny commented.

"It doesn't really seem to be a complete family," Molly suggested, all of a sudden appearing quite sad. "It's a pity that Percy could not be here with us," she continued. Arthur gently patted her arm. All the Weasley children rolled their eyes at the mention of their wayward brother's name.

"What a shame he's not here to help with the wedding," Fred insisted, nudging his twin mischievously. Molly cut them a cool glare, seeming to know some smart remark would soon follow.

"Yeah, at the reception we could transfigure him into a snail, and then some French person could eat him," George explained.

"_Oh, honestly_," Molly snapped, as everyone else gave a stifled laugh. Even Molly seemed to be fighting a giggle, but after a moment her sad expression resumed.

"He'll come round, dear. Eventually Percy will see the truth and come back to us," Arthur insisted in an upbeat tone. She nodded and looked as if she had convinced herself that her husband had to be right.

"I hope these Muggle trains are safe," Ron said nervously as the car shook slightly.

"It's no different from the Hogwarts Express, no need to be nervous," Hermione said in a soothing tone.

"Seems a bit more posh if you ask me," George noticed as he studied the seats and then grinned at the same girl Fred had; the two began to whisper to each other and then laugh.

"Alright, behave yourselves," Arthur scolded without looking up from his newspaper.

Harry stretched and then yawned. "Wake me up when we get there," he said to Ron. Harry made himself comfortable and closed his eyes.

Ron also made himself comfortable in the same manner Harry did but then glanced over at Hermione. "Wake us up when we get there," he said to her and then closed his own eyes.

Harry laughed because Hermione made a grumpy noise but thankfully did not scold them.

A couple of minutes later the train gave a slight movement and then they were on their way.

"France, here we come!" Fred announced and he said it loud enough that it caused a few Muggles to chuckle. Molly gave a hiss of disapproval in reaction to this.

A little while later the motion of the train, the soft murmur of people talking lulled many of the passengers to sleep, including Ron and Harry. 

"You might have warned me," muttered Ron as he stepped down from the train once they had arrived at the station in France.

The Muggles that exited from the same car on the train were glaring at him with dislike. Molly and Arthur appeared quite exasperated. Hermione held a concerned expression but she seemed to be doing her best not to laugh. Ginny and Harry also wore expressions much like hers. The twins however were laughing and making squealing noises as if they had been horribly frightened by something.

"_The train's under attack_!" Fred cried in a mocking imitation of his younger brother.

"_What's that noise…MUM! DAD! What's happening? Is it a Death Eater attack_!?" George mimicked in the same manner his twin had.

"Alright, that is enough," Arthur demanded sternly.

"Your father is right, it is not funny … I think we nearly frightened the Muggles to death," she accused in a quiet tone.

"How was I supposed to know we'd be going through a tunnel?" Ron complained depressively. "I wake up and … oh never mind," Ron added.

"No harm done … but you did pull your wand out, Ron. I'd praise you on your quick action if we hadn't been on a train full of Muggles," reminded Arthur; he patted Ron affectionately on the shoulder. "Now let's be off, we still have a little more traveling to do before we get to the Delacour Manor," he informed.

All around people were speaking French and Harry had a very limited ability to understand it. He knew a few words and a couple of very simple sentences. He studied the people as they spoke and felt overwhelmed to realize so many people were speaking a language he did not understand.

"It's a little weird, isn't it?" Ginny commented. "Gabrielle has taught me some French but I feel stupid all of a sudden … I should have tried to learn more," admitted Ginny as she and Harry followed the group.

"I'm sure you know more than me … I kind of feel like I'm on another planet," Harry replied.

Once they were out of the train station Arthur looked around and seemed to be searching for something. Molly pointed to the left and they headed in that direction. The younger group followed. They turned down a street and made their way into a small but dense cluster of trees. Arthur stopped and glanced around, pulled out his wand and tapped the trunk of one of the trees three times.

Harry watched as the tree trunk turned black and then seemed to reveal a doorway. Arthur walked on through.

"W-what is it?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's a little like a Portkey, or really the Floo network," Molly informed as the twins went on through, followed by all the luggage. "This will take us directly to an area very much like Diagon Alley. It's called Rooh Treek, or something like that," she went on.

"Rude trick?" exclaimed Ron, looking bewildered. "That doesn't sound good."

"No, Ron," said Hermione with a heavy sigh. "Let me explain, I've read about it. It's actually called Rue de la Trique; 'trique' means a cudgel, like a Beater's bat. It used to be a very rough area during the Middle Ages, but now it's a fashionable shopping street. French wizards sometimes refer to it jokingly as Rue Tric after the Tricolore - the blue, white and red French flag. You'll see…"

Harry stared at the hole in the tree with concern as Hermione jauntily walked through; Ron rolled his eyes and followed wearily.

"Not to worry dear, you'll not go off track this time … it's just like walking through a door into another room," Molly advised Harry and patted him on the arm.

Harry walked through and it was just as Mrs. Weasley described; one second he was in darkness, the next it was like he had just walked out of a house into the sunlight. As he stood and gawked at the street he now stood on Ginny and Molly came through behind him.

Harry looked back and watched the black doorway on the wall of a building disappear. He turned to study the street curiously.

It was similar to the buildings of Diagon Alley, except Harry was reminded of something out of a children's storybook. Everything was quite dramatically painted in very bright vivid colors. Bright reds and blues seemed to be the favorite but every other color seemed to show up somewhere.

"It's delightful," Hermione said with excitement.

"Arthur, will you get the taxi?" Molly asked hopefully. "I need to buy one more thing for the gift we're bringing to the Delacours and I want to pick up something extra for Bill and Fleur," she explained.

"One more, dear?" he stated with concern but because of her expression he gave in. "Alright, dear. I'll go get the taxi," he submitted.

"A gift for them? Why … they're rich, aren't they?" Ron asked in a perplexed tone.

"We're going to be guests and I want to thank them for their hospitality. We might not have as much money as they do, but we do still have our good name and our manners. You remember that, Ronald Weasley," Molly insisted sternly as she glared at him.

"Sorry, Mum," Ron said and appeared somewhat depressed as his mother headed off.

"Alright children, I'll go hire us a taxi to take us to the Delacours. You've got a few minutes to look around, but don't go far. I'll not be long and hopefully neither will your mother," Arthur said as he walked off in the opposite direction from where Molly had gone.

"Poor Ronnie … he's having a hard luck day," Fred said in a soothing tone, grinning madly at his younger brother.

"We've got just the solution for you, little brother," George announced as he moved to his trunk that sat among their luggage.

"No … I don't want any tricks or junk you guys have made to do anything for me, thanks," Ron declared defiantly.

"Suit yourself, we were going to give you a Galleon to go buy us all some sweets," Fred complained as he opened the trunk and pulled out a small bag of what seemed to be full of Galleons.

"You can stay here and mind the luggage then," George said as the twins went off to a shop on the left side of the street.

After they had left Ginny and Hermione were attracted to a small shop close by that had very beautiful dresses in the window. The two girls went over to stare up into the window and chat together.

To Harry, Ron appeared more cross than normal - he was watching Hermione with an expression something between annoyance and desperation.

"Ron, are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Er …" Ron mouthed and then turned to stare at Harry. "Yeah, I'm alright," he stated firmly.

"You sure?" Harry pressed.

"Yeah, I just wish everyone would stop treating me like a child; other than that I'm fine," he insisted.

Harry nodded but was not really sure what to say to Ron to make him feel better. The twins returned a few minutes later and Ginny and Hermione came back right after them.

Molly was next to return with what appeared to be some sort of basket with flowers in it; she also had a wrapped package under her arm. She stopped in front of the luggage and opened one of her and Arthur's bags. She took out a shinny gold metal tin and placed it in the basket.

She handed Ron the package she'd been holding under her arm and then searched till she found what appeared to be a bottle of Firewhisky, then another small packaged wrapped in red and gold paper. She arranged the things in the basket and then closed her luggage.

"They'll think it's Christmas, Mum … did you knit them matching sweaters as well?" Fred asked, grinning at his mother.

"Take that attitude and see if I knit you anything from now on," Molly scolded, giving the twins a devious smirk.

"Oy … watch it brother, we need those sweaters," George proclaimed playfully.

Molly fussed with making the basket look nice while they all waited for Arthur.

He appeared a little way up the street and waved his hand for them to come to him. The twins brought the luggage as they all made their way up to his location.

A large carriage approached and stopped beside him as they waited. The huge winged horse snorted at Harry when he got close to it, so Harry gave it a wide girth as he moved by it.

"A flying carriage!" Ginny said a bit excitedly and giggled as the large winged horse stomped its front hoof nervously.

A tall man came round and patted the side of the animal and then nodded his head to the group. He helped with the luggage then held the door as they all climbed up inside the carriage.

The inside of the carriage was much like their tent at the Quidditch World Cup, Harry noticed. Outside it looked small, but once they had all climbed inside it was roomy and spacious enough for everyone.

"Is it bumpy to ride, when we're in the air?" Ginny asked as she made herself comfortable.

"No dear, it's got a special spell on it that makes the inside a smooth ride, or at least that's what I've been told since I've never ridden in one," Molly informed. "Was it expensive, Arthur?" she asked as he climbed in and sat beside her.

"No, not to worry, dear," he said patting her hand.

A few moments later they were off and Harry watched out the side window as they lifted into the air and he saw the buildings slowly get smaller and smaller and then they began to glide across the landscape gracefully.

They all studied the ground as they flew along, taking notice of all the buildings and scenery as they zipped along.

"How long until we get there?" Hermione asked curiously.

"The man said probably about a little under to maybe an hour as long as the wind is good. I thought this would be a nice way for us to go … a treat for everyone … and we'll be able to see outside … at least until it gets dark," Arthur informed cheerfully.

"It's great, Dad, thanks," Ginny said and everyone else thanked him as well. He smiled and seemed glad to know everyone was pleased. They all watched the ground pass by until it got a little darker but then as lights flicked on below it became just as lovely, seeing the golden glow of homes below them.

It was approaching midnight when they landed. Harry could not make much out of the area since it was too dark to really tell where they were. Once they were all out of the carriage it moved off and then disappeared into the darkness. They all walked down a very short path off the road they had landed on and came to a high stone wall with a pair of black iron gates; Harry assumed this must be where the Delacours lived. Two very elegant lamps burned brightly and stood on black poles near the gates.

As they approached the gates Harry noticed two large black statues of lions up on top of the stone wall beside the gates. Harry did not pay them much mind as Arthur walked up to the gates and seemed a little perplexed about whether he should open them and just walk in.

Ginny and Hermione both gave a startled cry and Arthur backed up because the two lion statues jerked and seemed to come alive; instead of gray stone, their bodies gained the tan fur of living lions. Everyone just stared as the two lions leaped down from the wall.

They all took a few steps back but the two statues growled at them and moved forward. One of them leaped over in front of the gates, the other circled behind the group.

Molly and the girls yanked out their wands at the same time as Harry did; he noticed the twins, Arthur and Ron did the same.

They were all unsure over what to do it seemed, so they all grouped together and watched as the lions circled them and seemed quite ready to take a bite out of them.

The sound of a man's voice could be heard and the gates opened abruptly. Then everyone noticed the familiar voice of Fleur who was speaking French frantically. As the voices drew closer they all noticed that the man also was speaking French in the same manner.

Fleur appeared first and a second later a man followed through the open gates. He growled something very loudly in French. Bill came charging out of the gates only to stop abruptly beside Fleur.

The two lions turned and leaped back up onto their pedestals and became statues again. Bill seemed relieved and stared at the group for a moment as if to see whether someone might have been hurt.

"Sorry, Mum, Dad … we forgot to tell you about them," he apologized. "Everyone alright?" he asked with worry as he continued to scan each of their faces.

"That was scary … but yes, we are all alright," Arthur informed as they all put their wands away. "Very nice gargoyle guards though … quite impressive," he stated, still sounding a bit shaky.

"Welcome to my home, I am Monsieur Delacour," the man informed as he extended his hand to Arthur Weasley. "I believe you are Bill's father, Arthur Weasley. You may call me Renaud," the man said as he shook Arthur's hand.

The man was tall and elegantly dressed. His hair was brown and was pulled back neatly from his face. As the man turned to greet Molly, Harry noticed the man's hair was braided in the back and it hung down to about the middle of his back.

Renaud Delacour made a slight bow to Molly and took her hand in greeting; he kissed it once and Molly blushed as the man let her hand go.

Billy moved forward and began to introduce everyone. When he got to Harry, Mr. Delacour stopped and studied Harry a moment curiously.

"So, you are ze one zey all speak of, ze one that ees advertised in ze papers?" he asked. Harry noticed the man was staring at him as if he were not very impressed.

Fleur made a comment in French to her father and he glanced over to her and nodded.

"My daughter has corrected me that _advertised_ ees ze improper word and that I should 'ave said _written about_ … please forgive me … my English ees not as eet should be," Renard informed. "Zer are many stories about you, Mr. Harry Potteur. I have wondered how many are true … and how many are ze media's fabrications," he alleged.

"Unfortunately some of them are quite true, Mr. Delacour. Harry is the target of You-Know-Who," Mr. Weasley stated. Mr. Delacour turned to stare at Arthur for a moment then turned back to Harry.

"Zis ees the one zat causes so much trouble in your country … Did zis man really kill your parents and attempt to kill you?" Mr. Delacour questioned.

"Yes, sir … along with many other people. Usually whoever he thinks is in his way," Harry informed.

"I have heard zis before," began Renaud Delacour and he waved a hand as if he understood. "I also have been informed zat ze headmaster of 'ogwarts has been murdered. You were zere when zis happened?" he asked Harry.

"Yes, I was there," Harry replied. He felt uncomfortable all of a sudden; Mr. Delacour stared at him very intensely for a moment but then nodded as if accepting this reply.

"Very unfortunate. Albus Dumbledore was ze best of men … and ze best of British wizards zat I know. Eet ees a sad event and we 'ave lost an excellent friend in him," Mr. Delacour declared.

In that moment Harry liked this man, simply because of this expression of concern and compliment to Dumbledore.

Fleur spoke French to her father and he again nodded.

"You all 'ave had a long trip, you are all welcome and please let us enter. We will be glad to 'ave you as guests een our home," Renaud said in a friendly manner and held out a hand towards the gates to encourage them all to enter.

They all made their way through the gates and headed up toward the Delacour manor. In the dark it was hard to tell exactly what the house looked like, but Harry could see light coming from many windows, giving him the impression it was a large house.

The driveway leading up to the house was marked with elegant lanterns to light their way. As they drew nearer to the house the sound of water splashing caught Harry's ear and he thought there must be some sort of fountain nearby. A few moments later he saw that his vision had partially been obscured by neatly trimmed hedges. Once they were around them he saw a brightly lit water fountain centered in front of the house.

This area was brightly lit on the other side of the hedges and as they entered it they were all struck by the beauty of the garden directly in front of the entrance. The fountain was a winged horse leaping into the air. The water shot out above the animal's head and then fell back down gracefully to cover the statue. Lights in the pool below gave it a haunting glow; around the base were all sorts of colorful flowers.

"Beautiful," Molly mouthed in awe of the surroundings.

"Eet ees much lovelier during ze day … but eet has a mysterious nature in zee night," Fleur said cheerfully.

"Your home is beautiful, Mr. Delacour," Arthur commented as they stopped at the front door.

"Eet ees ze family home, eet ees the family's many generations before me of ze Delacours … we are very proud of eet. I have done my most to keep eet a place of harmony and 'appiness for my children, as I remembered eet for myself," Mr. Delacour explained.

They all followed Mr. Delacour inside and as they entered they were all struck by how beautiful and elegant the home was, just by first entering the door. They walked through a small foyer into a huge room. Above them hung a grand chandelier filled with soft cream-colored candles that did not blow out as they entered and the door was closed behind them.

A woman appeared through a doorway to the right and walked towards them. Harry was stuck by how beautiful she was. At first he did not even realize she was talking, he was so dumbfounded by her graceful movements as she glided to stand beside Renaud Delacour.

She spoke in French and Harry shook himself mentally as he regained his senses. This must be Fleur's mother, he thought. Her long blond hair hung down her back and looked like glossy silk. A braid of her hair circled her head like a golden crown. If anyone could be a queen, Harry was sure this woman could play the part convincingly.

Renaud smiled at her as she gazed at the group a little warily; Harry got the impression at first she was a little afraid of them. She said something again in French and Renaud nodded.

"I will introduce you to my wife, Ariane…she knows only a very leetle English so I hope you will understand why she may not speak eet to you," he stated. "She wishes me to welcome all of you and she ees glad to meet Bill's family at last," he said.

Harry had the impulse to bow but restrained himself from doing it.

Molly Weasley moved forward and held out a basket to Mr. and Mrs. Delacour; Harry recognized it to be the gifts she had brought for them.

"We're very glad to be here and I thought I should bring something to celebrate our two beautiful children's forthcoming matrimony … just something small … I hope you like it," Molly informed cheerfully.

The Delacours stared at the basket reprehensibly; Fleur spoke hastily and waved her hand swiftly at her father. Mrs. Delacour gave a nervous laugh and took the basket as if someone had handed her a screaming baby.

"We … zank you for ze gift very much," Mr. Delacour said as he stared in the basket and seemed slightly amused.

An awkward silence fell over the group for a moment and it took Fleur's quick prompting again to get her father to speak. 

"You may all leave your luggage here. We have servants who will take zem to your rooms," Mr. Delacour commented. He waved his hand back toward a large grand staircase. "If you wish to refresh yourselves after your long journey, Fleur would be kind to take you and show you your rooms. We have all been awaiting you and we will have ze meal prepared now," Mr. Delacour informed.

"Yes, that would be nice," Molly replied hopefully.

Fleur moved to the staircase and they all followed her. A few moments later they found themselves moving down a wide hallway.

Similar to Hogwarts, there were many portraits down this corridor and the people in them began to whisper in French and seemed quite excited to see new people.

Fleur led them each to different rooms: Ginny and Hermione seemed to be sharing a room with Gabrielle; Ron, Harry and the twins would also share a room; Molly and Arthur would have their own separate room.

"I am sorry you have to share … but we have many family members to come, along with many of your own family members," Fleur reminded.

"Just like home," Ron suggested. Fleur smiled slightly and nodded.

Once they had freshened up and had a chance to relieve themselves, they followed Fleur down to join Bill, who had waited patiently for them.

"We have some other family members already 'ere," Fleur began as they followed her to the dining room. "Gabrielle ees of course, and our grandmother too … she ees very old so she might not hear you … so you will have to speak loudly to her. Also Uncle and his wife and zer young daughter are 'ere as well," she went on.

A few moments later they entered the dining area. A large table sat in the center of a room. On one wall a row of long windows ran from ceiling to floor; Harry was sure in the daytime it must be very bright and sunny in this room. On another wall sat an empty fireplace; since it was summer it was not lit.

All round the room were candles that illuminated it with a warm friendly glow. Everyone that was sitting down at the table now stood up except for a very old-looking woman. Harry found out later it was not Mrs. Delacour's mother, but instead Mr. Delacour's mother.

Once they all entered and found a seat at the table the rest of the group sat down. Harry noticed a man and woman who he assumed was Fleur's aunt and uncle. To their left sat a small girl who Harry was sure could not be more than one or two years of age. Beside her sat Gabrielle, who, upon seeing the group, issued a squeak of happiness and waved furiously at Ginny and then the rest.

"Hello, new family," she proclaimed cheerfully and as she did this the little girl proceeded to wave and try to repeat what Gabrielle had said but it came out, "Eweo ew awwey".

"_Isn't she darling_?" Molly said as she made her way to sit across from the little girl. Molly waved back at the girl excitedly, as if she were quite happy to see a little one.

Mr. Delacour began to introduce everyone to each other; without warning the food appeared in the middle of the introductions, startling them. Fleur's mother spoke harshly in French and Harry was sure she was complaining about something to do with how the food had appeared abruptly.

Mr. Delacour hastened around the table offering wine to al his guests; even Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione got to have a glass.

Once he had filled everyone's glass he waved a hand as if to submit to the early arrival of the food. Everyone took this as the cue to go ahead and eat.

Harry was very hungry and a few moments later the sound of plates being moved and forks scraping them filled the dining room. 

Harry had to admit the food was excellent, even better than Hogwarts. The wine was exceptionally good as well. Silence filled the room as everyone ate and seemed to be thinking the same thing - how good the meal was.

Harry felt a little awkward because the little girl was watching him intently. Harry had not been around small children very much, not really at all that he could remember. The little girl burst into giggles a few seconds later.

"She likes you, 'arry," Gabrielle said cheerfully. Harry blushed and the little girl said something but he could not understand her since she was speaking French.

"Another girl charmed by an English wizard," Fred announced with humor.

Fleur giggled, her mother and father were slightly amused by the comment; the grandmother seemed to be asking what he said to her son and Renaud explained Fred's remark. Mr. Delacour's mother gave a great "Humph" and eyed Fred and George suspiciously.

After that the meal seemed to go smoothly with minor chit chat and talk about the wedding and the events for the weekend. After everyone had finished, Arthur and Renaud began to talk together about the war and what had happened to Dumbledore.

Harry did not really want to hear it explained again, so he asked to be excused and rose to his feet. Hermione and Ron also got up, Ginny followed and the twins seemed to think they also should go.

"Eet appears zees young ones move as a group," Renaud commented and smiled at them kindly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, considering the state of things at home," Arthur explained. Renaud nodded and waved his hand in a manner that said they were all excused.

"I am sure everyone ees tired from ze long journey, please … if you are tired, eet ees alright to go to bed … please treat zis as your 'ome while you are here," Renaud said to them.

"Go along children, your father and I will be up to bed soon as well," Molly informed.

They all headed out of the dining room and made their way upstairs again to find their rooms.

"Harry … can I talk to you?" Ginny asked as they all were about to enter their rooms.

"Ah … OK," Harry said nervously as she moved to stand beside him.

"_Oooooooh_," Fred and George said in unison and nudged each other. Ron made an uncomfortable noise and entered their room. Fred and George followed and were laughing as they closed the door. Hermione simply grinned as she moved into hers and Ginny's room and closed the door behind herself.

"I just wanted to tell you something … _important_," she said as she stepped up in front of him and was grinning. Harry's mouth went dry as he stared down at her; he had not realized it, but he had stepped back and he was now pressed against the wall.

Ginny launched herself at him and he could not react quickly enough. She had wrapped her arms around him and was kissing him before he could stop her, not that he wanted to.

After a moment of this he sank down slightly on the wall; as he did so, he also wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.

It seemed like forever they were linked together. Harry did not want to break away from her, but he had to take a breath. Once he did, they both were gasping and stared at each other as they tried to control their panting.

"Ginny …"

"_I know, I know_," she replied hastily. "I just couldn't resist … and besides … we're in France, so I thought while I could … I should," she explained but then giggled at her own statement.

"_I thought while I could … I should … so I did_," Harry announced with humor, which caused them both to laugh. "Too bad I missed the opportunity to become a great poet, instead of the chosen one," he added.

Ginny hugged him tightly and laid her head on his shoulder. They stood for a long while, both thinking about the future and what might happen.

"I don't want any regrets between us, Harry. I love you and I want you to know it," she said in a shaky voice.

Harry tightened his grip on her and hugged her to him. "I love you too, Ginny," he said softly against her hair.

The sound of someone approaching forced them to break apart. Ginny moved to her bedroom door and glanced back at him. "Goodnight, Harry," she said as she closed the door.

A moment or two later Mr. and Mrs. Weasley appeared at the top of the stairs; they paused in front of him as they crossed the landing.

"Everything alright, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked curiously.

"Great, sir. Actually, better than great," Harry replied with a lazy grin. Then he realized it was Ginny's father he was talking to and he straightened up.

"Excellent then," Arthur said cheerfully. Molly wished Harry goodnight and moved on to the door to hers and Arthur's bedroom. Once she had gone inside, Arthur patted Harry on the shoulder.

"Now, Harry, about your Portkey," began Arthur. "We'll get up bright and early in the morning and head to the French Ministry of Magic. Then after that we'll have a few hours before the rehearsal for the wedding," he explained.

"Erm … rehearsal?" Harry questioned nervously.

"Yes," Arthur said with a laugh. "Weddings are a rather serious business … so there is generally always a practice for big things like this," he stated with another laugh.

"Of course you could do as Molly and I did, and run off and just get married," he informed. "Ah … not that I should encourage that … Molly would probably murder me for telling you that," he admitted a little depressively.

"Seems like a lot of work for a few minutes doesn't it, Mr. Weasley?" Harry said absently as he moved to the bedroom door.

"It's for the women mostly, I imagine. Anything to make them happy … you'll understand much later about that, I think," suggested Arthur with a sideways grin at Harry. 

"I'll wake you boys in the morning, so best warn them it will be early," Arthur said cheerfully. "Goodnight, Harry," he added as he moved to his own bedroom door and disappeared inside.

As Harry opened the door to his room the twins jumped back and hurried over to their beds, pretending innocently that they had not been listening at the door. They remained silent as Harry got ready for bed.

Ron said nothing and was already in bed, but he seemed a little cross as the twins snickered. Once Harry got into bed he knew the twins had heard what he and Ginny said, because as the lights went out the two began to sing a rousing tune:

"_I thought while I could …I should …so I did_."

Ron made a noise of distress, but for whatever reason Harry was not embarrassed and instead of being cross with the twins he joined in singing along with them. He knew that Ginny loved him and that made everything worth it; even the twins' teasing could not destroy this wonderful feeling.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur had not lied when he said they would get up early - he woke Harry before the sun was up. Thankfully Harry did not have to explain much about what he was going to do to everyone else; plus everyone seemed so sleepy and tired they did not even wake up when Arthur roused him.

Harry dressed and left with Arthur a little while later. Arthur explained that he had asked Mr. Delacour about the French Ministry of Magic and said he would like to visit it; he had mentioned that Harry was curious as well. Mr. Delacour had offered the services of his very fine carriage.

The carriage, he explained, would be invisible while in flight. It took little to no time to get to the French Ministry; Mr. Delacour also explained that it had a locating spell on it and it knew exactly where to go once he told it.

A little while later the carriage landed near the French Ministry of Magic in Paris. Much like the location of the English Ministry, the area didn't seem all that clean or friendly. The carriage pulled up and stopped abruptly beside a very large abandoned-looking warehouse.

They sat a few moments and Harry wondered if they would get out, but Arthur remained seated and considered the warehouse with interest. Another few moments and the carriage bobbed forward.

A panel that appeared to be like an overlarge garage door to Harry rolled up on the warehouse. Harry noticed a slight waver in his vision as he stared at the entrance. Their carriage moved forward through the large open doorway.

"Amazing, it must be some sort of ward that reveals what an invisibility spell is hiding … look at all the carriages, Harry," Arthur said as he pointed in front of them. What was once invisible was now a line of carriages much like the one they sat in. They appeared to be ferrying people coming to work or coming to the Ministry on business.

People exited the carriages and then the carriages literally disappeared out of another door on the other side of the warehouse. A moment later the door to their carriage opened and he and Arthur exited. A very slim man held out a small white paper to Arthur, who took it and slipped it into one of his pockets. Harry wondered if this was the magical version of valet parking? He didn't get the opportunity to find out at the moment.

"Well, Harry, let's follow the rest of these people. Mr. Delacour said we should not have a hard time at all finding the right location and there should be someone to help us if we get lost," Arthur explained.

They followed the mass of people, all filing through double doors at the back of the warehouse. As they emerged through the door, they found themselves standing in a room with many different stairways leading downward.

"Which one do we take?" Harry asked with worry. Mr. Weasley studied the people and caught a rather elegantly-dressed young witch by the arm.

"Miss, we're not sure …" Arthur began, but the girl shook her head. "Non, non, non … no Eengleesh … go zer, zat one," she said; she pointed to one of the stairways to the left and hurried off on her way.

"Not very friendly," Harry commented as they headed for the stairs she indicated. Arthur nodded as they descended the elegant staircase. Once they had reached the bottom, they walked down a long white marble corridor.

At the end was an ornate silver archway: the curved upper surface was decorated with the word '_Trouvaille_', the sides were lined with small signs. Beside each sign was a hole in the wall and Harry imagined it was just large enough for a person to put a stick in, or, he realized, more likely a wand.

Arthur studied the little signs cautiously and glanced at Harry a bit nervously. "My French is fairly poor, Harry. Any idea which one might say Portkey … or even Visitor Services?" he asked.

Harry stared at the French words with apprehension. He had no idea and scowled at the signs. At that moment two men came up behind them and seemed somewhat impatient.

"English?" Arthur asked in a nervous tone. The men exchanged glances and appeared to find them a bit funny. They spoke in French to each other and pointed at one of the signs.

Arthur and Harry stepped back and the one of the men took out his wand and placed the end into the small hole beside another sign. A strange grumbling and grinding sound was heard, as if some large machine with huge gears was coming to life. Harry felt the floor shiver and then it stopped. The doorway opened before them. The two men entered and then the doorway sealed itself again.

"Well, seems not too difficult, but it's quite fascinating, isn't it … to see a different Ministry at work," Arthur commented as he poked his wand into the hole beside the sign the two men indicated. The same sound occurred and Harry again felt the floor shudder a moment later, as if it something had just jerked to a stop.

The doorway opened and Arthur and Harry proceeded forward. The doorway sealed behind them and they found themselves in a very elegantly furnished room.

The room was adorned with arches and white columns; around the room between the arches were grand paintings that filled the space. Each tableau depicted a scene of some grand event. One was of a wizard fighting a dragon: the scene moved much like magical photographs and portraits did, but it seemed more wispy and it reminded Harry of a watercolor painting he had once seen of flowers. Another was of a witch walking with many children behind her: she held her wand aloft and appeared to be defending the children from some unseen attacker.

All of a sudden a woman's voice spoke in French. At first Harry blinked at the wall, but he realized the voice had come from another direction. He turned around to see a woman sitting at a desk at the other end of the room.

"Ah … we are here to see about purchasing a Portkey," Arthur explained as they moved to stop in front of her desk. The woman eyed them cautiously and then waved a hand dismissively.

"You are Eengleesh … I can speak zis to you … yes?" she said a little jerkily, as if she were unsure she was saying the right thing. Harry studied her and he got the feeling she couldn't be much older than Fleur. She was alright-looking as far as girls go, Harry thought, but nothing compared to Ginny.

Harry glanced at her desk and saw the nameplate Mireille D'Averseau sitting in the center with a small fluffy stuffed animal propped up on the corner of it; it appeared to be a rabbit and this somehow struck Harry as odd and a little disturbing for some reason.

"Yes, we are English," Arthur began. "We're here in France for a wedding. Mr. Delacour said to mention him and Fleur … we are here for Fleur and Bill Weasley's wedding. I'm Arthur, Bill's father," Arthur explained. The woman made a cheerful sound and stood.

"Yes, yes … ohh ... Fleur and Bill, yes," she proclaimed effusively. "I know ze Delacours, I am to be a guest for ze wedding, yes … I know Fleur and we are friends," she went on in the same happy tone.

"Well, wonderful … I'm sure we'll see you at the wedding then," Arthur stated kindly.

"I will be 'appy to 'elp you, Mr. Weasley. What ees eet you weesh?" she asked and smiled at Harry as she stood ready to help.

"Well, my young friend here, Harry, he is a guest and wishes to buy Bill and Fleur a gift. He is thinking about a Portkey," Arthur explained in a friendly manner. "Probably not to use now, since they already have their honeymoon planned, but something they can use later. He's never bought one before and it was a bit of a last minute choice … so I offered to bring him here and try to manage to get a nice gift for them."

"Ohh, a Portkey as a wedding geeft … what a very generous boy 'e ees," she said smiling at Harry and then made a clucking noise with her mouth. "I say boy, but 'e ees grown, oh yes," she gushed as she eyed him curiously.

Harry stared at her nervously and gulped because of the way she was looking at him.

"I no do zis, but I can get ze very one who does … if you will wait, I will go find 'er," she stated and pointed over to some seats that lined the wall beside her desk.

Harry and Arthur sat down and waited. They both gazed around the room and studied each wall with interest.

"I believe each of these scenes represents a historical magical event, but I'm not up on French History. I was fairly lucky to muddle through our own," Arthur said with humor. "Professor Binns, you know, didn't make it very interesting," he added with a grin. Harry gave a laugh and nodded.

"It'd be sad to know Hogwarts might not open this year though, very sad …" Arthur expressed and was studying Harry in a way that Harry felt a little awkward with; it was as if he was expecting Harry to say something.

"Seems a shame to let You-Know-Who drive us out of our own place, doesn't it?" Arthur went on, seemingly almost to himself. Harry glanced up at him but he was now staring across the room to the wall where the wizard was fighting the dragon. Harry turned his head to look at it: now the dragon seemed to be getting the upper hand on the wizard, who was cowering behind a rock as flames blasted around it.

"You weesh to buy ze Portkaey?" asked a female voice a little while later. She said it very slowly and in a very heavy accent that Harry had a lot of trouble understanding.

"You," she pointed at him. "You weesh to buy ze Poorrtkaeeyy?" she asked again even slower than before; she also held up a plastic drink bottle as she said it.

"Harry, she wants to know if you want to buy a Portkey," Arthur prodded gently.

"Oh, yes … that's me," Harry said as he stood.

"I'll wait here for you, Harry," Arthur said as Harry followed the witch who had spoken to him.

Harry got up and followed the lady. The first woman had sat back down at her desk; she smiled at Harry and waved to him as he followed the new lady back through another doorway.

This new woman was much older and seemed far more stern than the other. She was dressed all in gray and had hair almost the same color as her robes; it was tied tightly in a bun at the back of her head. He was momentarily reminded of Professor McGonagall because of how the woman looked.

Nothing extraordinary waited beyond the doorway except a long corridor filled with magical portraits of people and doorways leading into offices. Some were closed, some were open. As he passed he could see people sitting and working or voices speaking in French coming out of them.

"Do you 'ave ze information for ze kaey? 'ave you filled out ze form?" she asked as he continued to follow her around a corner and then into a small office.

"Umm, no … I've never bought one before … it's a gift for my friend's brother who is getting married," Harry explained as she moved to sit behind a very neat and orderly-looking desk.

Harry moved to take the empty chair that sat in front of the desk. The office was very neat and tidy except for one wall of it. On that wall were many, many shelves filled with boxes of what Harry would call old things and garbage. The wall was cram packed full of stuff that he would never consider keeping, let alone putting on display in an office.

Empty buckets with holes in them, old shoes, empty plastic bottles of all shapes and sizes, rusty faded signs with words written in French, a few dolls with an arm or leg missing, which Harry found a little disturbing to see. Harry thought that if there were anything a Muggle could throw away, it must be on this wall.

The back wall had a row of file cabinets and the other wall had a fireplace with a row of photographs sitting on top of it. On the woman's desk was a small sign that he was sure was the woman's name, Madame Brindur, and a word under it in French he didn't know.

The lady made a noise to get his attention and he glanced back at her to find she was holding out a parchment to him.

"You will fill out ze form … yes … I will 'elp you. Eet ees in French … so I will read ze line to you and you fill in, yes?" she said. It took him a moment but he nodded once he understood what she was saying. She handed him a quill and they began. She called out each line to him and he filled in the appropriate answer.

It wasn't too complicated: things like name, what country are you from, place of birth - which he wasn't exactly sure of so he just filled in England again.

"Where ees eet you will buy ze Portkaey to?" she asked for the next question.

"America," he said softly.

"America … ze United States?" she asked and he nodded.

"Eet ees a long way to travel by Portkaey, are you sure zis ees correct and what you wish to give zem?" she asked cautiously.

"Erm, well … yeah, I'm pretty sure it will be fine," Harry replied, but he was sure his voice betrayed that he wasn't sure at all. Was it really hard to travel by Portkey that far? Harry began to wonder whether it was risky; he knew though that Dumbledore wouldn't try to put him in too much danger. Though, he thought back over the last six years of school and began to wonder if he was right about that.

"Most people only travel to zer by Portkaey eef zey are in a 'urry, eef zey are in danger … or eef zer ees an emergency," she explained and was studying him intently. Harry thought quickly and tried to come up with a good reason why they would travel so far by Portkey.

"I heard they were going to Brazil for their honeymoon," he blurted. "So I figured they might like to pop up to America for the last day," he lied. "It was kind of hard what to decide to buy … so … this was the best idea I could come up with and well, you know … being a bloke and all … it's hard to decide on what kind of gift to get for something like this," he went on. He'd never talked so quickly or been so nervous in his life. He didn't want to screw this up, but how was he going to convince this woman to sell him a Portkey?

"It ees your money," she said in a baffled tone. "I just wished you to know eet ees a far trip and zey may not wish to use eet," she suggested.

"Oh," he responded. "Well, if they don't want it … maybe they can just return it," he added. She laughed.

"Return eet … you are making a joke, yes?" she questioned and then laughed again.

"Erm … yeah …I'm quite a joker," he agreed, realizing you must not be able to return a Portkey.

"If you are sure zis ees what you wish to give zem … zen I see no reason why you can not obtain a Portkaey to America," she stated. "Where in America do you wish for zem to travel?" she asked. Harry was relieved and simply smiled at her. He had been convinced she was going to tell him there was no way he could buy a Portkey.

"There are many places a couple zat 'as just married should like to go … perhaps to Florida … or zer is a very amazing Muggle place called Las Vegas. I 'ear eet ees much fun …"

"Actually," he cut in, "I've heard of a nice town called Westbrook. I believe it is in Virginia and a magical community," he informed, feeling confident since he at least knew some information that was relevant.

She blinked her eyes at him a moment as if surprised by his odd request. She stood and moved to a large file cabinet, opened the third drawer and searched through the files. After a few moments she seemed to find what she was searching for.

She came back to the desk with the file and on top of it he saw the letters USA. She opened it and on the paper inside he could see a list of names but he was unable to read them. She scanned the list, turned the page and scanned again; she went through about four pages. She stopped at the bottom of the fourth page and seemed to be reading the whole line.

"Is everything alright?" he asked curiously since she had got a rather brooding expression.

"Zis Westbrook ees a restricted town," she said looking up from the paper. "No person is allowed to apparate or Portkaey into eet. Eef you go to zis town, you 'ave to know a person zer or you are not allowed to enter," she explained in a serious tone.

"I do know someone, a friend of … a friend," stammered Harry.

"Zer ees no way for us to know all people zat live in zis town … so eet ees impossible to buy a Portkaey to go into zis Westbrook," she insisted.

Harry's heart began to hammer with worry that he wouldn't be able to do as Dumbledore wished. He wondered how important it was that he get there. Was this Celeste Fairstone really so significant? Didn't he have Horcruxes to find and Lord Voldemort to defeat, along with a war to win? Technically they were all tied together, but sometimes to him they all seemed like a three-headed dragon that he was fighting.

"Perhaps somewhere else een Virginia … zis state has many places to visit," she offered. Harry stared at her and she actually seemed to appear to want to help; her expression had softened and he wondered if he appeared as depressed as he actually felt.

"Well, maybe … can you get me, I mean the Portkey, close to the town of Westbrook? Then if they wanted … they could find a way to visit if they really wanted to see it," he asked in a hopeful tone.

She seemed to consider this and stood again; this time she opened another drawer in a separate file cabinet and brought back what she unfolded to be a map. She opened a drawer in her desk and took out a rather large magnifying glass and began to scan the map.

"Eet does not say eizer way exactly where zis Westbrook ees in Virginia. So I can not say for sure eef I know how to get zis Portkaey close," she stated as she scanned the map. "But, my map of zis state of Virginia can explain much about where zis place ees een general." She stopped her searching at the left side of the map and moved it up slowly, then stopped again. She made a clicking sound with her mouth.

"Did you find it?" Harry asked and was quite curious over what she was doing and what exact kind of map it was.

"I believe zat I can get you close to zis town, yes…very interesting. Another town zat has many magic citizens would be ze best choice, and zen someone zer will surely know how to voyage to Westbrook," she said in an upbeat tone. "But, I 'zink I find eet. So I should be able to get you close." she finished in a pleasant tone.

Harry thought a moment and figured anything was better than nothing. He had to try anyway; if he failed in finding Westbrook, at least he would make an attempt.

"Alright, I think it will be fine … either way it's something," Harry said to her. She nodded and pointed to the wall.

"You may pick ze Portkaey you like … I 'ave a large selection of many things …what do you like to be the kaey?" she asked waving her hand to the front and then to the back of the wall filled with junk.

Harry made a slight laugh and stood to scan the array of junk lining the shelves. He looked back at her with humor. "What do you think would be an impressive … erm … wedding gift?" he asked and tried to sound serious about it, but he knew his humor could not be mistaken.

The lady gave him a half smile and moved to glance over the boxes. She pulled out of one a mangled baby doll and out of another a broken wall clock. "Ze babee or ze timekeepeur?" she asked holding them out to him for inspection.

"The clock, please … the other is … disturbing," he said as he stared at the mangled baby doll with something close to fear. She gave a laugh and tossed the doll back into the box.

"Now, where do you wish ze kaey to be left?" she asked curiously as she sat the broken clock on her desk.

"Left? … erm no, I want to give it to them," he explained.

"After ze spell, you can not touch it … you travel by Portkaey before, yes?" she asked.

"Yes, I have," he answered and realized that if it were touched then the person would be taken to the target location. "I want to give it as a gift … so … I don't know when they will use it," he added.

"Ah, yes … we will put eet een a special box, yes … though eet cost extra money to do eet zis way … but zey will open ze box and then touch ze kaey," she explained.

"Yes, that's fine," Harry replied.

She wrote on the form he had filled out and seemed to be figuring up the total. Harry was a little surprised at how much it cost: 100 Galleons. He took out the money and handed it to her and she returned his change, which he looked at a little depressively.

"I will prepare ze kaey," she began in a friendly manner as she placed the gold in her robe pocket along with the parchment he had filled out. "Eet will take a leetle while to make eet, perhaps twenty minutes, at ze most an hour. So if you will wait back wiz your fazer, I will bring eet to you, yes?" she finished in the same manner.

Harry nodded but didn't put her right on calling Arthur his father. Since Harry could almost consider Arthur to fill that role, he did not see any need for the correction. He was a little disappointed though that he would not get to see the Portkey being made so he left Madame Brindur's office reluctantly.

He decided not to push it too much, since he felt lucky to be getting one and was just glad that so far he had made it through without any trouble.

He returned to Arthur and explained they would have to wait; it seemed better to wait than to have to come back. As they waited, off and on someone would come in, speak to the lady at the desk in French and then leave off down the corridor, or she would go and fetch someone back to meet them.

Eventually Madame Brindur appeared and brought with her a large white box trimmed with a sparkly ribbon and bow.

"I took ze libertay of wrapping your gift for you in zis box," she informed cheerfully. The other girl at the desk clasped her hands together happily and seemed pleased.

Harry thanked her awkwardly and was quite embarrassed to have to walk out of the French Ministry carrying the Portkey wrapped as a wedding gift. He also wondered as they left how were they going to sneak it into the Delacour manor without anyone seeing it.

"Mr. Weasley … erm … how am I going to get this into the house without anyone noticing? They'll see the gift and then wonder where it is if I don't give it to Fleur and Bill," Harry asked nervously.

"Hmm … well, I suppose we'll have to make a side trip and have you actually buy some sort of gift then," Arthur suggested.

Harry frowned slightly and realized this trip to France was already costing him a lot of money.

An little while later after leaving the French Ministry, Harry and Arthur arrived back at the Delacour manor. They had made a switch with the boxes: inside the white box had been a smaller box that actually held the Portkey and had the spell on it to keep it protected until use. Harry and Arthur had removed the inner box and placed the new present Harry bought for Fleur and Bill inside the original gift box. The newer gift, Harry's actual present, was a silver frame engraved with Fleur and Bill's names.

Harry thought it was rather posh looking: inlaid on the silver was a scene that moved similar to how a magical painting moved. The difference was it was in silver instead of colors; everything had a stylized appearance that was engraved into the surface. The little dragons and unicorns danced about on the frame, causing the silver to glitter and sparkle in an appealing way.

As the carriage stopped, they noticed that other carriages seemed to have arrived as well. Arthur and Harry exited and headed to the door. The entrance the carriages used was at the back of the estate; a long sweeping driveway passed down the side of the house and around to the front.

"I'm sure there will be family members arriving today," Arthur explained as they moved to open the door to the house, only to have it pushed forcefully open by Molly.

"Er … hello dear … " Arthur said, a bit bewildered.

Harry noticed that Molly appeared rather angry and was glaring at Arthur. Harry wondered what on earth had happened to enrage Mrs. Weasley whilst they had been gone.

"Is everything alright?" Arthur inquired in a timid tone.

"NO, everything is not alright," Molly complained sharply.

"_Oh, Merlin's beard_, what have they done?" Arthur asked impatiently.

"What … who?" Molly responded in confusion. Now each of them appeared just as bewildered as the other.

"The twins, of course," Arthur replied.

"They haven't done anything … _yet_," she said in a dark tone, as if she realized they probably would eventually. "Ron, Fred and George just woke up a few minutes ago and are eating breakfast," she stated.

Harry looked at Arthur, who now seemed to have grown more confused.

"Molly, dear. I don't understand, why are you staring at me as if I'd lost one of the children?" he asked calmly. "Please explain what has got you upset," he pleaded.

"Great Aunt Muriel is here," Molly announced in a dejected tone.

"Oh, I thought we'd be happy about that," Arthur suggested with humor, causing Molly to frown in a way that told Harry and Arthur it wasn't a laughing matter. "Er … has something happened to her?" Arthur asked with worry when Molly did not say anything.

"She's fine, as fit as a fiddle," Molly asserted. Harry and Arthur continued to stare at her in utter confusion.

"She didn't bring it!" Molly cried and now seemed quite upset.

"_It_?" Arthur asked suspiciously but also a little warily.

"The _tiara_, Arthur!" Molly snapped angrily. "Really, do men ever pay attention?" Molly muttered under her breath.

"The … tiara …" Arthur declared and seemed relieved. "I was worried that something horrible had happened, Molly … you shouldn't scare me like that," he insisted. She, however, did not seem pleased.

"This is a disaster! I promised Fleur … I can't believe this has happened," Molly complained and began to wring her hands.

"I'm sure Fleur will not mind, Mrs. Weasley …" Harry suggested, but he stopped talking because Molly's lip quivered and her eyes watered up as if she might burst into tears at any moment.

"Dear, I'm sure Fleur has lots of things that she can wear," Arthur offered.

Molly gave a dejected cry, turned and hurried back into the house. Arthur quickly followed after her. Harry trailed behind, unsure what all the fuss was about. Why was Mrs. Weasley so upset about this?

He made his way inside and walked through a small foyer and then down a short hallway. Off to one side was the kitchen; he came out of the short hallway into the room that was the dining area that he had been in last night.

Arthur and Molly had gone on through and out of the dining room; Harry stopped because he found Ron, Fred and George seated at the table along with Ginny and Hermione.

"Harry … I suppose you heard about the tiara drama?" Ginny said as Harry moved to sit beside her. He put the gift box on the table, but placed the Portkey box in his lap so that it would not draw attention.

"Yeah, your mum seems very upset about it," Harry replied.

"Mum's all worked up, talking about matrimonial curses … something about old and new and blue," Ron informed between large mouthfuls of breakfast.

"Actually, it's an old poem about the bride carrying good luck charms on her wedding day. I've heard it before," Hermione said cheerfully. Ron simply made a face as if he expected her to go ahead and recite it.

"_Something old, something new,_  
_Something borrowed, something blue,_  
_And a silver sixpence in her shoe."_

"Sounds like a load of rubbish to me," Fred muttered between bites of food, much like Ron had.

"I believe it has a magical heritage along with Muggle one," Hermione went on. Each of the boys rolled their eyes as Hermione began to explain the tradition.

"Each item in the poem represents a good-luck token for the bride. If she carries all of them on her wedding day, her marriage will be happy. '_Something old_' symbolizes continuity with the bride's family and the past. '_Something new_' means optimism and hope for the bride's new life ahead. '_Something borrowed_' is usually an item from a happily married friend or family member, whose good fortune in marriage is supposed to carry over to the new bride. The borrowed item also reminds the bride that she can depend on her friends and family."

They all just stared at her in bewilderment, except for Ginny who seemed thrilled to hear this bit of information.

"Well, what's the blue?" Ron muttered. "And the sixpence, for that matter," he added. Everyone except Hermione stared at him, not realizing he had even listened enough to miss those two.

"Blue has been connected to weddings for centuries. In ancient Rome, for example, brides wore blue to symbolize love, modesty, and fidelity," Hermione continued; she seemed pleased that Ron had actually been paying attention.

"A silver sixpence in the bride's shoe represents wealth and financial security. It's said to date back to a Scottish custom of a groom putting a silver coin under his foot for good luck. I think it's supposed to be in the left shoe for a bride," Hermione finished and seemed to be thinking whether she was correct about the last part. 

"Where's the magic in all that?" George asked darkly.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders in answer and gave them a playful smile.

"So you don't know," Ron charged mischievously.

"Well, Ron, good luck charms are magical things, so that's obviously in our field, isn't it? Clearly, Muggles can't make them," she answered. Ron was the one to now shrug his shoulders but more with disinterest.

"So, did she forget that tiara thing?" Harry asked, realizing nobody had said where the missing item was.

"Mum came in our room when Great Aunt Muriel arrived," Ginny replied. "Mum was saying something about she couldn't believe it … a cherished family heirloom gone," Ginny informed. "She said I should go down and greet Aunt Muriel and then Mum left the room," Ginny finished.

"Well, what happened to the tiara?" Ron asked curiously.

"Auntie didn't say anything about it and I didn't ask, since Bill, Fleur and some of her family were around when I went down. Mum never really explained what she was talking about, she was too worked up," Ginny insisted.

"Maybe she lost it," Fred suggested.

"Or sold it," George added.

"Maybe she let someone else borrow it and they never returned it, or it was stolen," Ron considered.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders and everyone else became silent for a few moments.

"I know what Fleur-kins can borrow, we'll let her borrow Harry's invisibility cloak," Fred proclaimed and was grinning deviously. George burst into laughter, Ron smirked mischievously and the rest seemed to be confused, not getting the joke.

"She'd be invisible and Bill would have to give his vows to thin air," Fred stated with humor.

"Well that's not much different than if he did that without the cloak, now is it?" Ron mused with the same wicked humor.

The twins stared at Ron a moment as if shocked and then both burst into laughter.

"That's not nice," Ginny scolded sharply.

"Oh really, and this is coming from the same girl that called her … Phlegm?" Ron asked sharply. Ginny blushed bright red and scowled at Ron.

"Well, she's going to be my sister now … so … if she marries Bill, then she's part of the family," Ginny stated in a determined tone.

"Hey, a sister now," George teased.

"A new one to tease," Fred mused with a wink at Ginny.

"You all do realize that eventually you will be aunt and uncles … and by the way Bill and Fleur act, I'd say it will not be as long as all of you might think," Hermione announced.

The Weasley children stared at her, caught off guard by this comment. The realization that they might end up being called those names seemed odd.

"Oh no … I'll officially be old then," Ron complained in a bitter tone. "I haven't even had any kids of my own yet, how can I be an uncle? I've only just become an adult," he added depressively.

"You're scaring Ron, Hermione," Harry said with a grin.

"Lucky me, I'll never be an aunt," Hermione teased cheerfully.

Fred glanced over at Ron mischievously and then back at Hermione, "Well, if you happen to marry someone with lots of brothers …"

"… you're sure to be an aunt eventually," George finished in a cheerful tone.

Ron's face turned bright pink and he fidgeted about nervously. Hermione seemed to take a moment to consider this comment; the cheerful expression she had from thinking she had made a fine joke turned to an expression of consternation.

"Well, I know I'll never be an aunt," Harry joked. "And I had such hope to be called Auntie," he announced, a mocking depression in his voice. Everyone laughed including Ron.

"Such a happy group," a woman's voice said. They all turned to the voice. Harry could only assume this woman was Great Aunt Muriel. She stood framed in the doorway for a moment, Arthur and Molly standing behind her.

The woman entered the room with a dignified air; she slowly made her way over to the table, Arthur and Molly following behind her.

She was a very old lady, Harry thought. Her hair was stone gray and she had bright lively blue eyes. She carried an overlarge handbag hooked on her left arm and once she reached the table she sat down beside Ron.

Harry noticed Mrs. Weasley still seemed a bit upset, so he had to assume the tiara problem had not yet been solved to Molly's satisfaction.

"Well, who is this one? I've met these young ones earlier but I've not seen this one yet," the lady said indicating Harry.

"This is Harry Potter, Aunt Muriel," Arthur stated. "Harry, this is our Great Aunt Muriel … Mrs. Muriel Prewett to be exact," he added in a cheerful tone.

"Harry Potter. So, this is he, is it?" Muriel stated and now studied Harry curiously. "He seems very much a Potter, doesn't he?" she announced. "They were always a dashing lot with dark hair … he does have that, doesn't he?" she added in a cheerful tone.

Harry stared at the woman nervously but was curiosity; did she know other Potters? Perhaps she might have known his grandparents or even great-grandparents. He wanted to ask her but another group of people entered the room: Fleur, Bill, Charlie, Mr. and Mrs. Delacour, Gabrielle and other members of the Delacour family Harry had seen last night.

Harry found out that more people would be arriving shortly and that they should all go upstairs and dress nicely for lunch. He did not exactly know why they had to get ready again for lunch; at this point Harry was just wishing he had eaten breakfast.

As they made their way upstairs, Hermione told him that they were going to tour the Delacour vineyards and then they were all going to a restaurant to eat lunch. Then they had to attend the wedding rehearsal and finally they would go out to dinner together with the whole bridal party back at the Delacour manor.

"Well, at least we'll eat well while we're here," Ron commented as they entered their room.

Harry nodded and stuffed his Portkey into his trunk; he had given the present to Fleur and Bill before he had followed everyone upstairs. Mrs. Weasley had seemed pleased, so he was glad he was able to lighten her mood a little.

Once they had all come back downstairs more people had arrived. A group of girls said to be bridesmaids were among them; Harry thought he recognized them and figured he might have seen them in his fourth year at Hogwarts during the Triwizard tournament. Perhaps they were fellow students of Fleur's.

The trip to the Delacour vineyard was pretty boring by magical standards, at least in Harry's opinion. Looking at old wine bottles and a big field of grape vines really did not hold much interest to someone who had fought the Dark Lord and Death Eaters.

The adults seemed interested in it and listened to the Delacour's winery manager explain the process of creating the wine and how the Delacour family had been producing the best magically produced wine in France for centuries.

Harry noticed that Ron and the twins were bored as well. Even Hermione and Ginny seemed to find it all rather dull.

The twins took to jesting with Harry: every once and a while during the tour they proclaimed to everyone how dashing Harry was, which became annoying after the fifth time they did it.

Nothing seemed so wonderful as when the tour was over and they all headed off to the restaurant. It was a very nice restaurant Harry noticed when they arrived. Mrs. Weasley warned the twins before they entered that they had better be on their best behavior.

Thankfully the twins not only behaved admirably but they seemed to have developed a nice rapport with Fleur's bridesmaids. Molly watched them suspiciously for any hint of mischief but the whole lunch was very nice and relaxed.

After lunch they all went to the place the wedding was to be held. It was a beautiful location that even Harry had to admit would make a spectacular area to have a wedding.

The building was a large white meeting hall with a domed roof. Fleur called the building the Salle D'Attestation and said that many important ceremonies in French wizarding history had taken place there. For weddings, the etched and colored glass windows were charmed to show graceful moving scenes of brides and grooms.

Once they were inside, Fleur explained in detail that, as it was summer, the wedding ceremony would actually take place outside behind the building in the gardens; the reception would be held inside.

As they headed out to the back they exited through an arched doorway, the doors were made of glass and sparkled and shimmered in the summer sunlight. Once they were outside, nobody in the party could find words to describe the beauty the place held. The gardens were alive with flowers and bright colors.

Harry had never seen so many flowers and there had to be something of every flower here. People were about cleaning and fixing up the gardens, preparing for tomorrow's ceremony. The gardens overlooked a sparkling blue lake that simply compelled everyone to stare at it with contentment.

It was tranquil and the only sounds that disturbed them were the workers moving about, a bird or two chirping sweetly above in the trees and Fleur Delacour going on and on about how everything would happen.

A short black man came forward to greet them all and Harry watched curiously as Fleur and her family spoke in French to the man. Bill seemed to be able to keep up with them fairly well but the rest of the party simply had to smile and pretend interest.

Fleur took a moment in the conversation to explain that the man ran the establishment and was the wedding coordinator, named Guy Diop. After another few minutes of conversation in French the man directed them all down to the area where the seating was being set up for the wedding.

A little while later Harry found himself trying to understand the proper way to walk down an aisle, being explained in French and interpreted by Fleur. They were soon all laughing though because Guy Diop was quite entertaining with his dramatic movements and wild hand gestures. He was trying enthusiastically to show and explain how things should go and what was to happen but it came off as somewhat comical.

Guy seemed very good-natured though and seemed to enjoy that he was making them laugh and soon the practice run for the wedding became great fun. Even Mr. and Mrs. Delacour were laughing because the twins pretended to walk down the aisle together. So all in all it was a rewarding event for everyone.

An hour later they all headed back to the Delacour manor. Harry was thankful his little walk down the aisle was very easy and not as big a task as he first feared; all he would really be doing was standing there most of the time.

Once they were all back inside the house they had a few hours to lounge about until dinner. Because Harry had risen early he went upstairs and crashed on the bed for a afternoon nap and thankfully nobody bothered him. The only thing that did disturb him was his dream.

The dream started with he and the others arriving at the wedding. He walked down the aisle with Ginny who was gloriously beautiful. Fleur and Bill stood at the front, but as the ceremony started a great gust of wind and a puff of smoke appeared behind them all. Voldemort and Snape appeared out of the smoke and walked up to where Harry stood.

The two started laughing at him and making jokes about how seriously he was taking the war, dressed up in dress robes and parading down the aisle with his girlfriend.

Fleur started complaining in French behind Harry, who in turn tried to pull out his wand only to find that he didn't have it with him; and then he realized he couldn't move at all.

Voldemort walked over to Ginny and took out his own wand. He pointed it at Fleur and Bill who both disappeared along with the rest of the guests.

All of a sudden Draco Malfoy appeared out of nowhere and walked over to stand beside Voldemort. He took hold of Draco's arm and forced Ginny and Draco up to stand in Fleur and Bill's place. The wedding began and Harry could only watch in horror as Ginny was compelled to marry Draco. Harry couldn't even speak; he was frozen and unable to stop this horrible nightmare.

"This is for the best," Snape said coolly and grabbed hold of Harry by the back of his robes and pulled him away.

"HARRY!" Ron's voice yelled, startling Harry awake. "Are you alright, mate? You were thrashing about and yelling something about Snape," Ron informed with concern.

Harry sat up and stared around the room in bewilderment. He hunted for his glasses and realized he hadn't taken them off; he readjusted them on his face hastily, swung his legs off the bed and sat there for a few moments catching his breath and realizing it had all been a dream.

"Bad dream?" Ron asked.

"More like a nightmare," Harry commented and stood up to stretch; he then rubbed his forehead absently.

"Your scar doesn't hurt, does it?" Ron said nervously.

"No … not for a long time, since in the Ministry it hasn't hurt … not at all last year, not that I can remember anyway," Harry stated."So, the connection is gone with him … seems a shame … at least a little," Ron began. "Not that I want you to have nightmares and headaches, but it did offer us the ability to sort of look in on the scary buggers," Ron finished a little depressively.

"If I had to choose … I would rather not know anything," Harry suggested softly. "I just hope it's gone for good," he added. Ron nodded.

"Well, they sent me up to get you," Ron explained. "Dinner will be soon and they want us all down to meet the people who are coming over for dinner. More like a pre-dinner party … something so the adults can sit around and gab at one another till it's time to eat," Ron explained. We're also to dress respectably, whatever that means," Ron added as he moved to open up his bag.

"Dress robes?" Harry asked in an offhand manner.

"No, just better than what we wear every day … but I don't really have anything better than everyday so I guess it just means changing into something different than we've had on all day," Ron said and shrugged his shoulders. "I should have brought more clothing with me, didn't know I'd need two sets a day," he joked. Harry laughed and also hunted for something different to wear.

He also had not known they would be changing clothing for every meal, but after tomorrow he would not have to worry about it, unless they also changed clothing for every meal in America.

Once they arrived downstairs there were lots of people Harry didn't know, most of them where friends of the Delacours but some were friends and relations of the Weasleys. Everyone was talking and it was very hard to meet everyone so Harry and his group stood together as the adults went around introducing each other.

Harry was excited to see Remus Lupin and Tonks show up a little while after he had come down. Tonks' hair was bright pink; the brightest he had ever seen it. It was also interesting to see the two dressed up. Lupin was wearing robes that were not tattered or torn and Tonks looked striking in a dress of pale yellow.

"You clean up well," Ron said to Tonks and was grinning at her with mischief.

"So do you," she teased, tugging on the front of his shirt.

"I didn't know you two were coming," Harry said cheerfully as Lupin patted him on the shoulder.

"Arthur and Molly invited us to the wedding and they told us we could pop by tonight and have dinner with everyone," Tonks said.

"We haven't been gone long, but how are things back at home?" Harry asked curiously.

"Nothing has happened, if that's what you're worried about," Remus reassured. "We didn't have a hard time leaving England, but lots of people are talking about how hard it is to get back into England … so we might not have such an easy time getting home as we did leaving it," he explained.

"Seems silly really … when people can just use Portkeys and apparate where they want, doesn't it?" Ron suggested.

"It's their way of appearing to be doing something, even if they're not really doing anything," Harry muttered darkly.

"I don't imagine they'll stay hidden too much longer, not with Albus Dumbledore gone," Tonks submitted in a tone of worry, but then she seemed to realize this statement caused the younger ones to fidget nervously, especially Harry.

"Sorry," she said gently and patted his arm in a friendly manner.

"It's alright," Harry replied softly as she lowered her arm.

Mr. and Mrs. Delacour announced a second or two later that dinner was served and everyone filed into the dining room. There was much commotion to find the proper seats and decide where everyone should be sitting.

Harry ended up being seated across from Ginny and between Aunt Muriel and a man he had not met who spoke French.

Mr. Delacour went around and filled the glasses with wine and a moment later the food appeared. The conversation was mostly about the wedding with drips of conversation thrown in about the war; nobody seemed to want to stay on that subject though and everyone seemed to be doing their best to avoid it for fear of ruining the happy occasion.

Right after the meal everyone sat around talking and the adults seemed to be consuming a lot of wine. So much so that Great Aunt Muriel leaned over to Harry and called him Charlus. He had no idea who Charlus was but he decided it was time to go to bed.

Ginny, Hermione and Ron also got up, but the twins wanted to stay, calling them party poopers as they left.

"Looks like Aunt Muriel is sweet on you, Harry," Ginny commented as she took his arm on the way upstairs. "I hope I don't have to fight her off," she teased.

"She called me Charlus … don't know who she thought I was," he said absently as they all headed into Harry and the boys' room. Ron flopped down on his bed and Hermione sat down at the end of it, resting her chin on the wood frame.

"I wonder about that tiara," she said in an offhand manner.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he sat down on the end of his bed. Ginny stood between them and seemed curious as well.

"I think Mum's still upset about it, I heard her say she was sorry to Fleur at the dinner table," explained Ginny. "Fleur didn't seem too upset, she actually looked relieved," she added.

"Why would you be wondering about that anyway?" Ron asked Hermione and propped himself up on his side.

"I don't really know, it just keeps bothering me for some reason," she replied and stretched.

"Are you turning into Professor Trelawney? I hope you're not going to start spewing prophecies," Ron taunted darkly.

"Ohh … Ron you will suffer for that one, I'm sure," Ginny informed as Hermione glared at him wickedly.

"Yes, and perhaps something evil is in order because I know you're ticklish," Hermione threatened and grabbed Ron's leg to tickle the back of his knee.

Ron gave a sudden burst of laughter and jerked his leg away from her. Harry and Ginny stared at the two awkwardly and Ron seemed to realize a moment later they had company.

"How do you know he's ticklish?" Harry asked, sounding a little horrified.

Hermione and Ron both blushed as red as fire and Ginny began to giggle uncontrollably. Hermione let go of Ron's foot and moved her hand up to fussing with her hair nervously.

"Did I miss something?" Harry asked as the other three seemed to refuse to answer his question.

"Maybe it's time we all were in bed, we do have an early start tomorrow," Hermione commented.

"Yeah, good point. Don't want to miss a minute of the big event," Ron said grinning at her. "Of course Fleur will surely let us know what we've missed in detail," he added with dark humor.

Hermione and Ginny left a moment later and Ron and Harry dressed for bed. They both climbed into bed without comment but Harry was still dying to learn how Hermione knew Ron was ticklish.

"How did she know you were ticklish?" Harry asked and pushed himself up to stare across the room toward Ron. He sat up and gave Harry a roguish expression but made no comment.

"Did something happen while I was away?" Harry questioned.

"I'm tired, Harry … talk to you in the morning," Ron said, his voice filled with humor.

Harry was a little frustrated as Ron flicked the light off with his wand. Did he miss something while he was away buying the Portkey? When had Hermione found out Ron's feet were ticklish? Harry had lived in the same room with Ron for many years now and he didn't even know it, not that he wanted to tickle Ron's feet. The door opened and light came back on a moment later. The twins were singing rather obnoxiously about weddings as they stood in the doorway. Harry and Ron sat up to see Arthur pushing them inside the room.

"To bed with all of you now," Arthur said in a stern tone. "And don't let me catch you two out of this room … sleep it off," he barked at the twins and closed the door sharply.

Harry and Ron stared at Fred and George suspiciously. "What have you two done now?" Ron asked.

"Us … nothing," Fred began.

"Abso … Absolu … nothing," George stammered, sounding quite odd to Harry.

"You two have had too much wine, I believe," Ron complained.

"Too much is not enough," Fred stated in a defiant manner.

"Not nearly," George muttered and collapsed on his bed.

"How could that happen so fast?" Harry asked in bewilderment.

"Don't you remember at the tour of the winery, something about it having magical properties?" Ron commented as Fred staggered over to his bed.

"Lovely magical properties," Fred muttered and also collapsed on his bed.

Ron and Harry burst out laughing as the twins lay sprawled across their beds.

"Can't handle the drink obviously," Ron suggested.

"Something to get back at them?" Harry questioned mischievously.

"Absolutely," Ron stated as he laid back down and flicked his wand again.


	7. Chapter 7

Wedding of Magic

Severus Snape's dreams had never been good. For most of his life he either did not really remember them or would rather _not_ remember them.

But, unfortunately for him, at the moment he could not even get to sleep. His mind was filled with memories from the past and of things he would rather push as far back into his mind as he possibly could. For a very long time he had been able to simply ignore those stinging thoughts that kept him from sleep.

Regrets were something for other men and he could not afford them, especially now. So he did his best to settle his mind for sleep.

Instead of sleeping he laid in bed staring up into the darkness, trying to will himself to. Sleep was the only time he could escape from reality; tonight he wondered whether that escape was even possible anymore.

For the past few weeks his dreams had started to change from the norm. He could not account for them; frankly they scared him because they did not make sense anymore. Once he had become an adult and more capable with his skills involving the mind, he gained the ability to manipulate every aspect of most dreams. In the dreams he remembered, he became the master. Very few frivolous nonsense dreams bothered him anymore.

It had been something he had learned to control over the years; he managed quite well in putting his dreams into as much order as his waking life.

Unhappily, over the past few weeks he had found he was no longer in control and that was what frightened him the most - no rules, no order, no logic.

A rule could be shaped if one was given enough ability to twist and maneuver; he had learned how to use rule and the context of social status at an early age. One thing he had learned early on was that rules did not apply to people who were good-looking or wealthy; that was an undeniable cold hard unfeeling fact.

Severus had eventually learned to like facts very much. Books were filled with facts; they were not like people who were filled with complicated emotions and contradictions.

The social rule of beauty and wealth unfortunately had never applied to him; he fell far below what most would deem worthy. For someone like him to get anywhere in life, he had to use the rules to his advantage. If you were un-favored and ridiculed by most people in society then you were on your own; this was another cold hard unfeeling fact.

He had never really put much stock in dreams, but he found himself wanting these new dreams and at the same time fearing them equally as much. He needed to know and understand why his dreams had changed. Even if they scared him, he must know the answer. This was one reason he now found himself fighting so hard to fall asleep.

When sleep eventually managed to wield its power over him, Severus let it take him without protest. He told himself firmly he would find the answer to these dreams, even though he assured himself they really meant nothing.

Once his mind settled and the dream began, it was hard to explain, even to himself. What he saw and felt were utterly confusing. It was as if he had been removed from his own personality, as if he were an entirely different person.

He was no longer Severus Snape but someone else. Who was he? Severus did not know or have an answer to his question because nothing about the question itself was logical. The only reasonable rebuttal he could come up with was that was just a dream and of no importance. 

-----------------------------------

_Severus found himself walking along at an awkward, unfamiliar gait. He could not make out where he was; everything was blurry and distorted. A figure appeared before him, a child. Severus could neither make out the child's face or the voice. In this dream everything was distorted, even people._

Severus began to associate the child with himself and then after a while was sure that the child was in fact him. He was seeing himself as a child, he assumed.

Dark jet-black hair, small skinny frame - it could only be him, Severus told himself. Also the tone in the child's voice was familar. He could not make out the words the child said, but he felt sure he was correct: this was himself as a child.

How utterly ridiculous this dream was, he scolded: he, Severus Snape, following his younger self. How stupid could a dream possibly be? He told himself to wake up, but the usual order in his mind had somehow left, so he was forced to continue following his childlike self.

The only possibly difference was this younger version of him seemed quite happy; the child seemed to be laughing as they walked along. Severus had never laughed that way, or at least he never remembered being this exuberant as a child.

Severus' younger self was a little way ahead now, walking faster. It was at that moment Severus realized there were other people around. He did not recognize them since they were also very blurry and distorted.

Severus had tried to stop walking but his body moved along and followed the child. He willed himself to halt, but his body continued to have its own idea of where and when it should move or stop.

Someone in the crowd spoke to him and he stopped. He conversed with them but he had no earthly idea of what he or they were saying.

This was the poorest example of a dream he had even been in; he would at least like to know what was being said. Again his body moved forward following the child.

His younger self stopped and pointed at something ahead of them. Then the child began to bounce. Severus knew he had never bounced. His smaller self was jumping up and down in excitement for some reason.

Severus stopped right before the child and was staring in the direction the child had indicated. Severus could not make out anything and it annoyed him a great deal more because he could not see where he was going or what he was going toward.

Severus stared down at the child again and this time the child reached back and found his hand. Severus felt the little fingers wrap around his hand, he felt the warmth in the small digits as they twisted into his fingers and gently squeezed his hand.

Severus needed to escape - he had to get away from this dream. Fear burned from his mind right down to his hand. It was as if he had placed his hand into a boiling cauldron. The harder the child squeezed, the more painful it became.  


------------------------------------

Severus jerked awake. This dream had been so real that his hand was actually tingling as he sat up in his cold bed. He fought to bring his breathing back under control. He clenched his hands together and willed the painful sensation to go away.

The younger Severus from the dream; the child had touched his hand and he had felt it. Severus had never experienced such a vivid dream. As he flung the covers back and he staggered out of bed, he was sure he was going to vomit.

Severus made his way in the dark to the bedroom door and threw it open. The hallway was dimly lit. As he made to walk out, he almost fell over Peter Pettigrew crouching in the doorway.

The cowering man scurried backwards and stared up at Severus fearfully, obviously afraid because he had just been caught listening at Severus' bedroom door.

Severus stepped forward and, with the same hand that had a moment ago been tingling from the frightening dream, he grabbed Peter by the front of his shirt. Severus forced Peter back against the far wall and stared at him with murderous intent sparking in his eyes.

"_What do you think you are doing_!?" Severus growled as anger replaced the urge to retch.

"You were … yelling! I thought someone was attacking you!" Peter cried in a desperate voice.

"What …?" was all Severus could manage to reply, caught off guard by this statement.

"I heard you yelling …" Peter said again, but as he studied Severus' face in the dimly lit hallway, a glint of humor and even triumph came into Peter's eyes. "You were having a nightmare," Peter announced cheerfully.

Severus released Peter as if the man had just spat on him. Severus pointed down the hallway and glared at Peter with all the hate and venom he could muster.

"_Go_," Severus ordered between clinched teeth.

"Feeling guilty?" Peter asked in an obnoxious tone as he slinked down the hallway towards his bedroom.

"Do not press me, filth … I think you forget your place … you are here to assist me," Severus said in a soft and dangerous voice. "And if we are to be speaking of guilt and nightmares, I will remind you of your own squeals and cries from night terrors … they come from your doorway nightly," Severus taunted in a silky voice. Peter paled slightly and turned to stare warily at Severus.

"_You are the last person who has the right to judge me_," Severus went on as Peter leaned himself into the far door at the end of the hallway. "I answer to the Dark Lord, Pettigrew. You, on the other hand, answer only to your own cowardly nature and have never been able to stand for anything except your ability to grovel like the useless rat you are," insulted Severus.

Peter frowned and stared at Severus; they exchanged a brief but intense glare of burning hatred.

"Is there anything else you wish to tell me, or are you finished with your little spying session?" Severus asked in a direct manner. Pettigrew made no reply and only shook his head.

Severus turned back to his bedroom but paused again to stare at Peter. "I had better not catch you listening at my door again," Severus warned before Peter could disappear through his own doorway. Peter still said nothing but simply closed the door behind himself with a loud snap.

Once Peter was gone Severus re-entered his bedroom and hoped he would not suffer the dream again. 

-----------------------------

A few hours later, many miles away, a knock on the door roused Harry from a pleasant sleep. Ron and the twins gave a grumpy moan of discontent from being woken up.

"Alright in there, no lying around," Molly's voice called through the door. "We have a busy day and I expect you all up, bathed, looking neat and orderly in your dress robes," she went on in a very direct and stern tone.

"Get a move on, and I want no foolishness this morning," she added.

The twins seemed sure the last part was for them because they muttered loudly in unison, "Yes, Mum."

"How we've missed the Mum alarm clock," Fred commented.

"Yes, how have we got along without it?" George considered as the two staggered out of bed.

Harry slowly got up and noticed Ron also was stumbling out of bed, appearing half awake. They all fumbled about sleepily, hunting through their things for their dress robes and other items required to start the day properly.

Ron claimed the bathroom first, hastily leaping at the door and entering, closing the door on George before he could wrangle his way inside. George grumbled something about sneaky little brothers and moved back to sort his bag again.

The twins decided a few moments later to test their luck and left the room in hopes of finding another bathroom not in use. Harry sat idly and waited; he had become used to waiting for other people to go first in the morning. For most of his life he had always been last to be allowed use of the bathroom at the Dursleys'; it was no big thing for him to have to wait.

Harry assumed the twins must have found one because they did not return directly. When Ron had finished and emerged, Harry took his turn and got ready. He left the room a little while later; after he had put away all his things and made sure his bed was neat, the twins returned.

"Every female in this place has gone bloody bonkers!" Fred complained as he closed the door.

"What now?" Ron asked as he adjusted his new dress robes and stared at himself smugly in the mirror that hung on one of the walls.

"Fleur's mum said something to our mum," George began.

"And now Mum is angry with her," Fred went on.

"But instead of shouting at Mrs. Delacour, Mum decided to yell at us instead," George finished in a grumpy tone.

"What did she do to Mum?" Ron asked, turning to stare at his brothers.

"_We have no idea_," Fred answered but grinned slightly and nudged George.

"We asked Ginny and she yelled at us too," George explained after Fred's prompting.

"But that might be because we walked in on them while they were dressing," Fred commented in a hushed voice filled with mischief.

"You two walked in on Ginny while she was getting ready?" Ron asked with humor. "I'll bet she was mad," he added and turned to stare back in the mirror, admiring himself and his new robes.

"Yeah, she was … _and so was Hermione_," George answered with a ruthless grin at Ron.

"What!?" Ron cried as he turned to stare at his brothers again.

"YEP!" Fred announced and moved to stare at himself in the mirror, pushing Ron aside. "We've seen some of your package, sorry mate," Fred teased.

"It was glorious!" George pressed wickedly as he moved in to push Ron further away so he could also stare at himself in the mirror.

Ron gave a furious growl; his face as red as his hair, he leaped at his brothers.

"Hey! Hey! Mind your expensive new robes," Fred cautioned as he and George avoided their angry younger brother.

The three began to storm around the room; Fred and George continued to taunt Ron as he in turn chased them and tried to grab them.

"Calm down, Ron. They're only trying to tease you, I'm sure they didn't see anything," Harry said as he tried to calm the situation.

"Hermione, disrobed … It was shocking!" Fred countered with glee.

Ron leaped at Fred and the three began to scuffle even more. Ron was furious and the twins were laughing and enjoying the excitement of the moment.

Harry gave up on trying to break it up and decided to go ahead and leave the room. As he closed the door, Hermione and Ginny were heading down towards him. Harry watched Ginny with a keen eye as she came towards him in her bridesmaid dress. She appeared quite beautiful and practically glowing. She was also carrying a couple of bags.

"Need some help?" he asked hopefully.

"I've got it," she replied cheerfully and blushed as she and Hermione stopped in front of him.

"Fleur says all the women are going together to eat breakfast and then have our hair and makeup done at some very expensive and famous parlor," Hermione explained.

"We're going to get _more beautiful_ … that's what Fleur said," Ginny informed with a hint of humor in her voice.

"Fleur isn't supposed to see Bill and he's not supposed to see her," Hermione said with a shrug of her shoulders. "So all the men are to go eat breakfast with Bill until it's time for the wedding," Hermione explained.

"What time is the wedding anyway?" Harry asked curiously.

"I think they said one o'clock," Ginny replied.

"Well, we better get going. Mrs. Weasley is waving at us," Hermione said as she waved down towards the end of the corridor. Harry turned to see Mrs. Weasley motioning for them.

Harry followed behind Ginny and Hermione as they made their way to the staircase. A moment or so later Mr. Weasley's voice was heard fussing at the twins and Ron. All four appeared shortly and Mrs. Weasley watched her sons sternly as they walked on down the stairs looking very cross with each other; none uttered a word as they passed everyone.

"What's the matter with them?" Hermione asked as she glanced at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"They were fighting," Arthur explained. "I have no idea what about," he said as he moved on down the stairs to keep up with his glowering sons. Ginny, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley all looked at Harry in expectation.

"Erm … umm … I better go on and catch up, don't want to miss breakfast," Harry stammered and hurried after Mr. Weasley.

Harry hurried after the men, not wanting to go into detail over what the argument between Ron and the twins was about. He followed Mr. Weasley and the others outside to where carriages waited. Bill, Charlie and Mr. Delacour were already standing beside one of the carriages.

Mr. Weasley in his wisdom decided to separate the twins and Ron. He put Ron and Harry in the carriage with himself, Mr. Delacour and Bill.

Charlie and the twins went in another carriage with a man whom Harry had seen the previous night and thought he remembered as being Mr. Delacour's cousin or brother; he really could not remember now.

The trip was uneventful and they arrived at a small little restaurant situated near a river. They all exited the carriages and made their way inside where they had to wait for a table.

Harry noticed that the place was busy but nobody seemed concerned or interested to see them all in dress robes. They soon acquired a table and sat down. The waiter spoke French, so Mr. Delacour and Bill translated for those who needed it.

A little while later their food was brought and they ate and chatted amongst each other pleasantly. Thankfully the twins and Ron seemed to have resumed speaking terms and Ron even laughed at a joke they made near the end of the meal.

Once they had finished they headed out to arrive a little while later at the Salle D'Attestation. They exited the carriages again and proceeded inside. There was no sign of Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the women, but there were quite a few workers busy preparing for the big day.

Harry followed everyone else. Mr. Guy Diop appeared and cheerfully chatted with Bill and Mr. Delacour. Mr. Diop led them all outside where the finishing touches were being done to the area where the wedding was to take place.

All the chairs were now set up and lined up in orderly rows. In front of the chairs was what Harry thought to be a short wooden stage that spanned the width of the rows. Candles were set up behind it and Harry figured they must be magical because, even though there was a slight breeze, the candles did not waver or blow out.

A very decorative table was set up at the center of the stage. It had carvings all over it: dragons and unicorns, wizards and witches all adorned the wooden surface. There was not an inch of space that was not covered with some sort of picture or symbol.

On top of the table sat a small black cauldron. It had handles on each side of it that were shaped like doves in flight. Under it burned a bright blue flame that also did not waver or go out from the breeze. To Harry's eye it appeared that the fire and cauldron both hovered over the table and did not really rest on it at all.

There were also various objects in glass jars on the table along with two candles on either side of the floating cauldron. Harry studied these objects from a distance and was now curious about how a magical wedding was performed.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry caught sight of someone dressed in vibrant purple robes with a long white beard; for a split second his mind cried out, '_Dumbledore_'. Harry quickly whipped around to get a better look at the man.

Harry scowled sadly because, even though he knew Dumbledore was dead, that quick glimpse of this stranger had given his heart a painful tug. The man was not Dumbledore but simply a wizard who dressed and looked somewhat similar.

The man approached their group with a quick gait; his bright colored robes shimmered in the daylight and gave off a faint sparkle as he neared them. His hat was tall and pointed; on the end dangled little stars and moons that bounced and swished as the man walked. He held a long staff that he used as he walked along; at the end of it was carved a dragon's head.

His beard was long but not as long as Dumbledore's. Around the middle of the man's beard were tied many, many ribbons all in various shades of pink and lavender. At the end of each ribbon was a tiny bell. Each one made a faint melodious sound that could be heard once the man had come close enough.

The whole group turned to him now, noticing his approach. He came forward and greeted Mr. Delacour and then Bill and Mr. Weasley. He turned and nodded to each of them as Mr. Delacour introduced them.

He paused and studied Harry for a long moment, then gave him a deep bow. The man then spoke in French to him and Harry was at a loss at what the man had said to him. He turned to Mr. Delacour, hoping for him to explain.

"Zis ees ze Mage of Matrimony … he ees named Mr. Guillaume Aleume. Eet ees tradition to call him Mage today for ze wedding. He ees a wizard of high rank and ees very old like your Dumbledore," explained Mr. Delacour. "He says he has 'eard your name before and offers you greetings. He says he 'opes for your future and that when you do marry, he sees many children in your eyes," Mr. Delacour informed.

The twins snickered. "Hear that? Harry's got children in his eyes," George proclaimed cheerfully.

"Dad, are we positive that's where they come from?" Fred asked in mock innocence. "No wonder you and Mum had so many … you were looking each other in the eye too much."

Harry just stared nervously at the old wizard and tried to not appear as stupid as he felt. He sees children in my eyes?

"Evidently he doesn't realize I've got Voldemort and his Death Eaters out to make sure I never have any children," Harry whispered to Ron, once the Mage had moved over and had begun speaking quietly with Bill.

After their meeting with the Mage there was not much to do but follow the group around as the Mage spoke with Bill about the wedding. Bill was fairly good with French but sometimes Mr. Delacour had to step in and help translate.

Since they had already gone through a rehearsal of the wedding, most of what the Mage seemed to be saying was basic enough that even Harry understood what was being explained: where to stand, how to do certain things. Ron and Harry found seats in the front row while the Mage instructed Bill up on the little stage.

There was not much for them to do, so a few minutes later they both idly wondered back into the building to find the workers starting to set up food. The twins also seeming bored had decided to follow them inside.

"Merlin's beard, look at that cake!" Ron uttered in astonishment as out of a side door two wizards levitated the wedding cake. It was a stunning contrivance of eight layers all standing atop each other. It had roses of various colors on it, all perfectly matched to the theme of pinks, purples and gold.

"That's the scariest thing I've ever seen, but hopefully it will taste good," Ron said and glanced at the others who all seemed astonished by the massive cake.

"Look at the thing on top," Harry said as the cake floated by them. It was a tiny man and woman kissing, appearing to look like miniature versions of Fleur and Bill. Every so often the little male figure would pick up the little female figure in the white dress, hop on a broom and then zip around the cake.

"I think I'll have mine trying to run away," Fred considered.

"I'll have mine hexing the girl," George suggested.

"That's why neither of you are married yet," the voice of Mrs. Weasley said from the doorway as she entered with Ginny and Hermione directly behind.

"Wow … look at your hair," Ron announced to his mother.

"MUM … is … _is that a bird_?" Fred asked suspiciously as she got closer.

"It is a bird!" George announced and snickered.

"Alright you two, it's just a little one," Molly complained as she adjusted the little hat on her head that had a tiny bird on top of it. From time to time the little bird would flutter its wings. Mrs. Weasley's hair was also curled rather impressively.

Hermione's hair was done up in a neat little bun and at the back she had an elegant arrangement of little white flowers. Ginny's hair was pulled up away from her face. Her hair spiraled down in the back in large swirls. She had a ring of flowers around her head and at the back of her hair each curl had a colored ribbon tied at the end.

"Don't they look lovely?" Mrs. Weasley proclaimed as she smiled brightly at Ginny and Hermione. Arthur appeared in the doorway and upon seeing Molly he waved at her. "Oh no dear, don't let Bill come inside, Fleur is about to enter," she ordered as she hurried over to him and stopped him from coming inside by forcing him back out the door.

They all turned as Fleur and her family entered; meanwhile Bill was safely escorted away so he would not see her.

Harry could only say that Fleur was the most beautiful he had ever seen her. Her dress was like a lacy white cloud and it flowed about her as if enchanted. The train of the dress was carried by her sister and mother as she entered.

Mr. Delacour had come over and spoke in French to her; Harry was quite sure he was telling his daughter how beautiful she was because a moment later Fleur hugged her father fiercely.

Now that everyone had arrived the main wedding party moved off to a room where they could be comfortable and not be seen by anyone. It seemed like forever to Harry as they sat there waiting. They were able to see out a window and he was told that the people outside could not see inside.

Fleur was able to giggle and watch Bill and comment on how handsome he looked. Ginny rolled her eyes and came over to sit with he and Ron as they waited. They all watched as the guests started taking their seats and soon someone came to the door and entered. It was Mr. Diop.

Suddenly everything seemed to speed up and they were moved down to the doorway. Mr. Diop pulled him and Ginny together and then Ron and Fleur's friend who was her bridesmaid.

Now that they were outside the sound of music came to Harry's ear, but he did not get much time to consider it. Ron and Fleur's friend had to go first and then, with a light push, he and Ginny were sent marching next.

Harry nervously glanced around as they proceeded down the aisle between the lines of chairs. There were so many strange faces but Harry soon found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with Hermione and the twins.

The Mage stood smiling in the center beside Bill, who was flanked by Charlie. All were grinning as Ron separated from the bridesmaid to stand on the other side of Charlie. Harry reluctantly did the same with Ginny as he reached the end and stood on the other side of Ron.

Fleur's sister Gabrielle came next and she walked down the aisle to stand with Ginny. Next to follow was Fleur's little cousin; the little girl toddled down the aisle and dropped little flower petals gingerly as she walked.

Many of the women guests made a sound that suggested they thought she was adorable. Then many laughed as the little girl seemed to be taking particular care of how she dropped the flowers. The only mistake she seemed to make was stopping and looking back.

Fleur and her father appeared and everyone gave a gasp of awe at the beautiful bride. Harry glanced at Bill and he seemed thunderstruck; his expression was as if Fleur had transformed him somehow into the most noble man there.

Harry looked back towards Fleur and her father as they and the little girl made their way down towards the end of the aisle.

As they reached the end of the aisle, the music stopped and everything became silent. All that could be heard were birds twittering somewhere off in the distance and the sound of a gentle breeze wafting through the trees.

The Mage raised then lowered both his hands and all the guests sat down. He now began to speak in French. Harry had hoped he would be able to understand it; some of it he could, but he simply had to muddle through the rest. He thought that the Mage had just asked Mr. Delacour who was going to give Fleur away. Mr. Delacour answered that he was and then he turned and lifted Fleur's veil. He kissed his daughter lightly on the cheek as the Mage came forward and took Fleur's hand.

The Mage led Fleur up to Bill and brought both of them to stand in the middle. Harry took a step forward after Ron and Charlie did; the girls on the other side did likewise. Fleur gave her bouquet of flowers over to her sister and then clasped her hands together with Bill's.

The Mage began to speak again and used his hand to indicate Fleur and her side of the room where most of her family sat. Then he indicated Bill and his side of the room where pretty much everyone appeared to be from England, Harry was sure.

Harry thought the Mage might have been saying something about unity and bringing people together; at least that is what he guessed. There was a brief pause again and, just as the Mage began to speak again, a commotion was heard at the rear of the seating area. A group of three men walked into view as if they owned the place. Everyone looked over to see who the late arrivals were. The Mage stopped speaking and stared over at the men and appeared slightly annoyed.

Harry did a double-take when he realized who it was. He had not thought of Viktor Krum for a very long time; now here he was with two friends. Viktor appeared very much the same except a little older, and perhaps a bit more intimidating because he was scowling in an unhappy manner.

Viktor appeared to mutter something that Harry could not hear and then he and his friends gave a nod of apology towards Fleur and Bill. The three moved to find empty seats in the crowd of people gathered. After they had settled themselves, the Mage cleared his throat to draw everyone's attention back to him.

The Mage began to speak again in French so Harry had to try and understand by listening and catching a word here or there that he knew. Harry glanced sideways during this time and noticed that Ron was scowling unpleasantly towards Viktor.

Harry wondered if Hermione still wrote to Viktor, so he looked over to where she sat in the crowd. He could not tell what she thought about Viktor being here at the wedding, since she appeared very caught up in what the Mage was saying.

A flash of light caught Harry's attention and he turned back to see the Mage was holding his wand over Fleur and Bill's hands. A thin cord of magic had appeared and wrapped itself around the couple's entwined hands.

Harry now watched the Mage as he seemed to be directing a question to Fleur. Whatever the question was, she agreed. The Mage then directed what sounded like the same question to Bill and he also agreed. The Mage made another statement and from his wand again a thin cord of magic appeared and wrapped itself around Fleur and Bill's hands.

The Mage began to speak to the assembled group and made another wide motion with both of his hands. When he had finished he turned to Charlie and held out a free hand. Charlie in turn presented the Mage with two silver rings.

The Mage took them and studied them for a few moments carefully; he brought them up close to his face and then smiled and nodded. He turned and moved to the small table behind him and dropped both rings into a silver goblet.

He waved his wand over the goblet and muttered a few hushed words. A bright flame of fire shot up out of the cup and then disappeared as if it had never been there. He turned back towards Fleur and Bill and, after a moment of silence, the Mage lifted the cup and turned both rings out into his hand. He held out the appropriate ring to each of them and the couple took them from his hand.

Harry watched as Fleur went first; she slipped the ring onto Bill's finger and stared up into Bill's eyes with a warm and loving devotion. The Mage spoke and Fleur repeated to Bill each thing he said.

Bill went next and did the exact same thing, repeating the Mage's words back to Fleur. The Mage spoke once more to the group and a few giggles could be heard in the crowd. Harry realized why when Bill moved forward and took Fleur into his arms and proceeded to kiss her quite passionately.

Charlie and Ron snickered and Harry smiled as Fleur and Bill broke apart, both laughing with an infectious joy. The Mage spoke one more time and Harry could understand what was said rather well this time.

"Mesdames, messieurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter les nouveaux mariés, Monsieur et Madame Weasley," the Mage announced. Harry understood this to mean, "I should like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Bill Weasley."

The guests burst forth in happy applause and loud cheers; Bill and Fleur proceeded back down the aisle, hand in hand. The remainder of the wedding party fell into place behind them. When Harry came up beside Ginny, he could see that there were tears in her eye that had not fallen; her eyes sparkled in the afternoon light as they followed along the aisle.

Harry also noticed when he glanced over at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that Molly was dabbing at her eyes as Arthur had one arm around her shoulders. The twins gave Harry a thumbs-up as he and Ginny passed; Harry shook his head as he went on following the rest of the group back inside to the reception area.

Fleur and Bill stood near the entrance of the reception hall. They greeted each person as they entered and were swarmed with handshakes, hugs and kisses from friends and family.

The rest of the wedding party formed a line and begin filling their plates. Meanwhile Bill and Fleur spoke with the guests who continued to fill the room.

Harry followed behind Ron and Ginny as they each moved along the table that held the food. As they selected things to put on their plates, Harry noticed that Ron had stopped and was staring back at the end of the line.

"Ron, wake up, you're making everyone complain behind us," Ginny said impatiently and gave her brother a little nudge.

Ron mumbled something about a pumpkin head and then moved on. Harry glanced back at the line where Ron had been glaring; he realized why Ron had made that remark about pumpkins. In the section of the line he was staring at stood the twins, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Hermione. Along with that group, Viktor Krum had maneuvered himself into the line next to Hermione; the two stood chatting together in a very friendly manner.

Once they were through the line, Harry, Ginny and Ron all sat at the table designated for the wedding party. There did not seem to be so much ceremony about eating and, since everyone else had started, they went ahead and began as well.

Soon Fleur and Bill and all their guests were seated and enjoying the meal. Everyone was talking and chatting together so the room filled with a familiar murmur that reminded Harry pleasantly of the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

Ron kept glancing over at the table where Hermione was seated with the twins and Viktor and his friends. Ron muttered something about, '_she could have come over here and sat with us'_. Ginny whispered in reply, '_no, she couldn't - she's not in the wedding party_.'

Harry stared at Ron with worry when Hermione laughed at something the twins and Viktor were saying. Harry was sure Ron was going to explode right there at the table. Instead Ron glared down at the food on his plate and ate it with vicious bites.

After everyone seemed to have finished eating, Bill and Fleur stood up and went over to the grand wedding cake. A big show was made of them cutting the cake and sharing it with each other. It seemed to be part of the ceremony for them to make a mess of it; everyone laughed as Fleur plastered some of the frosting on Bill's cheek. Giggles filled the hall when she kissed it off his cheek neatly.

The cake was cut up and passed out among the guests and much fuss was now made into taking photos of Bill and Fleur and then everyone in the wedding party. Harry did not get much chance to enjoy his bit of cake because the whole wedding group was hurried outside to take photos.

Harry never knew one could take so many pictures of the same thing: Bill and his parents together; Fleur and Bill's parents together; Bill and Fleur and his parents; then the same photos with Fleur's parents. This was followed by photos of the females in the wedding party and then photos of the males in the wedding party. Next the photographer wanted Fleur and just the males, then Bill and just the females.

It seemed to go on endlessly and it was quite a boring event; even Bill and Fleur began to lose patience with it and seemed to want to head back inside.

Eventually the photo montage was over and they all hastened back inside where many of the tables had been moved aside and space had been made to allow dancing. Harry had not even thought about the dancing and he watched nervously as some musicians entered and set up in one corner of the room.

Before the music began though, Mr. Delacour moved into the center of the room accompanied by his wife. Glasses were handed out and a mass of waiters moved around the room pouring wine for everyone.

Mr. Delacour beckoned Bill and Fleur forward to join him and then he proceeded to say something to the whole crowd in French. He translated it in English as. "To my beloved first daughter, I hope zat your years with Bill will be as wonderful as zey have been for me with your mother. To Bill, I wish for you to be like a son for me and to know that I see in you the man I always hoped for, for my daughter."

Everyone in the room lifted their glass and Harry imitated the action; then they all took a sip of the wine.

At this point other people began to offer toasts to the bride and groom, some in French, some in English. Molly gave a tearful speech about Bill, her first baby, and how happy she was for them but at the same time only a mother could understand the bittersweet moment. Even Mrs. Delacour seemed moved by Molly's words and lifted her glass to Mrs. Weasley in approval.

This serious speech was broken by the twins' funny toast about Bill's stuffed bear possibly making an appearance sometime later tonight, but thankfully they were not vulgar and even praised Fleur, welcoming her most graciously into the family. Even Molly was proud of them and their toast seemed to brighten the mood of everyone.

Once the toasts were over, the music began and Bill and Fleur took the first dance. Everyone watched as the happy couple glided across the dance floor as if they were one person.

Mr. Delacour soon cut in and danced with his daughter and Bill quickly snagged up Mrs. Delacour for a dance. Then everyone seemed to move out on the dance floor and the room soon filled with waltzing couples.

Harry stood a bit awkwardly and it was then that he noticed the woman from the French Ministry heading towards him; he could not for the life of him remember her name right now. He was quite sure she was going to drag him out on the dance floor and he shied behind a group of people watching the dancers.

Someone grabbed his arm and pulled him along and fear bubbled up in him. However, when he looked he saw it was Ginny who had hold of him. Relief washed over him but then he realized she was dragging him out onto the dance floor.

"Ginny … I … umm…"

"I saw that woman coming for you … and I'm not going to let her have the first dance with you," Ginny proclaimed cheerfully as she turned to stand in front of him as other couples moved about them.

"I'm not very good, you know, at this," he said timidly as he watched one of the twins dance by, making a comment of, '_Come on, Potter, shake a leg_.'

"It's not so hard, Harry … really it's not. Just imagine this is a Quidditch field and I'm the Snitch," she said playfully and was grinning at him in the most devious way.

"You're the Snitch, hmm," he replied and his mouth twitched up on one side without him meaning it to. "Alright, Miss Snitch," he teased and moved forward to take her hand.

Thankfully her advice did help a little, or at least it made him feel more comfortable. He technically let her lead though and was thankful that she seemed a very good and capable dancer.

Once the music paused they moved off the dance floor and had some delicious punch to refresh themselves.

"Oh not again," Ginny muttered under her breath. At first Harry was sure one of those French girls was coming forward to take him out on the dance floor. He looked on in the direction Ginny was peering and he saw it wasn't that at all - it was Ron and Hermione. They looked very much as if they were arguing.

Harry started to move forward towards them, to at least break it up, but Ginny grabbed his arm again and pulled him back. Hermione then threw up her hands and pointed at Ron somewhat aggressively. She turned and marched to the door and exited the building in a huff, pushing past a couple also headed outside. Ron strode after her, seeming to not be through with the argument and intent on following her.

"Shouldn't we try to calm them down?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I know why he's mad at her - because she was talking to Viktor," Ginny said with a sigh.

"Maybe I should have a word with Ron," Harry suggested but Ginny shook her head.

"I think we should just stay out of it; no amount of talking has done any good so far. I even told Ron to lay off her, but he wouldn't listen to me. He just ignored me and went after her," Ginny stated in a huffy tone. "I think if those two are ever going to work things out between them, they should just do it themselves," she added.

"Maybe you're right," Harry considered and stared in the direction Ron and Hermione had gone.

"Ron's just being bull-headed. He really likes Hermione, but he's too much of a chicken to actually say it," Ginny complained.

"Well, you girls are scary," Harry countered with a mischievous grin in her direction. Ginny just cut him a devious expression and took his hand hastily to drag him towards the dance floor again. He realized why when he saw another young woman staring at him longingly.

"And you females seem to have eyes in the back of your head. I'm lucky if I can get the two I've got to work properly," Harry joked. Ginny laughed happily as they moved out on the dance floor. At least he wouldn't have to worry about other females hounding him tonight, Ginny seemed quite capable of keeping them at bay. He was altogether happy with that and he realized at that moment he was definitely a one-woman man. 

--------------------------------

Many, many hours later it was well into the night. Truthfully it was early morning when the group arrived back at the Delacour Manor. The twins were a bit tipsy as they exited the carriage and Arthur and Charlie had to both take one apiece and stagger with them into the house.

Molly and Mrs. Delacour had at some point become best of friends and walked into the house together seeming quite cheerful. Ron and Hermione seemed to still be giving each other a cold shoulder and walked into the house without saying anything to each other.

Ginny walked slowly along with Harry as they entered. Everyone else headed upstairs and he stood in the foyer with Ginny quietly for a few moments. Slowly the house grew quiet and everyone else disappeared from sight into the upper floors of the darkened house.

"Did Percy come … I don't think I saw him?" Harry asked with a yawn, a bit curious as to whether Percy was even invited.

"No, and Bill was very hurt that he didn't… maybe he'll grow up," Ginny said and also yawned. "I don't understand Percy and why he's so angry with us. He should know better," she complained and stared at him with an expression of worry.

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing the frown and downward glance in her eye as she fidgeted a bit with her bouquet of flowers. Harry looked down at them and it seemed a few had started to wither and even one or two had fallen off somewhere along the way.

"This … couple of days has been wonderful. It's been almost like there is no war," she responded softly. "Now we have to go back and …"

She stopped herself, seeming to not want to give voice to the fears she might be feeling.

Harry moved forward and placed a hand on either side of her face. "Whatever happens, Ginny … I … you know how I feel, don't you? You do know?" he insisted.

She nodded, he could see that her eyes welled up and sparked with tears. He hugged and squeezed her tightly in the embrace. She in return wrapped her arms around him and pressed him just as tightly.

"When it's all over, we can let everyone else know," he said into her hair. She nodded, her head now pressed down onto his shoulder.

She pulled back to stare up into his eyes and a moment later they were kissing. The only thing that eventually broke them apart was the sound of Mr. Weasley clearing his throat.

They both pulled away from each other hastily and looked up at him somewhat sheepishly. He came halfway down the stairs and paused to simply stare at them. It was very awkward and Harry had trouble meeting Mr. Weasley's eye as he came down the rest of the way.

"Best be off to bed now, we'll be heading home in the morning," Arthur said. Ginny moved forward and he waved his hand for her to go on upstairs. As Harry got ready to pass, Arthur stopped him. Ginny also paused.

"Go on dear, Harry and I will be up in a moment," Arthur said in a firm tone; there was no question in his voice that suggested she should argue.

"Goodnight, Harry, Dad," Ginny said gently and then proceeded on up the stairs. Once Ginny was gone, Arthur turned back to study Harry with a steady gaze. A long moment of silence fell between them and Harry felt the full pressure of a father guarding his daughter.

"Harry, maybe I should not ask you about this … but I would like to know the answer," Arthur began as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "My daughter is extremely precious to me, but you must recognize what danger there is in showing these emotions," he stated.

"Yes, sir … Ginny and I spoke about it already," Harry answered.

"Don't let this get in the way of your duty. We have a lot to accomplish when we return home. If it were up to me, I'd ferry you all away to somewhere safe. Trouble is … there is no place safe from You-Know-Who, especially for you and my family," Arthur expressed, a very evident touch of sadness in his voice. "If I could spare you children this danger, this trouble … I would do everything I could if that were possible," he added with a great sigh as he patted Harry on the shoulder in an affectionate manner.

"I care for Ginny, sir … I want to do what's right by her," Harry replied.

Mr. Weasley studied Harry's face a moment and then nodded, giving Harry a brief winning smile.

"Let's be up to bed now, we are heading home in the morning. France seems quite nice compared to what we have to return to … but … someone has to deal with this evil, and why not us?" Arthur said in a cheerful manner as he tugged Harry along towards the stairs.

Soon Harry was in bed, listening to the twins and Ron snore as he tried to get to sleep. He knew sleep would evade him for a while but he was glad he had been able to share a wonderful few days with his friends. He realized that he was very lucky, because he knew he might never get this opportunity again. From now on he was going to seize all the chances he could to be happy. Who knew when those opportunities might all run out? 

-----------------------------

It was a few days later when Harry and the Weasleys made their way to Diagon Alley for the inevitable show they were planning to put on for the masses.

Everyone was watching them as they made their way down the street. Harry felt awkward and uncomfortable from the first moment they proceeded down the crowded area. Most people seemed in a hurry and it was odd how many were jumpy to begin with. Wizards and witches alike seemed to become even more agitated once they saw Harry and his group walking along.

People were staring at him, but when he would look, they would quickly pretend they were not. Some people acted completely irrationally, as if Harry and the Weasleys had some horrible illness. These individuals would hurry away, seeming to believe that at any moment Voldemort would jump out and curse them for being near Harry and his friends.

At least Harry did not have to worry about how to draw attention to what they had planned: he was already a magnet for everyone's interest just by being there.

As planned, Hermione and Ron went down to the twins' shop to wait. Harry and Ginny chose the most crowded shop they could find and entered. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley pretended to window shop as they made their way down to the twins' shop.

After a couple of minutes of walking around the shop, Ginny started the little act they had prepared. Harry had to admit even to himself, she was very believable. People inside the shop pretended to ignore them, but Harry could tell that everyone inside was glued to every word he and Ginny were saying.

Ginny started off by commenting on his glasses and suggesting he should buy a new pair. Then she said that he should cut his hair differently and that he should buy some new clothing. Finally she began to ask him to buy her things in the store.

When, as practiced, he said no to all of her suggestions and finally no to buying her things, Ginny put on a show of being angry. She pouted rather prettily, Harry thought and he almost wanted to grin at her. However, he composed himself and kept a very stern expression throughout it all.

"I don't know why you can't buy something for me; you have loads of money," Ginny proclaimed in a huffy tone.

"If I keep spending it, I'll not have loads anymore, will I?" he replied coolly, doing his best impression of indifference. He had Snape to thank for this imitation and he realized by people's expression in the shop that he had pulled it off rather well.

"Well, you're not a very good date," she complained loudly so everyone would hear.

"I didn't know this was a date. You're just my friend's little sister, after all," Harry stated. He felt terrible for saying it, even though he knew this was fake.

"That's a horrible thing to say to me! Who wants to go out with you anyway, Harry penny-pinching Potter!" she cried dramatically and tossed down a scarf that she had been holding. She marched to the door and out of it without looking back.

Even though they had rehearsed this when they got home from France, the words still stung. He hoped he would never hear Ginny speak this way to him. He strode after her and proceeded to the next bit of show they were going to put on; the final act, the twins had called it.

Ginny had already caught up with her parents outside of Fred and George's shop. If anyone had not been watching before, they were certainly paying attention now as Harry hurried after Ginny. Ron and Hermione were leaving the shop and the twins were standing in the doorway as if to greet their parents and sister. Ginny was already explaining rather loudly what had just happened between her and Harry.

The twins stood at the door and were staring at Harry quite unhappily once he had reached the group.

"Now, now, we should not bicker like this," Mr. Weasley announced.

"You could have bought Ginny a present, Harry," Hermione stated.

"Why should I buy her a present? I'm not made of money you know!" he replied angrily.

"You don't have to bite my head off," she said coolly. Nobody else said anything for a moment and Hermione had to give Ron a bump with her elbow for the act to continue.

"Yeah … er … you've got no cause to yell at Hermione," Ron snapped, sounding a little rehearsed at first.

"Our parents aren't made of money either, you know," Fred announced.

"Yeah, with you scrounging off them," Fred commented in a cold tone. "You should at least buy our sister a gift to thank them for letting you stay," he added.

"Scrounging?" Harry muttered in a voice filled with defense.

"Now children, no more fighting," Mrs. Weasley said, trying to calm the situation.

"Why would he kiss me, Mum, if he didn't want me as his girlfriend?" Ginny asked all of a sudden.

"_What_!" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both exclaimed in unison, as if shocked and horrified by this revelation.

"See here, have you been making moves on our little sister?" George snapped and moved forward as if he were going to confront Harry physically.

"Yeah, I snogged her," Harry answered boldly. A few people around gasped, including Mrs. Weasley.

"Apologize to Ginny," Ron said sharply, not sounding rehearsed now.

"I haven't done anything wrong!" Harry cried, his tone filled with frustration.

"We can't have this kind of … situation … under our roof!" Mr. Weasley insisted, sounding very much like an angry father.

"Shhh … Arthur, this is scandalous!" Mrs. Weasley said and grabbed Arthur's arm, at the same time glancing around fearfully at the people watching them.

"My family is already in danger because of all this and now you take advantage of my daughter!" Mr. Weasley snapped as loudly as possible. "You will apologize to Ginny and to the rest of us," he ordered and used his best gaze of authority on Harry, who was quite impressed with this fierce expression.

"I have nothing to apologize for," Harry answered flatly.

"Then you will leave my house immediately," Arthur growled.

The entire Weasley family gasped as one, and so did everyone in the crowd around them.

"Fine, I don't need your … _protection_," Harry choked out. His guts had all of a sudden given a great leap - he knew this was it. He shot Ginny a pained glance and then Hermione and Ron. They all were trying to appear angry with him but Harry saw a solitary tear slip down Hermione's cheek. He did not look at Ginny again; he could not, it hurt too much.

He longed to tell them goodbye and hug them, but he knew he could not. He had to turn and march away without looking back. It was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. 

------------------------

Harry made his way resolutely back to the Burrow to collect his things; he was struck by how quiet and lonely the house was with nobody else about. Harry shook those depressive thoughts aside - he had work to do, so he made himself busy and began to pack.

He was about to make his first journey that would truly be his own - no friends or mentors, just him. Mr. Weasley had suggested to him the previous night that he should travel as lightly as possible. On the way back from France Harry had considered that, even before Mr. Weasley's sound advice. He had bought a very nice canvas bag large enough to pack his essential items in, things he would need for the trip.

He stood in Ron's room going over his bag and making sure he had not forgotten anything. Mr. Weasley had also suggested that if the Portkey was taking him a great distance then Harry should be sure to secure his items very firmly. He did not want to lose anything important while using the Portkey. Even though Mr. Weasley had no idea where Harry was going, he got the notion that Mr. Weasley suspected it was a long distance.

Once he closed the bag, he hooked it over his shoulder and made his way out of the Weasleys' home. He found his way to a secluded spot near the Burrow. Harry remembered coming here before to play Quidditch with Ron and the twins. A hint of nervousness fluttered in his stomach now that it was time to use the Portkey.

Harry removed his glasses and placed them inside the large canvas bag. Then he placed his wand inside as well; he certainly did not want to lose that on the journey. He secured the bag onto his body and made sure it would not fall off, no matter what sort of ride this Portkey had in store for him.

What would happen if he let go of the Portkey? Would he fall off into the ocean? He cringed inwardly at the thought of what the _Daily Prophet_ headlines would be: '_Harry Potter lost at sea, the Dark Lord now rules the world'._

Harry scowled at the box the Portkey was in and moved over to an old tree stump. He sat the box down on it and then scanned the area cautiously. He had the odd feeling that someone was watching him, but he saw nobody about. He mentally told himself to get a grip, but with the war now he was sure Voldemort would not mind too much if he were easily caught off guard. He knew he had to be extra careful, especially when traveling alone.

He shook himself and again checked his bag to be sure everything was secure. He carefully opened the box and stared down at the Portkey with trepidation. He decided in those couple of moments staring at it that he should grab it firmly with both hands. So, without any further delay, he took a deep breath, reached out and grasped the Portkey.


	8. Chapter 8

Seeking Fairstone

It was early morning and the sunlight was just streaming into the bedroom; this room was unusually neat and strikingly feminine in its objects and decorations. Sitting on the edge of the bed, a woman in her thirties stared idly out the window of the pleasant little bedroom.

"What's wrong, dear?" an older woman asked from the doorway. "Did you have another one? I heard you up early this morning."

"Yes, the dreams have come a lot more lately. I've tried to reason out why."

"What happened this time?""It was muted, but like always - dark and scary and confusing.""Was it different in any way?""A little … I did see something new. The woman was there but this time that man was back. I'd seen the man only once before in a dream, but in this one he was … yelling at me even more violently. He grabbed me and was … was …" 

"Abuse?"

"I've always suspected it, but this is the first time I can sadly say yes. As the dream continued, the woman tried to stop what was happening … but her action only made things worse. Then I used my wand on the man … to make him stop."

"Was it a killing curse? Could that possibly be what happened?""No nothing as bad as that, Granny. Why would you think that?"

The older woman made no reply, simply shrugged her shoulders so the younger woman continued.

"Well, it didn't seem like a spell to kill, only to wound and make the man stop. Things just went from worse to terrible at that point… and then the woman …"

"Did she kill the man?" "I don't know. It ended abruptly at that point. I didn't see any more. After all these years, I wonder why the dreams are coming so frequent now? It's been quiet for a while, but now they are so vivid. I … I'm worried."

"We could try increasing the potion again."

"No, I don't think so. Only one thing keeps me here, and I hate to say it's not your wonderful company."

"I wish I could take the burden off you, child, but I still believe everything happens for a reason. Even if we don't see what it is at that moment."

"My one reason keeps me here, but I am worried that soon even he will not be enough."

"We've had a few good and happy years; no person can ask for more than that."

"You say that as if you agree with me and something bad has happened. Is there something I should know?"

"Yes, that the garden is calling me and I better get to it before it gets too warm."

"Have you figured out yet why we haven't been getting a newspaper, Granny? I asked Dad about his. He says he's not been getting his either, for a few weeks now it seems."

"Bah … that paper boy is horrid. I'll bet he's been dropping it on the Maitland's house all this time. Ah well, it's summer so who cares about the paper anyway? We can see it all splashed down the road in front of the meeting hall. I'll have a talk with Mr. Maitland, see if he's been keeping my paper."

As her grandmother left the room, the younger woman shook her head and turned back to stare out the window, becoming caught up again in her internal thoughts as the morning sun made its presence known. The beautiful sight did not bring the woman any peace of mind; it only seemed to cause her more mental conflict.

Something was happening. She did not know what it was, but somehow she would find out very soon. Her instinct told her it would be today. 

----------------------------

There was an odd sound, like a grass mower. It must be a pretty big mower, Harry thought. Was someone on Privet Drive mowing the grass? Wait, was he still on Privet Drive?

Harry got the odd notion the grass mower was coming closer to him. His bed even began to shake; in fact, his bed did not feel like a bed at all, it felt more like the ground. Had he fallen asleep outside or something?

The sound of the mower, or whatever it was, definitely began to get louder. This was surely no ordinary grass mower, he thought.

Harry sat upright as if he was just shocked with electricity. His head was spinning and as he opened his eyes the bright sunlight blinded him; that, and the fact that he did not have his glasses on.

Something big was coming towards him and, as he fumbled about trying to stand up, he realized he was in a very large field. The machine loomed closer and Harry finally managed to stand up and at the same time found his bag still firmly secured to him. He snatched at the zipper and opened it, frantically searching for his glasses.

He found them and clumsily put them on, only to be confronted by the largest tractor he had ever seen, heading right at him. In his attempt to back up away from it he stumbled backwards, almost falling.

The idea of getting run over by a tractor was probably one of the most embarrassing things that could possibly happen to him. He was a Quidditch Cup champion and had fought the Lord Voldemort; now he could not even escape a tractor?

Thankfully though the tractor stopped only a few feet away and made a couple of odd jerks and strange sounds as it halted.

Harry just stared at it bewildered; where and how had he got here?

"Hey! What in hell are you doing, kid?" an unfamiliar male voice yelled. Harry blinked and then realized someone was standing and staring at him through an open door on the tractor's side.

Harry had seen tractors before, but not like this one. Truthfully he was not as familiar with them as he thought and it took him a moment to realize this tractor had a closed-in space much like any car would have.

The man who had yelled at him turned off the tractor, causing the noise to end. The man climbed down and came over to stand beside the front tire; his expression combined confusion with a hint of anger.

"What are you doing, trying to get yourself killed?" the man asked impatiently.

Harry's senses began to return and the first thing he realized was that the man's accent was completely unfamiliar. He recognized it as possibly American, but he could not be sure since his head was still a little fuzzy.

The Portkey popped into his memory first; had he passed out? Yes, he must have. All he remembered of the trip was desperately trying to hold on and everything going all weird, then nothing but blackness.

"Hey, are you alright?" the man asked, seeming confused by Harry's lack of reply.

"Sorry, I … must have fallen asleep," Harry muttered and rubbed his forehead to try and compose himself.

"Fallen asleep …" the man repeated and stared at Harry with disbelief.

"Yeah, I think I just … got a little lost," Harry said, unsure of what else to say.

"Lost? You don't sound like you're from around here," the man commented. "But I don't know anybody who falls asleep in a cotton field," he insisted. A hint of humor had come into the man's voice as he studied Harry with a keen eye.

"Cotton field …" Harry replied and glanced around at the odd little twiggy-looking plants. "Is that what this is?" he asked making a motion with one hand at the small plants.

"Yeah, I'm spraying … you picked a bad field to fall asleep in … getting run over and sprayed with insecticide seems a surefire way to get yourself killed," the man informed with that same hint of humor.

"I didn't plan on falling asleep. I'm here on holiday … er, vacation … looking for a town I heard about," Harry stated, trying to sound more casual.

The man's expression became curious. "A town, well … you're in a field right now, son. Closest place is down that road, yonder," the man said pointing over to the left. Harry could not see a road because of the trees. "'Bout five miles that way's the nearest town. Where are you from anyway?" the man questioned.

"England actually …" but Harry stopped himself and decided to just ask for the information he wanted since it was obvious this man was a Muggle rather than a wizard. "I'm looking for a town called Westbrook … not sure if I'm in the right place really," he explained. "You wouldn't happen to have heard of that town, would you?" he questioned.

The man narrowed his eyes, not in anger but as if he were considering carefully what Harry had just said. The man cocked his head to the side slightly and then gave a shrug of his shoulders.

"I've heard of a Westbrook, yeah, but a Westbrook Preserve," he informed. "There's a place 'bout twenty miles north of here … but it's not a town, at least as far as I know," he went on in a matter of fact tone. "It's government land … wildlife and such mostly. I did hear rumors that the military has top secret stuff there though," he explained.

"You said north?" Harry asked. He felt a little disappointed, but he realized that there was no reason for a Muggle to know where a magical community was hidden. Still, why had the Portkey dumped him twenty miles or so away from where he should be?

He remembered the lady at the French Ministry had said she could not pinpoint it exactly, but why would the magic and the Portkey not be able to set him much closer to the location? Hermione had never warned him about a Portkey going so far off its mark. Was he going to have to walk twenty miles to find this place? Even then, could it end up not being the correct location?

"Yeah … but … if you're from England, how the heck did you get out here? Oh wait, are you a mountain hiker? You're a little off the trail, aren't you?" the man asked, as if he knew that must be it and that Harry was just a lost traveler who had no idea where he was.

Technically this was true: Harry really did not know where he was.

"Yeah, I'm just traveling for the summer here in … _Virginia_."

Harry said '_Virginia_' very hesitantly. He sure hoped that was where he had landed and the Portkey had not thrown him totally off somewhere else. After all America was supposed to be a pretty big country.

"Well, my advice is … stay clear of sleeping in cotton fields. Now, if you don't mind, I got a lot more to do before my day is through," the man said as he moved back towards his tractor.

"Oh, yeah … sorry about that," Harry said hastily as the man climbed back up in the tractor. Harry moved off in the direction the man had indicated the road would be. The sound of the tractor starting up behind him gave him a nervous flutter as he walked away.

He could have actually been squashed by a tractor; not a very brilliant way to end, he thought with humor. With a sad notion of regret he thought of the twins and how they would have been rolling with laughter at the idea of famous Harry Potter having to fight off a tractor. Where were the twins when he needed a good laugh? Harry gave a sigh as he finally found the road; they were three thousand miles away, that's where.

---------------------------------

Harry felt a little liberated as he walked along down the quiet road. There was nothing extraordinary about this road or the scenery: black road, green trees, nothing unusual. He did not know why, but for some reason he had always imagined that America would not exactly be like this. Maybe he just expected to land somewhere busy like a big city, not in the middle of nowhere.

A couple of cars drove by, but the fact that he was walking on the side of road did not seem to inspire the drivers to think it odd enough to stop. Maybe the liberation was that at present he did not have to worry about Voldemort directly and that he was making his way by himself.

The first real evidence that he was not really prepared to be in America was the fact that he had no American money. This only occurred to him when he came to a crossroad and had to decide which way to go - left or right? Without money, he would not be able to purchase food or even a map. Thankfully Mrs. Weasley had packed him a few meals to hold him over, but his supplies would not last if he failed to find this mysterious community within a day or two.

Harry stood idly by the rather lonely-looking stop sign. He peered down to the left and then right, trying to decide which way he should go. If he had been thinking about it, he should have asked that farmer exactly where to go in respect to the town that was five miles away. He should have asked the name of it at least.

Harry glanced up at the stop sign to see that it appeared to have a hole in the top of it, as if it had been hit rather forcefully with something. Then it registered that this hole was probably caused by someone shooting at the sign with a gun. He scowled, feeling worried; the idea of being shot definitely did not appeal to him.

At that moment the sound of a vehicle of some sort approached him from behind. He turned to see a car coming towards the stop sign at a fast speed. Harry took a few steps back to stand in the grass as the car braked to a halt beside the sign.

The driver was female and, as she looked both ways, she took notice of him. She stared at Harry as if she had seen a ghost. After a moment of gaping at him, she lowered the window on the passenger side and leaned forward so she could get a better look at him.

"You lost?" she asked, her voice having a similar accent to the farmer he had spoken to earlier.

"I am, sort of, yes. Which way is the nearest town?" he asked awkwardly, realizing this was the second stranger he had talked to today.

"About two miles that way," she answered, pointing to the left. She gave him a studious gaze, as if she were summing him up as a person by giving him a once-over. A couple of moments of awkward silence passed and then she gave a shrug of her shoulders. "I don't usually do this, but … you look harmless. Would you like a ride?" she asked in an upbeat friendly manner.

Harry paused, trying to decide whether he should get into the car. Was _she_ harmless? She appeared to be a little older than him, maybe in her middle twenties if he was any good at guessing people's age.

Over the years he had heard many stories about America: when the Dursleys watched the news, sometimes it would cover a story that had happened in the United States. Harry recalled ominous tales of murder, people being kidnapped and tortured just to name a few that he could vaguely remember. That any of those things might happen to him had not really crossed his mind until now, when he actually had to decide whether to trust someone. Still, this woman did not look like a mad ax murderer or someone who would shoot him.

"I wouldn't want to impose on you …" he said, trailing off. He would like a ride, but he did not know her and she did not know him. His comment made her laugh and then she shook her head.

"I'm heading that way anyway … up to you," she offered, smiling at him in a rather mischievous manner.

He did not know why, but he decided to be a little reckless. He simply said, "Okay … thanks," and then got into the car.

It was a bit weird at first, riding in a big American car with someone he did not know. She said her name was Susan and she was on her way to work. She explained that she worked at a store called the Shell Station, whatever that was. She asked him where he was from and he told her England.

She seemed quite amazed and asked a similar question that the farmer had: whether he was a hiker going to the mountains. Then she proceeded to explain that the best time of year to see the Blue Ridge and Skyline Drive was in the fall when the leaves were changing.

He had no idea what she was talking about, so he simply explained that he was off school for the summer and he might not get to come back to America again.

"Have you ever heard of a town called Westbrook?" he asked her, taking the chance that she might know something or have heard the name before. She gave him a curious glance but then shrugged her shoulders.

"I've heard of a place up north of here."

Then she paused as if remembering something.

"Well, my grandfather used to tell me a story when I was real little about a town called Westbrook. It's weird you should mention that name … but my grandpa was a bit off his rocker. Sometimes he didn't even remember my name," she said in a casual manner and assumed a thoughtful expression as if she were still trying to recall something.

"Really? Any chance you might remember anything?" he asked hopefully. "I'm sort of into history," he lied, trying to give her the most hopeful expression he could. She grinned and shook her head.

"My mom said he was just making up nonsense to scare me. There was something about witches and magic, I remember," she explained. "Grandpa used to say the whole town was burned down and people were killed."

As Susan continued to talk, Harry tried to keep his expression mildly interested, but at the comment about witches and magic he could not help but feel a surge of hopeful excitement that he was in the correct area; it was just a matter of finding the place.

"It was a little scary, now that I think about it," Susan went on. "But I was like five or six, so everything is dramatic at that age. I don't know if there was anything to the stories he used to tell, I'm sure he just made it up to scare me, like my mom said. You can probably ask in town though. Maybe check the library … if there is anything to it, I'm sure there would be something about Westbrook there," she finished.

Harry nodded, continuing to keep his expression mild, but inside he was quite sure he had landed in the right place. Maybe luck was on his side and shortly he would complete his mission for Dumbledore; perhaps he would be back in England before Voldemort even knew he was gone.

---------------------------

Once they arrived in the town, he found out it was called Greenfield and that the Shell Station was a convenience store as well as a petrol station. He did not have any American money so there was really no point in going inside the store.

"Can you tell me how to get to the library?" he asked Susan before they parted company. She explained how to find the library from where they were standing.

Harry thanked her for the ride and then headed in the direction she had indicated. His first American town: it seemed rather peaceful really and as he rounded a street corner he could see mountains off in the distance.

The town itself was not really unusual and not so different from what he was familiar with in England, at least from the Muggle world he had grown up in. The one thing that was different, he noticed, was that the cars all seemed bigger and were driving on the other side of the road. It was very weird to see this and it took him a few moments to become used to it.

Eventually he found the library and he made his way inside. He walked in casually, trying to appear a normal everyday tourist. Inside, it was neat. quiet and what Harry was used to experiencing with most libraries. Well, there were no books flying around to remind him of Hogwarts, but it was the same general atmosphere.

He was not sure how this place would help him find Westbrook unless they had some literature about the surrounding area. Or, maybe they had a map of hidden magical locations just waiting for him to show up. He grinned at his own humor as he began to move further inside and inspect the first small shelf of books near the entrance.

He supposed could just go ask the very stern-looking librarian up at the main counter. Unfortunately her expression made him think of Madam Pince. She was scowling in just the same manner and was aiming that scowl in his direction. What was it with him and librarians? Did they all dislike him at first sight?

Harry decided to just start scanning the shelves and hope that he could find some information that would help him. He soon found his way into a section that looked promising. As he looked amongst the books about Virginia, a woman walked by him pushing a cart of books. She stopped a few feet away from him and seemed to be putting books back up on the shelf. He assumed she must work there.

She made a startled sound as if something had surprised her. Harry turned slightly and found she was staring directly at him as if she had seen a ghost.

"You're _Harry Potter_," she whispered.

Now he was the startled one! He stared back at her not knowing what to say. Nobody was supposed to know he was here; and how would this woman know who he was?

"I've seen a picture of you in the paper before," she explained quietly and moved closer to him, studying his face rapidly. "What in the world are you doing here in Greenfield?" she asked in awe.

"I'm … sorry. I don't know what you mean," was all he could think to reply. She smiled wistfully and then gave a laugh.

"It's alright, I'm a witch," she proclaimed happily.

Harry eyed her suspiciously and remained silent, hoping that staying quiet was the best option for the moment. She looked of average height, with dark black hair that was quite sleek and shiny. Her eyes were gray and glittered with a mild humor as she studied him. Her expression seemed to suggest that she approved of him, but he was to wary to open his mouth to say anything to her.

"I thought there was some sort of war going on over in England," she said quietly but then waved a hand dismissively. "Well, trust the papers to always blow things up ten times bigger than they really are," she stated in a casual manner, as if they had known each other for years.

What was with these Americans, he wondered? Did they all talk like they already knew you? He was now dreading the thought of being alone here in America. Would so many other magical people pick him out? How was that possible? 

"Your name wouldn't happen to be Celeste, would it?" he asked, figuring that did not confirm who he was or why he was here; and at this point it did not hurt to ask.

"Um, no, is that a joke?" she asked with humor. "That's the most common witch name on the planet," she teased and was smiling at him quite mischievously. "Your accent is darling," she added, a twinkle in her eye.

"Erm … yours too," he stammered awkwardly.

"I'm Nancy Rawlings, by the way," she ventured and seemed to wait for him to say his name was Harry Potter and that she was correct.

"You wouldn't have happened to hear of a town called Westbrook, would you?" he asked curiously. Upon hearing that name, her friendly expression changed to sadness.

"Yes, I know about Westbrook," she answered a little stiffly; she seemed to become a little distant.

"I, erm … just heard someone in town talk about it, and was curious," he lied, not quite sure what to make of her sudden mood change.

"Well, the town's a secret … at least the new one is. The original town was only a few miles from here. The place was attacked by non-magicals and burned to the ground, it was terrible," she informed and was speaking even quieter than before. Nancy even leaned forward and glanced around to make sure nobody was around to hear what she was saying.

"Come with me," she said and turned her cart around and headed back down the aisle to the back of the library. She stopped and glanced back at him, motioning for him to follow. "Come on, don't be shy, I'll not bite you," she teased and moved on away around the end of the shelves.

He was unsure of what to do, but, before he followed her, he made sure his wand could easily be reached if needed. She had already moved out of sight around the end of the aisle, so he hurried to catch up with her.

He followed her to an area at the back of the library. It looked like a children's section from the books around the area. Nancy left her cart to the side and walked up to the back wall.

"Come on, you should be in this part of the library anyway," she informed and pressed her hand against the wall. Harry saw a faint waver in the wall and he could almost sense the magic ripple out. He silently wondered if he was becoming more in tune with magic if he could sense this spell; or maybe it was just a powerful spell. Nancy glanced around and then walked through the wall.

Harry walked up to it and did not hesitate: fearing the portal would close if he waited too long, he walked on through. He found himself on the other side of the wall in another library. The difference was that this side reminded him distinctly of the Hogwarts library. Books were casually floating about and many of the volumes seemed extremely old.

He followed her on up through dusty shelves to what appeared to be the front desk. She sat down and watched him; her expression was serious and not as friendly as it was before. Harry frowned a bit because she had assumed the normal countenance he had come to expect from librarians.

"So, why do you want to know about Westbrook?" she asked calmly. Two books floated up onto her desk, she stamped the inside cover and then they floated off again all on their own. Harry had not seen anyone else in the library and glanced from to his left and right, hoping there might be other people around.

"Idle curiosity," he answered stiffly.

"You are Harry Potter, aren't you?" she said, her tone a bit more determined.

"Excuse me, but I don't know you … I'm just here on vacation," he stated. He was not going to say who he was, at least not until he had to.

"We had word that someone was going to be arriving; you should thank the French for that," another voice said from a dark corner behind the desk. It was a male voice and was very deep and a bit rough-sounding. Harry had not noticed anyone there before and an uneasy feeling swept over him.

Harry had an unhappy suspicion that he had fallen into a trap of some sort; he wished his wand was not stuffed inside his canvas bag.

The man stepped out of the shadows. His appearance was unremarkable except for a streak of gray that ran down the left side of his hair. As he came into the light, Harry saw that this streak of hair lined up perfectly with a scar that traveled across the man's forehead.

"So, you are Harry Potter," the man announced as he stopped beside Nancy and leaned forward, trying to get a better look at Harry. 

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Harry asked, trying to buck up his courage. The man smiled wistfully and laid a hand on Nancy's shoulder.

"Nancy, would you mind leaving me and our visitor for a few minutes?" the man said down to her. She nodded and moved away and out of sight. Once she was gone the man sat down and gave Harry a casual smile. Silence drew out for a few moments as the man drummed his finger on the desk, unnerving Harry.

Harry took a guarded step back when the man pulled out a wand. The man gave a slight chuckle and flicked his wand towards the far wall. A chair slid across the room and stopped right in front of the desk beside Harry.

"Have a seat, Mr. Potter. If I'd wanted to kill you or curse you … we'd not be talking right now," the man said and placed his wand on the desk. "Come on, I'm not going to zap you … at least not on your first visit to America," he added when Harry did not move.

"Look, I don't have time for this," Harry muttered, feeling rather dumb for saying it.

"Oh yes, you're supposed to be fighting some war, against some fellow … Voldeforth, Voldiefellow … sorry … whatever the guy's name is," the man said in a manner of disinterest.

"It's _Voldemort_," Harry said impatiently and then realized saying that name only confirmed he was Harry Potter. The man smiled at him in a very charming manner, as if he were pleased with the reply.

"Unlike the non-magical government officials on this side of the world, we magical folks do keep track of who comes here to our fine country. You might say it's a bit more important to know when people with magical ability show up," the man began as if they were having a normal everyday conversation.

"This is obviously opposed to your everyday non-magical person, who is simply looking for work or … whatever it is non-magical types want when they come here," he went on as he waved his hand at the chair in an attempt to persuade Harry to sit down.

"We actually work with the non-magical government on this side of the world. Though it's hush, hush … you know, the magical treaties and such that we're not supposed to let non-magicals know about us magical folks," the man continued. Harry felt as if the man were giving him a lecture and thought he might like it better if the man just zapped him.

"As you know you can't just have magical folks dropping into your country any time they want. It's all very well and fine to have a couple hundred non-magical people show up on the border, sneak in … _whatever_ … but have one fellow with a wand show up and … _BOOM_!" the man slammed his hand down on the desk, making Harry jump. "When that happens you've got chaos right in peaceful Greenfield, Virginia. Get what I'm saying?" he finished.

"Actually no, not really," Harry said in frustration. The man frowned and stood up. He moved around the desk and came over to stand in front of Harry. They were pretty much the same height so Harry could easily stare into the man's brown, penetrating eyes.

The man reached up and pointed to his own scar. Harry stared at it for a moment, studying it and then met the man's eye again.

"Nothing as extraordinary as how you got yours. Mine was from a bear and the lesson I learned was never mess with a bear's offspring … they sure don't appreciate it," he explained. "So, let's see yours," he said pointing to Harry's forehead.

It seemed there was no point any more in trying to pretend he was not who he was, so Harry simply moved his hand up to reveal his scar. The man studied it and nodded as if he approved.

"At least yours has a nice shape. All I can say about mine is it gave me gray hair before my time," the man stated, and moved back to sit down behind the desk. Harry decided to sit down as well and sat in the chair that the man had offered him.

"Now, I am guessing you've shown up for a vacation. You aren't planning on hiding out here or anything of that nature are you? We can't have your Dark Lord coming here to hunt you down. We've got our own batch of problems to deal with that don't include fighting off You-Know-Who, Voldemort, Tom Riddle," the man stated in a firm tone.

"I'm not staying, if that's what you're really asking me," Harry replied. "I'm here to see someone," he explained. "And, before this situation, nobody was supposed to know I'm here," he added stiffly.

"Nobody important does," the man stated with a roguish smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked, starting to become very annoyed with this situation.

"It means, as long as you don't cause any trouble, you haven't been here," the man replied. "And as long as you're not staying, then I haven't seen you," he added, still smiling.

"I'm not planning on either of those things," Harry informed.

"Great!" the man announced and stood up. "Well, be on your way then and enjoy your stay here in Greenfield."

"I'm actually looking for Westbrook," Harry said. The man snorted and then seemed to be doing some quick thinking, as if he might say more but instead remained silent. "You wouldn't happen to know anyone with a last name Fairstone, would you?" Harry asked, deciding that if this man knew who he was, then there was no point keeping the other name a secret.

The man's expression changed immediately. He frowned deeply and his face lost its color. If Harry had not known better, he would have even said the man appeared a bit afraid.

"Sounds like you're familiar with Westbrook to me. Is that who you're here to see?" the man asked in a guarded tone.

"I'm delivering a message, but no, I've never been there and never met the person I'm supposed to take the message to," Harry admitted. He felt as if he had just gained the upper hand somehow.

"I'd say you're better off going back to jolly ol' England," the man muttered in a defensive tone.

"I'd be happy to - _after_ I do what I have to do," Harry countered. The man snorted again and then waved his hands in what seemed like surrender. He reached down and pulled open a desk drawer. He took out a folded-up paper and tossed it to Harry, who caught it easily.

Harry stared at it and realized it was a map. Harry studied the front curiously for a moment and then looked back at the man who had moved around the desk to stand in front of Harry again.

"Non-magicals have their maps for tourists, and so do us magical folks," the man stated. "It's on there, but it's got a big '_Restricted_' scrawled across its location. Most of us around here come from Westbrook or have family there," the man explained, his voice becoming friendly and casual again.

"Why is it restricted?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, it's a bit like a bird cage. At least, that's always been the joke when some of us were kids," the man explained. "You go to that school, Hogwarts, don't you?" the man asked in his own curious tone.

"Yes," Harry replied warily.

"Heard about that fellow Dumbledore," the man replied. "Well, Westbrook is a bit like your Hogwarts; not actually, but it's protected with spells and such. Lots of other magical folks here in America really don't have big towns, we just live among the non-magicals, but Westbrook is different … very few get in and very few really ever get out," the man explained.

"Sounds like prison," Harry muttered repressively.

"To some of us it was a little like that, but I think other folks appreciate the security - you know, feeling completely safe," the man suggested. "But most of us realize it's not real. None of us are ever really safe, no matter how many spells we put up for protection," the man finished.

Harry considered this statement and realized that whatever this man's intentions were towards him, Harry whole-heartedly agreed with what he was saying. Hogwarts was supposed to be protected with all sorts of magic and yet, what ended up taking Albus Dumbledore's life was danger from the inside, right under his nose. A sting of regret bit Harry, but the man began to talk again, drawing him out of his own personal thoughts.

"Best arrive during the day when you get to Westbrook, and hope the right man is out front or you'll not get in," he informed and turned as if to leave, but then he stopped and looked back at Harry. "How'd you get here anyway? I'm guessing you've got no transportation," he said as he glanced at Harry's bag.

"Not exactly, I didn't bring my broom," Harry answered since the man seemed to be offering help instead of stopping him.

"Broom … blah … I hate the damn things," the man muttered. "Look, I don't usually do this for people who pop up in America without permission, but there's two bikes parked out back … you can take the blue one if you want," the man offered kindly. "But don't press the green or red button as you're in the middle of a non-magical community. Seeing a flying bike isn't gonna go over well, if you know what I mean," the man insisted.

The only thing Harry could do was nod his head. The man then nodded as well and waved for Harry to follow. Harry did not wait, he moved on quickly, not wanting to be delayed any further. Frankly, even for him this was weird and the idea that some people knew he was here did not sit well with him.

Harry followed the man out of a new doorway and the two walked nonchalantly around to the back of the library. Behind a large pile of discarded boxes he saw two bikes propped up.. The man moved over to the blue one and waved a hand at it as if Harry should be impressed.

Harry was not sure whether he was lucky or cursed at this point. A bike was better than nothing, he supposed, but he had rarely enjoyed the chance to ride a bike. The man was staring at him as if expecting something.

"I'm sorry, I've not ridden a bike much," Harry admitted.

"Oh, yeah … brooms, right. Sorry, here in America, it's bikes. Didn't you ever read 'The Wizard of Oz' or see it on non-magical television?" the man asked curiously. "Ah well, never mind. If you've ever been on one, it's not hard to remember how. If you can ride a broom, a bike is a piece of cake," the man explained. Harry was not so sure that was correct.

He took off his bag and placed it in the basket that hooked onto the handlebars. Then he got a worried notion that this did not look like a bike for a guy; it looked more like a bike for a girl, especially with the basket on front. Well, at least it was blue.

"I hope you find what you're looking for, Harry Potter. And remember, you're not staying, right?" the man asked in a mischievous tone.

"No, I'm not staying. Like I said, I'm delivering a message and then going home," Harry stated in a firm tone. The man nodded and walked off back towards the door they had exited from.

"Well, when you get to Westbrook and meet the Fairstones, tell them Frederick Amherst sends his regards," the man called out.

Harry turned to look back, but the man had disappeared through the doorway. He could only assume that was the man's name. He wished he had asked him more about Westbrook, but decided it was better to get moving; he did not know how long it would take him to reach Westbrook.

Harry pulled the bike up beside him and then opened the map. After a few moments of hunting he found the large gray area that had '_Restricted_' written across it. The location was not even named. It appeared to be in an area surrounded by green, which told him it might possibly be some kind of forest.

He slowly traced down the map to where he was, the town called Greenfield. On the map he noticed an odd little star and he wondered what it meant. Harry shrugged, folded the map up and shoved it in his bag.

Harry decided to just walk the bike for now, so he would not look like a fool in the middle of this town, trying to ride a bike. He went north since that was the way it seemed he had to go. Once he was away from people, he would attempt to ride the bike and make his way to Westbrook. At least he had a direction now, and a map; thank Merlin for maps!

---------------------------------

Harry waited until he was out of town on a lonely road before he attempted to ride the bike. He had studied the map carefully and decided he could stay on the same road for a while before he had to make a turn.

Before he climbed onto the bike, he studied the two buttons on the bike. The red button had the word '_Fly_' written across it, the green button had '_Invisible_' written on it. There was also a label stating that all children under twelve were prohibited from riding the Stealth 200 and that all individuals under the age of eighteen required adult supervision.

Harry scowled at the age restriction. In Britain he would officially be an adult at the age of seventeen, was it different here in America? No point in asking since there was nobody about to ask, and besides he felt sure he could handle a bike reasonably well.

Apparently it was not exactly like a broom, but some sort of mechanical device along with a charm to make it fly. Harry was sure Arthur Weasley would be thrilled to get his hands on this bike and Harry considered somehow purchasing one to take back. He could not keep this one since it did not belong to him. In fact he was not all together sure how he was going to return it to Mr. Amherst.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and decided to first test his riding ability before he attempted to fly. He had limited opportunities in his life to ride a bike and he was a bit excited to test out his skills again.

Harry remembered he had practiced once when Dudley had gone out, only to be fussed at later that he had taken the bike without permission. Other times he had had the chance to play around with one of Dudley's old bikes, which generally did not last long because Dudley would wail and complain that Harry had taken his property. That always resulted in Uncle Vernon taking the offending bike away, even though Dudley had no further use for it.

He brushed off those old memories and threw himself into this new task. After a few attempts, it was not too hard to remember exactly how to ride a bike and keep it upright. In fact to Harry it felt rather natural and much like flying a broom.

Except for the pedaling, everything else seemed quite similar, especially the skill to balance. Once forward momentum was achieved, a bike seemed to balance itself in the same manner as a broom.

Harry decided he was definitely going to buy himself a bike one day, but he then wondered whether they were allowed in Britain? Could they possibly be similar to flying carpets and that a flying bike was the American equivalent to the British broom?

After riding for a while he decided to attempt flight. He first pressed the invisibility button. He thought it would not do for someone to see him lifting up into the air. The only way he knew it was working was when a very large truck came by, almost running him off the road.

He stopped for a few moments to catch his breath and then wait to be sure no traffic was about. Then he continued on and this time pressed both buttons at the same time. On cue, the bike very slowly began to rise up into the air. He stopped pedaling, but when he did so the bike began to sink back down to the ground. Apparently pedaling the bike was a must for it to fly.

Once he rose above the trees he could look about and see the surrounding area. It was strikingly beautiful: the mountains and trees, the cars driving below on the lonely road, the farms dotting the area, the animals and people here and there across the countryside as he glided silently over the area with carefree ease.

He could follow the map easier up above, since the map now resembled the roads below. When he was not sure, he would land and make sure the road was correctly named and the direction he had to follow; being invisible made it much easier to move about, as long as you were careful not to get in the way.

Eventually he neared the area that he was sure the map showed as 'Restricted', which meant he must be close to Westbrook. He landed and checked the road signs, unsure of exactly which way would be best. Off to the left he saw a road that had no sign and it was in fact a dirt path. It led in the direction where Westbrook should be, down into an area that looked like a large forest nestled between a gently sloping group of mountains.

Harry folded the map and decided to take the dirt road. It seemed only logical to him that a magical town would be off a road that seemed very un-modern. Of course he had no idea about the American magical community; he simply had to take his best educated guess on the subject.

He rode the bike down the dirt path, but as he began to enter what was a densely packed forest he soon had to simply push the bike along and walk. The forest seemed huge and similar to the forest near Hogwarts. Harry wondered whether he should be worried about Dark Creatures jumping out at him, so he moved his wand into a position where he could easily grab it and use it if necessary.

For the most part it was a peaceful walk though and there was nothing that bothered him; the sound of the wind in the trees and a few twittering birds were the only things that broke the silence. Harry soon found he liked the peaceful walk and cool quiet serenity of the forest. It did not have the foreboding air of the Dark Forest so he felt he could relax, at least for the present. 


	9. Chapter 9

A Town Called Westbrook

After walking down the winding dirt path for what seemed like thirty minutes, Harry came upon an imposing iron gate attached to a formidable high wall. The letter from Dumbledore had not mentioned anything about a locked gate; it reminded Harry of the gates of Hogwarts.

It was fancier than Hogwarts' gates and seemed to be well cared for. On the left wall was a stone sign with engraved letters, '_Westbrook Properties_'. There was nothing unusual about it. Harry simply stared at the imposing gate and the high wall; he supposed he might be able to climb over it somehow.

At that moment a man came out of the forest to the right, heading towards Harry. The man had a grizzly gray beard and was dressed in blue robes. He stepped around some bushes and stopped on the path directly in front of Harry.

"Hello there, what can I do for you?" the man asked. By his tone, he seemed neither friendly nor annoyed that Harry was standing here. He was looking Harry over as if he were trying to figure out who Harry was and possibly even what sort of trouble he might be.

Harry's mind raced and he remembered what Dumbledore had told him in the letter.

'_Remember you must only ask for Celeste Fairstone. You should not have to tell anyone else who you are. Simply tell anyone who asks, you must speak to Celeste Fairstone. Look for the house with lots of roses_.'

"I'm … I'm here to see Celeste Fairstone," he stammered nervously.

"Celeste Fairstone?" the man repeated the name as if he had not expecting to hear it, then he grinned at Harry in a friendly manner. "Are you a new student? She hasn't said anything about a student for the summer … and you look a little older than most. How old are you?" the man questioned curiously.

Harry was unsure how to answer so he glanced down at his shoes. The man gave a slight chuckle.

"I see … a late bloomer," the man announced. Harry met the man's gaze again and he seemed to have taken Harry's action as embarrassment rather than withholding information. "Well, what do you know about Westbrook then? I'm Grayson by the way," the man introduced himself and offered his hand to Harry. They shook hands, which gave Harry enough time to think of what his reply should be.

"I know Westbrook is a restricted magical town and that you have to know someone to get inside, like Celeste Fairstone … and I know her, at least … she's expecting me," Harry replied awkwardly. The man chuckled again.

"We don't just let anyone past these gates, but you seem harmless enough," Grayson declared and rubbed his beard as if assessing how dangerous Harry might be. After a few moments of consideration, he waved Harry forward.

"I am supposed to do some testing you know … so … if you're magical, you're sure to have a wand," the man said in a manner that suggested Harry should take out his wand. Harry did not wait but quickly produced it for the man's inspection. Grayson nodded approvingly.

"My dad is a wand maker," Grayson commented as he took Harry's wand and studied it. "Well … it's an Ollivander, I can tell by the fine craftsmanship," Grayson went on as he handed back Harry's wand. "My old dad's well known in these parts, and he's familiar with Mr. Ollivander's work, of course. I never took up the trade myself," Grayson went on.

Harry nodded and Grayson began to study Harry's face curiously.

"You look familiar to me," he said. Harry got a worried knot in his stomach and hoped his hair was not revealing his scar. He had already been found out by the last two magical people he had come into contact with, and he sure hoped this was not going to be spread all over town before he even met Celeste Fairstone.

"Please, I really do need to see Celeste Fairstone. I'm not here to cause trouble in your town, but it really is important that I see her as soon as possible," Harry pleaded, hoping his earnest tone would hint at his desire to remain anonymous. Grayson seemed to consider his tone seriously. As they stood there silently, Harry recognized something in the way the man stared at him: a kind friendly nature that reminded Harry a lot of Hagrid.

"Alright, I'll give you a break … but you just remember where you are. We don't horse around with mischief-makers here. If you go causing trouble, we'll throw you out. The Fairstones will direct you on getting a pass and, just to remind you, you would not want to get stuck in town without one," Grayson said in a stern voice.

He took out his wand and tapped the gate; it opened and the man ushered Harry through. This was far too easy, Harry thought. Once he was inside, the man closed the gate behind him and tapped it again.

"A pass … um -"

"Don't worry," Grayson cut in before Harry could question him. "If you're supposed to be here then Celeste'll set you right. If not, well …" he stopped and gave a shiver. "Just go on through the trees towards town, look for the house with -"

"Lots of roses?" Harry said, interrupting Grayson. The man grinned and nodded.

"Yep, that's the one. I guess you know where you're going, can't miss the place. Prettiest place in town, just like the owner; the teacher's not too bad looking either. Give my regards to Zora and remind her I'm still looking for that dinner with her," the man stated and walked off, disappearing back into the forest.

Harry wondered idly what would happen if he did not obtain a pass. Somehow he hoped it was just a pretence and Grayson was trying to scare him. However, having been around magical people for many years now, it was more than likely something very scary and probably dangerous.

He shook his head and walked on down the path, pushing the bike beside him as he walked. Slowly the trees opened up and he broke out of the forest into an open area on top of a hill. He stopped and stared at the scene before him somewhat in awe.

The path widened a little and proceeded down a hill towards a wide creek. The grass was lush and green and wild flowers dotted the landscape in front of him. Where the path met the creek, a quaint little white bridge spanned the watery surface. Beyond that, the path continued on down into the town of Westbrook.

Harry could only think it was the nicest place he had seen in a long while; he actually wondered whether it was real. He thought of Privet Drive and the perfect order of every house lined up together. This was no Privet Drive though.

Houses seemed grouped together, but at the same time set apart from each other. There did not seem to be any real order to it except lining the streets that went this way and that. Some houses were large, some were small and of all type of designs; some stone, some wood and some brick. Some were hidden among trees and others were out in the open with little white fences strung around them like well-organized little squares. Harry could also see the edge of a lake in the distance.

Further on, he could see what looked like a couple of taller buildings, but they were obscured by tall trees that blocked his view. The town was filled with flowers and all sorts of trees and bushes. Harry got the notion he was staring at a picture book. He just stood there gaping at it for a while.

"This can't be real," he muttered aloud to himself without even meaning to.

"What's not real?" a girl's voice said. "Who are you?" the same voice asked.

Harry turned to find over to his right a small group of young children staring at him.

"I'm nobody, just here to see someone," he stated and decided it was time to walk on. He did not want to get into a conversation with too many people, especially little kids. Instead of taking the hint that he did not want to talk to them, the children hurried after him. They followed him all the way down to the bridge and continued to make comments as they trooped along.

"Look at his hair … it's really, really black," a boy among the group announced.

"What do you mean, silly? Your hair is just as black as his," the girl who had spoken first answered and then giggled. "I like it … it's all messy and dark," she added.

"I bet he's as tall as my brother. You think he's twenty?" another boy asked curiously.

"Look at his bike. Maybe he's a dark wizard," the first boy that had spoken said cheerfully. "They come from outside the gate, you know … do you think he's come here to get us?" the same boy questioned in an uncertain voice.

"Hey! You kids! Get along! Quit bothering the visitor," Grayson's voice called from the top of the hill.

The children did not wait around to get scolded further; they ran past Harry and bounded across the bridge. They all started laughing and talking very loudly. Harry thought they were making a scene to get attention and to alert the townspeople to Harry's arrival.

People started glancing out of their houses; others who were outside started peering in his direction to see what the kids were fired up about. Harry gave a gulp as he got to the bridge.

Harry felt it as soon as he stepped onto the wooden planks: the bridge had some sort of magic attached to it. Harry was not sure how he knew it, but he remembered Dumbledore being able to feel magic when they were exploring the cave, the last time they were together. He wondered if he could now sense it too?

The sting of loss blossomed inside his chest, remembering Dumbledore's last moments of life. The sting was quickly followed by a burning hate of Snape, always Snape. His mind rested on him even more than it did Voldemort. Harry felt the desire for revenge bubble up at him. He wanted to grind them into the ground, turn those two men into dust and watch them blow away in the firestorm of vengeance that he felt.

Harry walked on and began thinking about things he would really rather not. As he made his way into the town of Westbrook, he tried to reason it out in his mind why Dumbledore would trust Snape so much. The excuse he had been given was beyond stupid in Harry's opinion. Besides, Dumbledore always knew how Snape felt about Harry's father. Harry even remembered Dumbledore commenting about it first year after Quirrell and Voldemort had tried and failed to get the Stone.

He just could not find an answer: the pain and agony just ate at him, and if he had done things differently, Dumbledore might still be here. Those events on the tower had cost him the life of another man he had come to respect and love; first Sirius, now Dumbledore, not to mention countless other people whom Voldemort and his followers had murdered.

Harry realized he had walked halfway through the town and was not even paying attention to the houses. He stopped in the middle of the street, which he noticed was a mesh of cobblestones. They looked rather old and worn, as if the town had been here for ages. He noticed a man to his right working in his garden. The man was gawking at Harry as if he had seen a ghost.

"Excuse me, sir. Can you tell me where … Celeste Fairstone lives?" asked Harry.

The man continued to stare at him in the oddest way. The man pointed jerkily in the direction Harry was walking and then he made a quick point to the left.

"Er, thanks," Harry said reticently, a bit put out by the odd directions.

Harry walked on and found himself at a crossroads. Another much wider street led off to the left and right. This street was lined with exceptionally large trees that appeared to be very old.

Harry decided per the unusual instructions he would take the road to the left. The trees created a sort of canopy over the street. Even though it was a warm summer day, the shade the trees provided made the walk cool and pleasant.

Off in the distance Harry could hear children playing; he wondered if it was the same ones he had seen a moment ago. He had never been around small children that much, at least not since he himself had been one. In particular, he had very little experience of small magical children and was a little curious as to what they were like; he had never had the opportunity to know other magical children when he was little.

At that moment he stopped walking because he had come to a white fence around a very grand-looking house. The area that the fence surrounded was entered via a wooden archway with a small wooden gate. They were painted white to match the fence. The first thing that took his attention was that the archway over the gate was covered in roses of yellow and pink.

The house itself was set back a little way from the fence and gate; it was a two story house painted white. The roof was covered in dark gray shingles and was partly shaded by a couple of large oak trees that grew on either side of the house. Harry glimpsed a swing hanging from one of the trees and above it was what appeared to be a tree-house.

Across the whole front of the house stretched a wide porch. It was covered with a roof of the same dark gray shingles. There were a number of oddly placed chairs scattered across the surface of the porch.

Attached to the end of the porch was a round gazebo. A wide swing was hanging from its ceiling and what looked to be a couple of wind chimes dangled in the breeze.

All about the house and front area were all sorts of plants and flowers. The grass was also neatly trimmed and quite well kept. Harry remembered how the Dursleys had always had perfectly placed plants and precisely cut grass. Even though this garden was neat and orderly, it was nothing like the Dursleys'. It had a whimsical carefree appearance and, even though there was an order to it, the plants still seemed to have the freedom to grow and be random.

Harry leaned the bike up beside the fence and opened the gate to move inside. A white stone path led up to the house. He walked along it until he heard voices coming from around the side of the house. Instead of continuing up to the front door, he edged around so he could catch sight of the back area and possibly who was talking.

The back was similar to the front, but around the corner of the house he noticed what seemed to be a vegetable garden and beyond that a small wooded area.

"I'll be back in a little while, Granny," a woman's voice called out. At first Harry could not see who was speaking. Shortly after the statement a woman came into view, walking towards him.

Harry was startled and stood frozen like a deer caught in the headlights of a Muggle motorcar. The woman was not paying attention and had not noticed him yet. She had made it to the front when she caught sight of him; she stopped abruptly.

Harry was sure she had not expected a stranger to be standing on her property. He had not expected to get caught in such an awkward position.

At first he could not really put into words exactly what he thought of her. She had walked close enough before she stopped that he could see her features fairly well.

She had warm golden hair that was a mess; it was the only word he could think to describe it, a mass of curls, waves and tangles. For whatever reason, he thought, it did not matter because it seemed perfectly right that her hair should look this way. He thought it was a pleasant color even if it was a bit wild.

She had a soft face, though he could not really say she was beautiful. There was something about her face he liked right away, even though he could not say what it was he found appealing.

He was not quite close enough to discern her eye color, but her dress was a soft blue. It was oddly twisted like it might be a little too large for her. Truthfully he was not quite sure; maybe she had been working in the garden or was very active. Then, after considering her hair once more, he wondered if possibly she tended to have this unorganized appearance naturally.

Harry got ready to study the rest of her body, but then decided not to for fear he would be caught doing just that. He reminded himself of Ginny and that he should feel guilty for even thinking this woman was remotely pretty. Plus he was also just gawking at the lady; she must think he was some crazy person because her face had assumed a slightly annoyed expression.

"Who are you?" she asked brusquely. Harry was a bit dumbfounded and really had no idea what to say.

"I … eh … errumm …" he stuttered. He was trying to say speak, but the only thing that exited his mouth was gibberish.

"Well, _eh errumm_, I would say it's time to get a new name," she teased. "Why are you in our yard?" she asked in a direct manner.

Harry frowned, getting the impression she did not like him. Though he had noticed a flash of humor in her eyes.

"Sorry," he said hastily. "I'm looking for a lady named Celeste Fairstone," he explained. She narrowed her eyes and scowled.

"_And what would you be wanting with her_?" she questioned and walked forward. She passed by him as if she really did not want an answer to her question.

"I need to speak to her," Harry said, moving to follow the woman. "Can you at least tell me if this is the right place? I was told to look for the house with lots of roses," he informed. This did not stop her and she continued on towards the gate, still disinterested in him. He had to do something; he was sure this must be the right house.

"I'm supposed to tell her … '_Don't forget you left half of it in England'_," he announced.

Dumbledore had said Celeste Fairstone would know what that statement meant. Harry figured saying it to someone who was not Celeste could not possibly do any harm; and if this were her, she would surely realize he was more than just a trespasser on her property.

It seemed to have worked, because upon hearing these words the woman stopped and slowly turned. Unfortunately this time there was a coldness in her eyes he had not seen before. She was also frowning quite unpleasantly.

He could now see the color of her eyes, which appeared a muted shade of blue and green. The colors were mingled together and he was sure they would be pretty if she were not staring at him like he had just hexed her.

"Who told you to say that?" she asked sharply.

"Look, I need to speak with Celeste Fairstone. I'm not really supposed to talk to anyone else about why I'm here," he insisted.

She gave him a very intense glare, Harry felt like she was boring holes into his eyes. He immediately lowered his eyes. He feared the worst - what if she could use Legilimency on him? He was certainly not any good at it, he thought bitterly. He was sure that if Snape was very good, then there had to be plenty of magical adults who could easily leap into his mind if they felt they had to.

She walked forward and stopped directly in front of him. He would not meet her eye and kept his gaze firmly just off to the side of her face.

"What is your name?" she pressed. Harry did his best to clear his mind, which was very difficult to do with her standing so close. A curl of her hair broke free and caught on her cheek. Harry focused on it, willing his mind to only think of that one thing, the curl.

"Please understand, I need to speak to her … it's very important," he replied. He became quite aggravated with her when she moved her hand up to push the wayward curl away from her face. She was not very tall, but there was something about her that made him wary.

A few moments of silence passed. Harry could hear birds twittering in the background and not too far off the sounds of children playing came to him; he wondered if it was the same children he had seen earlier.

He began to feel very uncomfortable. What if he had been sent here on a wild goose chase, what if this was not Celeste Fairstone? What if the package had not come from Albus Dumbledore?

"Alright, if you must know … you are talking to her already," the woman said, breaking the silence. "I'm Celeste … now, who are you?" she asked. Harry quickly lifted his gaze to her and met her eye again. She seemed disappointed, as if she had admitted something she had not wanted to.

"I'm …" Harry paused. "You're sure you are Celeste Fairstone?" he asked, wondering how he could know definitely whether she was Celeste. She gave a snort and covered her mouth, as if she thought the question was quite funny. At least this caused her face to brighten and become a bit friendlier, which helped him to relax a little.

"I suppose I could go get my grandmother to prove it to you … but since you don't know her, I am guessing that wouldn't help now, would it?" she suggested. "I could wrangle up my birth certificate, I suppose," she offered in a mischievous voice. "I'm Celeste … now who are you and what do you want? Unless you want me to guess … and by your accent and appearance I doubt I'd be far off," she stated, a dark twinkle of humor in her eye. Then she studied him in a way that made him extremely uncomfortable.

"I'm … Harry Potter," he replied. He felt quite stupid for saying it and he had no idea why; it was his name after all. Her eye lifted up to his forehead and he was sure she was searching for evidence, so he pulled back his hair to reveal the scar Voldemort had given him.

Her expression of being annoyed with him changed quickly. Her eyes widened slightly and she crossed her arms over her chest. She even leaned a bit away from him as if she were afraid.

"I thought it was you. I've seen your picture before…" she started, but then stopped for some reason. Her mouth drew out into a thin line. He got the notion she was angry with herself for speaking.

"I get that a lot … people seem to know me on sight. It doesn't help when I'm trying to get around without people recognizing me though," he said repressively.

"Who sent you here?" she asked. "England is a long way off," she asserted.

"I have a letter and an item for you," he explained and got ready to open up his bag, but she stopped him by holding out one hand.

"Who sent it?" she asked again.

"Albus Dumbledore," Harry answered. She frowned deeply and then her face twisted with annoyance again.

"I don't believe this! He knows how I feel about … about … everything. Why would he send you here to me?" she asked, her tone sounding quite bitter. "After all this time … no word, nothing … a-and I told him _no_ … wait … I told him _no_ three times. I can't, and he knows why. I don't believe he would send you here and, and … why would he do this now!?" she questioned, her voice becoming distressed and passionate.

"Professor Dumbledore is dead!" Harry snapped angrily. Then he felt horrible for saying it the next second. Her face lost all its color.

"What!?" she breathed. Harry thought she was going to faint because she took a shaky step back from him. "Don't you say that! It can't be true!" she cried in disbelief.

"I-I'm sorry … it is true. I was there when he died," Harry whispered, feeling his throat constrict with emotions.

She studied his face for a moment and must have realized he was not telling a lie.

"How did it happen?" she asked meekly.

He remembered Albus had said Harry could tell Celeste Fairstone anything. Since Dumbledore's death was public knowledge, he did not see any harm in telling her what had happened. For now, he left out what he and Dumbledore had gone to find, but he imparted everything else that had happened once they arrived on the tower that night. He recounted every conversation and every word from the tower that he could remember.

She seemed utterly distressed as he went on with the telling of the events from that night, especially when he announced that Snape had lifted his wand and performed the killing curse on Albus.

"_STOP_!" she cried passionately and gave a sob, covering her mouth with her hand in reaction to this information.

Her eyes welled up with tears and she walked past him swiftly, heading back towards the house. Harry turned just in time to see her stumble. She did not fall and clumsily continued on toward the house. Harry hurried after her, worried that the news he had given so bluntly had shocked her badly. He moved up beside her as she had stopped right at the steps to the house.

She held her hand on the railing and Harry, not knowing what else to do, moved to help her.

"No," she said sharply, waving him off. "I can do it," she said moving on up the steps. Instead of going into the house, she made her way down to the gazebo area. She stopped at the end of it and leaned both hands onto the railing, her back to him.

Harry followed, but he felt completely at a loss for what to say or do. Even though her back was to him, he could tell she was crying and every couple of seconds she would give a sob. It was as if she was trying to keep him from hearing it, but that was impossible since he was so close.

He had no idea she would be so affected by the news of Dumbledore's death and he felt like a complete idiot for saying it so blatantly.

"I … hadn't heard about it … the … the newspapers not … coming to the house lately … nobody told me about it …" she muttered between sobs as if she were trying to explain herself and why she was so upset. "Tell me this is a horrible joke," she begged.

"I wish I could," he replied sadly. "I didn't mean to yell it at you like that. I didn't know you would be so upset," Harry apologized. "I didn't realize you and Dumbledore were good friends," he added.

She made a sound that was both a sob and a noise of frustration. She waved her hand back at him and he took it as a sign that she was not angry with him but could not get the words out to tell him.

A minute or two passed without either of them saying anything. After a while she seemed to have composed herself enough to turn around. It did not help him to feel any better about the situation, since her face showed the emotions of someone who had been devastated by terrible news.

"Is there something I can do … or someone I can go get for you?" he asked warily as she placed a hand on her forehead and then pushed her hair back out of her face. She shook her head and gave a quivering sigh.

"I didn't mean to break down like that," she said softly. "Please excuse me … it was either scream or cry and I hope I picked the more dignified approach," she explained weakly and pressed both her hands to her face. She took another few moments to compose herself before she looked at him again.

"I'll be alright, I just need a few moments," she said. "I never expected this news … not like this," she added, one hand still straying to her mouth as if she were afraid she might sob again.

"I suppose this makes me the bearer of bad news. I'm sorry I did a poor job of it," he offered gently.

"I doubt you expected me to turn into a blubbering idiot," she complained with a shake of her head. "I'm American … we tend to wear our hearts on our sleeves sometimes," she informed and pushed one hand behind her neck. She seemed to have become very tense and took another deep breath.

The statement startled Harry, but only because he remembered Snape accusing him of 'wearing his heart on his sleeve'. To hear Celeste describe herself that way caught him off guard.

"There are worse things you could do, and being upset about someone dying isn't one of them," he suggested kindly. "Besides, I've been told I wear my heart on my sleeve too," he added.

Her eyes widened slightly and then her expression softened. She studied his face as if she were seeing him for the first time. Her expression changed again to one of concern.

"You must be starving …" she announced, using a hand to wipe her eyes. "Have you had breakfast yet?" she asked. Again, Harry had not expected this abrupt change and he shook his head.

"No, I haven't actually," he answered.

She motioned for him to follow as she headed to the front door of the house. She opened the door and they walked inside. The entranceway was a small welcoming area with a little table on one side. A flower arrangement of roses set in a very pretty vase on top of it. Above it hung a portrait of a man on a horse. On the other side was a door, which Harry assumed was some sort of closet.

"Good morning!" the man announced cheerfully from the portrait. "Have we met before? Ah well, never mind … it's an excellent day for a ride," the man stated excitedly and urged his horse forward off the picture.

"Don't mind him … he does that to everyone," she informed, moving on into the house. Harry followed.

Once out of the small entranceway, the room widened out a great deal and the walls on either side had various different paintings and portraits. There was a door on the left and one on the right that were closed. Ahead on the left was a grand staircase leading up to the second floor. To the right of the staircase was a short hallway that led to the back of the house.

This is the direction Celeste Fairstone took. Harry went along, soon finding himself going through an open doorway on the right into the kitchen. The room was bright and painted a very soft cream yellow. The room was pleasant and, very much like the groups outside, this kitchen was neat and orderly.

It reminded Harry a bit more of a Muggle kitchen than it did of a magical one. Everything seemed ordinary - from the stove to the refrigerator. Even the white lacy curtains in the windows seemed simple and plain. He wondered at that moment how different were American and English magical people's lives?

"H-have a seat … ah … what would you like to eat?" she asked in a strange voice. She appeared to be preoccupied in thought.

Harry sat down at the kitchen table and was grateful to be able to rest; he had been walking for quite a while. He settled himself at the table and laid his bag on the chair beside him.

"Whatever you have is fine," Harry replied. "Are you sure you are alright?" he questioned.

"You know, I'm not a very good cook, so maybe just a bowl of something," she decided, seeming not to have heard his question. Harry got the idea she was talking to herself instead of him.

She walked over to the refrigerator and took out a large clear glass jar of milk. Then she went over to the other side of the kitchen and took a box of cereal out. It looked to Harry like some kind of Muggle brand and he thought he remembered seeing it before as a child.

Celeste got a bowl from another cabinet and a spoon from one of the drawers. She paused a moment as if she were thinking and then brought them over to the table, placing all the items in front of Harry. She got ready to pour the cereal out, but Harry stopped her.

"It's okay, let me," he offered and gently took the box from her.

She did not protest; she simply backed up to lean back against the far cabinets across from him. She watched him as he prepared the food for himself. It was a bit awkward to be in someone's house he did not know, and to be eating their food. Also having them just stare at him was unnerving.

He glanced up at her, but then realized she was not staring at him any more. She had a far-off look in her eyes and he wondered if she was still in shock from the information he had told her. He began to worry and decided he should say something to her.

"Thank you," he said, breaking the silence. It roused her and she gave him a nod. She got ready to say something, but just then a door on the other side of the kitchen opened. Harry was sure it was a door that led to the outside for the back area of the house.

An older woman walked in; she appeared quite stern. Harry thought her face might be carved out of rock, it was so severe. She had stone gray hair pulled back in a tight bun to go along with the expression and used a cane to walk.

She must have been working in the garden because she had an apron on; it was covered in dirt and her hands also seemed to be quite dirty. As she moved across the kitchen, Harry noticed she was shorter than Celeste and quite willowy thin. Something about this older woman reminded Harry of Professor McGonagall.

She had not said a word or even glanced over at him yet. Harry stared at her, wondering whether he should say something to let her know he was sitting there. She walked on over to the sink near Celeste and proceeded to wash her hands. She stared out the window a moment in silence as she did so. Then she turned off the water and began to dry her hands.

"So, who is our visitor, child?" the old woman asked, still staring out the window. Harry realized she knew he was here all along, especially after what she said next. "I saw you on the gazebo. I figured it was something serious, but he didn't look familiar to me."

"He's Harry Potter, Granny," Celeste informed stiffly.

The old woman, who Celeste called Granny, turned slowly and finally gave her attention to Harry. It was a few seconds of curious study and then she turned back to Celeste.

"Harry Potter … so he's the boy -"

"England, Granny … yes," Celeste cut in sharply.

The Granny lady scowled and then got a very guarded expression. She turned to face Harry again, giving this expression to him.

"Ah, the English … I was wondering when I'd see one of you popping up around here," she stated. "Aren't you supposed to be fighting in a war? We've heard your name over here and -"

"Granny!" Celeste cut in heatedly, causing the older woman to stop talking. Harry got the impression Celeste was angry for some reason. "Professor Dumbledore sent him here to me," Celeste explained smoothly.

"Why would he send _this_ child here?" Granny asked sharply. "Isn't that dark wizard over there after this boy?" she questioned.

"Does that matter?" Celeste asked dryly.

"Are we going to start these old arguments? I'm too old for this," the Granny lady complained sharply.

"Erm … I think I can clear this up," Harry announced. Both women glanced over at him as if they had forgotten he was still in the room. "Dumbledore explained in a letter to me," he began. "He told me you taught at Hogwarts for a year and that you were an exceptional teacher. He wanted me to convince you to come back to Britain and teach at Hogwarts again. That is … if it opens … but he also said you could help me, that you could teach me things that would be useful," Harry finished and took a deep breath.

"He … said I was a good teacher?" Celeste asked. Somehow she seemed both pleased and extremely sad at the same time.

"He spoke very highly of you and told me I could trust you with any information … I hope he was right," Harry answered.

Her eyes watered up and she glanced down at her hands, wringing them together nervously. Silence followed, but the Granny lady was watching Celeste, who Harry assumed was the old woman's granddaughter.

"Well, that's a fine how-do-you-do. I suspect teach him under my roof, is it?" she muttered in a repressive tone. "Your father isn't exactly going to go all dove-eyed over anyone from England being here. How exactly are you going to do this, Celeste?" she asked in the same voice.

"Did you know?" Celeste asked, ignoring her grandmother's complaining. Harry wondered what she meant by the question. He glanced from one woman to the other nervously, sensing that an argument might be about to occur.

"What?" Granny said blankly.

"Dumbledore, Granny," Celeste answered firmly. "He's been murdered … _did you know_?" she asked directly.

The two women were now staring at each other quite intensely. Harry watched Celeste's grandmother closely; the old woman's frown deepened, but it became more like sadness instead of her stern expression.

"You knew and you didn't tell me!" Celeste asserted, her demeanor becoming quite fretful. Harry was not sure if she might cry again or start pulling out her hair.

"Celeste," Granny announced firmly. "Don't get so upset, calm down! You've been worked up for weeks," Granny stated in a worried voice.

Harry watched Celeste with concern as she crossed her arms over her chest again. She closed her eyes and seemed to be trying to relax.

"I saw it in the paper," Granny conceded in a quiet voice.

Celeste's eyes flew open and she glared at the old woman with loathing. Harry was glad she was not looking at him like that.

"Alright, Celeste … _don't you stare at me like that_!" Granny ordered angrily. "Your father came running over here that morning and scared the devil out of me … it was on the front page of the newspaper. He's been stealing everyone's paper in the area, if you really want to know the truth," she went on depressively. "I tried to persuade him to tell you, but you know how he gets when he is determined," she finished.

Celeste made a noise of exasperation. Harry wondered why this information should be hidden from Celeste Fairstone? She was an adult, wasn't she? How close was she to Albus Dumbledore? Why would she be so affected and upset by his death?

"When was I going to be told about this? _When it was all over_!?" Celeste asked passionately, still glaring at her grandmother.

"Don't you fuss at me like that … you said you wanted to be left in peace, Celeste. We were trying to give you what you wanted," Granny answered, her tone an expression becoming quite sad. "I-I'm sorry. Your father was so upset -"

"_I'll bet he was_," Celeste cut in angrily.

"Don't you do that," Granny scolded. "You know better. He is only trying to protect you," she expressed.

Silence fell over the room again. Harry was extremely uncomfortable; he felt as if he should not be hearing this argument. Plus he had no idea what was really going on, which was not surprising, he thought bleakly.

Celeste eventually looked as though she surrendered to something. She turned to Harry while waving a hand to indicate the older woman.

"Harry, this is my grandmother, Zora Fairstone. You can call her Granny, everyone does," Celeste introduced. Harry turned his attention to Granny, who in return gave him a very dark frown.

"Granny, this is Harry Potter. It appears he will be staying with us for a little while," she informed. "Harry, you can trust Granny as if she were Dumbledore … though she doesn't have the cheerful friendly nature he does, she is very useful…_most of the time_," suggested Celeste.

"_Useful, am I_?" Granny repeated bitterly as she turned a glower on Celeste. "I'll send you back across the way if you don't act right. Giving me those evil snarky comments and those glowering faces … and all this I've endured for many years now … and what do I get for it …" Granny complained, but paused in her rant when Celeste turned a very depressive face to her grandmother. Granny's mouth pulled back on one side as if she did not like her own complaining.

"Oh alright! Fine!" Granny fussed. She glanced back over to Harry and schooled her face back to the stern one he had first seen when she entered the house. "Well, it's no difference to me. Give him a room, but once your father hears, don't expect me to be … _useful_."

"Oh, and what's Dad going to do, chase him off?" Celeste asked mockingly. Harry frowned, not liking the conversation but also because it was being conducted as if he were not in the room.

"I wouldn't put it past him … but you handle that. I'm just giving the boy a place to lay his head," Granny replied coolly and took notice of what Harry had been eating.

"Um … am I still here in the room?" Harry asked solemnly as Granny moved over and stared down at the bowl of cereal with dislike.

"Is this all you could offer your guest? Old mass-produced cereal? Really, Celeste! _Honestly_ … what were you thinking?" Granny muttered, grabbing up the bowl and box as if it were an offending thing that should never be placed on the kitchen table.

"I don't know. I'd just heard some very unexpected news. I don't really know if I was thinking," Celeste replied. At first Harry considered this reply sarcasm, but there was a real evident note of sadness in her tone.

"You've heard enough about that for now. We'll speak about it later, when you've had time to get over the shock," Granny insisted firmly to Celeste. "Harry Potter appears to be a growing boy … well, young man," Granny corrected as she studied Harry again. "How old are you, anyway?" she asked and then moved off to put away the cereal and other items as she waited for his answer.

"I'll be seventeen on the thirty-first of July, which will make me officially an adult," Harry declared proudly. He had not even thought about his birthday until this moment. He had so many other things to think about - his own birthday was the last thing on his mind.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Harry protested. Granny had set about the kitchen and had started preparing breakfast for him.

"Never you mind," Granny muttered and waved an overlarge spoon at him. "And I hate to break it to you, but seventeen around here is dirt; it's eighteen you become an adult in this country," she explained as she moved over to the stove and placed strips of bacon in a pan.

Harry frowned. He had faced one of the most powerful dark wizards in the world for many years now, and he was not even going to be considered of age for another year here in America. How screwed up was that?

"Well, look on the bright side," Celeste chimed in, seeming to read his depressive expression. "You've just made a three thousand mile trip alone … that has to say something about you. How did you get to America anyway?" she asked curiously.

"I used a Portkey," Harry informed.

"A Portkey!?" Celeste exclaimed before grinning at him wickedly. "That must have been quite an experience," she asserted cautiously. Granny gave a snort of humor as if she thought the idea was funny.

"I don't remember much … I must have passed out and ended up in a field in the middle of nowhere," he said somberly. "Then I sort of ran into this man … he said I should send his regards to the Fairstone family," Harry stated.

"Oh? Who was it?" Celeste asked. The smell of food was filling the kitchen and, for a couple of seconds, the wonderful smell distracted Harry as he realized exactly how hungry he was.

"He said his name was Frederick Amherst," Harry replied when the question got past the wonderful smell of food.

"That's trouble there," Granny announced with humor still in her voice. Celeste reacted to the name by fidgeting for a few seconds and then shaking her head.

"Is it bad for that person to know I'm here? I got the impression he was like a government official, but really I wasn't sure. I never exactly said who I was, but he sort of figured it out," Harry allowed, slightly worried that he had made a mistake.

"He is not a problem," Celeste allowed gently with a dismissive wave of her hand. "But tell me what happened … what did he say exactly?" she questioned.

Harry quickly described what had happened after he had arrived in America, up to the events at the Greenfield library and what was said between him and Mr. Amherst. Once Harry had finished, Celeste seemed to be considering the information.

"I'm sure he will not say anything," she began. "But I'll send him an owl later to be sure of it. Frederick is a smart fellow; if he figured out who you were and that you were coming to see me, he'll not spread the word you're here. He is fairly dependable, except for being an outrageous flirt," she finished with a slight smile.

Harry got ready to reply, but a plate of food was set down in front of him and then a glass of orange juice followed. Harry stared at it; at Hogwarts he had been used to pumpkin juice at almost every meal. Granny said nothing but sat down at the table and appeared to be waiting expectantly for him to eat. He glanced down at the eggs and bacon.

"Don't worry, I think you will be pleased. Granny is the best cook around," Celeste insisted. Granny made a dismissive noise, but seemed to be waiting for him to taste her cooking. He took up the fork that lay on the plate and gave his full attention to the food.

After he began to eat, Harry had to agree: Granny was a good cook and it did not hurt that he was hungry. The only odd thing was the two women were silent and Granny for the first time was actually genuinely grinning at him.

"I take it this vigor to eat my cooking means you like it," Granny stated sweetly. Harry could only grin back at her sheepishly and then nod appreciatively.

"Yes, thank you, it's very good," he said once he had swallowed the food in his mouth.

"So, you said something about Dumbledore wanting me to help you or teach you. What is it you are needing to learn?" Celeste asked politely.

"I'm not really sure," Harry replied, feeling rather foolish; he had not quite had the time to actually think about the answer.

"Well," Granny announced with a laugh. "If you don't know what you want to learn, you're no good to yourself, now are you? Best learn to speak up for what you want," Granny scolded, but the humor was still in her voice and her eyes twinkled with mischief.

"What is it you teach here? I've only ever been to one magical school - the man at the gate called me a late bloomer, and Dumbledore didn't give me much information on what you actually do here," Harry explained.

"Who was at the gate today? I can almost guess, seeing as you got in pretty easy," Granny said.

"Probably Grayson, I'll bet," Celeste answered and it was her turn to grin; she gave this devious grin to her grandmother. Harry nodded.

"Yes, that's what he said his name was. He also said something about reminding you," Harry said indicating Granny, "about a dinner you two are supposed to have."

Celeste gave a sharp laugh and covered her mouth. Granny assumed her stern expression again.

"Bah … he's after what they're all after … silly man," Granny muttered repressively.

"What's he after, Granny? I'd sure like to know," Celeste asked, seeming to have become quite cheerful. Harry watched her and Granny as they both exchanged an odd glance. Granny then snorted and waved a hand.

"I'm not having dinner with him, he's fifteen years my junior," she expressed as she shook her head. "Besides … I'm sure it's the glamour of the Fairstone money and has nothing to do with me that he's interested in," she added sharply.

"You'll have to excuse this conversation, Harry," Celeste began with a laugh. "Granny's an old widow with money … and that is a feature that is pretty to just about everyone," she finished, grinning at her grandmother sweetly.

"Yes," Granny muttered before Harry could make a reply. "If you have money, it's always best to let them think you don't … saves a lot of time and unwanted propositions," she explained. "You're supposed to be famous, Harry, I'm sure you have money and know this already," she added and was giving Harry a quizzical gaze.

Celeste gave Harry a swift grin and shook her head. Harry was about to admit he had money, but something about Celeste's expression changed his mind.

"No idea, I'm broke actually," Harry announced, grinning at Granny mischievously. Instead of a stern expression the old woman was caught off guard for a moment, but then beamed back at him, seeming quite pleased.

"Well, he's quick … I'll give him that," Granny praised as she studied Harry. "Go on then, eat up your breakfast," she ordered and waved a hand for him to finish his meal.

"Perhaps it would be best if I read the letter Professor Dumbledore sent me," Celeste suggested. "I'm sure -"

"Celeste," Granny cut in before Celeste could finish. "I think it would be best if you take care of something else first," she insisted. Celeste turned to her grandmother and appeared confused at first. "Did you look at the time, dear?" Granny asked.

Celeste lifted her eyes to the wall behind Harry. He was unsure what she was looking at, but she made a startled sound and got up hastily.

"I have to go," she said as she headed to the kitchen door.

"Wait," Harry called and got up to follow. "The man at the gate said I had to have a pass to stay in town. How do I get that?" Harry asked.

Celeste stopped in the doorway and turned back to him. A minute passed as she seemed to be thinking about how to answer him.

"Well, if nobody is supposed to know you are here, then you can't just get a pass," she began. "Also to obtain a pass usually there has to be some notification that a person is coming into Westbrook," she described and then took another moment to do a bit of thinking. "Besides all that, Harry Potter being in Westbrook … purchasing a pass. That's not going to go over very well," she finished.

"Tell them he's Gregory's boy from California. Mr. Patterson is not going to know the difference, "Granny suggested. "Plus Mr. Patterson's always been sweet on you; just butter him up and he'll give you a pass for the devil," she teased.

"Granny, Harry's not old enough to be Emil," Celeste contested.

"Who would know? Nobody has seen Gregory since he left for California … and you were just a little thing when he left town. Nobody in Westbrook has even seen Emil to know what the boy looks like. He could pass for Emil, Gregory has dark hair like me," Granny asserted.

"Granny, I don't know … to lie about this … I don't think it's such a good idea," Celeste mused in a worried tone.

"You know Gregory isn't going to set foot back in town. He comes to Florida when we're down there, but you know he has no inclination to return and I doubt his children will either, given they've yet to set foot here and Emil is old enough to have come on his own if he wanted," Granny elaborated.

Harry felt a bit like he was caught in the middle of a family disgrace or something. He was not sure, but Westbrook sounded very strange to him. On first impression it seemed like a beautiful peaceful place, but he was getting the notion there were undercurrents of intrigue to this place.

"Alright, I suppose you're right," Celeste mused aloud as she gave Harry a studious gaze again. "Just let me do the talking. If anyone asks, your name is Emil Magnus Fairstone, you're 20 years old and from California," then she paused as if something was troubling her. "Well … don't talk too much as your accent might give you away," she cautioned.

"I doubt anyone around here would know a California accent from a British one, dear," Granny determined with a wink at Harry. "Just say you're Emil. Nobody's going to know the difference, I'm quite sure," she insisted.

"As long as you think it's okay. It is your town after all and I haven't a clue about exactly what is allowed here and what is not," Harry replied.

"You mean what you can get away with and what you can't, don't you?" Granny countered. Harry was not sure how to answer and simply did his best to keep from grinning at the old woman; for some reason he was finding he liked her very much.

"Well now, if anyone does, a smart wizard knows when and when not to break the rules … from the look of you, I can almost bet you've gotten that part down fairly well," Granny surmised.

"Very well," Celeste submitted. "We better get going then if we're going to get you that pass … and what's your name, _sir_?" Celeste asked, as if she were trying to trick him.

"Erm … I'm Emil Fairstone, from California. Nice to meet you," Harry replied dully, not quite sure he liked the name. However, he doubted how else he was going to get the pass. He would hate to have made this trip, only to have to leave within a few hours.

Celeste nodded with approval and beckoned Harry to follow her. They left the grand-looking house together, neither quite sure what kind of adventure was soon to befall them.


	10. Chapter 10

Home of the Forgotten

"So, your birthday is in a few days?" Celeste asked Harry as they exited the house.

"Yeah, I suppose I'll be here for it … unless you decide to come to England in the next few hours," he said in a hopeful tone.

"Nice try," she said in a good-natured tone as he followed along beside her to the gate. "You will have to understand: I can't just up and leave, I have a life here and my family is here …" she informed. "You'll have to do better than that to get me back to England," she challenged.

"Why did you leave?" Harry asked. "I know that the Defense against the Dark Arts job is cursed. Dumbledore said he hadn't had a teacher stay for more than a year. I am just curious; what made you leave?"

She got a thoughtful expression on her face and then frowned slightly. She did not look over at him as they walked and he wondered if he might have been too forward asking that question.

"Albus didn't explain about him hiring me or why I left?" she questioned.

"No, he didn't say," Harry answered.

"Well, I was really only hired for a year. It was always my plan to teach at Hogwarts for just one year. Though I did consider staying. I very seriously considered it," she elaborated and paused a moment in thought before she continued. "It didn't matter regardless because something came up and I had to leave. I decided it was better for me and my own personal situation if I didn't go back," she finished and glanced over at him as they continued to walk.

He nodded and wondered what had happened to make her not want to return to Hogwarts as a teacher. He supposed it was as she said - her life was here in America, not in Britain. It could not be an easy thing to move so far away from everything and everyone you knew.

"I just realized that if you had stayed at Hogwarts, you would have been my professor," he said. "I'm sure I would have preferred you to Quirrell, especially after he turned out to be a follower of Voldemort," he decided, a bit annoyed to be remembering his first year and his first Defense against the Dark Arts professor.

Celeste was staring at him as if he had just cursed her; her face went very pale and her eyes widened. He would even have said her expression was pained.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked with worry.

"I … no … it's alright," she replied stiffly and waved a hand. "I guess a lot has happened over there since I've been away," she answered. "Who was your Defense teacher this past school year anyway?" she asked.

Harry managed to choke out, "Snape" in answer to her question. She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. She closed it hastily and proceeded to get a very angry expression. She stopped walking and stared at him a moment as if she were searching for what she wanted to say. It took a few moments, but she eventually soothed her face to be calm and composed.

"Harry, there is something I need to know about your relationship with Albus Dumbledore," she announced unexpectedly. He had noticed she could change the topic of discussion quite quickly. "Well, truthfully there are a lot of somethings I want to know, but right now I'd like to find out about you and Dumbledore and why he would send you to me," she persisted.

Harry was confused, since he had already explained at the house why he had come to America to meet her.

"I don't understand," Harry said awkwardly.

"What I mean is, he must have trusted you greatly … I know that sounds stupid for me to say, considering who you are," she stated as they continued to walk along. "I understand the part about him wanting me to come back to England and I even get it that he might want me to give you a few lessons in magic," she went on.

She seemed to be ready to continue but stopped. Her expression was one of concern and worry as she stared into his eyes.

"Let me speak frankly with you," she decided and studied his eyes for a second or two before she continued.

"You being here puts my family and me in danger, even my whole town," she began. "I know Albus well enough to be certain he wouldn't do that unless he considered you capable of guarding certain information with your life," she suggested. "There are things that you can never share with anyone about Westbrook and even things about my family … but … it's more complicated that than really. It's not so easy for me to just up and return to England, especially with a war going on," Celeste explained. She seemed torn, as if she wanted to say more but either would not or could not.

"Look," Harry said stiffly. "I know better than anyone that just knowing me or associating with me puts people's lives in danger," he asserted passionately. "Please believe me when I say it's the last thing I want to do … I came here because Dumbledore asked me to, I had to do it for him. He meant the world to me; he was more than just my Headmaster … he was my friend. If this was important to him then I would have come here anyway, regardless of what anyone here will say or do," he finished in the same passionate tone.

Again she was staring into his eyes and it unsettled him the way she did it. He could not quite explain why, but it was like she was trying to figure something out by just looking in his eyes.

A moment later she gave a sigh and nodded her head. She took a further moment to consider what she wanted to say before she spoke again.

"Have you ever heard the saying 'the eyes are a window to the soul'?" she asked gently. Harry had not really expected this unusual question.

"Erm … yeah, I think so," Harry replied, not quite sure why she would ask that. It made him think about what people were always saying about him. "People tell me that I have my mother's eyes. They say I look like my father but have my mum's eyes," he informed and gave a shrug of his shoulders. "I don't know what that would say about my soul," he added.

Celeste smiled and studied his eyes a moment longer before she resumed.

"I suspect if it's true then all I can say is, yes, I believe you and that you have no desire to put anyone in danger … I hope you know, surely you must, why I ask these questions. It's not an easy thing to do … to trust someone you've just met. Especially when I have so much to lose if I did consider going back," she insisted somberly.

"I know what you are talking about … my parents trusted someone and …" Harry stopped because that old emotion welled up in him, reminding him of everything he had lost at the age of one.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she said gently, seeing his discomfort. "It's really stupid of me to say these things to you. After everything you have been through and what you have lost," she submitted. "We are in similar positions, I think. You've lost a lot and can lose so much more … I think I know what you are feeling and have been through. Please accept that I don't mean to offend you; I just need to be sure you understand that I have just as much to lose as you do," she expressed.

"I do understand," Harry began. "If you want to know something about me, I've been told I have a 'saving people' thing and it tends to get me into trouble," he admitted a bit sheepishly. "I don't know how I really stack up with magic. I would say I'm just average, but I've also been told I'm not very good at keeping my mind closed to external magical invasion," he informed; he said the last part a bit sarcastically.

"Hmm … that sounds like either some Occlumency lessons or even Legilimency," she said in a matter of fact tone. "Teaching Occlumency is less frowned upon, but the second is definitely something most would not be willing to teach openly in school," she informed.

"I've had Occlumency lessons and I didn't enjoy them very much. I even think they opened my mind to Voldemort … ermm … you see it's a bit complicated, " he said warily.

"It usually is," she replied cynically and seemed to wait for him to elaborate further.

"I have this kind of connection with him … or had one … I don't really know the whole of how or why I have it, or even really know how to explain it to you," he insisted. He worried she might send him away if she knew about him and his connection with Voldemort.

"I know from first-hand experience, anything involving mental powers of magic … ah, well … let me put it to you this way, Harry," and she paused as if she were searching for exactly what she wanted to say.

"Powers of the mind are considered a gray area of magic. It can all come down to the simplest thing that makes you better than someone else in this field of magic," she described with a wave of her hand and then continued.

"It's not to say that every other magical ability isn't the same way, but things involving the brain are never as simple as we would like them to be. The round peg doesn't always fit in the round hole … sometimes it does take the square. I know that sounds silly, but it's very true," she explained. "Also, like everything else, it takes a lot of practice and sometimes there are people that are just better than you, there's no crime in that … you just have to work on it and try your best," she finished.

"I guess that makes sense," he replied. He thought he should know that already, but somehow it did make a little more sense the way she worded it.

"Maybe it would be best for you and I to sit down and have a discussion about everything that has happened. I realize that you don't know me at all, but the more I know, the more I'll be able to help you," she suggested.

"That might take a while," he considered.

"First we have to get you a pass. No use worrying about it till we're sure you can stay for at least a few days. Before that, there is something I need to show you and something I need to … um … pick up," she said.

"Okay," he said and nodded. She smiled briefly and then started to walk. All he could do was to follow along as they continued further into the town of Westbrook.

----------------------------------------

"What … is this?" Harry asked in astonishment as he stared down at the lake area. There was something going on there, an event that had drawn many of the inhabitants of Westbrook. He had simply followed her and had been unaware to where exactly they had been heading. He thought it would be a place something like the Ministry of Magic, but this looked more like some sort of gathering of magical people than an office building.

Harry saw rides and food being prepared and there appeared to be small booths where people were playing games of skill, most of them seeming to involve magic. It reminded him a bit of the Quidditch World Cup because of the mass of people, but this was something entirely different.

"You did say your birthday was in the next few days. I suppose this is the best I can do for a birthday party," Celeste teased and was grinning at him deviously. Harry stared at her a moment bewilderedly. She laughed and shook her head.

"I'm joking, Harry. This is called the Summer Festival. We always have it near the end of July," she explained with another laugh at his expression.

"So, this is a kind of carnival or circus or … something like that?" he asked. There were so many people around, children running and watching different events going on. The Summer Festival seemed to encircle the lake and fan out in all directions. Harry had never really been to a carnival and he was overwhelmed by the sights and sounds of what was going on only a few meters away.

"Yes, it's a traveling magical carnival. They go all over the country and are very popular. They usually stay for about four days," she went on. "There are all sorts of things to do on each day while they're here … it's quite an experience to have, especially when you are young," she explained, still grinning at him. "From the look of you, I'd say you've never been to anything like this."

"No, not really … there was the Quidditch World Cup, but this isn't exactly the same," Harry replied, distracted by a balloon that floated by; it appeared to be enchanted as inside was a dancing unicorn. She nodded and then began to scan the area as if searching for something.

"Is this why we came here first?" He asked, feeling an excitement bubble up in him. He remembered that Dudley had many opportunities to go to events like this, but Harry never had. Whilst he was here, he wanted to seize the chance to enjoy it.

"Not exactly the reason," she replied. "You see there is someone I have to find," she explained in a preoccupied tone as she continued to scan the carnival. "I think we've taken too long though, but I'm pretty sure where he will be," she finished in a tone that suggested a touch of impatience.

She moved forward on down the hill and into the mass of people. Harry hurried along beside her, quite interested in what he was about to experience. Every once in a while people in the crowd would greet Celeste and she would stop and say hello and introduce Harry as Emil Fairstone.

They proceeded along and Harry soon found himself in the midst of an area filled with all sorts of magical games. The colorful workers at the booths were calling out challenges for townspeople to come play and Harry was tempted to take out his wand and have a go at one or two. He had no American money to pay though, so he had to pass by them reluctantly.

The area seemed a magnet for young children and all about were parents and their kids playing games together. Celeste stopped in the center of this area and all of a sudden put both hands on her hips.

She assumed an expression Harry had seen before on another woman's face, Mrs. Weasley's to be exact. Molly had the same look sometimes when she was watching the twins.

Harry turned to gaze in the same direction as Celeste to try and find what had caused this expression on her face. As he glanced around he noticed a little boy running towards them.

The little boy was holding out what looked like a clear plastic bag as he ran in their direction. Harry became a little worried that the child was not going to stop but run straight into Celeste. Thankfully the child stopped right in front of her and was staring up at her quite excitedly.

"Mommy, look! I won a prize!" the little boy announced to Celeste. Harry gave a little jerk of surprise and his eyes darted between Celeste and the little boy.

"Mommy?" Harry said aloud in confusion.

The little boy turned his head to Harry and seemed perplexed over why Harry had said 'Mommy'.

"I'd like you to meet my son - this is Orion," Celeste introduced.

Harry simply stared at the little boy. It had not occurred to him that she would have a child or that she might be married. Dumbledore had not said anything about her having children. Obviously Dumbledore might not have known or just did not consider it important to tell Harry.

The little boy was eyeing Harry suspiciously and then stared up at his mother, quite confused by her introduction of him to Harry.

The little boy had dark messy hair; it appeared as if the child had been running and playing and had no care for what state his hair might be in. He was small, but Harry figured all children this age were small. Actually Harry was unsure of his age since he really had nothing to compare the boy to; he had not been around a child this young since he was a small child himself.

The boy had dark expressive eyes. They were alive with life and full of every emotion that crossed the little boy's face. Right now Orion was staring at Harry and trying to figure out exactly who Harry was. The little boy was searching his face for any sign of recognition.

The child's mouth quirked to one side and his brows knitted together in dismay; even with the scrunched up face he still seemed very cute. Maybe even handsome was the right word, if one could call a child this young handsome.

"Why is he going to be at our house?" Orion asked. Harry did not know why, but he felt very uncomfortable being studied by this little boy, more so than he ever had by any adults he had known.

"First, I want to know what this prize stuff is?" Celeste asked. "What did we talk about before you left this morning to come down here?" she pressed in a stern tone.

Harry watched as Orion lowered his bag and seemed to want to hide it behind his back. He frowned and looked down like he was ashamed of something he had done. Celeste reacted to this by leaning her head to the side and scowling.

"Orion, I thought we talked about this … didn't Mommy say you were not to do anything till I got here?" Celeste scolded. Orion's frown increased but Harry noticed a very determined expression move over the little boy's face. The child lifted his eyes to Celeste and seemed ready to plead his case.

"You didn't get here, Mommy … and everybody else was getting to do the games … and I didn't get to try them…I wanted to do them and then Emily gave me a dollar to play one and so I did the game and I won the prize … and then I said to her that she could have the prize, but she told me that she wanted me to have it because I'm her very best friend and she wouldn't take it so I had to keep it."

Harry simply gawked at the child, who had spoken without even taking a breath in his explanation of how he had won a prize. Harry glanced over to see what Celeste's reaction to her son's words would be. Harry thought she might want to continue scolding Orion, but she seemed unable to because of what the child had said.

"I'm sorry, Mommy," Orion announced. "Everybody said I was real lucky to win." he added sadly. He was peering up at Celeste with a face that Harry had to admit was very convincing; it was both innocent and pleading at the same time.

"Alright, Orion, but please don't do that again. You also shouldn't take money from Emily," she insisted firmly. "And we'll also have to keep that thing in something it can't get out of," she ordered forcefully as she reached out and took the bag from her son.

To Harry it simply looked like a round gray rock in the bag. It might break a window if it was thrown hard enough, but other than that it seemed small and insignificant to Harry.

"If this thing escapes and runs loose in Granny's garden, she'll not be happy … not to mention we'll end up having hundreds of them," she muttered with dislike as she studied the little gray rock.

"The man had one as big as me … he said it was the mommy of the little ones," Orion proclaimed excitedly.

"What is it exactly?" Harry asked curiously.

"They're called Living Rocks or some just call them Rock-Rocks. It's never really been determined what they are, animals or enchanted objects. There is a whole debate over if they are really alive or if they're some wizard's idea of a joke. Maybe a spell that has lasted for a really long time. I personally think they're alive," she informed and held out the bag to Harry so he could look at the rock.

Harry took it reluctantly and examined the small rock in the bag; it did not move around but just laid in the bottom of the bag unmoving.

"They're native to this continent. I don't think they've ever been found naturally in England, Europe or anywhere else in the world. They've been mainly brought in from the southwest of this country," she went on in her explanation of the little rock, "Not to say you will not find them anywhere else, but I'm pretty sure England has a ban on them," she informed with a laugh.

"They're fairly harmless and as they get larger they pretty much do nothing. I've seen some as big as houses out west, but you'd have a hard time telling them apart from regular rocks and boulders," she finished.

"So, they do nothing?" Harry asked curiously.

"Pretty much, unless they get into soil that is rich in nutrients and that has a wide variety of different minerals so they can grow very large. But they need a lot of different things to keep them growing big … sun, water … they can grow slow or fast depending on where they are," she said and grinned at him because Harry had a frown that indicated he would like to see the thing move or do something. Secretly he was wondering what Fred and George might do with one.

"They tend to be fast when they are small, but they more likely will only move when they sense you're not paying attention. The only time I'd say they would ever be dangerous is if they are large and felt threatened or if something they had formed an attachment to was in danger," she suggested. "But when they get bigger they don't move much, so there's not a lot of room for attachment to anything," she added.

"So can I keep him?" Orion asked hopefully after it seemed Celeste had finished her lesson on the rock.

"How do you know it's a him?" Celeste asked with a grin as Harry handed the bag back to Orion.

"Cause he is a he and cause I named him Chompie," Orion proclaimed proudly and took the bag back; smiling in approval at the little rock.

"Chompie?" Celeste muttered. "Couldn't you name it something more pleasant?" she asked curiously.

"I named him that cause when the man grab him out of the box, he bite the man's finger," Orion stated with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"So much for being harmless," Harry said with a grin. Celeste gave the rock in the bag a suspicious gaze.

"Chompie will not bite me … he likes me," Orion insisted happily. Celeste stared doubtfully at her son. Harry figured this was a case of a little kid and his imagination getting the better of him.

"Just to be on the safe side, I want you to promise me you will not touch it without an adult around," Celeste ordered. "I want you to make a big promise. I'll let you keep it, but we are not going to have it biting off fingers, understand?" Celeste stated firmly.

"Okay," Orion answered reluctantly, "But can we get him a nice house? Charlie Monroe has a hamster and he's got a really neat cage. He -"

"No, you can use that plastic container you kept the sick turtle in last year," Celeste cut in before the boy could continue.

"But Chompie might like to have a new house, not the old turtle's place," Orion insisted, as if he knew exactly what the rock wanted.

"Well, Chompie isn't in a position to be picky. He'll have the old turtle box or we'll give him back to the carnival worker," Celeste said firmly. The tone she used told Harry that she expected only one answer.

"I guess he'll like it good for a house," Orion decided. "Okay, Mommy," the boy agreed.

"Wait here while I let Emily's mother and the rest know you're with me," Celeste informed. "I'll be right back, just wait here with Orion," she said to Harry and walked off in the direction from which Orion had run to them.

Harry got ready to stop her, but she had already moved quickly enough that she had disappeared into a crowd of people. He looked down to find the little boy staring up at him expectantly.

"Mommy didn't tell me who you are. I'm not supposed to talk to strangers I don't know, but she says I gotta wait here with you, so who are you anyway?" the little boy asked.

"Erm, I'm a friend," Harry replied, not knowing if her son could know who he was. Surely he would know his cousin and that Harry was not Emil Fairstone, so Harry was unsure of exactly what to tell the boy.

"Are you my friend, Mommy's friend … or Granny's friend?" asked Orion curiously.

"All of you, I think," Harry said repressively.

"Grandma and Grandpa too?" the boy pressed. "What about cousin Aaron and Uncle -"

"Look, I don't know," Harry interrupted before the little boy could name more family members. "Sorry, can we just wait for your mother to come back then she can tell you all about me?" he pleaded. The little boy gave him a puzzled gaze and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you a wizard?" the little boy asked.

"Would I be in Westbrook if I wasn't?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Mr. Jones isn't magical and he lives here … and so is Daisy Edwards' daddy, he can't do no magic … and so is -"

"Okay, yes I'm a wizard," Harry cut in. "Can we just wait quietly?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Are you mad?" Orion questioned warily.

"No," Harry answered.

"Are you a dark wizard?" he inquiry suspiciously.

"Of course not!" Harry complained sharply.

"You sound mad," the boy proclaimed in a serious voice.

"Do you always ask so many questions?" Harry said depressively.

"Granny says that if I can't ask questions, I can't never learn nothing … but sometimes Grandpa says I need to just not say questions and listen," Orion admitted sheepishly.

"Thank Merlin," Harry announced, but it was not because of what Orion had said; it was because Celeste was heading back in their direction.

"Is everything alright?" Celeste asked as she stopped beside them.

"He says he's not a dark wizard, but I don't know … he don't say who he is," Orion replied to his mother quite forcefully.

"Orion, we have to go now and -"

"But Mommy!" Orion cried desperately. "You say we could get to be here today and play games … and you're late and now we have to leave … that's not fair," Orion complained forcefully.

"We can come back later, Orion. Mommy has something important to do and you are going to come with me," Celeste began, but the little boy appeared quite upset and Harry thought the child was getting ready to throw a tantrum.

"Orion, don't you do that," Celeste said very sharply. Her son poked out his lip and stared up at his mother as if she had just cursed his best friend. His expression of frustration changed to one of sadness. "Honey, we're going to come back … we've got all the rest of the day and tonight, but I can't let you run around here by yourself."

"But Emily's mommy was watching me and the other kids; she can still do that," he said in a pleading tone.

"Orion, you did what I told you not to. Now, you will come with me or I will take you straight home," she ordered. Again it was the tone she used that Harry recognized: he had heard Professor McGonagall use that same voice before. It meant no complaining or arguing.

"Ohhh, alright," Orion muttered with a depressive sigh and held out his free hand. Celeste promptly took his outstretched hand into her own and glanced over at Harry.

"Let's go get your pass," Celeste said to him pleasantly and moved off.

Harry followed along on the other side of Orion. He felt kind of weird walking along beside a little kid, especially when the little boy kept glancing over at him suspiciously.

After walking a little while they ended up back on one of the quiet little streets of Westbrook, away from the carnival area and the festive sounds of people having fun. As they walked along they soon came to an area of town that was not houses but began to look like businesses. A sidewalk soon appeared and they moved onto its smooth concrete surface.

"Orion, there is something important Mommy needs you to do. This is a most special thing," she said as she stopped beside a bench that sat at the edge of the sidewalk. She picked up the little boy and lifted him onto the bench, then sat down beside him.

Harry glanced around - there was nobody in the area close enough to overhear them. There was a man down near the end of the street, but he appeared to be sweeping the sidewalk in front of what was some sort of business. Harry could not tell exactly what it was because they were not close enough to read the sign.

"This is a big promise," Harry heard Celeste say, so he turned his attention back to her and the little boy.

"Not another one, Mommy … I don't like doing big promises all the time," Orion insisted sadly.

"You don't like having special things that only you and Mommy know just between us?" Celeste asked in a sad tone.

"But he's here, so he can hear it," Orion replied as he pointed up at Harry.

"This big promise is about him," Celeste said gently and glanced over at Harry for a moment before she turned her attention back to her son.

"What kind of big promise is it?" the little boy quizzed.

"Did your teacher tell you in class about a boy in England that is fighting a very bad Dark Wizard?" Celeste began, "Do you remember that it was in your school book and you learned all the names of different kinds of magic?" she went on.

To Harry it seemed she was trying to get her son to remember something, but the weird thing was Harry had not even considered that he would be in school books for children this young. He remembered that Hermione said she had read about him in a book, but this little boy was not old enough to learn about magic, was he?

"I think so," Orion said and appeared to be thinking then shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you remember the name Harry Potter?" Celeste asked.

"Yeah, I remember that name. Hey! I heard Grandpa say that name before when he reads the newspaper … but in school the teacher tells us about the boy who lived and that a bad wizard tried to get him and that he lived after a bad curse cause his mommy protected him and … wait … is that him?" Orion spoke excitedly and pointed at Harry, his dark eyes twinkling with the same excitement that carried in his voice.

"Yes. That's why I need you to listen to me," Celeste said gently, but the boy seemed too excited now to listen.

"Can I show him to my teacher and Emily? I don't know anybody that's from a book before. Can I see your head?" Orion pleaded turning his full attention to Harry. "The picture in my school book says you got a bit cut on your head when that bad wizard tried to kill you? Did it hurt bad when that man did that? I bet it hurt real bad. I got a cut on my arm one time and Mommy fixed it. Who fixed your head if your mommy died? That was bad for that bad man to hurt your mommy and daddy -"

"Orion!" Celeste interrupted. "I need you to listen and not talk right now," she ordered. Harry just gawked at the little boy and was embarrassed and a touch annoyed. Did the little boy always talk so much? Celeste used one hand to turn her son's head back to face her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to talk so much," Orion submitted. He sounded worried that he was going to be punished and looked up at Harry as if he were afraid he had said something wrong.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Celeste soothed gently and laid a hand on top of her son's head. "I know you got excited," she added. She turned to look at Harry a moment and smiled kindly at him.

"Granny says I can talk the leg off a mule," Orion offered in a tone that suggested that was the answer to why he had exploded with talkative excitement.

"She says the same about me, dear," Celeste admitted and turned back to Orion. "Now, we can't tell anyone who Harry is. Can you guess why we can't say he is Harry Potter?" Celeste quizzed. The little boy's eyes darted between his mother and Harry and he seemed to be thinking.

"I can't tell nobody? Not even Emily?" he prompted.

"Not even Emily. This is a really big important secret that Mommy needs you to help me keep. Now, can you try and guess why we have to keep the secret?" Celeste pressed. "You said you heard Grandpa say something about Harry being in the paper, what did he say?"

"He says that there is a war, and then he talks about it with Mr. Patterson and the other Councils … and I hear him say yesterday something about a dumb door got murdered, but I don't know what that means and then -"

"Okay, Orion," Celeste cut in as she frowned deeply and paused a moment in thought.

"Are you mad at me?" Orion asked softly.

"No, sweetie, I'm not mad at you," she offered and began to use her hand to straighten his hair. "The bad wizard that hurt Harry is trying to get him again. That bad wizard is making war on the magical and non-magical people in England," she explained to her son in a solemn tone.

"Harry has come here to have Mommy help him with magic so he can make the bad wizard go away. But if we tell anyone he is here, the bad wizard might find out the secret and it can put Mommy, Granny and everyone in Westbrook in danger," Celeste suggested. This statement caused Orion to go pale and his expression changed to one of fear.

"I don't want him to get me … is he going to come here and get me!?" Orion cried fearfully.

"Orion, Mommy is not going to let any bad wizard get you. Now I need you to just listen to Mommy and not get upset," she insisted in a firm tone. The little boy slowly calmed himself and glanced up at Harry nervously. His cheeks turned a bit pink and he looked to be embarrassed by his outburst of fear and that Harry had seen it.

"Now, we are going to pretend Harry isn't Harry. We are going to tell everyone that he is Emil," Celeste revealed. "We are going to say he is our cousin Emil from California. You remember Emil, don't you?" Celeste questioned.

"Yes, I remember him … he plays with me when we go to Florida," Orion replied softly.

"We have to pretend that we don't know Emil and that he has come to see us for the first time. Emil has never come to Westbrook so nobody here in town will know it is not him. Can you pretend with Mommy and Granny that Harry is our cousin Emil? That way nobody will know he's Harry and his secret will be safe," Celeste pressed in a hopeful tone.

"I think I can do that," Orion pondered. "But is Grandma and Grandpa going to know too?" he asked.

"I am going to talk to them later so they will know who Harry is, but we can't tell people who are not in the family. It's going to be a big family promise," she said and stared at her son intently.

"Okay, I think I can do it, but I hope I don't mess up, Mommy," Orion replied and got a thoughtful expression. "I promise not to tell who Harry is for you, Mommy," he said with a rather formal nod.

"That's my good boy," Celeste said and leaned forward to hug Orion and then got up from the bench. Orion scooted forward and Celeste took his hand and helped him to stand off the bench.

"Now, let's go get your pass, Harry," Celeste said as she got ready to walk on, but Orion pulled back on her arm.

"But Mommy, isn't it telling a lie what we are doing?" the boy questioned seriously. Celeste glanced down at her son and then over at Harry.

"He has a point," Harry advised, finally deciding to say something. Celeste gave him a dark expression so he decided to stay out of it as Celeste looked down at her son.

"We're not supposed to tell a lie, but sometimes if something bad can happen and lots of people might get hurt it is okay to tell one," Celeste began as she tried to explain the difference to her son. "If a bad wizard is going to hurt people then sometimes the good magic people have to trick him so he can't do bad things. You understand that we are not supposed to lie, but this is not to hide something bad, this is to hide something good from the bad wizard."

The little boy seemed perplexed and was considering this answer very carefully before he spoke again.

"How do I know when it's okay to do that?" he asked.

"Mommy will tell you when," Celeste answered firmly. Harry gave a slight snort of humor and she cut him a sharp glance so he pretended to cough and returned her expression with an innocent one.

The little boy stared up at his mother doubtfully but gave a nod of his head. He then stared up at Harry with something like awe.

"Alright, let's get going so we can get Harry, I mean Emil, a pass," Celeste corrected and smiled mischievously, realizing her own mistake. Orion grinned sheepishly and Harry simply shrugged his shoulders as they started out again.

He followed along with Celeste and her son as they made their way into the town of Westbrook. The new area was filled with businesses and then they came to an area that seemed very different.

There was a large park with gardens filled with all sorts of flowers and trees. They walked along through it and at its center was a statue of a man on a horse holding up a wand. Harry did not get the chance to investigate who the statue was of; they passed by it and walked on out the other side of the park area.

On the other side was a group of buildings that looked to be very old. Harry thought they were quite different from the homes around Westbrook he had seen. They were all white and shining. As they drew closer Harry would say they were carved right out of marble. To his eyes, the grand columns that guarded the entrances to the buildings, the windows that reflected darkly in the bright summer light all seemed rather imposing and quite important.

"These are the offices of the Government of Westbrook. That over there is our courthouse and this one beside it is the Police and Protection offices for our town and this one here we are going into is the general office for pretty much everything else that goes into running a magical town," she explained.

"So this is where a person would get a pass?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes. Now I want both of you to let me do the talking. Say as little as possible and let me handle it," she replied. "Alright then, let's see if we can manage this," she added as she proceeded on up the wide marble steps. Harry followed a bit reluctantly as they entered the imposing white building.

-----------------------------------------------

"Good afternoon, Mr. Patterson," Celeste said in a friendly voice as they entered the office. Harry followed behind Celeste and Orion. The man behind the desk was chubby and balding. He also had a sour expression on his face until he looked up and his eyes fell on Celeste.

"Celeste, what a surprise!" Mr. Patterson announced cheerfully. He glanced over at Harry curiously and then his eyes lowered down to Orion. Mr. Patterson's expression gave a twitch to annoyance as he stared at Orion. Then the man soothed his expression back to a pleasant one as he lifted his eyes to Celeste again.

"I see you've brought your little boy with you," he said to her smoothly and then glanced down at Orion again. "I hope he has been behaving himself this summer."

For some reason Harry liked neither the tone Mr. Patterson used nor the way he stared at Orion. Orion seemed to not like it either and frowned, then leaned against his mother's side.

"As always, Orion has been a good boy," Celeste replied as she laid her hand on the top of Orion's head.

"Of course," Mr. Patterson agreed; somehow Harry did not think he did. "I understand that trouble with my dog surely had nothing to do with him," he stated in an appeasing tone. "It was just that the other boys said it was him."

"I didn't do it, Mommy, it was Charlie Monroe who done that bad thing," Orion stated passionately, looking both afraid and frustrated at the same time. Celeste patted Orion gently on the head before she spoke; when she did, she had a determined expression on her face.

"My son did not hurt your dog, Mr. Patterson. I hope you will believe he would never do something like that."

"Of course," Mr. Patterson replied. "I meant no harm or disrespect, please have a seat," he added softly. He held out his hand to the chairs in front of his desk. Celeste came forward and sat down in one of them. She picked up Orion and sat him in her lap.

Harry took this action to mean he should sit in the other chair. He sat down and studied Mr. Patterson as the man moved some papers about, seeming to want to finish up whatever he had been working on before he spoke again. Once Mr. Patterson had finished shuffling his papers, he looked up at Celeste again.

Harry became uncomfortable because of the way the man's eyes roved over Celeste; it was so blatant and surely Celeste must have noticed it. She made no comment though and adjusted Orion on her lap.

"I do not believe we have met," Mr. Patterson said as he turned his head to Harry.

"His name is Emil, and he's from Calofordya," Orion proclaimed firmly. "He's my cousin and I never saw him before," he added.

"Thank you, Orion … please let Mommy talk to Mr. Patterson," she insisted gently. She turned her attention back to Mr. Patterson and did something unexpected - she smiled at him. It was a very pleasant smile Harry thought; he had never really seen her smile that way before.

Harry glanced at Mr. Patterson, who returned her smile with an odd expression. Harry almost thought it was because of the way Celeste was smiling; the man just stared at her as if she had zapped him with a spell.

"As Orion has so eloquently told you, we have an unexpected visitor … this is Emil Fairstone, he's Gregory's son. I'm sure you must remember my uncle, he's my father's youngest brother," Celeste explained in a friendly manner. Mr. Patterson nodded and listened politely as she spoke. As Celeste went on, Harry was reminded of what Orion had said earlier, something about talking the leg off a mule; he understood what that meant now.

"I know it's out of the ordinary as we're always suppose to tell the City Council and Government offices when we're expecting someone … but you know I clear forgot all about he might be visiting," she informed, and to Harry's surprise went on some more.

"You know we didn't know for sure that Emil was coming and since Gregory hasn't been back in Westbrook for years now … oh goodness, I think even before Emil was born was the last time he was here. Emil here has never been to Westbrook of course, but he has decided to visit us after all these years … and it's so wonderful to finally get to see him. I'm sure you can understand how exciting it is for us. I hardly recognized him, he's changed so much from his baby pictures."

Mr. Patterson nodded and gave a mmhum, and listened and nodded and another mmhum as she spoke. Harry could have laughed - Celeste was so talkative and just went on with her explaining of who Harry was and why he was here. Harry was sure if she were actually telling the truth and that he was Harry Potter, he might not have any trouble getting into Westbrook at all.

"So you see, I need a pass for him. I know it's such short notice, Mr. Patterson and I hate to be a bother to you. I know you are terribly busy with forms and passes and all the … um … important things you do to keep Westbrook running smoothly. Oh, and I nearly forgot to tell you, Granny was admiring your garden just last week, and sends her regards … but back to the matter at hand. As I said, I know it is a bit of a hurry, but is there any way I can get Emil a pass for the summer?"

"He looks sort of familiar to me," Mr. Patterson announced as he eyed Harry curiously.

"Well, he is a Fairstone," Celeste proclaimed cheerfully and then leaned forward as if to share a secret, causing Orion to squirm so he would not be squashed. "To tell you the truth, I have heard a couple of people say he looks like that boy from England, the one that's famous. Oh what's his name … I completely forgot it just now," she whispered and sat back in her chair again, pretending to try and think of the name.

"I think that boy's name is Harry Potter … I heard Grandpa say it from the newspaper," Orion stated firmly and grinned over at Harry like he had done something wicked but knew he would not get punished for it.

Mr. Patterson glanced over at Harry and seemed to be considering him very carefully. He then gave a laugh and smiled over at Celeste brightly.

"He does, doesn't he, but what in heavens would Harry Potter be doing in Westbrook?" Mr. Patterson announced cheerfully. "That's quite silly, isn't it?" he added and began to shift through papers again.

"Normally of course we would not do this, but seeing as how your father is on the Council and you being one of our finest teachers … oh, my cousin's little boy adores being in your class, he goes on and on about you, my dear," Mr. Patterson chatted as he hunted for papers.

Harry saw Orion sit up and appeared ready to speak up, but Celeste put an arm around her son and pulled him back firmly into her chest. This stopped whatever it was he might have been getting ready to say.

"Here we are. If you can just fill out this form, I'll go ahead and get the pass created," Mr. Patterson said as he came around his desk and held out the form to Celeste. As she took the form, he did not leave but stood by her chair; he also had not given her anything to write with. Harry almost thought the man wanted to say something and indeed Celeste acted as if she expected him to say something.

"I'm sure that you always are very busy," Mr. Patterson began, his voice very quiet. "Taking care of a child on your own is a very hard thing for a woman in your position to do. Perhaps you will reconsider my request for an evening out with you? I think a woman like you deserves a chance to leave all her responsibility and burdens behind for a few hours," he asserted.

Harry almost fell out of his chair. Did this man, Mr. Patterson, just ask Celeste out on a date? The way the man spoke, all silky and smooth, it reminded him of someone he did not like at all. Also the way the man edged closer to Celeste's chair as he held out the form to her … Harry almost wanted to run out of the room screaming.

"Mr. Patterson, it's very kind of you to ask," Celeste declared. "But I know as well as anyone else how it would appear if we went out. I would not want you to have your own very good reputation brought down by the things so many in town say about me," Celeste advised in a kind but very firm voice. "Can you imagine what people might say … if they saw us together? Really Mr. Patterson, you are too kind, but I wouldn't want your image tarnished in the slightest by the scandal people associate with me," she cautioned as she gazed up at the man pleasantly.

"My dear, I've never believed a word of it. And -"

"Please," Celeste cut in softly and smiled brightly up at him. "I might be able to persuade my father to invite you over for dinner one evening. I'm sure nobody would be able to tarnish your name in association with me if that happened," she offered, and continued to smile at him.

"Yes, my dear, that is an excellent idea. I do find your father's home quite an ideal place. You are correct and it would be the most appropriate way for us to meet, given your circumstances," he determined and smiled back at her. "I look forward to an invitation," he added and simply stood there unmoving.

"The pass, Mr. Patterson," Celeste prompted because he did not move away from her chair.

"Ah, yes. I will return shortly," he said and moved to the door of his office. A moment later he was gone out the door, leaving Harry, Celeste and Orion alone.

"Harry, can you grab me a pen?" Celeste asked.

"Sure," Harry replied. He stood up and found a pen on the desk.

"I need you to stand up, sweetie, so Mommy can write," Celeste said to Orion as she helped him up out of her lap to stand beside her chair.

"So, you use pens here instead of quills?" Harry asked as he handed the pen to her.

"Um, well, it's both," she replied as she took the pen. "Some still use quills. I think it just depends on the person," she informed as she began to look over the form. "There are distinctions between our magical communities, Harry, but we can talk about the differences later, after I get your pass for you."

She began to read and write on the form quite hastily. Harry sat back down and waited quietly. He could not see everything she was writing, but she knew Emil Fairstone and he did not, so he really could not offer any help in filling out the form. Orion on the other hand seemed to be bursting to speak.

"Mommy, are you going out on a date with Mr. Patterson?" Orion said darkly as he watched his mother write.

"Of course not," Celeste replied as she wrote.

"Is he going to come to Grandpa's house and eat dinner with us?" he pressed forcefully.

"He probably will," she answered and continued to write. Harry thought she must be expecting these questions since she was able to complete the form and answer her son at the same time.

"I don't like him. He … he don't like me and he don't believe me," Orion complained in a desperate voice.

"Orion, Mr. Patterson is a nice man," Celeste began and stopped writing to stare at her son. "He just misunderstands what happened with his dog. Sometimes even good people make mistakes in judgment and that is what he is doing," she insisted. "We have to be able to not worry about it," she added and went back to writing.

"How come you say you got a scandal? Is it because of what some kids at school say to me?" Orion questioned.

"What?" Celeste muttered. She sounded surprised and looked up from the form to her son.

"Charlie Monroe said stuff to me that I didn't like and he said it is because of me that you have one of them scandals. Did I do something bad?" he questioned worriedly.

Celeste sat for a moment; to Harry she appeared to be thinking very seriously about what her son had just said.

Harry wondered in what sort of scandal she was involved. He thought about Rita Skeeter and when she was writing things about him in the Daily Prophet, twists on the truth that were actually lies. He could not possibly imagine what Celeste might have done; however, he did not really know her. He would just have to wait to find out from her, if she would elaborate on it later.

"Orion, I don't want you to pay any attention to what people say about me, alright?" Celeste prompted firmly. "Sometimes people talk about things they don't know anything about, so they make up something that sort of makes sense. Then other people start to believe the made-up story and nobody wants to believe what the real truth is," she explained.

"Is that like what we're doing now?" Orion asked innocently. Celeste frowned and glanced over at Harry a moment.

"Honey, what we are doing isn't going to hurt anyone," Celeste said gently. "We are doing this to protect Harry. The other things are called rumors and they are sometimes lies and they are done to hurt people. Do you understand the difference, Orion? Can you see why it's different?" she asked.

"I think so," he replied softly.

"We'll talk about this later. First I'd like to fill out this form and get Emil's pass before I have to hand out any more dinner engagements for your grandfather," Celeste said and turned her attention to the form again.

Harry remained silent, but Orion peeked around Celeste and stared at him for a few moments. Harry stared back and wondered what the boy was thinking; Orion seemed to be scrutinizing him quite carefully. Harry wondered if he measured up to whatever it was the child was trying to discern. The boy eventually looked away and watched his mother as she wrote.

Harry was thankful that he did not have to explain to the child what exactly the difference was in what they were doing. Though he was sure life at Orion's age had to be much simpler than what he himself was going through. Harry wished it could always be as easy as having your mother tell you when you could do something and when you could not. 


	11. Chapter 11

-1

The Apprentice's Benefactor

"As always, you are never late."

"No, my lord. I did as you asked."

"What news, what did you see?"

"I believe he used a Portkey, my lord."

"_Where did the boy go_?"

"I do not know, my lord. I merely saw him disappear … none were with him."

"I have been told he argued with the blood-traitor Weasleys. I am led to believe that they have split with him."

"Can this be true, my lord? I hastened to do as you asked, but this seems unlikely even though I did see him leave."

"The news was from a trusted follower; I do not question it in the retelling."

"My lord, perhaps they sent him away for safety? He might have bought the Portkey from the Ministry."

"No, I would know. I still have valuable spies in the Ministry. You are right - something else is at play. The argument is a ruse."

"It is conceivable he purchased a Portkey whilst in France, my lord."

"Perhaps."

"My lord, it seems unusual for them to go to these lengths … why not just hide him if that is the purpose?"

"The courageous spirit of the Gryffindor would not allow him to hide for long. Do you not agree, Severus?"

"He is the model of an obnoxious Gryffindor … I can attest to that fact first hand, my lord."

"Then there is a purpose to this apparent trickery of hiding. _Find out what it is_."

"I will do my best, my lord. It is not as easy as it once was to move about in our world. I have become the target of many a reckless young Auror."

"You have been seen?"

"No … I am careful, my lord."

"The boy being gone is of no matter for the present; eventually he will return."

"So we wait?"

"Yes. When he returns, I want him alive and whole, _I_ wish to finish him. The one who brings him to me unharmed will be rewarded … _oh yes_ … I will not wait for long, my followers serve me well, but we need more … soon all will bow before me as they should have many years ago. You will be first among my servants; none will ridicule you again if you serve me well, Severus."

"I have tried to serve you, my lord … as best I can."

"I remember when you were first brought before me by Lucius Malfoy. You were afraid. Are you still afraid, Severus?"

"I am never your equal, master … I know I have failed you in the past … "

"Yes - you like all the rest, but you have been a useful servant … far more than any other. Remain loyal to me and I will reward you beyond anything you could ever want. See that the boy is brought to me and you will serve me as if you were my right hand - that place was reserved for another, but he has failed me too many times … you will take his place, Severus Snape."

"Thank you, my lord."

"Remember - whatever you want, you will have it, if you can bring the boy to me."

"Thank you, my lord."

"There is something else, Severus. Wormtail tells me that you suffer nightmares. Does he lie?"

"_He_ … no, he does not lie."

"Tell me, Severus … do you regret the choice you have made? To remove Dumbledore from my path was a great deed. None of my servants have even attempted something so bold. The Malfoy boy failed, but you, my servant, you have succeeded. I would expect you to ask for some favor, _others would_."

"I did not believe I deserved anything for it. We did not truly fulfill the deed in the manner you wished it, my lord."

"You are correct. The Malfoy boy has proved a failure at the moment, but you plead his case convincingly. It is true that his partial completion of the mission succeeded. You finishing it was only a technicality."

"If I had not acted … if I had stood by and let the others do the deed … I know what they say about _me_ … I know the whispers they murmur behind my back."

"Yes, Severus. They do speak of you. _They still do_, I will tell you that much."

"Master, if I had not completed the mission for Draco, if I had stood back and done nothing to help him, it would only have provided them more reasons to doubt me, more reasons to lie about me. How could I prove myself to you if I had not acted? _My lord_ … you must know … _I had no choice_."

"You risked my displeasure in the act, but I am satisfied that Dumbledore is finished. Do not think I am not pleased with what you accomplished. Certainly Draco would have never succeeded without you. It only seems logical that it would take many of you together to bring the old fool down."

"Yes, he was outnumbered and alone, my lord."

"I am sure it must please you at least a little, Severus. To revenge yourself finally on those who thought nothing of you. None respected you; I alone have helped you. They never wanted you … you came to me and I was the one who saw what you were beneath your decrepit shell. I have taught you much, I believe you still have much to learn."

"I will learn whatever you wish me to, Master."

"Then _forget them all; _dreams only tempt you to stray. What did the others ever do for you? Have they given you anything worthy of what you have learned from _me_? Do you think for one moment that _love _has helped you That useless emotion Albus Dumbledore claimed to be so powerful. Has it helped you in anyway? _No_ … they will not show you love, not now. They will kill you if they can … Potter will want revenge. I can sense it seeping in through the wall I have placed between his mind and mine."

"My lord, you are right. They are only dreams. I am sure Pettigrew neglected to tell you of his own night terrors."

"He is a coward … still … he has been useful. He only serves me out of fear. You on the other hand … you have never served me out of fear. _Oh yes_, you were afraid when you first came to me, but it was not fear that has kept you here. _Revenge_, yes … I know you, Severus. I can see it in your eyes every time you are here in my presence."

"It is all I have, my lord. I have learned to defeat the other emotions as you have taught me."

"If revenge is what you want then I will give it to you. If that is the desire you have, you shall have it. Now, when you have news of Potter, send me your Patronus. It is a useful trick; I would thank the old fool for teaching it to you, but he is dead now. The only regret I shall have is that I will not see his face when Hogwarts is mine."

"My lord, there are portraits of former Headmasters … I believe one of Dumbledore was commissioned a few years ago. I am sure it now hangs in the Headmaster's office."

"Ah yes, I had forgotten. Very well, Severus, I will summon you again when I have need of you. Potter may be hiding, perhaps somewhere far away, but his Gryffindor arrogance and hunger for revenge will draw him out soon.You may leave me now, but remember - you will send any news to me as soon as you hear it."

"Yes, my lord … whatever you wish."

------------------------------------------------------

"Can we go back to the festival now?" Orion asked as they left Mr. Patterson's office.

Harry had obtained his pass successfully. It was not anything extraordinary, simply a card about the size of a Muggle credit card. It had his photograph in one corner, the name Emil Fairstone on it, the word '_Visitor_' in large letters at the top, the current date and a date two weeks later.

"You can keep the pass in a pocket. Sorry I could only manage two weeks, but I didn't want to push Mr. Patterson too much," Celeste said as they left.

"I wouldn't want you to actually have to go out with him for my sake," Harry replied cheerfully. She simply snorted with humor at the comment.

Harry was feeling like he had accomplished something. Two weeks felt like a long time and he was not sure he had planned on staying that long. Still if he was to get lessons from Celeste then would two weeks be enough? Especially if she did not return to England.

"Mommy … can we please go back to the festival now?" Orion asked again, staring up at them hopefully.

"Well, I suppose … are you feeling up to a carnival? I know you've just gotten here and have traveled a long way," she asked, studying Harry's face.

"Of course. I'm not all that tired and I've never been to one. I'd actually like to go back," Harry replied.

"Yay!" Orion cheered and bounced excitedly beside his mother as they walked along. "Harry, you can -"

"Orion!" Celeste cut in sharply. "We have to call Harry '_Emil_' … _remember_?" she charged forcefully. Orion blushed brightly and had an expression that suggested he realized he had made a mistake.

"I'm sorry … I will remember now," he answered. "Emil can ride with me on the rides, right?" he insisted and stared at Harry. The child seemed to be expecting an answer. "Emil would ride with me if I asked him to," he added firmly.

"I suppose I could, yeah," Harry answered. Celeste grinned and patted Orion on the head as they walked along.

"He will wear you out, so don't let him run over you," Celeste charged as she gave Orion a very stern expression. "I want you to be nice and a gentleman, little man … you hear?"

"_I am a gentleman, Mommy, _but I want to have fun and it only comes here once a year. That's a long time to wait for fun," Orion proclaimed forcefully.

"You make it sound like we don't do anything fun all year, son," Celeste teased.

"I mean the carnival, _Mommy_ … we do fun stuff other times too," he replied cautiously but then grinned sheepishly up at Harry. "If you don't got no money, you can use some of mine," he offered.

"Erm … I forgot, I only have British money, I don't have any American," Harry admitted.

"It's alright, you can borrow and just pay me back. Besides, Galleons go a lot farther than American dollars," Celeste informed.

"So, you don't have a separate wizard money from Muggle money?" Harry asked. Before Celeste could speak Orion got a stunned expression on his face.

"_Awwwwww, you said a bad word_! You're gonna get in trouble, you're not supposed to say that word," Orion proclaimed in a tone that suggested Harry had said something heinous.

"_What_?" Harry questioned, quite unsure about what he might have said wrong.

"There is something you should know," Celeste began. "The M word is considered a degrading word and is somewhat taboo around here. I should have explained it to you earlier, but I didn't think about it till you just said it," she went on, giving Orion a shake of the head. "Orion, he's from England. He doesn't know it's considered a bad word over here," she said to Orion.

"So … if I said it, people here would consider it an insult?" Harry asked with apprehension.

"Yes. We say non-magical. Not that some people don't say the word, but it's usually used as an insult," she finished.

"Grandpa said it one time when he was working. I heard him say it to the hammer," Orion informed somberly.

"_Really_?" Celeste replied, a wicked glitter sparkling in her eye. "You didn't tell Mommy about that."

"He didn't know I heard him say it," Orion answered with a playful grin.

"I didn't realize. I'll try to remember not to say it," Harry said, feeling it might be difficult to remember not to say '_Muggle_'. Though it would probably be just as difficult for Orion to remember to call him Emil, so Harry felt they were in a similar situation.

"Let's go on to the festival then, it's more fun later in the day anyway … and especially at night when all the lights are on," Celeste said cheerfully as they continued on down to the area they had left earlier. Harry could not help but feel excited about the new experience and the luxury of simply getting to do something fun that did not involve war.

-----------------------------------------------------

Many hours later, Harry found himself walking back with Celeste to her grandmother's house. In her arms she carried Orion, who seemed to have finally used up all his excess energy. His young face was snuggled against his mother's shoulder as they walked along.

It was already dark and they had stayed long enough to see the lights and experience the festival at night. During the night members of the carnival dressed up in many elaborate costumes that both enchanted and scared the event-goers.

Harry had laughed so hard at one point, he thought he would never stop. One of the people who was dressed up as some sort of monster had jumped out and pretended to want to grab at Celeste.

Orion had been scared at first until he figured out it was not a real monster. He had set to kicking and chasing off the beast with a humorous display of fierce determination. Celeste had to eventually corner her son and pick him up to stop him from becoming worked up over the issue after the carnival man had gone off to harass more people.

Harry had ridden many of the rides with Orion, and some of them twice, even three times. Celeste had been right about her son: he possessed more energy than such a little thing should require. Even though the child could be demanding, Harry still had to admit he had more fun than he expected.

The food had been fabulous. He had all sorts of treats to sample, it was almost as much fun as the sweet shop at Hogsmeade. His favorite was the enchanted cotton candy. Not only was it delicious, it changed shape and flavor as you ate it.

The most unusual thing he had sampled was called Imagine Bubbles, which was a lot like chewing gum. However when you blew a bubble and it popped, whatever think you were imagining at the time would form in a waft of colorful smoke.

Celeste seemed the best at the Imagine Bubbles. She explained that she had had many years of practice because it had been her favorite thing at the festival since her childhood. Orion was fair: his images were very fuzzy and did not last long, but Harry could make out that one was a running horse. Once Harry had gotten the hang of it, he made a very impressive dragon; he was sure it was due to his good recollection of the one he had battled in his fourth year at Hogwarts.

They had also stopped for a while to watch a couple of the shows. One was for children, but Harry even enjoyed it and found it quite funny to watch the little puppets dance around and talk to the kids.

"I had fun, thanks for inviting me," Harry said as they walked along. The streets were quiet except for the sound of other people heading home. Harry noticed there were no cars in Westbrook. Families seemed to travel by carriages from what he had noticed. Every once in a while a carriage would pass and people would call out '_hello_' or '_hi_' as they passed.

Celeste called out a greeting or gave a wave to the passers-by. Orion gave a mumbled sound as he turned his face into her neck when he seemed to grow tired of the noise.

A few moments of silence passed as they walked along. It was interrupted by the sound of a carriage moving faster than any of the others Harry had heard. The swift _clop, clop, clop _of hooves striking the street forcefully announced the carriage's approach in their direction.

Harry glanced back, but in the dim light of the street lamps it only became apparent that the carriage was different from the others once it was near at hand. It was a closed-in carriage and quite impressive in its size and outward appearance. A moment later it passed by, but then it veered to the right to stop directly in front of them, blocking their route down the street.

The horses made a sharp whinny and tossed their heads as the carriage shook to a stop. The door to the carriage flew open but no one exited. Nobody moved and the silence drew out and became awkward.

Because it was dark, Harry could not see who was inside. He became worried as the imposing carriage sat there with its door open as if waiting expectantly for them to approach.

"_Get in_," a forceful male voice called from the inside of the carriage. It was a very deep voice and equally as imposing as the carriage. Harry glanced over at Celeste to see what her reaction might be. Celeste's expression seemed to shift between nervousness and annoyance.

Perhaps it was now habit or that he was used to being attacked by Dark wizards, but Harry slipped his hand into his pocket to close over his wand.

"Are you going to get in or do I have to get out?" the voice asked impatiently.

"Is there a problem?" Harry whispered to Celeste. She glanced over at him and shook her head. He was not sure how to take the headshake, whether it meant not to say anything or that there was no problem. It certainly seemed like a problem to him.

Celeste walked forward to the carriage door. Harry followed, fearing that the presence inside was quite unfriendly and something he did not want to meet. Once Celeste was at the door, two very large hands appeared; they were held out as if expecting something from her.

"Give him here," the voice intoned impatiently. Celeste seemed to reluctantly shift her son into the arms that were outstretched. The boy made a mumbled protest as he was lifted inside the carriage. Still Harry did not get a good look at who was inside because of how Celeste stood at the doorway. He was relegated to stand just beside the back wheel.

"Who is that?" Harry asked Celeste quietly; or at least he thought he had been quiet enough.

"Who am I?" the voice inside the carriage said gruffly. "I'd like to ask the same question of you," it added stiffly.

"Don't be mad," Orion's voice said, sounding as if he had just woken up. "Look. He won me a green dragon from the festival," Harry heard Orion say proudly.

Harry had almost forgot about the little stuffed toy. He had tried out a few games: one of them was played by shooting spells at a target to get a little wooden dragon to race other dragons. His dragon reached the finish line first and he had won the little toy.

Orion had seemed thoroughly excited and had cheered Harry's dragon to victory; Harry decided to give the toy to Orion. The boy enthusiastically thanked him and took it. After that, Orion acted quite proud of Harry and the toy, expressing to the other children that his cousin had won it for him. He had pointed at Harry and told anyone that listened that Harry was Emil and he had given him, Orion, the prize.

"It's alright," Celeste said, turning to him with a reassuring smile. "Come on, no need to pass up a free ride," she stated as she climbed up into the carriage and sat across from whoever was in the carriage. She motioned for him to come forward. Harry cautiously moved to the entrance and peeked around the corner until the person came into view.

Harry found himself staring up into the face of a very big man. Not a big man in terms of being fat, but a big man in terms of someone Harry was sure could physically break him in half and fold him over twice.

"That's not Emil," the man uttered sharply and turned his attention to Celeste for a moment and then turning back to stare at Harry. "Get in," he ordered gruffly to Harry.

"Come on Harry, it's alright," Celeste said gently. "This is my father, John Fairstone," she introduced.

Once she said it, the resemblance became quite apparent. Her father had the same color hair and, even though the dim lighting inside the carriage forced their faces into shadows, Harry could still make out that they had the same nose and mouth.

"_Harry_? Who is this boy? What's going on?" John Fairstone complained as Harry climbed up into the carriage. He settled himself on the other side of Celeste while Mr. Fairstone leaned forward and yanked the door closed. He tapped the top of the carriage and it shivered and moved backwards before gently surging forward. Celeste seemed ready to speak, but her father overrode her.

"Explain to me why Mr. Patterson arrived at my office a few hours ago, telling me about my nephew being in town and I, looking like a fool, had no idea what he was talking about," John Fairstone complained in a sharp tone as he stared at Celeste. "Also explain why that man thinks he is getting a special invitation to dinner at my house," he added.

"Grandpa, that's Harry Potter. You read about him in the newspaper," Orion proclaimed before Celeste had a chance to speak. "Mommy was going to tell you all about him, but we went to the festival first … and I won a prize this morning and then Harry won me this prize," Orion explained holding out the dragon to his grandfather. "And Mommy had to get Harry a pass so he could stay, so we are going to pretend he is Emil cause nobody has seen Emil and we don't want the bad wizard to know Harry is here visiting us."

Harry simply stared at Orion as if he had sprouted another head. Celeste remained silent and seemed to be willing to let her son explain the situation. Her father listened to Orion, but, the whole time he was speaking, Mr. Fairstone stared at his daughter with what Harry would call controlled anger. Mr. Fairstone appeared to want to yell or complain, but Harry figured the man was taking into consideration that Orion was in the carriage and that Harry was there as well.

"So my daughter has now become adept at breaking the rules that she has been brought up to respect?" Mr. Fairstone asked in a very controlled voice.

"Please do not scold me like I am five years old. You and I can talk about this later," Celeste said coolly and looked away from her father to stare out the small side window. "I don't think I have to justify my actions in this situation," she added unhappily.

"What's that supposed to mean, _you don't have to -_"

"Excuse me, sir," Harry interrupted, which drew both Celeste and Mr. Fairstone's attention to him. "I was asked to come here by Albus Dumbledore to set things right for him. It was his last request that I bring a message to your daughter. If you want to be angry, you can be angry with me because I am the one who asked for her help," Harry said boldly. He was not sure where the courage to speak to this man in this manner came from, but he could not sit back and let Celeste take all the blame for what was happening.

Mr. Fairstone narrowed his eyes and studied Harry as if he were an annoying fly buzzing in the carriage.

"Grandpa, don't we supposed to help people stay away from bad wizards? That bad man over there in England does real bad stuff … don't we supposed to help Harry cause he is good and not bad?" Orion asked.

Harry could not explain it, but Mr. Fairstone's expression seemed to be caught between wanting to be angry and wanting to soften because of his grandson's words.

"Orion, Mommy and Grandpa are going to talk about this," Celeste said softly. Her father did not seem to want to wait though.

"So I'm to invite Mr. Patterson over for his willingness to do something for you? Is that the trade-off here?" he asked boldly.

"He asked me out on a date. Did he tell you that?" she replied smoothly.

"So the alternative is dinner at my home, is it?" her father countered with another question.

"Would you rather I accepted his invitation? You know he adores you and the house. I guess he left his office directly to go butter you up," Celeste suggested.

"I don't want Mommy to go with that Mr. Patterson. He don't like me, Grandpa," Orion proclaimed forcefully.

Harry sat mutely, feeling caught in the middle of another family drama that was being played out. He had the notion that Celeste and her father did not get along.

"Mr. Patterson is a good upstanding member of our community and on the Westbrook Council with me. He would never go out of his way to break Westbrook rules. I'm sure he trusted you, Celeste, and never imagined you'd use his friendship to squirm your way into a poorly thought out situation," he announced sharply.

Celeste made no reply to her father and the carriage became silent. The only sound was the muted _clop, clop, clop_ of the horses' hooves as they moved along.

"Don't be mad, Grandpa," Orion pleaded. "Don't you want Harry to visit us? He's famous and I've never met nobody from the newspaper before."

"Being in the newspaper isn't as great as you think," Harry countered, hoping Mr. Fairstone would not think he was some sort of glory hound or he had used his so-called fame to get into Westbrook.

"He's here now, isn't he?" Mr. Fairstone stated, ignoring Harry for the present. "If this goes badly, it will reflect on the whole family. Your mother seems to have dragged me right along into it without even so much as consulting me," he surmised, speaking as if Celeste were no longer in the carriage. "She must want my help, but is too proud or stubborn to ask," he added forcefully.

Harry was sitting beside Celeste so he heard her make a sharp intake of breath and watched as her eyes narrowed and she stared at her father with dislike. Harry was sure she was getting ready to reply to his statement, but the carriage jerking to a stop caught everyone off guard.

"Orion, Harry, please go ahead into the house and let Granny know we are back, while I talk to my father alone," Celeste said softly as she leaned forward and opened the door.

"Grandpa, can't I stay and -"

"Orion," Celeste interrupted forcefully. "Please do as I ask you. Go let Granny know we are back. Harry, please make sure Orion gets in the house and don't let him wander off," Celeste said and turned to Harry in a manner that expected he would do as she asked.

"Alright," Harry said as he stood and climbed out of the carriage. He turned and stared up at Mr. Fairstone. "I would like you to know I didn't come here to cause trouble in your town or impose on your family," he offered.

Mr. Fairstone stared at him a moment but made no reply. Orion was squirming down from the seat and coming towards the door.

"Bye, Grandpa," Orion said in a hopeful tone and carefully climbed out of the carriage and stood beside Harry as the door to the carriage closed. It moved off a moment later and headed down the street.

"Grandpa is mad at Mommy," Orion stated as he looked up at Harry. "Sometimes they argue and yell a lot. That's why me and Mommy live with Granny," he added as he considered Harry in the dim light of street lamp.

Harry stared down at the little boy, feeling sympathy for him. The little green dragon was squashed under one arm and Harry felt Orion's other hand slip into his.

Harry was startled and wondered what had moved the little boy to take his hand. It was a bit awkward to be standing out here in the dark holding the child's hand, a child he barely knew.

"Mommy says I have to hold hands with a big person when I go cross the road," Orion informed.

"Oh … yeah, right, of course," Harry replied, realizing that they actually had to cross the street to get to Granny's house. He did not feel quite as awkward as he had a moment ago. "Well, I suppose we should go," Harry said and stepped forward, but Orion held him back. Harry looked down at him, wondering why he stopped.

"Mommy says you have to look both ways before you go cross," Orion insisted and was grinning up at Harry.

"Yeah, I forgot," Harry said and glanced to the right and then to the left. "I don't see anything, how about you?" Harry asked in a playful tone. The little boy looked and shook his head, still grinning at Harry.

"I don't see nothing," Orion proclaimed.

Harry nodded and they set off across the street. Once on the other side and at the entrance to the grand house, Orion let Harry's hand go and ran forward to the front door. The boy had already flung the door open and was inside as Harry was making his way up the steps of the porch.

Harry heard Orion call out loudly, "We're home, Granny," as he scurried through the house. Harry moved inside, closing the door behind him. Orion had already found Granny and was imparting the details of the day to her as Harry entered the kitchen. She must have cooked because Harry could smell the delightful aroma of food wafting around the kitchen.

Orion seemed quite adept at reciting the day's events to Granny, though his use of words or lack of them was somewhat jumbled. As he listened, Harry wondered idly how Granny could keep up with the hasty and exuberant retelling.

"So, you've met my son?" Granny asked Harry, once Orion arrived at the part where they had been picked up in the carriage by Celeste's father.

"Yes," Harry answered as he entered the kitchen and stopped near the kitchen table and surveyed the food that had already been set out. "He doesn't seem very happy about me being here," Harry informed glumly.

"Were you expecting him to throw you a parade?" she asked in a mischievous tone and grinned at him as she put a large bowl of mashed potatoes on the table. Orion got ready to stick his finger in the mashed potatoes but Granny swatted him away.

"Orion, I want you to go wait outside at the back door and tell me when your mother comes across the way," Granny ordered, pointing to the door at the rear of the kitchen that led to the back yard.

"Can I just stand inside and look out the window and tell you?" Orion asked in an earnest voice.

"No, you'll wait outside like I've asked. I want to speak with Harry and it is to be a private talk," Granny insisted firmly as she made a motion with her hand for Orion to go.

"There might be a monster outside and it might be waiting to eat me," Orion complained as he walked unhappily towards the back door.

"There are no monsters on the back stoop. Just sit on the top step and wait for your mother to show up," Granny stated and escorted Orion the rest of the way to the door. She opened it and waited for him to go out. Once he had sat down on the top step looking quite depressed, she closed the door and turned back to Harry.

Harry was not sure what she might want to talk to him about in private, but he waited patiently while she moved back across the room. She gave him a curious gaze and placed her hands on top of one of the chairs once she had reached the kitchen table.

"You use a cane to walk, I noticed," Harry said, not sure why he brought it up.

"Yes, I was attacked by a troll when I was fifteen and my leg never healed properly. That was the year I came to Westbrook," she began in a casual tone that suggested to Harry she did not mind talking about herself. "My history isn't the most entertaining for the short telling. Needless to say, I ended up here in Westbrook, half dead. The townspeople took me in," she explained. 

"I'm not sure I know yet exactly how the magical community here in America works," Harry said. "I have a idea that it's different just because of what I've seen so far," he considered.

"The American history of our kind is a bit tragic. I'm sure you've heard of Salem," she said and he nodded. "Well … the truth of our history here on this side of the world is we've fought for magical freedom from the beginning. I'm sure you are quite aware of the laws that keep our worlds separate from those people that have no magic."

She waited for him to nod and then continued.

"It started in Salem - witches and wizards wanting to move freely among the community," she explained. "Not only did the non-magical people get worked up, the magical ones who wanted to stay hidden did as well."

She paused and studied him a second or two before she continued.

"You are aware that us magical folk tend to have just as many wars and wanting to kill each other as the rest of human kind?" she offered.

"Yes, I figured that out a while ago," he replied. "You could say I kind of have first hand experience," he added ruefully.

"Yes, I'd say you do," she replied and waved a hand once more, but this time it seemed in submission. "Back during that time it wasn't just the non-magical religious groups that did all the murdering of magical folks. Let's just say those magical folks who didn't want to merge with the non-magical … those that wanted to remain separate, they had a large hand in killing off many of our kind. Even those with the responsibility to protect us were involved. Certain people with power not wanting to lose that power, if you understand what I'm talking about," she mused.

"So you're saying that at one time magical people tried to show themselves to Mugg - ah - I mean _non-magicals. _Over here there was sort of a war or something to get rid of the separation of magical people and non-magical people?" he asked curiously.

"That's right, and those magical people in power didn't want that to happen," she suggested. "Beyond that, this fight of those in power and those that want a change has been going on for a long time. I believe it is similar to what's going on in your country now," she surmised.

"Voldemort is trying to take over the wizard world in my country. I don't know if it's exactly the same," Harry contested.

"If this man had no followers, would he be where he is now?" she asked.

"I don't know, I suppose he wouldn't," he replied uncomfortably. Harry did know that probably Voldemort would not be able to do what he was doing if it were not for those that believed in him or what he proclaimed about pureblood wizards and witches. It was just hard to wrap his mind around the fact that he had so many people to keep at bay just so he could get to Voldemort.

"Here in America we haven't had quite as long a time to develop the traditions and history you have in England. Westbrook is unique as the town has closed itself off to both magic and non-magic people alike. We have both people here, but we have the same troubles here that appear in the outside world," Granny began seriously. "It's all the same, money or pureblood ideals … it's the war of the classes and no matter what your background, it affects you in some way," she suggested.

"I don't know why, but this doesn't make me feel better," Harry complained. He was considering that even if Voldemort were finished, the problems of Muggle and wizard would still remain.

"From the news I've read about you and what is going on over in your country, you seem to be in charge of changing the world," she asserted with a slight grin.

"I would have rather just been a normal average teenager. I know what I have to do, but if I had to choose I'd rather be just Harry," he replied. "Being famous for surviving a killing curse and all that other stuff you've probably read about that I've done … I don't know … it's just that sometimes all this feels more like a trap than a grand adventure," he decided, not quite sure why he felt comfortable sharing these thoughts with Granny.

He hardly knew her, but something about her face and her attitude seemed less abrasive than he had first thought. Somehow it just seemed easy to tell her his thoughts.

"I will tell you honestly - I don't want my granddaughter going back over there," Granny admitted. "But it is her choice, so if she decides to go back I will not stand in her way," she vowed. "You are here and I have no problem with that. I've raised three boys and I doubt you are any different from how they were at your age," she mused.

"You are welcome in my house, so don't worry about my son's attitude towards you. He means well, he is just trying to protect his family. You'll have to excuse his rude behavior where you are concerned; he's normally a very nice man," she suggested with a gentle smile.

"Thank you for letting me stay," Harry replied, appreciating what she was saying to him. "My pass says two weeks. I don't know if I should just take the time to enjoy it or have Celeste teach me. Dumbledore did say she could teach me things, but I don't really know what she teaches," Harry alluded. "The man at the gate said something about late bloomers, but I'm not that," he added.

"She teaches regularly at the town schools, but, to put it simply, during the summer she sometimes takes in magical people whose abilities showed up later in life," Granny explained. "Outside of Westbrook, if your magical ability shows up later you'll be lucky if you get a good magical education. Especially if you are born with limited magical family members or have none at all," she went on and glanced over at the door for a moment before she continued.

"In Westbrook it's a bit different. We teach all the children together. Once a child shows magical abilities, they will get special classes during the day. Like with Orion: he spends part of the day in normal school and the other part with all the children his age that have already shown a talent for magic," she finished.

This surprised Harry; as far as he knew, children with magical ability received formal magical training once they reached eleven.

"So, here in America … how does that work? How could you teach Orion magic if he doesn't have a wand?" Harry asked curiously.

"Once a child here shows magical ability, they'll get their wand; it's called a Wanding Ceremony," she answered. "Orion already has his wand. He showed his talent a year and a half ago I think it is now," she said in a thoughtful manner as if she were trying to remember. "Children under the age of ten do not get to keep their wand. The parent is in control of the wand till they reach the appropriate age. At school they are turned over to the teacher and at Orion's age he will only be able to use it in a very limited manner."

"So, he can do magic? In England we aren't allowed to do magic outside of school and we only get wands once we turn eleven," Harry said, not sure he liked the idea of little kids running around with wands.

"Orion cannot do a spell yet with his wand, no. He gets to hold it, learn about it and understand it. His age group learn about the different kinds of magic. It's very, very basic; it isn't as if we have a group of five year olds running around zapping out spells," Granny announced with a laugh.

"It's just different from what I'm used to," Harry responded.

"It was decided many years ago that to teach our children to respect their ability was not to close them off from learning till they were older. We reckoned it was best if we start them early to understand and not be afraid of what they could do or what they could learn," she described. "We didn't see a need to make them wait so long. Being that we were a closed community, it seemed more reasonable to take advantage of that and teach our young ones things that would be important to them and their lives for the future."

Harry considered this explanation and nodded. He really could not argue with it because he would have liked to have known about magic when he was younger. It would have explained a lot of things he remembered happening to him, things that his aunt and uncle had ignored or punished him for. He also could see the benefit of teaching children who were younger, especially if it was done responsibly.

Harry got ready to speak again, but the back door opened and Orion was bouncing up and down in the entrance.

"Mommy's here, she's walking across the way. I hear her … or … _I think it's her_, it might be a monster," Orion insisted, seeming flustered and excited.

"It's more than likely your mother," Granny said as she stood and walked over to investigate. She looked out the door and a second or so later nodded and pointed Orion to the sink. "Go wash up for dinner," she ordered. Orion did not wait; he walked over to the sink and opened the door under it. He pulled out a little stool and climbed up on it. Before starting to wash his hands, he turned his attention over at Harry.

"You going to wash your hands for dinner too, aren't you?" the little boy asked. Orion's tone sounded more that Harry should wash his hands and less like a question.

"Yeah," Harry said as he stood and moved over to the sink.

"Gordon doesn't have to wash his hands cause he's a dragon," Orion announced as he set the green stuffed dragon up on the edge of the sink. Harry eyed the dragon with humor and proceeded to wash his hands along with Orion.

"So his name is Gordon, is it?" Harry asked as he finished and reached for the drying towel that lay folded neatly beside the sink.

"Yep," Orion answered. "He can stay up all night if he wants and jump on his bed if he wants to. He can eat all the candy he wants to, cause he's a dragon," Orion suggested as he dried his hands partly on his shirt and then picked up the dragon. He jumped down from the stool and hurried over to the table.

"_Orion_. Don't make me get on you for that again. Last time I almost broke my neck when you left that there," Granny scolded as she stared over at him from the doorway with a very stern expression. Orion scowled, set his dragon down at the table and moved back over to put the stool away.

"I didn't mean to, Granny … I forgot," he said depressively and seemed embarrassed to be scolded. Harry followed Orion back to the table and sat down beside him. Orion stared at his dragon, which he adjusted to sit neatly beside his plate.

"It's okay, I forget things too sometimes," Harry whispered. Orion grinned sheepishly and glanced over at the door. Harry did as well; Celeste had come into view and was talking just outside the door with her grandmother.

"Sometimes I get in trouble, but it's hard to remember everything you're not supposed to do," Orion insisted in a quiet voice.

"Yes, I know what you mean," Harry muttered, remembering all the times he had got into trouble. Whether it had been deliberately or without realizing it, somehow he had always been able to think of a good reason for why he was breaking rules.

"Hi, Mommy!" Orion proclaimed as Granny and Celeste entered the house.

"I see we're ready for dinner," Celeste mused as she smiled wistfully at Orion and Harry.

Harry thought the smile was a bit forced though and he noticed something in her eyes that made him wonder what her father might have said to her.

"Is everything okay with your dad?" Harry asked as the two women sat down at the table.

"Oh, fine," Celeste replied. "We had a talk and we totally disagree, which is normal," Celeste said with a mild hint of humor in her tone.

"You're sure? I don't want your dad to be angry with you because of me," Harry said bleakly. Granny gave a snort as she began to fill her plate; Celeste simply shook her head.

"What's between me and my father has nothing to do with you, so don't worry about it. I can handle my dad … but right now let's eat dinner. I know you've had a long day, but I want to talk to you about things and finally read that letter from Dumbledore," she stated.

"Why not just do all that in the morning, dear? It's much too late now," Granny said firmly.

"I want to at least read the letter," Celeste replied and gave her attention back to Harry. "Granny is right on that though. I'll read the letter tonight and you and I will talk tomorrow about things," she said.

Harry had no problem with that, considering he was starting to become a little sleepy. The time difference between England and America was not vast, but it was enough to make him realize after he had eaten dinner and slowed down from the day's events, he was actually very tired.

After the meal he found the letter and the box and offered them to Celeste. She stared at the box a bit warily, but took it all the same. Celeste then led him upstairs to one of the bedrooms, which she said used to be one of her uncle's and that while he was here it would be Harry's bedroom. She also showed him where the toilet was and explained that if he needed it and it was already occupied, there was another downstairs to the left of the kitchen, behind the stairs.

The bedroom was a neat and pleasant room with a large comfortable-looking bed. There was a desk, two different-sized dressers and what appeared to be a shelf of abandoned childhood items. There also appeared to be a closet and one window situated beside the bed.

"If you need anything, let me know. You and I can speak in the morning because there are a lot of things I'm sure I'll want to ask you. Then we can decide what is best for you work on while you are here as far as magical training goes or whatever you need help with," Celeste said as she stood at the doorway. Harry found his bag that he had left in the kitchen. He put it down on the bed and nodded in reply to her.

"Goodnight, Harry. Sleep well," she said kindly.

"Goodnight, and thanks for letting me stay," he said. Celeste nodded in return and closed the door behind herself as she left.

Harry yawned and prepared for bed. A little while later he found himself snuggled down into an unfamiliar but very agreeable bed. It was not long before he drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

-1The Early Bird

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Celeste asked as Harry entered the kitchen the next morning. He found her sitting at the table, where she had several newspapers spread across the table and a large pile of them on the floor beside her chair.

"Yes, thanks," he answered as he walked over to the table. "I hope I didn't sleep too late. Where is everyone?" he asked curiously, not seeing Granny or Orion.

"No, you didn't sleep too late," she answered. "I've been catching up on news. I got up early to go down to the library to see if I could also wrangle up some older newspapers," she informed as she held out a paper to him.

The paper had in large bold letters on the front, '_The Dark Lord Returns - Britain on the verge of War.'_ Harry scanned the article; the paper appeared to be many months old. From what he read, he thought it had probably been printed shortly after the attack on the Ministry when Harry had lost Sirius and learned of the prophecy.

"Orion and I actually had plans today. I was supposed to go with a group of parents and children to Washington D.C., to the museums … but I persuaded Granny to take him so you and I could talk and not be disturbed," she informed as she folded the newspaper that had been on the table in front of her.

"Oh, I didn't mean to spoil your plans," Harry apologized as he sat down.

"Harry, this is more important than going to a museum that I've been to dozens of times," she replied with a grin. "You've also got to stop saying you're sorry to me. I don't mind you here at all. I know my reaction at first seemed to say I wasn't happy, but really I am glad you are here," she added, now giving him a very genuine smile.

"Er, -"

"_Don't say it_," she cut in with a cheerful laugh. The only thing he could do was grin back at her and blush.

"Let me fix you some breakfast first and you can fold these I've already read," Celeste said indicating the newspapers as she stood. "Look over them if you like while you are folding them," she added as she moved over to the stove.

"Okay," he said as he began to gather the papers on the table.

"Harry, I've been wondering," she announced as she busied herself near the stove. "I can get a lot of facts from the newspaper articles or the authors' opinions on them, but I think I need the unvarnished events from the original witness," she suggested.

"You mean, talk about myself?" he asked warily.

"Yes. I think we already spoke about this, but I need to know as much as possible about you and what has happened in England. It would help me tremendously," she explained.

"I'm not sure how good I'd be at telling you things that happened. I'm still confused and don't understand some of it myself," he informed repressively as he scanned one of the newspaper articles. He did not like very much how it was portraying him so he folded it and moved on to the next.

"Maybe talking about all of it will help you," she considered. "Albus said you probably needed someone a bit outside the situation to talk to," she said in a casual voice. "In his letter," she added gently, seeing his distress; the information had clearly caught Harry off guard.

"So you read the letter last night?" he asked curiously, wanting to know what Dumbledore had said in it.

"Yes, I read it," she answered as she walked over to set a plate down in front of him. There were three pancakes on it, smaller but thicker than Harry was used to. "I hope you like them," she added.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, thanks," he said, staring at them a little warily because he remembered she had confessed she was not a very good cook.

"Don't worry, pancakes are something I _can _cook fairly well," she offered, seeing his wary expression. "Orion loves them, so it's the one thing I forced myself to learn not to burn."

Once he had a glass of milk and Celeste had instructed him that American pancakes must be properly filled with syrup, he tested them. He found them to be good and nodded approvingly; Celeste seemed relieved.

"About Albus' letter … it was kind of odd as it almost sounded like a goodbye letter," she informed once he was well into his meal. "I was a little confused by some of it. He gave me a bit of a riddle because he didn't want to impart critical information, just in case the letter fell into the wrong hands," she explained.

Harry stared at her, a bit bewildered over why Dumbledore would give her a confusing letter. As she continued to explain, he realized why.

"I hope I am wrong, but from what I gather from the letter, Voldemort is using Horcruxes?" she questioned. Harry remembered Dumbledore had told him that he could share any information with Celeste; he assumed that meant without restrictions.

"Yes," Harry answered.

Celeste's expression changed dramatically; she appeared quite unhappy and disturbed by this news.

"I guess that explains some of this situation, doesn't it?" she offered in a less than cheerful voice. "Albus said two are gone. How many _does _he have?" she asked.

"I'm unsure exactly," he admitted. "Dumbledore helped with seeking out a few possibilities, but I think right now I have no way of knowing for sure," he said sadly, losing his desire to eat any further. This topic bothered him even more than talking about Dumbledore.

"Nobody could make an unlimited number of them, Harry," she confirmed forcefully. "Though I am no expert, if I had to guess from what I know about them, I would say it would have to be less than ten," she determined and had an expression of serious thought on her face.

"How would a person go about learning more about them or how to make them?" Harry questioned.

"That sort of information wouldn't be readily available to anyone," Celeste asserted. "It would be something you would have to find out from other sources, like other wizards or Dark beings."

She paused in thought a moment before she continued.

"I'm sure that you could find some drabs of information about them, but researching them would be difficult. It's quite a rare thing to even speak of. I find it uncomfortable talking about them right now. It's repulsive to most people and also very dangerous to split your soul … it's not something I recommend," she responded.

"I know a little about them. Dumbledore and I saw Pensieve memories from Tom Riddle's past. Dumbledore thought it was important for me to see the memories and understand things about Voldemort," he revealed, which caused her to take on a curious attitude.

"I think we need to start at the beginning, Harry," she persisted. "I know there are things you might forget or things you might not want to relive, but for me to know how to help you and to understand, I need you to start at the beginning … if you can do that," she insisted.

"I can try. When you say the beginning -"

"First year at Hogwarts will be fine to start with," she interjected before he could finish his question. "Dumbledore told me about leaving you with your aunt and about the spell of protection he placed on you," she offered. "Tell me your story, Harry. From what I've read in the papers, you've had quite an adventure. A part of me hates that I missed out on it," she hinted with a mischievous grin.

"Alright," Harry submitted and for a minute or so he reflected. His mind raced back to many years ago and traveled over the events of his life since he had been a Hogwarts student. If she wanted it all, he would do his best to tell her everything. So he cleared his throat, adjusted himself in his chair and started his story.

"In the beginning, I didn't know I was a wizard …"

-----------------------------------

He had never truly spoken about the events of his life to a stranger in this way before. Harry found himself simply talking to Celeste Fairstone about everything that had happened to him over the years. It was very curious, but, like her Grandmother, she seemed easy to talk to.

He did not feel like he was simply reciting the events in black and white order. Everything fell out of him, a mixture of deeds and conversations, emotions and daring adventures. Once he started it was like he could not stop himself.

Celeste asked questions but she never interrupted. She somehow knew how to listen as much as she knew how to talk. She seemed keenly interested in everything he had to say. Every detail, even the smallest, she took notice of and prompted him to take every direction imaginable in the retelling of his life. She even started giving him 'what if' ideas; what if this had happened? What if you did this instead?

He was not sure whether the 'what if' scenarios were important, but her seemingly objective approach gave him the opportunity to see things from the point of view of someone outside the situation. He was not sure if it helped, but it did make him think; maybe that was what she was trying to do?

As he went on with his retelling of the events at Hogwarts, she also began to share tidbits of her experiences at Hogwarts and hints of her friendship with Albus Dumbledore. At some point she even began to take notes and question him intensely about certain things, especially anything involving Voldemort.

She told him every comment and every word could be a clue. From Dumbledore to Voldemort right down to Snape, anything they said to him and commented on might be helpful. Though she also seemed disturbed when he began to recite some of the comments and conversations, especially those from Voldemort and Snape.

At some point she got up from the table and mixed something in a pitcher. He was not sure what it was, but she came back to the table and poured them both a glass. He studied it quizzically as she drank.

"Don't worry, it's lemonade … but I've added a few ingredients to help with all this talking we're doing," she admitted. "Wouldn't want us to lose our voice. I'd go mad if I couldn't talk for a day," she added with a mischievous grin.

He tasted the drink; it was remarkably good lemonade and it did help soothe his throat. The memory of Dumbledore and lemon drops stung him a little as he continued on with his story.

Perhaps it was silly to think it, but he began to feel a connection to Celeste, which was something he had not expected. Perhaps it was the shared loss they felt over Dumbledore. As he spoke of the man, he could see it in Celeste's eyes and hear it in her replies when the Headmaster was brought up.

He could tell she hurt and the remembering of Albus Dumbledore stung her deeply. Harry knew his friends and others that cared for Dumbledore were sad and had pain because of the loss. He knew so many had respected the Headmaster and loved him. Yet, there was something real and evident that he could sense from Celeste Fairstone.

It was as if a strange presence was wrapping itself around the table and pulling them together. It gave him comfort and even made it easier to talk to her. She did not seem to judge his words and simply listened, offering advice and her own comments when it was appropriate.

As he continued to speak, his story drew out. Things he had forgotten began to surface and he tried to share every detail and anything he thought would be important for her to know.

His story did not seem as depressing or as scary as he had once thought. As he shared the funny things that had happened, she laughed and enjoyed the moments just as much as he did in retelling them.

"The Weasley twins!" she proclaimed when he shared a bit about some of their antics. "I remember them," she added in a wistful voice and grinned as if she were remembering something fondly. "They gave me such a time the year I taught at Hogwarts. I don't think they liked me very much at first," she informed.

"Really?" Harry asked, giving her a quizzical expression. He had never really thought about it before or wondered who had been the Defense teacher the year before he arrived at Hogwarts. It had never seemed relevant to him until now.

"You know, it was probably because I'm American, but more I think it was because I am a female and let's face it … I don't give the impression on first glace of a respectable teacher," she suggested as she tugged on a wayward curl of her own hair.

"I think you're okay, though we really have just met. I'm sure you can't be worse than _some_ of the other Defense teachers, that would be impossible," Harry commented, trying to reassure her. Though silently he had to admit she did not look very much like any teacher he was familiar with. She did have an odd appeal though; she was not beautiful, but something about her seemed to draw attention. Her disorganized appearance also suggested she did not fit the normal teacher mold.

"Don't flatter me, it will go to my head," she ordered with a laugh. "I should be old enough not to let what others think bother me, but it still does, no matter how hard I try."

"I also have a nature to be too busy and be too energetic in whatever I'm doing. I think my exuberant nature might have scared some people over there," she went on. "Granny used to call me 'Little Miss Curious' when I was a child," she informed, grinning quite mischievously. "I also talk too much, if you hadn't noticed," she added, still grinning.

"I never even thought about who the professor was before I arrived at Hogwarts," he informed. "Dumbledore told me he couldn't keep a teacher for more than one year and I found out last year it was because Voldemort cursed the job," he added.

"So it was cursed after all," she said and gave a shake of the head, sounding more serious. "Hmm … that is quite interesting to know now after all these years … and you say that Severus Snape taught Defense last year?" she questioned, her expression becoming a bit more serious.

"Unfortunately, yes," Harry muttered repressively. "Or fortunately, since he obviously will not return to Hogwarts considering what happened," Harry announced angrily, feeling the deep sting of everything that had happened on the Astronomy Tower.

"It's kind of weird, if you ask me," Celeste began, seeming to ignore his anger. "I wonder why Albus would give the job to Severus … you said Albus told you over and over he trusted him, but would never really give you the reason for his unwavering trust," Celeste went on, sitting back in her chair and studying him seriously.

"Why would he give someone he trusted so much a job that was cursed?" she wondered and appeared to be considering the question herself. "Did he ever give you a reason?" she repeated, sounding odd. He could not exactly figure out what her tone meant; was she upset? She almost sounded angry.

"He said it was because Snape regretted that Voldemort picked my parents … who Snape actually hated," Harry complained bitterly. "I saw a Pensieve memory. He called my mother a Mudblood … and I know how he felt about my dad …" Harry stopped himself, feeling the anger and betrayal burn more intensely inside of him than it had only a moment ago.

"A … _Pensieve memory_?" she asked, her interest becoming quite keen. "What was it I need to know?" she pressed.

Harry had only shared the memory with a very few people back when he had witnessed it. He felt no need to respect Snape's wishes over the memory any more, so he had no regret in telling Celeste every detail about what happened in the Pensieve memory.

Explaining the memory also brought him to the Occlumency lessons, which he began to share and explain. Everything was connected so it was easy for him to backtrack and explain other aspects of why he needed Occlumency. He delved into the rebirth of Voldemort after the final task in the Triwizard tournament and what went on that year.

She listened silently as he gave her the information about his fourth and fifth year at Hogwarts. She seemed disturbed by the things he was telling her, more so than when he had described the first three years of his schooling. She rubbed her forehead and then stretched unceremoniously.

"I think we need to take a break," she offered. She glanced up at the clock. "Three o'clock, goodness," she commented. Harry looked back over his shoulder at the clock, not quite believing they had been talking for roughly five hours.

A noise at the door brought both their attentions round to the back of the room. An older woman walked in whom Harry did not recognize. She had stunning black hair that was pulled up in an elaborately braided bun on top of her head. Her appearance was quite striking; she was in fact quite beautiful. She was dressed neatly and elegantly in white and black. Her face was smooth and angelic and she glided into the room, closing the door behind her.

When she turned back around she stopped abruptly and stared at Harry with a mixture of curiosity and worry.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Celeste asked curiously.

"I finally got away from the Mitchells' silly garden party," the woman informed.

Harry noticed a similar sound to the two women's voices. The woman walked forward to stop beside her daughter and Harry could also see the eye color was similar. It was odd how neat her mother appeared, compared to Celeste. She also had jet-black hair which made them seem remarkably different. Harry assumed Celeste got her hair color from her father.

"How was it?" Celeste asked curiously.

"Boring as always," Celeste's mother answered casually and turned her full attention back to Harry. "So, this is _him_," she announced.

"This is Harry, who we will be calling Emil," Celeste answered, grinning quite ruthlessly at him. "Harry, this is my mother, Rachel, or Mrs. Fairstone if you're feeling formal," Celeste introduced.

"Your father was still up in the air this morning over this situation. Even I could not change his disposition before he left for work," Mrs. Fairstone said as she continued to stare at Harry.

"He'll get over it," Celeste replied.

"Yes, but I am the one that has to live with him, dear," Mrs. Fairstone complained as she glanced around the kitchen. "Where are Granny and Orion?" she asked.

"Gone on the museum trip," Celeste answered.

"Oh yes," Mrs. Fairstone commented in an offhand manner. "So do you speak or are you mute?" she asked Harry directly. Celeste snorted.

"No, I'm not mute, but I have been talking for five hours," Harry replied smoothly, feeling a bit like some animal on display for others to come stare at and study. "It's nice to meet you, though," he added awkwardly. He had a notion Mrs. Fairstone did not like him.

"Really, Mom. Are you going to take on Dad's attitude about this?" Celeste asked calmly as she stood from the table.

"It's just an unusual situation and I'm not sure what I think. I don't know what you want me to say, Celeste," Mrs. Fairstone replied. "But I'm not interested in fifty more arguments with you or your father," she added.

"Good, because Harry is staying," Celeste replied.

"Are you going to go back over there?" Mrs. Fairstone asked abruptly.

"Did Dad send you over here to question me?" Celeste asked suspiciously.

"No, but he told me what you two argued about last night."

"I haven't decided," Celeste answered firmly.

"Celeste, you know that -"

"Please, mother," Celeste cut in before her mother could continue. "You said you didn't want to argue and neither do I," she added. The two women stared at each other a few moments silently and then Rachel Fairstone nodded.

"Well, alright then," Mrs. Fairstone replied. "Since we're not going to argue and your father's at work … would you both like to come over to the house and have a decent lunch with me?" she asked. "The Mitchells never serve anything worth eating and I'm starving," insisted firmly.

Celeste smiled in a manner that suggested she was quite happy and nodded.

"Come on, Harry, let's take a walk," Celeste suggested cheerfully. He nodded and stood, following the two women out the back door.

---------------------------------

At first Harry thought he would not like Celeste's mother, but after visiting her house and having a very friendly lunch with her he changed his mind.

Thankfully he no longer had to do the talking. The two women seemed perfectly content to speak to each other and involve him in the conversation without him actually having to say much at all. He was glad, since for most of the day all he had done was talk and it was nice to have a little while to rest his voice.

Celeste's mother was vivacious and beautiful and quite entertaining. She had a kind nature as well, something he had not noticed when they had first met. She seemed most concerned about him and fussed over him getting enough to eat. She reminded him a little of Mrs. Weasley, which made him even more comfortable.

Then he wondered who would not feel comfortable in such a house. Celeste's parent's home was huge, but also elegantly decorated with very comfortable chairs. The house had an air of warmth and also a bit of excitement. The room they were in Mrs. Fairstone called the sunroom. It was all windows on one side and filled with a variety of potted plants.

Harry spotted in one corner a large plastic container and on top of it looked to be a very large toy truck. Harry wondered if Orion must spend time here or if Celeste had any other young family members he had not seen yet.

"I remember the first time we went to England," Mrs. Fairstone began. "There was a war going on at that time as well, or at least it was sort of just starting up. I believe it was the same man as it is now."

"Celeste, it is the same man, isn't it?" Mrs. Fairstone asked, bringing Harry out of his thoughts and back into the conversation. "We didn't even know how serious it was becoming. At the time we didn't get a lot of news from England … I wanted my trip to Europe that your father had promised me for years and your father's intention was to study buildings and also -"

She stopped abruptly. Harry was not sure why, but he noticed that there was a stunned expression on Celeste's face.

"Erm … what were you talking about? Sorry I wasn't really paying attention," Harry said and looked from Celeste to her mother.

"When are Granny and Orion due back?" Mrs. Fairstone asked, changing the subject abruptly.

"Later on this evening … I'm sure," Celeste answered, appearing pale and uncomfortable.

"Let me clean up this mess," Mrs. Fairstone said and stood, gathering the plates and moving out of the room.

There were a few moments of silence and Harry assumed Celeste would say something about what he must have missed in the conversation, but she did not talk about that at all.

"Well, Harry. I guess this would be a good time for you to continue your story," Celeste began. "I believe everything you've said has been important, but what is left will be the most important out of everything," she went on.

He nodded and glanced back to the doorway; Celeste's mother was returning.

"Mom, would it be alright if Harry and I could have some time alone? There are some things we need to talk about and it would be better if it was private," Celeste asked.

"Alright dear," her mother answered with a nod. "I've got to go to the market anyway," Mrs. Fairstone replied, not seeming bothered by not getting to hear the conversation. "It was very nice to meet you, Harry," she added and patted him on the shoulder in a friendly manner. "You will have to come over for dinner when Celeste comes over, since we're to entertain a few people on the weekend," she informed.

"Thank you," Harry replied. She gave Celeste a swift hug and whispered something in her daughter's ear and then left the room again.

Once she had gone, Celeste turned her full attention back to Harry.

"I am thinking that whatever else you have to tell me is going to be the most important, since you haven't yet really spoken about Horcruxes, except for the diary … so anything from this past school year, even the smallest thing, might be important," she suggested. "Tell me as much as possible and even though I don't think I want to hear it again, tell me about what happened on the tower and anything you might have missed, once you get to that point," she added

Harry gave a stiff nod and then proceeded to retell all the events from where he had left off earlier. From the smallest thing he could remember, right down to the last moments of him chasing Snape out of Hogwarts and then Dumbledore's funeral. He did his best to do as she asked and not leave out anything.

By the end Celeste had taken a few notes, but also at some points she had simply put her hands in her head and listened in a way that suggested she was both thinking and trying to grasp the information he was telling her.

"He doesn't like you very much does _he_?" she asked at the end, when he had stopped his story after Dumbledore's funeral. "Severus Snape, I mean," she said without looking up at him. Her hands remained on top of her forehead, fingers pressed into her mass of hair. She was staring down at the paper she had jotted down a few things on.

"Since the first day he's hated me," Harry answered repressively. "I never did anything to him," he added, feeling offended just thinking about Snape's attitude towards him. "What about you?" Harry asked.

"_Me_?" she repeated and lifted her face from her hands to stare at him.

"How did he treat you? Was he horrible to you too?" he questioned. She made a very sour face and then closed her eyes, shaking her head at the same time.

"Yes," she answered as she opened her eyes and stared directly into his. "Like you, he disliked me on sight," she offered dejectedly.

"Did he ever do anything that would make you think he … well -"

"Do you mean Albus?" she cut in. "Are you asking if I think or ever had the notion he would murder him?"

Harry nodded.

"No," she answered stiffly.

He could sense it: the questions caused her discomfort and she appeared to become slightly agitated, tapping her pen on the paper in front of her.

"So much information, so little time," she muttered and rested her forehead in one hand, leaning forward over the table and staring down at the notes she had written. "Harry, Albus told you Snape saved him, right? You say that the ring Horcrux damaged his hand and that he almost died."

"Yes, that's what he told me," he answered, wondering what she was thinking.

"How long was it you stayed at your aunt's after you left school?" Celeste asked. "When Albus came to get you last year before school started. Do you remember how many days you were at your aunt's?"

"I think," he paused trying to remember this tiny detail. "Two weeks maybe," he answered, almost sure he was correct.

"So, when you left Hogwarts or last saw Albus his hand was fine and when you saw him again, it wasn't?" she pressed.

"That's right," he replied.

"It's a small time frame. He must have wanted to do all he could for you," she paused a moment thinking. "He went alone, that was his mistake," she said depressively.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"When Albus went after the Horcrux, the ring, he went alone," she answered. "He took you with him on the last one, he must have realized his mistake," she went on.

"Are you saying, when I go after them I should have someone with me?" Harry questioned.

"Always," Celeste replied. "They don't work like normal curses, Harry. Even if they did, you would want some experience with breaking curses … do you have that?"

"Well no, not really, but -"

"Harry! Remember how powerful the diary Horcrux was? Wasn't it as if it was actually Tom there?" she questioned forcefully.

He nodded in reply, remembering how Ginny had been dying and that part of Voldemort's soul draining her of life.

"Think of a Horcrux curse like a virus. You can break the item it's housed in easily enough, but the soul inside has to go somewhere. Once you break a Horcrux, where do you imagine that sort of thing would go … a soul so corrupt?" she asked him in a serious voice. "Do you think it would simply vanish or float off into nothingness?"

"I didn't know. I mean I had never thought about it, I just figured I would get around the protection the thing had and then I would destroy the item," he considered, quite wary now of the task in front of him.

She was staring at him in a manner he did not really like. He wondered if he had said something wrong; her expression was very much of disappointment and he was sure it was because of the answers he had just given.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked, feeling very stupid because he knew next to nothing about Horcruxes or how to destroy them. She shook her head and did not answer for a few moments, but then her face gentled and a hint of a smile edged her mouth.

"I can see we have plenty of work to do and I have a lot of facts and conversations to consider," she said and stood from the table. Her expression changed again to a serious one. "Since most of the day is gone, I want you to do something. I think it would be good for you to get out and simply take a walk," she suggested.

"A walk?" he asked repressively.

"Yes," she answered in a firm tone. "In the morning I would like you to get up early … so a nice long walk will help you stretch your legs and have some alone time," she insisted.

"What are you going to do?" he asked. "I have to prepare, don't I? It's part of the reason I'm here," he added in a slightly desperate voice.

"I am going to do some research and gather my thoughts and then figure out what is going to work for you … I'm a teacher, remember. I have to work out my lessons plans accordingly," she stated firmly.

"But I -"

"No buts, Harry," she interrupted sternly. "There isn't much of today left and I need time to be alone and think about what I have to do," she insisted. "I will expect you up early tomorrow, six a.m. sharp; you are not to be late. We have less than two weeks to work together," she went on, her tone and demeanor having changed considerably.

He frowned, feeling slightly depressed. It felt as if the escape from the war had just ended and a very big reality check was about to hit him in the chest.

"If you want my help, you are going to have to give me your trust. I will even tell you now … you might find yourself disliking me over the next few days," she informed as she studied his frown. "I will do my best to do what is right for you, I will make you that promise."

"I, well … alright," he stammered.

"You will have to promise me something in return: you must promise to try your best and prove to me you really do want to learn," she challenged. "Will you do that?" she pressed.

"Yes, of course," he answered.

"I need you to promise," she stated as she reached out her hand towards him; a moment passed and he realized she wanted him to shake hands with her.

"Trust me, and I will trust you," she offered as she held her hand out to him. It was like she was making a contract with him. He timidly reached out his own hand and she took it.

There was an odd moment as their hands came together. Static electricity usually happened more in the winter, so the little sting of it nipping at his hand as he took hers surprised him. She took his hand firmly into hers, shook it and then released it.

The direct manner she had displayed a moment before changed slightly; she turned her head to the side and stared at his hand as if something unexpected had just happened. Her eyes widened for a brief second and she hastily turned to pick up her notebook and pen.

"Is … everything alright?" he asked as he rubbed the hand he had just shook hers with. The tingling from the static lingered and he also had noticed her hand was unusually warm.

"Yes, everything is fine," she answered gently. "I don't want to disappoint you. Albus sent you all this way and I want to do what's right for you … if I can," she admitted.

"Oh," was the only thing he could think to say at first. "I think you're doing alright so far. You could have told me to leave immediately when I turned up," he offered.

She grinned, and something about that grin made Harry realize she might have considered doing just that.

"I couldn't do that, could I? It would give you a bad idea of Americans … and we can't have that now, can we?" she said playfully, a twinkle of mischief in her eye. Harry grinned, seeing the improvement in her demeanor.

"Of course not. I've obviously got to give a report when I get back to England on my experiences here," he added, joining in on the implied humor; she laughed.

"Let's go, Harry. We have a lot to do and tomorrow will be here before we know it," she insisted. He stood and followed her to the door and they left her parents' house and headed back towards her grandmother's home.

"Alright, Harry. I'm going to go off for a little while. You're free to do what you want, consider our house yours as well. I'll be back soon. I have to run inside and get something and then I'm going to go gather some things from my classroom and find a few books I might need," she said as they stood at the back door. "Orion and Granny will probably be back by the time I return … but if you get nervous or need anything you can go to my parents' house," she went on.

"I might do that walk, like you suggested," he replied.

"Good," she said with a nod. "I'll come back here after I've got everything I need … so feel free to investigate the town as much as you want," she offered and then headed up the steps to the back door.

Harry watched her enter and close the door behind her. He turned and made his way around to the front of the house and then out to the street. He looked left and right and decided to simply start walking.

He had no particular direction and decided to enjoy the scenery and a chance to stretch his legs. Since the day was not overly hot, he walked for a long time and found out Celeste was right, he did need a nice long walk. It was a chance to be alone and think about things, but also to work off pent-up energy that had been swirling around inside of him.

Without Quidditch he sometimes found himself overwhelmed with excesses of physical energy that needed to go somewhere. The walk seemed to help and he wondered if Celeste realized that. He had told her about Quidditch during his story of his life at Hogwarts.

He wondered what she actually thought of him and also wondered how good a teacher she actually might be. He supposed he would soon find out soon enough.

---------------------------------------------

The sound of laughing and the bed being jerked as if someone was jumping on it jarred him awake.

"Mommy said get up, Mommy said get up!" Orion yelled and was laughing in the most devious manner. Harry opened his eyes to see the blurry shape of Orion jumping up and down on the bed.

"What are you doing!?" Harry complained and reached for his glasses and tried to keep from being bounced out of the bed.

"Mommy said I should wake you up, so I'm waking you up," Orion proclaimed excitedly.

"W-what time is it?" Harry asked as he put his glasses on and the fuzzy image of Orion cleared up.

"It's early in the morning. Mommy got me awake and said go get Harry up," Orion informed and then started jumping again.

"Alright, alright. I'm up," Harry said, wriggling out of the bed before Orion could end up jumping on him.

"Mommy says … to meet her … down in … the kitchen … and you … can go … get ready to get … dressed first …then come down … to meet her," Orion explained as he continued to jump enthusiastically.

Harry gathered his things while Orion kept on jumping.

"You know, you can stop now … I'm up," Harry said dryly.

"I know, but … Mommy don't know … you're up so … I am not supposed … to jump on beds … but … this time … I can …"

"So you're going to enjoy it while you can," Harry muttered repressively, but could not help but grin at Orion as he continued to bounce.

"YEAH!" he said cheerfully and continued to jump, even after Harry left the room to go use the toilet.

Once he was dressed, he headed downstairs he found Celeste standing at the bottom. She stared up at the ceiling since the sound of Orion jumping could faintly be heard throughout the otherwise quiet house.

"Here, eat this," she said, holding out an apple to him. He took it, but stared at it awkwardly.

"Um, Orion is -"

"Yes, I know. I'll deal with him in a minute," Celeste said. "I need you to eat the apple and then go for a jog."

"A … jog?" Harry questioned.

"Yes," she replied and moved towards the front door. "I want you to get up every day and jog at this time every morning," she informed as she opened the front door.

"But, how is this going to help me?" Harry asked as he walked through the open door.

"Trust me, Harry," Celeste said gently.

"I do, but I don't understand," he insisted.

"I need you to get up early every morning while you are here. I want you to jog. I know you might not think it is going to help you, but you have to trust me that it will," she explained. "A strong body is just as important to a magical person as their ability to wave a wand. So, six a.m. every day while you are here, you will run."

"Erm … okay," he said dully, not really sure about this.

"You will jog for thirty minutes every morning," she ordered in a firm tone; she did not appear to like his reply very much by her tone. "After your jog, you will meet me at Westbrook High School. When you get there we will discuss the rest of the day and how things will go for your lessons," she informed and headed on down to the front gate.

"Wait, where is the school?" he asked nervously as he followed.

"I expect you to be able to find it without me telling you," she concluded, holding the gate open for him. He exited and stared at her, not quite sure what this new attitude from her meant.

"Go on, run along," Celeste said giving him a devious grin; it resembled the one Orion had on his face a little earlier. "I also want you to think of one thing while you jog … anything you want, but with each step I want you to only repeat that word in your head. I don't want you to think about anything else except that one thing," she ordered firmly. "This is very important to your routine while you are jogging. Only one thing, understand?" she repeated.

"Erm … yes, alright," Harry said staring at her a moment and then turned to start off. He felt really silly at first, jogging at the crack of dawn. His mind searched for a word to think of as he quickened his walk and started to jog along the sidewalk. Instead of a single word, he decided to think of a sentence and he began to repeat it in his mind.

"Catch the Snitch," he recited mentally as he jogged along. He kept on thinking it, even when his mind wanted to wander. The only time it wandered was when he considered how he was going to find the school; but after that he did his best to do as she said, only thinking of one thing.

---------------------------------------------

He jogged around the town until the sun had crept its way up to awaken birds and the people of Westbrook.

Some people took no notice of him, others watched him as he passed by, probably wondering who he was. He had stopped once to ask a man which direction the school was in. The man gave him brief but easy to follow directions. When he finally felt like he could not run any more, he made his way in the direction of the school.

It was a large two-story brick building. A sign on the entrance wall read 'Westbrook High School'. It appeared to be an ordinary building with many windows, nothing fancy or elaborate to the eye. The building also seemed old to him. It was not a rundown old look, but as he approached the building it had an air similar to Hogwarts, as if it had seen many students pass through its doors over the years.

There was a large entranceway with long concrete steps and double doors that were painted blue. He made his way up the steps and then pulled on the door. It was a heavy door but it opened easily enough. He walked in and made his way into the school.

It was not like Hogwarts, but it had the same feel; he was sure it was the atmosphere of a school. As he moved inside, the entranceway was wide and grand, filled with all sorts of glass cases which seemed to house many trophies and awards.

A huge round seal was inlayed into the floor. At its center was a horse rearing up, its hooves lashing out. Around the circular outer ring of the seal was inscribed, '_Westbrook High, Home of the Mighty Stallions_'. The horse had an intimidating expression on its face; its nostrils flared and its mane and tail were outstretched as if blown by the wind.

Harry moved forward to examine the trophy cases. Each one seemed to relate to a different sport or different field of study. There were pictures and other items inside some of them. Above the trophy case area was a large plaque on the wall that read,

'_An award of merit will bring admiration and cheering crowds, but the person who has the courage to overcome the adversities of life is the one who has truly achieved greatness.'_

He moved on and headed down the pristine hallway in search of Celeste. All the doors were closed as he made his way and he glanced left and right at the doors, wondering silently what sort of classrooms they might be.

Movement ahead and someone exiting a room caught his attention. It was Celeste and she was standing in the doorway of a room, staring down in his direction. He made his way to her and stopped when he reached the doorway.

"I see you found the school. How do you feel?" she asked curiously.

"Hungry and sweaty actually," he answered.

"Yes, well … the apple is for eating. Here take this," she handed him a large towel and a small blue bag. "Go on down that way and you'll come to another set of double doors on the left. Go through them down the hallway and on your left the last set of doors will lead to the gym. Walk on through to the back and on the right will be the boys' locker room and showers," she explained. "You can shower: the bag has things you will need … as well as a change of clothing. When you are finished, come back here to this room."

With that said, she walked back inside the classroom and he hastened to follow her directions. Everything was exactly as she explained and in the bag he found clothing he was not familiar with: a white shirt and dark blue pants. Once he had showered and redressed, he ate his apple. It was not much, but at least it curbed the hunger he had. He already felt tired from the run and the thought of getting up at six o'clock every morning to run made him a little wary of whatever it was she had in store for him over the next few days.

"Welcome back," she said as he entered the classroom.

There was nothing extraordinary about the room. Like a normal school classroom there were student desks lined up in neat rows. At the front of the class where Celeste now sat was a larger desk; behind her was a long blackboard attached to the wall. On the far side of the room a row of windows lined the wall, filtering in the summer sunlight.

The back of the room had two larger tables where things were stacked; many books and boxes lined the two tables. Under the windows were rows of shelves with various items and objects and a few books and rolled-up parchments.

"Have a seat, Harry," Celeste said pointing to the desk directly in front of her own. He walked over and sat down, making himself comfortable in the chair.

"Is this where you usually teach?" he asked curiously.

"No, I actually teach younger children at Westbrook Elementary, but during the summer when I have special students I am allowed use of the High School," she explained. "Most of the time the people that come to me in the summer are older, even sometimes as old as you are," she went on. "I usually teach the basics, but I also progress into advanced study with those that might require it," she finished.

"I guess that kind of makes you a well-rounded teacher," he considered aloud.

She gave him a quizzical expression.

"What I mean is … you can teach young children and adults too," he corrected. She smiled and gave a shrug of her shoulders.

"I never really thought about it that way before," she admitted. "I was once told I should have kept teaching with the little children since I had no experience with older children," she added. "Though that was many years ago, so hopefully I've expanded my horizons since then," she finished.

She stood from her desk and took up a notebook and pen and brought them over to him, laying it on his desk.

"This is going to belong to you. I wasn't sure if you'd want a quill or a pen, so it's up to you," she offered.

"It doesn't really matter to me; this will be fine," he said, taking the pen up in his hand and testing its weight. She nodded and took a book off her desk and showed him the cover. He read the title aloud, "Practical Magic for Defense and Protection." She laid it on his desk and smiled at him mischievously.

"You are fairly advanced, Harry, in certain areas. Not many of my students have been faced with Dementors or dragons or Dark wizards bent on murdering them," she asserted. "Still, even things you already know or think you know can be improved upon, I reckon."

"I want to start out first with a little test," she informed. He scowled slightly and she gave a slight laugh. "Don't worry, this one is going to be easy," she suggested. "Open your notebook and we'll make a list," she said casually. He opened it as she made her way around to the blackboard.

She took out her wand and swished it dramatically at the blackboard. A sentence slowly became visible on the board and it said, "_Write down as number one on your list the first thing you need to do so that you can defeat Voldemort_."

Harry considered the question and then Celeste. "Go on, I want you to write down rule number one. This should be what you think is the most important thing you will do to defeat Voldemort," she said, giving a wave of her hand for him to write.

"Just write it down?" he asked, a little concerned.

"Yes, Harry," she answered and said nothing else, waiting for him to write.

He gave a sigh and leaned forward. Before he wrote though, he considered the question and lifted his eyes to read it again. He got the funny notion she was trying to trick him for some reason. She smiled pleasantly enough at him as she moved forward to the side of her desk, leaning on it as she waited.

He wrote down the only answer that came to mind. '_Destroy all of Voldemort's Horcruxes'_, he wrote and sat back in his chair to look at her again, setting his pen down.

Celeste came forward and turned his notebook so she could read it. She nodded and gave him a slight smile. She moved back to the blackboard then turned to him. "It's a good rule, Harry, but I don't think it should be number one on your list," she said and waved her wand towards the blackboard.

Under the question appeared the words, "_To defeat Voldemort, the first rule is I must stay alive_."

"Well, of course … that," Harry announced as he stared at the words awkwardly.

"Harry," she said as she shook her head. "I teach practical things. I might give you a theory or ask you to write essays and such … but make no mistake, you will never defeat Voldemort if you are dead," she challenged forcefully.

"_I know that_," he snapped, not sure why he all of a sudden felt angry.

"I don't think you do, not really," she countered. "Everything you have told me about your years at Hogwarts suggests you do have a '_saving people thing_'. That is noble, Harry, and I don't want to change that about you," she stated forcefully as she came back around the desk.

"What do you want me to do? I don't understand. I am _not_ going to stand by if it comes up that I have to choose between me and my friends," he muttered darkly.

"Harry, the trouble we have is this situation is not normal," she said gravely. "You do realize, Voldemort will not rest till you are dead."

"Yes, I know that," he snapped.

"You do know he will do _anything _to destroy you?" she questioned forcefully.

"Yes, I know that … yes … what are you trying to tell me?" he asked warily, almost knowing he was going to hear something he did not want to.

"He is going to make you choose between the people you care about, and he will use any and all means to destroy you … that means you are going to be faced with the possibility of watching more people you love die," she informed.

He frowned; the overwhelming desire to just crawl into a dark hole and hide overpowered him. He wanted to cry, to scream simply because he knew she was right and he was a touch angry with her for telling him what he already knew.

"Harry, I realize this is difficult, but you know I am right," she said gently. "Albus sent you away for a reason, not just to send you to me, but to challenge you. He wants me to make you stronger; that means I have to show you the weaknesses you have … make you face them and make you realize where you need to improve yourself."

"What am I supposed to do, just stop caring for people?" he muttered sadly, staring down at the words he had written out in his notebook.

"Of course not, Harry," Celeste insisted. "It is a valuable trait you have … accepting bad things isn't a sign that we don't care about our friends or family. Learning to accept what we can't control is simply a test of life."

"Voldemort could not pass this test," she said softly. "He used his disappointment to try and control others and control life itself, but there are some things in this world that can never be controlled."

"You mean like with making the Horcruxes and killing people?" he asked.

"Yes. That is the simplest way of explaining it, but, Harry … at one time or another we all fall short. I don't think it is always a bad thing to lose: sometimes we learn more from the things we lose or the games we don't win," she said

"Is this like that thing on the wall at the front of the school?" Harry asked.

"Thing?" she questioned. He repeated the quotation he had read over the trophy cases when he had first entered the school.

"Yes, that is a good comparison," she allowed and moved to sit back down at her desk. "Voldemort learns from his mistakes, I'm sure, but he does not improve anything other than himself. He pulls all that energy into himself, all that skill, knowledge and negative feeling … but never gives it meaning or a purpose … other than selfish desire."

"I understand how he is, but how will this help me?" he asked calmly.

"Understanding is key; that is why Albus wanted you to see those memories about Tom Riddle," she suggested. "The more you know the better. Anything you learn can be used against him, sometimes the simplest thing has meaning. Likewise, Voldemort will do the same to you; he will use those things against you that he knows or considers a weakness."

"So, would this be where you abuse me and try to whip me into shape or … something like that?" he asked, a depression replacing the hint of anger he had felt.

"Pretty much, yes," she answered. "It is going to be up to you what you learn here. I can't _make _you do anything, you're going to have to get out of my teaching what you want. I can't make you learn, I can only show you things and put you on the path," she challenged.

"So, to better myself, you want me to run every morning at six a.m.?" he declared.

"Yes. A strong mind and a healthy body are important … even for us candy-loving magical folk who can't stay away from chocolate and cakes," she said kindly.

He gave a brief grin, but the trepidation welled in his stomach, making him a little nervous. His frown returned as a moment of silence drew out between them.

"Occlumency," she announced. "Let's start with that. Turn to chapter fifteen and let's go over a few things, shall we?"

Harry groaned inwardly as he opened the book. Chapter fifteen was titled, "Powers and Protection of the Mind."

"Go ahead and read it aloud and then we'll work over the tasks together. Don't be afraid to stop and ask me questions if something doesn't make sense," she said and waited for him to begin reading.

As he began, he wondered if any of this would help him, but he was willing to try. Anyway, what other choice did he have at this point?

---------------------------------------------------

"Master … I have the information you asked me to find."

"Why has it taken you so long? Three days have passed. What did you learn?"

"It was not easy; the French Ministry of Magic did not seem to think I was good enough to reply to … I had to go there."

"Where has the boy gone?"

"I learned of a woman who made Portkeys for the French Ministry. It took me a little while … but I found her."

"And …"

"The Dementors were very persuasive, Master. The woman informed me of an English boy who bought a Portkey and he was named Harry Potter."

"Where to?"

"The United States of America."

"_America _…"

"She said he was buying it as a gift, for the Delacour wedding. She did not know anything else, Master. Why would he go to America?"

"Ahhh, that old fool Dumbledore. He always thinks he can outsmart me. There was a woman once who taught Defense at Hogwarts. I remember now, it was the year before _Potter _came to Hogwarts … she was almost lucky enough to break my curse, but I removed her easily enough. It was the only thing Quirrell ever did that did not backfire on me."

"This woman? Do you think Harry Potter has gone to meet this person?"

"Obviously, it is the only connection. _Where is Snape_!?"

"I do not know, Master. He is not waiting outside with the others, I did not see him."

"Who did present themselves?"

"All three of the Lestranges, Master … the Carrows, Fenrir, Pettigrew, the Malfoy boy and -"

"Enough … tell Rabastan Lestrange he may enter, I have a job for him. You did well, Macnair."

"Thank you, Master. The Giants have asked when they will be needed."

"Not yet … I want Potter to lose everything first. Do not speak of this conversation to anyone, do you understand?"

"Yes, Master, of course."

"Send in Rabastan …"

The sound of a door and the shuffle of people moving in and out of a room could be heard. A moment later another man bowed before Voldemort.

"I have a job for you … a little trip across the waters to a town called Westbrook. That is your destination. I wish you to find out what Potter is up to and if possible bring him to me alive. If you can do this, you will be rewarded beyond your imagination … whatever you want. Tell Macnair to let you take a few Dementors with you, they are always helpful in persuading people to comply."

"Yes, Master. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes, a woman, Celeste Fairstone … bring her to me as well. I should like to see her face again one last time before I kill her. Any others that get in your way … kill them."

"I will do my best, Master. May my brother come with me?"

"No, certainly not. It is time you acted on your own and stepped out of your brother's shadow. Use the Dementors, they will help you."

"Thank you, Master. I will do my best."

"Go now. _Do_ _not _speak of this _anyone else_. This is your mission alone, do not fail me."


	13. Chapter 13

-1Here and There

The dim light in the kitchen of number twelve, Grimmauld Place reflected off the faces of the assembled group. They were gathered round, sitting at the long wooden table with a newspaper unfolded at the center. The headlines read in bold black print, '_DEATH EATERS ESCAPE AGAIN - MINISTRY BAFFLED_'.

"How did they get out?" Remus asked in a serious tone.

"Nobody knows," Arthur answered glumly. "There was no breakout this time, they all just vanished," he explained.

"Lucius Malfoy as well?" Tonks questioned.

"Yes," Arthur replied. "Anyone in Azkaban that was associated with You-Know-Who, or at least all those that bore the Dark Mark, are gone," he elaborated. "The Ministry can't find out how it happened. There is no evidence or even hint of what spell was used. They just simply were not in their cells when guards went to check on them," he finished.

Silence drew out between the group, but Remus' expression became more pensive and worried.

"So we have no idea where Harry might be?" Remus asked gravely.

"Are we _sure _it was a package from Albus?" Minerva questioned. She appeared both doubtful and worried.

"Yes," Molly answered. "In the letter he recounted to Harry an event none but Albus would know about," she explained.

"Harry said Albus didn't want anyone to know where he was," Arthur began. "I think that considering everything that has been happening, for the moment it is probably a good idea for Harry to be away. At least until school reopens," he finished.

"So the school will be opening?" Remus asked, looking over to Minerva.

"Yes, and I will be Headmistress. Of course, I have been informed for now it is on a _trial basis_ under strict supervision of the Ministry," she told, frowning deeply.

"Trial basis?" Tonks muttered. "But you know more than anyone about running Hogwarts," she suggested. "Who else do they think could do a better job better than you?" she complained harshly.

"I did bring that up, but I think they want to put me in my place," she considered. "I suspect because I always supported Albus Dumbledore," she added.

"How many people are going to send their children to Hogwarts without Dumbledore as Headmaster?" Remus pondered, but then gave Minerva an apologetic expression. "Minerva, sorry, I didn't mean …"

"It's alright," she said, overriding his apology. "You don't have to offer apologies, I agree with you, honestly. I was Deputy Headmistress and took care of the day-to-day matters, but Albus was the heart of the school. Sometimes I questioned him, but I always trusted him," she insisted passionately and then seemed to become a little angry.

"I was so annoyed with him," she stated forcefully, "when he wouldn't explain himself with his hand damaged and he seemed so weak all of last term, always wanting Severus Snape … and then …"

Minerva stopped a moment, seeming to become quite emotional.

"It's alright, Minerva," Arthur said kindly. "None of us expected it. How could we, when we all trusted Snape and thought he was one of us?" he complained.

Minerva nodded and after a moment seemed to get her emotions in check.

"Did we _really_ ever trust him?" Remus asked. They all stared at him as if he had said something unexpected. "I'd like to say I did," he offered. "I always gave him the benefit of the doubt. But did we ever _really_ trust him? Or was it only because Albus insisted we trust him?" he asked, appearing quite sad.

"_I trusted him_," Minerva snapped. "I know at a time or another we all questioned Albus on it, but …"

Minerva stopped, her face going pale.

"Minerva, are you alright?" Molly asked, an expression of concern on her face. She nodded, but seemed to become quite upset again.

"Yes," she answered, but her expression seemed to suggest otherwise.

"Well, if the Ministry runs the school, I hope they will put in more security," Remus said, seeming to want to change the subject back to Hogwarts.

"They will be having Aurors stationed permanently at the school," Minerva informed. "Inside and out, day and night," she added.

Silence drew out for a few moments as if they were all contemplating Hogwarts and its safety under these conditions.

"I've been asked to teach Transfiguration," Tonks announced dramatically.

"_W-what_?" Remus stammered, in shock as he stared at her bewilderedly.

"Yes. You're not the only one who can teach, you know," Tonks alluded cheerfully. "Minerva asked me and I agreed."

"She was one of my best students," Minerva hinted. "Due to the situation, I would much rather have a smart and useful person than anyone the Ministry decides to put in. As Headmistress, as long as I can find someone before they decide to force someone on me, I am allowed to select the professors," she explained.

"What about the Defense job?" Molly asked.

"I have a sinking feeling they are going to want Umbridge to return. The Minister has already hinted about her," Minerva charged angrily. "But I will hire the giant squid before I allow that woman back into Hogwarts," she vowed.

"What about you, Remus?" Arthur asked. It took Remus a moment to realize the question was for him; he still seemed surprised at Tonks' revelation that she would be a Hogwarts professor.

"I already tried," he informed. "However, the Ministry will not have me due to my _condition_," he answered and then turned to Tonks again. "But I thought you loved being an Auror?" he asked her.

"I do. This is only going to be temporary while the war is going on," she replied, grinning at him. "What, don't you think I can teach Transfiguration?" she asked.

"Of course you can," Remus mused. "I just … well, I didn't expect it," he replied.

"She is the best choice I have, and being an Auror is a plus, if you ask me," Minerva stated forcefully.

"I still wonder how many people will decide to send their children back to Hogwarts," Remus mused.

"During the last war … when things became really bad, we had parents bringing their younger children," Minerva began in a serious voice. "Some were literally begging us to take in their little ones," she recalled. "Obviously we were not able to accept them, but Albus was so upset he had to turn people away. Especially the little ones," she finished, seeming moved by the memory.

"Ron and Ginny are going and, as far as I can tell, Hermione will be as well," Molly said. "Though I wonder how much she has told her parents about what is going on. I asked Ron, but he seemed mute on the subject," she informed.

"I've told the Ministry about her and that she is one of Harry's closest friends," Arthur said. "I explained to them that it is critically important that they keep an Auror with the Granger family … still, we decided it was best to also make sure we have an Order member keeping an eye on them," he stated.

"Should we put someone on Harry's family?" Remus questioned.

"I think it would be a good idea," Minerva offered. "I am sure if it comes down to it, You-Know-Who will try to use them against Harry," she suggested.

"Ginny and Hermione both have not been sleeping well, Ron neither to tell the truth," Molly hinted. "I think it was a good idea for our family to move here to stay at Grimmauld Place, at least for a change of scenery," she mused.

"Not to mention my warning system going off every hour over the past few days," Arthur allowed. "Someone was stalking the house, I have no doubt about that," he charged angrily.

"I appreciate the company anyway," Remus declared. Tonks gave him a sad frown. "To keep me out of mischief," he added, giving her a devious smile; she blushed brightly. Minerva gave them a very stern expression, but Molly and Arthur did their best to hide a knowing smile.

"I had better leave," Minerva said as she stood. "I am supposed to have a meeting with the Minister at Hogwarts. He wants to start going over the school and reinforcing the magical protection with some new spells they have decided on," she informed. "Hopefully he will not be trying to force any useless teachers down my throat," she added repressively.

They all stood up to walk her to the front door. However, as they exited the kitchen, the front door of the house opened and Kingsley Shacklebolt walked in, appearing very serious.

"Is … something wrong? I thought you were -"

"I have terrible news," Kingsley interrupted Remus from his question.

--------------------------------------------------

"Stop! I can't do this anymore!" Harry complained bitterly as he tried to catch his breath, lowering his wand at the same time.

"Harry," Celeste said in a stern voice, "_you can do this. Y_ou simply need to focus a little more." She also lowered her wand as she spoke.

"We've tried over and over. I want to do something different," he insisted.

"We have thirty more minutes of Occlumency study," she stated.

"I don't care. I don't want to do it anymore," he countered forcefully and sat back down at the desk he had used for the past few days.

"I think we should stay on this schedule. I worked it out this way for a purpose," she advised. "Each day so far, I have seen measured improvement in every other area. It is only this part that is difficult for you … if you just stick with what I've worked out for you -"

"No," he interrupted angrily. "What good is a routine or schedule? Voldemort doesn't work to a schedule!" he snapped.

Celeste gave him a very angry glare, one he had become rather too familiar with over the past few days in which they had worked together. She was extremely forceful in keeping him on his so-called '_schedule_'. It was almost driving him nuts, especially the getting up at six a.m.

He had finally reached his breaking point this morning and had slept in, only to find water being poured on him by Orion. Harry had yelled viciously at the little boy, who immediately ran away crying. Later Harry felt horrible about that, especially as Celeste and Granny both gave him very unfriendly glares when he finally roused himself to go for the morning jog.

That was the worst jog ever because of the summer heat at ten o'clock as opposed to six. Today's schedule should have been ruined and he was hoping to miss the Occlumency hour. He would do everything else Celeste wanted twice, provided he could only miss this hour. Instead she simply moved the schedule so he would not miss anything.

The thing that annoyed him the most was that how she taught it was not very much different than how Snape had taught it. He had at least broken her connection a couple of times, but he had not found his way into her mind as he had Snape's. Other than that, the Occlumency lessons seemed to go just as badly as he remembered from Hogwarts.

He was supposed to be learning how to keep her out, not simply drive her out after the fact. However, he still found himself as unskilled as he had been in the presence of Snape. Was everyone better at this than he was?

"What do you want to do instead?" she asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Wandless magic," he muttered. Instead of being happy though, when she moved to sit back down at her desk, he was even angrier with her for not forcing him to continue Occlumency.

"You're just going to … _let me give up_?" he asked depressively.

"Harry, I am not your mother. I am not here to _make you do something _you don't want to do," she stated. "I am a teacher. You can either try to learn what I have to teach you … take my advice on what is best … or you can complain and fuss about it," she went on in a firm tone. "It is up to you, not me. I told you that the first day we started in this class. The last thing I am going to do is fight with you," she finished.

"Well, I _had_ to do things at Hogwarts. Isn't that what a teacher does? Makes you learn, makes you do your work and homework and … _things_?" he countered.

"No, that is not what a teacher does and _this_ is not Hogwarts," she snapped. "Your performance with me will rest entirely on your shoulders. If you don't want to do something, I'm not here to give you detention. This is your deal, _take it or leave it_," she concluded.

Harry stared down at his wand depressively. The last few days had been so scheduled that every hour he knew what class, what lesson, what job, what task would come next. Celeste Fairstone seemed very much determined to wear him out.

Firstly there was running at six in the morning. Once he arrived at the school, it was a shower and breakfast before they would go over what they had studied the previous day. Then it was advanced potions and poisons at eight a.m., Occlumency at nine, the study of practical magic skills at ten, wandless magic at eleven, lunch at noon. After that there was an hour of advanced defensive magic at one p.m. and so on and so forth. There was something every hour until six o'clock, where he would leave the school alone and had to take a thirty-minute walk.

Then after the walk it was back to Granny's house where he would wolf down his dinner, still wanting more to eat. No sweets were allowed unfortunately because Celeste had put him on a strict diet, giving him an exhaustive list of what he could and could not eat. Once the day was over, he would collapse into bed for sleep, only to find that six a.m. had come around again.

Right now he wanted to scream at her, but he instead stared down at his wand looking tired and unhappy.

"Alright, Harry. Perhaps I've pushed you much too hard here at the beginning," she said gently. She got up and came to stand in front of his desk. "Harry, look at me," she pleaded.

He lifted his eyes to meet hers. They stared at each other a moment silently and he found himself faced with his own disappointment; he felt like an utter failure from simply staring up into her eyes. He could not even last her teaching for a few days; he was already breaking under the pressure.

"I'm giving you the rest of the day off," she announced. "I told you that you'd want to yell at me and be angry, didn't I? I did warn you," she said softly.

"I'm … _so stupid_," he choked, emotions constricting his voice. He knew she was right and he knew she was right even before he started complaining.

"No. You are not stupid, just tired," Celeste soothed. "I've worked you very hard and you've been a trooper trying to do everything I tell you," she asserted. "You've done really well, Harry. I should have told you that and let you know you were doing a good job," she offered. "It is my fault, I was trying to cram as much into you as I could. I hope you know I'm not doing this to be mean to you," she insisted.

"I feel like a failure. What's going to happen if I can never get this? I don't want to let everyone down," he charged desperately.

"Because you haven't gotten one skill mastered right away? Yelling at me, _a failure_?" she mused with a laugh. "Honestly, Harry, sometimes you try so hard to prove yourself. Yelling at me isn't a crime and not being perfect at every magical skill isn't either," she informed and reached out her hand. She very timidly laid her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently.

A moment of silence passed and he gave a depressive sign.

"I'm sorry about Orion this morning," he apologized.

"Why don't you go find him and tell him that yourself?" Celeste suggested.

"I … well … I don't know much about little kids really," Harry alluded, not sure how Orion would feel about him now.

"What's to know?" she asked with a shrug of her shoulders. "Just remember what you wanted when you were his age. You are not his parent, Harry. You are free to simply be Orion's friend," Celeste said kindly.

"Are you sure it's -"

"Yes," she cut in. "Go on, we'll talk again tonight and maybe reorganize your schedule and figure something better out that will work for you. Now go on," she ordered, pointing to the door.

----------------------------------------

After leaving the school and Celeste, Harry soon found himself headed back to Granny's house. When he walked in, he could hear voices coming from the room on the left in front of the staircase. Harry walked up to the open door to see Orion sitting on the floor with toys scattered everywhere.

Granny was standing at the far wall, a book in hand; John Fairstone stood on the other side of a small table, looking towards his mother. Granny saw Harry standing in the doorway and turned towards him. Mr. Fairstone noticed his mother's movement and also turned to stare at him.

Orion looked up from his play to see who was at the door. When he saw it was Harry, he frowned sadly and scooted around so his back was to Harry.

"Harry? Is everything alright?" Granny asked curiously as she handed the book she had been holding to her son.

"Oh … yes, fine. Celeste said I should take a break for the rest of the day," he informed and edged into the room. Celeste's father gave a loud _humph_, taking the book from his mother.

John Fairstone moved towards the door and Harry stepped back to let the man exit, but he stopped alongside Harry and stared down at him, making Harry very uncomfortable.

"I expect my daughter is making you feel welcome?" he questioned in a serious tone.

"Yes, sir," Harry answered.

"Teaching you practical Defense skills, I imagine," Mr. Fairstone commented as his gaze never wavered from Harry's.

"Yes, that's what she calls it," Harry replied.

"No cuts or bruises … not brought anyone in to toughen you up?" Mr. Fairstone mused gruffly.

"No," Harry answered awkwardly.

"Still on the easy stuff, I see," Mr. Fairstone suggested. This comment did not sit well with Harry at all. What she was doing to him now was the _easy stuff_?

"I don't know," Harry said, looking perplexed.

"Are those the words you're going to fight your war with? _I don't know_?" Mr. Fairstone questioned harshly.

"John, that's enough," Granny snapped and moved across the room to them. Mr. Fairstone gave his mother a hard stare before he turned back to Harry.

"Sir, _I don't know_," Harry began in a forceful tone. "I'm not here to get your family hurt. I already explained that to you. I simply want help … there is a madman in my country who wants to murder every person I know. He has already killed so many people, including my parents," Harry went on, his voice becoming quite impassioned as he spoke.

"I know I'm nobody to you, Mr. Fairstone, and you have no reason to get involved as it's not your war … but I simply want to defeat Voldemort and keep him from hurting more people. That's the only reason I'd ask for your daughter to help me. I know you have no reason to believe me … but I hope you will see that I'm just trying to do the right thing, even if I don't know what that is sometimes."

They stared at each other silently for a minute. That boldness had risen up in him again and Harry had no idea where it had come from. Something in Mr. Fairstone's eye changed, even softened. He glanced over at Orion then back at Harry.

"My daughter is too proud to ask for my help," he said firmly. "If you want some alternative defense skills, you are welcome to come by my home … unless you are also too proud to ask my help," he stated and then moved past Harry and proceeded out the front door.

Harry stared after the man, unsure of what had just happened in the conversation.

"Well, you've issued a challenge," Granny said as she moved up beside him.

"What?" Harry said, turning to her.

"You stood your ground in front of him. He'll respect you more for it," Granny explained. "Now he wants to test you."

"T-test me?" Harry stammered, very confused.

"Yes, it's his way," Granny said smiling. "John has always been a tester of people. He is used to being in charge. It's how he determines others' character. His nature might seem harsh, but he has lots of responsibilities and the trust of everyone in Westbrook," she explained in a thoughtful manner. "If you stand up to him and show your worth, he will not only respect you … I'd say he might end up liking you," she suggested.

"So he wants to find out what kind of person I am?" Harry asked curiously.

"Pretty much … and probably challenge you to some male wizard show of strength," she commented.

Harry simply stared dully at her and again considered the possibility of being broken in half by John Fairstone.

"Don't look so depressed," Granny said with a laugh and giving him a supportive pat on the back. "Now, I have a few things to do out of the house. Since you have today off, how about keeping an eye on Orion for me?" she asked pleasantly.

Harry nodded and forced out a muttered "Okay" in reply. She moved on past and left him in charge of watching Orion. This was not exactly what Harry had in mind. He simply thought he would say he was sorry and be done with it.

When he turned, he found Orion staring at him like someone expecting torture. There was a clear pout on his young face as he held a toy in each hand.

Harry had no idea how to approach the child; his limited experience with little ones made him nervous. Harry walked into the room and sat down on the sofa; it was against the wall right under the wide window that filtered bright summer light into the room.

"What do you have there?" Harry asked. It was the only thing he could think to say.

"My toys," Orion replied quietly. He was now transfixed on the toys in his hand and seemed to not want to meet Harry's eye.

Harry reached down to pick up one of the little figures, but Orion quickly swept his arms out, gathered all the little toy people up and pulled them to him.

"I don't let just everybody play with my special toys … I don't want them to get broken," Orion said in a determined tone.

"I was just going to look. I wouldn't break your toys," Harry replied, feeling a little put out by this new attitude from the boy.

Silence drew out between them and Orion seemed content to stand up all the little people and ignore Harry completely.

"I wanted to talk to you about this morning," Harry said, hoping the child would come out of his unfriendly mood. The statement caused Orion to turn his head slightly to Harry, but he still did not utter a word.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you this morning," Harry apologized, deciding to just go ahead and say it. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was very tired … I'm not angry with you. I know you were just doing what you were told to do and trying to find the best way to wake me up," Harry went on.

"Mommy said I can go to wake you up … when I jump on the bed, you didn't get up," Orion said, still not looking at him but appearing very depressed and sad.

"I know. It's alright, you were just following orders," Harry replied. "So, it's not really your fault when you're having to do what someone else tells you, right?" he questioned.

Orion finally lifted his eyes to meet Harry's. The little boy turned full to him and studied Harry's face. He seemed to be thinking very quickly and seriously.

"Like a person in the army … and they have to do what the general tells them to do?" Orion asked, a curious expression on his face.

"Er … yeah, kind of like that," Harry replied, quirking his mouth to the side at the curious logic the child had.

"I'm going to do that one day," Orion informed.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Be a soldier," Orion answered, now grinning proudly. "One day I can go when I am eighteen and get to be able to do that. Grandpa says his daddy fighted in a war one time and I would like to help do that too one day," he went on, seeming quite proud of the information he was telling Harry.

"Wars are not fun," Harry stated forcefully. Orion got a serious expression as he considered Harry's reply for a moment.

"But if the good people don't fight the bad people, then what will happen?" Orion asked.

Harry stared blankly at Orion and realized the child was fairly well giving Harry his own opinion back in another form. Harry really could not argue with his own thoughts since it was how he felt as well.

"I suppose you're right," Harry replied.

Silence drew out again between them for a few moments. Then Orion began to search through his little figures, hunting for something.

"Here, you can do the dragon," Orion said as he lifted a large black plastic dragon up and placed it in Harry's hand.

"What do I do?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"Be like a dragon, silly," Orion insisted forcefully. "You just fly over and try to eat the people and tear up the castle."

"I've never done it quite like this before," Harry responded, staring at the uncomfortably realistic model dragon

"Oh, it's easy … Mommy plays this game with me. Sometimes Granny does. I can show you. Just come down here and sit in the floor and I show you," Orion demanded and pulled on Harry's arm for him to sit on the floor.

"Well, alright, but don't expect too much," Harry cautioned and moved to sit down with Orion.

Harry figured he would either completely humiliate himself or be bored out of his mind. Instead, he had the most fun he had enjoyed in days. As a child, he had never actually had a friend to play these imaginary games with. Even though he was much older than Orion, it started to become quite fun to just lose himself in the frivolous play.

Orion seemed thrilled to have Harry join him and was quite excited to listen to Harry's ideas about what might happen to the little people. Harry began to crave this outlet and soon forgot everything else and involved himself with helping to rescue the princess from the dragon.

Then it became a bit silly and Orion began rolling on the floor with laughter at Harry's new story of the princess actually wanting to be captured by the dragon. It was a ridiculous notion, but soon Harry was laughing as Orion came up with his own ideas of how the story would go.

After a while Orion stood up, saying he had to 'go', which Harry understood to mean a trip to the toilet. Harry already had the notion the boy needed to go, but seemed to be postponing the inevitable because of the excitement of their imaginative play.

As Orion made a bouncy exit of the study, he also told Harry he would return and ask Granny to make them sandwiches. Harry stood, stretched and walked over to the wall of books and began casually scanning the shelves.

There were lots of books, some old and some appeared new. He ran his finger over the spine of them as he walked along beside the wall. He stopped when he came to a section of books that looked to be photo books. He pulled out the largest one and flipped it open. Inside were many black and white photos that did not move, unlike his own magical photo album.

He closed the book, pushed it back onto the shelf and pulled out the next one beside it. In this book the pictures at first were black and white but then slowly became a mix of color and monochrome photos; soon the pages became exclusively color photos.

As he scanned the pictures, he took notice of a man in them and realized it was Celeste's father. A few pages later showed him and his wife and a small baby wrapped in a blue blanket. The pages began to show the life of a little girl and Harry realized it was Celeste who filled this book. After turning a few more pages he came to a section where the pictures were like the ones in his book - they moved. All the rest that followed did the same.

A young Celeste, appearing no more than two or three, was dressed in a delicate pink lacy dress and toddling over to a cat. Another was of her and her father, him holding her up above his head and the two appearing to laugh quite happily.

As he scanned the pages of Celeste's early years he saw a stark difference in the manner of John Fairstone and the little girl portrayed in the photos. Every picture that the two were in together showed a father and daughter that appeared devoted and happy. Each picture was filled with two smiling and laughing people.

Once he had finished, he placed the book back and took out the next. This one continued the Fairstone family with portraits of Celeste and other family members; there were birthdays, family gatherings, events and ordinary everyday pictures.

He eventually got to Celeste looking older, a teenager he was sure. She appeared willowy and awkward, but, like the adult version, there was something curious about her he could not put his finger on. The teenage version had the same wild unruly hair; she also had the same disorganized appearance of someone who had clothing too large and twisted.

The he came to a section that had no pictures of Celeste; it was as if she were missing from the family events. Celeste's father was present, but it seemed he did not appear happy in those photos. Other family members like Granny and Celeste's mother also seemed a bit depressed in appearance.

Then he found one picture of Celeste in the last few pages: she appeared pale and weary. She stood in a corner, almost hidden among the people in the photo. She was frowning and she watched as others in the photo danced.

It was odd; he really did not recognize her as the same person in this picture. After a few more pages of this photo album he placed it back up on the shelf. He got ready to take the next book, but beside it was a smaller book that was blue and on the spine had a baby dragon at each end. Between them were the words, 'Baby's First Year'.

Harry reached for this one instead and pulled it out. On the cover was a sleeping baby wrapped in a blanket and floating on a cloud. Around that were drawings of dragons and unicorns, all looking cute, colorful and quite unthreatening.

"I'm back … _hey_, what are you doing?" the voice of Orion asked curiously. Harry turned to see Orion at the door, pulling a small wagon behind himself. In the wagon were two plates with sandwiches on them and two glasses filled with what appeared to be milk.

Orion came over, the wagon rolling behind, with the milk swaying in one of the glasses and spilling a bit as he stopped.

"That is _my_ book," Orion informed as Harry moved to the small table and set the book down. He picked up the glasses and checked to make sure too much milk had not spilled.

"It's okay, I told Granny I could do it," Orion insisted as Harry set the glasses and plates on the table.

Orion pulled one of the chairs out and pushed it over beside the other one. From this action, Harry realized Orion wanted to sit beside him, not across from him. Orion crawled up into the chair and tugged the book over to set between them as he also pulled the plate with the sandwich closer.

Harry sat down in the open chair as Orion proudly patted his hand on top of the book. "It's got pictures in it so you don't have to read a lot, but there is words in it too and about me is what the book is," he explained hurriedly.

"The others I saw were photo albums; is that what it is?" Harry asked as Orion picked up his sandwich and took a big bite.

"Yeah," Orion said, his mouth full of sandwich. He gulped it down before he spoke again. "It's my baby book," he said cheerfully. Orion set his sandwich down and proceeded to open the book to the first page. "That's how you write my name. Mommy showed me how to do it before I even went to school. I was the only one that could write my whole name by myself," he charged in a thoroughly proud voice.

Harry looked down to read the information written on the first page of the book. He realized this was information about Orion's birth: on the page in a swishy script were the words

_Orion Albus Fairstone_

_November 5th 1991 at 9:32pm_

_6 lbs. 7 oz., 17 inches_

"You were born on Guy Fawkes' day and your middle name is Albus?" Harry asked, astonished that Orion had this name. Orion nodded as he had another mouthful of sandwich. Once he had gulped it down and taken a drink of milk, he replied, "I don't know what that day is, but Mommy told me she gave me that for a middle name because she had a friend that has that name as his name."

"You don't know what Guy Fawkes' day is?" Harry asked, but then considered that American children might not know about that at all, especially a five year old. Orion watched him curiously and seemed to be expecting a reason for Harry's wonderment over his birthday.

"It's a bit curious, considering Dumbledore has, erm … _had,_ a phoenix named Fawkes and Guy Fawkes' day is an important day in English history … and well, it's just an odd coincidence that you are born on that day," he explained. "And that your mother gave you the middle name of Albus," he added.

Harry stared at Orion's expression as it became a bit somber and he gave Harry a depressive frown. "Mommy just telled me last night when she tuck me in about that her friend died … the one she gave me the same name for."

"Are you saying that your mother chose your middle name after the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, that's the name … Dumbleedford," Orion answered.

"It's Dumbledore, actually," Harry corrected as Orion blushed.

"I have trouble to say that name," Orion insisted. Harry stared down at the book again in a bewildered sort of awe that Celeste would have named Orion after Dumbledore.

"Mommy say he was a very nice man," Orion informed. "Did you like him? She said you knowed him."

"Yes," Harry answered. "He was also my friend and he was the best man I ever knew," Harry stated, feeling his chest tighten with emotions.

"Mommy is sad he died," Orion commented in a soft tone; he was also watching Harry very intently. "I'm sorry he died and your friend is gone … I can be friends with you if you need one more," Orion offered.

Harry at first thought it was a bit silly to offer to replace someone's friendship with another, but as he stared at Orion he realized it was from an innocent perspective of a five year old and not meant in the same context that Harry was thinking about.

"Thank you," Harry replied as he considered Orion's offer. "I might need a new friend," he added, giving Orion a genuine smile.

"I like having friends. It's not fun when you don't have none," Orion suggested.

"No, it's not," Harry replied, but was still surprised that Orion's middle name was Albus. "I just really didn't realize your mum was such good friends with Dumbledore that she would give you his name," Harry mused. Orion's expression became very serious and concerned.

"I'm glad she didn't name my middle name Dumbleelord," Orion complained, seeming to have an idea that he could have ended up with that name instead of Albus.

Harry could not help but laugh. It would be very awkward, he was sure, to walk around with Dumbledore as your middle name. Orion frowned deeply and appeared to think the laugh was because he had again mispronounced the name.

"_I can't help it_!" Orion snapped angrily. "I have a speech e-empathy or … or … it's a word Mommy says I have," Orion fussed defensively. "Mommy says I will grow out of it … she says she didn't talk good when she was little either and … and I will do better when I get bigger," he went on quite fiercely.

"No, no!" Harry interrupted. "I was not laughing at you. I was just imagining having Dumbledore as a middle name. I wasn't laughing at how you talk, Orion. I wouldn't make fun of you like that," Harry apologized.

"Oh," Orion replied, his expression softening and then turned sheepish. "At school, I went to my first time this year," Orion said softly. "The other kids … some of them make fun of how I say words," Orion admitted.

"I don't think you talk that badly, Orion. In fact I think you do pretty well, honestly. I know some adults that are not great at talking … and you do alright for your age," Harry replied, hoping to cheer the child up a little. Orion grinned and appeared quite pleased to be praised in this manner by Harry.

"That boy, Charlie, he is always making me mad and saying bad things to me," Orion said, lifting his eyes to meet Harry's.

"What does he say?" Harry asked curiously.

"He makes fun about how I talk, or about how I run and act. He says I'm a sissy because Emily is a girl and she is my best friend. Then he tries to say bad things about my Mommy, but I tell him to shut up or I make him sorry. Then he says that my Mommy must have found me in a pumpkin patch," Orion informed, his tone becoming annoyed and angry. "I say that it's not true and why he tells me that, and he laughs and then says I'm too dumb to know why."

Harry frowned and was not quite sure what advice to give Orion. He himself had been picked on a lot over the years and he supposed it was how life was when you were a kid; some people like him or Orion were just destined to be targets of certain people.

"Well, I have a best friend who is a girl; that doesn't make you a sissy and people used to pick on me and make fun of me too," Harry remembered, thinking back on all the times he had been bullied or abused. "It doesn't make what they say about you true though, so don't listen to them," Harry stated gently.

"My friend Emily told me she is going to learn to make a spell and so anytime Charlie says mean things to me … his face will turn purple and the teacher will know he did say bad things," Orion stated in a proud tone.

"Let me know when she gets that spell worked out, I might like to use it," Harry confessed in a devious tone.

Orion laughed and appeared quite pleased with Harry's advice and friendship. Harry had never even considered that he would find the friendship of a five year old entertaining and enjoyable. Sometimes it was not so bad to be mistaken.

--------------------------------------------------

Once they had finished their sandwiches, they looked through the rest of Orion's book. There were many pictures of a squirmy baby with a tuft of black hair on its head.

There were pictures of Celeste holding the baby, both child and mother staring at each other in awe. Celeste appeared positively glowing with joy; Harry had never seen her appear so happy. Harry wondered whether his mother had been just this way when he was first born and placed in her arms.

"I have to do nap now," Orion said dully.

"Erm … nap?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I have to do one every day," Orion informed. "Can you go upstairs with me to my room and read to me like Granny and Mommy do?" Orion asked hopefully. "It helps me to do my nap if someone reads to me," he insisted.

"Alright," Harry said as Orion stood and headed to the door. He followed Orion upstairs and into his bedroom. Harry had not been in this room yet, but it was unremarkable except for there being a lot of toys, books and odd items scattered about.

Orion climbed up on his bed, which was covered in a soft blue blanket with green cartoon-like dragons all over it. Harry walked over to a chair and moved it over to the bed; Orion was already holding out a book to him as Harry sat down.

"You can do this one," he said as Harry took the book and stared down at it. The cover was of a witch and wizard standing in front of a dragon. "Mommy makes special voices when she reads it, but you don't have to if you don't know how," Orion informed.

"I'll do my best," Harry replied, grinning at Orion as the child squirmed until he was comfortable. Harry opened the book and began to read aloud, "Once, long ago, there was a …"

----------------------------------------------------

"It's Mad-Eye," Kingsley continued, his deep voice sounding unusually shaky. "He … we've found him … dead," he announced.

"What!?" the group cried in horror.

"It _can't_ be true!" Tonks stated, appearing very upset. "I saw him yesterday evening," she added and gave a sharp intake of breath.

"I told him to stay here last night!" Remus growled angrily.

"He said it was alright …" Molly sobbed. "He … he said he knew I had the children and needed the space. I told him there was enough room, b-but he said he already was meeting an old friend and he would be back in the morning!"

She turned to Arthur, who put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"I don't want to talk about his condition, but whoever murdered him gave him no respect," Kingsley said, seeming to be trying to contain his own emotions.

Tonks gave a sob; Remus got ready to comfort her, but she turned and hurried back into the kitchen. Remus followed her and closed the door behind to offer them privacy.

"This is dreadful news," Arthur stated unhappily. "He was a hard man to know, but once you broke through that rough exterior you would find an honest and good man. He was the best of us, like Albus … I'm not a man who seeks revenge, but I am not going to sit by while everyone I care about is killed," Arthur vowed forcefully.

"Arthur … don't you do something crazy!" Molly screeched desperately. "I lost my brothers the same way … saying they were not going to sit back and watch things happen anymore … I'll not lose YOU, Arthur! Don't you do something reckless and get yourself killed!" she cried and then broke down into sobs.

Everyone appeared shaken and Arthur almost had the appearance of a man guilty of saying something completely horrible to his wife that he never meant to say.

"Shhh … Molly," he soothed as she leaned into him. "I will not do anything foolish. It's alright, dear, no more tears now," he cautioned and pulled her back to stare into her eyes. She gave a deep intake of breath and nodded.

"Mum … what's wrong?" Ginny's voice asked. The adults all turned to see staring down from the top of the staircase, Ginny, Hermione and Ron, their young faces etched with concern.

"We've just had some bad news, children, and -" Arthur began.

"_It's not Harry, is it_!?" Ginny cried fearfully, becoming quite pale. Hermione gasped in fear and clutched at Ron's hand.

"No, dear. Harry is alright," Molly said, wiping her eyes and staring up at her daughter. She looked back at Arthur for a moment and then turned to proceed up the stairs. "Come, children, I need to speak to you alone," she insisted and herded the three back into one of the bedrooms, closing the door behind her.

"These are dark times," Kingsley said depressively. The kitchen door opened and Remus exited, appearing quite unsettled.

"Is she alright?" Minerva asked.

"She'll be fine," Remus asserted. "She respected him, it's a big shock. She was joking with him yesterday and he was giving her his usual gruff response, but I know he enjoyed her antics as much as she enjoyed his pretense at not liking them," he described gravely.

"He will be missed. I agree with Arthur: I'm tired of sitting around, waiting for more of our people to be murdered," Kingsley proclaimed fiercely.

"Let's call everyone together tonight," Arthur stated. "We need to act as one and everyone needs to be on the same page. I also think it's time we bring in the children," he charged. "Molly will be upset with me, but it's time we gave them full Order status and provide every tool they need to protect themselves," he finished.

"And Harry?" Remus asked.

"He and his friends have proven themselves in the fight against You-Know-Who. They deserve our recognition and trust," Arthur insisted.

"They've probably seen as much action as some of us," Kingsley commented somberly.

"What about the other students, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom in particular?" Minerva asked. "And there are others who supported Harry and were members of the group he formed; should they also be included?"

"Those two fought at the Ministry and when the Death Eaters infiltrated Hogwarts," Remus reminded them.

"When Harry returns, we will speak with them as a group and consider which of the others they feel should be welcomed into the Order. After all, they are our next generation and must take our place when we are gone," Arthur suggested.

They all nodded and then grew silent, thinking of the war and the friends they had lost because of the Dark Lord.

--------------------------------------------

"So, how are the lessons going?"

Celeste was on the way out of the school building and heading down the street, only to be stalled by her father's voice. He stood at the corner of the school grounds, leaning casually on the fence. She walked forward to stop in front of him.

"Fairly well," she answered in a guarded voice.

"How is he?" he asked.

"Extraordinary and talented for his age," she replied smoothly.

"So, you'd say he was a good fighter?" her father questioned.

"I wouldn't know, I haven't tested him in that area yet," she informed. "I know what his talents are from what I've read about him … and from what I've seen over the last couple days," she went on. "He is very good. Did you know he can make a full Patronus?" she asked.

"_I read that in the paper_," he muttered in reply to her question. "If he is already ahead of most people you've trained … what is the problem, why is he here?" John asked forcefully.

"He needs help with certain things, like wandless magic … shielding his mind -"

"He could get that back in England from people that already know him," John interrupted.

"We already talked about this. I don't want to argue with you anymore about it," Celeste said depressively.

"Do you want to go back there? Into that mess?" he asked.

"I can't deal with this right now ..." Celeste insisted and got ready to walk away. He reached out and snagged her arm to stop her.

"I told the boy he could come to the house and I'd give him some lessons," he said. "I knew you'd be too proud to ask for my help," he added. She pulled her arm away and stared at him as if he had slapped her.

"_I am not too proud_," she snapped angrily. "You … wait, what did you say?" she stammered, caught off guard by his offer.

"I figured it would probably be Aaron you'd ask, but why bother your cousin when the original teacher is right here?" he declared, a hint of a smile edging his mouth.

"You'd do that?" she asked, seeming quite surprised.

"I do not want to see that what's-his-name fellow over in England go on his murdering rampage any more than you do," he said in a determined voice. "My objections have nothing to do Harry Potter," he added.

"So you want to help me?" she asked.

"I'll help, if you tell me now that you are not going back to England," he announced forcefully.

"_I knew it_! No … I'm not promising anything!" Celeste barked. "You deal honestly and fairly with everyone else except me. You're the most upstanding citizen in Westbrook, but with me you … _oh, never mind,_" she complained. "I said I didn't want to argue anymore," she added depressively.

"I've tried everything with you, Celeste," he began. "You are my daughter and I would do _anything_ to keep you safe. You want to go rushing forward into the fire without thinking first," he complained bitterly.

Celeste could not find the energy to argue with him anymore and remained silent. John Fairstone's expression bordered on being angry, but it slowly softened and he eventually waved one hand as if he were submitting to her.

"Tell Harry Potter if he wants some help from me, I will do it," he stated. "No attachments or conditions. Just him - not you, Granny or Orion … one on one with me. I see you've been making him run in the morning," he asserted.

"Yes," she answered stiffly, not sure how to take this change in attitude from her father. "He was a Quidditch player and has good stamina, but he could be in better shape physically, which would improve him greatly in his magic," she informed.

"Let me handle that side of it … you worry about the other stuff," John decided.

"It's a deal then," Celeste agreed.

John Fairstone nodded and held out a hand to his daughter for her to shake. She complied and they shook hands, but then he did not release her hand. She stared at him a warily as he stared at her hand in his, his expression unreadable.

"I remember your first day of school. You held my hand so tightly and didn't want to let go," he remembered, a hint of emotion edging his voice.

"I was scared. Even though I knew everyone in my class," she allowed, trying to remain unmoved by this new display; it was very difficult to do.

He released her hand and stared at her face a moment, gave a curt nod and then walked away. Celeste watched him silently as he left; once he was gone, she turned and headed home. She was unsure how this would play out, but she was thankful for the help. She just hoped there really were no strings attached.


	14. Chapter 14

An Unfinished Puzzle

It was an incredibly hot day. Harry wiped his brow as Mr. Fairstone spoke to a man about the roof of a house that was halfway through construction. Harry waited patiently as the two men conversed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Several days earlier, when he had first met John, Harry would have never believed he would end up considering the man a friend. However, there was something about John Fairstone that had changed from the moment Harry started taken lessons from him.

Harry was now well into his second week and his time in America was drawing to a close. Harry had not expected a gnawing sadness to creep up into him when he considered his return home.

When he had walked across to the Fairstone home for his first solo training session with John, Harry had done so reluctantly. He was sure the man wanted to abuse him, and did not trust himself to speak when he first entered John Fairstone's study and sat alone with him.

At first, it had still seemed that John did not like him. He explained that he would not tolerate any nonsense: he expected Harry to work hard and show some true honest grit in whatever was asked of him. He then described to Harry certain details of his training in fighting skills, which were somehow related to the government of Westbrook and of America. Much of it went over Harry's head; he was not quite sure if the man was trying to intimidate him, simply give him information, or had a desire to impress him.

What Harry learned later was that John Fairstone was not exaggerating his skill at dueling and fighting with magic - he was frankly scary to behold. Harry seriously wondered if he could somehow persuade John to come back to Britain to help fight the Death Eaters.

John did not go out of his way to hurt Harry. Rather, it seemed a case of someone very skilled attempting to push him into defending himself in a more practical and serious way. He also endured another lecture about 'practical' matters, which seemed a Fairstone word of choice from his experience with the family.

Still, for all the explanations and speeches as Celeste and her father took turns in aspects of teaching him, Harry began to feel or at least sense some kind of improvement in himself, both physically and mentally. He was not quite sure at first what _'it' _was, but some intangible factor had emerged. It was something in what they said to him or in what they showed him, and a huge amount of it was coming from how they treated him

He had not been made to feel like he was stupid for asking a question or not understanding something. Neither did Celeste or her father seem intent on actually compelling him to do anything.

At the outset, Harry had felt like he would never understand what they were showing him and there had been occasions when he wanted to give up. But then something unexpected had happened: he began to have the burning desire to do as they asked, not because they were making him do something, but because he realized what they were showing him would benefit him in some way.

Additionally, there was the fact they were taking the time out of their lives to help him for no other reason than because they wanted to. He had no connection to them and they had no obligation to help him; however, they had done and were doing exactly that.

The _'it', _Harry eventually decided, was _respect_. They gave him respect, and in return he had the great desire to respond to them in kind. After his first two days with John Fairstone, the man's attitude towards him had changed significantly Instead of being a standoffish sort of man, John Fairstone welcomed him and opened up a new world in the town of Westbrook.

Before, when he would be on his jog or on his walk, people would for the most part ignore him. Now when he was out alone, the people of Westbrook called out a friendly hello or waved a kindly greeting to him. Some would even stop and want to speak with him.

Whatever sort of social order existed in this town, it was apparent that John Fairstone must be at the very top. The word around town was now all about Emil Fairstone. On his last jog, Harry had paused to catch his breath, only to be greeted by two teenage girls bringing him a glass of water. They seemed to have the desire to speak to him at length. Harry was friendly, but tried to be as guarded as he could with what he said. He did not know Emil Fairstone and had no idea what these girls knew about the Fairstone family.

He found out later from Celeste that he, _Emil_, was considered quite a catch. Which in Westbrook terms meant you were not only worth dating, but also worth chasing and, in some hopeful teenage girls' minds, marrying.

Celeste had thought it very funny and had laughed quite happily over Harry's uncomfortable reaction to this news. He had dreams after that of crazy American girls dragging him out of Granny's house in an attempt to marry him. He made a mental note not to tell anyone back home about that particular feature of his American adventure.

On his off time, he found himself endeared and embedded into the Fairstone family. He soon learned they were a tight-knit group. Though they might bicker amongst each other on occasions, anyone else that wanted to bother one of them would have a problem with the whole clan of Fairstones.

John Fairstone had taken Harry under his wing and given him sound fighting tips He was also becoming better at wandless magic, amazingly enough. Moreover, to his great joy he had improved at Occlumency; it had actually been as if a light had popped on inside his brain that made him better. He had to thank Granny for it: she had listened in to Harry and Celeste discussing the lessons and had offered the best advice he had received thus far on the subject.

It had been during the conversation when Celeste had returned home after his very grumpy departure from class. They had started to speak of her father helping him and the Occlumency idea had blossomed from that.

"My father would help you in the area of combat and dueling much better than I could," Celeste suggested. "You already have an excellent starting point as you have experience of actual battle. Let him help you if he wants to … he can only improve you and at the very least give you practice," she suggested. "I'm sure you're pretty good already since you've battled dragons and Death Eaters before," she added.

"I thought I did alright," Harry began. "Until I chased down Snape and he flicked his wand … making me look like a complete first year again He knew exactly what I was going to do … which spell … I think he knew even before I opened my mouth," Harry muttered.

Celeste studied his face a moment and her face broke out into a sympathetic smile.

"It is in the eye contact, but I will admit that Severus Snape does have a gift for it," Celeste stated. "He always had the ability to read a person, guess your thoughts, pluck them out of thin air without you even realizing he was doing it," she informed. Then she got an odd scowl on her face, as if she wished she had not spoken

Harry frowned, knowing she was correct. "Did he do that to you?" Harry asked. "I know now he did it to me … right from first year … I realize now what he was doing. But when you were there, did he invade your personal thoughts too?" he pressed.

Her scowl turned to a frown and at first she appeared to be uncomfortable, but then she gave a sigh and a wave of the hand. Granny had come over, having finished cleaning the kitchen. She was watching them intently and brought herself into the conversation, sitting down at the table with them.

"Harry, to be clear about this … I honestly think he does it to everyone. You would be no different from me or anyone else. I think you just represented a nagging memory of his past," she replied. "I can't give you the reasons why he is so talented at that skill or why he can so easily break into people's thoughts," she went on, "but my suspicion would be that it was his way of defending himself and surviving. I cannot really say if I am right or wrong about _anything _that concerns _Severus Snape_."

The last sentence she said a bit forcefully, and the name she announced as if she were angrier than she was trying to display. Harry knew she had to be angry: Snape had killed Dumbledore and, from everything he had learned, Celeste clearly considered Albus Dumbledore a good friend.

"I know this does not mean much, but each of us is good at something. Perhaps the man is simply highly skilled in that area," Granny suggested somberly. "It is no different from me being exceptionally good with plants, or you, Harry, being exceptionally good at flying on a broom. Perhaps the fact is, that is his area of expertise."

"Along with being a git," Harry said, an edge of humor present in his voice. It was the first time he had felt remotely like joking about anything concerning Snape.

Celeste made a face that said she had not expected the humor and a moment later her mouth ticked up on one side.

"Yes, well that could be quite possible," Granny agreed. "I'd say I would be a 'git' as well … living with all you hormonal fussy teenagers and also having to teach you. I had enough trouble with three boys, all a year or two between them. I wouldn't know what to do with a school full of you," she mused, a smile of mischief playing at her face.

"Either way, I don't care about him right now. I just want to get better at wandless magic and keeping people out of my head," Harry insisted, trying to get the conversation back on track.

"Celeste, maybe you are going about it the wrong way with him," Granny said.

Celeste gave her grandmother an expression of curiosity.

"Well, I am teaching him the way I was taught and -"

"Perhaps your teacher understood your mind better," Granny cut in. "You were taught like everyone else has been taught, I'm sure. But maybe you need to try a different approach with him," Granny suggested seriously.

Celeste opened her mouth to reply, but then seemed to realize her grandmother might be right and closed it again.

"What would _you_ do, Granny? What would be a better approach?" Celeste asked.

Granny turned to Harry and studied him a moment.

"You are fighting it, aren't you?" Granny questioned. Harry stared at her a little confused. "Harry, you have had two people so far attempt to teach you Occlumency, right?" Granny pressed.

"Yes, that's right," he answered.

"You try to resist, correct?" she said. "You've been told to try and fight the invasion and keep it from happening, right?" she continued.

"Of course. That's what I was told and … well … yes, it's what I did, erm … have been doing," he stammered.

"Don't," she said forcefully.

"What?" Celeste and Harry both said in unison.

"_Don't_ resist; it's as simple as that," Granny offered in a pleasant voice.

"What do you mean? I don't understand," Harry asked, wanting to know why she was saying not to resist.

"You have been told directly to resist, but it is not always that simple. Matters of the mind are always complicated," Granny began. "I am sure Celeste has spoken about this, but maybe you've both missed the point a little. Being that every person is different, perhaps a different approach and idea is needed," she finished.

"So, what would you mean, Granny?" Celeste asked, appearing as curious as Harry did.

"The point is not always to resist; sometimes the point is to simply let it happen. Let them in … let them think they are getting what they want. Lead them … that is why it would be important for him to learn to focus and direct his thoughts more singularly. I believe that's what you have been teaching him when he jogs, for example," Granny explained.

"_Of course_," Celeste announced, almost sounding excited to Harry, who had no idea what they really meant. "Granny, you are brilliant … that was what I wanted to happen, but I just didn't know exactly how to lead him to that point," Celeste went on, seeming quite thrilled about something.

"Excuse me … but I still don't quite understand," Harry muttered.

"Harry, next time we practice, I want you to do the same thing you have been doing while jogging," Celeste stated, still sounding excited. "I don't want you to resist, I want you to simply let me in … but you must keep thinking about one thing," Celeste went on.

Harry stared at her and then at Granny, curious about the action of actually just letting it happen. How would that change the lessons, he wondered?

"What did you think of while jogging?" Granny asked curiously.

"It's a bit silly," he began sheepishly. "Catching the Snitch is mostly what I try and focus on," he admitted. Celeste grinned and Granny seemed to seriously be considering this information.

"Well, why not simply think of playing the game of Quidditch?" Granny stated. "Focus on the best games of Quidditch you've ever played and try to only think about those. Don't let your mind stray, no matter what the other person wants to see," she finished.

"We can start out like that … and then see how it goes," Celeste offered, smiling as if she had been given a wonderful gift. Harry shrugged his shoulders and decided it was worth a try.

After that day, things changed for him during those lessons in Occlumency and Legilimency. At first it was difficult, but as they practiced more Harry began to improve. It also did not hurt that Celeste went very slowly with him and gave him time to become used to what they were doing.

The breakthrough came two days later. As Granny suggested, when Celeste attempted to break into his mind, he led her down a path of Quidditch and then focused on some boring times he spent alone at Privet Drive. Finally he directed her into a Potions lesson where Snape was stalking around the class, glancing over each potion. He lingered over Harry's cauldron and gave Harry a dark scowl before continuing on to Ron's cauldron.

Celeste broke the link at that moment and stared at him, an expression of curious surprise on her face.

"_I did it_," he said breathlessly as excitement bubbled up in him; it was like he had just won the Quidditch Cup. "I-I can't believe it. _I actually did it_!" he repeated, excitement now present in his voice.

Celeste smiled at him and put her wand away. She came forward and placed her hands on his shoulders. She pulled him to her and gave him a hug; he thought she was going to squeeze the life out of him.

He did not mind; in fact he was happy that she hugged him. He had not been hugged in a long time and a sense of relief washed over him. She released him, smiling at him with pride. He got the notion she was just as satisfied that he had bested her in this lesson as he was in doing it.

"This doesn't mean we quit. This just means we work harder, right?" she said in an upbeat voice. He nodded and for the first time was happy to proceed with the lesson.

At the end of that day, when he returned with Celeste to Granny's house, he found a huge birthday cake waiting for him on the kitchen table. Harry was further astonished to see a few gifts wrapped in pretty paper.

"Happy Birthday," Celeste offered, ruffling his hair as she passed by him into the kitchen. Orion appeared, running forward to her and wrapping his arms around her legs. She bent forward, picked him up and hugged him tightly to her. After the hug she adjusted Orion on her hip.

"I didn't expect anything. I mean, it's very nice, thank you," he stated.

"You don't think we'd let you sneak it by, do you?" Granny announced, entering into the kitchen to greet them. "We always take the opportunity to have family over. You'll get to meet the rest of the clan tonight - we're going to have a party for you," she informed.

Later that evening he met many new faces and it became an official 'welcome into the family' party for him. In particular, Celeste had a cousin who was a little older than her, named Aaron. He was friendly, outgoing and handsome; for all the world Harry would have called him Sirius, if it were not for the blond hair and brown eyes.

All the Fairstones knew exactly who he was and it was proclaimed that he was officially an unofficial Fairstone. They all made Harry feel welcome and special and he regretted a little that he could not openly and honestly be Harry Potter to the rest of Westbrook. At least these people knew who he was and he was thankful for that.

After that day he became a lot more comfortable with Celeste's family and also with the town of Westbrook. It was peaceful, the people were nice and he could easily find himself wanting to stay here, were it not for the fact he was not Emil Fairstone and that he had to go back to England to deal with the rather annoying problem of one Dark wizard named Voldemort; he also couldn't forget his friends back home, those who loved him despite the danger in caring about him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry had accompanied Mr. Fairstone to the construction site after a few tiring hours of the man making him practice the same tasks over and over. Levitate this, blast that, move this with a spell, make these three items do three different things at the same time. It was tedious work, but John had insisted it was important practice.

Harry no longer questioned Celeste or her father in these tasks. He had especially attached himself to Mr. Fairstone and tried to soak up every bit of knowledge the man could impart. He knew it would be over all too soon and he would have to take these lessons back with him to face his worst fears.

John Fairstone finished speaking with the man about the roof and returned to where Harry waited patiently in the shade.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked curiously as he walked side by side with John away from the site.

"Oh, yes," John began glancing back at the roof for a moment before they continued. "Creating a magical building takes time and hard work; even with magic, it is not easy. I would usually be up on the roof myself … but I am working on another important project right now," John asserted, a grin breaking out on his face as they walked along.

"So, how is the project going?" Harry asked, humor in his own voice.

"The foundation was already in place. I'd say it didn't need as much work as I had feared," John said cheerfully. Harry grinned, feeling the compliment wash over him. John patted him on the back affectionately as they walked along.

The sound of a horse cantering very rapidly in their direction caused them to pause to see what the hurry was. A man dressed in blue robes was riding a black horse; the two sped along down the street and slid to a stop beside John and Harry.

"Mr. Fairstone, sir … there is trouble at the wall, you must come now," the man insisted forcefully.

"What sort of trouble?" John asked.

"The far eastern side has a tunnel under it," the man stated, his voice sounding as if the world was going to explode.

"Alright, Richard … no need to get worked up, we'll head over now," John replied and turned to Harry as the man urged his horse forward and they raced off again down the street.

"What's all that about?" Harry asked, but the expression on John's face had become very serious.

"I don't know," John began. "It could be nothing … perhaps some kids up to mischief. Every once in a while the kids get restless, and sometimes we have trouble with outsiders; not often but sometimes," he explained. "Either way, it must have just been done today. Someone is always patrolling the walks of the town to check them. Probably it was noticed, so it hasn't been there long," he finished.

"Would you like me to come along?" Harry asked.

"No, no … nothing to worry about. Go on to meet Celeste for your afternoon classes. I'll see you later," John said and hurried off to investigate the trouble

Harry headed off to find Celeste and spent the rest of the day with her. They had been working on curse breaking, but it was not as easy as it sounded. By the end of the day, as the sun was setting, they were heading back to Granny's.

"I think I'd like to do a lot more with curse breaking. Is that something an Auror would specialize in?" he asked her as they walked along in the fading evening light.

"Most would have some training, I think. I'm not sure of everything an Auror would do, but it's probably not much different from what we'd teach over here. I suspect if Hogwarts opens and you are in your seventh year, you will receive more specialized training depending on what you decide to do," she explained, but then gave a shiver as if she had a chill.

She paused and looked around warily. Harry felt it too - a strange coolness to the air rippling about them. It was odd, considering the day had been unusually hot. He could not see anything, but off to the left was a thick wooded area. As he stared at it, a sense of foreboding came over him.

"Come on, Harry … let's hurry up," she said in a distracted voice. "We're later than usual and Granny probably already has dinner waiting," she added, still in the same tone.

"You feel it too, don't you? What is it?" he asked warily. She turned back to him, but peered around again as if searching for something.

"I don't know," she replied. "Didn't you say something about Dad going to check on the wall?" she asked, starting forward. She continued to glance about nervously.

"Yeah. Something about a tunnel," he reminded; he had already told her about it when he arrived at the school. Suddenly he stopped walking. Something was behind them, he knew without a doubt. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

"Don't move," Celeste said softly. "It will not hurt you," she reassured, which did not settle him in the least. Out of the corner of his eye something moved into his sight range.

"Don't look, and don't be afraid," she insisted forcefully.

He did as she asked, but it was extremely hard to do.

"Can I talk?" he whispered. But he did not add to the question as a shadowy wolf-like figure moved into view. He gave a sharp intake of breath as the creature darted forward to a clump of bushes ahead of them. It moved as if it were carried by the wind.

"It's hunting something," Celeste said, her tone still soft and quiet.

"What is it?" he asked nervously.

"You have a pass, it will not harm you," she stated.

"That's not terribly reassuring," he complained in a quiet but sharp tone.

"They are simply called shadow guardians … they will not generally hunt people," she spoke calmly but kept her voice low and quiet. "If you are not supposed to be here in Westbrook, it will corner you and keep you till someone comes to get you. They are part of the protection the town has, but it's not that simple … they are never out this early and the only reason they would be is because _something_ is in Westbrook," she explained.

"_Something_?" he muttered, worried about the tone she used when she said the word.

"Dark creatures," she asserted. "It will hunt with the pack and kill any creature that would attack a human. They protect the citizens of the town to the death," she went on, but then became silent again, staring at the area where the shadow had gone.

The wolf-like creature very slowly moved forward, approaching them directly. It stopped a few feet away and stared up at them. Harry stared back, a bit in awe of the wolf-being.

Its fur was even moving while it stood still. The fur was very strange-looking and reminded Harry of clouds floating on a breeze. Its body appeared stocky and he estimated it was rather larger than a normal wolf or dog.

Its eyes were as red as rubies and they sparked with a strange fiery light. It lifted its head as if listening to something and then rushed off back to the wooded area. It moved so quickly that Harry's eyes could not track it. One moment it was there, the next all that was left was an odd blur, and then nothing.

"Do you think something sneaked into town through that tunnel?" Harry asked.

"If something did, the pack will take care of it," she insisted and moved on, striding at a faster pace than usual.

Once they were at Granny's house, dinner was ready and waiting, as predicted. Celeste and Harry both spoke with Granny over dinner about the tunnel under the wall. Celeste asked whether anything unusual had happened today. The only thing Granny could think of was that Orion would not go outside at all, instead choosing to stay in the study all day.

Celeste found this unusual enough to question Orion about his lack of interest in going out.

"I didn't want the vampire to get me," Orion said quite seriously as he ate.

"Honestly," Granny announced. "There are no vampires living in Westbrook," she stated. "They're not allowed; and besides that, they can't come out in daylight anyway," she insisted.

"There was one last night at my window," Orion asserted. "But when I sit up in bed to look, he goned away," he muttered. They all gave Orion a doubtful frown.

"You might have dreamed it, baby," Celeste suggested.

"Well," Granny began, before Orion could complain that he was not dreaming. "If he was there, he better not come back if he knows what's good for him," Granny finished forcefully.

Celeste considered Orion silently as they finished their meal, but made no further comment about the vampire. Harry was a little disturbed by what Orion might have seen, especially given the problem with someone tunneling under the walls of Westbrook.

After dinner was finished, Harry helped Celeste and Granny clean up. Harry did not even really consider Orion until they had finished cleaning up. They all walked over to the table, but then each of them noticed Orion at the same time. He was standing a couple feet away from the back door, staring up to its dark window.

"Orion, what are you doing?" Celeste asked.

Harry thought Orion looked odd; he stood unmoving almost as if he were transfixed to stare out the window, his little green dragon stuffed under his arm.

"Orion," Celeste repeated sternly.

"Mommy, the monster vampire is at the door," Orion whimpered, his voice shaking. He never moved or turned away from where he was staring.

"Orion, you know that …" Celeste began, but stopped because the lights of the kitchen flickered.

The sound of the doorknob caused them all to stare at it. The doorknob very slowly turned and, once the mechanism released, the door inched open to reveal a crack of darkness to the outside world.

"Mommy …" Orion whispered, still seeming unable to move.

Harry's heartbeat began to hammer in his chest and he reached for his wand, just as a grotesque hand slid its way through the crack and pushed the door open.

"DEMENTOR!" Harry shouted as a dark shadowy form drifted inside the house. Orion stared up at it and gave a scream of fear. The scream only attracted the creature and it moved directly to the little boy.

"ORION!" Celeste shrieked. She dived forward, grabbing Orion from under the Dementor that was leaning ever closer to the small child.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry yelled; his Patronus erupted from his wand, leaping out at the Dementor and forcing it back out the door.

Celeste already had Orion in her arms and had somehow managed to also pull out her own wand. She ran back towards Harry, heading for the kitchen door leading to the main house.

"Come on!" she yelled, as she passed him.

"But it was just one," Harry muttered, but someone grabbed his arm and yanked him along. It was Granny, pulling him along to follow Celeste.

"It's never just one," Granny complained as they skidded to a halt. Celeste had stopped and they stood at her back. Turning towards the front door, Harry saw why she had stopped.

The front door was wide open and a man was standing in the threshold, staring towards them with his wand out and Dementors at his back.

Harry recognized him right away - it was Rabastan Lestrange. How could he possibly be here? How could this Death Eater have found him, and for that matter what was he doing out of Azkaban?

"Well, well, well," the man announced, sounding smug and excited. "You know it's damn hard getting into this town. I had to kill two people just to find out information … and have the Dementors here give another one a kiss. This is the most -"

Whatever he was going to say, he did not get to finish it. His gloating speech was cut short by a spell that shot right over Harry's shoulder, hitting the man directly in the groin.

Rabastan Lestrange did not even utter a sound at first; his mouth opened and then he doubled over as if he had just been firmly kicked in a very tender spot.

Harry wanted to laugh, realizing Granny had just done something to the man; he did not get time to find out more. He was being yanked around and forced to follow Celeste again to rush around behind the stairs.

It was in that moment Rabastan Lestrange finally found his voice to cry out in pain and then utter a very angry curse.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, OLD WOMAN!" he screamed, but then made another sound that was both filled with rage and pain at the same time.

To Harry's surprise, behind the stairs was a hidden door. Before he knew it, Granny was forcing him through it, still following Celeste. It was so dark inside that Harry was scared to move forward.

"Steps, Harry … be careful," Celeste's voice said as he stumbled, almost falling. If she had not been there, he would have tumbled down what he was sure was a staircase. The light behind him disappeared as Granny closed the hidden door. A squelching sound behind told him Granny must have put a spell on it, probably to keep it sealed.

Another light flashed on in front of him; it was Celeste's wand. The stairway led down into a dark dusty basement. Harry sneezed once he had reached the bottom step. Angry shouting could be heard above and someone started kicking on the secret door.

"KEEP TRYING TO GET THROUGH THAT DOOR AND I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING YELL ABOUT!!" Granny screeched angrily at the closed door and then she proceeded slowly and carefully down the steps.

Angry curse words Harry would never repeat could be heard above. Orion who had been silent thus far finally chose this opportunity to start crying.

"Shhh … Mommy's got you … shhh …" Celeste's soothing voice said as she adjusted him so his face was pressed into her shoulder; muffling his sobs.

"Was this a good idea? We're trapped," Harry said, staring up at the door. It sounded as if a powerful spell had just crashed against the door.

Granny gave a loud "HA!" and proceeded over to the other side of the basement. There was a huge and very old-looking table; on top of it were stacks and stacks of boxes. She pointed her cane at Harry and then at the table.

"Move it," she said sharply.

Harry did not argue, but pointed his wand at the table. Celeste did the same and the two managed to slide the table out of the way using magic.

Granny flicked her wand and below the table a trapdoor sprang open. They all hurried forward and Celeste turned, shoving Orion into Harry's arms He took the crying Orion reluctantly and held on to the little boy tightly.

"MOMMY!" Orion cried.

"Shhhhh … Harry is just going to hold you, sweetie … don't cry anymore, we're going right to Grandpa's house … but you have to be quiet now for Mommy so they don't hear us," Celeste soothed, laying a hand the child's head.

"Mommy …" he whimpered and watched as she crawled down into the hole.

"Hand him down," Celeste called up, her wand illuminating the hole and giving her face a ghostly glow. Harry leaned over and dangled Orion down to Celeste. She took him and waited as Harry and then Granny climbed down into the small space.

"We have to move the table back," Granny insisted, "it will slow that idiot down."

Harry did not hesitate: he looked up, flicked his wand and moved the table back. The trapdoor closed with a loud bang. Harry wondered if the noise was mingled with the sound of the hidden basement door being blasted open.

"Be quiet and walk," Granny whispered as they headed up the very small, tight tunnel. It was dark, dirty and reminded him of the secret tunnels of Hogwarts. He decided he would ask questions about it later; for example, why they would need something like this in their house?

The end of the tunnel became very narrow and Harry had to stoop down, bent over under what appeared to be another trapdoor. Celeste was leaning back against the wall and handed Orion over to Harry again.

Celeste covered Orion's mouth to keep his protest from escaping. The child seemed to understand and grabbed onto Harry, forcing his face against Harry's neck. Celeste put one finger up to her mouth in a gesture to be quiet.

She moved to the center of the trapdoor and slowly stood up straight. She pressed her free hand flat against the door and, using her head, pushed the door up a few inches. As she peered out into the darkness, the wafting smell of outside and fresh air drifted down into the tunnel.

Celeste somehow managed to crawl out without making a sound. Harry had no idea whether he was supposed to follow; Granny grabbed his arm as if to let him know to wait. A moment or so later, the trapdoor opened completely and Celeste was leaning forward, arms outstretched to take Orion.

As Harry handed him over, he also grabbed onto the edge of the ground and pulled himself out. Celeste helped him as Orion stood by her, his little fingers gripping at her shoulder.

Harry helped Granny up out of the hole and, once she was out, he closed the trapdoor. Now that he could look around, he realized they were at the end of Granny's vegetable garden, hidden behind the rows of beans. Harry could see the house through the leaves and beans that were strung up on wire and poles.

The only light offered on this dark night was the light at the backdoor to the house. Its soft glow showed that Rabastan Lestrange had exited the house and was standing right outside the door, scanning the grounds. Dementors were floating out of the house around him.

"He's guessed we got out somehow," Granny whispered in the darkness.

"You take Orion, Granny … Harry, you make sure -"

"I'm not leaving you alone," he cut off in a harsh whisper, almost sure he knew what she was going to do. It was too dark to tell what her expression or thoughts were and a moment of silence was all that passed before she spoke again.

"Harry, go to the other end of the garden, I'll distract him. When I do, you blast some of the Dementors," she said forcefully.

He did as she asked, crawling quietly through the dirt to the last bean pole. He was not sure whether there was enough light for her to know when he arrived. Once at the end though, his eyes began to adjust to the dim light and he could faintly see Granny take Orion from Celeste.

Two Dementors had drawn dangerously close and a moment later he watched as Celeste leaped up and ran right out towards Rabastan Lestrange. Meanwhile Granny proceeded at a hurried limp, struggling to carry Orion back into the wooded area that would lead to John Fairstone's home.

A spell was cast as Harry stood up; he could see that Rabastan Lestrange had shot a curse at Celeste. Two Dementors swooped towards her and Harry rushed forward, sending out his Patronus with such force it flattened the Dementors back against the house. There were more of them though and Harry soon had the sinking feeling that even though it had at first appeared they outnumbered Rabastan Lestrange, it was evident he had brought quite a few Dementors with him.

Rabastan Lestrange took the opportunity to try and shoot a spell at Harry, but Celeste quickly blocked it. Harry had more than he could deal with, keeping the Patronus up and functioning, both forcing the Dementors to stay away from Celeste but also away from himself.

"HE can't keep that up all night!" Rabastan snarled at Celeste, sending a spell at her; she parried it quite effectively.

"Who says I need all night to deal with you?" Celeste asked in a sharp voice. Rabastan did something Harry did not expect - he laughed and then moved forward on Celeste.

She leaped away from him and sent out a spell; unfortunately Rabastan blocked it. His sneering laugh filled the area and made Harry's skin crawl.

"I remember you … _Fairstone, Fairstone … prettiest girl we've ever seen _… How about a Dementor's kiss this time?" he sang. "I thought you got eaten up in the Dark Forest … I'm going to enjoy taking you back to the Dark Lord," he growled, leaping forward towards her as she backed up towards the trees.

Harry was surprised. Not only had Rabastan just broken out in a song, but also the implication of what the man just said left him dumbfounded. How would Rabastan Lestrange know her?

This gave the Dementors the opportunity to loom closer to him. Harry's Patronus had started to fade and the Dementors seemed to sense it; they approached quickly like predators sensing their prey's weakened state.

Celeste gave an angry yell and Rabastan laughed as if something fabulous had just happened. Harry fell back behind the beans but Dementors were everywhere; as he turned, one drifted up behind him. It was as if they were enjoying cornering him, more than just outright coming in to attack him.

As one swooped in, ready to make its first attack, something silvery flashed in his vision to the left. A snarl and a bone-chilling howl cut the night air like a blade. A ghostly figure raced in front of him and at that moment Harry realized it was one of those wolf creatures.

The Dementors seemed confused, but Harry could make out the shadow guardian clearly; the creature stood directly in front of him in a protective stance. Its wispy cloud-like fur became transparent and beneath was the structure of bones, glowing with an eerie radiance. The wolf-creature snarled and leaped towards the Dementor. Harry had never seen a Dementor attacked by anything else, but the weird dog clamped onto the black drape-like fabric of the Dementor's cloak and yanked it about, almost comically as one might see a puppy pull on a toy.

Rabastan gave a cry of frustration and Harry quickly ran down to the other end of the bean poles, intent on facing the man and helping Celeste.

It did not seem she needed any help though as he skidded to a stop out in the open, wand pointed out, ready for a fight. She stood a few meters away from him; two of those shadow dogs were now stalking around Rabastan. Celeste was on her knees, wand pointed at Rabastan and an angry glare on her face.

All of a sudden someone burst through the wooded area behind Harry. He turned, wand at the ready, only to find a group of men dressed in blue, long staffs held aloft with bright lights on the end of them. The men rushed forward. A few broke off to chase the Dementors that had come after Harry; the other group ran forward to surround Celeste and Rabastan Lestrange.

Now that the men were here, the two wolf creatures that had been protecting Celeste rushed off to chase and herd the Dementors. Harry watched as the first one, the one that had saved him, wrenched the Dementor it had hold of out of the air. The Dementor struggled, but the guardian would have none of its fight. It was a vicious and merciless attack: the wolf ripped the Dementor apart as if it were nothing more than a dog's chew toy. It was almost to the point of being too horrible to watch. Harry had never before felt sorry for a Dementor, but he cringed at the sight of what was happening.

What Dementors were left seemed to be out of sorts; it was as if they had never come up against adversaries that could so utterly confront them and destroy them. It only took a few more moments of this to cause the remaining Dementors to flee. Harry watched them go, quite in awe of the shadow guardians. He could not believe what he had just witnessed and it took him a moment to register the sound of John Fairstone's voice.

Harry turned back to where Celeste had been. John was among the men and he was also dressed in blue robes. He apparently had already helped Celeste up off the ground. Rabastan Lestrange was cursing loudly, but was fully under control by the group of men.

The battle seemed to be over and the rest of the men came over, all grouping together. There appeared to be twelve altogether and they spoke among each other while Rabastan cursed, spat and struggled to escape from their grasp.

John Fairstone left the group and was practically dragging Celeste with him. She did not appear to be walking too well and he was holding her up.

"Go directly to the house. Do not speak to anyone," John ordered, forcing Celeste toward Harry.

"Dad, -"

"Don't say anything!" John growled. He turned and walked towards the men grouped together.

Harry did not hesitate. He grabbed hold of Celeste because she did not seem to be able to stand on her own. He guided her arm up over his shoulder and led her in the direction of her parents' house.

"Are you going to be alright?" Harry asked with worry as they moved into the wooded area. A narrow worn path led through the trees to her parents' house, but he was no longer concerned about Dementors.

"Yes, I'll be alright … one of his hexes hit my legs … I'll be fine in a little bit," she answered.

They walked along silently until they were almost at the house. She seemed to have regained her strength and ability to walk so he let her go as they headed up to the front door.

"Celeste," he said, stalling her before they entered. "There is something I need to ask you about. I heard him … what he said to you," Harry said in a serious voice. She did not say anything, but simply stared at him as she stood at the door to the house.

"How would he know you?" Harry asked. "Those words he sang … the way he spoke to you. It was like he knew you," Harry went on, not able to reason out how Rabastan could possibly know her. Surely it was just a mistake? Perhaps Harry had misunderstood the tone in the man's voice, or what he actually said.

"There is something you don't know about me," she replied.

"If you are going to tell me you were a Death Eater or a follower of Voldemort, I'm going to be rather upset with you," he muttered. This was something of a joke as he did not really believe it. Celeste turned pale and did not reply, causing him to think those thoughts were true.

"You were a Death Eater!?" he cried.

"_OF course not_!" she snapped, looking aghast.

"OKAY!" he declared. "That didn't make sense … I just can't figure out how he'd know you. He would have been in prison when you were teaching at Hogwarts, so I suppose I just misheard what he said," he considered aloud, rubbing the back of his neck absentmindedly.

She stared at him for a long moment, then gave a huge sigh as she opened the door.

"There is something I need to tell you," Celeste said depressively. "Truthfully … I should have told you already. It's something I should have explained when you first arrived," she admitted. Harry considered her statement and waited for her to continue. "Let's go inside, we'll talk there," she offered. He nodded but made no reply. He suddenly had a very bad feeling about whatever it was she was going to tell him.

As he followed her inside, their entrance was cut short by Orion running forward. The little boy was sobbing as he grabbed onto his mother and would not let go until she picked him up.

"Thank goodness!" Granny muttered as they finally managed to get inside the house and close the door. "Is that beast captured or dead … or something of both?" Granny asked in a grumpy voice. Celeste's mother stood beside her, her face pale and appearing very afraid.

"The Council arrived along with the guardians … everything's fine now," Celeste said. She hugged onto Orion, who was squeezing her so tightly, Harry was sure he was hurting her.

"I don't think everything is _fine_," Mrs. Fairstone said, her voice shaking.

"I need to speak with Harry alone about something," Celeste said, ignoring her mother's comment. When she tried to remove Orion from her, he began to cry more and would not let her go.

"Orion, let Mommy go."

"Nooooo!" he wailed and squeezed onto her even tighter. "He'll get me…nooo!" Orion screeched as Celeste tried to pull him off. The other two women came forward, both trying to soothe and remove Orion from his mother.

"Mommy, NOO … I want youuu!" he sobbed.

Celeste was also becoming emotional, tears glistening in her eyes as she struggled with her son. She had to keep him from strangling her as his grip continued to tighten.

Harry was annoyed as he could see everyone was upset by what was happening.

"Just let him stay! Can't you see, he wants you!" Harry exclaimed, a desperation in his voice; he had no idea why he was so angry. "You can tell me later … once he's calmed down," he added, trying to force the anger out of his voice since his tone also upset Orion further.

Celeste stopped her mother and grandmother and simply pulled Orion tighter into herself. She nodded and walked on into the house and turned into a room to the left. Harry followed; the other two women came in behind him.

Celeste moved to the first chair she got to and sat down. She adjusted Orion in her lap so she was more cradling him in her arms. The others found a seat and everyone was quiet. The only sound was Orion's shaky snuffling.

Orion's sobs soon dwindled down. Celeste soothed him by using one hand to gently smooth his hair over and over again away from his forehead. Harry watched this action and the gentleness of mother and son; Orion slowly seemed to calm and become content with her tender affection.

Somehow he remembered … in that moment he had a sense of his own mother doing this to him. He had no idea when, how or why, but the memory of her hand gently soothing him in a similar manner revealed itself to him. It was a bittersweet moment and he gave a shaky sigh and relaxed in his chair.

After a while Orion's eyelids grew heavy; in another minute or so later he dozed off in his mother's arms. The women seemed to know exactly how much time to give him to fall fully asleep. Celeste's mother came forward and Harry was not quite sure how she did it, but she managed to lift Orion from his mother without the child waking from his sleep.

Granny followed her out of the room, leaving Harry and Celeste together.

"Harry, I want to tell you I'm sorry for something. I'm sorry for not trusting you or telling you about … _about myself,_" she began. "The only reason I can give you as to why I didn't tell you before is that I had no idea if I could trust you and I wasn't quite sure what was expected of me when you first showed up."

Harry thought she sounded as if she were trying to choose her words very carefully. He could not imagine what she could possibly tell him that would cause this attitude.

"I'm sure Albus didn't tell you, as I think you would have mentioned it by now," she began. Then she paused, her demeanor suggesting that she was hesitant to speak.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Do you remember when you met my mother and she talked about going to England?" Celeste questioned.

"Do you mean when she said something about the first war and a trip to Europe?" he said, thinking back to the day he had met Celeste's mother.

"Yes," she answered. "I am sure you have noticed that my parents are well off … money, I mean," she stated. He nodded but made no comment. The Fairstones did not seem to worry about money, unlike the way his friends the Weasley family did.

"My father really doesn't have to work. He has successfully developed the family business and could easily not work as it would run itself," she began. "But he loves his job you see. Building things is his passion."

"Granny said something to me about the Fairstones have always been builders. She said that the family business is well known in the magical community of your country," he said. "She also described how many of the buildings in Westbrook were built by your father, grandfather and great-grandfather," he added.

"That's right," she replied and paused a moment to gather her thoughts. "Because my father loves his business so much, and always has, we rarely ever did anything else. Family vacations were sparingly few," she explained.

"My mother was desperate for a trip she had always wanted. She wanted to take a year off and visit Europe, a sort of world tour. I have no idea where she got the idea, but all I know is my dad promised her when they first got married that she would have it."

She paused again for a moment and then continued.

"Unfortunately my grandfather died unexpectedly right after they were married. Then I came along not long after, putting a hold on their plans," she informed. "My dad never really was particularly excited about going to Europe. He always found a reason to put the trip off," she stopped again, frowning slightly.

"I remember your mum said she went … so your dad gave in and took her?" Harry prompted.

"Yes, but you see when Mom put her foot down and said she would get her vacation, I was around fourteen years old. My dad was very protective of me; over-protective actually," she asserted. "I was very outgoing at that age and sometimes I got into trouble. Needless to say, he kept me very sheltered. I don't even think he trusted Granny to keep me in line," she admitted. "He also hated teenage boys. I remember he wouldn't even let them in the yard," she added.

"I don't quite understand. Does that mean you went to Europe with your parents?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Yes, I went with them … _sort of_," she said in a guarded voice.

"_Sort of_?" he repeated, not really sure what she meant.

"My dad had no desire for me to miss a whole year of school. He is very strict about that sort of thing," she hinted.

"What are you saying?" Harry prompted, wanting her to get to the point.

"When I was a teenager, I was a student at Hogwarts for one year," she admitted repressively.

"W-what, how could that be!?" he stammered.

"It was a special situation. We didn't know a lot about the war back then. We didn't get a lot of news from England, so at the time, when my dad decided to give Mom her trip, he contacted the Ministry of Magic in England. He expressed to them an interest in a place his daughter could go to school, but on condition that on the weekends and certain days they could come, collect me and I could join them and -"

"Wait, wait," Harry cut in, his head beginning to spin from the effect of receiving too much information at once. "How is that possible? Hogwarts doesn't allow someone to turn up as a student and … well … I just don't see how that could happen. I know you're not just telling me nonsense, but I just don't see how that would work," Harry muttered, sounding as confused as he felt.

"When my father contacted them, the Ministry thought it would be a grand idea to bring a prominent American family over and host their daughter at Hogwarts," Celeste submitted. "One reason my father has a sour attitude to anything English is because they didn't tell him or give him more details about the war. They didn't even hint at it in their first conversation," she informed.

"My parents visited England of course, but they toured all over Europe, so they didn't really get a sense of what was happening in England at the time. I think the Ministry just wanted to use my family as a promotional tool … sort of showing that even though Voldemort was causing trouble, the Ministry still had the country under control. If Americans were willing to send their daughter to Hogwarts, why wouldn't the rest of Britain do the same?" she proposed. "I think they may have even sheltered my parents from the reality of what was happening with Voldemort," she added.

"Well, I'm not surprised by that," Harry admitted. However, he was still having trouble understanding how Celeste could simply appear at Hogwarts and become a student.

"I think that if my father could have been in contact with Albus first, things might have been different," Celeste hinted. "Either way, it's in the past and I was accepted as a student. I think even Albus might have seen some merit in me being a student. He came to meet my parents when we arrived in England," she expressed in a thoughtful tone. "He spoke with us and decided to allow me in as a student for a year."

"How would that work?" Harry asked. "Wouldn't you have to be Sorted? If you were fourteen, you couldn't have been a first year," he asserted.

"I was Sorted like the first years. I should have been placed in fourth year, but Professor McGonagall placed me in third year, simply because she was unsure of how I measured up and what level I was compared to the other students," she explained.

"Which house were you in?" he asked.

"Ravenclaw," she answered and grinned for a second before resuming her serious expression. "I was hopeful that I'd meet a lot of new interesting friends. I was very excited, but, like always, reality set in," she informed. "I was put in third year, which I protested. I don't think Minerva appreciated my complaints, but I didn't have my parents to back me up. I had insisted on riding the train alone, just like everyone else."

"That's not really so bad, is it?" he asked, thinking the school year would have been much easier.

"You would think it wasn't, but being held back to third year felt more like a punishment to me. And the other Ravenclaw students saw it as a reflection of my character. Not only did many of them think it hinted at my intelligence, but I was forced into a group of girls that had already been together for three years and who were also younger than me," Celeste went on, looking a bit sad as she spoke.

"Also those third year girls had to share a room with a girl they didn't know, a girl who was very spoiled and sheltered. I had never lived at a school before; it was very different and it took me a long time to get used to it," she admitted repressively.

"Well, it's hard for everyone at first," Harry commented. "I suppose I can see maybe if you had been a first year, it would have been different," he suggested.

"I also have to admit in some areas I was a bit immature," she stated. "But that was only because I had never been exposed to social ridicule or isolation from other children," she went on, appearing very sad now as she spoke. "Here at home it was different for me. Everyone knows everyone. I knew all the kids I went to school with and, due to the respect my family has, when I was younger it also garnered me automatic friends and respect," she finished.

"So … you had a hard time getting on as a Hogwarts student," he mused aloud.

"That, and I had a few older boys spreading rumors about me," she revealed. "It started up the very first week of school. It was one reason many of the girl students ostracized me … I didn't understand why at first, but then I started hearing what the rumors were about," she stated and stopped.

"What were they, the rumors I mean?" Harry questioned.

"Look at me, Harry. Can't you imagine what sort of lies some boys might say about me?" she asked, seeming uncomfortable and annoyed, but also looking a bit embarrassed.

"Do you mean about … well, you know? …" he said meekly, not really wanting to say what he was thinking. The implication of her statement left little doubt what she meant.

"Sex. It was about my character where very personal and intimate relationships are concerned," she described. Harry blushed, and avoided her eye; he had thought that, but he did not want to say it aloud.

"The rumors were suggestive, mean … and intended to damage my character," Celeste informed. "Very nasty things were said and, even though they were not true, I think some people wanted to believe them," she added repressively.

"So, these rumors. The ones who believed them avoided you? At least the girl students?" Harry said, still hesitant to meet her eye. He did not think of her that way at all. The fact was, he liked her very much; when they were not having lessons, she was amiable and very kind to him. Everything he had seen whilst in Westbrook suggested she was a good person, just as Dumbledore had described. Harry knew he would be very angry with anyone who said offensive things about her.

"Partly, yes … also I was exuberant as a teenager, very talkative and, I will admit, I was probably very annoying sometimes, especially to the girls I was roomed with," Celeste offered. "Either way, I did not have a lot of friends that year."

"So … did you find anyone at all?" he asked.

"Thankfully I could count one girl as a friend. She saw through all the lies," she answered.

"I'm glad you found a friend … I know what that's like. I was so lucky to find Ron and Hermione," Harry offered.

She nodded and smiled wistfully.

"That girl was very kind to me … I think she also might have suffered mean comments as a student. She was a fifth year girl," Celeste informed. "I don't know if she would have helped with the rumors, but she helped me as a friend and gave me good advice," she stated. "She had red hair … and …"

She paused, giving him an expression of distress. It was as if she wanted to say something to him, but the memory was more overpowering than she had expected. She silenced herself and took a deep breath.

The silence gave Harry the chance to consider all Celeste had just revealed. His mind swam with the ideas and in that moment his mind hit on a revelation; it was as if someone had just dropped something on top of his head.

"You were at Hogwarts with my _parents_!?" he announced. "_That's_ why you're telling me … not just because you were a student there," he added. The whole time she had talked, he had not even considered it until now, when she made the comment about red hair. He stared up at her face, realizing she would be about the right age, plus the war had been going on then.

She did not answer, but nodded slowly. She appeared to want to say something, but did not and he could not understand why.

"My _mother_ was the girl? _Why didn't you tell me this earlier_?" he asked impatiently, feeling a little angry.

"Yes, Lily was my friend that year," she answered. "I'm sorry, Harry. I should have told you from the start, but … I've tried my best not to relive my years at Hogwarts. I have truthfully tried my best to forget all of it," she persisted. "Please understand … it was a very difficult time for me. It's not easy for me to go back and try and remember it after so many years," she stated, her voice shaking.

"You were friends with my mother … who else did you know?" Harry muttered. A huge lump welled up in his stomach and his throat constricted, making it hard for him to talk. "What about my dad? And Sirius? Did you know them too?" he choked out.

She closed her eyes a moment and sighed. She rubbed her forehead with her hand and seemed stricken with emotions.

"Harry," she said sadly. "There is so much I could tell you … but the short end of it is, I knew your mother fairly well. She was nice to me when other girls were not. I knew Sirius Black, _yes_. I didn't know your father as well as your mother … but I knew them all a little, or was acquainted," she said depressively.

"I can't believe you knew my parents! I don't know what to say or think about this," Harry persisted. "But you were in Ravenclaw … why my mother? You were in different houses … and … _I just can't believe it _…"

There was a pause and her expression softened a little, as if she were remembering a fond event from her past.

"I sat with Lily on the train," Celeste offered. "That's when we first met … and then she showed me around Hogwarts the first day of class. A Ravenclaw prefect was going to take me around that morning, but Lily happened along while Professor McGonagall was speaking to me and the prefect. Your mother offered to do it and I was happy to accept her instead," she explained.

"I should be happy that you knew her … _but I'm not_," Harry muttered repressively. "It's like everyone knew my parents, and everyone tells me how wonderful they were … but I will never know that for myself. Their own son, and I'll never know what it was like to know them or just be with them," Harry stated painfully. He was actually physically uncomfortable and trying to fight becoming openly emotional.

"Actually, your father tried to lift a notebook from me in the library, trying to annoy me, I think," Celeste informed. "Thankfully he never hexed me … though I did witness him jinx a few others while I was there," she finished.

"Was Snape one of them?" Harry asked, his tone almost hopeful. Celeste did not seem to appreciate the tone and frowned.

"He did happen to be one of those people, yes," she answered. "I sure hope you don't go around Hogwarts hexing people like your dad did," she complained forcefully. "It might have been deserved sometimes, but in some instances I don't think your father or Sirius considered the consequences of what they called '_fun_'," she finished.

Celeste got ready to continue, but Granny came to the door and they both looked towards her.

"Your father is on his way, dear. He's just sent us a message through the fireplace. I don't think he is either happy or going to be in the best mood," Granny explained. "I think we'd best finish this later as he expressed his wish to speak with you and Harry," she suggested.

They both became silent. Harry stared at Celeste awkwardly and considered this new information and wondered why on earth she had not told him all this when he had first met her. It seemed that no matter what magical community you were in, everyone had secrets. The trouble was, he saw no reason for her to keep this information a secret. He was left confused and unsure about what this all meant.

They waited in silence for John Fairstone to arrive, both wondering exactly how angry he was.


	15. Chapter 15

-1Author's note:

_Due to the events of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, the story of Soul Weaver will be shifted to fit with canon and the events of the seventh book. At first I thought I would not do this, but actually the outcome of Deathly Hallows fits better with my story's theme and its history._

_You may still keep some of what you have learned from previous chapters in your mind; some things will change, but the whole can pretty much remain as is. So, please continue to enjoy Soul Weaver - some details may change in this story, but the heart is still the same._

_Let me transport you now back for a moment into the story of Deathly Hallows to show you how Harry has forgotten what you, the reader, may remember. 'Rude Awakening' takes place directly before chapter two of Deathly Hallows._

----------------------------------------------------------------

Rude Awakening

Harry awoke with a start and for a few moments he had no idea where he was. It took him a short while to realize he was in his bed at Privet Drive. He sat straight up and looked around.

"What … wait, _how_?" he muttered irritably as he fumbled to find his glasses. They were on his pillow and, as he put them on, something else on the bed caught his eye. It was a round object with a golden brass-looking ring around it. The object emitted a very faint glow. He picked it up and studied it, but the glow faded away once he had it in his hand.

What had just happened? No, he was just somewhere else. He had lain down to sleep at somebody's home. America, he was in America. The names … Celeste Fairstone, Orion, Granny. And the town, what was the name of that town?

He was struggling; for some reason it was as if the memories were slowly being drained right out of his head.

"I was there, _I know I was there_!" he announced. Hedwig gave a jerk in her cage and then a fussy chirp because he had disturbed her.

"Fleur and Bill got married in France. I was there … _yes _… I saw it happen. _It can't have been a dream_!" he continued to speak aloud. He began to wonder if he were going crazy.

It could not have all been a dream; it had been so real. No, he would not believe it. He _did _go to America!

He got out of bed and staggered about the room, trying to find anything that would prove he had just fallen asleep in America. The dim morning light brought him nothing that would answer his question; the only thing he had was the weird little object in his hand.

He stared at his trunk, which sat where he had left it. But he had gone to the Weasleys'; surely he could not be in Privet Drive? Why on earth would he come back here?

He moved over to his trunk and decided he would clear every inch of it out in an effort to find an explanation. It needed cleaning out anyway, since he had truthfully never actually tidied it.

As soon as he opened the trunk, on top of the pile of stuff inside sat what appeared to be the envelope he had received weeks ago from Dumbledore. The very one he had received in a package that he had taken to America!

He grabbed the letter, but something about it seemed different. It was the same letter, he was sure of it, but once he took it out of the envelope all the pages were blank. No words appeared on them in Dumbledore's writing.

Then, very slowly, some spindly words did begin to materialize on the page. He squinted in the dim morning light to read them.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am very sorry to have to trick you in this manner. Due to your connection with Voldemort, I was obliged to find another way for you to deliver the package for me. A second benefit was that you could go on a journey somewhat outside the reality and timeframe you are in at the moment._

_I could not trust the package to any other hand; not even Muggle or magical post would do. What you carried to Celeste Fairstone was far too important to entrust to anyone else._

_I left the package in your bedroom along with the magical item that transported you. As soon as you touched the item, you would not remember that you did so._

_I knew you could not conveniently leave England, since it would put my friend in danger as well as you. So I had to devise a method to take you to America. It was not easy, but thankfully I found a reliable way. I had stored away a certain old item for a different purpose, but decided it would be perfect for this mission._

_I am sure you have found the item; I placed it in your room at Privet Drive many months ago. Your aunt was not exactly thrilled to see me, but she did allow me into your room for the brief moment I needed. I also took the liberty of making sure she would not remember my visit._

Harry paused to stare at the object he had found on his bed; he guessed this was the special item. He wondered where the package had been hidden if all he had read was true. He continued reading.

_The item is like a Time Turner but is called an Escapement. I suppose that is a rather dull name, but there it is. Sadly it will never work again: this special item offers a one-time trip and that is it. I confess I was going to use it for a special project of my own, but your future is much more important than my foolish fancies._

_The Escapement allows a wizard like you or I not only to alter our reality in the dream world, but also gives the ability to travel to certain destinations when you are under its power. Then you return after you have completed the task you set for yourself. You arrive back home and nothing appears to have changed and no time has passed._

_So it is similar to a Time Turner, but the lucky user is transported to another location entirely instead of running around the same general area. It is much more useful, since you will not bump into yourself if you are smart enough to pick a location where you know you have never been. That is why I imagine it would work perfectly in your case, Harry._

_When it activated, it took you into a dreamlike state. I am sure you might have seen some events that confuse you, but in the dream state your mind will have created a certain reality. I left the object with key instructions that you must take the box to my friend, Celeste, in America. It had all the details. The object gave your mind what it needed to fulfill the task I set for you._

_This means some of the things you experienced were created by your mind and were simply to convey you to the required task. This also helped in case Voldemort decided to peek in on you. From what he might see, he would imagine you were dreaming, instead of believing it was real. I do not think he would invade your mind again, as he fears that part of you. Nevertheless, I thought it better to be safe than sorry later for allowing him to obtain certain information._

_Do not worry, Harry: you _did _go to America and I am sure my friend Celeste gave you some excellent lessons. As for the other things that happened to you, I am afraid they were probably not real. Your mind created a coherent reality that would lead you to the information I placed inside the object. You created the reality for yourself; I do hope it was a pleasant one._

_Much of what you saw that came before you arrived in America was probably your own mind's creation. I cannot say what might or might not have been real. You would have to decide that for yourself, if you had the time to sit down and riddle out the reality or otherwise of those events._

_I would love for you to be able to remember everything, but unfortunately it is too dangerous for you to retain any active information about Celeste or other events inside your head. You do have a connection with Voldemort and that is still very dangerous. So, this letter has been enchanted. Once you have picked it up and read it, the words will fade again. Any information about America and my friend will disappear from your mind._

_I am sorry to have done this, but I am confident that one day you will meet Celeste again. I trust it will be under better conditions when Voldemort has been defeated._

_When and if you do meet Celeste again, you will remember her and all the events that were real from your time in America. Once again I offer my apologies that this has to be done, but it is to not only protect you but also my most dear friend, Celeste._

_I hope that all is well for you. You must trust yourself. The training you learned from Celeste will not leave you, but will always be a part of you. Be safe, Harry, and good luck._

_Your Friend,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry wanted to cry out, but, as soon as he had read the last word, the writing on the page faded. His mind went blank and all the information flitted away like a delicate butterfly. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, feeling his stomach lurch. He took deep breaths and brought himself under control as the spell passed over him.

The object dropped out of his hand as he bent forward. It made an odd hissing noise before it burst into tiny glistening flakes that swirled around Harry for a few moments and then faded away into nothing.

When Harry opened his eyes, he pushed himself to sit back up. He stared down at his trunk and around the room, wondering why he had opened the trunk. He did not even remember waking up or getting out of bed.

He tried to puzzle out why he was holding a blank piece of parchment. Failing to find an answer, he dropped the sheet into the trunk. He paused, realizing how horribly messy his trunk actually was. He made a face that suggested even he was a little wary of digging down into its deep mysterious detritus of years gone by.

With a sigh of resignation he reached down into his trunk to start cleaning it out. Suddenly a horrible pain erupted in his finger, causing him to jerk his hand back out hastily.

"OUCH!" cried Harry as he pulled his finger back to find it bleeding. The pain made him forget completely about the blank parchment.

------------------------------------------------------------

_Further Author Notes:_

_In chapter two of Deathly Hallows, Harry is cleaning out his trunk and is cut by a piece of glass from the broken mirror that Sirius gave him._

_What I wrote in this chapter is sometimes considered a common plot device: a character wakes up to find the adventure they had just experienced was a dream. Stories that come to my mind are The Wizard of Oz and Alice in Wonderland._

_I started the fanfic of Soul Weaver a long time before Deathly Hallows was published, and I despaired at the thought of having to throw away so much of what I and my faithful beta had been working on for so many months. Instead, I decided to adapt my story a little to include the events of book seven._

_I feel there has been left a very interesting window of opportunity for what I already had in mind regarding the story of Soul Weaver. Though the window may appear small, I am intent on wiggling Soul Weaver through it._

_In my fanfic I have attempted (with my beta's help) to keep the story within the realm of canon and as faithful to the characters and incidents as possible. Some previous events in my story still have merit, but now I will invite you to join me in Part Two of Soul Weaver._

_The next chapter will start off after the Elder Wand chapter of 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'. You do not have to forget everything you have read, as some of it is very important still to the Soul Weaver story._

_So, please come along with me and imagine a 'what if' situation for the Harry Potter universe … _


	16. Chapter 16

-1The Between Place

The last moments of life slipped from Severus Snape. He found himself floating in a dark and empty place, that area which marked the border between life and death.

Time seemed to hold no sway here and he did not know how long he had floated in this emptiness before he became aware of his condition.

It was strange. It was not so much that he saw, or felt, or heard separately. It was more that all those sensory inputs from life had formed together into one function. Instead of each sense giving information, it was like his entire being, his soul, was aware of everything around him. Without a body, this somehow seemed logical to him.

Despite this new awareness, he felt like some part of him was missing or closed off. Severus felt unattached to part of himself. He was unsure why he could not access his own internal soul. This was not logical to him and he struggled to find a way to free that part of himself that was hidden.

It was as if he had suffered a great injury and his being had been cut in half. Something clung to him and there was an odd sensation to this unusual attachment.

It was as if an invisible string had tied him firmly in place. Some magic or other force was holding him and was not allowing him to move freely. He was sure this must be what it was like to be a boat anchored to shore in a stormy sea.

At some point, Severus began to sense his surroundings better. The darkness around him was more like water than air. The currents whipped around him, but he did not float on them. Instead, he remained stagnant in place. He attempted to move, but the bonds that held him would not let him go. He was forced to flounder a bit in his attempt to escape.

It was then that he noticed them; his movement and struggles must have drawn their attention.

Shadowy beings floated at the edge of his vision in the liquid darkness. Somehow his awakening to this new reality had also awakened them to him. They began to float slowly towards him. These beings were as dark as the strange substance he floated in and he was unsure how he knew they were there or how he could see them; he just did.

They were slick and slithery like great black snakes gliding lazily through water. Their eyes gleamed at him in the distance as they swam easily toward him, moving with malevolent grace.

The shadow beings seemed to be drawn to him. Severus fancied he had seen them before, perhaps in some nightmare he once had in his youth.

As the shadow beings approached, he knew instantly they would tear his soul apart if they got hold of him. Severus knew it would not be pleasant, but he did not think he had the will to fight them, especially considering thus far he had been unable to move.

He had failed Dumbledore and he had failed Lily. Perhaps he had also failed himself. The bitterness of his life and the memories began to flood his thoughts. All his disappointments, every sad moment, every bad choice and every person he had ever hurt began to replay themselves. He was unable to hold back these unwelcome memories.

As these thoughts began to fill his mind, the darkness around him changed. It felt as if it the very substance he floated in was sapping his strength. Fear began to creep up inside him. The sadness and loss of his life threatened to overwhelm him, yet he had no idea how to escape this fate.

So this was it? Death? This is how I am to end? My soul destroyed and left to nothing? No, I can't be dead! I don't want to be dead, he told himself firmly.

In one last attempt to fight this ending he used his arms and legs like a drowning person; he fought to rise above the darkness. As much as he struggled to move, it was useless. He felt himself sinking down into the bitterness that his life had been.

He could not rise above this place. He could not go to that place where good people went when they died. He was stained and impure. He wanted to scream his anger out, but, when he opened his mouth to do so, no sound emerged, only cold empty silence.

His scream of silence did have an effect though. The shadow beings sensed it and began to close in faster, his fear egging them on. There was no escape and he knew his last moments of awareness were about to end.

This was it; they were almost upon him. Severus braced himself for the attack.

The memory of Nagini the snake sinking her fangs into his neck blossomed in his thoughts. It made him quiver with fear to remember it - those last terror-filled moments from life.

Seconds before the shadow beings were upon him, something happened, something that stalled them. They slowly turned and seemed to be waiting.

A speck of light appeared ahead of him. He and the shadow beings watched it approach; it flew forward and, as it came closer, it grew in size. He had the great desire to cover his eyes, but he had no proper body so it was useless to try and avoid this bright blinding light.

As it approached, the being of light forced the shadow creatures back. They retreated a little, afraid of this new being that came forward so boldly.

There was an awakening in that part of himself that he was unable to access. As the being stopped in front of him, it was as if its light burned right through him to that hidden recess inside his soul.

It hurt. Pain erupted over every bit of him.

This pain caused him to reflect on the irony that he now officially hated snakes. How stupid that I, a Slytherin and a Potions Master, was killed by a snake! Severus wondered in disappointment how many people would mock him about how he had died. Irony was a bitter mistress, he mused as the light creature floated silently ahead of him.

The being of light now edged a little closer.

Severus could not explain why, but all of a sudden the need and desire to have this creature came over him. It overpowered the pain that still flowered throughout his being. He had never wanted something so badly; well, perhaps there was one thing he had wanted equally as much.

Lily. He could not forget her, never. Some of his memories were missing, but he clung to the ones he still had. Her memory was the only thing from life that was worth remembering; if he had to be ripped apart, then he would cling to those last fleeting moments before his existence was ended.

The shadow beings watched and, seeing the creature of light's hesitation, began to edge forward again. Their hunger for him and the need to take him seemed to drive off their fear of the creature.

Instead of allowing them closer, the being of light kept the shadow creatures back by flinging an angry hand out to ward them off, like someone chasing away stray dogs. The light being even went so far as to charge after them aggressively in its attempt to keep them from coming nearer to him.

Once the shadow creatures kept their places, the being of light turned again to him and glided forward.

Severus' desire and curiosity increased as the light creature moved forward. As always, it was his desire to know and understand that pushed him forward. Knowledge was power, he reminded himself, and if he could figure this situation out perhaps there might be a way to reason with this being. Perhaps he could obtain its help or guidance in escaping this cruel fate.

The light creature paused, as if considering whether it wanted to move closer to him. It now floated within reach; Severus was sure that if he wanted to he could reach out and touch it.

Severus tried to speak, but, like his earlier scream, no sound came. He had no idea how he would communicate with this creature and he began to examine his options. He reached out with his mind; after all, it had been his talent in life. He had no idea if his magical powers or ability accompanied him into death, but he had to try. He concentrated on the light being and where he was sure its eyes must be. It had to hear him, it _must_ hear him.

After a moment or two he gave up, warily watching the light being float there. Then the being extended its hands out toward him, almost in a welcoming gesture for him to reach out with his own hands.

Severus hesitated; as much as he wanted to take hold of the hands, he equally feared them.

"Take my hands," a voice said softly; it sounded female. "You will have to come with me," the being added, edging a little closer.

There was something odd about the voice. If this female being of light would only move a little closer, he was sure he would be able to see her face.

He still hesitated, not trusting this guise of female light. For all he knew this could be some demon trying to trick him.

She extended her arms out to him a little more, as if to encourage him to take her hands. He attempted to pull back, but he could not, so he warily stared at the hands as they hung there in the darkness between them.

"You don't have a choice. I have to take you," she insisted.

A memory awakened in Severus' mind. It was the memory of Albus Dumbledore and his favorite axiom of wisdom, '_It is the choices we make that define us, not our talents.'_

For a long time Severus had disliked that statement. Sadly, if it was true, he knew he had chosen poorly in many areas of his life.

"I want you to choose this. I don't want to force you," the being of light offered, her tone even and unassuming.

He wondered if it mattered what he did? If he had no choice, why should she care what he wanted?

Again she edged closer, now straightening her arms out all the way, her palms out to him, pointing her fingers up. She separated her fingers and gave them a little turn to the left and right, an enticement for him to take hold.

He studied the hands; they were probably the most delicate and attractive hands he had ever seen. As pretty as they were, he still continued to hesitate. She was surely trying to tempt him into something. He would rather wait and see what action she would take before he decided to obey her.

This continued hesitation seemed to finally try the light being's patience.

"Severus, the longer you stay, the worse off you'll be. Do it now or don't do it at all," she said, the tone revealing her mood.

She knew his name, although she pronounced it incorrectly. He also found the tone and accent of her voice quite unusual. It did not seem an appropriate accent for the after-life in his opinion. Truthfully it sounded a bit rustic and surely not British. Why did he have to get some lowbrow being whose accent was less than desirable?

"I could do with less insults, if you please," the light being said sharply.

Severus then realized this creature must be able to access his thoughts. He had the notion he should like to argue with it and was sure he could outwit this being if given the chance. This thought and desire confused him, but also pleased him at the same time. He could not exactly say why the urge to argue caused such a burning desire in him.

This curiosity was what made him act: he reached out and pressed his palms against hers. Once he did so, she forced her own fingers down between his and gently squeezed. In a like manner he did the same thing, forcing their palms tightly together. Her hands were soft and somehow familiar.

The pain returned suddenly and without warning. This time it was tenfold what it had been previously. He could not stand it, it hurt so badly. His hands felt as if they were on fire and he attempted to pull back, but it was no use. She had hold of him now and refused to let him go.

Then there was nothing and all his senses shut down.


	17. Chapter 17

-1Endings & Beginnings

Another day had passed and the morning sun shone brightly through the windows of the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. Its light fell upon the faces of the assembled group, all of whom still appeared tired and worn. Most held expressions of confusion and concern; one in particular seemed on the verge of anger.

Minerva McGonagall sat behind the desk, now Headmistress of Hogwarts for the remainder of the school year. There was not much of that year left; it was late spring and in another few weeks the year would be ended. Much like spring, the fact that Voldemort was finally finished made life seem much more real and much more valuable.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was now temporary Minister of Magic and he sat facing her desk. So far he had taken charge and proven his skills as a leader in the first few hours after the battles had ended.

Harry Potter was the member of the group who appeared close to anger; he sat in the chair beside Kingsley. He looked tired and frustrated, truthfully almost as if all the job of victory had just been shattered in one swipe of a wand.

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley sat in chairs to the right of the desk looking at Harry with concern. Hagrid stood to the left of them, but because of his long dark beard and hair it was hard to read his expression at that moment.

The only other people assembled in the room were the remaining Heads of House for Hogwarts: Professors Sprout, Slughorn and Flitwick all sat on the left side of Minerva's desk opposite Kingsley.

Everyone was silent, seeming to want to give Harry the chance to speak.

Harry himself could not believe, after everything that had happened, the defeat of Voldemort the previous morning, he could not believe that someone would so disrespect his wishes on the subject that had brought them all together in the Headmaster's office.

Harry had expressed his views on the subject before drifting off to sleep up in Gryffindor Tower. He supposed he should have taken the time to inform Professor McGonagall, but this morning, when he had first wakened to find it all was not a dream, he had gone directly to her and told her what he wanted to do.

Now, to find what he most wanted to be in charge of had either already been done or tampered with, it almost broke his heart; he was so angry and disappointed.

"_I_ wanted to be the one that did it. It was important to me," Harry said firmly, but his voice began to quiver at the end, his sadness and emotions quite evident in his voice.

"Harry, what I'm trying to tell you is - we didn't. Nobody seems to know who did," Minerva insisted in a gentle voice; out of everyone, she appeared the most weary. She gave a sigh and almost seemed as upset as Harry did over this event.

"Who would have taken it?" Harry asked repressively.

"You don't suppose …" Professor Slughorn interjected. "I mean to say, if someone was very angry …"

Whatever he was going to say or imply, he refrained. He seemed almost horrified at his own thoughts because he covered his mouth with his hand and squirmed uncomfortably in his tight chair.

"Maybe an escaping Death Eater got it, since everyone heard what you said about him, Harry," Ron suggested, sounding unsettled.

"He did not have many friends, sadly. As far as I know, nobody has collected it," Flitwick informed, sounding quite depressed and sad.

"I would not think anyone would just go in there," Minerva began. "And it seems unlikely that someone trying to escape, such as a Death Eater, would go to so much trouble," she finished.

"I know this is silly for me to ask, but … are we sure?" Professor Sprout questioned, staring at Harry, Ron and Hermione cautiously.

"Yes, I was right there; _we_ were right there," Harry insisted, looking over at Ron and Hermione. "It was quick … it was horrible and … then the memories came. I didn't know what to do and then …"

Harry stopped himself; he could not continue the description. He could not relive that horrible event again, not after the truth he had learned.

"I can't explain it or talk about it again, please don't ask me to," Harry insisted. "Hermione was there too … she can explain, but don't ask me to again," he finished.

Hermione nodded to confirm that what they saw was true, but she appeared a little distracted. She was staring at the Pensieve that still sat in the exact spot Harry had left it before the final battle with Voldemort.

"What about the memories?" she asked, a sadness in her voice she could not hide.

Everyone turned their attention to the Pensieve. Even though the morning light was bright and filled the room, they could all see the ghostly glow coming from the Pensieve, the memories still intact.

"They should be kept safe, they show the truth about him," Harry said forcefully. "But right now I want to know who took his body!" Harry snapped as his anger threatened to finally break free.

Everyone remained silent for a moment in reaction to the intensity of Harry's words.

"We will find out, Harry. Please don't worry about it, he wouldn't, I'm sure," Minerva calmed. There was a pride in her voice and face and she stared at him very much like a proud parent.

"Perhaps, to clear his name," Kingsley spoke up as he adjusted himself to his full height in his chair. "I was just considering I might view the memories so as to give a full account," he offered.

"I don't know how important that was to him," Harry replied. "But if you would promise to be careful with what you see and hear …"

Harry paused, not quite sure how to put into words exactly what he wanted to say.

"Keep the private things, private?" Kingsley suggested, seeming to know what Harry meant.

Harry gave a curt nod.

"Severus Snape - I could never say I really trusted him," Kingsley commented with a wave of his hand. "But I will say now, after what you have explained to me. I will promise you that anything involving your family or details that Severus himself would want private or that might disparage his character … I will keep to myself in strict confidence," he vowed.

"Thank you," was all Harry could reply, looking down at his hands in silent reflection.

He could not believe someone would just take Snape's body. Perhaps someone had wrapped it and put it with all the others who had died. Yet when he asked, nobody admitted to having done that. No one had ventured into the Shack to fetch the body.

When Harry had gone there earlier this morning, he found Severus Snape's body had vanished, and no evidence it had ever been there was left behind. Not even a drop of blood or the man's wand was found.

"I'll gather the memories," Hermione announced, bringing Harry back out of his internal thoughts. She stood and moved to the Pensieve and began to place the memories back into the flask they had once occupied. Once she had finished, she applied a retaining spell to keep them safely inside and then handed the flask to Minerva who sat it in front of her on the desk.

Everyone was now in silent thoughts of their own as they stared at the little flask of memories. Hermione had sat back down and everyone seemed unusually glum over this event. Not knowing seemed worse in some cases, it seemed.

"I really would not worry too much about Severus," Dumbledore's portrait announced all of a sudden. He had been silent the whole time this meeting had gone on, now picking an unusual opportunity to speak.

All eyes turned up to his portrait. Harry was sure, even though it was only a portrait, that there was an evident glimmer in those sparkling blue eyes.

Before anyone could speak or question him a _rap, tap, rap _filled the office.

"What is that?" Minerva asked, glancing about.

"It's an owl," Hagrid informed, pointing toward the back window.

Everyone turned to see sat a large owl at the window, a letter clenched in its beak. Minerva moved to the window and opened it to allow the owl entrance. The owl fluttered in and landed rather rudely on top of the desk. Everyone gave an intake of breath as it sat very close to the flask of memories.

It was a huge owl with speckled plumage and feathery tufts on its head, which gave it the appearance of having horns.

"What kind of owl is that?" Slughorn wondered aloud as he gazed at the monstrous bird suspiciously.

"It's rather odd, it looks like it's got horns, doesn't it?" Flitwick mused. "Wait a moment," he announced, "that owl looks a little familiar … _yes _… I have seen it before, but no."

He paused and seemed to be in thought, then shook his head. "That was many, many years ago. Surely that owl would have already passed away," he insisted.

Minerva stared at the beast on her desk and reached out warily for the letter. The owl turned full on her desk and edged back a little. The owl seemed to make itself comfortable in the most inconvenient location. Minerva moved the flask of memories off to the side so the bird would not happen to knock it over.

"Have you ever … look at 'im … he's like a big king, ain't he?" Hagrid praised, sounding like he was talking of something sweet and adorable.

Harry studied the owl suspiciously, because to him it looked like the evilest owl he had ever seen, especially with the feathers on its head that looked like horns.

"It's freaky-looking if you ask me," Ron muttered warily. "I've never seen an owl that big. I wouldn't want to take care of that monster, I bet it eats a lot," he mused as he considered the size of the owl and how much it might consume in a day.

"I do think I remember seeing that ruddy fellow before … now that I think on it … but yeah, it's been years," Hagrid observed as he stared at the owl curiously.

Minerva was busy studying the writing on the outside of the letter. She had not seemed to give the owl a second thought because of what she held in her hand.

"Who is it from?" Professor Sprout asked, bringing Minerva's attention back to the room and everyone assembled there.

"There is no name. It says simply that I should read this letter so that Albus Dumbledore's portrait can hear," she read. Her eyes scanned the writing once more.

"Well, please go ahead, Minerva. I do not believe it could be so important that everyone here should not be allowed to hear it as well," Dumbledore's portrait said. "We are all friends here after all … and I doubt it's a love letter at this point," he added cheerfully.

Quite a few in the room gave a grin, except for Minerva who eyed him suspiciously as she opened the letter. She unfolded the crisp white parchment and gazed at it a moment before she began reading.

_Dear Albus Dumbledore's portrait and anyone else,_

_The backup plan to the backup plan requests that you do not bother her or her family any more. I am sorry to sound rude, but I do mean it this time._

_I am very cross with you, Albus Dumbledore. You might have contacted me; I did not say that if death was involved you could not contact me. Though I did tell you long ago not to, so I suppose it is my fault for being so stubborn. I would say I'm mad at you, but there is no point in being mad at you now._

_Things did not go exactly as you had planned, it seems. By the time you get this letter you are probably already aware of what happened. You men and your brilliant ideas, I don't know what to do with the lot of you half the time._

_Either way, it was very messy and the fact is I am having to put up with two pains in my rear at the moment, as opposed to one._

_The only problem I find is there was something left behind. What was left does not belong to anyone there and I don't see a need for you folks to keep it. Hopefully someone has sense among you, but, if not, you will be stuck with the owl a while._

_If anyone is concerned about it, Severus Snape's body has been collected safely. I wouldn't worry, and please inform anyone that would be concerned. Tell them if they try to find it or come bothering us, I will make sure they leave with a very bad case of diarrhea._

Minerva just stared dumbfounded at the letter, as if she did not believe what she had just read. It took everyone else around the room a few minutes also to process what they had just heard her say.

"But who is it from?" Professor Flitwick asked when Minerva remained silent and read no name.

She did not answer, but looked to be in a daze of sorts. She scanned the letter again hastily.

At that moment the owl hooted, its loud booming call making everyone jump. Just as suddenly as the call stopped, the owl sprang up and sank its claws around the flask of Snape's memories.

Everyone leaped up to try and stop the bird.

"The dirty stealing owl!" Ron called, taking out his wand to try and stun the bird. The owl seemed to expect this sort of reception and dived down in an attack flight towards Ron, who in reaction gave an angry yell.

The rest of the assembled group also were attempting to stop the owl, but it swooped down over all of them, forcing them to duck out of the way.

The owl circled once and then swooped out of the window that Minerva had not closed. Its loud booming, _whooo, whooo _rang out as it fled the scene.

They all hurried over to the wide window. Dumbledore was chuckling quite cheerfully at the excitement of the owl.

"Do we go after it?" Kingsley asked as he watched the speckled owl disappear into the distance, the flask still clinched tightly in its claws.

"I don't think it would do any good … how would we find one owl?" Minerva considered. "It appears that this letter is from the person who has taken Severus' body and … _wait _…"

She faltered, her eyes widening as she read the letter again. She seemed in shock and lifted her eyes to the sky where the owl had flown and then back down at the letter again. She turned abruptly and headed round to stare up at Dumbledore's portrait.

"But, why would anyone want to take Professor Snape's body?" Hermione asked as everyone followed Minerva, appearing confused.

Minerva gave a sharp gasp as if she was startled by something and then a hard sob broke her steely demeanor.

"Minerva," Dumbledore's portrait said gently, concern in his voice. "Everything will be fine now. I know you must have imagined the worst, but I made sure that the … _situation _… would be taken care of," he soothed in a kind voice. "All is well. I would not worry about Severus' body any longer, as I am confident it is in very good hands," Dumbledore stated. He sounded a little amused with himself, as if he had made a joke nobody else would understand.

"But … what does this mean?" Harry asked warily as he gazed up at Dumbledore's portrait.

"It simply means that where there is an end, somewhere else a new beginning will always occur," the portrait announced. Then a tear trickled down his cheek, but for all the world he looked so overjoyed he might burst right out of the canvas.


	18. Chapter 18

-1The Backup Plan

A sharp edge of light erupted against his closed eyelids.

Pain was twisting through his flesh like knives. The side of his face felt heavy and his neck felt as if every nerve was on fire. Severus tried to wince at the pain, but the skin on one side of his face was so uncomfortable he feared the slightest movement. The muscles in his neck began to throb and quiver as spasms of pain feathered through them.

He could not open his eyes and someone was holding both his hands in a vice-like grip. Speech seemed impossible as he tried to move his mouth; the muscles would not cooperate at all. Apparently the only senses that appeared to work fairly well were those of touch and hearing. Someone moved and he was quite sure they moved near to him.

He was not in the same place he had once been; yet his memory was very fuzzy. He wondered where had he had been and could not remember. His mind did not seem to want to give him the answer. He struggled, trying to remember what had happened and why he was in this condition.

"He's trying to wake," a female voice said a little above and to the right. He did not recognize the voice, but he could tell it was of an older person. There was a moan and he realized something, or someone, was beside him.

"I was worried sick and have been here waiting for you two to wake up," the voice stated.

"Y … yes," a soft, almost inaudible voice said, this one was right next to his ear. "I … uhh …I … if …"

The fractured voice stopped; it was female, but it was so weak and garbled he could not make it out.

"Shh … it'll be alright now," the older voice said. "Just rest and let me take care of the two of you," the voice soothed.

Severus felt a hand touch his forehead. A moan of pain escaped him without him wanting it to. A moment later something very cool replaced the hand on his forehead. It was a damp cloth and it brushed ever so gently across his tender burning flesh.

"Severus Snape," the older voice announced.

His own name felt like a curse and he wanted to reject it and turn away. He could not help it - a strangled sob erupted in his tight and pained throat.

Beside him, another sob, soft and muffled, cut over his own. The sound of it frightened him and he wanted to be away from this horrible nightmare.

"Come now, it's not all that bad. I know you're hurting," the old voice informed in a matter of fact tone. "I think it may be you two are going to have to stay as is for a while. What was it? Large snake?" the old voice asked.

"Y-yes," the other female voice whispered. He felt the breath of the person near his neck and it startled him.

Then he remembered what had happened. It came back into his mind like someone clicking on an electric light.

Nagini, the Dark Lord's pet, had sunk in her fangs, issuing his death sentence; or so he had thought. The memory of that event flashed back with such force he gave a shiver of dread as it played over in his mind. He realized it the moment the Dark Lord started questioning him. He had no doubt that he was in serious danger. He had only been able to plead and stall the inevitable.

He thought the Dark Lord would duel him; instead he was given over to Nagini and then, like garbage, he was left on the floor.

Severus felt he had been the servant of two masters and both had abandoned him in his hour of need. Regret and wretched loathing overcame him; who had ever really wanted him? He despised these horrible thoughts, this unwelcome misery. His emotions threatened to overcome him and unravel in this moment of weakness.

He was _not _weak, he was _not _a coward! He wanted to scream those things to anyone who would listen. The emotions kept building up like huge waves crashing against the shore of a tempest-filled sea.

"It is not going to be easy for you to keep him alive you know," the older voice spoke through his internal mental struggle. "The wound will not stop bleeding, something in the venom is causing it, I think," the voice mused.

The horrible pain erupted in his neck again and someone was pressing on it with such force that he was sure the intent was to kill him, not keep him alive. The same person was also prying at his mouth and he felt something cold press against his lips.

Liquid flooded inside his mouth, choking him for a moment. He knew potions and just by taste he recognized what it was: a blood-replenishing potion. The flask was pulled away from his mouth and a moment later another stinging pain was driving at his neck.

He sobbed again, he could not help it; tears began to spill from his eye. They were unwanted and humiliating but began to fall regardless of what he wanted.

Whoever the person was that held his hands laid beside him and he deduced through his pain and misery he was on a bed. The person would not release his hands, which began to shake violently; it scared him. He did not know how much more of this madness he could endure.

He wanted to thrash and kick. The most his body would do is jerk slightly at the touch against his neck.

"I'm just changing the bandages … shhhh, man. I'm not hurting you on purpose," the older woman's voice said. He could not stop himself, the tears and strangled sobs increased.

Whoever the being was that laid beside him, she began to squirm as if having a fit; she also began to sob.

"_Oh, for heaven's sake_," the older voice said, sounding very bothered and annoyed.

He had never felt so weak and vulnerable. It felt as if he were aged six again, watching his parents argue, wishing he could find a small place to crawl into and hide himself from them.

"Perhaps there is an antidote for the venom," the older voice considered aloud. "I'm sure someone has been bitten by this beast before," she went on, sounding impatient.

A moment of clarity came over his weaker emotions. Severus had the notion the question was intended to distract him and he considered that St. Mungo's would have the antidote. He could have told her how to make it, but unfortunately he could do nothing except lie there in pain.

"If the poison continues to pump through his body, he is simply going to go downhill again rather fast, especially if he keeps bleeding," she continued. "Tell me what you want me to do, child. You can't go through this one more time and you know it," the woman insisted in a determined voice.

Severus was angry; she was not even talking to him! Did she not know who he was!? The woman was talking to the other person. Severus' mind flowered with tendrils of pain and he simply wanted to die. It had to be better than this pain.

"W-we … can't … _tell_," the younger female voice whispered beside him, sounding angry.

"I know you don't want anyone to find us, but I can send the owl," the older voice said. "The quicker we can get him healed, the quicker we can get out of this country," she added, sounding a little stern.

The two women became silent and Severus wished they would do something. '_Just end it,_' he wanted to scream. He wanted to be dead, he longed for it. Perhaps this time he could find a way; maybe _she _would be there and would forgive him. If that happy place did exist in the afterlife, why could he not be absolved? Surely Lily would forgive him.

He grunted sharply. Whoever was holding both his hands squeezed so tightly, he thought the person was going to crush every bone in them.

"Saint Mu … Mungo," the younger female voice said. "Hospital …" she added, her voice sounding frail and weak.

Severus heard movement and the faint sound of a door closing. The room was once again silent. The pain was flitting through him and it scared him how easily he could melt at its powers. He would do anything to have it ended.

"Y-you owe _me_," the frail voice said. "I … w-_want _… the … rest of it, _your life_," the weak voice ordered, apparently strong enough to issue this demand.

Her ultimatum sent a wave of anger flooding his system, making his heart pump faster. He had the strongest desire to insult this stranger. He did not care who she was, she needed to be put in her place. That he could not talk at the moment and could not curse at her made him even angrier.

She did not elaborate further, but he felt something brush against his leg and something lay across one of his ankles; it surprised him. His arms felt heavy and uncomfortable as they were positioned awkwardly. His hands were still enclosed in the grip of the stranger's.

Why was she holding his hands so tightly? He could not even flex his fingers or hands. There was a dull heat and for some reason he thought if he were to be able to release her hands that it would be very painful.

A sigh and something pressing against his side gave him pause. The presence and pressure of it even interrupted the pain that was attacking him.

"C-cold," the voice said.

He had to agree, even though he was used to the cold; he had never been this cold before and he considered it must be because of the blood loss. Still, the presence that pressed against his side was warm and he took a quivering intake of breath.

He had never been at ease having someone so close, but at this moment it was an odd comfort for him.

"Sleep … rest …" it whispered. Again he had to agree: rest and a long sleep, that is what he needed, that is what he wanted.

A moment or two later he drifted down into the dark bonds of sleep.

-------------------------------------------

"_Severus! Help me!"_

"_Severus … please … please …"_

_Severus could see the woman's face revolving upside down before him above the table. He knew her, she taught at Hogwarts with him. He sat at the Dark Lord's side and the man raised his wand, pointing it at the woman. A moment later Voldemort issued the killing curse and then allowed Nagini to take the body. Severus watched this scene, but he wanted to be away from it._

_The sight of the snake frightened him. A shift in the air told him this memory was not the same: there were no other Death Eaters about the table as there had been originally and Voldemort had all of a sudden disappeared._

"_STOP IT … MAKE IT STOP! Charity … no … oh please, not her … not like this! Why her? She never hurt anyone!" a woman's voice cried._

_Something brushed against his arm and someone was standing behind his chair; he tried, but he could not turn to see who it was. The snake slowly continued to consume the body. When it was finished, the snake stared greedily at Severus._

"_WHO ARE YOU!?" he growled, unable to move or escape this dream._

_The snake seemed to not be satisfied yet and lifted its head; its body was bulging with the corpse it had just swallowed. It gave an angry hiss and curled its tail around, then flicked it angrily in its aggression. _

"_Why, Severus … why?" the voice behind him asked passionately. "Couldn't you have done something for her?" the voice asked as Nagini rose up and seemed ready to strike at him. He began to struggle to try and stand. Nagini drew back and Severus knew the snake wanted his neck again._

"_All this horror … all these terrible acts … is this what you wanted? Please tell me this is not what you wanted!" the voice begged and a hand from behind squeezed his shoulder making him gasp._

_  
"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!" he yelled and forced himself up out of the chair, stumbling back as Nagini struck out towards him._

_-------------------------------------------_

Severus awoke with a jerk. He was breathing hard, he began to kick at the sheets and bedding that seemed to be smothering him.

Where was he? How had he arrived in this bed? He opened his eyes a smidgen but everything was dark. Even though there was no light, it felt very uncomfortable to open his eyes so he closed them again.

His hands were burning as if he had placed them into a boiling cauldron. Someone had wrapped bandages tightly around them and he could not move his fingers at all.

Had something happened in Potions class? Had some dunderhead caused a catastrophe?

No, wait, that is not correct, he told himself.

Severus' mind began to slowly waken and the memories of what had happened drifted back to him. The Dark Lord had killed him; most surely he should be dead. So why did he feel not so dead?

Severus began an inner turmoil of thoughts, his mind unable to center on one thing or another. He laid a bit fitfully as his thoughts troubled him deeply.

His first thought was maybe he wanted to die, that he should be dead. Yet he had not wanted to die, not really. But what did he have to live for? A miserable existence? Why did it matter? It was so painful to think about it; as if all the emotions he had been shoving aside for so long were all of a sudden breaking free.

What purpose had he served all this time? He wondered all these things bitterly.

The Elder Wand? The stupid wand! He did not possess it or have mastery of it, yet the Dark Lord believed he had. He could have told the Dark Lord he did not own it, even pleaded for mercy; it would not have made a difference. His usefulness was apparently over. The Dark Lord had perhaps lost trust in him and saw no need to keep him. It would not have mattered how he begged; he would have only humiliated himself further.

No one cared if he lived or died; he was sure of that much.

He had failed Lily and himself. What good did it do him to try and change anything? What good did it do him to try and set right that regret he had held for so many years? He had wanted to bring the boy to Voldemort and do as Dumbledore had said, yet how could he have performed such a deed?

As much as he had hated the boy, the child was still a connection to Lily, always looking back at him with her eyes. Keeping Harry Potter alive for her was all that had mattered, even if he was an arrogant little toerag like his father.

If he took the boy to the Dark Lord and watched the boy die, how much further would he, Severus, be stained? Yet he would have done it, horrible as it was; he would have done it because Dumbledore said it had to happen. To avenge Lily, Severus would have had to witness her son's death.

Yet he failed, and the Dark Lord had tossed him away with no more consideration than a useless scrap of parchment.

Then the boy had appeared before him, staring down at him with Lily's eyes. He could have begged for help, pleaded with them to save him. Yet he did not, it was easier just to give up. He did not want to die, but there was nothing they could do for him. In a way he would not fail Lily: he would have protected her son as she would have wished and he would not have to watch her child die.

Then why did he still feel as if he had failed? He had not finished what Dumbledore had said to do. He did not know what had happened or what the situation was now. Truthfully he was afraid to know.

How was he here? He felt alive. He remembered floating in that place of darkness and knew that had been death. This place here and now was not death. These pains and pricks of uncomfortable sensations, this was life, he was sure of that much.

His throat was sore and hurt and he wanted something to drink. His mind started to consider the snake venom and he could feel that there was a bandage wrapped around his neck. He dared not swallow, for he knew it would be dreadfully painful.

What he could not explain was the other pains that feathered through every part of his body. He could also not account for his burning hands.

There was a soft almost inaudible sound, like a door opening. Light erupted beyond his eyes and he was thankful he had them closed. He remained as still as possible, not sure what to expect.

Something stirred in the room and then he knew instantly someone was near him.

"I was prompted to check on you," the voice said. "Are you awake?" it asked.

It took him a moment, but he recognized the voice. It was the older voice he had heard earlier; actually he was quite unsure how long ago it was that he had heard this voice. He decided he would not answer it and resolved to remain as motionless as possible.

A hand touched his forehead very gently and then it moved to lie against the side of his face. The hand continued down and brushed against the bandages around his neck where Nagini had struck.

Despite his best effort, he flinched at the touch.

"It is probably better if you don't speak anyway," the voice said. "You are safe and alive, more than you thought, I am sure," the voice stated.

What a stupid thing to say to him, he thought angrily.

"I am sure you are full of questions, but it is not yet the time for that," the voice began. "You have been through a great deal, and I don't just mean the snake bite," the voice went on. "I have given you the antidote and the wound seems to be healing up nicely. In a day or two I think you should be over the poison and the bite."

There was a pause and he waited patiently for the voice to continue.

"I think the wound will leave a scar … it was a very bad bite after all," she suggested. "The rest of you will take a bit longer. I am unsure how long, since last I remember a week and a half seemed to do the trick. You are much older now, so I suppose it might be longer," the voice finished.

Severus had no idea what the person was talking about. _The rest_, the rest of him? He had not been hurt anywhere else. Then he remembered his hands and wondered whether that was what she meant.

"I'll give you something to help you sleep and relax; it should also ease the pain," the voice offered.

At first he was reluctant to allow this to happen and kept his mouth firmly closed as whoever it was tried to prod him to drink.

"It is up to you, man. If you want to lie here and suffer, I have no hesitation in letting you. This will not harm you and you will sleep peacefully … no nightmares or unhappy dreams for the rest of the night. So, what do you want, Severus Snape?" the voice explained and ended with a deviously-placed question.

He took a moment, but decided it did not make a difference and so allowed her to give him the potion. A little while later what she said was true: he slept peacefully with no pain or unhappy dreams.


	19. Chapter 19

-1Finding the Path

"Back again so soon, Harry?" Dumbledore's portrait asked as Harry entered the Headmaster's office. The other portraits remained silent and apparently sleeping as he moved inside. The room was dimly lit and Professor McGonagall was nowhere inside. Night had fallen over the castle and he thought perhaps she might already be asleep.

"Yes, sir," Harry answered as he crossed the office to stand in front of the desk, peering up at the portrait.

Harry began to think about the last year and the final battle with Voldemort. He moved around to sit in the chair he had occupied many times before. Sitting down in this quiet office, every face of those who had died appeared in Harry's mind.

There were so many deaths, and there would be so many funerals to attend over the next few days and weeks. Even though it was over and Voldemort was gone, the sadness weighed heavily on his mind.

There was also so much to be done and to rebuild, things to set right again. Kingsley was already trying to put the Ministry back in order and hunting down those Death Eaters and supporters of Voldemort who might have escaped. He had informed Harry that everything was being done to keep them from fleeing the country.

There was an embargo on Portkey purchases and a nationwide apparation and disapparation ban had been put into effect. Kingsley had told Harry he hated to do it, but it was the only way to stop the mass panic and retribution attacks that might come.

That had occurred after the first war and Kingsley did not intend for it to happen this time around. The ban would last for as long as it seemed to be needed; hopefully that would not be more than a couple of weeks.

It had been put into effect mostly to help capture Death Eaters who had escaped; not that they were going to pay attention to the bans, but at least it would cut down on the confusion when someone did actually attempt to apparate or disapparate.

Unfortunately, setting up a nationwide ban was not easy and it required many of the best witches and wizards left in the Ministry to bring that spell together. This left Hogwarts for the remaining staff, students and parents to rebuild.

It was starting to become a little overwhelming for Harry, just thinking of it all. The revelation that someone had taken Severus Snape's body kept nagging at him. Out of everything he should be worried about, this was what kept bothering him the most.

When he had left the Headmaster's office that morning, Hermione and Ron had pressed upon him that he should just let it go. He began to replay the conversation they had once they had left the office.

"If someone wants his dead body, then let them have it," Ron had insisted as they walked down the corridor.

A large number of parents, students and staff were all about the castle, helping to repair the extensive damage. It was amazing just to see everyone working together again and it gave Harry a swell of pride as he walked along with his two best friends.

"You can't do anything for a dead body anyway," Ron went on. He sounded depressed as he made the statement. Harry got the notion he might be thinking of Fred, who had died in battle protecting the castle.

"I understand that," Harry said, trying to sound gentle and firm at the same time, "but I need to be sure. After everything I saw in those memories, I have to make sure and do what is right by Snape."

"Harry, it sounded like whoever wrote that letter, they didn't want to be hunted down," Hermione insisted.

"I know that, but if there is a chance I can set things right and if it is someone that cared about him, someone that maybe nobody knew about … Look, I just _need _to do this," he replied.

"I don't want to go on a crazy witch hunt," Ron announced in exasperation. "Especially one that might get me hexed with diarrhea," he complained.

Hermione and Harry both stopped walking and simply stared at Ron.

"What?" he asked, looking bewildered.

Harry was the first to burst out into laughter; Hermione soon followed and then Ron.

Harry had no idea what was so funny about Ron's complaint actually. Harry thought perhaps it was the image of a diarrhea hex, but maybe it was simply because they all needed a good laugh. After so much tragedy, it was nice to just feel a little joy seep back in.

Once they finally composed themselves and the laughter ended, Hermione assumed a serious expression again.

"Perhaps a family member or friend did take the body. In that case we have no right to interfere," she asserted.

Harry frowned, feeling disappointment rise up inside him.

"Look, Harry," Ron began, "McGonagall said she'd deal with it, so maybe it's better to just -"

"Let it go?" Harry finished before Ron could.

"Yes," Hermione stated firmly.

"Besides, he was still a git, wasn't he? Didn't even care if you died. Even when you were just a little baby, he didn't care," Ron muttered. "You know that's a bit messed up really … Snape wanted your mum. I think I'd be sick if I found out he was all obsessive over mine," Ron suggested and made a face of revulsion at the thought.

Hermione shook her head and stared at Harry a bit worriedly; she seemed to also be considering the idea of what sort of emotional turmoil it must be for Harry to know that the man he hated had loved his mother and been friends with her.

Harry frowned. He was torn with the emotions of the situation. Even now that things had calmed down, he still did not really know what he felt. Yes, Snape had been brave and Dumbledore's man, but Harry had a longing that the future could have been different if Snape had survived.

He wondered whether Snape might have ever, if he had lived, come to terms with Harry. He had a strong desire to speak to Snape, to actually tell him he understood and that he could forgive Snape.

Harry knew that Snape would possibly still hate him, maybe even hate him more because he knew the truth. Harry would never know and now he would never get that chance at closure on a more personal level with the man.

"You shouldn't worry about it, Harry," Ron pressed, seeing Harry's sad expression. "Your mum got it right either way … she saw how he was. You have to respect her judgment - he was still a greasy git, even to his friends," Ron went on, trying to cheer Harry up.

Hermione did not seemed impressed with what he was saying though and gave Ron a stern expression.

"It's not that simple, Ron," Hermione began. "Perhaps, like Harry explained to us, Snape got in with the wrong people. Maybe he did have the wrong ideas and maybe he was bad, but at the end he did do the right thing and he did try to change. I think that should be all that matters," she stated emphatically.

"Yeah, well, he was still a git," Ron muttered repressively.

"Yeah, well, so are you sometimes," Hermione teased. Ron appeared taken aback by the statement and even looked hurt.

"Oh honestly, Ron," Hermione announced. "We still love you," she said sweetly and grabbed hold of his hand in an affectionate gesture.

"Y-you do?" he stammered as his face slowly broke out in a grin.

"Of course," she answered, grinning and then blushing shyly.

"Yeah, even if you are a bit of a git," Harry added mischievously. But then he started eyeing Hermione and Ron suspiciously as they glanced at each other sheepishly.

After that discussion, the matter of Severus Snape's body for Hermione and Ron seemed over, but Harry spent the rest of the day thinking about it. At the end of the day, as night drew over the castle, he had come here to the Headmaster's office.

"Is there something you wish to speak to me about?" Dumbledore's portrait asked, bringing Harry back to the present where he sat in the Headmaster's office.

"Erm … yes," he answered and waited a moment to get his thoughts back together before speaking. "Sir, Snape's body," he began cautiously. "If he has a friend who did take the body, like that letter implies, how might I contact that person?" Harry asked.

The portrait remained silent and watched him calmly from its frame.

Harry gave a sigh and thought this might be a mistake. He considered the face of Dumbledore silently and his mind began to wonder about Snape. Did he know Voldemort would turn on him? Might he have expected his death? A hint of doubt entered Harry's mind.

"Professor Snape _is _dead, isn't he?" he asked a bit nervously, feeling stupid as soon as the words exited his mouth.

"The events you recounted of the attack leave little doubt that his death occurred," Dumbledore's portrait stated. "You were witness to his demise and would know better than I what transpired," the portrait suggested.

"So … someone has taken his body," Harry mused aloud.

"It would seem so, especially given the letter that arrived concerning the matter," the portrait answered.

"I would like to contact that person," Harry insisted.

"I believe that would go against the explicit wishes and instructions of the author of the letter," the portrait replied.

Harry felt like he was running through a maze, trying to reach a prize he most desperately wanted, but every time he thought he was taking the right turn, he ran into a wall.

"May I ask a question about the person that took Snape's body?" Harry prompted.

"You may ask, but that does not mean I will be able to answer you," the portrait insisted, a smile crossing its lips.

"Was the person who took his body a friend?" Harry questioned.

"I believe that I can answer this question. Yes, a friend indeed," the portrait charged forcefully.

"So, if there is a way for me to thank that person -"

"Harry," the portrait interrupted, "may I ask _you _a question?"

"Of course," Harry replied.

"Why is it so important for you to speak to this person? Can you explain to me why you are so insistent on this matter?" the portrait said somberly.

"Because I can't thank _him_," Harry admitted.

"I doubt he would want that from you, Harry. You are aware of his feelings towards you? I do not think you could so easily forget all that," Dumbledore suggested sadly.

"I know and I haven't forgotten," Harry began hesitantly, "but if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here. Voldemort would have never been defeated. Whatever his reasons, I just feel like -"

"Harry," the portrait interrupted again. "It will not change the things that have happened," the portrait persisted.

"Sir, if there is someone that cared about him and if I can talk to that person, it _will _make a difference to me," Harry said forcefully. "If I could explain to that person so they could understand what he did in the end was good and brave. That he sacrificed his life for something other than himself. If I could do that, then maybe I would be able to let go of the past and what happened between him and me," Harry suggested, his voice filled with a sad passion as he spoke.

In that moment, Harry realized everything he said was true. He knew he would never be able to rest until he had given justice to Snape. He would never have peace of mind if he did not. He wanted to clear the man's name at the very least; all this for a man he had once hated so much.

"You desire to repay a debt that you do not owe, Harry," the portrait cautioned sadly.

"No, it's not like that. I want to do this because _I want to _… not because I think I have to," Harry declared.

Silence fell and the portrait at first did not reply. Harry knew it was only a portrait and not the real Dumbledore, but he had learned that, especially in the magical world, things that seemed simple were not necessarily so. When the portrait spoke again, Harry listened with rapt attention.

"I cannot give you exactly what you desire, Harry," Dumbledore's portrait informed. "But perhaps there is a way I can offer you something that will mean much more to you than a name or address," he went on. There was a pause as the eyes of the portrait scanned the room as if searching for something.

"I hesitate to broach this subject, but I can give you a little more detail about my relationship with him," Albus suggested. "If I could explain … and tell you something that would give you peace on the subject of Professor Snape, would that satisfy you?" he asked.

"What sort of something?" Harry asked curiously.

"The memories you saw of Severus and your mother - they have left you with the impression that Severus has been consumed by his love for her and also the guilt of her death. Am I correct in guessing that is what you have envisioned his life to be? Sacrificing all for your dear mother?" Albus questioned.

"Yes, sir … that is what it seems to be," Harry answered.

"Then I will say you are correct, but it is only true to a certain extent," the portrait suggested. "It is my fault that things came to pass in this manner for Severus. I was to blame for his sad life as much as he himself was," the portrait alluded in a very unhappy voice.

"I saw some of the memories of you and him talking together. I know he was always on your side," Harry informed.

"_If_ it were that simple … I wish it were," Albus responded depressively. "The truth is I used him. I wanted to keep him, I _needed _him … more than I was willing to let him go," Albus admitted.

"Sir?" Harry questioned, not quite sure if he understood.

"It is as much my fault as the man who killed him, Harry. I sent him out without a second thought because I knew he would do as I asked. He believed in his own memories because he had no others to fall back on, none except for those of your mother. They drove him into this position. He truthfully had no choice. If he had known …if I had explained to him, but I could not … I had to protect … I _had _to."

The portrait paused, seeming to become a little distressed.

"Severus always did as I asked. Sometimes he would go kicking and screaming, but he would always go," the portrait alluded, looking quite glum. "There was some part of him that wanted that … he wanted to be free, but he was afraid. I chose for him, I did not allow him to choose," Albus charged.

"Sir, I think you are taking the blame for something you shouldn't," Harry insisted.

"There are matters about which I cannot speak to you where Severus is concerned," the portrait complained, sounding very impatient all of a sudden. It took a moment and the portrait gave a sign, "I do not take this burden of guilt onto myself lightly, please realize that. There are things I cannot tell you. I am sure you believe you know and have seen everything there is, but some secrets between me and Severus must always remain so."

Again the portrait when silent and Harry wondered if he had said the wrong thing to Dumbledore, that maybe Dumbledore's portrait had no more to say on the subject.

"I don't mean to be a bother, I just … I don't want him to have died for nothing. I know my mother must have cared for him, but if she was the only one …"

Harry paused feeling sad and unhappy.

"If she was the only good thing he had … I just wish I had known, and that is what makes me regret how I felt about him," Harry revealed.

The portrait watched him for another moment and then appeared to give a sigh. Harry could not tell if it was a sign that Dumbledore was frustrated with him or just the final release of emotions. The portrait then waved a hand as if to submit to something and then began to speak again.

"I could have set him free many years ago, even as late as the year you came to Hogwarts. Perhaps I should have forced him to leave … but I was selfish. I knew Voldemort would return and I could not find the courage to give Severus up. I needed him," Dumbledore's portrait spoke passionately and Harry could hear and almost see the regret in the words.

"He could have left and been free to make a new life for himself, but I prevented him, Harry. I was a coward and I am ashamed of myself for it."

This final statement was passionately intense. Harry had never seen the living Dumbledore look so ashamed or emotional. Harry tried to think of how twisted and confusing the lives of these two complicated men must have been, Snape and Dumbledore.

Harry felt a sadness for them, not pity or anger, just sadness to know he would never have a chance to truly thank them for all they had done for him.

Harry also did not know exactly how to reply to or question this speech from the portrait. He decided to wait to see whether the portrait would speak again. After a moment or two the portrait seemed to become placid and lose its passionate expression.

"If I could show you something about Severus Snape's year as Headmaster, something that might give you some sense of closure on this issue, would you accept it?" the portrait asked.

"I think yes, if whatever it is can do that, yes, I would accept," Harry answered. A moment passed and Harry again wondered whether the portrait would continue.

"He had a pet," the portrait announced abruptly.

"A, erm … p-pet?" Harry stammered. He was not sure this was exactly the information he had been expecting or looking for.

"Yes, a rather pretty gray bird," the portrait explained. "She was quite a friendly little creature and she appeared out of nowhere. I will say he did not take to her at first," the portrait went on, sounding a little more cheerful.

"I had never seen one like this bird before. She was unusual and had quite an assertive attitude. I believe it eventually won him over," the portrait continued, sounding quite delighted.

"Sir," Harry interrupted. "I don't quite understand … so, Snape somehow got a pet when he became Headmaster?" he asked.

"Yes, exactly," the portrait replied in a tone that seemed to suggest it should not be a surprise. "We wizards do like pets, as you well know," the portrait informed. "Though sadly, animals have always tended to … dislike Severus," he added with a thoughtful expression.

Harry felt a sting of regret as he remembered his dear Hedwig. He had scarcely even thought about her in recent weeks and he felt horribly guilty. He frowned and a depression edged into him. Now that the battles were over, he realized he had lost his very first and most dear friend.

"He did manage to accept the little bird eventually. I was quite pleased that it happened. She was a good friend to him and something he had needed for a very long time," the portrait finished

Harry stared at the portrait blankly, not quite sure this was the information he required to help him get over his thoughts about Severus Snape.

"Sir, I can't see how this will help me. I mean it is nice that happened, but I'm not sure I really understand. Where is the bird? What happened to her?" he questioned.

"Perhaps there is a way ..." the portrait started but hesitated. "No, it is not advisable … I have said too much," he finished and became silent. When the silence continued, Harry became a little desperate.

"A way?" Harry pressed. "Please, what were you going to tell me?" he asked, pushing forward in his chair. "Please, Professor … I'll never ask you for anything else," he added.

"There is a way, a way to show you things from the past," the portrait informed apprehensively.

"Show me? Like a Pensieve memory?" Harry asked.

"What I am speaking of is not quite the same, since Severus did not knowingly leave other memories behind to be viewed," the portrait allowed. "Nevertheless, as Headmaster … once you attain that status, you acquire a certain extra influence over the fabric of Hogwarts."

"Um, I'm not sure I understand," Harry said cautiously.

"There are other ways to see and experience memories from one who was Headmaster. It is not easy, but it can be done," the portrait implied. "It would require the creation of a certain potion," the portrait informed.

Harry gave a little groan at the thought of having to attempt potion making.

"Perhaps you might ask Miss Granger to assist you?" the portrait suggested, a grin playing across its mouth as if it knew exactly what Harry's groan meant. Harry took a moment to consider Hermione making the potion, but decided he wanted to do whatever this was on his own.

"I think I'd like to try this one myself, for a change," he replied somberly.

"Very well … if you are sure."

"Yes, I'm sure," Harry answered.

"You must first find something of Severus Snape's … a personal item or something like a hair perhaps," the portrait began. Harry immediately thought of Polyjuice and he frowned at the prospect of drinking a Snape-flavored potion.

"_Why is it always hair_?" Harry muttered repressively. The portrait gave a slight chuckle before he began to speak again.

"I believe Minerva has moved all his personal effects into a storage room in the dungeon. You will also need a list of the potion ingredients. If you will take up a parchment, I will list them for you," the portrait offered.

Harry did not hesitate. He stood up, moved over to the desk and found a blank parchment. The portrait waited patiently and once Harry was ready it began to list off the ingredients to him. Once the portrait had finished its instructions, Harry folded the parchment and pushed it into one of his pockets.

"May I ask exactly what this potion will do? How will it affect me?" Harry asked.

"I would say you might consider it similar to a Pensieve memory, but your experience will differ significantly. In the case of Pensieve memories, you have the ability to view things outside of the event objectively. This potion, however, will give you insight directly into the memory of the person you are creating it from," Dumbledore's portrait informed.

"You will feel what the person feels, and you will know their thoughts, even possibly their most personal thoughts," the portrait paused. "You will fairly well be viewing the events as that person and so understand them better," he added.

"So, why is it only in Hogwarts? You said it had something to do with being Headmaster?" Harry asked.

"It is a process used to help in the creation of the Headmaster portraits," he informed. "When a Headmaster dies whilst in the service of Hogwarts, the influence is used and the memories gather together to create what you see here," he suggested and waved a hand out towards the other Headmaster portraits.

"They are sometimes gathered while the Headmaster is still alive or sometimes shortly after he or she has died. It just depends on how long you are Headmaster really," he suggested with a hint of a smile.

Harry frowned, not quite sure he would like to steal these memories. He wondered why Snape had not yet had a portrait appear and considered asking that question, but Dumbledore's portrait went on with its explanation.

"I do not tell you this information lightly. This is not something I would suggest to anyone in a normal situation," Albus cautioned. "It can be very personal and can affect you if you are not able to view the images in an objective way. You must steel yourself if you do attempt this, Harry."

"How much will I get? How far back will this take me?" Harry questioned.

"Only as far back as Severus was Headmaster. The other part of this potion means you will have to pull the memories directly from the air around you. Over time they do tend to fade away. You may get quite a few, or then again only drips of moments."

"So, I have to go about and find these memories?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you must gather them from about the castle or anywhere Severus might have been," the portrait replied. "I would advise staying to the castle or close by it with whatever you gather. I will also warn you not to take any from the Shack. If you were to experience his death, it may damage you very badly … you would experience it as if you had died. So please do not attempt to obtain any moments from there," he warned.

"Alright. Other than those memories, would any of the others be dangerous to me?" Harry questioned.

"That would depend entirely on your perspective on the person you are trying to interpret. The emotions and thoughts will not be your own. You will have no control over the events in any manner nor be able to step away from them. You will experience everything exactly as the person did."

"How do I gather the memories?" Harry said, feeling a sting of worry at the prospect of this potion, but realizing it might be the only way he could find more answers about the person that was Severus Snape.

"After you have created the potion, I will instruct you. Come back when you have finished it and I will show you how to collect the memories," the portrait said.

Before Harry could reply, the door to the Headmaster's office opened. Professor McGonagall entered and when she saw Harry she appeared taken aback.

"Harry Potter!? Whatever are you doing here?" she asked as she moved forward, glancing from Harry to Albus Dumbledore's portrait.

"I just wanted a private word with -"

"Harry," McGonagall interrupted. "You do understand that I am now Headmistress of Hogwarts," she said firmly.

"Of course," Harry replied noticing her stern tone; being in her house meant he understood when she was about to scold him for something

"You must remember that the portraits here should not be used lightly," she began. "It also would set a bad example if students were allowed to simply waltz into the Headmaster's office without permission," she insisted.

"We were just having a nice chat, Minerva," Dumbledore's portrait announced cheerfully. "No need to discipline him," he added.

"Very well, very well," she replied a bit impatiently. Harry thought she looked very tired. "I don't mean to sound harsh or scold you, Harry, but we have to put things back in order," she explained. "What example will it set if you are the first to start breaking the rules?" she asked repressively.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized. "I didn't think about it that way. I just needed to have a word with Professor Dumbledore," he informed.

Minerva's expression softened and she gave a nod. She came round and gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Just ask me next time, alright?" she said, giving his shoulder a friendly squeeze. He nodded and gave her a sheepish smile.

"You can always talk to Minerva, she is officially Headmistress now," Albus' portrait said in a mischievous voice.

"Along with everyone else wanting to talk to me. I think I preferred being second instead of running the school," she admitted as she sat down behind the desk.

"You will do a wonderful job, Minerva. You should not doubt yourself," Albus praised.

"Easy for you to say. You are two-dimensional now," she commented dryly, which only caused the portrait to chuckle.

"Well, um … I'll be going," Harry said as he moved away from the desk.

"Remember you can talk to me, Potter… and please note that you do have a year of school remaining. Are you going to be neglectful of that fact?" she asked sharply.

"I hadn't actually thought about it," Harry commented as he edged towards the door, hoping to escape.

"Well, I suggest you do think about it. Auror training requires you to have your full credit of seven years at Hogwarts. I hope you are not expecting to skip that, merely because you've acquired certain extra-curricular experience," she muttered, eyeing him very seriously.

"I, well …"

"I want you to do this," she insisted. "The school needs your support. If students see that you are here, others will want to go to school and not skip out at the first hint of trouble," she stated emphatically.

"A year of school?" he mused. "But isn't it more like the end of the school year now? Dumbledore did send me on a mission after all," Harry suggested, grinning.

"I've arranged for any students who want to complete their studies to come back in September. Hermione Granger has already agreed. She wants to have one normal uneventful year of school," Minerva informed.

"She did … um … what about Ron?" Harry asked curiously.

"He did not say when I spoke with both of them. He said he would decide later," she answered.

"Would it be alright if I take some time to decide?" Harry asked.

"Of course," she replied, but had an expression that suggested to him she wanted him to choose to come back to school and actually complete his seventh year.

"I think I want to take some time, after everything that has happened," Harry said somberly. "It's … a lot of people died and -"

"I know," she cut in, her expression changing to one of sadness. "We cannot change that, but I hope we can make it so they did not die in vain," she suggested. "I know you will do what is right, you usually do so in the end. Goodnight, Harry," she offered and gave him a genuine smile.

Harry nodded and went on his way, leaving the office. He considered going into the dungeon to hunt for Snape items, but decided he would wait for a bit before beginning the new task he had set for himself.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Where have you been, Harry?" Hermione asked as he proceeded into the Gryffindor common room. Ginny's face was filled with worry and Ron also appeared concerned.

"I was just -"

"We've been worried sick, wondering where you'd gone off to," Ginny announced, her voice filled with emotion.

"I'm sorry, I only -"

"Don't you realize? There are still loose Death Eaters about … it's not very nice to go wandering off and not tell us," Ron complained. "I've already lost one brother, I don't need to lose another one!" he added angrily.

"I didn't mean … really, I'm sorry," Harry apologized again, feeling like a complete ass.

"Mum and Dad are out looking for you. They … wanted us all …" Ginny paused, and appeared stricken. "The … we …"

She seemed unable to finish and burst into tears.

Harry's eyes widened in fear as he looked from Hermione to Ron at a complete loss for what to say or do.

"Some of the family is meeting at the Burrow. You know … because of Fred and all. We're doing the thing, the - the, you know … _it _… the day after tomorrow and everyone's coming for that," Ron explained as Hermione sat down beside Ginny and put an arm around her.

Harry hurried forward and stopped in front of Ginny, feeling even more like an ass than he did before. Harry lowered himself to his knees and stared up at Ginny's tear-stained face.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I should have been here for you and Ron … and everyone," he admitted sadly.

"Don't ever do that again. Tell me when you're … going to go … just remember to tell me," she muttered and gave a shaking intake of breath.

"Ginny, I promise I'll never do that to you again. I didn't think … you know my head's not screwed on tight enough sometimes and I just forget," Harry suggested. "Just tell me when I'm being an idiot … I am a quick learner after the twentieth time," he teased, trying to lighten the mood.

He took one of her hands and squeezed it gently. She stared at him a few seconds, gave a whimper and then threw herself forward at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she did, the force of her attack almost causing him to tumble over backwards.

"We should go. Mum is probably going nuts and if we delay any longer we're likely to get an ear full," Ron muttered as Harry and Ginny continued to hug on the floor; they almost seemed oblivious to everything else.

Ginny pulled back, wiped her eyes and nodded. Harry stood up and then helped Ginny to her feet. Ron and Hermione also rose and they made for the door, they were leaving Hogwarts for the time being to head to the Burrow.


	20. Chapter 20

The Forgotten Items

Once at the Burrow, Harry was surrounded by the whole Weasley clan. It was wonderful to meet and see everyone, but the sadness of why they were all gathering at the Burrow conferred a gloomy mood on the atmosphere of the usually cheerful home.

Harry felt the worst for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and for George.

One moment Mrs. Weasley appeared fine and the next she would burst into tears over something minor. She would also become emotional when she was reminded of something little Fred had done. Somehow Fred had suddenly become her baby again whenever she spoke of him and she talked about the things he did as a young child.

Mr. Weasley just seemed stricken part of the time and at others he seemed relatively normal. Whereas Mrs. Weasley seemed to want to talk about it and cry, Mr. Weasley seemed to want to talk about anything else besides Fred's death.

George seemed in the worst state out of everyone. Harry would even say he appeared lost, the most miserable person Harry had ever seen.

When Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had arrived at the Burrow, George was not even there. Mrs. Weasley was frantic with worry since he had just left without a word. Harry could imagine that George might not want to see so many people; he could understand why George might have needed to be off for a little while alone.

When George did show up that night about ten o'clock, he appeared quite drunk and rather angry. Bill and Charlie had to drag him in the house because he was yelling quite madly outside. Nobody could understand a word George was saying, he just kept raving for what seemed like thirty minutes.

He did not want anyone to hug him or touch him and he practically fought with Bill and Charlie as they tried to hold onto him and keep him in the house. He finally started to calm down when Mrs. Weasley grabbed onto him while he yelled and bellowed like a crazy person.

She hugged him against her and started speaking very quietly into his remaining ear. A moment or two later, George burst into tears, weeping bitterly. Molly practically had to hold him up as he broke down.

Arthur and Bill quickly cleared the room, sending everyone to bed. Harry was just devastated and could not speak, Ron's emotions were so drained that he walked up the stairs as if he were in a trance.

Hermione and Ginny hugged onto each other and were silent as they disappeared into Ginny's bedroom.

The next morning, George seemed to talk very little. He did not yell or fuss again or go off to become intoxicated, yet he seemed a different person. It was as if when Fred died, all the humor and mischievousness of the twins died with him.

Given enough time, Harry hoped that George would revert to normal, but he knew that as twins Fred and George had always been like one unit. It was hard to see how George was going to cope with this loss.

Later that afternoon was the funeral and everyone was very subdued. The ceremony was peaceful and even thought it was a sad event it turned out to be a breathtakingly beautiful day When Fred was finally laid to rest, the afternoon sky was filled with puffy white clouds and golden rays of sun shone down through those clouds. It was almost as if Fred might have been smiling down on them and wanted to make a good show of it for his family.

Towards the end of the funeral, Harry noticed Luna and her father. They were standing a little off from everyone and unusually inconspicuous. Mr. Lovegood looked quite uncomfortable in plain dark robes and his nervousness seemed to increase once the ceremony was over.

Harry heard Ron mutter something under his breath about Mr. Lovegood; it was not very nice. Most of the family members were giving hugs and talking as others were saying their goodbyes to the family.

"We're all going to head back to the Burrow," Mr. Weasley commented as the remaining family members grouped together.

"If it's alright, I think someone wants to speak to me," Harry said as he indicated Luna and her father; they still stood alone and appeared rather out of place.

"Are you sure, Harry? I mean, Luna's alright, but her dad …" Ron stated as he glanced with disapproval towards Luna's father.

"Ron, it was war … Luna is his daughter. We know why he did what he did," Hermione insisted and had an expression of disappointment on her face.

"I think I should speak to him," Harry suggested.

"I'll come with you," said Hermione immediately. "Ron, you don't have to come … it's alright," she offered, seeing Ron's expression. "We'll just be a moment," she added giving him a slight grin. "It's not like we're going to invite him to the Burrow for tea," she went on, her smile widening.

"Yeah well, I don't think Mum would be able to deal with too many more people coming to the house," Ron mused as he glanced at his parents, who were shaking hands and talking with more people who were leaving the funeral.

Harry glanced at them and to his eye they did look very tired and worn out. Ron turned and headed over to his parents as they called for him because a distant cousin wanted to chat with him before he left.

This gave Harry and Hermione the opportunity to drift over to Luna and her father.

"Hello, Harry, Hermione," Luna said softly. "It is a lovely day … I remember my mother's funeral was a beautiful day as well," she commented, her voice a little distant. "I counted five butterflies during her funeral … I saw two while the service was going on today. It's nice to see something cheerful even when you are sad," Luna went on, smiling sweetly as she glanced up at her father.

He stared down at his daughter and for a moment his eyes watered up and he appeared very stricken and emotional because of her words. Then he seemed to get himself back in order and turned his attention to Harry.

"I … want to-to express my sympathy to the Weasley family and … to you, Mr. Potter," Mr. Lovegood began in a hasty tone. "I have spoken with Luna and … I just wanted to explain about what happened, when you came to our home, about how -"

"Mr. Lovegood," Hermione cut in, her face calm as she stepped forward. "We understand why you had to do what you did. It's alright, really it is," she offered.

Mr. Lovegood stared at her a moment, his expression quite pained. He then turned his eyes to Harry.

"Luna is our friend," Harry stated proudly. "We know you were only thinking of her … it was war and even the best of us can do things we regret. You don't owe us anything, Mr. Lovegood … it's all in the past now and forgotten," Harry insisted.

Mr. Lovegood appeared as though at any moment he might break down and weep. He hastily reached out and grabbed Harry's hand, shaking it vigorously.

Luna's smile brightened even more and she gave her father's arm a tight hug. After that everything seemed fine and Mr. Lovegood spoke excitedly about starting up _The Quibbler_ again and hoped that Harry would decide to do an interview.

Thankfully Hermione had the presence of mind to explain that they should move along since the Weasley family was waiting for them. So, Harry did not exactly say yes, though it seemed Mr. Lovegood now assumed Harry would give an exclusive interview.

Luna and her father offered their goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and family, then they departed along with the rest of the funeral party, leaving Fred's grave with flowers and remembrances adorning the little headstone. The only one among them that seemed reluctant to leave the place was George, who paused at the edge of the little graveyard one more time before they all headed back home.

Once back at the Burrow, the rest of the day was quiet with a few visitors coming to pay their respects to the family.

After dinner and all the guests had departed, Fleur and Bill also headed home, saying they would return the next day.

Charlie was going to be staying a few more days as he had been given time off work to spend with his grief-stricken family.

All evening Percy had been the most determined to try to draw George out of his shell, but it seemed no use. George was incapable or unwilling to interact, only giving mumbled yes or no answers whenever he was asked anything.

Eventually Percy left, but he promised his parents he would return early in the morning. They had missed him and now that Percy had seen the light, it seemed there was no point in worrying about past wrongs. They had this son back and they seemed very intent on not losing another one.

Once Percy had gone, the room became silent again and a little uncomfortable. George took on the look of a caged animal and kept glancing at the door. He finally stood up abruptly and headed for it.

"I'm going home," was the first real sentence George had strung together all day.

"George, why don't you stay here, dear? Stay here with us," Molly insisted as she hurried forward to keep him from leaving.

"I-I'm going … I have to go," he replied, sounding more determined but appearing very distressed. "I'm going home," he added again.

"_This_ is yourhome, George," Arthur stated, he had also stood to try and keep George from leaving.

"I … I have to go check things," he muttered. "I have to see, I have to go to the shop and check to be sure. He might … he -"

"George," Molly interrupted gently. "He's not there, dear … he's not there," she repeated gently and reached for her son's hand. He jerked away, not allowing any contact.

"He wouldn't be a ghost, son … you knew him better than all of us, but as his father I know he wouldn't want that," Arthur stated firmly.

George's face lost all its color and it seemed that he might have been hoping or thinking that Fred might have done just that.

Ginny appeared on the verge of tears and gave a shaky gulp as she stared at George. Harry quickly put his arm around her to try to calm her.

"I … I want to go there … _please _… I just need to go there," George pleaded, his expression turning more desperate than it had been just a few minutes earlier.

"I can go with him," Ron offered.

Everyone turned to stare at Ron. Silence fell for a few moments and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley seemed to be considering the offer as they glanced from one son to the other.

"I'd like to see the place again myself," Charlie offered. "Why don't Ron and I go with George? We can come back here when he's checked whatever he needs to check," Charlie suggested.

"It'll give everyone some space. You know, it is rather crowded upstairs when we're all getting ready for bed," Ron allowed, trying to sound calm and undisturbed by George's emotions.

"I think that will be fine," Arthur decided and gave Molly a nod as if she should also accept his offer Molly relented and gently laid a hand on the side of George's cheek before he could pull away.

The mother and son stared at each other for a long moment; George finally gave a stiff nod in acceptance of his brothers coming with him.

Charlie and Ron got up and moved to stand with them at the door and a moment later they followed George outside.

Charlie was last to exit. Arthur stalled him a moment to whisper something in his ear. Charlie nodded and then the three were gone.

The house was a little less crowded after they left but also much quieter. Harry wondered whether he should have gone with them, but he decided that it was better to allow the three brothers time alone together.

"My poor twins … my poor little mites," Molly whispered as she moved back over to the table where everyone was seated.

"Mum … do I have to go straight back to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked. Harry sat back up, letting her free of his arm since she seemed to have brought her emotions back under control.

"You don't have to, no," Mrs. Weasley began as she and Arthur sat down with them. "Professor McGonagall has informed all of the parents of students that, given the situation of this last year, any students who wish may finish classes over the summer or come back next year. It wasn't really a proper year was it, with how things were and who was really running the school," she suggested.

"Harry said Professor Snape … that he and Professor Dumbledore, that was all planned, that he really didn't murder the Headmaster and …" Ginny trailed off for a second or two, seeming to be in thought. "I wondered why he sent us to Hagrid when we tried to steal the sword. I-I said … .when we were going down to Hagrid's for our punishment, I said Professor Snape was stupid and I laughed about it," Ginny informed, looking ashamed.

"Oh, Ginny, dear," Molly said reaching out and patting her daughter's hand gently. "None of us realized, none of us really knew the truth," she reminded. "I think if we'd all understood, we might all have thought a little differently about him," she considered.

Ginny made a sound as if she just realized something she had forgotten.

"All year … that silly bird, I thought it was some kind of demon," Ginny announced changing the subject. "Some of the students were always trying to do bad things to Professor Snape, but there was this little bird, a skinny gray bird with a long tail. It always warned him when we tried something," Ginny informed.

Harry sat up directly, realizing what Ginny was saying and remembering Dumbledore telling him about Snape's pet bird.

"You saw the bird?" Harry asked suspiciously. "When did it first appear?" he added, quite keen on this surprise information from a source he never expected. Hermione was giving him a suspicious look, but also seemed interested in the information.

"I don't really know when," Ginny began. "The bird caught me and Neville a couple times attempting to listen in on Snape's conversations. It growled something horrible. We thought it was some kind of cat until we finally got a good look at it, flying about following Snape," Ginny informed.

"Some of us would throw snowballs or spells at it, but the thing seemed faster sitting still than it did when it was flying," Ginny went on. "A couple of the older boys on the Ravenclaw team almost did the thing in though."

"I felt sorry for it after that … the poor thing didn't seem all that good a flier and they nearly killed it. I thought Snape was going to kill_ them_ when he came upon what was going on … he took all brooms away from everyone after that. None of us were allowed to fly any more except under supervision," she finished.

"What happened to the bird?" Hermione asked. "I … never knew Professor Snape to have a pet before," she commented.

"I never saw it after that day … I don't know, we all reckoned it died … it fell into some bushes when they were after it. I'm not sure whether the spell the boys shot at it made contact, but Professor Snape fished it out. He shoved the bird inside his cloak before we could get a good look at it … I'd never seen him so angry," Ginny replied and seemed to be wondering what might have happened to the bird.

"The poor thing," Mrs. Weasley said depressively. "So much death this year … _so_, so much death …" she stopped herself, her eyes watering up.

Arthur laid a hand on top of hers and squeezed it gently.

Everyone grew silent for a little while and all appeared to be reflecting on past events. Hermione glanced around and Harry thought her expression was a bit odd. Before he could ask what was wrong though, she spoke.

"There is something I have to do," Hermione announced. "I really need to go find my parents," she stated softly.

"Oh yeah, you sent them to Australia, didn't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied. Ginny and Hermione both exchanged a rather curious glance.

"Mum, do you think it would be alright if … if I could go with Hermione and get her parents?" Ginny asked abruptly.

"Well, I don't know," Molly said, seeming caught off-guard.

"Go … to Australia?" Arthur mused glancing at the two girls suspiciously. "Have you two already been talking about this?" he questioned.

Harry wondered the same thing as he also was giving Ginny and Hermione a curious gaze.

"We haven't really talked as if it was decided, but I really do have to go and find them," Hermione answered. "I told Ginny about it last night and we talked again today. I didn't really want to go alone, but I knew with everything going on here …"

She paused and stared at Harry a moment before she continued.

"I know Harry should stay here," she went on.

Harry frowned slightly, not quite sure why he would have to stay; why would she think that, he wondered.

"I don't know how Ron would feel about going, I haven't asked him yet. Then I thought that Ginny might like to go, but I didn't want to ask before she had a chance to talk to you," Hermione finished, considering Mr. and Mrs. Weasley respectfully.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for you two to go off on your own," Molly began her expression a little concerned as she studied the two girls. "Perhaps we could discuss it in the morning and consider what we can do," she suggested, not seeming to want to say no right away.

"Yes, that is an excellent idea," Arthur began. "It has been a long day for all of us, so I think we should all go up to bed and we'll talk about tomorrow," he allowed as he looked around at all of them. "The Ministry has travel restrictions in place right now, so it is probably best if we discuss it with Kingsley tomorrow," he suggested.

Molly gave a nod, standing along with her husband. There seemed no argument from anyone on this subject. Harry was tired and he headed up with Ginny and Hermione, wishing them goodnight as the girls entered Ginny's room together.

Harry lay awake for a while, thinking about the bird Dumbledore had mentioned to him and what Ginny had said concerning it. It seemed sad to know that the bird might have died just because it had befriended Snape. Next time he spoke to Dumbledore's portrait, Harry would have to ask whether the little bird did die.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry returned to Hogwarts, it had already been announced that the school would remain open for the summer months to allow all students the opportunity to return and finish their classes.

Any students from the previous year could continue their studies into the next year if needed. Empty classrooms and other areas would be opened up to make space if required for any extra classes and the possibility of more students.

Every allowance was made for anyone that needed to finish their studies; all were welcome and the classes were structured in such a way that if students needed time off before they returned to school, then some flexibility would be shown. Many people had lost family and friends and, since everyone reacted differently to death, everyone would be given the chance to come back to school when they felt able.

Hermione and Ginny would be going to Australia in the company of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley; it had all been settled the next morning. Ron would be staying with Fred while his parents were gone.

Hermione had seemed a little frustrated that Ron did not care much about finishing his studies and he had not really said yes or no about coming back to Hogwarts or even an attempt to finish. Harry had no desire to push Ron to do anything; if he did not want to come back to Hogwarts, Harry was not going to be the one to force him.

Harry also knew George needed someone to be with him considering his condition and situation. Ron was the best thing for him as they were brothers and Harry did not want to interfere with them; if this is what George needed to help him get through this, then that is what Harry would support.

Harry had asked Hermione why she had said he should stay and why she seemed reluctant for him to go. She had explained that it was not that she did not want him to go; it was because people were still very scared. He needed to stay in England to give people faith that everything was alright. If he, Harry, left all of a sudden, it might make people worried, simply because the three of them had been missing for a long time while the war was going on.

Harry could see the logic in what she was explaining to him, but he was still a little disappointed. Being the so-called 'C_hosen One' _was sometimes a great big bother. Plus the fact was that he was going to be on his own at Hogwarts. Luna and Neville would still be around, but Ron would be with George and of course Ginny and Hermione would be out of the country until Hermione could get her parents back.

The only bright side Harry saw was that this left him time to do what he really came back to Hogwarts to do. He was not all that determined to go back to classes, but he would do it because Professor McGonagall wanted him to. Apparently she thought he would inspire others to return to school and not give up.

Classes were not ready to start yet as there were still funerals to attend and still other things to set right since a lot of damage had been done to the buildings. Even with magic, some things could not be fixed overnight, so the school was still in the middle of repair and reorganization.

Minerva McGonagall was also attempting to hire teachers to take the place of those that were hurt, dead or just did not wish to return. So there was also the matter of actually having enough professors to teach the students.

Late in the evening of his first day back, Harry made his way down to the dungeons in search of the storage room where Dumbledore's portrait had said he might find Snape's belongings.

As Harry made his way through the dusty corridors and dark storage rooms, he knew if Snape had been here and alive he would be very angry with Harry for sneaking about the castle late at night.

As he entered another cool damp storage room, he lit his wand and closed the door behind himself. There were dozens of boxes here and various other items. He felt this had to be the right room.

Some of the items and boxes seemed to suggest they had not seen the light of day for many years because of the layer of dust and cobwebs that were caked on them. As he scanned the room, it was easy to distinguish the newer items that had been placed there.

To the left Harry saw two medium-sized cardboard boxes with the two letters on the outside - _SS_. There could be no doubt to whom the contents had belonged. The two boxes were stacked on top of what was a very old worn out looking trunk. The trunk and even the metal edgings and lock were so faded that Harry could not tell what color they might have originally been.

When he got closer to it, he could tell it possibly could have been a pale green color. There was no doubt in his mind the trunk also belonged to Severus Snape.

An unsettled notion at the prospect of searching Snape's belongings came over him. He was quite certain Snape would never approve. Harry assured himself that it was alright to look at these things, simply because Snape had given him the memories of Lily and the truth of why he did the things he did.

Harry decided a few material objects could not possibly compare to those most personal memories Snape had allowed him to witness. It was a little ironic that out of all the people Harry knew, Snape, the man he had hated, had given Harry more than anyone about his mother.

Harry wondered at how one woman could influence the fate of so many people; how her love and kindness had the power to change one man's life. How Snape's love for her had forced him to sacrifice all of his life for that love.

Maybe it had been the only real thing in Snape's life that was honest and pure.

Harry found an old chair; the back of it was broken, but the rest seem to work relatively well. He moved it over to sit in front of the boxes and then found an old oil lamp and put it nearby.

Harry used his wand to light the lamp and it seemed to work alright except for the glass globe had been cracked, which gave the light a funny shift. As the little flame danced, the odd crack in the glass caused the room to also dance with a weird sparkle.

Harry sat down and was about to open the first box carefully, but he stopped himself. In his consideration of Snape, he decided to cast _Specialis Revelio _on any of the boxes or things he might attempt to get into.

There was really no way of knowing what sort of spells or jinxes the man might have in place on his belongings and it was better to be safe than sorry, Harry figured.

Once he had cast the spell, it appeared that the box was unprotected. He opened it and peered inside to get his first sight of Snape's belongings. From what he could see, it appeared to be filled with personal papers and little odds and ends of parchment and envelopes. Perhaps this was the contents of his desk while he had been Headmaster, Harry thought.

He pulled out the stack of parchments on top and found among them a small book. On the outside in gold letters was the word _Gringotts._ It was a much worn book and to Harry it appeared rather old.

Harry opened it to investigate what this could possibly be. Once he began to read the little pages, it became clear that this was a sort of account book; the entries and tallies inside reflected the amount of gold Snape had in his vault at the bank.

Harry reflected on the sums and the dates inscribed there in the miniscule writing. It was quite apparent that this was Snape's pay that he earned each month from his service as a Hogwarts Professor.

It appeared Hogwarts pay was not as generous as Harry had once imagined it to be. It seemed a decent amount of money, but not as large a sum as he would have suspected. Still, very little money appeared to leave the account. This suggested to him that Snape rarely spent money on himself or was extravagant in his spending habits.

Harry wondered what would happen to this money. Perhaps it should be donated to the school, he thought. McGonagall had simply put the book here; maybe she had not even considered that there would be gold simply rotting away in Gringotts. Harry wondered what the goblins did with the gold of the dead who had no relatives or friends to inherit it.

Harry dropped the little book back into the box and pulled out the remaining piles of papers. He began to flip through the letters and parchments, but nothing extraordinary was here to keep his attention.

He dropped the things in the box as he went through them. What he noticed missing in these papers were letters of friendship or even birthday cards. It seemed to completely lack any sort of proof that Snape had any existence except as a Hogwarts Professor and Headmaster. Perhaps though these were only his belongings from his last year as Headmaster.

At the bottom of the pile he came to an overlarge envelope and on the outside was a large black question mark. Below this question mark were the words, "Ball of feathers" followed by another question mark. Harry recognized the handwriting as Snape's.

He opened the large envelope and peered inside. Something sparkled at the bottom, but there also appeared to be other items in the envelope. Harry reached inside and pulled out a small card; it was in fact a birthday card.

On the outside was a dark green dragon that was breathing fire. It was enchanted with magic because the fire turned into smoke to reveal the words, '_Happy Birthday Severus_'.

Harry hastily opened the card to read the inside.

_Hope today your birthday wishes_

_Come true … and if they don't please_

_Feel free to borrow the dragon_

_And make them._

_Happy Birthday, Headmaster S. Snape! I hope you are not terribly offended by this card but someone does care about what happens to you._

The card was not signed, but the last message was hand-written and Harry wondered who had sent Snape the card.

Harry reached down into the envelope to pull out an unusual silver ring, which was obviously what had been sparkling. It was impressive in appearance and continued to sparkle in the lantern light. There was a jewel at the center that glistened a deep and tranquil blue.

The silver band on the side widened out and intricate swirl designs were carved all around the length of the band. The blue stone shimmered for a brief moment and then darkened; a moment later it changed back to the original color it had been when Harry had taken it out of the envelope. He wondered whether the ring was enchanted.

As Harry studied it, he noticed that there seemed to be words carved into the surface of the silver around the edge of the gem. Harry had to lift the ring up to the lantern light and squint to read the inscribed words. The writing circling the jewel read, '_Loyalty to Family before self'._

Harry pushed the ring into one of his pockets and then reached down into the envelope again, this time pulling out a small gray feather. He stared at it and wondered if it had come from Snape's pet bird. He set it aside and reached inside again, but this time he found what appeared to be a few dried-up flowers, a couple of smooth brightly-colored rocks and another feather that appeared to be from a much larger bird.

Harry had never considered Snape the kind of person to find or keep these odd little items. They did not appear to have any intrinsic value, but they must have meant something to him.

Harry placed all the items back inside the envelope except for the ring. He had a notion that it was important, but he could not explain exactly why.

He decided to investigate the next box, which was heavier than the first. Inside it he found a couple of large books on potions and another on herbs. Then there was a small blue book that seemed to be filled with hand-written quotes. It did not appear to be Snape's handwriting, so he decided to keep it and examine it later.

The rest of the stuff inside the box was just items off Snape's desk: quills, inkwells, a stack of parchment with Snape's name inscribed at the top – 'Headmaster of Hogwarts, S. Snape' along with an image of the Hogwarts shield with all four houses represented. It was interesting to see that Snape must have thought a lot of being Headmaster. To go to the trouble of having inscribed parchment to declare his name in such a way was apparently something about which he felt proud.

Harry considered that the way the man had come be Headmaster was not the best way to go about it. He supposed Snape had to take what he could get at that point and was probably just following Voldemort's orders. Harry no longer felt the anger he used to when he thought of Snape.

Maybe in some way they were more similar than Harry had really ever realized. Maybe that is why he felt so strongly about understanding Snape. The man would have probably done just about anything to see Lily again and Harry could understand that pain and even respect it.

He would never be able to agree with Snape on some aspects of what happened, especially the way Snape had treated him in some situations. Still, Snape was dead and it was hard to be angry with someone who the whole time had been trying to protect you and keep you alive.

Even Dumbledore had been willing to sacrifice him and sometimes, even though Harry knew why, it still hurt a little to know it. What if things had gone differently and he had just died? What if Neville had not been able to kill Nagini? Harry knew he should not dwell on what-if situations, but he had learned during the past year that Dumbledore was not the all-knowing, perfect leader he had once imagined.

Because of that, it was not hard to see that Snape was not the most horrible evil git on the planet. Both men had changed in his eyes, but Harry thought perhaps it was just that they had become more human. No longer untouchable and all-knowing or all-powerful, just men, very much like him.

Harry set the second box aside and decided to inspect the trunk. He opened it to find it full of Snape's clothing. Harry frowned. It was not that he did not appreciate what Snape had done for him, but he certainly had no desire to dig through Snape's underpants and robes.

Besides that, everything inside fell under the same colors: black, green or gray. As he lifted the first black cloak up out of the trunk, he stood and held it up in front of him.

Why had he always been so intimidated by these black cloaks, he wondered. There was nothing extraordinary about it. As he held it out in front himself, Harry realized it was not the clothing that made the man. In Snape's case it was very much the opposite, though he wondered whether anyone have ever taken him seriously had Snape worn pink.

Harry snorted with humor, he could not help it. The memory of Neville in third year turning the Boggart into Snape and putting him in women's clothing came to mind.

Harry sat back down and searched the cloak, finding many pockets but nothing inside any of them. He then began to go through more of the clothing, still not finding anything of interest.

He gazed down into the half-empty trunk and that was when he spotted it - a hairbrush. Harry made a face of distress as he very gingerly lifted the brush up, much like one would pick up a very grotesque bug.

There in the bristles of Snape's brush were a few strands of jet-black hair.

He had battled Death Eaters, come through the gates of death itself without a blink of the eye, fought off basilisks and stared down Hippogriffs. He had performed amazingly brave and heroic deeds since he was eleven years of age.

So why was it so hard to take one greasy hair from a hairbrush?

Eventually he plucked up enough courage to take one of the hairs, giving a little shiver as he did so. He folded it tightly inside a blank parchment and shoved it inside the pocket where he had also put the ring.

Harry hastily placed all the items back inside the trunk and boxes they had come from and left the storage room. He had found what he came for and had no desire to dig through any more of Snape's personal belongings. Besides, when he made this potion he knew he might be getting a lot more of Snape than he bargained for. He hoped that what he was doing was the right thing to do and it would lead him to the resolution he wanted.


	21. Chapter 21

-1A Stranger to Friends

"Severus," the voice called patiently. He was sure whoever it was had been saying his name a few times before he fully became aware of it.

"Severus Snape, it is time to wake up now," the voice insisted.

He sighed and opened his eyes a fraction, but shut them just as quickly. The light was far too bright and his body hurt too much for this annoyance.

"I'm sorry, I forgot it was so bright and you've not had your eyes open," the voice said kindly. "I'll darken the window," the voice offered. A moment later the room dimmed. "There now, that should be better for you. Come on, young man, try and open your eyes," the voice prompted.

Severus scowled at the tone the woman was using - like he was some naughty child who did not want to wake up. Just who did she think she was?

"Come on now, I am sure you are hungry or at the very least thirsty," the voice urged. "I am also quite sure you are enraptured by my beautiful voice and are in avid anticipation to get a good look at me," the voice teased in a tone of mischief.

His scowl became even deeper since nothing could be further from the truth. Yet, his curiosity was nudged enough to give him considerable internal conflict on the matter.

"See here, young man, I'll not have you waste away on my watch. Now you come on and open those eyes," the voice ordered, now directly above him.

He wanted to cut back with a cruel and unfriendly remark, but he was hesitant to do so. He could feel around his neck bandages were wrapped tightly. He did not want to chance more pain from that wound.

He opened his eyes slowly, just a crack, then gradually widened them as he grew accustomed to the dim light. A blurry face hovered near him as he turned his mouth down into an uncomfortable and unfriendly frown.

"Such a face for a man who is not dead," the woman announced.

Severus' eyes slowly focused and the woman's face became clear. She appeared to be very old and wrinkled, her gray hair pulled back from her face in a strenuously tight bun. Her blue eyes darted over his face. They were unusually lively for someone so old. Her expression reminded him very much of Professor McGonagall's and there was a sternness about her mouth he had seen before and was familiar with; he did not like it at all.

She was not pretty and he was sure even when she had been younger she was probably not much to look at.

"Do you think you can sit up?" she asked.

He simply stared at her and made no reply or gesture to indicate yes or no. He had no idea where he was and he surely had never seen this woman before; he did not know her.

He did not move his head but he turned his eyes from left to right. From what he saw, it appeared he was in a bedroom. This did not appear to be a hospital room so he was unsure why this woman would have him here.

The old woman held up a glass of what appeared to be water.

His mouth felt as if it had not known water for a month. He narrowed his eyes, distrusting the glass of liquid and the woman. She moved forward and despite himself he gave a groan of fear and tried to shy away. There was no trust; he did not know her.

"I'm not going to hurt you, man. Relax," she said gently. "It _is_ water, nothing else," she assured.

Severus stared into her eyes, trying to decide whether he should take her word for it. He relented simply because he was desperately thirsty and if it was intended to kill him, he would hopefully not have to suffer long if that was the case. His body was so weak he could not even lift his head. He felt ashamed of himself to be in this position, having a stranger help him.

She seemed adept at helping him though and lifted his head without hesitation. The cool liquid soon touched his lips; he wanted to weep with relief. He swallowed the cool water and a sting of pain dug into his throat, making him almost choke as he tried to consume the liquid.

"Don't rush, remember your wounds, dear. I know it hurts, but it will be better soon. The fangs of that snake were not very kind to you," she soothed in a soft and gentle tone.

Severus felt denigrated by the way she spoke to him. However, without a voice he had no way to complain and without the strength to get out of bed, he had no way of leaving.

When he had drunk his fill, he watched her as she lowered his head back to the pillow and drew the glass away, sitting it on the bedside table. Her blue eyes pierced his and her expression softened.

"You're not much to look at, but there is something about you, I'll give you that much," she announced.

He was not sure what she meant or how to take the comment. Before he could think on it too much, an odd sensation began to nag at him. It was as if someone else was present in the room or nearby.

He began to glance about the room nervously searching but he saw no evidence of anyone else. He did notice there was a door on the left wall along with a rather large wardrobe. On the right was a solitary window with a small table sitting under it; a basket of flowers sat neatly on top.

The bed appeared to have very tall posts that pointed up towards the ceiling; thankfully no drab curtains or canopy hung from them to obscure his view.

He noticed a long dresser with a mirror hanging over it on the far wall facing the bed. Beside the dresser was another door in the center of the wall and on its other side sat a large desk. There were various other small items and pictures hung on the wall but none of these trivia garnered his attention at the moment.

The thing that did keep his attention was the door in the center of the wall between the desk and the dresser. He had no idea why it held such interest for him, but in this weakened state he could only stare at it longingly, knowing there was escape waiting just behind it.

He raised an arm weakly as if to reach for the door, but then stopped himself. He had no idea what was beyond the door and to show a desire to go through it scared him.

The old woman had a calculating expression as he lifted his eyes to meet hers.

"I'll be back in a moment. Don't try to get up or you will just vex me. I don't need you hurting yourself, understand?" the old woman asked.

He simply eyed her with dislike; even if he could, he would not answer her.

She headed for the door that he had been keenly interested in. He watched as she opened it and passed through to the other side, closing it behind herself. He saw nothing beyond it since she had opened the door only enough to squeeze through, leaving him wondering why he felt this odd draw and uncomfortable feeling in association with the door.

An odd relief washed over him a moment or so later and he gave a sigh. He tried to stay awake to see if the woman would return, but a wave of exhaustion came over him and his eyes fluttered closed, sleep claiming him again.

---------------------------------------------------------

"_Kill._"

Severus cried out and thrashed about from the nightmare. His breathing came in sharp gasps and his whole body began to shake violently.

As he laid there trying to calm himself, he opened his eyes. It was dark; he began to steady himself and his breathing came under control. He remembered the old woman and wondered - had he slept all day?

His eyes began to adjust to the dark and he noticed that from the window there seemed to be a faint trace of light, as if from some external light source somewhere.

He very carefully attempted to push himself into a sitting position. It seemed an arduous task that sapped him of all his strength. Not to mention his hands were still bandaged and they felt tender, so he had to use his elbows as best he could to lever himself up.

He still could not account for how his hands had been burned, but he did manage despite his weakness and pain to shift himself into a sitting position. Once he felt comfortable though, an unsettled feeling came over him and he scanned the dark room cautiously.

"W … who?" was all he could managed to whisper out at first; his throat was so dry and sore.

He knew someone was in the room; he could practically feel the presence of whoever it was. He was sure they were standing near the end of his bed.

"Who … are you?" he asked, his voice little more than a weak whisper.

Something moved closer to the end of the bed and came around the side. He could just make out the outline, the faint light from the window giving it form as the shape moved in front of it.

"So, you can sense me?" the shadow whispered.

He could not make out the voice, but the comment made him want to shy away from whoever this person was.

"Can you feel it?" the voice asked gently. "The magic, _can you feel it_?"

These odd questions and manner in which they were asked made him uncomfortable. Yet, there _was _something he could feel, some form of magic here in the room.

"Perhaps the spell is still powerful enough to protect you," the voice said in a musing tone, as if it might be talking to itself. "I was hoping it would have faded … but apparently Dumbledore realized you'd still need the protection after he was dead," the voice suggested.

Severus had no idea what the person was talking about.

"I don't…understand," he replied, "Are you …" he paused, remembering the second door in the room. "The other door, you were in there?" he asked. His voice grew a little stronger as his mind tried to puzzle out this situation. "I thought the door led out, but … does it lead to another room?" he questioned calmly.

"Yes," the voice answered.

"How?" he asked.

"What do you mean, how?" the voice repeated.

"How am I alive?" he pressed a little more urgently.

"It's complicated," the voice answered and all of a sudden moved away without an explanation.

"It always is," he complained. "_Explain_," he pressed.

"I will, but not right now. I shouldn't have gotten up … and you must rest. I'll explain, I promise … later," the voice answered softly.

No further conversation happened and a moment or so later he heard the faint opening and closing of the mystery door. He sat there for a while, thinking about this very unnerving situation and wondered what she meant about the spell and Dumbledore.

There was something going on he did not understand, and if Albus Dumbledore had anything to do with it then Severus wanted no part. He had had his fill of following Dumbledore's orders.

He was thirsty again. Truthfully he was hungry too, but that would apparently have to wait. He reached out timidly with a bandaged hand toward the bedside table. He cautiously felt around and found that a glass still sat on it. He wondered if it was the same one he drank from earlier.

He reached out with his other bandaged hand and carefully lifted the glass up between both hands. It was awkward to try and drink given his bandages, but he managed rather well. The water was cool and he was sure someone had refilled it.

Once he was finished he sat the glass down again, desiring food but knowing he did not have enough strength yet to get up out of bed.

He sat for a long while in the darkness, wondering where he might be and who these strangers were. He thought perhaps he could escape, but to what purpose? He had nowhere to go and no one to trust; the man he trusted were dead and there were very few he would ever trust again.

The thought of the memories he had given to Harry Potter began to nip at him; his heartbeat began to beat furiously as he feared for those missing memories. They were important things he should not forget. He must get them back, he knew they were important and the need for them threatened to overwhelm him.

He had traces of them, snippets which hinted where they should be in his memory, but he felt considerably lost trying to reason out what he might have given away. He knew it must have been critical information, but the longer he was separated from those memories, the more he would lose them.

A wave of misery washed over him. He laid back down, not knowing what else to do at present. He could not go directly to sleep and his mind sank into depression. He did not think of anything at this point but remained blank and miserable.

---------------------------------

"Well, well, look who is sitting up," the old woman announced as she entered into the bedroom. Severus now knew for sure that the door to the left led out since that was the one she entered through.

Severus had been awake for many hours and had dozed off briefly a few times. When the sun finally brightened the window and filled the room with light, he had pushed himself into a sitting position and waited.

The smell of food hit him as the old woman carried a large tray in her arms. He blinked as his stomach gave an angry lurch, desiring the food quite forcefully.

The old woman gave him a tight smile as she stopped beside the bed. The tray had legs and she promptly sat it on his lap without invitation. He stared down at the bacon, toast and eggs a moment, examining them as he scanned the tray. A banana was sliced and sat between the egg and bacon; he raised an eyebrow but made no comment.

The only thing that befuddled him was the glass of orange juice. He had rarely ever drunk orange juice for breakfast and stared at it skeptically before lifting his eyes to the woman.

"Now, don't wolf it down. I am sure you are hungry, but take it very slow, alright?" she prompted. She did not wait for an answer but headed back to the door on the left and exited.

He scowled, but his hunger gave him little option to argue or comment on her hasty departure. He stared at the fork and moved his hand forward, having a rather difficult time grabbing onto the fork as he did so because of his bandaged hands.

He began to muddle through, but he felt like a complete ass trying to scoop up the eggs and hold the fork in his tightly bandaged hands. Getting the food to his mouth was exasperating and awkward. Finally the food reached him and he sighed with pleasure as he ate.

It was very good but he did not think that would matter, considering how hungry he was. He ate blissfully unaware until the door opened again and the old woman entered, catching him with the fork in his mouth.

"I knew you'd be hungry," she commented as she passed the bed carrying another tray. "How is it?" she questioned, but by the grin on her face he was sure she did not require an answer and regardless he had no desire to respond anyway.

She headed straight to the other door and this gave him pause. She managed to open the door while still holding the tray. She pushed her way inside; Severus leaned forward, trying to get a look at the inside, but the old woman was too fast and the door shut behind her just as quickly as she had entered.

He frowned and started to eat again, watching the door and waiting expectantly to see if he would get another chance to glance inside.

He was allowed to eat alone and he gave a little sign of contentment; his stomach seemed quite thrilled to have food, so at least there was something to be pleased with.

The old woman did not return until after he had finished his meal. She reentered the room carrying the tray and it appeared the person in the other room had also been hungry since the plate was empty.

"Well, I see you cleaned your plate too," she said proudly and placed his plate and glass on top the other tray. She lifted the tray and placed it under the other, holding it in front of her. "How was it?" she asked curiously.

He sneered at her; the question did not deserve an answer. An expression of humor crossed her face as she studied him very intently.

"Come now, are you always this quiet, or are you shy?" she asked impertinently.

"I am not … _shy_," he muttered gruffly.

"Grumpy then," she mused, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

He glowered, meeting her gaze forcefully with his own intense stare. He reached out with his powers, hoping to snag a thought or two from the old woman's mind. He concentrated, but after a moment he realized he was not getting anything from her.

Her face went from mildly friendly to very stern in a matter of seconds. He thought at that moment she knew what he had just attempted.

"Trying your wizard skills on me? I assure you that you are barking up the wrong tree," she insisted. "And you had best not try that again, or you and I will be on very unfriendly terms from here out," she stated.

"I do not know what you are talking about," he replied smoothly, looking away from her down to his bandaged hands.

"Oh?" she announced shifting the trays to her and raising a hand towards him.

To his utter surprise the woman poked him hard on the forehead with one of her fingers.

Severus narrowed his eyes at this personal space invasion and that she dared touch him in such an aggressive manner. He met her eyes with his most formidable glare of fury.

"Your tricks haven't met me yet, Severus Snape. I'd advise you to keep it that way lest you want to see my bag of them," she threatened. "I've been informed of what you are capable," she added darkly.

"What do you mean?" he asked aggressively. "By whom?" he pressed.

"You just mind your manners," she ordered and turned to leave.

"Look here, madam," he said, "I think it best if you tell me what is going on and -"

"You look here, young man," she cut over him. "I don't take kindly to orders, especially from one such as yourself," she insisted, turning back to him at the end of the bed.

"_I have rights_!" he snapped.

"Do you now?" she replied arrogantly.

He glowered back at her and his mind darted for a moment, considering her and her annoying attitude. He would not be bossed, not anymore.

"You have no right to hold me here!" he growled angrily; his head throbbing as his anger began to rise.

"Oh, we're talking rights again, are we? You are quite fussy this morning. One might imagine you would be thankful you are here and not dead," she insisted coolly.

He gave a sound of angry frustration from being so taunted by this unfriendly old bag of a woman. He decided to change his tactics.

"Who is in that room!? _I demand to know this minute_!" he shouted.

"I will not take to being shouted at, young man … and I am not going to put up with your furious yelling," she charged.

"I can say what I want to you!" he snapped. "NOW, who are you … WHO is in there!?" he yelled angrily. "I demand to know!"

"I'm here," a female voice said from the doorway to the other room.

He had been so angry he did not even notice the door had opened; it also did not help that the old woman was standing in the way. The old woman turned around and Severus tried to lean to see who the person was, but the old woman was still in the way.

"You're not well enough to get up," the old woman said with concern.

"It's alright. I think you've had enough of him," the younger voice said, sounding tired.

The old woman stepped aside as the new person approached.

Severus narrowed his eyes as the woman stopped at the end of the bed. His eyes darted over her face.

The old woman was glancing from him to the younger woman, the older face now etched with worry.

"I'd like to be alone with him, please," the younger said.

"Are you sure?" the older woman questioned.

"Yes," the younger replied.

The older woman hesitated a moment, but then gave a curt nod and walked to the door. Severus watched her leave, his eyes following the older woman as she closed the door behind herself.

Severus turned his attention back to this new person and was unsure what to think or say at first. He did not recognize her at all, had never seen her before in his life. This whole time, lying here in bed, he had had the idea that someone familiar was beyond the door. He did not know why, but he was sure it was someone he knew.

This woman was completely unfamiliar. He did not know her, but something about her face and her hair he thought sure he should recognize.

At the moment the woman appeared very weak and pale. There were dark shadows under her eyes. It gave her the appearance of someone who was very ill. Severus thought sure, if she were not so sickly in appearance, she might not be all that bad to look at, though not a beauty right now regardless.

She had a small nose and a long neck and there was something about the way she stood there staring back at him. He could not exactly put his finger on it; perhaps it was a touch of arrogance to her demeanor.

Her hair was a mess, looking as if she had not taken care of it for quite a few days. It was a dark blond color and a messy mass of tangles and curls. He had never seen such hair, surely this was not natural. He had to think she must have slept on it wrongly to render it in this condition.

She wore a deep blue dressing gown and it was at that moment he observed she also had bandages wrapped around both her hands. He blinked in surprise and stared at them for a moment bewildered. He glanced at his own bandaged hands again. Had they both been wounded in the same manner, he wondered?

"Who are you? You would not say last night," he began, not meeting her eyes but continuing to stare at his own bandaged hands. "You did come in here last night, didn't you? It was you?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, but it would be better if we wait a while -"

"Until I am healed?" he finished, his tone impatient. "That is what the other woman told me. What purpose does it serve, not giving me information about who you are? I do not know you … I am … at present unable to do anything," he complained, still having no desire to meet her eye.

"You are safe here, why worry about it?" she asked softly, leaning against the tall bedpost. She was not looking at him either but towards the window.

He did not reply to the question and, since her attention was elsewhere, he lifted his eyes to study her again.

"I take it you are the one that brought me here? May I at least have an answer to that question?" he pressed calmly.

"Yes, I took you from the shack near Hogwarts and brought you here," she answered.

"There is something important. I must have it back," he stated firmly. "I … I left something behind when I …"

He stopped his statement abruptly since the woman made a movement towards him. She lifted a flask out of her dressing gown pocket. She stepped forward to the bedside table and sat the flask at the edge close by him. She did not move away though and stared down at him, pressing herself to the side of the bed.

Severus' heartbeat increased and he stared up at the woman; a slightly uncomfortable feeling spread through his chest as he studied her eyes, blue with hints of green. It was as if her eyes had not decided which color they wanted to be, so they consumed the two colors equally.

The feeling as if he had been running came over him and he fought the desire to take great gasps of air. His hand twitched as if it had a mind of its own and wanted to grab at her. She was too close and it was affecting his ability to think rationally.

"_Back away_," he ordered nervously. She waited a moment, appearing to not want to move.

The way she stared down at him made him afraid of her. He almost had the notion she wanted to attack him and he had no idea how he would fend her off, since it was taking all his strength just to sit up in bed.

Her eyes softened and she stepped back to the end of the bed where she had stood before. She watched him calmly and made no comment.

Once she was away his heart calmed and the strange effect on him dimmed. It was still there though, just below the surface and this bothered him. Why did she have this odd effect on him? He knew she was some kind of witch and he felt sure she had put some evil spell on him.

There was no way he would trust this creature. One way or another, he was going to escape this place. He had to go carefully though and be cautious; he had no idea of what these strange women were capable.

Severus turned his eyes to the flask she had placed on the bedside table. His eyes widened as he stared at the wispy clouds floating inside. He frowned deeply and reached out to touch the flask with one bandaged hand.

"Are these -"

"Yours," she interrupted. "They are the ones you gave out as you were dying, yes," she answered.

He blinked and lifted his eyes to meet hers once more. He scanned her face, again thinking it was familiar but still not recognizing it.

"Your wand is in the top drawer of the table there when you want to put them back," she offered gently.

A sense of relief came over him to know his wand was not lost, but then it withered because he knew he should not trust anything this woman said. Also at present his hands were bandaged and he was sure he would fumble with a wand if he tried to place the memories back inside his head.

"I have said this before, but I do not understand," he stated cautiously. "Would you kindly elaborate on my situation, since you are in a position to give me information?" he asked in a more forceful tone.

"When you are better and have healed, I will tell you everything you want to know," she informed casually.

"Why wait?" he asked darkly.

"What's your hurry?" she asked. "Do you have a date waiting somewhere?" she questioned in a very cheeky voice.

"See here," he announced angrily, "I am a prisoner. I do not know you and -"

"Honestly," she interrupted. "Does this look like a prison to you?" she asked.

"I have been told nothing and kept in bed for I have no idea how long and -"

"If you are unwell and unable to get out of bed, I don't see how that qualifies as us _keeping _you in bed," she cut in sharply.

Severus glared at her, not quite sure how to reply. She wanted to argue with him obviously. Was this little female trying to match wits with him? He did not care at this second what she was capable of; she obviously did not realize whom she was dealing with.

He watched her silently for a few moments. There seemed to be a fire in her he had not expected. His comments and words seemed to cause some unusual reaction. He could practically feel it, the little touch of anger and impertinence from her.

"So, I will be allowed to depart when I am well? I will be able to leave this room and do as I wish?" he asked suspiciously.

"_Of course_," she answered, sounding offended by the question. She sighed; exhaustion seemed to overcome her. A second later she sat down unceremoniously on the end of the bed.

His eyes widened as he stared at the female now perched near his feet. He involuntarily moved them away. She said nothing and simply sat there staring towards the window. She gave another sigh, but this time it sounded more a sigh of relief.

Silence filled the room and he felt unnerved to have her sitting there not saying anything. Plus he needed to know things and she was not offering up any information whatsoever. It was damned frustrating truthfully.

"Might I ask … would you at least tell me about the war, inform me as to what happened at Hogwarts?" he questioned softly.

She lifted her eyes to his and at first he thought she would not speak. She waved one of her bandaged hands in silent submission.

"I know very little. I asked that the newspapers be saved for us so we can read them when we are up to it."

She paused as a pained expressed moved across her face.

"She did tell me when I asked … he … _he's _gone, finished," she stammered, sounding quite uncomfortable.

"_He_?" Severus asked. "Which _he_ do you mean?" he announced, his voice shaking slightly. She again waited a few moments before she spoke. She stared into his eyes as if she knew whatever she said would unsettle him.

"Voldemort," she eventually choked out.

A moan escaped him before he could stop it. He thought his chest would collapse in on itself the moment the woman announced the Dark Lord's name. Fear, anger, hatred, loathing, sadness, loss, betrayal, revenge, depression, regret; every horrible emotion he had ever felt swam through him like a poorly-mixed potion.

He could not trust her, but somehow he knew she was not telling him a lie. To be sure, Severus slowly lifted his shaking left arm, searching for the Dark Mark. His eyes scanned the pale skin of his forearm, only to find a faint scar in place of his Dark Mark.

"I _know _who you are," she whispered. He lifted his eyes to hers again. One of her bandaged hands was pressed firmly against her chest as if she was in pain also. A desperation permeated off her as she spoke.

"Tell me, Severus. Answer me this question since I have answered some of yours," she began, not looking towards him. "Would you follow him again if you could? Would you be a Death Eater again if you had your life to do over?" she asked, a pain in her voice he could not only detect but somehow feel.

Severus was startled by the question and his lip began to quiver as his brows drew together, his expression becoming one of pain and anguish. His chest hurt and he wanted her away from him.

"_Get out_!" he ordered viciously. "OUT! _Leave me _… leave me alone …"

He paused because his voice was shaking so badly and his emotions were threatening to break.

"_Just go … now … NOW … I can't stand you! Leave me … please_!" he cried. His voice was so filled with emotion his words became jumbled and hard to understand.

She gave a quivering intake of breath and stood. She was shaking physically as much as his own voice did. She made her way clumsily to her door and disappeared inside, closing it with a swift snap.

His temple began to throb painfully. A moment later his emotions overcame him and Severus raged and wept his pain out. The tears became those of relief and then satisfaction but then turned to self-loathing quite quickly.

Somehow he was alive, when he should be dead. He had avenged Lily and he knew he should be glad, yet how come he still felt so empty? If he were dead, he could perhaps have seen her again. Would he see her? Would he go to that good place?

He recalled the vision and memory of the dark place where sinister creatures were set to rip his soul apart. Then he remembered being pulled back to the world of the living. He scooted in the bed so he could lie down again, his body quivering in the throes of the overwhelming emotions.

No, he would never be able to go there to the good place Lily was sure to be. He was not pure, he was not good enough; he knew it. He made an angry noise, knowing even if he did get to that place then Lily would be joined with James in some perfect afterlife union and he, Severus, would still be on the outside looking in.

Real life was miserable, so the afterlife would probably prove in his case to be twice as bad. Even sleep held no happiness, yet, as he laid there exhausting himself with the torrent of emotions, sleep was the only thing that seemed willing to claim him. After a while he slept and this time thankfully no dreams troubled him.

-----------------------------------------

"Are you still asleep?" the annoying voice of the old woman asked. "Are you going to wallow in self-pity? I'm not going to baby you for the rest of your life, you know … you need to try and get up now and start taking care of yourself," the voice insisted sternly.

"_Leave me alone_," he muttered. He had the covers yanked up over his head to repel the light and the old woman and the horrible situation. She had brought him food at lunchtime and he had rejected it. Now she had returned to pester him again and he wanted nothing to do with her.

"So, you want to act spoiled?" she complained, "I thought you were supposed to be made of sterner stuff than this … instead I find someone who is mad because they don't know everything. Are you this pitiful?" she went on. "Did your mother teach you these manners or have you developed them over the years on your own?" she asked sharply.

"You SHUT UP, old woman, and leave me ALONE!" he yelled. He thrust back the covers, grabbed a glass from the bedside table and threw it at her. She gave a startled sound as she lifted up a cane and struck the glass aside, shattering it on contact.

Severus gave a gasp and his eyes darted to the bedside table. Fear gripped him, but thankfully he had not just thrown his memories at her, it was only a glass of water.

His eyes slid over to the old woman, who had pulled out a wand and now waved it to clean up the mess from the broken glass.

"Well, don't expect me to bring you meals or pamper you anymore with that attitude," she snapped. "If you ever do that to me again, you will be sorry," she threatened. She scooped up the tray of food she had left earlier and made her way to the door.

He had not noticed it before, but the woman used a cane to walk.

Once she had gone, he yanked the covers back up over his head and muttered a few select curse words under his breath. The room remained silent and as he laid there he could not tell how much time had really passed. An hour, two … it all ran together frankly.

Eventually the sound of the door opening caught his attention. He narrowed his eyes, thinking the old woman had returned. However the sound of someone running across the room and another door opening and slamming made him push back the covers and glance around suspiciously.

Then the faint sound of laughter came from the other door, the door that younger woman was behind. He glared at the door and an uncomfortable sensation marched through his stomach. He was sure whatever was happening inside that room was important. He knew he should be inside to witness whatever it was.

He gave an angry growl of frustration and yanked the covers back over his head. He could sleep … that was one thing he could do that did not require any thinking whatsoever.


	22. Chapter 22

Rewards of Loyalty

"You will require a wizard's paintbrush."

"A _what_?" Harry asked, glancing at Dumbledore's face as he moved along from portrait to portrait. Dumbledore had actually sought him out in the Gryffindor common room. It was bright and early in the morning and they were now hastening along the corridor away from the common room.

Harry had fallen asleep on one of the couches instead of going up to his bed. Among his dorm mates, only Neville had returned so far. The two young men had sat up talking the previous night for a few hours and at some point Harry had dozed off.

Harry had woken up to Dumbledore calling his name from one of the common room paintings. Once he had awoken fully, they had discussed the potion. Then Dumbledore had informed Harry that the Minister had just arrived at the castle and wanted to speak with him. So now he found himself heading down the corridor to meet the Minister.

"A wizard's paintbrush," Dumbledore repeated and then ducked out of sight. Professor McGonagall was heading towards them, followed by Kingsley and a couple of other Ministry officials who Harry did not recognize

"Potter, you are up unusually early," Minerva stated as the group stopped in front of him.

Harry grinned and nodded. He did not elaborate on Dumbledore coming to visit him through the other portraits.

"The Wizengamot is meeting tomorrow and is requesting that you be present," Kingsley announced in a no-nonsense tone.

"Erm …"

Harry glanced at the portrait where Dumbledore had been a moment earlier. He saw no hint of Dumbledore's presence and frowned slightly as he looked back at Kingsley.

"Why do _I_ have to be there?" Harry asked.

"They'll want to question you about the events involving the war and things that happened to you," Kingsley began. Seeing Harry's expression turn to worry, he gave Harry a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"No worries, Harry. I've been asked to sit in and question you. They just need to have everything official and on the record," he went on. "Also this would be a good opportunity for you to give information on Professor Snape, if you are so inclined," he finished.

"Alright," Harry answered cautiously. He was not quite sure he wanted to go through another meeting with the Wizengamot. His previous experience of being questioned by them had not been all that pleasant.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Kingsley said. "Now we have some business to attend to, if you will excuse us," he informed.

Harry nodded and the group turned away; all except for Minerva, who was eyeing one of the portraits suspiciously. Her gaze lingered on Harry for a brief moment and Harry wondered whether she might have caught sight of Dumbledore.

"Alright, Potter … carry on, but please do try not to get into too much trouble," she said. By her tone and words, Harry knew she was sure he was up to something.

He simply nodded and watched the group leave, waiting a few moments until the corridor was again silent.

"Professor, are you still here?" he asked, searching the nearby paintings for Dumbledore.

"Certainly," said Dumbledore, emerging from the painted doorway of a banquet scene. "Now Harry, when you arrive at the Wizengamot, you must request a Private Council with the Elders. You must take my portrait with you as witness. I am unsure who the Elders would be now, but you must not give evidence to the full court," he explained.

"Why not to the full court?" Harry asked curiously.

"As you know, it is best to keep some information between as few people as possible. Even now that Voldemort is gone, there may still be those seeking revenge or certain powers," he suggested. "At the moment things are in turmoil and it is still best to be careful who we tell certain things," Dumbledore explained.

For a moment or two he paused and seemed in thought, then his bright blue eyes fell on Harry's and he smiled kindly.

"Best to inform Minerva you'll be borrowing me as I do not have a portrait in the Ministry or in the council chambers. I will explain its importance to her," he went on.

"_Can _you be a witness? I mean, sir … you are a portrait after all," Harry said, not exactly sure what status a portrait might have. He wished Hermione were here so he could ask her about it.

"As far as Severus Snape is concerned, I think I would be the best witness for him, yes," Dumbledore stated firmly. "For yourself … you may give the Elders any information you wish," he suggested.

"The Hallows? All of it, or should I be careful with the information about them?" Harry asked.

"The Elders are made up of three individuals: they would normally be the Chief Warlock and two of the highest-ranking individuals on the Wizengamot. Whatever you say to them in a Private Council cannot be repeated. In such a meeting, the truth would be binding and it would confirm to them the evidence," he explained. "It will also secure their votes if they are needed during the full Wizengamot meeting."

"I shared and gave evidence about Severus Snape many years ago during and after the first war had ended. It was already suspected by some that he was a Death Eater. In a Private Council I imparted certain information that kept him from being brought for trial, even though his name was given by some Death Eaters," Albus informed.

"I remember from one of your memories that Karkaroff said his name," Harry remembered, thinking back to his first experience with Dumbledore's Pensieve.

"Yes, and others had already hinted at his identity before that. I felt it prudent to give my evidence as soon as possible, before the wolves changed back to sheep," Dumbledore announced, a twinkle of mischief in his eye.

Harry gave a slight laugh of understanding; he knew exactly what Dumbledore was talking about. He had already heard the Malfoys were claiming how much they helped this time around. Harry did not care particularly about what they did. As long as they kept themselves out of trying to take over the wizarding world, he would not give them a second thought

He had not seen Draco around Hogwarts, so maybe he would not come back to school. Then again, Harry figured at this point Draco must owe him at least one life debt. Harry thought maybe he should make Draco promise that if he had children, he would not tell them that being a pureblood was better than being a Muggle or Muggleborn.

"A wizard's paintbrush, Harry," Dumbledore's portrait reiterated, bringing him out of his thoughts, "is what you will use to gather the special memories we spoke about. Usually, after they are gathered, they would be mixed with paints to produce a painting. We will not be doing that, but you will still need the brush regardless."

"You will place the memories into the potion flask after you have created the potion. You would simply dip the brush into the potion and then collect the memories on the bristles directly from the air. After you have gathered enough, the potion will turn orange. You must then drink the potion," Dumbledore finished.

"D-drink it!?" Harry stammered. "Is that really okay for me to do? I mean … what will happen to the memories afterwards?" he asked.

"They are impressions, Harry. It would not be like you are stealing them. The memories would still linger even as you gather them. It would be like making a copy of something already in existence. It does not mean you lose the original, it simply means you are duplicating the information," Dumbledore explained.

"Well, what about when you take them out of your head with a wand and put them in a Pensieve. How does that differ?" he asked curiously.

"The memories from your mind are your true memory," he said and made a motion of pointing his finger at his temple. "You would not want to be without them for too long. Whatever you take out directly from your head will be disconnected from the whole. You would still have links to the information on some levels. Memories are not isolated, they are all tied together like a giant spider's web," he went on.

"It also should never be performed or even attempted by those who are not experienced in this field of magic. It requires a great deal of study to pull memories out to begin with," he allowed in a cautious tone. "What we are doing is simply making a copy. The only effect you will experience is being immersed in Severus' own personal thoughts and feelings in association with the events you will witness," he finished.

"I was a little worried there," Harry admitted, "that I'd be removing important memories for his portrait."

"Ah yes," Dumbledore said with a nod of his head. "It would not in any way damage that process. You can purchase a paintbrush if you are interested in owning one. I would recommend buying a painting set too though. It is not as easy as it sounds, I assure you," he informed with a slight chuckle.

"I once thought I should become a great magical artist myself, but I found I lacked the talent for it. My first attempt was very poor indeed. It was of a dog, but instead of barking out a warning when someone approached, it simply drooled constantly … nearly flooded the canvas actually, now that I remember it," he offered, looking quite ashamed.

Harry cringed at the thought of the image Dumbledore was describing.

"I had to burn the thing. I felt quite horrible, but the poor creature would inevitably have drowned. So I gave up painting on the spot," Dumbledore allowed.

"I suppose between drowning in drool and being burnt to a crisp … neither was a good way to go," Harry considered, a bit repressively.

"No, I would say you are correct," he charged. "Now, it should not take you but a few hours to create the potion, but first you need a paintbrush. Perhaps on the way to the Wizengamot you might purchase one?" he suggested.

"Yes, I suppose I could do that," Harry replied with a nod.

"Good," Dumbledore responded. "You will not need my help with the gathering, it is very simple. Other than that, I would suggest drinking the potion immediately before you lie down to sleep one evening. That would be the best way to handle it and experience the events you will witness."

"I hope that the potion will give you what you desire. However, I tell you now so there will be no misunderstanding," he charged forcefully. "After you have witnessed whatever you find in those memories, I will not offer you any more assistance in regard to Severus Snape's body or his past," he continued. "I will ask, Harry, that once the memories have been experienced and you have been to the Wizengamot, you will grant me this favor."

Harry nodded a bit reluctantly and the two observed each other silently for a few moments.

"Ah, please excuse me now … a Headmaster portrait's work is never done," Dumbledore declared. He gave Harry a charming smile before he walked off through the portraits, heading towards the Headmaster's office.

-----------------------------------------

"Yes, I have already heard," McGonagall said later when Harry went to speak with her about the Wizengamot and Dumbledore's portrait. "I have also officially been invited to become a member of the Wizengamot," she added

"Oh," Harry replied, looking up at Dumbledore who was smiling brightly but had made no comment yet.

"So I will be accompanying you to the Wizengamot with Dumbledore's portrait. He has informed me you will be seeking a Private Council for his portrait and yourself," McGonagall suggested.

Harry nodded. She glanced at the portrait and then back around to Harry again. Her expression was quite stern and serious.

"What are you two up to anyway? I know you have been having secret meetings, so what are you sneaking about doing?" she questioned. "Harry, you know that the portrait is not the real person; you do understand that, don't you? I know they can seem very real, but there is a difference," she said somberly.

"I know. Professor Dumbledore explained to me about the memories of a headmaster and about how they are made," Harry replied. "I know he's not … the actual Dumbledore, but he's still good to talk to, even if he is only a painting," he added.

"Thank you, Harry," the portrait said, blushing. Minerva's expression softened for a moment, but it still held an edge of worry.

"Well, assuming you are not up to anything, I expect you to resume your studies soon," Minerva insisted. "Professor Slughorn is opening up his advanced Potions class tomorrow. I strongly advise you to attend sufficient classes so you can take your NEWT exams. Even though I know you haven't been studying this year due to the events of the war, I do expect you to make an effort. Professors Sprout and Flitwick have already started a couple of classes and I would like you to meet them to arrange your summer schedule," she went on.

Harry felt a bit grilled as she continued her advice and scolding. He glanced up at Dumbledore, who had a very mischievous expression on his face, as if he might have expected this conversation and was thoroughly enjoying it for some reason.

"I think Potions class might be a good start. I'll speak to Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick about classes after I leave here," Harry commented when McGonagall had stopped for a moment in her speech.

"Well, alright then," McGonagall replied kindly. "Are you still considering a future career as an Auror?" she asked, changing the subject quite abruptly.

"I … erm … I hadn't thought about that recently, but I think it's what I'd like to do," he answered hesitantly.

"You do have other choices besides going into another full year of school," she began. "You can apply for an apprenticeship at the Ministry. The summer schedule will help and the professors will work with you to cover enough material for you to take your NEWT exams," she went on.

"Being an apprentice would help with your further Auror studies. You are already advanced in quite a few areas, so it would just be a matter of taking your NEWTs," she went on. "Besides that, I'm still looking for a competent Defense teacher, so it might be good for you to go for an apprenticeship and simply get your NEWTs out of the way," she explained. "I know being in class has never been your favorite thing," she added with a slight smile.

"He could apply when we go to the Ministry for the Wizengamot meeting," Dumbledore's portrait announced.

"What does one do when they're an Auror apprentice?" Harry asked curiously.

"Whatever the Aurors tell you to do. Obviously you would start at the bottom in the Auror offices, but it gives you experience in the Ministry. If you want to be an Auror, you'll need that," McGonagall suggested. "Usually, at the beginning of the year, a few students with exceptional records and class scores are chosen; that has not changed," she elaborated.

"What if I want to work outside the Ministry?" he asked.

"_A Daggar_?" Minerva muttered

"A _what_?" he replied.

"It means a wizard or witch who operates outside the Ministry as a sort of Auror," Dumbledore commented. "Those wizards and witches do not always follow the Ministry's rules. Sometimes they might be hired by someone who is seeking personal justice or perhaps wanting them to solve a crime that the Ministry has not yet found the time to investigate," the portrait allowed.

"Mercenaries in some cases," Minerva added, giving Harry a very serious expression.

"They are not all cutthroats, Minerva. Remember that Alastor Moody operated outside the Ministry sometimes; even those of us in the Order could be, and were in some circles, considered Daggars," Dumbledore's portrait mused.

"It would still be good experience for him to see how procedures work inside the Ministry. Not just to see it from the outside, but actually know and understand it by working within it," Minerva announced. "If we really want to change things, getting good people inside and actually doing something would be preferable to running around complaining about it all the time," she suggested heatedly.

Dumbledore's portrait appeared to have no reply for her and Harry really did not either. McGonagall seemed to relent and gave a submissive wave of one hand.

"Alright. It is up to you and I cannot force you," she began. "But, Harry, I do want you to take this very seriously. I would like to see you change things for the better if you can. There is a lot more that needs to be done in our world. Ridding us of Voldemort was a truly great feat, but there is still hard work ahead," she charged. "I hope you will at least consider my advice seriously," she added.

"You're one of the best people I know, Professor McGonagall. I'd never doubt anything you say to me. I know you're looking out for me, just like I'll always look out for you," Harry said kindly.

She seemed taken aback and stared at him a moment before her eyes watered up as if she might cry. Thankfully she did not, but she gave him a warm genuine smile once the emotions had passed.

"Alright, Harry. I will not push you anymore about the subject of your studies," she said gently. "I know I have been a bit tiresome of late, but I do not want you to languish after what you have achieved. I want you to do more than just save us; I want you to make us better by what you did," she offered.

He nodded and then left the Headmaster's study. He had imagined that after Voldemort was gone, things would be easy, but now he was having to come to terms with the rest of his life. He had fought Voldemort for so many years that some part of him felt a little empty without that task to accomplish.

He had thought he had had his fill of mystery, adventure and the unknown. Now he realized, after dealing with it for so long, it was very hard to give up.

---------------------------------------------------

On the day of the Wizengamot, Harry and Minerva headed out bright and early; the meeting was to take place in the morning.

This time around, Harry received a warm reception when he arrived inside the Ministry of Magic. As soon as they entered, people greeted him delightedly, stopping him to talk and thank him and shake his hand. The words _savior_, _hero_, _wizard of our time_ were thrown around quite frequently as people spoke of him.

They would not be meeting the Wizengamot for another thirty minutes, so Minerva insisted on taking him to the Auror offices first. She carried Dumbledore's portrait neatly on her shoulder. It was rolled up inside a long tube that had a leather strap on it

Harry thought she looked rather unusual carrying it. She was dressed in black and dark green and he fancied she might have bought a new hat, which looked clean and crisp adorning the top of her neatly arranged hair.

She had also insisted Harry wear his best robes, though thankfully not the dress ones. When they had entered the Auror office, everyone looked up from their desks and cubicles. Many of them stood up and came forward to greet him. Kingsley walked into the office right behind them.

"Good morning, I see you've both made it," Kingsley announced kindly, giving Harry a firm pat on the back.

Harry got the notion that everyone in the Auror office had been expecting him. He stared out at the group of people assembled around him.

"So, Minerva tells us you're interested in being an apprentice here," Kingsley suggested, giving him a slightly devious smile.

"Somehow I'm starting to feel a little set up," Harry replied, glancing at Minerva who pretended innocence.

"Well, everyone starts out at the bottom, even if you did finish off the latest greatest thing in Dark Wizards," an older-looking wizard muttered repressively. He had long white hair that was tied back from his face with a long scarlet ribbon. His beard was short and just as white as his hair. He was thin and wiry-looking and had very dark eyes that scanned Harry's face quite intently.

"This is Gawain Robards, Harry," Kingsley introduced kindly. "He's in charge of the Auror office now. He was before, but … he kind of had to take a bit of a holiday while Voldemort was in charge. Didn't you, GR?" Kingsley suggested.

"It was either that or Azkaban … I decided it was prudent to take a walk," the man said gruffly, still eyeing Harry. However, his expression had morphed a little to curiosity. "If you want to work here, there will be no special favors. I'd expect you to work like everyone else. You will not receive preferential conditions just because you are who you are," he said firmly.

Harry was reminded a little of Snape, the way the man stared at him and the tone of the voice. Harry certainly did not expect special treatment. He was about to protest when Professor McGonagall chimed in.

"Nobody is expecting anything except a fair review and chance for him to apply. I know this boy and have been his head of house since he came to Hogwarts. This past year has not been the best for apprentices here, but I'd think you would be glad to have him if he wanted the chance to work here," she stated in a firm voice.

"I think Harry would make an excellent recruit, GR. He's got my vote in any case," Kingsley announced.

The man glanced at the two a moment and gave a _humph _sound.

"Did I say I wouldn't take him?" Robards questioned and then turned his attention back to Harry. "Like I said, Mr. Potter, no special treatment. Only hard work will get you anywhere with me," the man stated firmly.

"Once Harry has his NEWT exams out of the way, I think he'll make a fine addition to your department," Kingsley mused. "Now, we had best get going as we do not want to be late," he stated. He turned to the door and waiting for Harry and McGonagall to follow.

Harry said his goodbyes to the Auror office and followed along with Kingsley and Professor McGonagall as they made their way to the Wizengamot council chamber. This was in a different location from where Harry had been on his previous visits. Once they entered, he found the room to be bright and a lot friendlier. It did not hurt that all the people assembled were smiling at him brightly as he entered.

The difference in this room was everyone was seated around a large round table, which looked quite ancient. Harry had never seen such an enormous table: it was large enough for the whole Wizengamot to be seated and yet there were still a few empty places. At the center of the table was a hole and in it burned a bright orange fire. Harry stared at it curiously as they moved inside the room.

Once inside, everyone that was seated around the table stood and began to clap for Harry. This was very much a surprise to him; it reminded him of when all the Headmaster portraits had applauded him.

Minerva and Kingsley were smiling in a way that told him they knew this would happen. He had the idea they had been planning this all along.

A very old-looking wizard came forward and held out his hands for silence. Once the room had quietened down, he made a motion for Professor McGonagall to come forward. She took Dumbledore's portrait carrier off her shoulder and handed it to Harry.

She walked over to stop in front of the man who had beckoned her forward. The wizard seemed a little familiar; Harry thought he remembered seeing the man before, but he could not recall his name immediately. Harry got ready to walk forward, but Kingsley held him back.

"Good morning, Minerva," the man said kindly, as he picked up a long staff that rested against a far wall. "We have invited you to be counted among our numbers. Minerva McGonagall, do you accept your place among our council?" the man asked.

"I do," she answered with a nod of her head.

"Then we entrust you with this staff as a symbol of your membership and friendship," the man announced, holding out the staff to her. "Resting in you is the wisdom of many generations and we grant you this favor to help us, the members of the Wizengamot, to lead our people on the path of goodness and of peace."

With that said, Minerva reached out and accepted the staff from him. Harry had not noticed before, but each of the members also appeared to have a staff resting beside their chairs.

"Please take your place among our ranks," the man said as he stepped back, allowing Minerva to pass. She moved to a seat that was unoccupied.

The wizard now turned again to Harry and Kingsley.

"Minister, we welcome you to our chambers and ask that you take your place among us," the man said to Kingsley, who moved forward and also took an empty seat.

Now the man stepped forward and for the first time he reminded Harry very much of Dumbledore.

"Harry Potter, I am Chief Warlock, Tiberius Ogden," the man said in a serious tone. "We have asked you here to speak with the full Wizengamot court. Do you have any objections to our questions?" the man asked.

"I … erm … I would like to request a Private Council, if that is alright?" Harry said nervously.

The man's dark eyes stared intently into his and after a moment he smiled.

"I perceive you have brought an old friend with you," the man said, waving a hand in reference to Dumbledore's portrait.

"I have," Harry answered proudly.

"A man with friends is never alone," Tiberius suggested and turned to the assembled group. "Are there any objections to a Private Council?" he asked.

When nobody spoke, he nodded.

"Let us remove our friend and see his painted image," Tiberius announced and took out his wand; he waved it and Dumbledore's portrait popped out of the round carrier and unrolled itself dramatically.

It floated up in front of them into a vertical position. Harry guessed that it floated about the correct level to be equal to Dumbledore's height when he was alive.

"Ah, so we're here," Dumbledore announced, smiling brightly. "Tiberius! I wondered whom they would pick as Chief … so it's you, is it?" he announced quite excitedly.

"Yes … I suspect it is because I'm the oldest," Tiberius mused.

"I'd argue with you, but, being a woman, I'll abstain from comment just so I don't have to give my age," a woman's voice said from the table.

Harry recognized the voice and the old woman. He had seen her before: Griselda Marchbanks. She had hobbled forward and was studying Dumbledore's portrait very seriously.

"Well, they did a good job on you … I can tell," she mused, continuing to gaze intently at Dumbledore's portrait.

"I should like to request that Professor McGonagall join us," Dumbledore stated. "I know that is rather out of the ordinary, but it is important she be there to speak in Private Council," Dumbledore's portrait allowed.

"So, you wish a Private Council as well?" Tiberius questioned.

"Where the affairs of Severus Snape are concerned, would it be any other way?" the portrait asked.

There was an unsettled murmur that went around the room and quite a few people at the large table seemed to now possibly have objections.

"Severus Snape," Tiberius repeated in a serious voice. "Kingsley has informed us of what Harry Potter here has said, but I am also aware of what you imparted to us many years ago," he went on.

"It goes much deeper than even you are aware. There are matters I cannot speak of … as I told you many years ago. Minerva knows of what I speak, but, to put it simply, he has been with me for many years and was always loyal to the choice he made. Nothing has changed," Dumbledore insisted in a firm voice.

"Very well," Tiberius replied, his expression becoming more serious now. "I grant a Private Council to Harry Potter and to you and Minerva McGonagall."

Tiberius turned and moved off to the back of the room. Minerva stood and followed and Dumbledore's portrait floated forward on its own, leaving Harry to follow behind them.

He watched as they walked right towards the wall and passed through it without stopping. Harry hesitated, but then followed, closing his eyes as he passed through the wall.

-------------------------------------------------

Everything was dark on the other side; he could not even see his hand in front of his face.

"Wait … what's happening?" Harry asked.

The sound of whispering could be heard, but he could not quite make out what the voices were saying. A whispered voice answered, "_This is Private Council."_

"_Did Voldemort cast the killing curse at you?"_

"Yes, he killed me," Harry said in answer to a very clear question that was asked.

Then more whispered remarks began, but they were asked so quickly that Harry did not think they were for him. In any case he could not make them out.

"_The soul was split_?"

"Was that question for me?" Harry muttered, starting to become very confused. He could not tell one voice from another. "Voldemort used Horcruxes … if that's what you are asking," he replied warily.

"_How is that possible_?"

"_You witnessed it?"_

"_Does he know?"_

"_So it is not just a children's story?"_

"_Will he remember?"_

"I don't understand," Harry complained, realizing Private Council was not at all what he had expected.

"_So that is why Severus was killed_?" Minerva's voice said, quite clearly. "_For the Elder Wand_?" her voice mused.

"Voldemort thought Snape had power over that wand, but he never had it. He thought you had to kill to get the power, but you don't," Harry replied to her, glad he could finally recognize her voice.

The voices continued to talk and every so often he would understand a question and answer. It began to grate his nerves a little, since he would rather talk face to face; actually it was starting to give him a very bad headache.

All of a sudden someone pulled him. A moment later he found himself walking through the wall again. He had to shield his eyes from the light and he cringed since it felt like he was going to be sick.

"Breathe, Potter … deep breaths," Minerva said gently.

After a moment of taking deep breaths, he began to feel better and glanced around at the group still seated at the table.

"That was very weird," he muttered. For the life of him, he could not remember one thing that had been said inside the dark room.

"When is something involving magic not a little weird?" Minerva asked, grinning at him as she guided him over to the large table. Tiberius and Griselda had already sat down, Minerva followed and Tiberius conjured another chair so that Harry could sit. Dumbledore's portrait continued to float nearby.

"We will speak of the war now, among the whole group," Tiberius began. "But first we will present you, Harry Potter, with the award of Order of Merlin, First Class. Your great deeds undoubtedly merit such recognition. I trust that in your life to come, you will do this title honor."

N object floated down in front of him onto the table. Inside a gilded gold frame was an award stating that he, Harry Potter, was Order of Merlin, First Class Ranking. The letters on the parchment were also in gold and sparkled in the light. There was an impressive seal stamped in the corner that represented the Ministry of Magic. On the other side someone had signed their name to it; Harry could not quite make out whom the signature belonged to.

"Thank you," Harry stated. "I didn't expect this," he added, glancing at Minerva. "I'm … pleased and flattered to have this, but there are other people who deserve this more than I do."

Minerva gave him an approving pat on the back and turned her attention back to Tiberius.

"Who would you suggest?" Tiberius asked. "You are aware, of course, that the Ministry will wish to inform the public and hold a formal event to present it to you publicly," he stated.

"A … erm … public event …" Harry muttered, glancing at Kingsley who had a mischievous smile on his face.

"I thought we should give this to you here … before we make a public show of it. You know, so you could prepare a speech," Kingsley teased. Many around the table laughed. Harry stared at the parchment and fingered it. He was not entirely sure that he merited this reward, considering how many people had died in the war.

"I think Hermione and Ron should have this honor too. Without them, I would have never even made it through first year … let alone defeating Voldemort," Harry began and then thought for a moment before he continued.

"Sirius Black, my godfather, was never a Death Eater and was wrongly put into Azkaban. I want his name cleared and everyone to know the truth. Dobby the elf saved my life … Tonks and Lupin, people should know just because someone is a werewolf, that doesn't automatically make them evil," Harry said passionately, glancing around the table at all the people. "Fred Weasley, he was my friend and he died defending Hogwarts. So many people died fighting … they all deserve this much more than I do … and Snape … even … even he deserves … even he deserves it."

Harry had to stop speaking; his emotions were starting to overcome him. He was now remembering all the people who had sacrificed for him and saying their names aloud made it all the more real. Even Snape, who had hated him and he had hated in return, had risked his life. How could he, Harry, accept this reward when so many people deserved it much more than he did?

Minerva again touched him, but this time she gave his shoulder a squeeze of affection. He turned his eyes to hers to find her beaming at him with pride.

"We will take your suggestions into consideration, Harry Potter," Tiberius informed kindly." There was a murmur of agreement around the table and, once the voices died down, Tiberius spoke again.

"Now we will talk of the war and the events of this past year. The Minister of Magic will speak for us and we will listen as Harry Potter tells us of his wondrous defeat of the dark wizard Voldemort."

------------------------------------------------------

Harry did not know how much time passed while they talked; he only knew that once it was over, he felt very hungry. He walked along with McGonagall once they left, but he was uncertain how to question her about the events in Private Council.

"How exactly was that helpful, the Private Council thing?" he asked when they were about to exit the Ministry.

"It is not really that you will understand everything, it is that truth will be shared between certain individuals. The conversations between me and the Chief Warlock might not be about you, so it is more likely you wouldn't get that part of our conversation," she answered.

"I still don't really get it," Harry complained, "What could you have said that I wouldn't need to know or understand?" he asked.

"Information is not secret just to be kept from good people; it's kept secret because there is a chance it can fall into the wrong hands. There are secrets that go beyond just being a secret, they are kept that way to protect people," McGonagall explained.

"What kind of secrets?" Harry questioned.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret, now would it?" Minerva muttered.

Harry simply frowned and felt like, even though the war was over and he had defeated Voldemort, it still seemed as though people still did not trust him enough to tell him the truth.

"Either way, I now see what I didn't before where Severus was concerned," she admitted, "and the problems between you and him. I just wish you had told me sooner about what was going on between you two."

"What would you have done?" he asked.

Minerva reflected for a moment before replying. When she did so, she also shook her head.

"Considering I did not know the truth of it … I suppose nothing, though I'd like to believe I would have spoken to him," she offered. "That he loved your mother … it all makes sense now. His actions, his reasons … the arguing …"

"Arguing?" Harry said. "Did you argue with him?" he questioned.

"_Me? _Oh," she said, seemingly caught off guard. Minerva took a moment before she answered, "sometimes."

"I don't think I argued with him that much," Harry muttered.

"He was your professor, so you should not have," she stated firmly. "However, you did indulge in a lot of rule-breaking that even I was not aware of. You are very much like your father, you know. I'm sure you've heard that a lot, but I did teach him too, if you will remember," she allowed, but was grinning quite mischievously.

"Maybe in future you'll get to teach_ my _kids," Harry suggested with a devious grin. This statement and expression caused Minerva to laugh.

"Hopefully I'll be retired by then, with yours plus however many children all those Weasley boys produce … perhaps they'll all have girls this time," she said with a nod.

Harry considered the fact that he might actually one day have his own children; he began to wonder what that would be like.

"Now, I need to return to Hogwarts," Minerva informed, seeing his thoughtful expression.

"I was thinking of going to check on Ron and George at the shop, to see how they're getting on," Harry informed.

"Very well, Potter. I'll see you back at Hogwarts this afternoon. I hope you will consider the alternative we spoke about, the apprenticeship at the Ministry," she stated firmly.

He nodded and with that they parted company.

----------------------------------------------

"Did you obtain one?" Dumbledore asked the next morning as Harry was headed to the library to gather some books for his studies.

He had decided he would take the summer classes and work hard so that he could take his NEWT exams at the end of August; that is when they had been scheduled for all the seventh year students who were staying for the summer.

"Yes, I bought one on the way back yesterday and I made the potion last night. It was not as hard as I thought," he replied, but then he paused as a group of students were walking down the corridor.

They all greeted him and stopped to speak for a moment and then carried on; everyone was extremely friendly to him now. He was trying to decide why it felt so strange to have everyone now act the exact opposite to him of how they used to. Before, he had always been cheered and praised and then the next week it seemed everyone had forgotten what he did and went back to ignoring or hating him.

"Excellent, Harry," Dumbledore announced once they were again alone and walking along. "All you will need to do now is go about gathering memories of Severus," he suggested.

"I've already started," Harry said, pulling out the potion flask from one of his robe pockets to show Dumbledore, who now stood in a painting of a woman holding a baby. The baby had taken hold of Dumbledore's long beard. The mother removed the beard gently from the child's grasp and walked out of the frame.

"Well, you have been busy since yesterday morning's Wizengamot meeting," Dumbledore considered, rubbing his chin.

"Yes, I thought that I ought to start on it," he suggested. "I received an owl from Ginny this morning: she said they've found Hermione's parents and they will all be back in a couple of days," Harry informed.

"So you do not want Miss Granger questioning you or guessing what you were up to?" Dumbledore asked, a twinkle in his eye.

Harry blushed slightly but then grinned.

"Yeah, you could say that," he replied. "Sir, there is something I wanted to ask you," Harry began, pulling out the ring he had found in Snape's belongings and holding it up so Dumbledore's portrait could see it. "I found this ring -"

"A ring? I'm not very fond of them any more; they usually lead to trouble," Dumbledore cut in, eyeing the ring warily.

"I thought you might know something about it," Harry said as he also stared curiously at the blue stone, which sparkled prettily in the light.

"I did see it this past year, but I regret I cannot tell you very much about it," Dumbledore replied, his voice sounding sad.

"I wondered, well … I sort of wondered about his mother," Harry admitted.

"His mother?" Dumbledore repeated cautiously.

"I don't know much about her - just that her name was Prince and Snape called himself the Half-Blood Prince," Harry informed. "I thought maybe … could it be a family ring that was passed down to him?" he asked.

"I was unaware that Severus had given himself that title. How did you come by this information?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry explained about the Potions book that had belonged to Snape and the spells which Snape had invented. He had to pause a couple of times as other students and staff began to pass by him. He waited until the corridor was clear before he continued to inform the portrait about the tattered book.

"I remember his mother a little. During my time at Hogwarts, many students have passed through these halls, so I do not always recall each and every one in detail. What I know of Eileen is she came from a pureblood family, but her parents died while she was still a student at Hogwarts," Dumbledore began. "After their death, I believe she was sent to live with distant relatives, but I heard that she did not get on well with them. Once she became of age, she set out on her own," he went on.

"She had no brothers or sisters that I am aware of, and Severus was an only child," he finished.

"What happened to them? Snape's parents, I mean," Harry said gravely.

"They passed away some time ago. His father died while he was still at Hogwarts. I believe it was in his sixth year of school that his father died. I paid my respects to his mother and Severus at the funeral," Dumbledore explained.

"It was reported that magic was used shortly before Tobias Snape died, so the Ministry carried out an inquiry into the circumstances of his death. Investigators determined that because of a heated argument between Eileen and Tobias, he suffered a heart attack. Severus had apparently been ejected from the house because of something that transpired earlier in the day."

"I remember it was winter and I am aware that Severus somehow ended up at Lucius Malfoy's home. That is where he was found, unaware of his father's death."

"It sounds a bit suspicious," Harry mused.

"The only people who truly know what occurred are Severus and his mother. I am sure we will never obtain an accurate account," Dumbledore stated. "Eileen died a year later. Severus was already of age upon her death, but he would not speak of her passing to anyone. He had been at school when she died. All I know is, he would have nothing to do with me."

"It was his final year of school and he seemed determined to isolate himself from everything and everyone. I believe he had already committed himself into Voldemort's circle. It appears his mother's death was just the culmination of all the tragic events," Dumbledore finished.

Harry nodded, but all the information saddened him greatly. He was now more determined than ever to try and find something in Snape's life that must have been good. Even his love for Harry's mother, Lily, had ended in sadness.

"Happy endings are hard to come by, Harry," Dumbledore's portrait announced. "Life is not always what we wish it to be … sometimes death can lead us to a better place," he suggested.

"I better get going," Harry said, considering the information Dumbledore had imported.

"Very well. Good luck in your gathering of memories and remember - do not go into the Shack … I strongly advise this," Dumbledore ordered.

"I know. I won't go inside, I promise," Harry said in a serious tone.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded and then headed off down the corridor, striding purposefully through the paintings that adorned the walls.

It was sometime later in the day that Harry walked around the corridors and grounds of Hogwarts, collecting memories. He did his best to keep others from seeing what he was doing. As he gathered the memories from the air, the potion slowly began to change color. Eventually he found himself outside the Shrieking Shack, staring up at its gloomy walls.

He did not venture inside; he had promised Dumbledore that he would not. Still, he had wanted to gather memories from outside the Shack. As he dipped the paintbrush into the potion and held it up in the air, a thread of memory appeared like a wisp of vapor in the bristles of the brush.

It was remarkable how the memories were attracted to the potion and how they clung to it, like strands of hair swirling on the breeze. He dipped the brush back into the potion and in that moment it changed to a vivid orange color. When he tried to gather more memories, none would attach to the paintbrush.

Harry figured that the potion was saturated and would hold no more memories. He hoped fervently that it would be sufficient.

Later that evening, as Dumbledore had suggested, Harry took the flask with him into the dormitory. He climbed into bed, took off his glasses and held up the flask of orange potion. After a moment's nervous hesitation, he swallowed the entire contents. As soon as he drank it, he felt dizzy and laid down. It did not take long for everything to go black, and he drifted down into the power of the potion.


	23. Chapter 23

The Mockingbird's Tale

Harry found himself falling and swirling in an odd state for a few moments before he ended his flight inside a new and different body. It felt a bit like losing yourself and Harry had to focus hard so as not to drown in the new sensations and feelings that were flooding him.

The skin, the heartbeat, the walk … everything was different. It was as if he truly _was_ Severus Snape. A strange thing to end up being, but stranger still was the man almost felt comfortable to be a part of. Harry felt completely awkward in thinking that, but it was as if Snape was an empty shell with plenty of room to move around in. His emotions seemed so calm and absent, Harry could barely read them.

Snape was walking; people were behind him and following just out of sight. Harry could see ahead and it was Hogwarts that Snape was walking towards. Snape felt almost graceful in the way he walked and Harry could sense a sureness to what he, Snape, must do.

That confidence was interrupted by a hint of doubt that clouded Harry's mind as the doors of Hogwarts opened and people began to exit. Harry corrected himself - it was _Snape's _doubt, not his own.

Harry had time to continue his investigation of Snape and something else was here, Harry could feel it: a presence just outside his mental reach, something that was a part of Snape. Harry could not figure this oddity out. Harry could sense it, like having your eyes closed but still knowing someone was standing very close.

It seemed as if all Snape's emotions were filtered down into that hidden place, leaving Snape blank and unreadable. It was far down inside of Snape, like a prison for his emotions.

Harry tried to reach out and enter this private space, but it was like he ran right into a brick wall when he tried to follow the trail of emotions.

Snape and the group were almost in front of the people who had assembled outside Hogwarts gate, so Harry decided to watch the events and experience whatever it was he would see from Snape's own viewpoint.

------------------------------

"This is an outrage!" Minerva McGonagall shouted as Severus and the group with him stopped in front of her. She glared at Severus with hatred; he remained silent and watched her with a calm demeanor.

She stood in a defensive stance at the main doors leading into Hogwarts. Professors Sprout, Flitwick, and Slughorn stood at her back along with many more of the Hogwarts teachers. They all wore expressions of loathing and dislike aimed at Severus Snape.

The Carrows stood to Severus' left, grinning excitedly at McGonagall. They seemed almost eager for something violent to happen. The Minister of Magic and several more Ministry officials stood at Severus' right.

"You have no choice in this matter, Professor McGonagall. You will yield this castle to us," Minister Thicknesse began. "That is, unless you are interested in ending your career as a Hogwarts professor. If so, that can be arranged for you," he finished, moving forward to stand an arm's length from her.

"I'd hate to think of you out there all alone, Minerva," Alecto Carrow announced. "I think your family didn't fare so well in the first war… wasn't the last of your relatives killed?"

Minerva's face lost all its color, but just as quickly she flushed with pure anger and looked ready to attack.

Severus had waited silently and watched for the right moment to speak. He took a step forward and then waved a hand towards Minerva.

"I have been made Headmaster of this school. I feel -"

"You are a MURDERER!" Minerva spat before he could finish.

"You are in no position to make accusations!" Thicknesse announced. "We still have questions about the night Albus Dumbledore was murdered. Where were you that night, Professor? I think -"

"How dare YOU!" Professor Slughorn sputtered angrily. "The guilt of that murder does not stain _our _hands," he charged, glaring at Severus.

"I don't have time for this!" Thicknesse yelled aggressively. "You can either accept this or you can leave. Severus Snape will surely be able to replace you with teachers he would approve of," he stated forcefully.

"Yeah, we'll take good care of the kiddies," Amycus Carrow jeered, not even attempting to hide the malice in his voice.

Minerva paled again and the rest of the staff looked furious. She turned to the other heads of House and they began to speak together quietly for a moment. Drips of the conversation could be heard even though they attempted to be quiet.

"We can't just abandon the children, most of whom are being forced to be here," Slughorn insisted.

Minerva appeared torn, but after another few moments of conversation and deliberation, she turned back to Snape.

"We know the truth of what you did," she began.

"Oh, really? Well, it does not matter what you know. I am now Headmaster of this school," Severus replied, a small flowering of defiance rising up in him as he stared back at her with no expression on his face.

She frowned and remained silent for a long time, then she gave a sign and shook her head as if she despised what she was about to say.

"It appears we have no choice in this situation. I will agree to it only on one condition," she stated.

"You don't give orders here, McGonagall," Thicknesse cried, clearly enraged. Severus held up his hand and moved forward to hear what Minerva had to say.

"Go on," he said softly, a little edge of anticipation waking inside of him.

"Our classrooms will be respected as they always have. We will be allowed to run them and teach as we see fit," she demanded. "Other teachers will have no authority in our classrooms nor be able to give out punishment in another teacher's classroom. As a heads of House, we will have control over our students as it has been since the school was opened," she finished.

"Are there any other requests?" Severus asked smoothly, glancing at each of the professors behind her.

"Students will not be murdered by professors," Flitwick snapped viciously, glaring at the Carrows.

Severus glanced over at the Carrows, a hint of dislike showing as he scanned the faces of the two. He knew what they wanted and what they liked to do. He would have to be careful and make sure they did not get too far out of hand. He turned back to the assembled staff.

"I see no reason why these requests cannot be met. Those terms are acceptable," Severus replied. "We are all here for one purpose and that is to teach the future generations of wizards and witches. We are -" he paused as he had been interrupted by Professor Sprout giving an angry _humph_.

"Do the rest of you have something to add?" Severus asked, sounding bored. When nobody spoke, he waved a submissive hand.

"As Headmaster, I expect all of you to show the proper respect due to me," he announced in a bold voice that seemed a bit out of the ordinary from his usual whispering tones. "Your opinions on my appointment as Headmaster are unimportant to me. If you do as is expected then I will have no problem with you."

He now turned to stare directly at Minerva.

"You will remain Deputy Headmistress, as you were for Headmaster Dumbledore. I expect a list of all students on my desk before the day is out."

He again looked out at all the teachers.

"All of you are here to teach the students. Please do not attempt to undermine me in my duties as Headmaster. We will have no problems whatsoever if you do your job. _Is that clear_?" he asked, raising his voice at the end and sounding very much like he was speaking to a class of first year students.

Nobody spoke, but Minerva gave a curt nod. Severus' lip curled up slightly on one side for a brief moment.

"Then you will let me pass," he ordered, a touch of excitement in his voice.

The staff all stepped aside and Severus Snape headed through the doors into Hogwarts. He could not help but grin like a child who had received exactly what he had always wanted. For the present he let his emotions overflow; there was no need to hide them right now.

Whatever the situation, whatever would happen, he was now Headmaster of Hogwarts. He had had few things he could remember with fondness. He knew so many hated him and would never accept him, but at last he felt he had truly come home and he was now the master. In this place at least he could be king.

"EAKKK!" Alecto Carrow screeched just before entering the castle.

The staff erupted in laughter. She began to curse at them and grumble, but even her brother seemed to be having a good chuckle for some reason.

Severus turned to see why his entrance into Hogwarts was being disturbed, only to find a bird had decided to fly over and relieve itself right on Alecto's face. Severus' eyebrows lifted and he glanced up, wondering where the creature had gone.

When he saw no bird, he had to admire the creature and its very good aim. Once the commotion had ended, Severus proceeded on into Hogwarts, this time as Headmaster of the school.

----------------------------------------------------------

"_Twitter."_

"_Twitter, chirp, chirp."_

"_CHIRP … CHIRP … ARR…ARR."_

Severus Snape, now officially Headmaster of Hogwarts, roused directly from his sleep because of the racket of some obnoxious bird. At first he had forgotten where he was: this was the Headmaster of Hogwarts' bedchamber, not the bed he was used to occupying. He had no memory of _ever_ being awakened by birds.

It was bright up here in this lofty bedroom; he did not like the brightness so much, but perhaps he would become accustomed to it. He stared up at the unfamiliar rafters at the top of the bedroom. How he wished he could use his old room in the dungeon. It would not be prudent to do so at this time. It was better to be close to this office and the portraits.

"_CHIRP … Arrr … Arrr … Twitter."_

This annoying vocal combination continued in various orders as Severus sat up and glared at the window. Another flurry of different bird sounds gave him the notion that there must be at least ten birds on the roof of the Headmaster's office and bedchamber.

He slid out of bed, collecting his wand as he went and crossed to one of the windows. He opened it and glared out, searching for the offending birds. He saw no sign of any birds and waited, listening to hear whether the bird would call again.

As he listened carefully, he could hear where the creature was standing. Directly above the window was a shingled overhang that stuck out away from the window like a small roof. He could hear the little scratch and patter of the bird's claws over his head on this overhang. The only trouble was he could not see the animal. In fact it did not sound like there were many birds, there seemed to only be one offender of his ears.

He stuck his wand out the window and shot sparks up into the early morning air. He was quite sure that would scare off the little troublemaker.

He closed the window with a snap and then busied himself with getting ready for the day. In the middle of dressing, the bird returned.

"_CHIRP … CHIRP … Arrrrrr … CHIRP … CHIRP … ARRrrrr."_

"Bloody HELL!" he cried angrily. He had never heard such a bird in his life; it sounded more like an angry animal of some kind. He narrowed his eyes as soon as he thought it. He suspected some trickery, perhaps a student's prank.

He began to list offending students in his mind who might be the culprit, but it seemed a feeble trick to attempt; still, _it was _the beginning of the year. He was sure he had yet to see their worst.

He had not even been here as Headmaster a week and already the revolt had started. He decided there were more important things for him to worry about than a silly bird. He proceeded out of the door and into the main Headmaster's office.

"Good morning, Severus," Albus Dumbledore's portrait announced as Severus moved across to his desk.

"_CHIRP … ArrrArrr … Chirp …"_

"_Filthy BIRD_!" Severus cried angrily towards the window at the back of the office He caught sight of it sitting on the ledge, staring into the office. He rushed forward to the window, only for the evil beast to flit away before he could open the window.

"Is there a problem?" the voice of Dumbledore asked.

Severus moved back around to the desk and stared at the portrait, attempting to calm his disposition over the offending bird.

"_Arrr … Arrr … Chirp."_

Severus fumed internally, glaring at the window as the bird continued. He was now seeing a faint hint of the bird, hiding at the edge of the window, peeking in quickly and dodging back.

"_Is that a pet of yours_?" Severus asked boldly, putting his wand away. Albus' blue eyes scanned Severus' face and gave him a pleasant smile. Severus realized there was no way for the man to really look out the window and felt foolish. "An annoying bird, chirping … I'm sure you can hear it … _is it yours_?" Severus pressed.

"She does not belong to me, but I would say she _is_ a friend," Albus commented. "I would be reluctant to pass judgment on her at this early stage. She has been _useful _… in the past," he added kindly.

"_Right,_" Severus replied a bit disgruntled.

"_ARR … arrr … twitter."_

"How do you make it shut up?" Severus asked coolly.

"Perhaps let her in, maybe she wants something," the portrait suggested in a pleasant voice.

Severus considered that it would be easy to blast the little twit's feathers off if she were captured inside the office. He pulled out his wand as he headed to the window.

"Severus! Please do not harm her; she can be an asset to you. I advise this most strongly," Dumbledore's portrait cautioned as the portrait had noticed the emergence of the wand.

Severus scowled as he paused to consider Dumbledore's words. After a moment he pushed his wand back into his robe pocket.

"Is this something else? Is it merely a bird, or am I to expect a further unwanted surprise?" Severus asked darkly, knowing things were rarely what they appeared.

"I would answer that the bird is something like a gift. I might even say the gift is from me, but I hesitate to suggest such an improper idea," the portrait implied.

"I will pretend I know what you are talking about," Severus offered. "Even though most of the time I rarely have any idea until after the fact of what you meant," he added as he opened the window

The bird sat there a second and then fluttered inside. It landed on his desk and then gave a loud "_ARR … ARR,_" to announce its presence.

"You little beast, _get off my desk_," Severus ordered and waved an angry hand at the creature.

It fluttered up and over to land on top of Albus' portrait, clumsily trying to hang on to the frame. The wall and frame seemed to be at odds for the little bird to sit on properly, so the creature flew down to land on top of Fawkes' perch, which had yet to be removed from the office.

"Good morning, my dear," Albus' portrait offered cheerfully.

The little bird gave a flurry of charming musical twitters as a greeting and performed a little jerky bow before righting itself again. It gazed over at Severus as if expecting a similar greeting.

Severus simply stared at the gray bird, wondering how much of a mess the thing would make in the office and how much trouble it would be to put up with a wild bird such as this.

"Is it tame?" Severus asked the portrait, keeping his eyes fixed on the bird, "I'll not come in and find the place fouled by bird droppings, will I? You know very well that I am not fond of animals," Severus complained.

The little bird ruffled its feathers and gave a little snippy twitter as if it were offended.

"I believe it has always been the reverse, Severus. Animals have tended to dislike you," Albus offered, humor sparkling in his eyes. "I assure you she is quite well-mannered and clean. She will benefit you if you allow her to assist you," the portrait offered seriously.

"So, is it like an owl and will deliver messages?" Severus asked. "And you keep calling it _she_ … is it female?" he pressed.

"I never considered her as a message-taker. I would more refer to her as … well … a bit of a warning system. She will let you know when there is trouble about," Albus offered, gazing over at the bird as she preened her wing feathers. "Come, Severus, doesn't she look like a _she_ to you?" Albus prompted cheerfully.

"_She_ looks like trouble to me. That's what _she_ looks like," Severus replied.

"I will only ask that you treat her kindly. Allow her to stay, let her prove herself," Albus insisted. "Then if she does not prove useful, you may simply tell her to go," he suggested.

Severus glanced from the portrait to the bird and frowned slightly as he considered the two. He finally relented and waved a hand towards the bird.

"Very well. But the first sign of a mess or destruction to my property and you are out, understand?" he pressed, giving the bird a formidable glare.

The bird continued to clean its wing feathers a few moments. She stopped and turned to eye him, opened her wings and closed them a couple of times and then returned to her preening, apparently disinterested in his threat.

"_Obnoxious ball of feathers,_" Severus muttered under his breath. He had a feeling this was probably going to be a bad idea.

----------------------------------------------------

"What was that noise?" Neville asked nervously out on the school grounds about a week later.

"It's a bird," Ginny said. "I thought it was some kind of deranged cat," she informed as the bird flitted into view.

The bird stared at them and Ginny stared back with dislike etched on her young face. She had heard this annoying sound before, but had never imagined it was a bird; it had always sounded like an angry growling sound as opposed to any noise a bird would make. At least no bird she had ever seen or come into contact with before sounded like that.

"So, is that the beast that has been warning Snape all this time?" Neville began as he spotted the offending gray bird perched on a tree limb. "I know a couple of seventh year Ravenclaw boys tried to hex Snape… that thing called out a warning and Snape seemed to know what the bird meant," Neville went on, watching the bird suspiciously.

The bird began to sing quite furiously in twitters and chirps, sounding like twenty birds instead of just one. Snape came into view a short time later, walking across the grounds at a hasty rate. The Carrows were close behind him, complaining bitterly about something. Ginny and the others could not hear exactly what it was the two Death Eaters were upset about. Snape seemed to be walking so fast, it appeared he was trying to escape from them instead of listening to whatever it was they were on about.

"What kind of bird is that?" Luna asked as she joined the pair, also noticing the bird.

"It's Snape's bodyguard, apparently," Ginny accused as the bird took flight and flew in the direction Snape was heading.

The group watched Snape glanced up to observe the bird and then he continued on out of sight. The Carrows were still fussing and trying to keep up with the Headmaster's quick strides.

"I saw the sword in Snape's office," Neville informed, once Snape and the others were out of view.

"Harry's sword? The one the Ministry had?" Ginny asked, turning to Neville.

"Yes," Neville replied as he watched a group of Slytherin students stalk across the grass nearby. "He called me to the Headmaster's office yesterday," Neville muttered repressively.

"Why?" Luna asked with concern.

"Just to give me a hard time about stuff happening around the school … he knows I'm part of the rebellion," Neville informed as he glanced off in the direction Snape had gone. "He said I'd changed a lot and might be taking on more problems than I bargained for. He said he wasn't going to be responsible for the trouble I got into. He even said I was just about as arrogant as Harry now."

Neville paused a moment before he continued.

"Then he asked me, did I think I could live up to the 'Chosen One'? Telling me Harry would always be considered the hero by the rest of the world and if I wanted to measure up, I'd better stop playing at the innocent schoolboy," Neville went on. "Finally he told me to get out of his office and he didn't want to see me in there again," he finished.

"We have to get that sword," Ginny stated emphatically.

"How are we going to do that?" Luna wondered.

"We'll figure a way, we _have_ to," Ginny insisted forcefully. "Dumbledore left it to Harry, so it must be important for him to have it," she went on, looking quite passionate.

"But we don't even know where Harry is," Luna contested, appearing a little glum.

"Luna, we can't just give up," Ginny asserted. "We can get the sword out of Snape's hands … and when Harry comes back, we'll pass it on to him," she persisted.

"Well, I don't like Snape or those Carrows," Neville complained. "But Snape's right about me and he doesn't even realize what he's said to me," he allowed with a slight laugh. "I'm tired of acting and seeing everyone being abused by them. If those Carrows want a target, then they've got one," he declared forcefully, almost appearing a little deranged and excited. He turned in the direction the Carrows and Snape had gone moments earlier.

"Now, Neville … _don't go acting crazy all at once,_" Ginny cautioned, grabbing his arm to stop him. "Getting killed or expelled isn't going to do us any good. We need a plan to take the sword first, and then we'll worry about causing mayhem later," she allowed, a slight smile coming to her lips; Luna's face had broken out in a mischievous grin as she stared at Neville.

"Alright … but just so you know, I'm not going to put up with those two anymore. Snape is bad enough, but he doesn't torture us like they do," Neville described. "If I can keep others from being abused, then I'll do it," Neville added. "They can't hurt me really, all they can do is abuse me physically. So what? I've been abused enough by Slytherins like Malfoy for years now," he reminded.

"Yeah well, let's try our best to get that sword. I know it's important, or Dumbledore wouldn't have left it to Harry," Ginny declared.

"Fine by me," Neville replied cheerfully. "Let the rebellion commence - down with Voldie-pants!" he joked.

The two girls snorted with humor, but all three glanced around as if expecting someone to jump out at them. As they walked towards the castle, they all began to use Voldemort's name in the most odd combinations. It did not qualify as actually saying his name, but it was good fun and improved their spirits.

------------------------------

Another week passed and Severus sat at his desk frowning. A sound at the window told him the bird was waiting to come in. She had been gone all day and he was very annoyed to hear her tapping at the window to be let inside.

He was angry with her and he would make her wait; he muttered under his breath, "_useless ball of feathers."_

From the first day she had arrived, she had warned him of everything bad that might come his way: students passing secret messages, someone trying to hex or jinx him, anyone listening in on his private conversations. Whatever it was, she gave him fair warning of any unpleasant thing that might befall him.

He had started to recognize her little chirps and twitters; she gave very clear warnings using certain sounds and he now knew the meaning of each one. He had even stupidly started to rely on them.

Today she had abandoned him and he had suffered for her absence. Everything seemed to go wrong; students seemed determined to drive him crazy or wound him. He had finally retreated here to the Headmaster's office, worn and tired and also hoping no one would disturb him.

Dumbledore's portrait had even been silent and not offered any comment on where the stupid ball of feathers had gone. Except now when the featherbrain had returned and started insistently tapping on the window.

"Let her in, Severus," Dumbledore's voice said, the sound of the emphatic tapping beak on the window and the portrait's voice mingling together.

"_Why_? I don't need her. She is a nuisance anyway," Severus muttered, pretending to read over the last batch of test scores Professor McGonagall had brought him.

"She has been loyal. Do you begrudge her one day off?" Dumbledore asked grumpily. "I demand you let her in, Severus. If you don't want her in here … _I do_," the portrait added quite sharply.

Severus turned to eye the portrait because of the unusual tone; the face was glaring at him with dislike and Severus was a bit surprised to see a very real anger in the painting.

"_Very well, very well_," Severus announced and took out his wand. He pointed it at the window and a moment later it opened. A flutter of wings brought the gray bird inside.

She plopped down on the edge of his desk. Severus waved his wand again, causing the window to close.

Severus turned to glare at the little bird. To his surprise, she held an object in her beak. He realized it was some sort of ring. The bird bobbed her head and took a couple of little bounces that put her directly in front of him on the desk.

Severus sat back in his chair, staring at the ring and the bird skeptically.

"It appears she has brought you a gift," Dumbledore mused. Clearly his portrait was able to see the bird and the item it held.

"Stolen, you mean … that ball of feathers is a _thief_," Severus insulted. "Is this the reason you have been gone all day, _second-rate Snitch_? To steal a ring?" he asked dully.

The bird leaned forward and sat the ring down on the desk then bounced up onto the edge of a nearby book. She gave a couple of soft chirps and watched him avidly.

He did not trust the ring or the bird at this moment and took out his wand, waving it over the ring in an attempt to test it for any curses or spells. The stone was a deep tranquil blue, but as he waved his wand over it, the stone's color lightened and swirled.

He could tell there was some form of magic on it, but he was not quite sure what type of spell this might be. Perhaps some sort of tracking spell, he thought. He considered it silently but would not dare touch it.

"Little spy," Severus muttered at the bird, glaring at her with dislike.

"Severus, she is not a spy," Dumbledore's portrait insisted.

"Someone has corrupted her then," Severus decided, continuing to watch the bird.

"I very seriously doubt it. I would stake my life on it … well … I suppose that's a bit foolish to say, isn't it?" Dumbledore offered, grinning quite sheepishly. "Either way, you need her help. You must admit that she has been helpful," Dumbledore insisted.

"I am not willing to stake _my _life on this silly bird. I've got enough to deal with right now," Severus muttered.

"Every Headmaster needs a pet," Dumbledore said somberly.

"I'd rather have the phoenix," Severus alluded. "You should have managed that one instead of this mini … _whatever kind of bird it is_. It's just a silly bird. Every other Headmaster that I can remember had fabulous beasts … while I am stuck with an ordinary gray bird," he went on.

The little bird gave an angry hiss, then growled, flew over to Fawkes' old perch and turned her back to him.

Severus stared at the bird for another moment and then back at Dumbledore's portrait.

"You are correct," Severus allowed as he turned to look at Dumbledore, "it is _female,_" he added.

He used the end of his wand to push the ring aside and then busied himself with mundane work for the next hour. When he had eventually finished, he stood up and left the office to prowl the corridors for a while.

The bird followed Severus and, to his annoyance, she flitted down the corridor ahead of him once he reached the bottom of the stairs. He had no idea how she did it, but she swooped out of sight into the shadows ahead of him, very much like she did outside when she was playing at bodyguard.

This is what it had come to? Out of everything that could protect him, he had some tedious gray bird as a companion!

She gave a very soft twitter from where she sat in the shadows. A moment later a group of students came round the corner. They all stopped abruptly, expressions of horror on their faces.

"And why, may I ask, are you three not in your dormitory this evening?" he asked in a sharp voice.

"W-we … we were leaving the … the library," the Hufflepuff first year squeaked nervously.

"The library has been closed for an hour now," Severus replied smoothly. "What excuse do you have for still being here an entire hour after the library closed?" he asked.

One of the three stepped forward, his young face was defiant. All three were Hufflepuffs and he could tell just by their expressions how much they hated and feared him.

"It's my fault … I got hexed and … my friends here stayed to help me, but -"

"What nonsense is this?" Severus countered.

"It's true, sir … please," the third of the group cried. "We know we're supposed to be in our dorm! We didn't want to leave him after what happened. Please, sir … we weren't breaking rules on purpose!" the girl cried. "_Please don't make us go to the Carrows_!" she added, her tone filled with fear as she moved to hide behind the first boy who had spoken.

Before he could speak, the little gray bird gave a twitter. The three students glanced about nervously, worry lines etched in their young faces. Severus was about to take points away, but the bird again gave a flurry of twitters. Someone else was approaching - he realized what her call was warning him of now.

"It's the first-puffs again!" Draco Malfoy's voice called. "Do I need to hex you again to get out of my way, brats?" he asked. However, when he appeared around the corner and saw Severus Snape standing there, he stopped just as abruptly as the first years had. Crabbe and Goyle both had laughed, but their expressions became sullen when they too caught sight of Snape.

"Move along," Severus announced, waving the three first years away. "Return to your dormitory and never let me catch you prowling at this late hour again," he ordered.

The three Hufflepuff students did not wait: they scurried off, not wanting to wait for Snape to change his mind. Once the three were gone and out of sight, Severus turned back to the three Slytherins.

"And why are you about at this time of night, Draco?" Severus asked.

"I … _I_ go where I want," he replied, trying to sound bold and unaffected by Severus' presence. Crabbe and Goyle looked from Snape to Draco, but they remained mute, apparently unwilling to back up Draco or involve themselves.

"You two, go down to your dormitory, now!" Severus ordered them, flicking a hand for them to depart. They also did not hesitate, leaving Draco to face Snape alone.

"What are you trying to do with this display?" Severus asked once he and Draco were alone. "Are you attempting to show yourself to be my superior in some way?" he asked smoothly.

"No," Draco replied hastily, his tone hinting at anger.

"You are aware of what I have done for you and your family, are you not?" Severus said smoothly. "Am I to expect this disrespectful attitude from you for the remainder of your last year here at Hogwarts?" Severus questioned, taking an intimidating step towards Draco.

"Y-you made me look bad … you took my father's -"

"I saved your life!" Severus cut in. "It was _I _who suggested to the Dark Lord that your father be spared. Did you know it was still his intention to kill your father and mother while you watched? It was _I _who spoke favorably about you to the Dark Lord, venturing that even though you had not finished our former Headmaster, you still achieved what others had not been able to do."

"I don't care! You … you ruined … it's your fault my father isn't respected anymore!" Draco complained bitterly, but his face betrayed fear. Severus narrowed his eyes and moved forward again, bringing himself directly in front of Draco. In reaction, Draco leaned away.

"Do not play your silly childish game of indignation with me, Draco. I am neither amused nor affected by it," Severus charged. "I am Headmaster of this school now. I expect you to behave properly in regard to my status as such."

"I'm not scared of you. I'll -"

"_You'll what_? Tell your father? Your mother perhaps?" Severus suggested darkly. "Your father has been a friend to me in the past. I am returning the favor by protecting _you_ and keeping _your family_ alive," he insisted darkly. "I will warn you now: stay out of the way and keep yourself out of trouble. Do not force me to put restrictions on you that I have no desire to implement."

Draco frowned deeply but made no comment.

How much things had changed between them, Severus realized. Regardless of what he wanted to do or how he would usually handle this situation he could not have Draco undermine his position and authority anymore.

"This is your last year as a Hogwarts student, Draco. As Headmaster, I have unlimited powers at my disposal where you are concerned, which includes sending you home," he informed. "The Dark Lord might deem that a serious offense if that were to happen. Perhaps even consider you need more dangerous work to occupy your time," Severus went on.

"_You wouldn't_!" Draco announced fearfully.

"You are far safer here," Severus stated, as if he had not even heard Draco's protest. "Do not press me, Draco. I have been lax with you and allowed you privileges I rarely afford to others. However, if you attempt to make a fool of me again, I will not be so lenient with you in future," Severus vowed.

Draco said nothing and lowered his eyes to the floor, seeming both equally angry and afraid.

"Move along to your dormitory, Draco," Severus said, waving a hand for the boy to go.

Draco turned on his heels and walked down the corridor away from Severus, anger displayed in every step the boy took. Once he was gone, Severus sighed unhappily. The little bird gave a soft pleasant sound and then fluttered ahead down the corridor. He followed behind, hoping he would have no more ill-fated meetings that night.

------------------------------

"I hear the bird, Ginny!" Luna cried as they ran down the stairs. They all stopped abruptly. Ginny shoved the sword under her robes.

"It's coming up, it's not behind us," Neville announced, taking out his wand and peering down the stairs. They stood huddled together on the steps that led down from the Headmaster's office. They had made it almost halfway down when the sound of twittering rose up from below them.

"I told you we should have stunned that bird!" Ginny complained at Luna. The sound of footsteps could be heard coming up towards them. "We've got to go back," she ordered, turning to head back up towards the Headmaster's office.

Luna and Neville hurried behind her and they entered the office once again. The door to the cabinet was smashed; glass fragments were everywhere on the floor.

"Seal the door, Luna!" Neville announced, but a gray streak of feathers darted inside before she could close it. The bird was chirping and hissing angrily as it flitted about the room.

"Shut up!" Ginny ordered, but she did not seem to have the heart to use her wand on the bird either.

A bit earlier they had managed to break into the office, only to find the bird perched inside. It began to fuss and twitter something fierce, and even had flitted about the room, diving at them and giving them a hard time of it. Before they could stun it or even attempt to keep it quiet, the bird had somehow managed to escape out the back of the office through a window that had been left half open.

Unable to open the cabinet, Ginny had smashed it, causing many of the Headmaster paintings to rouse and begin complaining. Ginny had apologized to Dumbledore's portrait, which had warned against the actions they were taking. The three students had scurried out of the office with the sword, intent on escaping.

They had been halfway down when they were confronted with the sounds of twittering and footsteps hurriedly coming up the stairs.

Before any of them could come up with a reasonable plan of escape, the door to the office was flung open, banging against the far wall.

Snape stopped in the doorway, his dark billowy cloak swirling about his legs as he halted. The little bird continued to flitter around the room, quite agitated and upset.

"_Silence_!" Severus spat, pointing his wand into the room and waving it dramatically. A flash of light sparked brightly, filling the whole room and startling everyone inside the office.

Ginny and Luna both gave a startled cry and Neville took a staggered step to steady himself; it was as if an electric shock had been sent through the room, momentarily stunning them.

"Sit yourself down, _now_," he ordered the bird.

The little bird flitted over to the perch, its eyes darting from the students to Severus.

Neville raised his wand towards Snape, ready to fight. Severus flicked his wand sending Neville's spinning out of his hand.

"I would not attempt such foolishness again, Longbottom," Severus announced as he moved inside, his wand pointing menacingly at the three. "I would suggest you rethink your plans at this point and decide on a better course of action," he ordered forcefully.

Ginny and Luna both held their wands tightly but did not attempt to use them. Somehow they knew it would be fruitless to even attempt to out-duel Snape, even though he was outnumbered. The man's face showed that he was neither afraid nor threatened that there were three of them.

Ginny and Luna lowered their wands and Snape's lips curled up slightly at seeing the submission.

"Well, I see we have been busy, haven't we?" he announced as his eyes were drawn to the broken glass and cabinet door. He immediately realized what had been taken.

"Where is the sword?" he ordered. When nobody spoke, he eyed each of them, one after the other, staring intently into their eyes, taking a couple of steps closer. His eyes rested on Ginny and knew she had it, simply because of the way she stood, which suggested she was attempting to hide it under her robes.

"Remove the sword and place it on my desk this instant," he ordered aggressively, taking another step towards her.

"You stay away from her!" Neville cried, leaping in front of Ginny to protect her.

"You try my patience!" Severus growled and waved his wand, knocking Neville aside and forcing the boy into a chair. Neville tried to fight the hold of Snape's magic, but it seemed almost useless to resist. A thin cord of magic wrapped itself around Neville and the chair, keeping the struggling student in place.

The bird began to give nervous twitters, sounding very bothered by the scene.

"Be quiet!" he snapped at the bird without looking at her. "I will not be made a fool of in this manner by three dunderheads attempting some noble act of defiance," he snarled, moving forward and directing Luna to stand beside Neville.

He snatched Luna's wand out of her hand. She did as he asked and did not protest. On the way around his desk he also took Ginny's wand. She on the other hand gave a startled gasp had having her wand so rudely taken.

The little bird also stopped its twittering as Snape moved around behind his desk to deposit their wands into one of the desk drawers.

"What exactly were you hoping to accomplish?" Snape asked, his eyes moving over the three students. "Who, may I ask, had this brilliant plan to start with? You, Longbottom?" he went on, eyeing Neville with dislike. "I suspect you are taking my advice in a way only a Gryffindor would … I will tell you now, if you ever break into my office again, _you will _be sorry." he threatened.

"I'm already sorry," Neville spat angrily. "Sorry I ever saw your face!" he added viciously.

"Well, well … such a temper," Severus accused, but his face seemed alight with humor. "Let me see, I think one hundred points each will do for breaking in to my office. Plus fifty points each for the attempt to steal from the Headmaster and school, and -"

"We were not stealing anything that belonged to you or the school!" Ginny countered angrily.

"Twenty more points each for your defiant and disrespectful mouths," Severus went on.

"I haven't said anything," Luna commented blankly.

"You are a Ravenclaw and should be smarter than showing off with a bunch of Gryffindors. Your very presence speaks for itself," insisted Severus in a smug tone.

"Now, place the sword on my desk or we can continue removal of points whilst I consider what your actual punishment should be," Severus began. "I am sure each of your families would be very distressed to hear this news. There may even be _other people_ to whom I should report this vile act. I would never have thought two Gryffindors would stoop so low as to become thieves."

Ginny got ready to speak but Snape continued with his scolding.

"What would people think of you attempting to steal from the Headmaster and the school? No doubt some would look upon your families and wonder what sort of example is being set," he went on.

"Miss Weasley, your father still works for the Ministry. I'm sure it would look very bad for him if news were to leak out and reach the Minister of Magic's ear about what has happened here tonight … it might put into question your whole family's status," he implied smoothly. "That goes for you two as well," he added, directing his forceful gaze at Neville and Luna.

Ginny was frowning; a horrible fear welled up in her at the thought of Voldemort being told and her parents being brought to trial or being killed because of her action. She also saw Luna and Neville appeared worried as they glanced over at her.

Ginny hesitated for another moment, but then she relented and removed the sword and placed it on the edge of Snape's desk.

"Very good," Snape allowed and took the sword up in his free hand. He waved his wand and the cord around Neville released.

"You will _never_ be better than him," Neville said, indicating Dumbledore. "He was a great wizard and a great man … no matter what you do, you will always be a second-class bullying git," Neville charged. "Do what you want to me … Ginny and Luna were just doing what I told them to. It's me that got them into this," he insisted defiantly.

Severus remained silent for a few moments and waited. The silence became uncomfortable for Ginny and she nervously watched the little gray bird as it bounced back and forth from one end of the perch to the other; it too seemed to be nervous and fretful.

"Longbottom, you are on permanent detention till I decide otherwise. You two will each receive detention for two months. You will all report to Hagrid tomorrow; you will work with him in the Dark Forest for the full term of your punishment," Severus said sharply.

"What?" Neville and Ginny both said in unison.

"Are you serious?" Luna questioned, thinking it was some kind of joke that they would be sent to Hagrid, who she knew would never hurt them on purpose.

"Would you prefer a different punishment, Miss Lovegood?" Severus mused, a dark glint of humor in his eye. The three remained silent as Snape sat back in his chair; he appeared quite comfortable. "You will also not have your wands back until the end of the week. I believe that will be a fitting ordeal for you three," he went on; they all frowned depressively at the thought of being without a wand for a week.

"Now, leave my office. Do not let me catch you three in here again for any other reason," Severus ordered. "Go on, _get out_!" he complained. The three seemed a bit stunned that they were not going to be sent to the Carrows or tortured horribly by Snape himself.

When the three students finally were gone, Severus stood and used his wand to clean up the broken glass.

"That was a touch relaxed for you, Severus," Dumbledore's portrait suggested, finally speaking once the glass was all cleaned up and Severus had sat down again.

"Were you expecting me to torture them perhaps?" he asked idly. He glanced over at the bird who was watching him silently from her perch.

She had scared the hell out of him earlier, flying at him in the dark as if the devil was after her. He realized immediately that she wanted him to follow her. It became apparent to him that someone had disturbed her from his office, thus clueing him in that something was happening there.

"Apparently someone else thinks this sword is important," Severus mused as he relaxed in the chair and attempted to ponder the reason the sword might be needed. "Am I the only one to be left unaware of its purpose?" he asked.

Dumbledore's portrait made no comment.

"Do I tell _him_ about this attempt to steal the sword?" Severus questioned.

"I would say yes … and perhaps suggest moving it to another location … maybe Gringotts," Dumbledore's portrait mused. "Since this is the copy, it would be a good idea if it becomes known the sword has been moved … thus giving our young students no reason to break into your office to steal it. If they think you have sent it outside the school on his orders, they should have no further motivation for burglary," Dumbledore explained somberly.

"Still, I remain ignorant of its importance," Severus muttered, but again Dumbledore made no comment. Severus gave a sigh and rose wearily to his feet, moving over to stand in front of the little gray bird.

She stared up at him warily and gave a nervous twitter, bouncing to the other end of the perch.

"I will admit that you have been of some use, but don't expect me to pet your silly gray head," he commented. With that said, he moved off. However, he knew the little bird had been very helpful since their first meeting and he was now starting to appreciate Dumbledore's little gift.


	24. Chapter 24

A Friend Indeed

It happened near the beginning of December.

"STAND BACK!" Severus shouted. "All of you, _GET BACK_!" he growled, pointing his wand at the students who were gathered around the cluster of bushes. Many of the students departed, but a few still remained despite the warnings.

Severus hastened over to the bushes and, as he scanned them, his eyes suddenly widened. He spotted the gray bird lying unconscious in the depths of one of the bushes.

He turned on a group of the remaining students, many of who happened to be some of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. He stalked towards them ominously; he had seen them chasing something in the air and now he knew exactly what it was they had been after.

It did not take a genius to realize something suspicious was going on among the students. All day there had been some odd excitement in the air. He had thought it was because of Quidditch, but he found out that it was more than that.

That afternoon, after classes had ended, Severus had heard the yelling and cheering even from inside the castle. He had hurried to find out what was going on, only to see a group of students flash by on brooms, furiously shooting spells at something.

He followed on foot to find many students surrounding a cluster of bushes. His fear was now realized: they had probably killed the bird.

Over the past month he had started to accept the little bird and no longer minded it so much. Now that the autumn winds had started to grow colder, the little bird had become his most effective and reliable supporter at Hogwarts; truthfully he would probably have said his _only _supporter.

Something about the little bird's presence had started to comfort him. The bird was a living being and, somehow, the fact of just having something sentient nearby that did not wish him harm had started to give him a certain appreciation of actually being alive.

Now this one insignificant little creature had probably just been killed because she had decided to befriend him. This realization caused an intense and raging anger to well up in him; he could no longer contain it.

He was standing in front of the group of Quidditch players who had decided to destroy such an innocent thing. He saw them as no better than the Dark Lord or James Potter.

Severus snatched the broom out of the Ravenclaw team captain's hands. The boy glared at him with hatred, the rest of the team carrying the same expression.

"Is this the only activity a Quidditch team can find to occupy their time?" Severus asked sharply. "Attacking a helpless animal?" he pressed and glanced around at the students who had not taken his warning to leave. His eyes found Ginny Weasley standing near the cluster of bushes.

"Is this an action the so-called noble Gryffindors support, Miss Weasley?" he challenged.

She seemed startled that he had singled her out. He turned and made his way over to her. He stopped directly in front of her and stared down at her with contempt.

"Come, Miss Weasley, surely you have an answer as to why this action is a _good deed _in your eyes?" he questioned, holding the broom out towards her. She stared at the broom warily and took a step back.

"_WELL_!?" he growled forcefully.

"I can't say that I would support attacking a helpless bird, but it hasn't left us much choice," Ginny replied. "Even if you think the war is over, it's not," she charged forcefully. "We'll never follow _him _or you. You were in the Order, _we trusted you _… but you betrayed us. You've chosen your side in this war and we've chosen ours," she stated fervently. "That bird is your pet … and it's chosen you," she added.

Severus was taken aback by her words. For a split second, something was all too familiar about this moment and what the girl had said. The light of the setting sun caught Ginny Weasley's hair and for all the world she looked very much like another redheaded girl he once knew, one that had spoken very similar words to him.

The words hurt even more this second time than they did the first, and he could not comprehend why.

He gave an angry growl and threw the broomstick onto the ground. With a snarl, he smashed his booted foot down on it, snapping the broom in half. The Quidditch players gave an angry yell at the offense of breaking a perfectly good broom.

"_SILENCE_!" Severus shouted. "From now on, the use of brooms will only be allowed with supervision. All of you will hand your brooms in to Madam Hooch. If I find anyone flying without permission, I will personally turn you over to the Carrows!" he snarled. "_NOW,_ all of you, get out of my sight, before I start handing out detentions and removing precious points from your respective houses!"

The remaining students moved off rapidly, not wanting to incur Headmaster Snape's further displeasure.

Severus strode back to the bushes and reached down inside to pull out the gray feathered being. He stared down at the creature, afraid to search for signs of life. Before he could bring himself to check, a voice stalled him.

"Is … is it dead?" Ginny asked nervously.

Severus turned back to her, not realizing she had not followed the other students as he had ordered. He shoved the bird down into his inside robe pocket.

"If she is, then it is just another innocent life wasted because of _me_," he replied and walked off hastily towards the castle.

Ginny stared after him, caught off guard by his words and not knowing what to make of his unusual comment.

-----------------------------------------

His heart was thumping painfully as he entered the Headmaster's office. He had seldom felt so wretched, so horrible as he did at this moment. There had only been one other time he had been in this state - that was when he had learned of Lily's death.

The way he walked or the expression on his face told the portrait of Dumbledore that something bad had happened.

"Severus? What is wrong?" the portrait asked as Severus walked around the desk.

He sat down without reply. It took him a moment, but he cautiously reached inside his robe pocket and gently took out the soft little gray body. The creature hung limply in the palm of his hand as he lowered it towards the desk. The head was draped over his wrist, eyes closed and body still.

"NO!" Dumbledore's voice cried painfully as he caught sight of the bird. "_What have you done_!?" he asked irately.

"_ME_!?" Severus snapped, not looking back at the portrait. "It was your precious students who did this, not I," he informed defiantly.

"She is not dead. She _cannot _be dead," the portrait stated emphatically.

Severus turned to stare at the portrait, not quite sure what to make of the desperation in its voice.

"Don't look at me! See to her!" Dumbledore ordered.

As angry as Severus was about this event, he was also bothered physically by it. He could not explain this pain in his chest or the nervousness that ran throughout his body. His own physical discomfort aside, it was Dumbledore's unusual tone and desperation that unsettled him the most.

Severus turned back to the desk, the little bird still resting limply in his hand. He gently began to prod the feathery body with his free hand for signs of life. After a moment he found it, a faint heartbeat; the little thump under his finger told him she was still alive.

"_She lives_," was all he could say aloud for the moment; his relief was quite evident in his tone.

Not only did Dumbledore sigh with relief, but the rest of the Headmaster portraits followed suit. Severus glanced suspiciously at the paintings around the room; they all held the same expression and were focused on the little bird intently. It was clear that, for whatever reason, the portraits were very attached to the gray creature.

When Severus turned his attention back to the bird, its little eyes blinked open. It lifted its head off his wrist and then gave a little jerk. It took a moment, shakily trying to lift its head enough to get a good look at him. This was the first time Severus had actually touched or handled the bird. He gave a shaky intake of breath as the little eyes met his.

Then the bird started to chirp painfully in a plaintive sort of way that grated his nerves; it actually sent sparks of pain down through his legs. He knew he had to find a way to make this horrible sound stop.

"Do something!" Dumbledore demanded from behind him. Other portraits began to call out too, offering advice and complaint as to what he should or should not do. All this talking went on while the little bird's pained chirps rang out, irritating his ears and senses.

"ENOUGH!" Severus shouted.

The little bird did not stop her painful wailing, but at least the rest of the portraits became silent.

Severus snatched out his wand and held it over the bird. He was unsure exactly how she was hurt, but he had an idea that it might be her right wing. It lay half open down the side of his hand. He slowly began to trace the wing with his wand and muttered one of the healing incantations he had created many years ago. It was his own spell and he had no idea whether it would succeed on an animal, but he had to try.

As the spell worked its power on the wing, the little bird's chatter slowly died away and then stopped all together. Severus laid his wand aside and gently prodded the bird again, testing for more wounds or damage.

To stop him, she nipped his finger. It did not hurt, but it seemed to be a warning that he was taking liberties she did not appreciate.

"What were you thinking, going out alone at this time of day?" he asked, since she rarely would venture out on her own. If she did go out without him, it was usually early in the morning.

The bird simply stared at him and Severus felt a bit foolish in asking the question, considering the ball of feathers could not answer him.

"I will not be allowing you out any more, at least not on your own," he muttered. Something about her made him quite curious.

He had never been very good with living things, especially animals. The animals he did end up handling were usually destined to be put into a potion. There was not much affection between him and the insects and frogs doomed to end their lives as test subjects for a bunch of dunderheaded students.

This little specimen was entirely different; he had truthfully started taking her for granted. The thought of her not being present annoyed him greatly and he did not want to admit it, even to himself.

"Severus, what was that spell you used on her?" Dumbledore's portrait asked.

Severus used both hands and positioned the bird on his desk so she might stand. He slowly moved his hands away. She stood shakily on her skinny legs and staggered a moment until she found her footing.

Severus used his hand to help steady her. With the other hand he gently smoothed out the feathers on top of her head.

"Severus, did you hear me?" Dumbledore pressed.

Severus turned in his chair to stare up at the painted face. He frowned slightly, glancing back at the little bird.

"I have never heard that spell before," Dumbledore said seriously. "Where did you learn a healing spell such as that?" he asked.

"Learn?" Severus muttered as he looked up at the painting. "The correct word would be _make_. I created it," he answered.

Dumbledore's painting might be two dimensional, but Severus fancied he could see in the eyes a calculation and thought process that could only belong to the living man who he had known for many years.

"Why haven't you shared this with me before?" Dumbledore asked. "Not many wizards take the time to attempt such a complicated process as making their own spells and it is usually met with failure," Dumbledore suggested earnestly. "How many original spells have you created?" he added.

Severus did not reply right away but turned his attention back to the bird, watching the feathery creature. She in turn regarded him quite adamantly, as if he were the only point of interest in the room.

"Severus?" Dumbledore prompted.

He scowled at the pressing tone the portrait used to say his name. Why did Dumbledore insist on questioning him now, Severus wondered.

"Dozens," he answered curtly and leaned forward to study the bird more closely. She gave a soft little sound as he lifted a finger to her face. She nipped his finger but she did not hurt him; it seemed almost an affectionate gesture. She hopped forward onto his arm that rested on the desk.

Severus sat back and watched her as she pecked at his robe sleeve and then settled down on his arm. She began to make a sound of affection, an odd soft twitter. Severus laid a hand on her back and held her. It was odd for something alive to be so unafraid of him. Very few people had ever touched him, so it was a bit distracting to have this little animal so willing to be near him.

"Severus … you are not paying attention to anything I have said," Dumbledore complained. "When did you make these spells? You should have told me this years ago … why be so secretive?" he said again quite forcefully.

Severus gave a sigh and realized Dumbledore had been asking interminable questions again. Severus had not even heard the follow-up queries after his admittance of making dozens of spells.

"I have not created a spell of my own in years. Most I devised when I was a teenager and most are not what you would consider _good _spells. Many of them are …"

He stopped, hesitating to call them dark magic, even though that was what a majority of them were. He had reprimanded Harry Potter for using them and been infuriated that James Potter had stolen some of them; they were still _his_ spells.

It had been one reason he had wanted and quickly learned to use non-verbal magic. In that way, others could not take his creations and he could share them only with selected associates.

"I am no longer inclined to hold it against you that you lean towards the Dark Arts," Dumbledore replied a hint of humor coming into his voice. "What I am interesting in learning is why you did not share this fact with me before now," he asked. "You do know I am interested in you for more reasons than what you do as a spy, Severus," he added.

"I doubt very seriously whether that is the truth," Severus countered. "You have used me like so many others have, so don't go trying to give me a speech on how you give a damn about me now," he insisted. "Those spells belong to me, _I created them_. That some of your favorite students stole them and used them, even against _me _… that is enough for me to know what your real opinion would be on this issue," Severus muttered darkly.

"I never intended for events to occur in the manner they did while you were a student, Severus. I tried to do what was right at the time, you must know that," Dumbledore asserted vigorously.

"I have no doubt in your quest for … _the greater good_ … that you wished only to do the right thing," Severus said waspishly.

"Then am I to imagine this was one of the reasons you were brought in to join the Death Eaters and why you gained such favor? That you shared this talent with them?" Dumbledore asked coolly.

"I do no wish to speak on this further," Severus announced sharply. "Do not question me anymore on this subject," he ordered and turned back to stare at the bird who still rested on his arm.

"Severus, I -"

"_No_," he cut in before Dumbledore could finish whatever it was he was going to say. "I do not wish to speak about the past … it is enough to deal with the present right now," he insisted.

"_Professor Black_!" Severus called out sharply in his attempt to change the subject.

The man roused in his frame and yawned ostentatiously. His was the only portrait that pretended indifference most of the time, but Severus knew his own kind well enough to be sure the man had heard and listened to every conversation ever held in this office.

"You are still visiting Potter, aren't you?" Severus asked seriously.

"Yes," the portrait answered. "The Weasley boy has not returned. I can obtain no information regarding their location. That _girl _… they refuse to speak to me when I try to find out. I believe _she_ is storing my painting in a bag and _she_ still keeps the blindfold on me. It is very humiliating," he complained.

"Then perhaps you should make yourself present more often, even when they do not take your portrait out," Severus suggested. "It is possible you might overhear their conversations," he added.

"Yes, that is a good idea," Dumbledore agreed.

"Sitting in a girl's handbag is scarcely my idea of meaningful work," Phineas Nigellus complained.

"You should attempt to gain their favor. Try being pleasant to them," Severus commented.

"Like you did, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus frowned, not only because of Dumbledore's comment, but because the bird gave a snippy little chirp. It very much sounded like the bird was laughing.

"Yes, of course, you are right. Next time I see Potter, I will be certain to take my own advice and be nice to him," Severus muttered harshly. "Come, Potter … let me take you to the Dark Lord so he can kill you. Yes, I'm sure that will work exceptionally well in revealing the truth about myself," Severus went on in a dark voice.

"I was unaware that you wanted people to know the truth about you. Did you not insist on your true motives remaining hidden, especially from Harry?" Dumbledore asked gravely.

"It does not matter either way, does it?" Severus answered. "I am to remain at the Dark Lord's side … ever knowing, ever watching … forever spying," Severus complained. "Lately he has been away and I am not privy to what _he_ is up to. I think he is searching for something, but he has not seen fit to inform me of what."

"For now I am simply the Headmaster of Hogwarts. I have in effect been set in my place on the grand wizard's chess board. It is yet to be determined whether my fate is no better than that of a pawn," he finished dryly.

"You are much more than that, Severus," Dumbledore offered kindly.

"It does not matter now. I am tired and have no desire to discuss this further," Severus commented and stood. He removed the bird from his arm and set her carefully on the perch.

She gave a nervous twitter as he left the room, but he did not allow her to follow him.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Minerva McGonagall made her way into the Headmaster's office. She did not look forward to it, but thankfully she would be leaving in a few hours and would not have to put up with the Carrows or Snape for a little while.

"The students are all aboard the train and heading home for the Christmas holiday," McGonagall said coolly once she was inside the office.

"Very good," Severus replied without looking up from the newspaper he had open in front of him on the desk.

"Not a single student is staying this year," she informed. "_Most _of the staff will also _not_ be staying," she added. She glanced up at Dumbledore's portrait, but as usual he was asleep and did not converse while she was in the room.

A _tap, tap _at the window caused McGonagall to edge around the desk to try and catch sight of the elusive bird she had heard the students whisper about. She had seen the creature twice so far, but it always darted out of sight when she was around.

"Are you going to get that?" she asked.

Severus raised his wand and pointed it back over his shoulder, never looking up at her or the window. A second later the bird flitted inside and landed on the desk. The bird gave a little jerk at seeing McGonagall and dropped the object in its mouth onto the desk.

Minerva eyed the bird suspiciously as Snape finally brought his attention up from the paper to the bird.

"Is this the creature who has been harassing the students?" McGonagall questioned in a stern tone.

Severus folded the paper, set it aside and took his time getting comfortable in his chair before he decided to answer her. He lifted his eyes to stare at McGonagall and gave her a very smug expression.

"Are you aware that a group of Ravenclaw Quidditch hooligans attempted to kill this animal?" he asked smoothly. "They are lucky I did not expel them, or worse," he stated firmly.

"I think you already proved what your _worse _is, Severus," she replied impertinently and purposefully stared up at Dumbledore's portrait.

"I am Headmaster of this school. You will refer to me as such … or, if you prefer, _sir_ will do," he insisted smoothly.

Her cheeks flushed slightly and she appeared to be trying to hold in a cutting remark.

"Very well, _Headmaster_," McGonagall said as if the word was forced from her. "I am leaving and will not be back until I _have to _come back, which will be when the students return," she insisted, still eyeing the bird; she had never seen a bird like it before.

The little bird gave a twitter, opened both wings wide and then closed them again. After giving a little prance and opening its wings again, it settled down on the desk, watching McGonagall with avid interest.

"Before you go," Severus said when she turned to leave. "I have a question for you," he went on. She turned back and waited impatiently.

"What is it?" she asked as he again was waiting. It was as if he enjoyed drawing out the time before he actually got to the point.

"You are aware that you will be … _watched_ while you are outside of Hogwarts? As will the other professors who are spending the holiday away from school," he said in a casual tone.

"Is that a question?" she replied blankly.

"Advice then," he allowed. "That you should be careful whom you are seen with while out and about," he suggested. "You are a representative of this school. I would not wish your activities outside the school to … ah … reflect badly on Hogwarts," he went on in a calm tone.

"I would almost consider that some sort of veiled threat," she mused darkly. "Should I give you a list of where I will be every hour whilst away from the school, or just a daily schedule to hand in before I depart?" she asked curtly.

"You may view my advice as you wish. I should rather you return at the start of next term, since it would be very difficult and bothersome to find a new Deputy Headmistress on such short notice. You are, and always have been, very effective and accomplished at your job, despite many difficulties," he offered.

"A compliment and a threat in one fell swoop," she charged defiantly. "What are you playing at, Severus? Do you enjoy this game you've set up for yourself?" she asked unhappily.

"I do not wish to have an argument with you, Minerva," he drawled. "I think that it would be better if you decide to take my advice as opposed to taking this opportunity to argue with me. Regardless of what you imagine I have done, it is -"

Minerva McGonagall did something she rarely ever did: she gave a loud angry noise of frustration intended to make him shut up. It was quite loud and even startled the bird. Severus simply raised an eyebrow at the woman, because he usually knew her to have a strong control over herself and emotional outbursts.

"Have you told him, Albus?" Minerva cut in over Snape before he could start speaking again. "I know you are not going to talk to me, but I have no idea what to do. Apparently you have not said anything; obviously you felt the need to protect certain parties in this _situation,_ but I would like to know what I am supposed to do now," she complained, sounding a little desperate.

When the portrait still remained silent, she continued in her rant.

"_Nothing_? Surely you must have had some kind of plan in the event of your death … _something_. You can't have just left this as is, not without any thought of telling me how to handle _it_," she went on, staring up at the portrait with the same desperation that carried in her voice.

The portrait remained asleep and unresponsive.

"Albus, you can't just have left it this way, why didn't you tell me something? At least what to do about … _about this_," she charged, waving her hand at Snape as if he were an inanimate object that was not supposed to be there.

"_What are you on about_?" Severus asked sharply.

"Apparently nothing that was important enough to tell you about," McGonagall snapped.

"_I WILL NOT _have you speak to me so disrespectfully!" Severus growled and stood. "I am HEADMASTER HERE!" he added.

"I know what you are, _even more than you do_," she charged aggressively. "I taught you and watched you grow up. There are things that -"

"Minerva, that is enough," Dumbledore's portrait announced, cutting off her complaint.

Before either Snape or McGonagall could speak again, someone was furiously knocking on the door to the office. Snape pointed his wand at it and it slowly opened to reveal Mr. Filch as he hastily shuffled inside.

"Headmaster, them kids did it again!" he complained bitterly, Mrs. Norris creeping in at his feet.

"What kids, _who_? I thought all of them were gone," Severus muttered darkly as McGonagall moved aside to allow Filch to come to stand beside her. He seemed out of breath, as if he had hurried up to bring his news.

"They've left writing on the walls in the Great Hall … and down the first floor corridor … and there's tons of it in the bathrooms on every floor!" Filch complained bitterly.

"What do they say this time?" Minerva asked, almost sounding cheerful.

"The … it … like before, but this time they …"

"They what?" Snape cut in sharply.

"They wrote things about you … _personal things_," Filch admitted, his expression a bit worried now that he was actually sharing the information.

"Such as?" Severus pressed his eyes, darting to the cat on the floor and the bird on his desk.

Ball of feathers, as he had named her, had stood up and was doing a little odd movement with her head. It was as if the bird could not believe there was a cat in the room and was attempting to be sure it was seeing what it was seeing.

"About … your hair mainly," Filch began, "But a few commented about your teeth and the way you walked … and there was one rather nasty one about your -"

"_Enough_!" Severus shouted, his cheeks turning dark with the notion of what was probably written about him. "I have already seen the damn graffiti over the past few weeks. Just clean it up!" he complained indignantly. "I do not need to look at the immature artistry of junior wizards trying to prove a point," he went on.

"I need someone with magic to help take it off … it doesn't come off as easy as just cleaning it!" Mr. Filch complained, a sudden desperation in his tone.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake! Can't anyone do anything around here on their own!?" Severus asked, glaring at McGonagall, who seemed rather pleased with the events.

"I hope you didn't have anything to do with this!" Severus barked at her, seeing her expression.

"As if I would resort to such a childish display," she replied coolly, crossing her arms.

"Well, I can't get it off myself. Last time I had to have the students in detention scour it with their wands before it would come off. What am _I_ supposed to do?" Filch stated, looking horrified.

Mrs. Norris all of a sudden prowled forward and gave an odd meow, staring up at the bird. It happened so quickly that everyone was caught by surprise.

The bird on the desk gave a hissy growling sound and chirped loudly, then she zipped down, grazing Mrs. Norris on the head.

Mrs. Norris in reaction gave a startled cry and turned, watching the bird as it landed on the floor nearby. She stalked forward as if to attack it, but the bird took flight and swooped at Mrs. Norris again.

"That beast!" Filch yelled, waving at the bird aggressively. The bird turned off, chattering, and took a dive at McGonagall who ducked back out of the way.

"GET YOUR BLOODY CAT OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Severus screeched angrily, making a move to block the cat and Mr. Filch from going after the bird.

The bird landed at the window and gave a huffy couple of hissy growls and then started giving a loud, repeated chirp every few seconds.

"That bird seems a perfect pet for you. It's frankly the most annoying and rude thing I've ever seen," McGonagall complained, eyeing the bird with a hint of dislike as Mr. Filch picked up Mrs. Norris and also watched the bird with loathing.

"I suppose it doesn't like _CATS_," Severus insulted, turning on her. "I thought you were leaving," he added.

McGonagall threw up her hands in surrender and headed for the door. Mr. Filch hurried for the door behind her, seemingly scared his beloved pet would be attacked again.

Once they were gone, Severus gave a sigh, but it was mostly of relief. The little bird flitted over to land back on his desk. Severus sat back down and took the time to pick up the little item she had dropped on his desk.

"Thank you, Madam. I shall add it to my collection," he said smoothly, opening a desk drawer. Inside were a collection of dried flowers and little rocks that the bird had apparently brought him as gifts. He placed the new rock in the pile and closed the drawer.

"Thank you also for getting rid of the annoyances," he added. "I think I shall enjoy the holidays this year," he added. The little bird gave a chirp and bounced over to sit in front of him on the desk.

"She _is_ useful," Severus said to the portrait.

"I had no doubt she would be," Albus said gently, smiling down kindly at the bird but also at Severus.


	25. Chapter 25

Delivery from Evil

Severus watched as his Patronus made its way towards Harry Potter. An uncomfortable feeling pressed in on Severus as he observed the child and the doe stare at one another. Something in this was akin to mother and child; even Severus could not pretend he did not see that idea behind this image before him.

It was his Patronus, but some part of him had always hoped and wished something of Lily was present in that glowing, graceful essence. The boy went after the doe and Severus followed out of sight, watching warily as they made their way through the trees.

Potter seemed incautiously eager and then, to Severus' surprise, the boy ran right at the doe and through it.

He would have usually considered it a pretty stupid action, but the desperate abandonment in which the boy ran reminded Severus so much of Lily. For a little while Severus simply stared as the emotions of Lily's memory washed over him.

There had been little things over the years that Potter did to remind Severus of Lily, things he had always tried to ignore or pretend did not happen. All those moments now crowded back into his mind: a word, a gesture, a certain letter on a parchment, the eyes. Always those green eyes forced him to remember Lily.

Severus had spent many years protecting _this child _and right now he saw the Weasley boy had returned and the two were attempting to get the sword. Severus had given much of his life to protect this child for Lily, but none living knew the things he had done.

As Potter and Weasley gained the Gryffindor sword, Severus felt a cold emptiness swell inside of him.

After all this time protecting this one boy, all that work would end with one magic spell. Severus wondered what use he had really been. He protected Harry Potter only to wait for the right moment so the boy could sacrifice himself.

Potter and Weasley headed back to their camp. Once they were gone, Severus apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts. He made his way onto the grounds and back up to the Headmaster's office, his expression quite grim.

A soft twitter met him as he walked into the office; it was ball of feathers' special greeting for him each time he returned. It relieved the bitter feeling a little, but he did not let the emotion go very far. There was no point enjoying it because he knew it would not last very long.

"How did it go?" Dumbledore's portrait asked.

The bird landed on the desk and bounced about as Severus approached. He sat down and the bird hopped forward to stop in front of him.

"He has the sword," Severus answered calmly. "The Weasley boy has also rejoined him," he added.

"Excellent. I knew Ronald would return eventually," Albus announced, sounding delighted.

Out of his robe pockets Severus lifted an apple he had picked up earlier. Without much ceremony, he took a knife out of the top drawer of the desk and began to slice the apple into even pieces.

The bird eagerly ate what Severus offered to her as he watched without comment. He also took a few slices for himself and shared it with the feathered creature. He had been doing this since the holiday. He had taken his meals in the office and the bird stubbornly had shown him she was not going to take no for an answer. So he had started to share with her, simply to appease the fussy chatter when he had tried to keep her from his food.

"How did Harry look, is he alright?" Albus' portrait asked curiously.

"I did not examine Potter closely enough to give you a detailed account of his health," Severus replied softly. "Is it really all that important, considering what will be his inevitable ending?" Severus asked bitterly.

The portrait did not reply right away but waited a few moments as Severus and the bird shared a few more pieces of apple.

"How did you manage Harry finding the sword without making yourself known to him?" Albus questioned.

"I … used … my Patronus," Severus answered jerkily.

"I see," the portrait commented. "Very good idea," he added.

The bird gave a sharp noise and moved forward to climb up on Severus' arm. She made herself comfortable and sat down, nipping gently at his sleeve and then rubbing her head a couple of times against his arm.

Severus did not attempt to make her move. He simply sat staring down at the gray creature, unmoving as he watched her. She turned her head, looking up at him curiously.

"It is not so bad to have company up here," Albus' portrait implied. "Fawkes was a good friend to me. I knew even for you it would not be easy to be alone, especially now. I remember when I first became Headmaster. I missed the classroom quite terribly and I did not really imagine I would until I had to leave it behind and become officially Headmaster," he imparted.

Severus made no reply but he did feel the weight of the choices he had made; they hung heavily on him and he could not really understand when these regrets had gained such a hold on him. Severus did not admit it to the portrait, but he did miss the classroom.

It was so much simpler and familiar and he wished he could go back to what he had been, before he had killed Albus. He had taken the Unbreakable Vow, thinking how clever it would be, gaining the favor of the Malfoys in the process of a task he already had to do. It seemed brilliant, at least at first.

Then, as the year had gone by, the realization that he would actually have to murder Albus made him angry with himself and equally angry with Albus. The man could tell Potter everything, but he, Severus, was just pushed and pulled between the two powers. Nobody would know the truth now and he felt less likely that anyone would believe him if he explained it to them.

"If a soul is so damaged by dark magic, is it better that the soul should die?" he asked the portrait suddenly.

"What do you mean, Severus? What soul are you speaking of?" Albus asked nervously.

"_My_ soul"

There was a pause and the portrait seemed to wait before it answered.

"Are you speaking of your past, or about me and what I asked you to do last year?" Albus questioned. "We all make mistakes in our youth, Severus, are you regretting something? Do you believe your soul is damaged beyond repair?"

"Since I have become Headmaster, I have had odd thoughts … and moments of contemplation about myself," Severus began. "I have rarely considered others into my actions or … _no, _that is not correct … I have, but I never -"

He stopped. He was trying to voice his thoughts, but he just could not do it. "_I do not know how to explain_," he muttered harshly.

"Severus, if I were to tell you _I know_ you will find peace and happiness, would you believe me?" Albus asked kindly.

"When I'm dead, I expect you mean," Severus considered darkly.

"Death is not the end, Severus. I am quite sure there is more awaiting you than just death," he added.

"Ah yes, the _next great adventure,_" Severus uttered, frowning deeply. The little bird gave a soft and soothing twitter. "I suppose it really doesn't matter, what is done is done," he considered.

"Well, at least you are communicating with me after all this time, instead of sitting mutely without much to say," Albus insisted.

"I-_I communicate_!" Severus snapped.

"Yes, when you are angry and then you go off on a tirade," Albus suggested. "You've always held much inside and the only time you wished to talk is when you are upset about something," the portrait offered. "I would have liked these internal musings earlier … why have you always been so hesitant to share them with me?" Albus asked.

"_Never mind,_" Severus asserted as he stood up. "You are just a portrait anyway," he added as he made to leave.

"Off to bed then, are you?" Albus asked, a hint of humor in his voice. "I'd say you two have got along rather well since the Christmas holiday, so is she going with you?"

Severus stared at the bird still fixed on his arm; he held his arm bent, not even really thinking about the gesture or the fact that she was still there.

"As a matter of fact, _yes, she is _…but so you don't talk her to death or bother her about … _internal musings_," Severus muttered and headed away.

"Goodnight then," Albus stated, grinning with humor as Severus walked away.

Severus simply waved his free hand back in a dismissive, annoyed manner.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Time passed and the situation at Hogwarts was as well as Severus expected it could be. Certain students still caused problems and seemed intent of raising the bar of their deviant behavior.

Severus knew they were testing the limits of what they could get away with. However, he also knew the longer it went on, it was only a matter of time before the Carrows took things to the next level.

The next level was soon revealed to be using the Cruciatus curse as punishment in the classroom.

McGonagall was furious, along with all the other professors.

He had to remind her of the deal they had made the first day he had arrived at Hogwarts as Headmaster: that Professors would be allowed rule over their classroom as it always had been at Hogwarts. Severus knew Dumbledore would never approve of some of the actions that were taken, but it was impossible to keep the likes of Neville Longbottom from causing trouble.

It also would not do for him to interfere too much, given that anything he did or said would be reported back to the Dark Lord. No students had been killed and the Carrows were having students practice on each other. One had to really mean the Unforgivable to cause any real injury, and although he suspected certain students would be more enthusiastic than others, he doubted they would be skilled enough to do any permanent damage.

Severus wondered why Neville Longbottom had chosen this time to discover his backbone. Like any normal Gryffindor, he did not know how to choose his battles properly. Also the Lovegood girl had been taken off the Hogwarts Express and there was nothing Severus could really do about it. So, Longbottom was down a lieutenant in his mighty Dumbledore's Army.

Either way, he would have to let things stand as they were for the time being. Time passed and he was content to spend his hours in the Headmaster's study.

His faithful little companion was his only real life company. Every once in a while, ball of feathers would leave for a day or two. It unsettled his schedule when she would disappear and not come back. He would stay angry with her for a full day when she returned, but after that they resumed their normal roles as office companions and now dorm mates.

He allowed her in his bedroom and she assumed the role of a little guardian. She tended to sleep on the top of the headboard, but sometimes, to his surprise, he would wake and find her resting at the edge of his pillow or sitting on his hip while he had slept.

It was inevitable and he knew eventually it would happen - a summons from the Dark Lord. It was in the very early morning hours while darkness still blanked the grounds when he felt the Dark Mark burn on his arm. He had been asleep and had awoken with a jerk as the Dark Lord's voice slid into his thoughts.

"_I am coming to Hogwarts. I approach the gates; do not keep me waiting long."_

He got up hastily and the bird roused, giving a nervous chirp as he moved about the room. He dressed and then left with no comment on why he was departing.

He made his way down to the gates where the Dark Lord awaited him. Severus opened the gates and the Dark Lord entered, waiting as Severus closed and locked the gates again.

"My lord?" Severus said softly as he moved around to stand beside Voldemort.

"You appear well," Voldemort said smoothly. "Being Headmaster suits you, then?" he asked as his eyes darted over the darkened grounds.

"Yes, my lord. I am pleased to serve you here at Hogwarts," Severus replied softly, wondering what this visit meant.

"Walking is tedious. Let us test our new ability, I will see if you have been practicing," Voldemort prompted silkily and a moment later Severus and Voldemort were gliding across the grounds beside each other towards the lake.

Once they landed the Dark Lord dismissed him.

Severus did not hesitate; he bowed and headed back up to the castle. It did not do to ask questions: to obey was always the best course of action where the Dark Lord was concerned. Severus wondered why he was here, but knew it would be imprudent to ask.

It was early enough that no students were awake yet, and he wondered what reaction would come from those inside the castle seeing the Dark Lord on school grounds. He quickened his step, making his way back to the Headmaster's office.

"_He_ is here. He has said he will join me shortly," Severus announced as he entered the office.

The bird began to behave very peculiarly. He thought he had closed the door to the bedchamber, but apparently not, seeing as how the bird was now in the office. She was twittering nervously and flitting about the room.

"What has got into you?" Severus scolded darkly as he made haste to tidy up before the Dark Lord would arrive. He tried to ignore her, but she began to get on his nerves

"I have told him that none of you speak to me," Severus commented to Dumbledore's portrait. "So it is better that all of you pretend to be asleep … would you _shut up and be still_!" he snapped as the bird flitted by his head.

She began to chirp aggressively and started to flit about more, making him a bit frantic simply by her unusual activity.

"I believe she senses your own mood far better than even you do, Severus," Dumbledore commented.

"If she acts in this manner when he is here, he will simply destroy her," Severus declared angrily, watching the bird flit by again.

She landed on the desk this time and stared up at him, a frightened glimmer in her eyes. Then she took flight again and zipped over to the window where she began tapping on it in a determined manner.

Severus sighed and walked over and opened the window. Without hesitation she jumped out the window and flew out of sight into the predawn sky. He closed the window but stood there staring out into the darkness, worry creeping up into his thoughts. He came back around to the desk and Dumbledore seemed to know the bird had left.

"She will return … it has been a while since she's gone out alone," the portrait offered.

"She leaves me _now, _when I desire her company the most, _she leaves_," Severus complained repressively, not looking at the portrait.

"She will be back. Have faith, Severus," Dumbledore said gently.

"When one walks with the devil, faith is rarely an option," Severus replied softly.

All the portraits, including Dumbledore, all of a sudden closed their eyes and appeared asleep. Severus knew why, hearing a sound outside the door of the stairs that lead up to the Headmaster's office. It was not a loud noise, but after being up here in the Headmaster's office it was easy to recognize the sound of someone coming up.

The Dark Lord was on his way and Severus did not sit but waited, standing beside the desk. The door slowly opened of its own accord and the Dark Lord stood on the threshold a moment, scanning the room before he entered.

Voldemort did not speak as he walked forward, but his eyes were fixed upon the painting of Albus Dumbledore. There was an eagerness in the eyes and a sneer of arrogance on his lips.

Severus bowed submissively and watched the Dark Lord calmly.

"So, they still do not speak to you?" Voldemort asked, his voice smooth and cold as his eyes fell on Severus.

"No, my lord, they do not as yet offer their service to me," he answered.

Voldemort stared into his eyes a long moment and then nodded.

"So, the position of Headmaster, it pleases you and you find it was what you wanted?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, my lord, very much," he answered.

"I told you long ago this was what you were meant for. Like all of my followers, you have certain talents. This means that there is a place where you belong among my warriors. All do not serve in the same manner," the Dark Lord began and he walked about the room, his cloak sweeping out behind him as he began to investigate the room.

"You do not fall into the category of Bellatrix, she is very much like the blade of a sword," Voldemort mused as he touched objects and ran his finger along a small shelf of books. "You on the other hand are much more like the handle, something to hold onto and to direct the path of my weapons."

"I have put you in this place, given you the Headmaster's position for the purpose you were meant for. _To teach _… your skills at creating spells I knew. _I knew _when Lucius brought you to me you would one day outshine him."

"I serve you as best I can, my lord," Severus asserted.

"Yes, and I am pleased with all you have accomplished for me," Voldemort replied as he moved back around to the other side of the room, coming to a stop beside Severus.

"I wish you to take up your old skills, Severus … how long has it been since you created an original spell?" Voldemort asked.

"I-I am unsure, my lord, exactly when I last tried," Severus replied hesitantly.

"Such a waste," Voldemort hissed smoothly as he lifted his eyes to Dumbledore's portrait. "Talent sent to rot with Dumbledore and the old fool never knew what he had right under his uneven nose," he asserted as he walked forward to stand in front of the desk again. He stepped back and sat down in the empty chair in front of the desk.

Voldemort waved a hand towards the chair behind the desk, giving Severus leave to sit down.

Severus moved over and sat down in his chair and folded his hands in front of him

"I am sure you still have the talent, so let the Carrows worry about the students for now. McGonagall is also still here, isn't she? The old alley cat is useful for the tedious paper work, I'm sure," he allowed, cruel humor in his tone.

"Yes, my lord, Professor McGonagall does her job efficiently as ever," Severus replied.

"I believe it is time you started to consider your future," Voldemort mused in a thoughtful tone.

"My future, my lord?" Severus repeated.

"Yes. It would be acceptable for you to find a wife. I am sure a suitable mate can be arranged, given your new status," Voldemort stated smoothly.

"_A wife_, my lord?" Severus repeated nervously.

"You have an important place now among my followers, it will be up to you to set an example," Voldemort insisted. "I have foreseen a time when I will require more followers. Britain is just a start, Severus … how are we to wipe the Muggle stain off this planet if we are so disappointingly outnumbered?"

"Those children raised to believe our ideals are always a more acceptable option for us. Those we can train from the start," he went on.

"Yes, my lord, but I am not sure that I am the appropriate person to -"

"You_ are_, Severus," Voldemort cut in sharply. "A female is easily found, look at the Weasley blood traitors for example. They have bred like rabbits and produced only magical children. Their pureblood state aside, they have many offspring."

He paused as if in deep thought before he continued.

"Perhaps we should put the Weasley girl with the Malfoy boy. I am sure, given the chance, they would make talented magical children. In this way we could bring their pureblood family into the fold," Voldemort mused, as if he were speaking of breeding animals to obtain an acceptable trait.

"I do not know if the two families would … agree. They dislike each other quite forcefully, my lord," Severus commented, not sure what to make of this or how to really answer Voldemort. This was an uncomfortable conversation at best for him.

"_I do not care what they like - if it is what I wish, it will happen!_" Voldemort snapped viciously. "It would be a way for the Weasley family to accept the new order of things."

"O-of course, my lord … I did not mean to imply -"

"Never mind," Voldemort cut in, waving a hand dismissively and cutting Severus off.

Silence fell between them for a few moments and Voldemort studied Severus quite intensely during that time, boring into his eyes, digging deeply, searching.

Severus steeled himself against it, sending his thoughts, memories and desires deep down into himself as far away as he could from Voldemort's intense searching eyes. Even though he hid himself skillfully, it did not hide from the Dark Lord things he was already aware of.

"I remember long ago you asked for that mudblood, that you lusted after her … Potter's sweet mother. I do admit she was a pretty package, but the makeup of the whole would not have been acceptable for you. Do you not agree, Severus? In your youth it was simply a passing fancy to want her as a simple diversion."

"Yes, my lord. I know I made grave mistakes in the past on this situation where … _she_ was concerned," Severus admitted.

"A pureblood female would be best suited for you anyway, do you not agree?" Voldemort pressed, his eyes fixed still on Severus.

"Yes, my lord. I agree that is the path I should take. A pureblood would be the best choice for me, given my situation," Severus answered.

"Yes and I am sure that someone acceptable can be found. Perhaps Lucius will assist you with this matter, since he has become quite useless for anything else lately. I have just come from the Malfoy Manor, where apparently they let Potter slip from my grasp," Voldemort commented and then pulled out of one of his robe pockets a bit of broken wood.

"You may return this to Lucius when you next see him. If he fails me again, no words from you or anyone else will spare them a slow and messy death," Voldemort said as he placed the shattered remnant of Lucius' wand on Severus desk.

Severus simply stared down at the piece of wand, unsure what to make of the wand or what might have happened. He also felt uncomfortable with the prospect of giving this bit of wand back to Lucius.

Severus wondered how long the Dark Lord had kept this broken bit with him, waiting for the right moment to use it as a prop for what he was really intent on speaking about. He knew the Dark Lord would not care about this wand or returning a bit of it and he did not believe that Voldemort really cared about finding a wife for him. He was sure there must be another reason for this appearance.

"I will return it, my lord, as soon as I next see him," Severus replied submissively.

"I have been searching for something, Severus," Voldemort informed casually. "My search has finally ended tonight," he went on, excitement edging into his voice. "For many months I have hunted, each time on the brink of finding it and tonight I have located an object that will help me defeat any who stand against me," he went on, watching Severus even more intently as he spoke.

"I am pleased to hear that you have found what you were looking for, my lord," Severus acknowledged in a pleasant tone.

Across the Dark Lord's mouth spread a dark smile which slowly turned to a sneer. The room grew quiet and Severus wondered whether he would speak again.

"Is there anything you need to tell me, Severus?" Voldemort asked calmly, his tone pleasant and musing.

"No, my lord … nothing that I can think of," Severus replied cautiously.

Voldemort's eyes lifted up to Dumbledore's painting a moment and held there for a few seconds. Then he lowered his eyes to Severus', the sneering smile still etched on his face.

"The school runs well, I am sure, but is there anything else important I should know, perhaps things that Dumbledore might have spoken with you about?" Voldemort questioned.

"I have given all the information I know, my lord. There is nothing else that I can recall that would help us. He was always careful with what he told me. I wish I had gained more valuable insights so that I could impart more than I have. I am sorry I failed you in that area, my lord," Severus answered.

"It appears that in truth he never really trusted you, Severus," Voldemort considered. "I suppose I should be angry, but in some way it also confirms for me your true nature," he offered silkily. "Perhaps any secrets that I need know about will work themselves out soon enough," he mused and then stood.

Severus stood automatically.

"I will leave you now, Severus. If I have need of you, I will contact you at the appropriate time," Voldemort informed as he turned. Severus gave a bow to him, but before Voldemort left he turned back to stare once more at the portrait.

"It is lucky for me that he never realized how valuable you really are, Severus," Voldemort added, then without another comment and, without waiting for Severus to reply, the Dark Lord left.

Severus sat back down once the Dark Lord had left. He thought he should feel relieved but he did not. For whatever reason, worry entered his mind even more than it had when he was awakened a short time earlier by the Dark Lord's summons.

He glanced at Dumbledore's painting and frowned with worry.

"What is it he is looking for? He would not come here if he did not already know something of information he is questioning me about. So what is it?" Severus asked smoothly.

"I fear I cannot say what it is he wants," Dumbledore replied.

"_You cannot say_?As in you do not know, or is it more likely you will not say because I should not know?" Severus pressed coolly.

"Severus, I have explained this to you already -"

"You know? Do you know what he wants?" Severus cut in bitterly.

"Severus, I can't possibly know everything, you must realize that -"

"No, I don't. Some things he says are true," he barked back, not letting Dumbledore finish. He stood and walked to the door the Dark Lord had just exited moments earlier.

"It does not matter as long as the objective is achieved, correct? I was not in this for the greater good like you, I never was … but lately I have thought, _no,_ I hoped, somehow I could be that way or I could find a way to … to … _never mind,_ it does not matter, I have things to do."

Before Dumbledore's portrait could stop him, he left. Dumbledore frowned sadly, but there was nothing he could say to correct mistakes of the past. After all, Severus was right, he was just a portrait

---------------------------------------------------

"She has not returned," Severus muttered late one evening.

He had not spoken to the portrait in a few days, ignoring the comments and prompts Dumbledore's painting tried to make.

"She will return, I am sure," Dumbledore soothed, sounding happy that Severus was now speaking to him again. "I do miss her as well. I wonder what she will bring you this time," he added, trying to sound positive.

"I mean the Weasley girl," Severus complained. "She did not return from the holiday," he explained.

Dumbledore did not comment, but his expression became glum.

"Michael Corner has been taken to the hospital wing. He was caught by the Carrows attempting to set loose a first year they had apparently chained up," Severus informed. "They have also informed me they do not care what the rest of the Professors want or don't want anymore. They have made it clear Neville Longbottom is as good as dead by the end of school," he went on.

"You cannot allow them this kind of liberty, Severus. You made a promise to me! You said that you would protect the students," Dumbledore complained angrily.

"_HOW_ exactly do you wish me to do that? If I am to interfere with them, how will I explain myself if they complain to the Dark Lord? Exactly what do you want me to do?" Severus asked.

"You are Headmaster here, _not them_!" Dumbledore shouted.

"You are correct, you are always correct, aren't you!" Severus spat viciously. "I can't protect every student … _you didn't, did you _… yet you expect me to!" he fussed. "Harry Potter, your favorite, is even intended for death … maybe if you had spent more time -"

"Don't you dare judge me, Severus Snape!" Dumbledore yelled, his painted face showing anger as the two stared at each other.

"Why hasn't she come back, _you said she would_!" Severus complained forcefully, changing the subject.

"Do I need to ask who we are speaking of this time?" Dumbledore muttered heatedly.

"The bird … the bird …" Severus announced, his voice shaking with emotions. "I-I don't want to feel this way again … _I don't want to_!" he pleaded, standing aggressively and pacing the room. "Stupid bird … _stupid _… I hate her!" he went on forcefully.

"You do not hate her," Dumbledore countered, watching the man pace back and forth like a caged animal. "Get hold of yourself, Severus, it has only been a few days," he ordered.

Severus stopped in front of the desk and closed his eyes. Painful emotions he did not want to feel again welled up in him.

"I wondered when a breakthrough would come with you. It's taken a considerably long time for this kind of outburst to arrive. I'm glad to see it, frankly. I am relieved the little ball of feathers is finally making you feel something," he informed.

"I'm NOT feeling anything!" Severus replied, his eyes still closed.

"Loving something means being able to let it go," Dumbledore began. "You hold on so tightly, Severus. Those that you choose to love would hardly be able to breathe, given your nature. Perhaps you should realize that, before it is too late. Make adjustments in that aspect of yourself … find the courage and strength to actually change for the better," Dumbledore finished gently.

Severus seemed ready to rage back, his eyes flew open and his face twisted for a moment with intense anger, but then it was as if what Dumbledore had said settled inside his mind. Severus' expression changed to a simple frown; he gave a sigh and walked round to sit down behind the desk again.

"Severus?" Dumbledore's portrait said softly when the man said nothing.

Severus raised a hand as if he were swatting away a fly, he did not reply. He had no desire to speak to Albus again, not until she returned as he had promised. He said the bird would return but she had not yet. Another promise broken by the one man to whom he had entrusted his life and the life of the woman he had loved.

So, until she returned, he would not speak to the painting again.

----------------------------------------------------------

_Tap._

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"I knew it, I knew she would be back," Dumbledore's portrait announced.

A number of days had passed and the bitter silence had altered in Severus to personal contemplation and deep self-loathing. Severus had not spoken to Dumbledore's portrait since the last argument.

He turned now to stare up at the painting, Dumbledore's bright face smiling and pleased. Severus still had no idea how to accept this jovial kindness. It was another insistent series of taps on the window that made him know most surely what he really wanted.

He stood and swept forward to the window. He opened it, expecting a flutter of gray feathers to bring her inside. Instead she sat on the little ledge staring up at him. She appeared quite tired and worn but watched him avidly, her eyes sparkling in the dim light.

He narrowed his eyes, wondering why she did not enter.

"Come, come. In with you," he ordered, waving a hand toward the inside of the office.

She remained firmly seated on the ledge, unmoving and ever watching him.

"Where have you been?" he asked impatiently as if she were a naughty student. A sting of jealousy nipped at him, but he pushed it aside giving a slight shake of his head to fend the emotion off. "If you are seeing another wizard, I shall have nothing more to do with you," he stated, trying his hand at irony and humor.

Still she sat there unmoving.

Worry entered his mind. Was she hurt? He frowned, leaning forward to try and detect any signs of damage or wound. He could see nothing wrong with her at all and he grew impatient waiting.

He very carefully reached out with both hands and scooped her up off the ledge. She did not protest or try to wriggle free. Using his shoulder, he pushed the window closed. Her little body felt very cold in his hands so he hastened forward to his desk.

"There she is. Hello, my dear," Dumbledore announced, seeing her in Severus' hands as he stopped beside the desk.

Severus moved her, adjusting her so she rested in the bend of one arm, bringing her close in to his body. With his free hand he gently laid it on her back and held her there. He was sure it would warm her, but it was more for himself that he did it really; he could feel her little heartbeat against his arm.

She fit perfectly in that spot in the crook of his arm and that little thumping heartbeat reminded him that her presence had been sorely missed.

"I will never say this again aloud," he began, his voice shaking slightly. "I have considered … I have had premonitions that I may not live out the year," he stated softly. "Your company and assistance these past few months has been … the most important … t-the best … the best of it."

He paused, unable to give his emotions and feelings the right words. Severus struggled a moment before he could continue.

"Do not leave me again. Belong to only me and if I die … stay with me until the end," he finished.

After that night she did as he asked and it was as Dumbledore had said, she returned. There were no more arguments between them after that night.

---------------------------------------------

It was late the next night when he returned to the office. He was sure that he heard voices from inside and he flung the door open, thinking perhaps a student had broken in.

The only thing that greeted him was the soft twitter of excitement that was her usual greeting for him.

"I heard voices," he muttered as he closed the door and headed over to the desk.

"Only us, Severus. We were chattering away with your friend," Albus said kindly.

Severus eyed the portrait and bird suspiciously as he stalked around and sat down behind the desk. He pulled out an apple from his pocket.

Ball of feathers bounced forward without hesitation. As the usual routine he sliced the apple for her and spread the pieces out on the desk. She ate eagerly and gave his finger an affectionate nip.

"Severus, I am glad to see -"

"Don't!" Severus cut in over Dumbledore before he could finish.

"I was just going to say I am glad to see you have a friend, a living one to give you comfort," Albus pressed firmly.

"I don't want these words from you. I don't need pity or sympathy, and frankly I don't need to hear your opinion of my pet," he added sharply.

"So, you claim her now?" Albus asked, his voice showing no signs of hurt from Severus' harsh tone.

A moment or two of silence passed. Severus' scowl of anger and that feeling inside left him and instead was replaced by a depressive sadness.

"I will say in my life … there have only been three females I have ever loved," he began passionately. "Unfortunately for me, two of them are dead," he finished in a harsh whisper. It almost sounded as if the words had been forced out of him against his will.

Before Dumbledore's portrait could reply, a flutter of gray wings brought the little bird up onto Severus' shoulder. She forced herself against his neck and began to make soft affectionate noises. She wriggled under his curtain of hair.

"You are right, she knows my mood," Severus whispered, unable to move or touch her. The affection of the small creature was truthfully more than he could really stand, but he did not want to push her away.

Worry began to eat at him and he wondered what would happen to her if events did not proceed as he had planned.

"If things go badly for me … if the worst happens, make sure none harm her. If … _if_ you can," Severus begged. "Please try to do better than last time, won't you, Albus?" Severus asked, emotions threatening to break in his voice.

"If I were alive, I would give my life for that dear creature," Albus stated emphatically. "Whatever happens, I and the portraits will make sure no harm comes to her," Albus vowed.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Severus allowed.

He stood and hurried away so that the portraits would not witness his weakness.

For the remainder of his time as Headmaster, the only joy he took was in the presence of the little gray bird.

At night he began to speak to her, not as an owner to his pet but as a man with no other friend in the world. It was easy to admit things and speak to the bird, especially in the dark. She would never break trust with him or give his deepest thoughts away to anyone else.

Albus had again been right, every Headmaster needed a pet. He did not have to be ashamed of what he told the feathery being. The more he spoke, the easier it became to reveal all the deep pains and wounds, all the things he had done and the horrible events he had witnessed.

He had never shared these inner things with anyone else, not even Albus or Lily, the only two people he could even think of that would have ever been privy to his soul.

He still was unsure how to accept her affection and it overwhelmed him sometimes, even from a little bird. Still, he let her do as she wished and had no desire to scold her. He had done enough of that in his life and this time he would spoil her as if she were a favored Slytherin student.

---------------------------------------------------------

The last day arrived, his last day as Headmaster of Hogwarts. He realized it the moment he met McGonagall in the corridor, saw it in the air around her, knew Harry Potter was there. He had sensed it, dreamt it and even felt it: his new found life was soon to be over. It had been a good few months so what else could he really ask for?

No other option was placed before him; he was attacked and could only escape. He ran and as he did so he remembered his bird; she was up in the Headmaster's office right now. As he leaped through the window to escape the attacking Heads of House, he wondered what would happen to his little friend.

He could not go back for her because he knew to bring her with him would only put her in far worse danger. It was better than she stay up there, safe and unharmed; Albus would protect her, he was sure of it.

It was hours later when he stood outside the Shack at the summons of the Dark Lord. He stopped abruptly at the sound of her twittery call. It was as if his heart leaped to life like it had not beat for a thousand years but had chosen this moment to tell him he was most surely alive. He did not move but simply waited as she landed on his shoulder. The fear of her being killed was eliminated and relief washed over him. He slowly lifted his hand to pet her, welcoming her into his presence. She made an unsettled chirp and rubbed her head against his jaw line.

"So, you have managed to scrape through this battle as well," he whispered. "I am not surprised by your talent, my dear, but you cannot protect me any longer," he insisted, pushing his hand under her chest so she would stand on it. He pulled her away from his shoulder and stared at her with his most forceful expression.

"This is no place for you, ball of feathers," he decided and flung his hand away, causing her to have to take flight. "Get yourself away from here, saucy female … I have no need for you!" he snapped.

She gave her most memorable hissing growl and dived at him, intent to stay with him. He did not allow it and moved away, hastily entering the Shack and barring her way so she could not follow after him.

As he made his way inside, the angry twitter called to him for a few moments over the sound of the battle at the castle. Then it died away and he sighed, hoping she would retreat to a safe place until he could find her again.

---------------------------------------------------------

"_Harry. Harry, wake up!"_

"_What's wrong with him, why won't he wake up?"_

He groaned. Someone was shaking him. At first he did not recognize the voices and was angry that someone would dare shake him this way.

"Where … is … she?" he muttered angrily. His head was throbbing painfully. "D-don't hurt her … keep her safe …"

"_Harry, we're here."_

"_We're back, Harry. It's us."_

"_Why is he sweating so much … does he have a fever?"_

"_Look, Hermione, do you think he drank a potion? What could this have been?"_

"_I don't know."_

He felt hands shaking him again. He gasped and struggled to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes but he could not see properly. What was wrong with his eyes? Why was everything so fuzzy?

"W-who are you?" he asked, trying to push himself into a sitting position.

"Harry, it's us, don't you know us? It's Ron and here are Hermione and Ginny. They're back from Australia," Ron announced, sounded worried.

"Harry … I-I'm Harry. I'm not Severus," Harry said nervously and pressed his hand to his forehead. He felt as though he were going to retch.

"What did you say?" all three said confusedly in unison.

"Harry, here … your glasses," Ginny offered, holding them out to him.

He stared at them a moment, then reached out and took them.

"I … I think I'm going to be sick," he whispered.

Ron made a face and took a hesitant step back. Ginny and Hermione came forward and each took an arm. They helped Harry shuffle to the edge of the bed.

"Ron, please do something useful," Hermione muttered as Harry's legs now dangled over the edge of the bed.

Ron looked around desperately for a moment. Then, seeming to have a brilliant notion, he grabbed a small waste basket from the corner of the room and presented it to Hermione.

She simply stared at him as if he had just passed her a dead rat.

"Is that the best you can do?" she asked impatiently while helping to hold Harry in place. Ginny was gently smoothing Harry's hair back and speaking to him softly.

Harry's hand shot out and he grabbed the basket and then he vomited into it. His three friends wore a face of fear and disgust. After a few moments that seemed to last forever, it appeared to be over.

Hermione took out her wand and vanished the contents of the basket. She handed the waste basket back to Ron.

"Blimey, Harry, what in Merlin's name did you eat?" Ron asked. Even though the contents of the basket were gone, he still held the basket at arm's length.

Harry did not reply. He just leaned forward a little, pushing his hands up into his hair.

"Harry, did you drink some kind of potion?" Hermione pressed.

Still he did not answer but his eyes lifted to stare at Ginny. It took him another few seconds but then he blinked in recognition.

"I'm … Harry. Right … I am me," he said, his voice shaky.

"Of course you're Harry," Ginny said as she put a hand on his back to comfort him "What happened? You can tell us … please, we are your friends," she stated kindly.

"Friends. He … he only had her," Harry muttered depressively.

"Who do you mean, Harry?" Hermione asked calmly, sitting down beside him.

"Severus," Harry answered.

"Snape?" Ron questioned awkwardly.

"_Professor_ Snape," Harry snapped glaring at Ron.

Ron frowned and slowly took a step back, setting the waste basket down and then sitting down on his old bed.

"You … you just … it was just how _he_ used to glare at me. It was exactly the same way," Ron complained. "It used to scare the bleeding hell out of me," he added warily.

"Harry, tell us what has happened," Hermione said more forcefully. "Is this about your mother and Professor Snape? Is it something that -"

"No … _not her _… the bird," Harry insisted jerkily. "Ball of feathers … the … she …"

Harry trailed off, trying to give words to what he wanted to say.

"Just relax, Harry … take your time," Ginny soothed, putting an arm around him and gently squeezing. "Let him take a few minutes, Hermione … just let him sit for a bit," Ginny insisted.

Everyone became quiet and simply waited, sitting with him while he struggled to regain his senses. After a long while he gave a sigh, the awareness of himself taking back over from the events he had witnessed.

He had literally seen a whole year of events. Some things he could not quite remember, but there was an entire year of being Snape now trapped inside of him. Slowly he relaxed and those memories became like a very real dream. It was not easy to just ignore the fact that he had been Severus for a year, even if it was not real.

Once he had finally got himself under control, he began to tell his three friends what happened and why. Then he went into the details of everything he had seen over the year of Snape's life. They were all silent and did not interrupt him until he had come to the end.

"Harry, that was a very foolish thing to do and you know it," Hermione complained, worry in her voice. "At least you didn't go into the Shack … thank goodness," she added.

"I wish I had," he snapped, anger edging his voice. "I … I could have been with him there at the end," he added passionately.

"You _were_ there," Ron said. "You were, mate, remember?" Ron insisted.

"I-I was … I was there …" Harry replied, his eye welling up with tears. Ginny quickly pulled him over, hugging him to her.

Again the room fell silent and Harry wept, but it was more of relief than anything else. Still an echo of sadness crept in as he thought of Snape and all he had done.

"He … hated me but he still protected me. He was angry, so angry I had to die …" he muttered, it was as if he knew Snape's thoughts, understood them far better than he ever had before. "Nobody cared about him, from the first nobody cared … my mother, she cared but then … he was so alone, it was horrible," Harry went on, his tears leaving him and a hint of anger entering his voice.

"The bird … you remember her, Ginny, don't you? You spoke to him when the bird was attacked, remember?" Harry stated, staring into her eyes with desperation. It was as if she confirming it would prove all he had witnessed was real.

"Yes … I told you about the bird," Ginny replied gently, taking his hand.

"You told him he picked his side and the bird picked him. Do you remember saying that?" Harry asked.

Ginny frowned slightly and appeared a little ashamed of herself.

"I didn't know then. I-I shouldn't have said that to him," she replied meekly.

"It's alright … he was hurt by it, but it made him remember my mother. He knew you were right, Ginny," Harry informed. "The bird didn't die, she is alive. You just didn't see her any more, but she was there. He was protecting her after that," Harry went on.

"Where is the bird then? We haven't seen it around," Ron said.

"I don't know. She came to him at the Shack, but he wouldn't let her follow him inside," Harry replied, looking depressively towards the window and wishing the little bird would appear and tap on it.

"He loved her. He said there were only three females he would ever love," Harry allowed.

"Three. Well … who were they?" Ron asked curiously.

"My mum was one of them and the bird was another," Harry mused. "I … don't know who the third was," Harry informed. During the memory Snape had never given a hint about who it was.

"His own mum," Ron answered. "Every bloke loves his mum, even if she's a crabby old witch or mean to him … or if she nags him all the time … he still loves her anyway," Ron said with a slight grin, thinking of his own mother. "Yeah, it must have been his mum. Even Malfoy loves his mum and look at their lot," he added.

"Yes, but we have to find her," Harry stated almost as if he had not heard Ron's comment.

"Who? Snape's mum?" Ron said hesitatingly.

"I don't think she is alive anymore," Hermione mused. "If his parents were alive, wouldn't they have come to claim his body? I'm sure no matter what kind of parents they were, they would have done that at least. I doubt they would just take it away without telling anyone, plus how would they even know where he died without asking or anyone seeing them?" Hermione went on in a thoughtful manner as if she had been thinking about the situation already for some length of time.

"Maybe the bird died too. It could have been caught in the battle," Ron considered.

"She has to be alive and I have to find her, to protect her for him," Harry insisted forcefully.

"Find … find the bird? How are you going to find one bird in all of Britain? That thing could be anywhere," Ron replied.

"I'll ask _Dumbledore_. I'll make him tell me," Harry charged angrily.

"Harry, he said he would not answer any more questions. Remember you told us that his portrait said after you viewed the memories, he would no longer answer any questions," Hermione prompted.

"I don't care … it's his fault," Harry snapped.

"Harry, you can't blame Dumbledore, please don't start doing that after everything," Hermione scolded. "Snape did bad things, maybe Dumbledore did things that are questionable too, but you know Dumbledore wasn't -"

"Don't say he didn't want to hurt me, Hermione. He wanted me dead," Harry complained bitterly.

"And Snape hated you, mate. It sort of evens out, doesn't it?" Ron said. "Just because you walked around in his memories, doesn't mean it changes anything. Plus if it wasn't for him, the Dark Lord would have never gone after your parents and you," he added.

Harry stared at Ron. He looked ready to argue but then he gave a depressive sigh.

"He _knew_ … he always knew what he did was wrong. He didn't know how to show it … he never learned to really feel. He was afraid of it," Harry said softly.

"Afraid of what?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Love. He was afraid of it because he feared he would look weak or be hurt by people. He was always hurting … it was like inside of him there was a place where he pushed all his emotions, trying to hide them from everyone," Harry informed.

"Snape is gone, Harry," Hermione announced. "But you have seen the truth about him … so shouldn't we try to make what he did mean something? If he did all that for you, then maybe your job isn't to find some bird … maybe your job is to clear his name like you said you wanted to do. Make sure everyone knows what he did and what he sacrificed," she stated passionately.

"Yes, I think that's what we should do," Ginny agreed.

"I agree too. I think it sounds better than trying to find a bird," Ron added.

Harry nodded curtly but remained for a few moments in thought before he decided to say anything.

"I will clear his name and make sure people know the truth about him," Harry began. He slowly stood as if the statement had given him strength and a purpose. "I want to see someone from the newspaper … any of them or all of them," he insisted.

"Er … newspaper, Harry? Are you like … going to buy a subscription?" Ron asked.

"No, I'm going to give interviews to anyone that wants them," Harry replied and moved off to find his clothing and get dressed.

"Harry … maybe it would be better if -"

"No, Hermione," Harry cut in, hunting around for his shoes. "I've made my choice, this is what I'm going to do," he stated defiantly, glaring over at her as he strode around the room.

"Ron's right," Hermione said casually. "That is just the way _he_ used to glare at us," she added.

Harry frowned but continued in his task. He did not care what they thought about it right now, he was going to do this. He would clear Snape's name and everyone would know the truth about the man and what he did. This was his new mission: it was the only way he felt he could prove that he appreciated what the man had done, sacrificed his life for someone he despised. Seeing as he no longer hated Snape, how could Harry not do the same thing?


	26. Chapter 26

The Unexpected Details

"_Severus_," she said firmly.

It was odd how the woman said his name. She pronounced it incorrectly in his opinion and this annoyed him very much.

"Will you please pull back the covers and look at me?" she asked in the same determined tone.

As if he would answer to her demands! The older woman had left him here to rot without a care and he had to manage on his own even when he could not get out of bed. He had attempted to but he was too weak and neither of these useless women came to help him.

"I have something for you," she started again, this time in a gentler tone. "_It's something you'll like_," she added, her voice lifting in an attempt to sound upbeat.

The tone grated his nerves; why was she bothering him now? Her manner implied he was a spoiled child who needed prompting or attention. Besides that, how did she think she knew what he would like?

"I can't possibly be that ugly. Come on, Severus … is it going to hurt you to be civil?" she asked impatiently.

This was the last straw. He was sure if he glared at her properly or told her she _was _ugly, she would go away.

He slowly lowered the covers off his head and awarded her his best and most effective glare of dislike. The scandalous female had the nerve to smile back at him like some bleeding idiot.

Why was she smiling like that? She must realize there could not possibly be anything to smile about in this situation. The only positive aspect was that she had at least tried to improve her appearance.

She was dressed respectably in a simple blue dress and her wild hair was pulled back from her face. He still wondered how someone could have such ill-mannered hair.

He noticed she was holding a thick stack of newspapers; she was hugging them to her chest. He stared at them a moment before lifting his eyes back to her face.

"I brought them so you could catch up on the news," she offered, still smiling.

It was then he noticed the old woman, who was standing back near the door. She was staring at him with displeasure, but, once he noticed her, she came forward to stand beside the younger woman.

Since he had thrown the glass at the old woman, she had thoroughly and utterly ignored him. She had passed through the room and even brought him food, but other than that she pretended as if he did not exist.

"Leave them," he muttered in reference to the newspapers, ready to pull the covers back up over his head.

"No," she stated.

"What did you say?" he grumbled.

"I will give you the newspapers on the condition that you get out of bed and take care of yourself properly," she allowed. "A bath would do you a world of good and make you feel -"

"I don't take orders from you," he interrupted in a waspish voice.

"You stink," the old woman complained. "You have been attempting to care for yourself and have been doing a lousy job of it," she went on. "Too proud to apologize or even ask for help," she criticized.

"_HOW dare you_!" he spat angrily.

"Severus," the younger woman cautioned. "We have tried to care for you. It was very wrong of you to throw a glass at her when she has only been trying to help you," she scolded. "She has seen to all your personal needs while you have been here, but now it is time for you to get up and do things for yourself," she insisted.

"She hasn't done anything for me _lately _… except bring me food," he countered.

"Oh honestly," the older woman announced. "Do you really think while you were unconscious that you've been laying here all this time without someone making sure you didn't foul the sheets?" she asked darkly. "Not that all I did matters anymore … _just look at you_," she insinuated. "Magic wasn't meant to solve such situations," she added.

"You haven't done anything for me," he barked, but unfortunately doubt entered his mind, realizing that while he was unconscious or asleep it was very possible the old woman could have done things for him that he was unaware of.

"So, you've mastered your body functions well enough that you can go so long without going to the toilet?" the old woman asked smoothly.

Severus' eyes widened with horror. After he had thrown the glass at her, she had not come near him and he had cared for himself as best he could, given the fact he could not get out of bed. It was not pretty and overall it was a miserable existence, but his depression had made him incapable of really caring about his personal hygiene or appearance. Faced with these two nags, the shame and embarrassment of his situation sent a dark color to his cheeks.

"Do you people not have any respect for … for … _my dignity_!? What about my personal space?" he charged.

"_Personal space?_" the old woman repeated. "Exactly who would take care of you except us? You certainly haven't had any friends about to wipe your own skinny tush while you were unconscious and weak," she went on. "And you've been doing a poor job of it lately. You smell like the pit of death. I am tired of walking by here every day with you in this condition. You are not fit for human sight."

Severus' face had possibly never turned so red.

This old prune had no right to speak to him so disrespectfully. He was a grown man, not a child to be spoken to in this manner. _Tush_!? He knew what the word meant, but that she would say it to him horrified him beyond belief

"Y-you didn't. I would have know if -"

"I did," she cut in smoothly.

"You had no right!" he snapped bitterly.

"Severus, there is no need to act offended about this," the younger woman said calmly. "We are not here to hurt you, we're here to help you."

"I am an adult. _I am not a child_! I do not need your help!" he growled.

"Neither of us think that you are a child," the younger countered gently.

The older woman gave a _humph _noise, which suggested she did not really agree.

Silence filled the room and it took a few moments before the younger woman decided to speak again. Severus watched her and he was sure she was searching for the right thing to say.

"I'm sorry, Severus. I know it has been difficult. With bandaged hands it has been hard to help yourself. I have them too … and …"

She stopped and gave a sigh. She glanced at the older woman and then back at him.

"We can take them off now, so … would it be alright if we help you remove the bandages?" she asked softly.

He had not noticed it until now, but the far door to the left was not closed all the way. The reason it caught his attention was that it moved ever so slightly. Severus did not know why, but he got the odd notion someone might have been listening in on the conversation just behind the door and out of sight.

"Severus, we can take the bandages off now, is that alright?" she pressed. She must have thought he had not heard her as his attention had diverted to the door.

"Yes," he snapped, unsure of what else to reply. At least he would be able to use his hands properly again if the bandages were removed. They were in poor condition anyway and he had considered doing it himself. However, not knowing what was really wrong with his hands, he was afraid to look at them.

She nodded, walked over to the desk and set the newspapers down. She returned and, like she had done before while in this room, she sat down on the edge of the bed.

This action disrupted his train of thought and forced him to pull his feet away. The old woman moved around to stand in front of the younger of the two, ready to take off her bandages first.

"Can I watch?" a voice asked from behind the door. "Can I stop being like invisible and come in there now? Please?" the voice went on impatiently.

It startled Severus even though somehow he had expected it; his surprise was mostly because it had sounded like someone very young. Both women had turned to stare at the door. Severus was bewildered that there was another person in the house, equally so that it sounded like a child.

The younger woman glanced at the older woman a moment and then she did something he did not expect. She turned her attention to him and stared into his eyes in a manner that unsettled him.

He had no idea to what purpose all these secret identities were and why their names and reasons were being kept from him. He had not been informed what sort of injury he had sustained to his hands or really anything at all about the events leading to these people taking him in.

The younger woman turned her head back to the door.

"Alright, you can come in, but remember what we talked about," she stated, her tone sounding very serious.

The door was flung open and someone small darted inside. Severus practically jerked as if he was under attack. For a split second it was what he had actually thought: that this had all been a dream and now the real foe was ready to attack him. The door bumped loudly against the far wall, also giving Severus a little taste of dread.

The figure stopped at the end of the bed, staring at him. The younger woman pulled the child so it was hidden on her other side, somewhat between her and the older woman.

Severus was infuriated that he only had the briefest glimpse of a young boy. Neither of them had asked him whether he thought it was alright for this child to enter here.

"_Who is THAT_!?" Severus growled.

The two women remained mute and were now staring at him. The little boy edged around behind the old woman and peeked around the woman's back. He stared curiously at Severus.

Severus glared back and the boy darted behind the old woman again.

The older woman began to work on the younger's hands again, starting to unwrap the bandages.

Severus' breathing had become a little shallow as the little child kept peeking around the older woman as she worked on removing the bandages.

Eventually the little boy became brave enough to edge his way around the older woman, becoming fully visible to Severus.

The child frowned as Severus glared back at the penetrating bright eyes. This time the child must have plucked up enough courage as he did not shy away. The little eyes darted all over Severus' face, hair and body. Severus also examined the small boy in the same manner.

How old was this child? Severus had no idea, but he was very small and willowy. The boy had extremely messy short black hair and eyes that were nearly as dark. Those eyes transferred their interest to the younger woman's hands as the old woman was almost finished.

Severus also turned his attention to the hands, waiting to see what was hidden. He was expecting something grotesque and the child also seemed to be anticipating something more exciting than what was actually revealed.

Once the bandages were off, nothing appeared unusual about the woman's hands.

"Are they all better now?" the little boy asked as he pushed himself against the younger woman's legs, getting closer and staring at the revealed hands avidly.

"Yes, all better," she replied and lowered her hands, palms up so the child could investigate them.

The boy reached out and gingerly touched the woman's hand, leaning forward in youthful curiosity to actually try to make sure there were no flaws.

"Your turn," the older woman announced brusquely, coming forward to remove Severus' bandages.

Severus scowled but held up his hands anyway. He was more intent on getting the bandages off than complaining about the situation. The older woman reached out and began to unwrap his bandages.

The bed gave a jerk; he shifted his gaze to the end of the bed.

"Can I do it?" the child asked. The jerk had been the small boy climbing up on the bed. He now sat on his knees very near Severus' feet. It took the younger woman putting her arm around the boy to prevent him from moving forward.

"_What madness is this_!?" Severus cried angrily. "Don't you people know anything about personal space at all?" he asked heatedly.

He had scarcely been around a child this young since he himself had been that age. It was not proper for a child he did not know, or even one he did, to be on his bed in such an open and familiar manner.

"Personal space again?" the older woman mused as she grabbed his other hand and began removing the second bandage.

He glanced down at the hand that was free of the bandages. He tried to find where he might have been wounded. There were no scars or evidence even of burns. This made no sense to him at all.

"I do not know any of you. None of this is …"

He paused because the bandages were gone from his other hand now and he stared at them both, distracted in trying to find evidence of wounds that apparently were not there.

"I was sick one time and I didn't feel good, so I couldn't go to school. Mommy and Granny taked care of me and I got better. They taked good care of me like they did for you," the little boy said seriously. "So, you don't have to be upset, 'cause now you can be better and get out of bed and -"

"Make him be quiet," Severus interrupted between clenched teeth.

The little boy frowned and leaned back against the younger woman. She was glaring at Severus quite forcefully.

So, she was the mother and apparently the old woman was the grandmother. Also, given the child's choice of word, they were possibly American.

"He isn't hurting you," the older woman complained.

"He is annoying me, which is the same thing," Severus countered sharply. "All of you, leave now," he ordered.

"Why?" the older woman charged.

"So I … why do you think? So I can escape this place," he charged forcefully.

"Going to just run out then?" she asked impertinently. "You haven't been out of bed in a while. You think you can just spring out and bounce away like a jackrabbit?" she went on, humor now very evident in her tone. The little boy giggled but quickly covered his mouth when Severus shot him a nasty glare.

"What did you call me?" Severus asked sharply.

"Why don't you come with me and we'll go start dinner," the older woman said to the small boy, ignoring Severus completely.

"Can't I stay in here?" the boy asked hopefully.

"No, the man wants his personal space, dear, so let's let him have it. Come on," the old woman insisted, reaching out a hand to the small boy.

He stared up at the younger woman as if to confirm that this was what he should do. The woman nodded and patted him affectionately on the head. The little boy took the older woman's hand and jumped down off the bed.

The two left the room, closing the door behind them as they left.

Severus frowned, wondering why she did not leave too, but it was also because she was now staring at him quite intensely.

"You can leave now," he complained impatiently when she still remained silent and seated on the bed.

"Maybe you should rethink that first. Last time wasn't much fun, was it?" she allowed coolly.

"Last time? You knew I attempted to get up … and none of you helped me?" he accused angrily.

"You were not hurt. Well, maybe your pride was a little …" she replied in the same tone, frowning at him.

"So, did you have fun watching me flounder about trying to get back on the bed? Enjoyed yourself, did you?" he charged. "_Whoever you are_," he added spitefully.

"As a matter of fact, no. And I didn't watch you; more like I heard you as my room is right there," she informed, waving a hand towards the door to her room.

"I can manage on my own," he barked.

"I'll wait and see how you do first. Besides that, you have no idea where the bathroom is and you haven't walked in a while. I'd rather be sure than have to drag you up off the floor or you hurt yourself," she insisted, moving off the bed to stand up.

"If it didn't matter before, why does it matter now?" he complained. "So are you going to be a good little nanny and also make sure I wash behind my ears?" he pressed viciously. His eyes widened when he realized what he had just said. It sort of came out on its own and he really did not know why he said it. The implication of his statement was not very appropriate at all.

She seemed to find humor in it though and appeared to be fighting to keep from grinning. The woman was a tart, a scandalous tart!

"Are we still in Britain?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes," she answered, smiling faintly.

"Where?" he pressed.

"Atcham," she answered, now breaking out in a rather devious grin.

"And that is … where exactly?"

"In the county of Shropshire, not too far from the Welsh border," she informed.

"You don't sound English or Welsh," he muttered, not quite sure how to take the Shropshire location; even he might need a map for that one.

"No, I don't, do I?" she replied dully.

"So you dragged my dead body all the way to the Midlands to do some _Dark Magic _on it and supposedly I'm alive … or maybe this is Hell and I am being tortured," he mused grumpily in an attempt to grasp the situation.

"Whichever you like," she answered smoothly.

He glowered at her and could see he would get few straight answers from this tart. She wanted to play word games with him.

"Why don't you just tell me what this is all about and get it over with? Then I can -"

"So you can what, _exactly_?" she cut in.

"I will not stay here any longer. You are an _infuriating bother_," he snapped in a waspish whisper.

"Well, it seems to me if you want to leave, you need to get out of bed first, don't you?" she suggested.

Severus had no idea why this woman drove him to the edge of irrationality. In any other situation he was quite sure he could keep a level head. For whatever reason this female's comments made it impossible to do that. She was arrogant, annoying, a bother, wild haired, so why was he letting her get under his skin?

Besides he hated to admit it but she was right, if he didn't get out of bed he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

His eyebrows drew together and he narrowed his eyes as anger flared in his chest. He grabbed the blankets and thrust them aside. He scooted to the edge, turned and dangled his feet over the side.

Severus touched his feet to the floor but hesitated in pushing himself to stand. She took a couple of steps forward, bringing herself closer and quite seriously making him wary of her. He had experienced this sensation before when she had come near to him and again it nipped at him.

He stared at her, torn with the trepidation of standing but also her closeness.

"I don't want you to fall. I am sorry that you fell before," she began. "I wasn't in here when it happened and I wasn't going to rush in and embarrass you further because of it," she explained softly. "Why would we take care of you just to abuse you? That's pretty silly," she added, trying to sound friendly.

He had no reply for her; he simply pushed himself up off the bed slowly and cautiously. He used the bedside table by pressing his palm down on it to steady himself. He also grabbed hold of the closest bedpost, though this put him in the awkward position of facing the woman.

She remained silent but watched him as he allowed his legs to adjust to the surprise of being used again.

"Where are my -"

"Your clothing is in the wardrobe and dresser, the bathroom is right outside the door across the hall," she informed, seeming to know what he was going to ask. "I'll bring your things for you," she informed. "Is your wand under your pillow?" she asked.

His eyes widened slightly. How would she know he always kept his wand under his pillow? He turned abruptly, reached under his pillow and snagged his wand. He held on to the bedpost and clutched his wand to his chest for a few seconds before he pointed it in her direction. His mind raced with the possibilities of how he could escape.

"Back up," he ordered sharply.

She did as he asked and took a step away but did not leave. She seemed unafraid of the threat his wand posed; she must be stupid, did she not know who he was?

"You can't apparate out of this house, if you want to know," she offered.

"If you want to be useful, fetch my things like you said you would," he muttered darkly.

A crease appeared between her eyes and she bit into her bottom lip, as if she were going to retort with a cutting remark but was holding it in. She abruptly turned and headed over to the large wardrobe.

He felt a bit more settled with her away from him. Her back was facing him and she opened the wardrobe before moving aside so he could see its contents. There hung his black cloak and robes, all clean and neatly arranged. His boots stood upright and clean as well at the bottom of the wardrobe.

She reached up and took down his robe, then leaned forward to grasp his boots. She moved across to the dresser with the mirror above it and opened a drawer, taking out … she just put her hands on his underpants! He glared at her with dislike.

"_Do you mind_?" he muttered harshly upon seeing his own underwear.

"No, not at all," she answered smoothly and carried the items towards the door, exiting without another word.

"_Bloody tart_," he accused gruffly after her. He turned and slowly shuffled his way along the edge of the bed, using it for support as he walked.

His legs were weak and he was already frustrated by the time he had reached the end of the bed. He was not used to being in such an ill condition, at least not to this extreme. He turned and crossed along the end of the bed and stood there staring at the open doorway. The tart alone frustrated him to excessive degrees that he could not even fathom yet. He held on to the final bedpost.

He steadied himself and walked forward, away from the bed, clutching his wand to his chest; it was a comfort to him and reassured him of who he was In any case, if he fell he could perhaps try a spell. He was not yet confident about attempting any magic to assist in his journey, considering how weak he felt right now.

Once he was at the doorway, he stopped and peeked out into what looked like a hall. To the left appeared to be a larger room and he could see another door beside a huge grand window; he assumed this might be the front door. To the right the hallway led down past two other doorways into an open area that must be the kitchen. He could hear the old woman and child speaking from that direction. It seemed to him that it was a rather small house.

A movement in front of him drew his attention to the other side of the hallway. The tart woman stood in the doorway across from him. He assumed that this was where she wanted him to travel, but he stood unmoving in the doorway to the bedroom.

"Your clothes are in the bathroom and I've also put some other things out for you. There is a closet inside, you can find anything else you might need in there," she informed as she walked forward and stood aside so he could walk across to the other doorway.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked harshly.

"Doing what?" she prompted, seeming unsure of what he meant. "Do you mean helping you or -"

"I do not know you," he announced over her question.

"What does knowing each other have to do with helping you? Do you want us to treat you badly?" she started. "If that is what you expect then you will not find it here. You might not like some of the things we say, but you will not go hungry or be forced out of your bed or purposefully humiliated."

Severus made a noise of disagreement, feeling he had already been humiliated.

"Your unconscious state aside, Severus … if you want to treat us badly for taking care of you, that is your choice, but we haven't hurt you. I hope you'll remember that next time you decide to throw something at one of us," she finished.

Severus considered her speech but did not really know how to respond to it. Now that he had left his bed and was moving, he felt inclined that to bathe and take care of himself would more than likely improve his overall view of the situation.

He made no reply to her but instead walked determinedly to the doorway across the hall. He closed the door without looking back at her.

He found a perfectly clean and orderly room; in fact he had never seen a bathroom appear so clean. The colors of pinks and blues annoyed him a little, but the overall appearance of everything seemed well organized and comfortable.

He supposed matters could be worse: he could be dead or possibly even, depending on the general mood of things, imprisoned in Azkaban.

The desire for the newspapers and information became a nagging urge. He had been promised them by the young woman if he came in here and took care of himself. So that is what he would do and then see whether she would follow through with her promise.

-------------------------------------------

"You look better," she said as Severus opened the door. He was taken aback, firstly by her comment but also because she was still standing here in the hallway, as if she were waiting for him to exit.

"Have you been standing here the whole time?" he asked.

"I wanted to make sure … if you needed something or help," she answered.

"I am capable of taking care of myself," he stated firmly, eyeing her suspiciously. A moment of silence passed where she appeared to be searching for how to reply to him. Before she could speak, he added, "Am I allowed to leave now if I wish?"

"Dinner will be ready in a minute and … the newspapers. I-I'm sure you'd like to catch up, wouldn't you? And -"

"Mommy."

Severus glanced over at the new interrupting presence in the hallway; it was the little boy.

"I came to say dinner's ready," the child informed.

"See, dinner's ready … it would be a shame not to have dinner if you leave now," the woman said, turning her attention back to Severus.

Severus frowned and glanced down the hallway to the place the kitchen must be. He really had no reason to stay, but he was hungry. It could not hurt to stay another night. It did not seem logical to think they would harm him, even though he hardly trusted them.

He stared down warily at the little boy. If he walked down the hallway, he was sure he would have to sit with them and eat. His frown deepened and that idea rooted him on the spot. He did not feel comfortable eating with these people.

The woman was watching him with an oddly intense gaze; he turned back to stare at her. She did not speak, but there was an evident desire in her eyes that he could not exactly comprehend.

"The newspapers," he said in a stiff tone. "You promised them to me," he insisted.

"If you want, I can bring a plate of food to you. Is that what you want?" she asked.

He made no reply because the child had taken a step closer and was also watching him intently, much like the mother did. It was starting to annoy him the way these two stared at him.

"Severus, it's alright if you do not feel comfortable," she began. "If you would rather read the papers and eat in peace, that's fine. We're not going to force you to the table to eat with us," she finished with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"I do not require your permission regarding when and where I eat," he said waspishly.

"I think you are misunderstanding my comments," she countered. "I did not think of it as me giving you permission. I was asking you what you wanted to do. A simple _yes_ or _no_ was all I would have liked from you," she charged.

"Yes," he replied curtly.

She walked over to the bedroom door, and waved her hand inside towards the desk where the newspapers still sat. She reached inside behind the doorway and light filled the room a second later.

"The newspapers are still there," she began evenly. "I'm sure you have noticed, but yes, we use electricity," she informed. "I'll bring you a plate of food in a few minutes."

She turned and headed down the hallway towards the kitchen. The little boy paused and watched Severus a moment longer before he turned and hurried after his mother.

Once they were gone, Severus moved inside the room and crossed over to the desk. He sat down and found that the chair was reasonably comfortable and to his liking. The desk was quite ornate with scroll carvings along the corners. The upper parts of the desk had many compartments filled with books, quills and new parchment. Scroll designs of wizards were also carved into the panels of the doors at the desk's center.

Severus thought he might like to investigate this curious desk, but instead he stared at the pile of newspapers; these were much more important. He picked the top one up and unfolded it in front of himself. He smoothed it out and scanned it briefly before he began to read.

It did not take Severus long to lose himself in the facts, details and information written out before him in black and white. He did not just read - he consumed the information like someone dying of hunger.

Reading had always been one of the simple things that gave him pleasure. It had started when he was very young. He had known he was different from other children even at a very early age. His mother had simply answered his question by saying, "_You're a wizard_."

It was all the explanation she must have thought he needed, but once he had learned to read and write, everything transformed for him.

Severus was no longer that nasty boy from Spinner's End, that ugly boy, that shabby boy. He was a _wizard_ and when he found all his mother's old books, he read them ravenously. Being a wizard was important and special. Muggles did not have magic, but he had magic that made him special.

He had purpose and power; there must be a reason he was so special, he had thought in his youthful exuberance. He was sure he must even be exceptional even among wizards because of all the magic he did just by accident.

He devoured every book he found about magic or magical people. Most of his mother's books were schoolbooks and he read the spells, the potions, the diagrams. Everything he could get his hands on he would read over and over, learning the uses of magic even without a wand.

Severus knew he must be great and surely he was better than his father or even his mother; they did not see it and did not know it. If they had done, he was sure they would have treated him differently.

Then he met her, Lily. He had seen her do magic and knew she was like him, special. It had all been perfect, it was destiny. How had things gone so wrong for him?

"Severus … Severus, hello …"

He lifted his eyes to find the woman, the stranger. She had been calling his name and was standing there with a plate of food in one hand and a glass in the other.

She came forward and sat the glass down; he watched her curiously as she gave him a half smile. She then pressed her finger into the fancy scrollwork on the corner of the desk. Above the drawers on his left a wooden panel slid out slowly. She put the plate down on the new tray-like spot.

"It's a special desk … we call it a spy desk," she informed, her smile changing to a mischievous grin.

"Why is that?" he asked in a tone that suggested he had no real interest in knowing.

"Because no matter how long you have it, there are always secrets to be found," she informed sweetly. "I've worked out most of them, but there are still some I haven't found yet," she added.

"You must be so … _proud_," he said sarcastically glancing down at the food.

"When I figure all the answers out, I will be; till then it's an incomplete puzzle," she replied. "So, I'll let you get back to reading. Let me know if you need anything else," she commented as she turned and headed back towards the door.

"A name would be helpful," he announced once she was at the door. She stopped, gave him that same grin and then continued on out the door. "_Bothersome tart_," he muttered under his breath as he considered the food and the newspapers.

Be it cheeky and tart like, at least the service seemed on the verge of being acceptable. He could not remember the last time a human had brought food to him.

As he read and ate, he started to understand the sequence of events he had been unaware of: the final battle, those who lived and died, the joy and sorrow, and hints of deeper matters..

There was information that was reported after the battle, something about Potter speaking about him, Severus. His eyes widened when in the next paragraph it was hinted his connection to Lily. Also parts of the conversation between Voldemort and Potter were written out, what people had thought they said.

It was like a vast puzzle, since the reporters for the paper had to interview various people and the stories changed with each interview. It was apparent that Potter had spoken of him to Voldemort and that he confirmed to the Dark Lord that Severus had not been loyal.

It was obvious though that Harry Potter was, as usual, the hero of the day, vanquisher of the Dark Lord, savior of everyone. What Severus could not fathom was how it had really happened. He read something to the effect of Potter speaking of a certain wand to Voldemort, but it was unclear exactly what was said.

Severus had never had a special wand; how had Potter gained it, if that was indeed what had happened?

As he leafed through another paper, he scanned the photos: the castle in its damaged state, bodies of those who had died lined up in the Great Hall, people cheering and mass celebrations all over the magical community. Then there was one of the body of Voldemort lying on a floor in a shadowed room, looking almost unreal.

He scanned a page that held the list of all those who had died. He saw the names of Bellatrix and various other Death Eaters that he knew. Remus Lupin and his wife's names sprung out at him as he read.

As Severus continued to scan the list of fatalities, a cold chill broke out on him as he read his own name: _Severus Snape - killed by Voldemort_.

He dropped the fork into the plate, unable to eat another bite. He sat back in the chair and considered the papers he had already gone through.

The only notable names he did not see among the dead were Lucius, Draco or Narcissa Malfoy. Apparently they had escaped death and he wondered what their fate was.

He reached for the next paper and began to read, soon finding out that they did in fact still live. They had been questioned and it was revealed that Narcissa had lied to the Dark Lord. Potter had not been killed, but somehow the killing curse had again rebounded. Apparently in taking Potter's blood to make his new body, the Dark Lord had also gained Lily's sacrificial protection.

Severus frowned; even her love protected the man who killed her. Severus flung the paper away from himself and pressed his hand to his forehead.

How had he survived? How had these people come to bring him here and revive him?

"Bad news?" the voice came from the door. He turned to stare at the _tart_; she was standing in the doorway.

"What would you consider it to find your own name in the obituaries of a newspaper?" he muttered repressively.

She walked over and glanced down at the section of paper spread out on the desk.

"I read that … obviously a misprint," she teased. "We should write them a strongly worded letter and object," she added, grinning.

Severus simply stared up at her as if she had sprouted another head.

"You find this funny?" he asked coolly.

"Well, you might be one of the few that ever read they were dead in the paper. If not funny then there is a certain ironic humor to it," she implied. "Are you finished?" she added, pointing towards the plate.

He waved a dismissive hand to say that he was and that she could remove the plate. She took the plate and left; he assumed this meant he would be left alone to finish the newspapers.

She soon returned and began removing the blankets and sheets from the bed. A crease appeared between his eyebrows and he turned to glare at her.

"Do you have to do that now … and besides, why don't you just use magic and be done with it?" he complained.

She stared at him, her arms full of blankets and bedding and seemed very annoyed by his comment.

"Using magic is a clear way to draw attention to the house," she began. "We have been using as little as possible, considering what has been going on in the last year around this country. It doesn't make sense to go using magic for every little thing. Do you think I wanted my family tracked down by Death Eaters?" she asked defensively.

"There is one very old wizard living in town a block away from this house. He never comes out of his house and he isn't noteworthy enough to draw Death Eater interest. It was easy to live here quietly and do as little magic as possible … the magic could be easily blamed on him," she went on, appearing defiant.

"How exactly would that even work? The Ministry could find the right house if they wanted," he barked.

"There is a deflection and deception spell on the house. As long as we don't do a lot of magic, it makes anyone looking think it's coming from another house," she informed.

"A _what _spell? I've never heard of such nonsense," he muttered.

"Just because you haven't heard of it, doesn't mean it does not exist," she counted sharply. "Now, I'm going to put new sheets down and wash these so you will have a clean bed tonight. If me doing that bothers you, then you can sleep on the floor," she insinuated.

With that said, she turned and headed back out the door.

"I'll do all the bloody magic _I want to do_. I don't care what kind of nonsense you make up or … whatever spell you claim to have on the house," he said to her back. She stopped turned and stared at him from across the room.

"Be my guest … and when someone shows up to investigate the sudden explosion of magic at this location, you can explain it to them," she suggested. "I'm sure they'll be surprised to see you alive … probably they'll even want to bring Harry Potter down so he can pin a medal on your chest for your brave deeds," she went on in an arrogant tone.

"_How dare you_!" he cried, his face turning red. "Do not speak to me in -"

"Severus," she interrupted loudly. "Maybe you should skip ahead and take a look at the last newspaper. It'll explain a lot," she allowed, turned and walked out of the room.

"_You little _…"

He did not finish because the scandalous creature was gone. He made an involuntary noise of frustration. The tart was trying to play games with him, taunting him, being cheeky to him … bothering the hell out of him. He would hex her the next time she walked in the room.

Severus hastily hunted through the remaining newspapers to find whatever the woman was talking about.

Such childishness he had never seen in grown people: firstly they would not tell him their names, and the younger creature was…

On the last newspaper in the stack was a large picture of himself on the front page. The headline was: _Severus Snape - Dumbledore's man or loyal only to Lily?_

The photo of him was a recycled photo from when they had declared him Headmaster. He hastily began to read, glancing down at the picture lower on the page of Harry Potter speaking, apparently to the reporter who wrote the article.

Severus' face paled; he wanted to die … _again_.

The brat was recounting every one of Severus' own memories and telling them in exact unvarnished detail, almost word for word.

The moment he first met Lily, the private moment alone with her near the river. Everything was being played out like some depressive story meant to inspire feelings of sadness and pity. The memory of shame when he was hung upside down by James Potter and Lily had come to his rescue was recounted, now in print for all the world to see.

The desperation was revealed of him pleading with Dumbledore to save Lily; the betrayal of those who had trusted him was in black and white and available to anyone who could read it.

Every bit of truth about him was here, but the story went even further as Potter told of the years at Hogwarts. It was like some nightmare come alive.

As Severus finished the article, the last paragraph had some questions: '_How could one man be devoted for so long to the memory of one woman? Was he really ever loyal, or at the heart was he a Death Eater still?_'

Harry Potter's answer: "_He was just as brave as any Gryffindor I know, braver even. He deserves respect for giving his life. Maybe he wasn't always nice to us students, but that doesn't matter now_. _He died for the right side and he was the bravest man I ever knew_."

Severus flung the paper away; so he was good enough to be a Gryffindor now!? Severus fumed internally; he wanted to find Potter and hex him too. He had not given those memories so they could be plastered so freely on the front page. He should have known better than to turn over his confessions to Potter. The little idiot! Severus thought he should go to Hogwarts right now and put a curse on the lot of them.

Somehow he knew it was her entering the room without looking over at the door.

"DON'T SAY ANYTHING!" he shouted.

"Would you mind not shouting like that?" she complained, "It's well past eleven thirty, Severus. Maybe you can prowl all night, but some people go to bed early in this house," she rebuked sharply. "Besides, I wasn't going to say anything. I figured reading that last paper would put you in a mood anyway," she added.

"_P-put me in a mood_!" he repeated as he turned in the chair to stare at her.

She moved around the bed, tucking in sheets and fussing needlessly with bedding, making it neat as she went; she even fluffed the pillows. Why do all that at this hour of the night if in a little while he would just mess it up again, he wondered.

"That is not necessary," he muttered as she finished and came to stand at the end of the bed.

"You don't want wrinkly sheets, do you?" she asked softly.

"I don't give a damn about the sheets," he complained.

She said nothing; she simply crossed her arms and stared at him indifferently.

Severus stood and stalked forward, eyeing her warily as he approached. She seemed to grow nervous and stood up straight. She tightened her arms across her chest and appeared on the verge of running away from him.

He turned his head slightly as he stopped in front of her. He narrowed his eyes and stared intently into hers, searching, hunting with his power to find what he wanted.

"Don't you dare do that!" she snapped and moved around him towards the other door. Severus turned swiftly to keep her from exiting into her own room.

"Explain, _now_," he ordered forcefully.

She stepped back away from him as he was blocking her. At first he thought sure she was going to try and go around him. Instead she simply took another step back and crossed her arms again; this time she looked annoyed instead of nervous.

"I want to know the truth of all this, so no more games," he insisted, keeping his eyes firmly locked on hers.

Severus did not know how she understood or expected his powers of Legilimency, but he felt sure that if he could keep her in one place long enough, his ability would reward him with some new information.

"It's late, we'll talk in the morning," she allowed.

"No, we will talk now," he pressed.

"Severus, even though you don't want to admit it, you look very tired. Can't it wait till in the morning … after you've rested?" she said and was attempting to sound friendly and concerned.

"I'm not tired," he muttered.

"I don't know what you're in such a hurry for. Wouldn't you rather have a good night's rest?" she asked passionately.

Why this delay? He could not account for all this stalling. The oddness of all this frustrated him; equally his physical reactions to her were starting to bother him. At this very moment he wanted to reach out and grab hold of her arm.

Severus was not sure why he wanted to grab her, he just did. The desire welled up more anger and defiance at her attempts to keep deflecting him.

"I wish to know the TRUTH!" he barked harshly.

She made a hissing sound that he should not yell. He did not care if the old woman and child were in bed, he needed answers and he was not getting them.

"I promise, I will tell you everything tomorrow," she announced and then without warning she slipped by him, hurrying over to the door to her room.

Severus got ready to go after her but decided against it. She had already moved into the other room and he watched as the door slowly closed behind her.

Now that he was alone, the feeling of being a caged animal assaulted him. He began to pace back and forth at the end of the bed, anger biting at him with every step.

Severus paused, realizing how foolish it was for him to let this silly woman annoy him. He could just leave, why worry about it? He did not owe them anything did he? He had not asked for their help. That is what he would do - when he saw her light flick off at the edge of her door, he would simply wait a little while.

Then, when he was sure everyone in the house was asleep, he would just leave. That was the best thing to do; surely it was the only thing he should do because there was no reason to stay.

--------------------------------------------------

It was a little while later that he crept through the dark house. He was curious to see the rest of it, but he decided to go to the left towards the room that appeared to have an exit door.

His eyes had adjusted enough that the streetlight outside gave him the ability to make his way carefully to the door.

It appeared to be a sitting room, with a fireplace and a few chairs and a sofa. He lit his wand, and glanced about. It was a comfortable-looking place and on one wall there were many books neatly lined up along with various other knick-knacks, pictures and oddities. It seemed a normal family room to him, filled with the collections of life most people came by over the years.

It did not matter, he would not be staying. He lowered his wand, extinguished the light and took the final few steps to bring him to the door.

As he reached for the doorknob, the room filled with light. Somehow he knew it was going to happen, even though he desperately hoped it would not. He should not have paused to look around; that was a mistake.


	27. Chapter 27

The Anonymous Consort

Severus slowly turned around to find the younger woman standing at the sitting room entrance, her hand against the wall where she had flicked on the electric light.

"Severus, where are you going?" she repeated, crossing her arms.

"Leaving," he answered stiffly.

Her hair was a mess; she must have scurried out of bed so she could catch him before he escaped. Severus wondered how she had known; he thought had been very quiet. Perhaps she simply expected it. Still, she had no right to stop him.

"Just like that?" she admonished as she walked forward to stop in front of him.

Severus' eyes widened slightly, mostly because of her close presence. He still had no idea why she disturbed him so much. For a few moments he stared at her blankly, unable to speak. He gave himself a mental shake to regain his composure.

"I have no reason to stay," he responded coolly.

"No note, no thank you, no nothing? You were just going to leave without a word?" she pressed softly, frowning up at him.

Severus gave a sharp exhale of breath, unable and unwilling to give an account of his reasons for leaving in this manner, like a thief in the night. He knew it was somewhat inconsiderate to leave like this after they had taken care of him.

"You could have at least said something. None of us has asked you for anything, have we?" she prompted sadly.

"Very well, I am leaving," he informed. "There, I have told you. _Happy_?" he snapped, his voice filled with sarcasm.

"Don't you have any manners at all?" she accused in a heated tone.

"Accusations from a woman who has not informed me of who she is or even her name. Why should I have to say or do anything where you are concerned!? Flitting about as if you know best … as if I need someone to bring me food! I don't require your help and you don't even -"

"Celeste."

Severus blinked, not quite sure what she said.

"It's my name, Celeste," she repeated calmly.

His eyes widened as the name registered in his brain.

Then it happened - Severus laughed. He could not help it, the laugh simply erupted from him without warning.

"W-what's _so funny_?" she questioned, although her tone made it clear she had an idea of why he was laughing.

Severus halted his laugh, but the mirthful expression and devious humor still clung to his mouth, while his eyes sparkled with the rarely used emotion.

"Did your parents have so little imagination?" he asked, excitement in his voice.

Her expression soured and her hands found their way to her hips. Her offense and anger were quite evident as she seemed to be hunting for a reply.

For some reason Severus found this revelation of her name the funniest thing he had ever heard, far better than any actual joke.

"You don't like my name?" she asked.

The question was just too much. Severus could not believe how thrilling it felt to finally get the upper hand on this blond, curly-headed tart. He decided he must press the issue - this was far too entertaining.

"Celeste, _ah yes _… I should have guessed," he started. "The most common witch name on the planet, _how fitting_," he insulted, talking a slight step towards her. "Did your parents pull that name out of a hat … or did they lose a bet? They could not possibly have named you that on purpose!" he taunted.

She glared up at him with dislike, but he would not be stalled, this was too much fun How could anyone name their daughter Celeste? It was so overused, it was beyond reproach to saddle a girl with the name. Severus could not believe someone would curse their child with such a common name.

"I suppose it could be worse," he mused, a wicked grin etched on his face. He glanced down at her hands on hips, finding her pose curiously familiar.

"How do you figure it could be worse?" she asked tamely

Severus could not believe it; she asked the exact question he had anticipated. He had the great desire to laugh again, but he held it in. It was curious that he rarely laughed out loud but somehow it felt refreshing to do so; it had been like a burst of energy that spread through him. Still he controlled the laugh. That excitement and energy continued to flower up inside of him and he could not guess when he ever felt so exhilarated.

"Your middle name, it wouldn't happen to be Rose, would it?" he mused. "A witch by any other name, would she smell as sweet," he taunted and started to walk around her as he spoke. "No, no … it must be Star. Celeste Star, she fell from the sky," he went on, delighting in that possibility as he stalked around behind her.

She turned her head, following his progress as he walked around her.

"I have it … your middle name must be Angel, _that must be it_!" he announced as he came back around to stop in front of her.

The witch was quite angry now from the look of her face. She remained tight-lipped and refused to reply. He was sure her middle name must be a horrible one. He had rarely been so excited to learn the answer to a question.

"Come on, _Celeste_, what is your middle name?" Severus pressed excitedly, even sounding excited to himself. "Come, what is it? _Give me your name, witch_," he ordered when she still would not reply.

"It's …" she paused looking quite sad, her cheeks growing pinker as she again crossed her arms. "It's Lenore," she answered.

"L-Lenore," he muttered awkwardly. The name completely took the wind out of his excitement. He thought sure it would be something frivolous like Star The name Lenore was practically respectable, even likeable.

"Celeste Lenore," he said aloud, disappointed he could not come up with a good reason to mock it.

"_I can't help what my parents named me_," she complained bitterly. "Since you know my name now, my son is called Orion and my grandmother is Zora. If you want, you can call her Granny … everyone does, I don't think she would mind if -"

"_I'm not staying_," Severus cut in sharply.

The change of subject finished off his humor quite effectively, disappointing him that the enjoyment and desire to laugh had been stamped out.

"You don't have to leave. I think you should stay," she started. "You still need a few days to get better," she insisted.

"I'm well enough," he replied smoothly.

"I want you to stay," she declared forcefully.

"What … _why_?" he responded in confusion.

The woman had just argued with him, he had insulted her name and yet she just blathered out she wanted him to stay. She did not make any sense at all.

"I thought you wanted to know," she began softly, "about how I knew to help you and how I -"

"It is easy to deduce," Severus interrupted. "Albus Dumbledore has something to do with it," he insisted darkly. "I frankly do not care anymore. _I owe him nothing_! I'm done with him and anything he is involved in," he vowed venomously.

"It is more to do with you … _you_ _silly man,_" she contested.

"Silly man?!" he sputtered.

"Maybe it would interest you to know that you and I already know each other," she revealed casually with a wave of one of her hands.

"Do I look stupid to you?" he asked boldly. "We do not know each other. I have never seen you before," he went on.

"It's no accident that you don't remember me," she informed

"Oh, well it all makes perfect sense _of course,_" he surmised. "You were sent by good wizard Dumbledore to help poor unfortunate Severus to whom he owed so much," he suggested in a bitter voice. "_I don't care_," he added.

"Why me, if we don't know each other, then why me?" she persisted in a serious tone.

"Why you?" he snapped. "I frankly don't care why you. I don't believe your stupid comment about our knowing each other," he reiterated.

"Let me prove it to you then," she asserted.

"I would rather be bitten again by Nagini," he insulted.

Her face turned bright red and her eyes narrowed. Severus was even startled to see her anger arrive so suddenly.

"_FINE_!" she spat. "Be clueless and a complete jerk! I came here to help you and … and you've treated me like useless garbage … _again_!" she raved, throwing up her hands. "I should have known better!" she went on, walking away from him towards the fireplace. "After all this time, I thought …"

She was now muttering, seeming incapable of finishing her sentences as she paced back and forth between the fireplace and the sofa.

"I let Albus make me believe that … Ohhh, _why did I listen to him_? And after everything … then you go and get yourself killed and … _what was I supposed to do_!?" she went on and had turned to glared at him as if expecting an answer. Severus got ready to speak, but she continued in her apparent illogical rant.

"I can't believe you can be so selfish when … when … oh, what difference does it make? You don't even know what I'm talking about!" she charged dramatically.

"No, I don't understand what you are talking about and you are a completely scatterbrained tart!" he asserted irately. "I don't know who you are or what you are raving about! How do you expect me to deal with you rationally when you are completely illogical and absurd at the same time!" he complained, breathing hard at the end of his rant.

"I am NOT ILLOGICAL … y-you _meanie pants_!" she screeched defensively.

"_Meanie pants_?" he repeated as if he could not believe a grown person had uttered those two words together out loud. "Are you a child?" he asked forcefully.

"No more than you are," she implied, though she even looked ashamed of herself. "I'm not a scatterbrain either!" she countered.

"This is the most childish argument I have ever had with anyone," he muttered. He had never heard something so immature come out of the mouth of an adult. _Meanie pants?_

Silence filled the room and they stared at each other awkwardly for a few moments. The anger began to settle and, for whatever reason, Severus actually felt a sense of relief wash over him. He had no idea why, but it was as if the argument had released some hidden pent-up frustration inside of himself.

"Orion called you meanie pants, it was in my head. He said it after he met you earlier," she eventually admitted. "It just came out," she added depressively.

"Indeed," he intoned softly.

"Orion is a good child," she allowed. "Please don't judge him by me repeating that … he's very young and impressionable," she allowed, her frown turning depressive.

"Yes, I noticed," he replied calmly. "I have no idea why you wish me to stay or why you claim we know each other. I do not know you, madam," he persisted.

"Whatever I say, you will not believe," she concluded. "You will just get angry with me, whatever I tell you. Let me prove it to you, Severus," she insisted evenly. She also appeared to be calmer as she stared at him with an expression he could only call hopeful.

"How do you plan on … proving it to me?" he asked.

"I have something for you … from Professor Dumbledore," she admitted sheepishly.

Severus narrowed his eyes and took a step forward.

"I _knew_ it!" he cried, feeling both justified and angry at the same time. "You expect me to trust you now? What reason do I have to trust you?" he barked.

"You have no reason NOT to trust me," she countered. "If you trusted Albus, then why not trust me also?" she pressed.

"Because he never trusted me!" he snapped. "He … he got _me_ killed, it's his fault I -"

"Severus," she cut in waving her hand at him. "Does it really matter now? You are alive? Albus … he's gone and Voldemort is gone as well," she charged forcefully, her expression pleading. "I have told you, I'm not here to hurt you -"

He made a loud disturbed sound in his throat to stop her speech. What she was saying bothered him so much, he could not give words to what he felt.

"Please, Severus … just hear me out and give me a chance to prove myself. If after that you don't believe me and still want to leave … I'll not stop you," she vowed in a trembling voice.

Severus did not reply. He stared at her passionate face, unsure what to make of her or her pleading. Why would she invest this much effort into keeping him here?

"Do I have to stay here to remain alive?" he questioned seriously.

"_What_? No. What kind of question is that?" she asked nervously.

"If I walk out the door, I'll not die instantly or suffer a slow painful demise?" he mused.

Her eyebrows lifted and she gave a little laugh, as if she could not believe he had asked such an odd question.

"No, not anything like that … unless there is something outside the door ready to attack you that I'm not aware of," she said, a faint grin lifting the corner of her mouth.

"I remember … you spoke to me of magic," be started. "You asked me if I could feel it. It was in the night … when you came near me. What were you speaking of? What magic?" he asked.

She gave a sigh and walked forward to stand in front of him again. She raised her hand towards him.

"Touch my hand," she said calmly.

"Touch your … _I'm not touching you_," he muttered.

"You want instant proof, just touch my hand," she insisted.

He did not budge; he simply stared at her hand as if it was poisonous. She turned her palm up and stretched it out, bringing it even closer to his chest.

"Scared?" she pressed. "I know you are not a coward, so touch my hand … come on, Severus," she taunted.

"You are a _tart_. I knew it the minute I saw you," he accused viciously.

"Depends on which minute you are talking about, Severus. There have been far more than you realize," she suggested. "At least I know you are consistent in your insults," she added.

"You make no sense."

"Touch my hand."

"No."

"Come on, touch it, Severus."

"Hussy!"

"It's just my hand. It's not like I asked you to -"

"ENOUGH!" he barked, interrupting her and at the same time grabbing her hand.

Severus' intent was to squeeze the life out of her little fingers. Instead, the second he wrapped his own around hers, a jolt of some unknown force slid up his arm and into his chest.

He gasped and his breathing sped up as his heart hammered in his chest. His vision began to blur and he closed his eyes and swayed as a wave of dizziness washed over him. Whatever alien magic this was, it began to work through his body like little pinpricks.

"What … have you … done … _to me_?" he said, wanting desperately to pull his hand away. "What … is this?"

"Severus …"

She paused and sounded as breathless as he did. It took a minute or two for the dizziness to pass and the little sensations to die down enough so that he could actually think rationally.

There were no words to describe it. Something deep down inside his inner soul had just been nudged awake. It frightened him that this strange woman had all of a sudden just disturbed his inner workings by the simple act of touching his hand. The emotions he always held under tight control now threatened to burst free.

Severus willed his fingers to release her hand; he had to escape the intensity of it. Once he had managed to wrangle his hand free, he took a staggered step backward, opened his eyes and stared down at his hand.

He flexed his fingers and blinked his eyes a couple of times before he stared up at her. He scanned her face and she in turn watched him silently, her hand clutched against her chest.

"What did you do to me?" he asked

"_Saved your life_ would probably be the best answer I can give you," she answered, taking a step towards him.

"You stay BACK!" he ordered angrily, moving around so they were separated by a chair. There was an odd glint in her eye that he did not like. It was also the general feel of the room, as if he could sense an unseen adversary nearby.

"I'm not doing anything to you," she insisted defensively.

"Something is wrong with you … your eyes … you are some sort of-of _demon_," he accused angrily.

"So you think Albus sent a demon to help you?" she said, humor in her tone. "Considering you're the one who knows the _Dark Arts _… what exact kind of demon am I?" she questioned darkly.

Severus frowned, unable to come up with a credible answer. He narrowed his eyes as his mind raced for some insult or dark creature to call her. The unsettled emotions had rendered him a bit lost; he wanted to turn and simply leave, but something was rooting him on the spot.

"Do you really want to leave without knowing?" she asked, giving him a half smile. "If I know anything about you, I know you are curious. If you were not, you would have already left," she suggested. "You want to find out, admit it. You like to know things, you always have."

"STOP!" he ordered. "Do not speak as if you know me. I will be the one to decide … _I say _whether I will do something, _not you_! I will not be toyed with and pushed about any more! It is not your choice!" he barked.

"I'm asking you to stay and hear me out, to see the truth," she pleaded meekly, all of a sudden appearing distressed. "I don't want to force you, but I also … I -"

She paused, gave a sigh, placed her hand against her forehead and seemed very frustrated. "Aren't you tired of arguing? _I don't want to argue any more_," she begged fiercely.

"The things you say disturb me," he muttered.

Old memories began to form of his parents, bickering and arguing; they had always argued. Severus did not remember a day of his youth going by without the two snapping at each other or coming in after another argument to sit amidst the bitter silence.

He did not want to remember. He closed his eyes again and mentally forced those feelings and memories away, deep down into the depths of his inner self.

She moved and his hand twitched, thinking at first she was coming closer. Instead she proceeded over to the bookshelf that sat against one wall. She hunted through the shelves until she found what she was looking for. She took out a book and then walked back towards him.

"Here, it's yours," she said holding out the small book to him. "Go on, take it. What is inside belongs to you," she informed.

Severus hesitated a moment but then reached out and took the small book from her. On the front of it read in gold letters the simple word, _Photos_. He did not remember owning any sort of book like this, so he lifted his eyes to hers again, waiting for an explanation.

She remained silent and did not elaborate so he flipped the cover open cautiously.

Severus narrowed his eyes and stared at the old photographs with disbelief. How had this woman obtained these photos? He knew where they should be, but how had they come to be here in this house and in an album?

There was a picture of his mother, Eileen, at a very early age with her parents. There was a picture of his mother in Hogwarts robes with her Gobstones team. There was another of his mother with other Hogwarts students.

Next came the photo of his mother in a plain white gown, a hint of a smile on her face as his father, Tobias Snape, was looking quite smug beside her.

Then came the photo that caused Severus' hand to shake - it was the photo of him as an infant in his mother's arms. She was staring down at his small face in a way he never remembered seeing once he was older. There was devotion and love and innocence in her eyes and also in his own eyes. What had changed that devotion from her, Severus did not know. He only knew he would never see that expression from her again.

And then there was the final picture, the most wonderful and painful of them all. It was truthfully the only picture he had of Lily and him together, but they were not actually together. He had not looked at these pictures for many, many years. His eyes widened as he stared down at the familiar scene, which now appeared completely different to his eyes.

It was a picture from Hogwarts while he was a student; he remembered buying the picture from the photographer. Severus had even made it larger to better see he and Lily together. It was after a Quidditch game and it was simply a photo of him walking among a group of students leaving the game.

He was strolling along with Lily and the other students and they all progressed magically across the page, only to return again and repeat the action. It was a magical photo unlike the others.

Severus even now remembered which houses had played in the Quidditch match, Ravenclaw against Gryffindor. Now the photo seemed different and one person who walked on the other side of Lily completely changed the picture for him.

A face he had never paid attention to sprang forward: it was a girl walking on the other side of Lily. The girl had never garnered his attention much before, except to wonder who she was. He had never cared really that he could not identify the unfamiliar face; it was only that he and Lily were walking near each other that had mattered. It had been the only reason he had purchased it.

Now the unknown face became familiar, the young girl with a mass of curly blond hair, smiling brightly beside Lily.

Severus felt as if he had just been kicked in the gut; he could not believe it was real.

All those times he had stared at the picture, watching himself and Lily progress across the magical paper; now he realized he had missed something rather important. He even looked happy in this photo, glancing at Lily as they walked along.

Lily had also smiled brightly near the end of the movement off the other side of the page. Now it became clear why she smiled. Lily had not looked at him; she had looked at the blond girl who seemed to be speaking to her.

Now he knew the face - it was her, Celeste. Though a younger version, it was easy to see that it was in fact this woman who claimed to know him. Her happy smile as she walked by Lily showed so much how they were friends.

He, Severus, who was supposed to be Lily's best friend, appeared to simply be trying to pretend to walk with the group, while really desiring to only be with Lily.

"H-how … it's not real!" he said and appeared ready to toss the book away "You can't have been at Hogwarts, it's a trick!" he accused viciously.

"Tell me about your fifth year at Hogwarts," the older version of that younger face in the photo asked calmly. "Do you remember everything about it? Didn't get into any trouble, did you? How about hurt … how about hurt in such a way that you don't remember certain events -"

"_I-It has nothing to do with you_!" he snapped nastily, cutting her off. "I … in the Dark Forest … I was …"

He stopped, staring back down at the photo again.

"You were what?" she said smoothly, "What happened to you, care to elaborate? Maybe even Professor Dumbledore might have come to you. Maybe he even told you things -"

"Stop talking, now!" he hissed, again cutting her off.

She frowned but remained silent.

Severus needed to think and he could not do that while this chatterbox blathered on and on with questions and little arrogant comments. He also could not stand not knowing and he hated admitting she was right again. He was far too curious for his own good; he had always been that way.

Knowledge was power and knowing things kept you out of trouble. Knowing what other people were thinking about you, for instance, kept you from getting hurt and gave you an advantage over them.

Now he was stuck in this horrible situation of not knowing and it felt like a prison.

"Show me," he said weakly, feeling as though he had just surrendered. He detested that he was allowing her to have her way in this matter.

"Come with me then," she said as she turned to head back down the hallway. "The thing from Dumbledore is back here," she added, turning a brief moment to glance at him, and then continued on.

Why did it feel like he was walking right into the biggest trap on the planet? Why was he now stupidly obeying her? His feet seemed to have a mind of their own as he proceeded to follow her back to the bedroom he had previously left.

"Close the door, please," she said, not looking back. She walked forward to the desk and opened one of the larger drawers.

He did as she asked and then moved over to stand by the desk as she pulled out something wrapped in a blue cloth. She sat it down on the desk and removed the blue covering.

It was a small wooden box, beautifully carved with a scene of Hogwarts castle on top. Around the four panels on the side was the crest of each house. It was well made and inlaid with gold and silver. Little colored jewels of red, green, blue and yellow sparkled in each crest animal's eye.

"You recognize it?" she questioned seriously.

"It … I have seen it before, _yes_, in the Headmaster's office, but I had not seen it recently," he answered. "I once asked him about it; he answered that it was a Christmas gift from a friend," he added.

"Yes," Celeste replied. "And now he is giving it to you," she allowed, stepping back and pulling out the chair.

"What is in it?" he asked impatiently.

"I wouldn't know, I haven't opened it. The box is for you, not me," she answered.

Severus snatched out his wand and stepped forward to press it against the wood's surface. He muttered under his breath for a few moments, testing it for curses or spells.

"Behold the classic wizard personality trait: someone gives you a gift, you test it for curses first," Celeste considered as she came around to stand beside him.

"And what would your first choice be?" he asked condescendingly. "Open it directly with female glee that someone thought you worthy enough to even send a gift to?" he asked dryly, not looking up at her.

Celeste had a sour expression but did not reply. Instead she reached out and laid her hand on top of the box ready to open it. Severus took a hasty step back as she lifted the lid upward.

Nothing untoward happened as the top opened. There was a hinge on the back and as she opened it the top stood straight up and remained open.

Severus took a hesitant step forward, staring down into the innards of the box.

The first thing he noticed inside was a small leather pouch tied closed with a cord. It was full, but he was unsure of what. There was also an elegant potion vial cushioned and tied to a very small velvet pillow; it almost appeared to be sleeping and that the little pillow had specially been made for it.

At the bottom was what looked like an envelope with his name written on the outside. Severus recognized the handwriting: it was Dumbledore's.

Severus glanced over at Celeste to find her staring in the box with just as much curiosity as he did. It was apparent from her expression she had been telling the truth about not knowing what exactly was inside.

Severus poked the small leather pouch with his wand; Celeste stifled a giggle with her hand. Severus darted his eyes over to stare at her a moment as she lowered her hand.

"I … um … well it kind of looks like a bag of money, doesn't it?" she asked, reaching out and picking up the pouch.

"You are the most incautious witch I have ever met," he accused darkly.

"I know who the box is from, Severus. If Albus wanted to do you in, I'm sure he could have figured a way years ago," she suggested, holding the pouch out to him.

Severus scowled but eventually lifted his hand and took the pouch from her. It did in fact feel like coins, so he undid the cord and peered inside. There appeared to be quite a considerable sum of money.

He dropped the pouch down onto the desk and sat down in the chair, pulling it forward so he could examine the other contents more closely. He reached inside to pull out the potion vial resting on the velvet cushion. As he picked it up, a dangling tag revealed itself, hanging neatly from the neck of the vial. Written on the tag in Albus Dumbledore's handwriting were two words, '_Drink Me'_.

"Drink me," Severus said aloud, gazing at the tag and then glancing up at Celeste.

"Albus did always have a funny sense of humor," she commented casually, a faint smile threatening to lift the corners of her mouth.

"Do I look stupid to you?" he asked indignantly.

"No, not stupid. I think you are an infuriatingly stubborn and fussy man who thinks his opinion is the only right answer," she replied smoothly.

"I am not drinking that," he growled, sitting back in the chair, holding the potion out to her.

"Then you don't care about the truth. I am not surprised by that," she insisted, moving her hand to close the box.

Severus' hand shot out and he grabbed her wrist, stopping her. The effect he felt was quick and powerful. Just like before, the odd sensations attacked his senses and mind as his fingers wrapped tightly around her small wrist.

It took a few moments for the effect of touching her to lessen enough for his brain to return to rational thought. Once he was able to get control of himself again, he sat the potion down and then reached inside the box to pull out the letter. He held it up to her.

"You will read it aloud to me," he ordered.

A moment passed, and then she took the letter from his hand with her free one.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he snapped angrily when she remained unmoving, not opening the letter.

"I would read it, but can I have my other arm, please?" she said softly.

Severus' eyes widened a brief second, realizing he still had hold of her wrist. He willed his fingers to let her go and he moved his hand away.

Before she opened the letter, she walked to her bedroom door and entered. He was not sure what to make of it until she returned again carrying a chair. She positioned it facing him and sat down without a word.

Severus turned in his own chair to watch her better as she settled herself and opened the letter. She unfolded it, scanned it for a few seconds and then began to read.

_Dear Severus,_

_I hope this letter finds you safe and well. I am quite sure you are._

_I will tell you that from the beginning I have known more about you than you knew about yourself. I kept your secrets from almost everyone, including you._

_I will admit to you that I did not always trust you. I am sure you are aware of that by now, but it was vital for me to keep you unaware. There were also more reasons for me to keep you with me than there were to let you go._

_For myself, I should have been strong enough and wise enough to see through my own arrogance. The only excuse I can plead is that I thought I was protecting the innocent and that I was doing the right thing._

_Now, as I write this, I realize how many mistakes I made where you were concerned. You put yourself into my hands and my care. I let you believe what was easiest and I let you trap yourself in an unhappy life._

_I told myself it was for the best, that it was the right thing to do for the greater good. I did these things and allowed you to make sacrifices. I hoped and believed it would all be worth it in the end. It was the only way, at least that is what I decided._

_I realize now in my stupidity I have cost myself a comfortable death, but the worst of it is that I thrust upon you a great burden. I hope you will forgive me my poor choices and that I left you alone in such an exposed and dangerous situation._

_I admit I used you and deceived you and for many years I have kept things from you, far more than you realized._

_I know that you are not and never have been a man who forgives easily, if at all. I hope that eventually you will come to understand I did have your best interest at heart. I know, I doubt you feel that way, but soon I think you will begin to understand the truth about yourself._

_You placed yourself into the service of two powerful men: Voldemort and I both benefited from your talents. I need you to see that neither of us were the correct choice for you._

_I am sure by now you are quite confused about Celeste. I have instructed her to give you the box at such time that danger to herself or you has ended. To put it bluntly, Severus, I have put you under a rather extraordinary spell._

_I say extraordinary, simply because given the situation it is a wonder I was able to manage it for so many years. I admit there were times when I was sure the spell would crumble, but I have done rather well with it, even if I do say so myself._

_I know that you are doubtful at the moment and do not believe it and probably refuse to believe it._

_Be that as it may, you surely cannot doubt there is something unusual going on, even by magical standards. I know you have your faults, but I also know you are a vastly intelligent man. Though sometimes you do come to the most unreasonable conclusions, I also know you are capable of understanding things far better than most realize._

_I just hope that you will try to apply that part of yourself without allowing your own emotions to persuade you differently._

_I have very rarely dabbled in curses, but this is possibly the closest I have ever come to doing something essentially negative where magic was concerned._

_For that I am sorry. It was originally done because the situation was out of my hands. The second time I should have known better. All I can say about the second time is I needed you and I was a coward. I could have let you go, but you were my key and I needed you far more than you ever needed me._

_So, I know that most of this right now does not make sense to you. The potion will help you relax and weaken the spell I have put on you. The rest I can leave in Celeste's hands._

_Your Friend,_

_Albus_

_P.S. The money is yours. I have no children and I am sure that you and Celeste will find a respectable and good use for it. Also, you were right: I did take too much for granted, but there is one thing that I did not, and that was you._

_Love has made many of us fools, but I believe it made of you a true prince surrounded by average men._

_Do not let the truth of your ability to love hide behind your bitterness. Use your courage this time around and learn from your mistakes._

Apparently this was the end; Celeste lifted her eyes to him and held out the letter. Severus took it and began to read it over again to himself. Once he had read over it, he folded it and laid it back in the box. He turned his attention back to Celeste and studied her face again, this time with uncertainty.

"The letter makes little sense, which leads me to believe it is in fact from Albus Dumbledore," he considered. "He had a certain way of being completely infuriating while attempting to give motivational speeches about personal choices, love and … _whatever else _he thought he had to pass on," Severus grumbled.

"I always liked his letters," she said sweetly, giving him a half smile.

"_You would_, you speak in the same manner," he complained.

"Are you going to drink the potion?" she asked.

"What are you going to do after I drink it?" he countered slickly.

"Hold your hands and say the secret words," she answered, now grinning at him like a cat that had just caught a very big tasty mouse.

"I take it there is something remarkably important about your hands I should be figuring out at this point," Severus considered, watching her hands as she reached out to pick up the potion vial. "Hence the comment about _leaving the rest in your hands_. Dumbledore thinks he is clever, trying to be funny, I'm sure," added Severus, glaring at Celeste as she removed the potion from its little cushion.

"If you hadn't noticed by now, almost all wizards try to be divinely clever, even the dark ones," she replied. "It's part of the culture, always trying to outsmart or outdo the other wizard … and usually causing mayhem and showing in the end just how ignorant our kind actually are," she went on, pulling out the stopper in the potion.

Severus gave a huff as she held the potions vial out to him.

"The point of no return," she said in a casual manner. Severus frowned and did not take the vial from her. "Severus, is there really any need to ponder the situation and give yourself a headache? For once just leap without seeing where you will land," she recommended.

"I am quite sure I will not like to know whatever it is you and Albus Dumbledore wish to show me," he responded unhappily.

"Most people don't like the truth, it's usually easier to believe lies and deceptions," she replied.

Severus stared into her eyes. He had the great desire to hunt her mind and find the answers, but he decided against doing that for now. He grabbed the arms of his chair and turned it so that he faced her.

He was rewarded with a devious grin from her. What a little tease, he thought grumpily. He reached out and took the potion vial from her and without hesitation he lifted it to his nose to investigate the aroma. He checked the color but it was not overly unusual - not a poison and clearly not dangerous.

Logic said the woman had somehow saved him, so what purpose would it serve now to kill him? With that thought in mind, he downed the potion in one gulp.

There was a faintly bitter taste as it worked its way down. A further moment passed and a euphoric sensation began to work its way up to his brain. It spread through his body slowly, like covering one's self with a warm and cozy blanket.

Severus gave a deep sigh and his senses all relaxed instantly, his guard lowered and his whole body slumped in the chair.

"Severus, how do you feel?" the mop head asked. She leaned forward and to the side a little, staring at him curiously.

His eyelids were heavy and the effect of the potion was something like being intoxicated.

"Your appearance has improved, Miss Mop Tart," he offered, giving her a smug grin. She blinked as if surprised and then her mouth twisted to the side; there was an evident hint of humor there.

"_Mop tart _… I think that takes the cake for insults to me," she considered as she reached out and slipped the empty vial from his hand.

"Did you stick your finger in an electric outlet to design that hair style?" he asked, now leaning forward towards her.

"I'll not ask where you stuck your head to get the look you've been producing for the last thirty-something years," she replied darkly.

Instead of being offended or angry as he usually would be, he snorted, reached out and grabbed the arms of her chair. He pulled himself forward in his own seat and stared intensely into her eyes.

"Are you trying to use your powers on me, Severus?" she asked sweetly.

"Maybe," he replied, finding something oddly familiar about her face.

"Would you like to hold my hands?" she asked in the same sweet tone.

"Why not, this night can't get any weirder … if I didn't know better, I'd say you were offering yourself to me. _Are you_?" he questioned, his tone very low and suggestive.

"I believe holding hands comes first, doesn't it?" she offered, holding out her hands towards him. She pointed her fingers up, palms facing him.

"I wouldn't know," he replied, lifting his own hands to press them against hers. He gave a low sigh. "You are a devious little witch," he announced as she forced her fingers between his and squeezed. "Taking such liberties with my hands … I should -"

"_It is time to meet your better half, Severus_," Albus Dumbledore's voice said.

Severus wanted to whirl around, to find the man, but he could not look away from Celeste's face.

"_Remember me_," her mouth pronounced carefully. In the next second all of his senses fell into darkness again.


	28. Chapter 28

The First Meeting

Severus awakened abruptly as if someone had just shaken him.

Fifth year at Hogwarts now awaited and he lay for a few moments in thought behind the deep green drapes that surrounded his bed; here he could pretend he was alone. Sadly it did not last long because the noise of his roommates began as they also roused for the first day of classes.

It sounded like Rosier was the first awake and out of bed, apparently using his first few minutes to wake up Avery with some kind of stinging curse. This caused the two to start an argument that set the morning mood.

Evan Rosier was a prat in Severus' opinion, but he was a boy that it was not wise to cross. He was large, brutish and mean; in addition he was an unstable individual who did not think rationally when angry.

Connor Avery on the other hand was nothing more than a busybody who ran his mouth too much, no match for Rosier either way. It was always best not to tell Avery anything you wanted to keep secret. Of course, if you wanted everyone to know something, Avery was just the person to tell information to in confidence.

Rosier's next order of business for the morning was to start making vulgar remarks about the new arrival at Hogwarts. Avery was snickering at the comments, the apparent earlier disagreement forgotten.

Wilkes was still snoring; Hector had never been much of an early riser since first year. He did not care much about school or anything really and mostly just scraped by in his classwork.

If Severus had to choose a roommate that he would keep, it would be Hector Wilkes. They never bothered each other and Hector did not throw his weight around like Evan did.

Severus got out of bed and tried his best to remain unnoticed, but, as always, Evan Rosier had to pipe up as soon as he saw that Severus was awake.

"So, Snape … what did you think of the Yankee? You got a good look at her, didn't you?" Rosier asked in a tone filled with mocking humor.

"She is just another Ravenclaw," Severus replied, not even remotely wanting to be in this conversation. Generally any of Evan Rosier's public conversations about females resulted in guaranteed embarrassment for Severus every time, so he chose to say as little as possible.

The only reason Severus had even got a good look at the girl was because of where she had decided to sit at the Ravenclaw table; and naturally like everyone else he was curious.

He had actually first seen the girl on the train. Severus' intent was to seek out Lily, but what he found was a compartment filled already: an unfamiliar girl was talking with Lily and other girls inside the compartment were snickering, whispering and watching the new girl with curiosity. People were stopping outside the compartment, wanting to get a look at the American, as if she was some sort of animal in a zoo cage.

She did not seem all that interesting to Severus on first glance. Since the compartment was both full and contained an object of intense curiosity, he had moved on to find another.

His eventual compartment was not much better, as he had to listen to Avery chatter away. Meanwhile what he was sure was a second year Hufflepuff watched them with trepidation.

"What's _this_ doing in here?" Evan Rosier had announced as he entered the compartment followed by Hector Wilkes and Rabastan Lestrange. "Get out of here, you little pest, this is _our_ _compartment_," Rosier ordered.

The boy gathered his things and scurried off, looking quite terrified he was going to be cursed before he could get through the door.

As the three new arrivals made themselves comfortable, the talk turned inevitably to the American girl.

"My dad said the school is going to the dogs, because Dumbledore is letting an American come here as a student for a year," Connor Avery started. "After all, they can't even speak English properly." he added.

"Exactly when is it that your father has met an American?" Rosier asked arrogantly.

"My dad saw the parents at some kind of party … they've already been here in the country a month," Avery answered hastily. "He said the mother is very pretty. He also said they were snobbish and the Minister was parading them around, showing them off to everyone," Avery informed.

"Why is it being allowed?" Rosier asked suspiciously. "Doesn't seem quite right," he added.

"My dad says he thinks the parents are purebloods. He said they -"

"How can that be possible?" Lestrange cut in. "Americans can't be purebloods," he insisted. "Everyone knows Yankees are born from Muggle servants who couldn't pay their debts. They got shoved on ships and sent away from England," he finished. "They're not even good enough to be Muggles," he added.

Rabastan was the only boy in the compartment not in the same year with the rest of them. He was a seventh year boy, but he and Rosier had been good friends outside of school so they had a close friendship inside as well, despite being a couple of years apart.

"Well, there _could_ be purebloods in America," Avery suggested seriously. "There was something in the Daily Prophet about them. My dad said the mother wanted a fancy holiday in Europe. Apparently they've got loads of money if they're on a holiday for a year," he concluded.

"I believe the article stated that the father, named John Fairstone, is a magical constructor; in other words, he builds buildings," Severus asserted, for the first time putting himself into the conversation. "It also said that in America the family name is well known," he went on. He seemed to be the only one who actually took the opportunity to read during the summer holiday.

"What's their name again?" Rosier asked curiously.

"Fairstone," Severus replied.

"That's a stupid last name," Rabastan insulted darkly. "Sounds fake … I'll bet they're probably _Mudbloods_," he went on, looking revolted.

"It was stated by the interviewer that the mother did in fact want a grand holiday in Europe, but also the article said that the father has something to do with the International Dueling Competition. Since the championship for that organization will be specially held at Hogwarts in January, it is conceivable that is one of the reasons the family is here," he finished.

"Well, look who knows more than anyone else, _as usual_," Rosier declared arrogantly.

"Perhaps if some of you took the time to actually read a newspaper, you might know these things already," Severus proclaimed smoothly. "Apparently you would rather hear it all from Avery, who didn't read it but only heard half the story from someone else," Severus went on. "If that is what you want then go right ahead, I will not stop you," he added, sitting back in his seat and crossing his arms.

"_What's crawled up your robes?_" Rosier muttered, giving Severus an unfriendly glare.

"Nothing has crawled up my robes," countered Severus. "One silly American girl is on the train and this is all that can be discussed?" Severus responded darkly. "You'd think the girl was going to take over the school and run it," he added bitterly.

Severus was annoyed: not only was the new girl able to sit with Lily, but now he had to hear all about her from his fellow Slytherins. He already disliked the girl and had not even met her yet.

"Probably be a sight better than that old fool, Dumbledore," Wilkes muttered aggressively. Everyone glanced over at him since he had also stayed out of the conversation.

"So do we have to ask what that comment is about?" Rosier asked, a malicious grin lighting his face. Wilkes simply frowned deeply and appeared to have the expression of a caged animal.

"I hate this stupid train and I hate the school. Am I supposed to be happy about going back to Hogwarts? How that idiot Albus Dumbledore ever got to be Headmaster is beyond me … I wish someone would blow the bloody place up," he charged angrily.

"So, did your daddy have a run-in over the summer with the '_Greatest Wizard of our time'_'?" Rosier asked, a mocking humor in his voice.

"He got my grandfather kicked off as one of the Governors, didn't he … ratted out my grandfather all those years back," Wilkes complained in a bitter tone. "I'll be glad when the Dark Lord comes into power," he announced.

Rosier made a hissing sound for him to be quiet since Wilkes had left the compartment door open and students were still passing by it.

"I don't care if they hear!" Wilkes growled. Avery got up and closed the door then moved to sit back down.

Hector was usually quiet but sometimes he would get in a mood. Severus figured it was because he was returning to school; Hector did detest school quite a lot. Severus figured that if it had not been for his help, Hector would have never made it to fifth year; at least he was an admirable Quidditch player.

Still, Hector's opinion on the school did not coincide with his: Severus did not like the idea of the school being blown up. Hogwarts was his home after all, as opposed to the place he had to stay for the summer, that place where his parents lived. Hogwarts was his salvation, it and Lily. If he lost either one of them, he did not know what he would do.

Thankfully, once the train was well underway, the talk of his Slytherin companions turned to the International Dueling Competition that was to be held at Hogwarts. The organization chose a different location to have its championship each time, usually in a different country.

This year it would be hosted at Hogwarts and there was a lot of excitement about the upcoming event. In January the school would be invaded by people from all across the world who were dueling champions.

Even Severus could not hide his interest at the thought of seeing the competition. The only disappointment was that there would be a limited number of tickets and not everyone would be able to attend.

Severus could not buy a ticket since his parents neither gave him money nor could afford to hand over any for one; he was even lucky he got new robes this year. He had to settle for his mother's old school books, just like every year. His father refused to, as he put it, '_Waste good money on stupid books'_.

Severus was stuck using worn out books every year since he had come to Hogwarts. What would he not give to have money so he could buy new things, especially books? In their first year, after Potter had insulted his books, Severus had vowed to himself that one day he would have new books of his own. He decided in that moment of shame that when he was an adult and had money, all of his books would be the newest and the finest made he could afford.

"Snape, are you listening?" someone asked loudly. "Are you in?"

"What?" Severus announced, looking up to find Mulciber standing at the open compartment door. "In what?" he asked bewilderedly.

"You haven't even been listening," Mulciber complained.

Severus frowned in embarrassment; not only had he not heard what they were saying, he also had not seen Mulciber open the door and enter the compartment.

"We're being invited into the Elite Club," Avery announced proudly. "Mulciber says Lucius Malfoy wants all of us to join and be a part," he added.

"So are you in?" Mulciber asked curiously.

Karl Mulciber was a seventh year Slytherin; he and Rabastan Lestrange were classmates. As far as Severus knew, Karl was the only boy who definitely had the Dark Mark from You-Know-Who.

Karl had never shown it off to Severus; it had been by accident that he had seen it at the end of the previous school year. Karl had entered into an argument with a Ravenclaw boy over a girl. The two had fought and Karl's sleeve had been pulled up during the scuffle.

As far as Severus was aware, nobody else had caught sight of the Mark except him. Severus had just been at the right angle and in the right position to catch a fleeting sight of the Mark. Karl had covered it just as hastily as it was revealed and then the fight was quickly broken up by a teacher.

Severus had heard the Mark spoken of and had heard a couple of other Slytherin students brag about how they would get one soon, but it was really the first time he had ever seen one.

"Well, Snape? We haven't got all day. Are you in?" Mulciber asked impatiently. "I've got to give a report, let them know who is in or out," he added, taking on a stance that said he was doing something grand and important.

"What do we do in this club?" Severus asked curiously.

"What do you mean, what do we do? _What we always do _… we're just official now," Mulciber stated forcefully. "Lucius is going to arrange special stuff for us. He's been made a Governor of Hogwarts this year. Youngest one ever … did you hear about it?" Mulciber went on.

"Yes, I read it in the paper," Severus replied quietly. He did not elaborate further and this seemed to annoy not only Mulciber but also the rest of the Slytherins in the compartment.

"Well, for some reason he wanted me to make sure you were in, so … _are you in_?" Mulciber pressed.

"Very well," Severus answered after another couple of moments in thought.

Once Severus gave his answer, Mulciber left, claiming to have more people to recruit for the Elite Club. After the compartment door was closed, the talk turned to what kind of special treatment they might get from being associated with Lucius Malfoy and his new governorship.

Severus was not quite sure what they would be doing or what sort of privileges he would gain, but Lucius had always treated him respectfully; at least after he had seen Severus do magic in his first year at Hogwarts.

Lucius had seemed impressed with Severus, especially when faced with James Potter and Sirius Black, two against one. Lucius had stepped in to break up the scuffle, but the battle lines were clearly drawn that day.

Severus detested Potter and his arrogant friend Black. The longer he knew them, the more he desired to find a way to get them expelled from school. They were no saints; they broke rules and got away with things nobody else in the school could.

Just because Potter was a Quidditch champion and just because he was popular, everyone fell all over him. Severus had thought that if you did well and got exceptional grades at wizard school, it would count for something. James Potter simply had to do tolerably well in class and catch a silly Golden Snitch and he was considered stellar by nearly all of the student body and a good percentage of Hogwarts staff.

Even Lily had started to become distant this past school year, saying she did not like some of Severus' friends. At one of the Quidditch games Severus saw how Lily watched Potter fly about on his broom. Worry began to plague Severus that Lily was starting to consider the bullying toerag as acceptable.

Last year he had also found Lily and her friends on more than one occasion talking with Potter and his little group in the library or out on the grounds or during a meal. He supposed it was innocent enough, being that most of them happened to be Gryffindors.

Even so, it began to bother him because he was finding himself seeing Lily less and less. She had started making excuses of being with her female friends and doing girl things.

Severus was not quite sure what kind of things girls got up to that involved so much time, but he began to wonder whether it was just an excuse not to be with him.

It did not help matters that every person that associated with him considered her less than worthy. She was a Muggleborn and Severus knew that for him to just openly be with her all of his new friends would abandon him. So he had to play it off as no big deal when he was seen with Lily and make up excuses over why he was around her.

Undoubtedly one thing that helped his situation was that Lily was pretty; not just by his standards, but apparently even those that claimed to hate Muggles thought so.

People like Evan Rosier made assumptions about why Severus was hanging about with Lily. Rosier's answer was that Severus wanted to '_get under her skirts'. _This eventually became the accepted theory among his friends and Severus simply let them believe whatever they wanted to believe.

Severus had learned that people easily assume things about you and you could let them believe their assumptions as long as you did not correct them or let on differently. So he could both be with Lily and have this new air of being moderately popular among his friends. Helping certain Slytherins with homework and keeping them out of trouble also improved his position in his house.

Eventually a voice echoed through the train that they would be reaching Hogwarts in a few minutes. The train soon began to slow and then gradually came to a stop.

The mass exit of students began as they all crowded out of the train and grouped off to climb aboard the carriages. Severus caught sight of Lily and with her he noticed the American girl again.

He was not the only one watching them; everyone seemed curious as Lily and the American climbed into a carriage along with a couple of other girls who were Lily's friends. With the interest now gone, Severus walked with his Slytherin companions to a carriage and climbed in; soon they were off up to the castle.

Once inside the castle they all found their places at their respective house tables in the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore stood together near the head table speaking quietly.

Once everyone was pretty much at their table, Dumbledore moved to the center in front of the head table and called for silence. He asked everyone to take their seats.

Professor McGonagall headed to the doors of the Great Hall and exited so as to greet the first years. Once she was gone and everyone had quieted down and taken their seats, Dumbledore began to speak.

"I usually wait for our new students to be sorted before I speak to you, but I thought I should take the opportunity to talk to all of you existing students first," he began, his voice pleasant and calm. He glanced about the room a moment and then continued.

"As many of you are already aware, we will be having a special event here at Hogwarts - the International Dueling Championship. I will speak to you further about that event later. The subject I wish to speak to you about first is a special guest student we will be counting among our number this year," he explained, his bright blue eyes drifting over their faces as he spoke.

"The Ministry has decided that it would be a good idea to allow an American to come to Hogwarts as a student this term," he informed. "In the past, our school has hosted many students from other nationalities, but it was usually during the Triwizard Tournament that we met our fellow wizards from other countries."

"Due to unfortunate accidents and deaths those tournaments were canceled many years ago. From then on we have lacked international ties between magical people here at Hogwarts," he went on.

"Despite our past of having students from other countries, we have never in the history of Hogwarts admitted an American student," he went on, but paused a moment since quite a few students had started to whisper and chatter.

"I know that due to our suspicions and preconceived ideas about those who come from the United States, some of you might be hesitant to accept an exchange student."

He paused, this time seeming to allow his words to sink in before he continued.

"Let me reassure all of you that the staff and I have taken the time to deliberate this issue most seriously. We have spoken in depth with Ministry officials and the girl's parents before we accepted this idea. I believe and hope that this will be a rewarding experience for her and for all of us."

"I want to also take this opportunity to encourage all of you to make a new friend and learn of a culture not unlike our own. I am sure you will find that we are not so different from those adventurous people from across the Atlantic."

With that said he appeared to be finished. Staff and students applauded, but quite a few students seemed unsure whether the speech was over. Either way it did not matter because the door to the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagall appeared.

Before she could close the door behind her, a loud sound could be heard from out in the corridor. It sounded to Severus as if someone had screamed. The sound was followed by laughter, as if all the first years had seen something quite funny.

Everyone was staring towards the door and quite a few were trying to catch sight of whatever had happened outside the door. The Headmaster hurried forward, seeming intent to get to the bottom of whatever the disturbance was. He stopped beside Professor McGonagall and a very short whispered conversation passed between them.

Professor McGonagall turned abruptly and hastened out of the Great Hall, closing the door behind herself as she went. The Headmaster turned and headed back up to the head table without comment over the moment of disturbance.

"Wonder what that was all about?" Avery whispered, as other people around the room seemed to be wondering the same thing.

A few minutes passed and then the door to the Great Hall opened again, Professor McGonagall marching in with the new students behind her. Among them it was easy to pick out the American girl as she was taller than the rest of the children.

"She can't be a first year," Rosier suggested. "Look at her bloody hair, she must have got struck by lightning," he mused, humor evident in his tone.

"Maybe she's really bald and she stole her mother's mop," Lestrange commented.

From this distance it was hard to really give an opinion of the girl. To Severus she looked as if she was going to be ill; she appeared quite pale, as if something had frightened her. The first years and the American girl were lined up in front of the Head Table as McGonagall placed the stool and Sorting Hat on their usual spot.

The girl stood at the end of the line and if Severus had not known any better, he would have said she was terrified of the ghosts; she kept glancing at the silvery beings and she was gripping the edge of her robes quite tightly.

Because she was watching the ghosts instead of the Sorting Hat, the girl gave a little jerk when the Hat became animated in song.

_I'm the Sorting Hat of Hogwarts,_

_And though I may look shabby,_

_I know there is no hat anywhere as_

_Clever as I can be._

_Come along and give me a try,_

_Just slip me on your head._

_I'll find the group that's best for you,_

_The place you'll fit right in._

_Gryffindor could be for you,_

_Among those brave and fearless souls._

_Maybe it's Hufflepuff for you,_

_Where the patient and true reside._

_Ravenclaw could be the one,_

_The house of learning and clever wit,_

_Where knowledge is the guide._

_Or maybe it's with Slytherin,_

_Where cunning and determination,_

_Are held in high regard._

_No time to waste, don't be shy,_

_Just put me on, I will not lie,_

_For I'm the Sorting Hat of Hogwarts,_

_And I know what's in your head._

The hall burst into applause when the song ended. The Hat gave a snappy bow to each house and then settled back on the stool.

Professor McGonagall took out a parchment and walked over to stand beside the stool and Hat.

"I will call out your name," she began, looking towards the first years. "When I do so, please step forward, sit down and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head," she explained.

The anticipation of seeing an American being Sorted seemed far more interesting than the usual British first years. Everyone in the Great Hall appeared to be holding their collective breath for when the American girl would be called forward. The first few students received the normal applause and cheers, but it was as if everyone were waiting for the same thing to happen.

"Fairstone, Celeste!" McGonagall's voice rang out.

The girl came forward, her pale face growing pink as she gingerly sat down and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. Unlike most first year students, the Hat did not slip down over her eyes; not only was she older, but her mass of messy curls propped it up on her head.

There was a long wait for the Sorting Hat to declare its choice. The girl cocked her head to the side as if she was listening to the hat; her eyes widened and she blinked a few times.

"Ravenclaw!" the Sorting Hat exclaimed.

The Ravenclaw table burst into loud applause; Severus thought they all appeared quite proud in that moment to have obtained the new celebrity of the castle.

"Look, here she comes," Rosier announced over the cheers as the girl hurried forward between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables.

She was smiling brightly as she came down between the two tables, but she did not look as though she knew quite where she was supposed to sit as she went along. She did not sit at the front of the table where all the first years usually sat. Severus wondered if she did this on purpose since she did look older. He wondered what year she would be put in if she was older.

She stopped only a foot or two away from him; his back was to the Ravenclaw table. She had not noticed him but was staring rather desperately at the Ravenclaw students at this particular area of the table.

A couple of Ravenclaws right behind him made a space for her; the rest of the Ravenclaws all shuffled down on either side, also making room. She slipped in onto the bench and squirmed into her position. Severus had to almost turn full to watch the event.

While the girl was getting comfortable, his own table burst into cheers. Someone had been Sorted into Slytherin, but he had missed the name. He usually only clapped and did not go wild over the Sorting like some did.

Severus turned back to watch the remainder of the Sorting. Once it was over, Dumbledore spoke briefly again and then after that the food appeared.

Severus began to eat but he could hear the American girl talking to the students around her and answering some of the questions they had. Others around him at the Slytherin table also seemed to be trying to listen and some folks even at the Ravenclaw table were sniggering as the American spoke. Severus had an idea it was the accent she had.

"She sounds like she dropped off a wagon and needs to find a farm to live on," Rabastan Lestrange muttered under his breath as he filled his plate.

"Who cares what she sounds like?" Rosier mused, his eyes intent on the back of the girl's head.

Severus eyed the boy suspiciously; there was a certain glint in Evan Rosier's eye that was akin to a dog that was getting ready to pounce on some unsuspecting animal.

Rosier picked up a bit of bread, rolled it between his thumb and forefinger and then tossed it right past Severus' shoulder to bounce against the girl's back. She gave a little jerk and half glanced. Rosier again did the same thing; this time the girl turned in her seat to search for what had been thrown.

"Hey … Yankee girl," Rosier said; everyone around that heard him, including Severus, was now glancing from him to her curiously as they ate.

The girl turned to look across to Rosier; quite a few of the older Ravenclaw girls had turned to stare at Evan. Their expressions were both wary but also filled with dislike.

"We want to know something about Americans," Rosier began casually. "We're wondering if you like snakes?" he went on. Quite a few of the Slytherin males began to laugh and then nudge each other with the apparent humor of the question.

"Snakes?" the girl repeated, her eyes narrowing a little.

"I've got one, I can show it to you," Rosier informed in a cheeky voice.

Rabastan Lestrange nearly choked on his pumpkin juice and even Wilkes was laughing uproariously over the comment.

She frowned but then her eyes drifted away from Evan Rosier and stopped right on Severus; he was the only boy not laughing, plus he was right across from her.

Her eyes met his and the way she stared into his eyes unsettled him. Severus was not sure quite what it was that bothered him, but he wished in that moment Rosier had kept his mouth shut.

"Don't pay any attention to them. They're all arrogant and mean," a sixth year Ravenclaw girl said who was sitting on the other side of the Ravenclaw table from the American girl. "They usually don't like anyone besides themselves, so just ignore them," she added, frowning angrily at Evan Rosier.

"We'll make an exception in her case, clawhead. Let her talk to us if she wants to," Rosier complained.

The American girl scrunched up her nose and then turned back around. Even though Rosier tried quite a few times during the meal to get her attention, the girl ignored him completely.

After the meal Dumbledore made a few more announcements and then everyone was sent off to their dormitories. Severus got up along with everyone else and he moved off on his own, intent to see or at least get a glimpse of Lily.

As he reached the door, he saw her heading down the tables with her female Gryffindor friends. When she saw him she smiled and gave a little wave; her friends frowned with dislike to see whom it was she had noticed.

Because of the throngs of people filing out they were separated; there really was not any point in trying to subdue the masses to get to her, but he gave a hesitant wave back. Lily gave a little shrug with her shoulders and then smiled brightly as people passed through the doors, exiting the Great Hall.

Severus saw the head of the American girl pass by with the Ravenclaw group. She also must have seen Lily because she waved her hand up high so Lily would see her amidst all the crowd.

Lily noticed her and laughed and all of a sudden James Potter and Sirius Black were in the way, blocking Severus' view of Lily. After the rather large Gryffindor group passed by, Lily was gone.

Severus frowned, realizing she had moved on. He joined the crowd and saw Lily making her way up the main stairs with all the Gryffindors. He stood at the edge in the shadows watching as they all moved up and out of view.

"Hey, Snape … what are you doing? Going to the wrong house or something? Not going to turn into a _Gryffindor_, are you?" Rosier's voice called as he, Avery and other Slytherins were now crowding out of the Great Hall on their way down to the Slytherin dormitories.

"No," Severus replied, sounding offended and bitter.

"Move along everyone, off to bed with all of you," Professor Slughorn called as he followed his House students along. Severus turned and proceeded with the Slytherins down to their house common room. He would get to see Lily in class tomorrow so his mood lifted as he headed to bed.

----------------------------------------------

Avery was the first to bring news of the American girl; after breakfast and right before first class, he and Rosier were chattering on about the news they had heard.

Severus was annoyed to have to listen to gossip about the darn girl; everyone seemed infatuated with her.

"The first years said she screamed and tried to run out of the room when the ghosts came in," Avery was saying as they made their way down the corridor to their first class of the day.

"What, she's scared of ghosts?" Rosier mused as they all stopped in front of the classroom door, waiting along with some of the others who had arrived.

Lily was not here yet so Severus scanned the corridor, waiting and listening to his Slytherin companions talk.

"Apparently, McGonagall had to calm her down is what I was told," Avery went on, appearing quite excited to give Rosier this news.

"Who cares? You nearly wet your pants when you saw the ghosts first year," Wilkes muttered repressively, staring at the classroom door with dislike.

Rosier laughed uproariously as Severus gave a disappointed sigh; Lily had still not appeared and the door to the classroom was opening.

As everyone arrived he waited for a little while longer, until he was the last one to enter. There was still no sign of Lily so he had to shuffle inside and the door closed behind him. She did not appear for the first class of the day or the second.

------------------------------------

"Where have you been all morning?" asked Severus at the next opportunity he had of seeing Lily, which was Arithmancy class after lunch.

It was an elective class he and Lily but none of his Slytherin year classmates took, and none of Potter's little group either. It was one of the few classes where he could associate more freely with her.

Lily took her seat next to him, setting her bag down as other students took their places around. It was not an exciting subject and was a class that required a lot of study. Severus had noticed that Ravenclaws generally seemed the most interested in taking this particular class.

"Professor McGonagall let me be the Hogwarts tour guide this morning," Lily answered, smiling proudly.

"What's _that_?" he asked suspiciously.

"On the way down this morning I saw her speaking with Celeste and the Ravenclaw head girl … Celeste is the American girl we read about in the paper over the summer, remember?" Lily started. "I met her on the train and this morning Professor McGonagall let me show her around Hogwarts," she finished, still looking quite pleased with herself.

"Why would _she_ get special treatment like that?" Severus muttered gruffly. "None of us got any kind of special tour first year … we had to figure it out ourselves," he added, sounding and looking quite spiteful.

His annoyance truthfully was more related to the fact that he had to hear about the American girl again. It was enough that he had to hear about her from the Slytherins, now Lily too.

"She's not a first year, she's supposed to be a fourth year actually," Lily commented. Her tone told Severus she did not like his bitter reaction and her disappointment was evident in the way her eyebrows drew together.

Severus gave a sigh and watched her pull out her books and place them in front of her; somehow he always said the wrong thing.

"Supposed to be in fourth … what do you mean _supposed _to be?" he asked curiously, trying to sound calm and a little more friendly.

Lily glanced over at him and studied his face a moment before she decided to elaborate.

"Professor McGonagall held her back for some reason; she put her in third year instead," Lily informed. "Celeste tried to talk to McGonagall, but you know how she can get," Lily stated with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Celeste said the Ravenclaw girls were making a big deal about it last night."

Severus realized that Lily had obviously had some in depth conversations with the American girl. How come girls talked so much, he wondered as Lily continued on with her chat. He liked to listen to her voice, but the subject was completely annoying; he wished she would talk about something else.

"It isn't like the girl is going to be here forever, it's just one school year," he commented.

"Would _you_ want to be put in third year if you're supposed to be in fourth?" Lily asked, giving him a mischievous grin.

Severus opened his mouth to reply but closed it just as quickly. He frowned, as the grin on Lily's face told him she knew exactly how he felt about it: he would hate to be held back a year. It would be a horrible humiliation to suffer such a fate. Severus realized that it was possible some Ravenclaws would consider death a more fitting outcome than being put in a position of being held back a year.

Their conversation was halted by the teacher's calling roll, so he would have to save his questions for later since the class was starting.

After that, the rest of the first week of school was rather busy, as was usually the case. He had scant little time to worry about the American girl and even James Potter and his crowd seemed too busy to be concerned with him.

Severus still could not get away from hearing about the Yankee. Every evening in the Slytherin common room, Evan Rosier made some vulgar comment about the girl. By the end of the week some rather nasty rumors about the girl began to spread.

Avery informed him halfway through the week that the word was the third year Ravenclaw girls could not stand her, and none of them were speaking to her. The other more salacious rumors suggested that she was very loose with her affections. Avery's exact words were, '_she's done it with three boys already'_.

Severus did not ask for him to elaborate whether it was here at Hogwarts or in the girl's whole lifetime. Severus was certainly not interested in the girl's private affairs and by Friday he just wanted to be in a place where he would not hear one more word about her.

------------------------------------

Severus sent Lily a note Friday morning in class, hoping that they could meet in their usual private table in the library to study. It was an out of the way table that students rarely used because it was way back in the darkest section of the library, in an area deemed the '_most boring books section' _by many of the Hogwarts students.

She replied saying she would, so after classes had ended for the day he made his way up to the library to wait for her. Lily always had a tendency to be behind so he had taken out a number of books, piled them up around him and began to do his essays.

He liked the library: it was quiet and Madam Pince was tediously strict about what went on there. Severus' favorite desk was not reader friendly though; it was rather dim in this section and required a few candles even during the brighter part of the day. Still, he preferred it here in the dark section and it was no more unusual to him than the dungeon, which he also liked.

He worked quietly. It was Friday, so most students were outside enjoying the mild weather or at least not wanting to study now that the week was over. Severus was glad he could be here in the library in relative peace.

"Hi," a young voice said in an upbeat tone, breaking into the solitude and quiet.

It was not Lily's voice that spoke and he wanted to crawl under the table. He recognized the voice only because he had heard it enough during the week; she still sat in the same spot behind him at the Ravenclaw table.

Severus scrunched down a little more in his seat, hoping the books would hide him.

"Is it alright if I sit here?" she asked in the same cheerful tone with which she had said "_Hi_". Apparently she could not take a hint.

Severus peered around the large stack of books he had on the table to see the American girl, Celeste Fairstone. She was standing near the end of the table, her expression one of curiosity. She took the final few steps to bring her to the edge of the table. She acted nervous and she glanced around a moment as if to see whether anyone else was around.

Severus did not want to answer her and simply stared, caught off guard by her asking to sit down and the fact he was unsure that he even wanted her to. Severus wondered where Lily was; why had she not shown up instead of this girl?

Apparently Americans took silence to mean yes. She pulled out a chair across the table from him, laid her bag on top of the table and then sat down, drawing up the chair and making herself comfortable before she met his eye again.

She gave him a brief smile. Severus' reaction was to feel like he had just been hexed. What did she want? Why was she bothering him? What would people think to see this girl sitting here? With the rumors he had heard, he was not sure whether being seen with her would be good or bad for his reputation.

Apparently she wanted nothing from him because she opened her bag, pulled out books and parchment and quickly went to reading and writing.

Then only thing he wanted to know was why she had just shown up and made herself at home at _his _table. Had Lily invited her? Was this girl so rude she did not even introduce herself?

Severus sat mutely, trying to decide how to go about questioning the girl. Then again, he was not sure he even wanted to acknowledge she was here; maybe she would go away if he ignored her.


	29. Chapter 29

Requirements of Friendship

Where was Lily? Had she forgotten? It had been another fifteen minutes since the American girl had shown up and still no Lily.

Severus watched the American girl's quill as it bobbed back and forth. It was bright blue, which was no surprise for a Ravenclaw.

She glanced up at him, apparently sensing that he might be looking at her. Severus pretended to be reading, holding his book up in a manner he could appear to not be watching her. When she glanced up at him, he gave the impression of completely ignoring her.

Once her attention was back on her work, he studied the parchment she was writing on. He had never seen someone own so much of it: loads of new parchment spilled out of her bag. The bag and the parchment appeared to be of exceptional quality. He was sure if a person wrote on the crisp white parchment, their quill would glide smoothly and with little effort.

Severus glanced over at his own tattered bag to see his meager supply of cheap parchment, which was barely noticeable compared to hers. He carefully reached out his hand and closed the flap on his bag to hide the contents from view.

"Would you like some?" the girl said all of a sudden. Severus lifted his eyes away from his bag to find her staring at him.

"_What_?" he muttered defensively. He had not meant to say anything; he had been intent on ignoring her, but the word just slipped out of his mouth before he could catch it.

"Parchment, I've got tons of it … my mother thought I'd need a lot, but I think I have too much," she explained. "I've already given some away," she went on as she indicated the parchment. "If you want, you can have some," she offered.

Severus shook his head and went back to reading. He did not want to accept an offer from some girl he barely knew. Even though he did want the parchment, he still would not accept an American girl's handout.

"Just so you know, sometimes I talk a lot," she admitted, smiling sheepishly.

Severus glared up at her. He had no idea why she felt the need to share that information or even talk to him. She frowned slightly and an expression of embarrassment crossed her face.

"Well … except when I'm studying," she added timidly. Severus simply scowled and made no reply.

She went back to writing so he continued reading, trying to pretend she was not sitting across from him. They sat in utter silence for a long while as she scribbled on her parchment. He kept getting distracted by her obnoxious blue quill.

Obnoxious quill and obnoxious girl, and where the bloody hell was Lily? He was almost ready to get up and leave. She had said she would come, she had never been this late before and it began to bother him that she might for the first time have forgotten.

"Could I borrow that book you have?" the American asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Severus again had to acknowledge she was there. He lifted his eyes to find her pointing at one of the books in the center of the pile to his left. He had taken it off the shelves earlier and had already searched it for what he needed.

"I thought you were a third year … _Fairstone_, isn't it?" he began, giving her a scornful face. "This book clearly has no relevance to what you are studying," he stated firmly.

The girl's eyebrows rose, taken aback by his tone. Then she grinned mischievously. "I'm Celeste, but everyone calls each other by their last names around here … _it's very weird_," she suggested innocently.

Severus made grunt of indifference to the comment and went back to reading.

"What is your name? Since you already know mine, it would only be right that I should know your name," she insisted.

What an arrogant little twit, he thought viciously. He gawked at her again for a moment in disbelief. There was a little glint of arrogance in her eyes and in the way she held her head. She was offended that he rudely had not introduced himself to her. What a haughty little thing, no wonder the Ravenclaw girls did not like her.

She was the one who showed up and sat herself down with him. Did she think just because everyone knew who she was, that meant that she could just plop down and become instant friends with him?

"If you must know, my name is Snape, Severus Snape … and I thought you said you were quiet when you studied," he complained. "You also sat yourself down and did not even introduce yourself, so why should I have to tell you anything?" he went on, watching as her arrogance disappeared to be replaced by a depressive frown.

"_I'm sorry_ … I didn't mean to do that," she announced, looking ashamed. "I just wanted to borrow the book is all," she insisted. "I didn't mean to bother you. I only came back here because people keep whispering things about me and talking behind my back. I just thought I'd like to sit here because everyone keeps staring at me and … sorry, _I talk too much_," she apologized, stopping herself and fidgeting with her quill nervously for a few awkward moments. "May I please borrow the book?" she asked meekly.

Severus was ready to glare at her again but decided against it. He detected a hint of sadness in her eyes. She went back to writing and he watched her depressive frown deepen as she wrote.

He did not know why he did it, but he lifted his hands to the pile of books and pulled out the one she wanted. His movement drew her attention and she stared at the book as he laid it on the table and slid it towards her.

She gazed up at him and searched his eyes very intently; Severus could see an innocence in her eyes that he was sure he had never had in his own. She was a Ravenclaw and there was no real reason to help her, but something in that moment had compelled him to do something completely out of character.

She placed her hand on the book and for a brief moment both their hands were on it, a faint smile edging the corner of her mouth. He removed his hand and sat back in his chair as she pulled the book to her.

"Thank you, I'll not keep it long," she said softly.

"Keep it as long as you like, I am finished with it anyway," he replied. She gave a nod and opened the book. Severus went back to reading, pretending indifference.

A few moments later he started to watch her again as she read the book. He glanced downward to the parchment and observed her writing.

He lifted his eyes up to investigate her hair and face more closely. Again the first word that sprang to his mind was _obnoxious_; her curly and unruly hair fitted that description for one. It did not seem to know what it wanted to do: it was a mass of curls that did not lay exactly right and seemed to have a mind of its own.

Her face was reasonably pretty; perhaps soft was the right word for it, he was not sure. She appeared younger than she actually was and her robes seemed a little out of order. They were slightly twisted as if she had been running or perhaps they were not the correct size for her.

It was in that moment of his investigation that she set down her quill and stretched. Severus hastily pretended he was searching for something on the page of his book. Thankfully she had not noticed that he was watching her.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a container. She opened it and looked inside, then at him.

"Would you like one?" she asked curiously.

"_What_?" he said, pretending disinterest again.

"They are my Granny's cookies. She sent them to me … _try one_, they are really good," she pressed and held out the container toward him.

Severus hesitated. His mind told him this was why she was here, to trick him. Someone had convinced her to come back here and make him eat a poisoned food; he was sure of it. Why else would this girl come sit with him? Also there was no food allowed in the library, he reminded himself.

He shook his head. She shrugged her shoulders, took out one of the cookies and sat the container down between them on the table.

"Suit yourself, but they are really good," she stated.

She began to eat one of the things in the container and he glanced about nervously. He was quite sure that if he were caught sitting here with her, eating food in the library, he would lose points for Slytherin house.

She finished the first one and took another. Nothing unnatural happened to her as she ate the second one. The overwhelming desire to try one of the cookies took hold of Severus; just one could not hurt anything, could it? He wasn't even sure what a cookie was but he wanted to try it and find out.

He timidly reached out and took one cookie out of the container. He tasted it and found it to be remarkably good for a cookie that had traveled across the ocean to get there.

"See, told ya," she teased, grinning sweetly.

He returned her grin with a pleasant smile, but a devious glint came into his eyes as he ate the cookie.

"I can't say I know anything about you Yankees. I didn't even know you lot were educated, let alone capable of reading and writing," he taunted.

Her expression turned to a glare. He returned this gaze with a blank, innocent stare, though his lip kept trying to curl up on one side with humor because of her reaction to his insult.

"Why does everyone call me that?" she muttered repressively.

"Do you mean … Yankee?" he replied smoothly. "That is what Americans _are_," he informed arrogantly. He had actually never really known the answer himself, so he changed the subject with his own questions. "What is your magical heritage? Some have said you are a pureblood, others say it is impossible for an American to be. So which is it?" he asked.

"I don't understand why people keep asking me that," she began. "If you mean are both my parents magical, _yes_ … but … you boys are _very_ weird over here," she considered in an arrogant tone. "Most boys at home only ask me if I'm allowed to date," she concluded with a shrug of her shoulders.

She went back to writing and did not elaborate any further. The second statement about dating with no answer was like being faced with some sort of difficult puzzle he was supposed to figure out. What was dating? He was not familiar with the term but by how she used the word he had an idea of what she might mean.

"Well … _are you_?" he announced when he could not stand not knowing the answer.

"What?" she said without looking up from her parchment.

"_Allowed to…date_?" Severus snapped in exasperation. He felt utterly stupid for blurting out the question. Especially because he did not exactly know what dating was.

Severus could not believe it and he was angry with himself for allowing this to happen. On the right side of her face her mouth lifted ever so slightly. She was teasing him; she knew he would want to know the answer. What an annoying little tart this girl was.

"My father said I have to wait till I'm sixteen," she answered in a matter of fact tone, as if he should have already known without having to ask.

"How old are you? I have heard you are being held back a year," he began darkly. "It must be a … _ah_ … disappointment to find out you are behind everyone else. I suppose American wizarding schools might not be as advanced as we are here in Britain," he surmised with a sneer.

"I have been held back a year, but not because I'm stupid or whatever you are thinking … and I'm fourteen," she replied. "I should really be in fourth year," she insisted a little angrily. "That's why I'm doing _this_," she informed indicating the parchment in front of her.

Severus blinked his eyes in confusion; he had wanted her to shut up, not talk more.

"I thought if I try to do my homework and make it look much more … well … like I am more advanced, then I would show I can be in fourth year and they might move me up. Do you suppose they would, if I did extra work?" she wondered in a hopeful tone.

Severus was utterly baffled. He had pretty much insulted her because she was being held back a year. Now she was asking him for advice?

"I am not in a position to … _give you advice_," he replied coldly.

"What year are you?" she asked.

"Fifth," he replied softly.

"Well, you know what the teachers expect," she mused. "If I do extra work, do you suppose they would feel like I deserved to move up?" she questioned again, a little more urgently.

"Why would you deserve to move up a whole year just because you do extra work?" he began suspiciously. "If that were so, shouldn't anyone be able to move up?" he questioned.

"But I'm not really supposed to be in third year," she insisted.

"That's where they put you, so apparently that is where you're supposed to be," he answered smoothly

"I don't think it's right," she stated firmly. "Just because they say I should be in third year, doesn't mean they are right. They just made a mistake and if I prove I can be in fourth year, they'll see they were wrong," she went on in a determined voice.

"Well, I don't -"

"Hi!" Lily's voice called, interrupting Severus before he could finish his sentence. "Celeste! What are you doing here?" Lily proclaimed, sounding surprised but also pleased.

"Lily!" Severus and Celeste said in unison; they both sounded equally excited. Lily gave a slight laugh as she came forward, while Severus and Celeste shared an awkward glare towards each other.

"I'm sorry, Sev … I lost track of time. I was with Mary, she's depressed _again_," Lily apologized but then directly turned to Celeste, smiling as she sat down, dropping her bag on the table.

Severus did not reply, simply stared at her. He was glad she was here but equally annoyed that Fairstone was still present. Lily's attention was focused on the girl, which also annoyed him.

"I'm glad you're here, at least _somebody_ at this school is nice," Celeste pondered, looking glum.

"Oh no, _not you too_ … is everyone depressed?" Lily wondered, glancing at Severus. "Am I the only person happy to be at school?" she mused.

"I am pleased to be back," Severus revealed, giving her a faint smile.

"I like the teachers, and the classes. Well … I don't like Professor Binns' class," Celeste offered. "I don't think -"

She stopped, blushed and glanced down at her quill, twirling it between her fingers absently.

"Is it true what I have heard? That you are afraid of ghosts?" Severus asked, a devious grin crossing his mouth after he said it.

"I-I'm _not_ … who said that?" she snapped, sounding offended.

"I have heard people saying it too actually," Lily offered. "Sev … it's not her fault what people say about her. It was probably just exaggerated," insisted Lily. "We were all startled first year when the ghosts appeared. Anyone who says different is not being honest," she reprimanded.

"I was just _asking_ if it was true," Severus responded sourly. "_I_ wasn't afraid first year," he retorted. "Why should I be afraid of them?" he went on when Lily and Celeste both gave him a very doubtful expression. Lily grinned, seeing his smug expression.

"They can't hurt anyone, they're just ghosts," he added derisively.

"I just don't like them very much … I'm not scared of them, _not really_," Celeste contended, still playing with her quill and staring at it intently as she twirled it. "I don't know why people talk about me being scared anyway, it's kind of silly," she asserted sadly.

"I agree," Lily commented, smiling. "They just want someone to gossip about," she added kindly.

"I guess so," Celeste considered, smiling at Lily in a way Severus did not like. The expression held a real and evident sense of friendship, almost as if the two girls had been friends far longer than a week.

A few seconds later Severus frowned because the two girls began to chatter away at each other. Severus was caught off guard by the depth of the conversation between the two. He listened to the back and forth exchange between them about gossip and rumors and why people started such nonsense. Then they started to go on about classes, teachers, students, lessons and the school itself.

How come girls talked so much, he wondered? If this was not gossip then he did not know what was. He listened to Lily advise Celeste on certain people to avoid; quite a few of them were male students and also Slytherins.

"Maybe you should warn her against Potter and his gang of trouble makers," Severus cut into the conversation, his tone bitter.

Lily made a sound of frustration and then gave a sigh, pushing her hands up into her hair and propping her elbows up on the table.

Because of Lily's distress, Severus became quiet and did not go into further detail about his comment.

"Who is Potter?" Celeste asked.

"James Potter, he is a Gryffindor … usually has an arrogant smirk on his face, hair that stands straight up, thinks he runs the school because he's a Quidditch player … can't keep his wand from hexing people and -"

Severus stopped abruptly because the two girls gave him an odd expression.

"I'm a Gryffindor," Lily countered. "James is in our year … he and Severus are -"

"Enemies," Severus finished darkly.

"Enemies!?" Celeste declared, looking worried.

"Severus, I wish you wouldn't use that word to describe other people," Lily cautioned.

"How else should _I_ describe him?" Severus asserted.

"Do you want enemies? Do you want to be in a war?" she complained. "You know what I'm talking about, Severus, about You-Know-Who. He wants to take over and get rid of all the Muggles and Muggleborns," Lily charged in a forceful tone. "Is that what you want to be a part of?" she pressed.

"What war? Is-is that the man over here causing trouble?" Celeste asked nervously before Severus could answer Lily.

Lily and Severus both turned their attention back to Celeste a moment, not sure exactly what to make of her comment.

"Celeste, you do know who You-Know-Who is, right? You have heard about the trouble we're having over here?" Lily asked.

"Well, Mr. Dumbledore -"

"Professor Dumbledore or Headmaster, nobody calls him _that _at this school," Severus cut in.

"What difference does that make?" she asked. " Besides, we have Principals at home, we call them Mister not -"

"This is not America, if you hadn't noticed," Severus interrupted a little more harshly. She sounded so flippant in her tone that it grated his nerves.

"Severus … you're being rude," Lily scolded. "It's not a rule you can't call Professor Dumbledore, Mr. Dumbledore either," she added firmly.

Both girls were now giving him a face Severus did not like. Their scowls were almost identical.

"It doesn't sound appropriate," Severus muttered abrasively but then waved a hand to suggest Celeste could continue with whatever explanation she was going to give.

"Like I was saying, me and my parents met the _Headmaster_."

She paused a moment to see Severus' reaction. When he made no comment, she continued. "We met him about a month ago when we first got here to England. He talked to us about a man named Voldie-something. I forget it right now," she informed. "He wondered why my parents would bring me here at this time and want to put me in school," she went on.

"Dad was worried and the next day we went to the place where the Minister of Magic works," Celeste went on. "The Minister of Magic talked with my parents and said the situation wasn't as serious as the Headmaster made it out to be. Then the Minister explained that it was just troublemakers and nothing for us to worry about. The Minister also said that I would be safe at Hogwarts and it wasn't as bad as what some people were claiming," she finished.

"It's not right that the Minister told your parents that," Lily complained, a crease of worry appearing between her eyebrows. "You-Know-Who says Muggleborns are not really magical people, that we stole magic. I'm Muggleborn … Oh! Celeste, _I'm sorry_ … I forgot," Lily announced a bit dramatically.

Severus could not figure out why or what the problem was.

"It's alright, I just have to get used to it. Everyone here says it. I get scared every time someone says it. I think my dad is going to come up and fuss at me for hearing it," Celeste said in a dismissive tone. "You say it over here … we just don't at home is all," she added, giving Lily a half smile.

"What are you two talking about?" Severus questioned, confusion edging his tone.

"The word _Muggle_," Lily said with a slight grin at him.

"What do you mean?" Severus pressed, looking from one girl to the other.

"It's a bad word at home. We don't say that word," Celeste answered, sounding quite serious.

"What kind of nonsense is that?" he asked suspiciously.

"The American magical people view the word Muggle like an insult to a person," Lily explained. "I even looked it up when Celeste told me about it earlier this week. The word is considered offensive to say about someone that is not magical."

"That's ridiculous, what do you call a person with no magic then?" he asked darkly.

"Usually we call them by their name if we know them, non-magical if we don't," Celeste stated.

"Rubbish," Severus decided.

"No, it's not rubbish … would you want to be called that word?" Celeste asked forcefully.

"I wouldn't be called Muggle, I'm a wizard," he charged in his own forceful tone.

"You're half Muggle, Severus," Lily allowed, cutting into the argument.

For the first time Severus looked horrified, even ashamed by Lily announcing his parentage in front of a total stranger.

"I don't understand why it matters," Lily complained, seeing his expression and knowing he was ashamed. "Neither of my parents are magical, Severus. By You-Know-Who's standard, I shouldn't be here," she insisted.

"You're different," Severus asserted but did not elaborate.

They all became silent for a little while and the silence felt awkward and uncomfortable.

"I think you're the nicest person I've met so far, Lily … he's right that you're different," Celeste offered innocently. "You're even nicer than any girl I know at home … at least nicer to me," she added smiling. "I talk too much and it makes people not like me, I think. I don't mean to talk too much, just sometimes I get nervous and then -"

"You're doing it now," Severus mumbled, cutting over her before she could continue. Instead of being offended, she made a couple of blinks of her eyes and then covered her mouth with her hands to muffle a laugh.

"Sorry," she said when her laugh had gone. Lily was also grinning again, but there was a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Well, some folks hardly talk at all around here. It might be an improvement over utter silence," Lily suggested, turning her mischievous gaze on Severus.

"I have a essay to finish," Severus said dryly and gathered up the books he had out on the table, stood and then headed off to put them away.

"I do too actually. I'd rather do it now than at the weekend," Lily said casually as she opened her bag, pulling out books and parchment.

"That's what I'm doing too," Celeste informed brightly. "We can all work together … maybe we can come here and do homework together?" Celeste asked.

Lily nodded and then the two girls went to working on their projects in silence for a little while. Severus did not return until he had put back all the books he had taken down. When he returned, he found Lily writing while Fairstone chattered away and wrote on her own parchment.

He could not see how the girl could both write and talk at the same time. It was a completely impossible situation that this girl had butted in. Lily also seemed to have received one of Fairstone's cookies and was now munching on it. He surely hoped Madam Pince would not wander by; they would all be kicked out of the library if she saw food.

"I'll be right back," Lily said to Celeste. She stood and walked away.

Severus hurried around the other end of the bookshelves and followed her. She stopped and headed down an aisle and he pretended to be coming up it to return to their table.

"Thank Merlin," he muttered once he stopped beside her.

"Why do you say that?" Lily asked suspiciously as she searched the shelf.

"That … _that girl_," he intoned sharply.

"Celeste?" she said, glancing at him once as she continued to scan the shelf.

"Who else?" he replied darkly. "What are you looking for?" he inquired.

"A certain book on Runes … I'm doing an essay and -"

She stopped because he had snagged a book and pulled it down from the shelf.

"I just put it back a moment ago," he informed, holding it out toward her.

"Did you ask her to come here and sit with us?" he questioned.

She stared into his face a moment, studying his eyes. A nervousness billowed inside his chest and he lowered his gaze to the book he held out between them.

"I haven't seen Celeste today till now," Lily answered, reaching out to take the book.

"She thinks everyone is supposed to know her. She just sat down and didn't introduce herself … and she talks too much," he complained, slowly lifting his eyes to meet hers again.

"So you want her to introduce herself, but she talks too much?" Lily teased, grinning at him.

Severus opened his mouth to argue, but her grin stalled him.

"That's not the same thing," he responded softly.

"She is very nice, Severus. Why not give her a chance instead of being so critical all the time?" Lily challenged.

"I'm not … always … critical," he asserted jerkily. She did not reply and Severus surely did not like the expression on her face. It was that little quirk of her mouth when she doubted what he was saying. It usually would be followed up with her own brand of Lily optimistic wisdom or a scolding.

"Why shouldn't we be friends with her? I think it's quite rude how everyone is talking about her behind her back, but they don't dare go up and try to meet her. It's as if just because she is an American means she isn't good enough for some," Lily complained.

"What does she expect coming here? She isn't British so why should she be allowed to come to _our_ school?" Severus countered.

"What difference does it make, really?" Lily charged, a little more heated. "Why do people around here always have to pick reasons to separate potential friends from each other … Muggleborn, half-blood … now American as well?" she went on. "It's not right and you know it!" she added sharply.

"I don't mean … it's not … _don't look at me like that_," he beseeched, knowing the more he talked, the more he was going to get into trouble with her.

"I have people telling me I shouldn't be friends with you. Now you're acting as if I shouldn't be friends with Celeste," Lily declared and turned to head back to the table.

Severus' eyes widened and he hurried forward beside her to keep her from walking away. He stopped in front of her and she had to halt. She did not meet his eye but stared down at the book he had taken off the shelf for her.

They both remained silent for a few moments and Severus felt an overwhelming fear nip at his stomach.

"Lily … w-we're best friends … aren't we?" he asked, staring at her intently. She slowly lifted her eyes to meet his. "We'll always be friends no matter what … that's how it works, isn't it? That's what best friends _are_ … that's what you told me best friends are supposed to be," he pressed.

"That's what they're supposed to be," she advised.

There was a sadness in her eyes and, before he could inquire on it, a noise caught both of their attentions. It sounded like arguing from the area where the table was, so Lily and Severus headed down to the end of the aisle and made their way between the bookcases to where they had been sitting.

"Give that back, they're not yours!" they heard Celeste say angrily. Coarse laughter followed her fussing.

Lily and Severus made it to the end of the bookshelves and the table came into view. Celeste was standing, looking quite angry and reaching out towards someone.

That someone was Evan Rosier, who held the container of cookies aloft over his head, while Connor Avery stood back snickering as Celeste jumped to try and obtain her cookies.

Lily got ready to move forward but Severus stopped her, shaking his head.

"Come on, Yankee cowgirl, can't I have a…what did you say these things were? Cookie?" Rosier teased in a mockingly sweet tone. "Come on little Cookie-Yank. Don't Yanks like to share?" he pressed and reached out toward her. Celeste stepped back looking revolted that he would try and touch her.

"We heard you like to share," Avery taunted, appearing to want to get in on Rosier's game.

Celeste glared at him but jumped again, trying to reach her container. Avery could not contain his laughter, he even snorted, finding Celeste trying to jump quite funny to him for some reason.

"Severus … make them stop," Lily insisted. "Make them or _I will_," she complained.

Severus stared at her in horror for a moment and then back over at Avery and Rosier while Celeste continued to try to reach her cookie container. Rosier was laughing and hurried away from Celeste.

She scurried right behind him, angrily demanding her property back. They circled the table twice, but none of them had noticed that Severus and Lily were nearby watching.

Rosier all of a sudden stopped, turned and grabbed hold of Celeste, tossing the cookie container to Avery who caught it clumsily, a few cookies smashing onto the floor as he did.

"OY! Waste not, want not," Rosier announced with a laugh. "How about a kiss, love?" he decided, pulling Celeste towards him.

Celeste's face twisted with anger but an equal measure of terror as she was drawn towards Evan Rosier. Her foot shot out and she kicked Rosier hard on the leg. He gave an angry growl and shoved her away hard with all his strength.

Everything seemed to suddenly happen in slow motion, at least from Severus' point of view it did.

Celeste stumbled backwards, crashing against the edge of a smaller bookshelf at the end of the row of larger shelves. Severus had always wondered about that shelf and distrusted it because it had never sat quite right on the floor for some reason.

He had wondered why it was never replaced, but it was smaller than the others and apparently was neglected because of its size. Its size did not however limit the sound it made as it and the American girl both crashed to the library floor. Books and girl were tossed about, landing in a heap on the floor. Thankfully no other shelves were disturbed, but the fact was it was a monumental disaster, one that Severus was sure would be talked about all year.

They were all just staring: Rosier, Avery, Severus and Lily could not believe what had just happened. The sound was a direct and loud call to anyone in the library to come running to see what had occurred.

Celeste's face showed shock as she laid there awkwardly against the fallen shelf. Rosier and Avery were the first to come to their senses. They charged off, heading down an aisle and out of sight.

This was a completely dangerous situation and Severus knew to get caught involved in it would gain an automatic ban from the library. Before he could stop her, Lily was pushing her way through the crowd who had already formed in front of them. The crowd was like a pack of flies summoned to food left outside unattended.

On the other side of the crowd, Severus saw Madam Pince angrily forcing her way through, to try and see what had just happened.

Pince got to Celeste before Lily and the woman appeared as though she were going to explode. Lily marched forward past Pince, intent on helping Celeste up out of the huge mess of books and shelf.

Madam Pince sprang forward before Lily could get to Celeste. The woman grabbed hold of Celeste's arm and dragged her up out of the books like a rag doll.

"What have you _DONE_!?" Madam Pince screeched angrily, keeping a firm hold on Celeste's arm.

"Ouch! You're hurting me!" Celeste replied sharply and then gave a weak sob.

"Madam Pince, it wasn't her fault, she was attacked," Lily insisted.

"That mean boy pushed me!" Celeste cried, trying to pull her arm free of Madam Pince's grasp.

"You hold still!" Pince ordered venomously. Then she glanced around at the crowd. "All of you, GET OUT … OUT!" she ordered. "This is NOT a circus," she charged, still holding onto Celeste's arm firmly.

Celeste was staring up at Madam Pince as if the world had ended. Severus was sure at any moment the girl was going to burst into tears. Lily appeared furious that Madam Pince was not listening to her.

"I SAID … everyone LEAVE … the library is closed!" Pince ordered in her most dangerous voice.

"Madam Pince, I saw what happened. It wasn't her fault … I can tell you -"

"Do you want to be banned from the library?" Pince asked darkly, staring at Lily with dislike.

"No, but if you would just hear me out," Lily pleaded.

"I don't need to hear you out, I can question _this one _to find out," Pince insisted. "Now go or you will be banned," she ordered sharply.

Severus had never seen Lily so furious. As the rest of the crowd headed away, Lily angrily collected her things and marched away from the scene.

He slowly moved along and followed behind Lily and the others. He could not help but glance back. Celeste Fairstone's eyes were on him as he left.

He did not quite know why, but it made him very uncomfortable to just leave this scene; still he followed Lily. Once they were outside the door of the library she turned on him. He was started by her expression and took a hesitant step back.

"Why didn't you say something?" she asked irately.

Severus frowned but did not reply.

"It's because they were Slytherin, isn't it?" Lily snapped. "You know they started all that, yet you let her take the blame," Lily accused.

"I-I don't think -"

"I can't believe you just let that happen!" Lily cried, her face filled with frustration.

Severus glanced around, relieved that nobody was around to hear her yelling at him.

"It's not like Madam Pince is going to beat her … she'll just have to clean up … it's not a big deal," Severus replied stiffly.

"I can't believe you are taking their side, Rosier and Avery," Lily complained bitterly. "It's horrible what some people are saying about her. I'd bet that Rosier started it … those vile things. You've heard them, haven't you?" she pressed.

Severus knew all of a sudden he was being put on the spot, knew by her expression and the glint in her eyes that she was going to be angry with him no matter what he said.

"She's not … not even English, Lily," he said softly.

"I like her!" Lily proclaimed passionately. "She is a nice person and I think … NO … I _know_ she and I will be good friends," she insisted.

Severus made a noise of disagreement. It was silly to believe after knowing someone for a week that you could be good friends with them. They hardly knew the girl really.

"You don't think so?" Lily asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I mean … it's just you barely know her. What they say could be true," Severus answered.

Severus knew in that instant he had said the wrong thing. Lily's stance changed and he could see by the glimmer in her eyes she was thinking very seriously about what she was going to say to him next.

"Go back in there and tell Madam Pince the truth," Lily announced.

Severus could not hide his expression of horror. He stared at her as if she had just told him to chop off his own head.

I-I can't do that," he protested. Lily's eyes narrowed even more. "Besides … you already told her and she wouldn't listen to you," he added.

"I tried to tell her. Madam Pince would not listen to me, she doesn't like me," Lily reminded in a serious tone. "Pince never bothers you and I even think she likes you," Lily went on. "She would believe you," she finished.

"I can't get Rosier into trouble, Lily!" Severus announced, for the first time actually showing his annoyance. "I have to live in the same dorm with him … maybe you forgot that part," he added darkly.

Lily frowned deeply and appeared hurt by what he had just said. Severus also grimaced and stared down at his bag dejectedly. A minute or two of silence passed as they stood there outside the library.

"Go check on her," Lily prompted.

Severus gave a groan of irritation.

"If Pince sees you, she will just send you out of the library. If I go in there, I'll get a ban," Lily said determinedly.

"I don't want to … _check on her_," Severus moaned, looking stricken by the very thought of being put into this situation.

"Just please do it … if not to tell Madam Pince then just do it for me," Lily pleaded.

Severus lifted his eyes to meet hers again and he felt as though the floor had just disappeared from under him.

"Celeste is my friend and _if_ you and I are friends, Severus, then you wouldn't hesitate to help me. We're supposed to look out for each other," Lily persisted. "She is my friend and I don't want her hurt … so help me make sure she is alright."

Severus knew this was a lose-lose situation no matter how he looked at it. Lily was staring at him with a face that told him she meant business.

"All I have to do is look?" he asked, trying to manage a clean way out of the disaster.

"_Severus _…"

"_All right_," he yielded with a huff. He turned and headed back into the library, knowing no good would come of this venture.

Once he was near to where the event had taken place, he could hear Madam Pince speaking. He could not make out exactly what she was saying at first, but he knew she was scolding the girl.

"You will clean this up before you leave. I expect everything to be precisely as it was," he heard Pince say when he was close enough to make it out. "If books are damaged, you will fix them or replace them," she ordered.

Severus hastily dodged behind between some aisles, hearing Pince move away from the scene. He watched her walk by as he stood in the shadowed darkness. Once she had disappeared from view, he waited a minute or two, making sure she was gone.

When he was sure she would not return, he crept forward, making his way around to the girl and fallen shelf of books.

She was already on her knees and stacking books. Her face was crestfallen, as if she had lost her last friend in the world. It took her quite a while before she realized she was being watched. She gave a little jerk of surprise when she saw him standing half in darkness watching her.

Now that she knew he was here, he moved forward, full into the light. They watched each other and her eyes scanned his. He glanced down at the books she had piled up and the shelf.

"I didn't do this on purpose," she announced. "Did you see what happened?" she asked timidly.

"Yes," he replied, having no reason to lie. What happened to her did not affect him, so he felt no remorse in his actions.

"Why didn't you say something to Mrs. Pince if you saw what happened and know I didn't do it on purpose?" she pleaded. "She doesn't believe me," she added.

"We tend to call her Madam Pince here," he corrected.

The girl simply glowered at him, dislike clearly etched on her face.

"You are not a nice boy at all," she implied darkly. "A proper gentleman wouldn't just let someone take the blame for an accident," she complained.

"I am a Slytherin, _not_ a Ravenclaw," Severus informed in a stiff and unfriendly tone. Celeste sat back on her heels and turned on her knees so she could stare up at him.

"What does that have to do with helping me?" she asked angrily and pushed a stack of books out of the way so she could turn a little more towards him.

"You do not understand how things work around here," he began and took a small step towards her. "I am loyal to Slytherin. Helping you would affect my house in a negative way," he finished.

It made perfect sense to him, but the American girl gave him a startled expression, which was followed by a frown of anger.

"Ohhh … fine then! _I don't need_ … _some boy _helping me anyway!" she announced in a tone filled with frustration.

"I was not offering you any," he replied coolly.

"Then what do you want? Why are you still here?" she asked in exasperation.

Severus made no reply.

She seemed to realize he was not going to help her, so she began to stack books again in an angry manner.

Celeste was infuriated by the manners of these English boys. She stood up and with evident disappointment scanned the shelf and the books that were scattered across the floor.

"It's not nice to just … stare at someone. You could at least make useful comments or … _something_!" she snapped. "I never thought I'd meet such rude, mean and selfish boys. I don't think any of you have manners," she complained.

"You are a witch, aren't you? You could use magic," he suggested smugly.

"She said I can't use magic to clean it up," she snapped.

Severus scowled at her as she went about her work again. He thought he should leave and tell Lily that the chatterbox was fine, but for some odd reason his feet did not want to cooperate with him.

"You made the mess, _not me_," he blurted out a little louder than he meant to. He had no idea why he said it, but he was starting to feel an odd sensation of guilt creep up on him and he hated it.

She gave him a nasty glance and seemed to decide she would ignore him.

Severus watched as she got on her knees again and started stacking another pile of books. All of a sudden she jerked back and seemed to be startled by something on the floor. Severus raised an eyebrow at her as she scooted forward and pushed a stack of books aside aggressively.

She leaned forward and seemed to be focused intensely on something. Whatever it was, he could not see it because she was in the way. She leaned forward even further and the curiosity began to eat at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked when he could not stand it anymore.

"Looking in a hole under the bookshelf," she replied.

"A hole?" he muttered in disbelief and walked around the stacked up books so he could see what she was talking about.

At the edge of the toppled bookshelf he noticed a dark uneven looking spot in the floor. The library floor was stone, so at first he thought it was just the shadow and light, a trick from the dimness of the area.

He stepped over a pile of books so he could examine the spot more closely and to his surprise it was a hole in the floor. It actually looked as though one of the stones was missing from the floor, it was so neatly square.

He bent his knees and crouched down, staring into the hole. Why a stone would be missing from the floor seemed tremendously odd to him. His curiosity all of a sudden had outweighed his worrying about anything else.

"Do you think something is in there?" the girl's voice asked, bringing him out of his curiosity long enough for him to pull his attention from the hole to her face. He studied her face a moment and there was a real evident light of curiosity glimmering in her eyes.

"Why didn't you just let Rosier have the cookies?" Severus questioned. He was not quite sure why he wanted to know the answer to this question, it just popped into his head and he decided to ask.

"Why should I? He's already bothered me three times this week in the hallways when I'm going to class … talking about snakes … saying -"

She stopped abruptly. She looked both furious and ashamed; her cheeks also colored a little. "I don't like him. If he does that again, I'm going to tell on him," she went on.

"Do you want advice?" he asked sharply.

"I thought you said you were not going to give me any," she charged. "Why should I ask for it now?" she added.

"If you know what's good for you, stay away from Evan Rosier," he snapped. He would normally be unlikely to give advice to a Ravenclaw, but, seeing how Lily had thrown out the _friends _admonishment, he figured this little information was not going to hurt him.

"Is that his name?" she questioned. "Who's the other one, the one that was laughing like a hyena?" she pressed.

"That would be Connor Avery," he admitted.

"Shhh," he hissed, glancing around. He stood hastily and moved off out of sight. Celeste frowned after him and went back to stacking books.

"Who were you talking to?" Pince's voice asked a few moments later when she came into view at the end of the shelves.

"An annoying little ghost, he went off that way," Celeste replied, pointing in the opposite direction Severus had gone.

"Peeves!" Pince exclaimed, heading off quickly, her face twisted with annoyance to think he might be in the library.

"That … was a lie," Severus announced, coming back into view once she had gone.

"She doesn't believe me if I tell her the truth … apparently she believes me better if I lie," Celeste commented, ignoring him. "Did you want me to tell her you were here?" she wondered as she took out her wand and lit it, so she could see down into the hole.

Severus did not answer. His curiosity was nudged again so he edged forward, keeping in the dark in case Pince returned. He did not expect her to stick her hand down in the hole, but she did. He wondered what she might have seen but did not dare get closer and reveal himself again.

She pulled her hand out of the hole and inside it was what appeared to be a small blue book. She stared at it, brushing off cobwebs and extinguishing her wand light at the same time.

Severus was bursting with curiosity as he stared down at the odd little book in her hand. He narrowed his eyes as the girl stood and shoved the book down into her bag.

"What do you think you are doing?" he hissed.

She did not answer and was pretending as if he was not standing nearby.

"You can't take that book, it doesn't belong to you," he scolded.

She still ignored him and went about trying to lift the shelf. Severus was torn as he watched her attempt to push the shelf up. A mysterious book hidden in Hogwarts library - what could it possibly be? Who put it there? It could be nothing or it could be something fabulous. His mind raced with the possibilities.

Severus hastily came forward and helped her raise the shelf. She stared at him suspiciously and he could see it in her eyes: a weakness revealed to her, his curiosity. He was angry that he had so easily allowed himself this open display, it frightened him.

Now that the shelf was standing, he moved back into the darkness, watching her put the books back in place. Madam Pince came by once more but made no comment and never took notice of him off in the shadows.

"If I help you, will you let me see it?" he asked softly, edging closer when she was nearer to his end of the shelf.

"See what?" she replied, never glancing over at him.

"Do not play games … _you know_. If I help you now, will you let me see it?" he pressed, his tone darkening as she turned to stare at him in the darkness. She took a few moments and appeared to be considering her answer carefully.

"Alright," she replied. "I'll let you see it, _if _you help me," she offered.

Severus made no reply. He came forward and began to stack books and line the shelves with them. Thankfully she had enough sense to remain silent and work. They would both pause to listen, thinking they heard Madam Pince and then swiftly grab books up, placing them on the shelves. Eventually he was picking them up and she was lining them on the shelves.

They had almost finished when Madam Pince sprang out on them and came round the other side, glowering at both of them as if they were criminals.

"What are you doing?" she asked him forcefully.

Severus had no reply for her. He held out the two books he held in his hands to Fairstone and remained unhappily quiet.

"I told you that you were to fix this mess on your own," Pince reminded.

"I just … needed help with the shelf. I couldn't get it up on my own and he -"

"I came back to get my bag," Severus announced, indicating his bag which was sitting where he had left it earlier. It was a convenient lie with hints of truth; he had in fact forgotten about it until now.

"Never mind," Pince cut in. "Come with me," she insisted, pointing at Severus.

There was nothing more to say or do except follow her. Severus did not argue; he took up his bag and hurried after her. Madam Pince did not say anything else to him until they reached the door of the library.

"Go, do not let me catch you out here. Go on!" she insisted sharply, closing the library door with a snap.

He turned and took a few steps down the corridor, only to find Lily leaning beside a statue. When she saw him she hurried forward, following along beside him.

"Is … everything alright?" Lily pressed.

"I helped her to lift the shelf," he answered. "I was helping her with the books, but Pince … _interrupted_. As you can see, she made me leave," he revealed.

Lily gave a sigh but then smiled at him with relief.

"So, she'll be finished soon … maybe we should wait for her?" Lily mused, appearing ready to turn back.

"No, Pince said we must go," he asserted. "I'm hungry. You can see her in the Great Hall … at least if we haven't missed dinner," he suggested.

"You never talk about dinner," she pondered as they walked along.

Severus did not reply, but the fact was Celeste Fairstone usually sat behind him at her house table. He knew she would surely head down for dinner once she had finished in the library. He was thinking she would bring her bag and that mystery book.

"Stacking books and lifting a shelf … I imagine you've worked up quite an appetite," Lily teased playfully. "Your noble deed for the year?" she went on, grinning.

Severus gave her a reproachful glance as they headed down one of the staircases. He did not like being teased, even by her.

"What you did was a good thing. You should be proud of yourself," she commented. "I'm glad you helped Celeste," she added, pulling on his arm for him to stop walking.

"I did not do it … _for her_," he allowed, staring down at her intensely. She blushed slightly and seemed at first not to know how to reply.

"Severus, -"

"Lily … you and I are friends. You asked me to help her … which I did," he announced. "Please don't say anything else about this to _anyone_," he charged sternly. For the first time he felt angry with Lily; he had no idea why, he just did.

"I wouldn't want to ruin your stellar reputation with tales of noble deeds," she replied coolly, offense clearly in her tone.

"Let's just go to dinner," he said in exasperation, heading on down the stairs. Lily followed along, but they did not speak and went their separate ways once they arrived in the Great Hall. This seemed to be the constant in their lives - friends but very far apart.


	30. Chapter 30

Chance Encounters

It was early Sunday and outside the day had grown sunny and warm. It had not turned cold yet so there were many students enjoying the last day of warmth before the weather worsened.

He had risen early, eaten and then wandered outside to enjoy the morning air. He was glad to be at Hogwarts and away from home. He had decided last night that he would not return home ever again.

He did not care what his family said; he would not be like them.

He found a comfortable spot to sit down and bask in the sunshine, thinking about his choice of finally giving up on his family.

Students played about on the grounds and he enjoyed simply watching the scene as he lounged in the sun's warmth. Given his situation, he worried that he might not have anywhere to go at the end of the school year. He decided not to worry about it; he had a year of Hogwarts ahead of him. He could stay during the holidays and at the end of the year he could really get down to deciding what he would do. For now, Hogwarts would be home.

How he wished he could have a family with parents who loved him for who he was, not what he was.

As he dwelled on his thoughts, students walked by; a couple gave him a friendly wave, which he returned. It was in that moment something odd caught his attention.

Someone was climbing up in a tree nearby. He watched with curiosity and realized it was the American girl She looked around and waited until nobody was watching her. She proceeded up with the skill of a person who knew exactly how to easily climb a tree.

She propped herself up on a low limb and took out a book. She glanced around once as if to make sure nobody saw her. When she seemed satisfied that she was undetected, she went to reading.

He quirked his mouth to the side because she had not noticed him sitting nearby. Something about her hair he found interesting, but the fact that she had just climbed a tree was even more intriguing.

His mind drifted off his own internal thoughts and went to pondering this odd girl. He had noticed her before, but he had yet to go speak to her or introduce himself. He was not sure why, as he had never really had a problem talking to girls before; it was usually pretty easy for him actually.

He did not pretend that he did not know what girls said about him. He had heard girls call him handsome before, so he knew those facts about himself made him appealing to the opposite sex. So now he sat trying to determine why for the past week he had let the chances to greet this new interesting girl slip by.

----------------------------------[88---------------------------------

"_SIRIUS, hello _… are you still on the planet?" James Potter's voice called.

Sirius jerked in surprise and turned his head to stare over at James who proceeded forward to sit down on the ground beside him.

"I've been talking to you for the last five minutes and you haven't heard a word I said," James complained. "I don't know if you even realized I was here," James stated.

"What are you staring at anyway?" James asked as he scanned the grounds in the direction Sirius' attention had been. James had started talking to Sirius, but his friend had obviously not heard a word of it.

Apparently something had to be interesting enough to move Sirius to complete and utter oblivion, so what was it?

It took James a few minutes to figure it out, but something caught his attention a little above the ground - a leg dangling from a tree limb not very far away. James lifted his eyes to find the American girl, Celeste Fairstone. She was sitting quite comfortably on the limb. Her body was propped up on the trunk of the tree and her leg swung back and forth absentmindedly. She appeared to be reading a book.

She made an unusual picture sitting up in the tree. Most Hogwarts girls out of first year would not be caught dead up in a tree. James quirked his mouth to one side and turned his attention back to Sirius.

"Are you staring at what I think you're staring at?" James asked in a wicked voice.

"_NO_! I mean … _what_?" Sirius uttered as if coming out of his daze.

"The girl in the tree," James pressed with mischief. "Are you staring at her?" he repeated in a firmer tone.

"Of course I'm not staring at her … _why would I_?" Sirius muttered defensively.

"Why? Why not?" James countered. "I've heard a few interesting rumors about her. It would make anyone stare," he added deviously.

"I'm not staring at her!" Sirius complained and fumbled with a stick on the ground, pretending more interest in it than the girl sitting up the tree.

James gave an uproarious laugh and fell back on the ground. He was taking enjoyment in his friend's sudden expression of misery. Then James appeared to think better of laughing when Sirius' expression became very pensive and wary. James sat back up and stared at his friend with concern.

"You've never really taken notice of any of the others before … not even Lily," James commented, trying to sound more concerned than entertained by this new idea - his best friend finally showing interest in a girl. "I was only teasing," he added more seriously.

"Lily's your stare, not mine," Sirius replied darkly.

James grinned, not taking the bait to argue; he was not going to let this be about him and his girl problems. Especially when it was his friend's turn to suffer the throes of liking a girl and not being able to tell her.

"Well, maybe _I'll_ go meet the American girl … see what that's like," James taunted and got ready to stand up. Sirius cut him a murderous glare, which caused James to laugh again.

"Why don't you just go talk to her?" James insisted when he had finished his laugh. "You've never had a problem chatting to girls before," he considered in a more serious voice.

Sirius made a face of distress and turned his attention back to the girl perched on the tree branch. He frowned and his expression changed to one that suggested she was someone to be afraid of, not someone to go talk to directly.

"It's not the same," Sirius replied. "She's different," he added.

"You haven't even spoken to her, how would you know she's different?" James questioned.

"_What I mean is_ … with the other girls, it's easy. I can make jokes or tease them or say hello," Sirius confessed depressively. "I can't just go up and talk to her, I have to figure out how first," he said in the same defeated tone.

"You're saying you can't get up the nerve to go speak to her because you're worried you'll say something completely stupid and she'll think you're a idiot git and never speak to you again … is that it?" James asked.

Sirius stared at James a moment wide eyed and then nodded.

"Yes," he replied and then gave James an inquiring gaze. "Is that how it is with Lily?" he asked.

James nodded his head. "It's the same," James allowed and glanced over to the tree to study Celeste a few moments before he turned back to Sirius. "She's not bad looking. It can't hurt to just go up and say hello. Since she's new, she might be looking for friends," James considered.

"I suppose I can just go say hello, maybe welcome her to Hogwarts and get it over with," Sirius considered in a voice that suggested he was trying to motivate himself to get up. "I'm sure you're right and she needs a few friends … it wouldn't be odd to go up and say … _Hi, welcome to Britain, I'm Sirius Black … so you're from America_ … or … something like that," Sirius went on and now seemed to be thinking seriously about what he might say.

"Don't look now, Sirius, but someone else has plucked up the nerve to go talk to her. You'll never guess in a million years who it is," James announced. His voice suggested disbelief.

Sirius turned to find Severus Snape standing under the branch Celeste Fairstone was sitting on. Snape was saying something up to her and the girl all of a sudden waved the book she held at him as if she were annoyed by whatever he was saying.

Sirius watched Snape scowl up at the girl and then cross his arms. The girl scooted on the tree limb to straighten up. She was speaking down to Snape again, who in turn uncrossed his arms and made a swift wave with one hand and then pointed aggressively up at the book she was holding.

It was apparent to Sirius and even James at that point that the two were arguing, especially when Celeste Fairstone announced loudly enough for them to hear, "No!" This outburst seemed to cause Snape considerable agitation.

"Is that git harassing her?" James wondered aloud, standing up. Sirius also had started to get to his feet. Once he was up, Sirius was moving rapidly towards them without even realizing it.

In the process of Sirius and James heading across the grass towards the tree, Celeste Fairstone had leaped down off the branch to stand in front of Snape. The girl turned, as if she were leaving. Snape stalled her by blocking her way.

This action brought Sirius to a halt behind the girl; Snape's eyes looked up to find Sirius looming into view.

To say the least, Severus was startled to find Sirius coming forward into such close proximity. Severus' frown deepened when James stopped beside Sirius.

"What's going on here?" Sirius asked forcefully.

Celeste Fairstone turned around and her expression was similar to Snape's. She was startled and her eyes met Sirius' for a moment and then traveled over to James. She blushed brightly and seemed quite embarrassed to be surrounded.

Neither Celeste nor Severus spoke. Before anyone could speak again Severus pushed his hand into his robe pocket, closing it around his wand.

"Is this person bothering you?" James asked her.

"Mind your own business!" snarled Severus angrily.

"What are you doing bothering this girl? Why don't you slither back inside, down in the dungeon where you belong," James insisted.

"Why don't you get on that broom of yours and fly back to planet Ego? Last I checked, you are not a prefect or professor at this school. I have the right to go and speak to whom I wish," Severus countered, his voice becoming more and more waspish as he spoke.

"You look like you're harassing her, if you ask me," Sirius complained and glanced over at Celeste Fairstone. He tried to give her a faint smile, but instead of her appearing relieved by his and James' actions, her eyes widened with both fear and confusion as she glanced from one boy to the other.

"This has nothing to do with either of you," Severus stated aggressively. "_Bugger off_!" he added.

"Why don't you _shove off_, Snivellus," Sirius demanded, stepping forward in a manner that partly blocked Celeste from Snape.

"She has something from the library. I came here to claim it and take it back," Severus announced and stared at Celeste with an insistent gaze, his free hand very slowly lifting as if he were ready to take the book from her.

Celeste hastily shoved the book in her robe pocket and clutched it to her side, as if she expected him to snatch it from her any moment.

"Why is that your problem?" James asked. "It doesn't look like _you're _minding your own business," James considered. "So if you can stand here under this tree, talking to this girl … we can stand here too if we want."

Both Sirius and James crossed their arms, facing Severus with a defiant stance.

"Why don't you ask her then? Ask her where she got that book," Severus sputtered, simply wanting them to go away. He had not meant to reveal anything about the book, it had spilled out in his anger and he regretted it the moment he said it.

James and Sirius both turned their attention to Celeste.

Celeste did not know either of these boys and she watched them warily. Fear welled up in her at the thought of being accused of stealing. She moved her eyes back over to find the black gaze of Severus Snape still on her, so intense it was almost boring a hole into her.

"_I just borrowed it_," she pleaded at him.

"Then you should take it back immediately, shouldn't you?" Severus stated, his voice bordering on triumph. "Give it to me and I'll take it back for you," he offered and held out his hand towards her.

James and Sirius appeared confused as Celeste Fairstone reached into her pocket for the book. She hesitated and then she seemed to change her mind, giving Severus a very sly expression.

"I'll take it back myself, thank you," she decided firmly.

Severus was ready to explode with his frustration, but he was still trying to formulate a plan on how to chase the two Gryffindor interlopers away.

"So it looks like we're back to harassment then, Snivellus," James announced.

"Yes, that's what it looks like to me," Sirius agreed.

"Well, maybe you should go get your eyes checked," Severus spat.

"Aren't we _testy_ … what's your problem, Snivellus? Couldn't find a British girl to bother, so you thought you'd test your luck with the _Yankee_ girl?" James questioned, trying to sound smug and confident.

The mood changed instantly. Celeste Fairstone's cheeks turned bright red; she stomped one foot and made a very angry sound.

"_I'M NOT A YANKEE_!!" she screeched at the top of her lungs.

All three boys took an abrupt step away from her She was glaring at each of them with dislike.

"I didn't mean -"

"Why does EVERYONE _KEEP_ calling me that!?" she cried, cutting James off. "You are all a bunch of mean boys and … and … _I don't like any of you_!" she finished and ran off towards the castle.

They all watched her as she scurried back up to the castle.

Sirius gave James an unhappy frown; his first meeting with the American girl had not gone at all like he had hoped.

"Get out of my way," Severus complained, moving off past them in the direction Celeste had gone.

"Why don't you leave her alone?" demanded Sirius. "You aren't the librarian," Sirius added, following Severus.

Severus got ready to reply, but it seemed luck was in his favor today. Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore had come out of the castle and were heading across the grounds in their direction.

"Uh, oh," Sirius stated warily as Professor McGonagall pointed right at James.

Severus slipped away from the two as the Headmaster and McGonagall made a beeline for Sirius and James. As much as he would have liked to stick around and see what sort of trouble the two were in, he had to hurry up and find Fairstone before she escaped again.

All day yesterday the girl had hidden out somewhere. She had not been at breakfast, lunch or dinner. It was like the girl had disappeared from the whole school. Now she was back and he had been determined to get hold of that book, only to be interrupted by his worst nightmares.

----------------------------------[88---------------------------------

"Snape," Carl Mulciber's voice called once he was back inside the castle.

It did not matter about catching up with Fairstone. The girl had managed to pull such a fast getaway that there was not even any evidence that people saw her run down the corridor. Usually if someone was in such a blasted hurry, people would talk about it in the wake of the individual's passing.

Somehow Fairstone had managed to slip away without a trace. Severus figured she probably ran to sulk up in the Ravenclaw tower.

"Snape, are you listening?" Mulciber complained. "We're having our first meeting of the Elite Club tonight," he informed, holding out a rolled-up parchment to Severus. "Lucius has asked everyone to read over this and answer the questions. He has also advised me to warn each of you not to lie," he added. "He said they will be checking the answers," he added.

"What sort of questions are these?" Severus wondered aloud as he took the parchment; he did not attempt to unroll it to find out.

"Just general stuff about ourselves, our grades, about Hogwarts … things like that," Mulciber commented in an offhand manner. "The meeting is tonight at nine, don't be late," he added and headed away.

Severus noticed as the boy left that he had more rolled parchments of the same nature stuffed in his pockets. Severus figured he must have been going around finding all those who had been invited to join Lucius Malfoy's Elite Club.

Severus pushed the parchment down into one of his pockets and considered where best to go to read over it. The library was too public a place, he decided; perhaps the Slytherin common room was a better choice.

"Severus!" Lily called before he could make a move towards the dungeon steps.

He turned to find her heading over in his direction from the main staircase. He wondered whether she had heard any of the exchange between him and Mulciber. It did not take him long to find out once she had stopped in front of him.

"What did Mulciber say to you?" she asked.

Severus now knew she had witnessed the exchange between he and Carl. He remained silent for the moment, not quite sure how to go about answering her question. Lily had made it clear last year that Carl Mulciber was a horrible, evil git and she did not want anything to do with him, period.

"Are you being invited into that Elite Club that people are talking about?" she pressed.

"Yes, at least that is what he told me," Severus answered softly.

"Are you going to join?" she wondered, her green eyes staring intently into his

There was something ominous in her eyes that told him whatever he said was not going to go well for him.

"Lucius Malfoy is in charge of it … he has been made a Governor of Hogwarts. They say he is the youngest Governor ever," Severus informed smoothly.

"Does him being a Governor make his opinion alright?" Lily persisted in an unhappy voice. "Severus, first year we were here at Hogwarts, he took every opportunity to run down people who were not pureblood," she accused. "From his viewpoint, people like you and I shouldn't even be born," she complained passionately.

"But … I'm being invited, Lily! How could that be true if they want me in the group?" Severus countered.

Lily just stared at him with evident disbelief. She crossed her arms and a brief silence fell between them as a few students passed by.

"I've never been invited into any club before," Severus allowed. "You are in many, Slughorn even asked you into the Slug Club … but I've never been asked to be a part of anything," Severus asserted.

"I-I'm not in that many, the only thing that I really do on my own is the study group and I told you that you could join," she admonished.

"Those are _your_ friends, who I will remind you are all Gryffindor girls," Severus started. "How would it appear for me to be in a group of all girls who are also all Gryffindors? And what about that R.G.Q.F. business, that thing you and Mary invented?" he charged.

"_Real _Gryffindor Quidditch Fans? Severus, it was a joke in third year. It's not a real group," Lily stated blankly. "None of the Hogwarts groups are the same thing as this Elite Club stuff," she insisted.

"How do you know? It's just started," responded Severus. "It's the only thing I've ever been asked to join … just this one thing … I-I want to be a part of something! I want to prove I'm important too. Why can't I have this?" he demanded. However, he did not meet her eye and kept fidgeting, truthfully wanting to be out of this conversation.

"Severus, I just don't understand what you see in some of them," she insisted sadly.

Severus lifted his eyes to hers, staring at her as intensely as he felt. She did not comment further. Severus did not know if she was moved by his expression or because Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster were heading down the corridor towards them.

The two adults passed by without comment and proceeded on up the main staircase and out of sight.

"Well, I guess you should go fill out your Elite Club application. You wouldn't want to ruin your chances of getting in," Lily announced.

Severus got ready to speak, but she gave a shrug of her shoulders and turned to leave.

"Lily, -"

"It's fine," she cut in with a wave of her hand. "If that's what you want, I can't and shouldn't stop you," she allowed.

Severus wanted to say more to her, but he did not get the chance, since a group of Gryffindor girls were heading down the main staircase. He recognized them as Lily's friends and he knew them to be girls who did not approve of him.

They had a certain way of looking at him; it was one that most girls articulated not in words, but in the way they held their mouth. In some cases the girl's nose and mouth would draw up in a manner of a person who was smelling something bad.

Severus recognized that grimace because he had seen it many times. In fact he could barely remember a day that had gone by when that face was not shown to him at one point or another.

Lily gave him a sad little smile; it was the one she had often used in knowing they were going their separate ways. She turned and moved to greet her friends and, with nothing more to say, he also turned and headed towards the steps that would lead him down to the Slytherin common room.

----------------------------------[88---------------------------------

"Alright you lot, quiet!" Carl Mulciber's voice yelled out. "You, Avery, you take up everyone's parchment," he ordered as he tapped Avery on the shoulder to indicate he should get up out of his chair.

Avery dutifully stood up and began to make rounds to everyone, collecting their parchments as he did.

"Everyone find a place to sit after you've handed over your parchments," Mulciber announced, moving to the head of the room. "I've got a list here of the invitees. When I call out your name, make yourself known to me so I can check you off," he stated as he leaned against a desk at the head of the room and took up a parchment and quill.

"Are we supposed to call you Professor Mulciber now?" Evan Rosier asked in a cheeky voice while he found a chair and sat down.

Many in the room snickered, but Mulciber did not seem amused.

"Listen up everyone," Mulciber demanded sharply. "This isn't a game or fancy party. If you're here to goof off or act stupid … then you should leave now," he demanded.

Many in the room had a startled expression; Mulciber appeared deadly serious. Everyone went quiet and found a chair to sit in.

The room was once a small storage area that had been used for extra desks, chairs and various other objects that a school acquired over the years. The older Slytherin boys had cleaned it out for the purposes of the Elite Club. Since Lucius Malfoy was a governor of Hogwarts, it was not hard for him to elicit a special room for the new club.

Severus had dutifully filled out his parchment and arrived at the appropriate time. He handed it over to Avery as he passed, wondering who would read them. It worried him a little, because some of the questions had in fact been moderately personal.

Thankfully most were simply about his classroom performance and his grades since he had been at Hogwarts. There had also been some rather odd questions about Dumbledore. The most unusual questions being: _How often do you see him at school? When was the last time you spoke to him and if so what was it about?_

Other questions were about the school itself and one asked: _have you found out anything about the school that nobody else has?_

There were around fifteen boys in the room and no girls that Severus could see. The vast majority were Slytherin, many older than he, a few younger. Severus did notice two Ravenclaw boys, but there were no Hufflepuffs or Gryffindors present.

"Alright all of you, listen up," Mulciber started. "We're here to have our first meeting. I'm in charge, specially picked by Lucius Malfoy himself. We're not going to be doing much tonight. Those tests you just turned in are going to be examined. The next meeting will be Thursday at nine."

Mulciber paused as if he were trying to remember what he should say next.

"Lucius asked me to read this letter to you about the Club, so here it is," he went on and unrolled a parchment to begin reading it.

_Dear Elite Club Members,_

_Welcome to the first meeting of what I hope will be a vast improvement in Hogwarts society._

_Most of you that have been invited to join are pureblood and from fine, upstanding families belonging to the magical community. Others of you are half-blood and, while this is for the most part frowned upon, we are still willing to allow those to join who wish to uphold the ideas that we will be promoting._

_No Muggles will be allowed in the Elite Club. This group has been designed for the purpose of supporting our family structure and our wizarding traditions._

_I am sure most of you gathered tonight know each other. One reason for that is purebloods promote a strong family connection and a principled way of life, even between those families who are not yet related._

_You have been selected to join for a reason. That reason is to protect our heritage as magical people. We seek to uphold our traditions as wizards and witches and to promote our ideals in a world that is becoming corrupted and submissive to Muggles._

_It is even now being taught at Hogwarts that it is acceptable for good pureblood magical families to mix with Muggles._

_If this is true, why have we been kept thoroughly separated from their kind? Why are we the ones who cower in secret as if ashamed to show our faces? Meanwhile, Muggles live carefree lives without such concerns; they do not have to hide themselves from us._

_It is our wish with the Elite Club to select appropriate male students who believe in the importance of family, tradition and the authority for us as idealists to protect our rights as purebloods._

_Should we as magical beings permit our daughters to lie with Muggles while we ourselves hide like insects under a rock? Is this not the way we have been taught, to both denigrate ourselves among the Muggle kind and to promote ourselves as fine breeding stock for those who possess no magic and can only steal it from us like filthy thieves?_

_As members of the Elite Club, it will be your responsibility to promote our ideals and support our kind in this battle to keep us above this confusing chatter of Muggle "rights" and magical secrecy._

_With the Elite Club, we will also help each other and support our brothers and sisters. Those with poor grades will be tutored by those more adept members. As a member, you will be expected to do exceptionally well in all your classes._

_Those of you who might be taking the Muggles Studies class as an elective must drop that class and choose another more suitable for magical learning._

_Your test parchments will be examined and those of you found to have exceptional grades and talents will be assigned special tasks. Those who exceed expectations may also be given special privileges over the coming school year._

_Again, I welcome you to the Elite Club and hope as time passes our numbers will grow. We will soon have information and classes within our meetings to help you promote and recruit future EC members._

_Lucius Malfoy - Hogwarts Governor_

Everyone remained quiet after the reading; some were glancing around at each other nervously. Severus simply stared at Mulciber as he put the letter down and stacked the test parchments in an orderly pile.

In his mind Severus silently wondered: if he had been born into a family like Lucius Malfoy's, perhaps everyone would view him differently.

He would be a pureblood. He would have money and he would have the social standing that gained respect; people would listen to what he had to say if he were pureblood. Look at James Potter, what was so special about him besides the fact he was pureblood?

Severus thought that if he could find the right people then he would be considered important; he would gain things that right now he could only wish and dream about.

"That's pretty much it for tonight," Mulciber stated. "On Thursday we'll have more going on. We will assign tasks and figure out who needs help with what. We can't have Mudbloods doing better than us in school, now can we?" he suggested with a devious grin.

"You can all go now or stay and mingle if you like … it's up to you," Mulciber said and then went over and started quietly talking with Rabastan Lestrange.

Some of the members started grouping together talking, others stood and began to leave. Severus followed those leaving and began to ponder the letter from Lucius, imagining what his life would have been if he had been born pureblood instead of half.

----------------------------------[88---------------------------------

The next week of school began and, as much as he tried to get to a certain book, Celeste Fairstone had clearly put him on her avoid list. The little greedy creature was going out of her way to keep him from seeing the book she had found and stolen from the library.

Sometimes he would be on the verge of catching her because Lily and Fairstone seemed to have developed a knack for ending up in the same place. Still she avoided him and found reasons to leave when she saw him coming in their direction.

Sometimes when he was with Lily, she would talk about Fairstone. She had not yet mentioned anything about the book, so apparently the girl had not told Lily about it yet.

After the second meeting of the Elite Club, things at Hogwarts seemed to settle down. September turned to October and the weather grew cold and gray.

Even James Potter seemed so preoccupied with schoolwork that he and Severus did not have much time to harass each other. There was so much more homework lately, even Severus began to grow weary of it all by the beginning of October.

Regardless of Potter's lack of interest, Severus still knew that Potter and his three closest friends, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew, were up to something. They would sit huddled together whispering and when someone would draw near they would quickly become quiet.

One evening, Severus followed them up to the seventh floor yet somehow they managed to get away from him; it was as if they had vanished into thin air.

Around that same time Severus heard about a book going missing from the restricted section in the library. He wondered whether it was the same book that perhaps Fairstone had found. But two days later he heard that the book had amazingly just reappeared back in its place on the shelf; the book was about advanced transfigurations. Severus told himself it had something to do with Potter, not Fairstone; he just could not prove it.

Another situation that began to require more of his attention was the Elite Club. Because Severus had good grades in nearly all his classes, he had been one of the students chosen to help tutor other members.

On some evenings he found himself in the Elite Club room assisting older and younger students who were members. It was tedious and to a degree a very aggravating job; especially considering the members who were doing poorly tended to be the students who annoyed him the most and who he had little patience for.

Still, he was part of something and had been singled out in front of everyone as having exceptional grades. It gave him a huge measure of pride to know for the first time that someone was actually lavishing praise on him for his good work.

Then it happened: Severus would count the next event of fifth year as the turning point in his relationship with Celeste Fairstone.

The talk at school had slowly turned to Quidditch. The closer the school got to the start of Quidditch, the more male and some female students' brains were fixed on the sport. In fact some people's brains thought about little else.

One evening, after classes were over for the day, Severus heard the sound of laughter. He made his way closer, intent on finding out what was going on, only to have Celeste Fairstone come darting by. She did not see him, but she had an expression of anger on her face.

Severus had no idea what the joke was, but he went to see who had been laughing. What he found were a group of older Ravenclaw boys, who he was sure were part of the Quidditch team for said house.

It was later when he found out exactly the joke was. Two days had passed and, around the same time of day, he saw Lily hurry in from outside the castle. He was not sure what was amiss, because when she spotted him she stopped abruptly and her face showed an expression of deep worry and concern.

Severus quickened his step, moving to her in an attempt to find out what was wrong.

"I-I need your help," she announced before he had even stopped in front of her.

These words from Lily quite literally lifted him internally like a hot air balloon, like a little thrill of hope. In that moment he would have done anything to prove to her he could help fix whatever problem ailed her.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

"It's Celeste … she will not come out," Lily pleaded, looking desperate.

His little balloon of hot air slowly began to deflate and he frowned.

"What do you mean, come out? Come out of what?" he asked impatiently.

"Come help me and I'll tell you on the way," she allowed, rushing off the way she had entered the school. All he could do was follow her; this seemed a very strange situation and he had no idea what sort of mess Fairstone had gotten herself into now.

Still, if he helped, Lily would be grateful to him because he she was the one asking for help, not Fairstone.

As he caught up with Lily, she began to complain about stupid Quidditch players. This announcement lifted his little internal hope balloon because he imagined perhaps this anger at Quidditch players would leak over to the bigheaded James Potter.

A few moments later, as Lily continued talking, he found out the Quidditch players in question were the Ravenclaw team. This caused him to remember the event he had witnessed a few days earlier and he wondered whether it had anything to do with what was happening now.

Lily then went into detail about something Fairstone had said to her: apparently Fairstone had told Lily her father did not allow her on a broom.

"Y-you're saying she can't fly?" Severus asked in bewilderment. What fourteen year old at Hogwarts could not fly? Obviously not everyone was a good flyer, but by that age everyone could at least get off the ground and zoom around on a broom.

"She says her dad doesn't allow her to fly," Lily repeated. "But she heard _them_ talking about flying and Quidditch and she went to listen to them because she was curious."

Severus assumed she meant the Ravenclaw Quidditch players. She paused in her story as they took a turn once they were outside.

"Well, they saw her and started asking her about Quidditch in America. She said she never played it. Then they started asking her about Quodpot and she said nobody in her town plays that. She said she plays baseball because it's popular … it's a sport they play in America, but it's not a magical sport," Lily went on as her step quickened.

Severus wondered where they were going. To his eyes it seemed they were headed right for a large cluster of scrubby looking bushes.

"When they tried to get her to fly on a broom, she wouldn't do it and then they all started teasing her. Making jokes that Americans must not know how to fly," Lily finished as they stopped in front of the bushes.

"I don't really know what that's got to do with -"

Severus stopped talking because he heard a weak sob coming from the bushes.

"Celeste, it's Lily … please come out," Lily pleaded at the bushes.

"I don't understand, why is she in there?" Severus muttered.

"HIM!?" Celeste's plaintive voice cried. "I said someone to help me, not _him_," her voice begged, sounding afraid.

"What's wrong with her?" Severus snapped, but he did not wait for an answer. He pushed forward into the bushes to find Fairstone huddled in the far corner of the dim interior. She was holding her arm in a manner that suggested it was hurt.

Her face was tearstained and her eyes widened as if she was ashamed to be found in this weakened condition.

"What's happened to you?" he asked, moving closer. Lily had followed right behind him. The area was rather small, so they were close together now that all three were inside.

"I-I think I broke my arm," Celeste answered meekly. Another sob escaped her and it did not seem she meant for it to come out. Severus watched as the girl bit her bottom lip in an attempt to hold in her emotions.

"How _exactly_ did you do this to yourself?" Severus asked calmly.

Apparently this was the wrong question to ask because, despite her attempt to hold in her emotions, it did not work - she burst into tears. Severus really did not think he could deal rationally with this display of female drama. He simply wanted to run away.

"She tried to fly," Lily allowed as she gently put an arm around Celeste's shoulders in an attempt to comfort the girl.

"Calm down, Fairstone … you're not going to die from a broken arm," he insisted stiffly, feeling quite inadequate for this task. Why could not Lily find some girl who knew how to deal with this kind of emotional adventure?

"I-I-If my dad … finds out he … he'll -he'll …" Celeste stammered through her sobs. "He'll be mad at me!" she finished, sounding quite delirious and exceedingly desperate.

"So what!?" Severus cut back, not at all seeing what the problem was and why she was making such a big deal over this ridiculous accident. Madam Pomfrey could easily fix bones, so what was the point in standing out here in the cold, in the bushes, crying about it?

"Severus, she'll get into trouble. He doesn't allow her to fly," Lily reminded. "And she's afraid if she goes to the Hospital Wing that he'll be told about it," Lily added.

"Madam Pomfrey, in my experience, does not tell anyone anything about why you come to the Hospital Wing, unless it's so serious you will die or sustain permanent injury," Severus stated firmly. "Simply tell her you tripped over your robes or something similarly inept. Nobody is going to know the truth of it. Besides, if you are this bad at flying, I'm sure everyone will believe you are clumsy enough to trip over your robes," Severus suggested.

"What about … the broom?" Celeste asked weakly.

He had not noticed it before, but at their feet was a broom broken in half on the ground. Severus realized in that moment that Celeste Fairstone was not just a bad flier, she apparently was so bad that she had broken the broom in two when she hit the ground.

"We can fix it, Celeste," Lily offered gently. "Severus is right, we'll just tell them you tripped and your dad will never have to know," Lily agreed.

Celeste eyes darted from Severus' face to Lily's face. The girl's eyes widened for a moment and then she turned back to stare at Severus. Her eyes were first filled with relief, but then her expression changed. She was staring at him in a way that confused him.

It was as if she thought he had just done something extraordinary. Nobody had really ever favored him with this expression before and he was not quite sure what to make of it.

The broom itself would not be all that hard to fix; it was borrowed from the school from the look of it. Severus could come back later and collect it.

Now that Fairstone's drama seemed to have passed, she willingly allowed Lily to lead her out of the bushes. Severus followed along behind the two girls as they made their way up to the Hospital Wing.

Quite a few students watched them and were curious to see the trio head up the stairs. Some even began to ask him questions as they passed. Severus just barked back, "None of your business," and moved on.

----------------------------------[88---------------------------------

Fairstone was passive when they first entered the Hospital Wing. She was not crying, but Severus could tell she was scared out of her wits. He silently wondered whether she had ever been hurt to a degree she would have to go to hospital.

"Well, what do we have here?" Pomfrey asked in a gentle tone.

"I fell," Celeste answered weakly.

Madam Pomfrey came forward and took charge, leading Celeste over to a cot to sit down. When she put her hands on Celeste's arm, the girl gave a gasp, which was followed by a sob.

"It looks to be broken … how did you fall?" Pomfrey questioned. The moment the words were out of her mouth, Fairstone burst into tears.

"All this fuss … what on earth?" Pomfrey soothed, concern etched on her face, "I mend bones all the time, child … no more tears now," she insisted in a firm voice. The small bedside table had a towel draped over it. Pomfrey took it up and handed it to Celeste so she could dry her eyes.

Pomfrey moved off to gather her supplies while Lily sat down beside Celeste. Severus simply stood at the end of the bed, unsure what to do. He thought perhaps he should leave, but he decided to remain for the time being.

"I've never broke a bone before," Celeste commented once she had settled her emotions and turned her head to look at Lily. "I don't mean to act so … stupid. You must both think I'm such a crybaby. I … my dad will kill me if he finds out I was flying," she went on, her face showing a clear amount of shame and disappointment in herself.

"It's alright, I don't think you're stupid either," Lily insisted. "You shouldn't have tried to fly though, not knowing how it was kind of dangerous," she went on.

"I wasn't going to really fly … I just wanted to try and get off the ground a little ways. Not go up and be like the boys on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. I … I don't know, it was stupid, I shouldn't have done it," she confessed, frowning deeply.

"Does your arm still hurt?" Lily asked.

"Not much, it's kind of numb now," Celeste answered. She glanced over at Severus. "Are you sure she will not tell my parents?" Celeste wondered. Lily also turned her attention to Severus.

He realized that she had never had to come to the Hospital Wing for anything serious, so it was apparent that even Lily was not sure either.

"What would be the point of telling, since she can heal a broken bone in a few minutes?" Severus answered. "She didn't tell mine when -"

Severus stopped instantly because he had said more than he meant to. Perhaps it was because Lily was here and his guard was down, but he certainly had no desire to share his own history with Fairstone.

"What happened to you?" Celeste asked curiously.

"Nothing," he replied stiffly.

"He hurt his shoulder first year; it was in -"

"Never mind, it does not matter," Severus cut in over Lily before she could finish. "Pomfrey doesn't need to tell. A broken bone around here is not a big deal, and besides that … you tripped as far as everyone else is concerned, so stop fussing about it," Severus scolded.

Lily appeared ready to say something, but Pomfrey was on her way back so they all remained silent.

"Here we are," Pomfrey said as she stopped in front of Celeste and held out a vial of potion.

She took it and drank down the contents without question. She scowled in a manner that told Severus the liquid inside did not taste very good; usually potion remedies did not in his experience, but that did not however reduce the fact that when they were made properly their effects were remarkably precise.

"Now, we'll give it a minute or two and see," Pomfrey informed smiling at Celeste.

It did not take long: Severus watched Fairstone's face, his eyes darting from it to her arm. She blinked her eyes a few times rather hastily and stared down at her arm. A moment later she moved her arm tentatively and Madam Pomfrey put both her hands around the spot where Fairstone's arm had actually broken.

"How does that feel?" Pomfrey asked, testing the girl's arm and very gently moving it.

"I-it feels better," Celeste answered, staring at Pomfrey's hands on her arm. A smile broke out across her face and she was beaming up at Pomfrey with appreciation. "I didn't know it was so quick. I never broke an arm before. The only person I remember was Harold Martin and he fell off a roof and broke lots of bones so bad he was out of school for two days and -"

"Obviously," Severus cut in before the girl could continue chattering, "she's back to normal," he insisted darkly. Fairstone gave him her own dark expression in return.

"No more tripping and just take it easy on your arm for the rest of the day. You should all go down to dinner now, a hot meal will do her good," Pomfrey ordered and gave Celeste a pat on the shoulder then moved away.

"That's all?" Celeste whispered to Severus as Pomfrey went away.

He nodded and was not quite sure what to make of her. She smiled brightly at him again as if he had done something extraordinary. As the two girls got up, he followed them. Lily also held an expression that suggested she was pleased with his help.

As he followed the two down to the Great Hall, his mind began to consider an interesting way for him to get hold of that book. Surely from her smile Fairstone was now grateful to him for his help?

Fairstone obviously could not fly but must want to know how; why else would she go out and try on her own? He also remembered that Lily had mentioned something about Fairstone doing poorly in Potions class and Lily had said she offered to help her. He had not really paid much attention to the comment at the time since he did not really care about it then.

He began to think that perhaps there was a way he could accomplish a couple of tasks at once. If he helped Fairstone, she would be inclined to let him see the book. If he were helping a girl who was said to be pureblood, it would be seen by the Elite Club as a worthwhile effort and pastime. He could even tell them he was questioning the girl on her parentage and finding out about Americans.

It also would not hurt his reputation with the male students; he had heard the stuff people said about Fairstone. If he were seen publicly in her company as a sort of friend, would not that promote him and cause others to see him in a different light?

If he could convince her to let him help her with Potions and flying, he could also have her speak favorably about him. Merlin knows the girl could talk and she seemed quite capable of chattering on about anything. So, if she could give him a good reputation to people in authority, such as the professors for instance, would not that also present him in a better light?

It was as if a candle had just flicked on in his mind.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked.

Severus had not even realized they had made it all the way to the doors of the Great Hall. Lily and Celeste were staring back at him oddly.

"Yes, fine," he replied and moved on in and headed to his table. The room was already filled and people were eating. Lily had to go to the other end of the hall while Fairstone would have to follow him.

He stopped abruptly at the end of the tables and turned to her, taking a step back to allow her to go first. She gave him a suspicious expression for a split second but then walked on by towards where she normally sat at the Ravenclaw table.

He followed and, once she had sat down, he also took his seat at the Slytherin table; they were as usual back to back.

"Thank you for helping me," she said over her shoulder.

He turned his head and nodded curtly, but he did not say anything. She said nothing further to him. He would wait for a little while and formulate his idea before he decided to approach her with it. There was no need to hurry, he could be patient.

----------------------------------[88---------------------------------

"You said I could see the book if I helped you and -"

"And you saw what happened and you did not tell Madam Pince anything. How do you think I felt when you did that? You could have told her it was not my fault, but you didn't."

Severus had waited a few days before he approached her. When he asked about the book, he figured she would want to argue. He even expected she would bring up the fact he had not offered to explain to Madam Pince about what actually happened.

"You let me take the blame; you could have told her," she went on, sounding a little bitter.

"I helped you lift the shelf and put the books back. I also helped you when you broke your arm … attempting to do something you should never have done, I might add," he scolded.

Her cheeks turned red and he was sure she was attempting to think of something to argue back at him, but she took too long to decide on what she wanted to say. He decided to venture the idea he had been working on for the last couple of days.

"Lily told me that you are very bad in Potions," he commented smugly. Fairstone's eyes widened and her hands dropped from their crossed position to her hips. She appeared quite furious with him.

"What's that got to do with anything!?" she fussed irritably.

"You also can't fly," he went on, his mouth curving up on one side even though he tried not to.

"Oh, thank you very much … I don't want to talk to you anymore," she decided and turned as if she were going to leave.

"Wait!" he ordered, grabbing her sleeve so she could not get away.

"Let go!" she snapped, pulling on the cloth in an attempt to wrest it from his grasp.

"Listen, I am not trying to insult you," he corrected, releasing her robe as she turned back to him. She almost looked like she was ready to fight with him. Severus found it a bit funny the way she glared at him, but then he thought better of it because he did not know her well enough to be confident she would not attack him.

"Hear me out, Fairstone," he offered in a soft voice. "Just let me explain what I came to talk to you about and then you can decide if you want to remain angry with me," he went on, sounding a little more pleading and submissive.

Her expression dipped slightly, as if she were confused by his change in tone. He could tell she was becoming conflicted with herself in deciding what to do next.

"Let us have an honest deal between us," he suggested.

"What do you mean?" she asked warily.

"I will help you with flying and also with Potions," he began smoothly. "For my assistance, you will let me take a look at that book. Also, since I will be helping you with two subjects, you will speak favorably about me," he finished.

Fairstone frowned and her face showed she was very skeptical.

"You want _me_ to say nice things about _you_?" she pondered awkwardly.

"I think you are probably aware of my reputation by now," Severus stated.

Celeste stared at him blankly and shook her head.

He quirked his mouth to the side, a bit befuddled. Apparently nobody had taken the time to tell her to stay away from him.

"The most popular boy at Hogwarts would be … ?"

He did not finish the sentence, waiting for her to fill in the name. He gestured in her direction to prompt her to answer.

She frowned. A moment or two passed where she seemed to be thinking about her response.

"I-well … I heard a Ravenclaw girl say that James Potter was a really great Quidditch player and that too bad he wasn't in Ravenclaw," she offered. "I also heard another girl say that Sirius Black was gorgeous and -"

Severus made a disturbed noise, causing her to stop talking. He waved his hand in submission to the answer.

"What has Lily told you about me?" he asked.

"That you and her have been friends even before you came to Hogwarts," she answered.

"That's all?" he pressed.

"I don't know what you want me to tell you," she complained. "What's wrong with your reputation that you need me to talk about you?" she questioned.

"I am sure you are aware … sometimes people say things. People accuse you of certain _things_, if you understand what I'm talking about," he allowed, feeling quite exasperated trying to talk to her. Was she not supposed to be a Ravenclaw?

At that point something in her eyes told him she understood. She turned her head to the side and gave an intense study of his face, hair and eyes. Severus felt awkward all of a sudden because of the way she was examining him.

"Who do you want me to say things to?" she queried.

"I will tell you to whom and when you will speak. You will not have to worry about that," he decided. He was sure it would be better if he picked the moments and to whom she would praise him. "I will help you and you will help me, a simple trade," he suggested.

Again she was studying his face with an intensity that made him a little edgy. After another moment she gave a half smile and nodded her head.

"I do need help in Potions. Lily offered to help me, but extra advice couldn't hurt … even with all my classes, I wouldn't mind. I'm not doing bad in the others, but I do have a lot of trouble with Potions and … my dad would be happy if I got good grades in all my classes."

She paused a moment. "Not that I need it, but it can't hurt to have a friend to study with and I think -"

"All I really needed was a yes or no," he cut in smoothly. She blushed but after a moment gave him a very devious grin.

"Alright," she decided. "I don't see how it could hurt anything … and you would be helping me," she allowed.

"Yes, precisely," he agreed.

"Do you think Lily -"

"Wait one moment," he interrupted. "You cannot tell anyone that we have an arrangement. Nobody, not even Lily. This is between you and me. As far as anyone else is concerned, there is no book and I am helping you because you requested my assistance. If someone asks, tell them you heard I had exceptional grades and you were seeking a tutor," he ordered.

"Do we shake hands on this?" she announced, holding out her hand and sounding very cheeky.

"That will not be necessary. If you break the deal, I will know you are a liar and cannot be trusted," he charged arrogantly.

"A Fairstone never breaks a deal. We always keep our word when we give it," she insisted in her own arrogant voice.

"Good, then I expect you to uphold your … family tradition," he insinuated darkly.

There was no more time to talk: if they remained any longer, they would be late for class.

"We will discuss this later," he offered.

She did not say anything but simply headed off in the direction of her next class. He would soon see if what she said was true and she did keep her end of the deal.


	31. Chapter 31

The Wager

Now that the month of October was halfway done, he found himself frequently in the company of Celeste Fairstone. She had become Lily's little shadow, so, regardless of the deal he had arranged with her, Fairstone was obviously going to be around anyway.

The Elite Club was taking up a lot of his free time, so the two girls were developing a closer friendship without him.

When Severus was with them or nearby, the two girls chatted away together. They would talk about anything under the sun, from food to even silly subjects like the giant squid. Did anyone really care if the squid had no girlfriend? How did they even know the squid was male?

The subjects Fairstone discussed were sometimes very frivolous in his opinion. It was no wonder she had no idea what was going on at Hogwarts: she never stopped talking to actually listen.

Some weekends Fairstone's parents would take her away from Hogwarts and her absence was a return to the quiet he was used to. He had not started giving her flying lessons yet. He decided he would save those and start them in November. One reason was because it would not be an unusual month to see people out flying around the grounds.

In his experience, everyone wanted to show off even if they were not on the Quidditch team. He speculated it would not be odd for Fairstone to be attempting to fly at the same time as many younger students would be out, imitating what they saw in Quidditch matches.

When Fairstone returned from her weekends away, she would have more to talk about regarding whatever adventure she had been ferried off to. At first he tried to pretend he did not care, but at some point his curiosity outweighed his disapproval of her constant need to communicate.

The one thing that had eventually made him decide to accept Fairstone, and even start calling her by her first name, was that she did not look at him like Lily's other female friends did; she did not act as if he revolted her when he joined them.

Celeste also did not exclude him from their conversation. Other girls always tended to act like he did not exist when he was nearby, or they would act as if he could not understand them when they were talking.

Celeste was quite the opposite and had started to ask what he thought; she would debate or argue with him depending on the tract of the conversation. At first he was hesitant to allow her to drag him into the conversation, but after a while he lowered his guard and started to join in.

He was already helping her with Potions, so it was easier to just to let her talk. He could listen and simply tune her out when he did not want to hear the chatter. When he did or wanted to argue with her, he allowed himself to be pulled into the conversation.

Lily was also helping Celeste; Lily was good with Potions but exceptional at Charms as well. Potions was the one subject that he and Lily shared a mutual affection for and one that they both excelled in and did better than anyone else in their class.

Still, he was starting to find it helpful to open himself up to studying with Celeste simply because it offered a different perspective on magic. Her ideas were not always the same as those of the magical people he was familiar with. She did not seem to take as strict an approach to darker spells as Lily did. His interest was especially peaked when she said one evening, as the three were together debating certain spells, '_Even Merlin used dark magic sometimes_.'

The one thing he started to get out of the debates and disagreements with Fairstone was when he did actually outsmart her. He could not help but gloat in those moments when she admitted she was wrong. It was like a little exciting thrill every time it happened.

Another very interesting thing came to his attention and that was in regard to Sirius Black. Lily let slip to Severus that Sirius liked Celeste. When Severus had pressed the issue about how she knew, Lily confessed she had overheard James and Sirius talking about Celeste in the Gryffindor common room.

Usually Severus would not care about whichever girl Sirius Black was interested in, but for some reason this news stuck in the back of his mind and kept nagging him. Eventually Severus saw Black approach Celeste one evening after dinner in the Great Hall.

Severus was not close enough to hear what they said to each other, but he could see Celeste was blushing and grinning at the same time Sirius Black also seemed oddly nervous.

Sirius' brother Regulus, who was in the Elite Club with Severus, noticed the two together at the same time Severus did.

"I suppose he could do worse," Regulus had commented, studying Celeste and then turning to Severus. "Is it true what they say about her? That she has three boyfriends in America and has, _you know, _-"

"I wouldn't know," Severus replied tersely before Regulus could finish his thought, not at all interested in where the conversation was headed. He had heard all the rumors and he had an idea of exactly who had started them. Evan Rosier seemed the likely candidate since Severus knew Rosier had done similar things to girls in the past.

Apparently he used rumors to manipulate girls. Severus had no idea how Rosier got away with it, but he knew it had worked for Rosier before.

Severus imagined one of the reasons was because Rosier was thought of to be rather good looking, and his family had money. Girls who did not know any better were sometimes easily manipulated into Evan's practiced tactics of getting what he wanted.

"I've seen you with her before," Regulus continued. "She hangs around with -"

"I am simply helping Fairstone with Potions," Severus interrupted, before Regulus could say Lily's name.

The mistake in telling Regulus was that Evan Rosier found out shortly afterwards. As soon as he found out, he questioned Severus. He wanted to know why Severus was messing around Fairstone. Severus had to think of a good reason, so he told Evan that Celeste was paying him money to help her with Potions. He also added that it would help his reputation among the professors if he were seen being a model student.

Since she was horrible at Potions and he was helping her, in effect it was not really a lie. The payment was just coming a little quicker than he had expected; he had not yet even used her to talk favorably about him.

Severus was apparently already being noticed with the girl. He supposed it was another aspect of what he was looking for, but Rosier did not appear pleased.

Even though Rosier's idea of liking a girl were twisted and perverted in Evan Rosiers mind, Celeste was his territory and he had made it plain that he was interested. Generally it was understood between Slytherins that when a boy made clear his intentions towards a girl, the others would back off. It did not always happen that way, but most of the time there was an unwritten respect among Slytherins in that area.

Severus did not want to get on Rosier's bad side either way. After Severus had explained, Rosier appeared to accept his explanation. Hopefully it would keep Rosier out of the way, considering the last thing Rosier wanted to do was study Potions. Severus certainly did not need an event like the library disaster again.

Unfortunately all these goings-on saw Severus walking a tightrope in his new-found connection with Celeste. He was sure that Rosier would not interfere, but it still put Severus on edge and he had to keep an eye out when he and Celeste were studying together.

Hogsmeade trips and even general wanderings on Hogwarts grounds also became an elaborate game. It turned into Severus trying to avoid Potter and his crowd, but also trying to follow them and see what they were up to, which was never an easy task. Wanting to be around Lily was rarely easy either, considering she did not approve of his friends and he did not like very many of hers. At the same time, he was now having to put up with the chatter of Little Miss Talks-A-Lot.

Sometimes Lily would hang about with her female friends and Celeste would tag along, only to eventually end up becoming his shadow instead. For whatever reason, Celeste did not act like she wanted to hang out in a group of girls. It was very unusual, since in his experience girls always traveled in packs.

Fairstone was also on some kind of avoidance plan with a certain other boy: every time she saw Sirius Black, she would pretend she had not and then go off in the opposite direction. So, equal to her avoidance of Evan Rosier, it appeared she was also trying to stay away from Black.

The fact that Sirius Black liked the girl caused Severus to enjoy keeping Celeste away from him; he even started helping her avoid Black. It was quite fun to see Black know Fairstone was around, only to have Severus tell him she was not or send him off in the wrong direction.

It started to become a very delicious thrill every time to see that angry glare on Black's face when Severus would give him the run around. Eventually it came to a head one evening in the library.

"I told you, the American girl is not here," Severus complained after Celeste had already left; this time he was telling the truth.

"Don't give me that rubbish, Snape," Sirius growled. "I know you are helping her with Potions. I heard Lily say it and someone told me they saw the girl come in here with you," he went on, glaring at Severus.

"Well, that's _your_ problem," Severus replied smoothly and began to put books away so he could leave.

"Listen, Snivellus, I know you've been sending me off when you knew good and well the girl -"

"As if _I_ am supposed to be the girl's keeper," Severus overrode him. "I don't care about _your_ infatuation with her," Severus allowed.

Sirius' face flushed and he looked murderous. Before Sirius could reply, Severus continued.

"I have heard that you are … _ah_ … feeling a blossoming affection for the little curly-headed American," Severus revealed "Do you need advice on how to woo her properly? Or perhaps you cannot handle your own affairs, _Black_?" Severus put forth in his most arrogant tone.

"As if she'd choose you over me. She hasn't had time yet to know what you really are," Sirius complained. "I think I'm going to warn her," Sirius advised.

"Warn her? _Of what_ … that you are an idiot?" Severus asked coolly. He walked back to the desk and grabbed his bag, ready to leave.

Severus could not help but find it very funny that Sirius Black had the idea Severus was interested in Celeste. It was quite entertaining to see jealousy from Black directed at him. Severus was not quite sure what to do with this new-found glory.

"She doesn't know the truth about you and I'm going to tell her," Sirius suggested. "You and all your future junior Death Eaters," he added. "I heard about your little club, all you Slytherins grouping together to plan future Dark Arts escapades," he went on, sounding bitter.

"Then I'd say you forgot where you came from," Severus allowed and turned to leave. He knew that if this argument went on much longer, Madam Pince was going to come along and she would not to be happy.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius barked, stalking after Severus like an angry animal. "Just because my whole family is a bunch of Slytherin You-Know-Who lovers, doesn't mean I am," Sirius complained as he continued to follow Severus. "That's what you are for. I suppose my little brother is too, because he hasn't got the sense to realize what he's getting himself into," Sirius muttered, still following in Severus' wake.

"Stop following me!" Severus ordered as they exited the library and were headed down the corridor. He did not give a damn about Sirius Black's family problems.

"Why should I? You follow us all the time," Sirius accused.

Severus stopped and turned to Sirius, glowering at him with as much dislike as he could muster.

"Yes, well, I know you and Potter are -"

"Same old worn out story," Sirius interrupted viciously. "Talk, that's all you do, isn't it? Everyone else is doing something wrong, but not you … all words, no action," Sirius insulted. "You can tell everyone else what's wrong with them, but you never look at yourself, do you?" he went on.

Severus' cheeks colored and his anger got the better of him in that moment.

"Maybe you should get it through your thick skull that Celeste doesn't want anything to do with you!" Severus announced viciously. "Obviously she's got better sense than I thought," he added.

Sirius' expression said at first that he was startled by the information, but then it turned to disbelief.

"I don't believe you," Sirius replied. But it was too late, Severus could see the doubt in the boy's eyes. Severus smiled triumphantly.

"I don't care what you believe, Black. She has chosen to be away from _you_," Severus allowed. "She must be smart enough to recognize intelligence, as opposed to … whatever it is you have," he snubbed.

"That's not even possible," Sirius said forcefully.

"What? That the girl would prefer my company over yours?" Severus mused, "Then perhaps you are too stupid to figure out why she's avoiding you," Severus added smugly.

"Prove it then," Sirius snapped.

"I don't have to prove anything to you, _Black_," Severus contested and turned to walk away.

"That's what I figured - she doesn't like you. She just needed help in Potions and you wormed your way into the job somehow," Sirius accused, following after Severus.

"I told you -"

"Maybe you're Rosier's spy? I know people have been talking about him liking her … and I've heard how he treats girls, so maybe you're working for him," Sirius speculated.

Severus was ready to take out his wand and blast the pestering boy. He had rarely seen Sirius Black so dogged and determined to harass him, especially over something so stupid. Was Black really that jealous to think Celeste Fairstone had chosen Severus as a friend instead of him?

"Go ask the girl then … _that is,_ if you can find her to ask," Severus asserted still walking away as Sirius Black followed.

"Fine, Snape … if you think she likes you so much then I've got an easy way for you to prove it," Sirius offered, sounding quite determined.

Severus stopped, not quite sure what to make of this offer or the expression on Sirius Black's face. Severus hesitated a moment, considering that this could be a good thing or a completely moronic thing that would cause him a considerable amount of embarrassment.

"What are you on about now?" Severus asked.

"By the end of the school year, she has to kiss one of us, simple as that," Sirius suggested.

"Have you gone completely _mad_?" Severus muttered. "I'm not making any kind of stupid deal with you and -"

"So she does or doesn't like you better? Which is it Snape?" Sirius interrupted arrogantly.

"I don't care about kissing that mop head," Severus complained.

"You don't want to kiss a girl that supposedly thinks you are intelligent? A girl who you claim would rather be with you than me?" Sirius insinuated. "Well, I had you figured all wrong, Snivellus. Maybe you don't even like _girls_," he implied.

"You filthy toerag!" snarled Severus, yanking out his wand.

Sirius just as quickly had pulled out his. They glowered at each other for a few moments and it was a good thing the corridor was deserted or a crowd would have gathered quickly to see the excitement.

"I should have known you were a liar, Snape … she'd never look twice at you," Sirius concluded.

"And you're twice as arrogant as Potter. Do you really think you can win a girl simply on good looks and being popular?" Severus admonished coolly.

"I know I can win a girl from the likes of you, Snape. She doesn't know what you are. If she did, she wouldn't be around you," Sirius allowed. "So you can either admit you are wrong or you can take the bet," he challenged.

"You don't even know anything about her," Severus submitted.

"Why should that matter? You don't want to kiss her, so that should make it twice as easy for someone like you," Sirius countered. "If she likes the Dark Arts or likes _your kind_, then that would be an advantage to you, wouldn't it? If she's like you then I'd think you wouldn't have a problem with a deal you can't lose," Sirius persisted.

For a moment Severus hesitated. He stared into Sirius Black's eyes and wondered how he could manipulate himself out of this stupid situation he had landed himself in. Sirius Black was clearly trying to pull a bluff on him about this wager nonsense. Black surely must be thinking Severus would never take the bet and thus Sirius would get what he wanted either way.

"What do you want, Black? Get to the point of this conversation," Severus demanded. "What sort of bet is it you want to make with me?" Severus asked smoothly, deciding to find out what the rewards were first.

Severus saw it in the boy's eyes: he had not expected Severus to go any further with the wager. He could see that Black had not totally thought this deal through himself.

"Stop following us around for one thing," Sirius eventually said, trying to sound sure of himself.

"_Us_ … by us, I suppose you mean your little Gryffindor rule breakers group," Severus sneered.

"And stay away from Fairstone," Sirius added.

"So, if she decides to pucker up and kiss you, that is what you want from me?" asked Severus, carefully putting away his wand.

"Yes," Sirius replied, also putting his wand away.

"What do I get if she kisses me?" Severus pressed.

"W-what do _you_ get?" Sirius pondered, sounding a little confused. "That a girl would actually kiss you," he taunted with a mischievous grin.

"As I expected, you are not actually … _serious, _Sirius," he paused a moment and let the jab at Sirius' first name sink in, "So it seems this was all a ruse for you to -"

"What do you want then!?" Sirius cut in ferociously.

"Make me an offer I can't refuse, Black," Severus challenged, suddenly feeling quite thrilled.

It was Sirius Black's turn to look caught in a trap. Severus could see it and knew this was turning out to his advantage all of a sudden. He could not believe how quickly his luck had changed. Severus could kiss Celeste right now for making herself available to put him in this very advantageous situation.

"Nothing to offer?" Severus sneered. "I expected you wouldn't have thought past your ego," he insulted.

"I know a secret way in and out of the castle," Sirius blurted out and then looked horrified with himself for that admission.

"Really? Well … is that all you have to offer me?" Severus asked dully.

"That should be good enough for you," Sirius responded. "Take it or leave it, Snivellus," he added indignantly.

Severus considered this wager for a few moments and carefully assessed the offer. Celeste Fairstone was avoiding Black, which was a plus on Black not kissing her any time soon. Severus also had the rest of the year to figure out how he would get Fairstone to kiss him. She was rather frivolous; it could not be that hard to do considering she was already hanging around him anyway.

He had no experience in the more intimate areas of relationships with females. The only girl he cared about kissing or was even interested in was Lily. He would never consider doing anything to offend her. He always thought that one day he would kiss her and she would want him to.

As yet he did not know how to approach Lily in a manner that revealed to her exactly how he felt. How did you show a girl or tell her what is inside of you? He knew he would look like a fool if he did, if he said the words aloud.

If people like Potter found out, it would be ten times worse. He would never hear the end of it and he would be humiliated, especially if Lily rejected him. He did not want to ruin what he had; he was afraid that to tell her might destroy their friendship.

What if she laughed at him, if she knew his true feelings about her? He had to show them all he was good enough; he had to prove that Potter and Black were not better than him. Then when Lily knew and saw how great he really was, how important, then she would accept him and see him how he wanted her to.

If he already knew how to kiss, would that not help? Usually it was better to have experience and Celeste Fairstone would only be here for the rest of the school year. He would never have to see her ever again once she was gone.

"Well, Snape?" Sirius pressed.

"I accept," Severus announced boldly, not quite sure what really made him decide to take the wager.

"Y-you do?" Sirius spluttered, sounding quite astounded.

"Yes, we have an arrangement," Severus allowed in a soft voice. "I think it is customary to shake hands to seal this kind of … _bargain_," he decided, extending his right hand towards Black. Severus forced himself to do it, mostly to prove he would not back down.

He liked the expression on Black's face right now; it was one he thought he would never see. There was even a hint of humility in Black's eyes, as if he did not expect Severus to step up in such a bold manner and take the provocation.

Sirius lifted his hand, took Severus' hand, shook it briefly and let go just as quickly. It was as if Black were afraid he would be caught holding Severus' hand in the corridor. Severus' mouth curled up on one side, delighted all of a sudden by Black's show of fear. Then he realized he had just made a deal with Black and he must ensure this fortunate position did not unravel.

"This wager is solely between you and me. You will not tell Fairstone about this, because if she finds out I'm quite sure she will not look on either of us favorably," he allowed.

"It's not like you'll win, Snape," Sirius said, but Severus was sure Black was saying it for his own reassurance.

Severus turned and walked away; he did not need to say anything more.

"It has to be a real kiss!" Sirius called.

"A real kiss?" Severus questioned, turning to stare at Black again.

"On the mouth … you know, _a real kiss_," Sirius insisted.

"Very well," Severus replied, giving a curt nod and then leaving Black alone in the corridor.

Black's expression suggested to Severus that he was not happy that this arrangement had sprang up between them. For Severus, it was too late to back out now: to do so would return the upper hand to Black. Severus was determined not to show weakness or hesitation at this point, not while he was on top.

-----------------------[88-----------------------

Over the next week Severus spent thirty minutes outside in the evening every other day trying to get Celeste Fairstone to fly on a broom. Monday's and Wednesday's attempts to get her on a broom were met with much disaster. The broom usually bucked erratically and threw her off. Each time the lesson ended in them arguing with each other.

Friday evening was not looking any better because right now she was hanging upside down a few inches off the ground. She was hugging herself to the broom like some crazy monkey. Instead of being upset by this failure, she was laughing.

"Would you please take this seriously?" Severus scolded. "This is not a joke," he added as she let go of the broom and flopped down onto the ground.

"It gets dark too early around here," she complained. "How am I supposed to take this seriously in the dark?" she demanded. "Plus it's cold out here and cloudy … all week there has been no sun," she went on.

"Welcome to Britain," he announced in a mocking voice. "I thought you knew all about this country. You said you learned all about it in a book," he muttered. "Did you forget to read the part about our lovely weather?" he taunted in a dark tone.

"Now who is being the silly one?" she charged as she sat up off the ground.

He detested admitting she was right about the darkness; he had an idea if they did not cut this lesson short, a prefect or professor would come out to find them and chase them inside. The lights from the Great Hall were bright and he was sure everyone was inside enjoying a warm supper.

"It's not throwing me off now," she considered as she stood up, handing the broom to him. "At least that's something," she added.

"We'll just begin next week as usual," he suggested, taking the broom that she held out to him.

"Well, if you want, we can try again tomorrow," she offered. "I'm not going anywhere with my parents this weekend. So we can work all day since it's Saturday and -"

Severus gave a groan, cutting her off. She was a horrible flyer and he had no idea how he was going to get the dunderhead in the air. If he could not teach her to fly, how the hell was he ever going to get her to kiss him?

Besides all that, how was he going to put up with her for more than thirty minutes at a time? Why had he made that ridiculous bet with Black? It was the stupidest thing he had ever agreed to.

"It's alright, it's not your fault," Celeste soothed sympathetically. Severus realized she did not understand why he had given a groan of distress. He took note of her expression of concern, but he was more aggravated with himself for agreeing to the wager with Black.

"At least I stayed on for a little while and it didn't buck me off," she allowed.

"What's wrong with you anyway?" he asked. "It doesn't make any sense at all," he went on grumpily.

"I can't help it!" she replied, sounding offended that he would suggest something was wrong with her.

"You are not concentrating," he accused. "You need to focus and stop trying to make this into a childish game," he insinuated.

"_I am _focusing," she responded forcefully. "And why shouldn't it be fun? Don't you even like having fun? How come you're always so fussy and unhappy? Don't you even like magic?" she challenged boldly.

Severus opened his mouth to respond but closed it again. Why did she always ask such questions that totally changed the subject? He had no idea why those questions she had just asked bothered him so much.

Apparently he was not fun and it seemed to be that if you were not fun, girls did not pay much attention to you. Severus had heard boys like Sirius Black called fun and entertaining. Without those two things he was sure he would never win the bet.

Perhaps if he could exploit Fairstone to not only talk favorably about him to important people, but also bump up his reputation among students? If she could do that then maybe people would start to talk differently about him. But how could he use her to do that for him? She did not exactly have a glowing reputation among the females of Hogwarts at this point. Perhaps he could assist her and by doing so assist himself.

"_Of course I like magic_," he eventually replied in a dull tone, his face quite glum.

"It would be easier if I could _just_ fly," she pondered sadly.

"And what are we doing out here again?" he chided. "I thought that was why I was giving up my evenings. To teach you how to fly," he asserted.

"I mean without a broom. You know, just plain fly," she began. "Like if there was a spell or that you could just fly by your own magic, without other stuff like brooms," she went on, her face becoming quite wistful as she explained her comment.

"Without broom or device … like a bird you mean," he mused and then began to consider the idea of flight by spell.

"Or a dragon … or maybe a butterfly," she teased in a playful tone.

"By what I've seen this past week, a flying Bundimun might be more appropriate," he added, for the first time sounding quite mischievous.

"Umm … I don't think Bundimun can fly. Do they fly?" she wondered, sounding amused but doubtful at the same time.

"Of course. One plays on the Gryffindor Quidditch team," he responded wickedly.

Celeste blinked a couple of time, briefly confused, but then she laughed; she had been entertained by his joke instead of offended.

"Perhaps there could be a match of the Flying Bundimuns versus the Gryffindor Quidditch team," she announced. "I wonder who would win?" she asked in a suggestive tone, as if she wanted him to make another joke.

Severus was taken aback by the sudden brightness of her smile and the humor she found in his joke. She was now morphing it to her own sense of humor.

"I suppose it wouldn't matter … the Bundimun would rot the brooms away and win by default," he responded wittily.

She laughed again and sudden gave him a friendly nudge on the arm. It startled him and he stepped away from her; he had not expected her to touch him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. "We should go in or someone will come looking for us," he allowed and started up towards the castle. She hurried along and caught up with him.

"Ravenclaw prefects only bother me when they think I'm going to lose points. Then they fuss at me, and of course the other house prefects are always watching me, like they're looking for me to do something wrong," she said, keeping up with his steps and walking along beside him.

He glanced over at her a moment as they moved along and she was staring at him in a way that suggested she wanted him to comment or perhaps give her advice.

"You are aware of how the points work, I'm sure. If prefects can get a student from another house into trouble, there is a chance points will be taken away. That is why your house prefects will attempt to keep you from losing points," he explained. "Imagine all the Ravenclaws were your clan of Fairstones …" he added.

"They don't treat me like their family … some of them are nice, but -"

"Your reputation," he finished for her.

"If I knew who said that stuff about me … I'd … _well_ … probably get into trouble," she pondered, sounding depressed. "If my cousin Aaron was here, he'd punch them right in the nose," she added, looking fierce.

"Would that happen at your home … what's it called, _Westbroom_?" he asked, mocking the name. He knew it was Westbrook, he had heard her say it enough. She gave him a cheeky little grin in reply to the name change.

"It's Westbrook," she corrected, still grinning. "Yeah, usually Aaron handles things with his fists if people are rude," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Severus made no reply since he had a feeling this cousin Aaron sounded more like people he tended not to be keen on.

"School at home isn't like here either way. It's just regular school," she said somberly. "Did you go to regular school before you came to Hogwarts?" she asked.

Severus hesitated to answer and wondered why she would ask him such a question.

"If you mean Muggle school, then yes," he began. "But when I -"

He stopped himself. He did not know why he had started to speak about his past to her. He was not comfortable talking about himself and besides, it was not any of her business anyway.

"_When_ … when what?" she pressed.

"I don't remember," he muttered softly. Before she could say anything else they were at the castle ready to walk in. "We'll resume the lessons tomorrow morning. I'll wait for you down here by the main staircase," he said and he quickly walked away, leaving her with an expression of confusion over his hasty departure.

-----------------------[88-----------------------

It was a fine Saturday morning with only a few scattered clouds drifting lazily across the steel-blue sky. The sun shone brightly after a whole week of tyrannical gray clouds.

Sirius had woken early and had set off down to the Great Hall to eat his fill of breakfast. During this past week he had seen Celeste Fairstone twice and had spoken to her; she had been in the company of Lily Evans.

He saw no hint of Severus' Snape's lie of her not wanting to be around him. She was polite and friendly and even seemed a little shy. She had grinned at him as he attempted to make a few jokes, trying to be charming. She had blushed brightly when he told her he liked her quill and her hair.

Lily has stifled a laugh and then pretended to ignore him. Sirius decided Snape was a big fat liar and he would tell him so next time the git came around. Sirius also thought now that he had breakfast he would wait for Celeste Fairstone to come out of hiding; surely she would be down soon.

As if on cue as he waited near the entrance of the Great Hall, Celeste came bouncing down the main staircase; she looked quite excited. He got ready to walk over and greet her, but all of a sudden Severus Snape approached her from out of the shadows. This stalled Sirius on the spot and he watched as Snape held out a broom towards Celeste. She took it and was smiling quite brightly at the greasy-haired git.

Sirius watched with considerable aggravation as the girl walked along beside Snape in the direction that most students took to head out towards the lake.

So, Snape was acting on the bet rather quickly. Sirius followed, blending in with another group of students as they were also heading outside.

Sirius frowned as Snape moved aside to let Celeste exit the castle first. Then, to Sirius' annoyance, Snape glanced back through his curtain of black hair and their eyes met. A nasty grin cut across Snape's face and Sirius had the overwhelming desire to wipe that expression off the git's face.

Sirius reluctantly followed, trying to appear as if he was not really following them. He watched as the two strolled down to the edge of the lake. His eyes widened and he almost laughed out loud. He could not believe that idiot thought he could win the bet and Fairstone's favor by teaching the girl how to fly.

Snape was not a great flyer to start with, Sirius thought viciously. Sirius gave an angry kick to a stick that lay on the ground in front of him. How come she had chosen Snape to teach her? He had heard something about her not being able to fly, but this scene of Snape and Fairstone together was simply too much for him. He had to put a stop to this and at least let her know that Snape was no flying instructor and especially not someone she should be hanging around with.


	32. Chapter 32

Flying Lesson

Severus and Celeste headed down towards the lake. It was still a cool morning, but since the gray clouds had gone today was warmer than it had been all week.

Celeste was quite excited and bouncy as they strolled along. He had to give it to her: she did have an exuberant energy that could be infectious. Her springy curls matched her personality, he thought as he walked beside her.

Once they were near the lake he held out the broom to her and she took it from him. Severus would have laughed, but he thought better of it; she was holding the broom out more like a weapon instead of something she might ride.

"Can you explain to me again, why doesn't your father allow you to fly?" questioned Severus, a slight humor in his voice.

"I told you already," she began and she took notice of a slight grin that edged at the corners of Severus' mouth. "If you're going to laugh at me, we can just stop now," she added and lifted her chin proudly.

"No, I will keep my humor until you actually get on the broom," he teased, glancing around at all the students who were out and about. Sirius Black was watching them and Severus was pleased to see Black's disgruntled face.

Severus took the broom out of Celeste's hands, mounted it and he kicked off the ground. He gently hovered around her once then landed in front of her again.

"Easy for you," she allowed.

"Maybe not as easy as you think," he replied softly. "Now, explain to me again the reason your father has given for not allowing you to fly," he repeated.

She grinned sheepishly and took a couple of moments before she replied.

"He told me my magic was wild and when he thought I was ready, he would teach me, but I think he just doesn't want me flying off on my own. He thinks if I can fly I'd go all over the place without permission. My dad's just really strict about me and what I do," she offered.

"Why not just take the flying class here at Hogwarts?" Severus asked. "I am sure if you -"

"My dad already told the Headmaster that I was not allowed to fly," she cut in. "But I don't want to be in a class with first years. I'm already a class behind from where I should be and now everyone is saying things about me and … well … "

She trailed off and did not finish her thought; she was also frowning very deeply.

"It's a bit of a surprise, if you ask me," Severus alluded.

"Surprise? What do you mean?" she prompted.

"That you would lie and go against your father's wishes so easily," he decided, but there was no malice or anger in his voice; it was more a factual statement for him.

Celeste's expression turned to depression. She sighed and looked down at her hands, which she had clasped together in front of herself.

"That's not what I was trying to do," she countered. "It's just that I feel stupid because everyone else my age can already fly and everyone wonders why I can't," she stated. "So I did lie about it, but now everyone is making stupid comments about me, so now I can't go back and just say my parents don't let me fly because everyone would just start saying even more mean things about me," she finished.

Severus shook his head in disbelief at the twisted screwy logic. At first he wondered how she had been sorted into Ravenclaw. Then he remembered that much of the time Ravenclaw students thought too hard about a problem. They sometimes overcomplicated matters until everything was far more complex than it originally had been. Perhaps she fit the mold perfectly?

"Alright," he said holding the broom out to her, "it will be best if you just go ahead and mount the broom."

Celeste took the broom and imitated his actions exactly from a moment ago when he got on the broom. She kicked off the ground, again imitating what he had done.

"Just hover … don't do anything else!" Severus commanded in a harsh tone.

Severus reached out and snagged her robe sleeve because she started to lean too far to one side. At first he thought the broom was going to start bucking, but after a couple of seconds everything seemed to settle and she just floated there beside him.

She did seem as though she was taking this lesson more seriously than she had previously. Her face showed a fierce determination that surprised him a little. Severus glanced around and saw that other students were watching. Perhaps she knew it and she wanted to prove to these witnesses that she could fly.

"Don't do anything yet!" he ordered when he felt a slight pull on her sleeve as if she were going to move away.

"Okay," she replied stiffly.

"Relax your grip … your hands are going to go numb," he said softly; she was holding the broom too tightly and her knuckles were turning white. "Just think about floating," he said, feeling a bit silly saying it. At least she had not fallen off yet, so it was an improvement.

She loosened her grip and Severus let her sleeve go. She floated there and neither of them said or did anything for a minute or two.

"I'm floating alright … nothing's happening," she said timidly.

"Float around me," he charged. "Just do it, don't think about anything else," he added when her expression became anxious. "Slowly … this isn't a contest … just -"

But he stopped because she was moving forward around him with next to no trouble.

Severus followed her with his eyes, turning his head as she went around behind him. He did not turn to her because he did not want to distract her too much. When she came around from behind him, he turned his head and followed her slow progress until she stopped in front of him.

Celeste's eyes widened and she landed a bit clumsily.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked suspiciously because she had not spoken and just stood there holding the broom.

"I just flew!" she replied excitedly.

"I wouldn't go that far. You only floated close to the ground," he stated. "I would say it was a controlled float," he allowed.

"That's how it starts though, isn't it?" she asked. "When you take the real class and -"

"Yes," he answered. "Some are better fliers than others," he suggested.

"If I keep trying and practicing, I can get better too," she proclaimed, mounting the broom and kicking off the ground.

For the next ten minutes or so Severus watched her intently as she floated around and became more comfortable with hovering. Nothing dramatic happened and when she started to wobble he would snag her sleeve so she did not tip over. She had the unusual inclination to lean too much to one side or the other.

Severus sent her down along the edge of the lake alone. At first she did not want to do it, but finally she relented. She went on down alone, floating along carefully and slowly. She made a turn on her own and drifted back to him.

When she got back she landed beside him and her expression was one of excitement. She did a little bounce hop as she got off the broom and was smiling so widely, Severus thought her face must hurt with the effort to smile like that.

"Did you see me … did you see what I did!?" she exclaimed.

"What do you have _him_ teaching you for?" Sirius Black's voice asked before Severus could reply to her questions.

Severus and Celeste both turned to Sirius and stared at him blankly.

"What do you want? Why can't you go bother someone else?" Severus asked coolly.

"He's no person to be teaching you flying," Sirius insisted to Celeste. "Did he even tell you how horrible he was first year in flying class?" Sirius revealed.

"Shut up, Black!" Severus snarled. "You have no right to talk about me!" he added viciously.

Celeste was glancing from Sirius to Severus, her expression becoming very apprehensive.

"I just wanted help and Severus offered to help me with flying," Celeste answered, not quite sure why Sirius Black had interrupted them as though they were doing something wrong. She had spoken to him before and he was very nice to her; she had even thought he was very handsome. So why was he so mad?

Other students were now watching the group very intently: Sirius Black and Severus Snape in the same general area meant there might be something entertaining to watch. Sirius moved over to Celeste. He was taller than both her and Severus and the two had to look up to meet his eye.

"Snape's not a very good flier. He should have told you about that before he offered to help you with flying," Sirius charged.

"Everyone is better than me," Celeste replied, glancing over at Severus who was staring at Sirius Black with a murderous expression.

"Well, I know someone who can help you … James Potter is my best friend and the best flier in the school. If you want, I can -"

"Oh yes … he can get Potter to help," Severus interrupted. "They run in a pack, like two filthy dogs," he insulted.

"Watch your mouth, Snivellus, or I'll give you a real reason to get on that broom and fly away," Sirius growled, turning to Severus.

"Maybe it still hasn't occurred to you that she doesn't want your help. She asked _me_ to help her," Severus insinuated, his eyes flashing triumphantly.

"With you and your slick greasy self pretending to be some kind of noble person, it's no wonder she doesn't know any better yet," Sirius asserted. "She's not from here and she wouldn't know about the likes of you. She needs someone who knows what you are and can tell her. People need protection from gits like you and -"

"Hey!" Celeste cried, cutting Sirius off. "You have no right to talk about me like that … I'm standing right here!" Celeste complained sharply.

" I don't mean it like … look … I'm not saying anything bad about you. I wouldn't do that, but you shouldn't be hanging around this slimeball. Ask anyone, they'll tell you about what he's _really_ like," Sirius insisted, pointing at Severus.

"Why should I listen to other people and what they say?" Celeste demanded. "They don't say nice things about _me_," she added forcefully.

"You don't understand, it's not about …"

Sirius paused as if he were searching for the right words.

"It's not that kind of stuff, not like what they say about you. It's about Dark Arts and the war. Don't you even know anything about him?" Sirius questioned.

"Do you believe the stuff they say about me?" Celeste asked shrilly.

"Of course not!" Sirius replied hastily.

"Then why do you believe what they say about Severus?" she demanded.

"But he's into the Dark Arts … he -"

"Apparently," Severus said loudly, cutting Sirius off, "there are quite a few people who like to start rumors here at Hogwarts."

"As if I need to start a rumor about you. If it wasn't for Dark magic, you'd be a Squib!" Sirius accused. "I don't know what you're up to with this girl, but I wouldn't be surprised if you were the one that started the rumors about her!" Sirius went on.

"How dare you!" Severus snarled and reached for his wand as Sirius did the same.

"Severus hasn't done anything to me or said lies about me!" Celeste screeched angrily, her eyes darting from one boy to the other. What was wrong with them? Did none of these English boys have any manners?

"Severus has been a gentleman to me. He hasn't tried to … to make moves on me or act like the other boys have," Celeste went on.

Sirius took a slight step towards Celeste and stared at Severus with a devious grin; he leaned forward to Celeste like someone who was getting ready to share a secret. But he did not whisper the secret and instead said it loud enough for everyone to hear.

"But you see, Snivellus here doesn't actually know what to do with a girl," Sirius joked.

A few of the onlookers had heard the comment and sniggered.

"Why are you doing this?" Celeste asked. "Do you want everyone to make jokes about me?" she pressed, her expression becoming quite fierce. "I'm not going to be friends with you if you make me look stupid in front of everyone … like what you are doing right now!" Celeste threatened.

Sirius' eyes widened and he turned back towards her, ignoring Severus.

"I'm not trying to do that," Sirius asserted. "Look, if you'll come with me, I can explain everything. I'm not trying to make you look stupid," he allowed.

"But you are!" she squeaked defensively and took a side step towards Severus.

Sirius frowned. He just wanted to help her and explain about Snape. Why would she not listen? Sirius was not trying to make fun of her. She could not possibly believe Snape really wanted to help her. Jealousy began to eat at him as he stared at her standing next to Snape. Did she think _he_ was going to protect her? Snape would be the first one to run away if real trouble came up. Slytherins saved themselves first, he should know: his whole family was a bunch of Slytherins and he could not stand them.

"Why don't you run along, Black? Go play with your best friend, Potter," Severus announced. "Maybe together you two can work out what you're supposed to … ah … do with a girl," Severus insinuated.

It was Sirius' turn to flush with anger. He turned to Celeste, trying to figure out what to say to her.

"You can't really believe he wants to help you? He's a Dark Arts loving oddball who doesn't care about anyone but himself, Snivellus here -"

"His name is Severus, not Snivellus!" Celeste corrected angrily.

Severus wanted to sink into the ground because she was taking up his own fight. Having a girl defend him would just give Black a chance to mock him later. He knew he would never be able to live it down if he let Celeste continue this display.

"Why are you making fun of his name anyway? People can make fun of your name just as easy," Celeste suggested. "And Severus _did_ help me fly, if you hadn't noticed," she added.

"I just want to explain to you about him," Sirius insisted.

"I don't care what you or anyone else says!" Celeste charged furiously.

"Fine!" Sirius barked back irritably. "If he's such a great flying instructor, then fly out over the lake and show us all what a fine teacher he is," Sirius demanded. "I'll even make it easy," he went on, pulling a silver Sickle out of his pocket. "Fly out over the lake and grab this coin and come back," he went on. "If you can do it, then I'll never call Snape here 'Snivellus' ever again, but if you can't then you owe me one favor," he allowed.

Celeste's eyes widened and she was startled by the dare to fly.

"Are you stupid?" Severus asked, glaring at Sirius. "Is this how you solve all your problems?" he proclaimed

"What's wrong? I thought you were an oh-so-great teacher of all Hogwarts subjects," Sirius challenged and turned back to Celeste. "Come on, Fairstone, it's just a coin. Even you can grab it and land … unless he hasn't really been teaching you. He's probably just using you, like I thought," Sirius goaded, holding up the coin to her.

"Don't be an idiot!" Severus complained and stepped forward, pulling Celeste along with him away from Sirius. She pulled out of his grasp quickly. "You can't do this and you know you can't. Don't be stupid and let him dare you into this," Severus breathed, grabbing hold of the broom to keep her from turning around.

"If I do it then he can't call you names anymore and then nobody will make fun of me not being able to fly," Celeste whispered and tugged on the broom.

"You are being completely stupid! How do you know what he's going to ask you to do … a favor! You're being just as pig-headed as he is. You can't fly that well!" he sputtered.

Celeste was now glaring at him and Severus was surprised by the intensity of her eyes. Celeste was just plain angry for Sirius butting in, and at herself for not being able to fly and at Severus for telling her she could not fly. It was the same thing her father always told her: _can't, can't, can't_. She was tired of hearing that word.

"Put the coin up there," Celeste said, turning to stare at Sirius.

Severus did not release the broom even after Celeste had mounted it. They glared at each other for a few moments while many of the onlookers stepped forward to witness this event at a closer range.

"Let go of it," Celeste ordered.

Severus' frown deepened and he let go of the broom as if it was poisoned. He could not believe she did not have sense enough to _not_ take this dare. He stepped back as she kicked off the ground and hovered beside him.

Sirius used his wand to send the coin floating out over the lake. He did not put it far out and waited for Celeste to go get it.

Celeste leaned forward and started to realize just how reckless and stupid she was being. Somehow she hoped with concentration and willpower she would be able to fetch the coin. She wanted to prove she could fly - to herself and everyone else.

The broom all of a sudden jerked while she was in the air and she knew she was going too fast. She leaned back to try and slow it down, but it suddenly turned sideways. She never saw the sparkling coin again; all she saw was blue sky and then dark water.

-------------------------------[88--------------------------

Severus watched as Celeste crashed headfirst into the water. Everyone started laughing around him. Even though they were not actually laughing at him, it felt like they were because he was the one who had supposedly taught her to fly.

He glanced over at Sirius, but instead of looking like the winner of this dare, his expression told Severus he was none to pleased to see Celeste in the lake; his face showed shame and guilt.

"What happened!?" Lily's voice cried, she was running and stopped between Severus and Sirius.

She must have been making her way down to the lake and seen what happened. Lily ran the rest of the way to the edge of the water. She was quite frantic as Celeste swam back to shore.

"It's true then, Americans can't fly!" someone in the crowd yelled as Celeste was slogging out of the water, dragging the broom behind herself.

"Celeste, what on earth is going on?" Lily asked passionately, following Celeste who marched over to Sirius.

Sirius did not quite want to meet her eye and stared down at the broom, ashamed of himself.

"Celeste, you're going to catch your death of cold out here like this," Lily persisted.

"You do not have to do what he says. He knew you couldn't fly," Severus stated, glancing at Lily and then Celeste, who appeared very much like a wet mop at the moment. "Black is a filthy glory hog who thinks a dare is the best way to win friendship and -"

"Shut up, Snivellus! Or I'll punch your lights out!" Sirius threatened in a dangerous voice.

"Celeste, come up to the castle and dry off," Lily pleaded.

"No, a deal is a deal. I have to do a favor for him. I'm not going back on my promise because I was stupid and agreed to do something I knew I couldn't," Celeste said firmly. "A Fairstone never breaks their word once they've made it. So maybe I can't fly, but I'm still a Fairstone," she announced proudly; even though she was dripping lake water and her curls had frizzed up in the cold air.

Sirius looked horribly disappointed. He had to find a way to rescue the situation, which had gone disastrously wrong.

"What do you want me to do?" Celeste demanded.

"Alright then, you'll let me teach you to fly. That is the favor I'll ask," Sirius said, trying to sound a little hopeful.

"I've already got a teacher. That deal was made and I can't go back on my word to Severus. So you'll have to pick something else, _Black_."

She pronounced his name as if it was an insult and in the same tone Severus usually said it. Sirius glanced at Snape who was now displaying a very arrogant grin. Sirius blushed bright red. He could not believe she had chosen Snivellus over him. The girl must be crazy; he thought she was such a nice girl. He could not let her or Snape make a fool out of him in front of everyone.

"I want a kiss, Fairstone - a real one, on the mouth. I am going to kiss you and you can't slap me or fight. You have to let me kiss you," Sirius ordered, taking a step toward her.

Celeste gaped at him as her cheeks turned scarlet.

"Sirius, what are you up to? You can't mean to do this!" Lily said furiously.

"You stay out of this," Sirius growled and reached out to take Celeste by the shoulders.

The whole crowd seemed to be holding a collective breath and watched with excited anticipation.

Celeste had thought Sirius was a nice boy, but now she did not believe any boys here were nice. Why was he doing this to her? Her anger flared up again, being used in this manner was nearly unforgivable.

"Get it over with," Celeste ordered, her voice shaking.

Sirius put his arms around her and pulled her towards him. Celeste closed her eyes promptly and her whole body went stiff with fear. She felt like she was being used for some twisted form of entertainment, not actually being kissed by someone who liked her.

Sirius pressed his lips against hers and a number of people in the crowd let out a whistle. Sirius was now twice as disappointed because she was cold, wet and as stiff as a board.

Somehow he had thought she felt the same way he did. Before when he had spoken to her, she smiled and laughed like a girl who actually liked him. He thought that if he kissed her, she would not have to hide it. Sirius had never wanted her to fall into the lake; that was a mistake. Yet instead of melting into his arms like a lover, she was rejecting his kiss right away.

How had he been so wrong about her? Maybe she was like Snape and into the Dark Arts? Sirius quickly let her go, repulsed by the idea that she might be one of them.

"Are all Americans like you? I don't understand how you could … with him!?" Sirius snapped. "You are as cold and wet as a fish, Fairstone. Just like him," he insulted, waving a hand in Snape's direction.

Celeste gave a gasp, turned and ran towards the castle. A lot of people in the crowd who had at first thought it was funny were now staring at Sirius with dislike. It had been amusing to find out Celeste Fairstone could not fly, but what Sirius had just said seemed to be more than most were willing to agree with as a funny joke.

"I can't believe you said that in front of everyone! What is wrong with you?" Lily reprimanded and then turned to Severus. "That goes for you too!" she scolded.

"_Me_! What did I do?" Severus sputtered.

Lily did not reply; she just made a frustrated sound and headed off in Celeste Fairstone's wake, trying to catch up with her. Severus watched the two girls disappear out of sight and realized how much he did not understand about the female brain. What was she mad at him for? He had not done anything wrong in this situation.

"You're still 'Snivellus', I reckon - too bad for you," Sirius said as he turned his anger on Severus.

"At least _I_ don't have to force a girl to kiss me," Severus retorted smugly. "I hope you realize you did not win the wager. She has to kiss you … not the other way around. It doesn't look like you'll be getting Celeste Fairstone to like you anytime soon, _Black_. Do you always take such an animalistic approach to females? You may be said to be good-looking, but you have as much tact as a mangy dog," Severus lectured.

That did the trick. Sirius and Severus both took up their wands and started throwing hexes at each other. The crowd who at first thought this might be entertaining quickly ran for cover. The spells were of such a violent nature, it seemed this was not just a funny game anymore; the two seemed deadly serious about causing the other severe damage.

The fight only ended when Hagrid happened to come along. He had to literally drag both of them to the Hospital Wing because they had caused each other some very nasty wounds.

-------------------------------[88--------------------------

"Celeste, wait!" Lily called as she hurried after Celeste into the castle. Lily caught up with her when they reached the top of the main staircase.

Celeste stopped and turned as Lily came up and halted beside her. Lily frowned deeply when she saw her friend's expression. Celeste's mournful face made her very angry at Sirius Black right now, but she was also mad at Severus for pulling Celeste into the middle of whatever battle the two boys had going on.

"You should at least dry yourself off, Celeste," Lily insisted gently.

"No! I should be wet. I'm so stupid!" Celeste announced.

Lily reached out, took Celeste by the arm and pulled her along to find a place out of sight. Other students were staring at them and Lily was sure they were wondering why Celeste was in such a wet and bedraggled appearance. Lily knew it would not take long for the event to spread around school, but right now, while Celeste was so upset about it, she figured it would be better to move to a location where they would not be seen.

Lily pulled her along, but Celeste did not protest. They soon found a quiet spot down at the end of one of the corridors behind a statue. It happened to be one of Lily's favorite statues, namely of a witch holding her wand outward in a defensive position. In the other arm she held a small child against her side, the baby's head resting on the witch's shoulder. Other little statues of children crowded around the witch's robes.

This statue in particular was a little wider than others because of the robes and children; this made it particularly easy to stand behind without being seen. Once safely hidden by the statue, Celeste had an unhappy but equally confused expression. Lily knew it would not do if Celeste stayed wet, so she took out her wand and cast a warming spell over Celeste to help her dry off.

Celeste did not stop Lily, but she felt a little weird: what would people say if they saw? Then again it really did not matter any more since they were saying pretty horrible things anyway. Celeste decided she did not care; it was nice to have a friend who was actually concerned about her. It was a relief to be with someone who was actually kind to her for a change.

It was not that other students were not nice to her, because most people were pleasant and polite and did not bother her at all. She just had not really felt close to any of the Ravenclaw girls, and the girls she was roomed with were completely annoyed that they had to share a room with one extra girl.

So Lily had become the nicest person she had met who did not make fun of her or think she was strange or annoying.

"What happened?" Lily asked once Celeste was dry. She put her wand away and waited for Celeste to explain how she had ended up flying into the lake.

Celeste gave a sigh and after a moment she went into detail about what happened when Sirius interrupted the flying lesson. Lily listened intently and waited for Celeste to finish.

"You should not have listened to Sirius, he was -" 

"I know," Celeste interrupted. "I just thought _…_"

She paused, her expression filled with frustration. "I thought if I could fly then everyone would shut up about me," she explained glumly.

"They all keep taunting me. I keep hearing them whisper or even say it to my face: _Americans can't fly … silly Yankee girl, better stay away from brooms_. It's like I'm not one person; all of a sudden I'm a whole country!"

She paused again, searching for the right words before she continued.

"I know it's stupid and I should have had enough sense not to listen to him, but if I could have flew then they wouldn't be able to make fun of me anymore," Celeste went on passionately.

"You should have just told them from the start you couldn't fly," Lily advised.

"I didn't want to lie," Celeste proclaimed. "I've never had this problem before, at home everyone knows me. I don't know why everyone around here hates me!" Celeste cried, her eyes welling up with tears.

"_I_ don't hate you," Lily insisted in a firm voice. "And not everyone dislikes you. I think it's just because you are new and different. Don't pay any more attention to what they say," she insisted.

Celeste looked down at her hands and fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. She felt like ever since she had been here, she had cried more than she ever had at home.

"I wish you were in Ravenclaw, then I wouldn't feel so alone," she stated as she lifted her head to meet Lily's gaze again.

"I don't think that just because we aren't in the same house means we can't be friends. I don't care about this house stuff anyway. It doesn't matter to _me_ if you are a Hufflepuff, Slytherin or Ravenclaw," she revealed. "And if anyone wants to bother us because we're friends then I'll just hex them," she threatened mischievously.

Celeste's mouth turned up a little and then she laughed.

"I must have looked pretty funny falling into the lake," Celeste mused. "I'm sure my cousin would have had a good laugh about it," she added.

"My mother told me once that being our age means you do and say a lot of stupid things sometimes," Lily began. "She said some people never grow out of it, so I should try to learn from the mistakes I make … I thought it was good advice," Lily finished.

"She sounds like my granny, kind of," Celeste offered, smiling brightly. "I'm glad you're here, Lily … and Severus too, he was helping me," she added.

"About Severus … maybe it would be better if you just let me help you, I'm not a bad flier," Lily suggested.

"I can't do that. I don't want to offend him, especially after what just happened," Celeste insisted.

"I told you he and I have been friends since before Hogwarts, but Severus … he is not always the nicest boy," Lily explained. "We're supposed to be best friends, but lately he has been hanging around -"

Lily stopped and studied Celeste's face a moment, as if she were trying to decide what she could talk about.

"Severus does not talk about himself, I've always had a hard time dragging anything out of him. Before we came to Hogwarts we were always together because we both had magic, but more and more since we've been here, he has been seen with people that I can't stand. People I know you don't like either, Evan Rosier for one," Lily revealed.

Celeste narrowed her eyes at the mention of Rosier.

"Some of what people say about him is true, Celeste. I care about what happens to Severus, but more and more I'm worried. I can't believe he wants to hang around or be like those people," Lily finished solemnly.

They were both silent for a few moments, both deep in thought, then Lily gave a submissive wave of her hand.

"Sirius should not have done what he did, no matter what. Severus wasn't doing anything wrong and Sirius should not have baited you or Severus," Lily charged. "I know I already told you, but Sirius does like you. I heard him talking to James about you," she allowed.

"My granny says sometimes boys who like you actually do really dumb or mean things to get your attention, but I just can't have a boyfriend. I'm only going to be here a year and plus my dad would kill me and the boy if he found out I had a boyfriend," Celeste explained.

"What about flying?" Lily questioned with a hint of humor in her voice.

"If I could already fly and he found out … yeah, he would be mad, but he would get over it easier. If he found out I had a boyfriend …"

Celeste made a noise that suggested it would be far worse for her to have a boyfriend. "He'd go nuts and I'd be more scared for the boy than myself," Celeste offered. "When you see my dad, you'll understand … boys at home say my dad is scary," she added, grinning slightly.

Lily's mouth curled up in a grin and she patted Celeste on the shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Come on, I've got some sweets left over from last Hogsmeade visit. I think you and I should talk and it's probably a conversation that needs chocolate," Lily said in a cheerful tone.

Celeste's grin increased and she nodded, following Lily. Eventually the two girls found a private and comfortable spot alone together where they could talk without being disturbed.

-------------------------------[88--------------------------

Professor Dumbledore had been summoned to the Hospital Wing to deal with two students who had been fighting. He did not know what to expect when he got there, but over the years as a professor and Headmaster he had come to accept this as part of the natural course of school life.

Someone was always mad at someone else and no amount of punishment or lecturing was going to end it; they usually had to work it out on their own. Lately the situation with Voldemort and his band of followers had created an even greater propensity for students to disagree and not like each other.

One wrong comment, one badly chosen word and people were ready to argue and hurt each other. Dumbledore used to believe it was simply the imitation of what the children saw in the adult world. Now he wondered whether it was just human nature to fight.

When he arrived in the Hospital Wing he found two stony-faced boys who would not even look at each other. Sirius Black and Severus Snape had never been on the best terms, but from what he heard about the fight, their enmity had been bumped up to a considerable level of intolerance.

Neither of them would say anything when he tried to prompt them to explain themselves. He was quite sure they both had a great desire to continue the fight until one or the other was dead.

When they still would not offer him any explanation, he finally had to take points. Fifty points each from Gryffindor and Slytherin seemed enough to turn their aggressive nature to submissive. Dumbledore rarely took points away, but when he did it was usually for something he wanted to draw attention to. He also gave them each a week's worth of detention.

They still did not offer any comment regarding their fight, but he decided they had probably punished each other enough by the look of them. After they left, he listened to a report from Madam Pomfrey and it sounded as if they had been intent on killing each other.

He made Hagrid escort them to their respective Heads of House to be sure they would not murder each other out in the corridor. Then he went out to search for any students who might have seen what the fight was about.

He soon had spoken with about fifteen students and by the end of the interviews he had learned that the fight had been over Celeste Fairstone. It had not taken long for the story to spread; what took a little longer was getting to the bottom of it and finding the students who had actually witnessed the event.

Dumbledore considered the fact that at least the two boys were actually fighting over something, instead of just fighting for no real reason. Perhaps it was not the best situation, but at least it was something real that he could talk to and confront over the issue.

He worried though at the intensity of the dispute, so he decided to locate Celeste Fairstone and speak with her. He was quite sure that jealous fights over a female were probably the most violent thing nature had to offer. So he decided to go find her and inquire into her intentions. He would hate to find out she had pushed the two boys to fight each other.

-------------------------------[88--------------------------

"Celeste Fairstone!" the voice of the Headmaster echoed along the corridor.

Celeste had been on the way to the Ravenclaw dormitories. She had spent most of the day with Lily talking and enjoying the freedom of not having classes to go to. They even practiced a few spells and Lily helped Celeste with a few new things that she was learning in fifth year.

For Celeste it was fun trying to perform the more advanced spells, as opposed to doing things in third year classes where she already knew some of the material. That was a little boring since a lot of the time in those classes she had already learned it at home. This made her wish even more that she could be in fourth year.

She liked Lily very much although it was not that some of the Ravenclaw girls were not nice. Most of the time the older Ravenclaw girls stared at her like she was a moron. Celeste knew it was because she was being held back a year. The Ravenclaws were supposed to be the smart kids of the school; at least that is what she figured out from what everyone said about Ravenclaw.

In her opinion a lot of the Ravenclaws seemed very standoffish and snobbish. She did not see that they were any smarter than any of the other students in other houses.

Celeste realized that one reason girls seemed to dislike her was because of the malicious rumors. Celeste could not believe someone would say such things about her. There always seemed to be a new one popping up.

Lily would not tell her the worst, simply because Lily said the stuff just was not worth repeating or listening to. She had even said she thought Rosier was the one who started the rumors because he had been known to do similar things in the past.

Celeste thought she should tell her father, but if he knew what was said he would probably take her out of Hogwarts right away. The worst thing would be just to leave and give up. She knew they would all say the poor American could not handle Hogwarts.

"Celeste?" the Headmaster's voice called again, waking her up from her internal thoughts.

"Oh … hello, Professor Dumbledore," she said timidly. The man had an expression that made her realize this might not be just an accidental meeting. She had a feeling it had something to do with what happened earlier in the day.

"If you are not busy, I would like to have a chat with you. Would you please accompany me to my office?" he asked.

Celeste knew this was not a request but an order, even though he sounded very kind. She had been in enough conversations with her father to know when she was in trouble and when she was not.

"Okay," she replied, trying to sound pleased instead of nervous.

Celeste walked along with the Headmaster as they made their way up to his office. He was wearing dark blue robes that had little silver stars all over them. She grinned and wondered how funny her father would look if he decided to wear robes such as these. For this man they fit, but she was sure her father would look ridiculous in them. Dumbledore did have an interesting fashion style though. She did not think anyone at home dressed in such an elaborate or interesting manner.

They were soon heading up the stairs that led to his office. She followed him inside once they reached the doors and he walked around to sit behind his desk. Celeste slowly settled herself into one of the chairs in front of the desk.

Celeste glanced around at all the interesting things in the room. She had come here the first week of school because he had wanted to speak to her. She had thought then she would like to explore his office because she was sure that every inch of it had something fascinating to examine or learn about.

The portraits on the walls were all asleep except for one. This one in particular was staring at her with narrowed eyes. At first she thought he was angry for some reason, but as she stared back it was more like he was studying her very intently.

"You have been here at Hogwarts a little while now. I wonder how you like our school?" Dumbledore asked all of a sudden.

Celeste turned her gaze back to him and remained silent for a moment. He was now studying her in a similar manner to how the portrait just had.

"I like the school alright. It's different from home," she answered and looked down at her hands, folding them in her lap apprehensively.

"You do not live at your school in America, I believe. You go home every evening, correct?" he questioned. Celeste nodded in reply and Dumbledore smiled at her kindly.

"I suppose it takes some getting used to. Having to be with so many different children at the same time and also living with them," he commented, sounding very kind and almost sympathetic.

"I think some people here don't like me very much," Celeste admitted but then felt very foolish for saying it. "Well, I guess everyone has that problem," she added.

"Your father stated quite clearly to me that he did not wish you to fly. When I inquired, he made plain to me that you did not know how to fly. I offered to let you take the flying class we offer here at Hogwarts, yet your father again made it clear that he did not wish you to take it," Dumbledore stated, now sounding very firm.

Celeste gave a gulp and fidgeted nervously; it was as if the weight of the whole world had just crashed down on her.

"I'm … sorry," she said meekly, lifting her eyes to meet his. She felt completely horrible now and knew he would think she was a liar and a terrible person. How was she going to make this right? She did not want to break her father's rules, but sometimes they were so unfair.

"Celeste, if you will be honest with me now and tell me the truth about this situation, I will not be angry with you," offered Dumbledore in a gentle voice.

Celeste bit into her bottom lip. All of a sudden it felt as if she were a little bug dropped into a frantic anthill. Every step she took, there was another ant ready to attack.

"Come here, child," Dumbledore prompted, waving his hand for her to stand and come around his desk.

Celeste got up out of the chair and moved around his desk to stop beside his chair. She was quite afraid and overwhelmed at this point. Only a stupid person would not recognize Dumbledore as a powerful wizard.

Celeste was sure even people who were not magical would be able to sense it; he had the aura of authority and wisdom about him. He turned to stare at her intently and Celeste tried to be brave and appear unaffected, but she knew she was doing a poor job of it.

Certainly his eyes distracted her: they were a lovely shade of blue, which had always been her favorite color. So she stared back at him, simply thinking he was a nice wizard and surely he did not wish to hurt her or yell at her.

Dumbledore studied the girl's face and eyes. There was something about her that he could not put his finger on, an odd sensation he felt that made him unsure. It was a bit like sensing magic nearby or finding something protected by a spell, but not knowing exactly what that spell was.

She stood so silent and demure beside his chair, looking back at him with wide-eyed innocence. For some reason she appeared younger than her age, in face and manner. Innocence was not rare in a fourteen year old, but there was something about her that struck him quite powerfully.

In studying her face, something distracted him. It was her golden curls, which reminded him of his own past mistakes with youth and love. It was not easy to be reminded of that time so long ago; it was also unexpected.

Dumbledore had kept an eye on her and from what he had witnessed, she was kind and cheerful in personality. Maybe she was a little more energetic and enthusiastic about things than what was the norm here, but he could find no real fault with her as far as being out to cause trouble on purpose. She was young and immature, but he could not say any more so than some he had met in his years as a professor and Headmaster.

He had consulted her teachers and they had all said she was dedicated to her schoolwork and applied herself quite thoroughly. He had also checked on her grades and in most of her classes she appeared to be doing well. Professor Slughorn was the only professor who had said she needed to improve.

In ever other aspect Dumbledore had found her to be a normal girl and student. Perhaps the biggest problem she was facing was being out of her element. He was quite sure if she were at home in America, things would be very different for her.

From what he had found out since talking to other students, it was apparent to him she had lied about flying. He could not see it as a malicious act, but her way of trying to fit in and feel accepted among the student body. Still, he knew he had to make her understand that telling a lie was no way for her to deal with a problem.

It did not take a genius to see she had been very sheltered and protected by her parents. Now that she was in this new place alone, she was exposed to people who did not automatically know her by her family name alone.

"I want you to feel welcome here at Hogwarts," Dumbledore began. "Your parents placed your safety and well-being into my hands. I do not wish to break the promise I made to your father," he went on in a calm voice. "I have already heard about the events of the day and know you were attempting to fly. Please explain to me the situation from your perspective," he insisted.

"I know my father doesn't want me to fly, but … everyone started making jokes about me," she began. "So I did lie and told people I could fly, but then it just kept getting worse and so I asked an older boy to help me and he was going to, but -"

"Severus Snape offered to help you learn to fly?" he asked curiously.

"He said he would, but then -"

She stopped, feeling uncomfortable that she was not admitting the whole thing to him. She glanced down at her hands, twisting them together as she tried to find the right words to say.

"I am aware that Sirius Black and Severus -"

"Yeah, I know … they don't like each other. I noticed that part, especially today," she cut in. "I didn't mean for things to turn out so messed up. I think my granny is right when she says a lie can get bigger and bigger until you can't control it anymore and it explodes like a firecracker," she considered.

Dumbledore gave a slight chuckle and nodded. "Your grandmother sounds like a very wise woman," he added.

"I know my father doesn't want me to learn to fly," Celeste said, giving him a sad gaze. "I think he is scared I'll hurt myself, but everyone else gets to learn and I feel -"

She paused, hoping he would understand but feeling like she was being selfish and childish.

"I believe from what you are telling me, it is your wish that you do not appear different from any other student. You wanted to fly because you already feel separate from everyone here," he decided.

Celeste nodded; maybe he did understand after all.

"Seeing how your father would not approve of me allowing you to take the flying class, I cannot offer it to you," Dumbledore began, sounding quite serious. "And yet I find it is almost impossible for a Headmaster to keep an eye on every student. So it would be very difficult for me to stop students from passing on certain skills … after all this is a school. Professors are not the only people who teach lessons here," he suggested.

Celeste understood him right away and smiled brightly. Dumbledore returned her smile with his own and gave her a nod of understanding.

"I would still like to offer a word of caution, my dear, about your situation here at Hogwarts," he allowed. "Sometimes it is hard to tell what others really think about us. Sometimes people will say and do things that hurt us very deeply. It is not always true that they really want to hurt us. In many cases it is that the person is actually afraid of us," he suggested.

"Afraid? But I'm not scary. I try to be nice to everyone," she declared, but Dumbledore shook his head.

"I can say that for a teenage boy who is not likely to attract your attention, you might be very scary," he offered.

"I-is this a talk about boys? My dad says I can't have a boyfriend till I'm sixteen," she admitted.

"Are you aware that after you left the lake this morning, Sirius Black and Severus Snape had a rather terrible fight? So much so that both had to be taken to the Hospital Wing?" he questioned.

Dumbledore watched as Celeste's face paled and fear crept up into her eyes. He realized in that moment she had no idea about the two boys fighting and that she had in fact not gone out of her way to instigate a jealous rivalry between the two. He quickly reached out and squeezed her shoulder affectionately.

"What do I do!? I didn't mean for them to fight or hurt each other," she pleaded, her face filled with desperation and distress.

"I would suggest that from now on, be honest with everyone about yourself. That way, as long as you are honest with people, you will not have to worry about them disliking you for being dishonest or untrustworthy," he replied gently.

"I did tell Severus and Lily the real reason," she informed.

"Then I would say it is always best to be honest where friends are concerned," he advised. "I would like to ask you, why is it you selected Severus Snape as your teacher?" he questioned.

"Well," she said softly, looking down at her hands again. "I really didn't go out of my way to ask him. It just sort of … well … he doesn't act stupid around me. He … I don't know, I guess because he doesn't talk like the other boys or say the things they say. That's mostly why, I think," she answered.

"You speak to him often?" he wondered and watched as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, we talk a lot. Well, no," she stopped a moment and grinned sheepishly before she continued. "Actually it's more like _I_ talk a lot. He mostly listens or tells me I talk too much," she decided.

Dumbledore smiled and paused to consider her own self-humor; it was a mark of intelligence to know one's own faults and he had not expected it in one so young.

"So you would consider Severus Snape your friend?" he asked

"I would, but I don't know if he would think of me that way," she answered. "Boys are kind of strange. I don't really understand them all that much," she added.

"I believe they might say the same thing about girls," he offered with a mischievous grin.

"Well, I don't understand them much either," she decided and this time Dumbledore did laugh. He was starting to enjoy her honest statements and open friendly nature.

"I believe you are smart enough to know and understand our conversation. I hope that for the rest of the school year you will endeavor to be honest with everyone," Dumbledore encouraged. "I have enjoyed our little chat, but I think that it is getting rather late and it will be best for you to be off to your dormitory," he said and gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"So, I'm not in trouble and … everything is alright?" she asked, sounding quite hopeful.

"Nothing that requires my attention," he answered.

She smiled brightly at him as he waved a hand towards the door, dismissing her. Once she was at the door, she turned to look back at him.

"You are a good Headmaster. I'm not scared of you anymore," she revealed.

"Were you scared of me?" he said with some concern.

"I was at first, but now I know you are a nice man and not mean," she determined. "If you want to talk to me again, I don't mind," she offered. "Everyone says I talk a lot and I know it's true, so since I do talk a lot it's nice to talk to people who are smart and intelligent," she hinted. "And who don't mind listening," she added.

Dumbledore nodded and returned her smile with his own as she left the office. Once she was gone, one of the portraits gave a great unfriendly, "_HUMPH_."

"Do you have something you wish to tell me, Phineas?" Dumbledore asked, glancing over to the portrait.

"Something is not right about that girl," Headmaster Black's portrait complained.

"Your great-grandson has apparently taken a strong liking to her," Dumbledore allowed.

"_That curly-headed colonial?" _Phineas sputtered sharply. "That skinny little chatterbox?" he went on grumpily.

"From everything I've learned, she comes from a very fine pureblood family," Dumbledore commented wryly as he picked up the newspaper on his desk and began to read it. The portrait was silent for a minute or two.

"You say she's a pureblood?" Phineas mused after the silence. "Well … maybe so, I don't know anything about Americans. Then again, she was not all that bad looking really. And she did have rather nice eyes, now that I think about it," he praised.

Dumbledore simply shook his head and continued reading his paper.


	33. Chapter 33

The Measure of Friendship

Lily sat reading in the Gryffindor common room; a week had passed since the flying lesson incident between Severus, Celeste and Sirius.

Severus had asked her quite a few times what was going on with Celeste. Apparently Celeste was avoiding Severus. Lily did not know why, but she wondered if it might have something to do with the things Lily had told Celeste about Severus.

Truthfully Lily did not have an extensive amount to tell because Severus shared so little of himself. They were supposed to be best friends, but Lily always had a hard time knowing for sure exactly what Severus really liked or wanted.

Sometimes she thought he was right on the edge of sharing his deepest thoughts or feelings with her, only to find in the next second he would close himself off again. It was very hard to be best friends, especially since they had come to Hogwarts as students. Over the past few years he had started associating more with people she could not stand.

The only thing she could really share with Celeste was information she knew about Severus' home and where he came from. She knew about his mother and father, so she was able share the unhappy nature of Severus' family life with Celeste.

Tobias Snape and his wife Eileen did not seem like a happily married couple to Lily. On the few times she had seen them together, they were arguing. Severus did not allow her to stay around long and tended to meet her anywhere other than his home. Lily always got the idea that he was ashamed of his house and family and tried to keep her away from them.

In appearance Severus looked a lot like his father, but Lily had noticed a bit of his mother in his face as well, around the eyes and mouth.

Lily did not like Tobias Snape very much because the first time she met the man he had stared at her in a way that made her feel uncomfortable. He also yelled at Severus cruelly and it made Lily extremely angry. After that she had done her best to avoid Severus' parents.

Celeste had taken all this information in like a little sponge, listening intently, asking questions.

Lily told Celeste that Severus was the one who had first told her she was a witch. He had also explained about the magical world and taught her about magic and what to expect. When Lily had finally arrived at Hogwarts, she had not felt so stupid. Severus had given her so much information that it was easy to become a part of the world they had already talked about so much.

Celeste had wondered aloud how he could know so much; Lily had explained it was because his mother had let him have her books. Severus had also, as Lily remembered, gone out of his way to find out all the information he could about magic and the wizarding world.

He knew about spells that even some older children did not know. It did not mean he knew how to do them, but once he had obtained a wand he was always showing her the new things he attempted, far in advance of children his own age.

Lately over the last couple of years he had stopped showing her the new spells he had learned. Lily worried it was because he was being influenced by darker magic and the new friends he was keeping. It did not help her concern when her friends had started to talk and say things about Severus, that he was into Dark Magic.

Now that she sat here in the Gryffindor common room, she was wondering whether it was a mistake that she had told Celeste about Severus without his permission. Lily had the idea he would be angry with her if he knew how much she had told Celeste.

She still had not found out why Celeste had avoiding him all week. It was not easy to spend a lot of time together, considering Celeste was third year and she was fifth. She did not want to spend all her free time with Celeste bugging her about Severus and why she was avoiding him.

So she had simply told Severus to let things be for a little while. She had suggested he give Celeste some time to get over what happened and for people to lose interest in the event. Severus seemed to accept this and did not mention Celeste again to her all week. Things had settled down by the end of the week and people had stopped talking about the flying event; at least to her they had.

The only person who was really annoying her right now was Sirius Black. At this moment he was glaring at her from across the common room. She had not noticed him at first when she had sat down to read and had no idea when he entered the room.

Lily glared back at him for good measure, hoping he would either say something or leave. What was his problem anyway?

Sirius got up, walked over and sat down at the table opposite her. She was still angry with him for what he had done to Celeste and she had not spoken to him since the event. Over the years she had learned to tolerate him and then even to like him. Sometimes it was hard not to, despite how he treated Severus.

"Is Fairstone still mad at me?" he asked in a hushed voice, leaning forward over the table so she was the only one who could hear him. Lily was a little put out by the question and why he would ask her such a thing. She remained silent, considering how she should answer him.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" she eventually replied, turning her attention back to the book she held, even though she had forgotten at this point what she had been reading.

Sirius made a noise that told her he was annoyed with her reply.

"You and her are friends … and she has been avoiding me like the plague. I want to talk to her and tell her I'm sorry about what happened, but every time I try, there are so many people around. So I thought you could ask her or -"

Sirius stopped talking abruptly. Someone had come up behind him and that person came round to sit down in one of the empty chairs at the table. It was Remus Lupin and he smiled at Lily in a friendly manner, then gave Sirius a lopsided grin. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"This happens to be a private conversation," Sirius muttered.

"Oh really?" said Remus, pretending mock surprise as he laid a book down on the table and opened it. "I think he is asking you if Celeste Fairstone is still angry with him," Remus said to Lily, a very evident humor in Remus' voice.

"I don't know why anyone even bothers to try and have a private conversation around here," Sirius announced as Peter Pettigrew appeared. He too came over to sit in the last empty chair.

"Where's James?" Peter asked curiously. Lily made a huffy sound of disapproval and lifted her book up so she did not have to look at the three of them.

"He's got detention, him and Snivellus got into a row outside the Great Hall this morning. Professor McGonagall was in a bad mood to start with, I think. She gave them both detentions," Sirius explained in a bored voice. Lily's book came down directly and she again glared across the table towards Sirius.

"I don't understand why you two just can't leave him alone," she complained irately.

"Well I don't understand why you are always defending him," Sirius countered. "He's a little Dark Arts lover and you try to be nice to him … and stick up for him … you and … _her_."

Sirius said '_her_' as if it was a curse.

"Her?" Peter wondered curiously.

"The _her_ would be Celeste Fairstone," Remus informed. Peter grinned as if Remus had just said something very wicked.

"I heard she'd kiss any boy that -"

"_Shut up_!" Sirius barked, cutting Peter off.

"It's just what everyone's been saying," Peter said meekly.

Lily slammed her book closed and clearly did not want to be involved in this conversation any more.

"That's the problem, isn't it? Everyone spreading rumors … and it's not just about Celeste either. Nobody wants to believe the truth, it's easier to believe the lies," she cried and stood up to leave. "If you want to know if Celeste is angry with you, you go and ask her. I'm her _friend_, not _your_ messenger," she finished and stalked off to the girls' dormitory.

The three boys watched her as she went up the stairs and out of sight.

"Why are girls always so … I don't know … _whatever they are_," Sirius complained in a heated voice.

"Why don't you just tell Celeste Fairstone you like her, instead of being rotten to her?" Remus asked.

Sirius scowled unhappily. Peter seemed completely clueless at this point and stared blankly at them both.

"I'm not rotten to her, she just took it the wrong way," Sirius allowed, leaning back in his chair, sounding doubtful even to himself.

"Oh? I suppose taunting her to fly a broom when you knew she couldn't fly was what … a love letter?" Remus questioned.

"Okay, Mr. Love Advice. I know who you like, so why don't you tell _her_ how you feel?" Sirius countered spitefully.

"You know it is a lot easier for you, Sirius," Remus observed. "You take for granted your normal existence. I don't have the luxury of just being able to tell a girl how I feel. I have issues you can never understand, no matter how much you say you can," Remus replied, for the first time sounding hurt and angry with his friend.

Sirius frowned depressively. "I don't mean to imply … look, _I'm sorry_, okay? I think it's a bad month for me or something. I keep saying the exact thing I don't mean," he allowed. "I think I'm going to swear off girls," he announced, trying to sound dismissive. "They're trouble anyway, right? I'm too young to want to be involved," he finished.

"Padfoot, Wormtail and Moony," James voice announced as he entered the common room, seeing them sitting together. He walked over and sat down in the chair Lily had previously occupied.

"Who else was here?" he asked because the seat was still warm.

"Lily," Remus replied, looking back down at his book. James grinned sheepishly.

"Evans, huh? Is she my substitute for when I'm in detention?" James inquired.

"Actually, Sirius was attempting to persuade Lily to talk about Celeste Fairstone," Remus answered. "He failed rather miserably and is swearing off girls now," he added, trying to sound serious and keep from smiling.

"Her again! You've seriously got it bad, Padfoot," James commented rubbing the back of his head. "She's got a heck of a hex though … if you get her angry. So watch out for that," he cautioned.

Remus laughed, but Sirius was giving James a confused expression, wondering how James would know that.

"S-she hexed you?" Peter asked.

"James was being cheeky to her and tried to take a book from her when she was coming out of the library. She is rather quick with a wand actually … and very accurate," Remus stated. James waved his hand to suggest he had not been impressed.

"She just gets worked up really quickly. It's kind of funny how easy it is to annoy her," James said playfully.

Sirius did not seem to find this information useful or amusing. His expression quickly turned to a deeper depression from what it had been before.

"Don't worry about it, Sirius. There are plenty of other girls here at school," James consoled. "Why have you been so down all week, what is with this girl that's so important anyway?" James wondered.

"I made a bloody bet with Snivellus," Sirius admitted. All three of his friends were now staring at him, keenly interested in this new revelation.

"What do you mean, you made a bet?" Remus questioned suspiciously.

"It's not a big deal," Sirius answered coolly.

"Making deals with the devil? What sort of bet is it?" James said. "Is that why Snivellus has been stalking her all this week?" James wondered, leaning forward on the table and propping his head up on one hand. Sirius snapped his attention to James.

"Stalking her? What do you mean?" Sirius pressed. James just shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"What did you bet?" Peter asked.

"I bet him she liked me better than she liked him. I said she'd kiss me before she would ever kiss him," Sirius mumbled.

"Well, you did kiss her. All this week everyone has been talking about it," Peter announced cheerfully. "So you won," he proclaimed; there was a devious glint in his eye but also a hunger he could not hide. "What was it like?" Peter pressed greedily.

"Not as great as you think. At the time it seemed like a good idea, but it's not so nice when the girl doesn't want to kiss you back," Sirius replied.

James burst into laughter, unable to contain his humor.

"Well, it doesn't matter now anyway, does it? You won and you got to snog her," Peter persisted, sounding confused.

"No, I didn't win. Snivellus is such a stickler for how things are worded. He says my bet was she would kiss one of us, not -"

Sirius paused, uncomfortable with what he had done but also trying to figure out how he was going to fix the mess he was in.

"Not you forcing her to kiss you," Remus threw in, his expression of disappointment very evident. "Shall I guess that the bet required her to be the one that initiated the kissing? So obviously by you forcing yourself on her, you didn't win."

Sirius nodded and his face was filled with shame and remorse for what he had caused.

"I think it serves you right … treating the girl like an object instead of a person," Remus scolded.

"Yeah, okay fine, so I screwed up with her," Sirius complained. "Think she's going to kiss him?" he added angrily. "I can make it right. I just have to try something different," he added. He began to try to imagine a way to fix this horrible mess.

"You still haven't really told us about the bet? What does Snivellus get if you lose?" James questioned and for the first time he became serious about the whole situation. Sirius made an uncomfortable noise and did not answer.

"This doesn't sound good," Remus complained. "Out with it, what did you do?" he pressed, also sounding serious.

"I told him … well … I said I knew a secret way to get in and out of the castle," Sirius admitted.

"What!?" James cried. "Why'd you go and do that? Now the slimy git is going to be following us even more!" James sputtered heatedly. Remus hissed for him to lower his voice.

"Damn it, James. Okay, _I'm sorry_ … really I didn't want this to go the way it has. Do I have to say I'm bloody sorry to the whole world?" he responded passionately.

"I'll guess you haven't said you are sorry to _her_ yet, have you?" Remus wondered aloud.

"I've tried to, but she is _avoiding me,_" Sirius informed harshly. "I just … I couldn't stand it. Snivellus was being such a … _you know how he is_!" Sirius reminded. "James, you'd have probably done the same thing if you'd been there," he added.

"No, James would have just hexed Severus. And then they'd both be in detention and everything would be done and finished with the situation," Remus allowed.

They were all silent for a few moments as Sirius sat uncomfortably under his best friends' intense gaze. It was very much like being on trial in their circle of four, almost as if James was the judge and jury to determine whether Sirius would be forgiven. Eventually James relented in his anger and gave a wave of his hand.

"Well, there is no way we can let Snape make the moves on Fairstone. If not for the bet then just the fact that we can't let him take advantage of her. He'll probably try to use a potion on her or trick her into kissing him," James considered.

"She may be a little silly, but I think she would be smart enough to figure out that someone was going to use a potion on her," Remus submitted. James studied Remus curiously.

"How do you know she's so clever?" Peter asked. "She took that dare … maybe she's a bit thick," Peter suggested.

"Being that she was placed in Ravenclaw aside, I know that she achieves exceptional results in most of her classes. She might seem a little wild, even silly, but she is smart," Remus explained.

"How do you know all that?" Sirius questioned.

"There are more things to being a prefect than just keeping you lot out of trouble," Remus began. "Being a prefect means you also can find out information about marks and who is doing well or badly … and you're not doing so well in Potions, I might add. Maybe you should be studying instead of worrying about Celeste Fairstone kissing you," Remus said to Sirius.

"She's been held back a year, of course she's top of her class," Sirius reminded. "Besides all that, she doesn't really know Snape. Who knows what he might be planning? I know Rosier is interested in her, so Snape could be working for him," Sirius implied. James seemed to take this comment seriously.

"Well, it looks like we have to figure out how to keep Snivellus from finally getting a first kiss, doesn't it?" James announced. Peter sniggered as his eyes darted from James to Sirius.

"I'm not getting involved with this nonsense, so don't even think about putting me in the middle of it," Remus said and turned his full attention to Sirius. "Beside that, you should just tell her what you did and about the bet," he insisted. "If she finds out about it, do you really think she is going to like you better? Even if she does kiss you?" he asked.

"I'll handle my own love life, thanks, you mind your own," Sirius complained, sounding bitter.

"I thought you said you were going to swear off girls just a minute ago," Remus pressed.

"We can't let Snape use her badly. Okay, yeah, I did mess up when I made the deal, but I'm not trying to hurt her, this is more than that now. She's a nice girl and we're Gryffindors, we can't let some Slytherin snake like him use his Dark magic on her," Sirius explained, trying to sound proud. "So I … I just want to find a way to make it right and protect her," he added passionately.

"So, now you're going to be noble. Is that how this is going to work?" Remus questioned.

"Yes, I'm being bloody noble. Isn't that what Gryffindors are supposed to be? Noble and brave …" Sirius mused.

James was giving his friend thoughtful consideration and Peter had an expression that said he did not know really what they were talking about. Remus simply shook his head and went back to reading.

"Well, now that we've all finally got our Animagus transformations, maybe we can come up with a few ideas to use them in this situation?" James offered.

"And if you get caught?" Remus protested, looking up from his book. "I thought you all agreed not to bother other students while you were transfigured. You did make that promise to me, James," he demanded, his gaze both somber and forceful.

"Yeah alright, fine … we did promise you that. But it would be fun just to, you know … have a couple of little stunts … _alright, alright_, Moony, we'll be good. I did promise … I'm not going to break my word to you," James allowed.

Remus relaxed and gave his friend a nod.

"I wish I could just run up and start barking at him, just once," Sirius mused, but saw Remus give him an unfriendly glare. "_I'm not going to_ … I made you the promise we wouldn't … we're keeping them a secret. Besides, if we got caught, we'd have to be on the bloody Animagus Register and I like having the thing a secret," Sirius offered.

"Yeah, me too. We never know when we might need them later when we're out of Hogwarts," James suggested. "If the war is still going on by then, it'll be good to have them," he added.

With that said the four friends sat for a long time together, Sirius and James continuing to consider a way to keep Severus away from Celeste.

------------------------------[88------------------------------

"Fairstone," Severus announced impatiently, "come out of that tree. What are you, an ape?"

Celeste stared down through the branches at Severus; he was glaring up with the same impatience that his voice held. How had he found her, she wondered? She had done a pretty good job of avoiding him all week.

She was too embarrassed to talk to him because of what happened, but also she was worried by the things Lily had told her. What if Severus was actually working with that horrible boy, Evan Rosier? Lily had explained that Severus had started hanging out with that boy over the last few years; what if Severus was tricking her?

"What do you want?" Celeste called down, watching as he moved closer to the tree.

"You still owe me for our deal. You have been avoiding me and have not even attempted to begin flying lessons again or seek my assistance with Potions," he stated, crossing his arms and glancing around. He was making sure nobody was around to see him standing here under the tree. He felt quite ridiculous at the moment, talking up to a tree.

"I didn't think you'd even want to teach me anymore," she allowed.

"That is your problem, you think too much," he complained. "Now, I have offered to help you and in exchange you will be helping me and I will also get to see that book. What part of this deal has changed?" he asked.

Severus noticed the branch she was on give a little shiver and then she slowly climbed down out of the tree. Golden leaves fell as she clambered down, and the cold evening suggested that winter would soon be upon them. Soon the trees would have no leaves on them, but right now he was trying to avoid being covered by them.

A moment later she stood beside him and brushed herself off, straightened her robes then stared at him curiously.

"I thought that after what happened, you wouldn't even want to be seen with me. What good would me talking about you do? I'm not exactly popular around here," she suggested.

"Then you are dim-witted," he insulted. "That is the precise reason people talk about you, because you are popular. If you were not interesting or you were unworthy of attention, they would simply ignore you," he informed. "Besides that, I think now I should just like to be seen with you publicly, if nothing else to infuriate Sirius Black," he finished, his eyes glittering in the dim evening light.

"So you just want to be around me to make _him_ mad?" Celeste replied coolly and turned to walk away. Severus quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back; he pressed her back against the tree and stared intensely into her eyes.

"You said a deal is a deal, Fairstone. Am I not good enough to keep a bargain with?" he asked, his voice quiet, little more than a whisper. He studied her face as she pulled her arm out of his grasp.

She crossed her own arms defensively and Severus straightened up but did not move away.

"Did I say I wasn't going to keep the deal we made?" she asked meekly, "I'll still keep my end of it if you will. I don't break my promises, but I'm not making any more deals with you or anyone. Me agreeing to this just makes what some of the things people say about me true, doesn't it? That I'll do anything if … if -"

She stopped and bit into her bottom lip, her eyes welling up with her emotions. "Everyone is saying such horrible things about me," she added sorrowfully.

"You are weak," he decided, frowning as she gasped. She was staring at him as if he had just slapped her.

"Go ahead, call me names! You want to be mean to me too? I don't care!" she fussed at him.

Severus stepped forward, grabbing her shoulders, pressing her back against the tree again; her eyes widened.

"Let them say what they want … _they will anyway_!" he allowed. "You are weak if you let what they say hurt you," he went on, his own voice becoming emotional as he spoke.

"I don't mean to," she replied, not sure what to make of him or the fact he was touching her. His eyes were searching hers and the intensity in him was starting to make her very uncomfortable. A moment of silence passed and Celeste could see he was thinking very quickly.

"Make a wall in your mind … make it so none can break through it. Then the words they say will only make you stronger, not weaker. Then you can take their hate and use it against them," he described. His voice was again little more than a whisper, but it held such power that Celeste became afraid of him in that moment. She did not understand what he was talking about.

"What are you saying?" she asked, trying to pull out of his grasp.

"I can show you. Let me teach you how," he answered, stepping closer to her as he said it.

"_Let me go_! You're scaring me!" she breathed desperately.

The dark gaze in his eyes and the way he was standing so close to her, it was overwhelming. A moment after she said it, he seemed to realize what he was doing.

Severus stepped back away from her quickly, not quite sure what had come over him; he had even surprised himself by his own actions. He had never meant to touch her, it had just happened.

"I am simply … offering you my help, Celeste," he said, forcing his voice to become calm and even again, trying to sound friendly.

Celeste noticed that he was schooling his emotions and face. It became the blank emotionless mask he usually wore. Celeste gave an unhappy sigh and had the great desire to run away.

"Now you want to help me without a trade?" she stated as she moved back away from him, stepping around the side of the tree. It felt safer having the tree as a barrier. "Now boys want to help me all of a sudden. I don't understand this place," she allowed, but the statement was more for herself than for him.

"What do you mean? Who are you talking about?" he asked quietly, leaning against the tree as she was half hidden behind it.

"Another Slytherin boy, he said he was Sirius Black's brother," she answered.

"Regulus?" Severus said and she nodded. "What did he say to you?" he pressed.

"He just wanted to know what happened between me and Sirius. Then he said he could offer me protection … something about purebloods having to look out for each other. Really I don't know what he was talking about," she informed.

"He has no tact and, though he is a Slytherin, he has manners and an attitude much like his brother," Severus advised, sounding bored but also aggravated at the same time.

"You don't like him either?" she asked.

"I did not say that," he replied smoothly. "Regulus can be foolish, but besides that he hates his brother. Why should I hate a person who also hates my enemy?" he charged.

"Your _enemy_!" she announced, sounding shocked to hear that word again. "You make it sound like you are at war with everyone in the school. Are you?" she questioned.

"Perhaps I am," he acknowledged, a slight grin creeping up at the edge of his mouth. There was also a gleam in his eye that Celeste did not like very much.

"My Granny said to me one time nobody is an island, but I didn't really understand what she meant … but now I think I do," she decided. "Is that what you want?" she wondered.

"What do you mean?" he asked blankly.

"Do you want to be at war with everyone? Do you want everyone to hate you and you hate them back?" she pressed.

Severus' expression darkened and he turned his face up towards the castle. He pivoted his body, resting his back against the tree, staring up at the imposing building that was both his home and the place where people tormented him.

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes. Celeste appeared to be studying him, wondering if he would answer her questions.

"What I want is for you to uphold your end of the deal we made," he eventually said, glancing back over at her.

"Is this really that much different from what Sirius was asking? Making a deal?" she claimed, a hint of desperation in her voice. Severus narrowed his eyes.

"I told you what I wanted! I did not do what he did! You know what the deal is between us! I didn't ask you to do what he did … I didn't force you into anything! You DARE compare me to HIM!?" Severus yelled.

"ALRIGHT!" she screeched. "I'm sorry!" she added and unexpectedly she leaped, grabbing a low branch in the tree. She hastily scrambled up before he could stop her.

"_Come back down here this minute_!" he ordered up at her.

She made no reply and did not comply with his order. Instead she climbed higher, causing leaves to fall and branches to snap. He could only remember once in his life ever attempting to climb a tree and it had been in first year. Then it was in an attempt to hide, not out of a desire to climb a tree.

"I will force you to come down. I can use my wand to get you down," he threatened. Still she made no reply. He could still hear her moving up in the tree, but it was hard to see her because it was becoming dark. The remaining leaves obscured what little light was left.

"_Celeste Fairstone, you come down here this instant_!" he ordered again.

"If you are so clever, _Mr. Smarty Pants_, why don't you climb up here?! I bet you can't even climb a tree, can you!? I dare you to climb up here!" she taunted, her angry shrill voice cascading down on him like the colored leaves.

Severus fumed internally and grabbed the bottom branch she had used to start climbing. He felt completely stupid right now, climbing up the tree after her; plus if anyone happened to come along, it would be utterly embarrassing. Still he had to prove he could do it, just to spite her.

He glanced around before he resumed his ascent, but surprisingly nobody was around. He continued on up and caught sight of her staring down at him. Obviously by the expression on her face she had not believed he could climb a tree.

He carefully made his way to the branch she was on and pulled himself up beside her. They both glowered at each other silently. After a moment though his mouth turned to smug satisfaction.

"So, what do I get?" he asked arrogantly.

"What are you talking about?" she hissed, appearing to be on the verge of tears again.

"You dared me to come up here. Now that I have completed the dare, you have to give me something. I think I shall ask for -" 

"Don't you start that again!" Celeste interrupted, giving a sob at the end. "You all think you are so smart! Everyone just wants to use everyone else, I hate it here!" she shrieked.

"Temper, temper," he taunted. "You should learn to keep your mouth closed then. If you did not intend to go through with the dare, you should have never issued it to start with," he scolded, his grin turning devious. "Now, back to business, I think -"

"I'M NOT LISTENING TO YOU!" she yelled and put her hands over her ears.

"You can cover your ears all you want, you silly child, but you will listen to me!" he announced and reached out to grab her arm.

He did not mean for it to happen, but when he tried to grab her arm, she lost her balance. Celeste gave a startled cry and leaned back to catch herself. She overcompensated and started to tumble backwards over the branch.

Severus lunged for the trunk of the tree with one hand and seized hold of her hand with the other, keeping her from falling over backwards. He pulled her forcefully up and she found her footing on a branch below the one they were sitting on.

Celeste gave a whimper and he could see that she was horrified to have almost fallen out of the tree. Severus was a bit stricken himself; for one thing he did not want to deal with her crying again. Any moment now he was sure she was going to start crying. Secondly, the realization that he had almost tossed her out of the tree made him angry with himself.

She may have been annoying, but he had no intention of killing her; Celeste Fairstone was no good to him dead.

"_Don't cry_ … you did not fall," he insisted, keeping his hold on her as she got herself situated back on the branch. With his help she managed to steady herself again. She leaned towards him and the tree trunk, taking in deep shaky breaths.

They sat silently while she composed herself. He was just thankful she did not cry, but he could tell she was unsettled and upset; even in the dim light he could see it.

"I did not intend to … make you fall," he said softly.

"I know," she replied, sounding exhausted. She stared into his face with a sad innocence he had not expected.

"I do not require anything for the dare of climbing up the tree," he offered.

"Thank you," she replied, turning her head away from him to look towards the castle.

Severus was unsure of what to say at this point so he became quiet. After a while though the silence between them started to feel a little awkward; at least to him it did.

"You are not going to cry, are you?" he asked hesitantly.

"No," she answered softly, not elaborating any further. It was unusual for her not to keep talking and Severus realized he was going to have to encourage her to say or do something.

"Why do you climb trees?" he wondered. "Girls your age don't climb trees. Aren't you too old to be up here?" he added.

She snapped her attention back to him.

"How do you know I'm too old to climb trees? I'm only fourteen. Just because you _think_ it, that doesn't make it true. I like climbing trees … I'm going to do it until I'm as old as old can get," she stated proudly.

"You don't act like a pureblood," he mumbled, eyeing her suspiciously. "A well-bred female of your age is not supposed to act like this," he offered.

"Well-bred!" she spat offensively. "Why do I care about that either way? I can climb trees if I want to," she complained.

"Well, you don't act like a girl … _you are too wild_ … girls are not supposed to climb trees," he insisted.

"I do too act like a girl! How do you know what American girls are like anyway!? I'm not some … some … girl who thinks she's better than everyone else because of how she was born. I'm just a regular girl," she fussed. "NO! Don't you say anything else!" she warned aggressively. "I can go wallow in the mud if I want to and … climb trees and, and … w-why are you laughing?" she stammered.

Severus even at age fifteen rarely laughed, but the image of her wallowing in the mud was more than he could stand; he snorted with humor and then chuckled.

"You in the mud like a pig! I should like to see that," he replied, leaning back on the branch, making himself more comfortable.

"You … _you're weird_," she teased, not quite sure how to take his change in mood.

"You are the weird one," he replied, almost gently. His face had softened from the laughter and good humor; it was not something she had expected. It was not something he had expected either, but he could not help it - Celeste in the mud would be very funny.

Still, her antics and disastrous little adventures were starting to wear on him; he wondered how much more trouble she could possibly get into. It was apparent she was going to need someone to direct her, especially if he was going to use her to his own advantage.

"I've already been head first in the lake. I guess mud couldn't be any worse," she asserted.

"It's getting dark. We should go inside before someone sees us up here, and then it will not matter how much you like to climb trees," he decided making a move to head down the tree.

"I don't want to grow up to be like what you are talking about," Celeste said down to him. Severus stopped and stared back up at her, but it was too difficult to see her face now.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't want to be one of those witches that sits around alone, dressed up with jewels around her neck. The old ones that go to fancy parties and only do what their husbands allow them to do. Then when their husband is gone, they don't know how to do anything else but sit around and be unhappy … surrounded by things but nothing else," she expressed. "My mother isn't like that and neither is my grandmother, so I'm not going to be that way either," she vowed sternly.

"I have not put any thought into you or what your future is. I came to inquire into collecting on the agreement we made, _nothing more,_" he asserted with disdain. "If I was to sit around and think about your silly frivolous future, I am sure when you become an adult you will be just as annoying as you are now. I also know that you'll probably marry some stupid man who is too handsome for his own good … more than likely because he'll be after all your family's money, but he'll be good looking enough to wiggle his way into your little heart and -"

"_Shows what you know_," she cut in, sounding outraged. "Because I'm never getting married!" she growled. Severus glared up at her, his expression souring.

"Do you still want me to teach you Potions and how to fly, you silly girl!?" he questioned aggressively.

"YES!" snapped Celeste.

"Fine! We'll start again next week … and I better get to see that book soon, _understand_?" he ordered.

"Yes," she replied. "But you better teach me right and start acting right and make an effort to actually help me instead of just doing it half way," she proclaimed.

"Fine!" he spat in a waspish voice.

Once he was out of the tree, Severus waited for her to come down. If he was going to be in this position then he was going to make sure she not only stayed out of trouble, but when all was said and done she was going to make him look good as well. If he was stuck in this rather strange situation then Fairstone was correct - there was no longer any point in doing it half way.


	34. Chapter 34

Misplaced Item of Affection

Two weeks had passed since their meeting in the tree. Severus had faithfully given Celeste her flying lessons and helped her with Potions. He decided to conduct the flying lessons as far away from everything and everyone as he could safely get.

The reason for this was that James Potter and Sirius Black had started stalking and making an ass of themselves when Severus had tried to continue Celeste's flying lessons out on the school grounds.

Even though it was against his better judgment, he took Celeste into the Dark Forest. He was hoping that they could complete the lessons without interruption.

Lessons never had a set time, but if they could manage to slip away without being noticed, they would work in the evenings after class; occasionally they would also skip lunch and work then.

Lily would even join them sometimes and those were the times Severus felt the most happy to be helping Celeste.

They did not go far into the Dark Forest; he was not that stupid. Despite the rumors, not every inch of the Dark Forest was dangerous. He found a secluded spot for Celeste to practice, a place they would not be attacked or harmed by dangerous creatures.

Eventually he became pleased with the arrangement. He knew it was stupid to pretend, but sometimes when it was just the three of them he could imagine they were the only people in the world. In the quiet recesses of a hidden clearing amidst the tall trees, it was easy even for him to envision a happier life.

Severus had no idea why, but something about Celeste caused Lily to be more like her old carefree self, the girl he remembered first meeting at nine years of age. He liked to watch them as they laughed and talked together. When he and Lily were not helping Celeste with flying, the two girls would explore the secret meeting place in the forest they now called their own.

Celeste's talking did not bother him so much any more, especially when it was mingled with Lily's own sweet voice. Eventually, because of their trips to the forest, Celeste was becoming better at flying. She was still clumsy and he was not really sure why she was so awkward with flying, but it was better than how she originally had started out.

The trips into the forest ended up being more of a chance to get away from everyone and explore. Severus started to look forward to the forest meetings even more than his evenings with the Elite Club.

When Lily did not meet up with them in the forest and it was just he and Celeste, he did his best to treat her respectably. He did have the bet to consider after all, and he knew he was not going to win her favor by being nasty to her. After Celeste would become bored with flying, she would simply explore the area or sit quietly while he explored. Then it so happened that they began to explore together.

Celeste could be decent company sometimes and she did have a curious nature. She would question him about magic, even when he was sure she already knew the answers to what she was asking him. Her questions always seemed more to obtain his opinion and thoughts on the subject; he just had not figured out yet why she needed or cared what he thought.

"Severus," she said one evening as they headed back to Hogwarts. He glanced over at her as they walked along, waiting for her question. "What were you trying to tell me about when you said I could close off my mind?" she asked. "When you climbed the tree after me … you were telling me about putting up a wall in my mind," she went on cautiously.

"You know how adults can tell when you are telling them a lie, don't you? How they know?" he allowed. "The magical way," he added.

"You mean Legilimency?" she wondered. "Not everyone can do that though," she stated. "My dad is good at knowing when somebody is telling him a lie," she considered. "But I don't think he uses magic to do it," she mused.

"He _might_ use Legilimency," Severus suggested.

"But either way, when you get older and better at magic, you know if someone is trying something funny on you. So wouldn't other people know if you used it on them?" she pondered.

"Not always," he answered. "Some people can do it and you'd never know it happened. If a person is good at Legilimency and Occlumency, they can develop the skills to know a lie and read people without hardly using any magic at all. If you're good at Occlumency for instance, you can block out the emotions that distract you … and use it to protect yourself as well," he explained.

"How do you know all that?" she questioned; her eager expression told Severus she was very curious now.

"I read about it … I've known about it for years," he responded smoothly.

"Do you know how to do it … the Occlumency?" she asked.

"I was told I have the natural skill of an Occlumens," he answered.

"Who told you that?" she pressed.

"The Headmaster," Severus replied; she looked surprised. "He told me first year after a … ah … situation that happened," he elaborated quietly.

"First year?" she announced, sounding impressed. "What did he say? I mean … how did he know that?" she corrected as they stopped at the edge of the tree line where the Dark Forest met the Hogwarts grounds.

"He told me he knew what I was doing and he wondered how one so young could be as skilled as I was at closing my mind," replied Severus.

"What were you doing?" she said as they both scanned the grounds, waiting for the right moment to walk out of the forest without being seen.

"The Headmaster was questioning me about something that happened … I was not involved in it, but I knew the student who was and I witnessed part of the event. Apparently the Headmaster was unsuccessful in probing my mind to see if I was telling a lie," he said stiffly.

"So, he was using Legilimency on you?" she asked.

"I could feel it, so I think he was," Severus said with a stiff nod. "Come on, we better hurry," he added.

They both walked out onto the grounds, keeping out of sight until they were clear enough of the trees not to be caught or accused of coming out of the forest.

"What does it feel like?" she pressed.

"Like the memory is being pulled out of your head. _No,_ that's not exactly right … more like being pulled forward, even if you're trying not to remember it or hide it," he answered. His voice was a bit far off, as if he were even working it out in his own head. He had never spoken with anyone about Occlumency or Legilimency, not even Lily. It was a bit weird talking to Celeste Fairstone about it.

"How do you keep that from happening?" she said.

"Emotions make the memories come easier, so you have to be able to be still on the inside," he offered. "You have to learn to separate yourself from the things you want to hide, shut them down so the person can't get at them," he went on.

"Kind of like forget them, you mean?" she prompted.

"Something like that," he replied.

"I think adults tell us not to do things, but then they do what they tell us not to," Celeste considered as she walked along with him. Severus paused and studied her face; he gave a curt nod but did not comment on her statement.

"If you do have a special talent then that's a good thing, right?" she praised, giving him a half smile. "Especially if a wizard like Dumbledore tells you that … he's very powerful, I can tell," she determined, looking quite confident of what she was saying. "I wish I had a special talent," she added.

"I'd say talking is your natural talent," he teased.

"Yeah, it's a magic charm. It makes people cover their ears or get very bored with me," she joked, grinning with a playful glimmer in her eyes.

Severus shook his head; it was because he was not quite sure how to deal with her if she did not take offense at his sarcasm. Rather, she was enjoying the comment enough to poke fun at herself.

He turned and walked on, she followed along beside him.

"Severus … about flying lessons," she started when they had neared the castle. He gave her an inquisitive glance, waiting for her to continue whatever she was going to say.

"We could get in trouble if we were caught going in the Dark Forest, couldn't we?" she said somberly, staring down at the broom in her hands.

"Probably," he said bluntly.

"Then … I think we should stop," she advised.

"What, _WHY_?" announced Severus, stopping abruptly and turning to her. He had not expected this and the thought of it sent a jolt of fear down his spine.

"I don't want you and Lily to be in trouble because of me," Celeste began. "You've both helped me, but if you two get into trouble then … I just think it would -"

"I don't care what you think!" he growled callously.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to me!" Celeste cried, an expression of sadness spreading across her face.

"I'm teaching you. _I_ say when the lessons are over, not you," he ordered irritably. "It's not up to the student … the teacher decides if - if …"

He paused because he could not stand how she was staring at him. "_Why do you have to go and ruin it_!" he scolded forcefully.

"I-I'm _not_," she squeaked, startled by his explosion of anger. "I don't want it to be my fault if my two best friends get into trouble!" she insisted.

"Well it's all about you, isn't it!" he snapped. "I'm just … _wait_ … what did you call me?" he sputtered in disbelief.

"I think I'll call you a mean jerk right now!" she snapped and marched past him.

"Stop … _Celeste_!" he called out as he moved to catch up with her. He grabbed her sleeve to prevent her escape. "Did … did you say _best friends_? You think I'm your _best friend_?" he pressed, searching her face as she stared back at him.

She stubbornly refused to say anything and Severus knew he had to resolve this quickly before he did anything else.

"You can't have _two_ best friends," he contested smoothly.

"Why can't you?" she asserted passionately.

"I don't know," he muttered in answer. "Lily was the one who told me what a best friend is. I did not think the way she explained it meant you could have more than one," he allowed.

Celeste's expression turned thoughtful and she considered him for a few moments silently. He released her sleeve and after another moment her thoughtful expression turned to certainty, as if she was very confident of what she was going to say next.

"Best friends are supposed to be extra special, that's true," Celeste confirmed with a nod of her head. "But you can have more than one best friend. So I have two best friends here at Hogwarts, you and Lily," she finished.

Severus was unsure how to take this news. On one hand it was good, on another it confused him utterly why she would think of him as her best friend. Their relationship had improved lately, but the fact was they did argue a lot. He could not see how you would have a best friend who disagreed with you; it did not quite sound like what Lily had explained to him.

"I don't really want us to stop going to our special meeting place," she admitted. "But if you two got in trouble … I just don't want to lose my two best friends because I got you into helping me and -"

"Do you think I would let you force me to do something?" Severus cut in sharply. "Never mind answering that, because you couldn't force me," he added bluntly. "This is an arrangement between us. I do not need you to tell me what to do. Just worry about flying properly," he admonished.

Celeste did not reply right away, but her expression changed and it told him she had relented and given in to him.

"Okay, but if we get caught -"

"We're not going to be caught."

"_But if we do _-"

"I don't care about that," he announced forcefully. "They're not going to expel us … so stop nagging about it," he added grumpily.

Severus watched her face. At first he thought she wanted to be cross with him, but instead her mouth curled up on one side. He was not quite sure what to make of it, but he knew she argued with him even more than Lily ever did.

"We'll meet again tomorrow. I've already spoken to Lily today and she will join us," Severus stated as he turned to move towards the castle.

"Granny's sent me more cookies this morning," she prompted, changing the subject.

"Did she send the ones with those little chocolate bits in them?" he wondered aloud.

"Yeah, and my favorite - the apple-flavored ones," she announced excitedly.

"I hate those," he countered.

"I love them, they're my favorite," she insisted, her grin widening.

"You can have them all then, as long as I can have the chocolate bit ones," he muttered, but there was a hint of humor in his voice. He had not been expecting her to consider him a best friend, but if it was what she wanted then it was fine by him; at least the cookies were good.

-------------------------[88---------------------------

"Did you try a Summoning spell?" Lily's voice said.

"I've tried that about twenty times," Celeste's voice replied somberly.

"And you're sure you lost it in your Potions lesson?" Lily asked.

Severus had caught up with them leaving the Quidditch game on Friday. The two girls moved along with the crowd and he worked his way through until he was pretty much in step with Lily and Celeste. It was like being with them, even though there were hundreds of students all heading the same way back up to the school. He was not quite sure what they were talking about, but from the sound of it, Celeste must have lost something.

"Yes, and I don't have a problem with _Accio_; it should have worked for me," Celeste stated firmly.

"If someone is controlling the object after it has been lost, _Accio_ might not work but usually it is because someone has placed a concealing spell on the item," Severus commented as he moved in a little closer to walk along side by side with the girls. "What did you lose?" he asked.

"My ring … it's special, every Fairstone has one," Celeste informed.

"Clearly not anymore," Severus countered, giving her a devious grin.

"Mr. Smarty Pants," Celeste muttered under her breath darkly.

"No, I wear robes, not pants," he said quietly in a dull tone, turning his grin to Lily who simply shook her head.

"I'm sure it'll turn up, Celeste. Did you ask Professor Slughorn about it?" Lily questioned.

"Yeah, he said he'd look for it … maybe someone found it. Where do people turn in lost things here?" Celeste asked curiously.

"We don't have anywhere to hand in lost items," Severus began. "Most witches and wizards rarely lose things; unless they're really absentminded and -"

"Don't say it," Celeste cut in, glaring over at him.

"I was only going remind you of -"

"I haven't lost my wand!" Celeste cried.

"Alright you two," Lily scolded.

"Well, you did in the forest," Severus teased.

"It was an accident," Celeste sputtered.

"I think we have a theme going with you," Severus taunted. "Accidentally Fairstone," he pressed, but he was now smiling, a playful glimmer in his eye. "I'd put a charm on you to stop the misadventures, if they were not getting to the point of being entertaining … at least they are a change to the norm around here, I can say that much," he allowed.

At first Celeste looked bewildered and not knowing if she should be hurt or happy about the comment.

"I agree, I'm glad you're here too," Lily announced proudly.

"That's not exactly what I -"

"Yes, it is," Lily overrode him. "I heard you," she added.

Celeste was now grinning at Severus, who in turn made a noise that suggested the conversation had become frivolous to him.

"However, for those cookies I might be willing to admit anything," he submitted, giving Celeste a hopeful glance.

The two girls laughed in unison and went on with their conversation. Severus walked along with them, feeling an odd sensation enter his chest; he was sure it was pride, but he had no idea why he felt that way right now. He simply continued on with them and the crowd and it was very much like he belonged.

It was the first time other students really took notice of him with Lily and Celeste; nobody who saw him then would have said his shoulders were slumped or he was an oddball, because he walked back into Hogwarts that day as if he were the most confident boy in school.

-------------------------[88---------------------------

"Look at this, Avery," Evan Rosier said proudly as he entered his Slytherin dormitory room after lunch on Sunday. "Wait … where is Snape? Is he still here?" he asked suspiciously as he glanced over at Snape's bed.

"I haven't seen him all day," Connor Avery commented as he walked over to see whatever it was Evan wanted to show him. "He's been going off somewhere a lot lately. What do you suppose he's up to?" he wondered.

"Who cares … just as long as he's not here," Evan insisted and held up an object for Connor to inspect.

"A ring? What's that for?" Connor said as he studied the little ring curiously.

Once Evan was satisfied Connor had taken a good enough look at the ring, he walked over to his bed and opened his trunk. He hastily fumbled through his things, found an old sock and shoved the ring down into it. He pushed it down to the bottom and closed the trunk.

"What's so special about that ring?" Connor questioned as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You should be asking who the ring belongs to," Evan hinted as he stood up, his mouth breaking out into a wide, devious smile.

"Well, who does it belong to then?" Connor pressed impatiently.

"Fairstone," Evan answered smugly.

"Oh," Connor said and smiled, but then his expression fell to awkward confusion.

"You dolt, don't you remember Mulciber telling us about certain spells where you use a person's property? He said we might be able to learn them and that he'd help … he said if they're done right, you can get the person to do whatever you want," Evan prompted.

"Yeah, I remember, but he said they're not easy to do and don't always work quite right," Conner insisted. "How did you get her ring anyway?" he asked.

"I told Mulciber what I wanted to do … he helped me with that. He's really good at _Imperio_ and he used it on a third year Ravenclaw boy," Evan began, sounding proud and excited at the same time. "It was so bloody easy. Apparently Fairstone took off her ring in Potions class and that's when he nicked it from her table. She's been trying to _Accio_ it back, but I've got it now so it's not going to work as long as I keep it locked up or in my possession," Evan went on.

"So when are you going to try the spell?" Connor wondered.

"Mulciber says we can try it after the next Elite Club meeting. But we can't tell anyone, not even other club members and especially not Snape," Evan insisted. "He said we'll do it after the meeting when everyone has left," he went on.

"Why can't we tell Snape?" Connor questioned.

"I don't trust him where she is concerned … I think he's up to something with her. Anyway, Mulciber said to keep it quiet and make sure the word doesn't get out … you know, too many people talking might get us caught," Evan suggested.

"Maybe Snape likes her," Connor mused.

"So what if he does? She's already been a little snob with me and also to that Sirius Black … no girl is going to choose Snape over me or him, I do know that. She's just being like all girls are - they say no, but they really mean yes," Evan persisted.

"Which girls are you talking about?" Hector Wilkes asked as he appeared in the doorway and walked over to his own bed. He began hunting around like he was looking for something.

"How women say no but mean yes," Evan recited but did not elaborate further. Connor got ready to speak, but Evan gave him a hard kick on the leg for him to be quiet. Hector turned to them but had apparently not noticed the kick.

"Have either of you seen my broom?" Hector asked suspiciously.

"No, at least not today," Connor commented.

"What do you mean, _not today_?" Hector pressed sharply.

"I think … well … what I mean to say is -"

"I borrowed it," Severus' voice said from the doorway.

The three turned to the door where Severus stood holding the broom. He came forward and held it out to Hector.

"You could have asked first," Hector said darkly as he took his broom and studied it before setting it up beside his bed.

"I did not think you would mind, but I will not use it again without asking," Severus said smoothly as he moved over to his own bed to open his trunk.

"Alright," Wilkes said, relenting; he did not seem so bothered by the broom being gone because it was Severus who had it. Evan was eyeing Severus distrustfully, Connor was completely mute and Hector flopped down on his bed and stared idly up at the green curtains, seeming bored.

"What have you got there, Snape?" Evan asked.

Severus had opened his trunk and taken out a small container. Severus lifted his eyes to meet Evan's and gave him a smug smile of satisfaction.

"I should like to call it bonus pay for my exceptional teaching skills," answered Severus as he opened the container to show Evan and the other two the contents.

"Where'd you get all those biscuits?" Connor announced and came over to stare into the container more closely

"Let me guess, Fairstone?" Evan Rosier grumbled harshly as he also came forward to the container. He did not hesitate but snatched one out before Severus even gave him permission.

"She calls them cookies, I remember," Conner prompted. "Can I have one too?" he asked, Severus dropped the container on his bed, took out a cookie of his own and gave a shrug of his shoulders.

Connor took this as a yes and reached in to grab one of the cookies. Hector also moved over and took up a cookie of his own and they all ate their first few bites silently, savoring the delicious flavor.

"Get me in good with her, Snape … I'll make it worth your while," Evan said after finishing off his first cookie and reaching greedily for another.

"How exactly would you like me to accomplish that?" Severus mused, taking his time to enjoy the cookie. "Oh, Celeste, by the way I have a friend … yes, he threw you into a bookshelf, but he's a fine fellow, I'm sure you'll like him," Severus pondered.

"_You little arrogant git_," Evan growled, making a move to go after Severus. He was only stopped because Wilkes blocked Evan's path.

Severus had snatched out his wand and stood defensively at the edge of Wilkes' massive frame.

"Going to let someone else fight your battles for you, Snape?" Evan charged forcefully.

"We're not going to fight over the silly American girl?" Wilkes asked disgruntled as he pushed Evan back; even Evan would not come up against Hector Wilkes. "How could she possibly be worth all this fuss, Evan?" he wondered as Evan backed off but still seemed intent on getting to Severus.

"You take things too personally," Severus stated defiantly as he put his wand away and stepped to the side so Hector was not fully protecting him. "What good would I do in trying to talk to her about you? She would simply lose trust in me and then neither of us would get anything useful out of the girl."

"If she trusts you then -"

"She pays me money for lessons and gave me a container of biscuits … _that's all_," Severus overrode Evan waspishly. "Sirius Black has already accused me of working for you. If I were to start promoting you, she wouldn't give me the time of day," he went on. "You will have to work out your own problems with her. I would assist you if I could, but neither of us would benefit if she loses interest in me," he finished.

"Yeah, but just watch your back, Snape … maybe you should remember whose side you're on … unless you're not a Slytherin anymore," Evan insulted and headed to the door. "Come on, Avery!" he added. Connor appeared torn but glumly followed after Evan as if he had no choice in the matter.

Once they were gone, Hector scowled unhappily and walked over to sit down on his own bed again.

"You need to be careful, Snape," Hector commented.

"_I am careful_," Severus said distantly as he sat down on the edge of his own bed.

"If Rosier wants to bash in your face because you're getting arrogant with him, then don't expect me to always be around to stop it from happening," Hector complained. "What's got into you lately anyway? You're almost flaunting that girl at him and you know he's got a thing for her," Hector admonished. "People are starting to talk: I've heard people say that you've been seen a lot with that Mudblood, Evans, and the American," he went on.

"Fairstone doesn't want anything to do with Rosier, so that causes him to become ten times more infatuated with her than he should be," Severus proclaimed waspishly.

"Yeah well, I never said he was smart about females," Hector decided. "So … you like her too then?" he questioned curiously.

"I did not say that," Severus answered coolly.

"So what are you doing, Severus? Just using her to annoy Evan?" wondered Hector.

"I have no need or desire to annoy someone who is supposed to be my friend," Severus allowed.

"I'm not always smart like you are, Snape, but you've got more going on with that girl than you are saying. Even I can see that," Hector admonished.

Severus gave a huff of frustration and fiddled around with the container of cookies before he spoke.

"I'm not as well connected as the rest of you. I don't have the rich or privileged family, so I don't get my social standing in the same manner the rest of you do," Severus began somberly. "Whatever progress I make, I have to achieve on my own," he went on. "The professors like Fairstone, they are all quite taken with her, even the Headmaster … and, despite the rumors about her reputation, she is slowly gaining favor with her house and other students," he revealed.

"Aren't we supposed to make good connections to upstanding pureblood families? Isn't that what Mulciber has explained we have to do if we want to truly be accepted in the magical world?" asked Severus.

"Yeah, I can't argue with you on that point," said Hector.

"Is it my fault Evan got into her bad books? Should I waste my good fortune on him because he's an idiot?" Severus pressed.

"No, but you still need to be careful," Hector prompted. "Rosier isn't going to back down from her, I can tell … he was talking about her when I came in," he added.

"Oh?" Severus said, eyeing Hector suspiciously.

"I'd say he was planning something where she is concerned, but I didn't hear everything. He was telling Avery something about a spell and then I heard him say your name. It didn't sound like he wanted you to know about it."

"Well, he should be careful since she has a dead on aim, I have seen that in practice," Severus commented; he had watched her knock pine cones off a log one day in the Dark Forest while they had been waiting for Lily.

"Yeah, I saw her jinx Potter one day outside the library," Hector revealed. "It didn't sound like Evan had planned to just hex her in the corridor … he might have said something about the Elite Club, but like I said … I didn't catch it all," he reminded and then picked up his broom. "So you've been using my broom to help teach Fairstone fly?" he asked curiously.

"Not until this morning. I knew you have the newest and fastest broom … you always do. I just wanted to show it to her and let her try it," Severus informed.

"What did she think of it?" Hector said a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"She was impressed with it but a little intimidated … she decided not to fly it," Severus stated.

"Yeah … that's been my usual experience with girls," Hector grumbled, sounding a little unhappy, but then he turned and headed to the door with his broom. "I'm off, Snape … and if I were you, I'd lie low where Evan is concerned," he warned as he left the room, not looking back.

Once he was alone, Severus considered the information he had just learned about Evan Rosier and what sort of spell the boy might be intending. Eventually Severus' eyes lifted and he scanned Evan's section of the room. He was not sure why, but he all of a sudden got the idea that Celeste's missing ring was more than just a lost possession.

-------------------------[88---------------------------

"I know you took it, Snape … so give it back!" Evan Rosier was fussing at him as they were all on their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Severus replied softly as they stopped near the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Rubbish, who else would have taken it?" Rosier accused.

"You haven't even said what he took. How can you accuse someone of stealing something and you will not even say what it is?" Hector challenged heatedly.

Avery stood mutely, but it was clear to each of them he was dying to reveal what it was that Severus was being accused of stealing. Evan cut Avery a dangerous glance to keep him in check.

"Why would I steal anything from you? I don't want _your _property," Severus said silkily. "I was under the assumption that we were friends … last I heard, friends do not steal from each other," he asserted.

Evan's appeared confused and angry at the same time. His eyes were boring into Snape's and Severus got the notion he was attempting to perform Legilimency. It was a rather poor attempt and Severus found it extremely funny, half grinning as Evan Rosier's face turned bright red.

Something distracted Evan a moment later and he turned towards it, realizing his attempt to confront Severus was not going too well.

It was Celeste who had caught his attention. She was headed for the Great Hall like everyone else, but she paused and stared at the group of boys warily; she did not seem to want to pass by the group to enter into the Great Hall.

Her eyes darted from Severus to Evan Rosier and back again. She hesitated a moment longer before she plucked up the nerve to walk forward. Severus was sure she was going to say something to him, but Evan Rosier did not seem like he was ready to let that happen.

Before she could speak, Evan leaped forward and snagged her arm.

"Just the person I want to see," he said smoothly, attempting to pull her into the center of the group.

"Let go of me!" she ordered between clenched teeth as she dug her heels into the floor to keep from moving. Students began to stop to see what was going to happen.

"I need to talk to you, Fairstone … why are you so stuck up?" Evan asked impatiently as he attempted to drag her into his circle of friends.

"I'm not stuck up! You let go of my arm!" she cut in angrily, trying to pry his fingers off. Her struggling seemed to amuse Evan instead of annoying him.

Severus had no idea how he knew something dramatic was getting ready to happen. Perhaps it was the color that flooded Celeste's cheeks or the fact that she all of a sudden stopped fighting and let Evan drag her forward. Severus instinctively took a step back out of the group.

"That's more like it," Evan praised.

"We can all be friends," Avery announced, grinning at Celeste like an idiot as Evan let Celeste's arm go. She tried to walk away, but Evan blocked her escape.

"Fairstone, you're just being a stuck-up prune … we just want to talk to you," Evan was saying, pretending Celeste was not trying to get away.

Severus took another step back because he did not like the expression on Celeste's face. Hector's eyes darted from Celeste to Severus and he seemed to sense a change in the girl as well and also moved back.

"Come on, _Yankee tart_ … you know I -"

Evan never got to finish whatever he was going to say because Celeste had yanked out her wand. Avery was the first to taste her wrath: he did not have time to even consider what she was doing, he found himself soaring backward to slam hard against the far wall.

Rosier growled irately and drew his wand to defend his friend and himself.

Severus had to admit, Celeste Fairstone was quick; her aim and skill at this sort of fighting was admirable. She turned on Rosier without blinking an eye and sent him sailing backward to crash into the wall alongside Avery.

Everyone who was witness to this was speechless. Students stood in the corridor simply staring at Celeste like she had suddenly grown another head.

Avery pulled himself off the wall and backed down; Rosier on the other hand was a completely different animal.

"You little twit! I'll make you sorry you were ever born!" he cried and moved towards her. He flicked his wand and Celeste let out an outraged curse as she was lifted off the ground.

All of this was happening within a few seconds and the moment she flew into the air, Severus watched as she swished her wand and mouthed a spell.

Severus was not sure what spell she cast; the noise and commotion in the Great Hall had become excited laughter and angry yelling as people were clamoring to get out into the corridor to see the fight. Severus never really heard what spell she yelled, but he watched as a chair came flying out of the Great Hall and headed directly towards Evan.

Evan seemed to realize it at the last second and leaped out of the way. This broke his hold on Celeste and she fell to the floor. She made a painful grunt as she hit the ground. She scurried up fast as lightning as Evan came forward, ready to attack her.

Professors from the head table were already making their way to the fight and Severus knew this incident was going to end soon. He still could not believe what he was watching. He never expected Celeste to be a good fighter, not in the least. She had always seemed so clumsy and awkward.

Rosier, being a bullheaded boy, instead of using his wand charged at Celeste like an idiot. Severus jerked in surprise; instead of using her own wand, Celeste Fairstone reared back with her fist and as soon as Rosier was close enough, she punched him dead on the nose.

Rosier had not been paying attention to that little fist because he was blind in his rage to get at her.

Stupid really, Severus thought; blood shot out of Evan's nose and Severus was sure she had broken it. Rosier squealed in pain and many students actually cheered.

Celeste leaped back and started rubbing her hand as if she was in just as much pain as Evan was. Severus wondered whether she had broken her hand, considering the force she had put into that punch.

Evan held a hand over his nose and lifted his wand at the same time Celeste did.

"EVAN ROSIER! CELESTE FAIRSTONE!" Professor McGonagall yelled as she grabbed Evan by the shoulder, holding him back. She glared over at Celeste. "What is the meaning of this? I have never seen such a display of blatant disregard for the rules of this school!!" she scolded in a shrill enraged tone.

Many students had gathered closer and on the faces of some of the girls were expressions of pride. The same girls who used to look at Celeste with dislike were now wearing expressions of admiration, almost something like respect.

"She attacked BE!" Evan cried in a pleading voice. " Look at what she's done to BE! LOOK AT MY DOSE!" he cried, but his voice sounded muffled since he was holding his nose and appeared to be in a considerable amount of pain.

"_You big fat LIAR_!" Celeste screeched and glared at him with hate. "You're the one who started it!"

"I do not care who started it. I am going to finish it!" Minerva announced. "Both of you will go directly to my office this minute!" McGonagall ordered Celeste and Evan.

"BUT MY DOSE!" Evan cried with very evident pain in his voice. Minerva simply conjured a towel and forced it over his nose.

Evan gave an incensed cry, but McGonagall awarded him a glare that meant she was not concerned with his face at the moment. She then glanced around at the students and her gaze fell on Severus.

"Severus Snape, you will come with us. _Now_," she ordered sternly and pointed at Severus.

Severus was stunned and he wondered why out of all the possible witnesses she had picked him.

"Everyone else will resume their breakfast," she ordered. She made a motion for the three to head to her office and Severus followed reluctantly behind McGonagall as she marched Celeste and Evan in front of her.


	35. Chapter 35

Father's Law

They marched down the corridor that led to Professor McGonagall's office. She stopped once they got to the office door and scanned each of their young faces: Severus, Celeste and Evan.

"You two will stand at either side of my door; you will not move or talk to each other!" McGonagall ordered Celeste and Evan. She pointed to the wall on either side of her office door.

Celeste moved first and pressed her back against the wall.

Severus noticed she was biting her bottom lip, which indicated to him she was nervous and upset. Evan appeared to be in too much pain at this point to care. He moved over to lean back against the wall on the opposite side from Celeste and did not look at anyone.

"You, inside," McGonagall barked at Severus as she opened the door. He moved inside and made his way over to the empty chair in front of her desk. McGonagall closed the door behind her and made her way over to sit behind her desk.

"The Headmaster is away today and I find it surprising that you boys picked this opportunity to pester the American girl," McGonagall stated, glaring at him from across her desk.

Severus gave her a huge _humph_. Why would he be pestering Celeste? That was the last thing that could possibly happen.

"I did not … _pester_ her, Professor McGonagall. She was passing by and … "

Severus stopped, not wanting to get his Slytherin classmate in trouble; he had enough problems with Evan right now and did not need to make them worse. However it did not seem a good idea to get Celeste into trouble either.

"Go on," McGonagall pressed; her eyes were boring into his and he got the distinct impression she was trying to find out the truth for herself.

"I believe she was going to speak to me. I'm helping her with … schoolwork. The Headmaster is aware of it," Severus explained and continued to meet her eye without blinking.

Minerva studied Severus for a few more moments and considered this answer. She was aware of the situation and the girl not being allowed to fly by her father. She had in fact complained when she found out Albus was permitting it against the girl's parents' wishes.

To top it off, she had learned the girl was being allowed to be taught by a student. This appeared to be another problem she felt would reflect badly on the school if the girl's parents got wind of it.

"I am aware of the situation and that you are being allowed to teach the girl flying," Minerva said in a harsh tone. She got the feeling this boy felt a little superior, thinking he knew something she did not. She watched as Severus' mouth twisted to the side, as if he were annoyed with her.

"I understand that the girl is new to all of you boys and she seems interesting -"

Severus interrupted her by uttering a sound of frustration, dismissing her statement. Then he realized what he had done. McGonagall did not like to be interrupted and she glared at him, quite annoyed that he would cut into her comment.

Severus quickly pushed away his annoyance with her statements and decided it was better to submit to her authority than put himself in danger of detention.

"Who started the fight?" she asked after Severus became more agreeable. He gave her another frown and gripped his hands hard into the arms of the chair.

"Just tell me, I'll not say you told me," she informed a little more gently.

"I would say that Evan Rosier is infatuated with her," Severus began. "I do not believe she returns his admiration in the same manner," he finished. He did not really think that was actually saying who started the fight and he hoped Professor McGonagall would be satisfied with it as an answer.

"Who took out their wand first?" she inquired.

"I cannot answer that."

"You must have seen what happened."

Severus did not reply and remained mute to her question.

McGonagall appeared unsure how to question him if he would not even tell her what happened.

"So you are not going to be honest with me and tell me what you saw?" she asked in a firmer voice

"I cannot say what happened."

Severus could tell she was frustrated with him, but there was no way he was going to get either Evan or Celeste into trouble. Doing so would result in ten times more problems for him. Detention was better than disloyalty in his opinion.

McGonagall abruptly stood and walked over to the fireplace, picked up a handful of Floo powder and gently tossed it in.

"Mr. John Fairstone?" she asked in a hushed tone. A moment or two passed and then a fuzzy image appeared in the depths of the fire.

"Yes, who is this?" a male voice came from the fireplace.

Severus craned his neck to try and see the man, but McGonagall was blocking his view. She began to speak so quietly that he could not hear what was being said between the two.

Severus had never been in a situation bad enough to have his own parents contacted and it seemed unusual for this to be happening, he thought.

Why would McGonagall contact Celeste's father so quickly? Was there something else going on that he did not know about? Was it just because she was an American? It was a rather violent attack; he had never expected Celeste to blow up like that, he just figured she was fed up with being harassed.

Whatever the conversation involved, it was brief. Professor McGonagall made her way to the door, opened it and ushered in Evan and Celeste. She waved her wand and two extra chairs slid over beside Severus. Evan and Celeste sat down as McGonagall also took her place behind her desk again.

"Since Mr. Snape is unable or unwilling to explain to me what happened, I would like to know which one of you is going to tell me exactly what this fight was about," McGonagall demanded.

Celeste and Evan both looked at Severus for a couple of seconds curiously. He did not meet either of their eyes though and kept them firmly on Professor McGonagall.

"He put his hands on me, grabbed me and started calling me ugly names," Celeste began without hesitation, turning her attention back to McGonagall. "He -"

"See butts in on people's business and -"

"That's not true!" Celeste cried angrily.

"I doe all about you, Fairstone … I doe what I've seed and heard," Evan muttered under his breath.

"You don't know anything about me!" Celeste countered sharply.

"Enough!" McGonagall announced harshly.

Severus thought McGonagall was ready to take out her wand and start using it, she looked so angry. Severus almost wanted to laugh because Evan's voice still sounded very funny. Professor McGonagall seemed thoroughly frustrated and Severus was trying hard not to smile.

"I have never seen such a disrespectful display, out in the corridor and here in my office," accused McGonagall. "This is a school, not a Muggle boxing arena. I cannot sit by and allow students to manhandle each other and whip out their wands any time they feel like they need to solve a problem between -"

Severus interrupted her by making another disgruntled sound; once again he could not stop himself and did so involuntarily. It was a groan of disbelief, because in his experience James Potter and Sirius Black topped the list of people whipping out wands to solve problems; and they were her students, Gryffindors.

"Perhaps you have something to add, Snape?" she asked, turning her intense gaze towards him.

Severus shook his head and remained mute.

Professor McGonagall then launched into a long lecture about school standards and how female and male students were supposed to treat each other. When her speech finally seemed to be near its end, she took points away from Slytherin and Ravenclaw and gave both Celeste and Evan detention.

Severus glanced over at Celeste, who appeared rather glum at this point. He had the notion she did not think detention was fair or warranted in her case. A few moments of uncomfortable silence dragged out until McGonagall's office door was all of a sudden thrown open and someone entered.

"Celeste Lenore Fairstone! What have you done?" a man's voice demanded furiously as he strode into the office.

Celeste quickly turned in her chair as the man came to a stop beside her. The man loomed over Celeste; her gaze turned down to her hands and she bit hard into her bottom lip.

Severus studied this man and there was no doubt in his mind who he was: it was Celeste's father, John Fairstone.

Evan Rosier was staring at Mr. Fairstone with wide eyes. There was real fear in Evan's face, at least in those parts of his face that could be seen. He still held the towel over his nose to halt the bleeding.

Severus could tell Mr. Fairstone was not someone to be trifled with. If any man could ever have appeared to be a bear, this man was the one. He was not fat; instead he was muscular and tall with broad shoulders. Severus got the impression of a warrior, a knight who could just as easily break you in half as take up a sword and chop off your head.

His hair was fair, and was similar in color to Celeste's, though Severus noticed it was not quite as curly as Celeste's. Severus figured it was because the man's hair was cut short; he had the notion if it was long it would look exactly like hers. The man had a short and close cut beard; his robes were very well made and looked expensive. John Fairstone appeared both elegant and fierce at the same time, an unusual combination to say the least.

Mr. Fairstone glanced at Severus and Evan. He then turned his attention to Professor McGonagall. There was no doubt in Severus' mind that here was a powerful man who was used to authority and expected people to listen to him.

"What has happened, where is the Headmaster?" Mr. Fairstone asked Professor McGonagall curtly.

"Mr. Fairstone, the Headmaster is not here today. Your daughter and this boy got into a fight," she began, indicating Evan, "That is why I contacted you. I thought it best ask you to come here due to the violent nature of what happened between them," she informed. "That is what you asked us to do if something happened to your daughter," McGonagall insisted.

Mr. Fairstone did not reply and McGonagall went directly into explaining what she herself had witnessed between Celeste and Evan and then the conversation she had just had with Celeste and Evan.

As she spoke, Mr. Fairstone's gaze drifted over to Evan Rosier and he raised one eyebrow at the boy. He studied the bloody rag the boy held against his face.

Severus noticed a slight twitch at the edge of the man's mouth, as if he might want to grin. Once McGonagall had finished speaking, a moment or two of silence filled the office.

"Do I have your permission to question my daughter?" Mr. Fairstone asked McGonagall.

She hesitated but then gave a curt nod, giving him leave to question Celeste.

Mr. Fairstone placed his hand on the back of Celeste's chair.

"You hit him?" he asked without looking down at his daughter; his eyes had drifted back over to Evan Rosier.

"Yes, sir, I did hit him … and threw a chair at him with magic … and pushed him and his friend away from me with magic," Celeste answered, her voice trembling.

She did not truly seem as scared as Severus thought she should be. Severus was sure he would not be so comfortable with this bear of a man standing so stiffly beside his chair.

"Why?" was Mr. Fairstone's next question to his daughter. He still never took his eyes off Rosier, who seemed to squirm very uncomfortably under the man's intense gaze.

"He threatened me and calls me names and makes up stories about me," Celeste answered, and then she looked over at Severus. Her expression was quite sad, and for some reason Severus felt she might want him to say something.

There was no way Severus was going to put himself into a situation of talking to this man if he did not have to. It did not take a genius to see her father was not a person to fool around with, that was certain.

Severus watched as Celeste's father grabbed her arm, pulled her up out of the chair, and forced her to stand in front of Evan Rosier.

Evan's eyes grew wide and he leaned away from them. Professor McGonagall stood up hastily, unsure what exactly Mr. Fairstone was going to do.

"You will apologize to him and then I will repair the damage you have caused," Mr. Fairstone ordered. Evan almost leaped up out of his chair to get away from them.

"NO … I don't want _hib_ touching be!!" Evan cried desperately.

Mr. Fairstone grabbed the boy by the shoulder in a firm grip, forcing him to remain seated. He glared at the boy until Evan whimpered meekly under the man's oppressive glare and vise-like hold on him.

"Mr. Fairstone, I don't think -"

"You will sit," Mr. Fairstone ordered Evan, cutting over Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Fairstone! We do not manhandle our students here at Hogwarts," she insisted, stepping up beside Mr. Fairstone and Celeste.

"You gave me leave to question on this situation," Mr. Fairstone insisted. "If my daughter did this to his face then it is my place to discipline her. Have you given her detention?" he asked coolly.

"Yes, of course … both of them, but -"

"And you called me here for what reason?" Mr. Fairstone cut over her again.

Severus watched as Professor McGonagall's cheeks colored; he knew she hated being interrupted. Severus had no idea why he was starting to enjoy this little meeting, but it was a rare situation when Professor McGonagall seemed both speechless and embarrassed.

"Mr. Fairstone," started McGonagall in a strict voice. "You specifically asked us to contact you if something serious happened to her. I thought this fell under those conditions," McGonagall said heatedly. "I did not expect you to take over questioning my other students as well. This is my office and I am Deputy Headmistress here," she added.

"I meant no disrespect to you," Mr. Fairstone said cautiously. "My daughter can sometimes be headstrong and -"

"_Daddy _…" Celeste said softly, sounding horribly embarrassed as her cheeks had colored bright red.

"What about by DOSE!" Evan fussed, glaring at everyone with dislike and feeling ignored.

"Alright, Mr. Fairstone," McGonagall responded. "If you insist, then be my guest on correcting this problem," she allowed, sounding as if she did not really believe he would do any better than she could.

Mr. Fairstone turned back to Evan Rosier without hesitation.

"After you leave this room, you will not speak to my daughter again. If you do, you will have me to deal with," John ordered in a calm voice. His voice promised no hint of malice or cruelty; instead it held an authority and was a statement of fact that even Evan Rosier had to submit to.

McGonagall got ready to speak, but, as if the man knew she would, he turned his head to stare at her.

"Celeste, why must I heal this boy's wound you caused? Explain to them the laws we live by," said Mr. Fairstone, now finally meeting his daughter's eye.

"We must always repair the damage we make, and if we hurt someone we must always make things right between us. That is how we learn humility and live in peace with others … _but Daddy_ -"

"Celeste," he interrupted impatiently, staring down at her with a stern face. Their eyes locked and for a few moments they stared at each other. Celeste was the first to look away from her father's intense gaze.

Celeste leaned forward to Evan and took the towel from his face. John Fairstone took out his wand and Evan flinched away from it.

"I will not harm you. As her father, it is my duty to heal you," Mr. Fairstone explained to Evan and put his hand on the boy's shoulder to keep him from pulling away.

"Mr. Fairstone, are you capable of healing him properly?" McGonagall asked warily.

"I build houses and civic buildings, Professor McGonagall … I've known how to heal wounds since I was seventeen," Mr. Fairstone informed, a slight grin curling one side of his mouth as he lifted his eyes to meet hers.

Severus noticed it again: Professor McGonagall appeared considerably flustered, but it was different than before; she did not seem angry this time to him. At first he was not sure what it was, but, as Mr. Fairstone turned back to Evan and began to heal the boy's nose, McGonagall got an odd expression on her face; it was a bit like awe.

It could not be possible, Severus assured himself, but he got the notion McGonagall was quite impressed with Mr. Fairstone; there was something about the way her eyes traveled over the man's face and down across the man's back and shoulders. Severus blinked a couple of times because he could not believe it. McGonagall's cheeks colored again and she fidgeted nervously as Mr. Fairstone healed Evan's nose.

Evan appeared a little surprised at first and then his attention turned to Celeste. A slight grin hinted at the edge of his lips as Mr. Fairstone murmured softly his spell of healing. Severus was not sure if Evan was gloating that Celeste's father was having to heal him or that it was just the fact Celeste was having to stand in front of him in such close contact.

After another minute or two, Evan's nose was healed and Mr. Fairstone put his wand away. Evan ran his finger over his nose; the pain was gone and he leered at Celeste with a smug grin of satisfaction.

"Now, you will shake his hand and apologize for causing him physical harm," Mr. Fairstone ordered.

Celeste held out her hand to Evan and waited. Evan slowly took her hand in his and studied it.

"I'm sorry I hit you and hurt you. If you would not lie about me or call me names, I would not have done it. The things you said hurt me and I was very mad when I should have simply spoken to you calmly about it, instead of fighting," spoke Celeste meekly.

Evan glanced up at Mr. Fairstone.

"Apology accepted, Fairstone," Evan replied in a mocking voice when he looked back at her. He squeezed her hand, not hurting her, but as if to demonstrate a dominance everyone else could not see. Severus noticed it and stared at Evan a moment, a little uncomfortable with his friend's arrogant attitude in the presence of Celeste's father.

"Now, you will apologize to her," Mr. Fairstone spoke calmly.

Evan's eyes widened as if the man had just hit him. The boy remained silent and glared up at Mr. Fairstone with dislike.

"Do not look at me, look at my daughter. What reason do you have to harm her? She has attempted to make peace with you and now you will apologize and do the same," Mr. Fairstone ordered and stepped closer to the chair, imposing his presence on the boy even more.

Evan stared back at Celeste and then down at her hand in his. "I am sorry I said the things I did. If you would mind your own business … there would be no reason for us to speak at all, since I have no interest in you whatsoever," Evan mumbled, almost sounding like he was being strangled. Evan hastily let her hand go and looked away from her to stare at the far wall.

"And what did she do to _him_?" John asked, now turning his gaze to Severus.

Severus quickly lowered his eyes away from the man. Severus refused to meet his eye, feeling that Mr. Fairstone had powers beyond his mere imposing presence.

"Nothing! I didn't hurt him, Daddy. H-he just saw what happened," Celeste explained quickly and moved to stand in front of her father, trying to get him to pay attention to her and not notice Severus.

"I'm sorry, Daddy, I didn't mean to make you come here. I-I know you are mad at me and disappointed," Celeste voiced, grabbing his hand, almost as if she were begging for his attention.

"Yes, I am disappointed to find you in trouble. I was under the impression that you were doing well in your classes," Mr. Fairstone stated, looking back at Minerva.

McGonagall stared awkwardly at the father and daughter; it took her a moment to realize he was implying a question.

"Your daughter is doing very well in all her classes, Mr. Fairstone. The only class she seemed to fall behind in was Potions, but as of late she has been performing better, I am told," McGonagall said in a business-like tone. "I think perhaps her social skills and dealing with others might need work, but overall I can find no fault with her."

"Perhaps it is your own students, particularly the male students, who should keep their minds on why they are attending school," Mr. Fairstone complained and looked directly over at Severus and then at Evan.

"Your daughter is not the only student here at Hogwarts, Mr. Fairstone," Minerva began. "If she is having difficulties or problems, she should approach a teacher and not take matters into her own hands," she finished and stared at Celeste.

Celeste lowered her eyes, not wanting to meet McGonagall's stern glare.

"I agree," Mr. Fairstone responded and turned to his daughter. "Celeste, I explained to you what I expected to see from you while you are at this school. If I find myself here again because of a situation like this, I will send you home. Do I make myself clear?" he demanded.

Celeste nodded and bit into her bottom lip again. Mr. Fairstone placed one of his massive hands more firmly around his daughter's small hand and pulled her aside, away from Evan's chair and everyone in the office. Mr. Fairstone leaned forward and whispered in his daughter's ear.

Celeste nodded once he had finished and stood meekly by her father as he continued to hold on to her hand.

"With your permission, I would like you to excuse my daughter for a few days," Mr. Fairstone began. "She will accompany her mother and I so we may speak to her and spend some long overdue time with her. I will take her now to meet her professors and collect any work she might miss. I will bring her back in a few days when I feel she is ready to return to this school," John stated in a firm but pleasant tone. "If it is acceptable, she can serve her detention when she returns," he added.

McGonagall remained silent for a few minutes. It was the middle of the week, but due to the situation she thought it might be best if the girl did leave to allow things to quiet down.

"Very well. Your daughter is aware of her studies, and can better inform you of what is expected of her for her classes," McGonagall offered.

With nothing more to say, Mr. Fairstone led his daughter by the hand to the door of the office.

Severus watched the two leave; as they exited, Celeste glanced back at him. It was a quick look, nothing more, and then they were gone.

"Now, I do _not_ want to see any more disruptions between you and the American girl, Rosier. If I detect even a hint of trouble between you and her, you will be serving detention for the remainder of the school year," McGonagall threatened and then glanced at Severus. "And that goes for the rest of you boys, so mind your manners. I do not want the name of our school dragged all the way back to America and put in a bad light … do you two understand me?" she asked, her tone stern and harsh.

Severus nodded stiffly; Rosier nodded but also rolled his eyes at the same time.

"Alright, you will proceed to whichever class you have at this hour," she said, sitting down at her desk and writing out a note for each of them. Once she had finished she handed each of them their note and the two boys got up and moved to the door, leaving her office. They were silent for a long while as they headed down the corridor, but Rosier stopped Severus once they had reached the end.

"So you didn't tell McGonagall what happened?" Evan questioned.

"McGonagall did ask me, but I did not tell her anything. I did not think it was right for me to get in the middle of it, considering to get you in trouble would simply lose Slytherin too many points," Severus replied coolly. "Though apparently it did not matter what I said, since she took points away anyway," he added bitterly. "Also it was my understanding that we are friends," he added.

"I don't know if I believe you, Snape. You like the girl, admit it," Rosier muttered.

"Believe what you want - you're the one who's put Gryffindor ahead," Severus announced, "Go look at the hourglass if you do not believe me. With a fifty point deduction that puts us thirty-five points behind," he added. Severus had always kept up with the daily totals since he had first become a student at Hogwarts.

"And you have detention, not to mention Fairstone has detention too," Severus allowed. "If you like the girl, you have a very stupid way of going about -"

"Watch your mouth, Snape!" Evan cut in sharply.

"Very well, but if you're really trying to get the girl's attention, do you think manhandling her is the way to go about it?" Severus wondered aloud.

"As I said, you like her and you're acting stupid about it just so you can get what you want," Evan allowed in a dark tone. "And you took something out of my trunk," he added sharply.

"What is it _exactly_ I'm supposed to have taken from you?" Severus questioned smugly.

"You know what it is, you -"

"Unless you are willing to tell me what I've taken of _yours_, then we have nothing further to discuss on the matter," Severus decided. Severus would usually not speak so boldly to Evan, but he figured the boy was not in the mood to get into more trouble by attacking him right now.

"Never mind, the girl probably will not be back anyway," Evan commented dismissively. "Good riddance to the Americans," he added, walking away from Severus.

"Why do I not believe you?" Severus muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Evan asked, turning back to look up at Severus.

Severus simply shrugged his shoulders and gave Evan an innocent expression as if he had not said anything. Evan just returned Severus' pretense at indifference with a nasty glare before continuing on his way.

Severus on the other hand found himself disappointed with the prospect that Celeste might not return. He had not yet seen the book and he was sure that without Celeste around, Lily would no longer feel the need to associate with him as much as she had. This was an unsettling event and he hoped that Mr. Fairstone was only removing her for a little while.

---------------------------[8-----------------------

"Only one," Severus whispered to Lily during Potions class.

"I know," she whispered back sharply, dropping her ingredients into her cauldron.

Severus glanced over at her and realized she was still upset with him. It was because he had not defended Celeste to Professor McGonagall that Lily was cross with him. Two days had passed since Celeste's father had taken her from Hogwarts.

Lily had made it clear to him that she was ashamed of him, that he would let a friend get into trouble without even standing up for her.

"Your potions should be changing color at this point," Professor Slughorn called out to the class. "Don't forget to make notations on your parchment of the color change. Once it has fully changed color, take the cauldron off the fire," he went on as he began to waddle around the class.

Professor Slughorn stopped and smiled at Lily's potion. "Excellent," he praised. "Not so bad, Mary," he added as he moved on to Severus' cauldron.

At the beginning of the year Lily had chosen to pair with Mary instead of him and, because the class was an odd number, this left Severus without a partner. She had said it was because Mary needed help and since Mary was one of Lily's Gryffindor friends it was apparently important to help her. Still, Severus got a sinking feeling it was more than just Mary who needed help.

Severus had chosen the work area beside Lily and Mary. On the other side of them stood Sirius Black and James Potter.

"As always, Severus, you and Lily show exceptional skill in Potions," Slughorn announced. "I'm sure both of you will achieve splendid results in your OWL examinations at the end of the year," he went on.

James Potter turned his attention to Severus and pulled an ugly face at him. When Lily looked, James changed his nasty expression to a pleasant one; she simply rolled her eyes and wrote on her parchment. Severus went back to his potion, ignoring Potter. Too bad his face could not freeze that way, Severus hoped maliciously.

Severus scribbled on his own parchment and then realized that this particular parchment was given to him by Celeste. He had run out about a week ago and did not ask for it, but she gave him some when she had seen he was out. He glanced over at Lily's parchment and realized it was the same; Celeste had given her some too.

It was as they left Potions class that he stopped Lily to talk to her.

"Are you going to stay angry with me forever?" he asked softly. "I'm sorry, alright? I didn't think it would be right to -"

"Defend a friend?" Lily stated sharply.

"That's easy for you to say, Lily … you don't share the same dormitory with Evan Rosier," he muttered resentfully. "Besides, you didn't see her father … he's scary," he decided. "I've never seen anyone do that to Professor McGonagall," he added.

"What do you mean? What did he do?" Lily asked curiously.

"Mr. Fairstone just took over when he walked into her office and she let him. It was weird," Severus explained. "She actually let him dictate the situation."

"Well, Celeste is his daughter," Lily allowed.

"McGonagall tried to interfere, but he just put her in her place," Severus said smugly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lily demanded heatedly.

"If people around _here_ were forced to apologize and correct the wrongs they did then maybe things would be different," he asserted.

"You could force people to do a lot of things, Severus, but that doesn't mean they will agree with what you are making them do," Lily argued.

"If they have to, who cares if they agree? Everyone can't be right. Someone has to be in charge and … and make the rules and make people follow them," he charged. "That's why we have rules, isn't it?" he added.

"So if someone forced you and said you couldn't be friends with me ever again, then you'd just do it, I suppose?" Lily inquired.

Severus opened his mouth, but the question stalled him and he did not know quite how to answer her at first. He gave a great sigh and glanced down at his hands, fidgeting nervously.

"I would never do that to you, _ever_. I wouldn't care what anyone said about you, Lily. I … if I -"

He paused again, his cheeks coloring. "I'd never abandon you, Lily," he finished, his voice little more than a whisper.

"Severus," Lily said his name in a sad way that bothered him. He liked to hear her say his name, but this tone she used made him feel horribly guilty. "Celeste is our friend … why would you abandon her? I care about what happens to her, why don't you?" she pressed.

"I … it's just -"

He could not answer her. He felt completely stupid because the words just would not come, he could not even force himself to say them.

Lily frowned sadly and appeared thoroughly disappointed with him. She even moved as if she were going to walk away.

"S-she said you and I are her best friends," he admitted. It was the only thing he was able to say and his voice was strained with the effort to say it.

"Have you heard what they're saying about her now?" Lily questioned. He shook his head in reply, so she continued.

"Everyone is talking about what happened between her and Rosier," Lily informed. "I heard a group of Ravenclaw girls talking on the way to lunch, I was following behind them. They were talking about how glad they were Celeste punched Evan Rosier in the face."

"They said they were proud of her," she went on, her voice glowing with her own tone of pride as she straightened up. "These are the same girls who wouldn't even talk to her a week ago; the same ones who believed all those nasty lies," she added.

"Considering she spends all her free time with either you or me, I could hardly see how anyone would believe all that … nonsense," he responded dully.

"I thought you were not sure about her. I thought you said they might be true," Lily reminded.

"I didn't know her then," he countered but then regretted saying it.

"So you know her now and know her to be a good person and a respectable girl?" Lily prompted smugly.

Severus groaned and wondered why girls were so aggravating. Why was Lily so determined to make him agree Celeste was a friend?

"Fine! She's my annoying Yankee American friend … who I have to teach and … w-who I argue with all the time," he muttered grumpily.

Lily's mouth quirked to the side and her eyebrows drew together. Her expression seemed to suggest she did not know whether she should be angry or laugh.

"Severus, really … Celeste is your friend and you can be friends with her, it's alright," Lily asserted.

A moment or two passed and an eruption of determination entered Severus' chest. He stood up straight and decided to say the only thing that in his mind was the most excellent idea he had ever had.

"I'd trade her for Petunia, if you want to know the truth of it," he suggested. "There, I said it. I like her better than your sister. How about we send Petunia back to America and you can keep Celeste?" he decided.

Again Lily appeared to want to be angry but could not help but half grin at the comment.

"Can't we just go back to how it used to be?" Severus asked somberly. "Celeste isn't here … she might not even come back. I … if we could just be back like we were before …"

He trailed off, as if he were searching for the right words.

"You mean last year when we argued every other day about You-Know-Who and what he was doing and those stupid pamphlets and books you got about Muggles from Mulciber?" she accused.

"They were given to me. Some of it made sense to me and -"

He paused as her eyes narrowed to slits. "I don't know why it was such a big deal, they were just books, Lily!" he insisted plaintively. "I thought we agreed not to argue about that anymore! I thought you said you understood -"

"_Alright _… yes, you're right, I shouldn't have brought it up," Lily cut in, sounding frustrated and upset. "Well, we better go or we'll be late for class," she added, changing the subject.

Severus nodded. As Lily walked ahead, he followed glumly.


	36. Chapter 36

Mother's News

"Severus Snape, what are you still doing here?" Professor Sprout asked as she was walking through the greenhouse. She seemed intent on leaving and heading up to the castle to the Great Hall for dinner.

"I was just … working on my project," he replied evenly, watching her as she approached and stopped beside the worktable.

"It's coming along nicely," she praised as she studied the specimens in the large planter, one of which she had allocated to each student. This year one of Sprout's tasks was for the students to grow their own supply of various plants. She would grade them on the health of the plant and its rarity.

Severus glanced over at the other students' planters and he smiled proudly to see that his own was if not the best, then surely one of them.

"You've chosen some rather difficult ones, Severus. Be careful not to water them too much. You do have a couple of dangerous plants there, I see," she mused, giving a slight chuckle. "I know you are working hard, but I can't let you stay in here alone. I wouldn't want to come back and find your plants had overcome you, now would I?" she said in a kind voice.

"No … I suppose not," he replied. He hastily cleaned up his work area and put his planter away while she waited. Once he was finished, he walked with her to the door.

"Did you see my roses?" she asked as they headed through that part of the greenhouse where Sprout kept her own collections of various flowers.

Severus glanced over at the roses as they walked along. He had never been very interested in such flowers, but he did notice that they looked much healthier than they used to.

"What did you do to them?" he wondered as they continued on through towards the greenhouse's main entrance.

"I've always had trouble with roses, but that little American girl commented to me about them a month ago. Told me something her grandmother did … I thought it was rather funny and never imagined a student could possibly tell me anything about growing plants," she went on as they approached the door.

"I followed her advice simply because I had tried everything else … so I suspect I have to say I was wrong," she decided. "Apparently the student can teach the professor, on occasion," she added.

Severus studied the woman's face curiously. He knew the professors tended to like Celeste, but he had not expected to hear about her directly from one of them. It was rather curious for him to hear anything about Celeste; she had been gone from Hogwarts for a total of seven days, tomorrow would be eight.

"Well, best be off," she said as she held the door, allowing him to exit first. She made her way to the other greenhouses, checking them all before she would head up to the castle.

Severus went on and made his way up the grounds towards the castle. He paused when he saw someone coming out of the castle. As they drew closer, he found a cluster of bushes to hide in, not wanting to be seen since at first he was not sure who it was.

Once they were near enough, he noticed that it was Madam Pomfrey and Remus Lupin.

Where were they going, he wondered? Lupin had been made a Prefect of Gryffindor, but Severus wondered how that could be fair when Lupin always took part in whatever nonsense Potter and Black got up to. Plus he was often sick apparently; ever since he had known Remus Lupin, the boy was sick or someone in his family was sick.

But where would Madam Pomfrey be taking him at this late hour? Severus had questioned Lily about it, as to what was wrong with Lupin. She did not know and sometimes got annoyed with him for always being nosy about it. Why should he not be? Remus Lupin was part of James Potter's little clan, who he lost little love over. If they were breaking rules, why should he not be the one to catch them?

Severus cautiously started following them, keeping out of sight and wondering where they were going.

"Severus!"

Severus stopped abruptly and turned around to see Celeste hurrying towards him. He watched as she all of a sudden bounced along in a skipping kind of run, as if she were excited to get to him as quickly as possible.

She stopped in front of him, a little out of breath with pink cheeks and a wide grin on her face.

"W-where did you come from?" he asked, glancing back to find Madam Pomfrey and Lupin had already walked out of sight. He narrowed his eyes and frowned with disappointment.

"I just turned in my work to Professor Sprout. I went around to all my professors just now and she was the last … she said you were just there at the greenhouse, that she had to run you out," Celeste stated. "Where were you going? What's over there?" she asked.

"Nothing. I wasn't going anywhere," he stated, turning back to her.

"I'm back!" she announced cheerfully, still smiling at him.

"So I see," he replied, quirking his mouth to the side. He was not quite sure what to make of her excitement or her smiling face.

They were silent for a couple of minutes and she fidgeted nervously before she spoke again.

"So, how have things been here?" she asked.

"Fine," he answered, not sure what else to tell her.

"That's good," she said, sounding a little disappointed. "I didn't think my dad was going to let me come back," she added, her face becoming more serious.

"What made him change his mind?" he questioned curiously.

"A lot of begging and mostly I think it's because I'm doing better in Potions," she admitted, the grin threatening to come back on her face at any moment.

"So you just got back?" he wondered.

"Not too long ago. I haven't seen Lily yet or anyone else - you're the first. I just wanted to get my work turned in and now I've found you," she informed, smiling again.

"Yes, you found me, that's obvious," he decided.

"I'm sorry about what happened," she apologized, but he was not sure what she meant. "About you getting dragged into it," she corrected when she saw he seemed confused.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned.

"With McGonagall and her wanting you to tell what happened," Celeste answered. "I thought about it while I was gone and I understand why you couldn't say anything," she added.

"Y-you do?" he stammered.

"Of course," she allowed. "I know you and I are friends, but Evan Rosier _is_ a Slytherin. You two are in the same year so that means you have to see him a lot and that he also sleeps in the same dormitory room that you do," she went on. "It's why you didn't want to say anything, even though we are friends," she persisted.

"I didn't get it at first. Remember when I was mad at you because you wouldn't say anything when Evan pushed me into the bookshelf? Well, now I do and I know why you don't -"

"_I'm NOT a coward_!" he interrupted angrily.

"I-I'm not saying that," Celeste countered. "I know Evan isn't very nice though and I don't want to think it was my fault if he hurt you. If I -"

"_I'm not scared of him_!" he cut in again, wishing she would stop talking about what she thought she knew. "And is that all you do? Worry about if something is your fault!" he accused.

Celeste's eyes widened at first but then narrowed to slits in the next second. She turned and marched away up towards the castle.

"Y-you _don't_ know me!" he shouted at her back.

His declaration did not make her turn around and argue with him. She continued on away without looking back. He was furious with her and wished she had not come back at all.

Lily did not accept his reasoning; he had used the same kind of comments to justify himself to her before. Why was Celeste accepting his own excuses as validation for his actions? She hardly knew him. He had no idea why it was making him so angry that she would not only agree with him, but also do something he wanted Lily to do.

He grumpily continued his march up to the castle, furious and frustrated with himself, Celeste and even Lily. To his annoyance, once inside the castle, he heard Celeste call out in her exuberant voice.

"Lily!"

As Severus walked forward towards the Great Hall, he saw Celeste grab Lily and hug her as if she had not seen her in years.

Lily laughed and returned the hug as if the two had been friends for far longer than they actually had been. The two girls broke apart, both laughing in a happy carefree manner.

Jealousy boiled up in Severus as he watched the two girls together. Why was it they could act this way and he could not? Why was it so easy for them to be friends?

"What's wrong with you two?" he snapped sharply once he had stalked close enough they could hear him. "You don't j-just grab someone like that and hug them. It's not proper. This is Britain, not America," he went on, not knowing what else he could say to them to express his frustration.

Celeste cut him a cold glare and Lily appeared both startled and bewildered by his comment.

"I can hug her if I want to," Celeste objected. "I don't have to act like _you_!" she added fiercely. 

"_What is going on_?" Lily demanded.

"I'm not talking to _him _anymore," Celeste responded bitterly.

"Why?" Lily asked before Severus could even get a word out. Celeste quickly went into detail of what had happened outside and all the while Severus tried to interrupt her. It did not stop Celeste and a few other students paused to listen in on what they were saying.

Lily frowned at Severus with disappointment and got ready to speak, but a couple of professors had appeared and broke up the group, sending them all inside the Great Hall; apparently they were worried a fight might be breaking out again.

Severus did not manage to speak to Lily or Celeste after the meal because Celeste scurried off, taking Lily with her. He watched, utterly aggravated, as Lily and Celeste headed up the main staircase and did not even give him a backward glance.

"I see the Yankee is back," Evan Rosier's voice commented as he stopped to watch the girls disappear out of sight. "So what have you got to say about that, Snape?" Evan asked curiously.

"I wish she had never come back. That's what I've got to say," he growled and stalked away.

Apparently even he had his limits and it must have been obvious to Evan that Severus had reached that point. Evan did not speak about Celeste Fairstone at all that night and made no further comment to Severus.

Severus laid awake in the bed once they had all turned in. His mind was on Celeste even though he did not want it to be. Her stupid smiling face kept bubbling up into this thoughts. The way she had skipped merrily towards him kept preventing him from falling asleep.

Eventually he did fall asleep, but his dreams were still troubled by images of Lily and Celeste walking away from him. No matter what he did, he could not attract their attention.

-----------------------------[88-----------------------------

A few days had passed since Celeste had returned. Lily would hardly speak to him; Celeste would not even look at him. He had always felt isolated, but all of a sudden he became painfully aware of just how friendless he actually was.

James Potter had taken the opportunity to harass him one afternoon and they got into an argument. This caused both of them to get detention; not one Slytherin took the opportunity to assist him and Severus felt disgruntled with everything and everyone.

He had to accept that for the most part his house would never be the house to stand for valor among friends; you saved yourself to fight another day.

In the middle of the following week, he woke to find the Slytherin dormitories unusually cold. This icy feel of the lower level of the castle could only mean one thing: snow.

Once he climbed up from the dungeons, the Great Hall was filled with excitement. Apparently it had snowed the previous night and the grounds of Hogwarts were covered in a blanket of pure white.

He disliked snow and had never really seen what all the fuss was about. It always seemed a reason for people to throw the cold, wet substance at each other. The only joy he had ever taken in it was watching Lily play in it; other than that, the rest of humanity could have the stuff.

That afternoon Dumbledore took the liberty of calling off classes for the rest of the day. A rare event to be sure, but apparently the Headmaster wanted to allow everyone a chance to get the fun of the first snow out of their system.

A majority of the students headed out, trampling the fluffy white substance and ruining the perfection of the white blanket that covered the ground.

The only reason he decided to venture out was because he saw Lily and Celeste rush outside with a group of female students. He was careful to avoid being seen; he did not want to be hit by a stupid snowball and he was sure that someone would attempt it. So he kept glancing around as he followed the girls, making sure nobody took advantage of him.

Severus watched Lily and Celeste play in the snow, disappointment and longing nagging him. The group of girls had their own mock version of a snowball fight, but they quickly lost interest in the messy game.

Severus wondered how he was going to get back in their good graces? Why had he not just ignored Celeste's comments? He should not even care what she said anyway. As if she really was worried about him getting hurt! All this best friend nonsense …

How could she possibly care about what happened to him, when a majority of the people who had known him for all his life did not seem to?

Celeste all of a sudden fell backward into the snow on purpose. She disappeared into the snow and all that could be seen was the edges of her coat and a few blond curls sticking up out of the snow.

Lily and the other girls were laughing at her, staring down into the location where Celeste had fallen. A second or two later Celeste popped up, sitting in the snow and talking up to Lily, who nodded and held out a hand towards her. Celeste took the offered hand and Lily helped her up.

The next moment all four girls were huddled together and it became clear to Severus once the girls broke apart that their intention was to make a snowman.

He had to find a way to talk to Celeste. If he could get her to accept him back, then Lily would accept him back; it was because of her that Lily was annoyed with him.

"OY, Snivellus … spying on girls!" Sirius Black's voice called out loudly.

Celeste, Lily and the other girls turned to stare in the direction of the voice and they all saw Severus.

Severus snatched out his wand and spun around to glare at the group of boys: James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. The only one of the group missing was Remus Lupin.

James hurled a snowball at Severus; it just barely missed his face, smacking him on the shoulder.

"Getting a little slow there, Snivellus," James commented with a grin.

"I wonder if you could possibly get more childish," Severus charged. "Although coming from you lot, I suppose I shouldn't expect any better," he challenged.

"Got your kiss yet, Snivellus?" James hinted in a quiet voice, amusement sparkling in his eyes. Sirius hissed for James to be quiet, but it was too late, Severus had heard him and knew that Sirius had obviously told about the bet. Severus' cheeks colored with both embarrassment and anger that Sirius Black had opened his big mouth.

"It was my understanding that the deal would be between you and I, Black. I should have figured you couldn't keep your mouth shut," he accused, his eyes flashing with malice.

"You said Fairstone, Snape … you never stated I couldn't tell others besides her about it," Sirius allowed smugly.

Severus glowered at the group with dislike. Peter Pettigrew was sniggering at him from behind James.

"Where would your other little club member be? Has Lupin finally figured out it doesn't do for a Prefect to hang about the biggest rule breakers in the school?" Severus asked.

"Should I tell him you're worried about him?" James questioned darkly. "Didn't know you had it in you to care about anything, Snivellus … anyway, it's none of your business where Remus is," he went on.

"It is apparently never anyone's business when you lot are out breaking rules and getting away with murder," Severus complained.

"We're not into murder - that's your lot, Snape," Sirius insulted angrily.

"_What do you want_? I have the right to stand where I want to! Why don't you go bother someone else?" Severus snarled. He simply wanted them to go away and leave him alone.

"I think Snivelly's right - we should go bother someone else," James announced and walked on by Severus.

Sirius grinned and followed along as Peter scampered after them. To Severus' dismay and horror they walked towards Lily and Celeste.

What if one of them decided to tell Celeste and Lily about the bet? The girls would never speak to him again if that happened.

Sirius Black was trying to talk to Celeste at that very moment and she was eyeing the boy suspiciously. Severus stumbled forward - he had to know what was being said and he had to make sure Black and Potter kept their mouths closed.

"I'm sorry about what happened before. I was stupid and I shouldn't have done that," Sirius was saying to Celeste and held his hand out towards her.

She hesitated a moment and then took Sirius' offered hand and shook it. Severus did not know what to do; he felt like he had fallen into a pit of fire. He leaned over, made a massive snowball and launched it right at Sirius Black's head.

"Look out!" was all James had time to say, since none of them had even paid attention that Severus had followed them. The snowball smacked Sirius in the side of the head and everyone turned to Severus.

At first, Sirius appeared to be on the verge of taking out his wand, but Lily all of a sudden started to laugh and Celeste, following Lily's lead, began to laugh as well. Sirius quirked his mouth to the side as James started laughing rather uproariously. Peter appeared as confused as ever, his eyes darting between Sirius and Severus.

"I guess that shows me, doesn't it?" Sirius announced, laughter breaking out in him as well.

Severus' disappointment and anger exploded inside of him; how could Lily act this way with these bullying toerags? What was so funny? They were all acting completely stupidly.

"Y-you're all a bunch of … _laughing hyenas_!" Severus insulted. "What's wrong with all of you?" he demanded, as they all seemed to take the insult as a reason to laugh more instead of to stop.

Severus was confused and bitter. He turned and stormed off toward the castle, done with all of them.

Celeste and Lily stopped laughing directly and appeared ready to go after him.

"You're not going after him, are you?" Sirius asked abruptly.

"He's -"

Lily began but stopped as if she had no idea what to say about Severus. Celeste stared at Lily, wanting to say something in Severus' defense, but she also seemed at a loss for words.

"It's-I better go back inside now," Celeste decided, intent to leave.

"Wait. I really am sorry about what happened, Celeste. It was wrong and I shouldn't have dared you or … forced you to … _you know_," Sirius began and looked down at his hands nervously. "Can I … talk to you privately just for a minute or two?" Sirius pleaded, glancing over at James and Peter, then Lily.

"Er … I've got to go … do something else right now besides be here, and Peter should go with me and … help with that thing … I have to do," James said jerkily and grabbed Peter by the robes and dragged him away.

Lily grinned as James hauled Peter away.

"We'll just … be up at the castle, Celeste," Lily said as she and her friends walked off.

"But … ah … well, okay," Celeste stammered and watched Lily and the other girls walk in the same direction everyone had gone.

Celeste all of a sudden felt like this was some massive set-up to get her and Sirius alone together. She wished Lily had not left her because she had no idea what Sirius Black could possibly want to say to her. She fidgeted awkwardly as Sirius brushed the snow out of his hair and off his shoulder.

Celeste blushed brightly and bit into her bottom lip. Sirius Black was exceedingly handsome and she was sure any girl here at Hogwarts would want to be alone with him. She had heard other girls talk about James Potter and Sirius Black. She was not stupid, but she also felt very uncomfortable standing here waiting for him to say something. Especially since the memory of him grabbing her and kissing her entered her mind.

"So - who made the snowman?" he asked, glancing at the three lumps of snow piled on top of each other. The lopsided smile and way the eyes were set made the snowman have the expression of being up to something mischievous.

"We did. I mean, Lily and I and the other girls that were here just made it," Celeste answered. She glanced over to where her friends had gone, hoping Lily would return, or even Severus.

She was mad at Severus for being so mean to her. Celeste had hoped he would be glad to see her back in the same way Lily had been happy to see her. Instead, he had accused her of only thinking of herself and it had hurt her feelings very much.

Then when she finally got to see Lily, Severus had made mean comments to her again, simply about hugging Lily. Why was he always mad at her for no reason, or at least no reason she could really understand?

Now Sirius Black had just told her he was sorry for taunting her into flying and she felt like she had to accept his apology, especially considering that he did seem like he was genuinely sorry.

"So, are you staying at Hogwarts for the holiday?" Sirius asked, walking over to examine the snowman more closely.

"I think so, because my parents will be back in England then," she answered.

"Where are they now?" he wondered curiously, turning to her.

"They were going to spend a few weeks in Germany," she informed. "My mother always wanted to come over here and have a big vacation, she's always wanted to see England and Europe just once," Celeste went on. "Too bad your Ministry of Magic didn't tell them all that much about that You-Know-Who fellow," she insisted. 

"Yeah, I'd say so," he replied with a nod of the head.

"But my dad talked to your Minister of Magic and Dumbledore, so since we were already here and plus my mom and dad are very careful, but really I don't know if You-Know-Who would bother my parents much and Dumbledore told my dad I'd be safe here at Hogwarts."

"My dad … he didn't really come for the vacation though. I don't think he really cared about it much … maybe just to see the old buildings because he builds things, but mostly he came because he could be involved with the International Dueling stuff that's going to be here at Hogwarts in January. He's a dueling champion, did you know that?" she asked.

Sirius shook his head. Celeste frowned and gave a huge sigh.

"I'm sorry," she stated.

"About what?" he said in bewilderment.

"I talk too much and ramble," she answered, appearing ashamed of herself. "So, you wanted to talk to me privately about something?" she pressed, feeling like an idiot.

"I don't mind if you talk," he said seriously.

"Severus usually tells me when I start rambling," she allowed, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Snape has some nerve then, because I would never tell you that," Sirius responded. "Besides I wouldn't hang around him too much if I were you … maybe nobody has -"

"I know what people say," Celeste cut in. "It doesn't always mean it's true," she decided.

"I know he's being nice to you and all, but -"

"I don't think we should talk anymore," Celeste cut in again, this time sounding annoyed.

" I just … I think you should know he's in with _them_, the You-Know-Who crowd … those evil -"

"He's not _evil_," Celeste interrupted sharply.

"You don't know him," Sirius countered.

"I don't know you either," Celeste insisted.

Sirius got ready to speak again, but he paused. He was not quite sure how to get around her logic, since she was right.

"Why do you want to hang about with him anyway? Have you even looked at him? He's … well … weird, and does he even wash his hair? I'll bet he smells funny too and -"

"What do I care what my friends look like?" Celeste demanded. "That's the dumbest thing I ever heard, not to be friends with someone. You hang around funny-looking people, so why do you do it?" she complained.

"Wait … f-friends? You're _friends_ with him?" Sirius stammered and then he began to laugh. It was a carefree laugh of someone who had found out something that made them especially happy.

Celeste could not for the life of her figure out what was so funny about her being friends with Severus.

"What is so funny about that?" she questioned when he continued to laugh. After another moment Sirius brought his laughter under control, wiping his eyes.

"I just thought it was something else. You hang around with him a lot and I just thought it was more than friendship, that's all," he admitted, giving her a mischievous grin.

"I can't have a boyfriend," Celeste asserted.

"_What_? Why not?" Sirius declared, his voice betraying his disappointment. Celeste eyed him suspiciously for a few moments before she decided to answer him.

"My dad said I can't have a boyfriend till I'm sixteen," she explained.

"And you're how old?" Sirius questioned.

"Fourteen," she allowed

"Oh," he responded in a dejected tone.

"I don't care. It would be pointless really to get a boyfriend over here … what good would it be to have a boyfriend I can't ever see again?" Celeste persisted. Back in Westbrook almost every girl her age was allowed to date. Girls here appeared to be able to have a boyfriend as well. She had never even been on a date, but the rumors over here suggested the very opposite about her.

"You could still have one, you know," Sirius offered. "You just wouldn't tell anyone," he added.

"What kind of boyfriend is that?" she wondered in a dark tone.

"A secret one, I suppose," he teased, giving her a wink.

Celeste snorted indignantly and continued to eye him distrustfully, unsure of what his motives were.

"Well, if you can be friends with _Sniv_-I mean Snape … maybe you and I could be friends as well?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't know," Celeste said sheepishly.

"How about I help you finish this snowman and then you can decide after?" he offered, putting an arm around the snowman and giving her a roguish smile. Celeste considered him and the snowman a moment and then gave a hesitant nod.

"Alright, he does need to be finished," she considered and came forward to officially finish the snowman.

-----------------------------[88-----------------------------

Severus threw himself into his schoolwork and into the Elite Club. He did exactly as Celeste and Lily seemed to want: he left them alone. He still followed them, but he made sure they did not know he was around.

Lily had tried to talk to him, but he made excuses - he was behind in his homework or he had studying to do. He never told her it was within the Elite Club that he was working so hard. Mulciber and Lestrange appreciated his dedication and they were curious about his attempts to make new spells; they seemed thoroughly impressed that he would even try such a thing.

It was not very hard, you just played around with the words; sometimes it worked and sometimes it did not. He wrote them down, but, due to his lack of parchment, his only alternative was to jot down notes in his tattered schoolbooks. That a few of his attempts to make new spells were starting to succeed had begun to garner him favor among the higher-ups in the Elite Club.

He started to find out things about the Dark Lord; Mulciber would tell him all he had heard as he had a Dark Mark. Mulciber started to give vivid images of the amazing magic the Dark Lord could do and how he was working to save the Wizarding world, not to destroy it. At school you really only got what was in the newspaper or what the professors were willing to tell you.

Severus had never understood why the Ministry said they were supposed to be separate from Muggles, yet magical people were obviously ten times more powerful. Yet why were magical people allowed to marry or meet Muggles at all? It was always that contradiction that confused him, to be separate but not be separate. In his case, he was half of both worlds and he found it hard to claim either fully. The only way to be accepted in his Slytherin community was to not talk about that other part of himself.

"Severus, are you still upset?" Lily asked at the end of class one afternoon.

"_Upset_?" he repeated the word like it was poisoned, staring at her and longing for acceptance but feeling utterly betrayed at the same time.

"We're still friends, Severus … I just don't know how to deal with some of the things you are saying and doing," Lily complained.

"I hear Fairstone is going around with Black now," Severus muttered harshly as they walked down the corridor, trying to get the subject off him.

"Not really, they just talk mostly. Usually I'm with her because she asked me to be, because she doesn't want to be alone with him," Lily informed.

"Does Potter hang around too?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"Sometimes he's there," she answered "Severus … I know he's a bully, but Sirius really is sorry for -"

"Don't even talk about them like they are sorry for anything they do," Severus interrupted.

"Just talk to Celeste. Tell her you didn't mean what you said," Lily insisted in a forceful tone. "Why are you acting this way? You are the one that always used being a Slytherin as an excuse and being stuck in that crowd was the reason for all your actions. Now Celeste threw it back at you and actually believes your reasoning and you're going to act proud and offended," Lily insinuated, her expression quite fierce.

"T-threw it back at me! Do you believe it? Have you ever?" Severus sputtered indignantly.

"Just tell her you're sorry," Lily announced. Before he could say anything else, she turned and walked away from him. It was the same thing Celeste had done that had started all this nonsense. He marched after Lily, intent on saying more on the subject, but she had stopped and was staring down to the end of the corridor.

At first Severus was not paying attention to what she was staring at, but then it became clear as he came to a halt beside her what had made her stop walking.

"Severus, isn't that your mother?" Lily asked.

He did not reply. It was indeed his mother, walking down the corridor towards him with Headmaster Dumbledore at her side. This made no sense, why would his mother be here? She had never before come here to visit him and he could not conceive any logical reason to be seeing her here at Hogwarts.

The two adults came to a stop in front of them and at first nobody spoke. His mother was studying Lily and then she turned her eyes to him. She looked thinner than usual to Severus and it bothered him just having her show up like this. What did she want, he wondered?

"If you will please accompany your mother and me to my office, Severus. There are some things we need to discuss privately with you," Dumbledore said calmly.

Severus made no comment except to give a curt nod. He followed along behind the Headmaster, walking beside his mother. She did not say anything to him, but as they walked along she reached out as if she might touch him. Severus made sure to step away and not allow her any contact, pretending he did not notice.

Once they had reached the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore and his mother sat down. Severus followed and sat in an empty chair beside the one his mother had taken.

"Severus, your mother is here to share news with you that required her to tell you in person," Dumbledore explained calmly.

Severus turned to his mother, unsure of what kind of news she could not have simply written in a letter, not that she had ever written to him before.

"Your father is ill," she said bluntly.

"Ill?" he repeated, confused why this information required her to come to Hogwarts. "What's wrong with him?" he questioned. Something began to tell him there was more to this than just a simple cold or virus.

"He has cancer," she answered, her voice quivering slightly. Usually she was very calm and her voice was generally unemotional, so this sudden hint of emotion unsettled Severus.

"Cancer?" he muttered. He had heard of it before, but he knew very little about what cancer was.

"It is in h-his lungs," his mother informed, again her voice betraying emotion that he was not used to hearing from her.

"How do you get it out?" asked Severus. In his ignorance, his question sounded innocent and stupid, even to himself. He frowned deeply and had no idea what to say or do at this point. Severus turned to stare at the Headmaster, sure that if anyone had the answers, he would.

"We do not have any spell or potion that can cure cancer, Severus," Dumbledore explained gently. "It is a very serious illness," he added. "Magical people for some reason very rarely get cancer, so it is something our kind have not yet investigated to find a cure," Dumbledore finished, watching Severus quite intently as he spoke.

"How do you catch cancer?" he asked, all of a sudden fearing he would catch this wretched Muggle illness because he was half Muggle.

"It is not an illness you would catch like a cold," Dumbledore offered.

For a few moments the room became uncomfortably silent and Severus just wished to leave immediately. Fine, his father had cancer; Severus could not help him.

"I thought … you might come home for a while, for the holiday and -"

"W-what … _no_," Severus interrupted his mother, his face showing the horror at the thought of having to go home.

"Severus, your father will need -"

"_No_," he cut in again, more firmly.

"Severus, cancer of the lungs is very serious. I think your mother is -"

"He is going to die, isn't he?" Severus cut in over Dumbledore before he could finish. "That is why you came here, to tell me he will probably die," Severus insisted, staring at his mother, narrowing his eyes as he did.

His mother clasped her hands together and a desperation appeared on her face and in her eyes. In that moment Severus knew it was true.

"I want you to come home for a while," his mother said, but it did not sound like a demand; instead she sounded very desperate to him.

"No!" he replied. "I don't want to see _him_! I'm not going to either. I don't care if he dies! He's never cared if I lived or died … why should I care about him!" he added. His mother made an unsettled noise, but he turned away from her, having the notion she was going to cry. 

"Severus, I know that this information is upsetting. In this situation … I would suggest it is the best time to make peace with whatever is troubling you. It is best to do that in the company of the people who love you," Dumbledore charged, still in his calm gentle tone.

"L-love _ME_?" Severus announced bitterly, turning to Dumbledore again. "Don't … talk about it anymore!" he snarled viciously. "My father … love me? I'm _NOT _going there … you can't make me LEAVE!" Severus cried, but he was more afraid Dumbledore would force him to leave Hogwarts. He stood up abruptly ready to run out and hide somewhere until his mother would just go back home.

"Please, Severus … please don't act this way," his mother begged and she reached out to grab the sleeve of his robe.

Severus stared down at her hand on his arm. He felt like he was trapped and his breathing became shallow; he wanted so desperately to escape.

"Don't make me leave … please … _Mother_, don't make me leave Hogwarts," he pleaded, not meeting her eye.

She hesitated as if she would say no and that he had to come home. Then she gave a sigh, stood and put a hand on the back of his neck. She was gentle and for a moment they just stood there awkwardly. Severus slowly lifted his arm and leaned against her for a very brief odd hug and then he pulled away, moving out of her reach.

"You are old enough to decide … you'll be sixteen soon," she commented softly, watching him intently and likewise he watched her. "I will not force you to come home if you don't want to, Severus," she stated.

He sighed with relief that she was not going to make him leave Hogwarts.

"Perhaps it would be best if we -"

"No … it's alright," she said to Dumbledore in her usual calm voice. "There isn't anything he can do for his father anyway. Severus cannot change things between them now," she added and moved towards the door. "Walk me to the gate, Severus … that's all I'll ask of you," she said gently.

Severus followed, not looking back at Dumbledore. They did not speak as he accompanied his mother down to the ground floor and then out into the snow, crossing the grounds to Hogwarts main gate. She exited the gate and turned to look at him once more.

"I saw you were with the Evans girl. She's a good girl, isn't she? She doesn't get into any trouble, does she?" his mother asked.

"Lily is very good, Mother, the best," he answered proudly.

"She is your friend, isn't she? I remember you were always with her when you were younger," she said, sounding a little more serious. "You will be good, Severus … and you are doing well in school?. I-I don't want you getting into trouble or -"

"Everything is fine, Mother … you don't have to worry about me," he insisted.

She studied his face a moment and gave him a nod then closed the gate and walked away. He watched her until she had disapparated. Then he headed back alone, walking slowly up through the snow-covered grounds towards the castle.


	37. Chapter 37

An Unappreciated Child

Severus made his way to the front of the Great Hall to sign his name to the parchment that Professor McGonagall had made available for students intending to stay over the Christmas holiday.

Severus knew the Headmaster was watching him, but Severus did not meet the man's eye as he signed the parchment. Severus scanned the list of names, which was quite short this year. The first name he noticed right away was Celeste's name written neatly near the top. What he did not see was Lily's name; there were a total of ten in all and, to his great pleasure, none of them were Potter or Black.

Lily always stayed, even when her parents had seemed to want her to come home. Severus had always wanted her to remain at Hogwarts and had insisted on her not leaving; so since first year they had both been at Hogwarts for the holiday. It was the one chance he had to have the school and her to himself.

Severus had not thought again about his mother coming to Hogwarts two days ago to tell him his father had cancer. He had pushed it from his thoughts as if it had never happened. The only thing that nagged him before he went to sleep was that in the past he had told other Slytherins that he did not know his father or that his father was already dead.

If he did not go home then he would not have to deal with it or know about the cancer. The only thing that was going to spoil this idea of being immune to what was happening with his father was actually the one person who he hoped would understand his side of it.

It was during History class that he passed Lily a note asking her why she had not signed the parchment to stay at Hogwarts. She returned it and said she would talk to him after class.

"I have to go home," was the first thing she told him when they met after class.

"What do you mean, _have to_? You're going to stay here for the holiday," he insisted, trying not to sound upset even though he was.

"My mother wrote to me and says I have to come home this year or they are going to write the Headmaster," Lily informed. "She was very stern and wants me home this year, Sev," she added.

"B-but you're staying anyway," he pressed, his voice becoming edged with worry.

"I can't, Severus … they want me to come home," she went on.

"Why do you want to go home to them!? They're just … it's …"

He paused, confused and disappointed in ways he could not convey. If she went home that would mean she would not be here at Hogwarts. Since he could not go home because of his father then he would not be able to be with her.

"Severus, they are my family. They want me home this year," she repeated. "Every year I've stayed here and I think it's only fair that for once I go home," she said. "Why don't you go home too? We could meet each other and you could see your parents," she suggested

Something in her eye made him suspicious instantly. The way her eyes were filled with unspoken emotion, he could read it all over her face.

"You _know_!" he accused. "Who told you!?" he demanded.

Lily appeared a little startled and stared down at the books she held in her arms and fidgeted for a moment nervously.

"My mum told me in her letter that your father has cancer," she admitted. "Why don't you go home and see him? If he is very sick then -"

"So!" he cut in. "_So what if he's sick_! What is that to me!? He never … n-not even once -" he stammered, but he could not finish his sentence. He turned to walk away; he had to escape this horrible feeling that was threatening to burst inside of him.

"Severus," Lily said his name so gently, but he could not stand how she said it; and he had always loved her saying his name. This time though, her voice was filled with that most vile of emotions, pity. He could hear it in her tone and almost feel it in the air around her.

"I don't care about him!" he cried. "He … he's just a _filthy Muggle_!" he added viciously.

"_Don't call him that_! He's your father, Severus! He's part of you!" Lily stated emphatically. "I'm sure your mother and father -"

"DON'T! _Don't say they love ME_! I … I can't talk about this with you! I can't, Lily!" he cried and hurried away, actually running from her. He had never imagined he would run away from Lily; he always thought he would run towards her.

She would think he was weak and a coward; if he showed her or exposed his pain, she would never respect him and he would never be good enough for her. He could not face her - he had to escape and find a way to drown out these emotions.

--88--

Severus went off Hogwarts grounds into the Dark Forest to the spot where he, Lily and Celeste had always met. He sat down in the silence, listening to the forest and feeling utterly wretched.

It was terribly cold. The snow was deeper in the forest, but in this little clearing the trees had protected the area and left it mostly clear of snow.

He had no idea how much time passed: thirty minutes, an hour? He just sat on the damp log in the freezing cold, wanting to feel nothing and think about nothing.

Eventually the sound of something moving through the forest caught his attention and he took out his wand, worried it might be a dangerous beast approaching. When he saw what it actually was, he realized it was much more dangerous than a mere animal that could kill him.

The curly blond head appeared through the trees first and then the rest of her. Celeste was marching through the snow and looked very intent on getting to him. Severus knew instantly that Lily had told Celeste about his father. He wanted to run away, but he was too cold and dejected to even move off the log on which he sat.

Once she was in the clearing, she came forward to stand before him. Without any comment she sat down beside him on his left side. She remained silent and a few minutes passed by; it was very unusual for her to be quiet and it unsettled him more than her presence did.

He did not turn to her or meet her eye. He staring straight ahead, gripping his wand and feeling desperately unhappy. He hated the pity and he was sure if he turned to stare into her eyes, she would have the same expression of pity that Lily did. Was that the only thing Lily or Celeste could offer him? Pity?

"I don't want -"

But he was unable to finish his complaint. Celeste all of a sudden leaned towards him, inclining her curly head against the side of his arm. She scooted closer and pressed herself firmly beside him.

"It's cold out here. You shouldn't have come out here like this, without a cloak or anything," she whispered and hooked her arm under his, hugging his arm to her.

Severus could not speak or move; he was frozen, but it was not the cold that had made him unable to react. One side of his body was being flooded with the warmth of Celeste's presence. He did not want pity, but apparently his body did; he leaned towards her involuntarily.

No girl had ever sat in this manner with him. Even Lily had never been so intimate as to offer her warmth or press so close to him.

"S-she told you, didn't she?" he whispered roughly, barely able to get the question out.

"Yes, Lily told me," she allowed. "I'm sorry about your dad," she said gently.

Severus frowned. At first he wanted to snap at her for saying it; she did not know his father and if she did, he doubted she would be sorry. At that moment he could not give his bitterness words; her reassuring warmth was distracting him.

"Severus, I need to tell you that you're right - I do think about myself too much," she decided.

Severus did not reply, feeling even more distracted by the way her little hand was gripping his arm.

"I never _ever_ thought you were a coward," she added.

He still could not reply to her because in that very moment after she said it, all he could think about was his father. All the horrible things the man had ever said to him bubbled up in his mind. He clenched his teeth and fought back the pain and bitterness.

Severus gave a sigh, unable to continue the fight with himself any more. He had to speak for fear the emotions would erupt inside of him and he would humiliate himself quite terribly.

"If I tell you something, will you promise never to repeat it again to anyone?" he asked in a strained voice, emotions threatening to break.

Celeste nodded her head.

"You have to say it, not just nod," he ordered sharply.

"Yes, I promise," she agreed.

He paused, closing his eyes in an attempt to muster up the courage to say the words he had never said aloud before. He was getting ready to tell Celeste something he had never even told Lily, the truth about himself.

"He never wanted me," Severus allowed.

"Your dad?" she asked.

"Yes, _him_," he replied through clenched teeth, opening his eyes and keeping them fixed straight ahead.

"Why do you say that?" she wondered, her voice remaining very soft and calm. He waited to see if he could detect a hint of pity in her question; he could not. He was not sure if she was hiding it or if it really was not there.

"I was what he called … _a mistake_," Severus went on. "It is my fault they are together … I was the reason for them to marry," he explained, no emotion playing in his voice despite the turmoil that whirled inside of him.

"Just because your dad says something stupid like that, it doesn't make you less alive than anyone else," she replied

Severus thought it was an odd thing for her to say. He expected her to tell him he was not an accident or a mistake; then again he supposed that is exactly what she had just said, but in an unexpected way.

"It's a bit more than _stupid_ … don't you think?" he muttered abruptly.

"Yeah, but it's the best word I can come up with right now," she answered. "If he _is_ so stupid to tell his son that, then I think maybe he is the one who is a mistake," she added. "What does your mom say?" she questioned.

"She never really says much of anything," he implied in a matter of fact tone, beginning to get his emotions back in check.

"I don't think adults know any better than us sometimes," she considered.

"I don't want to talk about them any more," he muttered unhappily. "If I could, I'd never go back there again. When I'm seventeen and I can do what I want … it'll be different," he revealed. "When I get out of school and am a real true wizard, then I'll show them - I'll show everyone and it will …"

"Will what?" Celeste pressed when he stopped himself and did not continue. He gave a sign and shook his head.

"I don't know any more," he complained depressively. Then he seemed to realize how much he had just said to her, and how much he had actually revealed to a girl he really hardly knew at all. "You promised not to say anything to anyone and I will hold you to that promise," he charged forcefully.

She did not make any comment at first, but simply squeezed his arm tightly. He thought it must be to reassure him, but it still troubled him why he had so easily told her one of his most unhappy secrets about himself.

"I'll never tell anyone," she eventually said.

They sat for a few minutes silently and the air began to grow still colder. Severus was not sure what else to say or even how to break away from her. The truth was, he did not really want to.

"I figured you'd be here," she elaborated, breaking the silence.

He again made no comment. He simply wanted to sit quietly and let her snuggle up beside him. At the moment he wished he could have her on both sides to keep him warm.

Severus did not think about his father any more because his mind hunted down one subject that he felt needed to be addressed between he and Celeste.

"You forgave Sirius Black?" he said in an attempt to change the subject.

"Yeah, I did," she said somberly.

"But you will not forgive me?" he allowed.

"I'm here with you," she stated.

He frowned and was not sure if it was enough for him just that she was here. A moment passed and she must have recognized he wanted her to say more.

"I'm sorry I wouldn't talk to you, but I didn't think you wanted to talk to me. You acted so angry with me and I didn't know what else to do," she countered. "And I forgave Evan Rosier, but I'm sure not going to go out looking for him in the snow and sit with _him_ like this," she reminded.

"Did you really forgive him, or was it because your father made you do it?" he wondered, feeling a bit more relaxed since they were not talking about the subject he was avoiding.

"If he will not bother me any more, I will not have two words to say to him. As long as he leaves me alone then he's forgiven," she allowed.

Severus made a _hmm_ sound; it was not a judgment but more his consideration of her choice of him over Evan Rosier. It was rather evident now that she was not moved as easily as other girls: Evan Rosier had a handsome face and many girls were ready to be with Evan despite his bad reputation. Celeste did not seem to be willing to lower her standard for friendship simply because someone was deemed 'good-looking'.

Celeste pulled away from him and leaned forward to try and get him to look at her. He met her eye hesitantly, disappointed that she had released his arm and the warmth was gone.

"Avoid Rosier - his intentions towards you are less than admirable," Severus said, staring into her eyes.

"I thought that's what I was doing, but will you tell me now honestly if he is the one who started those lies about me?" she asked.

"I have no proof, but I would say _yes_, he probably did start some of them," Severus answered.

She nodded and sat back again, staring ahead in the same manner he did. He lifted his arm ever so slightly, bumping it against hers. She hooked her arm to his again without comment.

"When do I get to see the book?" he asked.

"Whenever you want," she answered. "I've been waiting for you to ask, actually," she admitted.

"Have you shown it to Lily?"

"No, I haven't shown it to anyone," she said solemnly. "I thought it was only right to let you see it first," she added.

He made a curt nod but did not feel the need to say anything further about it right now.

"When I was a little kid, I heard my mother and father arguing one time. They didn't know I was listening. Dad was upset and said I was a curse and why couldn't I have been a boy … my mother started crying and Dad stormed out of the house," Celeste revealed.

Severus turned to stare into her face, almost sure she was making up some silly story to make him feel better. Instead he found her expression sad and borderline mournful.

"Why are you telling me that?" he said seriously.

"Because you told me a secret about yourself, so I wanted to give you something back. You can't ever tell anyone mine either. It will be a fair trade between us," she suggested.

He searched her face intently and a moment later his mouth wrinkled into a faint smile. Celeste returned it, her mouth curling up on one side in a rather sweet unassuming way.

"You are a very unusual girl, Celeste Fairstone," he suggested softly.

"That's not a bad thing, is it?" she asked curiously.

"No, I suppose not, at least not right now," he drawled, searching her eyes.

"I'm only going to be here till June," she began in a more solemn voice. "I want to be your friend, I just wish you would let me. I can tell you're not like everyone else," she allowed cautiously.

Severus scowled hesitantly and looked down at his hands.

"I don't mean that in a bad way. I mean it in a good way and maybe I am unusual … but so are you and I can't see that as bad," she offered. "I'm not going to be here for very long. I just wondered what would it hurt for us to be friends."

"We'll probably never see each other again after I go back home," she went on in a thoughtful manner. "I know I'm not that smart about boys, but I do know it's not easy to be friends with a girl if you are a boy. Lots of times people will call you names if you are a guy and you have friends who are mostly girls," she persisted. "Everyone is always expecting certain things and when they don't get that, they call it bad … or oddball or whatever word they want to come up with," she elaborated.

"You're going off on one of your noble American speeches, aren't you?" he alluded, but there was an air of mischief in his voice. "Not that I will complain right now because it's too cold," he added because he noticed a hint of distress on her face.

Severus had the idea that all Americans must have a certain amount of passion that needed to escape them. It seemed the only way they could express this exuberance was to go off into a grand lecture on the virtues of life. At least, that was how Celeste seemed to be.

"What I'm trying to say is I want us to be friends, real friends. What would it hurt you if we were friends? Especially if we're not going to see each other again after this school year," she challenged.

"That's a weird reason to be friends with each other. Never see the person again so be friends with them?" he commented, but then began to consider this strange idea for friendship.

"To me it's the best reason to be friends," she countered. "It can be special and when it's over you and I can remember it as a good thing. Then when years go by, we wouldn't have to worry about the friendship going away or something bad happening to split us apart. It would be like a good memory that we can always keep with us and know we have a friend somewhere who thinks about us always," she explained.

Severus' eyes widened and his brain began to process what she had just said. It was the most illogical statement he had ever heard. Yet at the same time it was completely beautiful; but even more than that, it was brilliant in its simplicity.

"Alright, I believe it now … you _are_ a Ravenclaw," he surmised in amazement. "Nobody other than a true Ravenclaw could say that and make it sound perfectly reasonable," he decided.

Celeste laughed, grinning brightly at him when she was done. She then gave him a little bump with her shoulder; he assumed it was meant to both reassure him and be an act of friendship.

"Are you ready to go back in now? It's really cold out here," she commented, hugging herself and shivering.

"You should try living in the dungeons," he muttered as he stood up. He had to agree though as he was stiff with cold because he had sat so long without moving.

"Don't they give you heat down there? The _barbarians!_ I will write them a strongly worded letter when I get back inside. I shall write, '_Dear Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore, It has come to my attention that Slytherin students are cold. Please send them woolly socks, hot chocolate and firewood_,'" she teased, still grinning at him.

Severus shook his head, half grinning at her attempt to humor him. He followed along beside her as they tramped through the snow. At least she had distracted him so for once he was glad she was here.

As they walked along, the cold silence of the forest was broken by an odd thumping sound.

"Sounds like horses running," Celeste commented absently as she avoided a huge snowdrift.

Severus hastily grabbed her and yanked her aside; she gave a startled squeal as he pulled her into some bushes.

"_Be quiet, you dunderhead_," he snarled.

Celeste had no idea what was going on until over one of the large snowdrifts leaped a group of three centaurs.

"_Don't move or make a sound,_" Severus whispered, making sure they were down in the bushes and unseen. She did as he said, but her eyes were wide and filled with what looked to him like awe.

"Did you hear that? Something comes here to this place, I have told you this many times," one of the centaurs announced. He was black-haired and black-bodied and appeared quite wild and unpredictable.

"Human younglings from the school," the chestnut-colored centaur commented idly, holding a bow and arrow loosely at his side.

"How do you know this, Ronan?" the black one questioned. "If that is true then humans do not teach their young properly. They do not follow their own rules, it is forbidden for humans to come here," he said indignantly.

"They hurt nothing, Bane. I have watched them while they play here in this clearing," the youngest of the three said; his hair was so pale it could be considered white and his body was similar to that of a palomino horse.

"I should have guessed it was you who allowed it," Bane muttered under his breath, turning to the younger centaur. "You saw the humans here and did nothing?" the black one announced gruffly, staring at the young centaur with dislike.

"They are here now," Ronan commented, turning to stare at the area where Celeste and Severus were hiding. It was as if he had scented them because he had lifted his head in an odd manner and his eyes scanned the bushes intensely.

The youngest of the centaurs moved forward towards the area they were hiding and Severus leaned back into the depth of the bushes in an attempt to remain unseen. Celeste forced herself down against him. Her awe quickly changed to fear as she grabbed onto Severus and huddled down.

The young centaur took hold of the branches and gently pulled them back, staring down into the depths. He found them without much effort on his part.

"We will not harm you," the centaur said softly. "I am Firenze and -"

"Why do you debase yourself like a servant?" the centaur named Bane snapped, coming forward to see Celeste and Severus. "You do not need to introduce yourself to human foals, they -"

But he paused as he stared at Severus. "By the look of them, I would say they are not so young," Bane decided, grabbing a fistful of bush and shaking it. "Come out of hiding! We see you and know you are there!" he snarled. "These bushes will not protect you!" he added darkly.

Celeste attempted to crawl away, but Severus took hold of her arm and dragged her alongside himself out of the bushes. Celeste latched onto his arm and hugged herself to him once they were out in the open, fully visible to the centaurs.

Severus was just as scared as she was, but he was not going to let them know it. He knew only what he read about centaurs and had never before come into contact with them. What he read about them had never really impressed him all that much.

"What do you humans mean by coming into our forest?" the centaur Ronan announced as he also had come forward to examine the two.

Celeste did not speak and neither did Severus; for once he was glad she had decided to remain silent.

"They think they do not have to answer our questions, they think they are better than us," Bane complained, twitching his bow and arrow in a manner to intimidate them.

"_They are frightened_," the centaur who had introduced himself as Firenze insisted. "They have caused _no harm_. I have watched them play together. They are only young and curious," he informed.

The centaur Bane gave an undignified snort and stomped his back hoof a couple of times. The silence that extended after that became very uncomfortable. Severus simply wanted to make a run for it, even though he knew it would be pointless to do so.

"_We're sorry_ … we didn't mean to do anything bad," Celeste said meekly. Severus knew she would be unable to remain silent for long. She had loosened her grip on his arm and had taken a hesitant step towards the centaurs. "We didn't know you'd be mad at us if we came here," she added, staring at the centaurs. To Severus she appeared scared out of her wits.

The centaurs likewise took a step forward, their eyes widening as they stared at Celeste. An odd expression erupted across each of the centaurs' faces, as if they had been caught off guard by something she had done or said. The one called Firenze reached out as if he might touch Celeste, but then he drew back as if realizing what he was about to do.

A premonition of dread surrounded Severus and he shot his hand out, taking hold of Celeste. He pulled her back around behind himself. Severus had no idea what caused him to feel this odd sensation, it was an involuntary action that he did not consciously decide to do; it just sort of happened.

Each of the centaurs took turns glancing at each other and then back at Celeste, who was now half hidden behind Severus. The silence became awkward again and nobody was moving.

"Leave this forest _now_," the centaur named Ronan ordered, pointing in the direction of Hogwarts. "It does not do for _your kind _to be here," he added.

Severus did not hesitate; he dragged Celeste along with him as they made their escape.

"_Don't look back at them, just come on_!" he said through clenched teeth because Celeste kept glancing back at the centaurs as they hurried along. She did as he ordered and a moment later she began to run, weaving so fast between the trees that he had a rather difficult time keeping up with her.

"Celeste!" he cried once they were out onto the safety of Hogwarts grounds. "Slow down!" he demanded. "STOP!" he ordered heatedly.

She stopped abruptly and turned to him. For a few minutes they both stood, breathless and staring at each other, attempting to calm themselves and their breathing.

"Are we going to be in trouble? Will they tell on us?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't think so," he answered. "They do not know our names and would only be able to say human children were in the forest," he considered.

"We don't have centaurs in America. I always wanted to see one, but now I don't think I like them very much," Celeste decided.

"There are no centaurs in America?" he responded, not knowing that bit of information about centaurs.

"No, we don't have them. At least that's what we've been taught at home. There could be some, just nobody knows," she replied. "Do you think they would have killed us?" she asked, her voice quivering at the end.

"I don't know and I would not want to guess," he allowed.

"Maybe they were just trying to scare us," she prompted.

"We should move. Someone might notice us, even though it is getting dark," he suggested and walked on towards the castle.

Celeste followed hastily, glancing back towards the forest one last time.

"Does this mean we can't go back there?" she questioned.

"We cannot go back, that's obvious. I do not want to press my luck with those beasts," he insisted.

"They're not nice like the story books say. The ones I had when I was little said that centaurs were fabulous creatures. My schoolbooks at home didn't teach me right about them either. They're scary and not very well mannered, if you ask me," she concluded in a discontented voice.

Severus did not reply as they made their up to the castle. In his estimation she was right and he decided that he would share Celeste's dislike of centaurs.


	38. Chapter 38

The Severe Party Guest

Severus lay awake that night, thinking about what he had told Celeste. It had been far easier to reveal secrets about himself to her instead of Lily. At first he felt uncomfortable about it, but the truth was he could not let Lily know the truth.

If it was revealed that even his own father thought he was worthless, how much more true would that make everything others said about him?

What began to bother him was that he had allowed Celeste power over him in a personal way by revealing it to her. Would Celeste be able to keep her mouth closed on the subject? That was the main reason preventing him from falling asleep.

As much as Severus tried to tell himself he did not care about his father, the more the nipping pain tore at his insides, making him unhappy and bitter. If a Muggle who was his father did not care about him or want him, what would he have to do to make someone magical consider him worthy?

Celeste had revealed her own secret to him and this interested Severus, making him feel better about her keeping his secret.

Celeste's family appeared to be a model pureblood family from everything he could tell, so why would her father complain in that way about his daughter? Why did Celeste think it was as relevant as his own admission of a father who did not want him?

Perhaps when she was younger, Celeste had gotten into trouble; maybe that was all it amounted to. The flaw in this theory was that he could tell from how she had told him about it, and by the expression on her face, that there was more to this tidbit of information than some mere childhood misbehavior.

Eventually his mind settled down and he was able to drift off to sleep. The next day he did his best to avoid Lily's glances of concern. He knew she must want to talk to him, so it was inevitable that she would eventually confront him.

"Severus," she called, catching up with him after class as they walked down the corridor. "You went off so fast yesterday. I know you're upset, but I hope you know that is not why I brought up your parents," she insisted. "I know that you and your parents have problems, but -"

"I don't want to talk about _them_," he stated in a firm voice.

"Then we will not talk about them, but I want you to know I told Celeste," she allowed, and then waited for him to speak. She frowned when he did not say anything or comment on this information. "I told her what happened because -"

"I already know you told her," he cut over her explanation.

"Y-you do? But how … wait, so she found you?" Lily began, but paused when he gave her a disgruntled scowl. "Are you angry at me for telling her?" she asked, sounding unhappy.

"Information about my family is being spread about in a letter by your _parents_, people who have no business in it at all. That should be enough for me to be angry," he stated sharply.

Lily blinked a couple of time as if she were startled by his tone and words. "That your parents know about it aside, how would _you_ feel if I told someone private information about you without your permission?" he asked seriously.

Now Lily seemed to realize what she had done and appeared very ashamed of herself.

"I only told Celeste because you were upset and had gone off so quickly. I couldn't find you and I was worried She wanted to know what happened. I had to tell her about why I had to go home for the holiday and the reasons my mother wanted me there," she informed.

Then she paused and Severus had the idea she wanted to say more, but instead she remained silent. There was something about the way she looked away all of a sudden that bothered him. It was like she did not want him to read something in her face.

"What are you hiding?" he pressed when she continued to watch other students pass by. Her eyes widened and she turned her head back to stare at him very sadly but still did not say anything.

"What is the real reason, Lily?" he questioned, sensing there was more to it than just her mother wanting her to come home. Why would her mother even mention his father's cancer? The Evans had never been particular friends of his family.

She was quiet for a moment and seemed to be trying to decide what she wanted to say. She took a deep breath and her expression told him she was resigning herself to telling him what her going home was really about.

"My parents don't like the idea that you wouldn't come home to see your father. They are worried that you're not thinking about it right and it's bothering them because I never come home for Christmas," Lily admitted. "They're just concerned about me and about your situation with your parents," she added, seeing that his expression had turned cold and angry.

"Worried about _me_?" he announced mockingly. "They worry that I'm a bad influence on you, that's what this going home nonsense amounts to," Severus complained, scowling with unhappiness.

The corridors were now filled with more students and he did not want to continue this conversation any longer; too many inquisitive ears were able to listen in on what they were saying.

"I just think you should go home," Lily started. "I'm sure if you go to Professor McGonagall and tell her you've changed your mind about staying -"

"I'm not going home … _I … don't … want … to_," he said jerkily in a cold forceful voice.

"_Sev_, he's your father!" pleaded Lily, her face filled with concern.

"_I know who he is_," Severus said through clenched teeth. They both went silent and it was an uncomfortable moment for him. He did not want to be angry with Lily; that was the last thing he desired.

"Hi!" Celeste's voice called out.

Severus rolled his eyes as he saw Celeste hurrying down the corridor towards them. Why did she have to make a spectacle of meeting them in the corridor, he wondered? Why was she always so excited to see them?

Celeste skidded to a stop beside Lily; her demeanor was quite exuberant as she stood there smiling. It took her a moment, but when she saw his and Lily's unhappy expressions she calmed herself right away.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"Nothing," Severus said before Lily could speak.

Lily glanced at Celeste as if expecting her to say something and Severus watched the two girls. He was intent on seeing whether there was some sort of silent communication going on; in his estimation, females were mysterious creatures and he sometimes got the idea they had an unspoken language between them.

Had Celeste already said something to Lily? He could not tell, but he was desperately worried that Celeste had told Lily every word he had made her promise not to.

Lily frowned deeply and this expression revealed to Severus that Celeste had kept her word and not mentioned anything about their meeting in the forest. He exhaled slowly, not realizing he had been holding his breath.

"So, you found Severus yesterday?" Lily prompted.

Celeste's eyes darted over to him, searching his face. She blushed and turned her gaze down to her books.

Severus did not speak and watched Lily intently. It was as if Lily knew something had gone on, but since neither he nor Celeste was speaking on the subject, she was being left out. This made him curious and he wondered at this odd change in Lily.

"What's going on? What happened?" Lily pressed. "You two are acting very strangely," Lily complained.

Celeste was now fidgeting nervously and Severus had the clear idea that she wanted to speak but was fighting quite valiantly not to.

It was Lily's turn to appear hurt and angry. There was something in her eye that Severus could not identify. Her brows drew together and she glanced from Celeste to him.

"Where did you go?" Lily pressed, sounding annoyed as she stared at him.

Severus turned his head slightly to the side and gave Celeste a quick piercing glance before he spoke.

"I went into the forest to our meeting spot after I left you yesterday. She found me there," he answered smoothly.

"_Oh_," Lily began and gave a huff as if she were frustrated. "Well, why didn't either of you just say that?" she wondered.

She had turned to Celeste again as if expecting her to speak, but Celeste kept her eyes downcast and unwilling to say a word to Lily.

"_What is going on_?" Lily muttered, unable to figure out why Celeste was not speaking and why Severus had all of a sudden become more distant than usual.

"We happened to be chased out of the forest by centaurs," Severus elaborated.

"_What_!?" she announced, her tone changing to one of concern. "Why didn't either of you just tell me?" she questioned. "You two were acting as if you had a big secret I'm not supposed to know about," she added somberly.

"No secret," Severus stated. "But we can't go back there now, so we've lost our meeting place in the forest," he informed and glanced over at Celeste, who still remained mute on the subject.

"Oh no," Lily said sadly, turning her concerned face to Celeste. "Now you can't practice flying any more. I'm sorry that happened," she commiserated.

"It's alright, I'm not that worried about it any more," Celeste replied meekly. "One of the centaurs said he watched all of us together before," she elaborated.

"They were watching us?" Lily said, turning her attention back to Severus.

"Apparently one of them was watching us. That is what he told the others," Severus answered smoothly.

"That's kind of creepy," Lily said and made a face of discomfort.

"What is?" Severus asked.

"That one of them would just watch us, it's kind of weird," she explained.

Severus frowned and did not reply, thinking of the fact that he used to watch Lily constantly before he ever met her. Even at nine years old, he had thought she was so beautiful, her red hair and green eyes had attracted him right away.

There had been a number of times he had seen her do magic when he had watched her. On many of those occasions he had wanted to walk up and tell her she was a witch and inform her of how special that was, of how wonderful she was.

Severus had never really figured out how to do that properly and he had mulled it over, playing it out in his young mind again and again. He kept putting it off until inevitably he could not hide himself any longer; unfortunately for him, their first meeting had gone all wrong.

Now he wondered about Lily's comment about it being creepy that someone would secretly watch her. Did she think he had been creepy when they were children? Did she think it but had never informed him?

"My mother and father are invited. Professor Slughorn told me today, he gave me this to send to them," Celeste was saying as she held out a sealed envelope to show Lily.

"W-what are you babbling about?" Severus asked. While he had been thinking, Lily and Celeste had obviously continued talking.

"Professor Slughorn is inviting my parents to his Christmas party, it's before everyone leaves for the holiday break," Celeste informed. "My parents will probably come since it's here at school and they can talk directly to my teachers," she informed.

"He holds a party every year," Severus allowed softly.

"Do either of you go to them?" Celeste asked curiously.

"I've been a couple of times," Lily answered.

"He likes you," Severus allowed. "Professor Slughorn invites students who are either his favorites or those he thinks will be influential in the future," Severus explained.

"Well, he told me I have to come with my parents. I think he just wants us there because we were in the newspaper and people are curious, but if I go then you and Lily could come with me and we could all go together," Celeste suggested.

"I am not invited," Severus asserted.

"Then _I_ will invite you," Celeste decided with a nod of her head.

"You can't invite people to someone else's party unless they inform you explicitly that you can bring guests," Severus grumbled. "Besides, how exactly is that going to go over with your father if you invite me?" he elaborated.

Celeste got a rather determined expression on her face and she took a moment, seeming to work out something in her mind before she spoke again. Before opening her mouth, she took a deep breath and then began to speak.

"I'll just ask Professor Slughorn if I can invite my friend and I'll tell him it's my friend who has helped me very much with Potions. I've already told him that you have been extra helpful in making me better at Potions. I know you didn't tell me to talk special about you to Professor Slughorn, but I already told him you are the reason I'm doing better in Potions."

"So I can talk to him and I'll tell him you and Lily are my best friends and that you should come as my specially invited friends. Then I'll ask my dad if it would be alright to invite my two friends who have helped me in Potions and made me get better grades because I know it makes him glad when I get good grades."

"So then if they both say yes, then I can invite you and we can all go together."

Once she had finished this long informative speech about what she planned to do, she took another deep breath.

At first Severus just stared at Celeste as if she were speaking another language. A moment passed and Lily began to laugh as if Celeste had told a very funny joke. Severus scrunched up his face a moment, but then everything she had just explained became clear.

"Y-you spoke to Professor Slughorn about me?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, I told him you were helping me," she answered.

"What did he say?" asked Severus.

"He said he was pleased to hear it, he said he has heard other students talk about you helping them in the Elite Club and -"

She paused because Severus took a sharp intake of breath and Lily's smile turned downward.

"What did I say?" Celeste asked worriedly.

"I think the Elite Club might not be such a great thing. It's some of the stuff they promote … I've heard others who are in it talking -"

Lily paused because Severus got a very unhappy frown on his face.

"It's just a club … it's no different from any others, but it is the first I've been especially asked to be a part of. They think I'm important and-and … they say I have potential because I have certain skills that are valuable and special to them," Severus insisted forcefully.

"Well, anybody can see that you will be a great wizard one day … anyone that doesn't is kind of brainless," Celeste declared in a confident tone, giving a dismissive wave.

Severus appeared startled by what she said and simply gawked at her. Lily had an awkward expression, as if she was not sure what to say in reaction to Celeste or Severus' comments.

"Celeste, do you ever actually listen to others when they talk?" questioned Severus once he regained his composure.

"Well, you and Lily are my friends. I don't really have to talk to anyone else, except you two," Celeste replied. "Lately others have been nicer to me, but they also talked bad about me before. I'd rather have real friends who were friends with me from the start," she went on.

Lily's expression changed and she was smiling at Celeste in a warm and friendly manner.

"Celeste, sometimes you say such things, you make me glad I met you," Lily revealed and she gave Celeste a swift hug. "And I can hug her if I want to, even if I am English," she stated, cutting Severus a very devious glance.

At first Severus stared at them a little uncomfortably, but then his face broke out in a very sly grin as he considered the two girls.

"I did tell you that you could have her," Severus teased. "I suggested we trade your sister for Celeste. She would be like your pet … or … she could be your female companion," he continued, his expression now bordering back to serious.

"A _pet_!" Celeste retorted playfully. "And what are you going to be?" Celeste pressed deviously.

"I'll be -"

But he paused, blushing slightly as he fidgeted nervously.

"I'll build a tower for us to live in, like wizards used to have long ago. I'll be at the top, working, while … you two do … the things witches do," he said clumsily, as if he were saying something he had never meant to tell them.

Both girls stared at him bewildered, but Lily appeared slightly affronted by the comment.

"And what exactly do we witches do?" Lily asked coolly.

"Female things … I mean, whatever you want," he corrected, trying to sound dismissive but failing miserably.

"_Female things?_" Celeste pondered, grinning mischievously.

Severus' cheeks colored and he was horribly embarrassed by what he had told them. It had just slipped out. It had seemed quite an excellent idea to share with them and it had popped into his head unexpectedly.

"I don't think I'd want to live in a tower, I've done that already here at Hogwarts," Lily began. "I want a proper house with a big garden," Lily informed, as if she were now countering his idea of the future with her own. "And a nice big kitchen and a vegetable plot out the back. Somewhere pleasant and cozy, that's what I want," she offered.

"My Granny told me that one day, when she is gone, I can have her house for my own," Celeste responded, now wanting to share her own thoughts on the future. "I'll let both of you visit me, if you want to," she allowed happily.

"I'd like to see America," Lily replied cheerfully and then both girls looked at Severus.

He still seemed to be very embarrassed and uncomfortable at this point. Before he could respond, the bell rang through the corridor.

"We should go to our next lesson," he said hastily and turned to head off towards the nearest staircase.

For the remainder of the day Severus did his best to avoid Lily, simply because he felt flustered and still ashamed of himself for the stupid suggestion that he, Lily and Celeste would live together in a tower. It was childish, but to him it had seemed a rather lovely idea. Now he just wondered whether Lily thought he was a complete idiot.

--88--

"What in Salazar's name are you doing, Snape?" Wilkes asked curiously. Severus had been inside alone when Hector, Evan and Connor entered their shared dormitory room.

Severus had taken out one of his old robes and was attempting to make it look more fashionable by adding some green fabric on the end of the sleeves, the edge of the neckline and the hem.

"I do not have dress robes because I have never had need of them before. I am going to fix these robes and make them into formal robes," Severus informed in a matter of fact tone as he continued his work. He was attempting to use magic, but he also had a needle and thread handy just in case it did not go as well as he expected.

Evan Rosier burst out into loud obnoxious laughter as he came over to stare at Severus and his future dress robes.

"What is so funny?" Severus said coolly as Rosier gave the finished sleeve a closer look and then dropped it as if it were a bit of trash. Rosier then proceeded over to his own bed to flop down on it, folding his hands together behind his head before he gave Severus an arrogant glance.

"Oh, maybe because most wizards of good standing would go out and _buy_ them instead of using some old shabby worn out things to turn into dress robes," insinuated Rosier rudely. "Even the poor among us magical people would buy second-hand robes if they had to. Only a _Muggle_ would be likely to do it _that way_," he said indicating Severus' robes with a jerk of his head.

Severus frowned. He wanted to cut back at Rosier, but instead he continued on with his work. He knew it was an attempt to provoke him into an argument.

Avery and Wilkes moved over to their own section of the room and made no comment about Severus' robes. They did not even laugh at what Rosier seemed to think was a fine joke.

Rosier became annoyed that his attempt at humor and insult was being ignored.

"What do _you_ need dress robes for anyway?" Rosier asked suspiciously.

"I have been invited to Professor Slughorn's party tomorrow night," Severus informed smoothly without glancing over at Rosier.

"_You_!" Rosier announced in disbelief. "Since when? Even Mulciber and Lestrange aren't invited," he added.

Severus did not reply and pressed on with his work; he was nearly finished. The robes were obviously not the best, but they were his and he had fixed them himself. Severus took a measure of pride in that fact at least.

"So, now that you have moved up in the world, I suppose that means you're too good to answer my question?" Rosier pressed.

"If you must know, Professor Slughorn called me into his office this morning to tell me that he thought my assisting other students was admirable," Severus began. "He told me he had heard good things from those in the Elite Club and from others outside the Club that I have helped with their studies. He offered me an invitation to his Christmas party and I accepted."

Severus was not going to mention Celeste's name because he knew it would further inflame Rosier. The truth was, Professor Slughorn did call Severus into his office that morning and had praised Severus. The man seemed pleased and had indeed offered an invitation without him having to be Celeste's actual guest, even though she was one of the reasons he was being invited.

Severus had been excited to inform Lily about it and during their first class he told her everything Slughorn had said to him. She had acted happy but not quite as much as he hoped she would. He had a feeling it had to do with the Elite Club members praising him as well as Celeste.

Celeste on the other hand did nothing but chatter on and on about it after he informed her he had obtained an invitation without having to be her special guest. She just would not shut up about it, but her last words on it were she was proud of him. This had surprised him, a contrast to Lily who had simply not said much about him going.

Severus had even noticed Lily was a little annoyed because Celeste would not shut up about him going to the party. Severus had the notion it had a lot to do with Celeste not needing to explain him to her father.

He had never really considered that Celeste wanted to be a friend to him; that had never seemed to enter his mind as a logical thing for her to want. After he had made the bet with Sirius Black, he had delayed completing the deal with Celeste.

Severus had not asked for the book from her nor asked for her to do him any favors yet. The biggest reason he had waited was because if he asked for payment, he felt sure she would move on and not have any reason to be around him any more.

How would he win the bet with Sirius Black if that happened?

So he had not asked Celeste for anything yet because she would not need him any more and Sirius Black would more than likely win, given his favorable appearance and popularity. He stalled at first simply because it made sense to him at the time.

But over the past week the situation had changed; or perhaps it had been longer than that and he had not really noticed.

He did not mind Celeste so much anymore; she made Lily happy. So why should he not want her around to at the very least provide Lily with a friend he could tolerate? The funny thing about it was that Celeste had gone out of her way to insist that she wanted to be _his_ friend.

Then there was that casual comment she had made to him: '_Well, anybody can see that you will be a great wizard one day … anyone who doesn't is kind of brainless.'_

Did she really believe that? Celeste was sometimes a bit flippant in her speech and could say random things that had little meaning, at least in his experience. She was outspoken and sometimes over-exuberant in her use of words and how she communicated. Still, she had never made a statement like that about him before, at least not one so bold.

"Next time I need some sewing done, I'll be sure to let you know, Snape," Rosier's voice called, bringing Severus back out of his thoughts. "Ha, not Severus Snape, more like Sew-em-up Snape!" he added. When this remark still failed to provoke any reaction from the other boys, Rosier turned away with a huff.

Severus had the great desire to cut back at Rosier by telling him instead that Celeste Fairstone had actually invited him, and she had told him she thought he would be a great wizard one day.

It would be stupid to do it though and so he remained mute and pretended indifference to Rosier's taunts. Severus knew it was because of Celeste that there was discord between them. It would not do to make things worse than they already were with his dorm mate. He would feel differently if it was Sirius Black or James Potter, but a fellow Slytherin was not someone with whom he wanted to be in a row.

Rosier did not comment any more and appeared to have become bored with Severus. So he finished his robes and then went to bed, his mind thinking about the fact he would be invited to the Slughorn Christmas party for the first time. He fell asleep thinking about it and wondering about who he might see there.

--88--

Severus was to meet with Lily and Celeste in the Great Hall at eight o'clock. He could have easily just gone to the party alone, but having the glorious opportunity go with Lily as one of his partners made it all the more worthwhile to meet up with them first.

When he arrived at the entrance doors to the Great Hall, he was met with the sight of Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall talking to a man and woman. Celeste must have just entered before him, because she was hurrying forward in front of him.

Severus recognized the man as Celeste's father and all he could see for the moment was the back of Celeste, dressed in blue robes. He was reminded of clouds in the sky because of the way the robe and her dress underneath swept out as she hurried to greet her parents.

He simply stared as the family greeted each other. Celeste reached out to her mother and the two exchanged a tight embrace. The mother kissed Celeste on top of her curly head and pulled back to smile down at Celeste.

Celeste was beaming so brightly and staring up at her mother with adoration. Her mother then went to using her hands to brush back Celeste's hair and fuss with her daughter's robes and dress.

Severus got the idea that her mother was worried or even bothered by Celeste's somewhat disorganized appearance. Severus would have told her not to bother with it, because for the first time Severus thought Celeste was actually rather lovely in her light blue dress and robes.

While this was going on, Celeste had escaped her mother's preening to seek the attention of her father. Mr. Fairstone welcomed Celeste by giving her such a hug as Severus had never witnessed before. The big man lifted Celeste up off the floor and hugged her so tightly it caused laughter to erupt from Celeste.

Once the man set her down, he gave her an affectionate pat on the head and then purposefully ruffled Celeste's curly hair. Celeste shied away but still appeared happy with the affection her father had shown. Meanwhile Celeste's mother shook her head in reaction to the mess of curls her husband had disturbed.

"Her mother is beautiful," Lily said beside him, causing him to jerk in surprise since he had not seen or heard her approach. "I think her name is Rachel and her dad's name is John," Lily prompted.

Severus turned to Lily. She was dressed in a soft pale yellow with black robes. She had her red hair piled up on top of her head with a few loose strands curling down beside her ears.

"Y-you look beautiful too, Lily," he blurted out before he could stop himself.

Lily blushed then grinned sheepishly at him as Celeste and her parents headed towards the door and them.

He did have to admit, as the family drew closer, that Rachel Fairstone was very beautiful. She had jet-black hair that was arranged perfectly on top of her head in a neat braid, her dress was an elegant dark burgundy with robes of the same color. Around her neck was a diamond necklace that sparkled and glimmered as she and her husband stopped along with Celeste.

"Hi," Celeste said to them. "This is my mom and dad," she introduced. "Mom, Dad, these are my best friends, Lily and Severus," she informed. "They're the friends I told you about, the ones that have helped me with Potions," Celeste went on, smiling proudly.

"It's very nice to meet you," Mrs. Fairstone began. "Celeste has written quite a few letters telling us she had found two best friends who have been very helpful with her school work," Mrs. Fairstone said kindly. "She also talked about both of you when she was with us," she added.

"Yes, she did mention both of you," Mr. Fairstone said giving them a curt nod. He was staring at Severus as if he knew he had seen Severus before, recognizing him from McGonagall's office when Celeste had gotten into trouble for fighting.

"They're coming to Professor Slughorn's party, so I thought we could all go together," Celeste offered. She was watching her father very keenly after she said it. She seemed to realize her father must remember Severus from McGonagall's office.

"Let's go then," Mr. Fairstone said as he continued to stare at Severus. "Lead the way," he stated firmly.

Severus turned without hesitation, wanting to escape Mr. Fairstone's searching eyes. Also the man's words sounded very much like an order and he did not for one minute intend to get on this man's bad side.

Severus led the way, with Celeste and Lily following close behind and Celeste's parents last. Even though Severus could not see Mr. Fairstone, he could practically feel the man's eyes on his back as they made their way to Professor Slughorn's party.

Before they reached Slughorn's office door, they could hear the sound of music and people talking from inside. Once at the entrance they waited as a few other people were also arriving. Severus could just see inside and the study looked much larger than he remembered it.

The walls were draped in fabric of dark blue and soft silver. The effect from the fabric caused Severus to think of ice for some reason. From the ceiling were hung many silver ornamental lamps that gave the room a soft welcoming glow. Gone were Professor Slughorn's desk and his usual comfortable armchairs and shelves of Potions ingredients; they had been moved to make room for guests.

As Severus entered with Lily and the Fairstone family, he found there were a few people he recognized and many he did not. House Elves moved about carrying trays of food for the guests.

Once they were inside the threshold, it was as if snow was falling from the ceiling. The flakes did not reach the floor but disappeared just above everyone's heads.

"Everything's so pretty!" Celeste announced cheerfully as she came to a stop beside Severus.

"Should we guess because you like blue?" Lily teased, giving Celeste a playful smile. "But it is very lovely," she added and Celeste smiled back.

"It's a bit like an ice cave, if you ask me," Severus commented smoothly, even though it was not cold at all. The room was warm and comfortable with all the people inside.

"Lily Evans and Severus Snape, welcome!" Professor Slughorn said as he came forward to greet them, but when his eye fell on Celeste and her parents he was positively beaming. "Here they are at last, the happy American family!" he proclaimed.

Professor Slughorn quickly shook each of their hands and then waved them into the room. "Come in, come in," he said as they made their way deeper into the room. "Such a excellent group to arrive at this moment. I'm very glad all of you are here and I have so many people to introduce all of you to!"

Professor Slughorn was dressed to match his party theme of blue and silver, though his very dark blue velvet jacket and silver tassel hat did nothing to diminish his size or his outgoing nature. He was soon dragging them around the room and introducing all of them to anyone who was standing still long enough to listen.

There was food and drink being offered around by House Elves and merry music playing to keep the mood light and cheerful. A couple of old warlocks on one side of the room appeared to have already had too much to drink. They were attempting to carry a tune and sing along with the music.

Celeste and Lily giggled at them while Professor Slughorn took to speaking with Mr. Fairstone and a couple of other wizards about the upcoming Dueling Championship to be held at Hogwarts.

"Can we get something to drink?" Celeste asked her father.

"Yes, you may. You know what you are allowed to have, so behave yourself," her father charged sternly. Celeste nodded and she moved off into the crowd, Lily following after her.

Severus had no reason to stay so he followed the two girls. He found himself moments later trailing in their wake. First they each got something to drink then he followed the two around as they sampled the food Professor Slughorn made available to his party guests.

"How does that taste?" Celeste asked Lily, who in turn made a face that suggested the little cake she had just taken a bite of was not very good. Celeste tasted the item and pulled the same face. Severus decided not to risk it. He figured that if both girls were of the opinion it was bad then they were more than likely correct.

Other foods were quite delicious and Severus was enjoying the little adventure of sampling everything and commenting on it; the food testing became something like a fun game for them. The fact that Lily and Celeste included him made it all the more enjoyable, even when they did not all agree on what was good or bad.

While they stood enjoying the food, they could not help but hear the conversations around them about Voldemort; even Celeste's parents were becoming involved in it.

There was one conversation going on between Slughorn and a couple of very old wizards and they were talking about the Dark Mark. It had been seen over two houses in the past month; those inside were found dead, murdered by Unforgivable killing curses.

The conversation then turned to whispers and rumors of Voldemort possibly acquiring the support of the giants, news that appeared to unsettle Celeste's mother. She actually turned to stare at Celeste a moment and then back at her husband.

"The more I am here in this country, the more I do not like this talk," Mr. Fairstone stated sharply. "Why would your Minister of Magic play down this man's power? I was under the impression he was just one man with little support. Why would everyone allow a man like this to run amuck in your country?" he asked Slughorn, who appeared taken aback by the question.

"He has become a very powerful wizard and people are scared of him. Meanwhile some pureblood families feel their way of life is being threatened," Slughorn replied. "I don't agree with the idea, but I think many have become disillusioned with the Ministry of late," he finished.

"Well, I hear You-know-Who is scared of Albus Dumbledore," one of the older wizards in the group commented. "He's never attacked the school or Dumbledore, yet he came here to this school years ago. I've heard talk in Hogsmeade about it while I was at the Hog's Head."

"People there say him and his followers came into town one winter; they say back then he still looked like a man," the old man went on. "They call them that follow him Death Eaters. Those are his most trusted. They say the group was a frightful sight to see coming into town. I was told he went up to the school, but nobody really knows what he did up there. The talk was he wanted a job as a teacher. They even say Defense against the Dark Arts job is what he wanted."

The old man paused in his story, glancing about to see who was listening.

"When he come back from the school, there was talk about how angry he was and how badly he complained about Dumbledore. His followers started suggesting they attack the school. Such horrible things they were conspiring."

"The man that runs the pub told them to leave, so You-Know-Who took out his wand and started threatening the man and his customers. The barman said he wouldn't have talk in his pub of attacking a school filled with children. You-Know-Who asked the barman if he would fight alongside Dumbledore like a brother and the man said no, he had no love for Albus Dumbledore. You-Know-Who just laughed and then him and his Death Eaters left."

"Why does that man want to kill people?" Celeste whispered to Lily. "Why would anyone listen to him?" she added.

"Because he says only purebloods can be magical, so some of them agree with him," Lily answered.

Both girls looked at Severus and he felt like sinking into the floor; he assumed they both wanted him to say something. He remained mute on the subject because he was unsure what to say and did not want to make them angry if he said the wrong thing.

"Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to come here," Mrs. Fairstone commented as the adults continued to talk.

"If things get worse, I'll send you and Celeste home," Mr. Fairstone said, reassuring his wife. "We've only got a short time before the International Dueling and then we can decide if it's best to leave," he added.

Celeste appeared unhappy on hearing this news and stared at Lily and Severus sadly.

"You could both come with us, that way you'd be safe," Celeste whispered to them. "I mean, if things got really bad, you could both come stay. If that bad man only likes purebloods then if you came to my home then nobody would know where you are so he couldn't hurt you because you're not purebloods," she went on.

Severus' expression darkened. For some reason he did not like what Celeste had offered; he could not say exactly why it made him upset, it just did.

"I wish you would try to speak properly," he muttered so only Celeste and Lily could hear. "You don't act your age, especially how you talk. Everything you just said, it sounded like it came from a five year old, not a girl who is supposed to be fourteen," he complained bitterly.

Celeste appeared very hurt by his comment. She set her glass down onto one of the trays a passing House Elf was carrying and then walked over to stand with her parents.

"Why did you say that?" Lily hissed sharply, and her expression was filled with contempt.

"She isn't in a position to offer us a refugee home, Lily," he whispered forcefully. "Do you really think her parents are going to let us go live with them if things get really bad over here? Do you _really_ believe that will happen?" he demanded.

Lily frowned unhappily and stared over at Celeste and her parents then back at Severus.

"Would you go if they did?" she asked.

"Living off those … _Americans_? What would be respectable about accepting such a thing? I'm already called a coward. How much more would I look like one if I was allowed such a … a …"

He could not even finish his complaint and felt utterly foolish.

He did not even know what to call what Celeste had suggested. Yes, she had said she wanted to be friends with him, but what she was offering was not in her power to give; it was just pretty words.

Lily was now glaring at him unhappily; Celeste was over with her parents and appeared on the verge of tears her expression was so mournful. At least her parents had not heard his comments.

Lily made a noise of exasperation and marched over to Celeste. She took her by the hand and proceeded through the crowd of people to the back of the room.

Severus stood alone and disgruntled, wishing he had not said anything to Celeste. This party was not going anything like he hoped. He walked over to one of the walls, hoping to get out of the way, but also maybe to catch sight of Lily and Celeste.

He eventually caught glimpses of them, but he reckoned that since they were angry with him, he would do better to let them socialize together for a while. Well, at least until he figured out how to fix the offense he had caused to Celeste.

It became clear a little while later that his night could not possibly get any worse. The sight of Sirius Black and James Potter entering through the door sent Severus' heart spiraling down to the crumb-strewn floor.

"_Perfect_," he mumbled under his breath.


	39. Chapter 39

Achieving Friendship

Severus spent the next fifteen minutes watching the party guests, keeping himself for the most part unnoticed. He could listen to the conversations that were nearby and observe what was going on without having to participate. Most of the time he found it more to his liking to simply see what was going on or to hear what people said, as opposed to being a part of the event or conversation.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Sirius Black commented when he spotted Severus standing against the wall.

"_I_ was invited," Severus answered, offended by Black's tone. "Should I ask how you got in? _Oh wait_, I see - it must be a date," Severus cut back, glancing over at James Potter who was speaking with some other students. "I didn't think the glorious Quidditch champion considered this party worthy enough for him to make an appearance," Severus added with contempt.

"I reckon you don't know everything then, do you?" Sirius replied and walked away. "See you round, Snivellus," he added.

Severus scowled at Sirius' back and wanted to take out his wand and blast Black to bits. What was so great about Black and Potter anyway? They were utterly arrogant, careless and so sure they were always right. How could anyone stand to be around them for more than five minutes at a time?

To Severus' greater disappointment, Sirius Black must have spotted Celeste because the boy all of a sudden made a direct route to her. Severus did not see Lily at first but then noticed her also heading back towards Celeste.

Severus' scowl turned darker as Lily and Black met up beside Celeste at about the same time. Apparently Black said something funny because both girls laughed. Celeste in turn began to talk and, even though Severus could not hear what she was saying, he could see she was explaining something in her normal animated way.

Sirius Black had the expression as if he had been mesmerized by Celeste. The only thing Severus wanted to do was find a way to get Black away from Celeste and Lily. He knew that if Black had found them then in short measure Potter would probably join in with them as well.

Sure enough, Potter had noticed the little group and began to edge his way through the crowd towards them.

A desperation began to crawl through Severus and he felt sure he was going to have to do something drastic if he was to break up this little meeting between the four.

Professor Slughorn cut into James Potter's path and was apparently excitedly introducing him to a couple of famous Quidditch players. Potter appeared torn between the idea of meeting the players and getting over to Black and the girls.

Severus was grateful for the interruption and that Potter was not in so much of a hurry to get over to Lily; Potter was soon engrossed in conversation with the Quidditch players. This gave Severus some time, but he knew it would not last long and he would have to act soon if he was going to stop the inevitable.

"So you have been helping my daughter with Potions?" Mr. Fairstone's voice commented.

Severus wanted to die then and there as he turned his head to find Mr. Fairstone standing right beside him. There was an unreadable expression on the man's face, but Severus knew the man had not approached him by accident.

"Yes, sir. I have been helping Celeste," he answered softly, doing his best not to look Mr. Fairstone in the eye.

"How old are you?" Mr. Fairstone asked.

"Fifteen, sir," Severus replied.

"You are considered good with Potions, are you?" Mr. Fairstone pressed in the same even tone. Even though the man sounded calm and genial, Severus felt very much like he was being put on trial for a horrible offense.

"I believe I am, yes, sir," answered Severus in a almost inaudible voice, causing Mr. Fairstone to lean forward and give a little wave of his hand to indicate he did not hear Severus.

"Yes, I am, sir," Severus repeated. "Professor Slughorn teaches Potions, he is also head of my house," Severus added a little more loudly. He wished Professor Slughorn would appear and take Mr. Fairstone off to be introduced to someone else.

"Which house is that?" Mr. Fairstone wondered as he straightened.

"Slytherin," answered Severus in a firm tone. He did not care if it was suspected of being a bad house; it was his house and he would not be ashamed. Mr. Fairstone did not seem to have any reaction to the information of Severus being a Slytherin. Severus even wondered why the man asked the question at all.

"Do you find my daughter a good student?" Mr. Fairstone asked next.

"When she listens, I would say yes -"

Severus began a little impatiently but then stopped himself. Severus knew he had probably just gone too far with his comments, especially because of the way Mr. Fairstone narrowed his eyes in reaction to it.

"What I mean to say is … she is doing better now than when Lily and I first started helping her. I don't think she likes Potions very much, but she is trying … sir," he allowed. "Her results are much improved," he added, attempting to make a point of the accomplishment and divert the topic of conversation away from himself.

"And you, do you listen?" Mr. Fairstone responded smoothly.

"Me, sir?" Severus said warily.

"Yes, you. Do you listen?" Mr. Fairstone repeated.

"I believe I do, sir," answered Severus, but he could sense it - there was some kind of trap Mr. Fairstone had just laid out for him and Severus knew he had stumbled right into it, especially when the man turned full to him.

"Then I expect you to listen to me," Mr. Fairstone began in a voice that bordered on threatening in Severus' estimation. "Behave yourself around my daughter. I will allow the friendship for now, but if I get any hint of funny business, I will not be pleased with you. I expect your dealings with her to be respectable and that of a tutor and a friend, nothing more, understand?" he imposed forcefully.

"Yes … sir," Severus agreed jerkily, feeling the full presence of Mr. Fairstone looming beside him like a great animal ready to claw him to pieces.

"My daughter is a young and innocent girl. I expect her to remain so while she is here," Mr. Fairstone added sharply, not seeming satisfied with Severus' dutiful reply.

Severus did not know what to do or how to reply to Mr. Fairstone; he just wanted to escape. Everything was going horribly wrong at the moment and he felt highly oppressed by Celeste's father. His eyes searched the crowd and he found Celeste and Lily; they were still in the same location.

Sirius Black was smiling at Celeste like an idiot and all Severus wanted to do was find a way to make Mr. Fairstone go away. Meanwhile James Potter had left his conversation with the Quidditch players and was now heading directly towards Lily.

Severus felt utterly trapped in some cruel game that would not end and the fear inside finally burst up out of him - he said the first thing that came into his mind.

"Sirius Black fancies your daughter," he blurted out.

"What was that?" Mr. Fairstone asked, giving Severus an odd expression of confusion.

"Him," Severus stated, pointing over towards Celeste and Sirius where they stood together. Mr. Fairstone turned in the direction Severus was pointing and found his daughter and Sirius. "Sirius Black fancies her, he _likes_ her … I have heard him say he wants to kiss her," Severus elaborated.

Mr. Fairstone stared at Sirius Black and then studied the boy and his daughter together for a couple of moments.

"What sort of boy is he? What sort of family does he come from?" Mr. Fairstone muttered and then turned his attention back to Severus.

"He is popular here at Hogwarts, and his family is pureblood. I have also heard that his family supports You-Know-Who," Severus revealed calmly without emotion.

Mr. Fairstone searched Severus' eyes and then turned without hesitation. He did not question Severus' comments but instead headed straight for Celeste and Sirius Black.

Severus trailed silently along behind as Mr. Fairstone stopped beside Celeste. Severus made it appear as if he was not following, even though he was.

Severus kept his distance, feeling relief that the man was not interested in him any more. However, he also knew he had probably gone too far by telling Mr. Fairstone about Sirius Black's family.

Celeste looked as though she knew something was going on when her father stopped beside her. She stared up into her father's face curiously.

"Celeste, I want you to go stand with your mother," Mr. Fairstone said flatly.

"What? Why? Did I do something wrong?" Celeste asked worriedly.

"You haven't done anything wrong, I simply want you to go over to your mother," he insisted. Mr. Fairstone then turned slightly and his attention became fixed on Sirius Black.

Sirius took a hesitant step back, unsure what to make of the expression of dislike that was etched into the face of Celeste's father. Sirius had never met Mr. Fairstone before, but he got the distinct impression something had happened and he had fallen into disapproval for some unknown reason.

Celeste's eyes darted between her father and Sirius, realization hitting her that her father was making a connection between them. A fear awakened and she became afraid someone had told him about her flying lesson and Sirius Black kissing her.

"Celeste, please do as I ask. I do not wish to argue," her father cautioned. "Please go over and stand with your mother for the time being," he added.

Celeste's cheeks colored, showing she was horribly embarrassed. She gave Sirius a withered look as she turned and headed over to her mother. Lily hastily followed, but she also appeared equally confused as Sirius did about what had just happened. Once the girls were out of earshot, Mr. Fairstone turned his full attention to Sirius Black.

"I will be blunt with you, young man," Mr. Fairstone began firmly. "My daughter is not a toy. I do not care who your family is or who they are friends with," he insinuated. "Celeste is precious to me and if I find her being played a fool, not even You-Know-Who is going to keep me from you, is that clear?" Mr. Fairstone stated in a cold unfriendly voice.

"Y-yes, sir, but -"

Sirius did not get to finish his reply because Mr. Fairstone turned and headed over to his wife and daughter without even giving Sirius a second glance.

"Blimey, Sirius, what crawled up his robes?" James asked nervously as he had come to a stop beside Sirius.

"I think that was a subtle hint that he doesn't approve of me talking to his daughter," Sirius answered solemnly.

"He couldn't have been any subtler if he'd hexed you, mate," James asserted.

Sirius began to look around and when he saw Severus it was as if he knew instantly Severus had something to do with Mr. Fairstone's actions. James turned to try and find what his friend was staring at and James frowned as soon as he noticed Severus.

"You don't suppose -"

"Yeah. I'd bet my wand on it," Sirius cut in bitterly.

They did not approach Severus, but it was evident that they suspected him of having something to do with getting Mr. Fairstone to interrupt. Severus knew he would have to watch his back even more carefully, especially considering the look Black gave him; it was murderous.

Severus returned this glare with his best expression of disinterest. He edged the crowd of people until he was closer to where the Fairstone family and Lily were grouped. They were nearer the entrance and Professor Slughorn was greeting a couple of new arrivals as Mr. Fairstone was talking to some older wizards. Celeste's mother was modestly standing by her husband and listening to the conversation.

Celeste and Lily appeared to be in deep conversation. Once or twice they both glanced up at him and then went back to their intense discussion.

"Severus Snape," the voice of Lucius Malfoy said. "What a surprise to find you here," Lucius stated in a friendly manner. Severus turned to Lucius, not expecting to be greeted and not even realizing Lucius Malfoy would be here at this party. Narcissa Black stood beside Lucius, her arm neatly hooked under one of his. She nodded once in greeting to Severus but remained aloof and silent.

"You are doing well in your studies here at Hogwarts, I'm sure. You were always a dedicated student as I remember from your first year," said Lucius, still in the pleasant friendly manner. "It seems Professor Slughorn has finally seen fit to invite you to his party," Lucius went on, his tone edged with a touch of humor.

"Professor Slughorn asked me to his office to tell me I was invited," Severus answered softly. "He told me he was pleased with the help I have been giving to Slytherins and other students," Severus elaborated.

"I have heard you've been quite helpful in the Elite Club," Lucius offered.

"I have tried to be," Severus agreed.

"You have always been concerned for your fellow Slytherins. I remember how you were especially supportive to me when you were in your first year, even though we hardly knew each other. You were young but very loyal to your housemates," he praised.

"I have done my best to be a good Slytherin," Severus replied, staring at Lucius and Narcissa with admiration. They wore fine robes and had a regal appearance. To Severus, they both had always been an example of what a pureblood family should look like.

Lucius Malfoy had been in his last year at Hogwarts when Severus had arrived as a first year student. It was a rare thing for Severus to be accepted automatically, but through sheer luck and determination Severus had won the favor of Lucius.

Lucius had been a very popular member of the higher-ups within the Hogwarts student population, especially among the purebloods and Slytherins. He had always spoken a lot about the difference between purebloods and Muggles; he always spoke of Muggles and Muggleborns in the negative.

Severus, being that he was half-blood, had first hand experience with the bad side of Muggles. To Severus' way of thinking, his own father had been an example of a bad Muggle and when Severus found out he was a wizard he had learned all he could about them and about what he was himself.

He as a wizard was forced to live in a Muggle world away from his kind because of his father. Somehow his mother had become mixed up with Tobias Snape and Severus was the outcome. His mother had married the man, thus forcing Severus into the half-life of living between worlds, never fully accepted in either and always feeling on the outside looking in.

As much as he had tried to be a wizard and leave his Muggle side behind, he knew he would never be able to. So when he had come to Hogwarts and the Slytherins had accepted him and people like Lucius Malfoy had welcomed him, Severus knew he had found his home - this was where he belonged.

The house of Slytherin was in many ways just like Severus, ridiculed and spoken of badly by the other houses. Somehow Severus knew instantly when Slytherin was spoken of badly, he knew all the more it must be where he belonged.

The thing that had helped him win favor in Lucius' eyes was in Severus' first year there were things that Lucius could have easily gotten into trouble for, things he owned but also things he was doing. Severus had taken the opportunity to help a fellow Slytherin stay out of trouble, but it was also a way to help himself gain favor among his housemates.

It was in that way he had been accepted into Slytherin, and it was also how he had gained respect from the older students. Severus did not talk and could always be depended upon to be a lookout or keep housemates out of trouble.

"Are those the Americans?" Narcissa asked, bringing Severus out of his thoughts. Narcissa was staring at Mrs. Fairstone with a touch of envy as she scanned the woman's face and robes.

"I believe so," Lucius replied, staring at the family with mild curiosity.

"Yes, that is Mr. John Fairstone and his wife Rachel; their daughter is named Celeste, that is her with the curly hair," Severus informed.

"_Celeste_? Who would give that name to their child?" Narcissa wondered. "It's so overused. If I was named that, I think I would have to change it," she added.

"We all can't be creative, my dear," Lucius replied, giving her a devious smirk.

"They are pureblood," Severus allowed cautiously.

"I have heard that said before," Lucius commented. "Perhaps we should meet them," he suggested and a moment later Severus found himself following with Lucius and Narcissa as they wandered closer to where the Fairstone family was grouped.

As they approached, Severus saw Lily narrow her eyes and lean over to say something to Celeste, who in turn stared at Lucius a moment and then Narcissa. When she saw Severus she frowned unhappily; Lily wore an expression between unhappiness and anger.

"Ah, Lucius Malfoy, welcome! I did not see you come in," Professor Slughorn announced, as he was also walking in the same direction with a couple of new arrivals. He quickly introduced everyone. Mr. Fairstone gave a nod to them and Celeste's mother smiled and offered a pleasant greeting.

"I hear congratulations are in order for you and Miss Black," Professor Slughorn said, smiling brightly.

"Yes, I have recently asked Narcissa to be my wife and she has graciously accepted," Lucius answered proudly. Narcissa smiled and then blushed as people around began to offer their congratulations to the couple.

"Such a wonderful thing to be young and in love," Mrs. Fairstone commented in a friendly manner. "I wish you much luck and happiness in your future life together," she added, giving Narcissa a warm, friendly smile.

"Thank you," Narcissa replied softly, glancing up at Lucius and then over to Celeste. "Do you have any other children?" she asked Mrs. Fairstone curiously.

"We did consider having more, but no, Celeste is our only child," Mrs. Fairstone informed, glancing over at Celeste. Instead of smiling, Celeste got a rather pensive expression and hastily looked at her father.

Mr. Fairstone made no comment but seemed a little uncomfortable. He changed the subject by asking Professor Slughorn about the school building. Lucius Malfoy then began to converse and the three men spoke about magical buildings and the process of creating them.

Severus listened politely to the conversation, but he noticed that Lily and Celeste both kept glancing over at him. However when he would look at them, they would pretend they ignored him.

He decided to gradually sidle over to stand with them. Celeste's father had moved on into conversation with some of the other party guests. For the moment Celeste was being ignored so he could now attempt to speak to her.

"Celeste," he said softly; she pretended not to hear him.

"Lily, are you both going to ignore me now?" he asked depressively; she cut him a dark glance.

"Can I speak to you both alone?" he asked.

Celeste turned to him and eyed him in a manner that suggested she would rather be hexed. She walked the few steps to bring her to stand with her parents and Lily was now left alone with him.

"Are you both going to stay angry with me forever?" he said unhappily.

"You hurt her feelings. I think she has the right to be upset with you after what you said to her," Lily replied coolly.

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded - I explained to you … I - _how do I fix this_?" he asked a little urgently. He had no idea how to deal with girls properly; he already knew that, so if she would simply tell him it would be a whole lot easier. Then again he had the idea girls wanted you to suffer when you did something wrong, so he was not sure Lily would give him the answer so easily.

"Maybe for starters you could tell her you were sorry," she allowed, without elaborating further.

"How can I be sorry when it is the truth? Maybe I didn't say it correctly, but you know as well as I do it is the truth," he complained.

Lily did not reply. Instead she stared at him as if he were someone she did not know. It made him feel very uncomfortable and disappointed.

"I think you'll have to figure that out for yourself then," she replied sadly. "I'll be leaving for the holiday, so I'll not see you again until I'm back," she went on. "I hope you have a good Christmas," she allowed and then simply walked away from him.

Severus wanted to stop her because her comment confused him. A few minutes later he realized why: she was leaving the party. She walked over to offer her goodbye to the Fairstone family and then Professor Slughorn. Then she and Celeste went off to the door together and were talking at the entrance.

Celeste appeared very sad and Lily gave her a hug as they stood there at the door. Severus felt quite stuck in the middle at the moment, realizing it was because of him this disastrous ending to the party had happened.

A moment later Celeste was waving goodbye as Lily was leaving and then she was gone. Celeste turned back and headed over to her parents. They did not speak again and left the party separately once it had ended.

--88--

In short order the school became very empty, most of the students and many of the professors having headed out for their holiday. There were so few left that there was only one table set up in the Great Hall for everyone.

Severus assumed that Celeste had also gone and left with her parents.

Carl Mulciber and Connor Avery were the only two Slytherins left besides Severus and he sat grouped with them.

"Why are you still here anyway? You usually go home for the holiday," Connor had been saying to Mulciber.

"I've been given a job to keep an eye on things here, specially from … _You-Know-Who_," Carl whispered to them.

A few more of the remaining students entered, one of them being Mary McDonald who was one of Lily's Gryffindor friends.

"Miss Stuck-up Mary," Carl muttered under his breath as he watched her sit down. "Not very many here for the holiday, is there? Looks to be about eight in all - not much to keep an eye on really," he added.

"Nine - here comes one more," Avery commented.

Severus turned to see Celeste heading towards the table. She hesitated a moment when she saw Severus, but then she proceeded to sit across on the other side of the table from him.

"I thought you'd gone with your parents," Severus said to her. She did not reply and pretended she did not hear him; this grated his nerves very much.

"Apparently someone else is stuck-up," Carl Mulciber decided as he stared at Celeste with a devious expression.

Celeste gave Carl an unfriendly glare and proceeded to move down to the end of the table where Mary had sat down alone. The girls had never seemed to be particular friends even though they were both Lily's friends.

"I've decided girls are evil," Connor announced. "They've got more dark magic than You-Know-Who," he speculated.

For the first time Severus would wholeheartedly agree with Connor.

--88--

"Here, you wanted this," Celeste said later that day, meeting up with him after lunch. She asked him to follow her and Severus proceeded to follow her to an empty classroom on the first floor.

She was holding the book out to him and he blinked a couple of times, confused over what to make of this situation. He closed the door behind himself and stared at her a moment before he spoke.

"I thought you were mad at me," he said silkily.

"I am," she answered.

"So why are -" 

"If you don't want to be friends with me then we can finish our deal and you don't have to talk to me anymore," she stated firmly, shoving the book into his hands and proceeding to try and get past him so she could leave.

Severus blocked her from leaving. She crossed her arms and glared at him with dislike.

"I do wish to be friends with you," he allowed calmly.

"No, you don't! You say mean things to me all the time. It's like I'm in the way or everything I say is wrong," she decided.

"What I said at the party … it came out wrong," he informed. "Lily said I should tell you I am sorry, but you shouldn't have said what you did, which was wrong as well," he insisted sharply.

"What do you mean, wrong?" she announced, looking offended.

"Is your father going to let me come live at your house? Or Lily? Really, you're inviting us, but you don't have that power. You don't think it is childish to offer that?" he asked.

Celeste stared at him and her expression turned to confusion at first, as if she realized what he was saying was true. Severus thought he had just made a breakthrough, but all of a sudden her expression darkened again.

"Then you are just as childish as I am," she accused.

"What are you on about now, you -" 

"Live in a tower and be Lily's pet!?" she cut in. "You calling me childish is a fine joke. That's not childish?" she snapped venomously.

Severus' cheeks colored and he got ready to argue with her, but she leaped for the door and appeared intent on fleeing. He was not going to let her go and grabbed the door handle to keep her from escaping.

"I'm not a pet!" she threw at him angrily.

"ALRIGHT! I'M SORRY! It came out wrong!" he yelled, causing her to take a step back away from him. "You think I don't want a safe place to live w-where everything is perfect and e-everyone likes me and I have parents who want me … and … and you make me angry the way you say things sometimes!!" he sputtered. "If I could go away to a place where -"

He stopped himself and released the door handle and stepped away. "Just go … if you want to go, just do it," he whispered and walked away to the windows that lined one wall in the room.

"Not everything is perfect where I live," she said meekly, still standing near the door.

"You talk about your home all the time! You make it sound that way," he accused without turning to her. "Do you think after everything you've said, anyone wouldn't want to live there?" he asked coolly, still not looking at her.

Celeste did not reply and neither of them spoke for a few minutes. Severus held the book in his hands, but at that moment he could not bring himself to open it. Celeste slowly walked over to stand near him at the window.

"I don't say things to be mean to you, but I think you say things to be mean to me," she reprimanded. "I've tried to be your friend, but you act as if you don't want me to be your friend, not really," she went on, looking glum and depressed.

"If I was in the same position again, I'd just not say anything, if that makes you feel better. I should have just remained silent like I usually do. I can do it in almost every situation I'm in, except for when you start talking," he said dolefully.

"Are you saying I bring out the worst in you?" she wondered.

"No, not the worst," he answered softly. They both fell silent again.

Severus considered her as she stood there quietly; she had not left, so perhaps she had changed her mind about ending their friendship.

"Does this mean we are no longer friends? That giving me this book is the end of our dealings?" he asked, searching her eyes intently as she fidgeted nervously.

"I figured that's what you wanted," she asserted.

"No. I would rather … that is to say, I sometimes do not explain myself correctly … or I speak hastily, in anger," he described.

"_I've noticed_," she responded smoothly.

Severus sighed and decided to try to change the subject.

"What's in this book? You've never said," he began as he lifted it up and opened the cover.

"Not what you expect, I'm sure," she advised.

He glanced at her and then back down at the inside of the first page. He began to read the contents of the first page aloud.

'_Love and affection are not always found easily._

_Not in the passions of the heart or the warmth of friendship._

_Sometimes they are found in stone and the cold bitterness of life._

_One must chip away at the block to find the useful parts.'_

'_Do not shrink from the task because it seems difficult,_

_Because below the surface rests the truth._

_Nothing is more perfect than this.'_

_R. Ravenclaw_

Severus stared at the name and was both thrilled and annoyed at the same time, two emotions that did not sit well together at all.

"This … it's a poetry book?" Severus asked dully. "R. Ravenclaw? Rowena?" he pressed, thumbing quickly through the pages. As he quickly did this, each page looked like handwritten poems and he caught a few glimpses of what looked like drawings. He closed the book and lifted his eyes to Celeste.

"Yes, Rowena Ravenclaw and at first that's what I thought too about the poems, but -"

"All this time I've been helping you and doing this and it's been for a _poetry_ book!?" he barked, cutting her off. He glared down at the little book, feeling a bit offended. "Why didn't you tell me to start with it was a poetry book?" he asked.

"It's not just a poetry book," she countered defiantly, snatching the book out of his hand.

"A famous poetry book is still a poetry book," he announced angrily.

"There is more to it, Severus. You don't even listen to me," she complained. "It's got secrets in it, but since you don't want to take the time to look at the rest of it and want to yell at me again then I am leaving this time," she decided and turned to head for the door.

"Wait a moment!" he ordered and hurried after her. "What do you mean, _secrets_?" he asked.

"_I mean _there is more to the poems and pictures than just words and drawings!" she said loudly.

Severus considered this information as he opened the book again to the first poem and read it once more.

"I do not see any secret," he argued and held the book out to her.

"I don't know if they _all_ contain secrets, but some of them do," corrected Celeste as she took the book from him. She flipped through the pages and stopped a few pages after the first poem. She held the book out open to Severus so he could examine it.

On one page appeared to be a drawing of the magical staircases at Hogwarts, all drawn at different angles and perspectives. The little drawings literally covered the page so much that there was not an empty spot without a rendering of stairs. On the opposite page was an odd poem that consisted of days of the week and peculiar names such as '_Topsie One, Middlesie Five._'

"That's gibberish," Severus muttered once he had finished the very long confusing poem.

"Severus, haven't you ever wondered how I figured out how to get around the magical staircases so easily?" she questioned. "Some seventh years still have trouble and I've only been here a couple of months, not years like the rest of you," she offered casually.

Severus stared at the poem again and after a moment or two of reading it over and over again he began to recognize a familiar pattern. It was one he had learned in first year, one that everyone eventually learned if they were a resident at Hogwarts. He realized that Celeste was right: as he stared at the poem, he could see that it was a puzzle that deciphered the workings of the magical staircases.

"I just assumed … or thought, Lily had explained it to you," he said evenly and stared at the little book as she closed it.

"In that first week Lily didn't really get to explain the pattern of the stairs, at least not enough to get me through because the first week was horrible for me. Then after I found the book I started reading it that night," Celeste began. "I just happened to have it open on the stair poem page and started playing with the numbers, days and information. Then I figured out it was a puzzle, not just a poem," she went on. "I always liked puzzles, so I've been going through the book when I had time, but I don't think they're all puzzles, just some of them," she finished.

"So are there more poems that you have already solved?" he asked.

"Only a few. One I figured out is about the magical doors that disappear and move. There are a couple about spells, but I don't think they're puzzles so much as they're more like advice," she explained. "There are probably more, but I haven't been able to solve them yet. I'm sure someone who was more familiar with Hogwarts might be able to recognize or see things I might be missing," she implied.

Severus stared at the book now with a newfound desire; it had gone from being a mystery to being a disappointment to all of a sudden being a very exciting mystery again. She held the book out to him again.

"Take it if you want it," she said seriously.

Severus met her gaze as he reached out and took the book; he never looked away from her eyes.

"Does this mean our deal is completed?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered. When he did not reply, she turned to leave, heading for the door.

"Celeste, I do not want the friendship to be ended," he announced abruptly.

She stopped and turned back to face him. Severus could not stand to see her leave in this way and he realized he wanted the friendship more than he wanted to be without it.

"I don't either," she responded and her face showed a fair amount of relief.

"What do we do now?" he wondered awkwardly. "Am I supposed to say I'm sorry for what I said to you, or -"

"You already said it, or actually you yelled it at me a minute or two ago," she interrupted, giving him a half grin.

Severus scowled but was not quite sure how to proceed.

"My parents are in Hogsmeade," Celeste said as she walked over to stand by him again. Severus had the notion she was attempting to change the subject. "The Headmaster said it was okay for them to come eat at the Christmas feast and they're going to take me to Diagon Alley tomorrow so I can buy presents for Christmas, but I think they will buy me presents too while we're there," she went on.

"Presents?" he repeated.

"Don't you get presents for Christmas?" she asked.

"Lily … she's given me a Christmas present every year since we've known each other," he answered.

"Don't your mom and dad buy you presents?" Celeste wondered, sounding a little shocked that she was having to ask the question.

Severus shook his head but did not elaborate. When he was younger, his mother used to give him things. As he became older, his father had complained so much about wasting money for useless purposes that Severus could not remember the last time he had received a gift from his parents. Usually, essential school supplies and robes and things like that were considered by his father to be gifts.

"Would you like to come to Diagon Alley with us?" she said.

"I don't think it would be allowed," he asserted. "By the Headmaster or by your parents," he added.

"We could ask," she responded. "Do you want to go?" she pressed.

"I … don't know," he stammered; truthfully he was not sure about it. Her father was not someone he wanted to be stuck with. Besides, it would be rather awkward and he was sure the Headmaster would not just allow someone's child to go off with another family without permission.

"Don't ask," he ordered, shaking his head. "It would not be proper, I'm sure it would not go over well with your father. It is only one day and I can study the book while you are gone," he added. Then Severus felt a bit silly because he had said '_while you are gone_' as if he expected her to be around all the time; as if every minute of his holiday he would be with her.

"Not that … I don't have other things I can do. It's not like I have to be around you the whole holiday," he corrected hastily.

This correction did not seem to help because Celeste was now smiling at him in the most bizarre way. It was as if what he had said pleased her far more than any present she would get for Christmas.


	40. Chapter 40

Holiday Connections

Celeste and her family had been gone a little longer than Severus had expected. She returned sometime on Christmas Day; he was not sure exactly when, he just knew she was back when he had proceeded up to the Great Hall to eat with all those that remained in the castle.

Celeste's mother and father were in the Great Hall and they seemed quite cheerful and pleasant; even Mr. Fairstone was acting much more jovial than Severus had experienced in the past. Along with Professor Dumbledore, the heads of house and Hogwarts caretaker were inside.

Severus had been unaware of what was going on until he reached the Great Hall. Mr. Fairstone had conjured up some kind of game for the students to play before they ate.

When Severus had entered the Great Hall, one side of the room had brightly colored squares all over the floor. Some of the squares were glowing particular colors and some were just a dull white. The students had formed up into teams and there was much chattering and arguing among the groups as he walked over to investigate. Each person was standing on a little square on different areas of the floor.

"You can't tag that one, Mary already changed it two turns ago!" Celeste fussed at Connor Avery as the boy attempted to jump over to a square directly in front of the one Celeste was standing on, which was purple.

"I don't understand this game, it's madness!" Connor argued back viciously.

"You are yellow and your last move was to a green square. You are teamed up with Carl, who is green! That means you can either jump on a green again or a yellow! You have to be ON a yellow to take a different color so you can switch it!" Mary McDonald complained; it was the first time Severus had ever seen the girl so fired up. Apparently the game was bringing out her combative side that she usually tended to hide.

"_I_ can take it!" Carl Mulciber announced, giving Mary a devious glare.

"Well, it's not your turn, is it!" she countered, looking spiteful.

"Children, if you do not play the game civilly, I will stop it right now," Mr. Fairstone called from the place he sat. He and all the adults were obviously talking together and watching the students play the game.

Connor eventually relented and stepped back onto the yellow square behind him. This allowed Celeste to move and she leaped on a green square to her left. The square instantly changed to blue.

"_She_ just changed one!" Connor muttered under his breath.

"She was _ON A BLUE SQUARE_!" all of the students who were playing yelled at him; these included Carl, who seemed fed up with his friend's inability to understand the game and its rules.

"I think it is time that we all sit down and have our meal. It is likely we are all becoming befuddled by hunger at this point," Dumbledore announced and with a wave of his wand the game squares disappeared off the floor. A moment later the table filled with food and everyone moved to take their seats; the students did so rather glumly because their game was ended before a winner could be determined.

"Hi, Severus," Celeste said when she saw him. She was smiling at him as they walked over to the table, causing Conner and Carl to snicker at them as everyone sat down.

Celeste sat between her parents and Severus was feeling spurned by his friends snickering at him. He decided to spite them he would sit down on the other side of Mrs. Fairstone, who was quite obviously the prettiest woman in the room. Mrs. Fairstone gave him a kind smile and actually patted his arm in a friendly manner as he sat down. He felt rather bold all of a sudden and Celeste gave him a sly grin when she glanced down towards him.

Everyone chatted and talked over the meal and after it was finished Dumbledore was inspired to have everyone sing carols. Severus did not sing and only pretended to, but he listened intently as Mrs. Fairstone sang quite beautifully beside him. Celeste also seemed rather capable of carrying a tune and he was more inclined to listen to them instead of singing.

"Lovely, quite lovely," Dumbledore praised as he clapped to show his appreciation of those who had joined in. He waved his wand and Christmas crackers appeared in the center of the table, all the food having been cleared away.

"Now for something I'm sure most of you will enjoy," Dumbledore commented with a wry grin.

"W-what are those?" Celeste asked timidly as she got up and walked around her father's chair so she could pick one up. Dumbledore was sitting on the other side of her father so she now stood between their chairs and was giving Dumbledore a quizzical gaze.

The other students had already started to take up the crackers and open them. Celeste and her parents each gave a startled jerk as the crackers caused a loud explosion before presenting the opener with all sorts of odd prizes.

Severus had always found the things very obnoxious.

"They're crackers and they are supposed to be _fun_," Severus informed dully as he reached for one. "There are presents inside," he added.

"It is usually considered amusing to open them with another person," Dumbledore offered as he took up the end of the cracker Celeste was holding. She was hesitant and leaned back against her father as she pulled on it; the cracker made a very loud sound and blue smoke enveloped Celeste for a moment_, _leaving her holding a wizard chess set.

"That's neat!" she announced and took up another, turning to her father so they could open one together. Celeste and her father both laughed as the next cracker opened in their hands, revealing a large pointed purple wizard's hat. Celeste put it on and many around the table laughed because it was a bit too large for her head.

"I take it you do not have this tradition in America," Dumbledore wondered.

"No … well maybe, but I've never done them before," Celeste commented as her father nodded.

"We don't buy them. My mother refuses to have them at Christmas," Mr. Fairstone commented as Celeste headed over to her mother. "I believe she has bad memories in association to them," he added a hint of mischief in his face as he turned to watch his wife and daughter open another cracker.

Once all the crackers had been opened, some of the professors and most of the students got up and left the Great Hall. Severus was hesitant to leave because he was curiously listening to Mr. Fairstone and Dumbledore talk together about the upcoming International Wizards' Dueling competition.

Celeste had moved around to the other side of the table and opened up the wizard chess set. Her mother agreed to play a game with her. He watched as mother and daughter competed against each other; they were both rather bad in his opinion.

"Want to play?" Celeste asked him when she had finished the game with her mother.

"You're not very good," he commented softly. "You lost," he added, not wanting to offend since her parents were sitting right beside him.

"Sometimes it's about playing, not just about winning," Mrs. Fairstone suggested.

Severus gave the woman a skeptical expression and then looked back over at Celeste. Her mouth had curled up on one side in a half grin.

"Very well," he submitted, agreeing to play wizard chess with her.

A little while into the game, Severus could tell she was taking this game much more seriously than the one she had played with her mother. He wondered whether she was more intent on beating him than her mother.

"This must be an important game," Mrs. Fairstone said, humor in her voice. "Celeste hasn't said a word for ten minutes except to issue orders to the game pieces," she added.

"Yes, better check and make sure there is not any smoke rising from her ears," Mr. Fairstone joked. "She must want to win against you pretty badly," he said to Severus.

Severus was unsure what to reply and felt a little cornered because Mr. Fairstone was staring at him rather intensely. Celeste was not commenting at all and was still studying the board.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Severus," Dumbledore commented. "In my experience, it is not wise to underestimate your competition," he went on, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Severus was not quite sure what to make of the advice, but he got an odd nipping at the back of his mind, telling him that he might need to keep an eye on the chessboard.

"John, did you still want to do the tour of the castle again?" Mrs. Fairstone questioned.

"Yes," John replied, glancing over at Dumbledore. "It is rare to study a building such as this at home … we don't have anything quite this old or interesting," he added.

"I will be glad to show you around if you would like," Dumbledore offered.

Mr. Fairstone stood and was staring at Celeste now as if he expected her to go as well.

"John, let the children have their game. It is Christmas and Celeste is in the castle every day - I am sure she isn't interested in a tour," Mrs. Fairstone said as she stood up.

"Alright," Mr. Fairstone agreed, and then he turned his attention to Celeste again. "We'll be back in a little while, behave yourself," he ordered and then gave Severus a brief glance as the three adults headed for the door.

They were both silent for a while as they played chess. Severus kept waiting for her to say something now that they were all alone in the Great Hall.

"Do you want your Christmas present now or later?" asked Celeste unexpectedly; she did not look up from the chessboard. Severus slowly lifted his own eyes to stare at her.

"You … bought me a gift?" he asked awkwardly.

"Yeah," she replied, now lifting her eyes to meet his. "Is that okay?" she questioned.

"I don't know, I suppose so," he answered. "You … have it here?" he asked.

She nodded and got up, hurrying over to one of the large Christmas trees that decorated the Great Hall. She got on her hands and knees and searched underneath until she found what she was looking for.

"You put it under a tree?" he said dully as she stood up carrying a box wrapped in shiny green paper and a large white bow. She brought it over and set it down beside the chess set.

"I didn't think you would like it if I dropped it down in front of you while everyone was in here … I didn't want to offend you or make you get embarrassed," she explained. "So I hid it under the tree," she added, looking quite pleased with herself and her planning.

"What is it?" he said bluntly, realizing after he said it that it was a stupid question.

"Open it and find out," she suggested and sat back down.

Severus considered her for another moment before he went ahead and began to peel back the green wrapping paper. Once inside, he opened the box up carefully, pulling aside the delicately laid tissue paper.

He studied the contents for a moment, unsure what to say. It was rare that he received gifts, so he was unaccustomed to the procedures required to react to them.

Inside was what looked like a new school bag. It was nothing like the tattered one he owned. This one was made of a black fabric and as he picked it up, bringing it out into the light, he realized it was very soft and supple leather; it was so black it was hard to tell it was leather at all. There were two very small silver letter S's embroidered on the inside flap.

"So nobody can take it, they said the sewing is charmed so it can't be removed," she offered sweetly. He could not help but grin faintly as he investigated the bag; the inside was green. Then he frowned and knew the thing had to cost a considerable amount of money; this was not some cheap second-hand school bag. It was also a considerable upgrade to his own very old, very worn bag.

"Was it very expensive?" he said cautiously.

"You can't ask how much a present cost," she informed.

"I am not able to -"

"I don't need presents," she interrupted, obviously knowing what he was getting ready to say before he said it. His mouth curled up in a devious grin.

"I am not able to think of how all my books will fit in this bag," he corrected mischievously. Celeste made an odd little noise and then started to laugh.

"So you like it," she replied when she has finished her laugh.

"Yes, it's alright," he allowed smugly.

"Good. Now I can beat you at chess and not feel bad about it," she teased as he put the bag back inside the box and closed the lid, setting it out of the way.

"Like that will ever happen," he replied, leaning forward slightly to examine the chessboard. "You can't outsmart me, _Miss Fairstone_," he added.

"Yeah well, we'll see, _Mr. Snape_," she announced in the same tone he had used.

It did not bother him because he knew they were both being ridiculous. It was the first time he did not really think about Lily and one of the few occasions he was actually having fun without her being around.

--88--

Severus walked along a corridor beside Celeste, his face turned down as his eyes scanned the pages of Rowena Ravenclaw's book. It was a couple of days after Christmas and the castle remained quiet, lacking the usual sounds of a busy school.

"I don't think this is the right way," Celeste said as she stopped walking abruptly. He stopped as well since he had not been watching where they were going; he had only been giving directions as he deciphered the poem.

"No, obviously not," he agreed as he saw that instead of a doorway, he was facing a wall.

"Maybe we guessed wrong or it's a different floor," Celeste offered as she leaned in to stare at the open book.

"I don't think we are wrong," stated Severus, pressing his hand against the wall.

Suddenly the sound of Dumbledore's voice could be heard somewhere behind them. Footsteps echoed in the distance and were becoming steadily louder.

Severus hastily shoved the book down into one of his robe pockets. He and Celeste both turned to see Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall come around a corner and head along the corridor towards them.

They were in conversation, but eventually, when they were close enough, they took notice of Celeste and Severus.

"And what would you two be up to?" Professor McGonagall asked suspiciously.

"We're not up to anything, Professor," Severus replied; at the same time Celeste said, "Exploring the castle."

Severus gave Celeste a forceful glare because McGonagall's expression of suspicion had grown even more pronounced.

"I do hope you two are not up to any mischief," responded McGonagall sternly.

"No!" Celeste and Severus both stated in unison.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled, finding amusement in the situation.

"Now, Minerva. We should not accuse them of misdeeds just yet," Dumbledore cautioned. "We have not caught them hiding behind a statue or sending curses at Mr. Filch's cat," he allowed pleasantly.

McGonagall frowned slightly but did not reply; everyone else also became quiet for a few awkward moments.

"So, have you two found anything interesting on your exploits?" Dumbledore asked. Severus got ready to speak, but Celeste cut in before he could respond.

"We were just thinking this wall looked a little out of place. Maybe it's newer than the others?" Celeste pondered.

"Oh yes, it is relatively new," Dumbledore answered. "I believe this section of the castle was added and changed after there was a fire in Rowena Ravenclaw's study. As you can tell, this is not too far from the Ravenclaw tower. I believe this part of the castle was damaged quite significantly and they rebuilt the whole section," informed Dumbledore.

"There was not a great deal written about it and, as time passes, information tends to change. I do not think anyone now knows what actually caused the fire. I believe Rowena lost most of her books and writings in that fire. That is one reason there are so many unanswered secrets here at Hogwarts, because she was the main constructor, you see, the brains behind it. She was very old when the fire happened. So much information was lost even to her. She died not long after, I believe," he finished.

"So, there was a door here once?" Severus asked. Even he appeared eager and curious now, desiring more information.

"It was long before my time, but I am sure it was somewhere along here that the entrance must have been. Very sad really, so much lost in one tragic event," Dumbledore answered.

"Minerva, I thought you said you were going on your holiday?" said Dumbledore and McGonagall gave a slight gasp.

"I almost forgot," she announced and appeared quite flustered as she hurried away.

"Have a safe journey," Dumbledore offered. Minerva gave a quick nod and a brisk wave as she moved out of sight down the corridor.

Once she was gone, Dumbledore turned back to Celeste and Severus. He smiled very kindly at them. Severus was instantly on guard and lowered his gaze so he would not have to meet Dumbledore's eye.

"The castle is very quiet when everyone is on holiday," Dumbledore started. "I think sometimes we want the school to be less busy and quieter and then, when it happens, we realize we were wishing for the wrong thing," he suggested.

"My Granny says be careful what you wish for, you just might get it," Celeste offered.

Severus gave a quiet groan and glanced hesitantly back at Dumbledore. The man appeared to actually be pleased by the statement, instead of annoyed.

"I think I should like some company today. Would you two care to walk with me for a little while?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus was very taken aback by the request and could not answer at first. Celeste on the other hand seemed quite comfortable with the request from the headmaster and did not take it as anything out of the ordinary; she nodded vigorously.

Severus was not given a chance to even offer any answer to the contrary, so he followed along dutifully. He was very unsure why Dumbledore wanted their company so he allowed Celeste to do all the talking; which was not anything she needed permission for really. He liked listening; it was a lot easier than talking.

Severus was not quite sure what it was or why it was happening, but the headmaster spoke quite freely with Celeste. She had the tendency to speak with adults in an open and very trusting manner. Severus was not sure he could be so open in the way she communicated and on some level he thought the questions and speech impertinent but also inappropriate.

Headmaster Dumbledore however seemed quite delighted with Celeste's communicative nature. Severus in all of his years here as a student at Hogwarts had never really had this kind of conversation with the man.

"What's all that noise outside?" Severus asked eventually. They had wandered along, following Dumbledore for quite a while. They ended up down on the ground floor and from there they could hear a lot of noise from something going on outside.

"The dueling pavilion is being erected out on the grounds today," Dumbledore explained.

"They're starting it today, my dad said it would probably be finished tomorrow," Celeste announced in surprise.

"The what?" Severus questioned in confusion.

"It's the place the dueling competitions will be held," Celeste explained cheerfully. "Don't you remember about that?" she added.

"I didn't really forget, I just hadn't thought about it," Severus replied. He had not been aware that it would take place outside. He had just assumed the event would take place inside Hogwarts.

"Let us go investigate," Dumbledore suggested and headed off; Celeste and Severus followed.

"My dad helps build it," Celeste said as they made their way outside the castle. It did not take long to find where the building was being put up or to locate Celeste's father. The man was standing high atop an unfinished roof of the structure along with many other witches and wizards.

"Isn't it too big?" Severus wondered, as the size of the thing appeared much larger than he ever would have imagined a dueling arena would need to be.

"Well, that area right there is for the dueling arena," Celeste began, pointing to the area her father was standing on. "But the pavilion area is over there," she pointed to another section that appeared complete. "The pavilion section is for all the other stuff. There is more to do at a International Dueling competition than just watching the duels, there are tons of fun things to do and see," she finished, her eyes sparkling with obvious excitement.

"Things, stuff … what kind of things and stuff?" Severus asked hastily.

"There are games and things to buy, all kinds of yummy food and instruction classes and just all kinds of fun stuff to do … witches and wizards from all over the world come to participate in it. The championship is really, really fun. There is so much to do and see and learn that nobody would be bored," Celeste explained.

"So, you've been to them?" questioned Severus.

"Yeah, lots of times. My dad held the title for three whole years in a row, that's really rare," Celeste informed proudly. "Have you ever been, Professor Dumbledore?" Celeste asked, turning her attention back to the headmaster.

"Yes, though it has been a very long time since I attended," he answered.

"You are going to be able to go?" Severus asked Celeste.

"Of course, and so will you and Lily," Celeste replied.

"I don't have a ticket," Severus countered. "And I can't buy one," he added glumly.

"_Why do you have to buy one_?" Celeste said dully. "I can invite friends because dad gets extra tickets. He's a past champion and he is on the committee. You don't need to buy one if I give you one," she explained in a very sassy tone, as if she expected Severus should already have known he was going to be invited.

Severus just stared at her, not even sure how to handle this news or the silly tone she had just used. The headmaster chuckled, apparently finding amusement in Celeste's lively nature but also in Severus' confused expression.

"In a situation such as this, I would think it wiser to just accept," Dumbledore stated. "Especially because I was told this morning that all the events are already sold out," he informed.

Severus' mouth turned up on one side, his lopsided smile softening his features.

"I suppose I'll be going then," he allowed shyly.

Celeste nodded and Dumbledore gave him a friendly pat on the back. Severus all of a sudden felt very proud and liberated at the same time.

"Well, I must be off now. I have an appointment with the Minister shortly," Dumbledore said. "He wishes to inspect the building once it is complete. I confess the one reason it is being held here at Hogwarts is because we are very quickly becoming one of the safest areas in the country to host such an event. Many people were most concerned with the possibility of Voldemort and his Death Eaters causing a problem if it were held anywhere else," he informed, taking a more serious tone and his eyes coming to rest on Severus.

"They must be crazy!" Celeste insulted. "That would be like walking into a room full of wildcats and pulling all their tails at once, wouldn't it?" she questioned.

"I would agree that on some level it seems a rather poor choice to disrupt a place filled with magical people who are exceptionally skilled at dueling," Dumbledore agreed. "But I do not believe those who subscribe to Voldemort's views are very likely to always consider the finer points before they decide to cause mayhem," he elaborated.

Celeste nodded; Severus did not make any reply. Dumbledore departed a few moments later and Severus was left alone with Celeste again.

They both watched for a very long time as the construction of the dueling arena and pavilion continued. It was actually rather cold outside and snow still blanketed the ground. They both walked over closer to the building since there were large magical fires that surrounded the area in which the building was being erected.

It was much warmer inside the circle of fires and they could get a better view as the workers hurried about. At first Severus thought it looked chaotic, but very slowly he began to see that all the spells and objects flying around had a purpose. There was a unique and surreal beauty to what was happening, even though it had at first seemed very unstructured.

This was the first time Severus felt admiration for John Fairstone, who appeared to be in his element. His actions very much reminded Severus of the complex art of potion making and how, given the right ingredients, one could make something quite amazing.

"How long does it take to finish usually?" Severus asked.

"Not long. They could probably finish it in a day, but Dad likes to take his time and make sure it's perfect," Celeste answered.

"Is it alright to say I bought my own ticket?" he added.

"You can tell people I gave you a ticket and -"

"No, I don't want to tell … _wait_ … don't get upset!" he demanded, because her expression had turned down to a very sad frown.

"You don't want people to know we're friends?" she questioned.

"It's not that, Celeste," he cautioned. "If word gets around … you know how people talk and make up stories. I don't want to deal with Potter or Black giving me grief about having to suck up to other people to get things," he stated.

"Why would they say that kind of thing?" she pressed.

Severus waited, not sure he wanted to speak, but eventually he relented and decided to share some details with her.

"My first year at Hogwarts, I became a … friend … of Lucius Malfoy. He was a Slytherin Prefect and a seventh year," Severus began. "He was at Slughorn's party. You remember him, don't you?" he added.

Celeste nodded in reply that she did remember Lucius.

"I was accused many times by Potter and Black in my first year of taking advantage of having a prefect friend … of always being able to get away with things or get out of trouble," Severus went on. His tone became darker as he spoke, his emotions slowly beginning to surface over the past issues he had with the two Gryffindors.

"_I wasn't doing anything wrong, _they were the ones who were always _sneaking around_, getting away with _all kinds _of rule breaking … _I hate them, the filthy cheats_," he complained bitterly. "They always think they know everything and think they are the best thing that ever happened at this school … they just … I know what they'll do if they hear you gave me a ticket. Plus others will make comments, not just them and -"

"_Okay_," Celeste allowed softly. "You can say you bought it," she decided.

"A-are you going to act like you are not angry with me, but really are?" he asked worriedly.

"No," she countered firmly.

"Are you sure?" he persisted.

"No, _I mean yes_, I'm sure," she answered softly.

"You understand why?" he pressed in exasperation.

"I think so. Granny told me once that when boys reach a certain age, they don't like other boys to think they need a female to help them. They want to prove they can do things on their own. So I think it's the same thing," she informed.

Severus had not anticipated such an elaborate answer. He had no idea why he did not expect it; he figured he should have known by now that everything with Celeste Fairstone could be considerably complex when it involved talking or thinking.

"Is that what it is?" she asked.

"If I say yes, will you not be angry and not talk about it anymore?" he begged.

Celeste nodded.

"Yes, that is what it is," he agreed.

Severus knew she was getting ready to argue or say something else about the subject, so he pulled out Rowena Ravenclaw's book and held it out to her. Celeste's mouth slowly turned up in an impish grin.

--88--

The rest of the holiday went by very quickly and they did not speak about the ticket again. The remainder of the holiday was pleasant and he pored over the book, searching for hidden secrets. He had found a few pages that were not poems but were something like a guide to creating spells. It was a list of steps to help focus the mind and it gave tips on the best way to practice.

Severus was actually starting to loathe the idea of returning to classes; the only thing that had made the holiday incomplete was Lily not being there, so he would settle for school reopening just to see her again. He hoped she would be over her anger at him and that she would be glad to see him and Celeste again.

When the students returned and the first day of classes started, everyone was sharing their holiday adventures. They were also chattering excitedly about the Dueling Pavilion and the upcoming events. No class or meal went by that day without someone mentioning it or talking at length about it.

Severus and Celeste were both equally bored by the end of the day to hear about it because they had watched the pavilion being constructed. Severus had even been privileged to walk through the empty building with Celeste once it was finished.

At least there was something for them to be pleased about: Lily was happy to be back at Hogwarts and very glad to see both him and Celeste. They met in the library on that first evening to do some studying and have the chance to all be together again.

"You know, it would be a lot easier if we were all in the same house," Celeste commented casually as they sat together. A large container of sweets Lily had presented Celeste as a Christmas gift lay open between them, along with a couple of other unwrapped gifts remaining haphazardly on the table.

Severus reached into the container and took out some chocolate for himself before Celeste closed it up. She did not want Madam Pince to see it, so she hid it in her bag. He did not comment on her shared house statement since he was in the middle of reading over the essay he had just written.

"Both of you should be in Ravenclaw really, at least I think so," she said cheerfully once the container was safely hidden. Severus made a derisive snort in reply and continued to read without looking up.

"Maybe there should be five houses, with one for those who are undecided on first arrival," Lily suggested playfully, grinning at Celeste. "I do love the necklace, Celeste, and the sweater, really I do," she added in a reassuring voice.

"Are you sure? At first you kind of seemed like you might not like them," Celeste allowed.

"I just didn't expect all this. I felt a bit horrible when I saw what you gave me compared to what I gave you," Lily explained.

"Both of you stop complaining about presents," Severus commented. "I didn't give either of you anything and neither of you are griping at me," he muttered. "I would have if I could, _just so you know_," he added, finally lifting his head to see their reaction to his words. He could not buy them anything because he did not have any money. They both knew that and he was glad they did not make a big deal over him not buying them gifts.

Lily and Celeste both smiled at him very sweetly. Apparently it was one of the few times he actually said something right that they both appreciated.

"You can make it up to me by reading over my Potions essay," Celeste decided, holding out her parchment to him. Severus gave her a dark expression, but he took the parchment anyway and began to read.

"So, you're sure we'll get to go with you and your parents to the Dueling events?" Lily asked changing the subject.

"Yep, I told Dad I wanted both of you to come as our guests, so it's all set," Celeste said happily.

Before they could speak again, Madam Pince came into view, stalking by and glaring in their direction.

"The library will be closing in ten minutes," she announced gruffly.

"Thank you, Madam Pince," Celeste replied. The woman returned Celeste's comment with a very unfriendly stare and then she walked on out of view.

"I think she still hates me," Celeste allowed depressively.

"She doesn't much like anyone really," Lily allowed.

Severus a moment later appeared quite agitated for some reason and stood abruptly to begin putting away his things. All the while he still held Celeste's Potions essay in his hand, glaring at it as if he wanted to set it on fire.

"Are you alright?" Lily said warily.

"She wrote this all wrong, it should be two, not one," Severus commented on Celeste's essay, pointing down at the sentence he found unacceptable. "Also the whole third paragraph is incorrect. She needs to re-write it because it doesn't really properly explain anything about the use of this potion," Severus stated and then began to read the section of the essay out loud.

"You don't give any details, Celeste. Did you just skim over it and leave out the important facts? It's completely unacceptable. I don't know why I even bother anymore if you're going to revert back to how you used to write your essays," he complained to Celeste after he finished reading.

"I think Professor Slughorn knows all that. I just thought we were supposed to -"

"_That is not the point of an essay_," Severus cut in over her. "The reason you write it is to prove what you know, not to assume what the Professor might already know … _which it is obvious you don't know_," he accused.

"Severus, it's just one essay. Why are you making such a big fuss about it?" Lily asked impatiently. Celeste appeared very disappointed as he handed the parchment back to her.

"I'm the one she asked for help. Would you rather I lie and say it's lovely?" he asked grumpily.

"You could try having a little more tact about how you tell people things. Sometimes you are too critical without even thinking about how the other person might feel about what you are saying," Lily decided.

"_Feel_? What should someone be feeling about a Potions essay that is sloppy and improperly done?" Severus questioned, confused over the attachment of emotions to a Potions essay.

"I don't want us to fight about this _silly essay_. Please can we just forget about it?" Celeste begged. "Severus is right … I was just trying to hurry through it and didn't really care about the essay like I should have," Celeste confessed.

"Well, he still shouldn't talk to you like that," Lily insisted, sounding impatient. "That's not how you help a friend. You shouldn't let him boss you or just brush off what he says as nothing," Lily complained.

Severus did not know what to say: all of a sudden he felt like Lily was speaking as if he was not even here with them.

"I'm not doing that, it's not a big deal … he was just helping in his own way," Celeste insisted, sounding both annoyed and worried.

"If you say so," Lily commented, sounding unhappy.

Celeste had an equal expression of displeasure and began to stuff her bag with parchment and books.

Severus frowned, confused and worried as Lily and Celeste finished putting their things away without commenting further.

"I did not mean to upset you, Lily," Severus said softly once both girls had finished. Lily sighed and then nodded, but Severus could tell she was still annoyed with him.

"It's Celeste who should be upset, not me. If she's not, then I suppose it's not my place to say anything," Lily commented as she moved to leave.

Severus and Celeste followed along behind her, glancing at each other as if they both were desperate to try and fix Lily's displeasure.

"Lily, what you think _is_ important," Severus commented once they were out in the corridor. "We're best friends … anything you say and do is important to me," he added.

"Me too," Celeste announced, agreeing with him.

"Alright, I can't fight you both," Lily decided, grinning faintly as they continued on down the corridor. "I'll see both of you tomorrow," she said, sounding a little more friendly and pleasant.

They went their separate ways, Lily heading to the Gryffindor dormitories. Once she was gone, Severus made his way towards the main floor. Instead of turning off to the Ravenclaw tower, Celeste followed behind Severus.

"Where are you going?" he asked curiously.

"Following you," she said as she caught up to walk along beside him as they reached the top of main staircase.

"Are you coming with me all the way down into the Slytherin dormitory? That would be a new adventure, I think," he teased as they stopped at the top of the main staircase. Her cheeks colored as if she was embarrassed.

Severus was confused over why she was following him, but also why she was blushing. It was a little funny actually; he was sure there would be a lot of gossip if she did follow him down into the Slytherin common room.

"I-I thought we were going to work on the book together, like we've been doing," she alluded. Now he understood what she wanted.

"The school is very busy now. It would be impossible for us to simply go into a empty classroom like before," he elaborated. "With Prefects and more professors here, it will be very difficult for us to keep up the routine we had during the holiday," he went on.

"So are we or are we not going to work on it together?" she asked, her voice sounding a bit aggravated.

"We will. Perhaps we can -"

Abruptly he stopped talking and shoved his hand into his robe pocket to grab hold of his wand.

Out of the Great Hall area heading towards the stairs were Sirius Black and James Potter. A few other students were also leaving the Great Hall, all heading to their respective houses for the evening. When Sirius noticed them, he stopped, causing James to pause as well.

The two boys spoke quietly to each other and then they continued on their way, heading up the main staircase. Black was keeping his eyes on Celeste all the way.

Severus all of a sudden had a bold and devious idea. Severus knew he had Celeste's friendship and for once he was going to flaunt that fact in front of Sirius Black.

Severus leaned forward very close to Celeste's ear so he could whisper to her, wanting Black to see this little scene.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow," he whispered. "I'll read your essay again if you want, before you hand it in," he said softly.

Severus straightened up very slowly and then smiled at her. He had never been so close to her before; her hair had actually brushed unexpectedly against his forehead. Even though he kept his composure, it had startled him and made his own face begin to color because of the contact.

Celeste gave him a perplexed stare. Her cheeks had actually turned a little pinker than before. She seemed unsure what to make of him leaning forward so close to whisper in her ear or of the smile he just offered her.

"Alright. I have to turn it in tomorrow, but I can let you read it in the morning and I'll do better this time. I didn't mean to make such a mess of it, I just -"

"I'm sure you will do much better this time. Since I am helping you, what you do reflects on me as your tutor," Severus implied.

"I hadn't thought of it that way before," Celeste allowed and she seemed to want to say more, but Severus continued.

"I am sure knowing that now, you will try to do your best. We are friends and I know you would not want to let a friend down by making his work look meaningless. I know you can do better, Celeste," Severus praised a little loudly so Sirius Black would hear the comment. He was gleefully aware the two had paused nearby and were very evidently listening in on his and Celeste's conversation.

Celeste smiled brightly. Apparently she liked the praise and kind words he had given her. Her face was so sweet when she smiled like that, he thought. Something about that smile also caught him off guard because he had not expected to find her face so endearing. He could not say when it had happened, but to him she had become prettier. Maybe it had just become so much a part of his daily life that she had grown on him without him even realizing it was happening.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Celeste … goodnight," said Severus softly.

"Goodnight … Severus," Celeste replied awkwardly. He had never spoken so kindly to her, so to him she appeared a bit dumbfounded but also pleased at the same time. She nodded and headed back so she could make her way to the Ravenclaw tower. She kept glancing back at him until she was out of sight.

James began to snicker once Celeste had gone. They waited until all the other students were out of earshot before they spoke to him.

"Snivellus, I see you're trying hard to win the bet," James teased, grinning quite deviously. "Ears don't count, do they?" he asked, looking at Sirius to see if he was laughing, but he was not - he was scowling at Severus with dislike.

"Why don't you stay out of it, Potter? It really isn't any of your business," Severus accused viciously.

"Maybe I'm making it my business," James countered aggressively.

"You can try as hard as you want, Snape! It doesn't mean the girl is actually going to do what you want her to do," Sirius snarled.

"If you really are so nosy and need to know, Potter," Severus began, ignoring Sirius for the moment. "I would say I don't have to try hard with Celeste at all. It's quite easy for me to persuade her if I really press the issue. There are a lot of ways I could win this bet if I were forced to finish it. I would also say she is not as arrogant or stupid as you two. She is in fact very innocent, even gullible sometimes," Severus went on smoothly. "She considers me a friend, whereas I can't say she has made a single comment about Black during the whole holiday. It looks like I'm not the one that needs to _try hard _in this situation," he implied smugly.

"You can't go using any dark magic or spells on her! That's not part of it, Snape. She has to be willing," Sirius fussed angrily, taking Severus' comment to heart that Severus meant to use magic on Celeste to get a kiss from her.

"I don't know what you are going on about now, Black," Severus began, turning to head down the staircase. "Who said anything about using magic on the girl? Maybe you should get your mind out of the gutter, since I'm not the one that needs to use magic to get the girl to talk to me," Severus went on casually as he made his way down the staircase.

"Yeah well … we'll see, won't we?" was the only thing Sirius could think of to come back at Snape.

Severus ignored them and continued on down the stairs without even looking back.

Sirius was wondering what he had gotten himself into, but also what he had gotten Celeste Fairstone into. He did not trust Snape and knew him to be the worst sort of person. He was sure that Snape might try anything on Celeste if he felt like Sirius was about to win their bet.

"What if he _does_ use magic on her?" Sirius said worriedly once Snape was gone. He and James headed up to the Gryffindor tower. "I never meant this to happen. I thought it would be easy … I never wanted her to be used in this way, this is a disaster," he went on, feeling completely horrible.

"Maybe you should just tell her about it, mate. That might solve the whole problem," James offered.

"I don't know, … maybe I'm no better than he is at this point," Sirius said sadly.

"You didn't mean to use her, Sirius … don't go putting yourself in with that Dark Arts lover," James complained.

"But if - _if _I do tell her everything, I'll be a complete arse in her eyes. I'll destroy her friendship that she thinks she had with that git," Sirius muttered depressively as they walked along down the corridor. "And I'll be ruining my own chances with her. I guess the only thing I can think is that it's the right thing to do, seeing as how Snape is willing to do anything to win," he alluded.

"I can't decide for you. This was your thing and I'm not going to muck it up for you on purpose," James commented. "I hope you don't mind me giving Snape a little grief about it though … even though he thinks he is so clever with that mouth of his. He is not as smart as he thinks he is, that's for sure," James complained, sounding a little bitter.

The two boys continued on to the Gryffindor tower without speaking, Sirius the deeper in thought over what he should do concerning Celeste and the bet he had with Snape.


	41. Chapter 41

Taken, Borrowed, Given

Sirius saw Celeste leaving the Great Hall after dinner the next evening and he hurried to follow her. He had to tell her the truth about Snape before it was too late. He had to explain to her about the bet.

"Celeste, wait. Can I talk to you?" asked Sirius, following her as she stopped at the bottom of the staircase. She turned and studied him cautiously. The last time she had seen him was at Professor Slughorn's Christmas party.

"I did not stay over Christmas because I went with James to stay with his parents' house. You stayed here over Christmas, right?" Sirius said, hoping that Snape had not won the bet while he was gone.

"Part of the time. My mom and dad took me shopping before Christmas, and then we came back to Hogwarts because my dad helped build the Dueling Pavilion," Celeste explained.

Celeste felt a little uncomfortable: other students who were walking by and up the stairs were watching them very curiously; some were even whispering and giggling as they passed. Sirius took notice of it as well and motioned for her to follow him.

"Let's go talk somewhere people will not be so nosy. I need to tell you something," he said, motioning for her to follow. When she did not do as he asked, he moved a step closer. "It's about Snape … it's something you have to know about him."

Celeste scowled impatiently and still did not move. Sirius had the idea that Severus Snape's brag last evening carried some weight. She had no idea what she was getting herself into and the more Sirius thought about it, the more ashamed he felt about the whole thing.

"I wouldn't bother you if it wasn't important. Please, just hear me out," Sirius pleaded.

Celeste hesitated a few more moments and then sighed, nodded and agreed to follow him. They walked down the corridor and eventually snuck outside onto the grounds. Sirius did not say anything and she simply followed along beside him until he seemed satisfied that they were far enough away so nobody would hear what he had to say.

"Sniv … I mean, Snape. He didn't do anything to you while I was gone, did he?" Sirius blurted out nervously.

"W-what are you talking about?" Celeste asked.

"I mean, he didn't try to get you to do anything that you really didn't want to do?" Sirius said quickly.

Celeste twisted her mouth up on one side as if she thought he was crazy.

"Severus is my friend. He doesn't make me do anything bad," she answered.

Sirius frowned and realized he was going to have to just tell her instead of stalling. But before he could speak again, someone interrupted them.

"What's this? Some goody two shoes out on the grounds in the dark? Shame, shame! I thought Gryffs were noble … not filthy dogs," Evan Rosier's voice announced.

Sirius turned around to see Rosier watching them along with Rabastan Lestrange and Connor Avery.

"What do you want?!" demanded Sirius, "This isn't any of your business," he complained angrily as the three boys moved forward menacingly.

"Black's sniffing around Fairstone, but really, who wouldn't sniff around that?" Lestrange taunted in a greedy voice as he eyed Celeste.

"Why don't you all mind your own business!" cried Celeste, "Do you want me to sock you in the nose again, you big ape!?" Celeste screeched at Evan.

He jerked in surprise and took an aggressive step towards her. Sirius leaped in front of Celeste to block the brute from coming any closer.

"Well, it looks like he _is_ a noble mutt, after all," Lestrange insulted comically and pulled out his wand.

Sirius hastily tried to yank his own wand out as Rosier leaped toward him. Avery stood watching as the two boys began to wrestle each other without wands.

"WHAT'S THIS?" Mr. Filch's voice yelled out of nowhere. He was charging forward towards them from the castle.

Celeste had stumbled back out of the way as soon as the boys had started fighting. She was afraid she was going to get into trouble by being out here alone with all these boys. Before she could even think of what to do, something grabbed her from behind.

She would have screamed, had it not been for the hand that quickly covered her mouth. She was yanked backwards into a clump of shrubs. Celeste was about to bite the hand, but then she was jerked around to be faced with Severus.

He let go of her and put one finger up to his lips in a gesture for her to be quiet. A few moments passed while they watched Mr. Filch breaking up the fight. Seconds later, Filch was yelling at the four boys to get back into the castle and that he was taking them directly to Professor McGonagall.

Celeste and Severus both stepped back deeper into the dark bushes as Mr. Filch scanned the area. Maybe he had caught a glimpse of Celeste? However, after another few moments and a shake of his head, he left the area to head back to the castle, taking his prisoners with him as he did.

Celeste and Severus had both held their breath but exhaled when they knew they were safe. Once the others were gone, she turned to stare at him again. It was dark, but there was just enough light to make out his features. Severus was staring at her and at first made no attempt to say anything.

Celeste decided maybe he was just keeping her out of trouble, so she moved to leave the bushes and head back into the castle.

"Wait," Severus imployed cautiously and grabbed her arm. Celeste turned back towards him; it was hard to see what happen next, but she felt him move his hand down to her wrist.

Severus took her hand and pulled it up between them, then turned her palm up. He gently, almost afraid to do it, placed her ring in the center of her hand.

"M-my ring … but - how?" said Celeste in an excited voice.

"I'd rather not go into the details right now," he admitted softly.

"It was more than lost wasn't it … someone had it? _Who_? Why would they keep it?" she asked worriedly.

"Please don't ask so many questions. I know why it was taken and I would not let that happen to you, _ever_," he stated firmly. "Just believe me and please don't ask any more questions," he pleaded.

"But you got it back for me." she began. "That means we're real friends and that you didn't want anything bad to happen to me. So that means we're better friends than you are with that other person … the one that took my ring," she insisted, sounding so sweet and innocent to his ears.

"Yes," he agreed.

Severus did not know why, but he could not let her hand go; he had not expected it to feel so soft against his own skin. Instead of letting go, he gently moved his other hand to run a finger over her palm very lightly, almost like he might not want to but could not resist. Then using both hands he closed her hand around her ring and simply held her hand in both of his.

"I think I know who probably had it, but I did not think you would get it back for me so I didn't ask because I didn't want you to be put in the middle," she allowed. "I'm really glad you did this for me, Severus," she added.

In the dim moonlight that filtered through the bushes, Severus could see that she was smiling at him with a mixture of pride and kindness. He knew by giving Celeste back her ring he had done something good. This was not bad magic or evil, he had done a good deed for no other reason except to keep someone from harm; it made him feel quite ecstatic.

"I must admit to you that _I_ actually kept it for a while," Severus confessed.

"_You_ kept it?" she said; her voice held a slight annoyance in it and she was no longer smiling.

"I did not take it, if that is what you're thinking. I promise you it was _not_ me," he said firmly. "I do not know really why I kept it for so long, as I said I have kept it a while. I should have returned it as soon as I found it. I simply …"

Severus paused, as if he could not speak. He squeezed her hand a moment and was determined to speak to her honestly about the ring.

"I am sorry I kept your property. Please accept it back. I was only tempted to keep it because it belonged to you. I knew you had said it was an important item in your family, that only Fairstone family members have these rings. I just wanted to pretend that I was important as well and had something special like that," he admitted.

"Why are you returning it now?" she questioned, a little wary of the intensity in his voice and of how he was still holding onto her hand.

"You have never broken your word to me nor any of the promises you made," he replied and then moved his right hand up to her shoulder. He took a step forward and leaned towards her.

"I admire that you will do whatever it takes to keep a vow or deal you have made. That is a quality I value in friends," he spoke softly, moving his left hand to her other shoulder.

All of a sudden it was as if some powerful magnet was drawing him to her. Severus knew he would never get another opportunity like this again. He had to act or the moment would be lost and he would regret his inaction forever. For once he would be bold and do exactly what his impulsive emotions directed him to do.

Though at first he was thinking of the bet, his mind was in free fall because all he could think of was how pretty Celeste had become. She had somehow become quite appealing over the past month and he could no longer deny it, especially while he was out here hiding alone with her. Even in the dark, she was illuminated by the moonlight. He realized in that instant he did not care whether she wanted to kiss him; he simply wanted to kiss her.

"Celeste …" he whispered her name like a plea and then he pulled her forward. Severus wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips firmly against hers.

Celeste was startled and jerked because of this unexpected event. Severus squeezed her tightly in his arms to keep her from pulling away.

Celeste did not know why, but she closed her eyes. She did not know what to do and that seemed to give Severus the advantage he wanted and needed.

Severus was forceful in this first attempt since he had zero experience with kissing anyone. He really was not exactly sure if he was kissing her correctly. He had seen it done before, by other students, by adults, but there was a big difference in actual experience and just watching.

His mind began to fill with thoughts that flashed by at lightning speed: _be gentle, don't hurt her, she's so soft and warm, she tastes like apples, she smells like flowers_. Is this what it is like? A wonderful array of overwhelming yet pleasurable thoughts and feelings?

A thrill went through Severus when he felt her relax and lean into him. When she pressed her mouth against his in return, he squeezed her even tighter into his arms. He hungered for this new intimacy.

Severus thought this had to be better than anything he had ever done. He became quite impassioned by her willing acceptance of him and the kiss.

Magic and his ability was what he had focused on for most of his life. If he were strong, powerful, and could prove it, he would be considered worthy. If he worked hard and improved his talent, he might even be considered great.

This awkward first kiss, this new physical and mental thrill left him with desires for what other experiences might await him. He felt her hands gently press between them against his chest. She was quite willingly kissing him back at this point. The realization hit him in that moment that he had just won a bet with … someone …

Severus broke away from the kiss instantly; he could not remember the name of the boy he had a bet with. How was that possible? Severus blinked his eyes and stared at Celeste for a moment, quite dumbfounded.

The name Sirius Black spun back into his brain like a brick hitting him on the back of the head. He took a shaky step away from her and thought for sure she must have put him under a spell.

"What did you do to me?" he asked quickly, afraid of her.

"_Me_? You just kissed me!" she cried, her voice strained and quivering. Severus could tell she was just as affected as he was.

Severus felt ashamed and afraid at the same time. He watched her silently and neither of them spoke for a long time. She soon hugged her arms around herself. He wondered if she was cold or afraid.

"A-are you cold?" he asked, not knowing why he said it aloud.

"A little. I … I'm alright. I just didn't expect what just happened. You kissed me! I didn't know you knew how to kiss," said Celeste.

"_I don't_," Severus answered irritably. His brain was befuddled with thoughts of what had just happened between them. All he could think about was how she felt pulled against him, of how soft and warm she was, of how nice her lips felt against his.

"I don't either, but it wasn't bad, not like I thought. When Sirius kissed me I was ashamed, because he did it in front of everyone and -"

"_Don't say his name! Not now, don't even think it_!" Severus said harshly and waved his hands for her to be quiet.

"I was trying to tell you it was better than when _he_ kissed me, Severus," she complained impassionedly. "_I was trying to give you a compliment_!" she argued.

"Oh," was all he could think to reply.

Again they both stood silently and this time the silence was a little more awkward than before. Severus flexed his fingers nervously and Celeste simply continued to hug herself and bite into her bottom lip.

"We must tell no one of this," Severus eventually said. He took a step towards her. "You must not tell anyone."

He thought a moment very quickly on what he should say to her next. "I do not wish the rumors about you to be furthered by this," he submitted.

"Who would I tell?" she asked a bit repressively.

"_Lily_," he said coolly.

Celeste shook her head.

"If I did, she would never tell anyone -"

"No. Tell no one, especially not her," he ordered, cutting her off before she could finish her statement. He watched as her eyebrows knitted together in a worried expression.

"Celeste, I do not wish anyone else to know. It is between you and me. It is our moment and others must not know," he persisted, his voice quiet and soft. Severus reached out and very gently brushed her hair off her cheek.

"I never even knew you liked me in that way. You wanted to kiss me?" she asked curiously.

"I … yes, _I wanted to kiss you_," he replied slowly, almost afraid to admit it. Severus studied her face and then his brain homed in on one target. "Would you kiss me without me kissing you first?" he questioned.

"Right now?" she responded timidly.

"Am I so unworthy?" said Severus.

"No, why do you keep trying to put words in my mouth?" she charged impatiently.

"Words?" he mumbled. "Perhaps not words," he teased, a grin breaking out across his face.

Celeste stared at him as if she had gone into shock. Did he just imply what she thought he implied?

Celeste knew about kissing, but given who her father was, that left little room for impetuous boys. At home, everyone knew her family: every boy her age knew the danger that awaited him if he crossed the line and attempted anything like this with John Fairstone's only daughter. But here nobody really knew her family.

"I … you … I can't believe you just said that," she squeaked. The fact that he was making a joke at a time like this caused her to giggle.

Usually such laughter annoyed Severus, but this time it came from his own joke and his own desires. He realized the laughter was not aimed at him in a humiliating way. It sent a curious little thrill through him to know his sarcasm could be considered funny and not cruel.

"Will you kiss me?" he asked, and a knot came into his stomach when she nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay, but you have to close your eyes first," she said meekly.

Usually he would not obey such a frivolous command, but the reward would be worth ten times the submission to do as she asked. He closed his eyes and leaned a little forward towards her.

Celeste studied his face a moment, considering him thoughtfully. Anyone who saw him would never judge him a nice-looking boy, most considered him greasy and ugly. Celeste had come to realize since she had been at Hogwarts that he was neither favored nor liked among most students.

She had seen him involved with other students she both did not like and that she knew were equally not nice and also rumored to be into dark magic. She had even heard the rumors about Severus being just as much of a Dark Arts lover as You-Know-Who.

Still, there were plenty of rumors about her that were not true, so she had no idea what to really believe. He was her friend and had been her friend for a while now. She was unable to just throw him away simply because of what other people said about him.

Celeste had found herself drawn to him for reasons she had been unable to fathom in her own mind. Her parents and her town had taught her to not place value on how people appeared on the outside; that had been ingrained into her since birth.

Her parents had taught her to value skill, talent, and knowledge; they were above all things. She had seen in Severus for a very long time all of those things, which outweighed any rumors someone might tell her about him.

Celeste stepped forward and pressed her lips against his. She was much more timid and much less forceful in her approach to kissing than he had been. She was not sure how he would consider her kiss.

Severus viewed it as not only a valuable bet-winning kiss; it was a self-realization booster. Desires and wants he never knew he really had welled up to the surface.

Celeste was actually kissing him; who the hell was Sirius Black or Evan Rosier, he thought wickedly. She was kissing _him_, not them. She saw him as worthy and that was far better than any satisfaction he had ever derived from being in the Elite Club.

Severus grabbed hold of her and pressed himself against her again. She made a startled sound, but he did not care. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. Severus forced her eagerly into his embrace. He thought if he could, he would devour her, or lock her up somewhere, or run away with her, or even tell Evan Rosier to jump into a pit of fire and leave him and Celeste Fairstone alone.

When she moaned, he took advantage of her weakness and pushed the kiss a little farther. He was not prepared for it, and she certainly did not seem to be either. Severus felt his legs shake and his knees went weak. The taste of her mouth and the warm overpowering feel of the inside of it was wonderful and at the same time very frightening.

Severus broke away from the kiss before she did. Celeste gave a weak mumbled sound and looked up at him with a mixture of fear and curiosity.

"_We … can't … do this_," he said firmly, trying to get himself under control. He stepped back away from her and stared at her as she moved back a few steps as well.

Celeste touched her bottom lip with her finger, causing Severus to wonder whether he had been a little too forceful.

"You're right, we can't tell anyone. If my parents even …"

"It is also against school rules," Severus threw in when she trailed off.

"Yes, I know," she replied.

"Also, you will only be here until the end of the school year," he added.

"Yeah, I know that too," she said blankly.

"And it defies logic," he muttered and moved past her to the edge of the bushes

"What do you mean?" she questioned as he turned his face up to the moon and then back to her.

"We really have very little in common. Yes, we have become friends, but we're nothing alike," he explained quickly and turned his head away from her again.

"Nothing in common? You're funny," Celeste said playfully. "We have a lot in common."

Severus made an impatient gesture.

"What exactly do you think _we_ have in common?" he asked.

"Well, we like books, we like to work hard and make good grades, and we both like dessert better than dinner," she answered.

"That last one doesn't really count," he contested. "Every person at Hogwarts likes dessert better than dinner," he said, sounding exasperated.

"Well, you don't have to have everything in common with a person who is your friend. If everyone was alike, it would be pretty boring, if you ask me," Celeste decided.

Severus made a dismissive sound and waved one hand in surrender to her.

"It is best if we go back inside the castle, before someone decides to report one or both of us missing," he said calmly.

"I don't care about my father's silly rule about boys. I like you better than just a friend," Celeste admitted.

"Why do you say that?" he asked, his voice a bit testy.

"Because I trust you and I don't care about all that other stupid stuff that goes on between boys and girls. I just like you is all I want to tell you. I don't care if we argue, so what … lots of people argue," she replied

Severus stared at her as if she had just cursed him. Why would she trust him? Why would she even say that she liked him? Did she mean what he thought she meant? More than friends? A nervous flutter began to nag at his stomach and he was not sure how to deal with a girl other than Lily telling him that she liked him.

"You - _trust me_? Why? What makes you say that you trust me?" he wondered. "Lily's known me for years and sometimes I don't even think … I mean to say … sometimes -"

He stopped himself because he was very confused on how to deal with this sudden admittance from Celeste.

Her first response was to simply shrug her shoulders.

"Because I just do, plus you gave me my ring, didn't you?" Celeste answered. "Don't you want me to trust you?" she asked curiously.

"You answer with a question, but that is not what I asked you," Severus mumbled and turned away from her. He studied the grounds to make sure no person was about. He felt her hand touch his arm. He would have jerked away, but he stood still and waited to see what she would do next.

"You know you can always just tell me to go away," she offered and moved out of the bushes and proceeded back to the entrance of the castle.

Severus followed slowly, staying in the shadows so that if someone came looking he would not be caught.

"Perhaps I will," he said lazily from the shadows as he followed her.

"I wonder if you trust me?" he heard her say. Severus followed inside but remained on the shadowy side of the corridor. Her comment made him angry because he had told her even more about himself than he had ever told Lily.

"I've trusted you with more than anyone else, you silly girl," he snapped. "I told you things that -"

When a sudden noise caught both their attention, Celeste quickly ran over to hide in the shadows with him.

Mr. Filch came out of his office and stood outside as Professor McGonagall and Sirius Black left. Celeste and Severus stood silently as Mr. Filch moved off with a lantern to patrol the corridors. McGonagall and Black departed out of sight.

"Think he or the others said anything about me?" Celeste asked in a hushed voice.

"Black is too infatuated with you to ever get you into trouble," Severus whispered. "Rosier and the others … I cannot say for sure."

"Sirius is a nice boy, but he always has a funny way of showing he likes me. If he liked me, he should just say so instead of going about it the way he does," she replied a little harshly.

"He is an idiot. He and Potter have heads the size of pumpkins. They believe this school revolves around them. Potter thinks that just because he is a Quidditch champion, that means everyone is supposed to bow down before him as if he were royalty," Severus said in a harsh whisper. "Sirius Black is his faithful ever-present dog that does his bidding. They run over anyone who disagrees with them or challenges their perfect little -"

"_Shh _…" Celeste hissed as Mr. Filch suddenly stalked back in their direction. Both remained as still and quiet as possible as he moved by. For whatever reason, Mrs. Norris did not pick them out and did not approach them and the two passed on by.

"What do we do? He's going upstairs … they'll see me if I go," Celeste whispered as she watched Filch and Mrs. Norris make their way up the main staircase. "They might be looking for me … probably that jerk Evan Rosier said I was out there," she complained.

"He is also infatuated with you," Severus stated darkly.

"I hate him. He's mean to me and tries to hurt me. He probably said it was all my doing that made them fight," she said with a worried edge to her voice.

"If you were honest with yourself, you would know it was you who caused it," said Severus.

Celeste turned on him aggressively, glaring at him with as much anger as she could muster.

"That's the meanest thing you've ever said to me! _You take that back_!" she growled.

Severus quickly covered her mouth and glared down at her.

"Do you want us to get caught?" he complained in a harsh whisper.

She pushed his hand away from her mouth.

"Take it back or I'll not talk to you again," she promised.

Severus gave an undignified snort.

"As if you could stop talking! You are never quiet, you'd never be able to keep that promise," he taunted darkly.

"I don't like Evan Rosier! I don't want him to like me! I don't _make_ them like me."

She was now breathing hard and was upset that he would accuse her of causing these things to happen. "Why don't you believe me?" Celeste implored.

"So you have not kissed Black or Rosier in the way you kissed me just now? You have not led them on in any way?" he questioned.

"NO!" she screeched. He grabbed her arm and yanked her out from their hiding place and dragged her to a different location. He walked quickly and Celeste was a little confused why he was moving them; she had never seen him act so fast. He pressed her down into the dungeon entranceway and then he pushed her back against the wall. He moved to stand beside her in the darkness.

A few minutes of silence passed and Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris walked by the doorway but did not attempt to go down the dungeon steps; they simply shuffled past and out of sight.

Celeste felt Severus move her hand and he pressed something into it. She grasped it and glanced down timidly; it felt like a braid of rope.

"Take it. It will get you upstairs unnoticed by Mr. Filch or Mrs. Norris. It will not help you to avoid anyone else, only them," he explained softly.

"What is it?" she asked, raising her hand to examine the odd braid of strange-colored rope.

"I will explain it later … it's probably best if you go now," he ordered and moved around to stand in front of her. He pressed a hand on the wall on either side of her head and stared into her eyes. "I find myself in a situation much like Black and Rosier. You put a spell on me of some sort, Celeste Fairstone … American girl …"

He trailed off and his mouth turned up on one side in a grin. He actually wanted to kiss her again.

"If you keep being mean to me then I'm not even going to -"

He cut her off by doing exactly what he wanted to do: he kissed her.

Celeste was a little annoyed but let him kiss her anyway. What had she gotten herself into with him? She should not have let him kiss her in the bushes outside and she should not be allowing him to do it again. He was a darn good kisser though.

Severus pulled away and stared at her for another moment and then stepped back. "I never imagined I would be the one," he said softly, staring at her with an intensity that she did not wholly understand.

"Severus …"

"No … go now. Filch always searches in a certain order, so he will return to patrol the dungeons next. Go before we are both trapped. Be sure not to get caught by a prefect upstairs," he advised. He then turned and headed down the steps without looking back.

Celeste did not wait to see that he was gone; she hurried out of the dungeon doorway and to the main staircase. She moved up quickly, holding the strange braid of rope, which was somehow charmed to help against being detected. She was not sure quite how it worked, but she was sure she could figure it out, given some time.

She made it back to the Ravenclaw dormitory without being seen, at least until she got inside and a girl prefect scolded her. Celeste lied and said she had been in the library and lost track of time. Thankfully the girl believed her and sent her up to her room.

Once she was in the room she shared with the other third year girls, she got ready for bed and made no comment to them. They did not ever have much to say to her anyway so it was no different than usual. She put the funny braid of rope under her pillow so nobody would find it. Then she climbed into bed.

She felt different and worried the others might notice. She had just been kissed by a boy and she had kissed him back and she had liked it, actually really liked it. She stifled a giggle and closed the curtains so nobody could see her. The curtains shrouded her in darkness and she could pretend she was alone in her own room at home.

She wriggled about exuberantly, wanting to laugh and jump about but could only settle for a happy squirm of mirth. It was at that moment she thought about her ring; she had completely forgotten about it. She pushed aside the curtain and leaned down to find her robe. She lifted it up, reached into the pocket and pulled out her ring. She did not even remember putting it there.

She slipped the ring onto her finger and rubbed the jewel with her thumb. So Severus had kept it once he had retrieved it. She knew exactly who probably had it - that nasty Evan Rosier.

Severus had never really acted as though he actually liked her. Most of the time he seemed as though she was a bother, and that he really was just putting up with her to gain some status that he thought she could give him. She knew and understood why he did some of the things he did, so at some point she did not mind any more. She had just decided to be his friend despite his grumpy and unfriendly attitude.

Did it matter? Did she really want Severus Snape to like her? Celeste did not know right now because she was very confused. Other boys liked her, Sirius Black and Evan Rosier being the most aggressive about it. Well, Rosier was aggressive; Sirius Black was something else, she just was not sure exactly what that something was.

For whatever reason it was not the same, even though they were both nice-looking boys; actually they were both very attractive. Maybe it was just because Severus was not, perhaps that made him a curiosity to her.

Her father would be so angry with her if he found out about what just happened. Not to mention all the other things, notably the deal she had made with Severus. She would be in _so_ much trouble.

She closed her eyes and tried to settle herself. After a while she drifted off to sleep, her mind still jumbled with the thoughts of a teenage girl who had just experienced her first real kiss.

Severus Snape was also lying in his bed in the Slytherin dormitory, but he lay awake. His curtains were also closed, but more so he would not have to look at the glowering face of Evan Rosier.

Severus had seen Celeste and Black meet at the bottom of the staircase and he had seen her follow the stupid dog right out the door. Fear had gripped him at the thought of her alone with Black and he had done the only thing he knew to do.

Rosier, Avery and Lestrange had passed him, so he quickly told Rosier that Celeste Fairstone had gone outside with Black and that he did not know why. Rosier had glowered at him, but the three boys ran off to follow Fairstone and Black.

He told a first year Slytherin to inform Mr. Filch that some students had gone outside. Then Severus hurried outside and moved silently around to end up on the other side as the boys began to confront each other. Severus quickly grabbed Celeste and everything had worked out perfectly. He kept her and himself out of trouble and got rid of the other problems.

Severus could not believe his good fortune and how everything had fallen into place perfectly. He had won the bet. He smiled ruthlessly up into the darkness of his bed. He wanted to laugh but instead kept silent; he knew it would be too much of a curiosity to the others if he did.

She had kissed him, and more than once! Could it possibly be that he, Severus Snape, actually had a girl willingly kiss him? He then frowned - he had given her his charmed braid. He would never be able to avoid Filch or that stupid cat now. Why had he given it to her?

He wanted to complain, but he realized he would have to complain about himself. Well, he could always make another braid, but it would take a while to do it.

Then he thought about Sirius Black and he was struck by the sudden realization that he actually did not want to share the fact that he had kissed Celeste - the bet be damned!

To tell Black would damage it, it was pure and perfect; to tell Black would break the magic that held it together. At the moment it was special and it belonged entirely to him and Celeste. Severus greedily did not want to share it with anyone, especially not Sirius Black.

Severus let out his breath, not realizing he had been holding it. His mind darted about, this way and that. How could he contain this emotion he was experiencing? He felt wildly excited and his mouth kept curling up on one side in a mischievous grin.

"Pet," he whispered softly. He closed his eyes, but his mind and body continued to keep him awake for another hour. He was in a rare condition: lust, infatuation, curiosity, all of it mingled together into the form of a girl he had only known for a few months. She had done something that no other girl had ever done before - she had treated him as if he were real and not just some boy to be ignored and rejected.

Eventually he fell asleep and drifted off to dream of softer, kinder things instead of the sad and dark things that usually filled his mind.


	42. Chapter 42

Friendly Protection

The next day during classes Severus avoided meeting Lily's eye or even speaking to her. His euphoric emotions from the previous night were smashed when he had to come face to face with the reality of daylight. At the end of the day he had hurried off to be alone for a while to think and in an attempt to avoid Lily and Celeste.

He felt ashamed because of what he had done. It felt as if he had done something horrible to Lily and even to Celeste. He felt disloyal to Lily and he despised himself viciously for it. His love for Lily was now battering against the physical desires that had awakened when he kissed Celeste the previous evening.

It was as if the kissing had caused his body to go into a revolt against his mind.

Severus had already experienced the first awakenings of physical desires for a girl a year and a half ago. Even though he considered it all madness, he had quickly learned to adapt to it. For Severus, hiding himself and his true feelings was second nature, so the physical and metal changes of becoming an adult were not difficult to hide. Severus had learned quickly how to control his physical wants. That control was completely unsettled after the previous night.

Severus had seen other classmates struggle with the stresses of changing from child to adult. He had worked very diligently to keep himself from being embarrassed by the physical things he found undignified; it was no different from his other attempts to forgo abuse by his fellow students.

He had also learned from books at the age of ten the processes a body went through when you reached the teenage years. All the information and the secrets of the adult world had been easily found in books. He had only the cold facts of books to tell him about what to expect as an adult.

Neither of his parents had ever offered him very much in the way of knowledge where the grown up world was concerned. It was of little importance then; now it seemed much more real, even more so than it had when he first began to understand what was happening.

Severus had always desired Lily's affection, so for him she had always been the person he set all his childhood, teenage and even adult hopes on. In the future, when they became adults, he envisioned she might want him as much as he wanted her. But now he was caught up in a very unmanageable state and had battled with himself all day trying to control his thoughts and body.

"Severus, are you alright?" asked Lily, catching up to him in the corridor when they were on the way to dinner.

He could not speak, his voice would not come and he felt stupid just standing in the corridor staring at her miserably.

What had he done? How could something that felt so wonderful be so wrong at the same time? He had kissed Celeste in such a way that all he could do was think about it. The event kept playing in his mind and he was quite abysmal the whole day during classes. Naturally Potter had made a sarcastic remark that Severus had apparently forgotten his brains today.

"Has something happened?" said Lily. "Are you still upset about what I said to you in the library?"

"Of course not, Lily. _I'm not angry with you_," he insisted.

"I saw Celeste after lunch and she seemed a little depressed. I was starting to wonder if both of you were angry with me over what I said," she said, watching his face very intently.

"I haven't seen her," said Severus, trying to pretend disinterest in the mention of the name. "Can we talk about something different, please?" he pleaded. "We always talk about her and … I'd rather just talk about other things," he went on.

"We don't always talk about Celeste," Lily protested. "Besides, she is a good friend to both of us, so why shouldn't we be thinking about her when she is not around?" she insisted.

"By summer she will no longer be here. So what are we going to do when she is gone? Talk about her and think about her all the time?" he argued unhappily.

"Maybe she -"

Lily stopped talking as soon as she started.

"_Maybe what_?" Severus asked when Lily did not continue.

"Nothing, forget it," Lily answered. "We should go to dinner," she added and moved off down the corridor.

Severus hastened to catch up to her and walked along beside her.

"What were you getting ready to say?" he asked. "Did she say something to you that I'm not supposed to know she said to you?" Severus asked, worried Celeste might have done exactly what he asked her not to, which was to tell Lily about the kiss.

"No, not a secret or anything, Severus," Lily began, glancing at him a moment as they walked along. "I didn't want to bring it up again because you got upset last time."

"What?" he said in vexation.

"We were just talking after lunch and she seemed depressed," began Lily. "Then she just told me how sad she was that after June we wouldn't see each other again."

Lily paused for a moment to check what his reaction was. Severus did not say anything because he did not know how to reply. When he did not offer any comment, she continued.

"I suggested why couldn't she ask her dad if she could come back as a Hogwarts student next year?" Lily offered. "Celeste said she doubted he would let her because her dad wouldn't be comfortable with her being so far away. That's one of the reasons she is here at Hogwarts, because her dad is kind of … well, I think he is overprotective really, don't you?"

Lily paused again to see if he would agree, but as they came around a corner they passed a few students so Severus ignored the question and Lily did not press for an answer. As they continued along, when there was nobody near enough to hear their conversation, she continued.

"I just told her it couldn't hurt to ask her dad, but she then said she wondered if my parents might let me come visit her in the summer and -"

"S-she asked you to come stay with her during the summer!?" he interrupted.

"Not really asked, _asked_. We just sort of talked about it," Lily answered.

Severus did his best not to argue any more with what Lily was saying; after all, this was girl language that he could not understand. He was baffled by the comment, 'we talked about it' but not actually making plans. Did that make sense to anyone except a female, he wondered?

They reached the Great Hall, which was where they had to separate. Lily went towards the Gryffindor table, giving him a sad little smile as she left him for her house table.

Severus walked over to the end of the Slytherin table and before he sat down he scanned the Ravenclaw table for Celeste. There was no sign of her and even though Lily said she had seen Celeste after lunch, Severus did not remember seeing her at the Ravenclaw table during lunch.

Was she avoiding him? She could not avoid him because _he_ was avoiding her, Severus though grumpily. Where was she? He was aggravated that she was trying to do the exact same thing he was doing.

"Are you going to just stand there or sit down?" an older Slytherin asked, seeing as how Severus was partly in the way. Severus walked on to sit in his usual spot, ignoring the glances of his fellow dorm mates around him. He filled his plate and made no comment, while everyone else around him was chatting and stuffing their faces.

"You coming to the meeting tonight, Severus?" Avery asked.

Severus glanced up from his plate over to Connor and at first was not sure what the boy meant. Then Severus remembered it must be an Elite Club meeting he was speaking of.

"Of course he'll be there, Snape wouldn't miss one of our Club meetings," Rosier muttered. "Why would he miss it?" Rosier went on.

They all looked at him and Severus felt very uncomfortable, as if something was going on he did not know about. He gave a curt nod but made no comment to Evan. Severus said little during the rest of the meal_._ When he was finished, he stood up, headed out of the Great Hall and down the dungeon steps to the Slytherin common room.

Severus finished his homework and studies until it was time to go to the Elite Club meeting. He had a notion something was going on of which he was unaware; this became reality when he entered the Club meeting and only a few members were inside.

Even though he sensed danger, he proceeded inside and pretended indifference as he sat down. The one thing he noticed was this was not a usual meeting, since not everyone was in attendance. The only other students besides himself were Carl Mulciber, Rabastan Lestrange, Evan Rosier, Connor Avery, Hector Wilkes and the first year boy Severus had sent after Mr. Filch when Celeste had gone outside with Sirius Black. The young boy was not in the Elite Club.

"I think you probably realize this isn't a normal meeting," Mulciber commented to Severus as he closed the door and walked over to sit down in one of the empty chairs.

Severus glanced around at each of them again. Hector appeared to be the only one who had an expression that suggested he was clueless much like Severus.

"What's this meeting about?" Hector asked, while Severus said nothing.

"About possibly removing a member," Carl replied evenly. "Severus Snape to be exact," he elaborated.

Everyone looked at Severus and he felt the weight of all their eyes on him. It was not a pleasant feeling, but he continued to pretend indifference, letting his expression and eyes show no hint of what he felt on the inside.

"Why am I being considered for removal?" Severus asked smoothly.

"Because you're a lousy member," Evan snapped.

"I'll do the talking if you don't mind, Evan," Carl complained. "It came to my attention over the holiday that you have been spending a lot of time with Celeste Fairstone, the American girl," Carl went on. "It has also been brought to our attention from this student," Carl indicated the first year Slytherin boy, "that you purposefully sent Mr. Filch out after some of our members and got them into trouble."

The first year boy appeared completely horrified and his face revealed the fact he had no idea about the real reason he had been brought to the meeting.

"I'll bet he's going to deny it," Evan muttered angrily, glaring at Severus with dislike.

"I have explained myself where Celeste Fairstone is concerned," Severus announced sharply. "I will not deny that I do spend time with her, so what of it? Is it against Club rules that I spend time with her?" he pressed.

"You know, Snape, I think you believe you are better than the rest of us," accused Evan. "You hang around with Fairstone, saying it's because she is paying you, but we don't remember seeing you with any money -"

"I don't have to show you anything!" Severus cut in bitterly. "Why is that any business of yours or anybody else for that matter?" he argued.

"Fairstone hangs around with the Mudblood Evans all the time. Not to mention, we really don't know if Fairstone is pureblood. You also hang around quite a lot with that Mudblood. I think you want it both ways. I think you want to have your cake and eat it too," Evan stated.

"There is also the matter of what we found out from this first year," Mulciber informed. "By the way, would someone mind getting him out of here … we don't need him any more," Mulciber ordered.

"Come on, _kid_. You can go do homework or whatever it is you first years do," Rabastan said as he hauled the first year boy to the door. He opened it, shoved the boy out the door and then closed it again.

"So, how would you like to answer Evan's accusations, Snape?" Carl pressed. "It is not exactly good for your reputation to befriend Mudbloods, you know, not that it's really any of my business who you talk to. But it's a bit more of a problem if you're getting your fellow Elite Club members into trouble because of females," he stated. "I am also aware of your relationship with Fairstone. I never saw you over the holiday because you were with her all the time. You practically didn't know Connor or I existed," Carl reminded.

"You were with her a lot, I saw you with her every day," Avery chimed in with his attempt to be helpful. Severus simply glowered at him since the boy had no right to open his mouth or get involved.

"If I am to be kicked out for this, then I think all of you should be as well," Severus complained.

"What are you talking about, Snape?" Rabastan said coolly.

"All of you claim to be revolted by the thought of a Muggle-born, but I have heard you and Carl say … how did you put it … _if they all looked like that, I'd like a taste of some mud_," Severus said to Rabastan. "You said it about Lily Evans in my third year. It was after a Quidditch match."

Carl and Rabastan glanced at each other but made no comment.

"Mulciber, I have heard you on numerous occasions suggest that female Muggle-borns are a bit of crumpet … a little bit of fun, especially when they are pretty," Severus went on.

"Evan, you have not made it a secret how you feel about Celeste Fairstone, which borders on being inappropriate if she does happen to be a pureblood. It is not my fault you ruined your chances with her. Why should I suffer when she has chosen to befriend me because I help her?"

"You sent Filch out after us!" Evan screeched angrily.

"I did not send Filch after _you_!" Severus snarled, standing abruptly, for the first time showing his anger at being put in this situation. His action and voice seemed to surprise all of them, even the overbearing Evan Rosier.

"I told the first year to tell Filch that a male and female student went outside. I will admit I hoped Filch would put a stop to it. I hate Black and his idea that he deserves her friendship more than I do."

"You are acting just like Black and trying to make a fool out of me in front of _everyone_! You and he both have set it in your head that the girl belongs to you! Now you are going to humiliate me in front of fellow Slytherins!?" Severus growled. "I have just as much right to talk to her and befriend her!! You are accusing me of something you yourself would give anything to get!" he spat.

"_YOU LITTLE GIT_!" Evan yelled and made a move towards Severus.

"I told you I saw Celeste go out with Black. How was I to know you would go out after them!? I assumed you had enough sense not to go out there during prohibited hours, but it seems_ I was wrong!_" finished Severus.

Carl grabbed Evan by the back of the robes to stop him from attacking Severus. Evan jerked out of Carl's grasp and turned on him, looking ready to fight Carl instead.

"_What are you playing at, Rosier_!?" Carl asked viciously, ready to protect himself but also appearing rather startled that his friend had turned on him.

Evan's eyes darted from Carl to Severus. He gave a huff of frustration and held a murderous expression as he stood, fists clenched.

"If you're jealous, that is one thing, but getting us involved in this is another," Hector began. "Maybe you need to step up and be a man about this situation and accept the girl doesn't like you. Most of the time we all step back if a fellow Slytherin has a girl; we respect each other at least that much. Snape shouldn't be any different, should he? If she likes him then what is the problem?" asked Hector.

This comment did not appease Evan Rosier, who uttered an angry curse and stormed out of the room. Severus sat back down and was not sure what else to say or do.

"It's always a female that causes trouble among friends," Rabastan muttered with a dismissive wave.

"I don't see what's so special about her, she's kind of annoying," Connor commented.

"One among many," Severus decided, giving Connor an unfriendly glance.

"This was a waste of my time. I don't need to deal with everyone's personal issues. I have my own stuff going on I can be dealing with," Hector said darkly. "Tell Rosier to stay out of my way," he added and headed for the door.

"Tell him yourself, you share a dorm with him," Carl replied as Hector left the room, closing the door behind him.

Nobody said anything for a few minutes and Severus felt as if he should attempt to repair the damage that was done.

"I have not meant to cause trouble for the Club," he said softly. "I have attempted to be useful, I have tried to be a good Slytherin," he expressed somberly.

Carl considered him silently for about a minute and then gave a curt nod.

"I don't really see any reason to kick you out right now since you have been useful," said Carl, then he paused as if he were searching for what he wanted to say next. Carl walked over to sit beside Severus and took another moment in thought before he spoke again.

"So tell us, there must be something interesting about that Fairstone girl to get Rosier so worked up. What is it, Snape? Does she have loads of money? I mean she's alright looking, but I haven't really noticed anything special about her. So what is it? What is she like?" pressed Carl.

The rest of the boys all moved closer. They sort of gathered around Severus as if expecting him to give out information about Celeste.

"Have you done anything … serious with her?" Rabastan asked curiously, a rather devious glint in the boy's eye.

"I … I don't know what you want me to say, she's just a girl like any other. She never shuts up actually," Severus stated, not wanting Carl Mulciber or any of the others to become a problem for him where Celeste was concerned. Rabastan let out an obnoxious laugh, apparently finding Severus' comment unfulfilling.

"Which of them do shut up, that's what I want to know," Carl wondered mischievously. "So you mean to say you haven't even tried with her?"

"I'm not comfortable talking about what I do with Celeste Fairstone, it's none of your business," Severus decided.

"So are you going to marry her and then take her to your bed? Is that what proper Snape would do?" Rabastan teased, apparently delighting in Severus' uncomfortable expression.

"_I'm not marrying her_!" said Severus viciously. "I'm just friends with her! Why would you even want to talk about something like that?" he demanded, feeling utterly horrified by the suggestion that he would even remotely be considered to marry Celeste Fairstone.

His sixteenth birthday was at the end of this week; he had never even considered marriage very seriously. Apart from his age, there was only one girl he had ever remotely thought about in that way and it certainly was not Celeste. Yes, he had kissed the girl, but that did not mean he would marry her and he and Celeste were the only ones who knew about it anyway.

The other boys seemed to find his outburst quite funny and all of them started to snort and giggle.

Severus scrunched up his nose, thinking they were actually acting like a bunch of girls; even Celeste did not behave this stupidly. Although she would probably giggle and blush about such talk, she would not have purposefully made him sit through this kind of embarrassing conversation or laugh at him.

"May I go now?" Severus asked hesitantly.

"Of course, Snape. I'm only sorry some people don't have interesting stories to share like the rest of us," Carl submitted and waved his hand towards the door. Severus stood ready to escape.

Once outside in the corridor he gave a sigh of relief and headed towards the Slytherin common room. To his dismay, Evan Rosier was waiting for him outside the entrance.

"Mr. Superior Snape, not so clever now, are you?" Evan insulted.

"You tried to kick me out of the Elite Club. I have nothing to say to you, Rosier," Severus declared forcefully.

Rosier laughed.

"Think I'm scared of you, Snape? I'll bash in that big nose of yours and -"

"You might not be scared of him, but I certainly will not be allowing this kind of attitude among my Slytherins," the voice of Professor Slughorn interrupted. He came forward and stopped near Evan, his expression quite cross. "What is the problem here? What are you arguing about?" he asked.

Severus and Evan did not answer his questions.

"Are neither of you going to speak up?" he pressed. When they both still refused to speak, he took a step closer. "Then I will be forced to give you both detention," he threatened. Severus and Evan remained stone-faced to the questioning, even with the threat of detention.

"Very well, you will both have detention starting tomorrow," Professor Slughorn asserted. "Don't let me find this argument continuing, now go inside," he admonished and spoke the password to open the door to the Slytherin common room.

Hector all of a sudden appeared from the direction that Professor Slughorn had come, walking towards them. Evan apparently suspected something because he glowered at Hector as he stopped among the group.

"Are you going to bash in my face too, Evan?" Hector asked in an arrogant voice.

Evan did not answer and headed on inside without looking back. Severus stared at Hector and then Professor Slughorn, not quite sure what was going on.

"Yeah, I kind of figured he might try something like this, Snape," said Hector in an offhand manner. "Kind of stupid really, but if he does you in, I'll never get past my OWLs at the end of the year. So I can't have him injuring my tutor or my dad'll kill me for failing my OWLs," explained Hector.

"Would either of you mind explaining what this is all about?" Slughorn demanded.

"Sorry, Professor. I still don't really know, sir. I just know Rosier has put Severus here on his least favorites list," Hector lied, although his tone was quite friendly and charming so that Slughorn never got a sense of him being deceptive.

"Very well, but you will still receive detention, Severus. This is not the kind of thing to keep secret from your head of house," Slughorn insisted.

"It's … I'd rather not, sir," Severus spoke softly. There was no way he was going to admit to that the fight was about a girl, even though it was stupid and he knew he could get his face bashed in. If he told, it would be ten times worse because Evan Rosier would still be out to bash his face in anyway.

"Very well, Severus, if you insist," Slughorn allowed. "Now both of you go on inside," he ordered.

Severus and Hector entered together and neither said anything at first. Hector stopped halfway to the dorm room so Severus did as well.

"Slytherins usually don't get other Slytherins into trouble," Severus said somberly. "But I thank you for the assistance," he added.

"Yeah, well, like I said, you're not doing me any good dead or in the hospital wing," Hector commented in an offhand manner. "I can't fail my dad … he'll kill me if I don't do well on my OWLs."

"Then we'll just make sure that doesn't happen," Severus offered.

Hector seemed a little surprised by the comment as if he did not expect it, but quite obviously he appreciated it. He gave Severus a pat on the back.

"Just stay out of Rosier's way for a while, or at least don't flaunt that Fairstone girl in his face," Hector advised.

"That is going to be rather difficult, considering …"

Severus paused, realizing he was getting ready to say more than he meant to.

"Considering what?" Hector pressed, looking curious.

"Just considering the girl thinks of me as a best friend now and I help her in the same manner I help you … and I like her company," he explained, trying to reveal as little as possible.

"Well, maybe he'll get over it. If not, just let me know if he harasses you," Hector said and moved on the rest of the way to their dormitory. Severus followed and offered no other comment as he entered.

Evan did not bother him as they lay down to sleep, but Severus had a hard time actually going to sleep; it was not easy when someone in the room had the idea they wanted to kill you. Severus decided tomorrow he would find a way to put a protective charm on his side of the dormitory, something that would alert him if Evan tried to attack him in his sleep.

--88--

Severus was sure it had to be intolerable to spend your birthday in detention, _if_ your birthday was important to you. His birthday had never been very important to anyone and he had eventually learned to not make a big fuss about it.

The only measure of remembrance he ever got was from Lily and his mother. They had, as always, remembered his day of birth this year. Lily give him a present and his mother sent him a small gift as well.

Severus knew his mother had made sure his father never saw that she was sending him something, since his father usually complained. It had always been a secret between them, the gift she would give him on what she would call _his special day_.

Whatever his mother called it, his birthday had never seemed very special. Especially considering right now he was doing some of the most demeaning work there could be in the art of potion making.

It was true that frogs served a purpose in potion making, but how he detested having to deal with the messy details of getting them ready for it. At least he could take out his frustrations on the dead frogs, which offered some moderate satisfaction; he hated frogs really.

Professor Slughorn had seen fit to give Evan over to Mr. Filch for detention. In Professor Slughorn's estimation it was a more prudent action to separate Severus from Evan.

Severus worked quietly at the task he was assigned, listening as Professor Slughorn droned away to him. It was not easy to tune the man out and Severus was starting to wish for Celeste's chatter as opposed to the deep belting tones of Slughorn.

Yes, Celeste chattered a lot, but somehow her voice had become an expected part of the day, like background noise that was no longer obtrusive.

Now that Severus was thinking about her, he still had not seen her since they parted ways the evening they had kissed. He had caught a fleeting glance of her in the corridor a day ago, but she had been heading into a classroom and thus inaccessible to him at that moment.

It was rather clear she was avoiding him, since any other time she would be in a scramble to come talk to him. This whole week he had not seen her. The little brat, he thought angrily as he used the dead frog to vent his aggression.

"Alright, Severus. I think that is enough for today," Slughorn said to him, apparently noticing Severus' frustration. "Return tomorrow at the same time and then you'll be finished," he added as Severus gathered his things and hastened to the door without a backwards glance.

Once Severus reached the Great Hall, he was confronted with many students already leaving; it was actually late and most people had finished dinner. Lily was on the way out and paused as her friends continued on.

"How was detention?" she asked gently. "Why didn't you tell me you've been in detention? I have been wondering where you'd gone off to all this week."

"How did you -" he began, but stopped himself as she made a very sweet lopsided grin. "So, it seems things like that are not private for very long, are they?" Severus muttered unhappily. "It isn't something I like to brag about, unlike some people at this school," he commented as he caught sight of Potter and Black, who were still at the Gryffindor table along with the majority of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"And on your birthday, Severus," she teased gently, her expression changing to one of sympathy. "So what happened with you and James Potter this time?" she said coyly, noticing where he had looked.

"It might interest you to learn he is not why I am in detention," he allowed, not sure what to make of her playful voice but very much liking it anyway. "It was actually Evan Rosier who landed me in detention this time," he explained.

Lily's expression of coy humor turned to very evident surprise.

"I didn't think Slytherins got each other into trouble," she blurted out and then appeared a little ashamed of herself for saying it out loud. "Sorry, I didn't mean it the way it sounded … it's just … he's one of your friends, isn't he?" she allowed.

"I have started to wonder about friends and how to determine who is and isn't a friend," said Severus. "And speaking of friends, where is that chatterbox of ours? I have not seen her at all this week. I need to ask her something," he expressed. He felt rather weird inquiring about Celeste since he would rather be here and talking to Lily; and yet he was asking for the whereabouts of Celeste.

"She said she was going to walk down and see her father and get our tickets for the Dueling events. She said she might be able to get us some special tickets nobody else can get," Lily answered, smiling brightly. "I was going to wait here for her to get back, but Mary asked me to help her with Charms homework so I decided I could just see Celeste tomorrow."

"How long ago did she leave?" he wondered.

"Just a minute or two ago. I told her she shouldn't since it was late, but she wasn't worried about getting in trouble for going to see her dad … being that he is so close by," Lily informed. "I said she could just wait, but she was excited to get the tickets for us," she added.

"I will wait for her," Severus offered.

"Are you sure? It is your birthday and -"

"It's practically over now anyway," he said reproachfully, not wanting to make a big deal about it. Though he did like the fact that Lily was giving special meaning to his birthday.

"If you're sure," she said. When he nodded, she added, "I'll see you both tomorrow then, goodnight."

Once she was gone, he did have in mind to wait for Celeste, but the fact that Potter and Black were still in the Great Hall made him hesitate to enter. He was not in the mood to deal with them so he decided to go find Celeste.

Sneaking out of the castle was not as hard as one might expect, and this time was no different. However, since he was already on detention this week, he was extra careful not to get caught.

Once at the dueling pavilion, he knew it might be a more difficult task to get inside. He already had entered the pavilion before so if someone saw him he might not have as much trouble as someone else would. There were workers around it still making finishing touches and also protecting it from unwanted intruders.

When he saw that the way was clear, he moved inside, intent on finding Celeste. He could not really give a good reason why he wanted to see her, but it was partly because of the fact she had been avoiding him. That would not do - he was supposed to be avoiding her, not the other way around.

He entered into the dueling arena through one of the stadium seating areas. The seats circled the whole arena except at one end where a grouping of about twenty larger decorative chairs lined a red fabric draped wall.

When Severus had been given his tour of the place, Mr. Fairstone had explained that this would be where the event judges and committee would sit. There were a few workers around now completing the final work on the interior.

Down in the arena on one side was a stack of empty crates and that is where Severus saw Celeste sitting. She was intently watching her father who was talking to the remaining workers; they had all gathered around the man and were listening to him attentively.

It appeared to Severus that they were all preparing to leave. A moment later his assumption was proved correct as all the workers sauntered out through a door under the platform where the judges' seats were located.

The inner circle of the arena where the dueling would take place was illuminated very brightly at that moment, which meant the seating area of the arena was relatively dark. Severus crept down to the last row of seats nearest the arena floor. There was a protective wall that came above his waist and separated the audience from the arena floor. Since it was darker where he was standing, he thought that if he was very still and quiet he would remain unseen.

Severus worked his way stealthily around the arena to where Celeste was patiently sitting on top of the wooden crates. Once he was close enough, he got ready to speak, but suddenly he ducked down because her father had turned and headed over to greet her. Severus leaned down, hiding behind the protective wall so he would not be caught by Celeste or her father.

"Celeste, what are you doing out here?" Mr. Fairstone's voice asked.

Severus scooted over a little and got up on his knees. He was now positioned behind the empty crates but could still observe Celeste and her father without them being aware of his presence.

"Shouldn't you be inside the school, eating dinner and doing your homework?" wondered Mr. Fairstone as he sat down beside Celeste on the wooden crate.

"I already did my homework, Daddy … and I'm not all that hungry," she answered, turning her face towards her father.

"Not hungry!" Mr. Fairstone announced in a voice that suggested he did not believe her. "Since when?" he teased, a lopsided grin now visible on the man's face.

"Well, it's not like Granny's cooking," Celeste responded.

"Yes … I know," he agreed, nodding. "I am sure you miss her, I do as well," he added gently. There was a moment of silence and then her father spoke again.

"If you want, perhaps we could persuade your mother to cut this trip short. After the dueling meet we could just go home if you wanted," her father offered. To Severus, Mr. Fairstone's voice suggested he was more inclined to leave than stay.

"But isn't Momma having lots of fun? She said she was so happy to finally have her trip. All the shopping and places to see, that's all she talks about when we're together. I think she just wanted to outdo Mrs. Gregory who always talks about her trip to Europe. That lady was always talking about it in front of Momma … like she had something Momma never had," said Celeste, sounding quite serious; to Severus it sounded as if Celeste did not like whoever the Mrs. Gregory person was.

"Mrs. Gregory has a tendency to brag, but your mother has always wanted the trip. She talked about it before we were married. At this point though I think your mother has surpassed her: Rachel is practically the toast of Europe's magical community. She is always getting us invited to one kind of event or another. We even have some silly woman reporter constantly buzzing around us everywhere we go," Mr. Fairstone informed. "Your mother loves the attention, but I am not so fond of it," he added.

"I don't like the attention that much either," Celeste decided.

"I suspect it is that your mother is very beautiful, friendly and charming. I'd say everything your father is not," he finished, giving his daughter a mischievous wink.

"Daddy … you're fine. _You are charming _… most of the time," answered Celeste, grinning playfully. He gave her a pat on the head, ruffling up her curls. She laughed and shied away so he would stop.

"So what brings you down here, Goldilocks?" said Mr. Fairstone. Celeste's face twisted up as if the nickname was the least favorite thing she wanted to be called.

"I came to see you of course," she responded. "Well … and to get the tickets for Severus and Lily," she admitted.

"Tickets, hmm?"

"Yep … I was going to ask you if we could invite Severus and Lily to the special events. The ones not everyone can get tickets to," she asked hopefully.

"I don't get those free, Celeste, at least they are not _exactly_ free. The money paid for those events goes to charity. It would not be right for me to ask for free tickets," he stated.

"I know, but I don't mean to get them free. I want to buy them if I'm allowed," Celeste revealed. "I can use my allowance," she added.

"Celeste, you would not get an allowance for a very long time. You are aware of how much they cost, aren't you?"

She nodded.

"Is it worth the investment?"

"Of course, Daddy! They're my friends."

"I don't want you to come back later when we get home and complain you can't buy something you want because you spent all your money on friends. Are you sure you want to do this?" her father pressed, concern in his voice.

"Daddy, I'm not a little kid any more. I want to do this. Severus and Lily are special to me. I've never really, really had best friends before," Celeste insisted.

"You are not being pressured to do this, are you?" he persisted, his expression of concern growing more visible. "I don't want you getting hurt again by friends who use you because of what your last name happens to be," he said forcefully.

"_No_, Lily and Severus wouldn't do that. I want to be with them and show them everything. So we can have fun together while I'm here. I might not get to see them again when I go home," she explained.

Mr. Fairstone studied his daughter's determined face for a couple of moments before he spoke again.

"Alright, if that's what you want to spend your allowance on then I will not stop you," he allowed. "Before I allow you to get these tickets though, I would like to talk to you about this boy, the one named Severus."

"Severus?" Celeste said, sounding impatient. "Why?"

"You know what we've discussed before, about boys and about you waiting till you are sixteen to start being friends with boys and dating," he cautioned.

"Severus is my friend, he's helped me bunches! I-if it wasn't for Severus, I wouldn't be doing good in Potions and I'd only have Lily as a friend. Please, don't say I can't be friends with him just because he is a boy! He's more than just some boy," she pleaded.

"Celeste, you know I am not saying these things to hurt you. I do not want to take your friends away from you," her father insisted. Celeste did not reply and instead was frowning very unhappily.

"I am your father and that means I have to help you make the right choices in your life. It's part of my job to make sure you are safe, healthy and happy," he reasoned.

"But you have to let _me_ do some of it," insisted Celeste.

"I don't want to argue with you, Celeste," he said flatly.

"I don't want to argue with you either," she mimicked.

"I'm just trying to find out what kind of boy this Severus is," he pressed.

Celeste did not answer right away and at first seemed to be trying to find the right words to say. Her expression became determined again as she stared up at her father's face.

"The kind that doesn't make me feel like I'm just a last name," she decided.

Mr. Fairstone had the expression that said he wanted to complain but could not think of a good argument to make for his side of the disagreement. The statement stopped him short and he simply stared at Celeste for a few moments silently, attempting to come to terms with what she had said.

"Alright, Celeste. I will allow you to buy the tickets for your friends," Mr. Fairstone said. "If you are going to go this far on your end of the friendship then I will get to see exactly what kind of friends they are to you," he added.

With that said Mr. Fairstone got up and Celeste did as well, following her father out of the arena. Severus remained where he was until they were gone and considered Mr. Fairstone and Celeste's conversation very carefully as he made his way back in the direction he had entered the arena.

He left the pavilion quietly and walked back up towards the castle. He stopped and waited in the darkness under a tree at a vantage point he was sure Celeste had to pass by to reenter the castle.

It was quite cold tonight, but the cold rarely bothered him any more because he was used to it. There was still snow on the ground and the air had the feel that it might possibly snow again. But there were no clouds in the sky and the half moon made the white ground glow softly. Severus had rarely found snow useful, but right now it made everything seem quite peaceful and calm.

It was very easy to glimpse Celeste when she eventually appeared, walking across the snow in his direction, not aware of anyone watching her. She was such a small figure on the large white grounds, crossing alone in the dark.

A touch of worry crossed his mind and he had no idea why this sudden fear for her safety attached itself to him. Severus was not in the habit of worrying about other people; there were very few people he shared a concern for what might happen to them. He had never felt the weight of other people worrying about him, so why should he be troubled by it in return?

She did not notice him and he was sure she would have walked on past without ever realizing he was here under the darkened tree.

"Is it true?" he called out from the darkness.

Celeste stumbled to a stop and turned towards his voice. It took her a moment, but he could tell she had found him in the darkness.

"What do you mean? Were you following me?" she asked hesitantly.

Severus waited and did not answer. She came back, walking closer to stop a few feet away from him. He could now see her expression better: her face still held the question she had just asked him and she was now the one waiting for him to answer it.

"Did you really mean all those things you said to your father about me?" he persisted, ignoring her question.

"Severus! Were you spying on me and my dad?"

"I haven't seen you in almost a week! Why have you been avoiding me?" he complained.

"I wasn't."

"You were!"

"I wasn't. I just -"

"You have been!" he responded loudly.

"Okay, fine … I was!" she confessed sharply.

Severus had not expected her to admit it so quickly and he spluttered a moment on the verge of getting ready to say one thing and having to correct himself to reflect her change in argument.

"Why!?" sprang from his lips before he could stop it.

"I don't know why, I just -"

"Don't lie to me!" he pleaded, cutting her off before she could finish.

"I was scared," she began painfully. "I didn't-don't want to ruin our friendship! I-I … I don't know what else to say!" she blurted.

"Well, I don't either!" he spat. "A-and I was avoiding _YOU_! Not the other way around," he added forcefully.

They both were on the verge of speech, but neither was able to get out what they wanted to say.

"I'm sorry," she offered softly. "Are you very angry at me?"

"No," he responded dully, flexing his fingers and giving a great huff of frustration. He was ready to say more, but she made a movement that stalled him.

"Happy birthday," she said, her arm extended out towards him.

Severus blinked a couple of times not realizing she knew but also trying to see what she was attempting to give him. He took a couple of steps forward that brought him directly in front of her; there was a cluster of about ten tickets in her hand.

He slowly reached out and took them from her and stared down at them. He was unsure what to say in reply to this gesture. They both stood quietly as he examined the tickets.

Severus wanted to be angry with her for avoiding him. He had even planned out some other things he wanted to complain about just to add fuel to the argument. The intent to fuss was still there, but he could not summon the motivation to continue the fight.

It was not very easy to be angry with someone who was giving you a present. It also did not help that the little event of snogging her in the bushes began to play in his mind again.

"Lily told me it was your birthday today," Celeste informed. "I'm sorry you had detention on your birthday," she added.

"I don't want to talk about that. It's just detention and it wasn't my fault, by the way," he said somberly.

"She hadn't heard what it was for, but she told me she learned you had it," Celeste replied.

"Well, I would rather forget about it since it's over now," he decided, not elaborating on what the detention was really about.

"Why didn't you tell me your birthday was so soon?" she asked.

"I hadn't really thought about it," he revealed.

"I would have gotten you a present if I had known."

"You already bought me a present, the bag is enough … and I heard what you said to your father. I don't expect you to spend money on me. It isn't necessary," he admonished.

"The bag was a Christmas present. I would have gotten you a birthday one too," she insisted, ignoring his comment. "Since you know about the tickets then they can be your birthday present, if that's okay with you," she stated.

"It would be foolish to argue," he submitted. Even though he tried not to, a sheepish smile was fighting hard to lift the corners of his mouth.

Celeste noticed even though he was trying to hide it. She beamed brightly as Severus continued to battle his own smile.

"I know you said you didn't want everyone to know I gave you tickets. So you don't have to sit with me and my family if you don't want to," she advised.

"That doesn't mean I wouldn't sit with you. Why wouldn't I sit with you?" he asked impatiently. "I'd like to show off the fact that I know you and your family, if you don't mind. I can still say I bought my own tickets," he went on, looking both fierce and proud at the same time.

Celeste laughed. Severus had expected her to be offended, but instead she seemed to find his comments entertaining. It was not a mocking laugh, rather there was a genuine sound to it that did not cause him embarrassment.

When she had stopped laughing, his own mouth turned up on one side; he was surrendering to the grin finally.

"I did mean the things I said about you to my dad," she said softly, still smiling.

"It sounds like your father is not very fond of me," he concluded.

"No, it's not you personally. He just doesn't like any boys very much. My dad is -"

"Overprotective," he finished.

"Not always … but most of the time, yeah," she replied.

"So if he found us out here right now, under this tree in the dark -"

"_I don't even want to know_. I'm not going to feel guilty because we are friends and you happen to be a boy," she announced, but to him she sounded quite devious and carefree about it.

"I'm sixteen now and in another year I will be of age. I am not a boy," he corrected. "Adults get to make the rules … when I'm an adult, I want to make the rules," he hinted.

"Is that always a good thing?" she wondered.

"Would you like to know why I was in detention all week?" he asked idly.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it?" she said cautiously.

"You'll probably hear about it anyway, so I might as well tell you before some first year opens their mouth," he muttered. "Evan Rosier attempted to get me kicked out of the Elite Club, but also he wanted to attack me because you and I are friends," he explained.

"Severus!" she gasped, her expression horrified. "H-he didn't, did he!?" she added.

"No, I am neither kicked out nor harmed physically. _I told you he was infatuated with you_! I do not care anymore about what he thinks of me, but you must be careful. Do you understand me? I know Rosier and how he thinks, just stay away from him … don't even look at him. Tell Lily to do the same. You must promise me you will tell her to be careful, because they brought her up in the meeting! Don't tell her I said they talked about her; if you do, she will just be angry with me … just … both of you must be careful now because of me. Tell me you will do that … promise me you will do that, Celeste."

His voice had become desperate near the end, the fear rising up in him that he had felt earlier when Celeste was coming towards him. He now could put his finger on what the fear was: that Rosier would harm either Lily or Celeste because of what had happened.

She was staring at him in a way that made his chest hurt. He could not explain her expression because nobody had ever gazed at him that way.

"I promise, Severus. I'll be careful and I promise to tell Lily to be careful too," she agreed.

Something touched his hand and it took Severus a moment to realize it was Celeste's hand grasping hold of his.

"You're … holding my hand, did you know?" he asked foolishly, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, I kind of did. Is that okay?"

"I have no problem with it," he responded. "Nobody can see us right now anyway."

"Should we go inside?" she asked softly.

"Can we just stand here a little while?" he pressed, hoping she would say yes.

"I don't mind … but just a little while. I don't want you to get more detention, or me for that matter," she advised. "I don't think it would go over well with my dad," she added, grinning at him in a manner he found very entertaining.

"I think getting detention might be worth it this time," he commented.

She gently squeezed his hand and Severus knew that if he did happen to get detention for being out here with her, it would be the first time detention was worth having.


	43. Chapter 43

Dueling Heart

The next week soon arrived and the most anticipated event of the school year was finally here - The International Dueling Championship.

Monday dragged by for everyone and there was not a face among the students who did not wish for Monday to be over. Even a few professors appeared ready for the next day to come, because that meant the beginning of the Tournament.

Classes were canceled for the rest of the week to accommodate the event. Dumbledore figured nobody would be able to concentrate in class with all the special activities going on at the same time.

Tuesday saw the opening of the Tournament and much fanfare had come from the arrival of all the teams and people that were part of it.

Severus sat with the Slytherin students; all the students were grouped according to their house in different areas of the arena. There was much talking and chattering while everyone found their seats.

Lily was seated with the Gryffindor students and when she noticed him she smiled and offered him a friendly wave. He waved hesitantly and watched her as she began to chat with the girls around her. He was quite sure she was the prettiest girl in the arena.

Severus glanced around and found the Ravenclaw students grouped together. It was not very hard to find Celeste; that mass of curls gave her away instantly. She was smiling brightly and eagerly scanning the faces in the crowd.

He knew instantly she was looking for him. When she found him among the Slytherins, her eyes widened and she waved; she was much more exuberant than Lily and it was a little embarrassing. He hoped not too many people noticed she was waving at him. He got ready to give her a curt wave, but Celeste turned away as if something had distracted her.

Severus' eyes traveled up to see Celeste's mother nearby. She waved her hand at Celeste, who in turn got up and made her way down the aisle she sat on towards her mother. Celeste followed her mother out of the arena and Severus wondered where they were going.

A couple of moments later the lights dimmed in the arena and a hush spread amongst the crowd. After the arena had become completely silent, the deep _gong_ of a large bell resounded three times.

In the center of the arena a sudden flash of light and color erupted out of the floor. With a flurry of sparkles and loud clangs a wizard appeared. The man was dressed in dark burgundy and held a long wooden staff. On the end was a large green crystal and he pointed it up toward the ceiling. This caused another flash of light to illuminate the whole dueling area.

"I say _welcome_ to all this day, wizards and witches … hermits and hags … young and old!" the wizard began, his voice carrying to everyone in the arena. "It is in friendship that our tournament comes to you. It is not for the sake of battle do we meet for these events, but for the art and satisfaction of competition. To best one's enemies is grand, but to strive to better one's self among friends is a noble and honorable task. It is in this atmosphere that we bring you our festivities … and now without further talk, I give you our teams."

The wizard pointed his staff at one side of the arena and the doors opened under the raised platform on which the judges and committee sat. As each group of people appeared in the doorway, the wizard called out the team name and what country they represented.

Depending on the team and country, a section of the crowded arena would burst into applause. Each team had its own way of making an entrance. Some of the teams just walked in and others had a grand amount of fanfare to go along with their march.

After the entrance of all the teams, there were a few speeches given by different members of the committee and judges. Then the formal opening ceremonies were concluded and the wizard at the center raised his staff, which caused the lights to brighten again in the whole arena.

Everyone could either leave or stay to greet the teams and ask for autographs.

There was such a mass of people headed down onto the arena floor that Severus felt it was much too crowded to even attempt to get a closer look at the teams. He decided he really was not all that interested in autographs. Plus he was supposed to go to the opening banquet with Celeste and her family and it would be easier for them to find him up in the waiting area.

Unfortunately it also looked as though many students and other spectators had the same idea. It was very crowded even trying to leave; there were as many people attempting to escape the arena as there were staying.

Severus made his way up the arena steps and out into the larger area that was a more open section right outside the arena; it was where people could wait and talk together. Large columns held up a beautifully decorated ceiling that circled the entire arena. There were paintings on it of wizards dueling and battling. These were magical and moved around like the portraits in Hogwarts; each image danced above in a beautiful mock battle.

Severus watched the images for a few moments and then he caught sight of Lily standing with a group of mostly Gryffindor girls; they were what he considered Lily's friends.

He moved along behind the columns, staying out of the mass of people and eventually got around near to where the girls were standing. He would have continued on and possibly shown himself to Lily, except for the conversation the girls were already having. He heard his own name mentioned and quickly hid himself behind a column before any of the girls had noticed him.

"Why do you even talk to him, Lily?" one of the girls asked her. "He's just so -"

"Gross?" another girl finished when the first did not appear to be able to give words to what she thought Severus was.

"Severus isn't gross," Lily countered, sounding offended by how the girls were talking, but they appeared to override her attempt to censure the conversation.

"He's always using curses. Remember even in first year how he was putting curses on Sirius Black and James Potter?" another of the girls commented. "Plus I've never forgiven him for the things he said about my cat first year - he said I'd be better off skinning it and using it as a doormat," the girl went on.

"I don't think James and Sirius are completely innocent. And besides, your cat _is_ mean; I don't think she likes anyone but you," Lily suggested, attempting to change the subject.

"Well, I don't like him. He says the most horrible things; I don't think he cares about anybody's feelings. He is always spying on you - he's always following you around … he's just creepy. I don't know why you put up with it," the first girl continued. "He's in that Elite Club and you can't deny what that is, Lily. Everyone knows all of them are into the Dark Arts!"

"That Mulciber is in charge of it and I hear he has a Dark Mark. His dad is a favorite of You-Know-Who," the second girl informed in a hushed voice.

Severus wanted to yell at them; he was so angry with these stupid girls. He had even instinctively shoved his hand into his pocket to grab his wand. He wanted to reveal himself, but he knew if he did then Lily would be embarrassed and it would be his fault.

He wanted desperately to curse them; it would serve them right if he did it. Then something caught his attention and Severus realized someone was watching him where he was hiding.

It was Celeste and her mother. Apparently they had heard the conversation because Mrs. Fairstone was staring at him with concern. Celeste's face held an expression that was caught between anger and sympathy.

Severus was completely embarrassed. Before Lily could notice him or Celeste and her mother could say anything, he hurried off, trying to escape before he was humiliated further.

It was not easy to escape as he was trying to leave the place altogether. Instead he practically ran into James Potter and the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team as they were trying to exit as well.

"OY! Snivellus on the loose here!" Potter teased. "Someone contain him before his greasy powers affect us all!"

"Shut up, you overrated Snitch-licker!!" Severus snarled. He had not even thought about it before he said it, but Severus had just offended the whole Quidditch team by saying that. It was not the best moment to hurl an insult at James Potter when the rest of the team was there to back him up.

Severus knew he was a couple of seconds away from getting himself pummeled into the ground. Severus took a step back as the angry faces of the Quidditch team moved forward.

A firm hand grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from them. Severus glared back towards James Potter and the Quidditch team. They all began to laugh and point at him while he was being rescued by force. Whoever had hold of him dragged him out of the crowd and back through a doorway into the seating area of the arena.

"Let me go!" he demanded, pulling away.

It was Celeste's mother who had hold of him, which surprised him greatly. It was clear they had hurried after him when he was attempting to escape the situation with Lily. He supposed Mrs. Fairstone must have figured out he was about to be attacked by the Quidditch team and did the only thing she knew to stop it from happening.

Celeste was standing by her mother, her face tense with worry.

"Calm down, nobody is hurting you," Mrs. Fairstone offered gently. "That group of boys was on the verge of knocking you into next week, if you did not notice," she added. "You did not have to run away because of what those silly girls said, considering -"

"I-I don't need protection!" he announced sharply, cutting over her. "I wasn't running away either!" he added angrily.

"You do not have to raise your voice at me, young man," Mrs. Fairstone replied, lifting her chin in a manner that suggested she was offended by his loud tone and attitude.

"Don't be mad at us, Severus," Celeste said calmly. "But they were saying horrible things about you. You should be mad about that," she stated.

"Yeah, well … what difference does it make!? _Maybe it's true_!" he complained.

"Both of you _sit down, this minute_," Mrs. Fairstone ordered in a voice that suggested she was no longer going to put up with the arguing and loud voices.

Celeste moved to sit down in one of the empty seats and Severus glumly took a seat beside her.

"Now, you will both wait here. I will be back in a moment," Mrs. Fairstone ordered and she appeared to be ready to return to the area they had just left.

"No! Wait," Severus began desperately. "You can't tell Lily! You must not tell her what I heard them say … please! Don't let her know I-I … just don't say _anything_! It … it doesn't matter! Please, Mrs. Fairstone! I did not mean to get angry. I will not do it again, just please don't say anything to her or them that I know," he begged.

Severus was horrified at the thought of Lily being aware he had heard the conversation. She would be stuck in the middle and be forced to choose between him and her friends. He did not want to cause her trouble as he thought she might blame him for it if that happened.

"I wasn't going to say anything about that, dear. I was going to fetch Lily because we have to go down and join the others for dinner," Mrs. Fairstone offered. She put her hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed it. "We don't want to be late," she added gently.

With that said, Mrs. Fairstone turned and headed back the way they had come. Severus watched her until she was gone, then he turned back to Celeste.

"Don't say anything to Lily about what happened," said Severus.

"I think you should tell her what you heard them say," Celeste countered.

"I know what they say about me," he snapped. "Obviously, so does Lily. It's not a secret, you know … what people think of me," he went on.

"It doesn't mean it's right, or that it's right for them to do it," Celeste complained.

"How would you know?" he charged forcefully. "I _do_ know a lot of curses, just like they said. I'd have hexed all of them if I could have. If Potter hadn't been with the whole Quidditch team, I might have used the Cruciatus curse on him!" he threatened bitterly.

"Severus!" Celeste announced. "You shouldn't talk about doing those kinds of spells, especially that one," she stated firmly.

"I don't care, I would have done it," he barked.

"You shouldn't talk about the torture spell. They don't call it an Unforgivable for no reason. A good person doesn't need to -"

"Well, if it hadn't occurred to you, I'm not one of the good guys!" he responded. "I don't want to be either, if that means I have to be like those two idiots, Potter and Black," he added viciously.

Celeste frowned and then looked away from him. She folded her arms in front of herself and then made an unhappy huff, exasperated with him and the argument.

Severus also exhaled in frustration and stared straight ahead, feeling angry with everyone right now. Severus had wanted to make a good impression at the meal tonight. How was he going to go eat with these people if he was so worked up? Severus sighed, closed his eyes and trying to compose himself before Mrs. Fairstone returned with Lily.

"Doing that kind of magic doesn't make you special or important," Celeste began softly. "It doesn't make you a powerful wizard."

"Oh really, well what does make you important then?" he asked. "What _does_ make people think you are a powerful wizard?" he went on. "Making exceptional grades perhaps? Does that do it?"

Celeste seemed ready to respond, but he overrode her by continuing with his questions.

"How about following the rules or being a dedicated student who is loyal to Hogwarts? Does that make the professors or other students respect you?"

"Severus, it isn't -"

"_Clearly_," he interrupted, not allowing her to finish. "None of that makes you special or important. It's a fact, Celeste. You can't deny it or make this just a misunderstanding. To be thought of well, it means you have to be handsome and fun. Then all you need to do is get yourself a broom and catch a stupid Golden Snitch … if you can do that, it doesn't matter what rules you break or how you treat other people," he lectured.

"Not everyone!" she argued before he could continue his bitter complaint. "Not everyone cares about Quidditch and there are people who would respect you if you let them," she complained. "You don't have to be friends with people like Carl Mulciber to get somewhere around here," she insisted. "At home, some people just consider me a Fairstone, but I'm -"

"Don't do that," he ordered, his voice becoming waspishly quiet and controlled.

"What do you mean? _Do what_?" she asked, turning her face to him.

He stared into her eyes a moment before he replied.

"Don't give me pretty stories about how everything works out in the end. Maybe wonderful things happen for you, but not for me. That is not how life works for someone like me," he admonished.

"It can if you want it to," she allowed.

"You're living in a fantasy land if you believe that," he accused angrily.

Celeste's eyes widened a moment and she quickly faced forward, staring down at the arena. Her mouth turned down in a very deep frown. He had seen it in her eyes: what he just said hurt her feelings very badly. This reaction from her only made everything those stupid girls said true about him: he did say horrible things.

Before Severus could even attempt to say anything more, Mrs. Fairstone and Lily were heading towards where he and Celeste were sitting.

"Are you both ready?" Mrs. Fairstone asked.

"I thought we were going to meet out there," Lily said to them. Celeste hastily stood up and Severus followed her actions and moved to stand with them in the aisle.

"We're all together now. Let's hurry, I don't want to be late," Mrs. Fairstone said before Celeste or Severus could answer Lily's question.

They followed Mrs. Fairstone down to the bottom of the arena. At first Severus thought they were going to have to climb over the short wall that separated the arena from the seating area. Instead Mrs. Fairstone took out her wand and tapped it on the wall. The wall opened as if it was an invisible door and they could walk on through out onto the arena.

They went through the doorway under the raised platform the judges sat on, then down a few steps into a very large open area. This area was where the teams gathered and waited before competing, but also there was a section designated for each team set up on either side of the room. It was a very long room, almost like a hallway. Columns marked the separation points for each team and, as they walked down the middle, Severus noticed each area had a distinct look to it depending on the country; each also had a large national flag hanging on the back of the wall to identify them.

"I was wondering where all of you were," Mr. Fairstone said; he was standing in the doorway at the opposite end of the corridor.

"We're here now. It was a little crazy with that big crowd," Mrs. Fairstone commented.

"Come along then. Everyone is already being seated," said Mr. Fairstone, taking his wife's arm as they walked on inside.

They were arranged around large round tables. Severus headed swiftly for a chair between Lily and Celeste so he would not have to sit beside a stranger. Celeste's father sat beside her and Mrs. Fairstone was seated on the other side of her husband. The other people at their table were committee members and judges. Mr. Fairstone introduced everyone before the meal arrived.

Halfway through the meal, Severus began to see that Celeste's parents were very different from his own parents. Not that he had not already witnessed aspects of it: he had seen it at Christmas and now here they were in a very public forum on display for anyone who would watch them.

Celeste's parents talked to her and she seemed to actually enjoy talking with them. She did not hesitate on the questions they asked her and was most willing to share information about her feelings and thoughts.

These sorts of intimate personal thoughts were things he had never even considered sharing with his own parents. His father had never asked him if he was happy or concerned himself whether Severus actually enjoyed school. It had never seemed to matter to his father whether he was content or liked something.

Mr. Fairstone showed throughout the meal that he was quite willing to talk to Celeste and also share affection publicly with his daughter. Not only that, he was willing to accept these things from her.

Severus was not used to these sorts of public displays of affection and felt a nudge of jealousy, perhaps the desire to have parents who acted proudly and affectionately with him. It seemed to be the norm for this family to behave this way.

He had never really gotten to know Lily's parents. They had always been polite to him, but he always had the feeling they disapproved of him somehow. Was Celeste's family the norm for pureblood families? Was this how they behaved usually towards each other? Or was it just that Celeste fell into the category of a child who had been both wanted and planned?

When Celeste accidentally knocked over her glass, Mr. Fairstone did not scold her but cleaned up the mess for her. Severus could see that Celeste was horribly embarrassed. Mr. Fairstone gave her a pat on the back and then grinned at her.

This relieved Celeste's embarrassment and allowed everyone to laugh about it, even Celeste. It was at this time that Mr. Fairstone noticed that Severus had been watching them intently, but also that he had not participated a lot in the conversations around the table.

"You do not say much. Does the meal not suit you?" questioned Mr. Fairstone.

"Perhaps it is we old folk who are not interesting," one of the men seated at the table commented, grinning at the three youngest members at the table.

Severus felt a knot form in his stomach because of Mr. Fairstone's intense gaze. Severus kept his face calm, even though on the inside he feared he might say the wrong thing and offend them.

"I like the company and the meal," he began. "I am glad to be here, sir," he answered to Mr. Fairstone. "Thank you for allowing me to be friends with your daughter and attend this prestigious event," he added hastily.

Lily made a noise and Severus glanced at her, it appeared she was fighting to keep from grinning, maybe even laughing. Had he said something amusing, he wondered? Severus glanced back over at Celeste who was blushing and glancing timidly at him, then her father.

"I suppose my daughter has relayed the details of my rules regarding young men?" Mr. Fairstone commented in a serious voice.

"Yes, sir. Celeste told Lily and me about that," Severus answered.

"Do you think it is a good rule?" Mr. Fairstone pressed.

Severus opened his mouth, ready to agree for the sake of pleasing Mr. Fairstone, but then realized to agree would mean he, Severus, should not be friends with Celeste. This was a clever riddle, an unanswerable question.

"John, you shouldn't drag the children into one of your debates. It's highly unfair, considering the question you are asking him," Mrs. Fairstone commented strictly.

"I thought it sounded pretty reasonable," Mr. Fairstone replied, grinning at his wife mischievously.

"I think this is embarrassing now … shouldn't I have a say in this debate?" Celeste complained.

"You have," Severus announced smoothly before her father could reply. Everyone was surprised by his comment, they stared at him with curious expectation.

"So, apparently he does have some kind of answer to my question," Mr. Fairstone allowed, eyeing Severus suspiciously. "Well, come on, explain yourself," he added.

"I am here as Celeste's friend and guest. That would tell me that you are not above adjustments to a rule you have made regarding her and me as friends. That would suggest you are willing to negotiate the friendship rule you have put into place," he explained. "So I cannot say your rule is wrong, since you are clearly allowing me to be friends with her. I agree with the rule because you have modified it to suit what you feel is appropriate, sir," he added smoothly.

Mr. Fairstone raised an eyebrow and almost everyone around the table looked quite dumbfounded by Severus' comments. A couple of moments passed and then something strange happened.

Mrs. Fairstone and Lily became thoroughly amused and began to laugh. Slowly the laughter rippled around the table and everyone was chuckling except for Celeste and Severus.

"Did I say something funny?" Severus whispered to Celeste. She did not appear to know and apparently did not find it amusing either.

Mr. Fairstone ruffled Celeste's curly hair, which seemed to represent a gesture of affection for her father. Severus could tell Celeste was starting to not like it very much.

"Alright, I think it's time for dessert. I'm sure that is something everyone can agree on," Mr. Fairstone allowed. Nobody appeared to need to debate that statement.

A cart was brought forward to the table after Mr. Fairstone made a gesture towards the side of the room. The table was magically cleared off and the little cart zipped away, filled with the plates and glasses they had just used.

A moment later another cart rolled up beside their table and stopped; it was laden with all sorts of exotic-looking desserts. Severus had never seen such things and the variety of them was quite astonishing.

"Wow, I've never seen so many, even at Hogwarts," Lily announced.

Celeste had already leapt to her feet. She appeared to know exactly what she wanted and picked it up off the second shelf. It was some sort of round pastry covered in apples with a lurid green sauce and a huge scoop of vanilla ice cream.

"What is that?" Severus asked, staring at it longingly.

"You can try it if you want," Celeste offered, grinning at him rather deviously. "Pick one and you can have half mine. We always share. Mom always lets me try some of hers," she added.

Severus stood up to investigate the cart, following Lily who had already made a move to check it out more closely.

"They all look so pretty, I almost hate to eat them," Lily commented, smiling as she made her choice. She picked some sort of chocolate cake covered in a thick sparkling cream.

Severus studied the desserts as Lily sat down. He was quite unsure what to try.

"What do you like, dear?" Mrs. Fairstone questioned. She had come over to choose for herself and Mr. Fairstone had just asked her to just pick something for him.

"I don't know," he commented sheepishly. "It doesn't really matter," he added, watching her curiously. She smiled at him and began to point out and explain what each dessert was and whether she thought it was good or not.

Something about the way she spoke reminded Severus of Celeste, something about the nose was familiar as well. He thought idly that if Celeste was as pretty as her mother, no boy in the school would be able to ignore her or think she was annoying, not even him.

"Would you pick for me, please, Mrs. Fairstone?" he asked quietly, not wanting the others to hear.

She gave him a very kind glance and looked over the cart once more, then chose something for him. She gave the plate over to him and Severus felt rather thrilled about the whole thing; at least he was making a good impression on Celeste's mother.

He sat down beside Celeste, his expression quite smug as he stared at the lovely dessert in front of him. It appeared to be some kind of cake with strawberries and red sauce. It was very pretty, as Lily had described the desserts, but he had no problem digging into it.

It was very good and he had nothing to say as he took another mouthful of cake.

"Oh my, this is delicious," Lily gushed as she was halfway through her dessert. Celeste had not made a comment at all. She was happily eating up hers and had a blissful expression on her face that was rather charming. When she noticed Severus was watching her she offered to let him try her dessert but he declined, seeing that she was enjoying it more than he cared to try it.

Everyone at the table was absorbed in their own desserts, so when what sounded like an argument broke out at a table on the far side of the room, it took them all a moment to realize it.

"Those Egyptians are determined to have that mummy on their team, aren't they? I thought we made ourselves clear about this issue months ago," one of the committee members at the table said grumpily.

Everyone in the room had turned their attention to the area where the argument had erupted. Severus could not exactly see, but he noticed something odd was in the room. Was that a mummy, he wondered? His view was obstructed and he only caught a fleeting glance of it. Many people had stood up and were joining in arguing; it seemed to be a heated disagreement now among everyone.

A sudden movement beside Severus caused him to turn to Celeste. She had made a very odd sound and stood up abruptly like something had happened to her. If Severus had not known any better, he would have said she was terrified. Her face had gone completely white and she was staring in the direction of the argument. Had she seen the same thing he did, Severus wondered?

"Celeste!" John growled.

Severus had no idea what was going on or why Mr. Fairstone had yelled. Mrs. Fairstone grabbed hold of Celeste and for some reason was forcing Celeste to leave the room.

Celeste acted as if she did not want to leave, but Mr. Fairstone had now joined his wife and both were practically dragging her out. Not too many people had noticed because the argument was apparently much more interesting.

"What happened?" asked Lily worriedly. She was the only other person to actually pay attention to the Fairstones' hasty exit.

"No idea," Severus replied.

"Should we go with them?" Lily wondered, sounding worried.

All the committee members had left the table. They headed over to the area where the loudest voices in the argument were, so this left Lily and him alone at the table. The argument did not interest him as much as what was going on with Celeste and her parents.

"Yes," Severus agreed.

He and Lily both headed away in the direction the Fairstones had gone. They hurried along, attempting to find Celeste and her parents. They had to walk all the way back to the arena, since Mr. and Mrs. Fairstone had made their way to the other end of the arena and stopped there.

Severus was very surprised by what he found when he and Lily drew nearer. Celeste was crying quite adamantly and he could not understand a word she was saying to her parents. Mrs. Fairstone was on her knees, hugging Celeste in an attempt to make her stop.

When he saw Severus and Lily, Mr. Fairstone glowered at them and then he stalked by, intending to make his way back to the dining area.

"John -"

"Just stay here, Rachel. I have to go help, I am a committee member," he commented without looking back. Once he was gone, Severus and Lily moved closer to Celeste and her mother.

Severus had no idea what had caused Celeste to become so emotional, it frankly scared him a little. She was exuberant and outgoing, but this did not seem normal for her. He had seen her cry over a broken arm, but this seemed very different to him.

Celeste after a moment had calmed herself, but she looked quite worn and unhappy to him.

"Is everything alright? What happened?" Lily asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Just a little fright … that's all," Mrs. Fairstone said gently, pulling Celeste back out of the hug to stare into her daughter's face. "Just scared, but you're alright now, aren't you?" she pressed. "Celeste, _talk to me _… you are alright now."

"I'm alright, Mama," Celeste replied meekly and nodded. She turned her face towards Severus and Lily, staring at them intently.

Severus knew she was not alright and he could see it in her eyes that she was not alright.

He did remember at the beginning of the year the rumors had passed about that Celeste was afraid of ghosts. Severus had even seen evidence of her avoiding the ghosts: she would usually give them a wide path if they were passing in the corridor.

Severus had never given much thought to it, but now he thought she really was scared of ghosts. Mummies were the bodies of the dead who had been preserved and reanimated by a curse. A mummy was usually considered far worse than an Inferius because a mummy had the ability to remember itself and who it had been in life.

"So I take it a mummy is excluded from competing in the tournament," said Severus in an offhand manner as he took a couple more steps closer to Celeste and her mother.

Neither Mrs. Fairstone nor Celeste answered him, so he continued.

"That is logical, considering they are not really alive and would not feel pain like a normal person would," he commented. "Plus they are brought back with a magical curse. If it was allowed, that would mean a country could go out and find the best dead duelers on the planet and bring them back … which doesn't seem quite fair, does it?" he went on.

"The creature was not supposed to attend. How it got in, I have no idea. They made that clear months ago, it's been a rule for ages," Mrs. Fairstone said heatedly. "Their team should be kicked out for causing such a disruption," Mrs. Fairstone insisted.

Mrs. Fairstone stood and took Celeste by the hand, eventually leading her up into the seating area of the arena. She sat Celeste down on the top row. Lily and Severus had followed, not knowing what else to do at this point.

"I am going to check and make sure that it is safe for us to return inside. Will both of you stay here with Celeste for me?" Mrs. Fairstone asked.

"Of course," Lily answered immediately.

Mrs. Fairstone headed down, leaving Severus and Lily with Celeste.

Severus wanted an explanation to all of this nonsense and why Celeste had behaved the way she did. Lily moved in to sit down beside Celeste, which left Severus standing beside them in the aisle.

"Do you mind telling us what this is all about?" Severus asked, once he was sure Mrs. Fairstone was well away and not able to hear.

"I'd rather not," Celeste replied softly, her cheeks coloring.

"Celeste, it's okay if you are scared of something. We will not think badly of you if you are scared of a mummy or ghosts," Lily said gently. "Everyone is scared of something," she added.

"I can't help what happened," she breathed, her voice sounding very strange to Severus. "It's not that simple either, I feel so stupid. I look like a coward and it's pretty easy to just say I am one, isn't it? That I'm scared of - of -" she muttered.

"That's not what I mean, Celeste," Lily insisted.

"Would you like us to go hex the mummy?" Severus pondered. "It's just one mummy. If a room full of dueling wizards can't handle him, then we're in serious trouble, aren't we?" he suggested.

Celeste just stared at him blankly.

"We could vanish all his bandages, then he'd be a nude mummy. Wait … would that mean he is still a mummy if he doesn't have bandages, or would that make him just an Inferius?" Lily commented.

Severus snorted at Lily's attempt at humor. Celeste tried to scowl, but the edge of her mouth began to turn up.

"That's just what we need on Hogwarts grounds, isn't it? Not only is the mummy wanting to duel, he's nude as well," Severus allowed, realizing that Lily was trying to distract Celeste by making her laugh. "I'm sure that would be quite an attraction for everyone - the naked dueling mummy from Egypt!"

"_The Corpse from Cairo!" _added Lily. She was fighting hard not to laugh while waving her arms as if to welcome a performer on stage.

"_The Flashing Pharaoh!" _exclaimed Severus, pretending to cover his eyes_._

Celeste and Lily both began to laugh very boisterously. He was not sure whether his comments were all that funny, but at least they both were happy again.

Severus sat down in the empty spot beside Celeste as the two girls finished their laughing. Once they finished, both girls gave a sigh; the mood had been lightened a little because of his remarks. He was not usually taken to making ridiculous statements, but apparently it worked in this instance.

"I knew you could be silly if you tried," Lily allowed, grinning at him.

"Obviously it's not hard to be ridiculous," said Severus evenly.

Celeste leaned towards him, laying her head against his arm.

Lily blinked and stared at them oddly, though she did not look any more surprised than Severus. He worried nervously what Lily would think and tried to pretend indifference to Celeste's show of affection.

"Thank you, Severus. You are a good friend, even if we don't always agree," Celeste said, sounding very serious. "I didn't mean to ruin the meal for either of you … I'm sorry," she apologized.

"I believe the meal was already interrupted by the argument. I wouldn't worry about it. It doesn't exactly seem to be your fault in any case," Severus commented, continuing to glance over at Lily who had an expression he could not read. She was studying Celeste and him very intently.

"It wasn't your fault, Celeste. Like Severus said, don't worry about it," said Lily. "Let's not even think about it any more. We'll talk about something else," she suggested.

A moment of silence passed as Lily appeared to be considering an idea for them to discuss. Perhaps the fact that Celeste's head was on his arm also made the situation a little awkward. Severus watched Lily's face brighten a moment before she began to speak.

"You haven't even told us about the duels yet, Celeste, or what we're going to see tomorrow. How do they work? I know there are teams, but what do they do exactly?" Lily prompted in an attempt to change the subject.

Celeste slowly sat back up away from Severus. She looked as though she were glad to think about something else. If anything, Severus knew Celeste loved to answer questions and explain things at length.

"There are all different kinds of dueling events," Celeste began. "Basic duels are usually done first. That's for beginners, but the higher ups will do them too. Sometimes it's just for an exhibition. They can be interesting when it's done for show and not points," she went on. "There are also Basic duels for each team during the year. It's done for points and to qualify you for the tournament. All that goes on the year before at the monthly events. So what you'll see at this tournament is everyone that has qualified from the previous year, sort of the best of the best."

"Basic is where the event is one wizard against another, isn't it?" Severus asked. He had read up a little on the events in _The Daily Prophet_, but he was sure Celeste would be able to elaborate more on the events, considering her father was on the committee.

"Yes, it's just one on one. You stand in the arena and face the other wizard. The teams will negotiate before the event what spells are allowed, how far away they are from each other when they turn and how many hits to win. The simplest is usually three hits, best out of three is the winner. They can do more and depending on who is in the duel would determine how fancy they want to make it," Celeste explained.

"Then there are the Team events. This can be the whole team or just a few members. There are three different events a team can enter in: Beginner, Intermediate and Advanced. Advanced Freeform is one of my favorites, it's a kind of anything goes round. The team will simply battle each other, last one standing is the winner. Then everyone will get points on how well they did. So you can still do pretty well even if you get knocked out."

"What spells are allowed?" Lily asked curiously.

"That's usually determined before the match begins. I really like it when they can apparate, but the rules are announced before each match so we'll know when they start exactly how it's going to go," answered Celeste.

"My favorite event is the Advanced Obstacle Duels. The arena will have walls and water and all sorts of things you can hide behind and use in your battle. The Beginner level is usually pretty funny because that's new members," Celeste said and gave a laugh. "The Advanced are the experienced members and it can be very exciting watching them move around the arena. It can almost be like a dance when they're all fighting."

"It sounds much more exciting than I thought. I just figured they'd stand in the arena and shoot spells at each other till one fell down," Lily said and then laughed. "I suppose I should have read more about it," she added.

"Tomorrow at the first match you'll get a program," she informed. "It's got pictures and tells you all about the matches and history, who's who and all kind of information about the events and what goes on. My dad is in the program; he has a picture with the committee and they have some old photos of past champions," Celeste said proudly.

"Do you think he'll autograph it for us?" Lily prompted mischievously.

"I can get you a bunch if you want," Celeste offered.

"It sounds like you're back to normal," said Mr. Fairstone's voice. They had not seen or heard him approach because he had come up behind them. They all turned to see him standing in one of the doorways to exit the arena.

"Come along, I'm going to walk you three back to the castle," he said, waiting for them to get up.

Severus, Celeste and Lily stood and moved to follow him.

"We don't get to finish our dessert?" Celeste asked, sounding disappointed.

"The committee has decided to go ahead and deal with this situation before it gets too far out of hand. So we're going to have a meeting in here tonight with all the teams to discuss this mess," he explained. "I want to make sure you three are back in the castle safely."

"Where is Mom?" Celeste asked worriedly.

"The argument became a little heated and another player got into a scuffle with the mummy … nothing serious, but your mother is helping him."

"Nothing serious?" Celeste repeated, not quite sure it sounded like nothing serious to her.

"Just a scratch, nothing major, everything is fine. The mummy has been escorted away and we'll not be seeing it any more," said Mr. Fairstone in a tone that meant there would be no more discussion of the mummy.

Once they got up to the castle, Mr. Fairstone followed them inside.

"Goodnight, Daddy," Celeste offered meekly. Mr. Fairstone reached out and pulled her towards him, squeezing her against his side. Celeste accepted the affection quite willingly.

"Goodnight, munchkin. Go on now, go to bed," Mr. Fairstone said gently, letting her go and heading back out of the castle.

"I think I have a crush on your dad," Lily commented as they headed to the main staircase.

Celeste smiled wistfully as they stopped at the bottom of the staircase. Both girls turned to stare at Severus since he really did not have to follow them any further.

Severus was not sure what to say to them, especially after Lily had said she thought she had a crush on Celeste's father. Was she joking? He really wanted to know if it was true because if it was, that meant Mr. Fairstone was the kind of man she liked.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked him, since he had not said anything and was just staring at them.

"Yes," he answered. "I have to go to the dungeons," he stated awkwardly, as he was unsure what else to say.

"Goodnight, Severus," Celeste offered very sweetly. Lily was grinning quite deviously as she glanced from Celeste to him. He had no idea what that was about.

"Night, Sev," Lily offered in a similar tone to Celeste's. Now he knew she was attempting to be silly.

"Goodnight, you two silly girls," he said stiffly, not liking that it felt as if he were being teased.

The two girls headed on up the stairs and he waited until they were gone before he headed down to his own bed. His mind was fixating on one thing: Lily had admitted to having a crush on Celeste's father. Severus would have to watch the man closely tomorrow to figure out what it was that made Lily feel this way.


	44. Chapter 44

"How come you're so good at this?" muttered Severus to Celeste.

Celeste grinned over her shoulder at him as she collected the little colorful tickets she had just won. Lily and Severus were next. After they had collected their own tickets, they joined Celeste in the center of a crowded aisle.

The dueling tournaments would not start until later in the day so the area they were in was the Pavilion. The three friends stood in a section filled with all sorts of games and amusements.

Upon entering the Pavilion, Severus had realized there was one section filled with merchants selling souvenirs, another filled with food to sample or buy and then the one they stood in now. It was as Celeste had described and there was certainly a lot more to see besides the tournament duels.

Celeste had made a hurried entrance into the games and amusements section that morning as soon as the Pavilion had opened. It rapidly became a favorite of every Hogwarts student; it only took about thirty minutes before the whole school learned just what this part of the Pavilion had to offer.

Because Celeste had given Severus and Lily special tickets to the dueling event, their cluster of tickets also included a courtesy game pass. This special ticket allowed Severus and Lily to play a certain amount of games for free. Those without this special pass would have to pay to play the games.

Celeste had chosen the first game they arrived at. She appeared familiar with it, so much so that the wizard running the game knew her by name. As Severus scanned down the long aisle, he noticed that each of the games looked different and had varying themes associated with them. Some were no more than little booths set up with a wizard or a witch; others were larger areas filled with colors and loud voices insisting you come play their game; some were even like small buildings that you could walk into, making him curious about what was inside.

The game they stood at now was quite simple. A sign over the booth announced this game as Target Dueling. Celeste hastily explained that you used your wand and hit the targets, which sounded easy enough to Severus.

He watched Celeste hand over her game pass to the friendly wizard standing at the booth. The wizard took out his wand and used it to black out one of the twenty-five squares on the game pass.

The wizard led Celeste over to stand on a round step colored red on the floor. She had already taken out her wand and, as the wizard stepped hastily away, she began to use her wand to shoot spells at little targets that sprang up or zipped around in front of her. As soon as the spell hit a target, a glowing number appeared above Celeste's head.

Lily was next and the wizard did the same thing: he marked Lily's game pass and then led her to an empty round red step beside Celeste. A moment later Lily was also firing at the targets.

Severus allowed the wizard to mark his pass and he followed the actions of the girls. He stood somewhat irritably on the next red step and then began to shoot at little targets as they floated around in front of him.

It ended far too quickly for Severus, but apparently Celeste had completed a second game while he had been shooting his own targets. The wizard marked her pass to indicate she had played again.

They each played a total of three games. Severus had glanced up at his score before it faded away. The wizard running the game had also written down the scores.

Celeste was the first to hurry over to the wizard again and for her efforts he presented her with a lot of little colorful tickets. Severus and Lily had also done the same thing, although they both seemed unsure what all of this meant. Severus had also noticed that Celeste was very adept at hitting the little targets and he had glanced at the glowing numbers over her head; he knew her score was better than what his had been.

Severus was intent to move on and see what other types of games were available. He hoped to find one where he would not be outscored by a girl.

"What do we do with these anyway?" asked Severus as he stared at the little tickets he held in his hand.

Celeste was stowing hers away into one of her robe pockets so Lily and Severus both followed her action and put theirs away as well.

"The gold ones are the highest, they count ten points each," Celeste began. "Each color has a number and that's how many points it counts."

"But what do we _do_ with them?" pressed Severus impatiently. "I do know how to count numbers," he added gruffly.

"You can use them to play more games or buy stuff," replied Celeste, sounding annoyed by his grumpy tone.

"You always say _stuff_! What stuff!?" I have never done this before, if you had forgotten," he complained.

He felt completely out of the loop now and stupid. Usually she was so informative and rattled on about everything; this time she had not told them anything and this seemed rather important information to him.

Celeste frowned and it looked as though she realized her mistake in not telling them about the games and the aspect of the little tickets.

"If you look at the game we just left, see that little sign hanging on the front of the booth," Celeste pointed towards the game booth, to a smaller sign positioned closer to where the wizard was standing. On it was written: _100 tickets_. Severus had noticed the sign that read 100 tickets, but at the time he had not really thought about what it meant; as he stared at the sign, the concept began to make sense to him.

"The food area and merchant area has them too. You can play free games or you can get food or … stuff, for free. Depending on how many points you get, that tells you what your ticket count is," she explained. "So what score did you both get?" she asked curiously.

Severus added up his three scores in his head to determine what his ticket count was.

"I believe my score was 652," he answered.

"I got 623," Lily announced. "What was yours?" she questioned Celeste.

Severus scowled while Celeste blushed and was hesitant to answer. She glanced at him rather sheepishly.

"Oh bloody hell, just go on and say it. I already know your score, if you want to know. I kept up with it," he muttered.

"715," Celeste revealed, grinning deviously at Severus.

"I would have done a lot better if _somebody_ would have told me the games actually meant something," grumbled Severus.

"I'm sorry," Celeste apologized. "We can share our tickets if you want. I don't mind," she offered.

"I think that is a great idea," said Lily before Severus could respond. "I'll gladly share mine," she added.

"Well … I suppose so," he responded hesitantly. Severus did not want his tickets used in a way he thought inappropriate. He was quite sure two girls could end up buying things he would not approve of.

Before he could say more, the girls both nodded and started to head over to the next game area. Severus noticed that lines had started to form at all of the games on this aisle. The one they had just left had quite a few students already playing as well as waiting in line to test their skill. Four of these happened to be James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

"Severus, are you coming with us?" asked Celeste.

"Yes, you go get in the queue. I'll be there in a minute," said Severus absently.

"Get in the_ what_?" asked Celeste, sounding confused.

"_Queue_, don't you know what a queue is?" he muttered, annoyed she was distracting him from seeing the scores of his rivals.

Lily quickly went into an explanation of what a queue was.

"Oh, you mean get _in line_; we say get in line," Celeste offered.

Severus had barely heard her and did not care what they called a queue in American; he ignored her. What he missed was her unhappy frown as she and Lily made their way over to wait at the next game.

Potter and Black had moved up for their turn on the target game and Severus was keenly interested to see what they would score. Severus slowly edged over to get in line with Lily and Celeste, all the while continuing to spy slyly at what was happening over at the first game.

Potter's game ended while Severus and the girls were still in line and the little numbers changed to reflect Potter's total score.

"Ha! 650!" announced Severus triumphantly. Even though it was very close, it was still lower than his own score.

"What?" Lily said in dismay.

"Er … nothing," he replied awkwardly, looking away from the target game.

"I bet I know what you were doing," whispered Celeste as she allowed Lily to pass in front of her. The wizard on this booth was marking Lily and Celeste's tickets.

"_Oh hush up and go on_," scolded Severus, giving her a little nudge with his elbow. She pushed his elbow away and gave him a grumpy glare.

The wizard marked Severus' ticket. He had no idea what this game was since he had not been paying attention. He was following Celeste through a painted doorway, not even realizing it until after he found himself in a darkened room.

"What is this?" he asked, nervous and unsure of what to do.

"It's a ride, I think," Celeste offered.

Someone grabbed his hand and was pulling him along with them.

"_A WHAT_!?" he uttered in dismay. "Who's that?" he fussed.

Someone began to laugh nearby, it sounded like Lily.

"It's me, silly," Celeste said sweetly, giving his hand a squeeze. "I've got hold of Lily … the man said just keep walking."

"How are we supposed to know when to … _OH MY_!" Lily announced as the room slowly brightened.

Severus blinked a few times. They appeared to be floating high up in the clouds.

"_W-what is this_?" Severus asked again, but this time he was not sure if he was scared or in awe. He stared down below himself and it was as if there was no floor and no walls, just clouds and bright blue sky.

"Whatever this is, I want one!" Lily decided. She let go of Celeste's hand and it was as if she floated away. She used her arms, spreading them out wide, and it was very much like she was flying.

Severus simply stared at Lily, struck by how beautiful she was floating there in the air ahead of him. It was like she was born to fly. Celeste was next and lifted up to stop beside Lily. Both girls grabbed hands and laughed as they steadied each other. Severus could not move; he simply wanted to stare at them. It was the most beautiful scene to him: his two favorites, who at the moment looked like a couple of angels.

"This is perfectly wonderful! I love it! It's just like how I dreamed it would be to fly…_really fly_!" said Celeste excitedly as the two girls leaned back and then somehow managed to spin in the air while holding hands. They let go of each other's hands and both were laughing as they twirled away from each other.

"Aren't you going to try it, Sev?" asked Lily when both girls had stopped spinning and steadied themselves again.

Severus frowned, unsure and feeling awkward that he would have to perform in the way they had. He knew he would never be as skilled as they were.

Celeste moved forward towards him, smiling brightly. Rather than floating elegantly like Lily, she had started to fly with quicker, darting movements. He was surprised how skilled she was, considering how bad she was on a broom.

"I knew it would be easier to fly without a broom, now I can prove it," she alluded. "Come on and try before it ends. You wouldn't want to have come in here and not even tried, would you?" she suggested, taking hold of his hand and pulling him forward.

He was not used to behaving frivolously, but since it was only Celeste and Lily, that made it easier to do something out of the norm. He was not as graceful as the girls and for him it was more enjoyable to watch them play, but he allowed them to drag him into their games, albeit reluctantly at first.

When the ride ended, the room grew dark again and Severus felt his feet touch a solid floor. He felt disappointed that he had not been more exuberant in his behavior. But he had participated and both Lily and Celeste appeared to appreciate his efforts.

"Did you like it?" Celeste asked as they made their way out.

"Yes … but just warn me next time of what it is," he cautioned.

"I would have, but that one is new. Even I didn't know what it was," Celeste explained.

"Sometimes it's fun to be surprised," said Lily as they exited back out into the crowded aisle of the gaming area.

"I prefer knowing, thank you. Surprises just get you into trouble," Severus commented as they made their way along the aisle to the next game. Severus would make sure he knew what he was getting himself into on the next one.

--88--

"I'm starving, can we get something to eat?" Lily asked.

They had already spent half the day playing games and Severus was becoming rather hungry himself. They all headed over toward the area where vendors were selling food.

"_The True Love's Door,_ what is that?" Lily commented as they walked past a larger booth with two strange-looking doorways shaped like hearts. It was painted a bright pink and all around it were frilly flowers in the colors of red, pink and white. People were walking in one doorway and emerging from the other; most who were exiting had a goofy love-struck expression on their faces.

"It shows you things you love, but also there is a spell inside it. My dad says it shouldn't be allowed here and he doesn't let me go in there - I'm not allowed. It can make you act silly when you leave," Celeste informed. "And sometimes people come out of there not liking what they saw or each other … like those two."

She indicated a couple that were walking out of the second door whilst arguing furiously.

"So, you go in and it shows you things about love or how you feel?" Lily questioned.

"Yeah, and if you are going in with someone that you're supposed to like, it might just happen to show you someone else," Celeste described. "It can kind of be a love killer," she added, grinning mischievously.

"It's stupid and I'm not wasting my tickets on that nonsense," muttered Severus grumpily. There was no way he was letting himself suffer that kind of humiliation on purpose.

They continued on to the bustling food area, where were so many different booths that it was overwhelming. Both Celeste and Lily began to walk around all the food booths in an attempt to find the cheapest but best buy for their ticket winnings. Severus simply thought all this walking was too complicated due to the amount of people combined with the choices available.

"Can we just pick something?" he asserted.

"That is what we are going to do right now," began Lily. "We're going to split the cost, so we need 400 points worth of your tickets," she revealed.

"400! What are you two buying?" he asked.

"We're making a choice since you will not say. We're getting food, drink and a dessert for each of us," Celeste began. "You didn't think they'd give you the free things cheaply, did you? You've got over 1,000 points now," Celeste went on. "Besides, you're getting it for free anyway," she argued.

"I didn't force you to give me something for free, did I!?" he snapped, pulling out all his tickets and thrusting them at Lily. "Here take them, I don't need them anyway," he added sourly.

Celeste crossed her arms and glared at him spitefully. Lily took the tickets hesitantly; her expression was of annoyance as well.

"What is wrong with the two of you today? All you've done is bicker and argue," admonished Lily. "If you're both going to keep acting like this, I don't know if I want to stay with you. Maybe I'll just go and find some other friends. It's no fun if this is all you two are going to do all day," she complained.

Celeste and Severus both glanced at Lily and then at each other.

"I'll go find seats for us," said Severus as he walked away. He would let the females deal with the food if that was what they wanted to do.

He noticed that a group of students had just left a table, so he took it before anyone else could claim it. The Pavilion was packed with people now and he felt sure that the room should be a lot louder than it was. Perhaps there was a special design to the place that kept the noise down. He glanced around and up at the roof and considered there was possibly a spell on the building to dampen the noise. Then there was also the fact all the hot food gave off a lot of heat, smoke, noise and smells; perhaps there was some magic in place to cut down on all that too.

"Snivellus! Are you lost or are you thinking how nicely a slimy bat like you would hang from the rafters in here?" James Potter's voice asked.

Severus glanced over to see Potter and his group already eating at a nearby table.

"I haven't lost anything," replied Severus. "I see as usual you managed to scrape enough tickets together to stuff your face. How did you do in the games, Potter?"

"A sight better than you ever would," Sirius Black commented. "You look hungry, Snape. Couldn't get any Slytherins to send you some pity money? Had to scrounge tickets off girls to get you into this area? Yeah, we saw you with Evans and Fairstone," he went on.

"That's a fine speech coming from you, Black, considering I'm not the only one getting pity money around here," said Severus waspishly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius said sharply.

"Only that I have heard Regulus speak about you and your very unfortunate family dealings this year," Severus began. "He's told us in the Elite Club that you were officially disinherited by your family over the holiday. He also commented about the fact that an uncle of yours has been disowned as well because he sent you … how did you put it … _pity money_," Severus insinuated.

Sirius leaped up and was making a move towards Severus' table, but he stopped when Lily and Celeste appeared, coming forward and placing two large trays down on the table.

"Is everything alright?" said Lily as she sat down.

"Yes," Severus answered, ignoring the glares from Potter's table.

They ate their meal and did not talk very much, Celeste remaining especially quiet. Severus realized that, given Lily's threat, he was going to have to avoid arguments with Celeste.

Once they had finished eating, Lily volunteered to take the trays back and throw away the trash.

"No more arguing when Lily is around," stated Severus in a firm voice once Lily was far enough away that she could not hear him.

Celeste gave him a grumpy face. For a moment she looked as if she was going to say something to him, but then she appeared to decide against it. She half turned away from him.

"Having fun, Snape?" Evan Rosier's voice asked.

Severus wanted to crawl under the table. What was with these people who would not leave him alone? Severus turned to see Rosier heading towards the table with a group of Slytherins following along. Without invitation they all sat down.

"What a cozy little group we have. You two looked a bit lonely sitting here," Mulciber commented; he was in the group along with Connor Avery and Rabastan Lestrange.

Celeste was horrified and scooted her seat closer to Severus, away from Rabastan Lestrange, who had sat down in Lily's seat on Celeste's left.

"W-we're not alone," Celeste corrected. "Someone was sitting there," Celeste told Rabastan.

"Hey, little big mouth, you don't tell me what to do … _got that_?" Lestrange snapped viciously.

Celeste took offense and abruptly stood up to leave the table. When Severus did not move, she stared at him intently.

"Are you coming, Severus?" she asked.

"Yeah, _Snapey_ … are you?" Rosier said in a mocking imitation of Celeste's voice. The rest of the Slytherins started to snigger and watched both Severus and Celeste intently.

"Going to run along with the girls, maybe?" Rosier pressed, pretending to toss hair over his shoulder in an imitation of someone who had long hair.

"Are you coming with me or are you going to stay here with _them_?" pressed Celeste, glaring at Evan Rosier with dislike.

"Ooooh, she doesn't want you to stay with _them_," Rabastan Lestrange announced, mimicking Celeste's tone. "Why don't you run along, little girl?" he commented over his shoulder to Celeste.

Severus felt like he was stuck in the middle, exactly where he did not want to be. If he left the table, he would forever lose favor with all of these Slytherins; if he did not go with Celeste, she would be angry and thus Lily would be angry.

"So, you gonna hang around with the girls, Snape, or with your mates?" Mulciber asked curiously.

"Severus," Celeste said his name insistently. "Come on … please."

"_You're not my boss_!" Severus spat at her spitefully. He was angry with her and them equally, but she was the easier target on which to take out his anger. Celeste's eyes widened and he knew he had hurt her again.

"Fairstone, I was wondering how much money you are paying Snape here for lessons?" Rosier began. "You know, I'd give you lessons for free. All you gotta do is ask," he leered.

Celeste's cheeks turned bright red; she turned and marched away. Lily appeared through the crowd and stopped abruptly when she saw Celeste coming towards her. Lily had not seen what happened, but, after a short conversation that Severus could not hear, the two girls walked away together without looking back.

Severus' heart sank. He knew it was a mistake, especially as he had to listen to the humiliating laughter of the boys around him and their obnoxious comments about Celeste. Plus he had given all his tickets to Lily. He still had his pass, but there was no way he would let them see it; it would only be mocked and be the subject of more humiliation.

"I don't have any tickets," Severus muttered when Connor asked him. Severus did not even want to participate in the conversation because they were talking about getting food. "I've already eaten," he answered dully.

As they all began to debate over what food to buy, Severus noticed Mr. Fairstone walking along with some other men. Severus watched the man intently, blocking out the chatter of those around him.

Mr. Fairstone moved in a certain way that defined him. Severus could not really explain it except there was a sureness to the man's walk. Severus wanted to walk like that, to imitate that confidence.

The group of men stopped not very far away and Severus turned to listen, trying to catch a word here or there of what they were talking about. Mr. Fairstone was listening to one of the other men and it was at that moment he noticed Severus.

Mr. Fairstone made a motion with his hand that indicated he wanted Severus to come over to him.

"Oy, who is that, Snape?" Mulciber questioned.

"It's the big mouth's father," Evan said bitterly before Severus could answer. "Looks like he wants you for something, Snape," added Evan.

"Snape's in trouble!" taunted Rabastan.

Severus stood up without comment and headed slowly over to Mr. Fairstone. He was glad to escape but also wary as to what Mr. Fairstone could possibly want with him.

"We'll see you later, John," one of the other men commented. The rest of the group that had been with Mr. Fairstone made their way onward through the crowd.

"Severus Snape," greeted Mr. Fairstone. "Shall I call you Severus?"

"If you wish, sir," answered Severus evenly.

"Where is my daughter? Her mother is looking for her."

"She and Lily went off on their own, sir," said Severus. "I believe I have offended your daughter," he added hastily.

"Oh? How so?" Mr. Fairstone responded.

"She …"

Severus hesitated a moment but decided it was too late to try and wriggle out of the admittance. "I did not do as she asked in front of … _them, _sir," implied Severus, indicating the table he had just left with a slight movement of his head.

Mr. Fairstone studied the group of boys at the table and then Severus. He did not say anything right away, but Severus got the idea he was comparing Severus with those still seated at the table.

"Do you want to impress that group of young men?"

"I … don't know, sir," said Severus, not sure how to answer the question.

"Perhaps you should come with me for a while then, since you don't know what you want," Mr. Fairstone suggested.

To Severus it was more of an order and he was in no position to refuse or disobey Mr. Fairstone.

He walked off with Mr. Fairstone, quite unsure why the man asked him along, but Severus figured it would give him an opportunity to study the man and discover more about him. Lily had admitted to liking him, so there was something about him that Severus was sure he could deduce by observation.

--88--

"Hello."

Celeste and Lily both looked up to see Sirius Black standing nearby. Lily was investigating some very sparkly jewelry and Celeste was examining a row of antique books. They had wandered over to the merchant section of the Pavilion for a while after leaving Severus.

Celeste and Lily both eyed Sirius a little warily as he came forward to stand with them.

"Fun day," he commented cautiously.

"Yeah, mostly," replied Lily, moving over to stand beside Celeste. "Where are the rest of you? Usually there are three others attached if one is around," Lily teased, giving him a lopsided grin.

Instead of being offended, Sirius grinned back.

"I just wandered off … you know … on my own for a while," he informed. "James was going to try and sneak into the dueling arena to watch the practice," he added.

"If he gets caught, he'll get in trouble," commented Celeste. "Nobody is supposed to be in there, it's distracting," she added.

"Well, you know, trouble is all relative, isn't it? Depends on who is doing it, I think. James just wanted to watch, not cause any problems," Sirius replied.

Lily made a face that suggested doubt in James Potter not wanting to cause problems. Celeste quirked her mouth to one side; she had heard enough about those four Gryffindor boys to know they liked to cause mischief.

"I … er … kind of ended up with a prize, but I'm not sure what to do with. I thought you might like it," Sirius alluded as he held out a small plush owl to Celeste. It was white with a gray speckled back and big yellow eyes and quite adorable.

Celeste was taken aback by the offer and stared at it warily.

"Go on, you can have it," he said. "I didn't really see anything I wanted for my ticket winnings … for myself, I mean, and I thought you might like it," he insisted.

Celeste timidly took the offered owl, half grinning at it and then at Sirius.

"You don't have to give me a gift," Celeste replied softly, playing idly with the little owl's wings.

"I just reckon it was a good idea," said Sirius kindly.

"Did you use all your tickets for him?" wondered Celeste.

"What I had left," he responded.

"Thank you," Celeste said sweetly. "It's very cute. Are you going to play any more games?" she asked.

"I've sort of spent all my money I had with me. I'd have to go -"

Sirius stopped talking because Celeste held out a fist full of her remaining tickets and her game pass. Sirius' mouth turned up on one side.

"So, a few games with a new friend?" Sirius asked, giving Lily and Celeste a rather playful smile.

Celeste nodded, giving Sirius a hesitant smile. She stowed the little stuffed owl in one of her robe pockets.

Sirius hurried excitedly along beside Celeste and Lily as they headed towards the gaming section. He was thrilled that for the first time he was really getting a chance to be with Celeste. There was no way he was going to spoil this moment; he simply wanted to enjoy the opportunity to have fun with someone new.

--88--

Severus had a bounce in his step as he walked along beside Mr. Fairstone, leaving the dueling arena. Not only had he been allowed to watch the dueling practice, but he had also enjoyed seeing James Potter ejected from the arena.

Severus had stood with Mr. Fairstone as they watched the practice up close right down on the arena floor. Mr. Fairstone very politely explained the rules, best dueling positions and talked about the different teams. One team would emerge, have their time in the arena to practice and then leave as another came out.

It was all very orderly and Severus felt quite special that Mr. Fairstone was allowing him the privilege of watching. There was a commotion a short time into the practice, above in the seating area. Severus' spirits were lifted to an immeasurable level when he saw that James Potter had been caught hiding and was being escorted out of the arena.

"I'll take you back to the Pavilion, they'll be setting up for this evening's events," Mr. Fairstone commented as they walked along quietly.

Severus had chosen to be as polite and quiet as he could; he did not want to take the chance of offending anyone by something he said. So he listened most of the time and Mr. Fairstone must have appreciated it because he even gave Severus a friendly pat on the way back into the Pavilion area.

"If you see my daughter, tell her to remember not to be late or dilly-dally till the arena fills up. All of you will want to get good seats, so you should leave this area early to be sure to get the best position," offered Mr. Fairstone.

"I will, sir, thank you," Severus said softly as Mr. Fairstone left him.

Severus set out immediately to find Lily and Celeste. After he had started searching, the realization hit him that Celeste was angry with him, and possibly Lily too, because of the earlier argument.

Severus frowned and stopped at the edge of the wide aisle that separated the food area from the gaming area. They might not even want to talk to him, but then he thought about the fact he had a message to give to Celeste from her father. No matter how insignificant it was, he had to deliver it.

It took him a little while to find them. He saw Lily first: she was waiting for Celeste who was walking over to Lily from one of the games. Severus continued heading towards them, but he stopped abruptly when Sirius Black followed Celeste to stand with them. Black was talking and his hand was full of tickets, and the two girls were laughing at whatever it was he had said.

Anger drove Severus forward - he just was not sure exactly who he was more angry with, himself or them. Then the actual fear hit Severus that Black might have told Celeste about their bet. That thought occurred right before he reached them. When he stopped, he was staring at Celeste, trying to gauge her reaction.

All three saw Severus at the same time. Celeste frowned and Lily did as well, but Black was staring at Severus with an arrogant lopsided grin. Severus felt betrayed and, what was even worse, he found he could not speak. As much as he wanted to yell and complain, he could not do it.

"What's wrong with you, did someone hit you with a Stunner?" said Black sarcastically.

Severus glowered at Black with hate, but at least the two girls had not said anything. Severus was sure that if Black had told either one or both about the bet, they would be yelling at him by now.

"I am here to give Celeste a message from her father," Severus said stiffly.

"What?" announced Celeste, her expression one of concern.

"Why would he give it to _you_,considering he could have just come and told her himself?" challenged Black.

"Because I was in his company and was allowed to go with him into the dueling arena," Severus began, recovering his composure. "He allowed me to stand in the arena with him while the practices were going on. You also might be interested to know Potter was there, _but not for very long _… he was thrown out for sneaking in. I told Mr. Fairstone that I know Potter and that he is a determined rule breaker," Severus went on. "I wonder if they'll even let him attend the duels tonight, considering Mr. Fairstone does not think too highly of people who go out of their way to break rules," he finished.

Sirius looked furious and was now the one who seemed unable to speak.

"M-my dad let you go with him?" asked Celeste awkwardly.

"Yes," answered Severus.

"What did he want to tell me?"

Severus opened his mouth to speak, but then he realized the information was so insignificant that he would look like a fool.

"I'm supposed to tell you privately."

"Privately, why?" Celeste said, sounding confused.

Black began to laugh and Celeste and Lily both looked very confused.

"What is your problem?" snapped Severus coldly.

"Trying to make yourself seem important. Don't you know how his kind operate yet?" Sirius said, glancing at Lily first then Celeste. "It's probably nothing. I'd say he didn't even see your dad, but Snape here wants to give himself lofty airs like he's doing something grand and noble."

"You spiteful git," spat Severus. "So what are you doing, Black? Moving in like a scavenger to steal my -"

Severus stopped abruptly.

"_Steal your what_?" Sirius barked, glancing at Lily and Celeste. "Steal your toys, your friends … what is it, Snape?"

Severus did not reply.

"Oh wait, maybe it was steal your _women_? Oooooh, Sniv's got property! Too bad nobody told them they were owned by you," Sirius accused in a lofty voice.

"_That's not what I was going to say_," Severus replied through clenched teeth.

"Would you two please stop, this is stupid!" ordered Lily. "Arguing like two children right here in the aisle where everyone can hear, embarrassing Celeste and me for no reason except your stupid male pride," Lily ranted. "Not to mention what you said to Celeste earlier, Severus. That was completely uncalled for," she went on, turning to Severus.

Severus had seen Lily angry before and knew she always had a way of going off into a tirade. Trouble was, she was so pretty when she got angry, it distracted him such that all he could do was stare at her and try to find the right words.

"Well now, apparently I missed something," Black said cheekily, grinning at Severus stupidly.

Severus glanced at Celeste who looked as though she wanted to run away; she had such a desperate expression on her face.

"I want to talk to Severus alone!" Celeste demanded forcefully, unable to contain herself any longer.

Severus felt a relief wash over him as she came forward and they both moved away. He was walking away from Lily, but he knew it was to set things right. If Celeste were willing to forgive him and talk to him then Lily would surely accept that outcome. Now he just had to formulate exactly how he was going to explain himself.

Celeste and he walked along until they were far away from the crowds of people. They stood in the waiting area outside the arena where it was quiet and dim because all the entry doors were closed.

"Why did you say that to me earlier?" Celeste asked when they stopped. "I wasn't trying to order you to do anything. I wanted you to come with me because I didn't just want to leave without you," she explained.

"You said you understood about my position … yet what you said in front of them was the same as ordering me. I'd have heard about it for weeks if I had gone with you. They wouldn't have ever let me live it down," he replied.

"I wasn't ordering you, Severus," she complained. "Why do you care what Evan Rosier thinks anyway? You know he's a jerk … you even told me about Hector Wilkes helping you. Why do you want them as friends or care what they think if -"

"I did not mean to yell at you, alright!" he cut in forcefully. "It just happened, it was a mistake," he responded. "What are you doing with Black, why is he with you and Lily?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"You don't mean to do a lot of things, but you do them anyway!" she argued, ignoring his attempt to change the subject.

"And you being with Black is like slapping ME in the face!"

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't want you hanging around him!"

"Now you're trying to order _me_ around!?" Celeste cried. "I can be friends with him if I want! Just because you don't like him, doesn't -"

"Oh, you like him now, do you!?" he interrupted.

"At least he doesn't yell at me for no reason!" she spat back.

"I suppose snogging you against your will is okay?" Severus accused, which caused Celeste to make an angry noise of frustration. Severus was going to say more, but something caught his attention that startled him. "What the bloody hell is that?" he asked warily.

"What?" said Celeste confusedly.

"In your pocket," he said pointing at her robe pocket, seeing two eyes staring at him. "There is something odd in your pocket."

Celeste pulled out the plush owl. Severus stared at the owl a moment and then lifted his eyes to meet hers, gazing into them intently. Something about the way she held her mouth and the way her eyes lowered told him what he wanted to know.

"_He_ gave it to you, didn't he!?" Severus announced indignantly. She did not have to answer for him to know it was true. "Why would you take it!? Why would you accept anything from _him_!?" he cried.

"It's just a toy, Severus!"

"Don't you know _anything_!?" he insulted. "He wants you! He's trying to buy your friendship and I can't believe you'd take a gift from HIM!" Severus went on, tossing his hands up in frustration.

"I don't know what is wrong with you!" Celeste complained. "I don't know why you are mad at me today. I haven't done anything to you and I'm not going to put up with it any more! So if you want to argue, you can argue at the walls!" she spat and started to walk away.

"Don't you walk away from me, Celeste!" he ordered, grabbing her arm to stop her. He pulled her forward towards himself, filled with resentment that she would walk away from him again.

"Take your hands off her, Snivellus! You don't give orders here," Black's voice called out as he came forward out of the shadows; apparently he had followed them.

"You stay out of this!" spat Severus.

"You're talking about me, so I don't think so," Sirius replied, coming to a stop directly in front of them.

"This is a private conversation," said Severus coldly. "Or don't you remember, she asked _me_ for a private conversation," he added.

"Looks like she was leaving the conversation," Sirius countered.

"Nobody wants you here, Black … _go away_!" Severus insisted.

"I'm tired of this," Sirius started. "If you really care about how -"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" screeched Severus. He just wanted Black to go away and knew what he was trying to do.

"Do you really think he actually likes you, Celeste?" Sirius said defiantly, turning to Celeste. "You have to know the truth. I didn't want to ruin our time today because I knew after I told you that you would probably never speak to me again. I've been trying to tell you for ages, but I can never get close to you … I never meant to get you hurt. What happened with -"

"What are you talking about?" Celeste cut in, bewildered.

"Something I … or we … did. It was at the beginning of the year. Snape and I, we -"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Severus yelled and leaped between Sirius and Celeste.

The two boys began to struggle and were grabbing each other by the front of their robes. Suddenly they both were knocked off their feet and hit the ground hard. They both lay in a surprised state. They lifted their gaze to stare up at Celeste who had actually physically pushed both of them down.

"What's he talking about? You and he did what?" said Celeste.

The two boys scrambled up and yanked out their wands.

"NO!" Celeste growled and leaped between them, not letting them attack each other.

"We made a bet! We bet at the beginning of the year that you would kiss one of us first," said Sirius. "Whoever you picked to kiss first would be the winner of that bet," Sirius finished.

Celeste kept her eyes on Sirius, searching his face, then turned to stare at Severus.

He could not keep his glare on Sirius, no matter how much Severus wanted to. He slowly met Celeste's eye.

As she stared at Severus, Sirius continued to explain exactly what had happened and how the bet had come about.

Her eyes were boring into his and Severus kept his face emotionless and his eyes as empty as possible. Celeste was not accomplished in the powers of the mind, but, as they stared at each other, he watched her face twist into a pained expression as soon as Sirius had finished his speech.

How she knew it was true, he had no idea. Nobody had ever been able to read him and it scared him that she had somehow seen the truth in his face.

"It wasn't real? It was just for a stupid bet!?" she cried and shoved Severus away from her. She turned on Sirius and did the same thing. Neither boy replied to her and she forced her hands up into her hair and walked a couple of steps before she turned on them. She marched forward to Sirius, glaring up at him.

"He won! I kissed him! Weeks ago, I'm surprised he didn't tell you. He must have been waiting for the right moment to taunt you with the fact he could use me so easily!!" Celeste stated. "How does it feel to be the loser!?"

Sirius looked down, ashamed to meet her eye. Celeste turned on Severus.

"I thought it meant something! You just used me to humiliate him!?" she said ferociously, pointing back at Sirius.

Severus stared at her with a devastating mixture of anger, loss and humiliation. The utter disappointment began to take over all those emotions rather quickly. He felt utterly wretched.

"Celeste, you do not understand, you must see, I … I did not -"

"Don't! I can't believe you did this to me … _all this time_!" she cried, cutting him off. "Don't come near me! Don't even talk to me! _I HATE YOU_!" she screamed.

She turned and scurried away from them before she could be humiliated further by the tears that were now falling from her eyes.

Severus watched as Celeste ran away. He was unable to go after her and felt like his chest was going to collapse in on itself.

Sirius glanced over at Snape as the two stood silently. They both had a similar expression of disappointment, but Severus was simply staring in the direction Celeste had gone, unmoving.

Sirius continued to study the side of Snape's face because that cold, sallow face all of a sudden fell a little. Sirius almost thought Snape was on the verge of breaking down; he even began to shake.

"She said it happened weeks ago," Sirius began in a calm voice. Severus turned his face to Black and glared at him with cold hatred. "How come you didn't gloat about winning?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

Severus gave him no reply; he had the great desire to wring Black's neck.

"You can't be serious!" Sirius announced. "You're … _in love with her_?" he went on, almost like he had just witnessed something that could never happen. "Why else would you not say … I don't get it … this makes no sense," Sirius sputtered.

"I still want what's owed to me. You broke the deal. We were not supposed to tell her about it, so I want more," said Severus in a waspishly dangerous voice.

"I'm not keeping the deal, it was a mistake … don't you get it? Look what we've both done. Let's just forget the -"

"No, _Black, _you're not getting out of this, even though I always knew you were a filthy liar and could never keep your end of a bargain," Severus announced. "I have seen Lupin head out of the school with Madam Pomfrey, what is his illness? Somehow I think all of you are hiding something."

"You wanted one of the ways we get out of the castle, and that's all I'm giving you, you greedy bastard," Sirius insulted and backed away.

"You broke the deal, I want more," hissed Severus and took a step towards Sirius. "You owe me, _you will always owe me for this!_ I will remind you of it every day what you did until you pay up. You OWE ME!" he went on.

Sirius' expression was filled with disdain because of what that would mean; how those words sank down inside of him. Maybe it was the guilt and anger mixed together. He hated Snape for what had happened; it was easier to blame Snape than himself.

"Fine, Snape … if you really want to know, I'll tell you," replied Sirius in a more casual voice.


	45. Chapter 45

Estranged from Friendship

Severus lay away in bed thinking. He did not know what to believe regarding the information Sirius Black had told him about the Whomping Willow and a secret passage. Severus had his own suspicions about Remus Lupin, which he had held for a long time. He thought Lupin was a werewolf, or at least that it was a possibility.

Lupin was always sick in a strange, ordered manner and eventually Severus had understood the pattern. This had led to his werewolf theory, although when Severus saw Madam Pomfrey leading Lupin across school grounds this had confused him.

Black would not say what Severus would find when he entered the secret tunnel under the Willow. Instead he had enticed Severus further by saying it led to a secret place nobody could get into.

Perhaps he was incorrect and there was something else wrong with Lupin? Would Dumbledore really put the students in danger by having a werewolf at school? Severus decided that he had to be mistaken and it _was_ something else.

What if the tunnel led to some magic place that healed Lupin for a while of whatever his condition was? Maybe this place only opened magically at certain times so Lupin could be taken inside? Perhaps it was dangerous, or powerful, or any number of things. Severus' mind became involved so deeply in various theories that it kept him from sleep.

Thinking about this mystery also kept him from the other subject that was nagging at him, namely the situation with Celeste. After the revelation about the bet, Celeste had run off and did not return.

Lily was furious that Severus would not tell her what happened. Severus had been sure Celeste would have gone right to Lily and told her everything, but she was nowhere to be found.

When Celeste did not return, Lily had gone looking for her. Lily found Celeste's mother, who told Lily that Celeste was upset and had gone back up to the castle.

Severus was not sure of exactly what Mrs. Fairstone had said to Lily. When Lily found him again, she confronted him once more and demanded to know what the argument had been about. He got the impression that whatever Mrs. Fairstone had said to Lily, it had made her feel like she had done something wrong and was included as part of the problem.

Severus knew if he told Lily what really happened, she would hate him. He could not stand it if both Celeste and Lily hated him. So he remained silent, awkwardly standing there while Lily glared at him in a manner he could barely tolerate.

Continuing to refuse Lily an answer did not help him; because he would not tell her anything, she was so angry that she left him and stormed off to find her other friends.

This left Severus heading into the dueling arena that evening without Celeste or Lily. The arena had filled up, but he eventually found a place with the Elite Club. They had formed a small grouping among the Slytherin students in one section of the arena.

Severus could not figure out why Celeste was including Lily. Celeste would surely see reason, she had always forgiven him in the past. He decided that by tomorrow everything would be fine again; Celeste was smart and would always come round. Besides, she would see that it was Sirius Black who really was the bad one.

Black was a filthy liar who could not keep a deal if his life depended on it, plus he was the one who had initiated the bet. Heaven forbid anyone ever had to depend on Black for anything.

Still the thing that bothered him was Celeste had never before avoided contact with Lily.

When the tournament began, he did his best to focus all his attention on the event, ignoring what had occurred between himself, Celeste and Sirius Black.

The tournament was as exciting as Celeste had described. Severus found himself enjoying the Advanced Obstacle Duel events the best. He remembered that Celeste had said it was her favorite. There was so much action and excitement in this particular event. Severus was sure you had to have quite a lot of skill to get involved in these tournaments. Especially in this event, considering a person had to run around dodging spells but also master the obstacles faster and better than the other team.

Once the evening's event concluded, he followed along with the Elite Club members heading out and back up to the castle. Lily happened to notice him in the crowd as they left the arena, but she did not say anything to him and he thought she still looked angry.

"They didn't look so tough," Evan Rosier commented once they were heading down the dungeon steps to the Slytherin common room.

"It's all probably fake anyway," Mulciber commented. "They're putting on a show, they'd never stand a chance in a real battle," he decided.

"If the Dark Lord was here, he could lay waste to the lot of them all on his own," Lestrange said proudly.

"Who says he might not have been in the arena tonight? The Dark Lord even knows when you speak his name," Mulciber stated. "He could turn himself into anything or anyone and actually be right behind us and we'd never know it till he decided he wanted us to know," he added.

"Can he really do that?" Avery asked nervously.

"Oh yes," Mulciber assured. "And there were plenty of his followers among us. I know some of them and saw them in the crowd tonight," he elaborated.

"When he comes into power, everything will be right for our kind," Lestrange asserted. "We'll not be subject to stupid Muggle rules anymore. I'll be glad when we finally take over," he insisted proudly.

"Since most of us are together right now, let's go have a short meeting," Mulciber insisted. "I have something important to tell all of you and now is as good a time as any."

Nobody had reason to object, so they all headed to the Elite Club's usual meeting place.

"So, what important thing is it you want to tell us?" Rosier asked once they had all sat down and gotten comfortable.

"Lucius Malfoy has informed me that the Dark Lord wishes to extend an invitation to meet one of us at the end of the school year," replied Mulciber.

"M-meet one of us?" said Avery apprehensively. "Which one?" he added.

"I'll be in charge of choosing one of you," Mulciber allowed. "Not just anyone gets to see him you know. I'm supposed to test you lot and judge which one of you will measure up," he explained.

Nobody spoke for a few moments. Some of the faces in the room looked excited, others curious and then a few in their number appeared wary and hesitant.

"What kind of test?" asked Severus, wondering if Mulciber was trying to make himself appear more important than he really was. Could he really set up a meeting so easily with the Dark Lord?

"You have to prove yourself to be loyal for one thing," began Mulciber.

"So that leaves you and Wilkes out, doesn't it, Snape?" Rosier announced coolly.

"Maybe the Dark Lord will also like someone who can keep their mouth shut when it's not their turn to talk," Wilkes shouted back and was ready to get up and go after Rosier. Mulciber had to jump to his feet and stand in a spot so the two could not attack each other.

"Some people can't take any ribbing. I'm sure the Dark Lord would appreciate the humor," Rosier muttered, pretending as if he had only been joking with them.

"Alright everyone, listen! From here out you're all getting the boot if you fight among yourselves," ordered Mulciber. "I don't care what you do to people outside our group, but inside the Elite Club the Dark Lord expects loyalty only to him. So leave your silly fights at the door," he went on.

"So, starting now, anything you do is going to affect you getting the special chance to meet the Dark Lord. Anyone with sense would give anything to meet and talk to him. I've been lucky and he is a brilliant and powerful wizard … just think of all the things he can teach you, everything he's learned in his travels and the advanced magic he knows. You'd be stupid if you gave up that chance over some childish disagreement," Mulciber finished, sounding very much like he were talking about a famous celebrity any teenager would dream of meeting.

With nothing more to say, Mulciber closed the meeting and everyone left, heading off to bed. That was where Severus now lay, thinking about everything that had happened over the past day.

He was sure Celeste would come round tomorrow. He would try and talk to her and make her see reason. After all, he had really made the bet because of Sirius Black, he had come up with the idea. It was also before he and Celeste had really been friends.

Severus eventually fell asleep, confident that he could make Celeste be reasonable and get over the argument.

--88--

Lily sat in the Great Hall for breakfast, but she ate sparingly. She was too unsettled about everything that had happened. She watched the door closely, hoping for Celeste to appear soon.

Mrs. Fairstone had been very hesitant to speak with her yesterday after Celeste had run off. When Lily had finally found Mrs. Fairstone, she figured out very quickly that Celeste had already spoken with her mother about whatever had happened.

Mrs. Fairstone told Lily that she thought it best if they gave Celeste some space - an argument among friends was never easy. She also said she hoped Lily would think about the misunderstanding and disagreement more seriously and not let such things spoil a wonderful friendship.

Lily did not understand how to reply to Mrs. Fairstone: after all, she had not had an argument with Celeste. Lily wanted to clear it up, but Mrs. Fairstone was very reluctant and did not want to speak on the situation any further. This left Lily feeling like she had done something wrong but did not know what it was.

She had returned to find Severus and demanded that he tell her what was going on, only to have him refuse. He would not even give a reason or an excuse and this made her very angry with him, especially because she had been dragged unwillingly into the situation.

So when he continued to refuse her any information, she had left him in a huff of anger.

Now she sat here in the Great Hall the next morning, waiting for Celeste to appear so everything could be cleared up.

Lily saw Severus as he entered, but she looked away from him, too angry to even acknowledge him.

"So you told her everything?" Lily heard Peter Pettigrew's voice say. She turned to see Peter farther down the Gryffindor table as he, Sirius Black, James Potter and Remus Lupin were just sitting down.

"I don't want to talk about it any more, so drop it," snapped Sirius.

This appeared to end the conversation. Lily really did not know for sure what it was about, but she had a notion it was about Celeste. If it was about Celeste, then what was it Sirius had told her?

Lily eventually gave up waiting for Celeste and decided to join her other friends as they all headed down to the Pavilion.

About midday was when she heard some very disturbing rumors. The whispers were that the Dark Lord had attended last evening's dueling events. It was all everyone was talking about for the rest of the day.

"He can't just come onto Hogwarts grounds," Lily had argued, but everyone seemed convinced it was true. When someone had brought up that the Dark Lord might have used Polyjuice potion, she had to concede that it was possible.

It was no secret what Voldemort and his followers thought of Muggles and Muggleborns, so this idea that he might secretly have been in the crowd unsettled her. She had felt protected in Hogwarts and on its grounds, now it did not feel so safe any longer.

This made Lily feel like she was stuck between two worlds. For the first time she wished that she could go home, see her parents and be normal again.

She had been so curious when she first found out she was a witch. Severus had been the first person to tell her what she was. She did not believe him when he first informed her so excitedly that she was a witch; Petunia's condemnation of Severus and where he lived did not put the boy in a good light.

Lily had been too curious though and had gone looking for him a few days later on her own. When she had eventually found Severus, he had seemed so lonely and she actually felt sorry for him because some boys were making fun of him. The odd thing was, the boys threatened Severus but never came near him. It was almost like the bullies were scared of him.

She had started to talk to him after that and the more they got to know each other, the more everything Severus began to tell her sounded real. Even at nine, Severus had sounded so intelligent and so sure of everything he was talking about. Her sister did not believe him, but something about Severus eventually made Lily sure he would not lie about them being a witch and a wizard.

When she reached eleven years old, the truth was revealed: everything Severus had told her was true! At that point it did not really matter because she considered him her best friend by then. He was funny and interesting and, even though he sometimes said harsh things or had a different opinion from her, she still cared about him. Severus had never hesitated to help her or tell her about magic. He had told her many times how special she was and that she had loads of magic and he had even gone so far as to once tell her she was probably the most talented witch at Hogwarts.

Over the years it felt like they had started growing apart, especially when she thought about Severus in the Elite Club and the friends he favored with his company.

"Are you coming, Lily? We're going now, aren't we?" one of her friends asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Lily nodded and they all headed off to that evening's dueling matches.

The previous night some of the teams had been eliminated. Tonight more would be knocked out and tomorrow night would be the final event: the remaining five teams would compete to see who would be champions for this year's Tournament.

"If the England team loses, I'll go mad," Lily heard someone say as she sat down with her group. Lily scanned the growing crowd, trying to spot Celeste, but she saw no sign of her anywhere.

This evening's events were as exciting as last evening's. Between rounds a rather funny event was held. One wizard was dressed up quite obnoxiously in lurid pink and lavender, his face was painted like a clown and he pranced around the arena telling jokes and insulting a wizard named Dovidus the Boring.

Then all of a sudden, in a black cloud of smoke, a wizard appeared who turned out to be Dovidus the Boring. Lily could not help but think of Severus when she saw this wizard: he was dressed all in black with black hair and an unpleasant expression.

The two wizards set to arguing and then dueling in a very comical display. Lily knew it was all for entertainment, but something about it made her very sad; the poor dark wizard seemed the butt of the joke, even among the audience.

Once the comic interval was over, the last dueling events of the evening began, which eliminated many teams. The remaining five would go on to tomorrow night's events. The teams left included the English team, who received the most applause at the end of the match. The American team had just managed to stay in the final five by one point. The teams from Japan, Egypt and India were the other three to qualify.

When everything was over, Lily headed back up to the castle with all the students. Due to the earlier rumors of the Dark Lord being on Hogwarts grounds, the Heads of House escorted their houses back up to the castle, so there was no chance to try and see if Celeste was among the Ravenclaws, since Lily had to stay with her Gryffindor housemates.

Once in the Gryffindor common room, she decided she needed to confront Sirius and find out what was going on.

"I need to talk to you," she said firmly, giving him an expression of sheer determination that he was not going to wriggle out of not talking to her as he seemed quite ready to do. "Alone," she added, giving James, Remus and Peter a very unfriendly glare.

"What's this about?" James asked.

"I need to talk to Sirius privately," she insisted, cutting him a murderous glance.

"It's alright. I think I know what it's about," said Sirius, waving his friends on to continue to their dormitory.

"What has happened between you, Severus and Celeste?" Lily asked once she and Sirius were alone. "She's gone into hiding and her mum seems to think I am part of whatever argument is going on between you three … she's avoiding me and I want to know what has happened."

"What? You -"

"That's why I am asking you," she cut in.

"It's stupid."

"I am not surprised. Now just tell me what happened," she persisted.

"Snape and I, er … we made a bet. Celeste did not take finding out about it too well, so she yelled at Snape and me … and that's pretty much it, I suppose," said Sirius, trying to sound as if it were nothing more than the weather they were discussing.

"What kind of bet, what do you mean?" Lily pressed.

"Like I said, it was just a stupid bet … way back at the beginning of the year. She just -"

"Sirius!" she interrupted sharply. "Just tell me what is going on exactly and stop acting like it's nothing. It's not nothing - my best friend will not speak to me because of something you and Severus did, and if I lose my friend I'm going to be very, _very_ angry with you!"

Sirius frowned and was quite sure he would rather be facing Voldemort himself than this very angry redheaded girl. She looked positively frightening but at the same time amazingly beautiful; no wonder James found her so captivating.

Sirius decided there was no point in denying what had happened so he told her how it had started and what the bet was about. He explained what occurred the previous evening and that he was the one who told Celeste the truth; he even related everything Celeste had said about Severus.

Lily just stared at him and was unsure what to say. She was furious and upset but still could not figure out why she was being included in this mess.

"And … Celeste said Severus won? That she kissed him?" Lily questioned.

"Yeah, she said that," muttered Sirius, not even wanting to think about Celeste kissing Snape. There was also the fact that he had told Snape about the secret passage under the Whomping Willow, he did not tell Lily about that.

Perhaps Snape would just go when Remus was not there, no harm done if that happened. Snape was sure to have already gone anyway, so he would just come to the Shack and not find anything. Even if he did go when Remus was a werewolf, what was the big deal? Remus would be locked up. It would be a fine joke if Snape was at the end of the tunnel but could not find out what was in the Shack anyway.

He was still sure Snape had probably already tried it and found nothing, which would serve him right.

While Sirius silently pondered Severus' actions, Lily was trying to figure out was why neither Severus nor Celeste had said anything about kissing each other.

"Sorry you got dragged into this, but I don't think she's going to be talking to me again any time soon," suggested Sirius. "Yeah, I know, I deserve it," he added when he saw that Lily was getting ready to scold him.

"I never thought I'd see Snape find a girl who would actually -"

"Don't say anything else," Lily snapped and walked away from him towards the girls' dormitories.

"I didn't want her to get hurt,_ alright_! I did like her, you know!" he shouted. "So I screwed up and she hates me. I guess that's bad enough for me, isn't it?" he charged.

"Did you ever think of how much it was going to hurt her though? When she found out, even when you told her did you really think about what you were doing? I understand you _thought_ you were trying to do the right thing and be honest with her, but she cared about Severus. This has ruined their friendship and maybe even mine with them," Lily announced passionately, for the first time her eyes filling with the sadness from thinking about her two best friends in pain and she could not fix it.

Sirius looked down, ashamed of himself and what he had done. Even if he did hate Snape, he was sorry he had caused Lily and Celeste harm.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

Lily stared at him a moment longer and then walked away, not sure how she was going to fix this sad state of affairs into which her friends had gotten themselves. She did know what she was going to do first thing in the morning though, and that was talk to Severus.

--88--

"I did not mean for it to happen. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this," complained Severus.

"Why did you do it, Severus!?" Lily demanded.

"Sirius Black was the one who came up with the idea!" countered Severus, "Why aren't you yelling at _him_!?" he added.

"I've already had my say to him. If it was all his stupid idea, why did you agree to it?" she announced angrily. "If he is the bad one in this for coming up with the idea then why did you let yourself be dragged into it?" she went on.

Severus frowned, searching for an answer to her question. He felt stupid and ridiculous because he had let Black put him into a bad situation. Besides that, Lily now knew he had kissed Celeste and he had never wanted her to know that had happened.

"You agreeing to it doesn't make you any less guilty than him," informed Lily, crossing her arms.

"Well, his kind always have it easy, _don't they _… but someone like me -"

"You know I don't think about you that way, Severus," she cut in sharply.

"Oh really!" he snapped back, finally losing his patience with her. "You want to know the truth of it, do you?" he began. "_I never thought she would kiss me_. I did not agreed to it because I thought I was going to get anything from her. I only figured I'd annoy Black and keep him away from her. They are always bothering me, so why isn't it alright for me to bother them!? I never even thought about her really … _don't look at me that way_."

He paused as if to catch his breath but also try to stop her from glaring at him in the manner she was. She did not say anything but just continued to frown at him.

"I did not consider how it would affect her," he allowed as he calmed his voice. "I never even thought about that because it never occurred to me she would ever care about me or be friends with me. I just thought I'd see her a few times in the corridor. I never even considered she'd want to be friends with me … but then she did become my friend and she did care about me … and now she doesn't! Now she _HATES ME! NOW YOU HATE ME_!"

Severus stopped himself because his lips were quivering and his face had lost what little color it had. He had not recognized how much it would affect him until he spoke the words aloud. Somehow telling Lily and speaking about it made it real and much more painful.

His expression and words caused Lily to feel very distressed.

"I don't hate you, Severus," she offered gently.

"You have to believe me … I never wanted you to be involved in this mess … I didn't want you to know about it. I didn't want Celeste to know. It was a mistake. I wish I'd never taken the bet," he said depressively.

"So Celeste … she kissed you?" Lily asked.

Severus' cheeks colored and he was horrified that she was asking him about that.

"Was that why you were hanging around with Celeste's dad the other day? To get him to like you? Maybe for a certain reason?"

"_No_," he answered firmly. He knew what Lily was thinking: she thought he liked Celeste. How could things get so complicated and confusing?

"You can talk to me, you know," Lily offered. "It's okay if you feel a certain way about Celeste," she suggested.

He squirmed uncomfortably, the moment of being put on the spot by these questions made him feel quite miserable.

"Severus, we've been friends since we were nine, but you have always been so guarded with your feelings. You do like Celeste, right? More than friends?" she wondered aloud.

Severus groaned and stared at Lily, wanting to say so much to her. He wanted to explain everything he felt about her, but the words would not come, at least not the ones he really wanted to say.

"I don't like her that way. It … it happened, but … it shouldn't have," he stammered awkwardly.

"So you kissed her, but you don't like her?" Lily pondered, giving him an odd expression, making Severus feel like whatever he said would be the wrong answer.

"_I don't know why things have to get so messed up all the time_!" he complained, trying to avoid the question.

They both became silent for a few minutes, both searching for the right words to say.

"None of this explains why she will not talk to me," Lily eventually asserted.

Severus had no answer, but he was glad that Lily was no longer yelling at him and she had not walked away from him.

"She will not let me find her either," he alluded. "I have tried, but she is a very good hider," he added. "Perhaps when classes start again, she will not be able to avoid us so easily and then we can talk reason into her."

"Maybe she doesn't want to hear reason, Severus," commented Lily.

Severus did not know how to reply, but he also did not want to because she had gotten that look again that said she was still mad with him.

"If you kissed her then maybe she thinks you love her … but if you don't feel that way about her, you shouldn't have done that. Kissing someone means a lot more than friendship, Severus." Lily scolded. "If you told her and-"

"Don't you think we've been completely honest about things a little too much lately? We could have all been happy: she would have gone back to America without ever knowing about the bet, and I could have -"

"Could have what?" coaxed Lily when he stopped and would not continue.

"Could have kept her as a friend," said Severus very softly.

Lily did not reply and looked away from him. She felt bad for him, but she was still angry about it. She had to talk to Celeste and she was determined to talk to her. She turned and walked away.

"Lily?" Severus called worriedly.

"I'm going to try and find Celeste … to straighten this out for all of us," Lily replied over her shoulder, intent to find Celeste that day.

--88--

The final dueling event saw England against Japan. There was only one wizard for each team left standing in the dueling arena and the whole audience held its breath to see who would win. With a somewhat lucky shot, the English wizard deflected a bludgeoning spell through a wall of fire, knocking the Japanese wizard out of bounds.

The whole stadium went wild as the England team was declared the victors and Tournament champions for this year. The only people who were not happy amongst the Hogwarts contingent were Lily, Severus and Celeste.

Celeste was completely miserable: she just wanted to go home, but her father had complained. Plus she had not really told either of her parents what had happened. Her dad had given her the _'Fairstones don't quit something they start' _speech; her mother just gave her the _'Friends have disagreements' _speech. Neither of them really understood why she had been so upset.

She was angry and completely at odds with that emotion and the love she had for her two best friends.

She just wanted to avoid them, but she knew that eventually it would happen. Over the weekend the dueling pavilion was being disassembled and lots of students were outside watching it being taken down. Celeste had no interest in watching it so she had gone with her mother to Hogsmeade. When they had returned, Lily had somehow managed to find them, hurrying across the grounds to catch up.

"Celeste!" Lily called, running the final few steps to get to her.

"Hello," Celeste said guardedly as she stepped closer to her mother, feeling very awkward.

"I haven't seen you … and -"

Lily paused, not sure what to say.

Celeste looked down at her hands and frowned.

"I'll leave you two girls to settle your differences," said Mrs. Fairstone. Giving Celeste a slight squeeze on the shoulder, she walked away, leaving the two girls alone.

"I know what Sirius and Severus did, they both told me," offered Lily once Celeste's mother had gone. "I feel horrible about what has happened," she added kindly.

"So do I," Celeste said distantly.

"I talked to Severus and he's really sorry … maybe if you just talk to him -"

"I don't want to talk to him," said Celeste defiantly.

"I understand why you're upset," Lily began. "But he is truly sorry, he did not want to hurt you."

"I know what he wanted. He was not even thinking of me … I was just there," Celeste said coldly.

"But you're wrong, he does care about you," Lily corrected.

"No, he doesn't … I was just convenient and entertainment," Celeste concluded, looking away from Lily.

"Celeste, I -"

"How can you be so stupid!?" Celeste cut in angrily, glaring back at Lily with dislike.

Lily's eyes widened.

"Why would you say that to me?" asked Lily defensively.

"I can't believe you don't know!" announced Celeste and her voice was shaking as she said it, as if the words were ripped from her.

"Know what!?" snapped Lily, confused and bewildered as to why Celeste was so angry with her.

"_Don't you know Severus is in love with you_!" barked Celeste.

Lily blinked her eyes a couple of times and her eyebrows lifted as she opened her mouth to speak. Then her expression fell and she closed her mouth again, her cheeks coloring darkly.

It was Celeste's turn to look surprised.

"You know! You've known and you just pretended like you didn't!" accused Celeste.

"You have no right say that to me or speak to me this way!" Lily complained. "I love Severus as a friend, but I'm not in love with him," Lily went on.

"Why haven't you told him!?" Celeste charged.

"W-why should I tell him something that will ruin our friendship and doesn't need to be said? Anyway, you don't understand: over the last couple of years he has changed and -"

"He'll never want me because he loves you," Celeste interrupted. "I was just amusement and he just put up with me because of you," said Celeste.

"Celeste, I can't help how he feels and, even if that is true, I don't want to lose you as a friend because of what they did." Lily pleaded, "We're still friends," Lily decided in a determined voice.

"Don't you understand, I can't!" Celeste cut back, but her voice broke and she gave a sob. "I just can't … please, I just want to be alone … it's better this way. I'm not going to come back here as a student next year. It's better if … if we just -"

She did not finish. Celeste just ran away in the direction her mother had gone.

"Celeste!" Lily cried out for her, but the American girl did not turn around or come back.

--88--

Celeste walked by him down the corridor; he watched her intently as she headed to her own class. It had been two weeks since the Dueling Tournament and Celeste no longer spoke to him or Lily. She would not even look at him or acknowledge his existence - no silly grin, no stupid giggle, no kind words.

"I thought you and her were, you know … together," said Avery who had walked over to stand with Severus, waiting to enter their next class.

Lily was down on the opposite side of the corridor and she also watched Celeste, but quickly she went back to talking with the Gryffindor girls around her.

"Why would you assume that?" asked Severus smoothly, keeping his face blank and showing no emotions.

"Who has to assume that? You've been around her enough. Rosier and you have been arguing over her for the whole year," answered Avery. "So, what's it like?" he added.

"I haven't done anything with that girl that would interest you. Besides that, what would it matter?" Severus sneered. "She has become a typical arrogant Ravenclaw, as you can see," he insisted in an icy tone.

"So you're saying you don't like her, or is she doing the girl thing and pretending to be mad at you?" Avery asked.

Severus returned the question with a nasty glare.

"What would I want with a stupid American girl?" Severus spat irritably.

"Come on, Snape, even you must have thought about it with her. Rosier talks about it all the time," pressed Avery. "He was even saying he was going to get her by the end of the year," he added, but then Avery frowned as if he had said more than he meant to.

"W-what are you talking about?" Severus questioned, studying Avery's face and seeing the change in expression.

"Nothing, I just heard him and Lestrange talking about her and that they were going to pay her back before she left, for her arrogant mouth," Avery explained.

Severus' face turned red with anger, he turned on his heels and walked off before Avery could finish talking. Avery ran after him.

"You _do_ like her!" said Avery calmly.

"Shut up, Avery. You talk too much," snapped Severus. "Go to your lesson, you idiot, and stop following me!" he growled.

"What are you going to do?" said Avery nervously. "You can't tell her! Evan will kill me if he knows I said something to you!"

Severus turned on Avery and shoved him back violently against the corridor wall, his wand pressing into Avery's throat. Avery was surprised and became afraid; other students who were nearby looked startled.

"I will handle this. You will stay out of my way," Severus said in a deadly calm voice and then turned to walk away from Avery and the classroom.

--88--

Severus was unable to catch Celeste before she went into her next class. So he had to stalk after her for two days trying to talk to her; she would not even let him get near her.

He knew eventually she would have to come into the library for something, so he waited there for her every evening. Severus' patience soon paid off and he was able to watch her from the shadows as she passed by.

Celeste's wary attitude towards Madam Pince seemed to have disappeared because she walked by the woman without a second glance. Anger seemed to give her some sort of courage, he thought silently, or maybe it was arrogance. She could be an arrogant little twit when she wanted to be.

He followed her, keeping his distance so she would not see him. He was very good at remaining hidden and she was oblivious to him as she walked down the main aisle in search of something.

She lifted a volume off one of the shelves and found a free table to sit down. She began to read and write notes on a fresh sheet of parchment. After a few minutes of doing that, she paused and glanced around. Severus held his breath, wondering whether she knew he was nearby. A moment later she went back to her work, apparently still unaware of him.

Soon Celeste got up and went in search of another book. She faced away from him and stood on her toes to take one off the top shelf. He decided he would not hide any longer and he moved to stand near her.

As she turned to head back to the table, she made a startled gasp at first, almost walking into him, not knowing who had snuck up on her. Then her gasp turned to an angry sound of frustration when she realized it was him. She turned to escape, heading the other way.

"Celeste," Severus called, lunging forward. He grabbed her wrist and forced her to stay. "Don't walk away from me. I need to talk to you," he ordered.

She would not look at him; she stared straight ahead as if he was not there.

"At least let me speak to you, you owe me at least that much," he said firmly.

Celeste's eyes narrowed and after a moment of silence she finally did lift her gaze to his. She jerked her wrist out of his grasp and glared at him with dislike.

"Exactly how do you figure I owe you anything?" she breathed in a harsh voice. She stepped back away from him.

"I never intended for you to know about the bet. I … _stop_!" he growled and moved to block her from leaving; she had turned quickly to try and escape again.

"Get out of my way. You don't want to draw Madam Pince's attention and get yourself into trouble! Oh wait, maybe getting me in detention might be a fun thing to try and do!" she accused and pressed her way past him.

"_At least hear me out _… at least let me explain my side of it!" he complained as he followed her. She ignored him and went back to the table she had been using. She gathered her things and hurried to leave the library.

Severus followed, not knowing what else to do. She glanced at him as he walked along with her. He made it look as if they were walking together out of the library. Once they were outside of the library, she stopped and turned to him.

"Stop following me, _go away_!" she growled.

A few passing students were drawn to her angry comment and stopped to watch them curiously. Severus had had enough; he grabbed her wrist and yanked her along behind him.

Celeste pulled back on her hand, trying to free herself. Severus would have none of it and he was practically dragging her down the corridor. She gave a hard jerk and freed her wrist. He turned on her and yanked out his wand.

"_You wouldn't dare_!" she uttered in disbelief and backed away. He stared at her in desperation; realizing how stupid he must look, he stuffed his wand back into his robe pocket.

"Do you want me to beg you? That is what you want, isn't it? I was told females like to play games and that -"

"_You've got some nerve_!" she interrupted. "_I'm_ the one playing games!? Are YOU even listening to yourself!?" she cried loudly.

"Shhh … _keep your voice down_," he shushed and glanced around at the students who were watching them.

"_Don't you shhh me, Severus Snape_!" she ordered and turned to hurry down the corridor. Severus heard giggles from behind him; when he turned to glare at the other students, they scurried away, apparently afraid of him. Under his breath he mumbled something unflattering about first years and moved off in the direction Celeste had gone.

He continued to follow her closely. When he realized she was going to head up to the Ravenclaw tower, he became determined to stop her. If she entered her common room, he would never be able to talk with her. He walked faster to catch up to her and, once they were in a place no other students were around, he grabbed her again and this time he refused to let go.

She gave an angry squeal. He yanked her with him into an empty classroom and slammed the door behind them.

The room was filled with extra desks, chairs, and old tables; it was a classroom that was hardly ever used. Once inside, he let her go and she sprang away from him, only to turn back on him fiercely as if to fight him. She tried to push past him, but he blocked her escape.

"If you don't let me pass -"

"What?" he spat. "Going to ball up your little fist and punch me on the nose? Attack me … _go ahead_! I know you are longing to!" he growled, giving her a cold glare.

"You -"

"Greasy git!? Bastard!?" he interrupted again, an angry waver in his voice. "What else can you call me that everyone else hasn't?" he finished and took a step towards her.

"You got what you wanted!! Leave me alone!" she sobbed and backed away from him. He was sure his expression was as frantic as hers was right now.

"I didn't get what I wanted," he breathed in a harsh whisper. He took another very menacing step towards her.

Celeste's expression changed; there was fear etched on her face.

In that moment Severus felt wretched - everything people said about him was true. This realization startled him because she had never looked at him with fear like this before and he hated it. He took an unsteady step back, unsure what to do. He wanted to warn her about Evan Rosier, but she appeared too angry and afraid to even allow him to talk to her.

"Celeste …"

He trailed off and shook his head very slightly. He continued to stare at her, wishing he could just go back and undo the bet, never having made it with Sirius Black.

Everything had changed between them and he knew she would never look at him in the same innocent way again. The trust she held for him was gone and he was scared he would never regain it.

Celeste closed her eyes and adjusted the books in her arms; she bit her bottom lip and gave a great sigh. She opened her eyes and met his gaze.

"I'm only going to be here for a few more months. Besides that, my father said I shouldn't hang around with boys and I wish I had listened to him," she began, trying to sound emotionless, even business-like. No matter how she tried though, her voice shook with emotions that she could not hide. "Whatever you want from me isn't going to do either of us any good. We'll never see each other again after June."

"I find it very unsettling to hear you speak this way … so logically about our friendship. I do not like it," he mumbled. Severus thought he would rather she just slapped him. He did not want her spouting off logic to him; he had enough of his own. He wanted his silly frivolous friend back.

"You said it defies logic for us to be friends, and you were right," she replied.

Severus squeezed his hands into fists and glowered at her, despising her for throwing his own words back at him.

"So, it is okay that I wasn't the one who asked for the bet? Sirius Black was the one who asked for it … are you going to tell him that -"

"He doesn't mean anything to me … _YOU DID_!" she said harshly.

This statement from her caused a sudden pain deep down in his stomach and he could not speak coherently.

"Do you … are you saying … ?"

"Sirius is just some boy who likes me. I never saw him as anything else except another student. I just wanted friends, not a boyfriend," she admitted. "You were different. I thought we were friends … and after you kissed me, I thought …"

She stopped and took a shaky intake of breath before she continued.

"_It's over_. You hurt me worse than anyone else here has! How can I forgive you? If I had done this to you … _you_ would never forgive me!" she finished.

Despite Severus' best effort, his lips began to quiver. He wanted to say something, but he did not know what. To speak more would only hurt her and himself. She would never believe him or trust him again.

Severus backed away and inclined his head towards the door.

"Go … I'll not stop you," he whispered.

Celeste gave a painful sounding sob and ran past him, jerking the door open. She left the room without looking back.

Severus groaned and bent over in physical pain, fighting to keep himself from crying. He pressed his hand against his forehead as emotions of sadness and loss bubbled up from deep down inside.

After taking a few moments to compose himself, he left the room and made his way back to the Slytherin dungeon. Somehow its familiar cold darkness was like a relief.


	46. Chapter 46

Celeste was lonely and missed her friends. It had been a whole two months since she has spoken to Lily and Severus. She had tried to deny she was jealous of Lily, but eventually she admitted to herself she was. Severus loved Lily and he would never care about her the way he did Lily. She had even tried to deny she really liked Severus, but it was stupid to deny what she knew in her heart - she loved him despite his grumpy and unfriendly nature.

After all this time, she still could not really identify why she liked Severus so much. That made the whole situation ten times worse than if she only liked him a little bit or just liked him as a friend.

To find out that the intimate moments and close friendship they had shared were prompted only because Severus wanted to get back at Sirius Black made her angry and bitter. The fact that Severus was in love with Lily was what made it even harder to accept.

Every evening Celeste ate her dinner as quickly as possible and then sneaked out onto Hogwarts grounds and sat in her favorite tree. It was peaceful out here and she could be alone and not be bothered by anyone.

Even though it was still cold in the evening, she had gotten used to the weather here and liked being alone better than being inside the stuffy Ravenclaw dormitory. She had never become close friends with any of the Ravenclaw students, so it was not like anyone would be looking for her.

None of the Ravenclaw prefects took notice of her any more and the rest of the house prefects seemed to find her a bother. Apparently it was no longer interesting to deal with her or take points away. Celeste figured it was because most of the students really did not consider her a proper student.

Recently Celeste had heard a rumor about Severus getting into trouble: it was something about him sneaking out late one evening and trying to catch some monster that lived under the Whomping Willow. Supposedly Severus had almost gotten himself killed and James Potter had saved his life.

Celeste did not believe it; a fourth year Ravenclaw girl had told her about it in the Ravenclaw common room one evening. Celeste had fussed at the girl, telling her to stop spreading rumors and lies, which had got the girl extremely angry with her. Celeste did not care if the girl was mad at her because it was stupid and it could not possibly be true. Plus just hearing about Severus in danger and doing something stupid like that made her angry and scared at the same time.

Why would Severus go after a monster alone? Why would there be a monster hiding on Hogwarts grounds or even be allowed there? Severus was not the type of boy to go battle a dangerous beast just for the heck of it. He would have had to have a very good reason to even attempt something like that. Finally she was sure Severus would explode if he were saved by James Potter.

Celeste wondered if Lily knew about it and felt very disappointed she had gotten angry with Lily for something that was not her fault. Severus and Lily were probably snug and warm in their house dormitories, while she was out here sitting alone in a tree.

She stared over her shoulder towards the castle, the warm lights glowing in the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw towers as darkness had descended across the grounds.

Maybe she could try and talk to Lily again. If she explained to Lily how she really felt about Severus then she knew Lily would understand and forgive her. She was tired of being upset and alone and needed her friend to talk to. With that thought to cheer her, she got ready to slide down out of the tree and go back inside the castle.

"_Fairstone … Fairstone … prettier girls we've all seen, but give us a kiss we'll be in bliss … and for one more we'll take you to the floor …"_

Celeste narrowed her eyes; someone was singing that stupid song. She did not know who did it, but another student had made it up at the beginning of the school year. She had to endure it almost every day for quite a while. Occasionally boys would sing it at her in the corridor, but she had not heard it for a very long time.

Her eyes widened as she stared down out of the tree, seeing someone approach holding a lantern. At first she figured some prefect had come looking for her, but as the person stepped up to the tree trunk she saw it was Evan Rosier. She got ready to yell at him, but the sight of three other boys moving up nearby caught her off guard.

It was too dark to make out the other boys. They stood away from Evan who was taking out his wand.

"Come down, Fairstone … I know you're up there. Don't make me come up and get you," Rosier said maliciously.

Celeste thought she would just sit still and pretend she was not there; surely he could not see her. Someone would soon come along and chase them inside, perhaps Hagrid or Mr. Filch or a prefect.

"Should we get her down, Rosier?" the voice of one of the other boys asked. She recognized the voice as belonging to the boy named Carl Mulciber.

"Come on, Miss Fairstone … we just need to talk to you …" Rosier said in an insistent tone. When she did not move or make a sound, his voice became more forceful. "_Come down here, you little snob or I'll hex you_," he threatened.

The shadowy figures of the other three boys moved forward and came to stand right below the tree. Celeste became frightened.

Rabastan Lestrange was one, Carl Mulciber the other; she did not know the third boy's name, but she was sure he was a seventh year Slytherin.

"Come down, girl, or we're coming up to get you down," said Lestrange and he grabbed one of the lowest branches on the tree, shaking it menacingly.

"Maybe she's not up there," the unknown boy said nervously. He was glancing about as if worried they were going to get caught.

"I know she's up there … she has been going up there a while, I've been watching her. She's been acting like Moaning Myrtle for a whole two months … no fight in her any more, I've noticed," Evan Rosier explained in a taunting voice.

Celeste became angry and hated him twice as much as she had before.

The other three were moving to climb up the tree. Each of their eyes glittered in the lantern light with an eagerness that made her deathly afraid.

"_What do you want_!?" she cried out fearfully. All the boys stopped and Lestrange laughed unpleasantly.

"_We want you to come down_," Rosier said firmly and lifted the lantern higher above his head.

"You do realize, you shouldn't be out here?" Mulciber said in a more agreeable tone as if he were trying to sound concerned. "Come down so we can escort you back to the Ravenclaw dormitory," he added.

"Just leave and I'll do it myself," Celeste replied, unsure of what else to say.

"What sort of gentlemen would we be, leaving a lady up a tree out in the dark?" Lestrange countered.

"Come down, we're not going to hurt you," Evan Rosier stated.

"_I don't believe a word you say_!" Celeste declared as she drew out her wand. She pulled herself up and was intent on moving to another location in the tree, but the other three boys seemed to know her movement meant trouble.

They started scrambling up the tree quickly. Celeste did not know what else to do, so she pointed her wand downward and shot out the best stunning spell she could. The unknown seventh year was the one her spell hit because he squealed and Celeste heard a thump and saw him hit the ground hard.

In the next couple of seconds one of the boys had hold of her leg and then she was falling. Celeste braced herself, thinking she would hit the ground, but someone grabbed her arm. Everything was happening so quickly, she had been caught and was being lowered to the ground. She got ready to scream as loudly as she could, but something hit her, causing her to lose the ability to move.

She was frozen and, try as she might, she could not even move a finger. One of them had used a freezing spell on her and she had not even seen it coming.

Once they had returned her to ground level, Lestrange and Rosier held her up between them. Her wand was still firmly held in her frozen grasp. She tried to will a spell out but nothing happened. Fear gripped her as she stared up at the face of Evan Rosier; he held his lantern close to her face.

"We can't stand here. We've got to take her somewhere before someone notices," Evan muttered as he pressed the tip of the wand into her cheek.

Celeste froze on the inside in a similar manner as to how she was frozen outside.

"We'll take her in the forest, like we planned," suggested Mulciber.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Rosier.

"There's no other place where there is sure to be nobody around. We'll just go far enough in, far enough where nobody will notice her screams … someone can keep watch till she becomes more _agreeable_," offered Lestrange. He gazed down at Celeste, a twisted smile crossing his mouth.

"What about him?" Rosier said, staring down at the boy who still lay stunned on the ground.

"She did a number on him, didn't she?" commented Mulciber. "Sorry, mate, we'll have to leave you," Mulciber said down at the seventh year boy on the ground. "We don't have time to stand around chatting, so let's go," he ordered and grabbed one of Celeste's arms. Lestrange pushed him back and then picked Celeste up.

"I'll carry the Yank," snapped Rodolphus forcefully. "Someone's got to be the gentleman of the group, after all."

Mulciber snorted with humor and Rosier covered the lantern so the light would not show as they all headed towards the dark forest.

A few minutes later they were entering the dark forest. Celeste felt the spell slowly wearing off her as they continued on deeper into the forest. Rosier's lantern was their only light for the moment. Even though the effect of the spell was weakening, Celeste was too afraid to move.

She had to figure out how she was going to escape these boys before she let them know she could move. If there were two, she was sure she might be able to escape. However two of them were much older, so she was determined to just try and get away instead of attempting to fight them all.

The darkness surrounded her as they continued on and she became desperate. She knew if she did not do something quickly, they would realize she could move because she felt herself start to shake with fear.

Did these boys not know they would get into trouble for hurting her? She gripped her wand, trying to either tighten or loosen her hand. She concentrated hard and shouted as loudly as she could, willing the spell to come alive.

"YEOWWW!" Lestrange yelled; he dropped her instantly onto the ground. Her stinging hex had worked rather well.

"_You're too loud_!" Rosier hissed as Celeste lay on the ground, unable to move as much as she hoped.

"Isn't this far enough?" Lestrange asked greedily as he glared down at Celeste, rubbing the spot her spell had hit.

"I guess it'll do," Mulciber said as he pointed his wand down at Celeste.

Celeste realized in that moment she had to do something; she squirmed on the ground because the spell had not fully worn off, trying to make her body get up. They all began to laugh at her efforts to escape.

"_She's a worm_," Lestrange stated with humor.

"She's a _snake_ … maybe she should have been in Slytherin instead of Ravenclaw?" Rosier commented as he kneeled down and reached for her wand.

It was in that second Celeste's arm found the ability to move properly again.

Celeste balled up her fist and punched Rosier right in the face; he fell over backwards and gave a loud curse. The other boys laughed, apparently finding it funny that their friend was getting punched in the face by her once more.

While they were having their laugh, Celeste gained enough control to bend and kick out with one leg. Using all the strength in that leg, she caught Lestrange just below the knee and he gave a yelp of pain.

Celeste rolled onto her stomach, then half crawled, half ran away from them. Rosier and Mulciber made an angry growl and tried to stop her, but they were caught by surprise as Lestrange almost tripped them both in his effort to grab his injured leg.

"_Idiot_!" Rosier snapped at Lestrange.

"Watch it, you prat!" Mulciber complained as he pushed Rabastan out of the way.

"She can't go far, her spell wasn't that powerful. She's still getting out of that jinx I put on her," Lestrange said as he managed to shake off the horrible pain in his leg where Celeste had kicked him. "I hope you appreciate our help, Rosier … she owes me now," he added viciously.

All Celeste could think of was to run, and at first the boys seemed to think they did not have to put much effort into catching her.

"You should stop. There's no point in running because we'll just catch you and then you'll be twice as sorry," Lestrange called after her, but it was in that moment Celeste straightened up and found the strength to actually run; the spell had finally completely worn off.

"_What the hell …"_ Lestrange said as they all stared after her a little dumbfounded as she disappeared into the darkness.

"D-did you know she could run so fast?" Mulciber asked Rosier.

"She's not running fast, it's just dark. Anyway, she can't have shaken off one of _my_ spells so easily," Lestrange complained as he charged after Celeste, only to realize a moment later Mulciber was right; she was fast.

Fear had taken hold of Celeste. Her heart was racing and her brain was shouting at her to run faster and not stop for anything. The only problem was the darkness. She knew that to light her wand would reveal her exact location even though she could hear them closing in behind her. This pushed her to run faster. She had always been a fast runner, but after the frantic dash went on for a few minutes she began to gasp for air.

They were catching her and she gave a half gasp, half sob, knowing all this running was going to be fruitless.

A spell shot out towards her and she glanced back to see they had their wands alight. She could also see the lantern bobbing frantically, still gripped in Evan Rosier's hand.

In the next second the ground disappeared from under her and she screamed. She lost grip on her wand in that first terrifying moment and she thought one of the boys had used a spell on her.

It was not a spell and she found herself falling.

It was a rather large hole she tumbled down into. She screamed again as she fell because it felt like strange cruel ropes were grabbing at her. It took a moment to register that it was tree roots and not ropes that were scraping and bumping against her body.

She hit the bottom of the hole and all the wind was knocked out of her.

Celeste lay there, terrified that she was wounded badly. Her leg and side she had landed on throbbed painfully. The hole was deep, but thankfully the tree roots had slowed her descent. She began to carefully move her arms and legs, checking to make sure nothing was broken. Everything seemed to be in the right place and she began to examine herself but could not find that anything was broken.

It was in those first moments of investigation that she realized her wand was gone. She sat straight up and bumped her head on a root. The floor of the hole was muddy and she knew she must be covered in whatever happened to be present there.

She gave a shaky intake of breath and cautiously stood. She stared up to the top of the hole and laid her hand against the side of the hole. She wondered if she could climb out, but a light appeared above. It was the light from the lantern Evan Rosier carried with him.

She pressed herself back into the darkest part of the hole she could find, squashing herself back into the muddy wall, hiding under a large cluster of roots.

"She fell, I can see here," the voice of Evan Rosier said. "What sort of hole is this?" he asked.

Celeste saw the other boys come to the edge of the hole and stare down into it. They were searching for her in the darkness. Lestrange kneeled down and turned his head, trying to listen for her.

"Probably one way the centaurs catch food, I imagine. They do eat meat, you know … filthy nags," commented Mulciber. He was looking around above as if making sure there were not any centaurs nearby.

"She's down there, I can hear her breathing," Lestrange said.

Celeste covered her mouth with her hand to try and keep the sound from coming out.

"Are you going to cry, Fairstone?" asked Mulciber cruelly.

"It's time for you to pay for all the humiliation you've made me suffer this year," Rosier called down to her.

The other boys' faces became demented in the glow of the lantern light.

"Look, here's her wand," Lestrange said as he lifted it up off the ground. All of the boys laughed maniacally as if it was the funniest thing they had ever seen.

"Witchie can't keep a hold of her wand … didn't they teach you anything in your stupid country?" Rosier asked viciously.

"You could at least give me my wand … it's only fair that I can defend myself!" Celeste screamed up at them, so upset she knew after she said it that it was not logical they would do that. "You are the worst kind of -"

She was cut off from her insult by their obnoxious laughter.

"Why would we throw down your wand, little one?" Mulciber asked. "Do you think everything is equal between us? Life is not fair … we have the advantage, you don't. Make it easy on yourself and just accept that," he added.

Out of all of them, she was the most afraid of him, because he made his voice sound reasonable.

"You're going to get into trouble if -"

"Oh? How's that?" Lestrange growled. "I don't see anyone ready to save you. You're daddy ain't here, _little country girl_," he mocked in an imitation of her accent.

"I think it would be best if you do exactly as we say," Mulciber said. "If you are a nice little girl, we might be able to see in our hearts to be good to you," he offered, still in a tone that suggested he was trying to be reasonable.

"You don't have a heart!" Celeste snapped.

"Cheeky little one, isn't she?" Lestrange drawled.

"Her mouth has always been a problem," Rosier announced angrily.

"Well, maybe we can find a better use for -" Mulciber began but stopped. "_What was that_?" he said as he turned away from the hole.

The sound of something moving towards them made all the boys' attention leave her. They were now all turning around as if something were coming towards them.

"What's going on up there?" Celeste called nervously, watching them move away, taking the only light available to her.

Darkness surrounded her again and she wished she had not lost her wand. She cursed the hole and she cursed those boys above for getting her into this situation.

Celeste bit her bottom lip and moved her hand against the wall. She was scared of what she might end up touching, but she was not going to wait for them to come back.

An angry scream above startled her and then a flash of light passed by the hole. Celeste stared up as the sound of someone running by the hole caught her attention. The flash of another spell illuminated the opening above.

Celeste saw the lantern as it hit the ground right at the edge of the hole. Another yell and a curse cut the silence above; a third flash of light passed over the hole and then another.

Celeste stood perfectly still. She had no idea of whatever was happening above. It sounded as if the boys were being chased or attacked by something and they were trying to get away. Her hopes suddenly rose, thinking someone had come to save her.

Something crept up beside the lantern above. Celeste's blood went cold and she pushed herself back into the darkest corner of the hole again. What she saw above filled her with terror.

A giant spider.

It was the largest she had ever seen, its legs and eyes were reflecting in the lantern light. She never thought she would ever have the misfortune of meeting one of these creatures.

The spider nudged the lantern curiously with one of its hairy legs. Celeste saw a few more of them move forward to investigate the lantern.

Being eaten by giant spiders was worse than being attacked by Evan Rosier's group. The fear slammed into her like a knife. This was a death sentence if they saw her down here.

Another spider nudged the lantern and it shifted on the ground. Then there was a further push, which caused it to slowly topple over the edge of the hole.

To Celeste it seemed that the lantern fell in slow motion; she both feared it and wanted it at the same time.

To try and catch it would show where she was; to do nothing would mean it might shatter and she would again be without its welcoming light.

Neither of those things happened.

Somehow, be it luck or fate, the lantern caught just above her head on a tree root. It jerked and swayed violently directly above her, slowly settling and gracefully hanging above her head.

Celeste wanted to cry with relief. The light had not gone out and, because it was directly above her, it made her invisible to the spiders, putting her in the shadows below the light.

She closed her eyes and simply listened; as long as she did not move or breath loudly, she hoped they would just leave.

After what seemed like forever, she heard the moving of leaves and sticks that she was sure was caused by the spiders moving away.

She continued to wait. Fear made her timid and cautious.

She thought she would just wait until morning and let the light of day help her to escape, but fear also made her afraid of what might befall her if she waited down here in this hole.

What if those boys came back? What if the spiders came back? What if this really was a centaurs' hole and they decided to eat her if they found her here? She decided to move. She reached up to the lantern, but it was further up than she could reach.

She turned and began to press her feet into the muddy walls. She did this a couple of times until the mud gave way and she was able to find a useful foothold on the slippery roots. She heaved herself up enough that she could reach the lantern.

She stretched out her arm and could just touch the bottom with her fingertips. With a great effort she grabbed at it.

Her foothold gave way and her foot slipped. She fell backward and gave a very sharp gasp as she fell backward; she had enough sense not to scream again.

Still holding onto the base of the lantern, she landed on her backside. The lantern was still firmly held in her fingertips. She held her breath, thinking she had made enough noise falling to attract the spiders if they had not actually left the area. She hastily stood up and began to use the lantern to investigate the hole.

She tried a couple of times to climb up, but the walls of the hole were too slippery and the roots were not large enough to give her sufficient support to climb them. Every time she felt like she was making progress, one would break. This forced her to stand in the center of the hole trying to figure out how to escape.

She stared down at the floor because it began to make an odd crackling sound. In the next second she found herself falling again.

Despite her best effort, she let out a terrified squeal. The fall came to an abrupt halt and she landed on her backside once more.

The overwhelming fear of death welled up and she very weakly stood up again. She felt as if someone must have put a curse on her for all these misfortunes to happen in one night.

She held up the lantern and scanned her new surroundings. What had originally seemed to be a hole now looked like a narrow passage.

Thick spider web clung to the walls and she worried that this was some sort of spider den. Didn't some large spiders sometimes live in caves and holes?

Her heart started hammering inside her chest and all rational thought began to disappear. She had to get out of here or she would die.

Celeste moved forward, knowing full well she was wandless and at any moment could come face to face with one of those giant spiders. She had no choice, she had to go forward.

--88--

Severus had not spoken to Celeste in a long while. He could almost pretend he did not know her and that they had never become friends.

It had been about two months since their last meeting. He had decided to dedicate himself to his OWL examinations since they would be coming up at the end of the school year.

He and Lily still spoke, but she always seemed very distant. Occasionally she would mention Celeste, which would cause Lily to get a very sad expression. It would also cause him to think about Celeste and make him grumpier than usual.

Severus did not want to admit he missed her, but once she was no longer around he knew he had taken her friendship for granted. Other things had happened in the past two months that made him long to have Celeste's distracting chatter back.

He had a huge secret hanging around his neck at the moment and longed to share it with someone; unfortunately he had been forbidden to do so. If Celeste was around, she could distract him with her constant chatter, but she was not his friend any longer.

That secret had almost gotten him killed: Remus Lupin was a werewolf.

He had hinted to Lily in the past about his suspicions of Remus Lupin being a werewolf, but now he knew the truth. He had seen Lupin as a werewolf with his own eyes. He had watched Madam Pomfrey take Lupin down towards the Willow again.

He had done as Black instructed and entered the tunnel, only to find a werewolf standing at the end of the tunnel, a large black dog lurking nearby in the shadows. It looked as if the two were heading down the tunnel towards him. The werewolf had spotted him and Severus became frightened out of his wits. He had been so caught up in finding out what was down here, he had not planned ahead in case he did meet something very dangerous.

Before he could even take out his wand, someone had come up behind him and snatched him out; James Potter was dragging him out of the tunnel. Severus was at first stunned, but as he was pulled out into the cool air and forcibly dragged away from the Willow, he became angry.

Potter was playing the hero as usual, but also acting like he did not have anything to do with it.

Severus had been horrified and enraged at the same time to not only find out his suspicions were true, but also that the first words out of Potter's mouth were, "_You're lucky I was here to save your scrawny neck_."

At that point Severus knew that this was all a sick joke cooked up by Potter, Black and Lupin. They had done it just to humiliate him and put him in a situation that would get him killed. He knew they had all been in on it together and nothing would convince him otherwise. Severus did not believe a word Potter said about not having anything to do with sending him to get unwittingly attacked by a werewolf.

Were these the noble actions of the upstanding and most popular Gryffindors? It made Severus seriously question the headmaster's judgment on everything.

In their argument outside the tunnel, Severus had said to Potter that he was going to tell everyone in the school what Potter's lot was up to and let the whole school know that Lupin was a werewolf. Once Severus said that, Potter had gone straight to the headmaster.

Severus might only be sixteen years of age and he might have been suspicious, but they had almost gotten him killed! Surely a rational adult would understand his position in this situation. Severus had followed Potter, not caring if the Headmaster was told. To his way of thinking, he had a clear case of attempted murder by Sirius Black.

Severus thought sure it would call for expelling Potter and his group at the very least. He was sure that Dumbledore would realize the school was no place for a werewolf. It would serve them right if they were expelled; it had been what Severus had wanted from the first moment he met James Potter and Sirius Black. He was actually thrilled to be going to the headmaster's office.

Once they arrived at the office, the Headmaster calmly listened to James and Severus, making no interruptions, even when the two bickered over the details of what happened.

Severus was extremely disappointed when, instead of siding with him, the Headmaster sided with Potter and his group.

Dumbledore had complained that Severus was out of bounds by going into the tunnel and putting himself in danger. He also had scolded Severus, saying it was not his place to keep an eye on other students. If he had been a prefect, it might be different, but, given the situation, each of the boys had broken school rules.

Then Dumbledore had said Severus had a choice to make. Dumbledore was a powerful wizard and the way in which he stared at Severus made him wary of arguing with the man. Severus sat silently and listened to Dumbledore as he gave Severus his ultimatum.

Severus' first choice was he would have to keep Remus Lupin's condition a secret and tell nobody about the hidden passage or what had transpired. If Severus did that, he and the other boys would continue as students at Hogwarts as usual with only a week's worth of detention for those involved.

His other option was that they would all be expelled, Severus included.

It was not a choice to Severus' way of thinking. The first option was clearly what Dumbledore wanted him to choose and there was no way Severus would accept being expelled as an option. He could not imagine leaving Hogwarts and having to return to Spinner's End and be separated forever from the magical world.

It did not seem to matter that he could have been killed and Severus was not really surprised by that fact. He simply chose to keep the secret and take the detention.

He was so angry about it, he did not even give Potter a second glance as he left. That Severus had to keep the event a secret clearly did not mean the others had to; somehow Lily had found out and heard about the event. He wondered if Potter, Black and Lupin had a great laugh in the Gryffindor common room about it and she might have overheard them talking.

Needless to say, she had scolded him and they had gotten into an argument about Mulciber bothering Mary MacDonald. Severus had only heard about what Mulciber had done to the girl and he really did not care about what Mulciber got up to with Mary; Mary was the least of his worries at that point.

So apparently she knew about the event with Potter, but he could not tell her anything because he had promised he would not speak of it. When he had tried to hint at the truth, she had made the dreaded comment that James Potter had saved him.

It was intolerable to hear her say that. It was annoying to know she might think Potter was some kind of noble hero for saving him. Severus would not accept it - James Potter did not save his life!

The argument with Lily had continued and she had gotten that angry determined face, her eyes narrow and her bright green eyes flashing at him when his emotions caused him to almost announce his worse fears; that Lily would change her mind about James Potter. When the words escaped Severus, that he would not let her he knew instantly he had said the wrong thing and he backtracked immediately.

To his great delight she had actually reassured him by insulting Potter. He was completely relieved and the argument was over between he and Lily.

"_The library is closed_."

The harsh voice of Madam Pince brought Severus out of his thoughts. He stood and collected his books and parchment and placed them in his bag. He paused as he closed the flap, staring at the bag intensely; Celeste had given him this bag as a gift.

Severus frowned and ran his hand over the supple fabric, thinking quietly a moment before he hooked the strap over his shoulder. He turned and headed out of the library.

There was supposed to be an Elite Club meeting tonight so he was going to head down to the dungeon and skip dinner. When he got near to the main staircase, he was joined by Wilkes and Avery, who hurried to catch up with him.

"Avery says the meeting has been canceled tonight," Wilkes ventured as they walked along heading towards the stairs.

Severus saw Lily standing just at the bottom of the staircase with her friends. They were chatting and she had not noticed him yet.

"Why has it been canceled?" asked Severus idly, his eyes fixed on Lily as he started down the steps. She turned and headed towards the Great Hall with her group without seeing him.

"He wouldn't really say, actually," Wilkes replied.

Severus glanced over at Avery once they were at the bottom of the staircase. Wilkes was also staring at the other boy expectantly for an explanation as to why the meeting was canceled.

A deep crease appeared between Avery's eyes and his cheeks darkened considerably.

"_No special reason_!" spluttered Avery as he hastily looked away from them.

Severus would have normally ignored Avery because he really did not care whether the meeting was canceled. Something about the way Avery spoke and his tone made Severus believe the boy wanted to say more.

"If there is no reason, then why is it canceled?" Severus responded.

"T-they just said they had other things to do … that's all," Avery answered, seeming nervous. He turned and headed on to the Great Hall so the only thing Severus and Hector could do was follow along inside.

Severus sat down at the Slytherin table. Many students were already eating, but he noticed the lack of certain people in his general seating area. Mulciber was not here, neither was Rosier. As Severus began to eat, he really did not think it unusual; sometimes people missed dinner or came in earlier or later than the rest.

But as he continued with his meal, something began to bother him about their absence, especially after Avery's weird behavior earlier. Severus also noticed that Lestrange was missing from his usual spot at the table.

Severus felt an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach; he glanced over his shoulder at the Ravenclaw table. For a long time Celeste had sat directly behind him, but over the past two months she had moved down to the end of the Ravenclaw table, as far away from him as she could get.

He narrowed his eyes and became annoyed that she was not in her new spot; maybe she was just somewhere else or had already eaten dinner and left, but he did not remember passing her on his way down and he certainly did not see her in the library or anywhere else for that matter. She had been missing a lot lately, but usually it was not along with his fellow Elite Club members.

He began to scan down the Ravenclaw table, checking each and every face at that table for signs of her. She was not in the Great Hall.

Severus turned back around and his eyes found Avery, who had been watching him scan the opposite table. As soon as he saw look at him, Avery hastily turned his attention back to his plate.

Severus' heart began to pound and he knew instantly something was going on. He could no longer eat and glared over at Avery for the remainder of the meal. Severus knew whatever he decided to do about his suspicions would be wrong.

If he told an adult what he suspected, he would be getting fellow Slytherins in trouble. Plus if this sensation that was causing him the inability to finish his meal were incorrect, he would look like an idiot.

Either way he could not take his eyes off Avery; something glued him to glare at the boy with as much dislike as he could visually impart. Connor knew Severus' eyes were on him and he squirmed uncomfortably under Severus' scrutiny.

Avery glanced over at Severus and then away again. With that momentary eye contact, Severus knew he would have to confront Avery as soon as possible. There was no telling what Rosier and his group had planned for Celeste.

As soon as Avery stood up, Severus was itching to pounce on him. Instead Severus waited because the boy must have expected it; he glanced back at Severus on his way out of the Great Hall.

"They are up to something and it involves Celeste Fairstone," Severus whispered to Wilkes, who was still stuffing his face.

"What?" Hector muttered, sounding very confused. "Who?"

"That is why tonight's meeting was called off. Rosier has enlisted the help of others to accomplish his revenge on her," Severus went on as if Hector had not even spoken. "Avery knows exactly what they are up to," he added darkly.

"Is it really any of our business?" asked Hector.

Severus hesitated, searching Hector's eyes for a couple of moments before he decided to reply.

"Celeste was my friend."

"Friend?" Hector questioned, looking very doubtful.

"Yes, _friend_," Severus replied forcefully. "I wish to stop whatever it is they are planning," stated Severus firmly. "Will you help me find out from Avery what they were planning? I will not ask anything else from you."

Hector frowned and at first seemed to not want to get into another situation where he had to choose between fellow Slytherins, but after a moment or so of staring at Severus' insistent face, he nodded.

"Avery is pretty easy, you know. I still haven't figured out why Rosier tells him everything … so it should be a piece of cake to get Avery to talk, he is a bloody coward after all," Hector said idly.

"We must go and find out right now. It may be too late if we don't," Severus implied seriously.

Hector nodded and stood up, following Severus as they went to seek out Avery and whatever information he was keeping to himself.

"This is kind of noble, trying to save a girl from our own friends … we better keep this quiet or someone's going to start giving us the Gryffindor hero label," Hector remarked as they hurried along to find Avery.

Severus made no comment; he was intent on finding Avery. The sinking feeling in his stomach told him that, for the first time in his life, someone's fate depended on what he did next.


	47. Chapter 47

When Severus reached the tree there was nobody around, but he had already figured he would be too late. As usual, Avery had easily been persuaded to impart enough information to give Severus an idea of what was planned for Celeste.

Severus had not been the only one to notice Celeste's tree climbing habit. From Avery's explanation, Rosier had become aware of where she was spending a lot of her time, and that she had been spending it alone. Avery even admitted Rosier had been tracking which particular times she was more likely to be out in this chosen tree. It was the same tree Severus knew as her favorite and that he had found her in before.

From Avery's information, Mulciber and Lestrange were helping Rosier; this fact troubled Severus deeply. Mulciber had already narrowly avoided being expelled from the school this year because of what he had tried to do to Mary MacDonald. Severus wondered what would possess Mulciber to help Rosier.

Avery did not elaborate on the full plan, but Severus was quite sure they would not bring her back to the castle. He knew Celeste would never willingly agree to go with them. He was also positive she would not believe them and would refuse to come out of the tree.

The only thing he could imagine was that they forced her. Why else would there need to be four of them unless that is exactly what they had planned?

Severus became instantly distressed and unsure of what to do. He glanced around, scanning the darkened grounds and feeling quite powerless to guess where they might have gone.

His eyes caught a glimpse of a flickering light in the distance. As he watched, that light became several bouncing, flickering lights. They blinked in and out of existence and darted about strangely. The lights appeared to be coming from the Dark Forest. Severus realized the flickering was caused by the lights passing by trees and shrubs.

He took out his wand and headed cautiously down towards the forest to investigate. As he drew closer, it became obvious what the lights were: they came from wands and the reason they were bouncing was because the persons holding them were running, running out of the forest to be exact.

Severus paused a moment, watching as Rosier, Mulciber and Lestrange came barreling towards him as if they were being chased by demons. They were oblivious to him as they ran out of the trees. He had almost made it to the edge of the forest when they came sprinting out like wild things.

"What is wrong with all of you!?" he announced angrily.

They all slowed their run, for the first time realizing Severus was nearby in the darkness.

"Spiders! Giant … spiders!" Lestrange said breathlessly as he stopped, looking back towards the forest in terror. He got ready to continue running, but Severus grabbed his arm. Severus could see nothing chasing them and he did not spot Celeste in the group.

"Where is the girl!?" asked Severus sharply. Lestrange yanked his arm free of Severus' grasp, as if he were offended to be touched.

"Who cares? She's probably been eaten up by now anyway," Lestrange commented as he continued to watch the forest with fear.

Rosier and Mulciber were a few feet away and also kept glancing towards the forest as if they expected something to come running out after them at any moment.

"Did you trick her and get her to go in there with you?" Severus questioned forcefully.

"She got what she deserved, Snape!" Rosier yelled, but in the next second he jumped nervously because an eerie sound came from the forest. After he composed himself he moved forward, giving Severus a cold unfriendly glare. "Either way it's too late to worry about the Yankee now, she's spider supper."

"You idiots!" spat Severus. "The girl did not deserve to die for your stupid male pride! Do you realize what sort of trouble this will cost us if she is dead!?" he scolded.

"Who is going to know?" Mulciber charged.

"Are you all morons!?" Severus barked. "You are not only going to get all of us in trouble, you are going to get the school into trouble. Don't you realize what you have done!?" he sputtered indignantly.

None of them made a reply and stared at Severus as if he were a complete stranger that they did not know.

He did not want Celeste to be dead; it was the last thing he would ever want. How would he be able to live with the guilt of allowing one of his only friends to be murdered so easily? He did not care about other people; he never had, because nobody had ever cared about him. But Celeste was different and, much like Lily, she had cared about him. He had to do something.

"Which of you is going with me to find the girl?" asked Severus when they all continued to stare at him silently.

"Why should we go back for her? What is she to us?" Mulciber complained.

"So is this how it is to be?" mused Severus, his voice filled with disappointment. "Her family is pureblood! I thought that was supposed to be important to all of you? I thought that was _supposed to be _what was most important to all of us as magical people," complained Severus.

"We don't know for sure she is pureblood," Rosier mumbled. "Besides, even if she is a pureblood, she is still not one of _us_."

Severus stared at Rosier silently for a moment, then turned and headed towards the forest.

"Snape! You're crazy!" Rosier yelled angrily as he moved forward and grabbed Severus' arm. "What are you trying to do? Be some heroic Gryffindor?" he said insultingly.

Severus glared down at Rosier's hand and then back up at the boy's face. He yanked his arm free.

"If she is not dead and you find her, she will get all of us into trouble. We can't let you find her either way," Mulciber stated.

"Are you going to stop me, Mulciber?" questioned Severus, his voice devoid of emotions.

"Yeah, if we have to. I'm not going to -"

"If any of you had any sort of sense," interrupted Severus, "or even the ability to plan for these sorts of situations, you could have easily saved the girl and at the same time alter her memory so she would forget you even attacked her."

All three boys eyes widened and they stared at him doubtfully. Severus returned their stares with a smug arrogant expression as he considered each of them in turn.

"Do you mean to tell me you are incapable of casting memory charms?" said Severus in a taunting voice.

Rosier frowned angrily, Lestrange was simply continuing his doubtful gaze and Mulciber's face became very calculating but also still held the doubtfulness Lestrange's face carried.

"Are you saying you can erase her memory so she doesn't remember we chased her down?" Mulciber asked.

Severus kept his arrogant expression, but his mouth turned up into a visible sneer, implying to them he could, even if he did not answer them directly.

"He's lying," Rosier muttered under his breath.

"Alright, Snape. We'll let you go on one condition," Mulciber announced.

"And what is that?" Severus said smoothly.

"If you find her, she better not remember anything about this," began Mulciber. "If any of us get into trouble, we'll not only deal with you, I'll inform Lucius and the Dark Lord you are not acceptable. I'll make it clear to all the others that you are not one of us," Mulciber went on. "If we get expelled for this, you'll find out you don't belong in Slytherin anymore. You'll be little more than a traitor in our house," he finished in a menacing voice.

Severus made no reply at first. Even though the threat did cause him concern, he did not react to it. He was used to being friendless and alone, but he was still a Slytherin and they could not take that from him, no matter what they threatened.

"Very well, but if I keep you three out of trouble I want my own conditions met," he insisted in a quiet, calm voice.

"What sort of conditions?" Lestrange demanded.

"You will all talk favorably about me to the others," began Severus. "Explain to them what a loyal and … _exceptional friend _I have been to all of you. What a dedicated student I am to Hogwarts and our house. I will expect you to talk about how talented I am and how creative I am with spells and potions," he said smoothly. "I want to be treated fairly from now on. In our house _I expect to be respected_," he finished sharply.

None of them said anything at first, regarding him curiously and then exchanging silent glances with each other.

"Alright, Snape, we accept," Mulciber stated and the other boys mumbled their agreement to the deal.

"Now let us go find the girl," prompted Severus.

All three stepped back and their expressions were at the same time comical and filled with real fear.

"That's not part of the deal, Snape," replied Mulciber. "If you want to play the hero, you're on your own."

"So much for friendship," mumbled Severus under his breath. "Since you lack the _courage_ you had when you first chased the girl, at least give me directions."

The three quickly went into the feeblest description he had ever heard of the events that had happened that evening. The more time he wasted, the more certain her fate would be. He knew this was probably the stupidest thing he had ever done, but he memorized the limited directions they gave him. Then Severus set off into the forest, his wand alight, in search of someone who he feared might already be dead.

--88--

Eventually the tunnel came to an end and Celeste was met by a wall of debris formed by various sized rocks. She scooted forward and set the lantern aside. She moved her hand along the rocks and as she searched around she paused, feeling a cool draft of air. It must lead to somewhere, she thought hopefully.

She turned around so that her knees were bent and her feet were pressed against the largest rock in the pile. Using her hands and rear for leverage, she used her strength to push on the rock with her feet.

It did not budge at first. Celeste thought it might be hopeless, but, as she continued to press with all her might, she felt the rock move. A moment later a majority of the smaller rocks began to slide away, tumbling into the tunnel beside her legs.

Celeste worried she might be buried by the rocks, but it became clear that the pile of rocks was not very thick because she was already seeing an opening around the top. As she gave one more hard push, the large rock moved away and the opening to the tunnel was completely revealed.

She wanted to laugh with relief, but as she sat back up and reached for the lantern she knew she was still in great danger.

Celeste poked her head hesitantly out of the end of the narrow tunnel. The cool air made her breath escape in a warm cloud. She lifted the lantern to scan the area cautiously. It was very quiet, dark and rather scary. She did not move from her spot for a few minutes. She felt very unsure: should she wait until morning or try to escape?

She decided to squirm her way out and attempt to return to the castle. Once she was out of the narrow opening, she stood up and held the lantern high, unsure of which way to go.

Celeste timidly walked forward, picking a random direction because it felt right. She moved along with the lantern outstretched in front of herself. She thought the lantern light made things scarier than they actually were. A tree branch moving or a gust of wind made her jumpy and her imagination began to play tricks on her.

She continued on, sure something was going to leap out at her. She began to get the fearful sensation that someone or something was watching her.

As she rounded a tree, something passed above her and she jerked to a stop. Very slowly a large shape lowered itself down from the trees.

Her heart began to hammer in her chest as a huge spider landed gracefully on the ground in front of her, its many eyes glittering in the lantern light. She wondered if it might have been following her all this time and just now finally decided to make its presence known to her.

Celeste was terrified, scared that if she turned around and ran there would be another one waiting right behind her. She edged very slowly over towards the nearest tree, but the spider twitched its front legs and leaped for her.

Celeste screamed and fell backwards as the beast came at her. As the spider lunged for her, she swung the lantern upward, violently crashing it against the creature's head. The glass shattered when it came into contact with the head of the spider and fire erupted as the wounded animal fell back away from her.

Celeste crawled backward, settling against the base of the nearest tree as the spider thrashed about, its head and front legs ablaze. The lantern smashed on the ground, setting some crumpled leaves and forest debris on fire.

As the fire grew more intense, the spider began to have fits of panic while Celeste clumsily pulled herself up beside the tree.

To her horror, three more giant spiders moved out of the darkness to stand in the glow of the fire, watching her and the other spider.

The one that had first attacked her was still dancing about helplessly. To Celeste's great revulsion, one of the other three spiders leaped on the wounded one and attacked it, finding it easy prey.

As they grappled on the ground, the fire on its flesh died, but so did the struggles of the wounded spider. Once it was dead, it was quickly wrapped in sticky silk webbing, the victor dragging and then lifting its meal up into the canopy of trees, disappearing into the darkness above.

The terror of becoming a meal in this way was more than Celeste could stand. She wanted to run, but fear had rooted her on the spot, her back pressed against the tree, hoping the two remaining spiders could not see her in the slowly dimming fire. Without a lantern she would be almost completely helpless.

As the fire continued to dim, the other two spiders edged closer. They had obviously seen her and knew she was nearby.

The desire to do wandless magic had never seemed so urgent. In that split second of thought, Celeste became angry, angry with every adult she knew for not teaching her the skills she needed and wanted. Severus would have taught her how if he could; she was certain he would have helped her with any kind of magic she would need to survive or wanted to know.

All those comments from adults, '_when you are older'_, or '_you're not ready yet', _flashed across her mind as those frightening creatures drew closer to her.

Perhaps it was just the mixture of fear and anger that caused her to do it, but once the spiders were almost on top of her she let out a loud piercing scream and jumped out at them, flapping her arms wildly.

Both spiders leaped back, caught off guard by her momentary show of bravery.

Celeste turned and dashed away. Her heart began to pump furiously as she threw caution to the wind and just ran as fast as she possibly could. Into the darkness she barreled, not caring about what she might run into as long as she could escape.

Something flashed by overhead and she could feel the presence of those creatures that were pursuing her. It felt no different from how it had been earlier when those Slytherin boys had chased her down.

Out of the darkness something leaped towards her and she skidded to a halt, falling to her side and half running, half crawling to get away. The next moment something slammed against her and she found herself rolling onto her back, the wind knocked out of her.

Celeste could not see what it was, but she screamed weakly when something grabbed at her legs. She kicked out, desperate to escape.

A strange cry filled the area then an odd swooshing sound; something had flown swiftly by her in the air above her head. An odd thump and very bone chilling screechy noise made her terrified to move. If she was going to die, she wished they would get it over with.

She became aware of a faint light approaching, but her brain was in too much shock to let her register what was happening.

Celeste turned her head and was confused to see a spider laying a few feet away from her on its back, a huge arrow sticking out of its body. Celeste blinked a few times as the light grew very bright. Above her someone or something was standing.

"Human girl, why do you walk in this forest? Do you seek death?" a voice asked harshly. Celeste had heard this voice before and it unnerved her, but also started to bring her out of her stunned state.

"_You _… I did not realize …" the voice said above her.

There was a pause and then Celeste's brain began to comprehend logically what was happening. She blinked her eyes a few times and sat up, staring up into the face of a centaur, one she had seen before. She attempted to remember its name, but it was lost to her for the moment.

"Why do you come back into the forest?" the centaur asked as Celeste continued to try and remember its name.

"I-I … I didn't want to, I had to!" Celeste whimpered fearfully, watching the centaur with as much fear as she had the spider.

"You are foolish. Of all humans, I would not expect _you_ to taunt death so willfully," he commented, and scraped the ground impatiently with one of his rear hoofs.

Celeste did not know what to say and looked down at her hands. She had pressed them together on her lap, wringing them with worry and stress.

The centaur became silent and very still. He remained standing beside her and seeming unsure what to say. He turned slightly, scanning the area, lighted torch still in one hand, bow and arrow held loosely in the other.

To Celeste, the centaur appeared to be listening, searching the area for something as he stared out into the darkness. It was strange, but he must have sensed her questioning expression because he began to speak again.

"At this time of year we hunt the creatures that stalk the forest on eight legs. There are many of them born in the early spring and if we do not cut their numbers, they will overrun the forest."

He paused again and turned back to stare at her. "It is fortunate for you that I was nearby and heard your scream," he added calmly.

"Your name is Firenze," Celeste spoke meekly, finally remembering his name.

The centaur inclined his head slightly and took a step closer.

"Yes," he said and nodded. "What name did your sire give to you?" he asked.

"Celeste," she responded softly.

Firenze blinked his eyes a couple of times and his mouth quirked to the side very faintly. He slung his bow up onto his shoulder then leaned forward, holding out his hand to her.

Celeste hesitated to take it, unsure whether she should trust him.

"Do not be afraid," he said gently.

She cautiously took his offered hand, allowing Firenze to help her up off the ground. He studied her hand intently for a moment before he let it go and then his bright blue eyes stared into hers. They exchanged a long cautious glance before he spoke again.

"I think your sire chose a name for you that reflects pride, but also that he fears you, is that correct?" he inquired.

Celeste frowned, her eyes widening slightly as she stared up into his calm face.

"I do not intent my words to cause you distress," he spoke carefully. "You do not have to hide yourself from my kind. We can protect you," he offered.

"I-I have to go back to the castle …" Celeste stammered. Firenze gave her a curious glance.

"You wish to go back? I thought that you might have run away, but perhaps I was mistaken," he allowed.

Celeste shook her head and began to explain to him why she was in the forest, swiftly retelling the events, a nervous quaver in her voice. As she continued to talk, she became less afraid of the centaur and more confident that he had no intention of hurting her. She was sure if he had really wanted to harm her, he would have done that by now.

When she had finished her explanation they both became silent again and Celeste watched him as he appeared to consider her and her reasons for being in the forest.

"We don't have centaurs where I live," she blurted out, hugging her arms around herself.

"Where do you live?" he queried.

"America … the United States," she answered.

"I have heard of that place. It is far across the ocean. How have you come to Britain?" he wondered.

Celeste told him about her parents' vacation and the International Dueling events.

"It is foolish that your sire would bring you to this land, especially now," he stated firmly. "Is he not aware of the wizard that walks in darkness who many fear to name?"

"We didn't really know everything, but we know now and Dumbledore said Hogwarts was safe," she persisted.

"Has it been safe for you?" began Firenze. "Is your sire aware of what the dark wizard seeks? If he really understood the quest of that dark wizard, you would not be here in Britain," he said harshly, causing Celeste to stare down at her hands anxiously.

"If you wish, I will lead you to the edge of the forest so you may return to the castle," offered Firenze when she made no reply to his comments.

Celeste lifted her attention back to him and nodded. Firenze turned and began to walk and Celeste hurried to keep pace beside him.

It felt much safer having a centaur and a torch to guide her through the forest. They were quiet for a little while, making their way through the trees. Celeste wondered how she even managed to come this far without hurting herself when she had run wild, trying to escape the boys and the spiders.

"How old are you?" she asked, unable to keep quiet any longer, her curiosity also was nagging her.

"We do not mature the same as you, it is different. If I were a human, I would be a little older than you. I am the youngest of my herd," he offered, glancing over at her as they walked along.

It did not take long for Celeste to realize just how wise centaurs were, even if they are youngest of their herd. As they walked they began to talk, or at least she did. The horrible experience had given her an inability to control her chatter.

If Firenze minded, he did not let her know. Instead he listened intently and spoke to her kindly, answering her questions and concerns.

"I was scared of you, but I'm not scared of centaurs anymore. Your kind is very interesting," she offered politely.

"Your kind is interesting also," he praised. "Many centaurs do not wish to associate with humans, but I have always wished for a better understanding between our peoples … or perhaps I am just curious," he considered.

Celeste grinned as they continued on though the dark forest. It was not scary any more, now that she had a protective guide to lead the way.

--88--

Severus continued on into the forest and he started to understand that Celeste had been a problem from the moment she came into the library, running her mouth. How had he let this wild little American girl get under his skin and turn him into an idiot?

Why was he out here looking for the annoying creature? Severus asked himself that question at least ten times as he walked further into the Dark Forest.

This part of the forest was extremely dangerous. He never came here and he wanted to hex those idiots that chased Celeste into this area.

Severus told himself he was stupid for trying to save her, but a deeper emotion began to work on him. It was something Sirius Black might have understood before Severus had.

Celeste Fairstone, whatever she was, however annoying she could be, had still done something very few females would be willing to do for him.

Even when they argued, she would forgive him. He did not understand quite why she always tended to forgive him, even when he purposefully tried to push her away.

He would generally be moderately agreeable to his fellow housemates, but Celeste was not even a Slytherin. She had no reason to accept him, yet she did. Or at least she had done until the last time, when she had found out the truth about the stupid bet he had made with Black.

If he saved her, Severus was sure she would forgive him. She had kissed him before, so if he saved her life, she would have to be grateful and take him back as a friend. Perhaps she would kiss him again for this brave deed.

There was the problem of actually making her forget that she had been chased into the forest. He could not do memory charms as well as he had pretended he could. He was sure he could try, but for some reason he was less than willing to try to manipulate Celeste with magic. If he saved her, maybe he could persuade her to keep this event a secret.

As he continued to walk along by the light of his own wand, his mind wandered again to the thought of her kissing him. She had to be alive, he was sure she was, she _had_ to be. Would she run to him with tears in her eyes, so grateful he had found her?

Severus paused, feeling a little foolish for his thoughts. Was he acting like a Gryffindor? The idea made him uneasy. Why couldn't a Slytherin be noble and brave? Why couldn't a Slytherin be heroic? Was it only the Gryffindors who embodied those traits?

Why couldn't he be a model Slytherin and still be considered brave? Couldn't he be both?

Wanting to be a hero and save a girl and get a kiss for it, was that so childish a desire to have? If he saved Celeste, what kind of hero would he be considered? The sudden idea of fame and glory became very appealing. How would Lily view him if she knew that he had rescued Celeste? James Potter's ridiculous claim of heroism would pale compared to the act of saving Celeste.

Severus quickened his step, almost on the verge of excitement. A great overwhelming desire to find Celeste came over him. Celeste would want him as a friend again and Lily would gaze on him with pride, maybe even love. Yes, the entire school would view him differently.

Severus jerked to a halt, almost stumbling into a rather large hole. This must be the spot they had told him she had fallen.

An object on the ground caught his attention and he peered closer to see what it was. He recognized it as Celeste's wand. He bent over to pick it up and then kneeled down at the edge of the hole.

"Celeste!" he called down into the darkened pit. He waited, but no reply came. "CELESTE!" he yelled again, desperate for her to answer.

Severus frowned, standing again, unsure of what to do. He stared at her wand in his other hand. He had never touched her wand before; it was strange to hold it now, fearing she might be gone, dead.

Something moved nearby in the forest, but, before he could turn to see what it was, he was struck from behind. He hit the ground hard, a heavy weight on his back. He felt a piercing pain stab into his leg.

Severus cried out in fear and pain. He gripped his wand and turned it to point at the weight on his back. He yelled loudly a stunner spell and whatever had accosted him fell back away.

Severus painfully levered himself up onto his hands and knees. As best he could, he managed to push himself up off the ground, lighting his wand again as he went. It only took a moment to realize that many eyes were watching him at the edge of the light.

He knew instantly what they were - Acromantula - and he knew that the one that lay twitching on the ground had injected its deadly venom into him. He could feel the horrible throbbing in his leg, the pain quickly bursting up into his hip.

Severus tried to steady himself, but the spiders at the edge of the light watched him, their glittering eyes hungry and fixed on him.

He knew the poison would work fast and he had to get away. To run would only send the venom through his body faster, but to do nothing would only delay the inevitable. He slowly backed away in the direction he had come.

The spiders seemed to know there was no need to hurry. They edged towards him, very much patient as they stalked after him.

"GET BACK!" he screamed. He pointed Celeste's wand at one of the spiders that had moved the closest. His spell lashed out, and even though the spider tried to dodge, the spell caught it and drove it to scurry away, back into the darkness.

The other spiders took this as a prompt to attack. They leaped towards him and Severus had no other option but to run. Fear of death had a funny way of making you act more quickly and he darted back in the direction he had come, despite the realization that poison was pumping faster into his body.

Pains began to drive through him like knives, fear and uncertainty began to distort his thoughts. A spider all of a sudden fell from above out of nowhere. He had no other choice - he pointed both wands at the beast, snarling out the best curse he could think of. The spider burst into flames and Severus clumsily dodged it as he continued his swift escape.

His muscles began to tighten and he started to gasp for breath. Without warning, his body gave out and he hit the ground hard. He struggled, the terrible pain almost blinding him.

Was this how his life was to end? In horrible pain? To be consumed by a beast so ignorant, it did not know the difference between a wizard and some foolish animal?

The only thing he could think of was Celeste and her wild curls and that she might be dead. Severus gripped the two wands together in one hand in one final fight for survival. A wave of energy passed through him and even he had no idea what he was doing at that moment. He only realized a moment later that he had uttered a Patronus charm.

Though his vision was blurred by pain, he saw a white protecting light spread out around him, but it was strange and very much as if two bright guardian lights had appeared. Then he wondered whether the fact he held Celeste's wand had caused some odd phenomenon, but he was in too much pain to rationalize his own actions.

Severus did not wait; he simply began to crawl, never seeing the spiders scurry away from the protective Patronuses that had issued from the two wands.

Some internal instinct kept him going and somehow he found the right direction. He pushed the pain away, willing his muscles to cooperate.

Eventually the feel of soft grass told him he had entered Hogwarts' grounds. He continued to crawl, but he could only struggle weakly. After a few more moments of agonizing effort, his muscles finally stiffened and further movement became impossible.

Severus groaned in pain and struggled internally with the thought of dying. Even though he was fighting it, his mind began to fall into a strange darkness and then everything slipped away. His body lay inert on the damp grass at the edge of the Dark Forest.


	48. Chapter 48

Entwined

Celeste hugged her arms around herself as she walked along beside Firenze. She had calmed down somewhat, but she was feeling cold, wet, tired and covered in mud. Celeste knew her mother would have a fit if she saw the mud. Celeste briefly touched her hair, which was also caked with dried mud.

"We are almost at the boundary of the school grounds," commented Firenze. "Are you alright?" he asked, giving her a glance of concern.

Celeste nodded and was glad it was not much farther to the castle. A few more steps and she caught sight of buildings through the trees. A half moon had risen and became clearly visible as she and Firenze stopped at the edge of the tree line.

"Thank you for helping me," Celeste offered in a soft voice. She felt awkward and did not know what else to say to him. The light from the half moon caused Hogwarts grounds to have an odd glow that unnerved her.

"You must return home. Tell your sire to take you away from this place," stated Firenze. "It was a poor choice to bring you here," he added, his tone becoming urgent. Something about the way he looked across the grounds told Celeste he was also nervous, or perhaps he was sensing her mood.

"I better go," replied Celeste, stepping away from the centaur.

"You must hurry. There is an unsettled feel to the air tonight, it is still not safe here," he cautioned, his voice changing to one of concern. "Go to the castle and do not stop," he insisted.

Celeste was afraid to reply so she nodded, turned and started towards the castle. She moved off, intent on doing as he asked, but she paused, glancing back towards the forest. She frowned because the centaur was already gone. Firenze had disappeared silently into the darkness as if he had never been there.

She felt a great relief that he was gone because his words had frightened her. She gazed towards the castle and an odd prickling started to nag at the back of her neck.

She guessed the uncomfortable feeling was because she was alone and out in the open with only the dim light of a half moon to guide her way. The prickly feeling increased and she stopped walking abruptly when she saw something lying on the ground ahead of her.

Celeste gasped, her eyes widening as the light of the moon revealed to her what appeared to be a person. She edged a few steps closer. The sight of a pale hand caused her to jerk like she had been slapped.

She wanted to run, but she could only stand there staring at the unmoving form. Perhaps the person was not dead, they were just lying there and it was nothing for her to worry about. Was it one of the boys who had chased her? No, she hoped it was just someone else and they were only hurt.

Celeste tried to reassure herself that it was nothing and she could just pretend she did not see it. I'll just walk away, she told herself forcefully, willing herself to remain calm. She ordered her legs to cooperate, but instead of moving away they made a jerky couple of steps toward the person on the ground.

"No … no … I can't!" she breathed and shook her head. Her heart began to beat in her chest as if she were running and she felt as if someone was squeezing her chest, making it difficult to breathe.

Her vision clouded and everything became foggy. She stumbled forward a couple more paces, unable to force her body to stay away. Her mouth opened, intent on crying out for help, but nothing happened. Another jerky step brought her still closer and it was then she realized the hand she was staring at was very familiar, sallow skin gripping a dark colored wand.

"S-Severus …" she stammered meekly as the edge of his face came into view. "No, no, this isn't right …"

Celeste whimpered, certain it was him, his curtain of black hair draped across his slack white face. How did he get here? He was not with the other boys. This did not make sense to her and the uncomfortable sensations in her own body began to diminish her reasoning ability.

Something sinister moved across her vision, a shadow she could not give a name to. It slid across the ground towards her. The strange fog that had clouded her vision now spread its grip over her and draped itself across the motionless body of her friend. Celeste could feel the pull of the darkness, the painful stab in her mind as the icy fingers of death consumed the warmth of life.

Deep inside, Celeste felt an internal rebellion ignite against this unwelcome darkness.

"Get AWAY!" she shrieked, waving her hands angrily, taking an aggressive stride towards Severus' body.

A shift in the air caused needling cold to snap at her flesh. She shook herself and advanced quickly, dropping to her knees next to Severus' body. As she fell beside him, her vision blurred painfully and her hands were shaking so badly she could not stop them.

"_P-please don't be dead_ … I can't see you … I'm not allowed," she sobbed, reaching out and pushing him so he would roll over. The body shifted and he was on his back, his eyes were closed and it almost looked as if he were sleeping. Celeste's lips began to quiver when she noticed that he was actually clutching two wands.

One happened to be _her_ wand.

The realization of what that meant hit her square in the chest. Severus had come for her; he had tried to save her. Whatever had happened or how he had treated her did not matter any longer. The sight of him lying on the cold ground, her wand gripped in his hand told her all she needed to know: Severus had tried to save her! In that moment it meant everything to Celeste.

"Severus, please wake up. You tried to find me …" she begged.

He did not respond and the shadowy fog closed in tighter on her, pressing in on her mind. It was as if the darkness wanted to frighten her, to scare her away.

"_He's mine_!" she announced, anger bubbling up as she reached out to take the wands out of his hands. He held them so tightly that it was difficult, but she finally pulled them free, shoving the wands down into her robe pocket.

"It's my fault … I have to fix it," she said weakly. She grabbed his hands, one in each of hers. She forced her fingers between his, squeezing them tightly against her own. "If it's true, then I want him … if I am one, then I want him …"

As soon as she began to squeeze their hands together, a fire began to awaken in her own hands. A consuming flame slowly grew, the sensation of the flesh of her palms melting into his. It was very painful and she wanted to pull away, yet the internal desire made her squeeze Severus' hands even tighter into her own.

Celeste cried out, but she could not let go even if she wanted to; she could not let him die because of her. That was the thought she clung to. She did not care about herself any more, she just wanted him to live.

The darkness gathered close in and her mind fell into it. She was dragged into the void as her body fell unconscious. Her soul was pulled up like a feather on an updraft of strong wind.

She did not know how much time passed, but the next thing she became aware of was that she was floating. She was suspended in a strange substance she could not quite understand. Uncertainty and confusion caused her mind to become disoriented.

Am I in that flying ride at the Dueling Tournament again, she wondered? It felt the same; she remembered flying with Lily and Severus and it had been so much fun, being with her two friends. Flying was so much easier without a broom, she reasoned as her mind tried to rationalize where she was and what was happening.

Everything around her was black, but this strange void had texture and shades. She floated freely and easily and she began to see flashes of light and color all around. They were very pretty and they flitted around like birds soaring up into the clouds. Celeste laughed, feeling quite exuberant at what she was witnessing, although unsure why it was so exciting to watch.

The little colors and lights died away and then she saw him and she remembered everything.

Ahead of her in the dark substance she glimpsed Severus. Like her, he was floating; the only difference between them was he was not moving. He seemed to be held by something that she could not see or identify.

His face was etched with confusion and fear.

Celeste moved slowly towards him without effort. When she got close enough, she noticed why he was not moving. Some strange beings were writhing around him, dark shadowy creatures that slipped around him like serpents.

They yanked and pulled on him and Celeste feared they were trying to tear him apart. Severus looked as if he wanted to fight, but the more he struggled, the more the shadowy forms attacked.

Severus lashed out, valiantly trying to fight the beasts off. He struggled to move upward, but the shadows dragged him back downward.

"Leave him ALONE!" she shouted.

The creatures ignored her, but Severus must have heard her cry. He attempted to turn towards her voice, but the creatures encircled him greedily, obscuring him from view.

Rage as she had never felt burst inside Celeste and this emotion propelled her forward. The power of her feelings sent her directly at Severus.

It only took a moment for her to be right on top of them, but as soon as she reached out to grab at one of the dark creatures, it shrank away from her. As her hands brushed against the others, they gave bone-chilling wails and black smutty smoke billowed up off their shivering bodies. Her touch appeared to burn them.

Soon the creatures were all cowering back from her and Severus. Instead of being grateful for her help, he was hovering just in front of Celeste, fear still marking his features. Celeste hesitated, waiting for him to understand that she was not one of the shadow beings.

They stared at each other for a long moment. Severus' face slowly became cautious as he watched her, perhaps sensing she was not intent on attacking him. However something about the way he stared at her told Celeste he was bewildered and did not recognize her.

Celeste reached out her hand towards him and Severus became agitated, leaning away from her.

"It's _me_. It's Celeste. Don't you know me, Severus?" she said softly. "Let's get away from here," she begged, floating forward, closer to him.

Severus gazed up from her hand to her face. He was unmoving, but a glint of curiosity lighted in his eyes. Celeste knew the expression on his face: he was considering whether doing as she asked would hold any value for him.

"Please, don't you know me?" she breathed.

"Ce … leste?" he said slowly.

"Yes, it's me!" she replied with relief.

"You are dead," he started in a tone that was not a question, as if he were certain she was.

Celeste did not respond, terrified of what she had done and what this moment meant for both of them.

"I came to help you and now look what happened to me!!" Severus complained bitterly. He gave a fearful jerk towards her because his angry words caused the shadow creatures to creep forward. It took Celeste moving towards them again to make them stay away.

"They want me! They said … they're going to … going to … but how can they speak … the-th-the … I'm _dead_ … I can't breathe," whimpered Severus, confusion and terror straining his voice.

"I won't let them get us," Celeste offered as confidently as she could. However her own voice was shaking because she too was afraid and his madness was starting to infect her, spilling over into her like water from a broken dam.

"I have to make it right," she went on meekly. "I can't be alive if it's my fault," she added.

"Celeste!?" Severus said more loudly, staring at her angrily. He glided forward and reached out for a moment as if he might touch her, but pulled back as if he realized what he was getting ready to do. "Are you trapped here too?" he wondered, sounding confused again.

Celeste shook her head, watching him as he appeared to be trying to figure out what was happening.

Severus gingerly reached out again and Celeste responded by extending her own hands. Severus cocked his head to the side ever so slightly and touched the tips of her fingers with his own. He glanced up into her eyes as he folded his fingers between hers.

For a brief moment his mouth curled up on one side. Suddenly a fire welled up out of the darkness and Severus' eyes widened as the light of it swirled around them. A second later they both gave a startled cry as the blinding light enveloped them, ripping and pulling them into its blazing embrace.

--88--

Albus Dumbledore strode swiftly down the corridor, making his way towards the hospital wing. He had been roused in the very early hours by Professor McGonagall's Patronus. It was extremely unnerving to have a shining silver cat insist you wake up. The Patronus had also imparted a brief message to inform him that students had been found at the edge of the dark forest.

"Hagrid found them," Professor McGonagall explained once he arrived. She was waiting for him outside the doors of the hospital wing, where she wore an expression of deepest concern.

"He was frightened. In fact I have never seen Hagrid so agitated," she informed, sounding very shaken. "I have no experience with this, Albus," she added.

"You have seen the students, Minerva?" he asked.

She nodded her reply. By her tone and expression, Albus was sure that whatever had happened, the students must be in a horrible physical condition. If that was the case, he was not sure he wanted to see them. However he knew he had to in order to find out which students they were and how they could have been injured.

"I instructed Poppy not to touch them until you arrived," informed Minerva.

Albus reached out and squeezed her arm gently to reassure her and then proceeded into the room. Minerva walked closely behind him as they entered.

Albus spotted Madam Pomfrey hovering at the end of the room near a bed that was hidden by screens, which she had obviously placed around the bed to protect the students from being easily viewed. He was not sure why, considering there was nobody else in the hospital wing.

Poppy looked anxious and afraid, two emotions Albus had rarely seen on the strong steady face of Hogwarts' most faithful nurse.

"Thank goodness you've arrived!" Pomfrey announced with relief as Albus and Minerva stopped beside her. "I scarcely know what to do for them … I've never seen anything like this before," she added.

Albus Dumbledore could no longer imagine what to expect, considering Madam Pomfrey had experienced many strange cases in her life, including people in the most dreadful conditions. He walked around the screens to find out exactly what had happened and to whom.

He stopped abruptly and his bright blue eyes widened. He was startled by who the two students were - what were Celeste Fairstone and Severus Snape doing here?

Albus took a moment to stare at the two, trying to guess what this meant. On first glance they looked physically undamaged: he could recognize them and there was no blood or visible harm to them. What confused him more was why were they laying on the same bed facing each other? This was not what he had expected to see.

Albus moved around to the side of the bed and leaned over for a better look, trying to discover what could possibly have made the two women and Hagrid so upset.

On closer inspection, Albus would have said the two were both dead. Their faces were completely white, like people who had been deceased for many hours. Their eyes were closed, faces slack and something about the general feel gave him that impression.

Yet they were not dead, since Albus could see the two were breathing. But there was something peculiar about it: as he watched them, he noticed the pair were breathing in unison. Both slow and steady like they were sleeping, both keeping time with the other as they inhaled and exhaled.

Then Albus became aware of its presence - powerful magic. Once he had discerned it, he figured that was what had caused the others distress and they had felt it too. There was a real sense of intense magic, which clung to the air around the children and rippled outward from their bodies. He could not explain what the magic might be, only that he knew magic well enough to feel its presence.

Another thing he now took notice of was their hands. He reached out and grasped Celeste Fairstone's wrist, lifting it only to find that Severus' lifted as well. It was very odd to see: both Celeste's hands and Severus' hands were clasped together, fingers entwined, tightly gripping each other, palms pressed together.

"You can't pull them apart," Pomfrey cautioned.

On closer examination, Albus could see that the flesh appeared fused together. The color was red around the edges where the skin of their hands and fingers touched; it reminded him of flesh that had been burned.

He gently tugged on their hands in an attempt to see how strong the connection was. The reaction was for both hands to squeeze, clenching together. Even though they were unconscious, his action had caused them discomfort.

"I wish you to examine them in particular detail, Poppy," he said, glancing over at her. "There must be more to this situation than what is visible," he commented.

Madam Pomfrey came over and began to check Celeste first, searching for broken bones or wounds that might be hidden under clothing.

Something that was easy to see was that Celeste was covered in mud and looked as if she had been rolling around in it, while Severus seemed only moderately dirty.

Pomfrey decided as she examined Celeste that she would have to remove the dirty clothing. It also was easier to check to find any hidden physical damage. There was not really a concern for modesty from Pomfrey or even Dumbledore, only the desire to find what had caused this situation.

"Why would Celeste Fairstone and Severus Snape be joined together in this manner?" Minerva complained.

Albus glanced up at her but could offer no answer to her question. He had never seen anything like this before and was unsure what sort of magic could cause this to happen.

"I am aware that they had become friends," was the only thing Albus eventually replied.

"Friends?" Minerva scoffed. "I do not see what either of them are doing out at this time of night. She is a very frivolous girl from what I can gather and is too much of a flirt," Minerva went on.

"You judge her too harshly, Minerva," cautioned Albus as he righted himself.

"I only mean that she has been popular among the male students for all the wrong reasons. I have the impression her personality is much more forward where males are concerned, and certainly far too promiscuous than what is permissible here at our school," she went on.

"I am aware of the rumors. Indeed I have heard them myself," Albus began. "I assure you that you are mistaken in your judgment. I have spoken with this girl on a number of occasions, just she and I, and found her to be a delightful, innocent child. Perhaps she is far friendlier than many of us deserve," he went on. "Whatever your opinion, Minerva, this is not the time to speak ill of one of our students. Especially given the fact that we are unaware of what has happened," he added.

Minerva frowned and stared at the two students. Albus could see his words sinking in, which caused her expression to change from simple discomfort to unhappiness with herself; that Minerva had believed the rumors simply because they were easy to believe.

"Do not be too hard on yourself, Minerva," he reassured. "We all have a tendency to believe what is easy. Perhaps I should have informed you of conversations I enjoyed with her, but they were private between her and me. It was not something I felt you and I needed to discuss," he revealed.

Madam Pomfrey gasped, causing Minerva and Albus to turn and see what had excited her.

She had apparently finished her examination of Celeste, who now lay unclothed except for her underwear. Pomfrey had moved to the other side of the bed while Minerva and Albus had been talking. She had come around to Severus and had been in the process of pulling back his robes. This had revealed a very ugly wound on his leg.

Minerva and Albus watched as Poppy hastily began to examine the wound more closely and then she was pulling at Severus' robes, searching for more wounds, soon finding another on his back.

There was a fear in her eyes as she undressed Severus, struggling to remove his robes and hunt for any similar marks. What made it more difficult was the fact that the children's hands were stuck together. She had to rip and tear the robes to get them off.

"Is this really wise, Albus?" Minerva wondered nervously. Two teenagers stuck together with barely a stitch of clothing between them did not seem like the best idea to her.

"Whatever this is, Minerva, I do not think less clothing is going to change anything. There is some strange form of magic that has tied them together and, if I am not mistaken, those wounds are distinctly unusual," he replied.

"The girl didn't have any wounds, just a few bruises and scratches," Poppy started once her examination of Severus was done. "However, he has been bitten by an Acromantula. He should be dead," she insisted firmly. "I can apply a salve to soothe the wounds, but something about them is very strange. Look here," she said, pointing at the wound on Severus' leg.

Minerva and Albus came over to stare at the horrible wound.

"Somehow the poison is being forced out of him. This does not make any sense," she observed. Both Albus and Minerva could also see milky-white poison leaking from the wound as if it were being squeezed out by unseen hands.

"But Hagrid has assured me that the Acromantula would not hunt humans," Albus charged as Madam Pomfrey began to clean the wounds on Severus' body.

Pomfrey wiped away the poison as it was expelled from Severus' body. She worked on the wound, soothing and cleaning it as his body pushed out the poison.

Both children began to shiver quite violently and Minerva moved over to cover Celeste with a warm blanket.

"The only explanation can be is that these two must have gone into the forest," Minerva suggested as she tucked the blanket in around Celeste. "I do not care what that spider might have promised Hagrid. He is entirely too forgiving with dangerous wild beasts," she scolded. "They are not to be trusted, despite what Hagrid might think. I do not believe for one moment that, if a human happened to wander nearby, they would hesitate to attack. Not to mention they could overrun the forest if it were not for the centaurs," she went on in a fierce tone.

Pomfrey was busy, wrapping Severus' wounds because the poison had seemed to slow in its exit from his body. She covered the wounds in a thick cream and wrapped them loosely. Once she was done, she took a blanket from another bed and tucked it in tightly around Severus. The only thing that indicated something was unusual was their hands still clasped together. They were both still very pale but looked rather peaceful in sleep.

"What do we do?" Minerva asked warily. "They're not dead, but this is more than a simple accident that can be forgotten," she suggested.

"Please contact Mr. and Mrs. Fairstone, Minerva," Albus replied. "It is clear to me that since their daughter does not show signs of being poisoned, then she must have done something or used some sort of magic … we must assume they will know what it is or at least have an idea," he went on. "These students are unconscious but stable now. Hopefully by the time they awaken, we will understand better what has happened," he finished.

Minerva nodded and headed to the door of the hospital wing to contact Mr. and Mrs. Fairstone.

--88--

Albus and Madam Pomfrey kept watch over the two silent occupants of the hospital bed. Albus sat down in a chair by the bed and searched his mind for an explanation to what form of magic this could be. Pomfrey checked Celeste and Severus once more, making sure they were comfortable. Then she began to clean up, and, in the process of picking up the discarded clothing, she found two wands stuffed in one of Celeste's robe pockets.

"It's not wand magic that did this, Albus," Poppy said, holding out the two wands to him. "When Hagrid brought them in, I was scared to touch them. I've never been afraid of my own patients before," she confided as he took the wands from her.

"There is a strange magic around them, Poppy. I admit it is a little unsettling," he responded as he held out the wands in front of himself and studied each curiously. He considered casting _Prior Incantato_ to see what the last spell might have been, but the sound of people talking loudly caught his attention.

He walked around from behind the screens to witness the hospital wing doors being thrust open forcefully.

"Mr. Fairstone, please … you must calm yours-"

"Calm myself? You will not even tell me what is going on!" Mr. Fairstone announced, cutting over Professor McGonagall as she hurried along beside him. Mrs. Fairstone walked along in step with her husband, her face very distressed. "What has happened? You contact me in the middle of the night and have not explained why?" he went on in his complaint. It was in that moment he caught sight of Dumbledore.

"Mr. Fairstone, if you will please wait a moment, we can explain," Albus cautioned, meeting the two parents half way before they could arrive at the screened off bed.

"Explain what?" Mr. Fairstone barked, glaring from McGonagall to Dumbledore.

"Has my daughter been hurt?" Mrs. Fairstone asked, glancing over at the screens. She moved forward, not waiting for a reply. Dumbledore attempted to block her, but she sidestepped him.

"What has happened to Celeste?" questioned Mr. Fairstone. Neither Dumbledore nor McGonagall knew how to respond.

Meanwhile Mrs. Fairstone had already reached the screens. It only took a moment for her to peer around the edge and see what was hidden from view.

"_JOHN!_" Mrs. Fairstone shrieked. "_JOHN!!_"

Mr. Fairstone hurried forward. Dumbledore and McGonagall followed to find Mrs. Fairstone on the verge of fainting. Mr. Fairstone grabbed his wife's arm at the same moment he saw his daughter.

"You said she would be _SAFE HERE_!" Mr. Fairstone snarled, holding up his wife and at the same time glowering dangerously at Dumbledore.

"_What have you done_!?" cried Mrs. Fairstone before Dumbledore could respond, but she was staring up into her husband's face. She yanked herself free of his hand and staggered over to the bed, leaning down over Celeste. "My poor baby! My poor little thing," she whispered, laying her hand on Celeste's head and smoothing back her daughter's curls.

"We agreed that -"

"_YOU AGREED_!" Mrs. Fairstone snapped, turning her head to cut her husband a very cold glare. "I should have spoken up, but instead I listened to _you _… I should have -"

"_You say that to me _now_, Rachel!? _You agreed with me that we should bring her with _US_!" Mr. Fairstone cut in, his voice shaking with emotion.

Mrs. Fairstone burst into tears and turned away from her husband, sitting down on the bed beside Celeste's unconscious form. Mr. Fairstone did not respond; he just lifted a hand up to the back of his neck, seeming equally as distraught as his wife.

"I know that you are both very distressed," Dumbledore began, moving to stand at the end of the bed. "However, by your behavior I feel obliged to ask: do you know more about this than you are saying?" he questioned calmly.

Both parents ignored him and, while Mrs. Fairstone had stopped sobbing, Mr. Fairstone would not meet Dumbledore's eye.

"Rachel, look at me," begged Mr. Fairstone, but she would not turn around.

"I can understand that you are upset," McGonagall stated. "But you are not going to be any help to your daughter while you continue to behave in this manner," she insisted.

Everyone became silent and a few moments passed. Celeste's parents appeared to have heard Professor McGonagall and were attempting to calm themselves. Mr. Fairstone was the first to break the silence.

"I did not want to leave her behind in America … I just wanted her to be able to experience another culture and have some memories … _to be with us_. I did not want to tell her no," Mr. Fairstone admitted, moving to place a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"I can't believe this, John … _what are we going to do_?" Mrs. Fairstone asked. She had managed to get her emotions under control and sounded relatively calm.

Mr. Fairstone snapped his head around to look at Dumbledore. His expression almost implied he had forgotten the others were still in the room.

"Who else knows?" he said sharply. "Who saw them … _did anyone else see them_?" he pressed, sounding quite desperate and afraid. Mrs. Fairstone also had looked up from her daughter and was staring at the other three adults with fear; her expression was very much like her husband's.

"Mr. Fairstone, this is a very troubling situation to us," Professor McGonagall started. "We do not understand what magic has caused this and neither of you are being very helpful," she insisted.

"When did it happen?" Mrs. Fairstone broke in, her eyes pleading with Dumbledore. "Were others around to witness this? How did he die?" she went on, her voice becoming more and more desperate as she spoke.

"_Die?_" Dumbledore, McGonagall and Pomfrey all gasped in unison.

"What do you mean, how did he die? Are you referring to Severus?" asked Dumbledore cautiously.

"But he's not dead. He wasn't dead when they were brought in," Pomfrey stated nervously.

Mrs. Fairstone glanced up at her husband and then down at Celeste's unconscious face. A long silence drew out and Mr. Fairstone squirmed uncomfortably, also staring at his daughter's face.

He eventually lifted his eyes to meet Dumbledore's sharp gaze, but he still remained reluctant to answer questions.

"If I am to guess what has happened, then your daughter has done something extraordinary … and by your comments and reluctance to speak, I would also surmise you feel you cannot trust us," Dumbledore began. "It appears to me that keeping whatever it is from us would serve no purpose. Each of us has seen the end result of whatever magic your daughter has used," he went on, his voice calm and unassuming as he spoke. "As far as we are aware, no others saw them except for our groundskeeper, Hagrid, who found them at the edge of the dark forest," he finished.

"T-the forest? So they were not in the school when it happened?" Mr. Fairstone questioned. "It was not an accident in class or … it happened away from the castle?"

"It would seem so," responded Dumbledore.

"What about other students?" Mrs. Fairstone said. "Were others with them? Why would they be outside? Aren't they supposed to be inside at night?" she went on, her questions becoming quite forceful as she spoke.

"Yes, all students are to remain within the castle at night, but that does not mean they never feel the urge to break rules," McGonagall answered. "We do not know whether any others were with them. Hagrid spotted them laying on the ground together in this condition. He brought them here immediately. I woke Professor Dumbledore and then we contacted you," she explained.

"The boy was bitten by Acromantula. He _ought_ to be dead," Pomfrey allowed, her face quite serious. Mrs. Fairstone gasped and reached back to grab her husband's arm.

"S-she wasn't … I'm sure she wasn't or they would be dead," Mrs. Fairstone stammered, taking in a shaky breath. "What was she doing out with this boy? I know they were friends, but she knows better. Why would she do such a thing, John? _Acromantula_ … she knows better …"

"What must we do to help them?" Pomfrey inquired, moving close to stand on the other side of the bed from Mrs. Fairstone. "I do not know how to cure them. If you do not wish to inform me then please show me," she begged.

"There is nothing you can do," Mrs. Fairstone answered weakly.

"Do you mean their hands will be stuck like this forever?" said McGonagall, sounding bewildered.

Mr. Fairstone gave a laugh, but it held no humor. He had a very angry look in his eye, as if he might start yelling again, but Mrs. Fairstone stood up and turned to her husband.

"John, we have to explain, they've _seen_. If we don't, they will not understand and that will make it worse," she implied, leaning against him as she spoke. Mr. Fairstone very slowly moved his arm up and pulled his wife tightly to himself.

"We never thought … you _promised_ she would be safe," Mr. Fairstone complained as his eyes met Dumbledore's again.

"You have no idea. You cannot understand what this means. It is our worst fear … this ruins everything we've tried to do for our child from the moment she was born … to protect her," he went on, desperation entering his voice again.

"You never implied that there was anything unusual about your daughter, Mr. Fairstone," admonished Dumbledore. "You keep saying that I promised to keep her safe. While that is true, you did not give me any cause to believe I was to shield her from anything out of the ordinary."

"We take excellent care of all our students, so why should Miss Fairstone be any different? Especially as you never gave us a reason to suspect anything like this could happen," McGonagall added, waving a hand to indicate the still unconscious teenagers on the bed.

"Please, you must understand," pleaded Mrs. Fairstone. "When we first arrived here and started to get the idea of what was going on in this country, we intended to send our daughter directly back home. However your Minister reassured us that it was just an insignificant matter … that the wizard in question, the one all of you call You-Know-Who, was not as much a problem as we were led to believe," she allowed. "Then we felt better about being here in Britain and having our daughter with us."

"When we spoke with you, your fears were very much different than your Minister … but you assured us that Hogwarts would be safe. I even explained to you about … about what our daughter must avoid," Mr. Fairstone spoke, picking up where his wife had stopped.

"I do not understand what any of that has to do with your daughter," McGonagall announced before Dumbledore could speak. "You both are being purposefully evasive in answering direct questions. What does You-know-Who have to do with anything here?" she persisted.

"Yes, you said your daughter was afraid of -"

Dumbledore stopped talking and glanced over at Celeste and then back at her parents. "You told me she was afraid of the dead. _Terrified_ was the word you used in our first face to face conversation."

"You said that if it was too dangerous here at Hogwarts, you would send your daughter home. I assured you no student had died here at Hogwarts since I had been Headmaster. I offered to warn all the professors of your daughter's fears. You decided to rest her safety in our hands."

Dumbledore paused again and his eyebrows knitted together in concentration. "It is not fear or terror as to why your daughter must avoid death. You purposefully lied to me," he charged forcefully.

"It was not our intention to lie," Mr. Fairstone snapped angrily.

"You imply many things, but you do not explain your own actions or what this is all about," countered Dumbledore harshly, for the first time becoming very angry. "You are attempting to use my ignorance of your daughter's apparent affliction as an excuse to cover your own mistakes," Dumbledore accused. "You deny us understanding and expect us to know what you have not explained!"

Dumbledore's words and anger seemed to cool Mr. Fairstone's attitude a little. He wore an expression of distress and unhappiness.

"Then I must put my child's safety in your hands again. I should have not been so stupid the first time. This time I do not have a choice," said Mr. Fairstone.

"What is it that you are guarding so closely? We mean your family no harm. Your daughter has been a good student, we hold no ill will towards her. On the contrary, I consider Miss Fairstone to be a charming girl who is intelligent and friendly. Whatever the problem may be, I assure you your family's safety and well being are of the utmost importance to us," Dumbledore offered, pressing aside his anger in an attempt to sound reasonable and calm.

"This _thing_ … it is a burden our family has borne for many generations. We have kept this secret, this curse -"

"John … please don't call it that," Mrs. Fairstone cut in, frowning deeply as she glanced over at her daughter.

"It _is_ a curse. What else can it be called, Rachel? A blessing? It is not that," he argued. "The Fairstone family has endured this blight for a very long time, it is unique to our family. No other magical family suffers it; it is our burden to carry. To speak of it to people outside the family … for others to learn of it … only puts my family in danger … puts everything in danger," he cautioned, his expression becoming very wary and guarded.

"Then you _do_ know what this is," McGonagall responded. "What sort of curse are you talking about?" she asked.

"It is not a curse!" Mrs. Fairstone complained. "This _thing_ we are talking about is my daughter. What happens is not evil! This condition passes through the family line and it only occurs if the firstborn Fairstone child is female. John calls it a curse, perhaps it is, but I do not believe it. It's old magic, but my husband does not agree," Mrs. Fairstone said somberly, while her husband made a noise of disagreement.

"What would you call magic that takes part of another person's soul?" Mr. Fairstone said, staring at Dumbledore.

"Your mother says it's an equal exchange!" Mrs. Fairstone countered, looking very cross with her husband again.

"Please, you are both still speaking very cryptically. If you could explain to me exactly what this condition is without arguing," implored Dumbledore.

"There is little time," started Mr. Fairstone. "I will speak plainly to you and you alone," he said, indicating Dumbledore.

"_It has nothing to do with trusting you, madam_," he cautioned because McGonagall looked rather put out and ready to argue. "The information may seem trivial, but given into the wrong hands … I must ask each of you to never speak of this again. You do not understand the danger you put my family in if you do," he went on.

"Very well, Mr. Fairstone. If that is your wish then you and I can step aside and talk privately. We will give you our word to not speak to anyone about this matter," Dumbledore offered.

"We must move them, so no others can see," Mrs. Fairstone chimed in. "We must protect them. Is there a place we can move them to which is safe from others viewing them?" she asked, turning to Madam Pomfrey.

"I-I do have an isolation room at the back. The worst cases are put there until they can be transferred to St. Mungo's … or if it would be too dangerous to move them. I have not had to use it for many years," offered Pomfrey.

Mrs. Fairstone nodded her agreement. While she and the other two women levitated Celeste and Severus carefully into the back room, Mr. Fairstone and Dumbledore walked away to speak privately at the other end of the hospital wing.

Dumbledore found a chair and sat down. Mr. Fairstone hesitated to sit at first, but then decided it was more polite to sit as well. A moment or two passed as they watched the two children being moved.

"Your wife spoke of this condition passing to first-born daughters, and you have given me the impression that whatever this is, it could be some form of curse. You also made a comment about taking part of the soul," Dumbledore commented. "I admit I am curious, but I hesitate to ask questions because each statement bewilders me more and more."

Mr. Fairstone gave a shaky intake of breath. Dumbledore could see fear and self-loathing in the man's eyes. There was something else in the man's expression, a deep sadness that continued to grow as they sat quietly for a few more moments. Dumbledore was not quite sure whether the man wanted to yell or cry.

"My wife tries to see the bright side of most situations. There is no bright side to this - it will ruin my daughter's life," declared Mr. Fairstone. "My family have lived with this condition for a long time. We usually spend our time hoping desperately for a male to be our first-born. Often we are lucky and occasionally we are not," he went on. "I am unsure where to start, or how to explain."

"Perhaps you could begin by explaining how you know about it and why you believe this condition exists only within your family. That might help me understand better," prompted Dumbledore.

Mr. Fairstone grew silent again and searched his mind for what he wanted to say. Once he had decided on what he wanted to say and how, he began to speak again.

"Our family has a book, our history. It has been passed down through the generations and goes back many centuries," he described.

"In it are many names, important events that happened to our family or that we were involved in. Most of it is the normal thing a family might keep to pass on information from one generation to the next. Along with all of that are the detailed descriptions of … of what my daughter is," he stammered nervously.

"What she _is_?" Dumbledore asked, uncomfortable with how Mr. Fairstone spoke of his daughter.

"Originally there was no name for it, but at some point one of my ancestors chose the term _Soul Weaver_," answered Mr. Fairstone. "The earliest known account of a Weaver was in the first few pages of our family history. I and others in the family have even assumed the book was created in order to record the events pertaining to the Weavers."

"My ancestor Magnus started the book. He was a wizard and had wandered many places in his life. In his traveling, he was severely injured in a deep and mysterious forest. There a powerful witch lived and she took pity on him and they eventually fell in love. After he recovered, he decided to stay with her."

"Their first child was a daughter. Jacinta was the first Weaver and I believe it was why Magnus started the book, to warn us of what had befallen his child. To explain to us and help us protect them."

"It occurred when she was older, because for most of their lives they lived alone and never left the forest. However, in her youthful wanderings at age seventeen, his daughter inadvertently found herself at the edge of a battlefield. She climbed a tree to escape and hide from the danger, fearing she would be captured or dragged into the battle. To her great horror, a man was killed right below the tree where she had hidden herself."

"When the battle had ended and the warriors had left the battlefield, she came down out of the tree, intent on running away … only to find she could not escape."

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked, unable to hold the question in while Mr. Fairstone paused to collect his thoughts.

"Some form of magic compelled Jacinta to kneel beside the dead man. She did not know what she was doing; she was powerless to control it. It has never been fully explained how this magic came to exist in her, or why it happened. She clasped her hands to the dead man's and this action invoked the magic."

"Jacinta's father and brothers found her and the man, probably very much the same way your man Hagrid found Celeste and … _that boy_."

Mr. Fairstone paused again and Dumbledore remained silent, waiting for the man to continue his story.

"Through the years there have been other Weavers. Nobody has ever witnessed the actual event. The accounts of it are always of how the two are found and what the Weaver experiences."

"Some things are consistent about the magic. A Weaver is always a first-born female child. Fairstone daughters never have a Weaver child; only a male who carries the Fairstone name may have a Weaver. Neither can a Weaver have children; none of them have ever become pregnant and they will either die alone or with the person they have become magically bonded to."

"This is all rather complicated, Mr. Fairstone," Dumbledore noted in a very serious voice. "What occurs between the two? Why do you believe this has ruined your daughter's life?" questioned Dumbledore.

"Each account of a Weaver is different. Some never suffer this fate because, as we have learned about the condition, we have found ways to protect the girl children who are afflicted. It is always the first-born female, that much has never changed. They must always avoid the dead; they can never be near a human who has died. This is what provokes the magic to work. They have an overpowering desire to go to that person and save them."

"I am still not quite sure how this is bad," Dumbledore suggested. "It sounds as if your family has found a remarkable cure for death," he offered. Although his tone sounded skeptical of the information, his posture had stiffened noticeably.

"Most would think that, and it does sound very pretty on the surface," Mr. Fairstone responded. "But it is not that simple and not so romantic, not when your own child is the vessel for this magic."

"It is bad enough for it to happen once. We have learned that a Weaver can actually save more than one person from death, but when that happens it always leads to disaster. At one time we did first see this magic as a gift, but after a few of our daughters were used poorly, we began to realize just how dangerous this magic is."

"If they are used in such a way to bring back more than one dead soul, it can destroy them and send them into madness. Eventually they are not a person any more, but simply a container for broken pieces of soul. It will also cause the people brought back to fall into madness. It is not an easily shared condition between more than two people; if it happens more than once, the odds are they will all kill each other."

"Are you telling me that if your daughter were taken into a room with a dead body, she would be able to bring it back to life?" Dumbledore asked skeptically.

"No, not just any dead body. You would not be able to go dig up a grave and give her a body that was centuries old and expect the magic to work. It must be a body that the soul has yet to depart … where the evidence of life still lingers around it. Celeste has never been to a funeral and she has never witnessed anyone die. It is not a very easy task to accomplish, keeping someone from ever seeing death or experiencing it."

"This is why living in Westbrook is much less complicated. We can protect her there and also maintain our family's secret. As a family, we can shield her from any accidents happening."

"I have never heard of this condition before. How is it that you have been able to keep it so secret? It seems far fetched to believe none have ever spoken of this phenomenon," Dumbledore countered. "It also seems rather dangerous to bring your daughter out of Westbrook and leave her here at Hogwarts. Even taking her to a dueling tournament would appear somewhat reckless," he complained.

"Perhaps you would have me lock her up in a tower and throw away the key … perhaps I should have drowned her when she was born?" snapped Mr. Fairstone venomously. "Maybe that is what some men would have done, but I -"

"Mr. Fairstone, please," Dumbledore cut in sharply. "That is not what I suggested at all, you are being very dramatic for no purpose. I would never even consider such an action to an innocent child," cautioned Dumbledore. "But I do believe it was a lack of judgment on your part to expose her to situations like this. Leaving her at Hogwarts and expecting us to deal with her and her condition without us even knowing it existed, these were not the actions of someone who was determined to protect their child."

Mr. Fairstone frowned and stared at his own hands a moment in quiet reflection.

"It is not so easy to manage her, not like it used to be. When she was a small girl, she was so carefree and loving. There was nowhere I went that she did not go with me," Mr. Fairstone began, "She adored me and I admit that I even found myself jealous of my own wife and mother. It was not originally like that. When she was first born, I was devastated. I loathed the sight of her … it almost led to me and my wife separating from each other."

"Of course it was not her fault. I had cursed my child and I suppose it was easier to blame her than myself."

Mr. Fairstone paused a moment, and lifted his eyes again to meet Dumbledore's. "Then she became everything to me and I regretted how I had first felt about being the father of a Weaver. After I realized my mistake was when our affection grew for each other … I suppose it was when I realized how stupid I had been."

"You say she is not easy to manage. What happened?" Dumbledore asked. "She has been a very good student here and, except for a couple of incidents, we have had few problems with her," he offered.

"The older she has become, the more she and I have grown apart. I have been desperate to get back to how we used to be. I hoped that in letting her come with us to England, she would see I was not always telling her no. I hoped that in letting her have a little freedom, she would return to the affectionate child she had once been … I know, it is stupid," Mr. Fairstone complained because Dumbledore had a very scolding expression cross his face.

"When you lose the love and affection of your child, perhaps you will understand how I have felt for the past few years. Things have changed between her and I, and I have only wished to make her happy," he insisted. "Perhaps it is easy to judge me for being stupid, but I never imagined this would happen. I thought it would be safe for her."

"Why do you feel this is so dangerous?" Dumbledore asked, attempting to move on and not dwell on Mr. Fairstone's reasons for bringing his daughter. It was too late to worry about that now.

"What are the effects that make you believe that and force your family to keep this condition a secret?" said Dumbledore cautiously.

"From our history and what I have come to understand, the Weavers bring back the soul and the magic breaks them both in half. It is believed that they share souls - that is how the Weavers even describe it, like half their soul rests in the other person. They feel what the other feels, they sense danger to the other as if they themselves are in danger. If they are separated, they dream of each other. Emotions, thoughts … everything is affected. They have a very difficult time functioning apart. We do not know everything about it, only what Weavers have been willing to say or what family members have witnessed."

"What you are saying is hard to believe. This almost sounds like you are telling me your daughter is a living Horcrux," hinted Dumbledore.

"This is one reason I call it a curse, because of the similarity. However a Weaver does not murder to gain the soul; she always saves life. A Weaver tends to have a high morality in association to life. A Horcrux is created through murder and an evil spell … a Weaver's power does not come from waving a wand or reciting spells."

"Why do you feel it is dangerous though?" Dumbledore repeated when Mr. Fairstone had paused again to catch his breath.

"All you have to do is imagine how she could be used by the powerful and you will understand why it is dangerous. How a Weaver could be used for all the wrong reasons and manipulated," Mr. Fairstone cautioned. "We do not keep this secret lightly. It has happened in the past that a Weaver saved a very dark and dangerous wizard. It did not end happily for either of them. The wizard attempted to control everything after that, thinking himself immune to death."

"He began to take over villages and set himself up as a god … all the while keeping the Weaver who had saved him hidden and protected. Only the Fairstone family knew the truth of what had happened. Eventually it came down to the Weaver's own brother having to kill her to set the people free of the dark wizard's terrible rule."

"Are you saying your daughter cannot die naturally?" Dumbledore said.

"No, they die like any of us. They do not live forever, they are human in every other way. A Weaver can survive if the one she brings back from death is killed. She will be devastated and never be the same, but she can survive. However, the person she has brought back to life cannot live without the Weaver. If the Weaver is killed, the other she has saved will also die."

"Very much like a Horcrux would be used," Dumbledore persisted.

"I do not like calling my daughter a Horcrux, but, like you, I can find no better comparison. If a Weaver fell into the wrong hands … that is why I was hesitant on letting her stay here in Britain when people began to explain to us about You-Know-Who. I was stupid for ignoring it. We have never really paid attention to news from Britain back at home, I admit that. Again I was stupid for ignoring the obvious. When I came here to the school with my concerns, I met you and … I just felt if anyone could protect her, it was you. I admit to being impressed with you on our first meeting."

Again Mr. Fairstone paused, his voice sounding very tired and strained. He gave a sigh and his emotions broke at that moment. He put his hands to his face in an attempt to hide the pain and anguish he felt.

"I am flattered that you found me impressive," Dumbledore replied, giving Mr. Fairstone a few moments to compose himself before he spoke again.

"Regret is a painful visitor … I have to set things right for my daughter, that is the only course of action for us now," Mr. Fairstone said somberly.

"I do now understand why you would believe the condition is dangerous," Dumbledore decided, for the first time having little doubt that what Mr. Fairstone had explained was true.

"I never meant any disrespect to you or your staff. I believed she would be safe here. With so many people around and the warning to keep her away from anyone who might die … it just seemed like the perfect place for her. I feared if I left her at home without her mother or I to watch over her, she would get into trouble or end up doing something foolish. My mother spoils Celeste terribly and lets her do whatever she pleases. I have never understood why my mother is so free with allowing her any excess. Whatever she wants, my mother will attempt to get it for her."

"I have heard your daughter speak of her grandmother with great affection," Dumbledore asserted.

"I do not doubt their love for each other. Actually I am glad for it, but it does not change the fact that my mother allows Celeste to be too wild," Mr. Fairstone complained. "Despite all that, I have made a grave error … and now I must find a way to help my daughter," he added.

"There is much more we could discuss, Mr. Fairstone. I have many questions, but it seems imperative to deal with the matter at hand," said Dumbledore. "How do we go forward with this, what must we expect?" he asked. "There is also the matter of Severus' parents," he added.

"The children may be unconscious for many more hours; the condition varies and is never the same. They will wake up sporadically and be in and out of their comatose state. They can be awake when the separation happens or they may be unconscious. If they are awake when their hands break apart, it will be very painful and frightening. The boy will also be in a great deal of pain from his other wounds. They will heal naturally, but it does not change the fact that he suffered a mortal wound," Mr. Fairstone began his explanation. He was attempting to keep emotions out of his voice.

"And his parents?" Dumbledore pressed.

"Who are they, what sort of people are they?" Mr. Fairstone questioned.

"Severus is … a Slytherin, he is a conscientious student in his studies. His father is a Muggle, his mother a witch. At present his father is dying of the Muggle illness, cancer. I do not know very much more about his family," Dumbledore informed.

"I would prefer that we not inform them," stated Mr. Fairstone.

"While I can understand your hesitation, you do not have a right to dictate this choice to me. Severus is my student and his parents have a right to know," Dumbledore insisted.

"They will refuse to be separated," Mr. Fairstone said, changing the subject. He was now watching Dumbledore with a keen intensity. "At that point we will need to act quickly," he said in a determined voice.

"Act quickly? What do you mean?" asked Dumbledore.

"There is a way. We may be able to protect them and then there will be no reason to bring others into this situation," Mr. Fairstone began, his tone becoming guarded and cautions, as if he were measuring each word carefully before he spoke.

"Please explain what you mean," Dumbledore said coolly, sensing a change in Mr. Fairstone that he was not sure he liked.

"The last Weaver became attached to a man who was mad, crazy … a man who had to be locked up or he would harm himself and others. It seemed most prudent to try and develop a spell to help her … to somehow sever their emotional link and block the magic."

"I never knew her; the story was told to me by my grandfather when I was a child. He was a boy of sixteen when she eventually died, but he did know her, she was his great aunt. When I was older I also read what was written about her. I studied the information on what they did and the spells they used. As the father of a Weaver, I have read _everything_ of relevance. I made myself aware of all the things that might one day need to be done if … if it happened."

"There have been many attempts over the years to release a Weaver from this condition, especially when the other party she is bound to is not acceptable. Most of these magical attempts have been tragic disappointments … but that last one, they did have success with it."

"What are you suggesting?" Dumbledore said, not quite sure of Mr. Fairstone's intentions.

"I wish to try with my daughter … I wish for the spell to be used on her. I would do it myself, but I will need a very powerful wizard to cast the crucial spell. I cannot be certain that I am skilled enough in this area of magic to succeed," Mr. Fairstone revealed. "If the spell does work then neither of them will know the other exists. There will still be things we will have to watch for … but if the spell works, nobody will be the wiser to their condition. Even they will not know," he explained.

"I am guessing I would be the powerful wizard you have in mind," Dumbledore mused, understanding that Mr. Fairstone apparently had already given this idea much thought.

"I do not want my child bound to someone she does not know. If we attempt it and the spell succeeds, then it is possible they will be able to lead a moderately normal life. They will never be the same, but at least they can go on with their own lives without being aware of the other. It can work."

"Would your wife agree to this spell?" questioned Dumbledore. At first he was not quite sure why he asked that exact question; it sort of popped out of his mouth before he realized it. After he said it, he knew why the question felt so important, especially given the reaction Mr. Fairstone had to it.

The man did not answer immediately, but it was clear to Dumbledore that Mrs. Fairstone would not agree readily to whatever the spell was.

"She will agree after I speak to her. She will understand as well as I do that to let them remain as is … it is unacceptable. I cannot stay in Britain and I will not leave my daughter here to who knows what sort of boy this Severus Snape is," Mr. Fairstone persisted. "I admit I let her be friends with the boy, but even you cannot believe her life will be better. They are far too young … I cannot leave Celeste here and it will be impossible for me to take some other person's child. I do not even know anything about the boy. My daughter's opinion is not reliable, especially now that they are bound together," he finished.

"Severus is a bright boy … but he -"

"You do not have to explain him," Mr. Fairstone interrupted. "I do not wish to know him. I have seen enough of him to realize what he is," Mr. Fairstone said bluntly. "He is not acceptable, he is _not_ for my daughter. I wish you to help me with the spell … then we can be gone from this place and never bother you or Britain again."

Dumbledore did not reply. Mr. Fairstone spoke with such conviction that there seemed to be little point in trying to convince him otherwise. Dumbledore knew people well enough to realize that Mr. Fairstone, whatever his motives, was only trying to protect his own family. Given his new understanding of the situation with Celeste Fairstone and Severus Snape, it became quite logical to believe that Mr. Fairstone's intention was to protect his daughter and nothing more.

Why should Dumbledore try to force acceptance of Severus Snape on the man? There was no way the man would ever choose Severus over his own daughter. That was obvious to Dumbledore.

There was also the fact that he would have to explain the situation to Severus' parents. Given what was going on with Severus' father, it became very clear to Dumbledore that involving those two in what was happening would only cause more problems and lead to more pain and suffering for all parties.

There seemed very few options for Dumbledore at this point. To go against Mr. Fairstone might cause other problems beyond the immediate situation. However, he needed to assure himself there would be no serious long-term effects of using the spell on Severus.

"What is this spell, Mr. Fairstone? Please describe it to me in detail and explain what would be required. I am willing to assist you, but I must remind you of my primary duty of care to all Hogwarts students, including your daughter _and_ Severus Snape."

"I will do _anything_ to protect my daughter. All I am asking of you is that we try."


	49. Chapter 49

"_Don_'_t touch me!!"_

"_I want him!!"_

"_LET ME GO, YOU HAG!"_

"_Severus!!"_

Severus Snape was gasping for breath. He opened his eyes and had no idea where he was. He broke out in a cold sweat and struggled to bring his breathing under control.

He had been dreaming, but the dream faded away as he clumsily pushed himself into a sitting position. He could not remember very much about it except for a few fractured words. Someone had been crying and screaming for him and he had been angry and desperate. Whatever the dream had been about, it was lost to him.

He was confused and disoriented; he had no clue why he was in this small room. He closed his eyes again and started to calm his panicked breathing. Once his breathing was under control, he got ready to wipe the sweat from his brow, only to realize both his hands were firmly bandaged.

Severus held out his hands and gazed at the tightly wrapped bandages that hid his hands from view. He tried to figure out what might have happened, but he was drawing a blank on recent events. His eyebrows knitted together and he was struggling to understand the situation.

He had always felt pride in himself for having an excellent memory, but at the moment he could make neither head nor tail of what was happening to him.

"It is good to see you finally awake, Severus."

A voice spoke to him and he slowly turned his head to find Headmaster Dumbledore sitting down in a chair beside the bed. Severus became unnerved at how easily he had been fooled. How had he missed the man sitting so closely to the bed?

"How do you feel?" asked Dumbledore. The man's voice was calm, even gentle.

Severus met Dumbledore's penetrating blue eyes cautiously, but just as quickly lowered his gaze. He was afraid and wary of the Headmaster because he did not know what was happening.

How _did_ he feel? Severus was unsure how to answer; rarely had anyone actually asked him that question. Confused, uncomfortable and afraid were a few things he might mention, but he did not say aloud what he felt on the inside. It had never been his habit to share his emotions with anyone.

"Where am I, sir?" Severus asked softly, feeling very awkward and wary of his own voice.

"You are in the Hospital Wing here at Hogwarts," Dumbledore explained. "This is a separate room from the main Hospital, it is rarely used," he added because Severus had glanced around the room in an unsure manner.

"Why, sir?" Severus questioned.

"You were attacked by a spider," answered Dumbledore.

Severus jerked his head up to stare at Dumbledore again, startled by the answer. He blinked his eyes a couple of times and had an odd sensation that someone else was in the room. He snapped his head around to stare over his left shoulder, feeling sure someone had been on the bed sitting beside him.

"S-spider? What kind … _how_?" stammered Severus, trying to cope with both the odd sensations and this strange news. He continued to feel a presence nearby, but the idea that he had been bitten by a random spider distracted him. This did not seem likely to Severus; what sort of spider would put him in the Hospital Wing with the Headmaster waiting by his bed?

"Acromantula, in the Dark Forest," Dumbledore replied.

"I-I don't … remember," Severus said jerkily. He had no recollection of going into the Dark Forest recently.

Severus tried to remember, but, as he started to sort through his memories, he began to realize there was quite a lot of things he was unable to recall. He started out trying to remember the last week, then the last month, then the last six months. It took a few minutes, but his eyes widened when it became evident he could not even clearly remember getting on the Hogwarts Express at the beginning of the year.

Severus began to breathe rapidly again - something was terribly wrong. He shook his head, attempting to reject this inability to remember.

"The poison did a considerable amount of damage to you," Dumbledore began, remaining calm even though Severus was becoming more and more distressed. "We thought … you had died," allowed Dumbledore. "But thankfully you are not dead and we were able to … remedy the problem to the best of our ability," he finished.

Severus' expression became very pained and he was afraid he would start crying. Had he committed some act that would get him expelled? Had James Potter and Sirius Black tricked him into doing something foolish? He had no idea and that was what scared him the most.

"You have not done anything wrong, Severus," Dumbledore assured him, which made Severus even more uncomfortable, thinking Dumbledore was reading his thoughts.

He closed his eyes and forced the emotions and fear away, stamping them down with all his strength. If he did not feel anything, then nobody could hurt him.

"You should tell me if you are in pain. We must be sure you are recovering," cautioned Dumbledore, seeing the anxiety etched into Severus' young face.

"My head … I can't remember," muttered Severus, rubbing his forehead with the back of his bandaged hand as the stress continued to wear on him.

"Take a few deep breaths and try to calm yourself. Nobody is going to harm you here," said Dumbledore.

Severus opened his eyes and stared into Dumbledore's again. Their eyes locked together for a few seconds and Dumbledore became unusually tense as the young dark eyes penetrated his.

Severus wanted to get up and leave. He was sure there was somewhere he had to go. "_I need to leave_," he insisted.

"Severus, you have suffered a very traumatic event. It is likely that you will find it hard to remember this past year of school," Dumbledore cautioned. "It may be that -"

"_I want to leave_," Severus whispered painfully, not wanting to hear any more from Dumbledore. Usually he would never interrupt the Headmaster so impatiently, but some internal instinct told him he should be angry with this man.

Dumbledore did not speak right away; he folded his hands in his lap and then gave a deep sigh. Severus took notice that the man appeared unusually tired all of a sudden. Even though he had the great desire to leave, he was sure the Headmaster would not let him.

"Where will you go if you leave?" asked Dumbledore in a matter of fact tone.

This question surprised Severus and he frowned deeply. Was the man going to allow him to leave after all?

"Do you wish to leave Hogwarts?" Dumbledore pressed. "Would you like to go home, Severus?"

Severus did not know how to respond and stared blankly ahead towards the door of the small room.

"Does my mother know?" Severus asked.

"Your mother was here a little while ago. She has been sitting with you … I told her I would remain with you if she would go eat something. She did not want to leave you," Dumbledore replied.

"How long have I been here … sir?"

"Three days you have been unconscious."

"I _am_ in fifth year … that is right, isn't it, sir?" Severus wondered.

"Yes, that is correct."

"My OWLs … have I -"

"You have not missed them," Dumbledore soothed, seeing that Severus' expression was on the verge of being panicked.

Severus gasped a ragged sigh of relief.

"You will need to take some time to recover because of what happened, to see how you will do regarding your studies … and dealing with the stresses of school work. Considering what happened, I believe you might need to work extra hard because I am not sure how much you will remember of your school work this year," Dumbledore suggested.

"I know more than the fifth year texts have in them. I can do things that are not in the books," Severus announced in a defiant voice.

Dumbledore's expression became curious, but Severus felt very embarrassed and foolish and looked away from Dumbledore. He could not fathom why he had made such a bold statement; he would have never said anything like that to the Headmaster if he were thinking clearly.

Dumbledore made no comment and the two sat quietly for a few moments.

"How did it happen, sir?" asked Severus timidly.

"I think it will be best if we do not dwell on what happened to you, Severus," began Dumbledore. "The full details are not clear. I have spoken to professors and students about your absence."

"You said I was in the Dark Forest, but I don't remember being there or even _why_ I would be there," said Severus. "Was anyone with me, sir?"

"I have spoken to your fellow classmates and Slytherin dorm mates about this matter. I'm very sure that they will be unable to tell you with certainty what happened," Dumbledore allowed.

"Maybe someone knows. Maybe they are afraid to say, sir," Severus suggested.

"I can say to you with certainty that none of the students I spoke with know, Severus. Whatever they might tell you, it would not be your own memory anyway and it may confuse you further. I have explained to them that it would be fruitless to speak to you about this past year of school, because much of it you will be unable to remember," advised Dumbledore.

"I still … _I want to know_, sir," Severus said softly.

"Some things will come back to you in time, Severus. But I have been very thorough in my investigation of what happened to you. I can say for sure that none of your fellow classmates here at Hogwarts saw you attacked. They will be unable to refresh your memory about this incident."

Severus was not sure how to respond. How could he go around not knowing what had happened over the past school year? He was sure he could find out: Lily would tell him; he would find out from her what was going on. She would not lie to him, he felt confident about that much. Then he wondered whether Lily had been told about him being here in the Hospital Wing. Had she tried to visit him?

"I have explained the situation to your mother and she agrees that you should take all the time you need to recover," Dumbledore prompted. "I think it is best for you to work on your studies. You may find it difficult to handle the normal school schedule right now. I would rather you take the time to heal than try to relive the events that damaged you," explained Dumbledore with concern in his voice.

"Will I be allowed to take my OWLs?" asked Severus, not liking the idea of not being able to go to class.

"I have spoken to Madam Pomfrey and for the time being you will remain here. If you still need time, you can take the tests here, away from -"

"_No_," replied Severus flatly, a defiant light glimmering in his eye.

"You do not wish to take them?" Dumbledore said in confusion.

"Sir, I want to take them like everyone else," said Severus.

"I think it might be best if -"

"Please, sir … I don't want to take them here! I don't want to study alone in the Hospital Wing! If I do … if people find out … they'll make … I mean …"

Severus stopped abruptly and lowered his eyes, his face becoming flushed with embarrassment.

"I cannot see how this accident could be used against you," Dumbledore persisted. "Is that what you are worried about? That other students will tease you?" he asked.

"Sir, I want to go to lessons like everyone else and take my OWLs like everyone else. I want to prove I'm just as good as the rest of them," said Severus forcefully.

"What makes you believe you are not, Severus?" Dumbledore inquired.

Severus looked away from the Headmaster and did not reply. Severus had experienced the neglect of adults long enough to know that very few really understood or cared about him.

His father's comments had always leaned towards the cruel and vile: Severus was deemed weak, useless or a coward. When his mother defended him, the accusation had become that Severus needed a woman to protect him.

Be it his parents or other adults, it had become his experience that adults were powerful and in complete charge of your life. To be deemed acceptable, you would have to obey them, do special things for them and stay out of their way, all the while never expecting anything in return for your good behavior.

Dumbledore asking him questions about worthiness not only made Severus uncomfortable, but also it made him realize Dumbledore was no different from any other adult.

"You should not allow others to use you poorly and persuade you that you are unworthy. If you believe those things then it can become very difficult to know the difference when someone is really treating you fairly," Dumbledore began. "You should use your time here at Hogwarts wisely and make something of yourself. Then you will not need to have other people convince you of your own worth," he finished.

Severus remained silent. He was unsure of how to react to the comment and felt uncomfortable with the turn of the conversation. When Dumbledore made no further response, Severus hesitantly lifted his eyes to stare into the Headmaster's again.

This time Dumbledore's guard was down and Severus searched the old man's eyes. He was seeking something, but he was not sure what he was attempting to find. He was almost certain that Dumbledore would realize what he was trying to do, but at this point Severus really did not care.

Dumbledore sensed Severus' search and probe for information. He was surprised by just how much skill the young boy showed. Dumbledore had noticed in the past that Severus had a keen ability to keep his mind closed, but apparently that talent had grown appreciably since Severus' first year at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore closed off his mind. When it became clear to Severus that he would be unable to gain anything from his mental probe, the boy looked away again.

"Severus, you have a vast amount of talent," offered Dumbledore. "Wisdom and experience however will give you the knowledge to recognize when you should employ that particular talent. I ask you to never attempt to use it on me in that manner again," he scolded.

Severus hunched down slightly, worried Dumbledore might do more than scold him with words. The fear of being struck or expelled and even rejected were very powerful devices, but Dumbledore did not use any of those. He simply sat quietly and said no more about the incident.

Before either could speak again, the door to the small room began to open.

Severus looked up to see who was entering and found himself staring into his mother's face. Her eyes widened and an expression of great relief spread over her face. She hastened into the room and stood at the end of the bed.

Instead of being happy to see her, as Severus thought he should be, he felt very disappointed. His face lost all its color as he stared at her. Severus searched her face and hair, studying her eyes and clothing, and his disappointment grew so much that he felt his eyes water up with tears.

"It's alright, I'm here," his mother said. She moved around the bed to lay a reassuring hand on his head. She had seen his face and must have taken it as an indication that he was glad she was there, but he was not.

She was not who he wanted to see and Severus could not fathom why he felt that way. She was his mother; he knew her, but for some reason she was not what he wanted. This was not the woman he longed to see and he remained unresponsive as she tried to give him comfort.

"Thank you for coming, but I want to sleep now," he said. Without looking at her or Dumbledore, he lay back down and pulled the covers up around himself. He closed his eyes and did his best to ignore the two adults.

Severus did not see the pained expression on his mother's face. Even though his cold comment hurt her, she continued to smooth back his hair away from his face until he actually did fall asleep.

----------------------------------[88]-----------------------------

"Severus?"

He had been dreaming of an old woman who kept comforting him. She gave him food and told him everything would be alright. He had no idea why, but he liked this old woman. Then someone had called his name, which dragged him out of the dream. He opened his eyes to find Lily sitting in the chair beside his bed.

"Lily?" he said awkwardly, and pushed himself to sit up.

Severus no longer had bandages on his hands, Madam Pomfrey having removed them the night before. He had stared at his hands afterward, curiously looking for a sign of burns or damage that the spiders might have caused; he saw no evidence that anything was wrong with his hands.

"Professor Dumbledore said it would be alright for me to visit you," Lily began, her expression etched with concern. "I didn't know what to think … it's been a week," she added.

Severus' cheeks colored, and he looked down, toying with the hem of the blanket between his fingers. It was exciting to hear the concern in her voice and see it on her face, but he was not sure how to respond.

"I've been checking every day," she said, her voice sounding worried and sad.

Severus lifted his eyes to consider her again. She was staring at him in earnest, her bright green eyes fixed on his face. It was so thrilling to see those adorable eyes show such interest in him. Something was not quite right though; there was a fair amount of sadness in her eyes. He was sure she might cry at any moment.

Severus wondered why she would not come sit beside him on the bed. He wanted her to very badly and he also longed for her to wrap her arms around him. He was sure if she did that, everything would be okay.

She did not move however, keeping her distance, sitting very stiffly in the chair. Surely she would at least smile?

She did not, and her expression of worry left little room for a cheerful gaze. She could see he was alright, but she presented him with a face that contradicted what he thought it should be. This was not the happy face of someone who had not seen their best friend for a week.

Severus was not sure why he felt so devastated. Lily's face was so pretty and her thick red hair fell over her shoulders in such a way that he wanted to touch it. She was like a beautiful queen and all he wished was to tell her how he felt. He struggled to find the words to express his emotions.

"Professor Dumbledore said I had to … that I shouldn't ask you about what happened or press you with too many questions," Lily revealed. "He said I had to be careful because the spider poison made you lose a lot of your memories … so I have to let you try to remember things on your own, but I'm scared I might say something and -"

"I'm alright, Lily," said Severus softly. "I don't think I forgot everything … some stuff is coming back. I haven't forgotten _you_," he insisted, giving her a hesitant smile, attempting to reassure her.

"Nobody else seems to know what happened," she informed. "It's the first time I've ever known a secret to be kept around here," she allowed, finally an edge of humor creeping up in her voice and eyes.

Severus did not know how to respond. Why couldn't anyone tell him what happened or why he was in the Dark Forest? Perhaps his Slytherin dorm mates knew but would not say. He wished he could just remember. He could not explain why he felt so empty inside, like something important was missing besides the memories. It was as if someone had taken something away from him.

"Did someone die?" he asked, searching Lily's eyes. He was not quite sure why he asked that particular question; it just felt right to him that someone must have died.

Instead of saying no, Lily frowned and did not respond. Her eyes welled up with tears that she was fighting hard to keep from falling.

"Lily … did someone die?" he pressed.

Her unresponsiveness told him what he wanted to know: someone else must have been with him. But who would it have been? He would find out easily once he got out of the Hospital Wing, wouldn't he? A student would be missing, so what was the big problem with not telling him?

"I don't know," Lily allowed, glancing away from him. "Everyone had to go to the Great Hall and we were told there was an accident in the Dark Forest. Then we were all warned about the dangers of us going into the Dark Forest alone."

"I don't understand … you said nobody seems to know what happened, but I don't believe it. I don't just break rules, I'm not _Potter_," he muttered grumpily. Lily just shook her head, unable to answer his question.

Severus was almost sure Potter and Black had something to do with what happened to him. Who else would try to get him killed?

Then all of a sudden Severus remembered that Remus Lupin was a werewolf. The memory of Sirius Black telling him about the tunnel flooded back into his mind. This memory he could see quite clearly, or at least parts of it. Severus did not fully remember how the conversation between he and Black came about, but the memory of the boy telling him how to get into the tunnel was quite clear. He also remembered seeing Lupin walk with Madam Pomfrey across the school grounds, heading towards the Whomping Willow.

Severus' face colored because then he remembered James Potter had pulled him out from the tunnel and was praised for being a hero, even by Dumbledore. Severus became angry at the memory and it caused little fractured conversations and tiny moments from the past school year to start coming back to him.

"Were Potter and Black involved?" Severus asked hastily, balling his fists up at his side. He could not make out all of the little memories that began to awaken; some conversations did not make sense and it was too much to handle at the moment. He pushed everything aside so he could deal with the present.

"Dumbledore said those who had been involved were being dealt with. He said he wished to protect the privacy of anyone who had been affected. He also said he expected us to consider the reputation of Hogwarts and that it would not reflect favorably on our school to have these kind of incidents continue."

"He warned us not to make a big fuss about it. Then he said if anyone did start spreading rumors about it, they would be expelled by him personally," she went on. "I've never seen Dumbledore talk like that … he was so angry … he was scary the way he spoke and behaved," she finished.

"Well, of course it makes sense now. _Potter and Black _… they probably were involved because if it had been anyone else, they'd be expelled already. Potter and Black _always _get away with breaking rules … everyone thinks they are wonderful!" Severus complained bitterly. "Trying to get me killed isn't a surprise … every time I try to show people what they're up to, it's always me who ends up in the Hospital Wing, or worse," he went on.

"What about you?" Lily asked, her tone sounded angry. She had also crossed her arms, frowning at him.

"What do you mean, _what about me_?" he responded, unsure why she was getting upset with him.

"You're not expelled, are you!? You were in the Dark Forest and … and -"

She stopped, losing what little fire she had started off with in her angry complaint.

"_And_?" he repeated, confused as to why she had gone from being on the verge of tears to glowering at him. What was she mad at him for, he was the one in the Hospital Wing.

It was Lily's turn to look confused. She did not respond right away but studied his face very keenly. Then she shook her head as if she was surrendering to something.

"You really don't remember, do you?" she allowed, her sad expression returning.

"What do you want me to remember … is there something you know? I … I didn't do anything to you, did I? You weren't there, were you?" he asked. Fear tightened his chest, he was imagining she had been in the Dark Forest with him or had seen him do something. Was that why she was angry with him?

"No, I wasn't with you," she said heatedly. "If you don't remember … Severus, if I could just -"

Someone cleared their throat. Lily and Severus both looked up to see Dumbledore standing near the door; neither had seen him enter or heard the door open. Severus became worried that he might have been standing there for most of the conversation. Severus noticed that he held a thick stack of parchment in his arms.

"Headmaster?" Severus said hesitantly as he glanced over at Lily who looked worried.

"Miss Evans, I am sure you will not want to miss dinner," Dumbledore said to Lily as he came over to stand by her chair. "Severus will be back to his usual lessons in a couple of days, no doubt you two can catch up then," offered Dumbledore. "I wish to speak with Severus privately … if you don't mind," he added.

Lily nodded and stood up. "I'll see you later, Severus," said Lily as she moved to the end of the bed.

Severus frowned, watching her as she left the room. Her departure seemed very cool and unfriendly. It disturbed him a great deal: he was familiar with how she behaved when she did not agree with him, or when she thought he did something wrong. The way she left the room just now was very much like she thought he had done something very wrong.

Severus was annoyed that Dumbledore had chased Lily away. He frowned, wanting his friend back in here, not the Headmaster. Lily would speak to him honestly because she was his friend, his best friend. Dumbledore sat down and Severus struggled with his emotions of anger, wanting to tell the Headmaster just what he thought.

Severus' memories began to nudge him again and he blinked his eyes a couple of times, struggling to retrieve the details. Had Lily laid her head on his shoulder this year? It had been snowing and he was sure they had sat outside, or she had come to find him outside. She had snuggled up beside him and it had been a very beautiful moment. Then he realized it was not a beautiful moment, it had been when he found out his father had developed a Muggle illness called cancer.

Had that really happened? He could not see the memory; he closed his eyes to try to see it, but it would not come to him. Perhaps it had only been a dream.

Then another thought occurred to him, this time of a school bag. He was sure Lily had given him the bag for Christmas, a very expensive and special bag, but he just could not see the memory clearly. He knew it had happened, but it was as if the memory was missing, even though he was sure it was real.

"You seem very thoughtful, Severus," Dumbledore said gently, breaking Severus out of his thoughts.

Severus nodded, but did not comment. He was still annoyed with Dumbledore for sending Lily away.

"I came to help you revise your school work from this past year. I have brought some of your work with me that I gathered from your professors. We shall go over it and see how much you remember. I will help you to improve on the areas you might be lacking and make sure you are up to speed on your OWLs," Dumbledore offered.

Severus was surprised by the offer and at first thought he should say no to Dumbledore. Then, as he quietly considered the idea, he realized only a fool would reject help from a wizard like Dumbledore. Who in their right mind would reject learning directly from the famous Headmaster of Hogwarts? Only an idiot would say no.

Why not take advantage of this situation? It was rare for him to be offered such a privilege and he was not going to let it pass by just because he was annoyed with the man. After all, he would see Lily again soon and then everything would be completely back to normal.

----------------------------------[88]-----------------------------

"Look who's back," James commented to Sirius as Severus entered the Transfiguration classroom.

Sirius glanced over to the doorway. Once he saw who it was, he glowered at Severus with pure venom.

Severus had not noticed them however because Hector Wilkes greeted Severus by patting him on the back, welcoming him into the group of Slytherin boys who congregated on the other side of the room.

"You can't seriously still believe Snape got that Fairstone girl killed," Remus started, seeing Sirius' expression. "If he was in any way responsible for another student being killed, he would have been expelled," he finished.

"I hear that he doesn't remember what happened and that he hardly remembers anything from this entire year," James said in a hushed tone.

"Kind of convenient, don't you think, not remembering what happened?" Sirius said grumpily. "I think he did something to her, him and his Dark Arts loving Slytherin friends," he accused, glaring over at the whole group of students surrounding Severus.

"We can get expelled for talking about this," Peter Pettigrew whispered nervously, glancing around to be sure Professor McGonagall was not nearby. Even though he appeared nervous, he also had an eager glimmer in his eye, wanting to hear whatever the other three boys had to say.

"Dumbledore said to all of us in the Great Hall that the Fairstone family had returned to America. Why would he lie if she is dead?" Remus reminded.

"Why would we all be threatened with being expelled for talking about nothing?" Sirius complained. "If nobody is dead, what is the problem?" he pressed.

"He's got a point," James allowed, giving Remus a mischievous grin.

"If nobody is dead then who is being protected?" Sirius said, his tone suggesting he thought he had bested Remus in the argument.

"Maybe it's Snape who is being protected. It's clear he was hurt because of the time he has had off school. People are saying it happened in the Dark Forest," Remus suggested. "So couldn't it be that the Headmaster is protecting him? Maybe he is being allowed to break rules … you two are not the only students who deserve that privilege, you know," scolded Remus.

Sirius frowned unhappily. He was sure Snape had something to do with Celeste Fairstone's sudden disappearance from school. It annoyed him that Remus was prepared so easily to take up for someone else.

"I don't know why you want to defend him all the time, considering he'd love to get us all expelled. He certainly doesn't hesitate to do nasty things to us when he knows he'll not get caught," Sirius complained at Remus.

"Well, I can't believe you would send him down the tunnel after me," Remus whispered in a harsh tone, betraying a hint of his resentment over the event.

"Alright," James cautioned, worry crossing his face as he glanced from Sirius to Remus. "We know what happened: you two wouldn't speak to each other for a month and I don't want to go through that again. I thought we agreed all was forgiven on that," he admonished.

Remus looked away, down at his books as he began to prepare for class; Sirius was doing the same.

"If it is true about Snape and he doesn't remember this past year … then he probably doesn't remember anything about that anyway," James commented.

"I think we should just drop all of it and leave him alone," Remus whispered.

Professor McGonagall signaled that everyone should come to attention in class, quieting the debate between the three friends.

------------------------------[88]----------------------------------

Severus felt strange being back in class as he sat down among the other students. He missed the solitude of studying alone. It was an odd condition to both want to be with people but equally be away from them.

He turned his head and looked over at Lily. She had already been watching him; her expression was thoughtful and she smiled hesitantly. Severus could not help it, his face broke out in a broad smile. He had never smiled like that before, not even at her.

Lily's smile turned to a bewildered expression for a second and then the smile returned.

Severus suddenly felt quite warm and excited, as if his heart would leap out of his chest. Professor McGonagall had started talking, but he had not heard a word she said. Lily looked away, listening to McGonagall, but Severus' mind was wandering. He wanted to talk, he had the great desire to communicate and it was hard to contain this odd urge.

This strange feeling made him want to be everywhere and do everything at once. He had never felt this way before and wondered where this strange burst of energy was coming from.

His exuberant feeling turned cold when he noticed Sirius Black sitting on the other side of the room. McGonagall was still addressing the class, but Black was staring at him. His expression was murderous so Severus glowered in return, shooting back in equal measure the hate that Black was sending his way.

"Is everyone paying attention?" Professor McGonagall's voice announced loudly.

She sounded like she was very close to him. Severus looked up to find she had moved down the aisle towards his desk. She had apparently noticed he was distracted.

Severus hastily opened his book and shuffled for his quill. A couple of people snickered and Severus' cheeks colored as McGonagall nodded at him, turned and moved back to the front of the class.

What was wrong with him? He would never be so distracted like this before. For the rest of class he did his best to focus his attention on McGonagall and the task she had set for them.

When the class ended, he gathered his things, ready to head out of the classroom. Severus walked along as the masses of students began to fill the corridor. Hector Wilkes caught up with him as they moved with the crowd down the corridor.

"You alright?" asked Hector.

"Yeah," Severus answered, but truthfully he already felt a little weary.

"We've all been wondering about you … thought you might be dead or something," Hector allowed.

"No, at least not yet," Severus answered. He paused, staring at the staircase ahead of him with dislike, wishing silently there was a better way around the castle than stairs.

"So, I hear you don't remember what happened to you," Hector commented.

"That's right," he answered. "_What are you lot staring at_?" Severus muttered gruffly at a group of younger students who were giving him odd glances as they passed.

"I haven't forgotten everything," Severus said smoothly. "And I've been told my memories will come back … I just have to give it time," he informed. Hector did not reply but simply nodded. Severus frowned and glanced over at someone who was obviously gawking at him.

"What's your problem?" Severus said sharply. Avery was staring at him in the same manner the other students were. Severus had become instantly annoyed by all the eyes on him and the whispers behind his back. He was sure everyone was talking about him.

"I'm not doing anything to you. I'm just standing here," responded Avery.

"Which is normal for you, isn't it?" Severus cut back coolly. "Can't mind your own business, so you have to find someone else's to mind?" he added bluntly.

Avery frowned, his cheeks colored. He turned and headed on up the stairs without looking back.

"I can't believe they let you out of wherever it is they had you locked up," Potter's voice announced. "You even treat your friends horribly," he added.

Severus turned to see Potter and Black glowering at him.

"Yeah, that statement is funny coming from you, Snivellus, considering all you do is mind other people's business," Black accused.

Severus thought he was going to explode. He hated Black, he hated Potter and he especially hated that stupid name they always called him. His head began to hurt and if he could, he would have run away.

"Why would I care what you think about me? I don't even really like you anyway," Severus complained. "Especially after what you did to me … and then pretending to be nice … and tricking me, you and him making bets … what you did … if you think I'm going to forgive you, you've got another think coming!"

Severus had no idea what he was talking about and took a step back, lifting a hand to the side of his head; the pain at his temple had grown considerably. He was even having trouble seeing straight. Everyone was looking at him, their faces showing confusion as they stared at him. Severus felt cornered - everyone was an enemy and he had to protect himself.

He reached for his wand, snatched it out and, before anyone could say or do anything to stop him, Severus cast a powerful spell right at Black and then another at Potter. It happened so quickly everyone was frozen, not knowing which way to run because Severus was clearly ready to send another spell out, pointing his wand at the various people who had stopped.

Potter and Black lay flat on their backs, unconscious. A few students even thought they might be dead.

"You all leave me alone, you hear! I'll hex the lot of you if you touch me!!" Severus screeched at the top of his lungs.

"Severus Snape! What is the meaning of this!?" McGonagall's voice announced as she hurried forward.

"I don't like you either!" Severus announced bitterly, glaring at McGonagall with dislike.

"What did you say!?" she snapped, but then she saw he had his wand out and hesitated for a moment. "You put that wand away, Severus Snape!" she ordered forcefully. "I'm going to have to take you to the Headmaster … what have you done to them?" McGonagall asked, looking down at Sirius Black and James Potter.

Severus regained some of his senses at that point. His eyes widened, realizing what he had said to her and what he had done; not that he really cared because it was the first time he had ever laid Potter and Black out cold with a spell. He had never been able to best them both at the same time. He had no idea how he had done it or what had come over him.

----------------------------------[88]-----------------------------

"So you don't remember why you were in the forest?" Mulciber asked him.

"No, I don't remember," Severus said distantly as he glanced around the room at each of the boys gathered around him. He remembered quite a lot about the Elite Club; it seemed to be that this part of his memory was not missing. He had just gotten off a weeks worth of detention for what he had done to Potter and Black; it was the first time he was able to attend an Elite Club gathering since his accident.

"Are you just _saying_ you don't remember, or you really don't?" Rosier pressed, staring at Severus with dislike.

Severus did not know what to think of the expression on Rosier's face; they had always got along in the past. He once more glanced at each of the faces: Mulciber, Rosier, Wilkes, Lestrange and Avery were all staring at him in an expectant way as if they wanted him to elaborate more. How could he do that if he did not remember?

Severus was becoming very frustrated with this group of boys; they had been questioning him for the past thirty minutes. Mulciber had started out by saying they were going to give him special help. It had turned into an interrogation by Mulciber.

"Maybe all of you know something. Maybe you're the ones who need to confess some crime," Severus said silkily. "Maybe I'll just go to the Headmaster and talk to him personally. If it's so important for -"

"Alright, Snape … don't get cocky," Lestrange grumbled, glaring at Severus in the same manner Rosier was.

"You know," Rosier muttered angrily, "I bet you remember everything."

Severus got the real sense that whatever had happened to him involved this group of boys. He knew instinctively that this was more than just idle curiosity on their part. He thought he should just ask them. However the fact that they had treated him this way, like a criminal, made him angry with them. His pride was beaten down and he was tired of being treated like everyone's punching bag.

"My memory is as good as it ever was, but I don't have to tell you everything I know. I'm not _Avery_," Severus announced.

Avery's eyes widened and his face turned pink. The others however began to fight back a hesitant grin. Everyone was silent for a few minutes and Mulciber began to give Severus a very calculating look.

"If he says he doesn't remember, then what difference does it make?" Wilkes said casually. "I still can't get over how you blasted Potter and Black last week … I've never seen anyone that fast. How did you do that so quickly, Snape?" he asked, attempting to change the subject.

"I don't know really … it just happened," Severus said smoothly. A lot of people were still talking about it. One thing he could say about it was the event had given him a certain amount of credibility. Nobody bothered him any more, all except for Potter and Black.

He was glad; at least almost everyone else left him alone now. He had received a week of detention though and the Headmaster had warned him, telling him he would have to practice better self-discipline.

Severus did not care what the Headmaster said, since he was not scolding Potter or Black for needing self-discipline. They strutted the halls jinxing people for no reason, so why should Severus hesitate on cursing or hexing them back?

Still, he could not really account for his words that day to Sirius Black or how he had bested them so easily. It had never happened before that he was able to be faster than both of them. He had tried but been unable to be that fast again, or that accurate. So he continued to wonder what had caused it.

"I'm not answering any more questions. Believe what you want, but I have nothing more to say about either incident," Severus said smoothly as he stood up. To his surprise, Mulciber did not argue and nobody else commented.

For the next few days everything appeared to go back to normal. Eventually he was able to meet up with Lily alone outside. He was glad to have finally gotten her on her own without other people around.

"Hi," he said and then felt weird. Why had he said 'hi' like that? He felt bubbles of excitement that he could not contain inside himself. He adored being with Lily, but it had never felt quite like this before.

Lily gave him a hesitant smile, causing Severus to start talking for no reason. Soon he was rambling on about nothing: the day's events, what they had for lunch, what happened in Potions class. He could not help himself and he had never chattered like this before.

"_Stop_," he told himself forcefully, closing his eyes, pushing this alien desire away, forcing it down inside himself as far as he could.

"Stop what?" Lily asked, her expression confused and concerned at the same time. "Are you alright, Severus? You've been acting … weird lately," she offered.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," he muttered, feeling embarrassed and ashamed.

"Well, that's a nice thing to say to me," she cut back, turning to walk off.

"Wait … please," he begged, grabbing her arm to stop her. "I didn't mean it that way," he insisted.

"Everyone has been talking about you and how you've been acting. They say you're even snapping at professors. I heard about what you did to Sirius Black and James Potter and -" 

"So what? Who cares about them, they deserve it," he interrupted.

"Severus, where did you learn that spell? You could have killed them," Lily protested. "It's not right to use Dark Magic on people like that and -"

"I don't want to talk about them," he said in a waspish tone.

"It's about you, not them. After what happened in the Forest … and … I have to wonder if you really don't remember. How can I know what to believe when I can't even talk to you about it?" she complained, looking very resentful and angry.

"I would never hurt you, Lily … never," he said plaintively, scared she was going to walk away. "If I could just -"

He did not finish his sentence. He simply leaned forward, intent on kissing her. Severus had no idea what had come over him, but he just knew she would kiss him back. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was sure it would be no big deal if they kissed.

"Severus, what are you doing?" asked Lily. "Severus!?" her voice raised because he had taken hold of her arm and pulled her forward. "Severus, let me go," she pleaded, leaning back as he bent forward.

"You can't be serious, Snivellus!" Potter's voice announced.

"Yeah, I guess Evans is next," commented Sirius forcefully.

Severus gave an angry growl, snatched out his wand and whipped around, only to find Potter and Black with their own wands out and ready to defend themselves.

"You stay away from us! Both of you!" Severus spat, a mad gleam in his eyes.

"Severus! You're hurting me!" cried Lily, trying to pull her arm free of his grasp. When that did not work, she tried to pry his fingers from off her arm.

"Stop!" Severus ordered, glaring at Lily and not understanding what was happening. "We can leave … we can go somewhere else far away and -"

"LET ME GO!" Lily screeched desperately. "I don't know what has got into you," she whimpered. "Please let me go, Severus!"

It took a moment, but Severus' eyes widened and horror twisted his face.

"What … am I doing?" he said hysterically. "I thought you said …"

He paused, letting her arm go. Why did he imagine she would run away with him? Why had he thought she would kiss him?

"Lily … I never meant to," he said weakly. "You have to tell me … you know something, I know you do. I can see it in your eyes … _please_ … just help me and -"

Severus never got to finish his plea to her because he was all of a sudden slammed into the ground by James and Sirius.

"Don't hurt him!" cried Lily desperately as James and Sirius both struggled to keep Severus on the ground.

"Get off ME!" yelled Severus, battling to free himself.

"He's gone crazy," Black said, sounding disgusted.

"Let him up!" Lily growled, taking out her own wand.

"He attacked you, Evans … do you want him to do it again?" James said forcefully. "Go get someone, we'll -"

"What is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore's voice asked sharply. "Release him this instant," he commanded.

James and Sirius never looked up; they just let Severus go and backed away. Severus leaped up and pointed his wand in their direction.

"Severus Snape! You will NOT use magic on them. You will come with me this minute!" ordered Dumbledore. "The rest of you go inside," he added.

Lily looked horrified and ran back towards the castle. James and Sirius backed away slowly.

"I said NO!" Dumbledore snapped, grabbing Severus' wand out of his hand before he could cast a spell.

"He's gone mad," James muttered as he and Sirius left the area, leaving Severus alone with Dumbledore.

"You will come with me now to my office," Dumbledore insisted.

Severus did not move, he simply glowered at the man with dislike.

"I don't want to go with you," he said hesitantly.

They stood silently for a few moments and Dumbledore appeared to be thinking, considering Severus very keenly before he spoke again.

"I have a task for you. I will return your wand if you come with me," Dumbledore offered.

"_What_?" Severus responded hesitantly.

"I have a job for you, Severus. If you will come with me, I will explain what I would like you to do," said Dumbledore.

"I … don't understand, aren't you going to put me in detention … take points away … or -"

"I believe none of those options would serve much purpose in your case. However, I do have a job that requires your assistance. If you accept the job, then you will get your wand back. If not … then I will keep it until I feel you are ready to have it back," Dumbledore stated firmly.

"I suppose I have no choice," said Severus softly, unsure what to make of everything that had happened since he had been hurt and lost his memory.

"Everyone has choices, Severus … but in this instance you are faced with one of two paths. I would suggest choosing wisely."

"What kind of job?"

"Accompany me to my office and I will tell you."

Severus followed Dumbledore obediently, intent on finding out what it was Dumbledore wanted from him. What else could he do but follow?


	50. Chapter 50

Zora Fairstone, 'Granny' as everyone called her, was trying to go back to sleep. She had been having troubled nights ever since her son and his family had returned from Britain. Her mind began to wander as she lay there in the dark, thinking about what had happened when her family had returned.

The day her son, his wife and daughter returned from Britain, they had come directly to her house. She knew instantly something was wrong; it only took one glance at her granddaughter to know something bad had happened. Not to mention they were back much earlier than they were supposed to be.

Once inside the house, Celeste burst into tears. It became very uncomfortable because she would not stop crying and the more they tried to calm her, the more upset she became. Celeste appeared to become very weary of their attention and kept muttering for them to leave her alone. When her parents continued to try and console her, she lashed out at them, sounding very angry and bitter, then she tried to run away.

Granny grabbed Celeste and held onto her before she could escape. She had never seen Celeste behave this way before. She had stiffened in her grandmother's arms as if she was afraid to be touched. Granny spoke quietly and calmly to her granddaughter and slowly the girl appeared to come to her senses. She relaxed and leaned into Granny's body.

"I want to stay with you, Granny," whispered Celeste shakily.

"I need to talk to you alone, Mother," John said calmly.

After reassuring Celeste she would be right back, Granny followed her son into the kitchen and waited for him to tell her what was going on.

When he explained what had happened and what he had done, it took her a full minute to believe him. She thought she had to be dreaming; surely her son could not be this pig-headed and stupid? When it became clear it was not a dream, she became enraged.

Granny had always prided herself on remaining calm in most situations, but this time she exploded. She had never yelled at her son so much as she did that day. She had even thrown a plate at him when he tried to excuse his behavior and what he had done. The plate missed him and shattered against the wall, but the battle lines were clearly defined between them in that moment.

To think he had rejected trusting her and ended up putting Celeste into twice as much danger as she would have been at home! And add onto that the worst that could possibly have happened to Celeste had actually come to pass.

Granny was on the verge of cursing her own son, she was so angry with him. They continued to argue and she finally ordered him to get out of her house.

Celeste became hysterical when her father stormed out of the kitchen and said they were leaving. Celeste wanted to stay, but unfortunately John had made up his mind. Granny hated to see Celeste being taken out of her house and she tried to persuade John to let Celeste stay, her anger cooling enough in the face of Celeste's panic. Unfortunately she and her son had said too much to each other and neither was willing to back down at that point.

Days passed and their anger at each other continued to grow. Celeste was not allowed to come over to see her grandmother. This made Granny twice as angry with her son and she yelled at him bitterly every opportunity she had, even going so far as giving him a piece of her mind right on the public street. This left the rest of Westbrook chattering about the family and all sorts of rumors began to fly about town.

Granny never saw Celeste outside anywhere. Celeste had always loved being outside so Granny was sure she would catch a glimpse of her granddaughter in town somewhere, or even Celeste would just end up at her house. Granny had eventually accused her son of keeping Celeste hostage, only to have him yell back at her that Celeste had locked herself in her room, refusing to go outside.

After a couple of months, Celeste did sneak out. One night Granny found her at the back door just staring inside the kitchen. She was very pale and very desperate looking. Granny had never seen Celeste appear so poorly kept. Granny was sure Celeste was not taking care of herself. There was a keen sense of neglect that surrounded her granddaughter and she wondered how John and Rachel could allow their daughter to get into this state.

"Don't you love me any more?" was the first question Celeste had when Granny opened the back door. Granny took hold of Celeste by the arm and brought her into the house.

"There is nothing in this world that will make me stop loving you, child," replied Granny. "You are not to blame for -"

"Nobody loves me anymore," Celeste interrupted. "Mama and Daddy don't … they keep arguing about me all the time … _nobody wants me,_" Celeste whimpered.

"Shh now," Granny hushed, pulling Celeste into her arms.

"But you and Daddy are angry at each other … and I can't come see you even though _I want to_!" said Celeste desperately.

"You're here now, aren't you?" Granny began gently. Celeste stared into Granny's eyes, confused and wary. "You can come see me, Celeste … I'm not angry with you. I _am_ angry with your father for being such a blockhead," she insisted.

Celeste frowned but did not respond. Granny pulled Celeste over and sat her down on a chair at the kitchen table. Celeste made no comment and remained there meekly, unmoving and unresponsive.

Granny poured a glass of milk and then set it and some homemade cookies down in front of Celeste. As she sat down across from her granddaughter, Granny noticed an undisguised greed glistening in Celeste's eyes as she stared at the cookies. As she began to eat them, Granny was worried. She barely recognized Celeste because the expression in her eyes and on her face was so unfamiliar.

Celeste sensed her grandmother's gaze and a look of shame darkened her young face. She put down the cookie she had been eating and gulped back a sob.

Granny reached out and grabbed hold of one of Celeste's hands, gently squeezing it as Celeste tried to compose herself.

"Granny, what's wrong with me? I'm scared … I always feel scared," she whispered, continuing to fight her unstable emotions.

"What are you scared of?" asked Granny gently.

"I'm not sure. I'm scared of … I don't know … and those boys … they make fun of me … but they're not real. Mama says it's just dreams," Celeste replied awkwardly. "So I don't tell Mama and Daddy any more about the dreams because … because they don't love me any more and they don't believe me."

Granny frowned, unsure how to respond. What would happen if she told Celeste the truth? She had no way to judge what Celeste might do or how she would react to finding out what had really happened to her. The fact that Celeste seemed terribly unstable could only make things worse if she learned everything that had actually occurred at Hogwarts. The only thing Celeste knew was that giant spiders had attacked her and their poison had damaged her memory.

Granny thought that deep down, Celeste probably sensed it was more than what her parents were saying. Their relationship already sounded rocky at best, so how would her granddaughter react to her parents if she found out what really went on? Telling her about the bond she shared with that boy in Britain could easily push Celeste over the deep end. Even worse, it might send her granddaughter straight back to Britain. What would that really accomplish, considering she was still just a young girl?

Granny had rarely lied to Celeste, as their relationship had always been built on a strong and devoted trust. It was the first time Granny had ever purposefully decided to deceive her granddaughter. Despite how much she loathed what had been done, in the interest of Celeste's well-being it seemed more appropriate to protect her from what had happened.

"Tell me about the dreams, child," Granny said gently.

"The dreams …"

"How about you start a book? When you have the dreams, we'll write them down," Granny offered.

"Sometimes I don't remember," Celeste said hesitantly.

"We'll write down the ones you do," Granny stated. "If you can write them down, they might not scare you so much."

Celeste seemed reluctant at first, but after Granny left the room and came back with a small blank journal, she seemed to become more willing to consider the idea.

"Would it be like our history … in the family book? Is this kind of like that and one day other people might read it?" asked Celeste as she opened the little book to stare at the first blank page.

"Yes, it can be like that if you want," offered Granny, giving Celeste a gentle smile. "Tell me about this dream that is bothering you," she prompted.

"There have been a lot of them," Celeste replied.

"You said some boys were making fun of you and that you were scared," prompted Granny.

"They used magic on me and hung me upside down. They said things I didn't understand and I couldn't really hear everything they said … most of the time I can't really see their faces or understand what they say."

"When you do understand, you should write it down," Granny suggested.

"There was a girl, I remember her. I could see her face very clearly. She was beautiful, she tried to help me, but I can't remember what she was saying … she did not say my name," began Celeste. "She had red hair … and I liked her hair, but I-I said something very bad to her. That is why I don't understand the dream. I got mad that she was helping me and I called her a bad word … but I don't know why I did that, I would never use that word."

Celeste paused, staring down at the open book once more.

"Why don't we write it all down later? Come with me, dear, and we'll fix something to help you sleep. You can take a bath and sleep here," Granny said as she stood up.

"A potion … a bath and I can spend the night?" Celeste repeated hesitantly.

"Yes, I can fix you a potion so you will not dream. That will give you time to clear your head," Granny said gently, standing up and holding out her hand to Celeste.

Her granddaughter's expression became very wary and at first she was sure Celeste was going to refuse. She watched her granddaughter close her eyes, her features becoming strained. To Granny, it almost looked like the girl was having an internal argument with herself.

"I trust her - _you _… I trust you, Granny," Celeste said firmly, opening her eyes and reaching out to take her grandmother's hand. "But what about Daddy? He's going to know I am not in my room, in the morning they'll notice I'm gone."

"I'll let them know, child … don't you worry about it," Granny responded, giving Celeste an affectionate squeeze as she stood up.

Granny did not leave her side and decided to sit up with her. She sat by the bed and watched her granddaughter sleep. It was ironic that this room had been John's room when he had been a boy. She did not like what her son had become.

At some point in the early morning hours a desperate knocking echoed through the house. Granny got up and headed downstairs to find her son standing at the back door.

"Is she here?" he asked curtly through the closed door. Granny narrowed her eyes at him as she opened the door.

"Yes, Celeste is here," she responded coolly. "Don't you go up there … she's asleep," Granny ordered before he could enter the house. He scowled at her, but he did hesitate for a moment. "How dare you tell her she can't come see me!" she complained, ready to close the door on him. He stuck his foot out to keep her from fully closing the door.

"She's not right anymore … I can't let her outside … you don't understand what -"

"Don't even start up with me at this hour of the night," Granny cut in sharply. "Maybe you are the one who doesn't understand. Trying to contain such magic is a stupid choice … didn't you listen to anything I or your father ever taught you about magic? I can't believe my son has become so selfish and so determined to have his own way that he disregards the nature of reality," she argued, turning her back on him and not caring whether he entered or left.

"I'm trying to protect her!" he shouted angrily.

"Keep your voice down!" she spat. "I don't want her waking up and hearing us argue. She has already told me that all you and Rachel do is argue about her. Don't you even care what you are doing to Celeste?" she asked venomously.

"Of course I care, but what do you want me to do? Do you want me to send her back to England? Do you believe that is a good idea?"

"You should have left her with me in the first place!"

"I KNOW THAT!" he cried. However for the first time instead of angry he looked afraid. "Don't you think I know that, Mother? Don't you think I haven't … thought about that every day!"

Granny closed her eyes, trying to push the anger aside. She was letting her son drag her into the argument and she could not let him. He was a grown man and Celeste was still a child. Whatever he felt guilty about, he was going to have to find his own way out of it. She was not willing to comfort him; she decided to devote her energy to Celeste instead.

"Frankly, I don't care what you regret right now. Celeste needs someone who isn't going to let her lock herself up in a room and neglect herself. She needs someone who is going to reassure her … not order her around like some house-elf."

"I'm not doing that, I just -"

"John, she's not three years old any more. Soon she'll be a woman, grown up … far quicker than you realize. You've already started her up the path to hate you … if you keep going down that path you're on, she's going to run away from all of us. She'll never know what has really happened to her and she'll be out there, wild and confused. Do you really want that?"

Granny knew her words had taken hold because her son's expression turned to shame.

"You and I are never going to agree on what you have done," she stated.

"Then what do you want me to do?" he begged.

"I want you to leave her alone … let her stay here if she wants."

"If I do that, she'll never come home," he responded desperately.

"Then I have to ask if you are thinking about what is best for Celeste or yourself?" she questioned.

John's eyes widened and then he frowned deeply. After a moment he relented, giving his mother a stiff nod. He turned to leave and did not say another word to her as he walked across the yard, heading back towards his own house.

After that day, Celeste rarely went home. If she did, it was when her father was at work. She would sleep at Granny's, but sometimes Granny was not sure where Celeste would go off to. She was sure Celeste did not leave town, but it seemed Celeste needed or wanted to be alone and that was how it was for her now.

Celeste had always hung around lots of kids in Westbrook and, while she had never really had a best friend, she had still been one of the crowd of kids who all played together.

Now she rarely hung around anyone and separated herself on purpose. At least for now she did not have to go to school. Granny was worried she would have trouble by the end of summer, but it was not very hard to convince Celeste that she would have to return to school. Celeste seemed very accepting of the idea, which Granny found odd.

Many times Granny would sit and wonder about the boy in Britain, wondering what sort of boy he must be. Granny turned to Rachel, trying to find out something that John might have neglected to tell her. Rachel relayed more information than John did and it became clear that Celeste had been good friends with the boy. The boy was named Severus, but as far as knowing a lot about the boy, she could not give very much.

Rachel believed John had already formed a negative opinion of the boy before the situation happened. She said he had talked about the boy before and John had told her that the boy could not be trusted, that he was sneaky. Also John could not understand why Celeste would ever befriend a boy like that, especially when she knew she was not supposed to be too friendly with boys.

Rachel did not seem about to agree with her husband, but neither did she come right out and say he was wrong. Rachel had always had a tendency to do whatever John wanted. She was a good wife and mother, but Granny always thought the woman let her husband lead her around by the nose too much. It was not her place to tell her son and daughter-in-law how their marriage should be, but she wondered if Rachel had put her foot down then things might have turned out differently.

As the time for Celeste to return to school drew nearer, Celeste had taken more and more time to go off on her own. So much that Granny began to have more and more sleepless nights.

Now Granny lay in bed trying to go back to sleep but thinking about everything. Celeste had returned to school with no problems and was actually making better grades than she ever had. It led Granny to believe things might be getting better for her granddaughter, so she wondered why she was so unable to go back to sleep.

Granny finally decided that since she could no longer sleep, she would get up and go down into the kitchen. It did not do any good continuing to dwell on what had happened over the past few months. She hoped that Celeste would return slowly to some sense of normality and school seemed to be helping her a lot.

Once Granny was in the kitchen, she noticed that the back door was open so she moved over to close it. Before she did so, she noticed Celeste standing in the middle of the yard. The moon was low in the sky, but it gave enough light that she could make out her granddaughter's outline.

"Celeste, what on earth are you doing out here?" Granny asked as she came out to stop beside Celeste.

Celeste did not respond right away; she was simply staring out into nothing. It was very odd and a little frightening as well.

"Celeste, what are you doing out here?" Granny repeated.

"I came to see him," Celeste said distantly.

At first Granny thought maybe she was talking about the boy, Severus. Granny had read up on all the information she could about the Soul Weaver magic. She had combed the family History book, looking for things she might come to expect. Granny remembered there had been a couple of instances when other Weavers were able to communicate with their bonded. Those were very powerful witches though and Granny knew Celeste was not yet totally skilled at that kind of magic.

"Who do you mean, who did you come to see?" Granny prompted, wondering whether Celeste would at some point actually figure out what had happened to her without anyone telling her.

"He spoke to me like I was an equal … he treated me differently, he said I was important."

"Come inside and we'll talk about -"

"It's stuffy inside … it's cool out here. I like the cold …"

Granny did not respond; she had a feeling she was not really talking to Celeste. She had the impression that Celeste might actually be sleepwalking.

"How did he talk to you? What makes you think he treats you differently?" asked Granny in a soft and gentle tone.

"He … he said he knows how talented I am … that they told him I could create new spells. He said he can't believe nobody told me how special a talent it was to make spells. He said he needed people like me."

"But you're so young. Why would he need someone like you?" Granny prompted.

"He said I could be part of something that would make the wizarding world as it should be. He said people would learn to respect me and even fear me if that was what I wanted. He told me there is no good or evil, there is only power. I think he is right."

Granny moved around to stand in front of Celeste, but it was very much like Celeste was not seeing her. All of this information troubled Granny, but she decided to continue asking questions; at least she would learn something. She was sure that it was the boy talking through Celeste.

"Did you talk to him?" Granny asked calmly. A wary expression crossed Celeste's face and she slowly became afraid, pulling back slightly as if Celeste herself was starting to wake up from the hold the boy's soul had on her.

"It's alright … this is just a dream. You can tell me what you said to him, I'm not going to tell anyone," Granny reassured. It took a few moments for Celeste's face to go back to being blank and emotionless; it was then that she began to speak again.

"I admitted I was not pureblood and he asked me about my mum and dad. I told him my mum was a Prince. He said he knew my grandfather. He said if I served him, I could have revenge on all the people who rejected me or hurt me. He said even on my parents if I wanted."

"Is that what you want to do?"

"I told him it did not matter any more because my dad was already dead. I'm glad the Muggle is dead! I hated him and he hated me! I told him … I told him I hate all Muggles because they hate me … and … he said … he said it was good to hate them. I-I don't want to hate, but they hate me so why should I care what happens to people who hate me!?"

Granny moved forward and put a gentle hand on Celeste's shoulder. Celeste took a jerky step away, her eyes widening. She searched Granny's face as if she did not recognize her.

"G-Granny?" Celeste gulped. "Where are we!?" cried Celeste, glancing around frantically.

"Celeste … it's alright. We're outside," Granny said.

"Why?"

"I don't know, dear. You were out here, standing in the yard. I came out and -"

"I was dreaming … there was a man in my dream. I don't like him! There was another one with long white hair who said I could meet a lord and I told him I wanted to meet him even though I didn't want to. He scared me, but I couldn't get away. I lied to him, I told him Daddy was dead! But he … he kept talking and I kept telling him things that were not true and … and -"

"Shh, it's alright. Come back inside the house … come inside now," Granny said, taking hold of Celeste's arm and pulling her towards the house. Celeste did not argue; she followed quietly, but she was visibly so disturbed by the event that she was physically shaking.

"We'll write it all down … everything you remember," Granny said, smoothing back Celeste's curls from her face and embracing her tightly.

"I don't want to write this one down," Celeste said, pulling away from the embrace and looking down at her hands.

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

"Celeste, I -"

"_Don't_ say it's just a dream!" snapped Celeste.

"I wasn't going to," Granny breathed, sounding shocked by Celeste's aggressive tone.

"I know about the stupid spiders too!" Celeste fussed. "Everyone keeps telling me what I know or what I am or what I'm supposed to think!" she complained, her voice becoming more and more icy as she spoke. "Nobody ever asks me what _I_ want … they just -" 

"That's enough!" Granny ordered, stepping away from Celeste and moving off to leave the kitchen. "I was not going to say anything about spiders. I'll not stand here and let you speak to me this way. It's bad enough from your father. I treat you with respect and kindness, Celeste, and I expect the same in return," she admonished as she was exiting the kitchen to head back into the main part of the house.

"I knew it. I knew I shouldn't have … have trusted … I shouldn't have … _you're_ going to abandon me too!" Celeste cried desperately, standing up and hurrying after Granny.

Granny turned to stare at Celeste, who stopped abruptly, staring back. The young face was both desperate and glaring with very evident anger and dislike etched into the features.

There was a real sense of the other person being present in that moment. Granny had felt hints of the boy ever since Celeste had returned from England. She had listened to Celeste recount the dreams and experiences over the past few months. She had read all the things Celeste wrote in her journal.

Tonight it was very different than a written out moment in time. Tonight Granny had experienced a very real conversation with the boy, an account from him and Celeste of meeting a 'Dark Lord'. She knew it was not Celeste she had been talking to the first time and it was very worrying to think about what could possibly be happening on the other side of the ocean. It made Granny think for the first time that her son might be right about the boy named Severus.

"Granny … what's happening to me?" Celeste asked weakly, looking very afraid and confused. "I don't feel like _me_ any more … I never yell at you … we … we don't need to shout at each other," Celeste stammered.

She did not know how to respond to her granddaughter. Usually she could always find the exact thing to say to Celeste and make her understand. She was truthfully afraid to speak because she knew she could easily just let slip the secret.

"I … I feel angry all the time and I don't know why," Celeste informed, her voice sounding very strained. "I can't stop it … it's inside me and it keeps making me -"

"Making you what, child?"

"_Hate _… hate everyone … hate myself. I think I'm going crazy."

"A crazy person never thinks they are going crazy, dear; they believe in what they are doing without doubt," Granny offered gently. "You are not going crazy, Celeste," she reassured.

"I don't think it was just spiders," Celeste said softly, looking away from her grandmother.

They both stood silently for a little while. Granny was sure Celeste was waiting, hoping her grandmother might say more. As much as she wanted to, she could not just tell her granddaughter the truth. It would be easy to do it, but after tonight's conversation with the boy, Granny knew it would not be right.

"Write to Dumbledore," suggested Granny. She did not know why she said that to Celeste, but for some reason it felt right. It also distracted her granddaughter just enough to cause Celeste's expression to become curious.

"Wr-write to … _Dumbledore_? The Headmaster at Hogwarts?" she questioned uncomfortably. "Why?"

"You told me that he was one of the few people you remember. You said he was nice to you," Granny offered gently.

"I-I remember a couple of times … we walked together and he talked to me. He let me ask questions and he was very friendly. I can't remember everything, but I think I liked talking to him a lot … at least … I feel as if I did like him very much."

"It might be a good idea for you to write, to communicate with someone friendly who is not in Westbrook."

"But what would I write to him about?" Celeste asked, sounding very unsure.

"Write to him about nothing or everything … what does it matter?" began Granny. "I'm sure he would like to know you are safely home. Perhaps start out small by telling him the simplest things and then work your way up."

Celeste did not respond right away but seemed to be considering this idea very seriously.

"Do you think he would … write me back?" Celeste wondered.

"He might."

"But … Daddy might not -"

"Might not what?"

"Let me write to him."

"Do you want to write to Dumbledore?"

Celeste stared at her grandmother for a moment, seeming very unsure on how to answer. Then her expression changed to determination and she nodded.

"Yes, I would like to write to him," she answered.

"Then you'll write to him," Granny replied in a confident tone.

Celeste smiled hesitantly. To Granny, it was the first time in months Celeste actually looked like herself again. She reached out and squeezed Celeste on the shoulder and then pulled the girl to her. Celeste took in a shaky breath as she wrapped her arms around her grandmother's waist.

"You … will not abandon me, will you, Granny? I know you won't, but … if you can just say it … if you can just say you still love me, I know I can feel better if you do that," said Celeste meekly.

"I love you, child. You're part of me … every bit of you is a part of me now," Granny stated forcefully, pulling Celeste back so she could stare into the girl's eyes. "You hear me, every bit of you I love."

Celeste smiled shyly and pressed herself against her grandmother, seeking the warm comfort the woman provided. It was safe here with Granny and there was nothing better than to feel safe and loved. She would prove she was worthy of this love and protection. No matter what, Celeste was determined she would get better and she knew Granny was the only person who could really help her do that.

----------------------------------------[88]----------------------------------

"Severus Snape! What are you doing out here at this time of night?" Minerva McGonagall asked breathlessly as she held up the lantern. Someone had been trying to get into Hogwarts main gate and she had hurried down to see who it was. "You are not one of the students on the list to stay this year for the holiday … how did you get here?" she questioned as she opened the gate.

The boy looked frozen, he was shivery and his robes were wet at the bottom from the snow. Once she had opened the gate to get a better look at him, she could see he held a broom in one of his hands. He lacked a cloak and she could not imagine how he flew here alone on this cold December night.

"I need to talk to the Headmaster," said Severus stiffly, refusing to meet her eye.

"He is not here tonight. He is out visiting friends and -"

She stopped abruptly because Severus had turned and started to walk away.

"Wait one moment, young man," she ordered, moving to catch him by the arm.

Severus snatched himself away from her. He slowly turned to glare at her, a dangerous light flashing in his eyes. Minerva was quite surprised and took a step away from him.

"It's Christmas Eve, Severus. You should be at home with your -"

"_My family_?" he interrupted, his tone filled with contempt. "I could have been here, but I was forced to go home because of my dad. Well, he's dead now and I want to come back to school," Severus complained waspishly.

"I thought I was the only one out this late," Dumbledore's voice announced.

Minerva and Severus turned to see Dumbledore heading towards them from out of the darkness.

"Severus … what are you doing here? You are supposed to be at home," said Dumbledore as he stopped beside Severus.

"I … he's dead now. I want to come back and stay here, sir," said Severus softly.

"I know that your father passed away. I came to your home when I heard that he died, but you were not there. Your mother did not know where you were," Dumbledore started. "We discussed this before you were sent home, Severus. When your mother informed me of how serious your father's condition had become, I sent you home. I expected you to -" 

"He's gone now … _it's done_. I want to come back to school," Severus cut in, his voice becoming desperate.

"It's Christmas Eve. I want you to go back to your mother's house and stay with her," Dumbledore ordered.

Severus' face twisted up in a deep frustration, filled with anger and desperation. He stared up towards the castle, wanting to escape into the dungeons where he felt most safe.

If Dumbledore would not let him back in then he would go somewhere else, somewhere people wanted him around. He was tired of listening to Dumbledore; the man was always giving him jobs to do, ever since he had gotten hurt by those spiders.

Severus had started to loath Dumbledore and all the little quirky comments the man made and all the silly boring tasks Dumbledore kept appointing to him. Severus had even been sent on a couple of missions that involved keeping an eye on prefects, to make sure they were doing their job. At first it had been rather fun and made him feel special. He had the privilege of learning a few things from the Headmaster. He had wanted more though and Dumbledore was very stingy with certain things and slowly the tasks became harder and more complicated.

Prefects had shiny badges to proclaim to everyone they were special, but what did he get? Nothing. So why should he continue to help Dumbledore? Nobody would believe Dumbledore was giving him special things to do. It certainly did not do anything for his reputation, since he was still treated the same by everyone as he ever was. He could not tell his Slytherin friends he was helping Dumbledore do things, he would never live it down if they found out.

"I will escort you back home," Dumbledore offered.

"I don't need you to escort me, _sir_. I can do it myself."

"Severus."

"No, I'm not listening to you!" he cried, glaring at the Headmaster. "I'm not doing stuff for you any more either. Do you think I don't know powerful people, that I don't have friends!? _Just leave me alone_, I don't need you!" he said forcefully and turned to hurry away.

Dumbledore called for him to come back, but Severus did not listen. Once he was on his broom and away, the only sound he could hear was the cold wind whipping against his face.

The next time he landed was in a snow-covered garden in front of a friendly little house in the midst of other houses with similar atmosphere. Everything was so neat and pretty here. Severus could see Christmas decorations inside each of the houses and several appeared to have Christmas cards on display.

The warm glow from the windows of the house pulled him closer. He slowly edged forward until he stood between the hedges, staring into the brightly lit room inside. Snow began to fall, but he ignored it.

Severus could see her sitting just inside, near a sparkling Christmas tree with twinkling lights.

"Lily," he spoke her name in a whisper. The air vapor from his mouth made a white cloud of smoke for a moment, then it was carried away by the frosty wind that began to blow the snow about harder.

Severus could see a fire burning in the fireplace and he knew it had to be so comfortable inside. He could just imagine sitting inside with her, admiring her and telling her how pretty her Christmas tree was. He was sure she must have helped decorate it.

Someone entered the room and Severus ducked down a little, afraid he would be seen. Severus scowled when he saw who it was: Petunia. She sat down across from Lily and looked very cross and unhappy. A moment passed and then a man and woman entered. They were smiling and appeared very happy. Lily also was smiling because her father had leaned forward to kiss her on top of the head.

Lily stood and hugged her father and Severus felt the unhappy sting of jealousy bubble up in himself.

Severus scolded the cold weather, wondering why he could not go inside and talk to Lily. He knew why of course. She hated him now because of what he had called her - filthy Mudblood.

The sound of someone walking nearby caused Severus to duck down to hide. He squeezed himself between the small hedge and house. Whoever was approaching had turned and headed up the path to Lily's house.

Severus glanced through the hedge to see who it was and was horrified to see his mother. She came all the way up to the door and knocked.

What was she doing here? He was not even aware that his mother even knew the Evans family well enough to come knocking on their door on Christmas Eve.

Severus heard the door open, but he could not see who answered it, only hear what the person was saying.

"Mrs. Snape," the voice of Mr. Evans said, sounding surprised. "I'm very sorry to hear about your husband … I saw it in the paper," the man said, sounding quite sympathetic. "If you would like to come in and -"

"No, I … I'm looking for my son. Have you seen him?" his mother asked. She sounded very uncomfortable to Severus.

"Er … no … I haven't seen him today. I don't even think I've seen him at all this past year."

"I thought he might have come here … I knew he was friends with your daughter."

"No, I'm sorry -"

"Who is it, Dad? Oh, hello," Lily's voice said.

"Have you seen, Severus?" his mother asked, sounding a little more desperate.

"I'm sorry, no, I haven't. We're not really …" began Lily hesitantly. "No, I haven't seen him."

"If he comes here, will you ask him to come home?"

"We'll be sure to tell him, Mrs. Snape … but don't you want to come in and sit down for a bit?" Mr. Evans voice pressed, sounding concerned. "You could wait here for him, perhaps he'll turn up."

"No, if he returns home, I'll not be there. Just please let him know to come home if he does appear," she insisted.

Then she was gone, walking back down the walkway and heading back out into the darkness. They must have watched her leave and did not return directly inside.

"What sort of boy leaves his mother alone on Christmas Eve? Sad business really," Mr. Evans commented. Lily did not reply.

"Let's go back inside, dear. You haven't opened your presents yet and I certainly hope we bought the right things for you. It's not very easy purchasing magical things when you're a … what's that word we're called?"

"Muggle, Dad," Lily's voice said, but Severus knew by the tone of her voice, even without seeing her, that she was upset.

"Lily, are you alright?" her father asked. He also must have recognized her distressed voice.

"I think, Celeste was right … I don't like that word either," Lily said weakly, her voice breaking.

"Lily, dear … why are you crying? Is Celeste that girl you were friends with? It's been a while now … I didn't know you were still upset about that."

"It's not just that."

"Come back inside and you and I will sit down and have one of our long talks. We haven't done that in a while."

Severus heard the door shut and knew they had gone back inside. Severus could not believe his mother had come here looking for him. The other thing that was bothering him was it sounded like Lily was not even upset about him, but she was upset about some person named Celeste. His mother had come looking for him at her house and Lily hardly even had two words to say about him?

Severus was devastated that some person he had never even heard of was causing Lily more concern than he was. What a stupid name, _Celeste_.

Severus got on his broom and flew away. He was rarely bothered by the cold, but even he could not withstand its power forever. He began to feel it, cutting into him like tiny knives. He could not go home, Lily did not even want to know him anymore, and he could not go to Hogwarts either. There was no place for him.

He was sure if he had cried, the tears would freeze on his cheeks. He landed, not even realizing where he was at first. Then he walked along the lane and paused in front of the iron gates, staring up towards where he knew the manor stood.

He stood there for a long while, staring into the darkness, depressively trying to decide what he should do next.

The sound of someone apparating nearby startled him and he turned abruptly to see a man pointing a wand at him.

"Who's that?" the familiar voice of Lucius Malfoy said, as the man came forward, elegantly dressed. Severus assumed the man was returning from a Christmas party somewhere. A moment later someone else apparated and it was Narcissa Malfoy. She moved out of the darkness to stop by her husband.

"It is Severus Snape … sir," Severus replied awkwardly, feeling a little ashamed of himself.

"Snape? What are you doing here at this time of night?"

"Just out … visiting … friends," Severus answered hesitantly.

"You look practically frozen through," Narcissa commented, a slight bit of concern mingled in her voice, even though her expression of aversion was directed at his appearance.

"I … is there a way to see him, sir?" Severus asked hastily.

"Shh … come inside the gate," Lucius cautioned, he and Narcissa heading onto their property. Severus eagerly followed.

"As you know the Dark Lord will not be found. He will find you when he wishes to speak with you," Lucius said as they walked along. "Come inside and warm yourself, Severus. It is the least I can do for a Slytherin friend and a supporter of our Lord," Lucius went on, pointing at Severus' arm where he knew the Dark Mark was burned. "Doesn't still sting, does it?" he asked pleasantly.

Severus shook his head but did not speak.

It had all happened so fast, meeting the Dark Lord. Severus had assumed they would never accept him. How they had chosen him to meet the Dark Lord, Severus was still unsure. Mulciber had simply said he was the best candidate and that Severus could keep a secret and prevent his fellow Slytherins from being expelled. Severus was not quite sure what he was talking about, but the way he spoke seemed to imply Severus was supposed to know what had happened.

There was not much ceremony made about it. When he met the Dark Lord, he was taken into a room where it was only he and the powerful wizard. It was very intimidating for him. Severus was shaking, even to stand in the presence of such a wizard. He guarded his mind closely and the Dark Lord apparently sensed Severus' hesitation.

The Dark Lord began to probe Severus' mind even without the slightest outward physical evidence he was even doing it. This impressed Severus greatly: to use that kind of magic without a wand was amazing. It made Severus feel somehow connected and he wanted to learn more and knew the Dark Lord could teach him.

The Dark Lord began to comment on Severus' talent for making spells. As they spoke about his talent for making spells and other things, the Dark Lord had stood up, circled him as they spoke and then at some point he took hold of Severus' arm.

The Mark was burned onto his arm and that was pretty much it, he became a Death Eater. The Dark Lord said they would talk again soon.

He was part of something bigger than himself; at least that was how the Dark Lord had described it.

"Severus, are you coming in?" Lucius' voice asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, thank you," Severus replied, following Lucius inside. At least someone wanted him for himself and his talent. This must be where he belonged. He was a Slytherin, but one day he would prove to them all that he was more than they said he was. One day he would be a great wizard and they would see how wrong they all were. He had friends now, powerful ones, and they could help him on his way to greatness and help him get what he really wanted. He would prove to Lily he could be great too. Then she would realize her mistake and love him again.


	51. Chapter 51

"_To be separated for a day, a month or a year holds no sway on the constant that is love. I have found when I am with those I truly love, time changes nothing between us. It is as if a part of me was always there with them."_

_Julian Fairstone, Fairstone Family History_

Return to Hogwarts

Headmaster Dumbledore left his office and rode the spiral staircase down to the ground floor of the castle. Another year of school would soon begin and he was looking forward to seeing students fill the castle again.

At the moment the school was exceptionally quiet and peaceful. The reason for that was because it was the week prior to the school officially opening. The castle always felt rather lonely the week before, apart from the occasional arrival of a professor or other staff member. There were also house elves visible here or there, busying themselves to prepare the school to open.

Most professors did not need to arrive before the students, though some did come in a few days earlier to organize their classrooms. Even though most professors did not have to, it was required that Heads of House and the Headmaster come in the previous week.

Heads of House were in charge of their respective dormitories and house students. They also served as something of a parental figure to their particular students, in many ways taking the place of the parent for day-to-day activities and care.

Even though a majority of students' parents were magical, it was not logical to have parents popping in every time a child had a nightmare or needed special attention from an adult. It fell on the Head of House to fulfill those duties.

This gave Heads of House much more responsibility than the average professor. In truth, a Head of House carried out two jobs: one as a professor and the other as care taker of magical adolescent children, not a job that was easy even on its best days.

A Head of House could often be twice as busy during the school year. Because of that, a Head of House was required to live at Hogwarts full time during the school year. Each Head of House had their own private rooms in the castle, usually located near their house dormitories.

Other professors could choose to stay at Hogwarts, but it was not a requirement. Most could go home at night and lead a relatively normal life. For a Head of House and also the Headmaster, it was a much more complicated situation to manage. It was by no means impossible, but it usually required a certain kind of person to accept the position of Head of House or Headmaster.

Dumbledore had already greeted Minerva McGonagall earlier that morning, she having arrived shortly after him. She usually was the first Head of House to arrive. As Deputy Headmistress, she had the task of organizing the timetable and making sure each Head of House had what they needed for the upcoming year.

There were many other jobs that she carried out and Dumbledore was always grateful to her because she did a lot of the work that he found monotonous.

Next to arrive had been Professor Flitwick. He came to Dumbledore's office and always had an exhilarating tale to tell about his summer exploits. This year he had taken a trip to Egypt and had a rather glorious time there.

Once he had left Dumbledore's office, it was not long after that Minerva told him Professor Sprout arrived. She had not come to his office, but he knew she was probably already busy potting and pruning her plants. He would visit her soon, but there was another he wished to speak with first.

It was his last Head of House whom he was now on his way to find. It was rare for someone so relatively young to be a Head of House. It had been quite scandalous at the time when he had appointed someone under thirty years of age, especially considering who it was and what had been going on at the time.

There were still questions people asked and negative whispers about this particular Head of House, even so many years later. People only trusted the choice because _he_ was the one who had made it. None knew the real truth or reasons for it and they simply took his word at face value.

Very few ever really pressed Dumbledore for deeper answers. He could not give them anyway, because he had made two promises, two secrets that hid the truth from everyone. Even the most important people involved in those secrets did not know the whole truth of matters.

For a long time he had questioned his own judgment, wondering whether it had been the right thing to do, to keep those secrets. Over the past few years he had felt increasingly that things needed to change. He was not sure why he had waited so long to do what he always knew would have to be done.

Perhaps it was magic that told him what to do, giving him the instinct to know when he should act. Perhaps it was what he saw from this particular Head of House on a day to day basis over the years that finally made him decide a drastic change was in order. All he knew was that this was the year it had to happen and no other.

Dumbledore paused for a moment before he continued on. He had reached the ground floor and now stood at the bottom of the main staircase. He turned and headed along the corridor to stop again at the entrance to the dungeon steps.

He was ready to move into the dimly lit passage that descended into the dark depths of the Hogwarts dungeon. The sound of footsteps heading up made him wait.

Out of the darkness appeared a face, sallow skin and unsmiling. Nothing else was visible because the black hair and robes concealed the person, blending them into the already existing blackness that seemed to fill the dungeons below.

There was a brief pause of the face when it noticed Dumbledore standing at the top step, but once it recognized him the face continued upward. Once it was close enough, the light that filtered in through the open doorway made the thin man fully visible.

"Headmaster."

"Severus," greeted Dumbledore, stepping aside to allow the man to exit out into the corridor. "When did you arrive?" asked Dumbledore.

"This morning."

Dumbledore waited for a further comment but none came. Severus had a way about him that made people less likely to want to talk to him. It was not that the man could not communicate; Dumbledore knew full well he was quite capable of having reasonable conversations and even unreasonable ones. Severus Snape would only do either when it was useful to him; he was not a man who talked just to hear himself talk. Idle and friendly conversation for the sake of it was not his style.

Still, it had never been Dumbledore's style to give up. Ever since Severus Snape had become a professor and Head of House, Dumbledore had always tried to draw the man out.

"How was your summer?" Dumbledore questioned, waiting for the inevitable reply.

"Predictable," was the curt reply.

"Professor Flitwick went to Egypt. He came to my office earlier and shared his adventures with me … it sounded quite exciting."

"On reflection, any holiday can be made to sound exciting, even Professor Flitwick's. I'm sure in five years it will be even more exaggerated than it is now."

Despite his best effort not to, Dumbledore's mouth curled up on one side; at least it had been more than a one word reply. Severus handed out his sarcasm in such a way that even if it was sometimes quite cruel and tactless, it always held a fair amount of truth, and nobody ever said the truth was kind.

"I was … heading to the greenhouses," Severus offered after a moment of silence. "I am restocking my stores for Potions," he added hesitantly.

"I will walk with you then," Dumbledore said in a friendly tone.

"I was going to come and speak to you later," Severus began, but he paused, staring at Dumbledore intensely for a brief moment. "But … if you wish to walk with me, by all means. I can speak with you on the way; there is something I would like to discuss."

"Excellent, I have not seen Pomona yet," Dumbledore announced.

Dumbledore waited, allowing Severus to start off first. They both were soon heading out of the castle and down the well-worn path towards the greenhouses. They did not speak at first, but Dumbledore was patient. He knew Severus would speak when he was ready. He was usually a hard man to read, but Dumbledore had a good idea of which topic Severus wished to raise.

"Why did you not inform me of your choice for Defense professor this year?"

"Should I have?" asked Dumbledore in a casual voice, keeping his focus ahead on the direction they were walking. There was a pause before Severus spoke again.

"I am a Head of House."

"Yes, I am aware."

"Why is it I had to hear about it from Lucius Malfoy and read about it in the newspaper?" Severus complained when Dumbledore did not elaborate further.

"So, have you been dining with our very busy school governor again?" Dumbledore inquired, for the first time glancing over at Severus whose expression darkened considerably. "Did he once again impress upon you the need for me to retire?"

Severus scowled and became very tight-lipped and Dumbledore was sure the man wanted to complain quite viciously. When he stopped walking, Dumbledore did likewise.

"He did mention it, as he does at every dinner I have ever attended at Malfoy Manor," answered Severus. "He also questioned me about the new Defense professor. I had no pertinent information, so I had to sit and be the fool knowing nothing of this person. It has been your usual courtesy to tell each of us who are Head of House who the new staff will be and -"

"I would remind you of our last conversation about the Defense professor," Dumbledore cut in.

"Of which conversation are you speaking?" Severus pressed grumpily.

"The one where you stated that if I was going to go out of my way to choose people who got on your nerves, you would rather not know about it," Dumbledore said pleasantly.

"So … the new one is another dunderhead?" Severus asked coolly.

"No, I would not say that," responded Dumbledore as he headed on towards the greenhouse, forcing Severus to catch up.

"What would you say?" Severus said quietly, almost under his breath.

"What do you want to know, Severus?"

"Is it true that it is going to be an American?"

"Yes, and the _it_ you speak of would be Professor Fairstone."

Severus made a noise of irritation, but they were almost at the greenhouse and he seemed hesitant to speak further. However once they arrived at the greenhouse door, it seemed the man could not contain his discord.

"What do we know about Americans?" he pressed defiantly.

"Oh, I would say they are not very much different from us. I have read about them quite a bit," offered Dumbledore, humor playing in his voice.

"But how can you know this Fairstone person is suitable?" challenged Severus. "All the others have been mediocre at best or a complete disaster … but this … _an American_! Clearly this is scraping the bottom of the cauldron," he implied.

"I have corresponded with Professor Fairstone at length," Dumbledore stated. "Who is to say which person is really suited for a position here at Hogwarts?" he went on. "I will remind you that there were some who argued against _your_ appointment as a professor and especially as Head of House and -"

"That was years ago!" Severus interrupted sharply.

"Yes, and some accused me of scraping the bottom of the cauldron at that time," Dumbledore said, remaining calm in the face of Severus' growing anger. "There are many who, privately of course, would still say something similar to me," he allowed.

"I know what I am!" Severus snarled viciously. "I am here because you say … _because_ -"

"You are here because I trust you and it is where you are supposed to be, Severus," Dumbledore said in a gentle tone. "I just wish to caution your judgment on a professor who has yet to start teaching here and to remind you that if anyone should understand the Professor's position, it should be you."

"Why should I?" grumbled Severus. He looked away from Dumbledore, giving the impression of being more like a scolded child who was being corrected than an adult. "Why would you bring this Fairstone person here? I cannot see how this will work."

"I would ask you to give her a chance before you judge her. Meet her first and -"

"_Her_!? What do you mean _her?_ You don't mean to say it's a woman!?"

"I thought you had read all about the appointment in the newspaper," Dumbledore replied.

"I do not remember seeing anything about the professor being a female. It was more about the professor being an American … no wonder Lucius seemed on the verge of actually laughing when he talked about the future Professor of Defense against the Dark Arts, as if it were a joke. You cannot seriously be bringing an American woman to Hogwarts as a professor," complained Severus, sounding very frustrated.

"What makes you believe she is going to be worse than any of our previous professors?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Perhaps you forgot what school this is."

"There is nothing new about female professors teaching at Hogwarts. Have you perhaps forgotten the school's founders? Besides that, Professor Fairstone has already been a teacher for many years," asserted Dumbledore, his voice suddenly becoming very impatient. "Professor Fairstone has even attended a special school for two years to become a better teacher for magical children … her credentials are quite considerable."

"How did you find this … _person?_" Severus wondered, looking very unhappy.

"I have corresponded with her on a number of occasions. What does it really matter how I found her? I did not find you in the usual way, did I, so why should others be any different?"

Severus did not respond and appeared as if he wanted to kick something.

"I believe she is exactly the right person for the job for which I am employing her, Severus. I will not change my mind, and in any case there is very little time to find someone else. She will be arriving soon and I will not send her back," Dumbledore resolved.

There was nothing more to say. Severus had apparently made his argument and, seeing that he could not sway Dumbledore, he instead submitted to the Headmaster's authority.

Dumbledore knew however that such submission from his Slytherin Head of House did not mean that Severus agreed or was happy with the choice. Dumbledore realized this first show of defiance and complaint would not be the end; he was sure that there was going to be a hard battle of wills with the man. He just hoped in the end it was going to be worth all the trouble, for everyone's sake.

-----------------------------------[88]----------------------------

Severus could not sleep. It was very early and he wrestled unhappily with the covers as he sat up in bed. He pushed his hair from his face and took a deep breath of cool air. Even though the room was quite cold, he was sweating.

There was a brief moment where he thought he remembered what he had been dreaming, but he quickly rejected the idea. He had disciplined his mind for many years to force back dreams, at least so far that he did not have to remember them. He knew he still had them, but he had pushed them so far down into the darkest areas of his mind that he usually did not remember them. Occasionally though they would break through and he wondered if that was what had woken him on this occasion.

He decided these odd sensations were something else. There was a strange nervousness that fluttered in his stomach and a very real sense of anticipation. Of what he did not know. He did not get excited over the start of the school any more, besides that was still a few days off.

Instead of trying to go back to sleep, he got up. Severus paced his cold dark bedroom for a few minutes, attempting to calm his nerves. When that did not help, he got dressed and headed to his office. He proceeded to busy himself, to focus his thoughts and ignore his growing uneasy physical condition.

He went over everything he could think of to distract himself: lists of all Slytherin students returning; lists of students attempting NEWTS classes this year; the names of potential first-year Slytherin students off the list of those who had received owls about attending Hogwarts. He checked through his private potion stores, making sure everything was in order. When that failed to get rid of the strange sensations, he proceeded into the Slytherin dormitories and verified that every room was arranged to his satisfaction.

Once he had finished all those things and could no longer avoid his unsettled condition, he headed up to the ground floor. Perhaps some breakfast would help calm his stomach at least.

It was very bright in the above corridor and he paused for a moment at the dungeon entrance to allow his eyes to adjust. Enough time had passed since he had first woken for others to also be awake. He immediately took notice that Professor McGonagall was standing near the entrance to the castle.

There were three rather large luggage bags sitting in the middle of the corridor and the door to the castle was open.

Severus headed towards Professor McGonagall and, as he did, Professor Dumbledore was making his way down the main staircase.

"Good morning, Severus. Splendid, we are all here to greet Professor Fairstone together," Dumbledore said very cheerfully.

Severus eyed Dumbledore with a dissatisfied sneer. Was this really a surprise that Dumbledore was enjoying his displeasure? He would almost have said that Dumbledore planned things to go exactly in this manner. For a moment he wondered whether Dumbledore had invoked some sort of spell to make him wake up early.

Severus glanced at McGonagall and, to his surprise, she was giving him an expression of deepest concern. What was this about? Severus was ready to comment, but a voice stalled him. It sent a cold chill up his back and caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand.

"Oh darn! I feel like I've forgotten something. Do you ever feel that way when you go on a trip?" the voice said from the other side of the castle door.

"No," came the gruff reply of Mr. Filch, who a moment later came into view carrying another large bag. He sat it down by the other bags.

Severus could not account for why his whole body tensed; he flexed his fingers and then balled both hands up into fists. The voice and accent he did not know, but it was decidedly female and had a nervous quality to it. It was not familiar, yet he had the notion he had heard it somewhere before.

"Maybe it's just me then. Thank you for helping me, Mr. Filch, even though you didn't have to, I could have gotten it myself. I didn't realize I had brought so much, but I think it's better to have more than not enough, don't you?" the voice commented and then the owner of said voice came into view.

Severus took an involuntary step back. A fear took hold of him and he literally wanted to run away. The woman's attention was drawn to his backward movement and her face lost all its color as her eyes widened, staring at him as if she was also afraid.

The two bags that floated along behind her and the other she was carrying under her left arm all dropped with a thud onto the corridor floor.

Severus narrowed his eyes and the woman did the same.

"You're -" began Severus, but he stopped himself. He did not trust himself to speak.

She stepped back, almost tripping over the bag behind her. She recovered easily and tried to pretend it was on purpose she had almost tripped. Severus might have thought it funny, if he did not feel as though the floor had just disappeared from under him.

"This is a joke," he announced, finding his voice at last. He forced his gaze off the woman and turned to Dumbledore. This woman could not possibly be the new Defense professor.

For the moment he refused to look at her, waiting for the Headmaster to say something. Even though he was not looking at her, the woman's face had burned into his brain. He could not force it out, even though he had purposefully turned away from her.

There was a mass of curly wild hair, golden blond and completely inappropriate for a grown woman. Why would she wear her hair in such a frivolous manner? A cute little nose and a soft face that looked younger than it was supposed to be. Clearly she must be using a spell on herself, to make her appearance younger. How could she possibly look so sweet and innocent? He was sure it was a ruse of some kind.

"I hope you're talking about my luggage," the woman announced, but she did not sound angry to him. There was a edginess in her voice that told him she was trying to be friendly and make a joke about herself.

"Professor Dumbledore!" she said excitedly. "I think I know you very well, sir," she added.

Dumbledore moved forward to take her hand, but a second later the woman was hugging him, as if they were old friends. Dumbledore laughed and came away from the hug blushing and his eyes sparkling.

What was this nonsense? The woman was not here five minutes and she was hugging people she did not know? Severus was horrified - she was not going to hug him! He took another slight step away to make sure that did not happen.

"I assure you, Severus, that she is not a joke and is quite real," Dumbledore stated, giving Severus a slight grin. "Though I did enjoy the joke in your last letter, my dear," he added, turning back to the woman.

"My Granny always says to me that laughter is the best medicine and I do believe she is right."

"_Wonderful_," Severus muttered under his breath, his sarcasm and ill humor very apparent to the others. McGonagall gave him a sharp glare of warning. The others ignored his dour attitude for the moment.

"Since we haven't all been properly introduced, please allow me," began Dumbledore. "This is Professor Minerva McGonagall." He indicated McGonagall. "She is our Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House and you have obviously met Mr. Argus Filch, our caretaker," he went on. Then he paused, glancing over at Severus.

"This is Professor Severus Snape, he is our Slytherin Head of House and also our Potions Master here at Hogwarts."

There was another pause, longer than the previous. Severus glanced at Dumbledore and then noticed that he and McGonagall had the same expression, as if they expected something. Their strange curious stares were making him very frustrated at this point, especially because he was still refusing to look at the woman.

"This is … Celeste Fairstone and she will be our new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor this year," Dumbledore informed.

"It … it's nice to finally be here and … and meet all of you," Celeste Fairstone stammered.

The silence again fell on them and it became a rather awkward few moments.

Severus could not believe the woman's first name was Celeste. A silly name for a silly tart, he thought darkly. It was the most common witch's name on the planet and he knew he should have expected it. He did not want to look at her again. However, because of the introduction and because of the strange silence, he was forced to.

This time she was the one who was refusing eye contact. She nodded to acknowledge the introduction, but she would not meet his eye. Not that Severus wanted to look in her eyes, but she was practically trying to do the same thing he was and that annoyed him greatly.

He could not care less about this nonsensical creature, but something about her forced him to speak. He could not help himself in those few seconds and it just slipped out.

"Really? You are an American. I had no idea you lot were even civilized yet," he insinuated smoothly.

His statement brought those eyes directly up to his rather quickly. She lifted her chin ever so slightly and he glimpsed the spark of challenge in her eyes.

"Oh goodness no, we're not civilized at all, we are quite primitive. We still dance out in the forest around a fire at midnight and just last week I was telling my Granny that when I get to England, I should fly out on a broom and hex poor unsuspecting English people."

Severus glowered at the woman and she returned it with a rather smug arrogant grin.

McGonagall laughed nervously and Dumbledore chuckled, finding the woman's comment funny.

"Well, what is wrong with dancing around a fire? I'd say we all need to get out and be frivolous every once in a while," announced Dumbledore, smiling broadly. Celeste Fairstone laughed quite pleasantly.

Severus could not believe this at all. What was this tart creature going to do against the Dark Arts? Giggle at them? What would she do against a Dark wizard? Give him some of her Granny's wisdom and hope he thought it a good idea?

Severus struggled with his annoyance as the others began to chat together like they were old friends. After a few minutes of this, he had the idea this was all a conspiracy against him. He stood there as they all spoke and, for the first time in a very long while, he had no idea what the people around him were saying. That silly woman's hair kept distracting him.

"I do remember you, Professor Fairstone. You were a sweet child but very high strung. Sometimes I feared you would talk us all to death … you were very outgoing," Professor McGonagall was saying. "Occasionally I even thought you might bounce off the walls, you seemed to have so much energy."

These comments did not make any sense to Severus and it made him focus his full attention on the conversation the three were having.

"I wish I could remember, but I hardly have any memory of being here. I remember your faces though, you and Professor Dumbledore," Celeste responded, "and yes, I was very hyper as a child and -"

"_I have to go_, excuse me," Severus cut in. He did not care whether it was rude; he just needed to escape. He turned without another word and strode back toward the dungeon, hoping that the familiar refuge would afford him some relief.

Once he was back down in the dark recesses of his office, he remembered he had left there because he had felt unsettled. Now he was annoyed as well.

"_Bother_," he complained under his breath. He sat with his eyes closed for a while and began to feel a moderate sense of relief.

"Well, I suppose I don't have to ask your opinion," came Dumbledore's voice.

Severus opened his eyes to find the man standing in his office, observing the potion ingredients on the far wall.

"You do know how to knock, don't you?" charged Severus bitterly.

"I did," replied Dumbledore, moving over to sit down in one of the empty chairs. "Are you well, Severus? You look a little disturbed and -"

"I'm fine," he interrupted, disliking the way the Headmaster was staring at him. "What opinion are you looking for?" he added.

"You left rather abruptly. I was a little worried about you," answered Dumbledore.

"Should I be flattered?" Severus said coolly. "Just … tell me what you are wanting and please don't say you are worried about me again, we both know that is not true," he stated forcefully.

"You are partly right, Severus. I worry about you less than most people … but I am here to check on you because I was concerned. You acted quite oddly. I know you can be quite rude and blunt, but you rarely let out that kind of display on someone new. You usually wait until you know them better or have found a reason to dislike them."

Severus did not speak at first. He was not sure how to take these comments from the Headmaster. Severus rarely got concern off anyone and Dumbledore especially did not go out of his way to admit to worrying about him. At least, Severus did not remember the man ever giving his condition or mental state any reassurance.

"May I be … completely honest, Headmaster?" asked Severus softly.

"It is what I expect from you," Dumbledore replied.

"You wish to hear my opinion of the woman?"

"Yes."

"I hope she at least has some brains and is not a complete tart, because that is what she appears to be. How long has she been teaching, may I ask? You said for a while, but she hardly seems able to contain herself. I don't know how you expect that woman to control a classroom full of willful teenagers. And how old is she? She does not look the age that you said. And what was Professor McGonagall talking about - she _remembers_ the woman? She sounded like she was implying the woman was a student here at the school and -"

"She was," Dumbledore cut in, but he had actually been reluctant to. He had never heard Severus talk so much at one time.

"How is that even possible?" Severus wondered. "Americans are not students at Hogwarts and besides, that would mean she would have been a student here while I was a student. If my calculations are correct, and they always are, she would have been a year below me … so -"

"She was actually a third year while you were a fifth. Minerva saw fit to put the girl a year behind her age because Minerva was not sure whether Celeste was up to Hogwarts standards," Dumbledore began. "I found her to be quite an intelligent child and decided that was probably a mistake. However, by the time I came to know the dear girl, it was too late to try and move her up. Moreover she had settled in and she was only going to be a student for a year. She did want to move up though, but I believed -"

"That's not possible!" argued Severus, leaning forward in his chair, his hands clenched in fists in front of him on his desk.

"Severus."

"I would know if some American was at school with me," Severus complained, ignoring Dumbledore for the moment. "She must have cast a spell on all of you. I would remember … especially _that_ woman. Everyone would have talked about it. That kind of thing wouldn't just be -"

"Severus!"

"What!?"

"Do you recall everything about your fifth year?"

What little color there remained in Severus' face soon disappeared. He sat back in his chair and his expression showed that he was quite appalled to be reminded of something he did not wish to remember.

"To start off with, I had hoped I was not going to have to remind you of things that embarrass you," offered Dumbledore gently.

"My memory is as good as it ever was," Severus shot back. "It is only that particular year I have trouble with and there is nothing wrong with my memory or my abilities other than that and besides there are a lot of things I _do_ remember from that time," he insisted. "I fail to see why _she_ would be part of my memory loss for that year," he added.

"Perhaps you should talk to her and get to know her before you judge her," Dumbledore suggested. "Instead of worrying about trivial things like where she comes from or how old she is, I suggest you offer her a chance to prove herself to be a valuable member of the staff."

"But why would someone only come to Hogwarts for a year?" Severus pressed, still intent on figuring out why he would not remember this woman. There were only certain things he had forgotten and a majority of his fifth year he was still able to recall. Of course, maybe the girl had been a nuisance and that would explain why he had no memory of her. She was probably highly annoying and he had a feeling he would be grateful that he did not remember her.

"If you wish to know more about Professor Fairstone then you should speak with her. I am sure she would be glad to talk to you … that is, provided you are not as rude as you were earlier," said Dumbledore.

"This all still seems … highly unusual," Severus insisted. "I hope this is not her first proper teaching assignment. Yes, I know you say she has been teaching for years, but she does not look like someone who has suffered through years of being a teacher and -"

"Not all of us would call it suffering, Severus," Dumbledore cut in, a twinkle of mischief in his eye.

"Whatever everyone calls it … I have a feeling the students will make short work of her, not to mention she will be a distraction for a majority of our male students," he went on, trying to impress upon the Headmaster that this woman and teenage boys would surely not mix well.

"Perhaps a distraction can be a good thing every once in a while," asserted Dumbledore.

"I think you have forgotten what the classroom is really like."

"So you think the teenage boys are going to find her appealing?" Dumbledore questioned. But before Severus could respond, he continued, "You could have just told her she was pretty."

"W-what!?"

"You are expecting the male students to become infatuated with her in a way that will cause trouble for her. That would imply you think she is appealing. I do agree that she -"

"I do not think she is pretty!" Severus sputtered angrily. "This no longer seems to be an important conversation for us to be having. I do not care about that silly woman. If you want her here then I will tolerate her. I do not wish to converse on … on that woman or what she looks like. That is irrelevant to the point I was trying to make," he decided, crossing his arms over his chest. "And she is _not_ pretty," he added for good measure.

"Very well, Severus," Dumbledore said, standing up.

Severus could see the humor in the man's face and he did not like it at all. It felt as though Dumbledore was laughing at him and all of this was completely humiliating.

"I do expect you to treat her with respect as you would any member of the staff. I want to make that clear, Severus. She is to be treated as an equal among us. Will you at least extend me that courtesy?" requested Dumbledore.

"Very well," he said reluctantly. "But if she makes a fool of herself, I do have the responsibility as a Head of House to protect my students. I will not roll over completely if she makes a mockery of Hogwarts."

Dumbledore nodded and with apparently nothing else to say, he left Severus' office. Severus was still not happy with the arrangement, but he was convinced of one thing - Professor Fairstone was not even going to last a month here. At least it would be entertaining to see what the students would come up with to torture the woman. He sneered to himself as two particular second-year students came immediately to mind: he was sure she would be given an unforgettable welcome by the Weasley twins.


	52. Chapter 52

Celeste dug frantically through the last bag she had brought with her from home, but she still had no luck finding what she was searching for.

Two days had passed since she had arrived at Hogwarts and all hopes of finding the vital missing item were gone. She supposed she could write to Granny and ask her to send the ingredient, but she was sure that it would be confiscated by the British Ministry of Magic.

It might slip through, but then again how would it look for the new professor from America having such a substance sent through the mail? Celeste was sure it would not only raise a few British eyebrows, but would end up having her questioned by Ministry officials.

Ellis Weed root was extremely rare, not to mention deadly. It was a plant that could be used for quite a few nasty potions. It also had properties that, when used in certain other potions, could render the drinker into a highly intoxicated state. It was a plant that had actually been created by a wizard, a hybrid to be exact. It was not even listed in most school books simply because it was so dangerous.

Celeste glanced around her new office and contemplated what to do if she could not have her potion. It was not that she had to have it to survive, it was that it made sleeping and being alone much more agreeable. She had taken the last of her potion this morning and, for the first time since she was fifteen, the act of drinking the potion became more like a prison sentence.

Her grandmother had created it for her. Celeste had been reluctant to take it at first and, even back then, she had wondered why she had to take a potion every day. Once she started taking the potion everything got better.

However, Celeste had never truly questioned the potion at the time; she was too young and too trusting of her Grandmother to think anything was wrong with Granny's help. Plus she had never really been interested in potions, so it never occurred to her to really investigate the potion further. As she grew older, Celeste began to wish she could stop taking it. Every time she tried however, the strange dreams, nightmares and crazy behavior would return.

Celeste had always felt something else happened to her when she was a student here at Hogwarts. The more years that went by, the more determined she was to find out exactly what had transpired. Perhaps that was why secretly she had relished writing to Dumbledore. It was probably also the reason why, when he invited her to be a Defense professor at Hogwarts, she had accepted right away without much question.

There had been no debate in her mind. Celeste had not hesitated in answering yes to his request. In her reply she had even asked him, '_Why did you wait so long to ask me?_'

She knew it was a silly thing to say, even childish, maybe even a little bit arrogant. When she had read his letter, it had been so exciting to think she would be accepted as a teacher at Hogwarts.

When she had arrived, she had been very nervous and so she was pleased to recognize the castle right away. Even though she did not remember much about being a student, she did remember the building; a Fairstone never forgot a well-crafted magical building. It seemed to grow out of the earth like some glorious old tree, beautiful and historic and well worn into its environment. She loved it instantly and remembered feeling the same way about it as a girl.

She was greeted by Mr. Filch once she arrived at the steps of the castle. He did not seem overly friendly, but she vaguely remembered him that way. Nevertheless he had helped her take her bags, even though he did not have to because she had already brought them up from the gate on her own.

The thing that initially annoyed her was his cat. Celeste had never been fond of cats and this one did not change her opinion. In any other situation she would shoo it away, but she was doing her best to be polite to Mr. Filch and his pet. Plus she knew some students might have cats as pets, so she would have to put up with them anyway.

The second thing that did not sit well with her was Professor Snape. Upon walking into the castle, he had been the first person she took proper notice of and, if she were fully truthful with herself, he had actually scared her. A dreadful fear had run down her spine and her first instinct was to run away from him.

Her opinion of him did not improve. He had been rude to her and pretty much insulted her and her country. Celeste had already prepared herself for a few jokes and some unfriendly comments from the children. She was not so naive as to think students would automatically accept her. However she had not expected anyone on the staff to be rude or mean to her. She realized that maybe she was expecting way too much, but then she was confident things would improve with time.

Still, over the past two days Professor Snape had literally avoided her like the plague. Even when he was around her, he made sure he was as far away from her as possible. He was always glaring at her with an expression of judgment, as if every move she made was wrong and every word she uttered was idiotic.

At least their meetings had been few; she had mostly busied herself preparing her classroom and office and also her private rooms. She could have easily found a place to rent, but Dumbledore had explained that she could live at Hogwarts and that many professors chose to stay at the school. She had to admit she was thrilled to live in the castle; it would give her more opportunity to explore and study the ancient building.

It would have been quite fun to share what she learned with her father, but unfortunately, yet again, they were not on speaking terms. He had not been happy to find out she had been corresponding with Dumbledore since she was fifteen. He had completely gone off the deep end when he found out she was going to come to Britain to teach. He had yelled, argued and even begged her not to go. Her mother had even been very unusually forceful on the matter. Granny was the only one who had said to her, '_If this is what you want, I will not stand in your way, even though I will miss you terribly. You are an adult now and have every right to go out on your own and try something new'_.

So now she was here at Hogwarts and, for better or worse, she was going to make the best of it. Besides, it would only be for one school year and then she would go back home. Hopefully her father would get over it by then and maybe she would learn more about herself in the process.

Right now though, she had to figure out what she was going to do about the potion ingredient she needed.

She knew she could probably ask Dumbledore for help, but he had told her the previous day that he had some business to attend to before school started and that he would be gone today and tomorrow. She did not want to bother him right away either. Their friendship had been formed through letters and she worried about over taxing the friendship or becoming too clingy of the only person she really knew.

She recalled that Professor Sprout had been very kind and welcoming. It was a one in a million chance, but perhaps she might understand if Celeste explained the potion was for herself and that it was not anything bad. She did not imagine there would be any Ellis Weed root floating around Hogwarts, but then again it seemed her only option at the moment.

She made her way to find Professor Sprout and eventually came to one of the greenhouses outside the castle. She found Sprout there, quietly repotting some plants and happily humming to herself.

"Professor Sprout?"

The woman looked up and at first was a little startled, not expecting to see Celeste. Then she smiled and waved a hand, welcoming Celeste into the greenhouse.

"Come in, Professor Fairstone … and you may call me Pomona, if you like," said Professor Sprout as she wiped the dirt from her hands.

"Thank you, please call me Celeste," she offered. "I still feel strange being called _Professor_," she added.

"You'll get used to it," Pomona replied with a smile.

"I don't mean to bother you. I see you are busy, but I was wondering … there is an ingredient I need, a certain root. You probably will not have any, but I just figured I would check on the odd chance you might have some," Celeste explained, a bit worried and thinking she was getting ready to make a complete idiot of herself.

"Well of course, it's not a problem. What is it you need?" Sprout asked.

"I'm sure you'll think I'm crazy, but it's for a potion for myself. My grandmother invented it and it helps me sleep, but also helps me keep my mind clear during the day. I know it's an unusual request, but I have need of a root called Ellis Weed."

Celeste held her breath, worried what Sprout was thinking of her at that moment. The woman seemed to be considering the request and was staring at Celeste very curiously, as if she might say more but had decided not to speak right away.

"I know it's stupid to ask for something like that," Celeste allowed. "I would have gotten my grandmother to send me some, seeing as I somehow have lost the supply I had. Then I figured if I asked her to send some through the mail, some Ministry official would confiscate it and then how would that look? I didn't want to cause the school problems, I just thought -"

Professor Sprout's cheerful laugh interrupted Celeste's explanation and caught her off guard.

"It's alright, I have heard of it being used for other things besides poisons," Sprout said and moved forward to pat Celeste on the arm. "And you don't seem the type to randomly poison people you hardly know," joked Sprout. "I'd love to be able to help you, but I don't have any. It isn't something I would normally grow in the school greenhouses."

"Yes, I kind of figured that, but I wasn't sure who else to ask," Celeste admitted. "Do you suppose there is somewhere I could find it?"

"I'm not really sure. It's not something you hear being used that much. I actually didn't even realize people used it anymore, even if they want to make a poison … there are much easier ingredients to find. It's rare and can be dangerous, but to make a poison with that kind of root is a lot more work than the average potion. I don't know if …"

Professor Sprout paused and then appeared to think of something. "Wait, I think I know who might have some."

"Who?"

"Professor Snape."

"Professor … _Snape_," Celeste echoed, frowning.

"Well yes, he has many rare ingredients in his private stores for potion making. I'm sure if anyone has some, he would," informed Sprout.

Celeste gave Sprout a very skeptical expression.

"I'm sure if you explain why you need it, he'd be willing to help you … or at least if you catch him on a good day," Sprout suggested, but even she looked doubtful to Celeste. "Perhaps show him the potion you are going to use it for, then he would understand why you need it," added Sprout, in an attempt to help as best she could.

"I suppose I could try. I just don't think he is very fond of me," Celeste said depressively.

"Oh, don't worry about Severus Snape. He's that way with everyone except his Slytherins. You sort of get used to him after a while. If you don't bother him, he'll rarely bother you … that is, unless he thinks you're inconveniencing him. You will be going down to his office, won't you?"

This was not helping Celeste very much because Sprout had all of a sudden sounded very doubtful of her own advice.

"All you can do is ask, dear," Sprout reassured. "And if he gives you any trouble, just tell Dumbledore. Snape always listens to him."

"Thank you, Pomona," Celeste said pleasantly. "I'll try … what else can I do?" she said and turned to leave. As she was headed out, she noticed a group of very poorly looking roses.

"What happened to them?" inquired Celeste, turning back to Pomona.

"I have not been able to figure out what is wrong with them. I can pretty much grow anything, but I have always had trouble with roses," answered Pomona.

"Would you care if I tried to help them? My grandmother is exceptional with roses … she's the best anywhere in my opinion. I'm not as good as she is with them, but she has shown me a few tricks over the years. If it's alright maybe … I mean if it's alright, I wouldn't want to -"

Professor Sprout laughed and nodded at the same time, "Of course, dear. I'm always happy to learn something new."

Celeste smiled in return and picked up a couple of the distressed looking rose plants. She felt like she had at least gained a friend in Professor Sprout and hopefully Snape would not be too difficult if she tried hard enough.

--------------------------------------[88]----------------------------------------

Later that day Celeste stood at the top of the dungeon steps, staring down into the dark cavernous staircase below. She was wary of going down there and of course she would have to ask _him._ Of all people, he would be the one that did not seem to like her.

She tried to be as optimistic as she was in the greenhouse about this, but, as she headed down the steps of the dungeon, she began to lose the confidence she originally had.

She had no idea where his office was, so she stood at the bottom of the steps for a moment, pondering which direction to go. Without even thinking any further on it, Celeste headed off to where she assumed it probably must be located.

As luck would have it, Mr. Filch and his cat came out of the darkness, heading for the staircase. She politely asked him where she might find Professor Snape. He directed her gruffly to where she could find the man's office and then he shuffled off.

At least she had been going in the right direction.

When she came to stand in front of Professor Snape's office door, she hesitated again. It was closed and this forced her to knock. Then she was left wondering whether he was inside or had heard her hesitant knock.

She was about to leave, thinking he was not there, but then changed her mind and got ready to knock again. The door suddenly snapped open with an impatient jerk, leaving her standing in a very strange position of her hand held up as if she were going to knock again.

Professor Snape did a double take, not expecting to see her standing at his office door with her fist raised up as if she was ready to hit him. Celeste hastily lowered her arm as he narrowed his eyes and glared at her ominously.

Celeste stood there dumbfounded and silent, watching him warily. Plus she was quite annoyed to have to ask him for a favor. For some reason, being actually face to face with him made her feelings of dread ten times worse.

Neither of them had spoken, but Professor Snape's expression became more and more irritated as the silence continued.

"Well, what is it? What brings you down to my office, Fairstone? I don't think you came all this way to stare at me with that … blank look on your face."

Celeste's cheeks colored and she was on the verge of turning around and leaving. She stopped herself, knowing that without her potion there was no telling in what kind of mood she would end up being. Sometimes it was not a pretty sight or flattering and she knew she had to have that potion. She decided to just tell him what she wanted.

"I need to borrow an … ingredient for … _something_. I have forgotten or lost or misplaced it … at least I can't find it anywhere right now. So I decided to ask Professor Sprout for the ingredient I needed, thinking she might be able to help me, but she said she didn't have any and she suggested I might find you and that you might have some. So I came down here to ask you if you had any … since she didn't have it."

Severus eyed the woman as if she had lost her mind. Celeste on the other hand felt utterly embarrassed, realizing just how stupid she had sounded in her request.

"Do you always give such … lengthy … responses to a simple question? What exactly are you talking about? What do you require from me?" he asked coldly.

Celeste crossed her arms defensively and sighed.

"I'm sorry, but out of all the other professors you have given me the impression you don't like me, so I am trying to figure out how to approach you, Professor Snape. I would not be here bothering you if it was something I could do on my own. I know that for whatever reason you've chosen to dislike me, but if you do not know how to at least treat me with a moderate amount of courtesy or -"

Severus made a swift wave of his hand for her to be quiet. He scowled, closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead because she was giving him a headache.

"As simply as you can, explain to me exactly what it is you want," ordered Severus.

"I just need … some Ellis Weed root," Celeste answered timidly. Severus opened his eyes and stared at the woman for a moment, not believing at first what she had just said.

"Planning on poisoning someone, are we?"

Celeste could not help but laugh even though she had not meant to. She covered her mouth to stop herself.

"I see that you find poisoning both entertaining and funny. Why am I not surprised?"

"The potion will be for me, Professor Snape, not for someone else," she informed, calming her humor and doing her best to give him a friendly smile. He studied her face very intently for a moment and then he appeared to have decided something.

"Even better," he remarked snidely. He stepped back away from the entrance and waved a hand in a way that meant she should enter his office.

Celeste's first instinct had been to run away when she saw him; again that feeling welled up in her. Instead of doing so, she bucked up her courage and walked inside. As she passed by him into the darkened room, he closed the door quiet forcefully, making her jump from the sharp sound.

She stopped, thinking the room was both intense and a little creepy. She glanced around, observing the potions that lined the walls. The potions and room looked to be well organized, but there was a general sense of being overwhelmed by the atmosphere, especially the liquids with bits of unidentified creatures floating in them.

There was also a stiffness to the room, lacking any sense of welcome and personal items. No photos or awards or other things were present, nothing to invoke friendly interest. She glanced at the desk; like the room, it held nothing worthy of conversation or even gave a hint of the man's personal side. Perhaps this was all there was to him.

"Are you done critiquing my office?" he said sharply.

"I -"

"Explain to me why I should give you the item you are requesting," he interrupted. He walked forward, coming around to stand in front of her, drawing her attention back to him. His tone was one you would use on a disobedient child.

"It's for a potion," she answered.

"I gathered as much from your _chattering_. What kind of potion?"

"_For me_," Celeste informed coolly, not liking his offensive tone and use of the word _chattering_ to describe how she talked. She was not chattering! Her answer however did not please him; she was sure if he were a bear, he would have growled at her.

"Yes, you already made it clear that the potion is for _you_," he charged darkly. "_What kind of potion _are you making for yourself?" he insisted, his temper beginning to grow.

"If you are going to treat me so rudely then I … I'd rather not say," she answered.

"Then I would rather not give you what you are asking for. _Good day_," he stated, turned and walking over to his desk.

"Professor Snape … I'm not going to poison anyone. You can't seriously believe I would poison someone?" she announced, starting to move after him.

He leaned forward over his desk, eyeing her with contempt.

"I have no idea of what you are planning. I do not know you and I do not trust you. You have come here from America and it seems very suspicious to me that you cannot find work there and had to come over here for a job. I certainly do not see why I should give someone I neither trust nor know a dangerous ingredient that can be used to murder. So you may either explain yourself or you may get out of my office!"

He sat down quite fluidly into his chair, almost gracefully. There had been venom and anger in his voice, but his movement in that moment was one of confidence and a clear presence of self. Celeste was quite surprised by the dislike he had spewed on her, but she was more struck by his movement than anything else.

He had taken up a quill and started to write, very much pretending that she was not there standing in the middle of his office.

Celeste thought she should just leave. It was obvious he hated her and she did not like him that much either. Still she could not move; there was something about the appearance of the quill and the way his hand moved that was familiar.

She did not know what to do. This man was intolerable and she had rarely dealt with someone this blatantly hostile to her. Most men would ask, _'How can I help you, Miss Fairstone?'_

Everyone knew her in Westbrook, or she should correct herself - everyone knew her family, her father and her father's money in Westbrook.

Celeste lifted her chin, walked forward and sat down in one of the chairs positioned in front of his desk. Celeste wondered how many students has sat here being scolded by him, or afraid for their lives was probably more like it. She was not going to let him scare her away.

"_You_ are still here … why is that?" he said without looking up from his writing.

"Because I need Ellis Weed root for my potion," she reminded firmly.

Severus lifted his eyes to watch her silently and waited. What was she playing at, he wondered.

"What sort of potion?" he pressed.

"A potion I need for myself," she replied smoothly.

"You _try_ my patience," he accused. "Is this some sort of fun game for you?"

"And what sort of game are you playing, Professor Snape? You act as if you control the whole school. Well, you don't, you know. I don't answer to you and -"

"_Get out of my office_!" he ordered. When she did not move, he stood up and came around his desk towards her. He pointed towards the door dramatically. "_Get out_," he repeated viciously.

"However I've offended you, I'm sorry. I don't understand what on earth you have against me," she contested.

"_GET OUT_!" he cried, his tone almost desperate. He wanted her away from him immediately because her presence had put him on edge.

"Fine! I'll leave, but you'll be sorry tomorrow!" she threatened, standing and hastily heading for the door.

Severus went after her and grabbed her by the arm before she could leave. How dare she threaten him?

"Are you … threatening … _me_?" he stammered. He would have yelled it at her, but his hand tightened on her wrist involuntarily. He stared down at his hand, confused and unsettled by the contact he had just made with her.

She jerked herself away, and grabbed her wrist, staring up at him warily. Her expression was similar to his.

"You totally misunderstand everything I say … _on_ _purpose_!" said Celeste. "And don't you ever grab me again like that!" she added. Her voice was now shaking; she thought it could not be worse if he had hit her.

"You are a silly woman! _You speak like a child, you act like a child … in fact, I think you are a child_," he accused, his voice becoming more and more waspishly quiet as he spoke.

They both became silent. Celeste had no idea what had just happened between them. She had never been treated in this manner by another adult. Why did he hate her and why had he affected her this way? If someone else had treated her so badly, she would not be standing here. She was confused, upset and exhausted from just talking with him. How was she going to deal with this man for the rest of the school year?

Professor Snape's eyes were darting over her face, apparently just as frustrated as she was and trying to find a solution. He had not forced her out of his office, so maybe he was just as confused as she was over what to do.

Celeste had the notion he was trying to figure out why he had let this situation go so far. She wondered how Dumbledore would react to this bitter exchange? Was Professor Snape thinking Dumbledore would not be pleased when he heard about it? She could not say, but she did not want the rest of the year to erupt into an all out dispute between her and the Potions Master.

"I don't mean to offend you, Professor Snape. I'm not here because I want to bother you," she apologized. "I was not threatening you, that is not what I meant when I said you will be sorry. I know it sounded like that, but I have no intention of doing you any harm. I have a problem, a condition that -"

"_Really_! I would have never guessed," he announced, cutting her off.

Celeste glared at him, but she felt her eyes water up. She fought back the tears; she would be damned before she would cry in his presence.

Unfortunately he had noticed her eyes well up with tears. His reaction was to give her an arrogant sneer. Celeste could not believe how arrogant and self centered this man was. She was not going to be bested by him.

Celeste walked over and sat down in the chair she had occupied previously. She sat up very straight and folded her hands in her lap demurely. She was trying to give an image of a calm and unaffected person; she was truthfully attempting to imitate her mother. She had seen her mother sit in a similar manner when faced with angry words or family problems.

It was an unexpected move from her. The man did not seem to know how to react to her refusal to leave. Apparently he expected her to run away crying or perhaps seek support from Dumbledore.

"If you will please sit back down, Professor Snape. Perhaps we can start over," she offered. Again Celeste was doing her best to speak how she had heard her mother speak to her father so many times in the past.

Celeste could see he was annoyed, but he smoothed out his expression, strolled over to his desk and sat back down. He made himself comfortable and then leaned forward ever so slightly, staring at her, waiting for her to speak.

"As I was saying, I have a condition and the potion helps me with bad dreams and keeps my emotions for the most part under control," she began calmly.

"There are many potions which do that without the use of illicit ingredients," he responded smoothly.

"Ellis Weed root is not illicit."

"It is dangerous and not a substance one puts in the kind of potion you are suggesting you need."

"There are many dangerous ingredients you can use in a potion. I'll wager there are probably some in your potion stores right now. If fact I have seen a few things lining the walls that are not exactly _nice_," said Celeste, keeping her emotions calm, even though it was clear he still wanted to argue with her.

He did not reply, as if not speaking or answering her comment would leave it less credible.

"The reason I said you will be sorry is because if you find my personality not to your liking, then you will find me completely intolerable if I cannot take my potion," she informed. "Without it, I have nightmares that keep me up, I sleep walk and sometimes even speak about things that make no sense and sometimes -"

"How is any of this my problem?" he cut in, sounding bored.

"Professor Snape, you are being purposefully unhelpful to me. You are a Head of House -"

"And yet you accuse me of having no power at this school."

"That is not what I said. You made me feel like I was a criminal for asking for a potion ingredient. I should not have gotten so upset with you. I was angry and I apologize. Obviously you are Head of Slytherin House and I should have respected your position."

"_What are you up to now_!?" he complained impatiently.

"Whatever do you mean, Professor Snape?" she asked innocently.

Professor Snape's expression soured and he extended his hand out towards her, palm up. He moved his fingers in a gesture that meant she must give him something.

"Let me see the potion recipe."

"T-the recipe?"

"Yes, the _recipe_."

"I can't, it was invented by my grandmother," she informed.

"So, you _are_ a child then," he insulted.

"No. It's her creation, it belongs to her and it would not be right to just give it over to a stranger," she insisted.

"Again, my opinion of you is correct. You are a child who can only do what her family tells her," he sneered.

Celeste looked down at her hands. She did not think the potion was anything extra special and, as she considered it and what it was for, she decided Granny really would not care. There was a certain prestige to inventing your own potions, spells and magical creations. Unless a witch or wizard gave them away to the magical community at large, it was considered taboo for another witch or wizard to take them or give them away. Younger generations seemed to not be as strict about this old tradition, but older magical folk tended to take their creations very seriously. Celeste wondered how Professor Snape would feel if someone just took something he created and showed it off to other people without permission. She would wager he would not like it very much.

"If I show you, will you give me your word you will not share it with anyone else?" she asked, lifting her eyes to look at him again. "Will you give me some Ellis Weed root if I allow you to see my grandmother's creation?"

"I will let you know when I see this mystery potion," he stated. In his eyes Celeste could see the glint of triumph and his expression had become quite smug, as if he had won a prize.

Celeste stood up, reached inside one of her inner robe pockets and pulled out a small gray book. She walked around his desk and stood beside his chair. She opened the book up to the page her potion was written on and held it up for him to look at.

He got ready to take the book, but Celeste kept a firm grasp on her book and would only let him scan the page. He took his time reading over what was written on the pages she held open to him. Celeste watched as his black eyes moved, slowly reading the ingredients and instructions. Once he was finished, his eyes moved upwards to meet hers.

"You take this potion?" he questioned. Celeste nodded and closed the book, slipping it back into her robe pocket.

"Yes, every day. I don't need a lot, only a little. If I think I need more then I just take more. I usually add it to whatever I am drinking. It has a slightly bitter taste, but it is not horrible. My grandmother has improved it over the years and has made it taste better."

"Very touching to hear she concerns herself with your palate, but that is of little interest to me," he commented. "I am a Potions Master. While I can tell by looking at your little book that it will more than likely not cause death, nevertheless that potion will make anyone who drinks it very ill."

"It does not make _me_ ill," said Celeste firmly. "Do you want me to drink it in front of you? Would that make you happy, Professor Snape?"

"I doubt it," he answered. "It seems a farfetched notion that you would be utterly unique from the rest of humanity."

Celeste's cheeks darkened and her anger fired up instantly. The fact that she was unique aside, she felt ashamed and humiliated to have to take this potion and now having to deal with this man who refused to help her was making it even worse.

"Fine, Professor Snape. I'm an oddball. I am simply asking you for a small favor and it is obviously beyond your abilities to even consider helping me. I will just go and not bother you any further, but I will tell Professor Dumbledore about this because you are being completely unreasonable and unfair to me."

Celeste turned and was ready to escape from this dark and unfriendly place. Before she could move, something closed over her wrist. His grasp was like a pincer and he was standing up from his chair as she turned on him, attempting to free her wrist.

"Do you MIND not touching me!" she shouted, but this time he did not allow her to pull herself free.

Celeste was horrified that he would dare touch her again. Before she could free herself, he was dragging her along with him over to one side of the room. There was a door and he opened it using his free hand and at the same time released her wrist.

She stared inside the small dark room; a flash of light told her he had lit his wand. The room looked like a very small tight closet and she instantly recognized it as a storage room for potion ingredients and other such items.

He scanned the shelves in the dim light, pushing containers aside and checking each of them as he went along the wall of jars and containers. He paused, and lifted his hand to take down a glass jar. He came forward and held the jar out to her so she might inspect it. Celeste recognized the root inside instantly.

"This is what you want, isn't it?" he asked, his tone icy and his eyes fixed on her face.

"Yes," she answered, at first wanting to frown, but she was so relieved to see the root that her mouth curled up into a half smile. "Thank you," she said kindly, reaching out to take the jar from him.

He pulled the jar back, not allowing her to touch it.

"You do realize I am doing you a favor against my better judgment," he stated, walking forward out of the small storage room.

Celeste backed up out of the room as he came to stand in the doorway. He extinguished his wand and put it away, all the while keeping his eyes fixed on her face. He used his foot to swing the door closed, still continuing his intense gaze.

"I want to be an accepted member of the staff. We are co-workers now, Professor Snape. Can't you give me a chance to prove I am trustworthy?" said Celeste. "I hoped that at some point you and I could become friends, not enemies."

"We may be _colleagues_, but I doubt very seriously whether you and I will ever be friends," he said flatly.

"Why would you say that?" she persisted unhappily. "We've only met a couple of days ago."

He did not respond right away. Instead he tapped the jar with his finger, directing her attention to it.

"The favor, Miss Fairstone," he reminded.

"Do you want payment of some kind?" she conceded defensively. "Very well, what do you want for this favor?" she questioned.

"You will first copy down the potion for me so I can keep it for my records," he began.

"If you promise not to show it to anyone else," she cut in firmly. He narrowed his eyes, clearly not liking her interrupting him.

"If the potion is as you describe, I will have no need to show it to anyone else, since by your comments it is special only to you. I will make the potion for you and I will watch you drink it," he went on. "For the remainder of your time here, I will make the potion. If after you drink it and you are not affected in the manner I expect, then -"

"And what manner are you expecting?" she cut in, again causing him to glower at her menacingly. "I should at least know what you are expecting. If not, you could say anything I do would be reason for you to continue with this nonsense about not trusting me," she elaborated, waving a free hand towards him.

"I would expect you to become ill from drinking this potion," he answered coldly. "If you show no signs of being adversely affected then I will know you are telling the truth in regard to this potion," he allowed.

"Very well, I agree," she responded with a nod of the head.

"_I am not finished_," he complained. "If you are telling the truth then we can keep this little meeting between us … private. You will not tell the Headmaster that I refused to give you the ingredient; instead you will tell him that I offered to make the potion for you."

"Now wait one moment. You are complaining about me not being trustworthy and you want me to lie about -"

"_It would not be a lie_," he snapped angrily but then seemed to rethink his anger and smoothed out his features. "_I will _be making the potion for you," he decided, his voice a little calmer. "You will simply not elaborate on our disagreements this evening."

Celeste opened her mouth to disagree, but in reality it was partly true - he was offering to make the potion for her, but it still was not the whole truth. She ran her hand across her forehead for a moment, then shrugged her shoulders as she lowered her arm.

"Alright, Professor Snape. I did say I would like to start over with you on better terms. You make the potion; I'll be in my office. I'll drink it and then we can go from there," she allowed.

He gave her a curt nod. Not knowing what else to say, Celeste turned and headed for the door.

"Fairstone," he called out ominously. Celeste turned back to look at him.

"I will still be keeping my eye on you, madam. You do realize that, don't you? Simply taking this potion will not remove the instinct I have about you," he alluded.

"I have only been here a few days, Professor Snape. I do not know what you believe about me, but I am a good person, sir. I have nothing against you and you should have no ill intentions towards me."

"We shall see," he said smoothly and then turned away.

Celeste hurried out the door and made her way out of the dungeon, grateful a few moments later to be out of the cold unfriendly darkness. As she headed up to her office, she wished things had gone better between them. For some reason she wanted to find a way to make him realize they could be friends.

Why she felt that, she had no idea. Nobody had ever treated her so disrespectfully, at least since she had been an adult nobody had. So why did this sudden desire to be friends with him come over her? Regardless of what she wanted, she knew being friends with that man would most definitely be an impossible task; Professor Snape could not possibly be friend material.

--------------------------------------[88]----------------------------------------

Professor Snape was standing on the other side of the door when Celeste opened it.

"Oh, hello," she said awkwardly.

He entered without comment, leaving Celeste to close the door as he prowled into her office. He paused, glanced around, observing the office and then her desk. Celeste frowned, thinking he had practically scolded her earlier for checking out his office; now he was doing the same thing to hers.

"It is not what I expected," he commented in a casual voice without looking back at her. He continued forward and sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"What do you mean?" asked Celeste as she walked to her desk and sat down. He waved his hand to indicate the room.

"What were you _expecting_?" she said curiously.

"I thought the walls might be painted pink by now … a few charming pictures of little unicorns hanging about … or perhaps kittens would be more appropriate for you, or maybe -"

"You _must_ be joking," interrupted Celeste. She knew he was trying to make fun of her at this point.

His mouth quirked to one side, but he did not answer. Instead he pulled a potion vial out of his robe pocket, leaned forward and set it down on the desk.

"Your potion, Miss Fairstone," he offered in a remarkably friendly tone.

"Yes, it does look like my potion," she agreed and picked up the vial to study the amber colored liquid inside.

"It was not complicated to create, rather simple actually."

"I know, even I can make it," she informed, half grinning. Professor Snape's reply was to sneer at her. "So I suppose you want me to drink it now, while you watch."

"Yes."

Celeste pulled out the stopper, ready to pour some of it into a glass of water she had on her desk. She had figured he would show up as soon as he finished brewing the potion. She poured the amount she thought appropriate and was about to drink it, but she hesitated.

"You know, it's rather strange. I haven't had any since early this morning … usually I would have had to take it by now … and -"

"Fascinating as your condition is, I expect you to drink it as we prearranged," said Snape.

"I was not trying to back out … just making conversation," stated Celeste. She took up the glass and drank the contents, setting the glass down when she had finished. She put the stopper back in the potion vial and replaced it on her desk.

Professor Snape narrowed his eyes, watching her, unsmiling and waiting. Celeste figured he must have been waiting for something to happen. Instead they sat there staring at each other and she started to find all of it a bit comical.

"Are you going to valiantly save me from the _mysterious potion _if it affects me badly?" she questioned, humor in her voice.

"I know it is not a poison. I believe I made that clear earlier," he commented.

"So why go through this?" she pressed. "Was it to see if I was willing to play your game?"

"I have no intention of playing any kind of _game_ with you, Professor Fairstone. You are the one who came to me."

"For help," she reminded. "Which you were unwilling to give unless I made elaborate deals with you."

"I do not recall you complaining excessively about the arrangement after it was made," he responded silkily.

"If you knew it was not a poison, then -"

A knock at the door interrupted the conversation.

"Come in," Celeste called. Severus frowned and turned to stare at the doorway.

The door opened and Professor Dumbledore entered. He paused when he saw Severus.

"Oh, I did not mean to interrupt," Dumbledore offered, ready to back out.

"No, it's alright," Celeste called hastily. "It … I mean … we were just talking," Celeste said.

Dumbledore smiled brightly and walked inside. Professor Snape turned back around in his chair and glowered menacingly at Celeste.

"It is nice to see you two are becoming friendly," Dumbledore commented, sitting down in the empty chair beside Severus, who made a noise that seemed to indicate he did not appreciate Dumbledore's comment.

"I thought you were going to be gone today and tomorrow," said Celeste, smiling at Dumbledore. She was glad he was there.

"I completed my tasks much faster than I thought I would," Dumbledore began. "At my age, sometimes it's hard to tell whether something will take a few minutes or an hour. Sometimes it is better to overestimate time," he went on, glancing around the office curiously.

"What a well organized office you have, Celeste. I also took a moment to view your classroom: the posters are a nice touch and I found the one on wand care helpful even for myself," he finished.

"I thought it would be useful for the first years," she said, nodding. "I am planning on adding more. I have a few for the sixth and seventh year classes that I'm not sure would be appropriate for first years," she explained. "Once I get to know the students, I hope I'll be able to judge what kind of lessons will be best for them. Especially when I don't know for sure what the other teachers before me have successfully taught. I did not find very many lesson plans or notes from the previous Defense professors to give me an idea. I'll have to let the children show me what they are capable of first, then -"

Professor Snape interrupted by making another odd noise; Celeste was sure it meant he was laughing at her.

"Is something funny?" she wondered.

"I am just imagining the children … _showing you _what they are capable of," he said with a dismissive flick of his hand, like he held an invisible wand and had just used it on an unsuspecting insect.

"Perhaps you might offer some advice, Severus," Dumbledore suggested. "After all, you have been teaching here for many years."

"I am sure Professor Fairstone is aware of the task ahead of her. If she is not, then it is a little late to be asking advice. You explained she had already been in charge of a classroom, so I imagine she already knows her job," said Professor Snape quietly, without meeting Dumbledore's eye.

"We are here to educate magical children and, whatever our differences might be, as professors at this school it is our job to be teachers first. However, that does not mean it is only the children who learn," Dumbledore stated. "We can teach and assist each other."

"I have also found there is much to learn from our students. I would not judge harshly Celeste's idea of expecting the children to show her what they need. In my experience as a professor, she has the right idea," he finished.

Professor Snape did not reply, but only gave a curt nod.

Celeste noticed a slight hint of scolding in Dumbledore's tone. This speech made Celeste wonder whether she was not the only professor to garner the dislike of the Potions Master and his stern opinions.

"I think Professor Snape is trying to be modest, especially considering our encounter today," Celeste said, drawing their attention back to her. Celeste watched as Snape's jaw tightened and she had an idea he was expecting her to reveal their disagreement.

Dumbledore's eyebrows raised slightly and he glanced from Celeste to Professor Snape and back again.

"I had misplaced an ingredient for my potion. I think I have probably told you about it in some of my letters," began Celeste cautiously.

"Is it the one your grandmother created for you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," she confirmed. "Professor Snape thankfully had some of the missing ingredient and has kindly offered to make the potion for me. That was why he is here, to bring the potion to me so I wouldn't be without it," informed Celeste, glancing over at Professor Snape and giving him a friendly smile.

"This is excellent news and I am glad that Severus could be so helpful," Dumbledore praised; his expression showed he was pleased.

"I agree," Celeste said cheerfully.

"It was … the least I could do," Professor Snape said apprehensively.

Celeste could not tell whether he was unsure how to take the praise or unsure what to make of her turning the situation differently from how he might have expected it to be.

"Well, I must return to my office. I will leave you two professors alone to discuss the forthcoming year," Dumbledore said standing.

"No need to rush off," Severus said distantly, watching Dumbledore move off. Dumbledore chuckled as he headed for the door, but he made no comment as he left and was soon gone.

Professor Snape turned back around. He gave Celeste the impression of being uncomfortable and that he would have preferred not being alone with her now that she had done exactly as he asked. Celeste had not told Dumbledore about the disagreement and had done what Snape wanted - she had bent the truth to suit him.

"Not what you expected?" she said. "It is what you wanted me to do, isn't it?" she wondered.

"I would caution you not to presume what I want … but I will admit I did not expect the Headmaster to appear. I suppose you took the opportunity that was presented to you," he pondered almost absentmindedly. "I might even suggest you were in Slytherin when you were a student here, but I know that is impossible. I do not remember you as a student; what house were you in?"

"Ravenclaw," she answered. "And I don't remember you either," she offered.

He did not comment and for a couple of moments they were both silent. He stood up and Celeste felt obligated to also stand.

"I will brew more of your potion when it is required. If there is nothing else you need …"

"I think it will do for now," Celeste said. "Thank you, Professor Snape. Even though we started out a little rocky, I do appreciate your help."

He nodded, turned and headed for the door, leaving Celeste alone in her office again. She sat back down and for a little while she reflected on what had just happened. Thankfully things seemed to have gone better between them. As she considered the upcoming first day of school, she was glad that her trouble with Professor Snape appeared to have been resolved. Even though he was not the friendliest person, she decided that it was possible her opinion of him might improve over time; she figured stranger things had happened.


	53. Chapter 53

Muggle Studies

The Hogwarts Express was well on its way, steaming northwards across the misty landscape. The train passed through intermittent heavy rain and fog on its habitual journey to Hogsmeade station. It was a wet start to the school year.

Inside the dry comfort of the train cars, new and old students alike sat in excited anticipation or nervous worry about the upcoming year. Two particular students were attempting to convince a new first year to try a potion they claimed had been passed down through their family.

"It's sure to get you into the house you want," Fred was saying, with the confidence even an old, well-experienced salesman would struggle to project.

"Hasn't failed our family yet!" added George cheerfully.

"Look at us fine Weasley specimens," Fred announced proudly, pointing to himself and George. "Our Mum and Dad were both Gryffindors. Our oldest brother, Bill -"

"Gryffindor," Fred finished.

"How about our brother Charlie, on the Quidditch team I might add?" George asked.

"Gryffindor," Fred affirmed.

"What about our very uptight, and not very Gryffindor-like brother, Percy?" George muttered.

"You'd never guess, but magically he is a Gryffindor too! Amazing," stated Fred.

"And us?" George wondered, acting as if he were not quite sure into which house they had been sorted.

"We're Gryffindors!" Fred cheered happily.

The first year they were trying to persuade wore a rather conflicted expression that had slowly changed to mild curiosity. After a moment of silent thought, the first year spoke.

"A-are you _sure_ it will get me into the house I want?"

"No doubt," the twins said in unison.

"What are you two doing now?" an older voice called out. The twins and the first year turned to the voice to find Percy with arms crossed, looking very annoyed.

"And here is our nosy brother, Percy," George introduced mischievously.

"If you must know, Perce, we're doing good deeds," Fred decided innocently. "Helping a first year along to a rewarding life at Hogwarts."

"Selling useless junk, I'll bet," Percy accused darkly, coming forward to stop in front of them. "I'm telling Charlie what you're up to. You know what Mum said before we left," he added scornfully.

"That you're a prat and should mind your own business?" Fred offered.

Percy's face turned red with fury.

"She said the pair of you had better behave properly or you'll end up getting expelled. Is that what you both want?" Percy said dramatically. "Professor Snape took more points off you two last year than he did for all the other Gryffindor students put together," Percy went on.

"I better go," the first year said hastily and hurried off, seeming to not want to get into the middle of a family argument.

"It's not our fault the greasy git doesn't recognize genius when he sees it," Fred snapped grumpily.

"_Genius_!" said Percy with a laugh. "If you two are expelled, you'll be lucky to get a job on the Knight Bus," he insulted.

"At least that's better than being a sneaking big mouth who runs and tells Mummy everything," George accused.

The three continued to squabble, even as other students passed them in the corridor of the train car. It took two older students to find Charlie Weasley so he could break up the fight between his younger brothers. He herded them all into a compartment together, having managed to find one that was mostly empty.

"Hi there, Tonks … sorry for barging in, but I need to keep an eye on these three," Charlie apologized as he pointed towards the empty seats for his brothers to sit down.

Tonks smiled and made room for the group to come in.

"All alone?" Charlie wondered as he sat down beside Percy, the twins taking the seat beside Tonks.

"Was 'til now," Tonks answered cheerfully.

"This is Tonks, she's in my year. These are my brothers, Percy and the twins, Fred and George," Charlie introduced. They all exchanged a friendly hello as each of them got comfortable.

"Ready for your final year?" Charlie asked; Tonks nodded that she was.

"So, what are you wanting to do when you get out?" she wondered. Tonks and Charlie were both seventh year students. Even though they did not hang around together that much during school, they had always been friendly and chatted on occasion.

"I suppose there are a couple of things I could do if I had to, but there is one job I've always been interested in since I was little," Charlie began. "The only thing that has got me worried is that my Dad read in the paper that an American will be doing Defense against the Dark Arts this year. Even though Care of Magical Creatures study is the highest on my list, Defense is also pretty important for anyone interested in dragons. I hope whoever it is knows something about dragons … that's the particular field I'm aiming for," he informed.

"Wow, dragons! That sounds exciting," Tonks said, grinning. "I've decided on being an Auror," she stated, her hair all of a sudden turning a rosy pink.

"Hey, you're the girl who can change her face, right?" George questioned, his tone quite curious. "You must be great at Transfiguration," he added.

"I'm alright at transfiguring myself, but that's not the same as transfiguring everything else," Tonks confessed.

"To be an Auror, you have to do more training after you leave Hogwarts, don't you?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, a few more years, those are through the Ministry," Tonks answered. "First things first though. I have to worry about keeping up the NEWT classes I need," she added, her expression becoming slightly worried.

"Which NEWT subjects do you have to pass?" Charlie prompted.

"To be an Auror, the basics you need are Defense, Transfiguration, Charms and Potions," Tonks informed. "The only one I'm really worried about is Potions. It was hard enough getting into Professor Snape's NEWT class last year. The thing is, Snape informed us at the end of last year that our marks were pathetic. He said he didn't see any hope for half of us, and the other half he is seriously considering kicking out."

"Did you?" Percy asked. "Get kicked out of his class, I mean?" Percy said hesitantly.

"I haven't heard yet. I asked around about it before we left school last year. Some of the students said they heard he waits until you turn up for class the next year to tell you that you are out. Which is what I'm afraid is going to happen to me," Tonks admitted.

"_Git_," Fred and George said in unison.

"I know Snape dislikes me, and I don't like him much either because he refuses to call me Tonks … he calls me by my first name, which I hate," she stated grumpily.

"What is it?" George asked.

"I'm _Tonks_," replied Tonks swiftly. Her tone implied she was not going to tell them her first name.

Charlie grinned, but he did not comment that he knew her actual first name.

Before they could continue their conversation, there was a clanking noise near the door and someone slid it open. It was the lady who pushed the cart that was filled with snacks and treats. Charlie and Tonks both stood and the twins also hurried out into the corridor to pick something.

"Where did you two get those Sickles?" Percy muttered, crossing his arms and glaring towards the twins as they reentered the compartment with a few select items; Percy apparently was the only one who had no money.

"We've met some nice first years, haven't we, George?" Fred suggested, giving Percy a very roguish grin.

"Oh yes, lovely little ones … they'll be a constant delight this coming year," George answered as he opened up a Cauldron Cake and began to munch on it happily.

"You two are going to get us into trouble again, I know it. You're going to bring shame to our family and -" 

"Give it a rest, Percy," Charlie ordered as he came back in to sit down. He handed over a Chocolate Frog to Percy in the hope that it would keep him from complaining for a few minutes.

Percy took it but appeared rather glum as he opened it and began to nibble on the frog. Tonks reentered with her own small collection of favorites. They all grew silent for a little while, enjoying their treats and the gentle sway of the train car.

"Did anyone hear about the Ministry holding a party at Hogwarts after Christmas?" asked Percy.

"No, who told you?" Fred asked suspiciously.

"I happened to hear Dad telling Mum about it," answered Percy coolly. "I heard him say it's to help gather support for the magical museum. Lots of rich families will be invited … all the school governors too."

"Magical museum?" George commented between bites of a Licorice Wand.

"They've talked about creating a museum for years. I remember hearing about it when I was a little kid," Tonks said.

"Yeah, I've heard Dad talk about it too … he says nobody can agree on where to build it or how to go about making it. There are a lot of disagreements, I think that's probably why it's never been built … wizards tend to argue a lot over things like that," Charlie explained.

"It's a wonder they got together, way back in the old days, and built Hogwarts," Tonks said with a laugh.

"But there were just the four of them and only one was a real git," Fred suggested with a wicked grin.

"I wonder if students will be allowed to attend?" Percy said. He could not hide the excitement on his face, thinking about meeting the Minister of Magic and other higher-class wizards.

"Who wants to go to that party … bloody boring snobs … all old people!" Fred commented. "I'd rather be out in the Dark Forest dodging centaurs than go to a Ministry party," he finished.

"Although I suppose if we did attend, we could find _some_ way to make it more entertaining," George countered, a devious glint in his eye.

"It'll probably happen while we're all on holiday," Charlie began. "Now that we're talking about it, I remember something about students not being allowed to stay at Hogwarts over the Christmas holiday this year, that everyone would have to go home. I just didn't really pay much attention to the information at the time I read it. Dumbledore will probably tell us if that's why in his speech this year."

"Well, I reckon that means you're not on the guest list," said George to Percy, who in turn gave his twin brothers an unfriendly sneer.

"I hear there is going to be a new Muggle Studies teacher as well, not that I need Muggle Studies since my dad's Muggleborn," admitted Tonks. "Have any of you taken it?" she questioned.

Percy and Charlie both nodded; the twins just shrugged and held an expression of being quite uninterested in knowing about Muggles.

"We like magic," the twins said in unison.

"We've got big plans for our future: one day we're going to have a shop and sell our own inventions," Fred stated with certainty.

"If Percy is good, we'll even let him have a job," George offered innocently.

"Oh no, certainly not. His ambition has always been to work on the Knight Bus," Fred corrected sneakily.

Percy appeared to have had enough. He jumped up and headed for the compartment door, closing it with a bang as he exited.

"Can't take a joke, that one. He snubbed us earlier with the same kind of comment, but if we do it then he gets all snobbish … like he didn't grow up in the same house we did," George muttered.

"He's become a right git this past year … acts like he doesn't even know us," Fred added repressively.

"We're all growing up. Give him time to come 'round. He's just trying to figure himself out … not easy when you're sort of in the middle of a big family," Charlie suggested.

"Wish I had that problem, I'm an only child," Tonks said. "I always wished Mum and Dad would have had at least one more, just to have that connection. As it is, I'm already a bit of an oddball, being a Metamorphmagus."

"I'll trade!" Fred and George both said in unison, and then they grinned sheepishly, causing Tonks to giggle.

"I suppose it's not all bad. I think if you're an only child you wish for siblings, and if you have brothers and sisters you wish you were an only child," said Tonks thoughtfully.

They all nodded and continued on with their conversation, the twins going into vivid detail about life at the Weasley home, sharing their adventures and mischief to the delight of their new friend.

--------------------------------[88]--------------------------------

At Hogwarts the final preparations were being made for the students' arrival. A few more professors had arrived and most had gathered into the Great Hall for a meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

The newest of the professors were introduced, and McGonagall gave a speech regarding the conduct and standards expected of Hogwarts professors. Afterwards, McGonagall asked whether anyone had any further questions or comments.

Celeste was intent on asking questions. As the meeting went on, she found she was the only one making inquiries or even comments. The only person who appeared bothered was Professor Snape. As she continued to talk, he seemed to grow increasingly impatient with her. He made a snobbish little sneer each time she asked a new question.

"With all these infernal questions, one might wonder whether you are quite prepared for the responsibility of teaching here at Hogwarts," he said idly. "Perhaps you should take the time tonight to … ah … study _The Professor's Handbook_ again. You were given a copy, weren't you?"

Celeste's cheeks colored and she was ready to give him a piece of her mind; instead she held her tongue. She knew full well he was trying to egg her on. It would not set a good example for her to start fussing at him in front of the other professors before classes had even begun. Still, she fumed internally as his expression became very smug and arrogant.

The meeting for the most part was over and the professors began to mingle together and chat. A few moments later Mr. Filch entered the Great Hall to inform the Headmaster that the train had arrived at Hogsmeade station.

Professor McGonagall hastened out through the doors of the Great Hall. She would greet the students as they arrived.

The rest of the professors moved over to the High Table, Dumbledore taking the seat at its center. There was no particular order for the professors, except that Professor McGonagall as Deputy Headmistress would sit beside the Headmaster. There was no prearranged seating for everyone else.

Celeste watched the other new professor move around the table and sit down. Celeste had not officially had the opportunity to speak to the lady yet, but there was a notion that their situation was quite similar, both being new teachers here at the school.

She was named Charity Burbage and gave the impression of being very friendly when she was introduced. Celeste decided to take a seat beside her.

"I'm feeling very nervous. I hope I'm not the only one," said Celeste, hoping to strike up a conversation to take her mind off the butterflies in her stomach.

"No, you are not alone," Charity agreed, smiling politely and nodding. She had a kind face with warm hazel eyes and dark, neatly styled hair.

There was a brief moment of silence as someone passed behind them. Celeste had hoped someone friendly would sit down on her left; instead it was Professor Snape. His expression implied he was not thrilled about having to sit beside her, but all the other professors had sat down and the seat beside her was the last available.

"I am glad you sat down beside me, Professor Fairstone, because there is something I wanted to ask you," Charity began. "Is it true that in America the word _Muggle_ is considered offensive?" she questioned.

"Yes, that's right and please call me Celeste … may I call you Charity?" Celeste responded. Professor Burbage nodded.

Before Celeste could elaborate further on the word _Muggle_, Professor Snape made an odd noise of disapproval. She ignored him.

"In the American magical community, it has always been frowned upon and is viewed as an insult to call someone non-magical a … a _Muggle_."

Celeste paused. She felt uncomfortable saying the word, even though she knew it was an accepted term here in England.

"What do you call them?" Professor Snape said coolly.

"Why should I call them anything? Is there a reason you need to give certain people a name like that?" Celeste replied, not looking over at him. "_Muggle_ is offensive to me. I know all of you use it over here, but -"

"It is not your place to dictate what customs we have here in Great Britain," he cut in.

"I am not doing that. I am trying to have a conversation and answer the question posed to me."

"It sounded a little like the beginning of a lecture to me," he charged.

"Well, if anyone is, I'll bet you are an expert on lectures," accused Celeste, finally turning to give him a very unfriendly glare. He returned her glare with a cool expression of indifference.

"I suppose we should change my class name then," Charity considered. "At least you did not apply for the Muggle Studies post. I'm sure it would lead to some interesting letters home if you were to take over the class," she offered.

Celeste turned back to Charity to find the woman grinning. Celeste could not detect any meanness in the comment; instead it came across as an attempt to redirect the conversation and inject humor into the argument. It worked - Celeste laughed and right away felt much more comfortable.

"I don't think it is a positive word, even over here. I think its use could be considered an insult anywhere. It isn't as if non-magical people know what the word is and have accept it," Celeste offered. "I don't intend to force adults to not use it. Tomorrow however I will explain to the students my feelings about the word and use of it. I hope it will at least get them to consider it in a different way. I will also ask them to try and not use it in my classroom," said Celeste.

Professor Snape made another noise, sounding annoyed again.

"I do admit that the word _Muggle_ is more often used negatively to describe someone who cannot do magic," Charity commented. "Clearly they are people like us. The only difference is, we have skills that they do not possess."

"_Skills!_" scoffed Severus. "It is called _magic_, it is more than a learned ability," he complained.

"Not every magical person can do magic well. You have to practice, so it is in many ways a learned skill," disagreed Celeste.

"Muggles cannot do magic," argued Severus. "It is not an ability that can only be mastered by practice. It must be born in you first," he insisted.

"Professor Snape, I don't really understand you," Professor Burbage said. "What Professor Fairstone has said is valid and does not require such venomous disagreement from you. I understand the point she is making. I am confused as to why you are determined to uphold the word for the sake of its use alone."

Severus got ready to speak, but Celeste pre-empted him.

"Yes," Celeste asserted, "and for someone who has a non-magical parent, it does not make sense to me that you would -"

"_What did you just say_!?" interrupted Severus in a harsh, angry voice.

Other professors along the table who had overheard snippets of the conversation now turned to see what had happened.

"Is everything alright?" Dumbledore's voice called from his place at the middle of the table.

There was a long awkward silence and Celeste as well as Charity held expressions of confusion and wariness.

"I think we should change the subject," Celeste said softly, glancing over at Charity, whose expression became sympathetic.

Professor Snape refused to look at either of them. His expression had smoothed out to hide his emotions, but there was no doubt in Celeste's mind that he was still angry.

Celeste and Charity continued to talk about other topics. Professor Snape paid no attention to them for the remainder of their time at the table. A little while later the returning students started to enter the Great Hall.

Many curious eyes were on the two women, but eventually the distraction of the First Years entering and being Sorted drew the attention away from them.

It was right back on Celeste however when the new teachers were introduced. Celeste received some applause and a large amount of intense scrutiny when Dumbledore informed the students she was an American and would be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts.

After the meal started, the Hall filled with the sounds of scraping plates and talkative students. It was not long after the feast was over that the students were led out by the house prefects. The professors as well all began to stand and head off. Celeste and Charity stood and walked together to the doors of the Great Hall. They chatted for a few more minutes and then Celeste wished Charity a good night, and they parted company. Celeste continued toward the main staircase.

"Wait one moment, Fairstone," the cold voice of Professor Snape called.

Celeste turned to find Professor Snape striding towards her. Dumbledore followed idly along, smiling kindly at Celeste as the two men stopped in front of her.

"Did you enjoy the opening feast, Professor Fairstone?" Dumbledore inquired politely.

"Oh yes, it was very nice and the Sorting Hat's song was very entertaining," Celeste answered. "I enjoyed your speech and …"

She paused and her tone had become stressed because Professor Snape was glowering at her with such venom. "What is the matter?" she asked.

"The matter is you and your incessant chattering," Severus accused angrily.

Celeste looked affronted and did not know how to respond, turning to Dumbledore in the hope that he could solve this matter. Dumbledore however waited a moment or two, wishing other professors a good night as they passed by. Eventually they were the only people left standing in the corridor, not counting Peeves who hovered half way up the main staircase and was watching the three with keen interest.

"I have not done anything to you, Professor Snape, yet you take every opportunity to ridicule me or argue with me for no reason," Celeste asserted.

"Who gave you the right to introduce my parentage into your silly Muggle conversation?" he charged forcefully. "I would also like to understand how you think you know anything about my parents," he added.

Celeste stared at him a moment, confused and not quite sure what to make of his complaints.

"Who told you I had a Muggle parent?" he pressed, his voice waspish and cold.

Celeste looked at Dumbledore, afraid to speak. Severus' eyes darted over to the Headmaster and he glowered at both of them.

"_You_ told her!?" sputtered Severus indignantly.

"Certainly not, Severus. Why ever would I bring up the subject of your family with Professor Fairstone?" Dumbledore replied.

Severus narrowed his eyes and he turned them back on Celeste.

"I … I thought you had told me, or someone had," Celeste said hesitantly.

"I-I told you!? When would _I_ tell you!?" Severus announced. "I do not know you and I certainly would not … talk to you about -"

"Now, Severus," Dumbledore cut in, his tone calm and even. "I do not see what there is to fuss about. It does happen to be true, regardless of how Professor Fairstone came by the information."

"She has no right to speak of me in such a flippant, disrespectful manner," Severus declared.

"This is ridiculous!" Celeste decided. "I did not think you would be so offended. If I had known, I would have never brought it up and anyhow I do not see what the big deal is. There was no disrespect intended to you, Professor Snape," she allowed in a stiff controlled tone. "Goodnight, Professor Dumbledore. I am sorry if this has caused a problem."

With that said, she turned and headed up the main staircase. She had to stop abruptly because Peeves had not moved.

"_Let me pass_," she ordered sharply, her voice shaking. Peeves' expression became odd and out of character; in fact he looked very disappointed and sad. He floated away, heading down the corridor without any argument, allowing Celeste to continue on up the staircase and then out of sight.

Severus wanted to speak further to Dumbledore, but the man moved on to the steps, intent on heading up them.

"Did you tell her?" Severus asked.

"Let it go, Severus. It is not worthy of a Head of House to show such animosity towards a new professor. She did nothing wrong but point out the obvious to you. You are attaching greater importance to this than it merits," Dumbledore scolded as he paused to glance back at Severus.

"She is telling a falsehood. I never told her I was a -"

He paused, struggling with the fact that somehow Fairstone had found out his father was a Muggle.

"I never told her. You say you did not tell her, so she has found out from someone else. She is spying on me … for what purpose?"

"Severus, I will ask you not to bring this argument to me again," Dumbledore ordered. "She is not spying on you. Perhaps she guessed at your parentage. I cannot fathom why you wish to make this an issue," he went on. "I am going to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow, I suggest you put all this out of your mind and focus on the year ahead. Goodnight, Severus."

Dumbledore turned and continued up the stairs, leaving Severus to struggle with how Professor Fairstone knew more about him than a majority of the staff he had worked with for years. Who could have told her he was half Muggle?

He continued to think about it bitterly as he headed down to the dungeon. It was not so much the information, it was that _Fairstone_ knew, which bothered him. That she would just spew out something she thought she knew as genuine fact really made him angry. It infuriated him to a point that he could not get to sleep.

Eventually Severus managed to calm himself and sleep finally claimed him, but at some point during the night he was troubled by a strange dream. He saw Celeste Fairstone on a broom, flying low to the ground. It might not have been such an unusual dream, except for the fact that she was a young girl instead of the adult with whom he was familiar.

-----------------------------[88]-----------------------------

Up above, in a different part of the castle, another person was having the similar problem of not being able to go to sleep.

Celeste wished it was just nerves caused by the anticipation of tomorrow and the first day of classes. It was on her mind, but the thing that troubled her most was the last conversation she had with Dumbledore and Professor Snape.

When she had made her comment before the feast, she had been confident that Professor Snape had mentioned having a Muggle father. Really when she said what she did, she had not even really thought about it; for whatever reason, she just knew it as fact.

After she had said it and he became very angry, his reaction had startled her but confused her equally as much. She had still thought he had been the one to tell her about his father and it was not until after the argument at the bottom of the staircase that she doubted herself.

Why would she think he told her? It was stupid to believe he would have mentioned his father to her. They had not had that many conversations, and most of those so far had been less than friendly. So who had told her? She kept going over the days since she arrived and could not recall any conversation about Professor Snape's parents.

Then, had she guessed? Celeste had grown up in a community that was mostly magical people, but there had also been non-magical people living in Westbrook as well. The town knitted itself together through close family ties, friendship and deep unwavering trust. Celeste had learned to accept both magical and non-magical beings. She thought maybe that could be how she guessed: she could recognize the difference much easier than someone who lived with only magical people.

As she lay in bed thinking about home, she had the notion that Professor Snape grew up in a non-magical community. There was something about the way he carried himself, and the way he stood, some of the words he chose and general comments he had made.

Celeste began to feel comfortable with her guess of him having a non-magical parent. So, perhaps nobody had told her he had a non-magical parent. Maybe she had sensed it.

All of a sudden, Celeste felt better about the situation. That had to be it - she had guessed by observing him. Celeste wriggled down into her blankets and felt smug about being able to guess. He thought he was so clever!

Celeste laughed but then felt ashamed for acting so conceited. Her observation certainly had not made him like her any better and she knew it had only furthered his attitude of distrust and hatred he directed at her.

She would have to try and get along as best she could with him. What she could not understand was why Dumbledore would want such an unfriendly, mean and vindictive teacher. However she supposed it was not her place to question it, since even at home there were a few teachers who behaved quite bitterly. Maybe that was what came of teaching teenagers for many years.

Celeste laughed again, trying to imagine Professor Snape dealing with an emotional teenage girl. She was glad she was not a student who was subject to his impatient nature, that was for sure. It was stressful enough having to deal with the man as an adult.

Celeste decided she would have to do her best to ignore him when she could; when she could not, she would have to find a mediator like Dumbledore or McGonagall. Snape was never going to trust her, so it was going to be much better for her if she was able to stay away from him as much as possible.

She fell asleep with the idea that she would easily be able to accomplish that task. He was down in the dungeon and she was high up in the castle. She believed there would probably be little opportunity for them to even be together.

------------------------[88]---------------------

Celeste found out the next day that avoiding Professor Snape was not going to be as easy as she hoped. As she headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning, the room was still quiet and mostly empty.

Half the professors were already up and eating breakfast. Celeste made her way to the High Table, intent on using the same seat she had used the night before. As she came around the table she paused, realizing the person sitting beside her would be Professor Snape again.

Snape had the newspaper open, hiding his face from view. Once she had come around the table she could see it was him. He was alone, a majority of the professors were at the other end of the table. Did he not have _any_ friends?

Celeste was in a conundrum. If she chose a different seat from the one she used last night, it would be made clear to him and everyone she did not like him very much. If she sat beside him, he would be able to harass her again.

She cautiously moved forward, not even sure yet what she was going to do. She paused at the chair, staring down at the table, deciding she would need to make amends with him, or at least try to.

"Is there something you wish to say to me?" he asked aloofly, not taking his eyes off whatever it was he was reading in the newspaper.

"Only that I did not mean to embarrass you, Professor Snape. It was just a discussion, I did not think you would be offended," she responded.

"Who told you I was a half-blood?" he asked softly, still not taking his eyes off the paper.

Celeste pulled the chair out and sat down and then began to fill her plate; he must have assumed she was not going to answer.

"So is it a secret then?" he hissed, for the first time glancing over at her.

"No, it is not a secret. I-I had it in my head you told me, though I can't say now why I even thought you would tell me," she began. "Then I just thought someone must have mentioned it to me. Last night I lay awake trying to think of who it might have been, but there wasn't anything. So, I have decided I must have guessed as to your parentage," she finished.

"What kind of nonsense is that? You want me to believe that flimsy excuse?" he complained.

"Believe what you want, Professor Snape. I am attempting to tell you the truth. If you chose not to believe me, then that is your mistake, not mine," she stated, turning her attention back to her breakfast.

"I will warn you to stay out of my business from now on. Do not use me as an example in one of your little conversations," he ordered.

Celeste did not reply so he pushed his plate aside and stood up, leaving the table. He stalked out of the Great Hall as students began to enter.

"So, I suppose he's still rather upset?" the voice of Professor Burbage asked.

Celeste looked over to find her standing nearby, a sympathetic smile on her face.

"That would be a very big yes," answered Celeste as Charity sat down.

"Well, look on the bright side, it could be worse," offered Charity, her smile turning mischievous as she helped herself to some toast.

"_How_?" worried Celeste.

"He could be Headmaster," replied Charity.

"I think I'd have to leave," Celeste retorted. "Or more likely, I'd have never been hired," she corrected.

"Dumbledore did say there is never a dull day for a teacher at this school," Charity said politely. "I'm sure for a Defense against the Dark Arts professor that will be true, I'm not so sure he is right about Muggle Studies."

Celeste gave Charity a coy grin and considered the upcoming day of classes. She was excited and still nervous. Dumbledore had also said practically the same thing to her about being a professor. She supposed by the end of the day she would know for sure whether she had made a mistake, but something told her she had not and that she was meant to come here, no matter what Professor Severus Snape might think.

She was going to show that she could be a Hogwarts professor. She was going to prove to the mean Potions Master that she was just as good a teacher as any who had ever passed through the corridors here at this school.


	54. Chapter 54

The second year students entered the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom with inquisitive anticipation. There had been much gossip about what the American professor might do in her classroom. Nobody was sure what to expect so the mood was quiet as the students entered, all wondering what sort of teacher she might be.

The first noticeable difference was that the room was very bright: all the windows that lined one side of the room were open, allowing the morning sunlight to stream inside. Even though it was a little chilly outside, the room was unexpectedly warm. Because the windows were open, the room was filled with an airy circulation that gave the impression of being outside, even though they were not.

The second thing the students noticed was that the desks were not lined up in their usual orderly rows. Instead, the desks were set up in a horseshoe shape, the teacher's desk being positioned at the open end of this design.

The students moved to choose which seat they would like to occupy, none quite sure what to make of the unusual arrangement of their desks.

"Good morning, everyone," greeted Professor Fairstone pleasantly. The students replied a hesitant good morning as the remainder of the students entered the classroom.

Professor Fairstone was seated at her desk as they entered, smiling cheerfully.

"Please close the door, if you would," she said to the last student who entered.

After the last student had closed the door and sat down, she waited a couple of moments before she spoke. When the room had stilled and everyone was silently waiting, Professor Fairstone stood up and walked around to stand in front of her desk.

It was easy to see that the students has arranged themselves according to house; Gryffindor on one side, circling around to Slytherins on the other.

"I'm sure you are all very curious about the seating arrangement," she began. "This is a style I am used to in my classroom. I think that you will come to appreciate it once we get into our studies. I am hoping this will make each of you feel more equal and more willing to participate in the classroom. It will also give us room for practice and demonstration without having to constantly move our desks."

She paused in her speech to allow the students a moment to reflect on what she had just said.

"I also want to meet each of you and I would like us to have some discussion before we start any classwork. It is important for me that each of you is comfortable in the classroom. By the end of the year, I would like all of you to have benefited from our time together."

Again she paused. There were a few students who had puzzled expressions, apparently not quite sure what to make of her speech.

"The first thing I would like to have each of you do is one at a time stand up, introduce yourself, and then tell me why you think Defense against the Dark Arts class is important to you," she informed.

This statement caused all of the students to glance around at each other very awkwardly.

"Let's start here and work our way around the room," she said, pointing towards the first desk on her right. The boy sitting at the desk stood up and nervously adjusted his robes before he spoke.

"My name is Miles Bletchley and I'm in Slytherin. Defense against the Dark Arts is important to me because it is a required subject I have to take," he stated and hastily sat back down.

The Gryffindor students gave a hushed laugh at the reason he offered.

"That doesn't seem like a very good reason why Defense against the Dark Arts should be important," a Gryffindor student named Kenneth Towler commented.

"Who said you Gryffindor lot know what a good reason is?" Miles barked grumpily, crossing his arms and glaring across the room at Kenneth. "You're the only bunch who think you're an authority on defeating Dark magic," he added spitefully.

"Well, maybe Slytherins don't actually need Defense against the Dark Arts," Fred Weasley mused.

"Most Dark wizards tend to come from Slytherin, so it makes sense they might only be in here because it's required," George Weasley suggested.

The rest of the Slytherins and Gryffindors began to throw nasty comments back and forth at each other.

"Alright everyone, calm down!" Professor Fairstone ordered firmly. She waited until they had quieted before she continued.

"Not everyone will have the same reason for being here. I don't expect all of you to feel the same way about this class, but what I would like is for each of you to show respect to me and to each other while in this classroom," insisted Professor Fairstone. "Each of you will be given your turn to speak. Please wait until everyone has had a chance before we start an open discussion."

The students quieted down, but there was a real sense of tension between the two groups that was impossible to miss, even for someone who had limited experience with Hogwarts and the common conflicts between Houses.

"Let's continue on," said Professor Fairstone, gesturing too her right again. The next student stood and introduced himself and the process continued on around the room.

------------------------------[88]-----------------------------

Severus' curiosity about what was going on in the Defense against the Dark Arts class was very intense as he began to instruct his seventh year students.

He had already taken the liberty to see exactly what year and houses would be the first class in Defense; he was deviously thrilled to see that it would be second year Gryffindors and Slytherins. This meant her very first class of the school year would involve the Weasley twins.

He pressed on with his own class, informing the seventh years what he would expect from them this year. He had already rejected quite a few applicants for seventh year NEWT-level Potions.

Severus did not take amateurs into his seventh year class; anyone who just scraped by in Potions from first year to fifth year never made it into sixth year Potions. Anyone who lagged behind or was mediocre in sixth year definitely would not continue on into seventh year.

Seventh year classes were usually small and, due to them having been under his instruction for the six previous years, students knew precisely what Professor Snape expected in his classroom. These students realized that to act up or cause problems would result in permanent expulsion from Potions.

Once he had instructed the class on their task, he told them he would return in a few minutes, leaving the seventh year class to manage on their own for a short period. He rarely left a class unsupervised, but he intended to find out what might be occurring upstairs. He already had a convenient and useful reason to be showing up at Professor Fairstone's door and he felt quite smug as he made his way up towards the Defense classroom.

Once he was on the correct floor, he headed stealthily for the classroom. He paused, glancing down the corridor to be sure nobody else would see him. Once he was sure he was alone, he pressed himself closer to the door, attempting to listen and hear what might be happening inside.

He could hear Fairstone speaking, but he could not quite make out what she was saying. The sound of students talking came to his ear and, as he attempted to try and make out what was being said, he heard the sound of many people moving coming from behind the door. Then he heard quite clearly Fairstone instruct the class to split into pairs and take out their wands.

She continued to speak and he could tell there was much discussion among the students, which muffled the sound of her voice. He wondered what she was getting ready to teach them.

Severus took this opportunity to knock loudly on the door. He stepped back and waited.

The door opened a moment later; Professor Fairstone stared out at him, clearly startled to see him at her door.

"P-Professor Snape," Celeste greeted, frowning slightly. The students behind her began to mutter quietly. Severus glanced over her shoulder into the room, not quite sure what to make of the desk arrangement or the students standing about idly talking.

"May I enter?" he asked.

"I'm in the middle of -"

"This will only take a moment," he announced and moved forward, causing her to step back as he entered the room.

"Excuse me, Professor Snape, but can't this wait? I'm just starting to instruct my class," she stated, standing by the door. Her hand remained on the handle as he stood just inside, scanning the room and the students.

"This lesson was supposed to start thirty minutes ago. Surely you've already begun," he commented idly.

"_What do you want_?" she asked coolly as the students behind her continued to chatter.

Severus took out of one of his robe pockets a potion vial and held it out to her.

"I've brought your potion, Professor Fairstone," he said, loudly enough for the students to hear. "You know, the one you _have_ to take," he added smoothly.

"Oh … but I don't really -"

"I thought you might be needing more," he interrupted.

A few of the female students giggled; other students started to speak a little heatedly towards each other.

"I have enough, but thank you for bringing me more … you did not have to," she replied, taking the vial as an argument broke out between the twins and a couple of Slytherin students.

"Your classroom seems rather unorganized," suggested Severus.

"It's not," she announced heatedly as the argument grew louder. She got ready to turn and address whatever the disagreement was, but Severus interrupted her again.

"They would know better if _I_ were teaching this class," he stated sharply. He was loud enough that the argument paused between the students, they watched the two professors cautiously.

"My class is not disorganized, Professor Snape," she cut back. "My class has however been interrupted by you … what is your class doing right now?" she complained.

"Students know better than to act up in _my_ classroom," he replied. "If they do … I would remove them," he informed. "If nobody has warned you yet, Professor Fairstone, the Weasley twins cause every sort of mayhem by their mere presence," he informed, indicating the twins.

The Slytherin boys began to laugh and the twins glowered at them murderously.

"This is not your classroom and these are my students right now," Celeste said defiantly.

"It was a friendly warning of what to expect. If I were you, I'd put in place more dis-"

"_This is not your classroom_!" she cut over him and made a motion with her hand to suggest he should leave.

Before Severus could move or speak the argument between the students erupted again, but it turned towards becoming a fight. The twins and a couple of Slytherin boys were heading towards each other. The rest of the class backed up and started egging them on.

"I suppose I should not be surprised by what I am seeing in here," he offered idly, not moving to leave.

Since the students already had their wands out, one of the Slytherin boys took the opportunity to jinx George's legs; he stumbled and fell on the floor.

"Oh, for goodness sake," complained Celeste. She moved away from the door, heading over to break up the fight.

"See how you like this, you slimy snake!" Fred Weasley called out. He had taken something out of his robe pocket and threw it at Miles Bletchley as Celeste came up behind them.

Miles leaped aside and the item headed right for Celeste.

She tried to duck out of the way, but the object crackled in the air above her head and she felt the pressure of it and the magic contained inside hit against the side of her head. She had no idea what had just struck her. At least it had not been large enough to hurt her, but whatever it was had burst into a cloud of lurid pink smoke.

At first she thought it must have been a Dungbomb or some other such silly item. The room broke out into many people arguing and fussing.

Celeste was angry and embarrassed: of all people getting to see her classroom in disarray, Professor Snape was the last she wanted to be present. She knew he would never let her live it down.

"ENOUGH!" she shouted as loudly as she could. She took out her wand and directed it straight up above her head. A spell shot out of her wand and hit the ceiling and then everything went quiet.

The next second the whole room shook violently and a loud roar echoed around the room, the roof began to peel away as if huge hands were pulling it back. Sunlight streamed inside and the dark scaly face of a dragon appeared.

A majority of the students scrambled towards the door, afraid for their lives a dragon was breaking into the castle. The only two students who did not move were Fred and George; both were staring up at the dragon with keen interest.

"This is the best class ever," Fred whispered down to George, who was still on the floor waiting for the jinx to wear off his legs.

Fire shot out from the dragon's mouth and many of the female students screamed, thinking Professor Fairstone and the twins were being roasted alive.

It took all of three minutes for the smoke to clear; the windows being open made the process much quicker. Once the smoke was gone, the room had returned to normal and no hint of a dragon attack could be seen.

Celeste moved over and helped George up off the floor, giving him over to his brother to help him sit down.

"Everyone will return to their seats," Celeste ordered towards the students who stood at the doorway with Professor Snape.

"I didn't mean to hit you with it, Professor," Fred commented as he took his seat beside George.

Nobody had moved from the doorway. The children were staring warily at Professor Fairstone and they kept darting their attention back up to the ceiling every few seconds.

"It was not real, it was an illusion," Celeste offered in an even tone. "If everyone had acted properly while Professor Snape and I spoke, you would have all had the opportunity to start learning how to create your own. Unfortunately due to the interruptions we have had today, I do not think that is possible," she explained.

"You mean, you could teach us how to do that?" Fred asked, curiously.

"Perhaps not that particular example; with any kind of magic, you would start out small. Eventually some of you may be able to produce an illusion like that. It can be used as a very good defense or distractive tool, but if the class continues to be disrupted in this manner, we will have to stick with bookwork for a couple of days," Celeste stated firmly. "This means that everyone in the class will be having detention and there will be a deduction of twenty points from Slytherin and Gryffindor," she added.

"Everyone return to your seats," Professor Snape ordered, waving his hand for the students to return. He pretended indifference to Fairstone glaring ungratefully at him but then his eyes widened, what he saw utterly surprised him.

The students slowly made their way back to the seats they had previously been using. A few were glancing at Professor Fairstone as if something was not quite right; some of the boys even started to snicker as they sat down. She was not quite sure what to make of it.

"Everyone will take our your book and start reading the first chapter," Celeste instructed as she moved towards Professor Snape, intent on getting him out of her classroom.

"It's a good color for you," commented Professor Snape. "Professor Cerise Fairstone, I presume?"

Celeste was confused but noticed he had a wand in his hand. If he had been frightened by her illusion he showed no outward sign that he had been affected by the spell she used, except for the wand. She still had no idea what he was talking about; Cerise?

"Is the hair color part of the illusion or was that the work of the twins?" he asked, humor very evident in his voice. He was staring at her head.

"What are you talking about?" asked Celeste.

"Your hair is pink," George announced hesitantly, glancing over at Fred who shrugged his shoulders. Some of the students tried to fight the laugh, but it started to become very difficult to hide their emotions.

Celeste's hand shot up and she pulled one of her curls around so she could see it. There in her hand was the most terrible shade of pink she had ever seen. She gasped and looked back up at Professor Snape.

Severus was trying to remain unaffected by what he saw, but it became clear to everyone in the room he was fighting back the desire to laugh.

"_Don't you have a class to teach_?" she muttered darkly.

"This has been most entertaining," he answered as he put his wand back into his robe pocket and then turned to leave the classroom.

Celeste closed the door behind him, resisting the urge to slam it, knowing she was never going to be able to live this down.

"Why aren't you all reading?" she commented as she turned back towards the students, who hastily flipped open their books and began to read. She headed back over to her desk and sat down.

She frowned unhappily, thinking the day had turned disastrous: first she had scared the devil out of the students and now she had pink hair. There was only one person to blame for this trouble and that was Professor Snape. She knew he was gloating, reveling in her misfortune. If he had not interrupted her class, everything would have gone smoothly.

She was terrified to see what her hair looked like. She would wait until class was over before she even attempted to try and figure out what to do about it. She could not walk around for the rest of the day with pink hair, but she was not going to move until the class had ended.

When the bell did ring, the students all started to put their books away and get up to leave.

"Wait one moment, everyone," Celeste said loudly, standing up and making her way back around to stand in front of her desk.

"I want everyone to finish reading Chapter One, then I'd like you to do the practice assignment at the end of the chapter."

With that said, the students began to file out of the classroom. Celeste stopped Fred and George before they could leave.

"I need to have a word with both of you before you go," she said. She closed the door and made a motion with her hand for them to sit back down.

"Ah, we thought you might," Fred commented repressively.

The twins moved over and sat down at the nearest desks while Celeste perched on the edge of another.

"You could have just given _us_ detention, Professor Fairstone," George offered. "We're used to it," he went on, smiling half-heartedly.

"Why give it to everyone?" Fred wondered.

"Because everyone participated in the disagreement by egging you two and the other boys on to fight and because nobody stepped in to try and stop it," she offered as an explanation. "Are you worried everyone is going to be angry with you for getting them detention?" she asked.

"Not particularly … well, maybe a little," George mused, glancing over at Fred.

"We were defending your honor, Professor," Fred responded sharply.

"My honor?" questioned Celeste.

"They were saying things about you that we can't repeat," George informed.

"Then Professor Snape turns up and starts talking about us, and those Slytherin gits started stirring it up … saying that we're ruining the school and … well, more things we can't really repeat," Fred muttered grumpily.

"I know it is hard to ignore people when they are being horrible to you," Celeste offered gently. "But in my classroom, I would rather you not break out in a fight or disrupt things so much that we can no longer continue on with our lesson."

Neither of the twins replied, they just glanced at each other and attempted to look as though they were regretful of what happened. It was very difficult, considering they had been quite thrilled with the magic she had invoked to calm the class.

"Can you teach us how to make the dragon?" Fred wondered, staring at her eagerly.

Celeste cocked her head to the side, half grinning at the two boys.

"You two did not move. In fact you stood there not affected at all by my spell. I have to say that is the first time that has ever happened," stated Celeste. "You both looked rather excited instead of afraid," she added.

"Well, we had the idea that you were not intent on killing us," George responded.

"And we like slightly dangerous but relatively harmless magic … it's our specialty," Fred informed proudly.

"We like the dangerous and very deadly magic too … but that kind isn't as good for business," George said, grinning mischievously.

Celeste was not quite sure what to make of these two young boys. They seemed to not care very much about detention and took sheer enjoyment in things from which everyone else appeared to run.

"Before I can teach you anything, there is a little issue we need to clear up," said Celeste, pointing to her hair.

Fred and George's expression turned disheartened rather quickly.

"It was not meant for you, Professor," Fred stated firmly. "I wouldn't have thrown it if I knew it was going to hit you. I mean, unless you were a completely useless teacher or something, then I might have, but we sort of got the idea from the first part of the class that you were going to be alright … so … we had no intention of turning your hair pink," Fred finished.

"I understand that, but I can't walk around with pink hair," she informed. "So I need to know how to reverse this."

"I think what my brother is trying to tell you is, we don't have a counter spell for it," said George. "We never really thought of curing anyone we hit with one of them … and it is still in the testing stages," he added.

"There are more of those things?" she asked repressively, suddenly afraid she was going to have permanently pink hair.

Fred took out of his robe pocket three little round objects about the same size as Dungbombs. He handed them over to Celeste, who took them and examined them curiously.

"We emptied out the contents of the Dungbombs very carefully … not an easy thing to do," Fred stated. "We had to take it outside the house because our mother was rather angry with us. For some reason, she felt our room wasn't smelling too fresh."

"Yeah, we had a few accidents, but eventually we got it," George went on. "Then, when we figured out how to get the casing off without the bombs exploding, we simply filled them with our new creation. We hadn't officially tested them yet … I suppose we can say they worked," George offered.

"So you like taking things apart and seeing how they work?" asked Celeste.

"Of course, how else could we figure out how to make them?" Fred announced.

"Next time, make sure you work up a counter spell," Celeste cautioned. "In the meantime, I'll need you to write down exactly the process you used so I can fix this mess before next class."

Fred and George exchanged a brief glance and then appeared to resign themselves to giving over their magic pink hair creation. Fred took out a blank parchment and wrote down the recipe he and George had created. He handed it to Celeste once he was done and she scanned over it a couple times.

"It will wash out eventually … just so you know," George offered.

"We tested it on our brother's rat when we were creating it … took Percy ten washes to get the rat back to normal," Fred commented, a devious glimmer in his eye.

"Alright then, at least I don't have to worry about it being forever," Celeste allowed, grinning at them. "You two better get going to your next class," she said as she stood up and made her way over to the door.

"We're sorry, Professor, we really did not mean for you to be the one we used it on," Fred commented as he stopped beside her at the door.

"Just promise me … next time you'll not use your creations in my class unless you show them to me first," Celeste allowed.

"So you're not going to write to our parents or suspend us from your lessons?" George asked hesitantly.

"No, at least not today. You are both very creative and that's valuable, but I would rather you put your creative energy into your classwork."

The twins did not respond right away; both seemed to be contemplating this situation and how to use it to their advantage.

"So, can you teach us the dragon spell, Professor Fairstone?" Fred pressed in a hopeful voice.

"You and that dragon!" Celeste announced with a laugh. "We'll see how it goes in the classroom … if you both behave yourselves in my class, I might see it in my heart to teach you the dragon spell."

The twins both smiled brightly and nodded their heads vigorously.

"Go on now, you don't want to be late for your next class," she cautioned.

The two left, walking out into the corridor and hastening to their next class. Once they were out of sight, Celeste hurried back inside, hoping she had enough time to devise a counter spell so she could return her hair to its correct color.

------------------------------[88]-----------------------------

Fairstone was watching him, again.

It was Friday and the first week at Hogwarts was almost over. He was on his break, which he usually took in the staff room. He had for many years now been able to be alone, undisturbed. In his office there was always the chance of some student coming in with their little dramas. When using the staff room, he was less likely to be bothered by anyone.

Well, things had changed apparently, he thought grumpily from behind the newspaper he held up to shield him from the person who was invading what he considered his space.

Severus felt very aggravated to know he was the object of her pink-headed curiosity. He was used to watching people; it was what he did best. To have this person showing such obvious interest in him was not to his liking.

What was really bothering him about this situation was that they were using the staff room at the exact same time every day this week. He had never noticed before that the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher had the same break as him. Now he was having to share the staff room with her.

Then he wondered whether it was that other professors chose not to come here because he was here. He seemed to remember when he first started the job as a professor, other teachers would gather in the staff room during the day.

He had never really considered it before, but eventually he had the staff room all to himself and could read the _Daily Prophet_ in uninterrupted quiet.

Now this pink-headed tart had to start coming in here and ruining the atmosphere to which he had grown accustomed.

This week had been somewhat different from the norm. The first real issue that turned into a drama was the debate about the word _Muggle_. It was the first controversy of the school year, apart from Fairstone's pink hair.

Some of the students supported the idea of not using the term _Muggle_. A majority of others strongly disagreed. Yesterday he had found out that Fairstone had received quite a few letters from angry parents complaining about her statements regarding the word _Muggle_.

Her classes sounded unorthodox, although his only personal experience with it was the first day when she did her little hocus pocus of a dragon. She had terrified some students, but apparently others had become quite impressed with her as the news spread around the school of what happened.

Everything else he had heard came from students or gossip between professors. Although half the time he could not quite understand what the students blathered about, their opinions could rarely be trusted. In his experience, students would complain about the easiest tasks; if you dared give them something remotely difficult to do, they would squeal like baby Hippogriffs who could not find their mothers.

It was hard for him to give merit to every conversation he had heard, plus some students sounded quite excited when they talked about Fairstone's class. Even some of his Slytherins had spoken approvingly.

Still, some of her methods seemed very controversial and far different from what the school and students were used to. He was not quite sure she was suited for teaching here at this school.

Especially because her damn hair was still _pink_.

Severus glanced around the edge of the newspaper to see her lurid head sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. She hastily turned her face, pretending interest in whatever it was she was reading.

"Is there something you want, Professor Fairstone?" he asked as he let his newspaper fold itself down.

"What?" she muttered, pretending ignorance to the fact she had been staring at him.

"You are constantly staring at me. If there is -"

"I'm not staring at you," she interrupted defensively.

"I know that you are," he countered. "Why is it you and I are always here in the staff room alone?" he wondered idly.

"It's not my problem if you and I have a break at the same time," she announced sharply. "I have the right to come in here if I want," she added angrily.

"You are quite worked up, Professor Fairstone," he began smoothly. "I believe it must be that your hair is bothering you … I thought you would have fixed that by now. Although I don't think it can be called pink any more."

She was glowering at him now and her eyes looked quite murderous. She was attempting to be intimidating, but he was quite entertained by the pink head and angry face. The hair had grown darker instead of lighter and he wondered whether the twins had actually given her the exact wrong advice on how to clear up the mess they had caused.

Severus remembered the embarrassment she had suffered that first day. Especially that night in the Great Hall when she had come to eat dinner. Everyone had burst into laughter as she walked into the room.

Professor Burbage had offered support, some pathetic remark about embracing muggle subculture but otherwise Fairstone had been completely humiliated. He had to begrudgingly admire her a little, she had lifted her chin and pretended to be unaffected. It did not take long for everyone to see she was not going to simply run home because she suffered this incident.

None of the students seemed very interested any longer in talking about her hair, except to wonder when she would change it back to normal. Now that a week had passed the students were more interested in the weekend and their escape from classes for a couple of days.

Here in the staff room, Fairstone turned her head away from him, apparently intent on ignoring him. She looked very unhappy and he watched as she rested her elbow on the arm of the chair and propped her chin up on her hand.

"You are not going to cry, are you?" he asked hesitantly, seeing her frown deepen.

"_NO_!" she growled angrily, glaring back at him with dislike.

"Let me guess: you thought you were going to come to Hogwarts and everything would go smoothly. You were hoping all the students would love you and it would all be so wonderful. You want to show everyone what a great teacher you are and -"

"That's enough from you!" she cried aggressively, flinging her hand in his direction angrily. "I should have guessed of all people, you would be the one who would enjoy my humiliation the most. You think it's funny, don't you? That my hair is … is like this!"

"I must answer truthfully. _Yes_, I have enjoyed it very much," he answered. "It is the most entertaining thing that has happened in a long while," he admitted cheerfully.

"_You are the MOST_ … most … ohhh, I don't even have a word for what you are," she asserted.

Severus returned her dark expression with his own pleasant one. It was rare for him to see this much humor in anything and he hardly ever found a situation worthy of laughing out loud. This pink-haired professor had him fighting the desire to laugh.

"I doubt you would enjoy it if this happened to you," she decided.

"I will tell you that there have been any number of things students have tried to do to Hogwarts professors, myself included. Your situation is nothing new," he informed. "Well … perhaps the pink hair is new, but really you should have expected it," he went on. "You are an outsider. Did you not think something like this might occur?" he inquired.

"It was an accident," she corrected.

"Oh yes, so the Weasley twins say. They never meant for you to be injured in their little prank. Is that what you believe?" he said. "You don't know them as I do. I would not put it past them to have envisioned this outcome," he contested, waving his hand towards her hair.

"I … did think that some students might … what I mean to say is I knew it could happen," she corrected. "I'm not completely stupid, Professor Snape. I did think of it," she answered.

"You thought you'd have pink hair? Shall I guess that you are now making some sort of fashion statement with this color choice?" he joked as a devious glint in his eye sparked up. However, instead of being offended, this time she snorted with humor and waved her hand again at him, but it was a dismissive wave instead of aggressive.

"No, I can't say I have ever thought of having pink hair," she allowed. "It is bad enough on its own. The twins told me it would wash out; I am hoping they were being honest. I have however been trying to work up a counter spell. I have no idea if the washing or magical attempts are what has made it worse," she admitted.

"Do you want my help, Professor Fairstone?" he asked bluntly.

She regarded him warily and did not seem quite sure how to take his question.

"I don't know if I can afford your help; there always tend to be strings attached," she insinuated.

"You have some complaint on how magical people conduct business? I would imagine you know how it works among our kind … a favor for a favor," he implied silkily.

"Is that a law or an unwritten rule, Professor Snape?" the voice of Professor McGonagall asked from the doorway.

Severus had not heard her enter and he turned to look at her, standing there with a very stern expression on her face.

McGonagall walked forward and held out something to Professor Fairstone; it looked like a potion vial to him.

"I was just in the Headmaster's office and he asked me to bring this to you. He would have brought it to you himself, but he has a meeting with the Governors today and had to leave promptly," she explained.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall," Professor Fairstone responded politely and both women glanced over at him.

"I suppose I'll have to take a pass on that offer of help, Professor Snape," Fairstone said politely. "Dumbledore decided to help me by making a potion that should get rid of my pink hair problem," she informed.

Severus frowned slightly, gave her and McGonagall a curt nod and then lifted up his paper so he could ignore them.

For some reason he was very annoyed that Dumbledore had gone out of his way to help Professor Fairstone. For the remainder of the day it continued to nag at him, especially the fact that Dumbledore had made a potion for the silly woman. He could not put his finger on exactly why it bothered him and he figured he should not care. But the more he thought about it, the more grumpy he became over the issue.

By the end of the day, he decided he needed to speak with the Headmaster personally. Later that evening he made his way up to the Headmaster's study.

"Enter." the headmasters voice called from behind the door. Severus entered silently and sat down in the empty chair in front of the desk.

Dumbledore pretended ignorance to his presence until Severus had made himself comfortable. It was at that moment the man looked up from the parchment he was reading.

"Severus," Dumbledore said in a friendly tone. "How has your week been?"

"It has been predictable," he commented evenly.

"You do not usually make a special visit to my office unless there is something you wish to speak to me about," Dumbledore commented casually, smiling faintly at Severus.

Severus remained silent for a moment, watching the man's blue eyes glitter behind the half-moon glasses. He always had the idea Dumbledore knew when to expect him and what he would want to talk about.

"Yes, there is something, or I should say _someone_, I wished to talk to you about," answered Severus.

"Well, fire away, Severus," said Dumbledore cheerfully; the tone grated Severus' nerves.

"Is there some special reason I should be impressed with Professor Fairstone?" asked Severus coolly.

"Is there some special reason you find her unsatisfactory?" Dumbledore countered.

"I could give you a list, but it would probably take quite a while to compile it," answered Severus sarcastically.

"I find her pleasant and agreeable," Dumbledore stated. "Her teaching methods may be a little different from wh-"

"A little different!" cut in Severus, his expression turning bitter.

"You do not approve?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I and others. I have been informed she received quite a few disapproving letters from parents," offered Severus.

"I will remind you that _you_ did not come to teaching in the usual way," Dumbledore cautioned. "At the time I hired you … there were quite a few people who disagreed with me and, if I may be so bold to say, some were very angry with me for appointing you."

"It is not the same thing!" Severus snapped.

"Celeste Fairstone has taken the opportunity to improve herself as a teacher," Dumbledore went on, ignoring Severus' complaint.

"Oh yes, her elaborate qualifications in teaching and educational theory. What do silly documents have to do with anything?" Severus argued. "She cannot even reverse a child's simple spell and required you to help her," Severus muttered bitterly.

"I would not judge her by this first week. Pink hair aside, nothing with the Weasley twins has ever been simple, as you well know."

"They are only second year students," Severus insisted.

"Even though you might not want to admit it, you know as well as I do that in certain areas they are far more advanced than normal second year students," said Dumbledore sternly.

"It still does not change the fact that you had to help Professor Fairstone fix the drama they created," Severus pressed. "This tells me she lacks certain abilities that are required for the job you have given her."

"Do you have a problem with me helping Professor Fairstone?" Dumbledore inquired, giving Severus a very direct and penetrating stare.

"I'm saying … if she cannot even reverse this simple spell, how is she going to teach students anything useful? I don't care if you help her … however I did see that it was a potion you made. As far as I am aware, I am still Potions Master and -"

"If you do not care that I help her, what difference would it make if I created the potion?" Dumbledore argued.

Severus frowned but did not reply. He had no answer because even he was unsure why it bothered him so much that Dumbledore had helped Fairstone.

"You feel perhaps as though I usurped your position?" Dumbledore inquired.

Severus looked away from Dumbledore; how he hated being in this position. It always made him feel more like a student than a professor.

"Shall I ask if you were more interested in showing off your ability, or possibly more interested in impressing our new colleague?" Dumbledore wondered, a hint of humor in his tone.

Severus' expression turned very dark and he glowered at Dumbledore with unreserved dislike.

"Is it both?" Dumbledore pressed.

"It is most positively neither," Severus announced bitterly, looking as if he wanted to leap up out of the chair. "Why should I care about what she thinks … why am I even wasting my time with this … _it's ludicrous_ … damn American annoyance … I don't want to talk about that bothersome creature any more," muttered Severus, his anger making it hard for him to speak.

"Very well," Dumbledore allowed. "Perhaps we might speak about something else."

Severus did not respond. He was not sure whether he had patience for another conversation tonight.

"I attended a meeting of the Governors today. Lucius Malfoy has been quite busy over the summer," Dumbledore began in a calm tone. He had turned his attention down to the parchment he had previously been reading when Severus had entered.

Severus glanced over to Fawkes who was preening his feathers.

"It came to my attention during the meeting that they had already gathered at Malfoy Manor a few weeks ago. I was a little surprised to hear about it. Apparently Lucius held a lavish dinner in honor of the Governors. They expressed concern that I was not there, even though Lucius assured them he had extended an invitation to me," Dumbledore explained. "It was brought to my attention that you were invited and did attend this dinner," added Dumbledore.

Severus scowled uncomfortably and glanced back over at Dumbledore, who was again staring at him quite curiously.

"I did attend a dinner at Malfoy Manor," Severus responded stiffly. "I had no idea of its nature until I arrived and saw that the other eleven Governors were in attendance," he admitted.

"I was given this letter today, which was copied to me privately by one of the Governors who wishes to remain anonymous," said Dumbledore, holding out the parchment to him.

Severus took it and briefly read over it.

"Were you aware of this letter?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, I was not," Severus answered firmly, passing the letter back to Dumbledore.

"Lucius Malfoy sounds very convincing in this letter, his opinions that I should no longer be Headmaster of Hogwarts. He sent this letter to each of the Governors, apparently in the hope of their support for me retiring. Or, more likely, it sounds very much that he would rather I was removed. I am not really surprised, more curious I admit," Dumbledore offered, giving Severus a very inquiring expression, as if he might be asking for tomorrow's weather forecast.

"He … did speak of you retiring at the dinner, but it was no more than his usual comments," said Severus. "I was surprised that all the Governors were there, but I did not comment about it to them or you. I am rarely fond of idle conversation and the small talk everyone seems to enjoy at parties."

"I am very aware of your talents, Severus, please do not try to convince me that you are unaware of what goes on around you, " scolded Dumbledore. "I might gather from this situation that Lucius Malfoy has already has in mind who my successor will be," Dumbledore commented.

"_You know why I am here_," Severus said sharply, sitting forward in his chair. "You want to know if I have conspired with him in this matter? _I have not_. This is none of my doing. It is Lucius' own idea if that is his intention for me to take your place. I cannot answer for his actions. I have put myself in your school for my own reasons and you know very well what they are," he finished, for the first time a real passion and fire lighting in his dark eyes.

Dumbledore nodded his head very slightly and took out his wand. He ignited the parchment into a brief show of fire and a moment later the parchment had vanished from existence. Fawkes gave a slight noise of interest and then returned to his feather cleaning.

"I believe you, Severus," Dumbledore conceded in a gentle tone. "The matter is settled for me and we will not mention it again."

Severus was not sure how to take this sudden change in tone or the offer of trust the man was giving. He had not conspired with Lucius Malfoy in this matter and felt very unhappy being put into a position of having to defend himself while rejecting one of the only people he could really call a friend.

"Is there anything else you wish to discuss tonight?" Severus inquired when Dumbledore made no other comments.

"Only that I would like you to give Professor Fairstone a chance to prove herself."

Severus gave a huff of breath, a little frustrated that the conversation had turned back to the pink-headed professor.

"You are the Headmaster; she is your problem. If she allows the students to burn down the school, don't say I did not warn you," Severus allowed.

Dumbledore chuckled and then smiled rather mischievously.

"I suppose if everyone has pink hair by the end of the month, I will show some concern … until then, I will give her the benefit of the doubt," concluded Dumbledore. "I hope you will at least try to do the same, Severus."

Severus shrugged his shoulders but decided not to answer one way or the other. He did not care about the silly woman and he was determined to ignore her. It was only one school year after all and then she would be gone and he would never have to think of her ever again.


	55. Chapter 55

"_Celeste is my friend and if you and I are friends, Severus, then you wouldn't hesitate to help me. We're supposed to look out for each other. She's my friend and I don't want her hurt … so help me make sure she is alright."_

Severus jerked upright into a sitting position. The bed sheets were twisted around his legs and he kicked frantically at them so he could untangle himself.

He was gasping for breath, his heart hammering in his chest. The room was dark, but the image of Lily Evans was so powerful that for a few moments the experience made him believe it had not been a dream; that she was standing at the foot of his bed, scolding him.

Her words confused him, but he knew from the tone she was angry. He could see her face, still burned into his mind, firing up all kinds of emotions he did not want to deal with.

Those words Lily had uttered … he did not recall them ever being said to him. He could not place what the dream had been about, only that Lily was angry with him and she wanted him to do something. This could not have been a real event: Lily had spoken Fairstone's first name; she had insisted he do something to assist her, but Lily did not know Celeste Fairstone.

He tried to assure himself the conversation could not have ever actually occurred, but his emotions were making it very difficult for rational thought to take over.

He forced a shaky hand under his pillow, finding his wand so he could light the candles in his private rooms. With a wave of his wand the darkness disappeared. He could not however so easily dismiss the image of Lily or banish the statement she had made.

He felt a horrible dizziness pass over him and his stomach spasmed involuntarily. He clumsily got out of bed, desperate to get to the toilet. His head was spinning and he was sure at any moment he would lose what little dinner he had eaten earlier that evening.

As he entered his private bathroom, he took a moment to try and calm himself, taking deep breaths. He reached out a shaky hand to find the sink and used it to steady himself. He closed his eyes, hoping the cold room would soothe his physical symptoms.

After a minute his stomach began to settle down, but a throbbing headache started up at the back of his head.

He turned on the water, leaned over the sink and used one hand to splash his face with water, then onto back of his neck. He sighed, staring mournfully down into the sink.

These dreams had grown more and more dominant over the last month and a half. At first they were minor events of disturbed sleep, but, as the days progressed and September turned to October, they started to grow worse. Now here near the end of October it had gotten to a point of being more than he could control.

Over the past month and a half life at Hogwarts fell into the normal schedule; even Professor Fairstone had become an expected occurrence in his daily life at the school. What had at first been considered unusual about Fairstone was no longer. Fairstone had managed to slowly pick away at the resistance students had presented her.

Even he had to give her points for persistence; she had won over a majority of the staff. She was particular friends with Professor Burbage. She was also very friendly with Dumbledore, and the latter fact really got on Severus' last nerve.

He did not so much care about Burbage and Fairstone being friends. However, Dumbledore talked to Fairstone as if they were old friends. He would frequently see them together, walking on the grounds, talking in the corridor; Dumbledore always looked so friendly and amiable when the two were together. Severus was curious, wondering what they were talking about and why Dumbledore found the need to spend so much time with the American tart.

Fairstone's pink hair had changed back to normal after two days of whatever potion Dumbledore had brewed her. This bothered him the most, that Dumbledore would make her a potion without consulting him. Though, Severus was already brewing a potion for the woman; why could the silly creature not brew her own potions?

He felt a little self-satisfied thinking maybe she was terrible at Potions. All talk, that is what Fairstone was. Her skills in certain areas might be passable, but at least if she was bad at Potions, he would be glad. It still annoyed him, partly because he wanted to know what the potion was Dumbledore had created. However, he had no desire to ask Dumbledore, he did not want to look like a complete fool.

He was quite obviously the only professor who chose to complain. Eventually he had to admit his complaining could not stand up against the fact that she was a rather productive and intelligent teacher. As much as he wanted to find fault in her attitude or methods for instructing the students, he decided he was fighting a battle in which nobody else was willing to join him.

Something about Fairstone still bothered him, but even her presence in the staff room had started to become normal. Listening to her chatter at meals had also somehow become tolerable, which annoyed him further. The fact that these strange dreams were growing stronger made him afraid of what was happening to him.

Severus lifted his head and glanced into the mirror hesitantly. For a moment, he feared Lily's angry face would be staring back at him, threatening him with the dissolvement of their friendship if he did not assist Celeste.

But Lily was dead, gone forever. Having a dream about a conversation they had never had, that truly frightened him. She still affected him in such a way that he could not contain his reactions, especially when this reaction was coming from words he never remembered her saying to him. The cutting regrets of what he had done invaded his senses, the bitterness of all the things he had never told her, the desperate fear of knowing he was partly to blame for her death. It was something he never, ever wanted to think of: that it was his own fault she had been murdered.

These dreams were overwhelming him; it was too much, even for him. Severus prided himself on his ability to remain separate and unattached from everyone. It was easier not to care, because when you did care, you got hurt or the other person did. Then there was always the humiliation of rejection and being made a fool of, something he knew all too well.

Severus stared unhappily into the mirror. His mind began to ponder the possibility that Lily might have known Fairstone. It seemed highly unlikely that they had known each other, especially considering he had no memory of Fairstone being a student at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore told him that Fairstone had been a student during his fifth year. That was the year he had been hurt in the Dark Forest and suffered from memory problems; he had almost been killed. The thing was, he had never really found out why he had been in the Dark Forest.

Other students had avoided him before the incident, but afterwards even some of his fellow Slytherins had become very wary of him, making him more isolated than before. Even those who had been moderately friendly to him gave him a wide berth after the spider attack. The other dreaded event he remembered was not long after that: Lily ended their friendship. He had tried again and again to get her to forgive him for what he said, but she would no longer have anything to do with him.

These thoughts troubled him because he had actually been avoiding all of it: thinking about fifth year, denying the possibility that Lily might have known Fairstone. He had tried to pretend Fairstone was not a student, because the prospect that Lily and Fairstone could have been friends was too frightening to think about.

Yet here it was, the desperate fear that he would be faced with remembering Lily because someone else brought her up. As much as he wanted to continue to avoid it, he knew he could not any longer.

So what if she had known Lily? He still had zero memories of Fairstone, plus she had not yet mentioned Lily. His curiosity began to battle with his fear. He would never ask Fairstone if she had known Lily; that would be the last subject he would ever want to bring up with the curly-headed tart.

Severus gave a great huff and decided he had to do something else besides wallow in dreams and missing memories. He knew he would not get back to sleep tonight; he needed to escape the confines of his private room so that he could distract himself.

A little while later he was dressed and shortly afterwards he paced the corridors in an attempt to distract himself, or at the very least tire himself out so he could go back to bed. When the first floor did not satisfy, he found himself traveling up into the castle, prowling the various corridors and doorways as he traveled along.

Eventually he paused, hearing the faint footsteps of someone heading in his direction on an opposing corridor. He moved into the shadows of a large statue, waiting to see who else might be out of bed at this hour. Perhaps he would be able to vent his frustrations on some hapless Hufflepuff or arrogant Gryffindor.

-------------------------------[88]-------------------------------

Celeste had not been able to go to sleep. She stayed up late to start with, losing track of time grading papers and essays. When she had finally gone to bed, she tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep.

She struggled with the covers on her bed one last time, then gave up and got out of bed, dressed and headed out into the corridor. She had no idea where she was going; instead she began to wander the corridors in an attempt to walk off the excess energy that was keeping her awake.

The long corridors were dimly lit at night, giving the castle a gloomy and lonely atmosphere. At this late hour, Hogwarts was a very different place from the daytime.

Peeves somehow always managed to know when she left her private rooms. The creature's curiosity over what she was doing was apparently much stronger than whatever mischief he was trying to get into.

Most ghosts tended to either be very curious about her or afraid of her. The ghosts here at Hogwarts each reacted slightly differently to her.

The Slytherin ghost kept his distance, but he always had a certain expression on his face, as if he were holding back the desire to approach her. The Hufflepuff ghost tended to avoid her as well, his reaction being similar to the Slytherin ghost. The Gryffindor ghost was very talkative, but he always managed not to get too close. The Ravenclaw ghost avoided her altogether.

There were other ghosts who resided at Hogwarts, but most of them avoided her in a similar manner to the Ravenclaw ghost. Professor Binns was one of the few ghosts she had met who did not react to her in a normal way.

At first she thought him very similar to the Gryffindor ghost, he was very chatty with her. She did not mind that and she got along quite well with him for a while. Then he did something that had really disturbed her. One day he made an offhand comment to her in the staff room. She had been leaving and he said as she left, '_I wonder what might have happened if you had been around when I fell asleep_.'

The comment gave her a terrible fright. After that she avoided him like the plague, thinking he somehow knew what she was.

Peeves was completely different from the ghosts; he tended to follow her around very much like a lost dog or, more to the point, a very mischievous puppy.

None of the ghosts really seemed aware of what she was, but obviously they sensed it even if they did not fully understand it. Peeves being the most attracted to her gave her a moderate amount of power where he was concerned. None of the ghosts would like it if she got too close: her effect on them was like the repelling power of two magnets: they would move away if she was intent on making them leave.

Celeste had no intention of chasing away Peeves right now, however. As long as he kept his distance, she had no problem with him being curious. She was just walking and it was not really so bad to have a companion to walk with, even if he was just a mischievous spirit.

The walk was going fairly well, but as she turned to make her way down the next corridor she was overcome by the sense that someone other than Peeves was nearby, watching her. She paused, scanning the area and eyeing the statues warily.

"I-is someone there?" she asked cautiously, continuing to scan the dark shadows. Her first instinct was to reach for her wand.

Her eyes widened and she jerked her head around, seeing a slight movement and spotting a dark figure standing beside one of the statues.

"Professor Fairstone," the quiet voice of Professor Snape said silkily. The figure moved ever so slightly, bringing the sallow face into view.

His face was surrounded by black hair and equally black robes, as usual. He blended in so well that she could not say precisely where he ended and the actual darkness began.

This was very awkward and Celeste was not quite sure what to say. He moved again, edging a little more towards her, out of the statue's darkness.

"Professor Snape," she greeted, trying to keep her voice even and settled. "You are up late … or it would be early now, I suppose," she offered.

"So it would seem. Clearly I am not the only one," he commented, his voice giving no hint to his emotions.

They both stood silently watching each other, neither quite sure how to approach the other.

Peeves was floating some distance away and Severus took notice of him instantly. Celeste followed his gaze to see what he was watching. Peeves was frowning rather unhappily at Severus.

"What is this about?" Severus wondered, turning his attention back to Celeste.

"I could not get to sleep. I thought a walk would help," said Celeste timidly. "Peeves, he sort of … follows me around sometimes. I suppose he is curious as to what I'm doing," she informed.

Severus raised one dark eyebrow, not sure what to make of Peeves' odd behavior. He did not recall the poltergeist ever being all that interested in professors. Usually it was the students whom the little beast took great pleasure in taunting.

"So, you've already gained a suitor while you are here in Britain, how charming," Severus stated, sneering slightly. She was however not offended, more she seemed entertained by what he said; she even laughed.

"I suppose it could be worse," she replied once her laughter stopped, returning his sneer with a devious grin.

Severus was not sure how to take the comment. Was that an insult, was she teasing him? As if _he_ would ever be a suitor of hers, it was the last thing he wanted to consider. However he had noticed one thing while he was standing here talking to her - his headache had ended and he felt much more himself.

"Are you on patrol tonight for out of bed students?" she asked.

Severus shook his head, moving ever so slightly closer to her.

"So … you don't mean to say you are also restless tonight," she said pleasantly.

"If you must know, I had a headache," he answered. "It has gone now," he added.

There was a pause, neither speaking and both unsure how to continue or break away from the conversation. Severus would have rather just walked on and pretended he had not met her in the corridor, but for some reason he could not move; instead he simply stood there rooted on the spot.

"We could walk together," she offered.

"_You and I walk together_?" he spluttered. "Why?"

"Well, there is a rumor you are human," Celeste suggested, glancing over at Peeves and then back to Severus. "I just thought it might be nice to have real company that is alive. You _are_ alive, aren't you?"

Severus scowled at her, not liking her attempt at humor. He had no idea where she was going with this conversation and he wished he had walked away from it when the impulse struck him to do so.

"Naturally I am alive," he responded softly. "We only have one professor at this school who is not. If you have not yet deduced which one, I am not going to enlighten you," he went on. "What is your purpose in wanting me to walk with you?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Purpose?" she announced, a hint of laughter in her voice. "Do I need a purpose to walk with you? I just thought we could try to be more polite to each other. We started out all wrong the first weeks of school, but lately we haven't really bothered each other."

"I might not go that far," he cut in derisively.

"I was hoping we could at least try and be civil to each other from now on … maybe even try to be friends," she went on, pretending he had not interrupted.

"Friends," he responded, his whole body tensing at the mention of the word; it made him instantly think of Lily.

"You oppose us becoming friends?" she wondered.

"It was not something I have even considered," admitted Severus.

"Well, I have. I would rather we were able to get along than not," she started, looking determined.

"You've thought about us being friends?" he said smoothly.

"I-yes … I have," she answered. "You are the only adult here at school who seems opposed to me," she added.

"So you need everyone to be your friend?" he asked darkly.

"I don't _need_ it. Let's just say it would be nice if we could be friends. And besides that, if you are on the same team, you would hope everyone has got your best interest at heart … and most of the time I don't get that feeling from you."

"Team … you compare being a professor at Hogwarts to a sport? I suppose I should not be surprised considering how … ah … _eventful_ some of your classes have been," he said smoothly. "At least your hair did return to its normal color," he added, a smug grin cutting across his face.

"I think you know what I mean when I say _team_," said Celeste.

"You assume too much then, Professor Fairstone. I am not in the habit of thinking of very many things as a team effort," he allowed distantly, ready to break away from the conversation and leave.

"We both teach here. I assume you would think it was important that we both accomplish our jobs effectively," she stated before he could turn to leave.

"You believe we are here for the same reason?" he announced.

When she did not reply right away, he continued, his tone becoming more sarcastic as he spoke.

"You assume I am here because I want to make sure all the little children grow up talented and fulfilled in their educational career. Hoping that they will leave school and become productive adults, making us all so very proud."

"I don't quite understand you, Professor Snape. Why would anyone want to be a teacher if they did not have that as one of their main goals? I have never understood why anyone would want to do this on a whim or for money, the pay is not anything to write home about," Celeste surmised.

"Indeed, why would anyone remain here, putting up with this nonsense just to obtain a few Galleons?" said Severus, waving one hand in Peeves' direction.

Celeste glanced over to find Peeves making very rude and ugly faces in their direction, along with quite a few offensive gestures; when Peeves noticed Celeste was looking at him, he pretended to be picking his nose instead.

"He is not a ghost," Severus said idly, glowering at Peeves with dislike. "He is probably the combined leftover magic of stupidity and troublemaking … from all the people who have passed through this building. He's something like mold."

Peeves' face turn bright red and he puffed up so much Celeste wondered whether he was going to explode.

"He is a spirit," Celeste replied. "I know he is different from the others, he was never a living person. He has certain qualities that are similar. I have often wondered if he is more an adaptation of the castle," she went on. "You describe him as a being that is purely leftover magic, but I wonder if it isn't more likely that both the building and people are influencing each other. My father has always had very interesting ideas about old magical buildings and their ability to take on a life of their own."

"Why does he follow you around?" questioned Severus. He was trying to change the subject. He had not been intending to debate magical theory with her, but somehow he was getting dragged into it without consultation.

Celeste did not answer. She had an idea why he followed her around, partly because of what she was, but another reason could be she tried to be more unsystematic in how she would deal with the poltergeist.

Peeves pretended indifference to her gaze and started to float around in circles, singing the Hogwarts song.

"Can you chase him away now?" asked Severus. He remembered seeing her order Peeves out of her way before and the poltergeist had obeyed her quite readily.

"_I'm not going … I'm not going_!" Peeves began in a singsong voice. "_Fairstone is curly-headed like a mop … No, no, no, not a beanie, not like Snape-meanie_!"

"I don't think I can chase him out of the castle, but I can make him move away from me," she offered.

"The Headmaster and the rest of the staff can usually do that, but even we have limited ability where Peeves is concerned. There have been a few Headmasters in the past who tried to get rid of him," Severus commented, pretending indifference to Peeves, who had returned to making obscene gestures.

"_Peeves no leaves_!" said Peeves aggressively, glaring at Severus.

"Which Headmasters?" wondered Celeste, doing her best to ignore Peeves.

Severus took a few moments to mention the Headmasters he remembered reading about and what they had tried to do.

"_Old Heads now hang on the wall…couldn't beat Peevsie at all! They didn't get me out …so now I'm going to SHOUT_!" Peeves called loudly, then started yelling and laughing like he was riding an out of control broom.

Celeste pulled out of her pocket a little bouncy rubber ball. She had purchased a bag of them a while back, thinking at some point she could use them for classroom lessons. She threw the ball in Peeves' direction, allowing it to bounce towards him.

Peeves stopped his shouting. His expression showed that he was thrilled by her distraction and very entertained by the unpredictable nature of the bouncing ball.

Severus grimaced, not very pleased to see a toy bouncing in the corridor.

"He seems a bit like a child who wants attention," Celeste whispered as Peeves caught the ball and tossed it back towards them.

Severus gave a curt nod. It was clear to him why Peeves wanted to follow Fairstone around: she was willing to cater to the little beast's chaotic nature.

The ball bounced erratically towards Severus. He reached out and caught it easily enough. He examined it a moment and, instead of handing it over to Fairstone or bouncing it back to Peeves, he shoved it into one of his own robe pockets. Fairstone frowned very slightly, giving him the idea she was disappointed with his actions.

"_Professors, Professors, gonna be messers_," Peeves called in a taunting voice. When neither Celeste nor Severus reacted to the taunt, Peeves' tone became annoyed. "_Toss … Moss…Rubberball…Darnitall_!" muttered Peeves, expecting another toy to come bouncing his way.

Severus was not going to give into this silly diversion for the misfit.

"_Toy stealer! Meanie! Toss … Toss … Toss_!" Peeves insisted, starting to bounce on the floor like the ball.

"What do you do exactly, when you want him to go away?" Severus asked, intent on seeing what Fairstone would do.

"Usually just go over to him," answered Celeste.

"_Show me_."

Celeste hesitated a moment but decided to humor him, shrugging her shoulders and walking over to Peeves, who stopped bouncing right away when he saw her approaching.

"_Not gonna … NOT GONNA_!" fussed Peeves.

Once Celeste was right in front of him, Peeves floated back a little.

"_NO, No, NO … not gonna GO … No … No … Eeeeeee_!!" cried Peeves when Celeste made a jump towards him. Peeves bounced backwards as if he had run into a wall. He zipped away down to the end of the corridor, where he stopped, turned and gave them both a very direct offensive gesture.

"_MEAN MEANIES_!" Peeves yelled viciously, zipping out of sight.

Once he was gone, Celeste began to laugh as she walked back over to stand with Snape. His expression gave no hint of what he thought about her actions.

"That does not seem like very much to me. He probably just chose to leave," Severus offered once she had finished her laugh. "It's not really any more than what we would usually do," he added.

"You jump at Peeves when he is bothering you?" asked Celeste, grinning.

Severus' expression turned sour; he did not reply because he knew she was trying to tease him.

"It is very possible Peeves is more likely to avoid professors because we represent to him a symbol of order. He is a creature of disorder, so a lot of the time we conflict with his very nature," she began. "He might like children better because they appear differently to him, being more similar to him than adults would be."

"How we deal with him probably determines how he views us or reacts to us. I'm surprised he is not more aggressive towards you, since you are … well …"

She did not finish her comment because Severus gave her a glare of warning.

"Your actions speak clearer than your many words. You are attempting to make a friend of Peeves by being pleasant to him, entertaining him and allowing his disruptive actions. Obviously you do need everyone to be your friend," he said icily. "And instead of critiquing your own behavior, you choose to put a measuring stick on me," he complained.

"I haven't gone out of my way to be nice to Peeves," she contested. "I just thought someone who presented such a stern front might be more likely to work him up than a person who was more willing to adjust to his presence."

"I am very well adjusted to this castle. I do not require advice from you on how this place works. If you forgot, I am a Head of House and I have been here for many years, while you have only been here a few weeks," complained Severus.

"Just because you have been here longer than me doesn't mean what I say has no merit. I really have to wonder why you are a professor," she said thoughtfully. "You have such an intolerance for people and -"

"_Excuse me_!" he cut in heatedly. "Just who do you think you are? Where did you get the authority to speak to me in this manner?"

"I did not know I needed approval to state the obvious, Professor Snape," she allowed. "I'm not trying to upset you, I'm just trying to understand why you treat people the way you do, students in particular."

"I have no idea what you are rambling on about now," said Severus coolly. "You are not in a position to speak to me about my job. I serve at the will of the Headmaster and school Governors, not Professor Fairstone the nosey American woman … _who has no say in the matter either way_," he scolded.

"I might be nosey, but -"

Severus made a loud noise of contempt and frustration, interrupting her and also letting her know her comments were not wanted. She stared at him like he was a small child, which infuriated him even more.

"I can see you don't even want -"

"_Would you stop nagging me_!" Severus cried. "You are always talking … can you ever just be quiet!?" he announced.

"I am not nagging you. I think -"

"_You think_! Who cares what _you think_! W_hy don't you go _think_ somewhere else_!" he ordered angrily.

Her face flushed bright red. She turned abruptly and marched off in the same direction Peeves had gone. Severus watched her leave, glad to be out of her company. He headed down the corridor in the opposite direction.

He had thought the headache was gone, but a few moments later it returned, spoiling his moment of triumph in chasing Fairstone away.

It began to nag at him, very much like Professor Fairstone's constant comments that got under his skin. Just who did she think she was? Trying to tell him how to be a professor? She was the most intolerable creature, even more so than Peeves.

Severus felt insulted by her implications. She had no right to comment on what he did at this school; he had higher authority than she did.

The desire to put her back in her place began to fester in him. It was as if he was a teenager again and James Potter was showing off, trying to make Severus look bad. There was no way in hell he was going to let Professor Fairstone overrun him. This was his school, not hers.

--------------------------------------[88]-------------------------------------

By the time Halloween arrived, most of the school sensed the growing tension between Professor Fairstone and Professor Snape. The dislike from both parties was hard to hide, even though they had not fully engaged in an argument in front of others. The glaring looks and blatantly rude ignoring of the other seemed to send a message more effectively than a public display of their dislike for each other ever could.

The snippy comments from Severus and Celeste's own brand of sarcasm were enough to encourage the idea among students that the two hated each other.

Severus for his part was having more headaches that he could not get rid of and more bothersome dreams. He had tried a few potions, but they only helped moderately. This physical and mental upset had him taking his frustrations out on students.

Celeste was becoming more unsettled as well: over the past week, since the late night argument, she found herself unable to sleep. She ended up pacing her private rooms, too wary of going out and running into Snape again.

Usually during the week before Halloween she looked forward to parties and events in Westbrook. Here at Hogwarts there was nothing except a big feast at the evening meal. She was a little disappointed to learn the only thing Hogwarts did for Halloween was cook even more food, so it made the week a little more glum for her, realizing she had set her expectations a little too high for an entertaining diversion.

She tried to convince herself that Snape was wrong, that she did not need everyone to be her friend. However, the more she thought about it, the more she began to think maybe he had a point. She had never believed she wanted everyone to be her friend. Snape's accusations hurt because either way she did not understand someone who wanted no friends and no closeness to anything or anyone. She was so confused that it was giving her a terrible headache.

"Celeste, are you alright?" Charity asked as she sat down at the Head Table on Halloween night for the feast.

"Oh, I'm alright … just a little headache is all," Celeste replied, watching the live bats flit around the room. "My mother would have a fit if she saw this, bats flying over our food. Though I think she might be more concerned with one tangling in her hair."

Celeste laughed, trying to sound more amiable than she felt for the past few days.

"Are you still stressed about that argument you had with Professor Snape?" Charity wondered, her expression showing concern. Celeste had told Professor Burbage about what happened earlier in the week with Snape.

"Yes and no … I'm starting to think maybe he's right. I don't know why it's still bothering me," Celeste answered.

"Honestly, Celeste … Professor Snape isn't worth the headache he is giving you. He treats everyone shabbily, so just let it go and you'll be better off," Charity insisted.

"Don't you mean _almost_ everyone? He likes his Slytherin students, remember?" Celeste stated, grinning at Charity.

"Well, there is your answer … become a Slytherin and your problem is solved," Charity teased.

They both laughed, but it did not take long for the mood to shift back to one of gloom as Professor Snape stalked into the Great Hall and moved around to sit down at the table beside Celeste.

He had become a huge mood killer at meals; the only thing Celeste could say improved was that her headache went away. Other than that, his presence beside her felt like a great weight pressing on her.

After the meal everyone filed out to head off to bed and Celeste hoped she would be able to get some rest tonight. Once she was in her rooms, she began to get ready for bed, but a frantic knock came at her door.

Celeste went over and opened the door to find a first year Slytherin girl named Hester Jinkins staring up at her.

"Professor Fairstone, please, can you come and help?" the girl pleaded, glancing around as if she were worried someone would see her.

"What do you need, dear?" Celeste asked calmly. The girl looked rather frightened and upset.

"I'm not supposed to say anything … they told me if I did, they'd make me do it too," said Hester, frowning.

"Who? Do what?" questioned Celeste, confused.

"Some older Slytherin boys found a Boggart in one of the empty classrooms … they didn't tell any adults. They're making first years go look in there so they can have a laugh at us," she informed.

"I told them not to, but they yelled at me and they were going to make me do it, but I ran away … they got Terrance and made him go in and he didn't want to … I heard him yelling, but everyone was at the feast so nobody heard him … I sneaked back to see … and then the Boggart must have done something bad because the older boys acted scared. They ran away and left Terrance in there with it. I was too frightened to try and help, so can you come and rescue him?"

"He's been in there this whole time with the Boggart?" Celeste asked worriedly. The girl nodded her head.

"Shouldn't you have gone to your Head of House first and let him deal with this?" Celeste asked. The little girl's face instantly became conflicted.

"I would have got Professor Snape to help, but lately he gets really angry when something happens …"

She trailed off a moment, her face desperate and afraid. "If I got other Slytherins in trouble then all the Slytherins would hate me. I know you won't punish everyone … Professor Snape said we were not supposed to come to you for help, but I didn't know what else to do right now … he'll be angry with me if it's me getting other Slytherins in trouble or he'll be angry with me anyway because I came to you for help," Hester admitted.

Celeste was astounded and did not know what to say, especially because that this little girl talked as much as she did. Celeste did not know whether she should be offended or flattered by this wealth of information. So Snape did not want Slytherins coming to her for help?

She decided it did not matter right now, because it was more important to find out what was going on with the Boggart and the student.

"Alright, show me where," she said, waving her hand in the direction of the dungeon.

"If I show you, someone will see me … can I just tell you, Professor?" Hester asked.

"Alright, but I need you to go find Professor Snape for me," Celeste insisted as she walked out, closing the door to her private rooms.

"But -"

"Hester, I know you are scared of getting in trouble. Simply tell Professor Snape I was the one who made you go get him. Just tell him that I need his help with a Boggart. That way he'll be mad at me instead of you," offered Celeste.

The girl's face brightened instantly as she explained which room the Boggart was in; then she headed off at a run to find Professor Snape.

While Hester went to hunt for Snape, Celeste made her way quickly to the classroom that was being occupied by the Boggart. It was an empty room that, as far as she knew, was only being used for storage of extra desks.

The door to the room was half open; she took out her wand and edged closer to the door. She very gingerly nudged it, then paused, staring into the dim room, cautiously waiting and listening.

For a moment she wondered whether the children were tricking her, sending her on a silly hunt for a non-existent threat.

She held her wand at the ready and pushed the door fully open. A shift of air and a shadowy movement inside changed her mind. She moved inside, just beyond the threshold, her eyes scanned the room and its many empty desks and other unused furniture.

"Terrance, are you in here?" Celeste called out in a calm voice.

Terrance Moyer was a first year Slytherin boy. He was quite adorable and Celeste felt sympathy for him because his hair was very curly. He was a pleasant boy who did not seem to bother anyone, although she had heard some of the other boys make offhand remarks.

It was a common thing, bullying. It really did not matter if you were here in Britain or in America, children could still be very cruel to each other. It naturally made her think of Professor Snape and she wanted to laugh, wondering what kind of mean little kid he must have been.

Little Terrance on the other hand would probably be deemed a sissy here or in America; he was very small and hesitant. She felt a great deal of sympathy for him right now if he was cowering in this room somewhere.

"Terrance, if you are in here, please say something," called Celeste.

Celeste hesitated, waiting silently for some evidence and then it happened - a muffled shaky sob came from one side of the room. Usually she might have rushed in to find the boy, but she had no idea where the Boggart was at that moment. A Boggart fed on fear and she figured if the child had been this terrified, it had probably made the creature very bold and unpredictable.

"Terrance, if you'll just come towards the door -"

"NO! He'll get me if I do that," the young voice cried, terrified.

"It's not a _he_, sweetie … it's a Dark creature that wants you to be scared," Celeste said calmly. "You remember we've learned about different Dark creatures in class, don't you?"

Celeste waited, but the boy made no reply to her. This was very strange: a boy of this age should not be so timid; something did not feel right about this situation.

"A Boggart wants you to be scared, Terrance, so it is going to show you what you are most afraid of. If you just calm down and come out, I will keep it from doing anything to you," Celeste offered.

"W-what if it's waiting … it'll get me … it'll touch me!" Terrance announced frantically.

"I will not let it get you, Terrance," she promised forcefully. "You don't want to stay in here all night with it, do you?"

"NO!"

"Then trust me. You can run to the door, I'll not let it get you or -"

The sound of desks being turned over and frantic movement interrupted her. The boy came hurtling at her, out of the dimly lit room. As soon as he was about a meter away from her, a large form loomed out of the darkness behind the boy. It was the shape of a man, but Celeste knew instantly that it was the Boggart. Terrance glanced back and let out a death-curdling scream; whatever Terrance was so deathly afraid of took on a human form.

She pointed her wand directly at the Boggart at the same moment as Terrance crashed against her, trying to escape the room. She grabbed onto the boy, dragging herself and him back out of the room, using her wand to slam the door once they were out.

Terrance became frantic, trying to escape her grasp.

"Terrance, you need to calm down," she said, trying to hold him still. "It's alright if you are scared, we can -"

"Nooo! LET ME GO!" he shouted, trying to jerk himself away from her.

"Terrance, the Boggart is not going to come out -"

Celeste was interrupted by the door shaking, as if the Boggart were attempting to escape. Terrance whimpered and continued his struggle.

"LET ME GO … IT'S GOING TO GET ME … YOU'RE KILLING ME!" screamed Terrance.

"I'm not killing you," announced Celeste, alarmed that the child was behaving so dramatically.

"_What is this? Why is a student here?_" the voice of Professor Snape called out.

Celeste glanced over her shoulder. Upon hearing Professor Snape's voice, Terrance stopped struggling; instead he began to shake violently. When Snape came to a stop, he noticed who the student was.

"_What are you trying to do_, kill one of my house students?" Snape hissed.

"Of course not!" Celeste answered.

"Let me go … _JUST LET ME GO_!" Terrance pleaded, his tone desperate. "I don't want it to touch me! Please don't let it touch me! I don't want it to happen again, don't let it touch me!"

Professor Snape stalked forward, staring down at the first year intently for a moment. The boy looked away from him, hiding his face against Celeste's robes.

"This outburst is unacceptable. I expect Slytherin students to behave with dignity and a sense of pride in their superior manners," Snape said smoothly. "_Look at me when I am speaking to you_," he ordered, his tone very stern.

Terrance slowly turned his head back, but he kept his eyes closed and head down, not wanting to meet Snape's eyes.

"_Who did this_? I was told you needed my help with a Boggart … I was not aware that one of my house students was involved," Snape said, directing his question back to Celeste, even though his eyes were intently fixed on the boy's face.

"I was … I mean … I heard a disturbance," Celeste lied.

Snape shifted his eyes up to meet hers, but she had looked away, down to the top of the curly brown head, which was now leaning against her urgently. She placed an arm around the boy's shoulder and pulled him against her side.

"Why are you not being truthful?" Snape said icily. "Is this what you are teaching the students, Fairstone?"

Celeste did not know how to respond; this situation was becoming very uncomfortable. She was not however going to be intimidated by him and she did not have to tell him anything. She lifted her eyes back to stare directly into his.

"This boy is old enough not to need you … hanging on to him," Snape complained. Celeste could tell by his expression that he did not like the student's need to cling to her. Celeste knew it bothered him.

"_What were you doing here_?" Snape demanded angrily, directing this question at the boy.

Terrance whimpered and dug his fingers into Celeste's robes.

"_Speak, boy_! Why did you not tell me about the Boggart? Were you trying to -"

"Please, Professor Snape," Celeste interrupted. "Terrance does not need to be interrogated like this. He is very upset, if you had not noticed. We can deal with this in a much better way."

"You've done such a wonderful job so far," complained Snape, glaring at her.

"He's afraid. This is more than a simple Boggart," she replied coolly. Snape scowled at her ungratefully.

"Terrance, we are not mad at you," she said down to Terrance. "We need you to tell us what happened and why you are so afraid."

"T-t-they made me go in there," Terrance stammered, opening his eyes and staring up at Professor Snape.

"Who?"

Terrance muttered the names of the older students who had forced him into the room. Snape did not say anything right away.

"Slytherins would know better than to accost another Slytherin … this is -"

"Oh, for goodness sake, what difference does that even make?" Celeste interrupted heatedly. "I don't care about the Boggart. What I do care about is the fact that Terrance is deathly afraid of it in a way he should not be."

"Please don't make me say it! Please don't make me tell about it again!" Terrance cried and jerked himself away from Celeste.

He darted away, as if he were still running away from the Boggart.

"This is ABSURD!!" Snape yelled, charging forward and grabbing the boy by the arm to stop him from escaping. Snape dragged Terrance back, the boy whimpering as Snape's grip tightened considerably on his upper arm.

"You will not do that again," Snape said, glaring down at Terrance. "You will stand here and not move. You will answer our questions and you will not run away," he ordered. Neither Celeste nor Terrance replied to him.

Severus was angry, but it was worse because right at that moment Fairstone was staring at him with such venom, judging him with her eyes. He recognized exactly what she wanted to say - she hated him at this moment.

Severus all of a sudden lost the desire to follow through with his anger at the child. He was going to scold the boy further and tell him what an embarrassment this was for a Slytherin student to cause such a scene. The fact that other Slytherins were involved only made it worse; why could it not have been a group of Gryffindors? This did not look well for his house at all and, since Fairstone was here, if he did not take points away from his own students, he knew she would more than likely complain.

She was probably enjoying this whole mess. She was trying to make him look bad. Maybe this was even her doing!

"Terrance, can you tell us why you are so afraid?" Celeste asked. Ignoring Severus, she kneeled down in front of the boy so she could be on eye level with him.

Terrance's frown deepened and he shook his head. "I …"

"Has a Boggart scared you before?" Celeste cut in. Terrance shook his head, _no_.

"The Boggart turned into a person and you are scared of that person, is that right?" Celeste said. Terrance nodded and took a shaky intake of breath.

"Did Professor Fairstone make you go in there? You can tell me if she did, since she seems to know what the Boggart was … did she do this to you?" Severus pressed, glowering at Celeste when she cut him a murderous glance.

Terrance shook his head, his face was pale and the child looked like he was under a terrible amount of stress right now. Celeste moved her hands up to hold onto Terrance's shoulders, to steady him and try to give him a moderate amount of comfort.

"I saw the Boggart when he ran out of the room, Professor Snape," Celeste said. Severus crossed his arms but did not reply.

"Terrance, is the Boggart someone you know?" Celeste wondered. Terrance nodded his head stiffly.

"He … he … he did bad things to me," Terrance whispered, his voice shaking.

Celeste stared into Terrance's eyes and her mind raced with thoughts of what could possibly terrify a child this much. Had the person tried to kill him? Then she remembered something Terrance had said a little bit earlier, when he was struggling and upset.

"Terrance, you don't have to be afraid, we will not let the Boggart touch you. Did the person who did bad things, did they touch you?" Celeste said gently. Terrance nodded.

"What do you mean … touch him? What is this about?" Severus asked sharply.

"Did the person touch you in places they were not supposed to? In private places on your body?" Celeste questioned.

"Now see here, Fairstone, this is not appropriate. Why would you even ask a question like -"

Severus stopped because Terrance nodded his head, _yes_.

Severus simply gaped at the boy; he was appalled the boy had nodded in the affirmative. He had no idea how to respond, but his anger level jumped up so dramatically that the words just sprang from him before he could stop them.

"_Is this person at the school!_?"

Terrance looked over at Severus, shaking his head, _no_.

"When did this happen to you, Terrance? Was it when you were younger, before you came here to school?" Celeste wondered, glancing over at Snape.

"Yes … it was before," Terrance said meekly. His expression had changed a little, as if he might finally be relieved of some burden he had been carrying.

"We are here to help you, Terrance. We want to protect you; you do understand that, don't you? We're your teachers and we only want what is best for you," Celeste said gently, giving Terrance a faint smile.

Terrance nodded and his face showed he was starting to get his senses back.

"I'm sorry I yelled," he apologized.

"Do your parents know?" asked Severus, still very disturbed by this situation.

"Yes, sir … they know," Terrance responded, becoming more like himself.

"Did … your mother and father deal with the person? Was the situation resolved?" questioned Severus. His voice had become quiet and soft.

Terrance took a moment, reflecting on the question, then nodded, _yes_.

Celeste and Severus both gave a sign of relief in unison, then glared at each other for having the same reaction. Celeste turned her attention back to Terrance. She moved her hand up into his curly hair, soothing it back out of his face.

Terrance stared at her a little nervously at first, but as he searched her eyes his lip began to quiver.

"They're all going to make fun of me more than before," Terrance said unhappily.

"Terrance, don't you worry about what the other boys say," Celeste soothed. "I know they tease you, but there is nothing wrong with you," she insisted. "What went on tonight was not your fault … I'm also sorry that such a bad thing happened to you when you were younger, but you haven't done anything wrong," she finished.

Severus watched the interaction uncomfortably. He was drawn to the way she soothed back the boy's hair.

Terrance continued to stare into Celeste's eyes and then he gave a great sob, practically collapsing onto her.

Severus' eyes widened as Celeste wrapped her arms around the boy, still on her knees, soothing the boy gently and patiently. She used her hands and whispered in the boy's ear, placating the upset boy as if he was her own child. She repeatedly told the boy everything would be fine.

Severus detested these kinds of physical displays, mostly because they made him uncomfortable. He was not sure how to stop what was happening and Terrance did not struggle to stop the attention. It was as if what she was doing was proper and nothing unusual.

She was not the boy's mother, so why would one of his Slytherin students cling to her this way? Severus' level of discomfort continued to grow.

"Wh-what's going to happen now?" Terrance asked, finally pulling away to glance up at Professor Snape. "They'll hate me … they'll make fun of me and say I can't be a Slytherin any more because I got them in trouble … I didn't want this to happen!" the boy insisted, a slight hint of defiance in his tone. "It's not fair, just because I'm little and younger … I wouldn't have done this to them," the boy complained, his lip quivering ever so slightly; he still held onto Celeste.

Severus did not know how to reply right away, confronted by this abrupt and bold declaration. He could also see that a sudden alliance had formed between his house student and Fairstone. As much as he disliked it, he could not find the need to punish or ostracize the boy.

"If anyone is caught taunting you, they will have to deal with me. You will inform anyone who wishes to abuse you that I will not take it lightly," offered Severus.

"That goes for me too," Celeste concurred.

"It is late. I will escort you to the Slytherin dormitory and I will deal with the students who were involved. Come," Severus ordered.

"C-can she come with us, sir?" Terrance asked.

"Terrance, I think it's better if you go with Professor Snape, he is your Head of House," Celeste said before Severus could answer. "We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

Terrance nodded and moved reluctantly away from Celeste over to Professor Snape. Celeste watched them until they were gone and then headed for her own rooms.

She was not sure what would come of this evening's events; she just hoped Snape would not be too angry about it. Maybe he would see her actions differently tomorrow after he had time to sleep on it.

Unfortunately, she was now left alone to deal with the boggart; she was not really scared of it, she had a feeling she knew what it was going to turn into. She took her wand out and moved to the door, opened it and walked inside.

It did not take long for the boggart to appear, taking on the shape of the person who was lately making her life a constant battle. She was not afraid because for a very long time if she encountered a boggart it would take on the guise of death; now it was just a human man; sometimes even boggarts could get a little confused if the actual human was conflicted over which was it's worse fear.

Instead of being afraid, Celeste was going to relish this moment and take out her frustrations on this creature.

"You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into, do you?" she said to the boggart as she slammed the door behind herself.


	56. Chapter 56

As usual, things with Severus Snape and Celeste Fairstone did not proceed smoothly. Celeste had not heard anything from Terrance all morning and, although the first years did not have class with her that day, she had expected to either see the boy, receive a note from Snape or see Snape in her office to inform her of what had occurred.

Perhaps it was the not knowing that was bothering her. Lunchtime arrived and there was no sign of Snape or Terrance.

Celeste wondered how Heads of House handled this kind of situation. Did they write to the parents, did they request the parents come in for a parent-teacher conference? There had been nothing in the teachers' handbook, except a few paragraphs explaining that professors were allowed to correspond with parents when necessary.

At home, Celeste would have requested a meeting with the parents right away. Celeste was starting to realize Hogwarts was not the teaching atmosphere she was used to; they had not even had an open house. She had asked Professor McGonagall about it a week into school, only to learn that the idea had never even been considered.

Celeste always looked forward to meeting all the parents and giving them a first-hand look at what their children had accomplished. It was as if the parents were no longer involved at all, except to send letters to their children. There was barely any parent-teacher communication. The only thing she had received were letters complaining about her request that students not use the word _'Muggle'_ in her classroom.

And _she_ was supposed to be the primitive colonial from the wilderness?

As she left the Great Hall after lunch, she caught sight of Professor Snape stalking into the Staff room. Was he avoiding her? Well, she was going to get the information she wanted, if she had to drag it out of him!

She marched down to the staff room and hurried inside. Snape was just sitting down and glowered at her with dislike as she shut the door behind herself. He eyed her suspiciously as she walked over and stood in front of him, arms crossed.

"Is there something I can do for you, Professor Fairstone?" he asked smoothly, unfolding the newspaper.

"What happened last night when you and Terrance went back to the dormitory?" Celeste asked in a direct tone.

"The matter has been dealt with. There is no need to worry your curly head over something that is not your concern," he replied, ignoring her and continuing to stare at the unfolded newspaper.

"_It is my concern_. I would like to know that you did not just sweep everything under the rug, so what did you do?" she demanded.

"I am not a House Elf. I am not in the habit of sweeping anything anywhere," he began. "I will say however that though your … _methods_ leave much to be desired, I will give you credit for getting the answers that were required," he offered, his tone indifferent.

"Have you written to his parents?"

"_Why would I need to do that_?" he asked repressively.

"Do you mean to tell me that you're just going to let something like this go on without involving his mother and father?" Celeste wondered.

"The matter has been dealt with to my satisfaction. _I_ am his Head of House, _not you_!" he snapped.

"This is not just some silly prank, Professor Snape. If it was, I would not bother you with it, but Terrance's situation is different and you know that and I can't believe you are choosing to ignore it instead of -"

"_Be quiet_!" he ordered, standing up and tossing the paper into the chair. "You have to stick your little nose into a private issue that has nothing to do with you! Stay out of it!"

"You keep accusing me of being nosy and getting into business that I have no right to be in! I'm a professor here too, if you have forgotten! I have the right to speak my mind!" she yelled back.

"I'm not going to stand hear and listen to you shout at me like a banshee!" he barked.

"You are such a hypocrite! Some people can dish out criticism, but they can't take it!" she accused with venom.

"As if criticism from you amounts to anything! Do let me know when you actually say something useful," he announced.

"Alright, you two!" Professor McGonagall's voice announced loudly from the doorway. Celeste and Severus turned to the door, where McGonagall's expression was very stern and fixed on them. "I have never seen two professors behave so disrespectfully to each other. You two are behaving no better than a pair of first years," she accused, coming forward to stand in front of them. "_Or an old married couple_," she thought to herself.

A few uncomfortable moments of silence passed and Celeste's expression became very determined.

"He has no respect for anyone other than himself. How am I supposed to deal rationally with someone who does not even care about his own House students if it is going to cause Slytherin to lose points?" Celeste complained.

"Insufferable twit!" Severus breathed.

"Stuck up snake!" Celeste taunted back.

"Know it all!" growled Severus.

"_No more_!" McGonagall interrupted. "If you two don't control yourselves, I'm putting you both on probation!" she decided.

The room went silent again, both Severus and Celeste turning away from each other, defiance in their expressions. McGonagall could not believe what she was seeing: they were behaving exactly like two spoiled children.

"Someone is going to explain to me what is this is all about," McGonagall ordered. "And without hurling insults at each other. Severus, you will go first," McGonagall decided.

Severus got ready to speak, but McGonagall stopped him by pointing her finger in his direction.

"No insults, just the facts. If I hear one word that sounds like an insult, you will be sorry," McGonagall stated forcefully.

Severus glanced over at Celeste; she returned his stare with an impertinent gaze, as if she were innocent of all wrongdoing. His mind went wild with the insults he wanted to hurt at her: bothersome, brattish, spoiled, evil, nosy, tartish, foolish, stupid …

"Severus," pressed McGonagall, interrupting him from his silent rant. He calmed himself and went into a description of last night's events to which he had been witness.

McGonagall's face paled when he explained why Terrance was afraid of the Boggart and recounted the information they had obtained from the boy.

"In all my years, I have never had to deal with this before," McGonagall said, an edge of worry in her voice.

"Ignorance and silence does not mean there is an absence of a crime," Severus replied, his voice quiet and calm. Even though it seemed his anger had settled, below the surface his mind recalled all the times he had been humiliated by other people, especially some of McGonagall's own House students.

Severus had never suffered a situation like Terrance Moyer, but some of the things he had gone through had left a mark on him that would never be erased. Either way, he had not been in any way cruel to Terrance after they left Fairstone in the corridor. He had sent the child to his bed, extracted the students who had caused the problem and sentenced them to a week's worth of detention, warning them not to use other Slytherins in their sport again.

He was certain that Fairstone wanted to dig her little claws in and cause a problem for him. She was quickly becoming the most troublesome woman he had ever been forced to deal with; she might even be worse than Sirius Black, if that were possible.

While he was distracted, thinking about how he would like to lock Fairstone up into a cabinet somewhere and throw away the key, she began to tell McGonagall her side of the events from last evening. He fidgeted when she began to inject her opinions and what she thought should happen.

When Celeste had finished her comments, McGonagall was silent for a moment, considering what she wanted to say.

"I believe Professor Fairstone is correct. His parents should know about what happened," McGonagall agreed. "As his Head of House, Severus, I would like you to write to them and inform them of what occurred and ask whether they can supply any information that will help us deal with the child's situation more effectively."

Severus was ready to complain: he could not believe McGonagall was suggesting he write to the boy's parents about what happened, about this very private issue. He could not see how this would help, plus he feared they would want to know which students were responsible for their son's violent upset.

All of them had been Slytherin students. It was going to reflect badly on him when all of this got out to the boy's parents. This was an utter disaster and he had Fairstone to thank for it.

His mind began to race with ideas of how to turn this to his favor. However, McGonagall was giving him that stern expression, the one which meant no argument or else. Severus quickly schooled his own face, smoothing it out to a more pleasant one. He edged closer to her, ready to speak.

"Perhaps it would be more reasonable … since it is Professor Fairstone's idea to write to his parents … perhaps she should assist me in composing the letter. She has a certain skill at these sorts of things that I am sure I am not as … fluent in dealing with."

Celeste glowered at him. He had gone full out into _'Slytherin mode'_, or at least that is what she called it. She had seen this exact behavior from him a number of times. His tone had become silky and charming, his voice quiet and praising, yet every kind word was not exactly what he really meant.

Professor McGonagall appeared to be wise to this display, however. It did not seem to be anything new to her, but for whatever reason she felt his idea had merit, to Celeste's great displeasure.

"Very well, Severus. If you would like Professor Fairstone to help you, I have no problem with it … though please try not to kill each other before you send that letter off," she insisted, her mouth edging up on one side.

Severus returned her half-grin with his own tight-lipped smirk. Celeste was the only one who was not smiling. She watched McGonagall as she excused herself, leaving the staff room. Celeste felt like she had just been sentenced to prison.

"What was that all about?" she asked, once they were alone.

Severus did not reply; he kept his expression blank, almost innocent.

"Don't give me that face, Professor Snape, I've been here long enough to know -"

"What exactly is it you think you have been here long enough to know?" he cut in.

Celeste wanted to yell at him and tell him what a mean, arrogant, obstinate, cruel man he was. The more she tried to reason and be civil with him, the more horrible he became. She was just about at the point of giving up. There was no way to break through this wall he had around him and there did not appear to be any mutual grounds where she could find a way to have a working relationship.

"Have you lost the power of speech?" he asked. "If so, I will be very thankful," he added.

"If I lost the power of speech, the world would probably explode," she answered, grinning.

Severus glowered at her, not sure how to deal with someone who was willing to mock themself.

"You are trying to be funny again, always the little jokes," he muttered.

"It is your choice to dislike me, Professor Snape. You are the one who has decided to be so obstinate and nasty to me," she accused. "Unlike some people, I am willing to accept my faults and admit my mistakes," she went on.

"You will present yourself in my office this evening," he ordered, taking a step towards her. "We will compose the letter and this disruption will be finished. After that, you will stay out of my House students' business. You will teach them Defense against the Dark Arts to the best of your ability, but other than that it will not be your concern what my students are doing," he demanded.

"Fine," she agreed abruptly, but there was no way in hell she was ever going to ignore students if they needed her help. She did not care what House they were in.

Severus made no other comment, leaving the room in a swirl of billowing black robes. Celeste left as well, wondering how she kept getting stuck dealing with the person who hated her the most.

At the end of the day, Celeste made her way down to Professor Snape's office. Once there, she knocked on the door and waited patiently for him to allow her entrance.

The door opened and he stood framed by the doorway, staring at her quite forcefully. He said nothing but stepped aside, keeping his hand on the door.

Celeste walked inside, not waiting for Snape to close the door behind her. She headed into the room to sit in one of the chairs positioned in front of his desk.

Once he had closed the door, Severus moved over to sit at his desk. They remained silent, both watching the other, both considering the best way to proceed as quickly as possible.

"If it will help to get this ordeal over with faster, I will gladly write the letter while you dictate it to me," offered Celeste. "Or maybe you have a better suggestion on how we are to work together?" she added discontentedly.

"And yet, you were so keen earlier to write this letter, now you consider it an ordeal," he commented, eyeing her smugly. He kept his eyes on her as he took blank sheets of parchment out of his desk drawer. He held them out to her across his desk; she leaned forward and took them.

An awkward moment passed as they continued to stare at each other. Celeste wondered silently how she was going to accomplish writing the letter in her lap. She became a little wary of Snape because right after she thought it, he stood and waved a hand at his empty chair.

Celeste stood and moved around past him to sit down at his desk. She assumed she should feel strange, using his chair and desk. She thought she would feel very out of place and uncomfortable; instead there was something about the chair, it was oddly familiar. It was a little creepy because his warmth still lingered on the chair.

She did her best to ignore it and laid the blank parchment out. She took up one of his quills ready to write out the letter.

"I must inform you that … I detest this idea," he reminded.

"Yes, you have made that clear," Celeste said, looking up at him.

"His parents are already aware of … his … situation. I am not sure bothering them with details of what happened here at school would be helpful," he added, watching her eyes intently.

"Do you never write to parents?" asked Celeste curiously.

"It has rarely been a requirement that we write to parents. The students take it upon themselves to communicate their needs beyond what is provided by the school," began Severus. "There have been isolated instances in the past when I have felt it prudent to inform a parent of a severe illness or if a possible expulsion might occur," he finished.

"Did you write to the older students' parents? Inform them of what their sons were doing to a younger student?" she asked.

"I told you already, I have dealt with the matter … there is no need to bring in other parents," he answered stiffly. "What about you, I wonder … in America, do you constantly write to parents about their children?" he questioned.

"I know everyone in Westbrook. If there is a serious problem, I would just go to their house and tell them in person," she replied. "We have school meetings that parents can attend, we have open house near the beginning of the year where the parents and children come in and we discuss the progress of their child and what will be occurring during the upcoming year," she went on, looking rather proud of herself. "One would think Hogwarts, being such a prestigious school, would consider some of those things," she added.

"If your home is so perfect, one would wonder why you ever left," he surmised coolly.

"I did not think it would hurt for me to travel a little, broaden my skills and try something new … and when Dumbledore offered the job, I thought it would be my chance to do something different for a little while."

Severus had nothing to say to that information, except to think of how full of herself she was, such an arrogant little pest.

"I believe his parents will be glad if we are involving them … we could ask if there are any special things we could do for Terrance. I'm sure they would appreciate a letter and us taking the time to write to them," she suggested.

Severus raised an eyebrow; he was sure Fairstone thought she sounded brilliant and reasonable. Presumably her little brain had never even ventured into the concept that it was Slytherin students who had abused each other and it was he who would suffer if this letter were not viewed favorably.

"You will write it. I will correct your mistakes when it is finished," he said quietly.

Celeste might have laughed, but she knew he was being serious. Did he think she was incapable of writing a simple teacher-to-parent letter? Was this just his way of playing the superior?

She decided to ignore the comment and began to write out what she thought would be appropriate; she had already considered what she wanted to say anyway.

He had crossed his arms and did not budge from the spot beside her, making her quite nervous, hovering over her. Celeste thought it must be how students felt in his Potions class.

She stopped, took a moment to organize her thoughts and then went on, continuing to write. Once finished, she set the quill down and read over the letter. She held up the parchment to him, giving him a mischievous grin, wondering whether she would get a good grade on her paper. She did not make the comment aloud; she had a feeling he would not take kindly to the joke.

Severus took the parchment from her hand and proceeded to read over it. While he read, he knew she was watching him. He could sense that she found something amusing, but he was not sure quite what it might be. His eyes darted back and forth over what she had written. Once he finished, he moved his gaze back to meet hers. Her face was calm, almost pleasant; he kept his unreadable.

"While the meaning in your writing is clear, I do see a few … _improvements_ … that would be more suitable to convey the message. These are not American parents, after all. I shall make the changes, and then send the letter. Will that be agreeable to you?" he asked.

"Yes, fine with me," she replied.

"Then we are finished here. Now … if you will please remove yourself from my chair, I have duties to perform besides this letter," he said in a dismissive tone.

Celeste stood and left his office without a backward glance. She was glad to be done with the letter and out of his presence. She had no idea why it was such a big deal for her to participate. He was ending up writing the letter anyway. The darn man made her go through all this trouble when he could have just written it himself to start with. She knew he was just using it as a way to abuse her.

For the next two days, nothing much transpired. Celeste was able to talk to Terrance the morning after writing the letter. During their talk, he showed a lot of interest in learning about Boggarts and she decided that, if he wanted, she would gladly give him private lessons about them and help him learn to deal with them in a better way. Terrance seemed much more agreeable, but still a little timid. She was not going to push the issue and so she told him whenever he was ready, she would help him.

It was on the morning of the third day that she was summoned to Professor McGonagall's office. She knocked before entering, not quite sure what Professor McGonagall wanted to see her about. Inside she found McGonagall sitting at her desk with two adults, a man and woman, sitting before her desk.

Celeste approached and the two strangers turned to stare at her. The man looked her over and his eyebrows sprang upward, as if he were surprised. The woman glowered at Celeste with instant dislike; Celeste might have even described it as hate.

"Professor Fairstone, this is -"

"We are Terrance Moyer's parents!" the woman interrupted in a very angry voice.

"Yes … this is Randolph and Joyce, they have come to speak with you about what happened," explained McGonagall, looking a little grim and unsettled.

"Oh, of course, it's very nice to meet you," Celeste said, trying to sound cheerful, even though she was very confused as to why the parents were staring at her with so much venom.

"Will you please have a seat, Professor Fairstone," McGonagall said calmly.

Celeste stared at McGonagall. Something was not quite right about this and she was wondering if maybe it had been a mistake to send a letter. She could not believe British magical people would be so different from American, but doubt had crept in and she very slowly moved to sit down in one of the available chairs. She noticed there was one more empty seat on the other side of the parents.

At that moment the door to the office opened and Professor Snape entered. The two parents greeted him very pleasantly as he sat down in the empty seat. He did not look at Celeste; in fact he was making it a very obvious point to ignore her.

"Well, it appears we are only missing one other person right now, but, while we are all here, perhaps we should talk about this situation," began Professor McGonagall, trying to sound pleasant.

"I don't think we have all that much to talk about, Professor McGonagall," the father said sharply. "This woman is not a proper teacher for our son … or anyone's son by the look of her."

The father glanced over at Celeste, but this time he was giving her a critique that was disturbing. It unnerved Celeste how the man studied her, but his statement bothered her even more.

Celeste moved her gaze over to Professor Snape again. He still would not look at her or acknowledge that she was even in the room. She was starting to have a very bad feeling. She turned her attention back to McGonagall, her expression desperate for an explanation of what was happening.

"I'm sorry, I'm at a loss as to what is going on. If it is about the letter we sent you," Celeste began, looking over at Terrance's parents, "I assure you, I only wanted you to know what happened and so that you could be more involved if you wanted to be."

"I don't believe it!" the mother cried. "You admit it right to our faces! What sort of people have you got working here?!" the mother complained, her voice distressed as she stared back at McGonagall.

Celeste sat back in the chair and almost wanted to run from the room. What had she done?

"Now, now … perhaps we should just all calm down for a moment," McGonagall ordered. She looked at each of them in turn, stopping finally on Severus, whom she gave the hardest stare out of everyone. He remained stone-faced and silent.

"Perhaps we should let Professor Fairstone -" began McGonagall, but she was interrupted by the door opening again. This time Terrance was the one entering the room, meekly at first, but he brightened instantly when he saw his parents. He hurried over to stand in front of them.

"Oh, my dear child, come give your mummy a kiss," Terrance's mother announced upon seeing her son. She leaned forward, taking holding of him, Terrance gently kissed her on the cheek.

Terrance looked a little embarrassed, and grinned sheepishly at Celeste when he pulled away from his mother.

"But … why are you here? Is it because of what happened?" Terrance wondered, glancing over at Professor Snape, who still sat like a rather large unmoving stone.

"We came here because we are going to protect you. You don't have to take this bad teacher's class any more. Professor Snape has written to us about what happened. You don't have to worry about anything any longer," his mother explained, glaring over at Celeste with utter hate and contempt.

All the color left Celeste's face; she thought she was going to be sick. She stared down at Snape once more, only to find he still would not look at her.

"I don't understand. Professor Fairstone is not … b-bad," Terrance stammered, sounding very confused and afraid.

"Son, you do not have to be nice to her. She did things that were not appropriate. We read it all in this letter," Terrance's father informed, pulling out the letter from his pocket and holding it out to Professor McGonagall.

She took the letter, opened it and began to read it. After finishing it, she lifted her head and stared at Professor Snape for a moment and then turned to Celeste.

"I think it would be best if you read this," said McGonagall, holding the letter out to Celeste. "Please read it aloud, if you don't mind … so we can all hear it and there will be no confusion for anyone," she instructed.

Celeste took the letter and hastily began to read it aloud.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Moyer,_

_I am corresponding with you in regards to your son Terrance. He is a very good student and I am proud to have him as a member of my House._

Celeste paused a moment and then went back to reading.

_It has been brought to my attention that your son suffered a great tragedy before he attended Hogwarts. While I am not party to all the details, I have enough information to understand what occurred between the boy and an adult._

_My knowledge of this event began when I was instructed to meet Professor Fairstone by another student. The particular student told me Professor Fairstone had ordered her to find me and that she required help with a Boggart._

_I found this rather odd, considering she is our Defence against the Dark Arts Professor. I would think it should be a simple thing to get rid of a Boggart for a Defence professor. Nevertheless, I hastened to assist her with this task._

_I came upon Professor Fairstone and Terrance in the corridor and he was in a very agitated state; I have never seen him so upset. I did not see the Boggart, however. He seemed to be held under duress by Professor Fairstone, and he was struggling to get away the moment I arrived._

_I fear this situation might have been very damaging to the boy. I worry about the taunting and teasing he might now receive due to the information of his situation being revealed to other students._

_Terrance became a little calmer once I arrived, though he was very desperate to get away from Professor Fairstone. I had no idea at that point why he was even in the corridor. I have wondered why she would not simply bring the boy straight to me. Why wait for me to arrive? I still cannot understand the whole of this situation or why she would have been alone with Terrance for such a length of time._

_There seemed to be a little confusion over what had really occurred and how she came to be there in that particular corridor. Terrance said that older boys tempted him to face the Boggart, but it is still not clear to me how Professor Fairstone found out this incident was occurring._

_Professor Fairstone saw fit to handle your son in ways that I found very inappropriate. She took it upon herself to hug him and touch him in a manner with which I was not entirely comfortable. To be so closely associated with a student seems very inadvisable to me, especially given your son_'_s situation._

_Professor Fairstone has very unusual teaching methods. I fear she may be putting too much undue stress on Terrance. I was intent on sending this letter on the day I had written it, but I have lately been told by Terrance that Professor Fairstone wishes to give him private lessons, special lessons for him only, possibly involving a Boggart again._

_Proper behavior between a professor and students is very important, especially in a situation like this. I was uncomfortable with conveying this information to you, but he is your son and I am sure you know best how we should handle this matter._

_Perhaps we might set up a time in which to speak about Terrance, at your convenience of course._

_Yours sincerely,_

_S. Snape_

_Hogwarts Potions Master & Head of Slytherin House_

Celeste folded the letter, but she was beside herself with anger and distress. This was nothing like the letter she had written.

The focus in the letter was completely shifted off what had really happened. Instead, misleading implications were made regarding her actions. It was not so much that they were direct lies, it was just that there was so much ambiguity in the letter that the parents must have gotten all kinds of ideas planted in their heads just from the suggestions.

Celeste was ready to scream at Snape, or burst into tears. She did neither; she stared up at McGonagall, wide-eyed and miserable.

"But … Professor Fairstone, I like her very much," Terrance stated. "She is a good teacher, she's taught me tons of stuff. I did not mean to get upset with her, she was trying to help me," he went on, looking into his mother's eyes.

"But … everyone knows what happened now. Professor Snape said they know and we don't want you to be made fun of because -"

"Oh no, I just screamed and yelled; the others never knew why I was really afraid of the Boggart. It was just me, Professor Fairstone and Professor Snape who know the real secret. Everyone else just thinks I'm a coward, which they thought anyway, so it's not any different than before," he commented.

Despite her distress, Celeste had to feel comforted by Terrance and that he would stand up for her. Most boys would die rather than to be called a coward and she supposed even though she was not a Slytherin, at least this first year boy saw fit to accept her.

The two parents turned their attention to Professor Snape. He appeared a little uncomfortable.

"I may have … been mistaken about the other students being aware of his situation. I did not wholly realize what had occurred. I did not enter into this event from the moment it began. Your son had made comments in the past about being harassed by older boys who had teased him. I only assumed they were aware of what happened to him," Severus submitted.

"What about this touching business, Professor Snape? Did she touch our son in an improper way?" the father asked, turning his attention back to Celeste, who in reaction gasped as if the man might have slapped her.

"No! Professor Fairstone never did anything bad!" Terrance cried. "S-she hugged me like Mum does. She is very nice to me. She doesn't make me feel like I'm bad because of what happened. She talked to me about what happened. She said she wants to help me. She said what happened when I was younger was not my fault and that if I ever needed help or someone to talk to, it was okay for me to talk to her," informed Terrance.

This time everyone looked over at Professor Snape.

Severus felt for the first time as if the whole world was pressed on top of him. He wished he could sink into the floor. His expression became very annoyed.

"I may have again been mistaken in my observations. It is not something I am quite familiar with in the behavior of professors here at Hogwarts. We are British: it is not common practice for teachers to be mothering students in such a way. I am not likely to be very forgiving … when students from my House are accosted or abused. I did not see what she did as normal and, due to the boy's issues, I did not feel it was appropriate."

The room grew silent after this speech from Severus. He was not quite sure why he had altered the letter in this way. He knew it was going to cause a problem, but he had done it anyway. He was rarely one to take such an impulsive action without thought. He had been so angry with her that it had blinded him to caring what outcome would prevail from the clumsily-worded and completely spiteful letter.

"I believe this was all a misunderstanding. Am I correct in saying that you were mistaken in your judgment of Professor Fairstone's actions, Severus?" inquired McGonagall, her voice very stern and direct.

Severus gave McGonagall a hard glare and she returned it with her own determined one. After a moment of consideration, he glanced over at Fairstone. It was the first time he had really looked at her since he entered the office.

She would have none of it. She turned away from his gaze and sat just as stonily as he had a few moments earlier; she lifted her chin defiantly.

"I admit I did make an error in this situation," offered Severus, neither sounding sorry nor genuine in his apology.

Celeste boiled silently, glaring straight ahead. She hated him in that moment, and she rarely hated anyone.

"Well, I think this settles the matter … I hope," McGonagall said as her gaze traveled over Terrance and his parents. They both nodded a little stiffly, seeming quite confused. Neither of them looked at Celeste; they were apparently too disturbed by what happened and still did not feel overly friendly towards her.

"Perhaps you might like a few moments alone with your son," McGonagall offered. "I think a walk out on the grounds might be nice. Terrance, why don't you show your parents around while I talk to Professor Fairstone and Professor Snape?" she encouraged.

Terrance nodded and the family stood, leaving the office quietly. After the door was closed and the parents and child had left, Celeste leaped up, crumpled the letter into a tight ball and threw it at Severus. It smacked him on the side of the head violently and then tumbled to the floor.

He turned his head slowly, glaring at her with pure hatred, but he did not have time to make a comment.

"YOU BASTARD!" she screamed. "YOU LIAR! You are the worst sort of man I have ever met! I would have never in a million years considered doing something like that to anyone!! You purposefully went behind my back and rewrote the letter. I trusted YOU! I will NEVER trust you again! Don't you ever come near me, don't you even SPEAK to me! I want my chair at the head table moved! I will not sit beside this horrible man any more! I will not be subject to his loathsome glances and cruel comments any longer!"

Professor McGonagall was not overly surprised by this outburst. In fact, she had pretty much expected it. There was a fire in the woman's eyes right now that even she was not going to go up against. Snape was gawking at Fairstone as if she had turned into another creature. She looked for all the world like a wild angry beast ready to tear Severus apart.

McGonagall was almost of a mind to let the woman do it, yet it would not do to let this thing go too far. She had hoped the letter would force them to work together, but apparently Fairstone was now at the breaking point. Minerva had seen it coming, although she had not expected the two would be so negative towards each other.

Good professors were scarce to begin with and Minerva really did not need two of them killing each other. She knew she was going to have to talk with Dumbledore about this situation. Severus had never been so openly hostile to any other teacher; he could be a handful and pretty nasty when you got on his bad side however. Yet, she had never seen him so obviously dishonest to the point where it would affect his status as a professor here at the school.

This could not be tolerated: misleading parents was not something she was going to put up with.

"Professor Fairstone, if you will please sit down -"

"NO! I will not sit down!" Celeste snapped.

Minerva was startled, not expecting the woman to point the anger in her direction. Celeste was livid, now glowering at McGonagall.

"I cannot be in the same room with this man any longer!" said Celeste, enraged, turning to Snape again. "You are no gentleman! You are a coward and a liar. I know I am not perfect and maybe I do talk too much and am a little silly, but I would never sink this low. You are not even worth the breath it takes me to yell at you," she affronted. With that said, she stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind herself.

"Well … that was rather -"

"It was _rather_ nothing, Severus!" interrupted McGonagall before Severus could finish what he was going to say. "This has got to be the worst display I have ever seen from you. I cannot believe you would do this to Professor Fairstone. You purposefully lied about this situation, to a student's parents no less. NO! Don't you dare interrupt me, Severus Snape. You can try to twist it the way you want to and say it was not really a lie, but it was," she scolded.

Severus looked away from her.

"I want to know why … and I want to know _now_," she ordered.

Severus remained mute, tight-lipped and white-faced. He had no answer for his actions; he did not even know why he had done it. His silence seemed to anger McGonagall further.

She had believed relations would be very different between these two professors. Dumbledore was the one who had wanted to bring the woman here, she had been against it. She did not know the full extent of what had happened all those years ago, she had been deliberately kept in the dark. As far as she knew, the matter had been resolved completely. Dumbledore never went into detail, he just left her with the impression that the two were separated successfully and his spell had worked.

So why bring the woman here? Why did they dislike each other so much?

Dumbledore had been so optimistic in bringing Fairstone to Hogwarts, but he did not answer her questions as to why he was so determined to appoint her as a professor. Then he presented McGonagall with documents about Fairstone, proving her skills as a teacher in America.

She had finally agreed to it because Dumbledore said it was the right thing to do. He claimed it would be a benefit for the school and for both the professors. He seemed to be assuming they needed to meet each other.

Minerva always knew Dumbledore had a wealth of hidden reasons for what he did, so she had come to a point of not asking questions. It was easier to let him run the school and stay out of whatever it was he was meddling in.

There was also the aspect that, even though she did not want to admit it, something in her hoped that Professors Snape and Fairstone would get along. Though Fairstone was different from what they were all used to, part of her wished they might accept each other.

She was not blind, she had been a teacher here for a very long time. She had watched Severus come and go but had never seen him take any real enjoyment out of what he was doing. For much of the time, the most she got from him was cold indifference.

Celeste and Severus were of the same age, both rather young for a Hogwarts professor. She had assumed they might have more in common; even though Fairstone was from another country, she was a talented woman worthy of respect.

Instead of being less aggressive, Snape seemed to be ten times worse. He could be quite blatant in his dislike, but he had never been this obvious, at least not since he was a teenage boy.

His attitude and actions had gone beyond his normal patterns. He would openly argue with the woman now, and it was starting not to matter who was around when they bickered. Minerva realized she was going to have to put a stop to this immediately; she could not allow it to get any worse than it already was.

"I expect things to change. I am going to give you until the Christmas holiday to set this right," she said firmly. He still was not uttering one word in reaction to her comments.

"Severus, did you hear me? I want you to make amends with Celeste Fairstone," she stated a little more loudly.

"And what, may I ask, do you wish me to do? Beg her for forgiveness? I do not need it! I find this completely unacceptable. She makes everything her business," he barked.

"I do not want excuses. I want results," she responded. "You are under the assumption that this is about you. I am really not interested in what you need. You have endangered the reputation of the school with this very poorly written and misleading letter."

"She does not know how to treat students responsibly, she acts as if they all belong to her … she's only going to be here for a year," he complained.

"Her behavior is not the issue, Severus, and now you are just making excuses. If it is a problem for you, then you will have to get over it. The rest of the staff and the Headmaster have no complaints about how Professor Fairstone interacts with students," McGonagall surmised. "I will remind you that there are some who would question how _you_ treat certain students," she reminded.

"Not so very different from you, Professor," Severus said coolly.

McGonagall was a little surprised; she had never seen him so defiant to her. It was rather interesting that he was becoming so visibly outspoken. Usually it was to the Headmaster and only to the Headmaster that Severus Snape would rant. There was one final option she could use, and she knew it would end the argument rather quickly.

"I will be discussing this matter with the Headmaster," she began calmly. "However, if you think you cannot make amends with Professor Fairstone, I suppose I will have to simply find another remedy. Although I'm sure it would be a very difficult task since that outburst from her tells me she is a very proud woman. I doubt very much that you would even be able to gain her trust again, quite a monumental task, wouldn't you say? Perhaps it is a mission that would be more suited to a Gryffindor instead of a Slytherin."

Professor Snape leaped up from the chair, his face coloring darkly. "I will not suffer this insult, not even from you!!" he shouted. He turned and marched out of her office, slamming the door in the same manner as Professor Fairstone.

It was one of the things McGonagall knew about Severus Snape, and it worked like an Imperius curse: offer a challenge, put the word _'Gryffindor'_ in it and tell him a Slytherin could not do it.

It was probably very bad to manipulate him that way, but it was one of the few things she knew that would motivate him, trying to prove her wrong. Hopefully things would cool down for a few days. It was very possible that the two would be avoiding each other and that would lead to fewer arguments for a while. She would rather deal with unruly students than these two adult professors.

Minerva would inform the Headmaster of what was going on and hope that he would take the time to speak with Severus. She was sure that if anyone could get Snape to improve his behavior, it was Dumbledore.


	57. Chapter 57

Professor Charity Burbage sat in her office, leafing through a stack of Muggle magazines which she had purchased on a weekend visit to London. The students liked to borrow them and the magazines were also a good way for magical children to learn about Muggles.

Charity had been raised in a magical family, so she, like so many other magical children, had observed Muggles at a distance for most of her early life. As a student at Hogwarts, Charity was diligent although perhaps no more than average in her magical skills. She grew more curious about Muggles, wanting to know and understand what the real differences were.

Once she left Hogwarts, instead of taking a magical job or being married off to a 'suitable' wizard, she decided to learn more about Muggles. Her mother had been against it, but her father gave her his full support.

Eventually she found a job in a Muggle bookshop. It was not a very complicated job, but she found a lot of enjoyment in it. During her spare time, she traveled and learned all she could, making friends with magical and non-magical alike.

As time passed and she made her life among Muggles, the magical world was disrupted by war. You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters were terrorizing Britain. Her father suggested she travel out of the country for a while. She decided to take his advice and used the opportunity to learn about other cultures and see different sights around the world.

When she returned to Britain, the war had ended. She proceeded to author a book about what she had learned in her travels of the non-magical world. It was simply a travel guide for magical people who were unfamiliar with the Muggle world.

It was nothing grand, but it did gain her a certain amount of attention, both good and bad. She was content with her life either way and hoped to eventually write more books in the future. She still enjoyed working among Muggles however; there was something rewarding about being able to do things without magic.

Eventually Charity was ready for something different, but she was unsure what she wanted to do. The change came in the form of a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry advertisement for a Muggle Studies professor. She jumped at the chance to become a teacher, thinking it was the perfect opportunity for her to share all that she had learned.

Now here she was, a Hogwarts professor. She had to say, out of everything she had done, this was the most rewarding.

A knock at her office door brought her out of her thoughts. She expected to see a student.

"Come in," she called. Instead of a student, it was Professor Fairstone who opened the door.

Charity was pleased to see Celeste; they had become fast friends. Her happiness faded quickly when Celeste entered into the office with the most depressive expression Charity had ever seen. A moment later, Celeste looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Celeste? What's happened?" Charity wondered, feeling quite bewildered. "Please … come in and sit down, you look as if you've lost your best friend."

Celeste's emotions appeared to be getting the better of her as she sat down, wiping at her eyes, fighting hard not to cry.

"Take your time, pull yourself together," Charity said gently, waiting for Celeste to compose herself. Charity conjured a steaming pot of tea and two cups and she poured one for Celeste.

Charity had noticed that lately Celeste had seemed to be under a great deal of stress, suffering from frequent headaches but mostly complaining about Professor Snape. Celeste had not behaved initially like someone who constantly complained or cried at the drop of a wand. She was a perfectly amiable woman who was outgoing, cheerful and very attentive to the students.

There was the flaw of talking too much, but Charity found Celeste to be a loyal and persistent friend. She could not hold minor things against someone who was obviously compassionate and goodhearted.

Celeste did have the tendency to communicate with the students in a much more open manner, almost to the point of treating them like they were her own children. She was willing to cater to the children, even spoil them a little. However, Charity had not seen anything that suggested Celeste was an incapable teacher, and because she was so different in her methods it had appeared to give the students more reason to please her than not.

There was one thing that was starting to frustrate Charity: Celeste had developed an odd obsession with Severus Snape, whose name always managed to come up in conversation. Charity wondered whether that was partly because they were at a boarding school, which left few people to talk about during the week.

Students' lives usually took up most of the drama at Hogwarts, but the staff occasionally had their own little events that would feed into gossip. Nevertheless Charity could not really see why Celeste chose to worry or wonder about Snape.

In Charity's opinion, Snape was less than worthy of any gossip. She had seen no evidence of the man doing anything remotely interesting. In fact he seemed rather obviously anti-social and, except for his and Celeste's ongoing arguments, he was practically invisible.

Charity knew little about him; she was fairly sure they were never students at Hogwarts together. The only thing she was really aware of was the rumor that he coveted the Defense against the Dark Arts job and had applied for it every year.

After a moment or two, Celeste became calmer and took a few sips of her tea. Charity had a pretty good idea that, whatever was wrong with her, it had something to do with Snape.

"I've never seen you this upset, Celeste. What's wrong?"

Celeste slowly went into the details of what had transpired earlier in Professor McGonagall's office and the events that led up to it.

Charity could not believe what she was hearing: she would have never expected Professor Snape to cause this kind of problem. She wanted to support Celeste, but she should have known better than to leave it up to Snape to rewrite the letter alone. Charity would not have trusted him like that; at least, given the obvious dislike he displayed, she thought she would not have.

This news really angered and frustrated her. Charity did not want to see Snape run over her friend, and she also did not want to watch Celeste continue to allow it to happen. She was glad Celeste had finally let the man have a good tongue-lashing, but she hoped Celeste would stick to her words.

"Celeste, you did the right thing. I think the boy's parents will more than likely realize it and if they don't, it's their problem, not yours. You haven't done anything wrong," offered Charity. "I can't believe he did that to you. I think you should go over McGonagall's head and go directly to Dumbledore about it. You and he are friendly, so you should tell him everything instead of letting McGonagall handle it," stated Charity in a firm tone.

"If I get him into more trouble, it's going to make things ten times worse," said Celeste, her voice shaking with emotions. "I already complained to McGonagall. I'm sure she'll -"

"So what if it does make trouble for him!" Charity cut in. "You can't let him continue to walk all over you. Just because he is a Head of House, that does not give him the right to treat you this way. I'm certainly not going to put up with it if you let that happen. If you don't complain, I will," Charity vowed.

"I'm not letting him do anything," Celeste replied. "I just don't want to make the situation worse."

"He purposefully made it look as if you behaved inappropriately with a student, Celeste," Charity complained. "How could it possibly be worse than that?" she questioned.

Celeste made no reply. Her expression became very brooding, as if she were fighting a battle within herself about what to do.

"He is the one who treats the students horribly, _not you_," Charity insisted. "He is trying to bully you and you better not let him get away with it."

Celeste lowered her eyes, knowing Charity was right. She wanted to stand up for herself and had never had any problem in doing so in the past. Professor Snape had made it perfectly clear that he hated her.

So why was she so unhappy about going to Dumbledore? What could possibly be stopping her? Surely McGonagall would not be offended.

"Celeste, you are not stupid, why are you so hesitant to complain?" asked Charity. "You are usually outspoken. You don't seem the type to sit back and let someone trample all over you."

Celeste had no answer for herself or her friend.

"There is no reason you can't speak to the Headmaster. Have you ever mentioned anything to him about how Snape treats you?" Charity asked.

"Not really … Professor Dumbledore, I just don't want to bother him with my problems. I didn't think it was such a big deal at first," she admitted.

"Then that is the first thing you should do when you leave my office. Go directly to the Headmaster and talk to him about how you are being treated. He can't let it continue like this," Charity insisted.

"But what if Professor Snape is right about me?"

"What are you talking about?" Charity wondered, thinking that Celeste was not paying attention.

"He accused me of needing to be friends with everyone and that I was nosy and in everyone's business, and … what if that's true?" commented Celeste, looking mournful.

"Don't be silly, Celeste," admonished Charity. "You are not friends with everyone and you're not nosy either. Snape is trying to make you think there is something wrong with you. Well there _isn't_. You are not friends with everyone; look at Mr. Filch for instance," Charity suggested.

"I don't have a problem with Mr. Filch!" announced Celeste, looking affronted.

"Well then, his foul cat, Mrs. Norris, what about her?" Charity teased.

"She doesn't count … she's not even human," Celeste muttered, but the use of the cat as an object of dislike caught Celeste off guard. Charity saw that she was fighting to keep from smiling.

There was a moment of silence, as Charity attempted to think of someone else whom Celeste would dislike and not want as a friend, besides Snape.

"Alright, how about Madam Pince?" Charity offered.

Celeste's expression became confused for a moment, then the smile she had been fighting off edged one side of her mouth up.

"Alright, so you found one person," admitted Celeste. "It's not my fault she acts as if I steal books every time I walk in the library. She told me one day that she remembered me from when I was a student. She said just because I am a professor now doesn't change the fact of what happened and she was going to keep her eye on me."

"What on earth did you do to her while you were a student?" wondered Charity.

"I don't know what she is talking about. She was very rude to me. I told the Headm-"

"SEE!" Charity interrupted. "You did not hesitated to tell him about Madam Pince treating you badly," she stated triumphantly.

Celeste's eyes widened, startled by her own admissions. Charity was right: she had no trouble complaining to the Headmaster over Madam Pince's attitude.

"Celeste, is it possible you _like_ Professor Snape? More than just -"

"Of course not!" Celeste cut in, her voice raised. "I don't like him … no, _no_, absolutely not! Why would you even think that?" she said firmly.

"You do bring him up a lot," said Charity.

"Only because he's … he's … _completely unforgivable_!" announced Celeste heatedly.

"Then you should have no problem talking to Professor Dumbledore about the issues you two are having," Charity insisted.

Celeste did not reply, grimacing uncomfortably as if Charity had just given her a dose of unpleasant tasting potion.

"Celeste, what would it matter if you did need or want to be friends with everyone?" Charity prompted. "You say that as if it is a bad idea. Don't believe him … Severus Snape certainly is not doing you any favors by telling you that."

Celeste looked horrified, as if she had not considered it from any other point of view except Professor Snape's.

"H-he's got me all mixed up!" accused Celeste bitterly, feeling utterly ridiculous.

"Tell Dumbledore," said Charity. "He can deal with it more effectively than you or me, and the least he can do is order Snape to leave you alone. I honestly can't figure out why he has not already become involved."

Celeste gave Charity a perplexed gaze.

"Celeste, you can't believe the rest of us haven't noticed how you and Snape behave towards each other," alluded Charity gently.

"Are we … that obvious?" inquired Celeste nervously.

"As obvious as Peeves harassing first years," teased Charity.

Celeste sat for a moment, pondering Charity's advice, then she nodded.

"You're right … I should have complained to Dumbledore already. I just thought or hoped things would smooth over and it would not be such an issue. I wanted to believe Professor Snape would eventually accept me."

"You are not wrong to want and hope for that and you have every right to complain to Dumbledore because you are not getting it," said Charity. "Now, do have some more tea and I'll see if I can find us a piece of cake."

The matter seemed settled after that. When Celeste left Charity, she headed directly up to Dumbledore's office. The whole walk there, she kept expecting Professor Snape to jump out at her, to yell and complain that she was trying to get him into trouble.

It was very much like he was hounding her, prowling beside her, intent on her doing anything else besides going to speak with Dumbledore. She became determined to get over this distraction. She barely noticed the moving spiral staircase and once she was at the Headmaster's office door, she knocked insistently.

------------------------------[88]-------------------------------

Severus stood watching from the shadow of a cluster of trees and bushes as Professor Fairstone led a group of students from various years out onto Hogwarts grounds.

She held what looked like a long wooden club in one hand, the end of it resting on her left shoulder, and in her other hand she held a small white ball. She was not wearing robes or a dress; instead she had opted for blue jeans and a vivid purple t-shirt. On the back of the shirt was a large white number three, above which were the letters that spelled out _'Fairstone'_.

This difference in her appearance was startling, even for Severus. He never expected to see her dress in such lurid Muggle attire, with her wild curls pulled back away from her face. She looked so very different, far younger than she should have been. It disturbed him somehow and he wondered what she was up to.

It had been weeks since the incident with the letter to Terrance Moyer's parents; the boy was actually one of the students who at that moment were crowded around Fairstone, listening intently to her as she began to talk. Severus was not close enough to make out what was being said. As Celeste turned away from him, he was tempted to fire a sly Anagram Jinx at the back of her shirt, but he doubted that _'Fartnoise'_ would gain him any favor with McGonagall.

November was almost over and the weather had turned much colder; today was an exception and unusually warm. This made Severus assume it was the warmer weather that had inspired this little gathering. He had seen her heading out of the castle with the large group of students, piquing his curiosity. It was the weekend so it was not unusual for students to be grouped outside; the fact there was no Quidditch game scheduled today was what made this large grouping exceptional. He followed, keeping his distance so Fairstone and the students would not see him.

Quidditch had already started up and occupied most of the students' free time, so he wondered whether this was some sort of practice or lesson. However, the things Fairstone carried were quite obviously not Quidditch equipment.

Severus had not found a way to make amends with her. At some point during the past few weeks, he decided to simply say he was sorry and be done with it. Well, that had not worked at all; it only caused her to be angrier with him.

She had yelled at him again, complaining that she knew he had been ordered to make amends, and that she knew he was only saying he was sorry because he was being forced to, and that she did not care what he wanted, and she knew he had been following her lately and that he better stop or else.

The little annoying tart certainly thought she knew a lot of things; the disappointing thing was that all of it was true. He was only following her around because he needed to figure out a way to fix the situation, not because he really wanted to.

Professor McGonagall had referred the matter to Dumbledore and told him everything. He found out that Fairstone had also gone to Dumbledore and complained. She apparently told the Headmaster more than just this one event, giving him details of every disagreement and argument that had happened since the first week of school.

Dumbledore had not been pleased to hear all this information; Severus had endured a very long dissatisfied lecture from the Headmaster. Like McGonagall, Dumbledore was using the Christmas holiday as a measuring point. For what, Dumbledore would not say exactly, except that Severus needed to think about how he dealt with other staff members and that he would stand by McGonagall's order to make amends.

Why were they making such a big fuss about Fairstone? Why was she more important than anyone else? Of course, as Severus thought about it, he realized he had never really been that interested in what previous Defense against the Dark Arts professors had done. Whether they failed or succeeded mattered little to him.

It was not that he did not care about Hogwarts, it was just that he had little say in who was or was not hired.

He could complain and at best give his opinion, but other than that it was not up to Head of House professors who was hired or fired. He could always smugly enjoy the satisfaction of knowing which were full of nonsense. It usually did not take him long to figure out which were useless charlatans.

Perhaps she aggravated him so much because Celeste Fairstone was defying his expectations. He had assumed she would fail miserably and fly away home to America, but she was still here. Severus could not fathom how he could have been so wrong about her. From the moment he saw her, he was sure she would never make it through the first month. Now it was almost December and she was still on the staff, growing in friendship and popularity.

How was he supposed to set things right between himself and Fairstone if the woman would not give him five seconds of her time? She refused to accept his apology, she refused to look at him or acknowledge his presence in any form. She had made it quite clear to the whole school that she did not like him, did not want anything to do with him and was not going to give him any kind of chance to correct his error.

It had been a stupid mistake, he should have never written the letter. Perhaps if he said those exact words to her, she would get over it?

"Severus," the voice of the Headmaster announced behind him. Severus turned as Dumbledore approached and stopped beside him.

"It is rare to find you out here on such a bright and warm day," commented Dumbledore. "Ah, I see," he added as he took note of the crowd of students surrounding Professor Fairstone. She had taken out her wand and pointed it at the ground. All the students moved back, watching her as she continued to talk and walk at the same time as using magic to cut a visible line in the dirt.

"What are they up to?" Severus wondered aloud.

"Some of the students were curious about American sports," Dumbledore began. "I believe it started at a Quidditch match … on the way back after the game, a few of them were asking Professor Fairstone which sports were played in America."

Severus glanced over at Fairstone, who was still drawing lines on the ground. Meanwhile one of the students had thrown down what Severus thought to be a square white pillow.

"What is this sport they want to learn about?" asked Severus.

"Celeste informed me it was baseball," Dumbledore responded.

"_Baseball_," Severus muttered. "That is not a proper magical sport … it's Muggle, isn't it?"

"She informed me that the shirt she is wearing comes from the team of which she is a member in her home town, though she did say that it was actually a softball team. She judged it preferable not to confuse the students, so she thought _baseball_ would suffice as a general term for now."

"_Softball_ … sounds perfectly appropriate for her," Severus muttered under his breath.

"So, she is still avoiding you and your efforts to make amends?" Dumbledore mused. There was a decidedly mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"_Make amends _… is that the only thing I'm supposed to be worried about? Can you please tell Professor McGonagall to stop asking me every day when I'm going to … _make amends_. It's enough that I have to hear it from her, now you too," Severus complained.

He began to feel uncomfortable in the warm sun and moved more into the shade of a large tree. He glanced up into its branches, having an odd sensation that he had stood here before, arguing with someone.

"I believe you are not in your usual rational frame of mind, since I am not in the habit of being ordered about like a house-elf," Dumbledore started.

Severus did not meet Dumbledore's eye, keeping his gaze firmly fixed on what was transpiring with Fairstone and the students. She was demonstrating how to use the wooden club she had been carrying. She threw the ball up into the air and took a swing at the ball as it fell, hitting it out towards the students.

Some of the students laughed and cheered as Fred Weasley caught the ball. He returned it to her and she hit it out again. The students began to enjoy catching or chasing the ball around. Severus thought it a bit ridiculous to be playing a Muggle game on Hogwarts grounds. What did that teach them? Fairstone was supposed to be a respectable Defense professor, not out playing with students, he thought grumpily.

"I cannot fathom why you have chosen to dislike Celeste. She is not your enemy, Severus. I asked you earlier this year to give her a chance and try to get along … I do not believe you have accomplished either of those tasks yet," he reprimanded.

"I … admit, I have not been myself … lately," Severus admitted with a frown. Fairstone was laughing with the students as she began to allow them a turn at hitting the ball.

"I might agree with that statement. However I am not always sure with you, Severus. I think your true nature is something none of us really know. I sometimes wonder if _you_ even know it," Dumbledore offered.

Severus scowled, not sure how to reply or even wanting to. He watched Fairstone start to direct the students. It looked as if the students were being formed up into two separate teams. She was pointing at the bat and then the ball and then the little square white pillows that had been placed on the ground. Finally she handed out some sort of glove-like objects that one team placed on one of their hands.

He and Dumbledore watched silently as the game began, Celeste directing the teams as needed. Other students began to gather, watching the game. It started out disorganized, but slowly they began to understand the concept of how to play the game.

As with most things, the competition element began to rear its head among the students. However, the students were not grouped according to House. Severus noticed that a certain rivalry was brewing between the two teams, but the rivalry was not based on House loyalty. Fairstone had purposefully put a mix of each House together on both of the teams.

It did not appear to matter that Terrance Moyer, a Slytherin, was on the same team with Fred Weasley; it only mattered that the boy hit the ball in such a way that would create a '_Home Run'_. His team was chanting those two words while the boy took his place, ready to try and hit the ball.

Severus, despite his annoyance with this nonsense, silently found himself wanting his House student to hit the ball to create this mysterious _Home Run_.

"This game looks somewhat familiar," Dumbledore commented, and for the first time Severus felt a odd familiarity from what he was witnessing.

His Slytherin student missed the ball and more strange Muggle incantations were called out: _strike one, _then _strike two _and next_ strike three_. It looked as though his Slytherin did not make the _Home Run _after all.

Terrance looked very disappointed. This must have been an important point in the game because the two teams switched places. The team that had been catching the ball were now apparently going to hit it.

A memory from his youth sparked up and Severus realized why this game looked familiar. It had been the very first time he had ever seen Lily; he could not have been more than five or six years old at the time.

His parents did not send him to Muggle school, though he had watched curiously out of the front window of his little house as other children went off to the place known as _primary school_. Severus had been curious as to why he could not go to school like the other children.

When he questioned his mother, she had informed him it was because he was a wizard, not a Muggle. As he grew older, he suspected it was because his father did not want to spend any money on buying things for school when Eileen could teach Severus at home.

At the time, however, Severus believed that being a wizard must mean you are special and different from all the other rowdy boys who played in the streets around his home. Those boys had never liked him anyway, calling him names and making ugly faces at him.

So he stayed home, learning math and writing and about magic from his mother. He adored learning to read and especially starting to understand about the magic, wishing he had a wand already so he could practice. Still, at the back of his very young mind, he always wondered what real school was like.

Then one day he accompanied his mother out shopping and that was when he saw her, Lily. She was on the school grounds playing outside with other students. As his mother shopped for fruit and vegetables, Severus watched longingly at the young children playing on the other side of a fence that corralled the school grounds off from a busy street.

He walked away from his mother; being preoccupied with shopping, she did not see him wander away. Severus crossed the busy street, managing to get right across without being run over by a car.

Once at the fence, he witnessed children playing some sort of ball game. The enjoyment and fun was palpable, the children were laughing and carrying on. It looked to be so much fun, Severus figured school must be a gloriously wonderful thing as he stood there alone and separated from it.

Then a young girl appeared, red-haired and glowing with youth and vitality. The boys who had been playing the game were discussing their strategy and did not see the little red-headed girl walk up and hit the ball. She began to skip around very proudly, as if she had done something monumental.

All the boys who had been playing the game complained loudly; they did not want a girl in their game of '_Rounders_'. That is what they were shouting at her.

They began to argue and the red-headed girl fussed back that she could hit the ball better than any of them. One of the older boys became angry with her and threw the ball exceptionally hard right at her face from close range; there was no way she would be able to escape getting hit by it.

Instead of being hit, she somehow managed to get out of the way. It was like one moment she was there and the next second she was a few feet over from the spot she had occupied. Her expression was startled like the rest of the children, as if she had expected to be hurt but mysteriously had escaped any harm.

Severus knew instantly he needed to meet this girl. Lily must be her name because another older girl called out to her. Severus hastily followed along the fence, watching as the two girls joined up and began to talk.

Severus glared at the fence, feverishly searching for a way to get inside. If he could apparate like his mother, he could just pop over to the other side. If he found a way inside, he could go to school and be happy like the rest of them and meet the red-headed girl named Lily.

Before Severus was able to find a way inside, someone grabbed hold of him, yanking him around. It was his mother and she was very angry, so angry that she shook him very hard. She yelled at him, furious that he had wandered off.

Severus had never seen her in such a state; his father often yelled and threatened, but this was the first time his mother had treated him similarly. She pulled him away from the school and the red-haired girl, back home and away from the first temptation to disobey and escape his parents.

"Professor Burbage, I think, might find all this very interesting," Dumbledore was saying, bringing Severus' attention back to the present. He gave a tiny jerk when he realized that Dumbledore had moved away, closer to the game, and was talking to Fairstone.

"She actually suggested doing this originally," Fairstone remarked as the students continued to play the game unattended. "Some of her classes are learning about Muggle sports and a few of the students questioned me about American sports … so I told Charity and she said I should show them how to play one," Celeste explained. "It sort of grew from there and other students wanted to get involved. It's a little fun for them … plus it's a very nice day, I never expected it to be this sunny here at the end of November," she went on, smiling pleasantly at Dumbledore.

"Usually we would all be bundled up this time of year," Dumbledore replied. "I am sure it will not be long before we return to our normal weather pattern," Dumbledore offered.

"Yes, I'm sure winter will make its appearance shortly, can't keep the cold away forever," Celeste said, purposefully glancing over at Severus and away again.

The little snob, Severus thought aggressively. He stalked over to them, intent on either making her shut up or go away, hopefully both.

"Perhaps you might try teaching the students an American _magical_ sport," Severus commented as he studied her face intently. She was not happy to see him approach and her whole body language spoke just as loudly as she could with only her mouth.

"Here in Britain, Muggle children play a game called rounders … it looks remarkably like this game you are teaching. Do _adults_ actually play this game in America? Are magical people in your country incapable of handling brooms effectively?" Severus went on. Celeste's face turned scarlet and she glowered at him with so much dislike that Severus could practically feel it pressing onto him.

"Are you incapable of saying anything polite, or were you raised in a barn?" Celeste said heatedly.

Before Severus could respond, a loud crack sound told him someone had hit the ball.

"I can get it! I can get it!" the voice of Terrance Moyer called out. Severus looked over to the boy and the ball was falling out of the sky over the boy's head. He wore one of the odd gloves on his hand and he reached up, waiting as the ball descended towards him.

Terrance caught the ball; it almost bounced out of the glove on his hand, but he brought his other hand up, covering it and pressing it into the glove. The team he was on broke out into cheers and a few even ran over to pat him on the back approvingly.

"I caught it, Professor Fairstone!" Terrance called out, holding up the ball in the glove to show her.

Severus glanced over at Celeste and she was smiling and nodding, clapping her hands in support of the catch. The boy ran back with the others on his team; they were going to have another turn to hit the ball.

"Well done, Professor Fairstone," Dumbledore said. "You've managed to create a unique situation here … Slytherins and Gryffindors on the same team. Very unusual, wouldn't you say, Severus?"

"It is a simple game for children, nothing more," Severus commented icily. "I am sure what happened with this game will not make much difference tomorrow," he stated indifferently.

"Maybe not to you, but to Terrance it has," Celeste argued. "He told me nobody liked him much, said he was weird or a sissy or worse, a coward," she went on forcefully. "Terrance was just now able to show he is more than that. He is one of your House students, so you should be glad for him. Instead, you chose to mock this moment and criticize everything you see. I don't think you care about anything other than yourself," she accused, marching away to rejoin the students.

"That was not a very commendable attempt at making amends, Severus," Dumbledore remarked. "You are digging a rather deep hole out of which to climb," he added.

Severus did not reply, waving a dismissive hand at Dumbledore, who made no further comment.

Eventually the game ended and everyone headed back up to the castle. That afternoon most of the students had returned to their favorite sport of Quidditch, the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams arguing over who would get to use the Quidditch field for practice.

However, there was one boy who seemed less interested in Quidditch than he had previously been. Celeste allowed him to keep his glove and the ball he had proudly caught; it did not seem to matter any more that some people called him names. Somehow catching that ball had won him approval and friendship. He became a baseball fan that day, despite being magical and British. Terrance resolved that one day he would travel to America and see a real baseball game.

--------------------------------------------------[88]--------------------------------------

Over the next couple of weeks, the weather turned bitter and terribly cold, it was a stark change to the warm day the students had played baseball on Hogwarts grounds. The end of the term was fast approaching and everyone was looking forward to the Christmas holiday.

There began a lot of chatter in the corridors that Professor Fairstone had set an end of term project for all of her students.

Each student could choose a subject on which they wanted to do their project. They were required to do an oral report and a demonstration of whatever their chosen subject would be. The more creative they could be, the better grade they would get on their project. The bonus that made it so popular was that Professor Fairstone was also including a gift to the winner. Whoever had the best project would win the choice of twenty Galleons or she would take that student and a family member of their choice to a very exclusive restaurant in London.

The school began to buzz with what project everyone was choosing; a few students even began to bicker because some other student had stolen their idea.

Celeste had set up a list, protected by an Anti-Tampering Jinx, allowing students to record what their project would be about. The list was set up in her classroom and every day students were checking or scribbling down their idea, afraid someone else would steal the idea before they had a chance to proclaim it.

Near the end of term, the students began to present their projects in front of their class. Many ideas were creative and showed off considerable magic skill, others were rather tame and were simple explanations of magical theory or 'how to' instructional demonstrations of magic.

Some students were still trying to decide what their project would be and time was growing short for them as more and more students were turning in their projects.

Two students who were considered the most creative and inventive were amongst those still searching for an idea. The Weasley twins, who rarely lacked for a good idea, felt under pressure to devise a stellar concept for their project. It was unusual for them to be so devoid of an impressive idea, unable to come up with something that would win them the prize.

Some students had done some very extraordinary things: for example, their brother Charlie had created a group of small miniature dragons, magically animated them to life and presented them in a very large fish tank with a mockup landscape inside. His oral report consisted of explaining each species of dragon inside the tank and letting each little animated figure fly around the room to each student.

The twins, so annoyed that they had not come up with an idea, decided to sneak out into the Dark Forest, hoping something might inspire them.

"What about something on magical plants?" George was suggesting as they prowled through a frost-covered clearing.

"Plants!? We can't do something boring like that … we'd be the laughing stock of the school," Fred announced, sounding horrified.

"This has got to be the poorest example we've ever set … we're practically last at presenting a project. We've only got a week left," George complained.

"We'll think of something good, we always do," Fred responded, but he sounded just as dejected as George did.

A strange, pained sound gave them pause.

"What was that?" George wondered, cautiously glancing about.

The sound came again; it was a low moan, like an animal that was hurt. It was coming from a clearing to their left. They hesitated for a moment, trying to decide whether they should leave the forest or investigate. Curiosity outweighed caution and they proceeded forward carefully. They stooped down and peeked through some bushes to try and get a look at whatever was making the unhappy sound.

"What is it? Do you see anything?" George questioned, searching the clearing.

"Yeah, over to the right … it's an animal … a big one," Fred said in a hushed tone. "Looks like a Hippogriff … at least I think it is," he added.

George soon spotted the beast. It was lying on the ground and covered in mud and a thin layer of frost, as if it had been there for a rather long time.

The twins stood up and very slowly edged around the bush. They stopped instantly when the pained moan came again. It was not the beast lying on the ground that made the sound; standing beside the head of the adult was a baby Hippogriff which had made the sound.

Its little body was thin and wasted; it was gray in color, but it could just as easily be decided that the little creature was gray in mood. Its head hung low, his orange eyes fixed on the adult version of itself lying motionless on the ground.

Fred spied a nasty wound on the adult Hippogriff's side. He moved forward very slowly but stopped when a horrible smell began to waft up to him.

"That's pretty horrid," he whispered to George, who nodded. "Think it's dead?"

"Looks dead to me," George answered.

At this moment the baby Hippogriff noticed them; it gave a startled cry and hastily took a defensive stance.

"It's just a little thing … if a strong wind came through, he'd blow right over," Fred commented, taking a few steps closer to the baby animal.

"Careful, they're not soft mittens he's got for feet, you know," George cautioned as the little animal growled aggressively and scurried back and forth around its mother's head.

"Wonder what happened to its mum?" Fred murmured. He kneeled down and pulled out of his pocket a biscuit he had saved from lunch. He held it out towards the baby and waved it gently to encourage the little Hippogriff to come forward.

"I don't think they eat those, do they?" George commented.

"What do you mean? Everyone likes biscuits," Fred said defensively.

The baby Hippogriff sniffed at the air, its little eyes darting in a panicked state. It was confused and afraid, unsure of what to do without a parent to give it direction.

"Come on, we're not going to hurt you," Fred offered gently, scooting a little closer.

They waited, but the baby still remained reluctant.

"Here, let me try," George said, moving forward and taking the biscuit.

"Lean over … you're not so intimidating if you're down lower," Fred suggested.

"We're the ones who are intimidating?" George stated as he glanced over at the dead mother Hippogriff, eyeing her formidable-looking beak.

"Come on, you'll like us," George said as he crouched down, trying to convince they baby to trust them. "All the biscuits you could want," he added playfully.

"Maybe we can save it … use it for our project?" Fred suggested.

They both exchanged glances and grinned mischievously. George became more intent on getting the baby's trust.

"Come on little fellow, we'll be nice … we promise," said George, patting the ground in front of him gently.

"Think we can train him to do tricks?" Fred wondered.

"We've only got a week, let's not get our hopes up," George answered. "Hey, look," he said as the baby took a couple of steps forward.

"That's it, little one … come on … we'll be nice and take care of you now that you've lost your mum," George said as the baby took another step, putting out its little beak to taste the biscuit.

Because the little creature was so famished, it did not really seem to matter what they were offering. It hastily snapped the biscuit out of George's hand and proceeded to eat it ravenously.

"Got anything else in your pocket?" George wondered, staring nervously at the miniature Hippogriff face, the little orange eyes fixed on his.

"A few sweets," Fred commented. "But I don't think that's such a good idea - a Pepper Imp might just finish him off," he added.

The little Hippogriff edged closer, continuing to stare at George very intensely. George held out a hand, moving it cautiously over to the little creature; very gently he lay his hand on the side of the baby's head.

The baby did not move but looked on the verge of running away. It seemed to be waiting, testing to see what George would do next. George gently ran his hand down, rubbing and petting the baby in an affectionate manner.

The little creature gave a whimper, fear and desperation mixed with the stress of being alone without any support.

"It's alright," George offered sympathetically. "Did your mum get hurt?" he asked, as if he might be talking to another person.

The little Hippogriff's body quivered, its skinny frame worn and cold. It shuffled forward, bringing it closer to George and the warmth that his body provided.

"That was easy," Fred said, grinning down at the little creature. "Think it will follow us?"

"We could carry him," George said, reaching out and testing the little creature to see whether he would allow himself to be picked up.

The little Hippogriff seemed to not care any more and did not struggle as George lifted the baby up in his arms.

"Ah, he's heavier than I thought," George muttered, trying to hold the baby. The little creature became restless and George set him back down directly.

"Come on, follow us … can you walk?" Fred asked, he and George moving away slowly.

The baby glanced back at its mother's body, looking torn on what to do.

George leaned forward and made a motion with his hand, encouraging the baby to follow.

Hunger and loneliness made the little creature trot forward; it rested itself against George's leg, looking for affection and support.

"I reckon that answers our question. Now what do we do with it?" George asked, looking to his brother.

"We've got to get him on school grounds first, then find a place to keep him … and feed him and figure out how to use him as our project," Fred answered.

A little while later they were leading the baby Hippogriff off towards school grounds, wondering how they were going to sneak such an animal into the castle in the middle of the day while it was still broad daylight.

Back at the clearing where the mother Hippogriff lay, a pained and bewildered animal suddenly opened her eyes. She was confused, mortally wounded, disoriented and hurting. The only thing on her mind that made sense was that her baby was gone and she had to use her remaining few moments to find and protect him. Summoning what little strength was left, she staggered slowly to a standing position. She raked the ground menacingly with her talons and then set off in pursuit of her son.


	58. Chapter 58

Celeste was on her way back from Hogsmeade, bundled up in her warm winter cloak. She carried two bags in one hand and a small package under her arm. It was very cold and the day had grown increasingly gray as large storm clouds pushed over the town and school. A familiar feel to the air gave Celeste the impression that it would be snowing very soon.

She walked swiftly, intent on returning to the castle and a warm cozy fire before that happened. Celeste was excited about the forthcoming Christmas holiday. She had thought she might go home, but her grandmother wrote to her and it was decided that her family would travel to visit her for Christmas.

It was more than she could have hoped for, and definitely cheered her up. It was rare for her grandmother to leave Westbrook and it was even more extraordinary that her father would come visit. She wondered whether his reason was to change her mind and persuade her to return home; it was no secret he had been completely against her coming to Britain. Or maybe he missed her and had decided to stop being so obstinate.

Celeste smiled wistfully as she hurried along, feeling much more hopeful and upbeat than she had been over the past couple of months. She could not wait to see Granny and show her Hogwarts. She would even willingly subject herself to a shopping trip with her mother.

There was still a week of school left and it would be a busy time for her, with the remainder of the students still needing to turn in their Defense projects and finish their classwork.

Once she reached Hogwarts grounds, it began to snow. She paused and admired the scenery as fluffy white flakes spiraled gracefully to the ground. The snow grew heavy and it was a beautiful picture, with the castle, lake and falling snow.

She proceeded forward, watching the castle as students began to emerge from its warmth to venture out and partake of the first snow of the season. She laughed because she could see some of the students rushing out, running into the white mist of flakes.

When she was about halfway to the castle, she heard a couple of students arguing. It sounded like the Weasley twins. She stopped and turned to the voices and she could see a hint of their red hair peeking out from behind some bushes. They seemed to be hiding.

They were notorious for troublemaking and she knew instantly they were probably up to something. Celeste was far too curious, wondering what they might be scheming and cautiously walked over towards them. Both seemed very involved in whatever the disagreement was they were having.

"Alright, what are you two up to?" she asked, once she was right on the other side of the bushes.

They both gave a startled jerk and peered through the bushes at her. Neither spoke for a moment. Then there was an odd movement in the bushes followed by a strange muffled chirp sound.

"What was that?" asked Celeste warily.

"_Nothing_," the twins chanted in unison.

Again the sound came, but it was much more demanding. George had stooped down out of sight.

Celeste eyed Fred suspiciously and was ready to delve into the bushes to find out what they were doing.

"No, we're working on our project, you can't see it yet!" Fred cried.

"It's pretty cold out here to be working on a project," Celeste said kindly. "Are you afraid someone is going to see it before you are finished? If you are, then you can use the classroom to finish it or -"

"It's alright, Professor, we don't need to do that," Fred insisted.

"Well, alright … if you're sure."

"Yeah … we're sure," George said, even though Celeste could no longer see him.

"Just don't get in too much trouble from whatever you two are up to," she offered and then turned to go. As she walked away, the sound of the bushes rustling violently caught her attention.

"Wait … stop … WHOA!" the voice of George cried.

Celeste turned to see something running right towards her. She stumbled backwards, at first not sure what was charging at her. Then she recognized the animal as a baby Hippogriff, which let out a little growl and skidded to a stop right in front of her.

Fred and George were running out towards her and the creature. They both stopped when they saw that the baby had stopped as well.

The little Hippogriff gave a great huff of breath, staring up at her with its orange eyes, looking both defiant and scared at the same time.

"Is this your project?" Celeste asked, not moving, keeping her attention focused on the little creature. It might be just a skinny little thing, but its beak and claws were not anything to play around with, especially considering the thing looked wild rather than a tame baby.

"We found him," George admitted.

Celeste slowly leaned forward, setting down her bags and package, at the same time bowing to the little Hippogriff in an attempt to win its trust, or at least thinking it might calm the creature down.

The little Hippogriff turned its head to the side and gave another huff of air through its beak, nervously pawing the ground.

Celeste slowly stood back up and held out her hand towards the animal. She did not move forward but waited for the baby to come towards her.

The Hippogriff hesitated, glancing over at the twins because they had started forward.

"Don't move, just wait," Celeste said to them. The twins stopped. They all waited, continuing to watch the baby.

Celeste very slowly kneeled down. "Where is your mommy, little boy? … hmm … poor little skinny thing," she cooed gently. "Did these boys find you, sweetie?"

The baby gave a little purr or growl, as if it liked her tone but was still unsure what to do. It edged forward, pressing its beak against her hand. Celeste took the initiative and moved her hand forward, gently rubbing the head feathers back.

"Its mum was on the ground," George informed.

"It was dead," Fred added.

"Are you sure it was dead?" Celeste asked as the baby Hippogriff shuffled forward, quivering its wings and starting to make a cooing sound.

"It smelled dead," Fred replied.

"I'm sorry, but this baby can't be your project," she began, smiling slightly at the baby as it stared up at her, continuing to quiver its little wings. "He's too weak and if he does not get proper care, he'll die," Celeste explained as the baby scooted up closer to her, intent on absorbing some of her body heat. "I'm glad to know both of you are trying to help him, but I don't think either of you are equipped to take care of a baby Hippogriff," she went on, giving them a very direct gaze.

"So … what do we do?" George wondered.

"We'll take him down to Hagrid, and then have Professor Kettleburn come and take a look at him. They'll both be better suited to handle him," Celeste said kindly, standing up. The baby nipped at her coat sleeve, and she kept her hand on his head, petting him affectionately.

Celeste picked up her bags and George came forward to carry the package for her. They all headed off towards Hagrid's hut, the baby Hippogriff hurrying to keep close between the three warm humans.

-----------------------------------------[88]----------------------------------

Severus stalked moodily up from the dungeon. Left with few options, he would have to develop the best apology he could muster and be done with it. There was only one week of school left before the Christmas holiday and his orders were to make amends with Professor Fairstone before the end of term.

His mind swam with rejected ideas on how to make a worthy apology as he walked into the Great Hall. Fairstone was absent, but he heard shortly from Dumbledore that she had gone down to Hogsmeade to do some Christmas shopping. Apparently some members of her family were traveling from America to Britain and would be visiting her for Christmas.

Severus made no comment but sat through lunch contemplating this development. He did not know whether he would be able to stand a flock of Fairstones, one was bad enough. He needed to patch things up with the woman before those people arrived. If he did not, he was sure it would be a tortured holiday for him.

He had considered flowers and chocolates, but those items were crudely common and a little too friendly for his taste. Those were things one might offer to a close friend or lover, not to someone who drove you mad. What other options did he have? Grovel at her feet and beg forgiveness? He would rather jump into a flaming hot cauldron.

He did not have the best track record on apologizing to females. The last one he tried to make amends with had rejected him completely. However, he had wanted forgiveness then; he was not so desperate this time around.

Once he had finished his meal and stood up to leave, he was halted by a rather boisterous commotion at the Great Hall entrance.

"It's snowing!" a first year shouted breathlessly, coming to a stop at the doors.

In short order most of the students who were still in the Great Hall hustled out, heading off to fetch gloves and winter coats, all delirious from the arrival of the first snow.

"Ah, youth finds excitement in things we've forgotten how to enjoy," Dumbledore commented as he came to a stop beside Severus. "Please accompany me outside, Severus. I wish to enjoy the snow and we can have a little chat while we watch the students," Dumbledore said pleasantly.

Severus was a little taken aback that Dumbledore was requesting his company. He walked out with the Headmaster.

"So, how goes your situation with Professor Fairstone?" Dumbledore asked when they were out of the castle and alone.

Severus frowned, fearing this jaunt outside in the snow had an ulterior motive. Before Severus could respond, he noticed Professor Fairstone across the grounds near a cluster of bushes. He could not quite tell what she was doing so he turned to Dumbledore.

"Not as productive as I hoped," began Severus softly. "I suppose it is important to you and Professor McGonagall that I do this thing. I have tried … but Professor Fairstone refuses to give me half a minute of her time. It does not seem likely she will ever accept my apology … no matter what method I use to create it."

"It is a simple thing, Severus. It does not require elaborate methods … you speak of it as if you were distilling a complicated potion," Dumbledore offered. "All that is required of you is to be earnest and truthful."

"I have tried to speak plainly to her … it did not work," Severus complained.

"Perhaps you are not ready to make amends because you have not fully accepted that what you did was wrong," Dumbledore suggested. "I imagine Professor Fairstone can see through a lie if you -"

"She is no Legilimens," muttered Severus.

"Constantly criticizing Professor Fairstone does you little credit, Severus," accused Dumbledore, for the first time sounding very impatient and annoyed.

"Why is _she_ so special?" Severus asked abruptly. "You have never forced me to do anything where other professors are concerned … why are you so intent on me getting along with her?"

Dumbledore did not respond, but only stared disapprovingly at Severus through his half-moon spectacles.

Severus detested this critical stare. It was one that Dumbledore had used quite frequently the first couple of years when Severus started teaching. It grew less often over the years, but there was always a hint of it behind those glasses, waiting to visit itself upon him.

Severus turned, ready to walk away from the discussion, but when he did he saw Fairstone again. This time she was walking with the Weasley twins and something was following; some sort of little animal was hurrying along with them.

They appeared to be heading towards Hagrid's hut. Severus eventually identified the animal that trotted along with them as a baby Hippogriff. There was something oddly fascinating about the way Fairstone walked that he could not quite figure out, only that it was rather familiar.

The snow had lightened up and the sun peeked through the clouds for a few moments, sparkling on her blond head, making her hair a golden spot of light in the predominantly dull gray scene. Yet an overwhelming sense of danger pressed into Severus' chest, as if someone had kicked him.

"Severus … are you alright?" Dumbledore asked, turning his attention to where Severus was looking.

Severus made no reply, continuing to watch Professor Fairstone and her little group. The opening in the clouds closed up and the snow increased. Severus was disappointed to see the gray dullness return, but then something else caught his attention, something moving stealthily towards the group. Whatever it was, it used the bushes and trees to hide itself, obscured by the increasingly heavy snowfall. He could not tell what it was, only that it was large.

"What is that?" Severus said, worry creeping into his voice. He was striding forward without even really consciously deciding to.

Severus was halfway to them when an adult Hippogriff sprinted out of the bushes, stumbling once as it went. It began a frantic charge towards Celeste and the twins. The beast moved almost silently, even though to Severus the creature looked weak and injured.

Severus watched the creature spread its wings and rushed forward, its target the twins who were the nearest. George Weasley was the first to notice, he let out a yell and jerked away, trying to step to the side out of the Hippogriff's reach, this action forced him against his brother, causing both of them to stumble and fall.

The baby Hippogriff was caught in between the two boys and it let out a wail of fear as it fell. This sound caused the mother Hippogriff to screech with rage. It skidded to a stop, ready to pounce on the twins who now lay in a tangled mess on the ground.

Celeste turned, her eyes widened as the mother Hippogriff reared up above Fred and George. Its front claws raked the air as it let out another cry of rage. The baby was struggling to pull itself free; Fred and George were scrambling to get out of the way but at the same time trying to take out their wands.

The mother Hippogriff's front legs came back down, its beak and claws ready to rip and tear into the twins.

A horrible fear welled up in Severus' chest as he watched Celeste fumble with her bags, dropping them and hunting for her wand. The twins were struggling to get out of the way, but the Hippogriff's claws landed inches away from them.

George let out a pained cry because one of the talons grazed his arm. Fred, still trying to move, found his feet slipping from under him on the snow-soaked ground. Then he realized he was not moving because the end of his robe was caught under the Hippogriff's other front claw.

The Hippogriff lowered its head, ready to bite the closest human. She dug her claw into the fabric of Fred's robe and dragged her foot back, pulling Fred under her.

"_GET BACK_!" Celeste yelled. She was still trying to pull out her wand, but it became tangled in her robes. She moved forward, waving a hand in the air to distract the creature.

The Hippogriff screeched at her defiantly and snapped its beak menacingly, moving its claw forward, ready to dig into Fred's flesh.

Severus felt an emotion he could not understand crawl up his spine. It made him break into a run, needing to reach Celeste as soon as possible.

All of this happened in a span of a few seconds, and it appeared that Celeste could not rationally think of a useful spell. Her wand was still tangled in her robes and in the next second the twins would be horribly wounded.

Severus did not know what motivated her to do such a foolish thing: before he or anyone else could come to their aid, Celeste leaped forward, under the beast's head, grabbing it around the neck and pushed back with all her strength. Her feet slipped on the snow-covered ground in her effort to force the animal backward, away from the twins.

This action surprised the Hippogriff, causing it to stumble, giving the twins enough time to crawl out of the way. The Hippogriff regained its balance a moment later, shuffling back, dragging Celeste along with it as it tried to shake her off its body.

Severus cursed under his breath; instead of trying to escape, Celeste glanced over to be sure the twins were out of the way. When she did not let go, a strange thing happened - a searing hot pain assaulted Severus' right leg. He stumbled in the snow, his right leg trying to give out. He pulled himself up, never taking his eyes off Celeste.

What he witnessed was the Hippogriff raise its claw, digging into Celeste's left leg and dragging downward, tearing into the skin. Celeste screamed and that was the moment the pain hit him. Severus could not comprehend why this pain affected him, but internally there was no debate - he had to kill the Hippogriff, nothing else mattered except it must die.

The Hippogriff had not yet finished. It used its front leg to force Celeste off, pushing her away and forcing her hard down onto the ground. It held its foot firmly planted on Celeste's chest so she could not escape; she looked like an animal caught for slaughter.

A spell shot past Severus' head, it was from Dumbledore's wand, but the Hippogriff was already lowering itself, falling on Celeste, intent on killing her.

Celeste screamed again; the Hippogriff used its beak and claws as it attacked her.

Rage overflowed in Severus as he hastened forward, his wand pointed directly towards the beast.

The beak sank into Celeste's shoulder and the snow began to stain red with blood. Celeste let out one more pained wail, trying to fend off the Hippogriff with her hands, but the beast simply clawed at her more furiously.

This time Dumbledore's spell hit its mark; it flew past Severus and knocked the Hippogriff off of Celeste. It almost collapsed but struggled valiantly, determined to stay up on all fours. It turned towards the two wizards heading for it, Severus the closest now to the fight.

Severus did not give the Hippogriff time to attack him or Celeste again; there was only one thought in his head and everything else around him disappeared; all he could see was the Hippogriff and Celeste laying on the ground, her blood soaking the new fallen snow. Severus had to kill it or it would kill him.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _screamed Severus.

Someone else screamed at the same moment. It was Celeste, as if the green light that flashed above caused her physical distress. The spell hit the animal in the chest and the Hippogriff fell to the ground with a great thud.

Severus was shaken and he stumbled up to Celeste's body at the same moment Dumbledore did. Severus fell to his knees, not because he wanted to, but because he could no longer stand. He did not notice that other students had come running to help but now all stood staring fearfully at the horrible scene.

Severus felt as if his very life was leaching from his body in the same manner that Celeste was bleeding out onto the white ground. Her bright blue eyes were staring straight ahead, her body shaking as if she were cold.

All of a sudden something small flashed towards him, screeching and yapping; it was the baby Hippogriff and it was intent on getting to him. Severus aimed his wand, ready to dispose of this second attacker, but someone stayed his arm. Severus looked up to find it was Dumbledore, who shook his head.

"Help … her …" Severus said, feeling delirious and confused.

"I need Granny … please get my Granny," Celeste muttered weakly.

Dumbledore conjured a stretcher and levitated Celeste onto it. Severus uttered a growl of anger as he kneeled, his eyes fixed on the twins who were cowering back among the students. George Weasley had taken hold of the baby Hippogriff and tried to pull it back. However the little creature broke away and went to circle its mother, frantically nudging at her body, urging her to stand up again.

Severus glowered at the twins, wanting to do horrible things to them. He knew it was their fault; it was always a Gryffindor's fault. They seemed to sense his penetrating gaze and looked away, so he knew instantly he was right.

He wanted to get at them, but Dumbledore was still holding on to his arm. The Headmaster instructed two seventh year students to hurry the stretcher that carried Celeste to the Hospital Wing. Severus groaned, feeling torn in half, his eyes darting between the Weasley twins and the fast receding stretcher.

"Severus, you will follow me. Come along now," spoke Dumbledore in a voice that was calm and soothing.

"W-what is happening?" Severus said, his vision growing blurry. He felt as if he might pass out any moment.

"Just come with me. We have to go to the Hospital Wing," Dumbledore said, taking a firmer hold of Severus and pulling him to his feet, making him walk. Somehow it became little effort: they were heading towards the stretcher and Severus knew instantly that was where he needed to be; wherever it went, he must also go.

The next few minutes passed in a blur and Severus was not quite sure how he got to the Hospital Wing. All he really remembered were many gasps of surprise, students running around or backing out of the way. It was all very surreal to him, as if he were not in his own body but floating somewhere above, watching the goings on as he and Dumbledore followed hastily after the stretcher that carried Celeste.

Once they were in the Hospital Wing, Dumbledore waved the students out and then sent the rest who had followed away from the doors.

Severus staggered inside as Madam Pomfrey rushed out, taking over and floating the stretcher towards one of the cots.

"I think this will require more privacy, Poppy," Dumbledore suggested, as he moved away from the doors.

"Alright, the private room," Pomfrey agreed, moving to the back of the Hospital Wing where a small room was reserved for the most contagious or severe cases. "What happened?"

"Hippogriff attack," Dumbledore answered.

Pomfrey nodded, floating the stretcher inside the small room and then levitating Celeste over to the small cot inside. Celeste let out a groan, her face as white as a sheet.

"Merlin's beard!" Pomfrey exclaimed, when she leaned over to examine Celeste. "I didn't expect …"

She did not finish her sentence. Instead she rushed out of the room, forcing her way past Severus who was trying to enter the room.

"Him too?" she said once she was past him. Dumbledore's reply was to shake his head, but Pomfrey was already gone on her mission.

"She's dying," Severus announced, feeling as if death were closing in, surrounding him like the walls of the little room. He did not understand why he was filled with dread and fear, but he knew he was going to die too.

"Severus, I need you to be strong. You must be calm. I know you can do that … you can do that, can't you? I want you to remain unaffected for as long as possible. Severus, are you listening?" Dumbledore said sharply.

Severus failed to understand why the Headmaster was saying these things to him or what purpose it would serve to fight the inevitable. He had finally reached the side of the bed and he stared down at Celeste, angry with her for being so headstrong, stupid and unthinking.

"Why is she so foolish?" he announced. "She's going to bleed to death before Madam -"

At that moment Madam Pomfrey came back in, a potion vial in her hand, and hastened past Dumbledore. She unstoppered the vial and leaned over Celeste, holding her head and pouring the Blood-Replenishing Potion down her throat.

Celeste coughed and gasped. She whimpered and tried to knock Pomfrey's hand away.

"She doesn't know what you are doing. She's afraid, she knows she is going to die," Severus said weakly.

"What is wrong with you … oh …"

Madam Pomfrey glanced from Severus and back down to Celeste, then over to Dumbledore. "Is this … I just remembered when -"

Dumbledore shook his head and waved a hand at Celeste. "We will discuss the past later. There are more wounds than what you see … it was a very serious attack," he explained.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and had taken out her wand, visually hunting for the worst wound she could find. She went directly into healing the wounds, trying to knit the wounds back together with magic. She seemed almost to be singing a quiet incantation as she swept her wand over Celeste's body.

The cold and icy feel of death continued to assail Severus.

"She's lost too much blood. I need dittany and more doses of the Blood-Replenishing Potion," Pomfrey said, her voice shaking.

Dumbledore hurried out as she continued to try and heal Celeste's wounds.

Severus' knees began to shake. He stared down at Celeste's pale face, certain she was going to die.

"Severus, I need your help! I don't know what is wrong with you, but you need to pull yourself together or she won't survive," Pomfrey ordered. She had never seen him so incapable. Dumbledore had returned with the potion and Pomfrey was pulling at Celeste's robes, trying to remove the clothing that hindered her from finding wounds.

When Dumbledore tried to pour more potion into Celeste, she began to struggle, resisting his attempts to help her.

"Make her drink it. Force her to if she will not let you," Pomfrey ordered. "I've got to stop the bleeding. There must be more wounds somewhere -"

"On her leg and down her side," Severus said. Madam Pomfrey immediately applied Severing charms to remove Celeste's remaining clothes from the areas he indicated.

Celeste moaned, her hands flailing out angrily in defiance of what they were doing. She did not seem to understand they were trying to help her. The wound on Celeste's shoulder reopened and Pomfrey cursed under her breath.

"Stop her from struggling, or nothing I do is going to help," Pomfrey insisted.

Severus fought back at the emotions and mental turmoil that attacked him. He sprang forward, almost collapsing on the bed in his attempt to get to Celeste. He grabbed the potion vial from Dumbledore's hand and forced it into Celeste's mouth.

He grabbed hold of her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, pulling her up onto his chest, her head resting back over one of his arms. He held her tightly and made her drink the potion.

"FIX IT!" growled Severus, indicating the deep wound on Celeste's leg.

Pomfrey hastened to close the wound as Severus held Celeste still. Oddly enough, once he had a tight hold on her, Celeste stopped her struggling and willingly drank the potion.

"Fix it right this time!" Severus complained when Pomfrey returned to try and mend the gash in Celeste's shoulder again.

Her blood had stained his robes and her hair was caked wet with dirt, blood and melting snow. Severus could not believe he was there, holding her against his chest, feeding her a potion to save her life. He had thought he hated her, now he was so confused at the conflicting emotions he felt. He wished he could pass out and be done with this nonsense.

"More potion!" Severus demanded, not wanting to contemplate the fact that Celeste was now practically laying nude across him. Dumbledore held out another potion vial and Severus seized it and poured it into her mouth. She was no longer struggling, and lay limp in Severus' arms.

Severus adjusted her head. He had not expected her curls to be so soft, disregarding the ones that were caked with her own blood.

"Haven't you finished yet?" Severus muttered, glowering at Madam Pomfrey, who returned his gaze with her own disapproving one.

Pomfrey made no comment to his rudeness and went on working swiftly to heal Celeste as best she could.

Severus felt lightheaded and confused. He continued to sit on the cot, holding Celeste firmly in his grasp, trying to ignore the physical and mental problems he was having. He adjusted Celeste in his arms when Pomfrey needed to heal another wound.

He pulled her up, leaning her to the side, her head resting up on his shoulder as Pomfrey started knitting up a long gash down Celeste's left side. The wound started under her arm and traveled across, down to her stomach. Severus feared that many of these wounds would probably leave lasting physical scars.

Despite his best effort not to, he felt an overwhelming sense of guilt and shame. He should have acted quicker to help her against the Hippogriff; he should have been a better protector. Lily had ordered him to watch over Celeste and he had failed her.

"Lily … Lily is my friend … where is she? Someone should tell her we've been hurt," Celeste mumbled against his shoulder.

Severus' eyes widened and he glanced over and up at Dumbledore, who gave no reaction in response to this strange statement. Severus leaned his head forward and rested it against the side of Celeste's head, his mouth close to her ear.

"_How do you know that name_?" asked Severus.

"Severus -" Dumbledore began but Severus cut him such a cold glare that even the Headmaster was stalled to finish his statement.

"_Do you know Lily? Are you talking about Lily Evans_?" Severus pressed, turning his attention back to Celeste.

"Severus … why wouldn't I know her … _we're all friends_," Celeste replied. Her voice was weak, but he recognized her tone. She sounded affronted by his question, as if it was the stupidest question he had ever asked her.

Severus felt as if a great weight had been dropped right onto his shoulders. He squeezed Celeste tighter and was terribly afraid. He did not want to look at Dumbledore or Pomfrey, so he closed his eyes.

"Don't be scared … I'm not scared anymore," Celeste whispered.

Severus' lip quivered and he thought he would weep, so he pushed it all aside, tightened his jaw and closed himself off from everything that was happening. It was the only way he could protect himself from these emotions that threatened to overrun his iron self-control.

Dumbledore could see that Severus was completely shut down; he could tell the minute it happened. It would do no good to try and speak to either Celeste or Severus.

He understood that the attack had weakened the spell. He could sense it and knew from how they were acting that it was inevitable. He had not wanted it to happen in this manner; he had hoped for a rather different outcome and he was distressed that things had not gone as planned.

He had wanted to break the news to them in a much gentler and friendlier way. Their attitude towards each other had not aided in that process, so he had kept putting it off, hoping to eventually explain everything to them.

Out of the corner of his eye, a movement caught Dumbledore's attention: Professor McGonagall's face had appeared in the small window of the door to the private room.

Dumbledore hastened to the door and opened it, finding not only her but also other professors and a few students. Dumbledore stood in the doorway, blocking the view inside from curious eyes.

"I told you students not to hover. Go and do not return … I do not want any unnecessary people in the Hospital Wing or loitering outside of it," Dumbledore ordered sharply.

"The students are upset, Albus. We've just heard … a couple of my female house students came rushing into my office in tears," Professor Flitwick explained as the students headed away.

"How did this happen?" McGonagall asked.

"I do not know the full details, Minerva … firstly I will need someone to locate the Weasley twins."

"The twins?" she announced.

"Yes, they will need to be brought here. I believe they may be able to relay important details to us about what occurred," Dumbledore stated. "If Hagrid has not already heard, he will need to be informed: there is a dead Hippogriff on school grounds and its offspring is either still by its side or wandering the grounds nearby. Someone will also need to keep the students away from the Hospital Wing."

Professor McGonagall glanced over Dumbledore's shoulder and saw that Severus was inside. She frowned deeply, her eyes darting back to stare at Dumbledore.

Minerva had not forgotten what happened many years ago. She had even tried to bring the subject up several times with the Headmaster. However, he had the tendency to brush off or redirect any questions he did not want to answer; it was something he did well and with little apparent effort.

He would always reassure her that whatever he had done back then to Celeste Fairstone and Severus Snape, it had fixed the situation. Yet when he had decided to bring Celeste to Hogwarts as a professor, Minerva became very suspicious, thinking there was more to hiring Fairstone than to fill a staff position.

"Albus, I think we need to talk and I think it needs to happen right now!" Minerva demanded abruptly. Her tone meant no nonsense, even from him.

The two stared silently at each other for a moment. There was defiance in Minerva that was rarely seen directed at the Headmaster. The other professors who were crowded around became nervous.

"The rest of us can hunt down the twins and locate Hagrid and we'll keep the students away from the Hospital Wing unless they need medical attention," Professor Flitwick offered, sensing instantly Minerva's very direct posture and tone. Without another word, he and the other professors headed off to comply with the Headmaster's orders. Shortly, Albus and Minerva were left alone.

"Is there something you need to share with me, perhaps something you have been avoiding telling me since you brought that woman here?" Minerva asked.

"Only that I would like you to go and contact her family," Dumbledore responded calmly.

"What are you scheming? You assured me that -"

"Minerva," he interrupted, "I do not need you to question me on this subject right now. Professor Fairstone is still in considerable danger. Madam Pomfrey had to close up many of the wounds to keep Celeste from bleeding to death … there were far too many that were very deep. I know enough about healing magic to know with that many wounds, she will be at risk of infection because we had to heal them far more quickly than is prudent."

Professor McGonagall frowned and glanced over his shoulder, seeing Madam Pomfrey was still working on Professor Fairstone.

"If you will, please ask no more questions. I would like you to contact Celeste's family immediately and inform them she has been gravely injured and their trip here should not be delayed. I will stay here and assist Poppy and Severus if I can -"

"Albus," Minerva cut in, worry creeping into her voice. "You do realize that you cannot constantly manipulate situations like this and expect them to work out like you plan," she scolded. "When were you going to tell me you brought her here for reasons other than just a teaching job?" she asked.

"We will discuss this later, Minerva," Dumbledore said guardedly as he retreated into the private room. "Please contact Celeste's family and explain to them she has been injured very badly." With that said, he closed the door.

Minerva glowered at the door for a moment, then turned and marched away to fulfill his request.


	59. Chapter 59

_There was a strangeness to the air around him, and Severus was not quite sure where he was at first. It was dark and for some reason he thought he might be in the Dark Forest._

_There was someone nearby, someone who was afraid and was running. Severus was running with the person, but he had no idea who they were or why they were trying to escape._

_Someone was chasing them; he could hear voices and sense the danger. A bright light flashed by him. One of the people chasing him had fired a spell._

_The ground disappeared from under Severus and he fell. It did not hurt when he hit the bottom, but he became very disoriented by the strangeness. Was he himself or someone else?_

_The people who had been chasing him were talking from above. He was in a deep hole and their words made him scared. If he had his wand, he could hex them. He needed to escape before they got him!_

_Everything began to move rapidly, or perhaps it was as if he were missing parts of what was happening._

_He was now holding a lantern but could not quite figure out how he had obtained it. He was crawling on the ground in a tunnel, then he was out in the Forest again. Next he was being chased once more, but this time it was not humans who were chasing him, it was giant spiders._

_A centaur saved him and now he was talking to the centaur. The centaur was named Firenze and then he was riding it. He had never ridden a centaur and never wanted to either._

_Severus rejected this nonsense - nothing that was happening to him made any sense. Was this another strange dream? Yes, Severus was sure he was dreaming, but it did not feel like a dream, more like a memory._

_Now he was walking away from the centaur, out of the Forest. He felt relief; he was free and had escaped. A moment later the happy emotions left and he stared at the scene before him with dread._

_Someone was lying on the ground in front of him and a horribly painful anxiety surrounded him. Severus walked unwillingly towards the body. Some unseen force pulled him there and he dropped to his knees. He knew instantly the person was dead._

_He turned the body and it rolled onto its back. A great stab of terror caused him to cry out. It was not a stranger that Severus saw lying dead on the ground, it was his younger self._

--------------------------------[88]----------------------------------

"Severus, wake up," Dumbledore's voice insisted, and a hand was touching Severus' shoulder.

His whole body jerked, his eyes flew open and he was very disoriented.

"W-what … where … am I … ?"

Severus blinked his eyes and glanced around. He was sitting slumped in a chair. He pushed himself up and it took a moment for him to register that he was in the private room of the Hospital Wing.

"You were yelling," said Dumbledore.

Severus' eyes hunted around the room, eventually stopping on the small bed at its center. He stared for a long time at the bed and the person laying on it.

Celeste Fairstone's curls lay splayed across the pillow and he studied her face very intensely, a stab of wariness creeping into his chest. Her hair was clean and no blood stained it.

"Madam Pomfrey … she attended to Fairstone? Her hair is clean," Severus said, not quite sure why that mattered or why he wanted to know.

"Yes … it has been a few hours," Dumbledore informed. "You passed out. It happened when we tried to lay Celeste down and make her more comfortable."

Severus did not remember this happening. He was still trying to shake the strange dream from his mind. He felt annoyed not being able to remember.

"When we tried to lay Celeste back down, after we convinced you to let go of her … she started to cough up blood. Apparently the Hippogriff also caused internal injuries. It must have -"

"The stupid little brainless tart!" Severus interrupted angrily. "Why would she throw herself at that creature!? What was she thinking!?" Severus remarked gruffly and with obvious annoyance.

"I believe Celeste and the Hippogriff were thinking the same thing, I was quite surprised to see how willing she was to sacrifice her own safety. She is a very selfless person," said Dumbledore. "I admit things have progressed in a way I wished they had not. I was hoping for a different -"

"What are you talking about now?" Severus complained, feeling bitter, grumpy and totally out of sorts.

"Come, Severus … even you can't be so blind as to not realize she was defending the students, trying to protect them from harm. It was no different from the Hippogriff's actions," Dumbledore insisted.

"If you are saying she was willing to sacrifice herself for the Weasley twins, then I say she is still stupid," Severus muttered, trying to glower at Celeste's sleeping face.

He could not quite manage a complete glower, however. Something about her peaceful face startled him; it was odd how innocent she looked at that moment. Things started to click back into place, and what happened after the Hippogriff attack slowly filtered back into his head. At first, he did not remember passing out, but his fuzzy memory began to improve.

Severus had held onto her tightly; he had tried to shut them all out and what was happening.

Eventually Dumbledore had tried to get him to let Celeste go, but Severus would have none of it and flatly refused. Had he actually told Dumbledore to … _bugger off? _Severus decided not to ask, but it was rare for him to behave so irrationally. What had gotten into him, he wondered?

It had felt perfectly natural that he should sit there holding onto Celeste Fairstone. None of it made sense now, but in that moment it seemed completely logical. They had continued to try and make him let her go; eventually he listened to Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. They had said she would be more comfortable, hadn't they? They were the two who were so sure she would be better off without him holding on to her.

Then the pain came and the blood and Celeste was crying and Severus could not take any more of it. That was when everything had gone black.

"She's … alright now … ?"

"Yes, Severus. Celeste is out of danger. Poppy said she should make a full recovery. I think it is safe to say, physically, she will be fine," Dumbledore said, his voice sounding a little hesitant to Severus.

Severus made no comment. Instead he continued to watch the sleeping face of Celeste Fairstone. He felt a little envious. Even though she was still very pale, she did look comfortable. He sighed, feeling as if a weight that had been pressing on him was starting to ease.

His chair was right beside the bed; if he wanted, he could reach out and touch her. As silly as she was, he could not deny she was brave, stupidly brave perhaps, but still brave. He had never really valued acts of valor, at least not when they were reckless. What good was it to be tremendously brave if you were dead? Better to be cunning and wise, he was sure.

Something about her had suddenly attracted him. As much as she annoyed him, this strange awareness began to consume him. Regardless of all he disliked about Celeste, at this moment he had a real sense of her personality. It was as if the room was filled with her, that he could breathe her essence into his lungs. It made him a little giddy and light-headed.

It was a strange sensation and he was not sure what to make of it. He was fighting back the desire to touch her hand, which lay nearest to him.

"There is something you and I must speak about, before her family arrives," Dumbledore began, his voice serious. "I hoped things would have happened differently, that I could tell you under better circumstances."

Severus had no idea what the Headmaster was talking about. He really wished Dumbledore would leave the room.

"Severus, are you listening?" Dumbledore pressed. Severus scowled and replied by giving a curt nod.

"I admit in some way this provides me the opportunity to do what I had intended, but I was hoping that you and Celeste would have a much more favorable attitude towards each other. I did not really expect this dislike and contempt from you. I had counted on telling you when the time was right, when you developed a fondness for her, but that did not seem to be the case with you and how both of you reacted to one another."

Severus did not know how to respond to Dumbledore's strange comments. He was often inclined to give odd little lectures and unfathomable advice, but this sounded almost like a confession for some reason.

"I do not understand. What are you talking about?"

"I think this incident may have caused a problem with a spell I created many years ago," Dumbledore continued, confusing Severus more. "I must ask you, do you feel out of sorts? Are you experiencing any unusual feelings or emotions?"

"I still have no idea what you are talking about. Why are you asking me these questions?" said Severus gruffly, turning his attention to Dumbledore.

Before Dumbledore could speak, the door to the room opened and Professor McGonagall ushered three people inside.

Severus stared at them, a mixture of emotions attacking him. He had never seen these people before. He was terribly afraid of them, but at the same time relieved that they were there. He could not account for this conflict in himself or that his eyes started to water up.

He wanted to cry and did not understand what was causing him to have this reaction. His hands clinched into fists, fighting these emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. He did not cry in front of people, especially people he did not know.

The new people came fully into the room and two of them looked startled, their eyes widening; in fact the female gasped as if she were seeing a frightful apparition.

"_What the hell is he doing here!_?" the tall blond man asked angrily. He bore a striking resemblance to Celeste Fairstone.

-------------------------------------------[88]-----------------------------------------------

Celeste could hear people talking, but she could not interact with them. The arguing, it had been going on for quite some time. She had become aware of the voices, even though it was only snippets of comments and words. She knew it was important for her to be involved, but it was impossible for her to wake up.

Someone was yelling; it sounded like her father. Someone else was very upset, yelling back at him. That someone was furious; she could feel their rage flowing into her. It was right that she should be angry just like that voice, but she had no idea why.

The voice that was angry, she could not really identify it, only that it was familiar. She sensed that usually she would not like the voice, they were not usually friends. Why they were friends now really did not make a lot of sense to her, only that they were.

She could hear her father again. Then someone else was talking, a calmer voice, but her father did not sound pleased with whoever it was; he sounded as angry as she had ever heard him. He was saying words like _lies_ and _trickery_, complaining that the other person had manipulated her.

Who had manipulated her, Celeste wondered? She wanted to open her eyes, but it felt as though they weighed a thousand pounds. Had someone given her a potion to make her sleep? It felt like she was drugged and she could not remember what had happened to put her into this state.

Then the comment, "I knew it. _I knew you brought her here for your own purpose. You lied to her, you are protecting your own and trying to use my daughter!"_

This was followed by, "_Did you know he would be here_?"

The reply was, "_No_."

This reply of _no_ came from another voice and Celeste was sure it was her grandmother.

All this nonsense began to frighten Celeste; she managed to whimper weakly, trying to move her hand. The room became silent and it was clear she was loud enough for them to hear her.

"_Celeste_, Mother's here."

Someone touched her forehead and Celeste knew instantly who it was, her mother. "Granny is here too," her mother added gently. Celeste felt someone touch her arm.

"It's me, child, we're all here," her grandmother's voice said.

Celeste sobbed involuntarily and she took in a shaky breath. It was a great relief to hear their voices, and tears began to stream from her eyes.

"_Make her stop crying_!" someone complained loudly.

In that moment, Celeste recognized the voice, it was Professor Snape. His voice made her head spin, but for some reason she needed him, she had to find him. She was so desperate. She raised a shaky hand trying to find him even though she could not see him.

"What is she doing … _what sort of joke is this_?" Snape's voice spat, filled with venom. "_What spell is on me … there is no spell on me. Why would you put a spell on me? I would know if there were a spell on me!"_

"Severus, what I have tried to explain is the truth."

The voice that spoke was Dumbledore, the Headmaster of the school; Celeste recognized his voice now.

"Everyone must calm down. All of this yelling serves no purpose but to upset -"

"Don't tell me to be calm!" Celeste heard her father shout. "_After what you've done_, I should knock your block off!"

"Knock his what off?" Professor McGonagall's voice sputtered, sounding offended.

"Settle down, John … you're making a fool of yourself," Granny commented.

"The way you act, I'd think you had a hand in this, Mother."

"Oh, honestly. Would you just sit down, John, and be still."

"I can't believe this is happening … it's all my fault! If I had not wanted a stupid trip over here … none of this would have happened."

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Rachel, nobody has blamed you. Would you please not get into that again? I never said it was your fault, have I!"

"That's a fine way to speak to me! Yelling at me!"

"Rachel, -"

"Here we are, bickering as usual," Granny cut in.

"_All of you need to shut up! I can_'_t stand this noise! Bunch of crazy Americans_!" Severus shouted. "What does this have to do with me … I'm not staying here!"

"Sit down, Severus," Dumbledore ordered.

"I will not!"

"_You will._"

Celeste did not find out whether Professor Snape was forced to stay; she blacked out.

------------------------------------------[88]--------------------------------------

Celeste groaned. It was far too bright. She had not even opened her eyes and it felt like someone was holding a bright light right at her eyes. She got ready to move, but her head was too heavy.

"Can someone please turn out the light?" she announced, lifting her arm to drape it across her eyes.

"Unfortunately I have no control over sunlight," Professor Snape's voice stated.

Celeste was bewildered as to what was going on and why Snape was here. Her body ached, her muscles felt sore like she had been in a fight with something. Then the memory of the Hippogriff and what happened made her understand why she felt physically drained.

"_Crap_."

"_Indeed_," replied Snape, his voice cool and aloof.

Celeste moved her arm away from her eyes and attempted to open them. They did not want to cooperate so she had to lie there quietly for a few moments. There was something odd going on, something did not feel quite right, but she could not say exactly what it was. There was something nearby, it pressed around her, like being aware of something following you.

She could hear voices nearby, or she really could not make out what was being said, just that there were people somewhere talking.

"I'll venture to guess I am in the Hospital Wing?" she asked, waiting for a reply. There was no answer, but she was very sure he had not left. She did not know how she knew, but somehow she sensed his presence near her.

"Are … you injured too? Why are you here?" asked Celeste, turning her face towards where she thought he might be.

"No, I am not injured. I am here … against my own wishes, if you must know," he complained, his voice low.

Celeste had managed to open her eyes just a crack, but everything was very blurry. She could see his shape and he appeared to be sitting down. Why in the world would he be sitting by her bed, she wondered? _Against his wishes?_ What on earth was he talking about?

"I … don't understand," she commented grumpily.

"Since you have so idiotically managed to get yourself injured, they put you here in the private room. At first I assumed it was because they did not want to upset any students who might see you. _I feel that is a mistake_ … they should be witness to just how foolish you are. What the bloody hell were you thinking anyway … are you daft?" he ranted, sounding quite frustrated as he continued on, not waiting for her to reply to his question.

"So you are here, in the private room … the Headmaster started rambling on about such things I do not understand … and your family arrived just in time to make asses of themselves. I've never seen such ill-mannered people. Your family is beyond rude … such language and attitudes, there is something wrong with you people. The Headmaster and your father were yelling at each other, I thought they were going to start throwing hexes. I've never seen Dumbledore in such a state … it might almost have been entertaining, except they were dragging me into their arguments … _I didn't know what they were talking about_ … even Madam Pomfrey started shouting … and your grandmother sat through it all like she were the Queen of England. I find all of this exceedingly -"

Celeste began to laugh, interrupting his complaining.

"I am so glad you find this situation funny … at least you amuse yourself," he muttered.

"No, I'm not laughing about that, it's that I've never heard you say so much at one time," she offered.

"Oh really, and what would you know about me?" he barked gruffly. "Just because you have never heard me talk this much, that doesn't mean a damn thing. As if I'd want to waste time talking to you … _you silly tart_."

"Stubborn man, you _are_ talking to me," she replied, feeling an odd surge of energy she had not expected.

"I would never have believed it possible, but I think your brain has been damaged even further," he commented, standing and walking across the room.

"If my family is here, why are you being forced to stay with me?"

"They are just outside the door, I can hear them. Apparently your father is not very fond of the Headmaster," said Severus, standing near the door. He was half ignoring her and trying to listen to the conversation outside.

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"Your grandmother insisted they go outside to speak so that you would not be disturbed. They've been out there for an hour," he said stiffly, not looking at her.

"So you're my nanny. Who decided that?"

"Call me that again and you will not have to worry about it any longer," he responded, glowering over at her. He pressed himself close to the door again, trying to listen. "Please be quiet, I am endeavoring to hear what they are saying … I believe they do not want either of us to know what they are talking about, that is why they made me stay in here with you."

"_Oh, that explains everything_ … What in the world is going on?" Celeste said, unable to fathom his comment. She felt weird trying to talk to him laying down so she started to try and push herself up into a sitting position.

"_Don't MOVE_!!" he spat, hurrying over to stand by the bed. Celeste was very startled by his outburst and shrank down away from him. "Madam Pomfrey said that if you wake up, you must lie there and not attempt to rise."

Celeste stared up at him, feeling very awkward but at the same time strangely aware of his nearness. She gripped at the blanket, wary and nervous.

"I-I'm not moving," she said meekly.

He sighed and sat back down in the chair he had occupied previously. They watched each other for a couple of moments and then he reached over to the bedside table and took up a small potion vial.

"Madam Pomfrey said you must drink this first. It will help complete the healing."

He held the potion out to her and was very careful not to touch her hand as he gave it to her. It was not easy to drink the potion lying down, but she managed it, holding out the vial to him when she had finished.

"Are the Weasley twins … are they alright?" she wondered as he sat the empty vial back onto the table.

"Physically or mentally?" he started in a dull tone. "Mentally they have not been right since they day they strolled into the school. Those two think they own the place and that we must all marvel at their cleverness," he went on, a hint of humor in his voice.

It was odd to hear and sense this emotion from him and Celeste hesitated to comment. He stared at her, apparently expecting her to make a remark.

"They should be expelled for this," he stated confidently, taking advantage of her silence to make his point. "I am going to petition the Governors if the Headmaster does not take my advice. Those two are disruptive and disrespectful and it does not seem to matter how many points are taken away from -"

"I was asking if they were hurt, not about your plans for them," she cut in, narrowing her eyes. "They are young and creative, and you should appreciate that instead of belittling it and finding ways to dislike them," said Celeste. "I know how you feel about them, or practically any student in Gryffindor … it doesn't take a genius to see that," she accused.

"Fine, _Professor Fairstone_, your little star students are physically unhurt," he said aggressively. "At least until I get my hands on them," he threatened. "I am not really sure why you think they are so wonderful, they were not very helpful to you. I did not see them showing any amazing skill, no … it was I who kept you from ending up nothing more than a fleeting memory here at Hogwarts," he added.

"You certainly are arrogant, Professor Snape. If my wand had not gotten tangled, things might have been different," Celeste complained. "My inner pocket has had a tear in it for two days and I was neglectful … if I would have gone ahead and fixed it, I could have gotten my wand out and -"

"_You can't be serious_," he interrupted. "Those two almost get you killed and you're going to make excuses that it's your fault?" he demanded. "Are you daft?" he added. "You are supposed to be the Defense against the Dark Arts professor, and one Hippogriff takes you down. You had a tear in your pocket, oh my … how disappointing. I was the one who helped you and you're going to throw out all kinds of excuses for yourself and for those two dunderheads … who is really the one being arrogant, I wonder?"

"Yes, I know … you think I'm an incapable professor, I get that," she announced dramatically. "Maybe you and I should not talk about this any more," she decided.

He did not respond so she sat there silently, waiting and wondering why her family had not come back into the room yet. The silence quickly became very awkward. Snape was just staring at her and it started to get very weird.

"I don't understand what they could possibly be talking about, I wish they would hurry up," she muttered grouchily, not looking at him.

"Probably about the spell that is supposedly on us," he commented absentmindedly, but then seemed to realize he had said more than he meant to.

"Spell on us?" she repeated, thinking that she had to still be asleep; dreams made more sense than half this conversation. "What spell? What do you mean?"

"I have said too much."

"No, you haven't said enough. Why would there be a spell on us, what do you mean?"

"I told you that they were talking nonsense. Apparently the Headmaster believes he put a spell on us when we were students … at least that is what he was saying. I don't understand what they are talking about, nonsense really. Your father tried to stifle the conversation, your grandmother tried to override him and continued it, and meanwhile your mother started weeping and became an emotional wreck."

"Stop! _Hold on_ … _back up_ … can you just stick to the facts and stop adding your own keen observations of my family? Why on earth would there be a spell on us?" Celeste demanded angrily.

"I told you, they asked me not to speak about it and besides it makes no sense anyway."

"Just tell me what they said. What is it you don't understand?"

He frowned, seeming unwilling to speak, then he leaned forward in the chair and stared into her eyes very intently.

"They … said I must wait for them to return because it will upset you," he informed, his voice becoming dark and slightly dangerous. "They said it was a … _family_ _secret_," he added, putting a heavy stress on the last two words.

"A secret," she repeated, but she did not speak further. She was too afraid to say any more.

What originally seemed like some sort of game he was playing with her became very scary. She knew her own secrets, her family secrets. The tone he used sent a chill down her spine. A feeling of dread passed over her. It had not seemed serious at first, but now she did not even want to give voice to her fears. He was searching her eyes, gauging her reaction to his words.

Celeste knew she could not speak; to say too much would be dangerous, to beg him to tell her what he knew would only feed into his curiosity. She was so scared, she began to feel as though she was caught in some kind of web and he was pulling the strings that would lead to her undoing. He was trying to figure out what she knew and she could not risk speaking. She bit into her bottom lip.

"You are afraid," he said softly. His expression told Celeste he had not expected her to react this way. "This is very troubling," he pronounced, sitting back in the chair, his frown becoming grim.

"Why?" she asked, her voice little more than a whisper.

"Because if what they said was nothing, or nonsense, you would not be afraid … you being scared out of your wits leads me to believe the opposite. This is … not what I expected, not at all," he stated, but his voice was different; he sounded nervous and unsure.

Celeste had rarely heard or seen him unsettled, at least not like this. She had seen him annoyed plenty of times and angry, but never scared. This was different: the abrupt change in his attitude made Celeste even more afraid. He had originally been trying to manipulate her to talk; now he looked just as worried as she did.

"You said … when we were trying to heal your wounds … you said something to me, you asked for someone," he began, his gaze becoming a bit frantic. "You claimed she was your friend, our friend. Do you remember?"

Celeste shook her head, but the hair on the back of her neck stood up and it felt like there was a ghost nearby. She glanced around just to be sure there was not.

"You said we were all friends," he informed.

"What was the name?"

He became very pensive. Apparently he did not want to say the name of the person he was bringing up and Celeste was not sure she wanted to ask. She did not know how to deal with a Snape who was so wary and afraid. The thing that bothered her the most was that they were both experiencing the same emotions, or at least that is what she assumed.

"Do you remember anyone from your time here as a student, any female students with whom you might have had a friendship?" he pressed.

"There was a girl named Lily Evans … I don't remember a lot. I think I liked her very much and -"

Celeste stopped because he had leaped up from the chair and walked towards the door, but then he hesitated, turned and stared at her as if she had done something horrible.

"You were friends … with Lily Evans … and you liked her very much," he repeated in a sharp voice.

"Yes … well, I remember we used to talk but something happened, I'm not sure what, we stopped being friends or -"

This time she paused, trying to remember things she had pushed aside. All those horrible nightmares she used to have, all those strange things that went on when she had returned home from Britain.

Her parents had always said something happened and she had gotten hurt, or sick, or there had been any number of excuses why they would never really go into detail about what happened. Giant spiders had eventually been the story they gave her, that she was attacked and it made her very ill and had also caused her to not remember things very well from the year she was here as a student. Now she was very doubtful that what they told her was true.

"I'm going to tell you something that they warned I must not repeat until they come back into the room," Severus started, moving to the end of the bed, his eyes firmly fixed on hers.

"What do the words '_Soul Weaver' _mean to you?"

Celeste gasped loudly, her eyes widening with horror. She could not believe what he had just said to her.

"_GRANNY_!!!" she screamed, startling Snape so much that he took a step back.

Celeste was struggling with the covers, trying to move her legs off the bed.

"What are you doing!?" he demanded, looking frantic and walking forward to try and stop her.

"YOU GET AWAY FROM ME! Celeste spat viciously. "_GRANNY_!!"she screeched again, finally managing to get her legs to dangle off the bed. Someone had dressed her in one of her nightgowns; she felt flush and knew her cheeks must have turned red from the embarrassment of him seeing her dressed like this.

"You are not supposed to get up!" he insisted, standing in front of her in an attempt to keep her from getting out of bed.

"You get back! _Don't you touch me_!" she yelled, pushing herself up off the bed, her knees shaking as she tried to steady herself. "Get back!" she shouted, staring up at him fearfully, so scared he was going to touch her.

The door to the room opened and Celeste saw her grandmother standing in the doorway, her father and mother behind.

"Apparently someone can't keep their mouth closed," Celeste's father said venomously, glowering at Severus as they entered the room. "I thought you said he listened, that he always did as he was told," her father said to Dumbledore who entered the room after them.

"What!?"

Severus was now the one who shouted and glared at all the people who had just entered the room. "You said that about me!?"

"I said I trusted you and you would do what I asked," Dumbledore commented. "But apparently you did not do what I asked. What did you say to Celeste?"

"I'm right here, please don't refer to me as if I am not in the room," Celeste demanded.

"Celeste, please get back in bed … you are not well enough to -"

"No," she interrupted her mother. "What is going on? He just said '_Soul Weaver'_ to me … as if it was nothing … like he was asking me if I knew what a banshee is."

"He died, Celeste," stated Granny in a matter of fact tone. "You were friends."

"I am not dead," Severus argued. "You all must be mistaken. I do not have any kind of connection with this woman … _none_."

"Well, you wouldn't be dead if she had anything to do with it, and seeing as how you are not dead then we cannot be mistaken," Granny responded. "You and my granddaughter were friends. She even wrote to me a couple of times about you and a girl named Lily; she was very fond of both of you. We explained earlier about the connection you have with her. Do you really believe we'd want to make up such a story just for your sake?"

"Nonsense," Severus replied bitterly, but his cheeks began to color.

"It can't be true, I'd know!" Celeste cried, not knowing what else to say.

"Celeste, -"

"NO!" she cut in, hugging her arms around herself. "If it is true then that means you've all lied to me! Granny, _you_ lied to me all this time? All this time and you made me believe … made me think there was something wrong with me, that it was … that I was just sick, that I was just suffering from some accident that happened … _all this time_!!" she accused, her voice becoming more and more desperate as she spoke.

"Calm down," hissed Snape, his hand sneaking into his robe pocket. He acted as though he wanted to yank out his wand and start hexing people.

"We were protecting you!" John Fairstone said, taking a step towards his daughter. "We had Professor Dumbledore put a spell on you and … _him._ You can't deny that it has worked, and it's still working if you ask me. Why do you think I did not want you to come over here … but you had to be stubborn and not listen to me. Celeste, -"

"Don't you dare try to make me feel guilty!" Celeste yelled, but then she put her hand up to her forehead, feeling dizzy and lightheaded.

It happened very unexpectedly: Celeste knew she was going to fall and Snape caught her before she hit the floor.

The second he touched her, Celeste knew it was true. She stared up into his face, confused and afraid, but at the same time it felt completely safe and right. As much as they despised each other, it was as if she had always known him, like he was transforming into someone wonderful right before her eyes. It was such a conflict of emotions that she gave a loud sob, her hands gripping his arms, holding onto him.

It felt like little invisible threads were dancing around her, each one wrapping itself around Snape and her, tying them together. Even though there were no memories right now to prove it, she could feel the connection: it was fighting to break free from whatever spell had been created to hold it back.

Snape did not say anything, only stared at her with an anxious face. She could feel the conflict in him; it was no different from how she felt, afraid and confused.

Someone knew exactly what she was going through, except it was the last person on the planet she expected to understand her. This was even more frightening than the emotions, that they had something in common, something so tangible that it surrounded her like the air she was breathing

Someone groaned unhappily in the room and Celeste was sure it had been her father, but she could not look away from Snape to be sure.

"The spell I placed on both of you has been damaged. It appears to be falling apart because of the attack by the Hippogriff," Dumbledore's voice said.

"What do we do?" Snape asked eventually, continuing to hold her. Celeste would have asked for him to let her go, but she had lost the power of speech.

"I decided when I cast the spell that there might one day be a need to remove it," began Dumbledore. "Indeed, it may be better to remove it, because I cannot say what the consequences may be if it remains only partially intact," he finished.

"Remove it then," Snape said insistently.

"Now wait just one minute here," John Fairstone announced, moving forward.

Snape jerked away, dragging Celeste with him. She whimpered but could not find the strength to pull herself from him.

"John, don't press them," Granny ordered, walking over to stand in front of her son, blocking him from getting to Celeste and Severus. "You know how this works, trying to get in between them is dangerous. You're either going to get yourself hurt or them. We all need to settle down and relax."

An apparent standoff started between John Fairstone and Severus Snape. The two men watched each other, a dangerous glint in their eyes, the tension in the air growing more palpable by the second.

Granny was the one who pushed past her son, calmly walking forward. She had the air of being non-threatening, mostly because she was such a short woman.

"Celeste needs to get back in bed so she can get better. If you will let me, I can help you put her back in bed," said Granny to Snape. Her eyes were locked with his, she reached out and gently placed a firm hand on his arm. "I've just found out from the Headmaster what you did, that you helped save my granddaughter's life. I want to tell you that I appreciate your actions. It was very brave of you and I am glad you were here so that you could help her."

"Mother, -"

"John, be still," Granny said over her shoulder and then turned back to Snape. "Thank you for helping my granddaughter, Severus Snape," she offered, her voice very gentle. "Now … will you help me make sure that she gets back in bed and rests?"

Something in her voice changed Snape's demeanor instantly. He nodded and without hesitation guided Celeste over to the bed. He forced her to sit down; in her condition she did not really have the strength to put up any kind of objection.

"Granny," Celeste pleaded, her face showing the stress and shock of this dreadful upheaval to her reality. Everything had changed in a matter of minutes and Celeste could no longer think of what she should do.

"It's alright … we are not going to think about anything right now," Granny insisted. "We're going to get better first, then worry about everything else," she asserted, her hand on Celeste and Severus at the same time. "Severus, you will need to let her go, she needs to rest. You will sit here and keep watch," she offered, gently nudging Snape back towards the chair he had been using.

He was very reluctant but finally released his hold on Celeste and stepped back. He sat down abruptly and was visibly shaken, looking like someone who had just broken the hold of an Imperius curse. His eyes darted from Dumbledore to Celeste.

She, on the other hand, stared at her grandmother's face as the woman helped her to lie back down.

"I want you to go to sleep, we'll worry about everything once you are rested enough. We will not argue in this room any more until Celeste is well enough to rise, is that clear?" Granny said, glancing around at everyone in the room.

"I agree, Mrs. Fairstone … there is nothing more to be gained until she is better."

"My … classes," Snape spoke, sounding like someone who was not quite thinking clearly and still in shock.

"I have seen to canceling classes for today and tomorrow, we'll worry about all of that later," Dumbledore offered. "Professor McGonagall has already gone to inform the staff and students. As far as everyone is aware, both you and Professor Fairstone have been seriously injured. You will remain here until we decide what to do about this situation. There is no need to be concerned about anything else right now."

"Madam Pomfrey said she will bring us all some breakfast, we'll eat in here," Celeste's mother said. Her expression had grown much more calm as she moved over to look down at Celeste with concern. "You are hungry, aren't you, dear?" she asked, reaching out to touch Celeste's hand.

Celeste jerked her hand away, feeling betrayed and very unhappy. She glanced over at Snape, who was watching her mother with keen interest.

"I can't believe you've all lied to me," whispered Celeste as she pulled the covers up to hide herself from everyone. This was the worst day of her life and it seemed a much more reasonable thing to hide in the darkness and go to sleep. At least it was a form of escape and she would not have to deal with this horrible disaster any longer.

-------------------------------------------[88]--------------------------------------------

"It might be a good idea to ask me questions now," Celeste's grandmother announced.

Severus lifted his eyes from the sleeping face of Celeste to the older woman's face. The parents had just left the room, the father on the way to Hogsmeade to reserve a room in the inn and the mother going to Celeste's private room to acquire clothing in which her daughter could redress.

Severus had watched Celeste eat sparingly, refusing to acknowledge him or anyone else in the room. He could not eat either and instead chose to sit unmoving; the rest of them pretty much tried to ignore the fact that he was in the room.

It was unnerving to be in the room with these people, especially considering the confusing situation. He was grateful when the parents chose to leave. Celeste had fallen asleep with a fork in her hand, her head turned on the propped-up pillow towards him. Her mother and grandmother had carefully taken the plate of food and resettled their charge back in a more comfortable position.

Being alone with Celeste's sleeping form became even more of a bother. At least her grandmother was still here, but she was observing him very keenly and had eventually spoken up.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" he replied, not sure how to take her comment.

"I am sure you have questions," Granny said smoothly. "Rachel hates to hear about it … John on the other hand will fret like a angry bull if I start talking to you about it. Celeste is asleep, so now is probably your best chance to ask any questions you feel are important."

Severus stared at the woman as if she had transformed into a harpy and was intent on pecking out his eyes.

"Rachel is the mother, I assume, and John is the father … he is your son?"

"Yes, I married into the Fairstone family," Granny offered. "John is one of my three sons."

"_Charming_," he stated coolly.

Granny gave him a stern expression. He had no idea why he felt like he knew her or why that stern face gave him pause.

"You might be surprised to know that you and I have spoken before," said Granny.

"I have never spoken with you, madam," Severus replied darkly. "You are mistaken."

"You used to show up quite a lot, usually when Celeste was asleep," Granny went on, ignoring his comment. "It went on for a while, then it ended abruptly. I was always surprised how powerfully you used to come through, overlapping onto her. I suppose there was a sort of transition period between both of you, adjusting to the separation and -"

"You are speaking nonsense," Severus cut in, his tone bitter. "I told you I have never talked to you before."

"You joined the Dark Lord, hoping to show everyone and prove how talented you were, but you never understood when I told you it would prove nothing, especially to the girl you were trying to impress. She rejected you and there were nights you would fret over how to win her back. This girl, Lily, she must have been very impressive to cause such -"

"BE QUIET!" Severus cried, leaping up from his chair. His actions disturbed Celeste and she moved.

They both stared at Celeste as she turned and mumbled something under her breath.

"I asked Madam Pomfrey to make sure she put something in the drink to help her sleep," Granny explained.

Severus was glowering at the old woman and she just sat there, unaffected by his harsh expression.

"You will never repeat that to me again, understand!" Severus barked.

"You insisted the same thing after most of your visits, at least the ones Celeste did not break into and wake up from. You always demanded very forcefully that I must never tell anyone what you said. Apparently you found some form of trust in me because you always kept talking. Then your visits ended, you did not show up any more. I have wondered why and what caused it, though I think that Celeste learned to overcome your takeover of her unconscious mind. Obviously it was all just overrun of the magic and the bond, but -" 

"Merlin's beard! You talk as much as _she_ does!" Severus accused. "I do not know you, I have never talked to you before today. I will not discuss this with you again!"

"So you don't have any questions then? You would prefer to just wing it?" Granny wondered. "Tell me, how are you feeling right now?"

Severus did not reply; he felt she was purposefully antagonizing him.

"Have you been having strange dreams, or headaches?" she pressed. "What about now? I'll wager if you had your choice, it would only be you and Celeste in this room. Are you going to yell at me and insist that is not the truth?"

He sat back down, refusing to look at her. He did not care what she thought she knew, he would not admit to those things openly either way. He had been having strange dreams and headaches. The fact was he did have a fleeting hope that the grandmother was going to go with the mother to fetch Celeste's things. He had originally had a little thrill, thinking she was going to leave too. He had done his best to pretend it did not happen, but it was becoming very difficult to ignore the strange desires and emotions he was having in regards to Celeste Fairstone.

"Are you sure you do not have any questions for me?" Granny said softly. "What you have been given so far is not much. You do realize I am trying to help, don't you?"

There was a long silence, but Severus' need to know got the better of him.

"What is it, this condition?"

"Half of your soul has been traded with hers, that is as simple as I can explain it," Granny began. "When you died, she went in and dragged you back. The consequence of that is a magical bond between you and her."

Severus stared at the old woman suspiciously. It sounded familiar and he hesitated a moment before he offered his suggestion.

"She is … it sounds similar to a Horcrux."

"Those are created by murder. What was created by my granddaughter had nothing to do with killing, at least not on her end of it."

"Why is she like this, how did she become this thing? A Weaver … Soul Weaver?"

"It's a product of being a Fairstone," Granny informed. "From what I've read, it goes back many, many generations. If the first-born child is a son, there is nothing to worry about. If the child is a first-born daughter, she will always be a Weaver."

"Only females?"

"Yes, only females and only ever first-born. If a girl is second or third among the Fairstone children, she is never a Weaver."

"Why? Why does this family have … this thing?"

"There is no answer to that. We have a family book in which the information has been written and passed down though the generations."

"It sounds like a curse to me."

"Perhaps, I cannot say. I can only read what has been written. Each Weaver has been written about in her time, and they have never overlapped or been born at the same time. It may be a year or fifty, but eventually another will be born with the same affliction. They cannot be around the dead or dying, though animals or other things would not affect them. It is only humans that cause this magic to invoke."

"They must be protected from the dead, graveyards are not their favorite place," Granny said, a hint of humor in her voice. "It may sound like an easy thing to do, but try avoiding death in a big family, it is not very easy. Celeste cannot go to funerals or visit those in the family who are near death or may potentially die."

"So, supposedly I died and she used her magic on me. How, what happened?"

"I do not know the full details; I believe the truth of what happened is hidden in you and Celeste. There did not seem much time given to what was done. My son acted hastily to protect Celeste without really considering what he was actually doing," Granny allowed. "He can be rather pig-headed sometimes. He used to be a very kind boy, charming and friendly. After Celeste was born, he changed a great deal; the stress of trying to protect her overrides his good sense sometimes."

"So she can bring people back from death?"

"Yes, in a fashion. Though if she were to attempt to save someone else from death now, it will go badly for all of you. It is rather dangerous and it will cause her to go mad if she continually tried to save everyone from dying. She'd end up being a shell for a lot of loose bits of soul, and you'd all likely kill each other in the end. One or all of you would probably have a jealous fit of rage … it would not be pretty."

"How do you know?" 

"As I explained, information about each Weaver has been recorded in detail. The Fairstones are pretty good about keeping detailed records, especially of the Weavers … I'm not originally a Fairstone, but at present I'm the oldest living family member. John might be considered head of many things, but don't let him fool you … he knows how to listen to his mother when I decide to put my foot down."

"Why would the Headmaster bring her here, this is madness. The spell was obviously working, so why … why do this now?"

"I think you will have to ask him that. I was against her coming here myself. I had my suspicions, but I obviously could not voice them to Celeste. John pretty much was convinced Dumbledore was up to letting you meet her. We had no idea you were a teacher here at the school, but again, what could we say to Celeste? Tell her straight out that we'd been hiding the truth from her all this time? Even I couldn't bring myself to do that, and I rarely hide anything from her."

Silence fell over the room again and Severus began to try and figure out what the removal of the spell meant. He remembered touching her and he was not sure he could abide knowing what would happen if that magic were fully released.

"She should go back with all of you. Leave the spell and insist she go home. Make her leave, I don't want this," Severus complained, bitter and unhappy.

"I don't think it is a matter of what you want. Your Headmaster says the spell has been weakened. From your behavior and hers, it's clear that something happened to whatever spell he created."

"There is nothing wrong with me, I can manage," Severus insisted.

"Have you touched her before?"

"W-what?"

"I know you are not daft. Have you touched her before, did it cause you the same problems? It's a simple question, Severus … have you touched my granddaughter before?"

"_No_," he blurted out but then his mind began to race, trying to remember whether he had ever put his hands on her. He groaned unhappily. "Yes, at the beginning of the year, I did … happen to touch her … and there was another time at the Head table during dinner, our hands happened to brush, actually there may have been a few times that occurred … and there was another, but I've forgotten, it was all incidental."

"But you could let her go or not have a dramatic scene over the letting go?"

"Are you saying that if the spell is released, I will not be able to let her go?"

"No, I'm saying it is different now, that is what I'm trying to make you see. You should and will have overprotective desires where she is concerned. In fact it more than likely reared its head when you saw her being attacked. You ran to save her, so you should ask yourself - were you inspired to feelings or thoughts that would not usually happen if you were running to help someone? Did her being attacked make you believe you would die if she did?"

Severus shrank down into his chair, feeling like his world was coming to an end. This old woman knew exactly what to say and when to say it. She knew things about him he would never openly admit to someone he knew, let alone a stranger.

"It would be your choice to have the spell remain in place. I cannot speak for you or Celeste. Both of you will have to decide what to do, it is not my place or any other person to tell you what you should do with this situation. I can only explain it as best I can."

"I want to know the truth … to learn what happened," Celeste's voice said softly.

Severus glanced over to see her staring at him, her expression wary, yet at the same time very determined.

"You can't be serious, nothing can come of this," Severus responded, but his voice shook and a fear crept into him that he would regret either choice he made.

"I need to know the truth. Whatever it is, I don't want to be lied to any more … I don't want to live a life that is false," she asserted, her voice insisting, almost a plea.

"I will not decide this. You can decide, but I will give no answer. It belongs to you," Severus said forcefully, his eyes boring into hers.

"I've made my choice," Celeste answered.

----------------------------------------------[88]-------------------------------------

It was late into the night when the group of adults made their way up to Dumbledore's office.

Severus felt uncomfortable and unsettled, Celeste still looked weak and worn out; Severus was sure it had to be more than the Hippogriff attack which was affecting her. He was starting to physically feel very unwell so he wondered whether the Headmaster was not exaggerating. Perhaps this was coming from the spell being damaged, especially if he too were feeling these unaccounted for physical ills.

They entered the office and everyone stood in silence, unsure of how to begin. Severus finally decided to speak up.

"Did you remove our memories? How was this thing done?" he asked, his voice quiet and steady, despite his internal worrying.

"Perhaps it would be best to explain what Celeste is and how -"

"No," Severus cut in. "I know enough about that … I wish to see the memories, I will judge for myself after that."

"If they are memories, how many are there?" Celeste wondered, "Is it -"

"I cannot say, I have not seen any of your memories. They are not removed, they are blocked. It is not the same as using a Pensieve. I did not take your memories and bottle them up for future observation."

"How would you block the memories and the magic?" Granny asked.

"There was really only one way to work the magic properly. In effect, there are two spells, tied together through a binding magic. It was very powerful magic I had to block. The information I was given … well, I think I improved on it, but it was not easily done."

"_Information_ … you don't mean to say …"

Granny turned to look at her son. "Did you give him _that _spell? John, what were you thinking … you know that thing never worked properly."

"This was similar, it was not the same and this one did work, if you had not noticed," John replied defensively.

"Yes, it's working wonderfully, isn't it?" Severus implied cruelly, John Fairstone reminding him of every Gryffindor he had ever met.

"What do we do?" Celeste said loudly, before her father could respond to Severus' snide remark.

"Both of you must sit and take each other's hand," Dumbledore informed.

Severus thought he was going to drop through the floor. _Hold her hands!?_ He would rather stick them in a hot cauldron.

She was staring at him and Severus stared back. She walked over and sat down in one of the empty chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Severus?" Dumbledore said his name calmly.

Severus walked forward, sitting down in the opposite seat, turning it to face Celeste Fairstone.

She held out her hands, palms up towards him. He stared at her hands, unsure and distrustful of touching her again.

"Don't worry, I'll not tell anyone we held hands," said Celeste.

Severus knew she was trying to be funny, but her voice was shaking. She was scared, he could hear it in her voice and see it in her eyes.

He really did not care that she was scared, however because her cheeky little comment annoyed him.

He moved his hands out quickly, grabbing hold of hers. He turned her hands over aggressively and forced his fingers in between hers. He never took his eyes off hers as he did this; he watched her reaction and felt her hands shaking in his as he tightened his grip.

It was strange, sitting here holding her hands while everyone else watched. He kept perfectly still, making sure his hands would not shake, but all the while he could feel her fear quivering against his palms.

Something hard pressed against his temple and he could only assume it was Dumbledore's wand. In that second he was falling into blackness. He could hear someone speaking; it had to be Dumbledore, but he could not understand the words.

Then it felt as if a robe had been tied around his waist and he was yanked backwards.

Memories began to flood his brain and he was shifted through and relived events of his past. It all happened exactly like he was living those moments again: meeting Celeste, her and Lily together, the friendship, the arguments, the betrayal, the kiss.

All of it came back to him and twisted back into his mind. Visions of Lily danced through the moments with Celeste; it was like a scary dream with thrillingly wonderful seconds of blissful happiness.

Celeste had been his friend and he had ruined it; Sirius Black had ruined it. Severus had kissed Celeste, quite passionately in fact. These unfamiliar desires were reawakening and planting themselves back into his consciousness.

Then, something inside of him felt as if it was trying to break out, emotions that he had hidden deep down into the darkest places of his being, feelings he could not even begin to describe to himself, let alone someone else.

A moment of sheer pain passed over him and it felt like he was being ripped in half, but then he was put back together again.

After all of this strangeness and memories, the blackness assaulted him once more and everything stopped.


	60. Chapter 60

An anguished sob rang in Severus' ear; it was Celeste. Her hands were still firmly entwined with his and he knew the last of the memories had run their course.

Severus was very disoriented and this was far too much information to digest so quickly. He was fighting hard to keep from losing control, trying to adjust to these new events from his past that had awakened inside of him.

Severus did not know how long he had sat trying to rationalize everything. It felt like an eternity passed by, a lifetime of little moments to go over and remember.

These forgotten memories were pushing their way into place. As much as he wanted to reject these new concepts, it started to become very difficult to separate them from what he recalled as actual events in his life.

Very slowly Severus began to regain a measure of control; a strange feeling began to close in on him as he awakened from this altered state. It was very much like someone was pressing on his chest. He wanted to open his eyes, but for the moment they were not cooperating.

Again, he heard Celeste sob weakly and a pull at his temple caused him pain. It felt like a string was attached to him from her and Celeste's emotion caused this string to tighten at his temple, sending a painful wave of energy down the invisible thread.

Severus managed to open his eyes, his vision gradually cleared, he was face to face with Celeste; her eyes were still closed, his fingers still entwined with hers.

A powerful weakness swept through his body, causing him to shudder involuntarily. It became hard to breathe so he took deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

Something moved out of the corner of his eye - it was the Headmaster.

Rage boiled up and he turned his head to glower menacingly at the man. He was angry with Dumbledore, angry with the situation, even angry with Celeste for bringing this condition on him.

Severus wanted to pretend it was not real and that it was a lie, but instinct and experience with magic told him everything was true.

"What have you done!?" Severus shouted, "Why … WHY did you do this!? _DAMN YOU, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_!" he snarled, unable to control his temper any longer.

Severus' hands tightened, causing Celeste to whimper. He snapped his attention back to Celeste, and her eyes were open.

She looked in shock, completely lost, her eyes glued to his.

"_Celeste_," he whispered. He had not meant to say her name, but it emerged from his lips like a plea for mercy.

"I-I'm sorry … so sorry … _please … forgive … me,_" she whispered.

"Don't … cry," he ordered, feeling that invisible sting tighten even more, his temple beginning to throb painfully. "Stop crying … you're hurting me!" he snapped viciously. "CELESTE … STOP!"

She gasped, yanking on her hands, breaking them free of his. She leaped up, causing her chair to crash to the floor with a loud bang.

Her expression was frantic, like a wild animal trapped in a cage. Dumbledore quickly moved in front of her in an attempt to calm her down. She was behaving like she did not know where she was.

"Celeste, please, we're here, it will be alright, just calm down," her mother said, her voice shaking.

"_Don't talk to me_!" Celeste yelled.

Severus could feel the emotions becoming intense, the strings dancing around wildly, yanking him internally. He wanted to reach for his wand, her wild state manipulating him. This would not do, this bond; he had not expected it would be this powerful. He did not think he could deal with this for very much longer.

"SIT DOWN!" he ordered. "YOU are making me crazy, _STOP IT_!" he demanded through clenched teeth. This was far from a simple magical bond in his opinion, and he hated it already.

"YOU don't tell me what to do!" Celeste snapped back at him and this time her emotions hit him hard in the chest, and he knew she was very angry.

Severus closed his eyes, fighting to push her emotions out of his mind and body.

"Celeste, we know you are upset. Please, you are far too emotional, my dear," said Dumbledore in a calm voice as he moved to Celeste and reached out to grasp one of her hands.

"I know you are afraid," he went on. "But now that you know the truth, isn't it better than feeling lost and alone?" he pressed. "You and I have spoken many times over the years in our letters … you have told me many things and … I understood what you were telling me far better than you did. I did not want to continue and lie to you any longer."

"When the opportunity presented itself, I brought you here, believing it was time to show you the truth_. However_, I did not expect you and Severus to dislike each other so much. I hoped that at the very least you could become friends, to lessen the blow."

Severus groaned, annoyed with the Headmaster and this confession; at least that is what it sounded like to Severus. Why would Dumbledore speak this way to her? What was in these letters and why was Dumbledore staring at Celeste Fairstone with such affection and concern? Severus could feel her emotions very slowly calming.

"Why don't you leave her alone?" Severus said icily, glaring at Dumbledore.

Celeste turned her head to stare at him and Severus was startled by what he saw. He knew those eyes, that face. She was familiar and remembered, more so than just from this year. There was not a huge difference in her appearance and he began to scan her figure for what had changed. His eyes traveled over her body, and then he cringed, realizing what he was doing.

He quickly glanced away, ashamed and embarrassed. She was older, but, because the memories from the past were so fresh, it was like the girl he knew had just transformed into a full-grown woman right before his eyes.

This was an uncomfortable situation, but at least Celeste's emotions had calmed. However there was a real clear undercurrent of emotions he could feel just below the surface, aggravating him like a pesky fly.

She moved and Severus steeled himself to pretend indifference. She cautiously sat back down, Dumbledore having picked up her chair. The Headmaster was patting her on the shoulder in an affectionate manner. Severus glanced at the hand through his curtain of hair, watching it with contempt. Severus did not want Dumbledore touching her, it revolted him instantly.

Celeste was staring down into her lap, wringing her hands together, nervous and completely scared. He knew it because he could feel her emotions begin to rise up again.

The memory of her younger smiling face hit him, such a happy and friendly girl she had been. Celeste had been his friend along with Lily, and he had managed to ruin both friendships. The two girls were now twined together in his past. He loved Lily and Celeste had originally been a bother.

However, she had fought so hard to be his friend that he had eventually given up and let her in, perhaps even more than he had allowed Lily. Celeste knew things about him and this worried him the most. He had treated her shabbily since she had become a professor here at the school. It was too much to have to consider now, but the fear began to sneak in that she could easily tell others about him and about Lily; she had a device to get even with him for how he had treated her.

He had told her things about himself and shared secrets with her. And then there was that other thing he had done, kissing her. As that memory reawakened, it caused something else to happen, something he wanted to reject instantly - desire and need. He wanted to touch her again. The urge became very overpowering, so much so that his hands began to shake.

Severus closed his eyes, trying to stamp down his own feelings along with hers.

If he could sense and feel her emotions so easily, then was she able to know his? This would be completely unacceptable, but, according to what was explained to him, this would be how this bond worked. What else did this connection encompass?

"Celeste, please, we only -"

"DON'T!" shouted Celeste, cutting off her mother again.

Severus opened his eyes. She had turned to her family, but he had never seen her face so twisted with hate and rage.

"I don't want to hear any excuses, so don't bother saying anything to me right now," ordered Celeste.

Severus knew this emotion, it was familiar to him. He was fighting himself, containing the desire to get involved.

"Do not speak to us in that tone, Celeste," her father announced. "We have always had your best interest in mind, you must understand. What else could we have possibly done?" he pressed, his face changing to one of desperation.

"Oh thank you, Dad. I appreciate the love you showed me in taking my memories away," Celeste started, her tone filled with venom and bitterness. "I'm sure Professor Snape also appreciates having his memories tampered with as well," she went on, waving a hand towards him. She did not look at him, instead continuing to stare at her family.

None of them spoke. They stared at Severus and then back to Celeste.

"Maybe we should all try it, memory alteration must be loads of fun! We should all erase each other's memory, that way I can forget all of you exist!" said Celeste. This statement caused her grandmother to gasp.

Severus had no idea why this gasp caused him physical pain. He turned his attention to the old woman and he could see that her eyes were misting up.

"I can't believe you did this to me! This is the worst thing any of you could have done. I don't think I can forgive you, _any of you_! How could you do this to me! HOW!" Celeste cried, sounding nothing like her usual self. "I cannot believe you are all this stupid! I don't want anything to do with any of you!"

Severus turned his attention back to Celeste. She continued on with her rant and, as she grew more and more venomous, he started to become aware of something in her words and tone.

Her father began to argue with her and she stood up; her mother was crying now and her grandmother was watching but apparently choosing not to interfere at present.

As he watched Celeste yell at her father, he began to understand what he was seeing. He was familiar enough with her to know she used her wit and silly comments in an attempt to best him. He had been on the receiving end of her charm and playful nature when they were younger. No matter how bad things got between them, he had no memory of her being cruel.

She had always been so gentle and even blindly forgiving sometimes, yet at this very moment she sounded cruel and resentful, mean and even malicious. Severus recognized this tone and attitude easily enough: she sounded just like him.

"Stop," he said quietly, but it was powerful enough that it caused Celeste to turn to him, stopping her rant at her father.

"Why!?" she asked, her anger doing a reversal and switching instantly to him. Severus did not like this emotion directed at him, he much preferred it directed outward to someone else. It felt more natural for it to be turned away from him.

"Why shouldn't I let it out? I've got this part of you dying to escape … well it's mine now! Th-this is your fault!! You … You! Why is it you!?" she spat.

Severus stood, his eyes narrowing, and she did the same. Their emotions became very much like invisible cannon balls hurled towards each other. Seeing someone angry with you was one thing, being able to feel it was an entirely different matter all together.

"We can't let her stay this way," Celeste's mother said, her voice shaking as she spoke.

"OH NO! You are NOT messing around with my head again!" Celeste said. "I'm not going to be a test subject in this lab … you're not going to start sticking pins in me again and watch me squirm! You all stay away from me, I don't want to know any of you!"

She turned and ran for the door. Nobody was prepared for it and the best her father could do was grab her sleeve. She yanked herself free and was out the door before anyone could stop her.

Severus made a move to follow. He could not help it because those invisible threads were all stretching. He knew exactly where she was, and knew in which direction she was headed once she had reached the bottom of the staircase. This need, this desire to follow her was like hunger; it was a requirement for survival.

Before he could escape the room, John Fairstone blocked his path.

"Where do you think you are going?" the man asked him, his tone threatening. This tone and stance reminded Severus of all the Gryffindors he had known, which sparked up his dislike of the man; it did not hurt that Celeste's own emotions were mingling with his.

"While your daughter has been a bit of a tart in the past … and sometimes a complete bother I will say, I think I like the new version more than I expected. She is -"

John Fairstone shoved Severus back violently. Severus leaped back, out of the man's grasp; what distracted him was he felt Celeste stop her flight. Did her father shoving him away cause her to stop, Severus wondered? Either way, this bear of a man looked ready to bash his face in; he was moving forward on Severus in a very violent manner.

"JOHN! If you hurt him, you'll hurt Celeste!" her mother cried, grabbing her husband by the arm and forcefully trying to pull him back from Severus.

"Yes, you might hurt your daughter, _John_," Severus sneered, his voice dripping not only with dislike but also triumph from knowing this little bit of information.

John Fairstone glowered at him; apparently he recognized the expression of triumph.

"YOU skinny little bastard! I'll break you in half!" threatened John. "You stay away from my daughter or -"

"And how might I do that, since half of her is owned by me now?" Severus pressed, his tone smooth and filled with unhidden victory.

"John, don't you move!" Granny shouted, because it was clear John Fairstone was not going to take it any more.

Severus was ready to continue this argument, it felt very satisfying. It was too exciting to have this power and he needed to yell at John Fairstone for some reason, it was quite an overwhelming need.

"_Severus_! You will be silent and you will sit back down!" Dumbledore ordered loudly.

This was another person he wanted to yell at; he turned to stare murderously at Dumbledore.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fairstone, will you please go after your daughter? I do not want her doing anything rash … I know she is angry and emotional, but isn't this to be expected?"

"If you need to find her, she's gone to her room … do you know where that is? I know where it is," Severus announced glibly.

"Severus Snape, that is enough!" Dumbledore in a threatening tone before anyone else could speak.

"Do as he says, John. Rachel … she has obviously not gone very far," Granny said calmly.

John Fairstone looked ready to explode, but he did not move forward on Severus any more. His wife pulled at his arm.

"John, please, we need to go catch up with her," Mrs. Fairstone pleaded.

John appeared to resign himself to his mother and wife and nodded curtly, but, before he turned to go, he pointed at Severus in a very threatening manner.

"I'm watching you and you better stay away from my daughter," he ordered.

"Severus, you are blessed with an enormous amount of cleverness. Please make use of it now and remain silent," Dumbledore announced before Severus could respond.

Severus decided to take the advice even though he was itching to respond. Stay away from Celeste? The girl had never stayed away from him and now he was supposed to be irrevocably linked to her.

With no further argument, Mr. Fairstone turned, leaving the office, his wife in tow. Once they were gone, Dumbledore retreated to sit down behind his desk, for the first time looking less calm and more unsettled.

Severus glanced over to look at the only other person remaining in the room, Celeste's grandmother. She walked over to stand beside the chair her granddaughter had previously been sitting in. She turned it so it faced Dumbledore's desk and then sat down.

"Sit down, Severus," said Dumbledore.

"Is that an order, Headmaster?" asked Severus, his tone spiteful.

"A request," responded Dumbledore coolly, but he made no other comment, waiting for Severus to comply.

Severus moved over, taking up the chair he had left moments before. He turned it towards the large desk and sat down reluctantly.

"You seem calmer than I expected," Granny stated. "Or perhaps you are very overwhelmed and in shock."

"I am not in shock. Stop making assumptions about me. You do not know me, madam," Severus grumbled in a dark voice, refusing to look at her.

"Celeste is apparently going to be the emotional one right now then. Hopefully she'll be fine after the shock wears off … my granddaughter is -"

"A tart! Trouble the minute I saw her!" Severus cut in.

"Then I suspect I am mistaken and you are not as calm as you appear on the outside," Granny mused.

"You all thrust this knowledge upon me and expect me to accept it like a good little wizard. What makes any of you think -"

"We are not trying to make you do anything, Severus. We are trying to help both of you as best we can," Dumbledore cautioned.

Severus made an angry dismissive noise.

"By the time I was brought into what happened, it was too late, the spell to separate you and Celeste was already cast. What would you have had us do?" Granny wondered, watching him.

"I know your granddaughter. I have these memories swirling around in me, about all of you. I do not pretend to understand everything right now," Severus suggesting, now turning to stare at the woman and, as tired as he was, he glared at her with dislike. "I remember that she talked about you constantly, trusted you explicitly … I could hardly get her to shut up about you and how wonderful you were. I'm rather shocked at how wrong she was … it seems an epic betrayal to me. I don't trust you and I will not trust you," he decided.

"Not everything in this situation is about you, Severus. Celeste saved your life and -"

"Oh yes, in your eyes I can see she is perfect. What do you know about her and I expect what you assume or what you have now decided is right for either of us?" Severus interrupted, not wanting to hear Dumbledore issue judgments on him. "I was sixteen when this happened … all of you were adults. Do not put this on me. I know what I did, I went to help her … this was not my fault!"

"We have not said that," Granny insisted, her tone a little subdued. "The choice was made, I do not believe any of us chose this path easily," she added.

"I know your faults, Severus. Please don't pretend absolute purity. You have treated Celeste Fairstone shabbily since the first day of class. She has never been your enemy, and you have a tendency to take offense at small things. I did not force you to be -"

"You brought her here."

Dumbledore gave Severus a very hard glare.

Severus got ready to argue more, but an uncomfortable wave of emotions sprang on him; it was like someone had taken all the worst moments of his life and exhibited them for the whole world to see. He knew instantly that these emotions were coming from Celeste. It was as if she was imposing herself on him. Even though he knew it was involuntary, it did not change the fact that it was happening.

"Are you alright?" her grandmother asked, her face showing concern.

"No … her emotions are … _assaulting me_," he admitted, changing his position in the chair, a fruitless attempt to distract himself. He groaned and pressed his hand against his forehead.

Nobody spoke for a moment, allowing him to let the assault even out before they continued. Granny pulled out a folded up parchment and held it out to him.

"Take this," she offered, wiggling the paper.

"What is it?" he questioned, his tone exasperated. Nevertheless he took the parchment and began to unfold it.

"You do know how to make potions?" Granny asked.

Severus gave a huff and stared at Dumbledore unhappily.

"Severus is our Professor of Potions, our Potions Master, here at Hogwarts," explained Dumbledore.

"I see, I wondered what you taught," Granny responded as Severus stared down at a potion he already knew.

"I don't need these instructions, I already make it for her," he stated grumpily, passing the parchment back to her.

Granny took the parchment back, but her eyes glittered and a curious expression crossed her face.

"You make this potion … for my granddaughter?" she said, her tone grating Severus' nerves.

"Yes," he said through clenched teeth.

"You will need to start taking it."

"Why?"

"It should help you sleep and hopefully give you a moderate amount of relief from the bond. It's not going to cure it … you know Celeste is taking it, since you have been making it for her. How did that come about, may I ask?"

"No, you may not ask and I am not going to tell you either," Severus spat.

"I've been left with the impression that you two have been less than friendly. What inspired you to help someone you have contempt for, I wonder?" Granny said, her tone having a hint of humor attached to it.

"Ask your granddaughter."

Granny continued to observe him to a point that he wanted to yell at her to look somewhere else.

"Perhaps it would be best if we all try to get some sleep tonight," Dumbledore suggested. "You look worn and I'd rather not continue this discussion while everything is so fresh," he said calmly. "Severus, please take the potion and go to bed, classes will remain postponed tomorrow. We'll start back up Wednesday and I'll request other professors to sit in on yours and Celeste's classes for the remainder of -"

"I do not need anyone to sit in on my classes. I am perfectly capable of handling a classroom. It is the end of term, there are only a few days … by all means, if Fairstone cannot handle it then you can do what you want with her classes, I choose to do my job," insisted Severus.

"What affects my granddaughter, affect you," Granny announced firmly.

"I've lived without her this long," charged Severus and he regretted it instantly, because of how it sounded. "Not that I plan on living with her … or care to … or want to," he added spitefully.

"Mmhum," Granny mumbled, watching him with a keen eye.

"Take the potion, Severus, and go to bed," Dumbledore said, giving him a stern eye over the half moon glasses.

Severus gave a curt nod and stood, heading for the door without another word to either of them. He was fed up with this whole ordeal. As he headed down the stairs, a sharp assault of Celeste's emotions began to nag at him. Away from distractions, it seemed that her state was coming through much more intensely. Her flashes of emotions began to grate his nerves.

Thankfully it was late and he would not have to suffer the glances of students or other professors as he headed down to the dungeons. He hesitated a couple of times on his journey, the unexpected and irrational urge to find Fairstone was stabbing at his mind.

He did not like her, she was annoying, he did not care about her, he assured himself. He only knew her for a short period of time. He was trying to argue himself out of the connection he had with Celeste. It was silly, they had been children, they had nothing in common any more.

He paused at his office door, going inside only long enough to pick up one of the potion vials he had filled with Celeste's special potion.

He tried to reassure himself that he did not like Celeste, that it was all silly nonsense that no longer mattered. All the internal disagreements with himself fell short as images of himself with both Celeste and Lily, all together and happy, flashed through his mind.

By the time he reached his private room, the weight of everything fell on him - it could not have been worse if the roof had crumbled down and crushed him.

He staggered through the door and slammed it once he was inside. It was not only his emotions he was dealing with, it was hers. His temple started to throb again and he had the idea she was crying.

He leaned back against the door, devastated and ashamed. How could all this be true? How would he survive this ordeal? His eyes widened in horror at the realization that Celeste knew his connection with Lily. The thing she did not know was what he had done, his connection with Voldemort and what he had done to Lily.

He sucked in a shaky breath, the terrible humiliation of it all overwhelming him. He closed his eyes, fighting back the desire to weep. He would NOT cry!

"_Stop it_!" he shouted upward, knowing only mad people spoke to themselves when they were alone. He wanted to shout at her, shake her and make her stop what she was doing; she was making him feel things he did not want to feel, remember things he did not want to remember.

He yanked the stopper out of the potion vial and downed the liquid; he cringed at the taste of it. He had not flavored it for her and it had a sharp bitter taste. She had drunk it all this time and never complained.

Severus walked over to his bed and collapsed on it, willing the potion to work. He could not really tell whether it helped. He started to feel a little more relaxed and the Celeste's emotions slowly began to fade into the background of his mind. Now he only had his to deal with, but it became extremely difficult.

He used to be able to just brush them aside, it was always more difficult when he was alone, but he had learned how to deal with it. Something had changed: he could not press the thoughts away or ignore them. Everything was so fresh, all these new memories …

Celeste mingled with Lily, dancing in his brain, fireflies whose light had been extinguished by him. Yet Celeste was not dead, she was alive, but he had killed the friendship just as cruelly as he had ushered Lily to her death.

Sleep eventually claimed him, but it was far from a restful sleep that night.

----------------------------------------[88]--------------------------------

A very loud knock woke Severus. He groaned and pressed himself up into a sitting position.

"Severus, are you still asleep?" Dumbledore's voice called insistently.

Why was he being bothered?

He marched over to the door and snatched it open. He was met by the faces of Dumbledore and Celeste's grandmother.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We can't find Celeste," Granny said insistently. "You need to come help us locate her."

"W-why … what do you mean, you can't find her?" Severus muttered, pulling back. "What time is it … I want to sleep!" he demanded.

"It is three in the afternoon, Severus," answered Dumbledore.

"Three in the …"

He paused, and ran his hand over his face. "Why must I help you find her … she is your granddaughter," he announced unpleasantly.

"Because you can," said Granny in a no-nonsense tone. "All you have to do is hunt her out for us … you can go back to brooding after that if you like," she charged forcefully, grabbing hold of him by the front of his robes and pulling him out the doorway.

Severus was startled by her aggressive action, but also her strength. He had not expected the old lady to be so strong to forcefully pull him through the doorway. He snatched himself free of her grasp, jerking his rumpled robes back into place.

"Slept in your robes last night?" she questioned.

"Madam, that is none of your business," he responded icily as he smoothed out his robes and pretended indifference to the two concerned faces.

"It has been brought to my attention by Mrs. Fairstone here, that you would have an ability the rest of Celeste's family would not," Dumbledore began. "Apparently the bond should give you the power to locate her."

"Oh, and how would any of you know that?" Severus asked aloofly.

"I explained this to you, there is a lot written about the connection in our history. You can find her," Granny said. "She would not let any of us into her room last night, when we returned we managed to get inside and she was not there. We would appreciate your assistance to help us locate her."

"Is she a child that needs locating?" he complained. "This is ridiculous … maybe she wants to be alone," he barked when neither of them budged. "So, you want me to wonder around until I find her. What exactly are we going to tell the other people in the castle? _Don't mind Severus, he's hunting for a tart who -_"

"All you have to do is walk," Granny said heatedly.

"You and I will walk together, Severus. It will be nothing out of the ordinary," Dumbledore said gently. "I am worried and I think it would be advisable to find Celeste if she has wandered … you may be able to judge her state of mind better. Is she sending any hint of her emotions to you?"

Severus wanted to complain more, but he hesitated. He could not sense her and was not getting any of the emotions he had previously felt coming from her.

"I-I don't feel anything."

Granny sighed, looking a little relieved.

"W-what does it mean?" he asked cautiously.

"That she is asleep," Granny informed and then she did something he did not expect; she put her hand on his arm. It was a gesture one would consider friendly, but Severus did not know how to take it, especially since she had just yanked him through his own private doorway.

"So, when she is asleep I will not … have her alien emotions assault me?"

"Yes, that is correct. Now, can you find her?" Granny wondered.

"If she is asleep, I -"

"She is not in her room, we need to find her. Now I know you can, and all you have to do is locate her, nothing else is required," insisted Granny.

"Fine! Alright!" Severus spat, marching past them down the corridor.

It was not long before he was heading up the steps, only to be stalled by a group of Slytherin students heading down.

"Professor Snape!" a couple of them announced in surprise.

"You're back … we thought you were hurt!?" one said hesitantly.

"Professor Dumbledore said in the Great Hall you helped to save Professor Fairstone … that you were very heroic but had been hurt," another said.

"I saw it … or some of it, I was out there," the last in the group said.

"Yes, I am back and unhurt," Severus responded civilly. "Run along to your dormitory," he added, standing aside to let them pass.

"Mr. Malfoy came down to the dormitory when you were still in the Hospital Wing. He was asking all sorts of questions," one of the students informed.

"Oh?" said Severus, glancing back at Dumbledore who was now a step below him, Celeste's grandmother at his side.

"We told him what we knew."

"Yes, yes, very good. I will speak to all of you later … I have important business to attend to at the moment … please continue on to your dormitory," Severus insisted.

The students filed past and Severus watched them disappear out of sight. He glanced at Dumbledore curiously.

"Is there something that has transpired of which I should be aware?" Severus questioned.

"We will discuss it later, after you've found Celeste," Dumbledore replied.

Severus turned and continued on up, out of the dungeon. The students who milled about in the corridors stared at him warily as he marched past.

He had no idea how he was supposed to find her; this felt really stupid, wandering with no idea where he was going.

He paused at the end of the corridor and turned back, staring at Dumbledore and the old bat.

"I … do not think she is in the castle," he offered quietly, sensing the eyes of students on him. Severus glanced over, glowering at the group. Just beyond the group of students, near the large staircase, he saw Celeste's parents.

John Fairstone was glowering back, perhaps not realizing who Severus' stern stare was for, not that it mattered since Severus knew there was no love lost between them.

"You think she is outside somewhere?" Granny pressed. "It's still snowing," she added, sounding more concerned.

Severus turned and headed away.

"Severus, -"

"Just wait here," he cut in. "I will find … the thing you have lost," he said over his shoulder and headed away.

Truthfully he wanted to escape, and since his private room seemed no refuge from these nags, perhaps he would find it outside. As he exited the castle he was hit by the cold frosty air; icy gusts swirled the snow about him as he walked along.

It was dreadfully cold, and the snow fell rather thickly. Even the most adventurous students seemed to have given up on the fun of the outdoors and decided a warm fire inside the castle was better.

The desolation of the school grounds presented him with the perfect atmosphere to match his mood. The only good thing was that Celeste's emotions were not crowding in on him or pulling those little invisible strings that connected them.

However, there seemed to be a singular thread that directed him, pulling him in the exact direction he needed to go. It was not even a conscious choice, he just walked and the bond led him where he had to go.

Eventually he found himself heading into the Dark Forest. He could not fathom what brought her into this place, what had possessed her? The snow was deep in some areas and he had to walk carefully as he went, unsure of what might be hidden below some of the deeper drifts.

As he walked along, the path became familiar and he knew exactly where she was going - to _their _spot, the one they had used in their youth. Why would she do this to him? He did not want to relive this place, not now that it had such a connection.

Severus stopped when he was near the clearing; he could see a hint of smoke, suggesting someone had a fire burning. He edged closer, remaining hidden as he moved forward. Once he was able to see into the area, he spotted a small figure wrapped in a heavy blanket and propped up against a tree.

What was she thinking? Had she lost her mind completely? It was definitely her - he could see a wayward curl sticking out of the obnoxious blue covers.

He stomped forward, intent on giving her a piece of his mind. Who did she think she was, making him come out here and hunt her down for her overprotective family? He stopped instantly as a centaur appeared, its blue eyes firmly placed on him.

This was unexpected, but it set off an instant dislike, seeing the centaur move over to stand close to Celeste. Distrust filled his chest and his eyes darted from Celeste back to the centaur.

He continued forward but shoved a free hand into his robe pocket to close over his wand. He stopped a few feet away, watching the centaur as it continued to observe him.

"You are Severus Snape, a professor at the school. I have seen you before. You once came here with her, long ago when you were young."

"Why are you here?"

"Celeste Fairstone is a professor like you. We have spoken here many times since she arrived to teach at the school," the centaur replied. "She did not remember we had met when she was a youngling. I reminded her of our past meetings, but she still seemed unaware … then she came here last night, I found her … she said she remembers me and she wept bitterly. No words would comfort her. I lit a fire and kept watch over her while she slept."

Severus did not know whether he should be angry or pleased. The little scatterbrain had been tramping out here since September meeting centaurs and chatting with them? What had addled her brain? Centaurs were not friendly ponies; they were notoriously hostile and suspicious. They would more likely put an arrow in a human than take time to converse with one.

"I will watch over her now. Her family is at the castle; they requested I find her and return her to them," Severus said softly, not moving forward.

The centaur remained perfectly still for about a minute, considering him, its eyes roving over him. It turned its attention back to Celeste and then gave him a curt nod. The centaur headed away and out of sight; no evidence of it was left except for the hoof tracks in the snow.

Severus walked over, standing over Celeste, staring down at her. His emotions began to nag at him. Her face was hidden in the folds of the tightly wrapped blanket, visions of a cocooned insect in a spider's web danced across his mind. She would be easy prey for anything that might come along and want to devour her.

He kneeled down, staring into the small crack in the fabric that showed a half face and tangles of blond curls.

"Celeste," he said her name softly.

Severus wanted to touch her face, the need to feel her blond hair between his fingers invaded him. It was like a hot flame and it nearly made him reach out to touch her. It was so easy to say her first name that he did it unconsciously; before she was nothing to him. Now her first name fell from his lips so easily, a familiar thing that bound their past to the present.

Severus closed his eyes, resolving himself to not touch her, instead he pulled out his wand and directed it at the blanket around her face; using magic he pulled at the fabric. It dragged the blanket free, pulling it away to reveal her hair and face.

"Wake up," he ordered, his voice a little louder. He used magic again to nudge her, but he stopped instantly when she moaned.

Her eyes fluttered open and the next second she let out a startled cry. Severus jerked back, ending up on his rear, not just from her cry but from the burst of her emotions that instantly fed into him.

She gasped and began to fight with the blankets, then she whimpered, afraid and frustrated as she untangled herself.

"W-what are you doing!?" she demanded.

"What do you mean, what am I doing … what are _you_ doing out here, you silly tart!?" he argued viciously as he stood up. She struggled up off the ground, the blankets pulled tight around her. "You are a bleeding idiot, wandering out here alone … what -"

"Stop yelling at me!" she interrupted grumpily, her emotions hitting him square in the chest. "I don't need _you_ to tell me what to do!" she added spitefully.

"What possessed you to come sleep out here?"

"I did not come to sleep, I needed someone to talk to I could trust!"

"What makes you think you can trust a centaur?"

"He saved my life! He helped me! He's nice to me!"

"I saved your silly life! I would have saved it again if … I tried to help you before … when we were-"

"What do you want? _No, don't touch me_!" she screeched impassionedly, flinging herself back against the tree.

"I was not going to touch you, I was putting away my wand," he stated, becoming nervous that the centaur might hear her frantic voice and return.

They stared at each other. It was clear to Severus she was very stressed; he could feel the energy reeling off her like ocean waves, crashing into his chest. This caused him to desire nothing more than to make her calm down.

"Your family is desperate to find you. I only came so I could escape their demanding glares," he explained, keeping his tone even and unemotional. "I did not … I was not trying to force my company on you."

"I'm not a child, I don't need a babysitter."

"I tried to argue that point, but clearly your grandmother was not persuaded."

She ran her hand up to her face, pressing back her hair, then pulling the blanket tighter around herself.

"Are … you dressed properly?"

She glowered at him with dislike. Severus glanced down at her shoes, finding her feet to be covered, but he had no hint of what was underneath the blanket. He hoped she had enough sense to dress in something decent; surely she did not wander out here in her nightgown.

"I … I could not find my winter coat last night," she admitted.

Severus could not help it, he grinned, thinking she did need a babysitter after all. He was feeling quite smug and superior at that moment, imagining her hunting frantically for her coat. She must have sensed his emotions because she blushed darkly, made a great huff, turned and headed off towards the castle.

Severus hurried to catch up with her and trudged along with her through the snow. He made no comment for now, aware of her emotions; she must know his as well. It was very unnatural to think someone could feel your emotions, but for some strange reason this was easier to accept when he was nearer to her.

"So, the bond, one of the abilities provided by this connection is that I can find you," he offered while she struggled through a deeper pile of snow that broke them out onto Hogwarts grounds.

"Yes," she replied, giving no further comment as they headed up towards the castle.

"You are aware that the spot we just left in the forest is -"

"I know what it is … was," she announced, cutting him off.

She continued on and an underlying emotion began to prickle up from her. Severus was afraid to recognize it, because it was familiar to him. This emotion began to grow until it finally burst forth. It started with a painful throb at his temple, he knew this meant she was crying.

"I need to ask you something," she began. "Is it true? Is Lily … _dead_?"

She asked this so unexpectedly that he jerked to a stop. She stopped but did not look at him, keeping her face turned away.

"I can see her face now, in my mind," she continued, not waiting for him to answer. "I remember years ago, I saw it in the newspapers, but I never made the connection. I thought how horrible their murder was and the poor baby, but I remembered a girl named Lily Evans and it never really registered … I couldn't see her face. Now I can and … I know it's her, isn't it … her son was Harry Potter, that's right, isn't it?"

Severus wanted to run away, he could not answer. This was torture to stand here and watch Celeste understand and know the truth: the friend she was remembering was dead.

"She was murdered? It was her?" she squeaked. "Are … you going to say? Just tell me," she begged, finally turning her face to him.

All he could do was give a curt nod. The unhappy truth was she could feel his emotions, even as he tried to hide them. Her eyes were fixed on his, her tears falling easily. It was very clear she knew what he was feeling, knew the pain her words were causing him.

"It's too much to believe, that we knew each other, you and I, and Lily," she offered. "We were all friends and … I ruined my friendship with her. I was angry with you and I hurt her … I told her I did not want to be friends with her any more … and … now … I can't fix it. I can't tell her I'm sorry and -"

"STOP!" he ordered forcefully, startling her. "_No more_," he added.

"Severus, -"

"Don't … don't say any more, enough … _enough_," he pleaded, desperate for her to stop this torture of herself and him. He knew her emotions, they were like his own and that frightened him. He could not believe she would know and feel guilt and so much pain. What did she have to feel guilty about anyway? What occurred was his doing and she had no idea what he had done, what he had caused to happen to Lily.

If she ever found out what he had done, she would be so angry with him. If Celeste knew he had caused Lily's death, if she learned of him being a Death Eater and servant to Voldemort, it would be so much worse between them.

She was watching him, her eyes pleading. His own emotions must be leading her, making her want to understand him, but she could not, she could never know what he did. She must remain innocent of his past; that is how it had to be.

"We are both learning to deal with this … unusual situation," Severus began, keeping his voice quiet and calm. "We must finish the school term, I do not wish to discuss anything else with you until after that. We knew each other when we were students here, but that was … a long time ago."

"There is more between us now than two people working at a job who knew each other," she countered. "You hurt me … badly, those memories are new and it all feels like it just happened. Do you expect me to just pretend -"

"For now, YES. I expect you to stop behaving like a -"

"Don't you dare say I am behaving like a child! After the way you've treated me, how you have acted towards me! How dare you make that statement and expect me to just accept it? You've been completely horrible to me, Severus, and -"

"Yes, fine! I have been horrible to you … and you've been a complete bother," he replied. "Your family wants to know you are alright, but instead we stand out here in the snow, arguing in the freezing wind … this is stupid and pointless. May we please enter the castle instead of … looking like two fools."

"Fine … have it your way, _Snape_," she said coolly and walked away.

Severus followed, feeling relieved that the conversation had ended, even though he did not like the emotions she was shooting at him.

They entered the castle and headed down the corridor. Her family was still waiting patiently, they all looked thoroughly relieved.

"Celeste … goodness gracious, where have you been!?" her mother asked.

"We were worried," Granny offered, smiling at Celeste and moving forward to grab her.

Celeste looked stricken and her emotions were very conflicting; this contradiction in unhappy and happy emotions coming from her made Severus' head spin.

"Why are you in a blanket?" her father asked.

"She said that she could not find her coat," Severus announced, but then wished he had remained silent. John Fairstone pretended like he did not exist, but the sour expression on the man's face spoke volumes.

"Couldn't you summon it?" her father asked, his expression confused.

"I was in a hurry."

"_Accio_ is not fast enough for you?" wondered her father.

"Is this necessary?" Granny complained, putting her hands on either side of Celeste's face and staring into her granddaughter's eyes. "Are you alright, dear? I know you are angry with us, but -"

"I … need time to think about all of this," Celeste cut in, pulling away. "We still have classes to finish before Christmas holiday."

"Professor Fairstone!" a group of voices called from the top of the main staircase.

Severus glanced up to see students hurrying down the stairs towards the group assembled.

"You're alright!? We thought you'd died," one of the girls said, looking relieved.

"I'm better now," Celeste answered, her face softening to a more gentle disposition. Severus could sense her emotions and knew she was very happy to see the students, more so than he would have expected her to feel about them.

"We're so glad, it's horrible what happened to you," another of the female students said. "It would be terrible if you had died. It's good that Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape were there to save you."

All the students glanced at Severus; he felt uncomfortable under their young scrutinizing eyes. Something in how they stared at him, studied him like a bug under a magnifying glass, unsettled him.

"It must be wonderful to be saved," one of the girls said, her voice sounding strange to Severus. He looked away, thinking they had all gone daft in the head.

The students began to chatter to Celeste, but Severus did his best to block them out. Other students started to appear in the corridor; it was getting close to dinnertime and they were coming out of their dormitories to get a meal.

Soon there was a bustling crowd that formed, who stopped to converse on their way to the Great Hall. All of them were showing interest and concern for Celeste Fairstone, and curiosity over her family.

A few first years actually hugged, Celeste, which Severus found revolting. Her emotions however were the exact opposite, the hugs made her very happy.

As this procession continued, other professors showed up. Charity Burbage made a complete ass of herself; she behaved no better than a first year, Severus thought. Dumbledore had returned and he looked thoroughly pleased with what was going on. Severus however found it a bother since students had started greeting him as well, some thanking him. He did not know how to take this praise and stepped back a little, removing himself from the gathering.

Then Severus saw them, standing at the top of the staircase. He wanted to murder them, those obnoxious Weasley twins. Their older brother was standing with them. He glowered up at them with as much dislike as he could manage.

The whole corridor had gone completely still. Because of Severus' emotions, Celeste had looked up and she saw them too.

Everyone turned their attention up to the twins. Students began to appear out of nowhere as a murmured whisper passed along the corridor. The students who had been inside the Great Hall were now hurrying out to stand in a mass together, waiting to see what would happen. A whisper began to move around again among the students, but then the whole corridor went silent again and nobody moved.

Charlie Weasley put one hand on each of his brothers and nudged them forward so they would descend the staircase; he stopped them in front of Celeste.

It was the first time Severus had ever seen the twins in a state where they might run away or cry; in fact he thought he saw George Weasley's eyes watering up.

"You both have something to say to Professor Fairstone, don't you?" prompted Charlie.

"Yeah," Fred responded, glancing around defiantly at all the staring faces. "We … we're -"

"Sorry!" George choked out.

"We thought the mum was dead … we only wanted to help the baby," Fred stated.

"And use it for your end of term report," Charlie chimed in.

"There was that," George said. "But it was all for a good cause … we couldn't just leave it."

"In the Dark Forest, without permission to be there. Bringing dangerous wild animals onto Hogwarts grounds, almost getting the Defense against the Dark Arts professor killed … and the Potions Master. Being two of the most arrogant, know-it-all, trouble-making Gryffindors this school has ever seen. If you two think you are getting off easily, you are mistaken," Severus spat, moving forward, wanting to grab hold of the two and shake them.

"Professor McGonagall's already taken away one hundred points apiece," Fred announced, both twins moving back away from Snape.

"And given us a whole month of detention with her when we get back from holiday," George added."

"She's had her go at you, but I have not," Severus began. "I would not plan on returning to this school if I were either of you. I am going to see that both of you are expelled," he threatened.

"No, you're not," Celeste announced sharply.

"I beg your pardon?" Severus said astonished, turning his attention to her.

"It was an accident, it was not malicious," Celeste insisted, reaching out to put her hand on George's shoulder. He looked thoroughly startled by her action, like he had expected her to smack him instead of offering a gesture of friendship.

"It was stupid and lacked common sense," Severus complained. "I will not be swayed otherwise," he added defiantly.

"Fred, George, I understand what happened and I'm not angry about it. I forgive you, but I will require when you come back from holiday that you have extra lessons with me for the remainder of the school year," Celeste informed, ignoring Severus' emotions and nasty glower.

"I think that is an admirable plan," Dumbledore announced, looking pleased. "We only have a short time left until the end of term. I believe our time will be better served if we finish up those last few days and then worry about other circumstances after the holidays. It will give us all time to consider this matter with cooler heads once the new term has started," he suggested.

Severus was angry with Celeste and Dumbledore. She had just usurped his authority and Dumbledore was allowing it. Severus was not going to let this slide. Those two were the cause of all this nonsense being revealed. He was going to write to Lucius and demand his assistance.

Severus turned and marched off, heading for his office.

The rest of the students who were gathered began to file away, leaving Dumbledore, Celeste and her family.

Fred and George were staring at Celeste curiously, but they became a little nervous as there was one other man who did not seem too pleased with them. John Fairstone was glowering at them in a similar manner to how Snape did, as if he wanted to break them in half and feed them to a Hippogriff.

"Come on, you two," Charlie said taking hold of his younger brothers again, and moving them forward, on to the Great Hall.

"We've made space for your family at the head table," Dumbledore informed. "If you would all like to eat here, we would be glad to have you," he added, smiling pleasantly.

None of them seemed to disagree and they all nodded in acceptance of the idea. Celeste however was reluctant to follow. She had been outside for hours and she would prefer to change her robes and be alone.

"Go on, child … it's alright," Granny said gently. "You will come down later, won't you?"

"I think I'd rather eat alone," she answered hesitantly.

"Then let us bring our meals up to your room."

"My private room doesn't have -"

"We could use your office then," Granny suggested.

Celeste nodded and headed away, up to her private room. She had such a hard time staying angry with Granny, or anyone really. She simply wanted to be alone to think. Snape was angry with her; she could feel his emotions coming in on her. He was not at all happy that she had interfered with his rant at the twins.

She was so confused when she got to her private room that instead of cleaning up and getting redressed, she flopped down on her bed and fell asleep. It was the only escape she had to get away from his emotions; if he was asleep, she could be free of the conflict, but for now she would only suffer his discontent. She chose to sleep.


	61. Chapter 61

Visitations'

Celeste sat wearily in her office, grading the last test of the fifth year classes. She had two more classes to finish, but she knew she could not complete them tonight. There was one more day left in the school term and for the first time she was happy to know most of the students would be leaving for their holiday.

Upon returning to class, not only did she have students to deal with, but also the subtle hints of Severus Snape's emotions. These were like little bees that buzzed around, nagging, occasionally attacking and stinging her at the most unexpected moments.

Then there were all the questions and chatter from students during class on her first day back; it was hard to get them to focus. Since there were not many more days left, she presumed they were expecting her to go easy on them for the remainder of term.

Instead, she pulled out extensive tests which were greeted by a number of groans and gripes from the lower years. A couple of classes complained a bit more than she liked and it brought out the worst in her. She yelled at the third year class; it was the first time she had ever behaved that way to them.

She felt horrible afterwards, but at least she got the point across and the fussing ended. However, it scared her because she knew it was not really her personality that had dominated that rant session, it was his.

She used to love the students' conversations, listening to them and finding interest in all that they talked about. Now she found them tedious and boring and their juvenile comments started to rake her nerves.

She pushed herself into her work, trying to ignore all these conflicts within herself. The situation with her father had grown worse; he kept insisting she come home and had even interrupted her class no less than three times on the first day.

They had argued that night in the corridor, attracting so much attention that Dumbledore requested her father not return to Hogwarts until after the term had ended. Her father departed in a huff, whilst her mother and Granny agreed that it would be best if they let Celeste concentrate on her work and leave her alone until her work was officially finished.

Severus was pretending she did not exist, or at least that is what it seemed. He had not said anything to her for the past couple of days. Perhaps he was doing the same thing she was, avoiding the situation and diving head first into work.

It was terribly difficult to think about him and remain rational. At this very moment she wanted to see him, the desire kept bursting up out of her, it was so desperately hard to fight off.

Even though they drove each other mad, something had changed physically now that the blocking spell was gone. She wanted to find him, all she needed to do was be in the same room and everything would be better. Thirty minutes could not possibly hurt anything, could it? It felt more comfortable being near him and the distance apart was very stressful. She could not put it into words: it felt like an addiction, an unfathomable need.

She had ventured into the Great Hall for the last two nights for dinner and it had been such a relief to sit beside him. Even though he pretended complete indifference to her and they did not say one word to each other, it had been wonderful to be next to him.

This need kept growing: the longer apart, the worse it got, becoming more and more difficult to avoid. Had it only been a few days since they found out the truth? It felt like forever.

"Professor Celeste Fairstone?"

Celeste looked up to find a man with silvery-blonde hair standing in her open office door.

Celeste stared, thinking she recognized him, but she could not remember his name. She thought he was one of the school governors. A memory from the past sparked up and she had a vague recollection of meeting him before, when she was a student.

"Yes, I am Professor Fairstone, please come in," she said, setting down her quill and waiting as the man walked confidently into the room.

There was an awkward silence as he stopped, pausing by one of the chairs positioned in front of her desk; he was studying her curiously.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not quite sure of your name or who you are."

"Ah … please excuse me, I am Lucius Malfoy, one of the school governors," he said as he sat down.

Celeste nodded. She had received a few letters and cards from the other governors, expressing their sympathy and concern over the Hippogriff attack. He was the first to actually visit her.

"I was shocked to hear of this dreadful attack," said Lucius. "Let me express my deepest sympathy to you," he went on, pausing to study her again. "You appear to be well, I do hope there is no permanent damage."

Celeste shook her head, wary of his intense gray eyes as they traveled over her face. She thought he must have been looking for some sign of the attack or visible scars.

"A wild Hippogriff, on school grounds! It must have been a terrifying experience for you."

"It happened so fast, I can't really remember it very well, it's all a blur," Celeste answered.

"News reached me not long after the event occurred, but I was not allowed to see you or Professor Snape," he informed. "Thankfully, I have received a letter from Severus informing me of what actually happened."

Celeste nodded but was unsure how to respond, not knowing what Severus might have said about the attack. She could only imagine what he might have said. The worst fear was that he might have mentioned the bond; she hoped he knew not to speak of it. She had not really impressed upon Severus the importance that he must not tell anyone about the Soul Weaver information.

"I have complained numerous times about the lack of discipline here at the school," began Lucius. "Wild beasts roaming the grounds, and the groundskeeper Hagrid is very disappointing. He has always shown more concern for the animals than the students."

"Then there are certain students who, knowing full well they are not supposed to venture into the Dark Forest, go in and bring out dangerous animals … such a pity you had to be a victim of two students' willful behavior."

"I don't believe their actions were purposefully meant to hurt anyone. Fred and George Weasley are good boys … they just -"

"_Weasleys_," he interrupted with disdain. "I am sure you are unaware, but you are dealing with parents who let their brood run wild and completely unchecked."

"The twins are creative and curious. They have two older brothers here and -"

"_Be that as it may_," he announced. "I do not think you grasp fully what you are dealing with," he insisted. "Being from a foreign country, I think it may be better for you to trust the judgment of those of us who are more familiar with the structure of our magical society and the people in it."

"I believe I am a good teacher, Mr. Malfoy," began Celeste. "And I think there are many people who would agree that I am doing an acceptable job here at Hogwarts," she went on. "However, I cannot discard students based on what family they grew up in or how they were born. I am here to teach all the students, not just a particular few."

Mr. Malfoy's eyes narrowed and he looked perplexed, giving Celeste the impression he did not like the fact she was disagreeing with him

"I have no doubt you are an admirable teacher," he offered. "It is a noble idea that every student should be treated as special. Severus did say in his letter that you have a certain fondness for the students … that you form very strong attachments to them," he insinuated.

"I don't think I do that any more than any other teacher here," countered Celeste.

"Severus described you as … _unusually affectionate_, and noted that you have formed a very strong motherly connection with some of the students."

Celeste did not answer this comment. She was not surprised that Severus would make such a remark, but it did not make her any less annoyed with him or Mr. Malfoy.

"I do not doubt, my dear, that you care for the students, but I wonder whether perhaps this affection has clouded your judgment where the Weasley twins are concerned?"

"No, I don't think it has."

"Perhaps you can disregard the fact that these two willful boys almost instigated your death, but maybe you should consider others besides yourself," said Lucius.

"I am not thinking only of myself."

"Then you should consider this … what if instead of you, it had been another student that was attacked? My own son will soon be a student here at Hogwarts, and I would not so easily forgive this behavior if my child were in your place," he insisted.

Celeste started to think this was not a visit of sympathy or concern for her, but only to extract her support for expelling the Weasley twins. What she could not understand is why Mr. Malfoy would care. If the Headmaster was inclined to let them stay, then why was this one Governor making such a big deal about it?

"It may be easy to disregard the facts as they are, Professor Fairstone … but the Weasley twins have shown a clear lack of respect for authority and a willingness to break rules for the sake of breaking them. There is already an extensive history to back this up from their previous year … and that was only their first year. I wonder, are you willing to risk keeping them here so they can endanger others besides yourself?" he pressed, looking very insistent.

Celeste's stomach began to knot up, staring at this man and his determined expression. She felt like she had just been snared into a clever trap and there were very few options to retain her freedom.

"What is it you want me to say, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked bluntly. "Your visit does not really seem like a courtesy call," she added.

It was his turn to pause and become guarded in his words. He was observing her keenly and appeared to be forming what he would say next very carefully.

"Severus did explain that you are suffering from a great deal of reluctance to expel them."

"I would not call it reluctance," she countered firmly.

"I have to say that I find it very unusual you would be against their expulsion," he pressed.

"It was an accident."

"Professor Fairstone, do you think it is a good idea to keep these kinds of students here?" he questioned. "Perhaps you are reluctant because you believe it will put you in an unfavorable light. You are from another country; maybe you are worried there will be a backlash against you for expelling these boys. I assure you, I will support you fully if you will reconsider."

"I do not have any intention of expelling the twins," she insisted. "The Headmaster agrees with me and thinks they should return as students. I am already working on extra classes and activities for them after the holiday. I believe the twins would be better served to have more work. Keeping them busy is the best way to -"

"I cannot really believe what I am hearing," he cut in. "Do you mean to say that your intention is to give these boys more privileges and access to magic lessons?" he sputtered in disbelief.

"Yes, that is exactly what I intend to do," she answered, "and, since the Headmaster agrees with me, we really don't have anything else to discuss where the twins are concerned."

"You are not what I expected," he said coolly, scowling at her with dislike.

"Mr. Malfoy, I really don't see how expelling the twins is going to help anyone," she said, trying to keep a business-like tone. "To me, depriving them of proper training would be the worst thing we could do. Wouldn't it be a better thing for them to learn proper skills here at Hogwarts, than out wandering the streets, disappointed and unsupervised?"

"Professor Snape does not agree. He and I support the idea that they should be removed," he replied stiffly. "You are not the only person affected by their rule breaking," he complained.

"Is that why he wrote you? To obtain your help?"

"Severus and I are old friends," Lucius began but then waved a hand dismissively. "I say old, though he is somewhat younger than me," he paused, apparently cautious of his next words. "I think he believes me to be someone he can trust. I like to think of myself as a mentor to him. He is an excellent professor and, when the time comes, I hope to see him installed as Headmaster one day."

Celeste was unsure how to respond and decided to hold her tongue in case she said something to offend Mr. Malfoy further. Truthfully she wished he would just leave.

If he was a mentor and someone Severus looked up to, then it was no wonder Severus behaved the way he did. She did not think she would trust Lucius Malfoy with a Flobberworm. She was very sure that Severus should not trust this man either, no matter what sort of friendship existed between them already. There was no way this man could ever possibly lead Severus to anything good, or her for that matter.

"While it would be much easier if you would agree, I can still argue for the expulsion if -"

"The Headmaster is against it."

"Yes," he began, his expression becoming dark. He stood, glowering down at her. "The Headmaster can of course expel students without governors' approval. However, we governors do have our own authority when we choose to use it."

"Since you have decided not to be of assistance, Severus can sign a petition and I will take it to the other governors. I only need six of the twelve to hold a formal hearing on the matter. While it would only take one signature from the Headmaster … it is still within my power to gain the removal of the Weasley twins."

"Mr. Malfoy, I don't understand why you want to do this. I would rather -"

"Good day to you, Professor Fairstone," he said, ignoring her, giving a slight bow. Celeste frowned, but he did not pause to hear anything else from her. He turned and headed from her office.

Celeste watched him leave, wanting to throw something at the back of the man's head. This was silly and what was so damn important about expelling the Weasley twins? She doubted Mr. Malfoy was specially going out of his way to do a favor for Severus.

She did not really know anything about this man and something about the whole thing did not sit right with her. Maybe it was just that they were friends and this was what he and Severus did; maybe this was fun for them?

She could not see the twins expelled, though she just did not know what she was going to do to stop it from happening. She had to keep all this from going any further.

--------------------------------------[88]---------------------------------------

Severus had finished grading fifteen minutes ago and the stack of parchments lay neatly arranged on his desk. There was an absence of purpose for the moment - just one more day of school left and all the students would be gone.

He was weary, staring blankly ahead at nothing in particular.

She was tired and something was causing her irritation; he wondered what it was and this condition distracted him. He decided this was the reason he felt so indecisive, wondering what was giving Celeste such emotional angst.

Over the past couple of days he had to deal with the stresses of finishing the term and with Celeste Fairstone's constant nag of emotions. She might as well have been in class with him, complaining in his ear every ten minutes.

Her emotions sprinkled the day, distracting him and making him struggle to focus on the task at hand. Sitting beside her at meals was a fight in its own right, the connection was pushing him to touch her.

Even though it was hard to fight off this desire, being close to her was more a relief than anything else. At least he could see her and read what emotions might be coming, instead of being out of sight and getting an unexpected jolt of unwelcome emotions that were not his own.

What was wrong with her? The emotions had intensified and he needed to find something constructive to do to distract from this bombardment.

A few minutes passed and she seemed to settle down, but then she was moving. He could sense her above, she was walking. Perhaps she was going to bed. He closed his eyes, wishing this were true. That was the only time he was not assaulted by her emotions, when she was asleep.

No, she was not going to bed. Where was she going? She could not possibly be coming down here! He stood abruptly, his eyes darting around the room. He had no idea if he was seeking a quick escape or if he was afraid of her seeing his office.

Why would he be afraid of that? She had already seen his office, he reminded himself.

Yes, she was coming here, he could feel how close she was, sure she was heading down the dungeon steps.

What could she possibly want? She needed to stay away. He moved towards his office door and snatched it open, staring out into the dark corridor.

She appeared out of the dimly lit corridor and paused when she saw him standing in the doorway. He wanted to glower at her, but he simply stared, dumbfounded as to what she wanted and why she would venture down here to him.

He pulled back slightly, when she started forward again. A moment later she was standing in front of him, her expression rather earnest, her emotions the same.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"The twins."

He scowled, searching her eyes, reaching out and hunting for the answer.

"Don't do that," she said firmly.

Apparently she expected it, but he had done it so instinctively that he had not even realized he was trying to snag her thoughts.

His jaw tightened, he wanted her to leave.

"I cannot imagine what we have to talk about where they are concerned," he commented.

"Your friend just left my office a few minutes ago."

"My _friend_?" he asked innocently, pretending ignorance, even though he had a good idea who she was talking about.

"Mr. Malfoy," she answered. "And don't pretend like you don't know who I mean … you wrote him a letter, so you must have wanted him to get involved," she complained. "Why would you do that and say those things to him … what else did you tell him? Did you tell him about -"

"Get in here," he ordered gruffly, worried some prefect or other student might be lurking in the corridor.

To his surprise, she did. He gritted his teeth as she passed by him into his office; he waited a moment, fighting back the unwelcome desire as he closed the door. He leaned back against the door and stared at her. She had turned to him and an expression of wariness crossed her face.

"You scold me about what I might have said to Lucius, yet you are ready to spout off about it in the middle of the corridor," he said angrily. "I did not tell him about the … the _thing_ … between us, if that is why you are really here."

"It was one of the reasons, yes," she answered softly. "I don't want the twins expelled. Why couldn't you talk to me first before … getting someone else involved? The Headmaster has agreed with me and he approves of my plans for them in the next term."

"I have the right to do what I see fit and you have no place telling me otherwise, no matter what … sort of connection we have," he replied.

She lowered her eyes, looking down at her hands which she had drawn together in front of herself. She frowned ever so slightly and her eyes matched the emotions she was experiencing. She did not hide very much in the way she felt; she expressed her mood on the outside.

It was a simple gesture: her hands in front of her, clasped together; a demure sight, yet it unnerved him strangely. He did not know why this movement would affect him, somehow it was curiously attractive.

"I want to talk to you, about the twins … but about what happened. I think we need to sit down and discuss our situation," she said, keeping her eyes downcast.

"I knew you were coming down here," he responded. She nodded, lifting her eyes to his again.

"I don't want the twins expelled, Severus. Can we please discuss this reasonably, without arguing?" she asked.

What bothered him the most was her using his first name. It sounded the same as it had long ago, when they were teenagers, and it was a reminder of that time.

"Do you really want them expelled, is it really that important to you?" she questioned. "I know that what happened was bad, and yes, they broke rules, but just sending them away … is that really going to make them less reckless and wild? They'll grow up without proper guidance. Is that really a good idea?"

"I have made my choice," he said through clenched teeth. It was not so much the words she was saying, it was how she was saying them. She was passionate, and her emotions told him things that went beyond the physical act of seeing and hearing her make these statements.

"You can change your mind, can't you? Why is Mr. Malfoy so intent on the boys' removal? What did you say to him that made him so determined? None of the other governors have visited me to request I support expelling two students. I'm the one that was injured … shouldn't I be the first -"

"You are too emotional!" he spat, closing his eyes and pressing himself back against the door. "You want to discuss this situation reasonably, yet your emotions fly at me like weapons," he remarked, keeping his eyes closed.

She fell silent, but he did not want to open his eyes to look at her. Really, what did it matter, he could sense her just as easily. This was vastly different than sitting beside her at a meal: they were alone in his office, she was in his territory, _his space_.

"We were friends once," she asserted meekly. "This one thing I ask from you, not to help get the twins expelled … that's all I am asking from you, Severus. Can't you please stop this from happening? Mr. Malfoy made a threat, saying he would petition the other governors … saying he could still get them expelled."

"You did not even care what I thought, you said in front of everyone … told me I wouldn't, like I'm some student who is supposed to do what you say … you did not even listen to me … and now I'm supposed to pay attention to your pleading? What about what _I_ want?"

He opened his eyes now, staring at her, steeling himself against her emotions, his jaw set, glaring at her.

"I did not mean to not listen to you. But when have you ever listened to me? You've never cared what I thought. I tried to understand you, I tried to be your friend. At every turn you chased me away, stomped on me and … you hurt me. I cared about you, but you never cared about me. You just used me to get back at Sirius Black … and now you're using me as an excuse to get two students expelled, simply because you don't like them. Well, maybe I like them! Maybe I want them here!"

"Stop! Enough!" he shouted, moving forward toward her. "I don't want to hear about what happened back then, and I don't want to hear you say his name ever again!" he demanded. He was seething with anger as he stopped in front of her, glaring down into her face.

"I'm asking you not to do this one thing, please just let this go. Let the twins stay … that's all I'll ask of you. I'll not bring up the past again if that is what you want," she pleaded. "Why is this so hard? Why does it have to be so difficult? I just don't want them expelled … that's all I'm asking of you, this simple thing. I've never asked you for much. If you can't give your friendship to me, then can't you at least do this?"

Severus was beside himself; perhaps that was even literal because he was staring at a woman who supposedly carried part of his soul tied to hers.

On one hand he wanted to curry favor with Lucius and on the other he had Celeste standing here begging him for something. He was certain that Malfoy would delight in having two of Arthur Weasley's sons expelled. There was no doubt about that: he knew when he wrote to Lucius that it would gain an immediate response from the man.

Why couldn't Celeste have come to him before he wrote the letter?

"It is out of my hands now," he admitted.

"Why? You can stop this from happening and -"

"You do not understand," he insisted. "I have … already signed the petition. He came to see me first. I did not know he would go to talk to you. He did not say he would," he explained. "Lucius and Arthur Weasley, the twins' father, have a history, they despise each other … I knew that already … I knew he would -"

"Jump at the chance … that's why he was so determined," Celeste finished, unhappy and completely disappointed with him. "So you used these two children as pawns to help your friend. Is that what this is, just a game to you and this Malfoy man!?" she accused angrily.

"_No_!" he lied. "Maybe," he conceded.

She crossed her arms and glared at him. Something in her stance and the way she held herself made him know it would do no good to lie to her.

"I mean to say, it is not as simple as you make it sound," he insisted.

"How am I supposed to make it sound, Severus?"

He did not respond, he was too close to her; he could feel her disappointment and dissatisfaction with his actions. Severus balled his hands into fists at his side, resisting the urge to reach out and touch her.

"Did Mr. Malfoy think I would automatically agree with whatever he said? Was I supposed to believe this was some grand gesture of concern?" she asked. "You've just admitted that it's not. So I'm just a pawn for you and Mr. Malfoy and it's just incidental I'm involved. Who cares what _I_ want, as long as you two get what you want," she accused.

"There is more to all of this than that, _and you know it_," he stated defiantly.

"Our bond? It has nothing to do with the twins, it is a completely separate situation."

"Is it? _If_ it were not for them, we would not know about … _it_," he countered.

"Then maybe we should thank them for inadvertently revealing the truth to us."

"Thank them! _You cannot be serious_," he announced.

"Would you rather we didn't know the truth? Do you want to go back to being oblivious to our past?" she asked. "Maybe that's fine for you, it's not for me. I would rather know, no matter … _no matter _how much it hurts me. I wouldn't trade my friendship that I had with Lily for anything, or even what I had with you. I cared about you, but I know that feeling is not mutual and never has been."

Severus opened his mouth to reply but quickly closed it again. If there was one thing he knew, saying too much to a female was a dangerous thing to do, especially this one.

He wanted to turn away, to escape the close contact, but he could not move. He felt like a fool, standing there staring at her, not wanting to speak for fear of saying too much.

On one hand to be unaware of Celeste and have no connection with her would be a blessing, but on the other there were memories of Lily and Celeste and the friendship he had shared with them that he did not want to lose. To remove Celeste would remove precious moments with Lily.

Though they were bittersweet, those memories were things he did not want to destroy or make go away. Every second was important, even if he had to remember some things he would rather forget.

"I hate what you did to me," she said, her expression becoming somber. "You hurt me terribly back then … and now as adults you have been very mean to me for no purpose. I never did anything to you, nothing to inspire such cruelty."

"It is not the same," he grumbled. "I did not know who you were."

"Would it have made any difference?" she asked. "If you had remembered everything, would you have treated me better?"

"Yes. It would have made a difference."

She looked very doubtful and searched his eyes intently, looking for proof that he was being honest.

This was a revelation for him as well: if he had known who she was from the start, he would have treated her differently. This fact startled him. He had not expected to feel this way so strongly, but when faced with the question it became crystal clear to him: on the first day she arrived as a professor, he would have felt completely different about her being here.

Knowing this about himself did not make Severus feel any comfort however; it made him curse himself for being a fool.

"I … believe I would have treated you better. If I had known who you were, if I had known we were friends," he admitted. "T-there would have been more reason to be friendly with you," he added.

She held an expression of confused surprise, startled by his blunt statement.

"You saying that aloud to me is proof that my world has been turned upside down," she started. "Out of everyone, you are the only person who has been honest with me," she suggested. "My parents, Granny, Dumbledore - all of the people I trusted the most - they all lied to me and hid the truth from me. You on the other hand have given me your most horrible and blunt opinions and deepest loathing," she went on. "I guess I could see it as the worst of you … but at least I know you can be honest … at least that's something."

Severus' eyebrows rose, not at all sure what to make of this exhibition. Her expression softened, and became sympathetic in reaction to his surprise.

"It was a long time ago," he said tersely, becoming wary of her, thinking she had come down here to trap him, that all this was some sort of well thought out devious plan of hers.

"If we were simply long-lost friends, I might not worry about it so much," she offered. "We are more than that to each other."

"Did I not already … admit there was more to all this than just those silly twins?" he insisted.

She made a great huff, or perhaps it was more a sigh. Her emotions were confused and he felt the same conflict within himself.

Suddenly Severus gasped. He thought he was going to melt right through the floor of his office.

He looked down to find she had reached out and taken hold of his hand.

Her fingers wrapped around his fist. She squeezed gently, making his fingers loosen instantly from their clenched position.

She forced her fingers under his.

"W-what are you doing?" he choked out, unable to move.

She did not reply, and for the first time Severus was afraid of her and the power she had over him. Severus narrowed his eyes and squeezed her hand.

"Do you hate me so much, Severus?" she asked softly. "Is this how it will be with us? Arguing over nothing and hating each other without any reason to? I don't want to live like that … but I don't know how to help you."

"_Help me_!? Who said I wanted help?" he barked.

"I think you want my help more than you are willing to admit."

"And what kind of _help_ do you think you can give me?" he wondered, tightening his hold on her hand. He was unconsciously reaching out with his free hand to take hold of her other arm.

After he did it, he noticed what he was doing. He lowered his eyes to the place where his fingers circled her arm. He pulled, drawing her closer. She did not resist and he lifted his eyes to hers again; there was something in them that he could not fully fathom. There was no doubt she was afraid and wary, but something underneath that emotion made him suspicious.

"Are you trying to offer yourself to me? If you are, I will not reject you, I am a man after all," he announced boldly. It was an attempt to be insulting, but it did not come out quite how he wanted. The distraction was that he despised the fabric of her sleeve, he hated that it separated his hand from her skin.

"I … had to come down here," she answered, her voice sounding very strange to him.

"_Had to_," he repeated, staring down into her upturned face; he knew it was the bond they shared that was pulling them together. He felt like a magnet trapped by the powerful pull of another magnet.

"Wanted to," she said gently.

"You play dangerous games, Celeste," he spoke softly. "You come down here into my domain, flaunting yourself … begging a request of me, tempting me with your presence," he went on, narrowing his eyes as he leaned forward.

He could not really help what he was doing, it just happened. He had not expected to want to kiss her, but then he remembered kissing her as a teenager; that thought mixed with the bond was a powerful potion. It was a reaction to her physical nearness and every bit of rational thought quickly spilled from his brain.

It felt inevitable that he should kiss her right at that moment. There was not really anything else to talk about: she was here, and, to his way of thinking, she had come down here to offer him something other than a little chat about the Weasley twins.

She did not struggle or pull away, and it only took a second to press his lips against hers.

It was indescribable, far different from those awkward teenage attempts at kissing, not that they had been bad. This was different, he was an adult and so was she. There was not much comparison in his mind to what the experience was then and now.

That whole episode from the past seemed so innocent and long ago; this was like willingly stepping into a fire.

He wrapped his arms around her, gathering her up; her arms came up around his back, he could feel her little fingers pressing into his flesh. She was so soft. He lifted one of his hands to tip her head back farther, but also so he could touch her face.

She sighed and that was the spark that made him take the kiss further. He did not care in that moment, he simply wanted to devour her. If he could, he would willingly melt her into his body and make them one person. If he could do that, he knew he would be a whole person again.

Then reality snapped back into place and he became fully aware of what he was doing. The lust and desire were threatening to overwhelm his mind, the bond making him do things he would not normally do.

He did not want or love Celeste and he ripped himself away from her, horrified by what he had done, staring at her with disbelief.

"I … have lost my mind … my senses," he said in a fractured voice. "You have bewitched me, you … you -"

He stopped his complaint because he could feel her fear, it was falling out of her like water from a broken dam. "What were you thinking!? Coming down here alone!" he scolded.

She did not answer but hugged her arms around herself. She had not planned this thing out, he was sure. Perhaps she hoped to sway him by her mere presence, he could not be sure. If he broke into her mind, he would know, but he did not want to try that again, it would just mean a stronger connection to her.

"You've invaded my space!" he barked angrily. "You've invaded my soul! What else do you want from me!?" he shouted.

Celeste jerked, stepping back from him.

"There is no joy in you … no happiness," she accused, her emotions striking him like a whip. "Everything in you is cruel and bitter. I haven't yet felt anything good from you. It's like someone ripped all the goodness out of you. Why? Why are you like this?"

Severus leaped forward, shoving her towards the door, wanting her to leave before he allowed her to make a complete fool of him.

"You get out of here," he ordered.

"Severus, -"

"GET OUT!" he cut in loudly. "Don't you come back down here!"

She turned and fled, practically running from the room, snatching the door open so that it banged hard against the wall as she disappeared.

Severus desperately wanted to run after her, to stop her, to drag her back. He fought the urge; his temple began to throb painfully and he knew exactly what that meant. He stumbled to the door and closed it and then very carefully made his way back to his chair.

He collapsed into it, closed his eyes and battled the conflicting emotions that threatened to destroy his self-control. He absentmindedly rubbed his forehead, trying to soothe away this upset to his ordered life.

He had not been able to control himself. Her being near him had totally destroyed his rational side. She was dangerous, and the fact that she would willingly come down here meant she was too clever for her own good.

He needed the potion and he hunted desperately in his robe pocket. Finding the vial, he pulled out the stopper and downed the liquid. He would have to make more and try his hand at strengthening the elixir. If he did not, he feared that he would not survive the holiday without yielding to what this magical bond was trying to make him do.

He did not love Celeste, but the kiss made him know that he wanted her, and the worst of it was that she behaved as if she wanted him too.


	62. Chapter 62

Giving and Receiving

The morning after the students left for the Christmas holiday, Celeste found an envelope pushed under her office door. Once she had opened it, she found inside a list of names and a message that read:

_The enclosed list of names represents those governors most likely to be contacted and pressed on the issue about which you are most passionate. I would advise you to write to them as soon as possible and express the desire and reasons for your preferred outcome to the situation._

_All twelve governors will be at the Ministry party scheduled to take place here at the school. Perhaps you will use your very unique charm on them? I admit it is quite effective._

The letter was not signed, but she had no doubt who had written it. Celeste sat down at her desk and pondered the names and the letter. She was not sure what to make of it or the offer of help, if that was really what this was supposed to be.

She pulled out some blank parchment and began the task of forming a letter to the school governors. She had no idea why she was going to trust Severus or his list, but she decided it could not hurt anything to write to all of them.

First she crafted a special letter to each of the governors whose names Severus had provided. Once this letter was written and she was satisfied, she took out her wand and cast _Geminio_, making a copy of the letter for each person on the list.

Next she wrote out a letter to the governors not listed, and finally, after magically copying these, she wrote one more letter to the last remaining governor, Lucius Malfoy.

When she had finished, she read over each different version one more time. Once she was sure they were going to be acceptable, she began to fold them and place each in an envelope, addressing them by hand and making them ready to be sent.

"Celeste?"

She looked up from the next to last letter and saw her grandmother standing in the doorway.

"I came on ahead; your mother and father will be up shortly," said Granny as she entered the room and sat down in one of the empty chairs.

"I've still got a few things to finish up," Celeste informed. "I'm writing letters to the school governors."

"The governors?"

Celeste hesitated. In the past she had always told Granny everything; now she was wary of bringing up anything about the Hippogriff attack, Lucius Malfoy or what happened between her and Severus.

"Is there something I should know?" wondered Granny aloud, her eyes searching Celeste's face.

Celeste still did not respond, but the events were burning inside of her and she hated this horrible feeling of distrust, especially directed on her beloved Granny.

"I know you are upset with me, child. I understand why -"

"Granny, I -"

"Let me finish," insisted Granny. "I know that I did not tell you the truth," Granny confessed. "I knew this day would come and I have dreaded it, seeing you stare at me with wary distrust … I always knew to expect it, but that doesn't make this any easier for me."

"I don't want to feel this way," Celeste offered miserably, staring down at her quill, hating the burden of what she was and that it was coming between her and her grandmother.

"This thing has been a weight on me since you were a girl returned from England. Sometimes I didn't recognize you … that scared me. There were many days I found myself aching to tell you everything so I would not have to fight with John any more. You would understand now the days and weeks when he and I would not speak to each other."

Celeste nodded.

"Truthfully, I don't think he likes what he did," suggested Granny. "What he chose to do was wrong and he knows it … but he's afraid of losing you. He believes he had no other option … and really, what else could he do? Besides that, he's so used to being right and doesn't want to be wrong."

"I know that, but I want him to let me make my own choices now. I'm an adult. I know he wants to protect me … but it's not up to him any more."

"We love you, Celeste, and we want what is best for you. Your father is not going to make it easy on you if he feels strongly about what he thinks is right."

"I do need to talk to you, to tell you … about Severus and me and what I remember," admitted Celeste.

"This man, Severus Snape … when you first came back, there were things he talked about through you. He came through very strongly back then. He must have a keen mind to connect through you so powerfully."

Celeste cringed. Hearing this information forced her to think more about him. He had given her the list of governor names. What did that mean? Why would he do that? He did not have to, but he did. Celeste was confused and now mad at him for sending her such mixed signals.

"So … something has happened between you?"

"Why do you think th-"

"Celeste, I saw it on your face the minute I said his name. You know what this connection means for you far better than anyone else, but I've read enough about it to understand what the inevitable outcome will be for you and him."

"Granny, I -"

"Don't underestimate this, Celeste … _you know better_," Granny warned, her tone forceful and serious. "Don't underestimate him either. There are things he used to say that troubled me … do you really know him? I know you have memories of this man from your childhood, but neither of you are children any more."

"I don't know what to do," said Celeste, staring at her grandmother desperately. "He … I think he hates me … or … I'm confused. He gave me this list of names to help me … I can't be sure yet … he's just so … _empty_."

"Empty?"

"His emotions … it's … like he is void of anything good. I don't know how to help him … I'm scared. I keep thinking that all of it is my fault, that I've contributed to destroying his soul."

"Whatever his situation, I doubt he will appreciate pity, child," Granny offered, worried and concerned for her granddaughter.

"I hate feeling this way," Celeste complained. Then she put her head down on her arms and made a whimpering noise.

"What is the matter?"

"I don't know. He's upset about something," answered Celeste.

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now, _always_ right now. I wish he would be happy about something for once," Celeste muttered.

"Tell me about him, about what you remember from when you two were children … and tell me why you are writing to the governors and what happened between you and him," Granny encouraged gently.

Celeste lifted her head and gave a sigh. After a few moments of trying to figure out what she wanted to say, she decided to tell Granny everything. What did it matter? It would be better to tell Granny and have her counsel than close herself off. Maybe Severus could do that, but Celeste was not going to allow his influence to direct her down whatever path he chose. Even if she had part of him, she was going to fight to remain herself.

-------------------------------[88]---------------------------------

As John Fairstone and his wife sat down at the table in the Great Hall, he gave Severus a very unfriendly glare. The house tables had been removed because no students were there, and a smaller table had been set up for the few remaining staff and guests.

Severus ignored them as best he could. The Headmaster and Professor McGonagall had sat down as well, and he was thankful they were in between him and those dreadful Fairstone people. He wondered where the grandmother was; he was aware of Celeste's location.

He did not really know why he had given her the list of names. It was not as if she did not know who the governors were or could not figure it out. She would obviously not know which of them Lucius would be more likely to approach, but he really could not fathom why he had written her the note.

This contradiction in himself made him angry; it had been a sudden impulse and he had gone with it. He forced the letter under her door when she was asleep; it was always easier when she was asleep. Being outside her door, however, had made him not want to leave, so he stood there for a long time in the dimly lit corridor, confused and unhappy.

Was she writing letters right now? He was pretty sure she must be, because her parents were here for breakfast yet she was not. It felt as though she was above him in the castle, but he could not quite tell exactly where, whether she was in her office or somewhere else.

"Is there anyone else who stays here for vacation?" Mrs. Fairstone wondered aloud as food appeared on the table.

"There are a few others," McGonagall answered. "Mr. Filch our caretaker, Hagrid has a cottage on the grounds of course, Madam Pomfrey, Professor Trelawney is here and Madam Pince. The rest of the staff have already left. I'm sure some of them will return for the Ministry party."

Mrs. Fairstone's expression became very curious.

"Usually we would have some students remain," Dumbledore said. "But the Ministry wishes to host a party here after Christmas. It is a gala for a rather interesting building they wish to construct."

Now it was Mr. Fairstone who perked up, where previously he had seemed very disinterested in the conversation.

"A building?" he asked.

"Yes. For some time the Ministry has been interested in creating a museum," explained Dumbledore. "One might have thought it would have already been constructed years ago. Unfortunately, the politics of the matter have prevented it from being completed."

"Everyone has an opinion on what it should be, but very few agree … and it has usually ended in arguments and bitter disputes," said McGonagall.

"The funding for the project has also been at a standstill for the past twenty years," Dumbledore added.

"Location tends to be an issue as well. I am more inclined to believe it is just that nobody really knows what they want, so nothing gets done," McGonagall offered. "If it had been like this back when Hogwarts was built, we would probably not even be here," she stated firmly.

"Do they have a builder in mind?" Mr. Fairstone asked, but at the moment of his question Celeste and Granny appeared in the doorway.

"Good morning," Celeste offered cautiously as she and Granny stopped in front of the table.

"Is there room for two more?" Granny wondered, grinning as she made her way around and sat down beside John.

Celeste moved towards Severus' end of the table instead of following her grandmother. Perhaps it was that she was used to sitting beside him at the Head Table and on this particular end. It seemed as if she did it without thought to her actions.

Everyone was looking at her once she sat down, including Severus. She had chosen the opposite side from her family; Celeste noticed it once she was seated, and immediately her face paled. The others continued to stare at her and a crease appeared between her eyebrows.

"Your mother wants to go shopping with you this afternoon," John Fairstone blurted out.

"Sh-shopping … ?" Celeste announced, frowning.

"Yes," her father answered.

Severus was not sure if this comment was true or an attempt to draw attention away from his daughter. Either way, everyone had turned to look at her mother and her cheeks colored.

"Well, I did say I'd like to do some shopping while I was here … for Christmas," Mrs. Fairstone allowed. "And I didn't bring anything for a party … I wasn't aware there would be one here."

"Party?" Celeste said, her tone confused.

"The Ministry party, after Christmas," said Severus.

"Oh," Celeste responded. "I didn't really think all of you would stay after Christmas. I'm better now and I -"

"We did not plan on staying after Christmas," her father cut in. "I was hoping to talk to you privately about all that, now that you have finished your work," he added, giving Celeste a very intent expression.

"For this term," Celeste reminded.

"We'll discuss this in private later," her father said sternly.

"Dad, I'm not quitting and going back home in the middle of the school year," Celeste insisted. "I have an obligation here right now. You have always told me to finish what you start … don't tell me now I have to quit because of what I am and what has happened between me and Severus," she stated, staring back at her father in earnest.

Mr. Fairstone frowned, looking down the table at his daughter with a great deal of conflict etched into his stern face.

"Let's all eat breakfast and worry about the other stuff later," Granny announced.

"Celeste needs to have a good rest," Mrs. Fairstone added. "I'm sure she has been working very hard and she has been through a lot this past week," she went on, placing her hand on her husband's arm. "Maybe it would be better to talk about all of this later, like you suggested, John."

Severus could see John Fairstone's jaw was set, but the man nodded stiffly and did not comment on the situation further. He appeared very unhappy for the remainder of breakfast.

Severus did not really care about the man's happiness either way, but it was a distraction and Celeste was being pretty reserved and quiet herself. It was unusual for her to not be talking.

He would usually be pleased, but as he ate his meal it became clear that something was missing. He had become so used to hearing her persistent voice that the silence began to unnerve him. There was a vacuum which he had not expected to want filled.

After the meal, Dumbledore stood up and Mr. Fairstone did so as well; he was scanning the walls and the enchanted ceiling curiously. He and Dumbledore began to talk about the building, which offered a reason for Mr. Fairstone to ignore Severus and Celeste. Professor McGonagall excused herself, which left him, Celeste, her mother and grandmother at the table.

"What happens if you go back to America?" Severus asked quietly so only she would hear him. "That is obviously what your father wishes you to do, for you to return with them," he added.

"It is … at least from everything I know, it will be very difficult, even impossible. The only way it would probably work is if we had the separation spell put back on us, but then that still might not be successful. I don't know if it will work properly a second time. None of the other Weavers have had a working spell put on them before," Celeste answered.

"It was attempted in the past, but it did not go well and never did anything other than make matters worse," Granny added. She was staring down towards them and had heard enough to realize what they were talking about.

Severus did not really know w hat to say. What did this mean for him? He watched Celeste, gazing into her eyes and considered how open they were. He knew if he pressed he could know her every thought, snag every memory from her mind. He thought it would even be easier, considering their magical bond. He was reluctant only because he did not want to deal with her anger directed at him.

"And if you go shopping with your mother," he wondered, "when you leave the castle …"

"I guess we'll find out," she responded, giving him a half smile.

"Is that your best answer, _we'll find out_? I find that completely unacceptable," he muttered grumpily and then sighed because his comment caused her to react emotionally. "I am not angry with you," he added. "It is just that I do not know what to expect, or what to do about all this."

"There is not much you can do, unless you can find a way to separate yourself from Celeste," said Granny.

"The spell the Headmaster created did appear to work. Perhaps it might be better to -"

He paused because Celeste was frowning and her emotions reflected that frown.

" … I mean to say, it may be something to consider as an alternative, or -"

He paused again because her frown had turned to a glower.

" … at least it is something to think about," Severus finished hurriedly.

"Is that what you want?" asked Celeste, a cold unfriendly tone to her voice.

He got ready to answer, but he knew better not to. That emotion she was sending signaled to him clearly this was not a question he should answer aloud. Perhaps it was his instinct or some self-preservation that made him resist his impulse to say _yes_. He knew if he answered in the affirmative, she would most surely become offended.

"He's rather clever, isn't he?" Granny mused, studying Severus with a keen curiosity.

Celeste gave a _humph_ and eyed him suspiciously.

"So, are we going to do some shopping?" Mrs. Fairstone asked. "I'd love to get out and do something interesting. We've been holed up in the inn in town for the past few days. I'm tired of looking at the same boring walls. I wasn't all that pleased with the bed or the room. Your father even griped about it and he usually likes rustic living."

"Well, it could be worse, Mom … he could have took you camping again," suggested Celeste, which caused her mother's expression to turn sour and her grandmother to laugh.

"I have work to do," Severus said abruptly and stood up, thinking it would be better to make his escape now before they pulled him into some inane and frivolous conversation. They seemed like silly people to him, with lives no different from any others with whom he had come into contact.

He just wondered how in the world he was going to get out of this connection with Celeste, and some part of him was starting to hesitate. Did he really want her to leave?

He had no answer, but the idea of it made him as equally unhappy as the thought of her staying. He was not sure how he could ever come to terms with this conflict.

--------------------------------------[88]---------------------------------

Why did she do this?

Severus glowered at the offending thing, not sure how to regard it. He sat mutely for a long while, staring at the item he had found on his desk. It was a package wrapped in green paper with an obnoxiously large silver bow on top of it.

When he eventually dared to touch it, he used his wand. He gently lifted the flap of the note that was attached. Written inside were the words,

_To: Severus_

_From: Celeste_

_Merry Christmas_

She had bought more than gifts for family when she was out shopping with her mother. Severus did not understand the meaning of giving him a gift two days before Christmas. Why give him a present early? Why give him a present at all? He did not ask for anything from her. Why sneak down into his office and put it here?

That was the most annoying fact of all, that she had entered his office unattended and uninvited. Had she snooped around? He eyed the surface of his desk suspiciously and then hunted around inside the desk drawers.

He could find nothing out of order or moved, but he still did not like her entering his private area. It was warded of course, but one effect of the bond seemed to render those kinds of spells useless.

Severus sat back in his chair, trying to fathom why she would give this gift to him early. Perhaps she expected him to give her something? He pondered that thought and decided that must be what it meant. Well, he was not buying her a gift, who did she think she was? Did she think she deserved a gift from him?

He would have gone to complain at her immediately, but she was not in the castle at that moment. He had no idea where she was, but he could sense she was a far distance away. She must have gone somewhere with her family.

Severus detested when she would leave the castle; he could feel the stretch of the strings, the magical bond that tied them together. How could she stand it, he wondered? Did she not feel the pull in the same manner he did?

She always seemed so busy and her nature of being all over the place was starting to cause his digestive system pains. His stomach was in knots when she was gone, and for the past two days he had not eaten well at all.

He was sure her flighty behavior was the cause of it. One minute she was in the library, next she was out somewhere with her mother. Then he might sense her high above on the Astronomy Tower, Merlin only knew what she was doing up there. Later she might be randomly exploring a corridor with her father or outside wandering the grounds alone.

Celeste Fairstone did not seem to sit still all that much except when she was asleep. Severus was seriously considering using a charm to magically bind her to a chair so she would be still and stop roaming.

He messed idly with the ribbon on top of the gift, poking it with his wand. After much internal debate, he decided to open the gift. He pulled away the green paper, revealing a cardboard box. He pulled back the flap of the box and peered inside.

A green velvet cloth rested neatly inside. He reached in and picked it up. It was actually a velvet bag and, from the weight and feel of it, he guessed that there must be some sort of book inside.

He untied the braided cord and pulled out the contents. It was indeed a book, along with a smaller package wrapped in brown paper. The book was very well made, the cover a dark brown supple leather. The letters engraved on the front cover read, '_Modern Potions, 1991 Global Edition'_.

Severus did not know what to think and could not imagine how she had obtained this book. The _Modern Potions_ book was published every few years and was usually available for purchase in February of its production year. It was a book filled with newly invented potions, revised techniques and essays and discussion about potions.

How had she gotten her hands on one over a month early? Besides that, this was the deluxe edition, which was much more expensive than the standard version.

He was surprised and he very rarely liked surprises; this might be an exception to that however. The only problem was, he did not know how to accept this gift from her. An uncomfortable feeling began to nip at his stomach. He ran his fingers over the cover of the book; a great desire to open it and start reading came over him.

To distract himself from doing that, he instead opened the smaller brown paper package.

Twelve biscuits rested on the open paper. He recognized them instantly and he remembered eating them before. They were her grandmother's creations; Celeste would usually call them cookies.

Severus wanted to hate these little bits of food, but the sight of them was like seeing a long lost friend returned. These little biscuits had no emotions; they held no opinion on him, whether he was good or bad.

He had a sudden uncomfortable sense of his mother, like she was not very far away. For some reason he was reminded of her and that she was no longer alive.

This was the first time in many years he had let himself think about her, or even miss her. He tried to press the thoughts away, wondering when and where Celeste's grandmother might have cooked these biscuits. Had she used Hogwarts kitchens?

Severus reached out and carefully picked one up, lifted it to his mouth and took a bite. He closed his eyes and savored the delicious flavor of the baked sugary treat. The taste was better than he remembered. He had never tasted anything so good: it was like coming home, but to a home where the people inside wanted and needed you.

He had an extremely difficult time swallowing. For some reason, it felt like a huge lump was in his throat, choking him.

A crack formed in his emotional wall, the barrier behind which he hid his most personal and vulnerable self. That little crack let escape emotions he did not want to experience. A horrible sense of self-loathing overwhelmed him.

The lost and powerful reality was that he was all alone, that he was stuck here at this school for one reason only, and not for himself, never for him. He had given up everything for love and had gained nothing for himself. He had betrayed the one thing that meant anything to him and he knew he deserved his fate. He was a horrible man, an unkind and mean person. How could he ever expect anything other than this empty existence of no love and no understanding?

He stood up, wanting to escape these emotions. He felt trapped and walked around towards the door, then realized that merely leaving the room would not afford him the escape he desired. He began to pace, fighting to contain his emotions and repair the internal wall.

He flung out a hand angrily and marched back over to his desk, ready to pull out his wand and blast the cookies and book out of existence. He stopped himself, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

What had happened? What had caused this upset in him, the gift or the cookies? His eyes flew open and he exacted the most loathing glare he could manage. The cookies!

Her grandmother had done something to them to make him feel this way! His lip quivered and he found his wand, pointing it at the cookies. However, as much as he tried to, he could not bring himself to Vanish them.

They tricked him, Celeste had betrayed him. How could she do this to him, use bewitched food to manipulate him?

Then he felt her - she was returning to the castle. He could feel her hasty approach, the magical strings were slackening very quickly. Was she running?

His eyes widened; he was frightened of the emotions he was experiencing and of her rapid approach.

She must have felt his discomfort; she must have sensed or knew something was wrong with him. Now she was hurrying back, coming to check on him, no doubt running back to see what she could get out of this endeavor.

It did not take long for her to return from wherever she had gone. She must have expected it. The idea that he had just been tricked into eating bewitched cookies made him angry, and that anger made it easier to squash the vulnerable emotions.

"Severus!?" she called out at his office door as she knocked. "A-are you alright?" her voice asked.

He did not answer but stared at the door, unwilling to reply or to open it. He moved closer, narrowed his eyes, wanting to hex her.

"W-what's happened? A-are you mad because I gave you a present?" she asked through the door.

"Be quiet, you silly woman!" he spat viciously.

"Well, that's not a very nice thing to say to someone who gives you a thoughtful present," she responded heatedly. "I did it to thank you for -"

Severus snatched the door open, interrupting her. She gave a little startled jerk, then stared up at him wary and unsure.

"Don't you ever give me tainted food again!" he snarled.

"What are you talking about?"

"The … the biscuits -"

"Biscuits?" she repeated, confused.

"Cookies! Your grandmother's cookies … who do you think you are!? You bewitched them … _you_ made this happen!" he accused.

"I cannot believe you are serious," she muttered, crossing her arms. "I thought something had happened to you. I ran back here from lunch with my parents … we were in a very nice restaurant and -"

"You and your grandmother conspired to … to -"

"To what?" she cut in.

He opened his mouth to accuse them, but closed it again, thinking it would sound ridiculous to say they had somehow made him feel something he did not want to feel.

"Y-you … were upset, but it was different than usual," she said softly, watching him keenly.

"That's because you wanted it to happen!" he snarled.

"I gave you the present to thank you for the list and advice on the governors!" shouted Celeste loudly, startling him.

He stepped back from her because her anger had just leaped up, slamming him in the chest. As he moved back, she moved forward. She was pointing an accusing finger at him as she continued to yell.

"AND, I wanted to give you a Christmas present so you know I DON'T HATE YOU! But I know what you are trying to do, turn it into something devious and bad!! AND I GAVE IT TO YOU EARLY SO YOU WOULD NOT BE EMBARRASSED! SO you WOULD NOT have to feel UNCOMFORTABLE opening it in front of EVERYONE!! I just thought YOU would want to experience it PRIVATELY and would APPRECIATE IT MORE! I was THINKING OF YOU!!"

She was breathing hard, and her finger was still caught in midair from her final word. She lowered her hand slowly to her side, frowned and was obviously finished with her shouting.

Severus digested her explosion of anger and the words, taking a few moments to compose himself. He got ready to speak, but she stalled him.

"Granny did _not_ make you tainted cookies. She made me some and I had told her that you liked them so she made extra. They were made at the same time … if your cookies are tainted then so are mine. My grandmother doesn't need to use magic in her food and she would never do that, use cookies that are bewitched!"

"You eat one then!" he ordered.

Celeste marched over to the desk and, once she found them, she snatched one up and ate it quickly. Severus watched her and, after the whole cookie was gone, he realized he was wrong: nothing unusual happened to her.

He did not know what to do. He was embarrassed and uncomfortable, his shoulders slumped and he felt like a fool.

"What happened? You were upset … it was real," she pressed.

"Real … what do you mean, _real_?" he said coolly, trying to pretend it had not happened.

"You know what I mean. You were … emotional about something. It was real emotions, not anger … it was something else, it felt real. It was the first time I felt that kind of emotion from you. It was the gifts from me that did it."

"Don't flatter yourself," he snapped, looking bitter. He walked around past her, to sit back down at his desk. He started to clean up the mess, all the paper and frilly nonsense made by the gift. He ignored her, trying to pretend she was not in the room.

"I don't hate you, but you make it very hard to like you, Severus," she said gently.

"Who said I needed to be liked?" he asked, without looking at her.

"We're bonded by very powerful magic. I'd rather be able to coexist with you at the very least, but you continue to drive me away. The simplest things make you angry. It was a gift, a thank you and an attempt to make amends. Is that so hard to accept?" she wondered.

He was finished with cleaning up the mess but was left to stare at the book.

"Take it back," he said softly.

"No, it's a gift. You can do what you want with it, but I'm not taking it back," she insisted forcefully and walked over to stand by his chair.

"I don't want it."

"Yes, you do want it … and you haven't even asked me how I managed to get it. Aren't you even curious?" she offered.

"You are trying to change the subject," he complained, still not looking at her.

"My dad is friends with the publisher. I got a favor because my dad built the man's house. I heard the new edition was coming out next year and I had a feeling you bought them, so I got you one early," she explained.

Severus very hesitantly glanced up at her through his curtain of hair. She was staring down at him, her eyes fixed on him even though she could not see his face because it was hidden behind his hair.

"I do not need presents or favors or debts."

"You do need presents. I think you need lots of favors and there is no debt here, it's a gift," she countered.

"You just want to argue," he complained.

"And you want to hide yourself behind a wall and pretend indifference. I know you were affected, and it sounds like the cookies were what caused you to have a breakdown. You don't want to admit it. Maybe you are too embarrassed or afraid or just stubborn … but don't pretend like I don't know. I felt it … you can't hide it from me any more," she demanded.

"You ran all the way here to check on me?" he asked.

This time he lifted his head so he could look at her, his eyes found hers. She had an air of determination around her and her eyes sparked with it as she stared back into his.

"Of course, _you're my bonded_. What else would I do if I thought something happened to you?" she offered.

"So, if I was in danger, or hurt, you would?"

"Help you if I could, save you … protect you. It would be impossible not to do otherwise," she allowed, her mouth edging up on one side, "You would do the same for me. Remember the Hippogriff? You came to protect me even before we knew."

"Yes, I remember … how could I forget?" he responded.

"Are you going to stay angry with me about this? About all of this?" she questioned.

"If we get the Headmaster to put the spell back, we'll never be the wiser," he said, trying to change the subject.

"And when something happens to one of us, then what? We've been lucky for most of our lives that the spell has not been damaged till now. What do you think would be the consequences if something really bad does happen to one of us? We'd both be affected and then we'd have to go through this again." she explained. "There are things that happened to be previously that now make sense, but they obviously were not enough to damage the spell, Dumbledore created…but you can't think we'll stay lucky forever, Severus."

Severus did not respond. Her comment made him wonder what happened to her when he found out Lily was dead. It was the most tragic thing that ever happened to him and he tried to imagine what affect that might have had on Celeste. He was desperate to know but too afraid to ask; it bought up to many bad emotions and he did not want to deal with this any more right now: the gifts, the bond, the emotional reaction he had. It was all very troubling and forcing him down a path he was wary to travel.

Her nearness and proximity were certainly not helping avoid that path. Truthfully he did like the book and secretly craved the appreciation of someone who had good taste and was willing to cater to his desires. He had never really had that before; he was always the one who had to submit to external forces and other people. He had never really had anyone attempt to please him or submit to his wishes.

"Keep the book, Severus. It is not meant to be anything other than a gift. I thought you would like it, so I bought it for you. Don't be upset about it, just take it and enjoy it. You gave me the list of names, you helped me … I'm returning the favor. That is what friends do: they look out for each other and try to help."

He remained silent for a little while, not sure exactly what to say to her. Eventually he decided he really did not care about arguing about the gift or the biscuits any more. He just was not completely sure yet how to make this even so there would not be a debt owed to her, at least not any more than what he already owed her.

He had to face the reality that she had saved his life and, if it were not for her being what she was, he would be dead.

"Alright."

"Is … that it? _Alright?_" she pressed, her tone a little wary.

"Yes, that is it. I will keep the book. I would have bought it anyway, so this saves me the trouble," he commented.

She turned her head to the side, giving him a quizzical expression, seeming unsure whether she should believe this sudden submission to her.

"You can go back to your parents, I have no further need of you right now," he ordered, giving her a stern expression.

"Are you dismissing me?" she said coolly.

"You are in my office."

"I'm not a student."

"But now your presence is annoying me, which follows the same principle in how I would treat you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. Run along now," he said, waving his hand for her to leave.

She quirked her mouth to the side, turned and headed for the door.

"… and you ate one of my biscuits. You will need to give me one to replace the one that you devoured," he stated once she had reached the door

"You are unbelievable," she complained over her shoulder.

"And I will remind you this is my office. You came in here without even asking and -"

"I could have left it in your bedroom while you were sleeping," she interrupted, her tone carrying a lot of mischief, looking back at him from the doorway.

He narrowed his eyes as she smiled at him pleasantly. He did not offer any comment to her cheeky taunt and apparently she did not expect any, because a moment later she was gone.

He was left alone to consider the argument and how he was going to deal with her giving him a gift.

--------------------------------------[88]---------------------------------

Severus had little idea why he sought out her advice, though it seemed the appropriate thing to do given the situation.

He might have considered someone like Charity Burbage but there were a few reasons she was unacceptable. One, she was not at Hogwarts at present and second he did not want other staff to know what he was doing.

Another staff member knowing about his personal plans would only lead to gossip. Charity Burbage might have become friends with Celeste but he did not really trust her to keep a secret.

Celeste's grandmother had been a rather direct and blunt person about everything. She had willingly spoken openly to him about the condition he and Celeste had, unlike the parents. He believed that was the one reason he had decided she would be the best candidate to help him.

She seemed to be the only reasonable person he could go to with the request. He did not have very much time to figure the problem out himself, so he just went with his instinct.

"I need to speak with you alone about a delicate matter," said Severus, once he was able to catch her without anyone else around.

The old woman eyed him suspiciously. He wondered whether Celeste had told her about his accusation of magically altered cookies.

"If you want to accuse me to my face of bewitching you, then I'm all ears," she commented in a cool tone.

"I did wonder whether she would tell you, but your very direct answer confirms to me that she did," he responded. "However, that is not what I wish to discuss with you," he added.

She did not reply. Instead she continued to watch him with keen interest, which made him hesitate. There was something in her eyes, a sharp, direct intelligence; neither did she seem to mince words.

"I would like to speak to you privately," he stated.

"What did you have in mind?" Granny questioned.

"My office may be a better location to discuss this," he offered.

"Your office seems a hub of interesting conversations, particularly conversations held privately with my granddaughter," she suggested.

"Am I to gather from that comment that she has informed you of everything she and I have ever spoken about?" he wondered.

"I can't say if I know everything, but I am aware you did more than speak to my granddaughter in your office," she revealed. "She has also told me about things that happened when you two were teenagers," she added.

"I see."

"Do you?" she said briskly. "Perhaps you should get to the point. I don't share everything I know with everybody, but I do share a lot with my granddaughter and likewise she has always trusted me … that is, up until all this was revealed. I do not wish to lose her trust again, so if you are up to something that would harm my Celeste then you'll have more than magically altered cookies to worry about from me, young man."

"If you believe that I like this situation any better than your family does, then you are mistaken."

"I think you like it better than you are willing to admit. However you've used my granddaughter poorly for your own entertainment. Even as a teenager, it sounds to me like you were more interested in getting your way than concerning yourself with her feelings."

Severus' face colored, realizing just how much Celeste had probably told the old woman.

"I did not mean for things to happen they way they did … I never did those things to purposefully hurt your granddaughter," he insisted.

"Perhaps not, but you did them. Your lack of consideration for her is the problem. She seemed to be nothing more than an object you young men could play your silly rivalry games over. She trusted you and you betrayed her. Do you ever think about the fact that she actually did care about you?"

"I did not ask her to be my friend!" he complained, beginning to wish he had never spoken to this woman.

"I don't think you and I have anything else to discuss," she stated and turned, walking away.

"Wait one moment," he demanded, walking forward and stopping in front of her. She glowered up at him, looking ready to hex him if he did not move out of her way.

"She surprised me with a Christmas present, as I am sure you are aware since some of your cooking was enclosed with the gift."

The old woman did not respond.

"The book she gave me is … very expensive. I have need of your service, your advice on what I can purchase to settle this debt," he blurted out, uncomfortable to have to actually have to say it.

"I don't understand," she responded. "Are you saying you want to buy Celeste a gift?" she asked.

"Don't speak of it so casually," he complained. "Since she felt the need to present me with such an expensive gift, I am now further in her debt and she knows it. I do not wish to be in her debt any more than I presently find myself. I feel obliged to purchase something to compensate her for the book."

"If you really don't want it, then give it back to her," Granny contested. "Besides, Celeste would not think of it as a debt, she would -"

"I already tried to give it back," he cut in impatiently and then gave a great huff of frustration. "I do not know how to deal with her rationally … she … became very angry and ranted at me and chattered away until I was more inclined let the matter go just to get her out of my office. She can be … very persuasive sometimes … when she talks … and … I don't know how she convinced me to keep it. Now I really am not sure what happened," he went on in a fractured tone.

"So, you want to buy her a present. I never thought this would happen," she replied.

"I do not wish to be in her debt! I did not want a gift from her. Regardless of what you may believe, I do have some idea how the female mind works. I must purchase a present to compensate for the one she has given me," he stated. "If I do not, I will never hear the end of it, or she will give me those unfavorable glances. If I offer something acceptable, then she cannot hold it over my head that she went out of her way to … to -"

"Be your friend?"

"I simply need advice on what to buy. Is there anything she requires or something she has need of?" he pressed, his tone a little desperate.

"She doesn't require or need anything. A gift should represent you but also be something the person you are buying it for would like," Granny explained.

"Madam, I understand the premise of buying a gift for someone," he growled. "What is something that would be acceptable for her?"

"You want me to assist you in abusing my granddaughter?"

"No, that is not how it is."

"Then how is it?"

"Oh, this is worse than talking to _her_," he complained bitterly.

"I will help you, if you make me a promise."

"This all makes sense now, she's just like you … what kind of promise?"

"I know something she wants. She saw it in a shop in London and I noticed her looking at it very fondly. I intended to buy it for her, but perhaps you would rather."

"What is it?"

"The promise?"

"What do you want?"

"You will be more respectful to my granddaughter from now on. I don't want to hear about you mauling her without her consent. I do want you to treat her more gently, as a man should treat a woman."

Severus did not answer right away. He frowned, unsure whether he should agree to this request.

"If you can't do that, then I don't think you should buy her a gift," Granny stated.

"I … if I do this, will you promise never to speak of this conversation to her?" he asked.

"If you will promise to be kinder to my granddaughter and more respectful, then I will be as silent as the grave on this conversation," said Granny.

"Very well, I accept. Now, tell me about this object that she desires."


	63. Chapter 63

At first Severus had been reluctant to buy the gift that Celeste's grandmother described. He even complained that the suggestion was not an appropriate gift for him to purchase; in his opinion it was frivolous and conveyed emotions he did not intend.

The old woman's immediate response was to ask him what sort of gift did he imagine was appropriate to give to a woman he had kissed, shared part of his soul with and had treated poorly since he first met her.

Severus really had no respectable reply to Zora Fairstone's blunt argument, so he chose to remain silent. His refraining from comment seemed to confirm something for this old woman. She simply smiled pleasantly after that and said he could take her advice or not and that it was up to him.

Something about this woman reminded him very much of Dumbledore. He wanted to dislike her, but the odd thing about the whole conversation was that he came away from it feeling more comfortable dealing with her than with the Headmaster. On reflection he decided to take her advice and buy the gift she claimed Celeste wanted.

It was Christmas Eve when he ventured out to make the purchase. He found himself surrounded by last-minute shoppers late in the evening, detesting the idea and questioning his sanity as to why he had decided to take up this quest.

He had come in search of a silly useless gift for a silly chatterbox. He was sure all this stress over the last month had addled his senses. He had rarely put himself through this kind of torture for anyone and he felt very foolish as he walked up to the shop where Granny had said the gift could be found.

Severus waited until there were no other shoppers inside before he entered. He was grateful that nobody he knew saw him enter the shop or make the purchase. He was in and out as quickly as possible, barely giving the shop owner time to greet him. He was exceptionally glad that the old woman had given detailed instructions on where in the store the item was, exactly what it looked like and how much it would cost.

It was such a small thing, but, after he left the shop and was on his way back to Hogwarts, he felt a rather odd swell in his chest. An unfamiliar sense of accomplishment and pride began to come over him.

A part of him wanted to impress Celeste because she was a pureblood female and a respectable woman. People seemed to like her and something in his Slytherin nature knew that to impress someone like her could be advantageous.

He also felt a little devious delight in the knowledge that she would wonder how he had managed to buy her something she wanted. He could almost imagine her surprise and confusion on trying to figure out how he knew she wanted this silly little trinket.

He was not wealthy and, though he had never been wild in his spending habits, this little item was probably one of the most expensive things he had ever bought. Hogwarts' pay was nothing to brag about.

An eagerness to give Celeste the item and see her reaction began to consume his thoughts once he was in his office again. There was a stark anticipation that night that he had not felt since before Lily's death. She and his mother had probably been the only people besides Celeste who had ever given him meaningful Christmas presents.

There was the occasional Slytherin student who might attempt to try and flatter him or make a good impression. Usually those presents were never given with any form of affection or thoughtful regard and they were easily forgettable.

The gifts he had received from Lily, his mother and Celeste had been items he remembered, and some he still secretly cherished, hiding them away to protect them from prying eyes and hands.

On Christmas morning he placed the little box in his robe pocket and ventured out of the dungeon. He wondered how he would present it to her and that became a sticking point in his plans.

His moment of pause came at the top of the dungeon steps. Giving this present to her would mean much more to her than a simple exchange of goods, especially since it was such a thoughtful gift. The desire to impress her mixed with that wariness, and he worried momentarily over how to deal with whatever emotions this little gift might inspire in her.

Then he remembered: he had forgotten how it felt to actually like Celeste, to feel a warm regard and friendship for her. All of this time he had spent fighting her and disliking her; he wondered to what purpose it had really served him.

The emotional connection alone made him realize he needed to rethink how he dealt with her from now on.

Perhaps the gift would represent a new start in their friendship? Even if he did not love her, he did have this powerful magical connection with her. Surely he could find a way to be more careful in how he treated her. Celeste's mood, her mental and physical states affected him too: if he were unusually cruel to her, that would affect him negatively.

Maybe she was right to want them to find a way for them to co-exist better? Perhaps he would try it, or at least attempt to be more tactful in his behavior towards her; that is, if he knew where the silly creature was right now.

He remained at the entrance to the dungeon, knowing she was not in the castle. This spoiled things a little, but he thought she must be with her family somewhere. It did not feel like she was particularly far away, so perhaps she was out walking the grounds or in Hogsmeade.

Severus moved forward, on and into the Great Hall. However the sight of her parents and grandmother having breakfast with the Headmaster made him stop in his tracks as he entered the room.

"Good morning," Granny called out. Everyone turned their attention to him upon her greeting.

"Merry Christmas, Severus," offered Dumbledore, a pleasant smile on the man's face.

Severus nodded and continued on to the table, sitting down in his usual spot, wondering where Celeste might be and trying to pretend it did not matter. He noticed some unwrapped gifts nearby and realized that Celeste must have already been here and left again. She and her family must have exchanged gifts earlier, but where was she now?

Without Celeste it was too quiet. Severus attempted to eat breakfast, though he was sure John Fairstone kept giving him disapproving glances.

To end the silence, Dumbledore began to talk about past Christmases at Hogwarts, bringing up some of the various things students would do when they were at the school for the holiday.

"Sounds like John and his brothers when they were young. I remember them trying to use magic to make a snowman walk into Mr. Burgman's house," Granny started. "That man never got over the mess you boys made all those years ago. Still claims it ruined his daughter's Christmas to this day."

"She was the meanest person I ever met, you could hardly blame us," John Fairstone muttered.

"She did have a bad streak a mile wide. For someone so pretty on the outside, she sure did not show it on the inside. She was always set on the idea she would marry your brother … probably one of the reasons he moved to California," Granny mused.

"Yes, one of his many reasons," John added without elaborating further on his comment.

"Celeste has been gone longer than I expected. I thought she said she was going to come right back," said Celeste's mother. "I wanted her to try on the things I bought her … to make sure they would fit," she added, sounding disappointed.

"Last thing Celeste is thinking about is clothing, Rachel," Granny asserted with a half grin.

"Yes, but I hoped she might choose her mother over visiting a centaur on Christmas morning," complained Rachel.

"She did say she would be right back. I'm sure she will not be much longer," Dumbledore offered kindly.

Severus stared down at all of them; he could not believe what he was hearing.

"Who is she visiting?" asked Severus.

"She said she was meeting a friend, a centaur," Granny answered. "I think it is the centaur that helped her when she was a girl. Celeste told me she and he have spoken many times since she became a professor," she went on.

"You mean to tell me you all just let her walk out of here into the Dark Forest, alone?" he complained, his brows drawing together, a deep crease forming between them.

"Celeste said she has made many trips to visit this centaur and they had a prearranged meeting this morning," stated John, eyeing Severus.

"She told me you do not have centaurs in America. What do you even know about them!?" Severus complained, standing up.

John Fairstone's face turned red and he looked ready to do more than argue with Severus. Dumbledore spoke quickly to try and calm the disagreement.

"Severus, the centaur in question would not harm her. I know him and he is very trustworthy," Dumbledore commented. "I do not think there is anything about which we need be concerned."

"Well, I do," Severus contested and made a beeline for the door.

"Who does he think he is?" John said loudly, but Severus did not stop to debate or argue.

None came after him as he marched out of the Great Hall and then into the cold frosty air outside. He did not even think about using _accio_ to acquire his winter cloak. The only thing he could imagine was something dire happening to her in the Forest and then he would have to deal yet again with the aftermath of Celeste Fairstone's wild, careless nature.

Before Severus could get halfway across the grounds, he paused; he could feel her moving closer. In a little while he saw her exit the perimeter of the Forest. He waited as she walked up towards the castle in his direction.

He moved over to stand under one of the nearby trees. Celeste was smiling, a cheerful gait to her walk, very carefree and light.

"Good morning, Severus!" she called to him once she was near enough for him to hear.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Thinking?" she said, stopping beside the tree, a confused expression on her face.

"Going into the Forest alone," he stated harshly.

"I went to see Firenze … I told him I would see him this morning and -"

"_Firenze!_ I don't give a damn about the centaur," he cut in. "You put both of us in danger with your wild nature. After the Hippogriff attack, I thought you'd have learned better sense!" he went on, bitterness and anger in his voice.

"Firenze did not send the Hippogriff to attack me, that was an accident, and I don't know what you are yelling at me for, all the times I've entered the Forest this year I haven't been hurt once and -"

"I know that the centaur didn't send the Hippogriff to attack you! That you have been lucky so far doesn't mean anything. What I am saying is -"

He stopped, catching himself in mid-sentence. He had thought only a little while earlier that they would have a new start, now he wondered whether that would ever be possible.

"_You are_ … endangering both of us you know! It's not just you that would get harmed if something in the Forest decided to kill you."

Celeste frowned, and hugged her arms around herself, warily watching him as if she knew he had more to say.

"And your parents and your grandmother and even Dumbledore seem fine with it … oh yes, just let her skip off … into a highly dangerous area! Why would that be a problem!?" he muttered unhappily. "She must know what she is doing, that's what they all believe … going to meet a centaur … oh yes, brilliant … maybe she'll give all the other creatures in the Forest a warm friendly hug while she's there … no need to worry … so far she's shown considerable intelligence in all her choices of highly dangerous situations … yes, obviously she can go into the Dark Forest without fear," Severus complained, and even he knew he was rambling in a long-winded rant.

He gave a great huff of frustration, glaring at her.

"Are you finished?" she asked.

He did not answer and looked away. He was unhappy and not really sure what he felt any more.

"So you thought I would get hurt and that you needed to come to my aid?"

"I believe it is in my best interest if you remain alive," he responded coolly. "Why your family, and particularly your father, would not stop you is beyond me. Apparently I am much more dangerous than anything in the Dark Forest, unless he is clueless as to what resides there."

"He is clueless about the Forest for the most part … he was actually going to walk with me and I told him I wouldn't be gone but a little while and there was no danger to be had in my walk to meet Firenze," she informed.

"So you lied?"

"No, I did not lie," she replied and held up her hand. The sound met his ear before he realized what he was seeing. The faint jingle of a couple of bells caught his ear, then he saw the little golden object in her hand.

"And what is that?"

"I've enchanted it, Firenze has one as well. He knows when I enter the Forest and knows where I am at all times once I am inside the Forest," she explained. "I know you don't really appreciate my friendship with Firenze or that I have any magical skill, but I do have some redeeming qualities. Besides, you've never really shown so much concern for my well-being before … and it isn't as if I had a reason to share all my secrets with you."

Severus scowled, not quite sure what to make of this comment, but he found himself not liking this centaur Firenze very much at all, or her cleverly enchanted little bell.

"So, you have a pet, how touching. Does he bring you tea when you ring that bell?"

"Now you are just being naughty and mean," she accused, pushing the little bell into her robe pocket. "What are you still doing here anyway?" she wondered.

"W-what am _I _still doing here?" he repeated darkly. "Why wouldn't I be here?"

"I thought you might go home or visit your family. Does your family come here or -"

"I have no family," he interrupted, not wanting to continue the conversation.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about?"

"I didn't know … that you were alone and had no family."

"Let me preempt the pity you are at this moment wanting to feel for me. I do not care about being surrounded by people who are intent on inquiring about my health or my job or any manner of personal information just because they believe it is their right to do so because we happen to share some genetic material."

"I find that a little depressing. You make it sound like a family exists just to cause you irritation," she began. "I wonder what experience you've had with family to make you prefer being in a cold, dark dungeon more than being surrounded by people who love and care about you."

Severus did not know exactly how to respond to that statement; he stared at her, bewildered and offended by her words. It was not something he could even fathom, people who would be more concerned for him than themselves.

"If you could have the perfect holiday, what would you want?"

"It is not something I care about."

"Severus, you can't be so void of life that even you don't want to have a wonderful day. If you could have a special day, like today, what would you want to happen?" she pressed.

"Why should today be any different to any other day?" he asked sharply. "Why people make such an almighty fuss about one particular day is beyond me. Maybe they should think about the rest of the days left over instead of just one."

"You can't always be with the people you care about. Life forces other duties and obligations on all of us," said Celeste, concern marking her face.

Severus did not say anything right away. He waited, considering her words carefully before he decided his next move. Slowly he reached into his robe pocket, pulled out the little box and held it out to her.

She stared at it warily and then eyed it suspiciously.

"What is it?"

"Your Christmas present," he answered smoothly.

"_My_ … Christmas present?" she announced. "You bought me a present?"

"_Obviously_."

"You did not have to buy me a present."

"That is debatable," he muttered uncomfortably. "I would rather be sure than to have to hear later about what a cad I was for accepting a gift from you, but not having the good sense to return one in kind."

"I thought we agreed there was no debt between us," she reminded.

"At this point in this friendship I should rather be safe than sorry."

"Friendship!" she cried, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. "I never would have believed it … so we're _friends_ now? When did you decide this, may I ask?"

This comment caused him great annoyance. Severus scowled and took an aggressive step forward; he really had no idea why he did it, her words just made him very angry.

His sudden movement startled her; she stepped back away from him, her back coming up against the tree they were standing under. He pressed his free hand against the tree trunk beside her head and leaned over her. She stared up at him like an animal caught by surprise, unsure which way to run. Severus' eyes sparkled dangerously as he leaned forward, nearer to her.

"You are the one who has continuously claimed that we were friends or that we should be friends," he began, his fingers tightening on the little gift that he held up to her face, his other hand gripping firmly into the tree trunk.

Her eyes darted from the gift to his face. She appeared ready to run, but instead she kept her spot, pressing herself firmly against the tree.

"I … you've just never agreed or acted as if you wanted to be friends with me, Severus. Can you blame me for being surprised to hear you say it?" she said meekly.

"_I have decided to let you have your way_," he stated, but even he was aware how his tone sounded. It did not seem like an offer of friendship should; it was ominous, sounding more like a warning of imminent doom.

She searched his eyes cautiously and then glanced back down at the gift. Severus could tell she was curious, but very wary of his proximity; then there was the fact that he was so close to her and that it was starting to affect his rational side.

"Are you going to accept your present?" he asked, his voice betraying a hint of his emotions.

"You … you don't have to -"

"_Yes, I do_," he interrupted.

They both stared at the little box in his hand. Very slowly she lifted her hand, ready to take it.

"You are curious, I can tell," he said softly, liking the idea that she desired to know what was in the box more than she was worried about trusting him. She blushed, then half grinned.

"Well, who wouldn't be?"

"Who indeed?" he agreed. "So, do take it and see what is inside, you are quite eager to know," he insisted.

"Curiosity is a dangerous thing, they say," she offered.

"Yes, it kills cats apparently," he replied rather deviously.

"Now why would you go and bring Professor McGonagall into this discussion?" she asked, trying to sound serious.

Severus could not help it; he grinned quite wickedly because of her witty response. There was a real feeling of playful teasing developing in this conversation. To his surprise, it was a very rewarding sensation, to have her play this mischief and to banter conversation with him.

"If I take this gift then I don't want any more nonsense over owing each other something, or debts or whatever. From now on we're equal and friends and the stuff that happened between us back when we were students and these past few months will be forgotten … I would like it if we could start over fresh and try to be nicer to each other from now on," she allowed.

"I had that in mind myself," he answered.

She gave him a sly glance, as if she did not believe him.

"It is true. I thought it this morning on my way to the Great Hall."

"You thought we should start over and be friends?"

"Or something like that, yes," he insisted.

"This has to be the best Christmas present ever," she mused, a sweet smile breaking out on her face.

Severus was not sure how to take this statement or her smile; they were both unsettling and rewarding at the same time.

"So … are you going to take the gift or am I going to have to give it to someone else? Maybe Professor McGonagall would want it instead."

She laughed and moved her hand to take the little box, her fingers brushing his as she lifted it out of his palm. Instead of opening it, she stared up into his eyes very intently.

"Thank you, Severus. It was very thoughtful of you to buy me a gift," said Celeste gently.

"What is going on out here!?" John Fairstone's voice boomed from behind them.

Severus stepped back away from Celeste, turned and saw her father marching towards them. Mr. Fairstone had an expression of pure dislike etched on his face, directing it at Severus as he stopped a few feet away from them.

"Are you alright?" he asked Celeste, eyeing her and then turning back to glower at Severus.

"Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"It's cold out here, you need to come back inside," he stated.

"I'm capable of deciding when I'm cold, Dad … I'm not three years old," complained Celeste, looking very defensive.

Severus could feel her emotions, but it was not just the bond that made him aware; the tension that was building was quite stressful and he had a mind he would rather get out of the way than be caught between these two when they were arguing.

Severus watched Mr. Fairstone; the man had just noticed the little gift box in Celeste's hand.

"What is that? Who gave you that, the centaur?"

Celeste hastily stuffed the gift into her robe pocket and then crossed her arms, refusing to answer.

"So, _he_ gave it to you?" her father questioned, indicating Severus.

Severus was offended and he knew Celeste was as well. They both remained silent and it was clear that their unresponsive attitude was not making John Fairstone any more agreeable.

"What are you up to? I told you to stay away from my daughter," he demanded, his anger turning toward Severus.

"You do not tell me where I can or cannot go. I am a Professor and Head of House here at this school … while you are just a bothersome visitor," Severus insulted in a waspish voice. "So … why don't you mind your own business?" he added spitefully.

John Fairstone came forward, intent on taking hold of Severus; Celeste leaped in the way, blocking her father from contact.

"Severus has not done anything wrong … and he has not been inappropriate with me," Celeste cried. "I'm an adult and I have a right to talk to him … he is my bonded! He has not done anything bad … we were just talking. I gave him a Christmas present a couple days ago and he was returning the favor … that was all, but you are trying to hurt me and I'm not going to let you any more!"

"Hurt you!" John shouted. "You think I'm trying to … hurt you, Celeste!?"

"Yes … you keep telling me what to do all the time and I'm tired of it! I have a right to stand out here if I want. It's not your place to tell me to come inside. I have a right to think for myself! Stop accusing Severus of things, stop attacking him and me … he's part of me, remember, he is part of our family now! If you can't respect that he has part of my soul living inside him then I know you have never really cared about or respected me! Accept what I am for once."

John Fairstone took a step back, his eyes traveling from Celeste to Severus. There was something on the man's face that Severus recognized: self-loathing, regret, all mingled with uncertainty and fear. Severus knew he must have displayed these same emotions when he had learned Lily's child was Voldemort's chosen victim.

"You can't believe this is a better alternative for you," her father protested. "Do you really think this man has your best interest at heart more than I do?" he went on, waving an angry hand at Severus. "You can't seriously think you will be happy with this man, with this connection to him."

"I love you, Dad, but sometimes I can't stand you," Celeste said. "Why does it _always_ have to be your way or nothing?" she questioned. "Why do you think it is your right to force me to see things your way?"

"You are my daughter, I want what is best for you."

"You always say that, but it's always after you've ordered me to follow your lead," said Celeste. "I can't do that this time. I am not coming home with you; I'm staying here and finishing out the year. Once the school year has ended … then I hope Severus will help me decide what is right for both of us."

Severus was taken aback by the statement, not withstanding the fact that Celeste's words made John Fairstone turn his full attention back to him. In fact they seemed to make the man even angrier than before. Severus stood his ground, but it was rather difficult. John Fairstone was an intimidating figure, and at that moment he was practically radiating an imminent threat of physical violence.

Severus had met many powerful and dangerous wizards before, but there was something very physical and overpowering about this man that surpassed any of the others, like standing in front of a force of nature.

Another few moments of intensely angry glaring ensued and then John Fairstone gave a great huff, turning his attention back to his daughter.

"If you do this, then don't come running home to me when you can't handle what you have gotten yourself into," her father scolded. "This place is not for you, Celeste … you should have never come here and it was my mistake in allowing it to happen. If I had just let you stay home like you wanted -"

"I am not blaming you," she interrupted, her voice shaking as she spoke. "But you are not going to make me feel bad either for my choices," Celeste insisted. "You don't have to worry about me running home to you, _Dad_ … as long as Granny is alive, I know I have a home to go to."

This final comment seemed to catch her father off guard. Severus could see her words hurt the man; he visibly stiffened, turned and headed away.

The silence was rather difficult to take. Once the man was gone, he knew instantly the moment Celeste's fiery temper changed over to something he would call emotional devastation.

Severus glanced over at Celeste and, though she was not visibly crying, he knew it probably not take much to induce her to cry. He did not know what to do and thought it was better to say nothing, because what he was sensing already was driving into him, making him very tense and on edge.

"You were … very brave," she said absently, hugging her arms around herself.

"_What_?" Severus said, confused by her praise.

"Most people back away or shake with fear or something; you didn't even flinch or move one bit, I don't even think you blinked … when he looked at you with that thing he does. He has this ability to intimidate people, I don't know if it's some magic he has, or just him … but you never moved, most people do," she explained.

"So much for the wonderful family Christmas you were praising earlier," Severus muttered.

He knew instantly he had said the wrong thing. He felt his temple begin to throb and could see her eyes welling up. She was ready to run away.

"_Celeste_," he started, moving forward and blocking her from escape. "What will crying prove? It is not worth it … _don't_ … _I did not mean what I said_. You have a determined way of looking on the brighter side of things … I am sure you have lovely family gatherings. Besides, your father is actually _quite delightful_, far more charming than my own ever was. Look on the bright side - you could have had a worse father," he went on, trying desperately to find the right thing to say to prevent her from letting her emotions overpower her.

"How could he be worse?" she wondered, wiping at her eyes.

"He could have hit you. He could have told you that you were worthless, that you were nothing to him but a skinny, useless freak."

She lifted her eyes to his. "Did … your father say that to you?"

"Among other things, yes."

"My father hates what I am. He blames himself but me as well," she asserted. "Coming here as a student was the first time I was ever allowed any form of real freedom."

"What do you mean?"

"Back home, there is always someone who can look out for me, watch over me constantly … even if they don't really know why. My dad could keep an eye on me and keep me from -"

She trailed off, apparently not wanting to finish her statement.

"Keep you from any situation where you might be confronted by death or someone dying," Severus finished for her.

Celeste nodded emphatically.

"I suppose it seems like a minor thing to you. Just keep her away from death … but to have someone keeping an eye on you every minute of the day, to be teased by other kids about ghosts because they believed the lies. A lot of people think I'm paranoid or terribly wild. Dad has made up so many reasons to have people keep an eye on me, at this point I believe people simply think I'm a little crazy."

Severus remained mute. She was wild, but he had never imagined she was crazy. Plus she had in the past sung the praises of her town. Well, it did not sound so wonderful to him.

"If I had been a boy, there would have never been an issue," she added depressively. "That's what he hoped for and wanted, a boy … a son could carry on the Fairstone name and he wouldn't be burdened with me, the Soul Weaver."

"You would not be nearly as interesting if you were male," he stated darkly. "I doubt I would ever have tasted your grandmother's delicious biscuits if you had been a male. Besides, I did get a bit of snogging out of the whole thing and I certainly would not have been interested in doing that with you if you were male," he added.

Apparently he had said the right thing. It surprised her and she looked as if she did not know whether she should cry or laugh. After a moment she took in a deep shaky breath and he could tell she had calmed herself.

"Sn-snogging?" she repeated the word awkwardly. "Is that what the kids are calling it these days?"

"My dear, you are in Britain; that is what everyone calls it _these days_," he remarked absently.

"For some reason, _snogging_ sounds wickeder than kissing," she mused.

Severus made a vague noise of agreement but did not elaborate on what he thought of snogging. If he wanted to make a point, he would have grabbed her and snogged her right here in the open, but he was doing his best not to take the conversation that far.

"So … are you going to open your present?" he wondered, attempting to change the subject from snogging to something less controversial.

She pulled the little box out of her robe pocket, studied it intently for a moment and then looked at him again.

"You're not giving me something that is going to make me depressed, are you?"

"_Certainly not_, what sort of person would do that to you?" he asked, but then he grinned roguishly, like he might have thought about playing a trick on her instead of giving something agreeable.

"If this is some devious trick, I'm going to be very upset with you," she complained.

"You'll have to open it and find out."

"It's not something that is going to jump out at me, is it?"

"If you don't want it, I'll just take it back," he threatened.

"No … I'm too curious now and -"

She paused. They both looked up because large snowflakes began to fall all around. Under the tree they were more sheltered, but the wind started to pick up and the clouds began to darken, blocking out the sun.

"Perhaps your father was right … we should go inside," said Severus, eyeing the dark clouds.

"It's not really that bad," she responded, but her expression said more than her pretence of withstanding the cold British winter, the wind nipping at her face and fingers. "Well, so maybe it is, but I'm not going back in right now so I can get the I-told-you-so look," she asserted.

"Come … we'll go in the greenhouse, that should suffice to protect your … _ah_ … pride," he suggested, moving off towards the greenhouses.

She hesitated a moment but then moved along to follow him. The falling snow steadily grew heavier and by the time they were at the greenhouse door they were partly covered on their heads and shoulders.

"Professor Sprout is -"

"I believe she is visiting family," he cut in, flicking his wand to unlock the door.

"Yes, I heard her say that she would," offered Celeste, as they moved inside the greenhouse.

She turned and studied the little box in her hand. Then she took a step back to lean against one of the tables and, with a half grin, she lifted the lid of the box to peer inside.

Severus had not seen the need to wrap the outer box because it was already embellished with a swirly inset design. Inside this box was a second box, which was velvet covered and held the actual gift. Wrapping the item again with some frivolous paper and ribbon was far too much work, just a waste of energy to him.

He waited as she lifted the smaller box out and gently flipped the lid up to see what was inside. Severus was no longer looking at the box; he was staring at her face, waiting for her reaction to the gift.

Along with seeing her expression came the knowledge of her feelings. She was startled; he could tell from her face and her emotions, her eyes widened and there was an air of confusion about her. She did not understand how he knew to buy her this gift. She pulled her head back slightly, wary and cautious.

What Severus was not sure of in those first few seconds was whether she liked the item or not. A feeling of dread crept over him. Severus feared the grandmother had either been mistaken or he had been the one to make the mistake. She must hate it, he was sure.

Then there was a huge swell of emotions coming from Celeste, so much so that he was the one who now felt startled.

"Severus!"

She said his name abruptly.

"Y-you don't like it?" he choked out, still fearing the worst.

She lifted her eyes to his. Severus could see her eyes were watering up; he felt the throbbing at his temple start again. How could he have been so mistaken? This was horrible. He had hoped to impress, to change the dynamic of their relationship and now that was all ruined.

"How did you know?" she asked, her voice shaky. "I don't hate it … _I wanted it_! I love it!" she announced. She hastily set the outer box down on the table and then did a little hop so she could sit on the edge of the table.

"I can't believe it … _Severus_, you shouldn't have!" she announced. "It's the exact one I wanted," she continued, gently lifting the little bracelet out of the box.

The horror of the moment was completely reversed. She smiled so sweetly at him and her emotions became rather overpowering.

The silver bracelet sparkled in the soft light. Even though Severus thought it was a frivolous item, he did have to admit it was a pretty thing. There were three stars connected on one side of it, two larger with a smaller one in between.

The centers of the stars sparkled of their own accord, enchanted with a charm which made them glitter and shimmer. The woman at the store had hastily tried to explain to him that they would change color to suit the color of the wearer's clothing, but Severus had been in a hurry so he had not paid much attention until now.

"I saw it in the store, but it was so expensive. I didn't want Granny or my parents to spend so much, so I pretended -"

She paused, staring at him with such a sincere expression that it forced him to move forward.

Severus took the bracelet from her hand and opened the little clasp. Without asking, he slipped it over her wrist and closed it. The little sparkly stars morphed to match the color of her dress. He let it go but continued to stare at it with a tremendous sense of relief.

She touched the bracelet, tracing the delicate silver with her finger.

"This is so much nicer than what I gave you. It is so beautiful and I usually don't even think about things like this for myself. I don't always like jewelry, but sometimes I find one that sort of speaks to me. I can't believe you bought this for me," she said softly.

"It suits your little wrist," he said gently.

"How did you know?" she wondered, staring up into his face. He stood very near and, because of her emotions and his own feeling of accomplishment, he had the great desire to move even closer.

"You are quite eager to know, aren't you?" he teased. Severus leaned a little closer, his mouth curling up on one side. "I would rather that remained my secret, if you don't mind."

"I suppose I can live without knowing," she responded playfully. "That you chose to be so thoughtful … it's so unexpected," she allowed.

"You did not think me capable of buying a gift that a person would like?" he wondered.

"No … just me, I suppose. I didn't expect you would … and to buy something I wanted," she explained, lowering her eyes to the bracelet and smiling happily. "It's a wonderful surprise, is all."

Severus did not say anything right away and they both became silent for a little while. Celeste seemed quite taken with the bracelet and continued to keep that very happy wistful smile.

As he stood there, Severus realized something had changed for him, and changed rather drastically. Her emotions were so warm and gentle and they were directed at him!

It was such a stark contrast to how things had been between them. He stared at her face, wanting her to continue to feel this way, to continue feeding him these delightful emotions.

Severus liked how the emotions felt, washing over him, pressing into his chest like a warmth he had never known. Even though they were not his own emotions, they filled him and he could experience them through her. He had rarely, if ever, felt these kinds of emotions on his own, and they were very different coming from her.

She was happy because he had made her that way. It made the whole thing far more rewarding to feel these emotions and to have them become a part of himself as well.

He wanted her and this was the first time he was willing to fully admit to himself that he did. What would it hurt him to want her? He did not have to love her to desire her, did he? There were plenty of people who lusted after each other. Why did he have to be different? He did not want to be different any longer, he simply wanted to have her and he was intent on finding a way to make that happen.

"Are you aware of the rules of conduct for Hogwarts staff?" he asked directly.

She had not expected this question and stared at him blankly for a moment.

"Which do you mean?" she said, sounding confused.

"The rule about professors and staff having a more … _intimate relationship_?"

"Severus," she said his name warily, her face etched with concern. "I think I know what you mean. That professors and staff can only have more personal relationships outside of the school," she answered hesitantly.

"Do you know why?" he wondered, he edged up closer to the table, keeping his eyes on hers.

"I'm not completely sure … I don't understand, why are you asking me this?"

"The rule was not always in existence and it was not created as a punishment. It was more because many years ago there was a rather unhappy ending for two male professors who were rivals over one female professor."

"It was before my time here as a student or professor. It is not really explained in the history books properly. From what I have learned about it, there was a rather nasty duel between the two men, two professors … a duel to the death. They killed each other."

"This doesn't sound like a very nice story to be telling me on Christmas or after giving me such a lovely present," Celeste insisted, still bewildered over why he had changed the subject.

"It was at first made out to be an accident. Despite attempts to cover it up, the truth emerged and the female professor left the school in disgrace. So … the Headmaster and Heads of House at the time decided to make the rule."

"It is not unusual for a place of business to have those kinds of rules for their employees … why are you telling me this story right now?" she asked.

"That rule really would not apply to us. Our situation is entirely different," he offered. "I do not believe I have a jealous rival to fight off, do I?"

"Rival?" she queried.

"You are not having a romantic liaison with the centaur, are you?" he pressed.

She opened her mouth to reply but closed it just as quickly.

"Well?"

"_Of course not_!" she stated forcefully.

"And there is no other man that I need worry about, is there?" he inquired.

"Are you trying to tease me now?" she said grumpily.

"Even for friendship, I would have to worry about some stupid wizard wanting to blast me into oblivion … and I do not want to be made a fool of because you neglected to tell me something about yourself that I don't know."

"You know I don't have a boyfriend," Celeste charged forcefully. "You complain enough about how much I talk; wouldn't I have said something about some man by now?"

"And the magical bond, the Soul Weaver bond," he said, ignoring her question. "What is the usual outcome? Your grandmother has spoken to be briefly about it … but I am starting to realize what the inevitable future is for you and me. Do you care to elaborate further on what it really means to be your bonded?"

Her cheeks turned a rosy pink. She stared at him with a great deal of disbelief; her emotions were edging towards being afraid.

"I-I'm not sure what you want me to say. This is not what I expected you to ask me … I can tell you what I know, but I suppose you already understand how it is for us," she said meekly.

Severus reached out, lifting his hand up to press it against her cheek. Her eyes blinked a few times and she stiffened as he touched her.

"Severus, -"

"Shh," he hushed, liking the feel of her face against his hand.

"Did you bring me in here to do this, to trick me? And the gift … was that to -"

"No!" he interrupted harshly. "I did not even think of anything else except giving you the present. _You made me feel this way_," he insisted, staring into her eyes, willing her to look at him. "The wonderful emotions … that you felt, that you sent me, they are so real and powerful … they make me want you," he went on, quickly sliding his hand behind her neck, up into her hair, pulling her head forward towards his.

She gasped, but that did not stop him. In short order he was pressing his lips against hers, pulling her forward as he pressed his fingers up into her wild curls. He moved his other hand up around under her shoulders, dragging her forward.

She had closed her eyes; she whimpered but did not pull away. He took advantage of her weakness, wanting her to give in, willing her to let him kiss her.

A moment later she was returning the kiss and she was very passionate. Her hand moved up to rest on his shoulder. In that moment, Severus knew he could do whatever he wanted, she would not say no to him.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat and Severus had to rip himself away from Celeste. Someone was watching them and decided to now make their presence known. He turned to see Dumbledore standing near the doorway, unmoving, his expression impossible to read.

"Headmaster, we were just -"

"There is no need to explain, Severus," Dumbledore announced. "My eyesight may not be what it used to be, but I could see very well what you were doing," offered Dumbledore, his tone even.

Celeste had already moved from her place on the table where she been sitting. Her face was red with embarrassment and she was frantically smoothing out her dress and robes.

"I came in search of both of you because Celeste's father is very upset … he is complaining quite bitterly and seems determined that they will leave tonight and return home," said Dumbledore turning to Celeste. "Your mother and grandmother are against it and are trying to convince him to stay, but I do not believe they are having any luck persuading him … so I decided to look for you, to let you know what was happening."

"I had a feeling that was what would happen," said Celeste, her voice shaky, nervous. "I better go," she added and, before Severus could even say anything, she hurried away without looking back.

Severus moved to go after her, but Dumbledore stopped him by blocking the doorway.

"I think it may be better to wait and allow Celeste time to speak with her father alone," suggested Dumbledore. "And perhaps now is a very good opportunity for you and me to speak about your situation."

"My _situation_," Severus repeated and scowled unhappily. He simply wanted to follow Celeste. She could probably run from here to the ends of the earth right now and he would most ardently desire to hunt her down.

"The connection between you and Celeste makes your case special … or perhaps unique is a better word," Dumbledore said.

"Then you know it is a mistake to stand in my way," Severus snapped.

"While I am sure you desire nothing more than to be near Celeste right now, I am confident you are still capable of controlling yourself," Dumbledore charged in a more forceful tone. "I do know that as time passes it will become more difficult. I have spoken at length with Celeste's grandmother and it is possible I may know more about what is going on than you realize."

"I doubt it."

"While I know it is difficult to believe, I assure you I was once young myself. I do understand the want that goes along with lust and needs of the flesh."

Severus was revolted instantly. He did not even want to think of the Headmaster in terms of sexual desire. Dumbledore in his mind did not qualify as a sexual being; it was a bit like imagining one's parents in such situations. While Severus knew it happened, he was less inclined to think of certain people in that manner.

"I hoped that you and I might sit down and discuss things. You and Celeste will be -"

"I do not wish to discuss anything with you where she is concerned," Severus cut in and was ready to push past Dumbledore.

"Do you love her?"

"You have no right to ask me that question," Severus announced. "You know why I am here at this school - because you stated that the Dark Lord would return. I am here to protect Lily's son when the time comes. That is what you told me many years ago. I have stayed … I have a respectable job, a position of authority even, but I am here for one reason only."

"Yes, but what about Celeste?"

"What affects her, affects me," Severus said stiffly.

"_Severus, _-"

"Don't use my name that way! I know you are going to give me a lecture when you say my name in that tone!" Severus shouted. "This is not what I wanted! _You_ brought her here! You are resolving your own guilt … it has nothing to do with me … or even her!"

Dumbledore did not reply, remaining his usual calm unemotional self.

"You expect too much, Dumbledore!" Severus went on, wanting most desperately to yell at the man and take out his frustration on someone. "You should have left it alone! She and I could have both remained ignorant of each other," he went on bitterly. "Is this one of your grand schemes? Is this part of your quest to do the greater good!?"

Dumbledore did not answer right away. Instead he pulled something out of his robe pocket. It was a small blue book, which he held out to Severus.

"Celeste left me with this many years ago when she was a student," began Dumbledore. "I was very surprised to see it and, when I realized what it was, I asked her how she came to have it. She told me what happened and how she found it. She said she had kept it for a long time … no … she never mentioned your name," Dumbledore offered, seeing Severus' expression change instantly. "She said she was giving it to me because the reason she had kept it had hurt her very badly."

"I could not quite understand her, she was very upset. I gathered from her very emotional speech that it was a friend with whom she had shared it. I did know back then that you and she had become friends so I guessed it was you, but I could not be sure at the time. She was very obviously upset when she gave this book to me."

Severus stared at the book, recognizing it as the book he had shared with Celeste, the one she had found hidden in the library so long ago.

"Can you elaborate on this book?" Dumbledore inquired. "At the time I tried to console her and persuade her to communicate more, but once she seemed satisfied she had told me enough, she left it with me and said nothing more about it."

Severus did not answer. He could not speak about the book; it was far too personal a thing for him to divulge more about his and Celeste's relationship.

"I did not press her on the issue back then and perhaps I should have. I might have been able to become more involved and prevent what happened. It appears to me that you and Celeste were much more than just friends back then, or at least she must have believed you were."

"I have nothing to say on the subject of that book or what happened," Severus muttered.

"I would hope that your feelings for Celeste amount to more than mere lust and -"

"She is _NOT LILY_!" Severus growled.

"Are you yelling because you are trying to convince me or yourself?" Dumbledore asked. "I am not the one who is bringing up Lily Potter … who I believe was married and had a child before she died and, since you are the one to mention her, I will remind you of why she died -" 

"STOP! Why are you telling me things I know!" spat Severus.

"Because for a very long time you have been unaware of the truth about yourself."

"You wish me to feel things for Celeste that I do not … you speak of _love_ so often, but you never really show it or even give it to anyone!" snarled Severus. "You may accuse me of being a horrible man if you wish, but you are no better than I am. You believe love can be removed on a whim and easily replanted? Like some stupid flower?" Severus accused, swatting aggressively at one of the flowers nearby and hitting it with considerable force. Its multicolored petals flew apart with a squeak and then glided down, scattering onto the floor.

"If anyone has removed love from their life it is _you_," Dumbledore said angrily, for the first time showing emotions. "In fact, you have never viewed it as a flower; you have viewed love as a weed that needs to be stamped out and crushed from view."

"Let me pass," said Severus.

"I need you to remember that you are a professor at this school and, as such, there are certain matters of which you have to be careful. One of them is abusing another staff member for your own selfish needs."

"_You brought her here_ … you should deal with the outcome of that choice," Severus complained. "And I have to wonder about you bringing her here. Were you trying to pay me off? Bring me a pretty present for services rendered?" Severus hissed.

Instantly he knew he had gone too far; Dumbledore was the one who looked murderous.

"You will listen to me," Dumbledore ordered, taking a pace towards Severus, who in turn stepped back. "I expect you to treat Celeste Fairstone with the respect due to her as a fellow professor here at the school."

"And how much respect have you shown her?" Severus announced, his voice shaking with emotion. "You bring her here … giving her the Defense against the Dark Arts job that I do not believe she is fully qualified to teach, that is quite clearly not the real reason you allowed her to teach … yet you let her believe it because you chose to think it was time for you to reveal the big secret. You are the one who lied to me … _and lied to her_! What Celeste and I discuss or do is none of your business."

"Everything that happens here at this school is my business!" Dumbledore yelled.

They glared at each other, but neither moved. A feeling of rivalry and unfriendly regard began to awaken in Severus, a resentment that he could not stamp down. He had offered himself to Dumbledore, been the man's spy, and all on the promise that Dumbledore would protect Lily.

Now Dumbledore wished to meddle even more in his life? Severus felt mutinous and hated Dumbledore right now, but he was also embarrassed that the man had seen the intimate moment Severus had shared with Celeste.

Dumbledore sighed and waved a hand vaguely; it was some sort of submission to him, Severus hoped.

"I want you to recognize the chance you have been given," Dumbledore insisted, becoming calm again. "You wish to assert that you do not love Celeste, but I believe that she loves you and is afraid to realize it."

Severus made a noise, rejecting the idea that Celeste loved him. At the most they could be friends, perhaps a little more, but other than that they were too different.

"I do not think she really is aware … or she is afraid to say it. She knows you very well, perhaps more than she cares to admit," cautioned Dumbledore. "What if she feels the love for you that you have felt for Lily?"

Severus did not respond; he detested the thought of having to deal with someone else's obsessions.

"She has half of your soul. What if she loves you in the same way?" Dumbledore said softly. "What if _she_ wants you just as much as you wanted Lily? Will you use Celeste and take advantage of her? If so, there is not much more for you to do, other than play on the weakness she has for you. Are you going to toy with her emotions now? For the past few months you have tried to hurt her and chase her away … are you now going to try and play with her heart? Perhaps break it … or destroy it?"

"I do … care for her. She is my friend," Severus admitted, but it was like the words were ripped from him.

"Do you want to hurt her?" Dumbledore pleaded.

"NO!" he said painfully.

"Then don't be a fool. She is a far too kind and gentle woman … you know how cruel you can be … please do not ruin the opportunity you have."

"And what then? What then will happen if I do what you want?" Severus asked passionately. "You say the Dark Lord will return … what then?"

Dumbledore had no answer. He stared at Severus, at the pained expression on the man's face and knew he could not lie or give false hope to what would occur.

"You expect me to love her … _that would be a lie_!"

"Perhaps you do not realize how good you are at maintaining this cold exterior; maybe you are so well adapted to this talent that you do not even understand yourself."

"Let me leave … I need to go!" Severus begged, but his own emotions were mixed with Celeste's and he knew that up at the castle she was already embroiled in her own bitter, emotional argument.

"I can't take both of you … please … I gave her a present … a gift, she wanted it … I found out from her grandmother what she wanted. She liked it … the gift … she was happy. I had never felt that before from her, that she was happy because of _ME_! Because of something I did for her. So I kissed her, I could not help it … that is what you came in on and saw … she made me understand … and I wanted more!" he explained, though he knew his emotions were making him practically incoherent.

Dumbledore did not speak but was studying Severus very intently.

"I need to go. Let me pass."

"I will let you pass, on condition you promise me you will be careful with Celeste."

"Yes … _yes_ … whatever you want, just let me leave."

Dumbledore paused a moment but then nodded and stepped aside.

Severus did not hesitate. He found himself hurrying through the snow up to the castle, intent on getting to Celeste. Once he was inside the castle, he did not have to think about where they were, he could find Celeste easily enough.

He stopped at the entrance to the Great Hall. Celeste was upset, but the scene showed a different aspect to his eyes. She was standing there, her father had hold of her hand and he was speaking. Severus could not hear the words, but a moment later the two were hugging, father and daughter embraced. Yet Celeste was still distraught. Severus could tell she was crying and her father's hands were wrapped around her like a protective barrier. All he could think was that somehow her father had convinced her to return to America.

Severus knew it had to be because of the kiss, because he had grabbed her aggressively. She must have decided it was better to leave than to stay here with him.

It must have scared her, revolted her; how could it not?

Severus turned and moved toward the only escape and safety he knew: he headed for the dungeon.

"Severus!" her voice called behind him. However he could not stop, he had to flee.

"Severus, wait!"

He turned at the entrance of the dungeon steps because she had come after him. She stopped right beside him, searching his face.

"You don't have to say anything. I know you are going back."

"What?"

"I just saw you with your father … you do not have to pretend on my account."

"_I'm not going back_."

"But I saw -"

"They're going home tomorrow … but I'm not going with them," she informed. "Mom is not too pleased, she was looking forward to the party … but I told Dad I was not going to leave with them and there was no point trying to convince me otherwise. We were finally able to talk to each other a little calmer and … that's pretty much it. He's not happy about it, but I think he'll get over it … eventually."

"It is not such a happy Christmas, not like you described," he commented.

Her reply was to give him a sad frown.

Severus felt very drained and really did not have much more energy to deal with this kind of happy holiday. He had gone from the most horrible feelings to the most wonderful and then back again on an up-and-down ride of emotional highs and lows. Now he just wanted quiet and peace.

"The Headmaster … he …"

"What?"

"I don't know … nothing, _never mind_," he responded with a dismissive wave.

"Everything is sort of all messed up," she said, leaning against the doorway, giving him that soft smile. "I wanted this to be a nice happy day and now everyone is angry at everyone else," she insisted.

"I am not angry with you," he offered softly.

"I guess it makes sense that the rest of us would all be arguing, and you and I would not be," she said. "I did mean what I said, that I want to start again … for us to be nicer or at least politer to each other. Did you really mean it that you wanted the same thing?"

Severus nodded and reached out to touch the bracelet on her wrist. She looked down at it a moment and then back up at him.

"Then it doesn't matter what my father wants or what the Headmaster wants. It should only matter what we want, right?"

Severus nodded again, but he was not sure how to start this process. He had tried kissing her; he only wished that they had not been interrupted. Next time he would choose a better location where he would not have to worry about being interrupted.

"Will you come back to the Great Hall?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't think so," he replied. "Be with your family. If they leave tomorrow, you will have a little time to spend with them today. I will see you again once they have gone."

"Granny would like to see you. At least come and say goodbye."

"No, it would spoil the mood and I am not comfortable with your father right now. I would rather go to my office. I need quiet and to clear my head … some peace."

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked.

He was sure from her view it was an innocent question, but for him it meant much more than simply keeping each other company.

"If you come with me now, you may regret it. I am not in the mood to contain myself and I will not be held responsible for what happens if you venture down there with me," he said bluntly.

"At least you are to the point this time," she said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"I will not touch you again," he insisted.

"Severus, -"

"No, listen to me. It will be your choice next time. I will not be accused of taking advantage of you or abusing you."

"Is that what Dumbledore was talking to you about?" she wondered. "I could tell you were upset, but I was dealing with my father."

"I believe he was not very pleased to find me manhandling you so forcefully. I'm not sure what he expected, however. He brought you here knowingly, while you and I had very little time to prepare for whatever his scheme was for us."

"You make Albus sound rather manipulative and scary," said Celeste.

"Do not trust him," Severus advised. "I know that you and he are friendly, that you chat often."

"Not so much since I learned the truth," she answered.

"Then don't confide in him, especially about us or our friendship … you may speak to your grandmother, but do not trust Dumbledore like you did before."

"Why do you say that? Is there something I should know that you are not telling me?"

"Haven't you lived in the magical community long enough to know there is _always_ something else going on?" he asked heatedly. "For once, just believe me … for once, trust me."

She hesitated, studying his face for a little while, then she nodded.

"Alright, Severus … I'll be careful what I say to the Headmaster," she submitted.

Severus stepped back, turned and quickly headed down the dungeon steps. He would not return to see her again until Celeste's family was gone.


	64. Chapter 64

"Ouch! That _hurts_!"

"If you would remain still, it would not _hurt_."

"You are being rough on purpose!"

"Stop being childish, just be still and let me do it."

"OW!! I think you're pushing it in further! Do you even know how to use that thing!?"

"_Temper, temper_ … I assure you, I not only know how to use this _thing_ … if you do not stop complaining, I will show you what else I can do with it."

The door to the staff room burst open, banging against the wall.

Severus and Celeste jerked their heads around at the noise, startled by the sudden intrusion.

Professor McGonagall stood framed by the doorway, glaring into the room. Her eyes found Severus and Celeste, and her glare clouded with confusion.

"What is going on in here?" she announced sharply. "_What are you doing to her_?"

"I am attempting to assist her," Severus said, scowling at Professor McGonagall with disapproval as she marched over to stop in front of them.

"Assist her?" repeated McGonagall.

Severus was holding his wand in one hand and one of Celeste's fingers in the other.

Celeste tried to wiggle her finger free, but Severus would have none of that; his grip tightened in a pincer-like fashion on her finger. This caused Celeste to suck in her breath and whimper.

Professor McGonagall's expression became suspicious.

Celeste relented and did not attempt to break free of Severus' hold. Severus had not looked away from the Deputy Headmistress, returning her disapproving glare with his most arrogant smug expression.

The impertinence in Severus' eyes caused McGonagall to become agitated. She was ready to give him one of her stern lectures.

"I-I have a … splinter," said Celeste meekly, recognizing McGonagall's most dangerous stance, trying to placate the older woman and save Severus from a rather nasty rant.

"A splinter?" McGonagall repeated, her eyes flicking to confusion again.

"Yes … a _splinter_," said Severus derisively. "You know, a thing that is annoying, causes pain and irritation and intrudes unexpectedly without announcing itself," he stated pointedly, staring at McGonagall.

McGonagall bristled instantly.

"It just happened," said Celeste. "I was going to get it out myself, but Severus was intent on showing me how chivalrous he could be."

McGonagall raised a doubtful eyebrow.

Severus was put out by McGonagall's behavior but also by Celeste's explanation, even if there was some truth in what she had just said. He would have rather she let him deal with the nosy Gryffindor Head of House.

Severus knew he probably was showing off for Celeste a tiny bit, but things had changed over the past two days, since her family had left.

They had not had any very nasty arguments during those two days and Severus had made sure he was more careful in how he spoke to her and definitely to not exhibit any of the behavior from their last passionate encounter. He intended to be his most disciplined and gentlemanly.

It seemed to pay off the very first day. He was much politer to her at breakfast after her parents had departed; he could tell she was glum because of their leaving. Mr. Fairstone had acted very unsettled and brusque and Severus could tell it was not a favorable parting between father and daughter.

Once they were gone, Celeste must have needed to talk about something, so as usual she began to talk about a multitude of things. Instead of remarking on her constant chatter, Severus began to interact and engage her in conversation; this seemed to brighten her mood considerably. Plus the only other person at the table had been Dumbledore, who was behaving in a rather reserved and uncommunicative manner.

Severus wondered whether Dumbledore was correct: what if Celeste did love him? Severus had pushed that thought away as quickly as he had it; no good would come of it and at best he hoped for a more tolerable friendship with her. She could not possibly _love_ him - to Severus that was a ridiculous notion.

The two days had gone by quickly, and it was odd how not being bothered by anyone made it easier for him to accept Celeste's presence. The school being mostly devoid of other humans gave him a freedom where Celeste was concerned.

Dumbledore had not been inclined to bother them again and, after that first morning breakfast, Dumbledore had made himself virtually invisible. Even Peeves had settled on the neutrality of staying away; it was almost like Severus and Celeste were the only two beings left in the castle.

Instead of staying in the dungeon, he sought out her company. When she would sit and do nothing, he would join her. Reading seemed to be her favorite do-nothing activity; being a studious reader was something they had in common and could share easily without getting on one another's nerves. It was very easy to like her when they sat together quietly, making idle remarks about whatever their chosen reading material was.

Her most restless activity was strolling around the grounds. This wandering really served no other purpose than to get out of the castle, he supposed. It was she who asked him to accompany her and, instead of declining, he had said yes. This was how their walks had started, on her invitation.

So, in the space of two days they had formed an easy companionship that he had not expected.

They still argued, but it became more of a bantering than real livid dislike, and then it started to become a playful sarcastic dialogue, a witty exchange that Severus began to crave as soon as it happened. It was less like arguing and more like a test to see who could come up with the most creative response.

Unfortunately their alone time had ended on the third morning and Severus loathed to give up this new freedom with Celeste. The reason that was happening was because some of the other professors had returned after their Christmas break, but other people were arriving too: Ministry officials.

"There are officials from the Ministry here today, making the Great Hall and entrances presentable for their party this evening," McGonagall was saying, bringing Severus out of his thoughts. It was almost as if she knew what Severus had just been thinking. "What if one of them had walked by the Staff Room door and heard you two carrying on in here?" she asked with a dramatic gesture of her hand, waving it towards the door. "The door was not completely closed and I heard you. What were you two thinking?"

"We are not … _carrying on_!" spat Severus, disgruntled by her use of the words, '_carrying on'_.

"Maybe you were not listening to yourselves," accused McGonagall.

"_Perhaps it would be better for you to mind your own business in this instance," _charged Severus defiantly.

Professor McGonagall blinked a couple of times. Something in her expression made it clear that he rarely, if ever, was so directly confrontational with her.

"We … didn't realize the door was still open," Celeste informed.

McGonagall did not respond right away. It was obvious she wanted to, but she looked as if she were trying to decide how she would proceed. A moment passed and it seemed that she had formulated her next comments.

"I will remind you that as professors you both represent this school. I want you each to be on your best behavior … _especially tonight_," McGonagall started. "There will be parents and Ministry officials and other visitors here for this party. I do not want any sort of scandalous rumors being spread about the Defense against the Dark Arts professor and the Potions professor being -"

"Potions _Master_," Severus corrected, knowing she would detest the interruption.

McGonagall's cheeks colored and she took a moment to compose herself before she continued. "Yes, and I will inform you that I do not want to hear later from anyone about how much you two argued and caused some sort of scene. Neither do I want to read in the papers any sort of nonsense that involves either of you … _is that clear_?"

"Perfectly," Severus responded aloofly, while Celeste frowned.

"I don't know why _we_ are getting this lecture," started Celeste rather unhappily. "We can't be the only two professors who have ever had disagreements. I'm sure this school must have had -"

"I would prefer," McGonagall cut in, "that you two behave appropriately tonight. I cannot control what you do outside this school, but I take very seriously what goes on inside it."

Celeste and Severus glanced at each other and then back at McGonagall, their faces a mask of innocence.

"I did not know removing a splinter from a fellow staff member's finger required this sort of lengthy discussion or interrogation," Severus muttered.

Professor McGonagall was ready to lecture some more, when a movement near the door caught their attention.

"Professor McGonagall … oh, I'm sorry -" called Professor Sprout at the doorway.

She paused, seeing the three and confused by what she saw, Severus still holding Celeste's finger. McGonagall turned to the doorway.

"Celeste, Severus," Sprout nodded a greeting. "I just came down from the Great Hall. Dumbledore is looking for you, Minerva. I told him I thought I saw you come into the staff room."

"Alright, I'll be right there," McGonagall said evenly.

"I have a splinter," stated Celeste to Sprout, to clear up the confusion.

"Ouch," Sprout announced sympathetically, though she gave no hint of thinking anything was out of the ordinary. "I'm notorious for getting them myself," she went on, smiling pleasantly.

McGonagall eyed the two one more time, an appraising scrutiny of concern in her eyes.

"I have things under control here," said Severus curtly. "I'm sure you should not keep the Headmaster waiting, Professor McGonagall," he added directly.

"Just remember what I said about tonight," cautioned McGonagall, then she turned and headed for the door and the waiting Professor Sprout. "And I'll make sure this door is shut," she added as she pulled the door to, it giving a snap as it was now fully closed.

Severus turned his eyes back to the work at hand, muttering under his breath about bothersome Gryffindors.

"What was that? Ouch!"

He twisted her finger around, to give him a better advantage to see the small hidden bit of wood under her skin.

"I was commenting on Gryffindors and how they are nosy hero types, always making everything their business," he offered as he lowered his wand nearer to the inflamed red area on her finger. He concentrated and magically tugged on the splinter. The little wooden shard moved a tiny bit. "_What a nasty, stubborn, bothersome little thing_."

"Was that about the splinter or do you mean McGonagall?"

"The splinter," he started. "Probably," he added.

Severus gave his wand the tiniest little flick and the head of the splinter appeared. Celeste clinched her teeth and sucked air into her mouth quickly. Severus gave his wand one more flick and the splinter edged out a little more. Celeste bit into her bottom lip, her eyes fixed on the splinter much as Severus' were.

"It's bleeding … I told you it was bad," said Celeste after one more magical tug and the splinter was almost free, droplets of blood sneaking up at the edge.

Severus decided no more magic was necessary and he used his fingernails to take hold of the thing and yank it the rest of the way out. Celeste gave a brief gasp, but the splinter was free. Severus examined the fleck of wood, it was larger than he expected and he could see some of Celeste's blood oozing out of the wound.

"You are a magnet for trouble," Severus said, a mild amusement playing in his voice.

"At least I have a Potions Master to save me," she chimed in, grinning.

He gave a dismissive grunt and rubbed his thumb across the wound on her finger. He stared at her skin and the small wound, studying it with rapt curiosity.

"May I have it back now?" she asked.

"The splinter or your finger?" he wondered idly, not releasing either.

"I was thinking my finger, unless you are particularly attached."

"And if I said I was … attached?"

She smiled sheepishly but did not answer.

"It seems this little bit of wood has a lot in common with me," he offered.

"Oh?"

"A person might look at this and say I've been forced upon you, obviously unwillingly on my part," said Severus in a thoughtful tone, studying the little splinter in his hand.

"I suppose that might be true, but it is powerful magic that has us tied together. It was not something I could control and you certainly could not. You tried to help me and even though you did not find me, you still made the effort and that means something to me," said Celeste softly. "It's not in our control. It is not a magic that bends easily even when it's contained."

"True, this little bit of wood was just in a place where your hand happened to fall unluckily … but I do not know if that is really different from how things happened between us. I have managed to win this little bit of nothing its freedom, whereas I cannot quite manage that freedom for myself or you."

Celeste stared at his face warily, unsure what to make of his rather thoughtful and non-confrontational statement.

"Severus … you are much more than a splinter," she said gently.

"Am I?" he responded aloofly, but his mouth turned up on one side as he traced his finger over the wound one more time.

"Yes, you are, and, being that you are, I hoped you could give me some advice about this evening," she suggested.

"Advice?" he said, putting away his wand and releasing her finger. He absentmindedly pressed the little splinter into the same pocket where he had put his wand.

"The governors … I just wondered … if you wouldn't mind, that is. I thought you might give me some pointers on them. How I should approach them and win them over to my side," she explained, as she lowered her eyes, bringing her finger closer now that she could look at it. The wound was not bleeding any longer, it just looked very red and irritated.

"I am very sure you have enough charm to manage that on your own," he stated absently.

"Well I don't know … as you have pointed out in the past, I'm American and don't always know what is appropriate."

"Make yourself pretty, laugh at what they say. Your accent alone will probably be enough to charm them into doing what you want," he said, and then felt a bit annoyed thinking about the prospect of her trying to charm and befriend other wizards.

"It would have been better if my mother had stayed. She's good at things I'm not, like fashion … and _hair_."

"Yes, I did notice that no matter the hour or event, she always looked quite polished," said Severus.

"Were you checking out my mother?" Celeste teased.

"No, I would only do that if I wanted your father to find another reason to _crucio_ me," he announced smoothly.

Celeste laughed. "Good point, but I'm sure you could do that without getting caught."

Severus made a noise of agreement but then considered her request for advice. "What do you want to know?"

"Whatever you are willing to tell me. What they might like to talk about, how to approach them or what I should be sure not to mention in front of one and not have to worry about with another."

"In other words, you want as much information as I can give you … and I gather from this that you want be to be a spy for you against a good friend of mine?" he questioned in a more serious voice.

"Only if you want to help me," she responded.

"And if I refuse?"

"You gave me the names of the ones Mr. Malfoy is most interested in … if you say no, then I guess I'll be happy for what you did offer and try to wing it as best I can," she allowed.

Severus made another sound, but it was more a consideration of her responses.

"Alright, Fairstone, I'll tell you what you want to know, but other than I cannot do any more for you or the Weasley twins. That I'm agreeing to help you now is probably going to cause me more headache than I want."

"I'll not let anyone know how noble you are," she allowed deviously.

"Oh yes you will. You'll find some way to meddle and entangle me in something I should have known better than to get into."

Her response was to give him a sad expression, but he was not taking the bait to feel sorry for her. He had known her long enough now to know she was far more cunning and devious than her innocent little face let on.

"If you're trying to manipulate me with that sad forlorn expression, it will not work," he scolded. "I'm done underestimating you. Now, let us get down to business," he went on, ignoring her half grin as he began to list off the governors and information that might prove important for her to know.

Once he had finished his information transfer to the curly-headed mop, she thanked him and headed off. Being a female, he knew she was going to start planning her strategy for the appropriate clothing and hairstyle.

He was not quite sure what to expect from tonight's show, but he was rather looking forward to the entertainment. As he headed back down to the dungeon, he wondered idly who would come out on top, Fairstone or Malfoy.

* * *

Severus made his way up from the dungeon, dressed in his most formal robes in anticipation of the evening's festivities. He schooled his face as he exited the dungeon staircase, keeping an aloof and guarded expression as he headed over toward the Headmaster and the other staff who were gathered at the bottom of the main staircase.

Some guests were already starting to arrive; a few governors and the Minister of Magic had stopped on their way into the Great Hall to chat with Dumbledore. Severus waited just at the edge of the small group, catching the end of the conversation before the Minister proceeded on inside.

"Everything looks quite splendid tonight," the Minister was saying, glancing over towards the Great Hall entrance. "Whatever the outcome, it's sure to be a grand occasion," he went on, nodding politely as he led his entourage into the Great Hall.

Severus could sense Celeste's approach from above and assumed she must be on her way down. The main entrance was starting to fill with people, many of whom were complaining about the weather; apparently it was snowing rather heavily outside.

Severus saw Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa entering, heading down to join the assembled group as people filed into the Great Hall.

"Good evening, Lucius, Narcissa," Severus greeted politely.

Narcissa nodded but remained silent. However she was staring at Severus rather oddly. He could not quite put his finger on what was amiss about his appearance, she just appeared a little surprised or confused by him for some reason.

"Ah, Severus," greeted Lucius. "You are looking well," he added, his expression matching his wife's. "This should be a memorable evening for us, the leading members of wizarding society," he remarked. "Good evening, Dumbledore," Lucius greeted, his voice as smooth as silk, and then he was ready to move on.

"I hear from the Minister that you will be contributing a great deal of money to further the plans for the Museum," Dumbledore began pleasantly, forcing Lucius to pause. Professors Sprout and Flitwick seemed to take this opportunity to move on into the Great Hall following the rest of the guests.

"Indeed, I hope to assist in providing a place our youth can go to learn our history and appreciate the importance of our way of life," responded Lucius, his voice polite and even.

"A museum would be a good place to take students, as long as it represented the truth and was not used to promote any one person's agenda," said McGonagall in a strict tone. "I do hope they will try to appoint a proper board this time," she added.

Lucius looked at McGonagall as if he did not even want to acknowledge her, let alone have to converse with her, as if she was beneath his status.

"Who is that?" Narcissa announced abruptly, her eyes fixed at the top of the stairs. The assembled group glanced up, watching as two women were making their way down. Severus did not need to turn around; he could feel who was approaching.

"That would be Professor Burbage on the right, our Muggle Studies professor, and Professor Fairstone, our Defense against the Dark Arts professor, on the left," Dumbledore offered. "I believe Lucius has met Professor Fairstone already."

"Yes … we've met," Lucius responded stiffly. His tone lost a bit of its smooth arrogance as his eyes glinted with some sort of emotion even Severus could not read.

"Come, Narcissa, let us go into the Great Hall," said Lucius, tugging his wife's arm; the two moved off into the Great Hall.

"_You never said she was pretty_," Severus heard Narcissa whisper pointedly, as the couple walked away.

"I'll see you inside, Celeste," Severus heard Professor Burbage saying as she walked by him. Severus watched her pass and was wary to turn; he felt like a stone statue, as if he could not move.

"You look quite lovely tonight, Celeste" Dumbledore complimented approvingly.

"Thank you," said Celeste, her voice sounding very nervous to Severus.

This left Severus very little choice: he snapped his head around to stare down into her face. Once his eyes found hers, his mouth quirked to one side. He was not sure whether he should be annoyed or pleased, but he found he could not really argue with Narcissa's comment.

Severus had originally expected something different because she had never seemed to be a very fashion-literate person. He thought he might see something dull or something so frivolous and glittery that it would blind him. He was thinking she might even wear something to confirm she was a tart.

He did get one thing right: she was wearing blue, so he supposed he could claim some small victory in guessing the color.

Instead of being gaudy or tacky, her dress was very simple, a soft tranquil blue in color. There were no sparkles or glittering highlights on the gown. Even though it was very simple, this quality made her look very elegant and refined.

Her hair was pulled up away from her face, her golden curls neatly arranged on top of her head, spiraling down quite pleasingly. As a whole she presented a respectable and lovely picture. Narcissa's use of _pretty_ might even have been an understatement. Severus never expected her to turn out so well; it must be because he had underestimated her and not expected much at all.

Severus remembered the first time he had seen her dressed up. It had happened long ago when they were students, attending Professor Slughorn's Christmas party. This was a very different thing however: she was not a teenage girl any longer; she was a grown woman, and with that came weapons that even he could not ignore.

His mouth went dry, and in that instant she became a far more powerful and distracting creature.

The aroma of a strange, fruity perfume caught his attention, another distraction which attacked his sense of smell. It was bewitching and a further obstacle to him remaining rational.

Severus was determined to reestablish his bearings before Celeste's altered state addled his senses completely. Thankfully there was a separation between guests, enough of a gap so they would not be overheard and he could tease her a little to improve his mood.

"As Potions Master, I thought that I recognized any strange aromas immediately, but this one escapes me. Perhaps you wandered too close to Professor Sprout's crop of Persistently-Pungent Peaches?" he taunted, giving her a smug grin.

He could see the flash of challenge in her eyes; she was ready to take the bait, willing to play along with the cutting comments.

"I'm glad you paid me the compliment of taking some trouble with your appearance. However, I didn't realize Hippogriff sweat was being sold as an after-shave lotion," she teased, a wicked grin curling her lips.

"Did your mother choose that dress for you before she left?" he countered ruthlessly.

"I happened to have dressed myself this time, thank you very much," said Celeste, her tone darkening.

"_Congratulations_," he said deviously. "You can officially dress yourself now, you must be so proud."

"Well, at least I didn't need a team of house-elves to clean mine … or did you have to dust off those dress robes yourself before you put them on? I don't think I've ever seen you wear them that I can remember. Is that your lucky color?" she charged.

"I am actually wondering about your hair … how did you ever manage to contain those springy mop-like tangles on your head?" Severus said smoothly, ignoring her comment about his robes.

"I'm sure I managed my own hair just as -"

"I think you two are both obsessed with arguing!" Minerva snapped sharply, cutting over Celeste before she could finish her remark. More guests were entering and McGonagall sounded quite horrified that they might overhear the bickering professors. "If this is what you two are going to do all night, then I will request that you go back to your rooms," she whispered darkly.

"I am an adult! I do not need to be told to go to my room," said Celeste, her tone becoming heated and very defensive. She was glaring at McGonagall with dislike, as if the Deputy Headmistress had just interrupted a rewarding conversation.

Celeste's glare and words startled McGonagall and even Dumbledore. Severus could tell her own words surprised Celeste a little, since she looked away from McGonagall's face and down at her own hands. It was at that moment Severus noticed the bracelet he had given her was sparkling on her wrist, the little stars matching the color of her dress perfectly.

"Sorry … I suppose I'm just a little nervous," said Celeste awkwardly.

They all stood stiffly, greeting the next group of guests who entered. Once the group had moved on into the Great Hall, Dumbledore spoke up.

"Minerva, I shall have to agree with Celeste. They are both adults and if it is their nature to argue then neither you or I will ever be able to change that," he allowed, his voice calm. "Now, let us go inside … I will only request that tonight we all try to enjoy this party and keep the mood civil and friendly."

McGonagall turned and walked briskly into the Great Hall. Dumbledore followed, leaving Celeste and Severus standing in the corridor, both considering the other cautiously.

"You do know … I was only teasing, right? Your dress robes look very nice, Severus," said Celeste softly. "Green suits you," she added politely.

Severus studied her face for a moment and nodded curtly.

"You did satisfactorily … without your mother."

"I did have help with my hair," she admitted sheepishly.

"Oh? I did not know Peeves was so well versed in female hair styles," he responded silkily, a devious glitter in his eyes.

"It was not Peeves who helped me," she began with a grin. "But you'd be surprised how easy it is to bribe Peeves, although I've officially run out of rubber bouncy balls. I'll have to find another non-magical children's toy for the next term to keep him on my good side," she said, grinning.

Severus snorted and waved one hand towards the Great Hall entrance. "Come, if this conversation becomes any more flippant, I will have to take McGonagall's advice and go to my room," he stated.

Severus followed Celeste and they had to push aside long, trailing leafy vines to pass through the doorway. The Great Hall looked nothing like its former self.

Gone from view were the drab stone walls; they were hidden by the long spiraling vines that grew from floor to ceiling. All around were a multitude of flowers, plants and intricately shaped topiaries.

The entrance was arched with the same green vines that clung around the walls. Entering into the room was like walking out of winter into a beautiful pleasant spring garden.

The ceiling above represented twilight; the hint of stars was high above, but around the edge was the sparkle of sunset colors as if evening was just beginning.

Dots of light blinked off and on randomly around the room, a representation of fireflies floating on an evening breeze.

"How lovely," Celeste was saying as she gazed idly around the room.

In place of the usual staff table was a large stage, where a band was just starting to play their music. It was a soft pleasant sound that filled the room easily but did not distract guests from the many conversations already in progress.

There were small round tables set up on the left side of the room, and many people had already gathered, finding their allocated seats. The Ministry had apparently already implemented some sort of seating arrangement for the meal; a formal dinner would be part of the evening's festivities.

On the right side of the room was a scale model of what the museum was intended to look like. It was taller than Celeste, and was almost as if someone had magically shrunk a real building. Even outside the building there were magically animated miniature figures: witches and wizards walking, flying on brooms and performing spells around the building.

Around the model was set a tiny garden area with little statues; there was a large plaza in front of it and on either side tiny little shops and businesses.

Severus followed Celeste as she went to examine the model.

"It looks like there is more planned than just one building," commented Celeste as she walked around the model. There were others who walked around it, observing it and moving on. Celeste lingered at the back, studying the internal structure.

Severus paused beside her to also observe. On the far side he could see inside the little building and what the interior design might look like. Celeste had already glanced down and was reading the information panel that hovered above a small table. Severus scanned the information briefly: it was an outline of the building, how it would be built and many tedious details he was not wholly interesting in knowing.

"Why hasn't this been built before now?" Celeste asked idly after a group of people had moved on, leaving them alone momentarily.

"I do not believe it has ever been decided where it will be built," he offered, attempting to remain quiet so only she could hear him.

"What is the problem?" she wondered, moving along down to the other end of the model. Another group of guests were approaching the information panel that she had just moments before been so studiously intent on reading.

"I cannot say."

"You cannot say or you don't know?"

Severus eyed her warily; something in her words struck him rather brutally. Her tone and the question seemed to imply more from her than he expected.

They stared at each other for a long moment. The people behind them moved on and they were alone again.

"Severus, you have a way of not exactly telling a lie but not exactly volunteering what you might actually know," she offered gently. "I've sort of figured out some of the things you say a little. Like, '_I cannot say_'."

She had said the last three words oddly. He realized she was imitating his tone and inflection in speech exactly. He made a noise of frustration but did not respond to her new attempt to delve into his personality

"I'll take that grunt as proof of my own opinion about this building," she allowed, but she did not elaborate and stared serenely at the little building, wrinkling her nose. The moment passed and it started to nag Severus quite forcefully that she was not speaking.

"And what might that be? _Your opinion_?" he pressed, his voice a hiss of frustration. He did not really want to ask, but she left that statement out there in the air and it eventually nagged him enough that he had to know what she would say.

"I imagine the delay has some sort of political dispute behind it, as these kind of things usually do. I gathered that much from what I've already heard," she began. "I can't believe you have such terrible builders over here, so this seems like more of a fairy tale than someone really intending to build this. My first look at this model doesn't exactly impress me all that much … it's probably a good thing my father isn't here."

"Why would you think that?" he asked aloofly. They both became quiet again because a group of about ten people had stopped, all seeming pleased and then they too moved away. To Severus they all appeared impressed and satisfied.

"What about this does not impress you?" he asked.

"Do you really want to know?" she wondered softly. "I don't want to get nasty glares because I'm being disrespectful to some magical British builder."

"And I would care about that … why exactly?"

She observed him silently for a moment and then walked back over to the information sheet that she had previously been so involved in. He moved over, pretending mild interest and then she began to rattle off a list of things that surprised him.

Her knowledge of building seemed rather extensive and her awareness for the construction of magical buildings seemed superior to anything he had ever taken the time to invest in listening to. Like anything else magical, a building that had magical qualities was not something that you could just throw together at the drop of a wand.

Severus knew from his life living in a Muggle home that it was not easy to create a magical building that would just do what you wanted it to do. Magic was not always as simple as waving a wand: it required skill and talent. Some witches and wizards might be good at one aspect, but terrible at another.

As Celeste spoke on about the things she found unacceptable, it became clear that she at least had these skills, and knew what she was talking about. He listened dutifully, even though some of it was even over his head; in general it was rare that he would not completely understand something.

"Why are you a teacher?" he questioned, once she had finished her list of complaints and observations.

She blushed brightly, a hesitant smile breaking out on her face.

"I like teaching," she offered.

"But you know so much about … _this_," he waved his hand at the model. "You even sound like you enjoy what you know about this subject. So why?" he asked again more insistently.

Celeste shrugged her shoulders innocently, but he could see in her eyes there was more that she did not say, something she was unwilling to discuss. He probably could have easily obtained the information if he wanted, but, ever since their bond had been revealed, he had been exceedingly reluctant to delve into her mind. To be able to be in her mind and know her emotions, that would only draw him that much closer to her.

"There _is_ another reason," said Severus. It would have been a question, but he could see in her eyes and sense it in her emotions.

A crease appeared between her eyes, an expression of concern and then deep sadness crept across her face. Something touched her on a very deep level; it was strange how it felt to know that, how the connection had started to develop between them. Severus had gone through the past couple of days almost unaware of their connection, as if her emotions had started to become second nature to him.

"Everyone has their reason for choosing the path they take, why should I be any different?"

"But you _are_ different," he insisted quietly. "It does not seem to be a sufficient reason. _You like teaching_. That is a simplistic answer from you. You tie yourself far too emotionally to your teaching … or I should say, to the students you teach. I have noticed this about you. It clearly presents a problem for you, like now, with the Weasley clones."

"And what do you tie yourself to, Severus?" she asked abruptly.

Severus got ready to remind her how they were magically tied together, but a group of people was forming around the model again and he did not want to attract too much attention. It might start gossip if he lingered any longer with her.

She must have come to the same conclusion because she turned and walked away out into the middle of the room.

He let her leave, knowing it would be better to observe her from afar since her emotions had become a little intense and unsettling. She was upset and he knew his line of questioning had been the cause of it.

He pretended not to follow her, even though that was exactly what he was doing, keeping close enough so he might hear the conversation but far enough away to seem aloof and disinterested. He had a knack for lurking unobserved in the background.

Once they were separated, she began to show him her own talent. Celeste seemed to know her way around a party; perhaps it was something she had acquired from her mother, the apparent social butterfly. He did not remember her being this skilled as a girl; she must have developed this talent later.

Severus had never been a mingler, but Celeste seemed to have a natural charm that pulled her into any circle easily and also drew people to her.

As he watched her chat and greet people, he could tell she was taking advantage of his advice on each of the governors. It sounded like it was paying off, especially when Dumbledore became involved and started introducing Celeste to more people.

The conversations passed onto various subjects and Severus was a little surprised to see Celeste was developing her own little crowd. People were curious about her and that led them to move closer, trying to listen to the conversation.

Celeste would always take the time to notice these people and give them a friendly inviting smile or welcome. Another side of all of this, Severus assumed, was that she was single, a pureblood and pretty. It did not hurt her situation that she was a new addition to the social scene who inspired curiosity. Especially because of the Hippogriff attack, he figured many people wanted to meet her.

As the party continued, Severus even heard some people comment about how nice Celeste was or how brave she must be.

Severus began to feel a little jealousy as he watched quite a few of the men secretly giving her the once-over look. They were pureblood men usually, and it was a judgment on her and her status, probably an estimation that she made a pretty good package for investment.

Someone was coming towards him. Severus pretended indifference once more, letting his eyes drift over to another group Dumbledore had moved on to. It was Lucius who was approaching and he was not looking at Severus but sort of sidled up to him as if they had been standing together the whole time. The man's eyes were on something else and Severus had a pretty good idea on whom Lucius was focusing.

"Well, well … Professor Fairstone seems to be taking a stab at popularity, doesn't she?" Lucius jeered, a ruthless tone in his voice.

Severus glanced at Lucius and nodded stiffly but made no comment aloud on the subject. Severus looked around, finding Narcissa on the other side of the room in a group of pureblood women.

"I have been watching her. It is rather odd … she appears to be making friends with many of the governors. Especially certain governors," Lucius commented darkly.

Severus took the opportunity to look at Celeste again. A governor was beside her, laughing cheerfully at something Celeste had just said. The man gave Celeste a pat on the back, and he behaved overly friendly; perhaps far too much wine already. Celeste laughed shyly and her whole group laughed along with whatever the joke was.

"I wonder if Dumbledore has anything to do with this … he always did favor the Weasley clan," Lucius complained in a hushed tone, so only Severus could hear.

Severus hesitated, glancing back over at Lucius to find him staring back, studying Severus' face quite intensely.

"I think Narcissa is right," Lucius remarked. "I have to agree with her, you do look … different."

"Different?" repeated Severus, not sure how this conversation had so quickly turned to him or what Lucius was talking about. "How?"

"Better, I suppose she means, healthier or … I'm not really sure, but something about you has changed," described Lucius.

Severus was taken aback by this statement. He had looked in a mirror not that long ago when he was getting ready for the party. The same face looked back at him, with the same hair, same eyes, no difference.

"I suppose I should thank your for the compliment, but I am not really sure what you mean," asserted Severus.

"Perhaps it is just the atmosphere of the party," Lucius said dismissively, but then he tensed, his eyes fixed on something across the room.

Severus followed his gaze and saw Arthur Weasley and his wife who were moving slowly towards Celeste's group.

"Severus, may I ask a favor of you?" started Lucius. "If I were to go over, I could easily be accused of eavesdropping or trying to meddle … but if you were to join them …"

He trailed off, staring at Severus hopefully.

"Are you asking me to … listen to the conversation and tell you what they say to her?" Severus asked quietly.

"I would of course do it myself, but due to the situation there would be no way I could."

This was the most ironic thing Severus could ever imagine happening: Someone wanting him to spy on someone else. Not that he was not already paying apt attention to Celeste, but now it was a request. How come things always worked out this way for him?

Severus nodded and carefully worked his way round to get closer. Other people were curious as well, interested in what Professor Fairstone would have to say to the parents of the two boys who almost got her killed. It was a distraction for most of the room, even though everyone carried on as if they were not paying attention.

Dumbledore joined the Weasleys, heading for Celeste; this would confirm Lucius' suspicion and took Severus off the hook as being the one who was interfering with his desire to expel the twins. So Severus was back to his usual operating agenda, being everyone's spy.

"Celeste, may we interrupt you for a moment?" Dumbledore said once he was near enough to touch her arm. "I'd like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to you, Arthur and Molly," he said kindly, allowing the two people to move into Celeste's circle.

The parents looked terribly nervous, unsure what to say, and Celeste was watching them with rapt attention. He wanted her to be angry and to complain, but he knew instantly that was not going to happen. Her emotions were still warm and friendly and she looked very eager, as if this was exactly what she wanted to happen.

Out of the corner of his eye, Severus saw the Minister of Magic approach, joining the group and moving to stand by Dumbledore. A rather bold action, but apparently he was too keen on being a part of whatever might happen.

"We … wanted to visit you after it happened," Arthur began. "When we heard what our boys had done."

He paused, seeming unsure how to continue.

"They're not allowed out of the house for the whole holiday," Molly chimed in. "I can't believe they would … I-we don't know how we can apologize or make amends for what happened."

"We wanted to come up, but Dumbledore said that your family was here and we didn't want to intrude on your holiday," Arthur stated. "If there is anything we can do or -"

"The flowers and card you sent were lovely," interrupted Celeste, finally speaking, smiling at the two parents with affection. "It was an accident, there is no need to apologize. I am not angry at the twins or either of you," she declared with a dismissive wave of her hand.

The Weasleys looked stunned and so did quite a few other people around the room.

"Sometimes I feel out of place here, I rarely get to meet parents any more. I'm used to talking with parents all the time back home. I value your thoughts on your children … it's important to me," Celeste went on, in her usual way, as if nothing major had happened.

"I'm glad to meet Fred and George's parents … Percy and Charlie too, they are all such bright boys. I think Charlie is doing really well, I think he is going to have an excellent future working with dragons."

Arthur and Molly Weasley did not seem to know how to respond, they were flabbergasted by this turn of events.

"Perhaps we could set up a time before the start of the next term? I would love to discuss some ideas I have about the twins. I think it would do them good to have some more advanced study, keep them busy … and I don't know how you've been able to keep them in for the whole holiday … they must be driving you mad," Celeste went on, smiling at Molly with almost a knowing gaze.

Molly laughed. There was a huge amount of relief on the woman's face and Arthur looked as if someone had just handed him a large box of Muggle batteries as a gift.

"W-we would … love to meet with you and discuss our boys," Arthur stammered breathlessly, reaching out his hand instinctively.

"I'll write you tomorrow and we can discuss a time," offered Celeste smiled politely and shook his and then Molly's hand.

"Thank you, Professor Fairstone, it was a pleasure meeting you," Arthur said. Both parents looked completely relieved. They moved away with Dumbledore

Everyone around Celeste was staring at her curiously, a few even proudly.

"What a splendid job, my dear," the Minister announced, moving up to shake her hand. "An exceptional display. I have to say at first I questioned Dumbledore on his sanity, bringing an American to teach at Hogwarts … but I can now see that his approval and praise were entirely appropriate in your case, my dear."

He was still shaking Celeste's hand and she was blushing.

"You must sit at my table tonight," the Minister went on. "We'll make room … my personal guest," the man announced, seeming proud of his offer, as if he had done something spectacular.

"I don't know, I haven't done anything all that special, I was at the wrong place at the wrong time really," started Celeste and then she did something Severus did not expect: she looked right over at him and smiled, waving her hand towards him.

"The Headmaster and Professor Snape were the ones who saved me. If it had not been for both of them, I'd be dead right now. I hope you'll allow them to join us, they deserve the honor more than I do."

"Quite right," the Minister said, pausing a moment before he continued. "Dumbledore is already at our table … but I'm sure we can make room for two more, Professors Snape and Fairstone … certainly, my dear," the Minister nodded.

Severus felt as if he had just been pulled into the spotlight. As he predicted, she had just done her meddling and dropped him right in the middle of everything. Severus made a move before anyone saw him, searching for Lucius as he went.

Lucius had moved further away across the room, perhaps in an attempt to show how disinterested he was in Professor Fairstone meeting the Weasleys. He moved off again to a more secluded area so that they could speak more privately.

"I did hear some of that," Lucius said, once Severus had stopped beside him.

"I guessed as much. The room went quiet, I think everyone was trying to listen," said Severus.

Lucius took a glass of wine off a tray that floated by and he downed it in one gulp. He glanced out at the crowd: people were starting to take their seats, while he and Severus stood out of view behind a large topiary shaped like a dragon.

"Perhaps I have underestimated the very charming Professor Fairstone," commented Lucius, his eyes flashing dangerously. "I never imagined her to be so … _cunning and clever_."

"I will admit, I may have not given you enough details about Professor Fairstone. On our last meeting you and I did speak about her, but I only complained about her teaching methods and how she coddled the students."

"Yes, this is true," agreed Lucius.

"We never spoke of her character. She can be clever … and is intelligent. I have underestimated her myself, on occasion," Severus offered, choosing for once to be completely honest. "The Minister asked her to join him for the meal tonight. She mentioned me by name, because I helped save her from the Hippogriff. She intends for the Minister to request I sit with them," he added.

"_Really?_" Lucius announced, an edge of humor in his voice. "Maybe she wants you to agree with her about the Weasley twins. I imagine she is trying to sway you to her side. I thought that you said that you and she did not get along."

"For most of this school year we have not been on very good terms," said Severus, keeping his voice calm and unaffected.

"And you are on better terms now?" wondered Lucius.

"I cannot say," responded Severus. "I … did assist in saving her from the Hippogriff, that is true. It did not seem to serve any purpose for her to die."

"It has been said she is a pureblood," Lucius allowed. "I do agree, it would be a waste. She is only misguided, I believe. I wonder about her … unmarried, I cannot quite see why that is," he pondered. "She seems agreeable in certain aspects, charming, pretty. Rather unusual that she has not been properly guided by her father to marry and do her duty."

"She is an American," said Severus. "They seem to not be as … _ah_ … serious about blood status. She refuses to even use the word '_Muggle'_."

"Yes, I remember hearing that at the beginning of the school year … childish nonsense really," Lucius muttered.

Severus stiffened; he could feel Celeste coming near and Lucius gave him a confused glance.

"She is an unusually forgiving person," Severus said abruptly, having no idea why he said it. More and more he was feeling caught in the middle of a conflict, one which he did not know how to get out of or to stop.

"I suppose that is good to know, since I have the inclination to try something different where the overly sociable Professor Fairstone is concerned," Lucius announced deviously, a wicked sparkle in his eyes.

"W-what? What do you mean?" Severus said hesitantly.

"Come now, Severus, perhaps just a little fun for entertainment purposes," Lucius suggested with a darker expression.

"What are you planning on doing?" Severus questioned, a crease appearing between his eyebrows.

"Well, this is interesting. Do you have any objections to me testing Fairstone and her talents against the Dark Arts?" Lucius wondered, a suspicion creeping across his expression.

"You need to be careful, Lucius," Severus cautioned, trying to smooth his face out to hide the worry that was trying to break free. "Usually I would not interfere with whatever … fun, you happen to be attempting, but I have met her family. They are not people you want to cross lightly."

Severus was doing his best to make it sound dangerous, even reckless, to try and mess around with Celeste. That much was probably true: he was quite sure Lucius would not want to encounter John Fairstone in a back alley somewhere if Lucius decided to try and meddle in any kind of negative way with Celeste.

However, it was himself he was thinking about really. How would _he_ handle Lucius trying to hurt Celeste, even if it was just something frivolous to embarrass her at the party?

"She is a big girl, is she not? If she cannot handle the big boys then maybe she should go back to America where she belongs," Lucius announced with a laugh. "And speaking of the devil," he added.

Severus already knew Celeste was heading this way, but now he saw her and she saw him. Severus wondered what she thought of him, standing here hidden with Lucius.

She paused, apparently realizing who he was with and her emotions surprised him: she was angry. Why angry?

"Professor Fairstone," Lucius greeted in his most smooth and welcoming tone as Celeste stopped in front of them. "What a pleasure to see you tonight and what an unexpected surprise."

"Surprise?" said Celeste cautiously, glancing briefly at Severus.

"I have heard you will be sitting at the Minister's table tonight. That must be such a wonderful treat, such an honor to be given to a foreigner. And I understand that you have so thoughtfully singled out Severus to join you," said Lucius, smiling.

"Yes. I was hoping to tell Severus about it first and ask if it was okay, but he seems to already know," said Celeste, staring at Severus. "I guess I should not be surprised; he has a knack for finding out and knowing things."

"Ah, you call Severus by his first name, _splendid_. I was not aware that you had become such firm friends," Lucius insisted.

"Why shouldn't he and I be friends?" said Celeste, her chin lifting.

"Indeed," responded Lucius, a devilish glimmer in his eye. "You are such a … friendly person. I see that you have made quite an impression on many people here tonight."

Celeste's cheeks colored and she must have decided not to respond to the statement.

Severus was sure that if Celeste were given the chance then she might claw out Lucius' eyes. This was a tug of war. It was an invisible fight between Celeste and Lucius; he had one arm and she the other. He would admit to himself it was rather flattering to witness this contest.

"My wife and I will also be sitting at the Minister's table," Lucius went on, since Celeste appeared reluctant to speak any further.

"Great," said Celeste. However her tone was very clear to Severus: she did not think it was great at all.

"Perhaps I will excuse myself so that you two may speak in private. I must locate my wife. Hopefully I will see both of you shortly," added Lucius, a devious grin on his face as he strolled away to look for Narcissa.

"Celeste … what are you doing?" Severus asked impatiently, once Lucius was far enough away he could not hear them.

"I don't know what you mean," she responded, glaring over her shoulder at the distant Malfoy. "I'm not the one hiding behind the hedges," she added, waving a hand at the leafy dragon they were standing behind.

Severus wanted to warn her of Lucius' threat, but to tell her about it would only confirm to Lucius who the spy had been. Lucius would no longer believe it was Dumbledore who had told her about the governors. If it became clear that Celeste was expecting trouble from Lucius, then the man would know instantly that Severus was no longer trustworthy.

"So, do you want to sit with me at the Minister's table? Although I don't know why I'm asking you that, since your … friend will be there and I am pretty sure you are not going to back out of getting to be specially invited to the Minister's table, are you?"

"_Stop it_," he ordered angrily. "This is not a game, Celeste. Even if it were, you do not know the rules or what the other side is capable of … such a mess you are getting yourself into. What happened to the charming woman who was out there wooing everyone?" he complained in a hushed tone, because a few people were walking by the dragon, making their way to their seats.

"I don't like him," said Celeste defiantly.

"And I thought you liked everyone, tried to be everyone's friend," Severus whispered. "Instead you become unusually aggressive for no reason."

"I don't have a reason to be pissed at him?" she said angrily.

Severus cut her off by giving a loud hiss.

"I'm trying to do the right thing for two students and he's just looking to exact revenge. Who do you think has the right to be angry, Severus?"

"If you can't control yourself, I am going to have to send you to your room," he threatened, although he was rather liking this passionate display, at least more than he had before.

She frowned and gave an undignified huff. "So are you going back to being angry with me?" she wondered.

"This question from the woman who is aching to claw out another man's eyes," he accused.

She made a tiny little jerk of her head, as if something had startled her.

"Don't give me that innocent face, Celeste. I can see it in your stance and in how you looked at Lucius. You did not really have to tell me you did not like him. That fact practically oozes from you."

"Am I that obvious?" she said cautiously, startled by his observation.

"Yes, and he will not hesitate to take advantage of you if you continue to wear your emotions for everyone to see," he allowed. Severus groaned, realizing he had just given her advice that would direct her to be careful around Lucius.

At least he was rewarded with a half smile from her and a fresh blush to her cheeks, like she knew he was right and felt a little ashamed of herself.

"We should go or Lucius will become suspicious, not that he is not already suspicious of you and me," said Severus, waving a hand for her to move along.

"W-what do you mean? What were you two talking about?"

"Not now, Celeste, let's go before we both say too much," he ordered.

At first he was sure she was going to complain or question him further, but then she relented and walked away. He hastened to fall in step beside her as they headed for the Minister's table, where most of the guests were already taking their seats.

Lucius was smiling quite pleasantly, watching them with evident curiosity as they approached. Severus had a horrible sinking feeling that whatever Lucius was planning, it was not going to be something innocent or fun. He just did not know how he could stop it from happening without blowing his cover as everyone's spy.


	65. Chapter 65

"So, Lucius Malfoy, he must be fond of the Minister since he is sitting at the Minister's table. Would you say they are friends?" Celeste wondered. They had paused while waiting for a group to pass by going to a different table.

"I believe that, like any politician, Cornelius Fudge will associate with those people he believes will gain him the most influence. Lucius did support him for Minister, but I cannot say what the particulars are to their relationship."

"You_ cannot say_?" Celeste teased, mimicking his tone. "You say that a lot, you know."

"I'll say it fifty more times if I wish," he responded impatiently.

"Severus, I'm not going to tell anyone what you say to me, I don't work for the _Prophet_," she insisted.

"I cannot imagine what you want me to say that you do not already know," he began. "Your father, given the opportunity to promote his opinions and ideas, would do his best to associate with someone in a position of power. How would that be any different from Lucius attempting to gain favor with the new Minister?"

Celeste smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Who are the others at the table?" she asked, changing the subject.

Severus scanned the table. Lucius was staring at Celeste and Narcissa was talking to the woman seated beside her on the right.

"You do realize Lucius is watching us," Severus whispered.

"I don't care, let him look," Celeste decided, narrowing her eyes at Lucius. She lifted a hand in his direction as if to ask what he wanted and why he was staring.

Lucius inclined his head to her, his mouth curling up on one side as if he found humor in her expression. He turned to his wife to speak to her.

"Would you please act your age," Severus commented, his voice becoming stressed because she was provoking Lucius and no good would come of it.

"It's rude for him to just stare at us like that," Celeste complained.

Severus sighed.

"The blonde woman with Lucius is his wife, Narcissa. The shorter woman seated beside her is Dolores Umbridge, she works for the Minister. Rufus Scrimgeour is next, he is head Auror. The man who has not sat down yet, with his back to us, he is responsible for the model you critiqued earlier. He is the architect, Robert Fullerene."

"Oh, that's just _dandy_," said Celeste dejectedly.

"But you two will have plenty to talk about: bricks, walls and the correct drying time for magical concrete," Severus teased, smiling at her smugly.

"Very funny," Celeste muttered.

"Here you are, my dear," the Minister said cheerfully, coming to stand in front of them. "And Professor Snape too! Professor Fairstone has informed me of your assistance to her," the Minister went on. "Truly extraordinary events here at the school … if it were not for your and the Headmaster's actions, this lovely creature might have been killed," he praised.

"I was … happy to help a fellow staff member," said Severus quietly.

"You'll both join me at my table, I hope?" the Minister requested. They nodded and the Minister waved a hand towards his table.

Celeste and Severus walked along with the Minister as they headed towards the table.

"The Headmaster has decided to give us a little more room. He said he would move to another table with some friends he had not seen in a while," the Minister was saying as everyone at his table had looked up to observe the Minister, Celeste and Severus.

The Minister went around the table and introduced everyone while Severus and Celeste sat down.

"It is a great pleasure," Robert Fullerene announced, taking Celeste's hand and kissing it.

Celeste had been positioned to sit down beside Mr. Fullerene, and Severus sat on her other side next to Lucius. Celeste looked embarrassed at having her hand kissed.

"Please call me Bob, all my friends do," the man added, letting Celeste's hand go. Severus scowled, fighting the desire to hex 'Bob'.

Celeste nodded politely and her cheeks colored. Bob was looking at Celeste like she was some sort of dessert. He had dark curly hair and dark eyes, and Severus suspected that Robert Fullerene would be what most considered handsome.

"I have heard of your family, Miss Fairstone. It is _Miss_, isn't it?" said Bob.

"Well, I -"

"It's _Professor_ Fairstone, actually," interrupted Severus, who noticed instantly that she had leaned away from Bob ever so slightly. Severus sat up taller, giving Bob an unfriendly glare.

Celeste glanced around the table at everyone as she settled herself awkwardly in her chair.

"Your father is very well known, an excellent builder I have heard. Thankfully I too have impressed a few with my style and skill. The Minister and Mr. Malfoy are quite pleased with my design," Bob went on.

"Yes, _Professor_ Fairstone was admiring your model earlier," Severus asserted.

"I am delighted to hear that," Bob announced proudly. Celeste cut Severus a brief murderous glare before she turned back to Bob, smiling politely.

A moment later the food appeared and everyone began to enjoy their meal. The conversation drifted over various topics, eventually coming around to the school.

"Our son, Draco, will be attending Hogwarts next year," Lucius said. Narcissa smiled brightly at the mention of her son's name.

"I look forward to seeing Draco in my classroom, and as a loyal Slytherin," said Severus softly, sounding just as proud as Lucius and Narcissa appeared to be.

"It would have been terrible if we had sent my dear Draco to that … _other school_," Narcissa started. "I could not stand to be so far away from him. I am glad that we decided he would stay here in Britain and attend Hogwarts," she went on.

"I did originally think I might send him to Durmstrang," Lucius commented. "The reason I considered it was because they teach a more … ah … varied and advanced study of certain subjects," he went on. "However, given that I am a governor of Hogwarts, it was only right that Draco should attend school here."

"I can't imagine what you would want your son to learn that is more advanced at Durmstrang," Celeste inquired. "My seventh year class is doing very well and I know for a fact Severus' higher level classes are very talented and skilled. Professor McGonagall has some very impressive seventh year students as well. I'd put any of our students against any that come out of Durmstrang," said Celeste, with a nod of confidence.

"I do not doubt the students' ability, especially those from the more … respectable families of our community. I am just aware that Durmstrang is more particular in not only who they teach, but what," said Lucius.

"I know about Durmstrang, Mr. Malfoy," Celeste said, her tone becoming a little heated. "I don't know if everything they teach is appropriate for someone under age," she suggested.

Severus nudged her foot with his own in an attempt to redirect her attention because he could tell she was going to say more. She stiffened instantly at the contact. She was getting far too passionate in the discussion and he wished they could have sat somewhere else.

"It seems a shame that you will not be teaching here next year, Professor Fairstone," Umbridge said, apparently attempting to change the subject. "You seem quite attached to Hogwarts and the students. Mr. Malfoy did happen to mention something about your reluctance to bring the Weasley' twins' transgressions up before a meeting of the school governors," she elaborated, her tone very soft and appeasing. "What they did seems inexcusable. I'd think you would be the first to want them dealt with in the appropriate official manner."

"I did sign up for one year, but I may stay another," said Celeste abruptly. "It depends on how things go," she added, nudging Severus' foot away from hers. She got ready to continue her response to Umbridge, but Lucius gave a stiff laugh, interrupting her.

"Is there something funny about what I said?" Celeste wondered.

"I suppose you do not know about the Defense post at Hogwarts, such a pity," Lucius drawled, a mocking tone in his voice.

"I don't know what you mean," Celeste said awkwardly, glancing around the table.

"Come, Severus, you must have told this poor creature about the curse on the Defense post?" Lucius alluded, a wicked humor evident in his voice.

Celeste made a noise of disbelief and waved a hand dismissively towards Lucius.

"Laugh if you like, my dear, but the school has not had a Defense teacher last more than a year, I'd say going on over ten years now," insisted Lucius. "Some have even come to, dare I say it … _unhappy ends_."

Everyone at the table stared at Celeste. Severus frowned, disappointed that she would take such a curse so lightly, but then again she had clearly not been told about the curse. Celeste lifted her chin.

"I thought it was a joke," she began. "Some of the seventh year students made comments about a curse, but no other person has made it a point to inform me that there was any kind of jinx on the job," explained Celeste, turning to give Severus a hard stare before she continued. "A whole school full of professors and no person has ever tried to remove this curse or tried to find a way to break it?" she complained.

"If it does exist, it must be a very powerful curse," Robert said casually, but his tone made it sound as if he were bored with the conversation.

"Maybe it cannot be broken," mused Lucius.

"That's nonsense," snapped Celeste. "All curses can be broken," she stated firmly.

"Such innocence is refreshing in an adult," Lucius allowed. "I do hope that your stay at Hogwarts doesn't ruin you. It would be a great pity to see such noble ideals disappear," he asserted.

Celeste was furious, Severus could tell. He did not think he had ever felt her so angry before. The intensity that was rolling off of her caused Severus to stare at Lucius with a desire to hex his friend, along with Bob. He had never felt that way about Lucius before and he decided it was Celeste's reaction that was affecting him.

Thankfully Lucius was far too intent on Celeste and was not paying attention to Severus' expression.

"It is a shame that you were not informed by the Headmaster about the situation of the Defense job, poor form on his part I would say," Lucius reprimanded. "I think it calls into question his judgment. Why he would choose to bring you here so ill informed?"

"I imagine he is less inclined to give more credit to a curse than it deserves," Celeste persisted. "Talking about it as if it's something amazingly powerful only makes it more potent."

"I have heard that it was the Dark Lord himself who put the curse on the job," Rufus Scrimgeour remarked, eyeing Lucius suspiciously. "I suppose anyone who was inclined to support him might also be inclined to think that curse was extra special," he surmised.

Lucius narrowed his eyes. Narcissa squirmed uncomfortably in her chair, glancing at the Minister and then her husband again.

"I do not believe there is any support here," the Minister said sharply. Others at the table also became uncomfortable, shifting in their seats.

"I was only pointing out that she was uninformed on the subject, not that I supported a curse on her or indeed on any of the professors here at the school," Lucius implied.

Severus looked at Celeste: she was staring at Scrimgeour and then she turned her attention back to Lucius. Severus could see her little brain working out Scrimgeour's loose comment about supporting the Dark Lord.

"Another reason I question the Headmaster not telling her the exact situation with the job is because it makes me believe it is time for Dumbledore to retire. At his age, I would think he should be ready for it," Lucius said, attempting to deflect the attention off himself.

"I don't think there is anything wrong with Albus Dumbledore," stated Celeste. "I think it is admirable that a man like him is so dedicated to his job."

"I do not doubt his dedication," Lucius said smoothly. "But the interests of the school and students should be first and foremost. They should stand above one person's desires to stay on for longer than is prudent," he finished, a glint of challenge in his eyes as he stared back at Celeste.

"I agree," Celeste said. "I think that is one reason there are twelve governors instead of one," Celeste said defiantly.

Lucius stared at her with a very calculating expression; the others at the table all looked very surprised at her statement. Narcissa on the other hand, her expression twisted with hatred for a brief moment, she smoothed it out just as quickly.

"Do all American women speak with such … passion and conviction?" asked Lucius, his tone becoming soft and appeasing. He even went so far as to smile at her.

"I think any woman would speak the same as I do, if it was something important to her," replied Celeste.

"I found it odd that someone from America could teach at Hogwarts," Narcissa began. "When I heard it was a woman, I thought she must be someone very old, like Professor McGonagall or Sprout … but you are not old," she stated darkly, as if it was a disappointment that Celeste was not as old as the other two women.

"Obviously she is not old," Lucius commented, glancing at his wife, apparently unsure where she was going with her comments.

"I would have thought a woman like you would be married," Narcissa went on, eyeing Celeste with skepticism.

"Perhaps she has not met the right man yet," Robert joined in, sounding as if he were attempting to lighten the mood. He winked at Celeste approvingly.

"She is still rather young," the Minister commented, studying Celeste as if he were considering her youthful face and what sort of wife she might make by judging her appearance.

"I suppose I am too young and Dumbledore is too old," said Celeste lightly. "I wonder what the correct age is for working at Hogwarts?" she added, sounding as if she were trying to redirect the conversation to something else.

"I could not imagine your situation. It must be sad to be alone, no husband, _no children_," suggested Narcissa. "Perhaps that is how it is for most who decide to work as a professor."

Severus blinked a couple of times because what Narcissa just said forced all the fight right out of Celeste; he could feel the angry and defiant emotions disappear, only to be replaced by something else he could not at first identify. Slowly he began to recognize it as something akin to sadness, but it was so much deeper and more profound than the emotions he usually sensed from Celeste.

Somehow Narcissa had hit on something that upset Celeste. Narcissa's expression became smug; she sensed her victory, even though Severus had no idea what had inspired this triumph over his little chatterbox.

"I suppose … a person can't have everything," replied Celeste, her voice showing signs that she did not want to argue any more.

"I have always thought a woman should choose a job or marriage and children, but I suppose it takes a certain kind to do what you do," Narcissa went on, pressing her advantage. "I am happy and proud to be a wife and mother. What more could a woman really want?" Narcissa smiled with triumph, seeing Celeste giving up the fight so easily.

"I doubt she'd have much trouble in that area, if she is so inclined. Especially considering we've already determined she's still young," Bob commented, his mouth turning up on one side as he studied Celeste's profile.

The Minister chuckled and the conversation moved on to other things and the meal.

Severus thought Celeste would have appreciated the praise, but apparently she did not like Bob's comment any more than Narcissa's; in fact Severus thought it may have upset her even more. She became quiet and the meal went on. The dessert was exceptionally good and he knew how Celeste loved desserts, but even that did not appear to lift her mood.

She was allowing everyone else to talk. Lucius was giving praise to Severus at the moment, which Severus had not expected. He even went so far as to suggest that one day Severus might take up the Headmaster position. This comment perked up the interest of the Minister; he looked Severus over in a rather scrutinizing and curious manner.

"At some point a new Headmaster will need to be appointed," Umbridge commented. "Even though we know Professor Fairstone does not agree," she added in a girlishly sweet voice, staring at Celeste.

"I don't think I said that at all," rejected Celeste. "I just do not think Dumbledore is thinking about retiring and he seems perfectly healthy and capable in his job," she corrected.

"I wonder what your opinion would be of Professor Snape … would you support him as Headmaster?" wondered Lucius.

The table grew silent and Severus felt exceedingly uncomfortable to be put into this position, but he was also curious what she might say. He also knew there was something Lucius was attempting to determine with this question, some undercurrent going on in the man's mind.

Celeste looked at Severus. He glanced over to her, keeping his expression mild and unaffected.

"I don't even know if you want to be Headmaster, Severus, since you and I have never discussed it before," said Celeste, keeping her eyes locked with his. "If you did, I would support your choice if that was what you really wanted," she finished.

The comment was so powerfully personal; she spoke to him as if nobody else had asked the question, even like nobody else was with them. He both feared this intimacy in front of everyone but at the same time reveled internally from her very direct bold comment.

At that moment the forceful way she spoke reminded Severus of her grandmother, but there was something more meaningful to what she said. He just could not get a grasp on what it really meant to him that she would say such a thing to him in front of other people.

"That is a very strong vote of confidence," the Minister alluded.

"Perhaps she feels obliged," Severus offered abruptly. "Due to the assistance I gave. As many of you know, Professor Fairstone was attacked by a Hippogriff," he went on, feeling the need to explain and downplay her comments.

"I'd prefer to be fair, even though I am grateful," said Celeste.

"I was curious how you and Dumbledore handled that Hippogriff, Severus," asked Lucius. "I have not quite heard the full story."

Severus remained very still, uncomfortable in the knowledge that the killing curse was not suitable talk for the dinner table or in front of Ministry officials. The act had been downplayed, even though the few students who had heard it had spread the information far and wide.

Severus had already heard from Dumbledore that outside of the school there was talk about the fact that Severus had used the killing curse in front of students. It was mostly parents who were concerned and Severus had the feeling that some might have written to the Headmaster.

Nobody had written to him and Severus had been rather preoccupied with other things since the Hippogriff attack. Using an Unforgivable could easily get you sent to Azkaban, especially the worst curse out of the lot. Severus had unconsciously depended on Dumbledore to clean it up, but he had not asked the particulars of how he had done it.

"Apparently a lot better than I did," informed Celeste, her tone very direct and forceful. "I suppose I would have been able to help if I had not been protecting two students while trying to keep from breaking the Christmas presents I had just bought … I should have known shopping would get me in trouble," she went on.

The Minister, Bob and Rufus Scrimgeour chuckled, whilst Dolores Umbridge smiled politely. Lucius and Narcissa both wore tight-lipped smiles that were decidedly unappreciative of Celeste's joke. It did however distract from Severus' method for handling the Hippogriff.

Her attempt at humor and making light of her near death experience caught most at the table off guard and regained Celeste some of her friendly mood.

Severus realized that it was not for herself she was making the comment: she was protecting him, attempting to redirect the conversation away from him. This attempt to protect him had evaporated her depression very quickly and made her much more agreeable; it was as if she regained her strength because of the danger to him.

Severus felt it, a presence of warmth, echoing off her onto him. She was a safe harbor of protection and it was leaking out onto him, far safer than Lucius who was sitting next to him and where no waves of warmth presented themselves.

Her sense of danger for him was rather keen; Severus wondered whether it was the bond that made her aware. Did it make her more conscious of danger to him than to herself?

This made him curious, wanting to know more about their connection and what was possible, to understand it better, and to understand her better. That is, if he could possibly manage to keep Lucius Malfoy from either doing something considerably nasty to Celeste or figuring out he was the one who had given her advice on which governors to persuade.

* * *

He should have known she would like to dance. The act of dancing required a person to be cheerful and somewhat frivolous in their behavior, two things he was less likely to be, ever.

Once the meal was over the Minister of Magic, to Severus' surprise, asked Celeste to join him for the first dance of the evening. Celeste had been surprised as well but accepted the invitation after a moment's hesitation.

Once the music started, many people began to stand up to join the Minister on the dance floor; Lucius and Narcissa were among them. The builder 'Bob' had also sprung to his feet and appeared to be searching for a female to partner on the dance floor. Severus, not wanting to just be sitting here with the two Ministry officials he hardly knew, got up and found a place from where he could watch Celeste without being noticed.

Celeste could clearly dance very well; she had no trouble keeping up and appeared rather graceful. Why Severus had thought she was clumsy, he did not know. Perhaps it was her propensity to get into dangerous or unlucky situations that made him believe that. He scowled, not liking how the Minister's hand wound around Celeste's back.

Why did he care, he wondered idly, as they disappeared among the dancers for a moment. He should be more worried about Lucius and what he was doing than with whom Celeste was dancing.

Severus scanned the dancers and saw Lucius moving with his wife to the rhythmic sound of the music. Lucius was not watching him or Celeste thankfully. This was a bit of a respite for him and it keyed him in to Celeste even more, instead of diminishing the connection. He could sense her mood: she was enjoying herself in some form; she was not completely content, but the act of dancing seemed to please her.

Then the music paused and another song began, a more upbeat tempo, Severus lost sight of Celeste because some were leaving the dance floor and others were moving onto it. When finally he saw her blonde head again, she was dancing with someone else, a face he was unfamiliar with, a much younger face.

The unknown man laughed and so did she and this sent a wave of annoyance down Severus' spine. She was talking to the man and they both were seemingly enjoying the more youthful vigorous dance. Severus sent a very intense wave of dislike, willing it in her and the man's direction.

Celeste faltered, and the man jerked back; apparently Celeste had stepped on his foot. Severus could see the apology she made, but the man laughed and they continued to dance, only briefly interrupted by Celeste glaring over in Severus' direction.

At the end of this dance another man approached her, but she politely shook her head, apparently wanting a rest. She was heading off the dance floor as the next song began.

Severus moved around the edge, intend on meeting her in the location she was heading for, a table where both the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall were sitting. He was quick enough that he was there right after she had arrived.

She sat down beside Professor McGonagall and the woman observed Severus with a quizzical eye before turning her attention back to Celeste.

"You've made a distinct impression on everyone," McGonagall said. "Quite a few people here are talking about you," she added.

"They are?" said Celeste, feigning innocence.

"Yes, one of the governors who was sitting with us commented about how noble you must be, to want to help the Weasley boys instead of seeing them expelled."

Celeste smiled widely, looking quite pleased with herself. Severus made a derisive noise and sat down on the other side of Dumbledore, a little bit more out of sight at the edge of one of the large sculpted hedges. This table was set back a little farther from the dance floor, but it afforded a very good view of the whole room.

"How did you like sitting at the Minister's table, my dear?" Dumbledore asked.

This was the opening she wanted, Severus could tell: she was bursting to talk. She began to go into detail about the conversations at the Minister's table. She was clearly more comfortable with imparting facts to the Headmaster than anyone else. She made a point of bringing up the details about Lucius Malfoy's opinion on Dumbledore's need to retire.

Dumbledore's reaction was to chuckle while Celeste went on with her lively recounting of the events. Severus' temper began to boil and she must have known it because a crease appeared between her eyes, as if she were fighting off the mood he was directing at her.

"I've never heard such rot. Stop jabbering … you are worse than a first year," Severus complained bitterly. "Do you have to impart every bit of information you have in you from the last thirty minutes?" he asked aggressively.

"Severus Snape!" Dumbledore announced quite harshly. "Would you kindly leave Celeste alone and let her talk," he scolded. "She wishes to talk and if you do not wish to enter into the conversation civilly, I will ask you to hold your thoughts until such time as you decide to say something nice to her."

Celeste lowered her eyes to her hands and Severus was completely put out by this tongue-lashing. The worst of it was that Celeste felt Severus' shock and the embarrassment and resentment that exploded in him.

Nobody spoke for a few moments and the dancing was changing again to a new song.

"Come, you danced with the Minister of Magic, what say you to dancing with a very old _retirement age_ Headmaster?" Dumbledore offered, standing and holding out his hand to Celeste.

She nodded and took his hand, standing and following along beside him willingly out to the dance floor.

Severus could not believe she was going to dance with the Headmaster, plus he was left here to sit with Minerva McGonagall, a Gryffindor, who was giving him a very unfriendly glare.

He had not meant to rail his anger at Celeste, not really. Her easy divulging of Lucius' comments had made him rather angry because it had made him uneasy and uncomfortable. Severus did not fully covet the Headmaster's job, but it was a passing thought that he did consider sometimes. Now Celeste had just rambled on loosely about the conversation and he wished she could have said nothing at all about it.

"You treat her poorly," stated McGonagall.

"You might feel differently if it was you she was talking about," he cut back coolly.

"So, you think what she said was inappropriate? Considering what she said, it sounded as if she was giving you her support as Headmaster."

Severus made no reply, just a huff of air and a slight turn to watch the dance floor.

"You should give her some respect for once. You would not really be here if it was not for her."

"Shh … not so loud," Severus said, glancing around, worried someone would hear McGonagall's words, though he was not sure what they would take from the comment. Still, it was too close to revealing things he knew he must never speak aloud to anyone.

"Don't you shush me," snapped McGonagall. "I think you will regret treating her the way you do. Mark my words … this life is too short for the kind of attitude you present and it is a sad thing to be stuck in a world with someone you neither respect or like," she finished. She stood up abruptly and stalked away, looking livid with anger as she marched away.

Severus was glad to see the meddling Gryffindor go, but her words remained in his head long after he had lost sight of her fleeting figure. He glared out at the dance floor again, glowering at some of the people who were flitting about like uncoordinated imbeciles. Some people should not even attempt dancing and they were blocking his view.

A moment later he caught a glimpse of Celeste through the crowd. She laughed, the emotion hit him instantly and then she disappeared from view again.

He had no stomach for this. She was enjoying herself and her emotions were bleeding onto him and it threw his mood way off. How was he supposed to manage himself if her emotions clearly conflicted with his? He wanted to just be unaffected and aloof and uninterested, yet here she was all cheerful again and enjoying dancing with a man old enough to be her great-grandfather.

Eventually the music stopped and the Headmaster and Celeste headed back over in his direction. They paused at the edge of the dance floor to talk to a group of people with whom the Headmaster was friendly.

Celeste looked over at him; they stared at each other for a moment, then she turned her attention back to the group, joining in the conversation. It was at this time that Severus took notice of two people nearby, talking behind some of the shaped hedges. He might not have noticed them if it were not for his seating location.

It was Lucius and 'builder Bob', as Severus now thought of the man; such an absurd name to have, _Bob_. They were in deep discussion. Lucius was very intent and he pulled Bob away so they were out of sight.

This disturbed Severus. What were they talking about he wondered? Distrust edged up into his mind and it was a great distraction not knowing what the two men might be speaking about.

Severus felt Celeste approaching. She and the Headmaster sat back down at the table, but Severus made no comment to either of them. Celeste was smoothing out her dress and settling herself as someone approached from nearly; it was Bob. He was headed right for Celeste and Severus knew instantly what the man was going to do.

"Professor Fairstone, _Celeste_ … would you be interested in another dance?" asked Bob, smiling and sounding very charming. Celeste looked up at him, but all Severus could feel was a red haze forming in his brain.

"She's tired … shove off," Severus growled without even thinking. Bob gave a little jerk of his head, having not even noticed Severus, then the man frowned with dislike. Severus had not meant to say anything, the words spilled out before he could stop them.

"Perhaps later, if that's alright," said Celeste more politely, but Severus could sense the undercurrent; he knew she did not want to dance with Bob.

"Of course, I'll look forward to that," Bob nodded and walked off.

"You are unusually rude tonight, Severus," the Headmaster commented.

"Unusually?" said Celeste before Severus could reply. "But this is normal! It's when he's being completely polite and courteous is when he is actually pretending."

"Is that your very educated, diploma-filled opinion, Professor Fairstone?" asked Severus.

"Oh you know how you are, so don't even try to redirect it by turning it into an insult to me," Celeste argued back. "The only time you have been remotely happy tonight is when the Minister of Magic and Lucius Malfoy were spreading their buttery compliments on you," she accused and looked back over at Dumbledore. "That was when he was pleased with himself. So if anyone here is a peacock, it isn't me," she added.

"You talk too much," snapped Severus.

"You complain too much," retorted Celeste.

"Enough," Dumbledore ordered firmly. "Now that you have both insulted each other quite thoroughly, I will require that you say something nice about each other," he demanded, sitting up very tall and looking very stern and serious.

Severus and Celeste stared at him, then each other, then looked away in opposite directions.

"As your Headmaster I require it, this is an order. Say something nice about the other or I will be forced to make you both do something that will be more public and to neither of your liking."

Severus was the first to give in because he had worked under Dumbledore for quite a long time. He was very unwilling to push this brilliant wizard; he knew Dumbledore had a very creative imagination and he did not want to test it.

"Very well, she has excellent table manners," said Severus after a moment's pause.

It was clear that Dumbledore had not expected this kind of praise. However neither did he seem to want to make Severus try again.

"Celeste?" said Dumbledore, turning his attention to her.

"He is good at … potions," she said awkwardly, attempting to give him equally uninventive praise.

"Now, was that so hard?" asked Dumbledore.

"I've already given her praise tonight and she knows it," Severus complained.

Celeste did not respond. She turned to look out at the dance floor for a while and Dumbledore appeared to have decided to not interfere any more. After a few moments the silence got to Celeste first and she waved a hand as if submitting to something.

"I know I talk a lot. I have admitted it before," she said unhappily. "It is not as if I think you're gunning for the job of Headmaster, though I'm sure you would like such a position. I did not think you would care if I talked about what I heard at the Minister's table."

She had not turned to look at either Severus or Dumbledore, but Severus watched the Headmaster turn a very strict eye on him.

"What?" uttered Severus, bewildered by the intense scrutiny.

"Celeste has just admitted a fault and now I wish you to admit one of your own to her."

"That was not part of the -"

"_Severus_," Dumbledore interrupted.

Celeste still had not turned, keeping her attention firmly glued on the dance floor. Severus gave a huff and was trying to consider what would compare to this kind of nonsense.

He felt like he was sixteen again, trying to figure out why females were so damn stubborn and never listened. This was going too far: he was not some child any longer who needed to make up and play nice.

"I have no faults," Severus blurted out.

Celeste turned her head to glare at him, Dumbledore scowled and the two looked ready to take out their wands and hex him. Instead something very strange happened: Celeste made a huff of air and then started to giggle.

And then she outright laughed, covering her mouth and looking on the verge of hysterics. Severus could feel it: she was entertained, it was not a false or mocking laugh. The Headmaster all of a sudden began to chuckle and then laugh along with Celeste.

"Why are you two … laughing? What is so funny?" Severus questioned when their laughter started to become uncomfortable for him, and humiliating.

"Severus," said Celeste, apparently sensing his discomfort. "You are too witty for us both," she offered. "I know you did not mean it to be that way, but I cannot compete with you in games you are far better at than I am. I have to laugh … it's impossible not to."

"You make no sense," he complained.

"I agree with her, Severus," Albus said with a brilliant smile. "I might add that, she has now given you another compliment. Perhaps you will use this moment to revert to a more pleasant behavior where Celeste is concerned."

With that said Dumbledore got up and left them alone together. Severus eyed Celeste suspiciously, not sure how to manage this ever altering mood he and she tended to have.

"Why are you upset with me? We've been behaving ourselves but then you do a total turnaround on me and become cruel to me again. Are you mad that I told the Headmaster about what Lucius was saying or is it something else?"

Severus should have expected her blunt direct questioning, but it always caught him off guard.

"You don't like me dancing with other men."

It sounded like a question and a statement of fact at the same time.

"I don't give a damn if you dance," he muttered reactively.

"_Mmhum_," she mumbled, an arrogant expression on her face and in the way she leaned her head and quirked her mouth to one side. She stood up and touched her hair with her hand; one wayward curl had escaped and she must have been aware of it.

"Where are you going?" he asked when she turned to walk away.

"To dance, of course," she answered. "I'm not going to continue sitting here waiting for you to ask me, Severus. Plus I remember you telling me back when you were sixteen you did not dance and I doubt if that has changed … in fact not much with you has changed," she went on. "I like to dance so I'm going to dance and besides, I have other things to do at this party."

"Oh yes, charming the governors. As a tease and a flirt, you are quite effective."

She gave him a stern glare and walked away. He had probably gone too far with that last comment, but she always acted like her knowledge was made of gold and irrefutable, Miss Know-it-all. About a minute later he saw her, dancing with '_Bob_'. Severus wanted to transfigure the man into something very unpleasant.

Wait, had she been waiting for him, Severus to ask her? He ran back through her last comments and yes, she said explicitly she was, and he was surprised. She wanted to dance with _him_?

Severus thought he should just go up to her, grab her away from 'Bob' and dance with her. It was not as if he did not have a right to; they were magically bonded for Merlin's sake.

Instead he did nothing, he was too wary of looking like a fool and it would only further Lucius' suspicion.

The dancing ended, but he did not see Celeste on the dance floor, but then he caught sight of her head on the other side of the room, talking to a group of people. He relaxed, scanning the area, finding Lucius and Bob talking again but this time with a group.

Severus decided to get up. He walked the perimeter, listening in on various conversations. He never fully joined in any particular group, keeping to the edges unnoticed. The dancing continued and conversations too; some of the talk was about the Museum, but other things were circulating the room.

After a while he caught something: a small group was discussing Celeste and it sounded as if the rumor machine was already beginning. Someone was mentioning '_Bob_' in reference to Celeste, something to the effect of them looking like a nice couple.

Severus had no idea how that had happened: one dance and now Fairstone was a couple with that idiot? Then one of the people in the group mentioned she heard just now that '_Bob_' knew the Fairstone family already and that he and Professor Fairstone were obviously good friends.

What a bunch of lies, Severus wanted to complain. But where did this rumor come from, he wondered. Perhaps he should not wonder since he saw that 'Bob' had moved back over to join Celeste, wiggling his way into the group she was with and joining in on their conversation.

"Severus, I wondered where you had run off to," Lucius called. Severus tried hard not to frown as Lucius stopped beside him.

"I haven't run off anywhere," he answered, trying not to sound as annoyed as he felt. Something strange hit him, an odd emotion from Celeste. He could not help but look at her and her expression was one of embarrassment. He was not sure what Bob had said to her, or what she had heard, but something had upset her greatly. She was controlling it externally, but internally it was boiling up like a kettle, slowly but surely.

"I had no idea Professor Fairstone was so adept at teaching small children," Lucius was saying. Severus had been distracted and had not been paying full attention.

"Small children? What?" Severus said, turning his attention back to Lucius.

"I have heard from a reliable source that Professor Fairstone has taught mostly small children for most of her teaching career. It was apparently only last year that she moved on to older children. It sounds as if for a couple of years she taught little five and six year olds and apparently moved up to eight to ten year olds. Last year she moved up to what Americans call High School and taught a year of Hogwarts age children. Did you not know?" Lucius wondered curiously.

"No," said Severus sharply. This information caught Severus in the gut in such a way it was as if he had been hit by something. He did his best to fight off the physical reaction, but immediately afterwards everything shifted back into focus as if what he knew about Celeste made perfect sense.

Lucius continued on talking, while Severus half way listened to him. Celeste was also upset, her condition getting steadily worse and all of this had completely disconcerted him. He was trying to recover as Lucius kept on chattering about Celeste and what he had apparently found out about her; no doubt he was the one who had hunted down this information. He had come prepared to the party and, as Severus had figured, Celeste was in way over her head.

Lucius was attempting to smear her reputation: that was very much his plan from the start.

"She has been teaching … _little_ … children?" Severus said jerkily, trying to comprehend this new development.

"Astounding really. I wonder why Dumbledore would think she would be appropriate to teach here." Lucius commented. "I believe I will take this up with the governors in our next meeting, along with the Weasley twins. I wonder if she is really prepared for teaching here? Somehow I doubt it now that I know this information. I was not made aware of it before, and I have a suspicion that the other governors have not been made aware of it either," Lucius went on, looking quite pleased with himself.

Severus had been so distracted that he had lost track of Celeste. She was not where she had been previously and he knew instantly that she had moved; he could feel the distance between them increasing. Where was she?

"Severus? Are you alright? You seem to have not heard anything I said just now," said Lucius.

"Yes, I'm well, I just need to excuse myself for a moment," he replied abruptly and walked away.

Where had she gone? Something was not right about this. Severus felt an odd queasiness in his stomach, as if something he had eaten did not agree with him. A strange sensation crept up his arm and he knew instantly that something was wrong with Celeste.

He hated this feeling of unbridled menace; it felt exactly the same as when the Hippogriff had leaped on Celeste. There was another odd physical pull, a need to find her, an almost desperate want that crept in.

She was not in the Great Hall and he knew it the instant he walked away from Lucius. He left Lucius as calmly as he could manage, making sure that Lucius did not notice where he was going.

Severus reached the door of the Great Hall and managed to discreetly pass through the door before a wave of heat passed over him; it was like he was on fire. He staggered to the side wall right outside the doors and held his hand out, pressing against the wall for support.

Something was happening to her. Severus reached a shaky hand into his robes and found his wand. He snatched it out and fought off the wave of strangeness that was physically assaulting him. A red haze flipped up over his eyes. Whoever was hurting her was not going to be very pleased to see him, that was for sure.

* * *

Celeste was angry. When she heard someone make comment about her and the 'Bob' guy being friends, it had startled her. Then when someone said to her, '_you two make a lovely couple'_, she thought she was going to yell at the woman. Celeste had tried to clear things up at first, but apparently this rumor had spread like wildfire around the room.

In fact she would even say there was some sort of magic involved, because nobody appeared to believe her when she said she had never met Bob before and was not in any way associated with him.

This could not be because she danced with the man. She had danced with the Headmaster and the Minister of Magic as well and nobody was accusing her of being a couple with either of those men.

It was so intolerable that when Bob made an appearance beside her while she was talking to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, she had had enough. She had excused herself and headed for the door, intent on leaving the party.

She had been annoyed with Severus as well. He had not asked her to dance and, even though she knew he had told her years ago he did not dance, she had still wanted to dance. So she danced with other men, feeling an underlying current of guilt and betrayal in herself.

Celeste knew she should not feel that way, but there it was and she could not make it go away. Celeste knew it was the magical bond that made her feel that way. She was too scared of it now, knowing what sort of effect it was going to have on the rest of her life. She would always want him near, always need him and if Severus really knew how it was for her, he would be able to take advantage of her all too easily.

Maybe she was fooling herself because it might be that he already understood more than he let on. He might just be waiting until she was the one who made a mistake, then he would take advantage of her weakness.

"Professor Fairstone, wait!"

Celeste had stopped at the bottom of the staircase, the voice of Bob calling out to her. Celeste wanted to hit him very hard over the head with something huge and she considered taking out her wand. Instead she slowly turned to glare at him. She did her best to make her expression similar to one of Severus' glares; she had seen him give the most horrible dark expressions before and she decided that if a Severus glare would not stall him, nothing would.

The man did pause, not coming any closer. Maybe she needed to practice these glowering faces more often.

"Is it possible that you and I might speak?"

"About?" Celeste said, harsher than she meant to. She just wanted to leave and especially she did not want anyone to see her with this man. She did not even want to give him two minutes let alone ten.

"I guess you heard it already," he said, his tone completely charming and at the same time sympathetic.

"That you and I are apparently good friends, or that you and I are a couple?" she asked heatedly.

"Or that you and I are getting married next month," he added, a lopsided grin curling across his mouth.

"Do you think all of that is funny?" she asked, walking forward, ready to slap him.

"_Wait_! Hold on, it wasn't me that started it!" he announced, putting his hands up and waving them at her as if to ward her off.

A couple of people inside the party had glanced outside the doors. They must have heard his voice and were trying to see who was talking.

"Well, I really don't care who started it," said Celeste, backing away. "I'm tired anyway and not in a good mood," she added, turned and headed towards the stairs. "So you can do what you want, but it's not going to be with me or -"

Celeste tried to scream, but a hand closed around her throat so quickly that it cut off her air supply. She kicked back and Bob cursed under his breath as her foot came into painful contact with his shin. She stumbled forward, trying to escape her attacker, but he must have leaped on her, grabbing her in a viselike grip, crushing her and at the same time he pulled her head back.

She could not get any air and the next moment something was shoved into her mouth. She was trying to focus her eyes on what was happening, trying to push back to make him release her and at the same time trying to resist whatever he was trying to put in her mouth.

The warm liquid spilled from the vial into her mouth. He had just poured some sort of potion down her throat and was holding her mouth and nose closed with his hand.

"Swallow it," said Bob against her ear, his tone devoid of any sort of emotion.

She struggled, trying to free herself, but without air and him practically squeezing the life out of her, she had to comply.

"Good girl," he said, and he slowly removed his hand.

Once her mouth was uncovered, she took a deep breath of air, her lungs filled and she was ready to scream, but the scream only came out as a whimper. She closed her eyes, feeling dizzy and very strange. Her heart began to pump faster and she was fighting to keep her mind rational, but the potion was pulling her down into some sort of strange, intoxicated state.

"Oh … no," she whimpered with one last effort of trying to break free.

"Fighting it is not going to do you any good, just give in," said the voice of someone she did not recognize. Who was that, she wondered, her eyes fluttering back open.

Everything was strange-looking with odd colors and she felt a wave of giddiness sweep over her. If Celeste didn't know any better, she would think she was drunk, but she had never been drunk in her life so that could not be it. Had she drunk anything at the party? She laughed, maybe she had and she did not remember. But why wouldn't she remember?

Celeste laughed again, confused as to why someone was holding onto her. Had she fallen?

"Severus?" she said, without even thinking.

"What?" the voice said, but it did not sound like Severus' voice, it was someone else. That someone was pulling her up. Perhaps they had caught her before she fell? No, that could not be it. What had just happened?

Celeste struggled internally, trying to remember as someone was making her walk down a corridor. This was still Hogwarts, wasn't it? Yes, because the person just pushed her through a doorway and it was the staff room. She recognized it as a familiar place, a friendly place. Celeste laughed once more, happy because last time she was here, Severus had helped her pull a splinter out of her finger.

He had touched her! She giggled this time, he said he would not touch her again, but he did! Her finger at least,hHe had actually hurt her finger a little, but it was all in the sacrifice to help her. Celeste smiled, but the person that was holding onto her had moved her over to stand in front of a table that sat against the far wall.

"You needed to get out of the corridor, such a drafty castle … it'll be much warmer in here."

Celeste was confused, shaking her head but not sure who this man was or what he was trying to do.

"Warmer?" she said awkwardly, her voice sounded strange to her, like she was far away from her body, like she had floated away and her body and her mind were no longer connected.

The man's hand was burning a hole in her arm where he touched her. Where his other hand rested on her back, pushing her along, it felt like he was going to melt the fabric of her dress.

"What? What are you doing?" she asked, feeling like she was going to pass out from the contact.

"Helping you, of course," the man responded evenly.

Celeste moaned, the fire was both horrible and wonderful at the same time. It was hot and humid in this room and Celeste thought she was going to turn into a puddle of jelly on the floor.

"It's so hot," Celeste complained roughly, trying to pull away from the man's grasp.

"Yes, it is very hot. Perhaps you should make yourself more comfortable, Celeste."

"More … comfortable?" repeated Celeste, her tone flat, confused.

"Don't you want to be comfortable? I think you deserve to be comfortable."

"Y-you do?" Celeste said, bewildered. "Who are you? What is your name?" she asked, lifting her finger to the shoulder of her dress.

"Bob," he answered pleasantly, rubbing her back. "We're very good friends," he added firmly, smiling at her.

"We're friends?" she said dumbly and then laughed. His name was Bob? What a stupid name.

"But of course … I would love to be even more than friends."

"I … I don't think I can," said Celeste.

"You were going to change your dress, remember the wine stained it? You asked me to help you."

"Wine stains? Severus was fussing at me … he always fusses at me," Celeste said, pulling at the shoulder of her dress, intent on removing it. Something must have happened to her dress; Bob surely would not lie to her, would he? They were friends.

Bob was helping her, he was unfastening the back of her dress.

Celeste snorted and then laughted. Everything was so fuzzy and confused, and she did not really understand why this man was helping her.

"Lovely," said Bob, pressing his mouth against her ear. His hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against his body.

Celeste gasped as his mouth moved down to her throat. She thought she was going to catch on fire if he kept doing that. She whimpered and was trying to form the word '_no',_ but the word seemed like the worse sort of magical curse; she could not say that word, it was a bad, horrible word.

"You smell quite provocative, my dear," he said, breaking away from her neck. "Now put your hands on the table in front of you," ordered Bob, using his free hand to turn her face to his so he could press his lips against her mouth.

"My hands?" she muttered as she pulled away from the kiss. Why was he kissing her? She liked kissing, but did she want to kiss him?

"Yes, put them on the table. I'm going to help you out of your dress," offered Bob, his tone very passionate.

"My dress?" said Celeste, bewildered.

"You deserve to be treated like a queen," he offered, his voice husky as he pressed closer to her.

"I wish -"

Celeste stopped as she felt his hand move, touching her bare back where her dress was open. His hand moved around under her dress and slid across her stomach.

Celeste gasped. Where was Severus, why wasn't he the one touching her this way?

"You are very beautiful, Celeste Fairstone," Bob commented. "I know about your family. Mr. Malfoy, he wants the museum built to his liking. He found me … so I keep stalling for him, until he can arrange things exactly how he wants. He says it takes time to make people see things how they should be. Your father is a great builder. When I heard his daughter was here, I was determined to meet you. Lately Mr. Malfoy learned of my interest … he said he would help me … meet you."

Celeste made a startled jerk and shivered as he pulled her tightly to his body and kissed her on the mouth again. Celeste could not think; it was like he was sucking all the fight out of her.


	66. Chapter 66

A Safe Place

Celeste made a startled jerk and shivered as Bob pulled her tightly to his body and kissed her on the mouth again. Celeste could not think; it was like he was sucking all the fight out of her.

Then, at the very edge of her brain where there was still rational thought, she could sense something, a sudden storm of intense emotions; these were lethal emotions, a mix of anger and hatred. It did not quite overwhelm her, but the rage was enough of a distraction that it made her lose interest in what Bob was telling her to do.

"Come on now, just put your hands on the table, Celeste," cooed Bob in her ear.

"He's angry … _very angry_," Celeste said abruptly, her hands shaking as she fought the need to comply with Bob's order.

"_He_? I'm not sure who you mean," Bob said awkwardly, an impatience in his voice.

"He's going to hurt you, I can tell," said Celeste, then she clapped her hands like a child that thought something wonderful had happened. "He's not angry with _me_ though!" she cheered enthusiastically. "_And he's here_!"

"There's nobody in here with us," Bob said directly, grabbing her wrist.

"I beg to differ on that point. I think you are far too distracted, Mr. Fullerene," Severus' voice said coldly.

Celeste tried to run to Severus, but Bob was holding her. She pushed back against his hold, trying to struggle free from the hands and body that were pressing against her.

Bob turned her toward the doorway, maintaining a firm grip on her and keeping her in front of himself. The door was closed, but standing to the side in the shadowy area was Severus Snape.

"W-what do you want? How did you come in here without making a sound?" Bob questioned angrily.

"Severus!" Celeste called impatiently as she tried to yank free, but Bob would not let her go.

"Perhaps you are unaware to whom you are speaking," said Severus, his voice taking on an icy tone.

"Severus! You have on green robes, they look very nice," praised Celeste. She became frantic in her desire to get to Severus, and she managed to break free except for one wrist. She and Bob were now pulling on her wrist together, in opposite directions.

"Yes, you did tell me that earlier, Celeste, thank you. Careful, you're going to expose yourself," Severus cautioned.

One shoulder of her dress had fallen down. Celeste stared down at herself confusedly. She ignored her still falling dress, lifting her eyes instead to focus on the person holding her wrist. "You are … handsome," she said, then she laughed. "Severus, he's very nice-looking, but I want to be over there with you and he will not let me."

"I think it best if you let her go, otherwise I will have to hurt you," Severus threatened, narrowing his eyes.

Bob threw Severus a contemptuous glance and snarled, "This is not any of your business, so why don't you -"

Before he could finish his complaint, a jet of bright red light shot out of Severus' wand, smacking against Bob's chest.

Bob was flung backward to the back wall, cracking against it hard. Celeste was thrown off balance, stumbling to her knees from the force of the spell that tore her free of Bob's grasp.

"Wow!!" Celeste said. "You're amazing, Severus!" she praised, her voice trembling with pride as she stared at Bob who was unconscious, lying lopsided on the floor.

"_How do you keep getting in so much trouble_?" Severus scolded, his tone filled with frustration as he leaned back against the wall. "All the bloody time, I don't understand it. Are you _cursed_ … is there something I should know that you haven't told me yet?"

"I'm sorry … don't be mad at me!" Celeste pleaded as she stood up.

"What did he do to you? Why would you come in here with him?" Severus demanded. "They were all saying you two were a couple … and there was talk about you teaching little children and that Bob was going to marry you. This is all very annoying, frustrating, tiresome and … really making me … oh, why am I rambling on and on?"

Celeste opened her mouth to answer, but the only thing she could think of was Severus was here and he was angry. She wanted him to be happy, she had to find a way to make that happen.

"Tell me how to make you happy, I'll do whatever you want … tell me how to fix it," Celeste begged, her eyes pleading with him.

Severus stared at her, confused. "Y-you're not acting right," he commented. "Did he do something to you? A spell or a potion?"

Instead of answering, Celeste pouted.

"You don't like me any more?"

"L-like you?" Severus repeated. "You are not making any sense and your dress is about to fall off. Explain what happened," he ordered.

"You're very brave, and smart … and clever," she praised, feeling sure that was the answer to his question.

"That's not an answer … you think I'm brave," he responded. "Maybe you forgot I was a Slytherin," he commented with a dismissive wave, his eyes traveling down to gaze at her one bare shoulder. He leaned forward slightly, a wicket thought crossing his mind, he was hoping the dress would go ahead and fall off and he knew he should not be thinking that.

"Severus, don't be silly … Slytherins can be brave too … if they were not then there wouldn't be any here at the school at all. I'm sure it takes a lot of guts to show up when everyone else talks bad about you," she insisted, smiling brightly.

Severus' mouth curled up. He took a slight step forward but caught himself before he moved any further. He shook his head, fighting off the smile. "I think whatever he did to you, it … might be affecting me as well," he commented, bringing his hand up to press hard against the side of his head.

"Oh no! Are you okay!?" she asked worriedly, hurrying forward.

"I am fine as long as … w-what are you doing?" he cried, waving a hand for her to stop, but she came right at him. "Wait a moment!" he demanded forcefully, but Celeste did not stop, she crashed against him.

Severus grunted from the force of her exuberant attack, she laughed cheerfully. Celeste wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against his chest. She squeezed, hugging him and grinning all the while.

"I'm so glad to see you! This is perfect!" she announced. "Don't worry, we'll be alright. Everything is alright now. This is so wonderful, I adore hugging you!"

"S-something is wrong with you … what did he do … besides maul you like a hormonal teenager? He kissed you! I should put a curse on him for that," Severus barked aggressively. His wand was still in his hand and he continued to point it towards the unconscious man.

"If he thinks he is going to touch you again then he's got another think coming. Maybe I'll give him a _Crucio_ for good measure or perhaps I'll throw him into the lake as giant squid bait … or give him something that will make him think twice about ever coming within a thousand feet of you," Severus suggested, a very mischievous sparkle reflecting in his eyes.

Celeste giggled and wiggled herself closer to him. Severus groaned, but he did not push her away; he allowed her to remain clinging to him.

"Something is wrong with me. I'm making idle threats for no reason but to entertain myself," Severus mused, his voice distracted as if he were thinking of something else entirely. He remained quiet for a while and then he gave a little jerk, as if he were trying shake something off but then he went still again.

"I like you _so much_, I wish you liked me so much too," said Celeste softly, lifting her face to stare up at his.

"You are very warm," Severus said, his face tilted down to meet her gaze.

"I'm hot," she complained breathlessly.

Severus made an undignified snort, finding what she said very funny, but then he closed his eyes and his jaw tightened. "It is clearly not a spell that Bob has put on you so it must be a potion … how do you feel?"

"Wonderful, now that you are here!" Celeste answered. "How do you feel?"

"I feel strange … at the moment I cannot focus clearly. I am trying to think of what the potion might be, but my brain is consumed by you being right here pressed against me. I am unable to recall a single potion it could possibly be … this is intolerable, that I cannot think of the potion," he admitted, opening his eyes again. "Would it affect me too? Would you being given a potion affect me? It is important that we identify the potion and -"

"I don't care about the potion, I care about you," Celeste responded boldly.

"I can't think with you on me," Severus complained, but he did not push her off. "However, I don't want to push you away either … this is rather confusing really," he said, his expression became thoughtful. "I believe the potion is affecting me too … yes, I can tell it is, but what potion is this? This is very distracting and annoying. I am a Potions Master … not being able to analyze this is embarrassing and I like your hair down better than up. I never realized I even liked your wild curly hair until you hid it from me," he went on, rambling without being able to understand why he was doing so.

"You are my Bonded, it's supposed to be wonderful. The other Weavers wrote that with their Bonded, it's like heaven and perfect … _I_ want to know what that's like."

"W-what are you talking about? What is supposed to be wonderful?" Severus said warily, his hands shaking.

"Maybe what I feel for you is more than like … maybe I love you," Celeste commented. "I love you, Severus!" she proclaimed proudly.

Severus' eyes widened and he jerked his head back so fast that it smacked hard against the wall.

"Oh no … your poor head, let me make it better," Celeste said sweetly, moving her hand up to press against the back of his head, rubbing it gently.

Severus' eyes slowly narrowed as her hand moved in soothing circles on the back of his head. Once Celeste was satisfied, she started to stroke his hair, pulling it down between her fingers and then pushing it back behind his ear.

Severus kept his eyes fixed on hers and Celeste thought she might melt right into him. It felt so wonderful to be leaning against him and pampering him.

"Celeste, I -"

"Your hair is soft … I didn't expect it to be so soft, you are always full of surprises."

Severus did not respond but shook his head, frowning slightly as she continued to play with his hair.

"I'm never going to want anyone but you. Please want me back, Severus."

"_You almost let that man have you and _-"

Severus started but he stopped himself and took a shaky breath. "You are … WE have been intoxicated by a potion, we're not thinking clearly," he muttered, but he leaned his head over against her hand, seeing the affection she was giving. "_I do want you_," he admitted, her touch and closeness distracting him.

"We could go away … take me away somewhere we can be alone. I don't want to be anywhere but with you tonight," she confessed and then she moved, pulling his head towards hers.

Celeste kissed him, pressing her lips to his and moving her other hand up to grip his shoulder.

Severus did not pull away, but his free hand clenched into a fist. He hit it a couple of times back against the wall behind him, trying to fight the overpowering effects of the potion and of Celeste's provocative behavior.

"Hold me … _kiss me back_," she begged, breaking from the kiss long enough to speak and then she became more passionate with the next kiss.

Severus made a low growl and threw his arms around her, squeezing her in a tight inescapable grip, as if his life depended on holding her. He returned her kiss with vigor.

Celeste and Severus allowed the passion and fire of the moment to overtake them. It was the most wonderful sensation: each could feel the other was responding and wanted the same thing.

A moan and movement across the room distracted Severus enough to break away from the kiss. Celeste protested, but Severus pulled her head down to rest on his shoulder. He glowered at the man who was pushing himself to sit up.

"I don't want to be here," Celeste whispered. "Please … please, Severus. I don't want him, I want _you_."

"Yes, we'll go away … somewhere safe … somewhere they will not find us," Severus decided and spun round, pulling her along with him through the door. Celeste laughed as Severus kicked the door closed behind them and cast _Colloportus_.

"Severus? Celeste?" Dumbledore's voice called out. Severus and Celeste both gasped and turned to see the Headmaster heading towards them.

"H-he tried to hurt her. I stopped him and now we're … going … somewhere," Severus stammered awkwardly, stepping backward and dragging Celeste with him.

"I'm alright," Celeste said gently. "I'm not hurt … I'm happy!" she added, hugging herself to Severus.

He stared down at the top of her head and took a deep shaky breath.

"You … really want to go away with me?" Severus said, completely ignoring the fact that Dumbledore had just stopped in front of them. Celeste nodded.

Dumbledore glanced back towards the Great Hall; thankfully they were far enough away that nobody inside could hear or even see the conversation.

"Who tried to hurt Celeste? I was wondering where both of you had gone off to and -"

"That man _Bob_ is in there and I think you should deal with him … we're leaving," Severus informed, cutting over Dumbledore as he turned and headed for the castle exit, pulling Celeste with him. She laughed as if he had said something funny.

"Leaving? What do you mean?" asked Dumbledore, moving to follow.

"I mean we're … going somewhere, somewhere away from here," Severus answered. His tone suggested he too was a little confused as to where they were going.

"_Somewhere across the sea … someone is waiting for me … my lover stands on golden sand … " _Celeste sang and then began to hum the remainder of the song.

"I did not know you could sing, or … sing well, I mean. You do that rather prettily," said Severus, gazing at the side of her face as they continued to walk.

"I do!? I didn't know I sang pretty," Celeste replied, grinning.

"What has occurred to make you act in this manner?" Dumbledore questioned, following them. "Something is wrong with both of you. Tell me what is going on. If Celeste is hurt, she should be -"

"She is with me now," Severus snapped, not stopping but rather increasing his pace to leave.

"Severus, I am going to ask you to wait a moment, please. I do not believe you are thinking rationally, neither of you are behaving normally. Did this Bob person try to hurt Celeste? Whatever he did, it seems to be affecting you both in equal measure," Dumbledore pressed, continuing after them.

Severus and Celeste were both intent with purpose and ignored Dumbledore until they were all three outside the castle, standing in the heavily falling snow. Dumbledore caught Severus' arm to try and stop him, but Severus yanked himself free.

Dumbledore took out his wand, but Severus was already pointing his own at the Headmaster. Dumbledore blinked a couple of times, surprised to see the wand directed at him in a threatening manner.

Celeste's eyes were wide as she started to shiver from the cold. She continued to hug herself onto Severus as he and Dumbledore faced off, each watching the other cautiously.

"Severus, what are you doing?" Dumbledore asked, concern in his voice as he took a step closer.

"We're going away. You can't have Celeste, she is with me," Severus insisted boldly. "She wants to be with me and there isn't anything you can do about that," he went on, his voice growing more and more forceful as he spoke.

"I do not want Celeste. I am trying to help you. There are many guests here at Hogwarts tonight, so we must be careful. Come back inside, we will go to your office and -"

"No! I don't want your help! And I don't want to go to my office!" Severus stated defiantly. "I want to do something different. I'm always in my office … I'm going to do something _I_ want to do for once!"

"Then I suggest that we find somewhere to speak quietly for a moment. Please let us discuss this before you do something rash," Dumbledore offered, keeping his voice even and calm as he lowered his wand.

"Do I look like I want to talk to you right now?" Severus asserted and laughed, his free arm tightening around Celeste.

"Shhh … it's alright … as long as we're together, nobody can hurt us," Celeste said gently, smoothing his hair back from his face. Severus stared down at her for a moment and then back up to the Headmaster.

"You cannot stop us. We have the right to leave if we want," Severus said evenly.

Dumbledore did not respond. He knew something was off about their behavior, but he did not have any right to stop them. He also knew if he tried, it would be two against one and he had a feeling it might be very dangerous to try to separate the pair while they were in this altered state. Besides, he did not want to risk an altercation being seen by any of the guests at the party.

"We're going now, _goodbye_," Severus said dismissively, and he turned around, Celeste doing likewise. She laughed as they made their way rapidly down to the gates of Hogwarts.

* * *

"That was … _was_ … I can't even find the words for it!" Severus gasped, the breath from his mouth sending up a cloud of white misty vapor.

"Wonderful?" Celeste offered, shivering from the cold. She clung to him, desperately seeing his warmth as they both regained their footing and steadied themselves.

"You did not tell me it would be like that," Severus scolded, but it was a more gentle tone, almost playful. He squeezed her in a tight embrace, also using her to steady himself.

"I can't tell you all my secrets … where would be the fun if you couldn't find out the good stuff on your own?" Celeste asked playfully, pressing her cheek against his chest.

"I suppose I should have realized that apparating with you would be different than the norm," mused Severus, keeping a tight hold on her as he scanned the area into which they had appeared, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting.

As soon as they had exited the gates of Hogwarts, Severus had apparated them to the first place that came to his mind. It was the only one that satisfied the conditions he and Celeste had set tacitly: to be completely alone where no one would bother them.

Apparating in tandem had been quite a treat and Severus was not prepared for how it felt. When he was younger, he had apparated a few times with his mother. He even remembered once apparating with another Death Eater who had been hurt and whom he was assisting. None of those instances had felt anything like this. Somehow it was decidedly pleasant to move through space magically with Celeste.

"Do you want to do it again?" asked Celeste, her voice hopeful, a strange sound in this quiet still place where they stood.

"Perhaps later," he responded softly.

The cold wind whipped around them as they stood in a narrow alley between two brick structures. The uneven cobblestone under their feet was slick and icy.

"Careful, it is not as safe a place to stand as I might have hoped," Severus commented as he put his hand against the closest brick wall, holding onto Celeste with the other to keep them from falling. "I am not surprised really … if it is snowing everywhere else in Britain that usually means ice is falling here," he commented idly. Then he made an unusual sound like a huff of air, he was laughing at his own comment.

Celeste giggled.

He sounded different even to himself, more easy than harsh, but with Severus there was still an edge to his voice. Even the effects of a potion did not seem to remove it totally; however Celeste appeared to be relishing this little bit of openness he was presenting.

"The place where we are going is not far," he offered, as she held onto him, allowing him to lead the way.

They exited from between the brick structures and came out onto another cobblestone street with rows of identical houses. Streetlamps flickered, casting unevenly spaced specks of yellowish light.

Celeste's eyes adjusted to the poor lighting and she quickly comprehended why the lights were uneven. It was because some of the street lights were in disrepair or not lit up at all; some broken, others very dim.

As they made their way carefully along the edge of the ice-covered street, Celeste noticed that some of the buildings were boarded up or had smashed windows. The broken glass reflected strange silvery patterns, like glittery fragmented spider webs in the half-light. The sight of these lonely buildings matched the cold and empty winter night air. This place felt abandoned, unfavored, friendless and as quiet as a tomb.

There was a half moon low in the sky and Celeste took notice of a large overpowering chimney. They walked towards it and the building loomed so close it seemed threatening.

If it had not been for the potion that was forced upon her, Celeste would have been nervous and even reluctant to continue into this deserted location. However her sense of well-being and safety was at an astronomically high level: she felt like she could face a herd of angry Hippogriffs alone without batting an eye.

Severus brought them to a stop in front of the last house on the street. He paused, wondering momentarily what had possessed him to bring her here of all places.

"It's cold," murmured Celeste, but she stifled a laugh. "Shortly I shall turn into a blueberry popsicle," she teased.

Severus made a noise, a sound that suggested he found amusement in the idea. He let his hand slip down her back where her dress was still unbuttoned. He laid his hand flat against her soft skin.

"If apparating like that is an example of your secrets, then I'm very curious to find out the rest of them," he began, leaning close to her ear. "Would you care to venture inside with me … or shall I leave you out here on my doorstep so you can, as you say … turn into a _blueberry popsicle_, whatever that might be?" he whispered against her ear. "I have no neighbors close by to speak of, so I could make you beg to come inside out of the cold. That might be fun, or -"

"W-where are we?" Celeste interrupted, grinning.

"My house," he answered, reaching for the doorknob and turning it.

"_Your_ house! You have a house?"

"Did you think I lived under a bridge during the summer when the school is closed?" he said smoothly. "Oh yes, I've heard the comments from the students before, likening me to a troll that lurks there in the darkness, waiting for a wayward passer-by who refuses to pay my toll."

Celeste opened her mouth to respond but laughed instead. "I have only ever seen you at Hogwarts … it's always felt more like you are part of the castle. Like without you at Hogwarts, the whole damn thing wouldn't be there, or it would lose part of its soul when you were gone."

Severus' eyes widened and he pulled his head back from her so he could stare into her eyes. As usual, she said things he never expected.

"T-that is how you have thought of me?" he asked softly. When she nodded immediately, a very mischievous curl appeared on his lips.

"Well, sometimes I was mad at you and -"

Celeste started, but stopped, blushed brightly.

"And?" Severus pressed, leaning forward, searching her eyes; the lighting was poor, but her mind was very open to him and Severus caught the image of what she was thinking. "So, you wanted to tie me to a chair and … force feed me a potion that would make me laugh … and … put me in charge of a class full of five year olds and -"

"Hey! That's not nice! Naughty, naughty Severus!" she interrupted, putting her hand over his mouth to stop him from describing the things that popped up into her head. Severus did not react, he remained perfectly still.

After a moment Celeste slowly lowered her hand. "Sometimes you are very mean to me," she asserted, her words conflicting with the cheerful mood the potion encouraged her to feel.

Severus took her by the arm and pulled her through the dark doorway into the house, then he closed the front door with a snap behind them. He flicked his wand lazily and the candle-filled lamp that hung from the ceiling sparked into life, lighting the tiny room.

Celeste blinked a couple of times as her eyes adjusted to the new light. Once her eyes focused, she saw that the room was still shadowy and had a closed in atmosphere.

Celeste glanced from one wall to the next, observing the many rows of books, curiosity showing on her face and then understanding why the room felt as if it were closing in on her.

Severus pulled her towards one wall, behind an old armchair.

Celeste made a noise of surprise when Severus opened the hidden door, behind which was a narrow staircase leading up to a very dark and chilly second floor. Severus pulled her behind himself, hastening up the dark staircase.

Celeste stumbled on the last couple of steps, it was very awkward to try and walk in the dark. Severus steadied her, lit his wand and pulled her forward towards a closed door to the left of the stairs.

He opened the door and walked inside, taking her hand and encouraging her with a tug to follow. She hesitated, their hands spanning the doorway, their faces illuminated by his wand.

"Come inside, Celeste," he coaxed, his expression and voice smooth and soft.

"I love to dance," she responded, moving forward to stand in front of him.

"I did notice, but at present I am not thinking of dancing," Severus hinted, closing the door behind her. He waved his wand, and the candles in the room flickered to life. The room was just as dim as the one below, but this was a small plain bedroom.

Against one wall was a very old wooden bed; dark gray bedding adorned it and a thick dark green blanket was neatly folded at the foot of the bed. A small bedside table stood to the right of the bed, a solitary candle and a clock being the only things on its surface. A long dresser was against the opposite wall; the top of it was empty except for a group of tall thin candles and two dark brown baskets that sat side by side.

There were no pictures hanging on the walls, but there was a chair and a small desk pushed up near the one window in the room. The little desk was home to parchments and a few books stacked on top of each other.

"It's sort of familiar," said Celeste softly.

"Familiar?"

"I feel like I've been here before," Celeste explained, turning her attention back to his face. When he made no reply, Celeste smiled. "I guess I have … in a way. Maybe when I was sleeping," she offered, running a finger up his arm to rest her hand on his shoulder.

"Must have been a nightmare," started Severus, his tone teasing. He reached out and put his hand around her back. "One might wonder why you would deserve such punishment, and apparently it has not ended, since you find yourself here again," he finished, tightening his hold on her, pulling her closer.

"It's not a nightmare, you're being nice to me right now," she replied, snaking her arms around his neck.

"Very true, at present this is not a nightmare," Severus agreed, squeezing her close and leaning his head forward so that she could kiss him again.

Celeste did not disappoint and she responded quite enthusiastically.

This strange and subtle potion was making Celeste so willing and pleasant; it caused him to feel very needy of her affection. It was very nice to have her arms around him, to feel her hands caressing him with desire.

There was a part of Severus that complained he should be fighting this, that small rational unbending part that, despite the potion still holding some sway, that small part forced him to speak.

"I should be stronger!" he charged, pulling away from the kiss. "I should be able to resist. You will hate me in the morning and I'm sure I'll hate myself more than -"

"Don't say that, I don't hate you, Severus," Celeste pleaded breathlessly, hugging herself to him. "Don't be upset. It'll be alright … just forget everything, for once just be free."

"_Free?_" Severus repeated, pulling her back so he could stare at her upturned face, her eyes full of passion.

None had ever stared at him like this or had ever really wanted him, Severus had never been the kind of man that gained that kind of attention or favor. He was lucky to even get a passing glance, but now Celeste was practically throwing herself at him.

This was like being assaulted by something extremely pleasant, so who in their right mind would say no? He even had a valid excuse, in that he was being affected by the potion along with her. Severus was sure he could resist if he wanted, if he really tried.

But he did not want to resist any more. However the logical part of his brain brought up the one thing that could put a stop to all this: it was an image of Lily. She was standing, staring at him with worry and concern in her expression.

This image stalled him instantly and he wanted to run somewhere and hide, to hide from the shame of what he did to Lily all those years ago and from what he was getting ready to do with Celeste. He was going to betray his love, the love he himself had betrayed, though he had not known at the time it would be her that the prophecy meant. He would take it all back if he could, he would trade places with Lily in an instant.

Severus needed to escape from these unhappy thoughts, the terror and grief that overwhelmed him, making the potion's hold on him start to weaken.

"Severus … w-what's wrong?" Celeste asked, her face full of worry. She was staring up into his eyes; she was so innocent and open. It was not unlike Lily's own expression of concern.

Celeste's face was like a window opening up into a world he feared to explore, even though just beyond that window he was sure awaited a freedom and escape he had never known.

"I am a … _terrible person_," he declared, his voice shaking.

Celeste rested her head on his chest and hugged him so tightly that he groaned.

Severus knew she could sense his disquiet and emotional upset; even through the potion, she was able to feel the pain and uneasiness he was experiencing.

Severus wanted to crawl away into some dark corner, this pain was an all too familiar thing when he was alone; even such a potent potion could not mask the deep mark that stained his soul.

The one difference between now and all the other times he had felt this despair was there was someone here with him who could experience this horrible feeling along with him.

"Whatever you are is what I want."

In any other situation Severus might have argued with her for saying something so misguided and stupid; she really did not fully comprehend what she was saying or what she was deciding about herself.

However in this very moment he was being influenced by a potion and her words stunned him and his mind begin to ponder thoughts he rarely, if ever, had before. The image of Lily began to waver a little, making him for once see things a little differently. The image changed and in his mind Severus could see James Potter and Lily together: they were laughing, hugging and kissing, engrossed in each other's company, oblivious to him and his pain.

The idea of being angry at Lily had been the farthest thing from his mind; he hated James Potter, never Lily. Spurned on by Celeste's potion-induced comment, it occurred to Severus that Lily had gone willingly to Potter without very much hesitation, had married the lout, had laid with him and produced a little replica of James Potter.

Had not Lily betrayed _him_? He had never thought of it that way before, Lily had given herself to another man, without even a second glance back to him. For most of his life Severus had loved her and still loved her. But he had nothing to show for this love he felt, nothing except pain and regret.

Why immerse himself in this thing that was love? Why not drown himself in something else, something that could give him an escape?

The tiniest crack marked that image of Lily and it faded from his mind. It was not enough to damage the memories of her, but very slowly he was able to block her from his thoughts, hide himself from the past and pretend all of that did not exist. The potion most surely helped in this endeavor, and it was enough to make him see Celeste in a new light as well.

What Celeste could be and do for him was vastly different: she could be an outlet, and that escape he craved. At least for a little while he could forget who he was and what he had done.

Then it hit him like a bolt of lightning, as if someone had dropped the information right into his head.

"I-I think I know what this potion is," he said sharply. "I-I think _I_ created the damn thing," he muttered, his tone completely distant but at the same time utterly shocked by the idea. "_I've practically intoxicated myself_!"

Celeste snorted and then full out laughed like he had just told the funniest joke. Severus scowled at first, but then his expression turned very mischievous.

"Think that's funny, do you?"

"Maybe a little," she said sheepishly.

"We shall see how amusing it is tomorrow," he teased, walking forward, pushing her backwards until the back of her legs was pressed against the bed. "Especially since I know what this potion is and you don't," he taunted darkly.

Celeste responded by curling her mouth up on one side, as if she liked what he was saying even though she knew she should not.

"You are wicked … pretending with that innocent face and all the while underneath is a devious little minx," Severus complained. "While you're in this delightful mood, why don't you take down your hair?" he asked.

Celeste very slowly lifted her hand to the back of her hair and, after a moment of hidden movement by her fingers, her wayward curls tumbled free.

Severus reached out to press his fingers into the golden mass, feeling the soft texture and marveling at it. He did not think curly hair should be so nice; he had always expected it to be disappointing to touch, but it was anything but disappointing.

"Why don't we finish what the very unfortunate Bob started, shall we, since your dress is ready to fall off anyway," said Severus. "I hope for his sake I do not ever see him again … I assure you it will not be a pleasant meeting," he vowed, reaching out to give her little dress a tug.

It took very little effort for the dress to fall. Celeste made a startled sound, like she had forgotten her dress was not buttoned in the back. She got ready to catch it, but Severus stopped her, making sure the pretty blue fabric dropped completely to the floor.

"I'm sorry," Celeste said, sounding ashamed of herself.

Severus studied her form, staring down at what the removal of her dress revealed. Her lacy undergarments were the same color as the dress and so delicate he could not remember when he had seen something so pretty but at the same time utterly erotic.

It was not just her lacy blue knickers that were pretty, Celeste had a nice figure to go along with the lacy trimmings. All this time it had been hidden under her modest professor's robes. Was this what others saw that he had ignored? Maybe he had missed something along the way, maybe for a very long time he had been oblivious to what was right in front of him. Boys like Evan Rosier, Sirius Black and even Bob must have understood something about Celeste that he, Severus, had ignored.

Severus had seen Celeste without clothing on before, but it was right after the Hippogriff attack. This situation was completely different than that: she had been cut so badly and bloody and half dead. As he stared at her body, he could see a faint trace of a scar. He was angry about those scars and was tremendously glad he had killed the Hippogriff.

The scars did not scare him away, they did not mar her so much that he was adverse, in fact they made him feel even more akin to her. His scars were on the inside and hers were visible to the eye; perhaps this fact made them even in some manner.

"You are beautiful under all those ill-fitting robes you've been wearing," he started. "I wondered why your clothing never fit quite right, but now I think I know why. You've been hiding all of these assets," he mused, running his hand up her arms until he could grip her shoulders.

Her cheeks darkened and her expression shifted. He could sense the lapse in the potion as fear crawled up out of her body, it was very much like she wanted to run; this same emotion he had felt moments ago was now vested in her.

"Don't do that, Celeste … don't say no. I cannot allow you to reject me now."

Her expression and emotions calmed. "I'm not going to reject you, it's just that … I've never … I'm not sure what to do next … or what you want me to do," she informed.

Severus knew the potion did not allow for innocence; she could not know or act on what she had never experienced and he was not entirely sure he was going to be equipped to make this a rewarding event, but he wanted her desperately right now. He could not bring himself to reject the desires he felt, he simply wanted to act on the need.

Celeste shivered; it looked as though the temperature in the room was started to work on her. The potion would gradually expire in a few hours and Severus knew if he delayed any longer, she might just find the presence of mind to reject him and run away.

"Under the blankets with you, it will be warm and cozy there. Why don't you get into bed?" he prompted.

He did not have to ask her twice. She turned and pulled the covers back and without hesitation she crawled onto the bed. She wiggled down under the blankets, pulling and unfolding the green one up as she lay down. She pulled the covers up, and once she was settled she smiled at him, as if there was nothing in the world unusual about what was happening.

"I'd say this is credit to my potion creating ability," he mused as he pulled idly on his own robes. A curious excitement churned up in his stomach; all he could see was her sweet face smiling up at him with expectation. He had forgotten what he was doing for a moment but then continued on with his thoughts.

"The potion would make you very receptive to anyone's attention," he said idly as he used his feet to kick off his boots. "The potion would make you want to obey, but also make you want to go with the desires you yourself feel … it's a bit like a euphoria potion, but it makes you want what the other party wants, or want what feels good."

He paused in his thought as he struggled out of his green dress robes. "I think however, it would not take into account our bond," he asserted. He wondered why he was feeling so chatty about the potion, but then he felt quite proud to be able to share it with Celeste, someone he could talk to about things he had created. He had not had a friend he could share things with in a very long time.

Was this what she meant by feeling free? It must be the potion making him jabber away at her; this was not normal for him, was it? But he needed to figure this out, work out the idea he had and he could not do that any other way right now except out loud.

"It must be our connection. I would not have been as interesting to you, or you would have been just as willing to do what I wanted as what Bob wanted. Instead you became keenly more intent on being with me than anyone else. I am sure the bond is the reason. The magic is in direct conflict with the potion."

"The Soul Weaver bond causes this potion to not work quite correctly. It would have made you a fool for anyone. That must be why they chose this particular potion, to humiliate you, even to have others at the party witness your wild behavior."

"I like it when you talk a lot," said Celeste. "And you took off all your robes."

Severus' eyebrows rose up very high as he glanced down at himself, standing by the bed in his underpants. "So I have."

"You should get under the covers too."

"Yes, I should," he agreed. He reached out, pulled back the covers and climbed into the bed beside her.

She did not gasp or scream in horror at his approach. Instead she scooted to allow him room to slide under the covers. Severus pulled them up around himself and lay on his side facing her.

Celeste was so very close and the bed was uncharacteristically warm. She reached out her hand and touched the side of his face. Her eyes were traveling over his features, having a much closer look at him now that they were much closer. Severus did the same, studying her face intently.

Severus reached out and laid his hand on her hip under the covers. She took a deep shaky breath and squirmed a little closer. He had not asked her to move forward, so he decided his touch must have encouraged the movement without words.

"Perhaps you and I do not need words to communicate what we want," he pondered. "Show me that you want me, Celeste. Make me believe this is right," he asked, moving his hand up around her back.

Celeste wrapped her arms around him and after a moment both their arms and legs were tangled together.

For some reason this all felt very natural to Severus, yet at the back of his mind he wondered why this should feel so normal and right. Perhaps it was her skin that was delightfully warm, or the way her hands made him feel as she clung to him.

Severus exhaled slowly as Celeste nuzzled her face against his neck. She kept her hands on him the whole time, caressing him tenderly, holding him in a way that made him want her even more.

"This cannot be normal," he muttered, bewildered by how much he wanted her to continue with this display of affection. "Perhaps a dream or -"

"Best dream ever!" she interrupted excitedly, one of her legs curling up around his. Severus groaned and pulled back slightly, pushing himself up on one elbow and positioning himself so he could look down into her face.

"If this is a dream, I mean … it would be the best one I've ever had so far," she corrected, her eyes wide, searching his face for reassurance.

"Indeed," he said, his mouth twisting into a devious smile. He brushed a few wayward curls out of her face. She wiggled onto her back, found his hand with hers and placed his palm flat against her cheek.

It was not just the physical contact he was having with her, it was the emotions and desire she was sending back to him. Being this close, pressed against her side made the connection instant, the transfer of sensations and feelings through the bond were becoming impossible to discern from his own. What she felt and wanted was the exact same thing he wanted.

Severus closed his eyes for a moment, absorbing everything that was the physical and mental state of their existence. If being this close to her was so pleasurable then what would happen if they took things a little further? He was determined to find out.

"I did like your knickers for a little while, but I hate them now," Severus said, humor evident in his voice.

"My what?" said Celeste, giggling at the word, then gasping when Severus took the liberty to remove the things he now despised. "Oh, them," she said distantly, as if he were talking about the weather.

It only took a couple of moments and they were lying together with nothing between them.

"This is better than I could have imagined," he whispered, and he moved, leaning forward over her, using his hands to pull her over underneath him. Severus kept his eyes planted on hers; she did the same, her eyes a little wider, her mouth slightly parted as he steadied himself over her.

Celeste did not object when he used his knees to adjust her position, she reached up and gripped his shoulder. Severus lowered himself, pressing his body forward, keeping his eyes locked with hers.

Celeste bit into her bottom lip; Severus could see her teeth clamping down on the soft pink flesh. Her eyes widened a little more, her fingers tightened on his shoulder as he lowered himself.

Severus could not quite believe this was going to happen. It was all very curious and yet he was not in the slightest worried about it. He wanted it, this could not be wrong. Then she whimpered and he paused with much difficulty.

"I cannot stop now," he said through clenched teeth. As much willpower as he had, he did not think even he had the discipline to end this most intimate encounter now.

Celeste gasped and the fingers of her free hand dug into the bedding.

"Severus …"

She said his name like a plea, her voice shaking, something between fear and desire. "Don't … stop," she insisted.

This surprised him, but who was he to argue with her? He decided just to get it over, to go ahead and do what needed to be done. He did not put any kindness or gentleness into the movement; he was sure like a bandage it was better to be quick and precise than slow and clumsy.

He thought he might almost have killed her a second later, not because she cried out in pain, but because he could sense and feel how much discomfort he had caused her. This was in direct conflict with what his own physical reactions were; it was a complex and confusing situation.

He waited, holding very still. He was so tempted just to take what he wanted, to force her into the act without any concern for her. However he was not a skilled lover and he had to compose himself before he continued or he was going to make a fool of himself very quickly.

It was far too nice. He leaned forward, pushing both his arms up under her shoulders, lying closer to her, their bodies pressed together. He began to kiss her because it was one thing she had said he was good at, and snogging while intimately arranged was the best thing he had ever experienced.

Her hands came up around his back and that was the end of his control. He could not fight off the desire any longer. He began to allow his body to do what it wanted and his body seemed to know exactly what that was.

He pulled away from the kiss, holding himself up on his elbows so he could stare down into her face, needing to look in her eyes, wanting to know every bit of her reaction to what he was doing.

She was not exactly enjoying it but not exactly in pain anymore either. Severus' eyebrows drew together and he concentrated on willing his desires into her: he would make her want him, make her feel the pleasure he was experiencing.

Celeste made a provocative sound and then she moaned, her fingers tightened and then she said three words he learned would become a very common utterance for her, "_Oh my goodness._"

Severus loved these three words spoken in just this tone, and then there was that one word she became rather fond of, and that was, "_Yes_."

There was some part of him that took almost sadistic delight in what they were doing, to claim her as his. Perhaps it was wrong to feel that way, but he did not care whether it was wrong because this was a marvelous thing to do with her. The devious side of his personality was starting to enjoy this thoroughly.

This physical act was like the culmination of their history. It was as if this was what they were meant to do, like she was made for this kind of thing and he was meant to have her.

Something changed, perhaps it was the angle of their bodies or Celeste's reaction to what they were doing. All Severus knew was she went from not completely enjoying it to a sudden vigor to participate and encourage him.

He was kissing her again, she had lifted her head to meet his mouth. Then everything sort of happened at once. She jerked her head back, cried out his name followed by something incoherent then a divine bliss swept over him.

This was a lot of effort and he was not a man of prowess or brawn, he did not exactly have a reserve of stamina for this practice.

Again she said his name and arched her back and that was it for him. Severus could not quite explain what happened next, all he knew was that one moment he was there and the next he was transported to an entirely different place.

The pleasure was all consuming and totally unexpected. His first rational thought was that it could not be this good; oh, but it was better than good. It was as if he had left his body, and his soul that had been cut in half was now forged back together.

He must have had his eyes closed because he could not see any more, only feel; strange as it seemed there were beautiful colors in this unseen invisible place or at least what he thought were colors.

Celeste was saying something, but he could not understand the words, only the sensations and feelings she was inspiring.

Celeste was right there with him; Severus was a whole person, but he was also joined with her; he knew her soul and it was a safe, protected place for him to be.

Her soul felt different from his own, very different: there was something to her being that he could not quite fathom and it scared him a little, sensing that unattainable quality made him a little wary but not enough to make him want to escape from the pleasure and intimacy.

There was another part of her that was pure energy, like life, and he wanted to smother himself in that essence. He felt greedy and pulled at that delightful part of her, it was powerful and to feel it circle him was pure bliss.

Pleasure wrapped its kind and impatient fingers around him and Severus yielded willingly. He thought for a very brief second that if he died now, his whole soul would stay joined with hers and that would not be a bad thing.

But with all things wonderful a body and soul could only stand so much; Severus must have said her name, or thought he said it aloud and then he heard himself cry out, but he could not be sure because everything was so strange and altered. He let himself fall into the soft warmth, pressing himself against the beautiful place and then everything faded to black; a dark and delightful blanket of nothing took him to a deep and comfortable sleep, the best sleep that had ever existed.


	67. Chapter 67

Many years later, morning dawned on a very different house from Spinner's End. A soft knock at the door caused Celeste to lift her head very slowly. The bedroom door opened and her grandmother entered. She walked over, being careful not to cause any disturbance.

"So, he is getting his memory back," Granny said in a quiet voice. "I'm glad this is happening. Hopefully his scowls of disapproval will change at least to scowls at someone he remembers."

Celeste's fingers were tightly locked with Severus'; she turned her head very slowly to stare at her grandmother, and then nodded.

"He was trying to leave last night."

"What did you expect, child? He did not remember us."

"I know, but somehow I hoped … thought he would not want to leave."

"He has been unable for most of his life to trust even the people he has lived with, and you expect him to trust waking up with people he does not remember, after he presumed he was supposed to be dead?"

"Sometimes Severus has to be coaxed in a very direct manner," Dumbledore's portrait commented. His bright blue eyes were vivid in the early morning sunlight; one might have questioned whether it was a portrait or the real thing.

"Yes, I have noticed," Granny mused, glancing back at Celeste. "How much longer do you think it will take before this is complete? Orion is awake and he is determined to have your pancakes. I'm a little hurt: he just told me he likes mine but that mommy's are better," she informed, giving Celeste a face that implied she was not hurt at all by the comment, instead entertained.

"There is no way I'm a better cook than you, he just wants to know what is going on. I'd almost bet he senses it, even if he doesn't understand."

"You share so much with Orion, Celeste. I have a feeling he's going to become very protective of you … he's not going to give you up easily, you do realize that, don't you?"

"I'll worry about it later. Right now it's Severus who needs my attention."

"And how do you think he is going to react once he knows everything?"

"I learned a long time ago not to assume I know how Severus is going to react to anything," Celeste answered, watching her grandmother's face intently, but her grandmother was staring at Severus' face.

His eyes were open but unseeing; he was in another place, reliving the past. The reason Granny was staring at him was because his whole face had broken out into the most devious and delightful smile anyone had ever seen. His face was alight with the smile; Celeste laughed, sensing the change before she turned her head back to look at him again.

"Well now, that is certainly a change. What do you suppose caused that? He's practically beaming with delight."

"I … know," Celeste answered and gave a sigh of contentment, staring at the face of Severus in a form she had rarely seen it. "I don't think I can tell you, Granny, you might blush," said Celeste. She laughed again as Severus' fingers tightened on hers, not painfully, just in a manner that said he was pleased with the memories he was reliving.

Granny grinned with the wisdom of a woman who could figure out things, even when they were not spoken aloud. "Then I'll go make my grandson some inadequate pancakes and let him know he cannot disturb you two right now … and I'll lock the door because we both know that telling him something doesn't always mean he can't find a way around the rules."

Celeste nodded and her grandmother left the room. She turned her attention back to Severus, whose smile had changed somewhat: it was more relaxed and open, like something wonderful had happened and he was swimming in the afterglow of the moment.

"I do like your grandmother. I know that you and Severus are in good hands with her around," Dumbledore's portrait said. "Now I have to return to Hogwarts, I will check on you again later."

With that said, Dumbledore's likeness stood and walked out of the frame.

Celeste turned her attention back to Severus. She would be glad when this was finished, when all his memories were back, but she was also afraid. How would he react when he understood and remembered everything they shared?

* * *

Celeste was awakened by movement and cold air on her back. She was disoriented and her senses were not working properly; if she did not know any better, she would say someone just climbed into bed with her.

She groaned and tugged on the blankets; it was very cold and her first instinct was to get warm again. She wiggled, trying to snuggle back to the middle of the bed, towards the wonderful heat.

It was like someone was with her, a body, warm and inviting, oddly familiar. She sighed, feeling quite content to move even closer to it. She smiled with pleasure as her skin came into contact with the warm being; she never imagined touching something would be so satisfying.

This moment of bliss was interrupted by confusion, then fear of what this warm thing might be. Despite the confusion, she needed to be closer, it was like needing food or air. She wanted to wiggle her way under this lovely warmth. How could something be so nice?

"I advise you to refrain from doing that … it is extremely distracting and I do not believe I can go back to sleep with you squirming and pressed against me like this."

The voice belonged to Severus and it took about five seconds for Celeste to fully comprehend what was going on. His voice caused memories to be triggered and the previous night's events came flooding back into her mind. Celeste's eyes snapped open and she gasped.

"Oh my goodness," she breathed. She would have leaped out of bed, but her body froze with shock. All she could do was stare wide-eyed straight ahead at the far wall.

"Ah yes, my favorite little phrase of yours," Severus teased. "You said that about four times last night," he reminded, a very devious sound to his voice.

Celeste found herself looking at an unfamiliar desk and wall. A solitary window positioned nearby let in the very early morning light. Thin cream-colored curtains blocked some of the light, the fabric looking out of place in the room, as if they were chosen not to match the décor but to simply serve the purpose of curtains. The sound of something pattering against the window caught her attention.

"It's … raining … no sleeting," Celeste said, feeling rather stupid for saying it, but the words came out automatically, as if her mind was trying to find something completely ordinary to distract her from the shock of the situation.

"You are right on both counts, my dear. It is a mix of rain and ice, I would say," he responded, his voice calm, perhaps he was even welcoming the distraction. "Nothing unusual."

"Yeah, totally normal," she said distantly, trying to come to terms with where she found herself.

Celeste heard him take a deep breath. She could feel the warmth from his body, which was utterly distracting and terrifying at the same time. She was the one who had moved closer, she reminded herself.

Celeste bit into her bottom lip and her hand clinched into a fist around the covers. As her mind focused, she became aware of the fact that she did not have a stitch of clothing on. Her cheeks started to burn and she knew her face must be as red as fire.

"You are very unsettled at the moment."

Celeste wanted to yell at him: he knew her emotions, was that really a surprise? He was stating the obvious and he was either doing that to tease her or to rub in her emotional instability; he rarely wasted his breath on idle comments without an ulterior motive.

"There is no need for you to be unsettled," he offered, his tone soft. "I believe you are able to distinguish my emotions, are you not?"

Celeste did not respond right away. She lay perfectly still, feeling like she was still in shock, unable to move and trapped in her own unresponsive body.

"Since I know that you can sense my emotions, you will know that I am not in the least bit bothered or upset by what happened last night between you and me," he stated firmly.

Celeste closed her eyes and tried to focus her attentions away from herself. He was very calm, unusually mellow; nothing about them laying here together in bed seemed like it was bothering him. Celeste did not think she had ever known him in this state before. She had felt him very calm and even considered him emotionally empty, but this emotional state was something else. Was this contentment? Pleasure? What exactly was he sending her? He was very hard to read right now and she was too wary to ask him directly.

"It is rather interesting how your emotions are so instant, it is different than before," he began, as if he knew he needed to distract her by talking. "Being right here beside you, I can tell there is a change to the bond. I am not sure if it is because we had sex or if it is simply your proximity to me, that we are physically touching right now."

He moved his hand around her, draping his arm over her, tucking his hand against her flesh. It was like he was trying to prove the point he was making.

Celeste thought her body was going to fracture into a million pieces: his touch caused such internal conflict that she was scared of her own emotions more than she was of the hand that had just snaked its way around her.

"It is like there is nothing that gives the emotional connection between us pause any more. The distance we usually maintained made it different, but right now it seems almost as if your emotions could be my own … that is if I were not capable of distinguishing between mine and yours."

"I … don't even know what to say," Celeste muttered awkwardly, because he was right about how the emotions felt, and because he was very calm it was dragging her own emotions down with his.

"Excellent, since I would like to go back to sleep," he responded. He moved, apparently making himself more comfortable, which included pushing his knees against the back of hers. "I did not think I would like being in bed with you, but you are warm and make the bed much more agreeable," he informed, pressing closer to her.

"Where did you go?" Celeste asked, remembering that the reason she woke up was because he had climbed back into bed. She was quite sure that is what happened: he had not been in the bed and his return was what had disturbed her.

"I woke up a while ago. I decided it was prudent for me to take care of some things … before you woke up. You sleep very soundly … and hardly move at all. You were in the same position as when I left you."

Celeste could not even consider turning to look at him. She remained facing the far wall but became very curious, wondering how long he had been gone and where. She was not sure what sort of prudent things he was talking about, she could only guess at this statement.

"What sort of things did you do? Where did you go?"

"It was nothing very interesting or dramatic, I assure you … nothing of consequence."

"So you had time to run around doing things and had time to think about … _this_ … while I -"

"There was no food in the house … or other things we needed, so I took care of that. I had not expected to be here. We can discuss it later, but right now I would prefer to sleep," he stated directed, his tone becoming sharper and much more determined. "I will agree to talk at length with you about our situation later … but right now I want to be warm, comfortable and sleeping. If you will consent to this, I will be most agreeable later to your desire to question me on my activities while you slept," he offered, and with that said he scooted closer.

Celeste was distracted by his physical presence; add into that his controlled emotional nature and it was a very potent mixture for her to deal with.

She made a sharp exhale and decided she neither wanted to argue with him or get out of bed, especially considering she had nothing on.

"Alright … I … don't know what else to do right now and think it might be better to go back to sleep."

"I can tell you are a little calmer," Severus informed, his tone smug. Celeste decided she did not care and tugged the covers up to her chin. She groaned when he tightened his hold on her and draped a leg over hers.

"Severus, I -"

"You make a very agreeable bed partner … you are very still when you sleep and I like that you hardly move at all … it is as if I am not in bed with someone else … I think it must be the bond," he commented. "You also make an excellent pillow," he added, an edge of humor in his voice.

"I don't know if I can sleep like this," Celeste said weakly, feeling flushed and hot; the fact that the room was cold was no longer a problem.

"You like me touching you this way," he said; it was not a question.

"Yes, there is no point saying I don't. We are bonded, so being together and physically touching is very nice. I'm not going to try and be coy and lie to you or pretend something different than what is true."

"I am pleased to hear this from you and I plan on enjoying the few days we have left of the holiday before we have to return to Hogwarts. I do not care to dwell on the why and how of this situation. Perhaps it was an unfortunate incident that got us into this position, but I am not going to waste time picking it apart," he stated.

"So … you want me to stay here at your house with you?" Celeste asked cautiously.

He did not answer at first. He gave off a sense of hesitation, as if he had said more than he meant to.

"Is that what you want?" Celeste wondered. "I would like to know, Severus. I'm being honest, so please be honest with me in return."

"Yes. I want you to stay here with me for the next few days until we have to return to the school. I would rather we not return to Hogwarts until it is unavoidable. I do not really want to deal with the Headmaster's many questions yet or have to worry about whatever happened to Bob," he admitted. "Is it acceptable to you … staying here with me?"

"Can I think about that request till we officially get out of bed?"

"I can agree to that," he answered.

Celeste did not want to say no to something for which he was asking, but she also needed to take time to decide whether this was the right thing to do. Being under the duress of a magic potion was different than doing something willingly. She was not sure what he would take from it if she said yes and stayed; she was not even sure what she thought herself.

She had told him last night that she loved him. Yes, it had been under the influence of the potion, but that did not change it being true. She loved this man for reasons even she could not fully understand. They were bound by magic that made it important and necessary to care for the other person, but it did not automatically make her love him.

Yet here she lay with him and, regardless of the bond, Celeste knew what she had told him last night was the truth. It was scary to now admit to herself the feelings she had.

Celeste decided she would think about it later, mostly because she was very comfortably arranged with him; rational thought seemed useless compared to that. His touch felt more like a blessing than a curse and it was easy to want to stay, especially when he was being so pleasant to her. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted back to sleep. It was what he wanted and she decided it was what she wanted too.

* * *

"This is a dangerous collection you have … far more than the Restricted Section at Hogwarts," said Celeste. Two days had passed and she stood scanning one of the many shelves of books in Severus' tiny sitting room.

Severus made no reply to Celeste from where he sat in an old worn armchair, but he was watching her intently as she ran a finger down the line of books. It was late morning, but outside the window the weather was still cloudy and dull.

"You've read all these?"

"I have," Severus answered, his expression unreadable, his emotions also giving no reaction, good or bad.

Celeste pulled out one of the books and began to leaf through it casually. She paused and read a few lines on the page and then started to flip pages again.

"You disapprove," Severus said guardedly.

Celeste looked up from the book to meet his inquiring gaze. She was not really sure what to think of his massive collection. Some of these books were questionable and filled with what most people would consider both dangerous and very dark magic.

"I don't exactly disapprove. I'm just curious about your motives and need for this display."

"Display?"

"Having the books right here at your front door."

"Is that some sort of problem for you?"

"Well, most people would not, at least not a book like this one," she suggested, indicating the book she held. "Most would have this hidden in a private library, not out for anyone to see who happens to come in the front door."

"Why would that be a problem for you and not the book itself?"

"I just wonder if this is a kind of show for you to anyone who dare visit. Many say knowledge is power. This is kind of similar to your office at Hogwarts, with all the potions surrounding you. I might venture to say almost a form of intimidation, like a representation you want to give, even an extension of yourself, or protection. I haven't decided which I want to think it is," she explained. "Nothing else in this house seems to represent you, not even your bedroom. It's a very empty house, lonely even, except for this room."

"If you dislike my house so much, you _can_ leave. I'm not holding you hostage," he snapped, for the first time his emotions waking and bitterness biting at her comment.

"I'm not saying I want to leave, Severus. I wasn't saying I disliked your house either," she asserted, placing the book back on the shelf. "But you don't seem to care about it very much. I think to you it's just a building, it's not really _home_."

"You have stayed here with me for two days. You have not complained about anything until now," he muttered, a grumpy tone in his voice. "Besides, you should know by now that I am not the kind of man who encourages visitors," he added dismissively.

"I'm not complaining, just curious and wanting to know more about you. We haven't passed much time talking over the past two days," she allowed, walking over to sit on the small sofa facing his chair. "We've spent a lot of time upstairs," she added, a grin moving across her mouth.

Severus eyed her, frowning, trying to present an unhappy front. Internally he was presenting something else: a devious nature mixed with lust and two days of having a willing female made his physical and emotional desires in that area much easier for Celeste to read.

"Severus, I'm not trying to bait you into an argument. It's just an observation," Celeste said gently. "We've hardly argued since we -"

She paused, feeling awkward that she could not say the words out loud for what they had been up to for the past few days. "I want you to feel comfortable with me. I want us to be able to talk like friends."

"I have allowed you to stay here with me. Does that not confirm I'm comfortable with you?"

"Yes, I suppose it does, but I'd like for us to be able to talk like friends and for it to be about more than just physical."

"We have not talked about that out loud."

"Not exactly, no."

"Well, since we are on the topic of my books and our exploits upstairs, there is a rather interesting book here on my shelves … I have never had a partner with whom to try the spells and, being the talented witch that you are, I'm sure you would find the research … _rewarding_."

Celeste gaped at him and her cheeks darkened. She was a little too wary to ask him what sort of spells the book contained; he seemed very serious and she was not sure what to make of his directness.

He had not talked much about what they did together, but she knew he was enjoying the physical side of their new relationship. Who would not like it, Celeste wondered, it was pretty damn fabulous.

Celeste had come to understand that although Severus was not a naturally kind or an overly caring person, the bond did make them excellent lovers. She had no previous experience with sex: she had never wanted anyone and she knew that was because of the Soul Weaver bond.

The magical connection they shared not only gave them both the ability to know what the other wanted, but there was another side to it, making the act of physical love extremely rewarding.

Celeste could not imagine it would be like that with any other man. She had read what the others like her had written, and knew that they had expressed the same feeling: '_with your Bonded, physical love will always be more intense and meaningful. No other man will ever make you feel like he does. No other will give you as much pleasure.' _That is what she remembered reading a long time ago, and now Celeste understood what all of it meant.

Even though this new physical awareness was great, the knowledge that it was Severus who made her feel this way, that he would be the only man she would ever want, gave her considerable worry about what the rest of her life would be like.

"What is wrong? Why are you uncomfortable?" Severus asked.

"No, I'm not uncomfortable. I don't know how to put this into words. I know that you are enjoying yourself, I am as well. The bond makes it easy for us, but sometimes I'm still unsure, because you are so … closed. Even with our connection, you are hard for me to know … sometimes I'm worried there will be problems, and I know you don't want to -"

"I have no problem with you or what we are doing. I did not expect it to be this way with you. I have no complaints," he answered quickly.

"I enjoy being with you, even just sitting here with you talking like this," said Celeste. "I did not think we needed to talk about the physical part because it's like we say everything we need, like we don't need words when we're together in that way."

She paused a moment, thinking of what she wanted to say next. "Sometimes I wonder if it is like this for everyone else and then I think that it can't be, because for you and I the magic would make it different."

"Then we are fine, this thing between us?"

Celeste nodded, keeping her eyes firmly fixed on his. Severus did not respond right away; he lowered his head very slightly to indicate he agreed, but then his expression became thoughtful

"Even if you are a mediocre cook, I am rather pleased that you decided to stay," Severus said after a moment of silence. A glint of mischief had lighted in his eye; he was teasing her. Celeste could tell he was trying to bait her into the conversational banter he seemed to enjoy.

"Oh, thanks so much for your support," Celeste responded aloofly. "And we were starting to have a very nice conversation."

"I will remind you that you are the one who pointed your inability out to me," he countered.

"That was a warning of what to expect when I cooked … I was hoping you wouldn't use it against me," she insisted.

"Ah … I see, you were attempting to lower my expectations," he taunted. "I've never before seen someone burn chicken when they were using magic to cook," he added, a playful sparkle in his eyes, something hardly ever seen there.

"You distracted me!" Celeste announced, fighting back a smile. "Are you choosing to forget about why that happened?"

"A Defense against the Dark Arts professor is supposed to always be on the lookout for dangers," he insisted, a dark humor very evident in his tone.

"From dark wizards who want to kill them, not from a lover," she corrected playfully.

"_Lover_," Severus repeated the word, pausing as if he were attempting to come to terms with her using the word to describe him. "And what happens when the lover also happens to be a dark wizard?" he wondered.

"Can the dark wizard cook?" Celeste challenged.

"_He_ chooses not to reveal his ability in that area."

"Then since the Defense against the Dark Arts professor is so inadequate, _she_ is thinking she will force the dark wizard to cook from now on."

"Then the Defense professor has another think coming and better mind her manners while on his property," he ordered, his expression darkening.

"Maybe she'll go find that book _he_ was talking about."

"Maybe he will assist, since _he_ knows where to find it."

Celeste was smiling at him, mostly happy that they were having a completely frivolous conversation. He was playing with her, something that Severus did not do often. She stood and walked over to stand in front of him.

"And this book, what is the title?" Celeste wondered.

"You might have heard the title before," he started, his face betraying the mischievous emotions he felt. "It is called '_The Hex of Joy_'."

Celeste blushed, knowing exactly what that book was about. "That isn't exactly dark magic, Severus … at least not the book I'm thinking about."

"Ah, but you haven't seen my special edition," he teased.

Celeste laughed, feeling silly and excited, totally enjoying his mischievous nature.

Severus kept his eyes on her, considering her with a very calculating expression, but then his face became wary as she reached out and placed her hand over his. She wrapped her fingers around his and squeezed gently.

He glanced away for a moment. His expression changed ever so slightly and Celeste could feel a shift in him: internally he was conflicted and for a few moments he seemed on the verge of such powerful emotions that Celeste stayed perfectly still, afraid to say or do anything that might upset him.

"This is not something of which I make a habit," he began, keeping his face turned, staring towards the window. "I would not have brought you here … but that potion and the bond we share …"

He stopped, and a deep crease appeared between his eyebrows. "I have found myself thinking of our friendship when we were students … and I have again used you poorly and taken advantage of you."

"You did not do anything wrong, Severus," Celeste said softly. "This was not your fault, you did not attack me."

"I should have kept a better eye on you, warned you more effectively. This is not your perfect little town where you are safe. You don't even realize … and now I'm far too greedy. I do not like feeling this way … _torn_ … and that is your fault."

"I'm sorry I'm causing you pain," Celeste began, her voice hinting at the defensive emotions she felt because of his words. "You've warned me a number of times I'm in over my head here, you've reminded me often of the dangers and of my unqualified status as a professor," she reminded.

"Not enough apparently," he complained, his tone cold and bitter. "After all, I did not say or do enough to make you leave," he added.

Severus continued to look away from her. Celeste pulled his hand up, lifting it so she could sit on the arm of his chair. Once she was comfortable, she placed his hand in her lap. His mood became very unsettled, especially when she moved her hand up to affectionately stroke his hair at the back of his head.

"You still want me to leave?" asked Celeste, leaning her head forward, trying to catch his eye. Severus very slowly met her gaze, but Celeste did not need to see his eyes to know what his emotions were: he was ashamed, embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"There are things you do not understand … no, please do not stare at me like that. I know what you are going to say, but I cannot tell you and I cannot talk about it."

"Severus, I wish you could trust me enough to -"

"This is not a question of trust, it has nothing to do with that," he snapped angrily.

"These things you don't want to talk about … is it because you don't want me to know or for another reason?" Celeste asked cautiously.

"Both."

Celeste wanted to reply but was unsure what to say: begging for him to talk was out of the question. He would be both annoyed and frustrated, even angry. Trying to coax him to talk did not work either as she knew he would react the same way.

She could try to figure it out, but his attitude confused her. What could it be that he was so unwilling to speak about? Besides that, how would she possibly be able to determine what he might deem so emotionally important?

Was it connected to his trying to impress upon her the dangers of the magical world in Britain? That seemed to be the case, but for all she knew, he could be reluctant to speak about himself and how he was dangerous. He had been making the offhand remarks about being a Dark Wizard.

Before she could think any more about it or question him, a knock on the door broke the silence. The both stared at the door as if it had started talking. They were unmoving, frozen, their emotions both moving on the same current: surprise, annoyance then fear. The knock came again, this time more insistent.

"Go upstairs," Severus said in a hushed voice, heaving himself up out of the chair in one fluid movement, while at the same time forcing her to stand up.

"Severus, -"

"Shh! Go upstairs quickly," he ordered through clenched teeth. "Or in the kitchen, it doesn't matter," he whispered in a milder voice, changing his tone because he sensed her annoyance. "We don't know who it is."

"So you want me to hide?"

"Until we know who it is, yes," Severus insisted firmly, waving his hand at her to hurry as he moved towards the door.

"Severus, I am sure you are home and I would not normally intrude on you. However this is a matter of considerable importance, so if you would please allow me to enter, I need to speak with both of you," the Headmaster's voice called. His usual calm tone had an edge of urgency to it, as if he might want to be more forceful in his request but was trying to remain polite.

Celeste paused in the doorway that led to the kitchen. "I think he knows I'm here," she commented.

Severus looked back at her, his expression unreadable, but Dumbledore's voice had caused Severus' emotions to change completely. Celeste could easily read the emotions, and the only word she knew that would describe his state was _disturbed_. He had gone from calm and agreeable to being very upset, angry and frustrated.

Celeste even sensed a great deal of disappointment; all these emotions and so many more made her feel unhappy and depressed. He was not pleased to hear Dumbledore's voice.

Severus' face betrayed none of these emotions. After a few seconds of staring at each other, all the internal conflict changed. Severus clamped down on every one of his emotions; everything he felt and sent to her all of a sudden just stopped. He cut off his emotions like someone might turn off a light switch. It was a shocking experience for her and Celeste made a little jerk in reaction.

Celeste's first thought was Severus was right when he said the magical bond they shared was different. Had the connection changed in the past couple of days? She thought they must be more in tune with each other's emotions.

That could not be right, because if she was able to sense him closing off so completely, he must have actually opened up to her. Before he had always felt empty, and now he felt that way again, blank and cold like a sheet of ice.

Celeste's eyes widened and she was desperate to ask, to find out the truth. She wanted to explain that it might not be the bond that changed, that it was possible his reaction to her was what had changed.

Unfortunately this was not the right time, especially because he turned away and opened the door to reveal the Headmaster.

"May I enter?"

Severus did not answer; instead he waved his free hand inward towards the room.

Dumbledore moved inside without comment, entering the tiny room. Severus closed the door and remained there as Dumbledore took in the room and then Celeste.

"I need both of your assistance and I am afraid I will have to forego the polite conversation I usually try to take the time to share. Do you both have your wands?"

Celeste and Severus both exchanged a brief glance.

"Yes," said Celeste first.

"Of course," Severus added, but his expression turned sour, the first real evidence that he did still have emotions. Celeste felt the hint of his unhappiness for a very brief intense moment, then it was gone.

"I have a very good friend who has been attacked at their home … it is essential that we hurry. I was asked to come alone, but, if this were something simple, I am sure they could have handled it themselves. The fact that I have been contacted at all leads me to believe this is not something insignificant. If the situation is indeed more complicated, I thought perhaps the both of you would be able to do far more than I can."

"I'm not sure if -"

Celeste stopped her comment because Dumbledore was not looking at her, he was staring at Severus.

"Why us? Who is this friend? From how you talk, it sounds to be more than one friend. Why can't they go to St. Mungo's?" Severus questioned.

"All very good questions," Dumbledore said calmly. "The why is easy: I trust both of you enough to know you can keep a secret if I ask you not to speak. On the number of friends, there are two, they are a married couple. As to why they cannot go to hospital … there are a couple of reasons why, though it might be better to discuss that part later."

Severus and Celeste took in the answers: Dumbledore getting to the exact point was something that rarely happened.

"Neither of you are under obligation to come with me, I am asking for your help," Dumbledore said. "But I am rather in a hurry, if you will please give me your answer now. If it is no then I will see you both when school has reopened."

"I'll go with you," Celeste said, before Severus could speak. He gave her a sharp glance, and along with that his emotional displeasure.

"What did I do wrong now?" she asked impatiently.

Severus narrowed his eyes and this time sent a hard flash of anger towards her.

"I want to help," Celeste asserted.

"You are not in control of what we do."

"I was not trying to be in control, you don't have to come."

"I'm not letting you just wander off with the Headmaster."

"I can't be in control, but you can? Since when do _you_ tell me what I can and can't do and who with?" she asked aggressively.

"I have a say in what you do, considering your safety affects me," he stated.

"No matter what has happened for the past couple of days, don't think you're going to start ordering me around, Severus!" Celeste announced angrily, sending her anger back at him. "It's not fair that you are trying to use our bond against me when the whole time you have not been all that happy about the magical connection. So finally it's convenient for you? So it's okay to try and boss me?"

"I am not trying to _boss_ you!" he snapped.

"Well I'm not trying to boss you either!" she responded.

They glared at each other for another moment and then Severus waved his hand aggressively.

"Fine … do what you want. I will stay here and let you run off doing Merlin-knows-what with the Headmaster," he added, his tone bitter.

Celeste sent back her own flash of anger and they glared at each other for a few moments. Severus made a loud huff and waved a hand at her; Celeste did the exact same thing, both their eyes narrowing with each passing second.

"This is all very interesting, but I would prefer you both to assist me if at all possible," Dumbledore stated. "I am also trying to ascertain how you tolerated each other alone for two days."

Celeste opened her mouth but shut it just as quickly. Her cheeks colored and she turned hastily to the door that led upstairs. "If you will excuse me … I need a moment."

"_A moment?_" Severus repeated grumpily. "What are you doing?"

"I'll get our cloaks on the way back down," she said as she retreated through the hidden doorway up the stairs.

Severus watched her leave and then glanced at Dumbledore, trying to keep his face empty and void of emotions.

"Is there another reason you are asking us to go with you? If you were in such a hurry -"

"I have made sure that a certain Mr. Fullerene will not be bothering you or Celeste," Dumbledore cut in, changing the subject. "He will not be returning to Britain in the foreseeable future. I also made sure he will not venture across to America either," Dumbledore went on, a hint of impatience in his voice. "Mr. Malfoy and the Minister were not very happy that Mr. Fullerene left the party so abruptly … he did however leave Mr. Malfoy a note. It explained how he no longer wished to be a builder of magical buildings and has decided to take up another occupation."

"So, you've done this for Celeste … and now you expect her and me to accompany you?" Severus wondered, not wanting to venture into asking any more questions about Fullerene than he had to. It was enough that the man was out of his hair and, if Dumbledore was correct, would not be bothering her any time soon.

"I will not ask you too many questions about what you and Celeste have been up to for the past two days," Dumbledore said, again changing the subject. "It is not my place. You are both adults and even though I am the Headmaster … what you and Celeste do privately is none of my affair."

"Exactly, it is none of _your_ business or anyone else's for that matter," Severus said emphatically.

"I do understand that you and Celeste -"

"_None of your business_," Severus cut in.

"I am choosing to address you on a more personal level because perhaps there are certain things you have not considered. I would not usually venture into your personal business, but at the moment I feel it is important that we discuss something."

"And what is it you think you need to discuss with me?"

"That you must be careful, Severus. I do not wish to give you a lecture, but I am sure you understand why I ask whether you have been careful, that you have taken precautions where you and Celeste are concerned."

Severus stared at the Headmaster, a hint of confusion entering his eyes.

"You do understand what I mean, don't you?" Dumbledore pressed, his tone forceful and persistent. "You and Celeste have been here alone together, correct?" he continued. "I would not normally concern myself … but you are not in a normal situation with her. Perhaps you have been caught up in the magical bond that you share with her. I just wanted to remind you there are certain consequences a man might need to consider."

Severus blinked a couple of times and then it hit him, what Dumbledore was talking about. Severus wanted to curse, but he remained very still, keeping his face blank and doing his best not to give a hint one way or the other.

Internally Severus was annoyed at just how careless he had been. He had been foolish and very undisciplined, no better than some dunderheaded teenager.

Dumbledore eyed him carefully, apparently trying to pick up on the subtle hints that were Severus' emotions.

"I do not care to discuss such personal matters with you. Please do not ask me again about that," Severus said coolly.

"Ask about what?" Celeste's voice said. They both turned to see her standing in the doorway, holding her cloak and his.

"Nothing," Severus responded sharply.

Celeste scowled and walked forward, holding out Severus' cloak to him. He did not take it and there appeared to be a standoff between them. Celeste did not budge but continued to hold his cloak out, expecting him to accept it. As the seconds clicked by, Severus' face began to show how unhappy he was with the situation.

"Severus, I would appreciate your cooperation," Dumbledore prompted, his voice was becoming impatient.

Severus glanced from Celeste over to the Headmaster and then back again.

"You two are decidedly sure of yourselves. _You_," he started, indicating Celeste. "Holding out my cloak to me like I am some naughty child that will not listen to its mother … and _you_," Severus went on, waving a hand towards the Headmaster. "You behave as if you know you will get what you want eventually if you just say the right thing to me."

"What else are you going to do, Severus?" inquired Dumbledore. "If I leave with Celeste you will be very unhappy with me and with her. When she returns here to you -"

"Don't you mean IF?" Celeste interrupted grumpily.

Severus glowered at her. Celeste turned her head away, pretending indifference to his intense stare.

"I stand corrected," Dumbledore said. "Either way, Severus, you will hold it against Celeste that she chose to go with me. I am quite sure you will find a way to get back at her or make her miserable for making you feel unhappy and left out."

Severus probably had never looked so affronted by someone. He turned full towards Dumbledore, looking quite ready to argue that none of what the man said was true, but the Headmaster held up his hand.

"But, if you consent to come with us, you will have both my appreciation and Celeste's. You will be showing her your support and willingness to do something for her, even though you have reservations. I am sure that Celeste will never bring up your reluctance again if you do decide to accompany us. I might even suggest that you making the effort to come with us would show how selfless you can be … I am sure Celeste would be impressed with that, and I know that I will be."

"I also know how much it means to you to have knowledge that others do not and that you will be useful, and that I will owe you a debt of gratitude for your help -"

"I did not think anyone could talk as much as she does. You must be attempting to mimic her constant chatter … just to manipulate me into helping you," Severus muttered as he pulled on his cloak. Severus waved his hand towards the door, looking bored and disinterested.

Dumbledore looked very pleased. He turned and opened the door and the three headed out without further comment.

* * *

"Oh my, this is lovely," Celeste said a little while later when the three travelers reappeared on a secluded path. Celeste was glancing up and around, taking in the surroundings, finding them quite beautiful.

They stood on a secluded path that looked rarely used; tall ancient trees hung over it. Some of the trees were bare of their leaves; others were thick with green, so much so that bright green moss clung to the bark, climbing up like a warm wooly blanket for the tree.

"It is rather green here for winter, isn't it?" Severus said idly, but he too was curiously glancing around at the forested area in which they found themselves.

"That was an unusual trip," Dumbledore commented. "Apparating with the pair of you was rather different."

"How so?" Severus asked abruptly, sounding bothered by Dumbledore's observation.

"I'm not quite sure," Dumbledore replied, and then looked thoughtful for a moment. "When apparating with another person, you always have the sense you are with someone; it is not as easy as apparating only yourself. With you two it was much more difficult to distinguish one from the other, so pulling you along was quite an effort."

"We notice a difference as well, when we apparate together," Celeste said casually, placing her hand against a nearby tree so she could feel the soft green moss. "It's not cold here … chilly, but it isn't so bad."

"Yes, the weather here is usually rather bracing in winter," Dumbledore commented as he turned and started to walk away, heading down the path. "It's only a little further now, let us make haste."

"Where may I ask is _here_?" Severus asked, moving to follow. Celeste hurried to catch up with them.

"We are in the south-west," Dumbledore said over his shoulder, and waited until Severus and Celeste were walking with him before he continued. "In Devon, very near Dartmoor, if not actually on it … I've never asked whether this is part of Dartmoor."

The three became silent for a few moments. They had come to a thick wall of vegetation and had to pick their way carefully through an unusually overgrown area of the path.

"Hexworthy," Severus said, his tone was musing. He pulled out his wand and flicked it, forcing a long winding vine to snap in half, giving them an easier passage through.

"What?" Celeste and Dumbledore said at the same time as they moved out of the bushes onto an open area of the path, which was considerably clearer and neater compared to the other side.

"There is a place called Hexworthy in Devon … I remember reading about it … _the name_," Severus replied. "It is just something I remembered," he added, his expression hinting that he had been distracted enough to venture into idle conversation.

"Yes, quite true. Muggles are really unaware of why it's called Hexworthy. I suppose it is rather entertaining for our kind to think of them living in a place called Hexworthy," Dumbledore offered, the tone of his voice suggesting he found humor in the name.

Severus appeared a little surprised by the amusement in Dumbledore's voice.

They all looked forward: ahead of them the path cut sharply downward a few meters towards a narrow, fast-flowing river; the water looked rough and hard to cross. There was no visible bridge across the river and on the other side the trees were thick with vines and bushes, looking virtually impassable and unfriendly.

Dumbledore walked calmly down the path to the edge of the water. He took out his wand and began to poke it out into the air, like he was searching for something. After a moment he seemed to find what he was looking for and he flicked his wand loosely.

Out of nothing appeared a stone bridge, which looked old but at the same time very well managed and in good repair. Dumbledore moved on at a swift pace across the bridge, Celeste and Severus followed.

Once they were across the bridge, there was a small opening in the vines which had not been visible before. A neatly carved stone archway appeared which looked as though it had been hewn out of a much larger rock. The vines and plants draped over it, hiding the true size of the boulder.

The Headmaster strode on into the dark opening. Celeste and Severus again followed him into a narrow tunnel that was cut smoothly through the rock. Even in the limited light, they both could tell that magic had carved this opening.

They exited shortly after and it was very clear on the other side that powerful magic was present; a magical person with any skill could practically feel it in the air.

The climate here was warmer and the ground was covered in flowers that usually did not appear until spring; in fact the whole area was warmer, like they had stepped into another season.

In the center of this spring-like area was a large stone house, which looked just as old as the bridge and equally well kept. The whole area had an atmosphere of being from another time.

A low stone wall circled the house and the path they had been walking on led right up to a wooden gate.

"This is so pretty, out here all alone … what a wonderful home to have," Celeste said wistfully, her face showing she was taking great pleasure in the view before her.

"I'm sure the best thing about it is no neighbors," Severus commented as Dumbledore moved on toward the gate. Celeste laughed, but Dumbledore appeared to be in much more of a hurry now. He headed through the gate without comment and walked up towards the house. All Celeste and Severus could do was follow, stopping behind him as he knocked on the door.

"I thought I told you to come alone! You never listen, I don't know why I asked you for help when you never do what I ask," an unfriendly male voice said from the other side of the door. The voice was upset and angry but also sounded strange. The accent was that of a person who had been born in another country, but had after that lived many years in England. It was an odd mix of two very different accents.

"I am sure you have not allowed visitors for a hundred years," Dumbledore said idly.

"That is my business, not yours," the voice on the other side of the door said, before Dumbledore could speak further.

"You asked me to hurry and told me it was an emergency. I came as soon as possible, with help. I can vouch personally for my two young friends here, there is nothing to worry about," Dumbledore said, sounding both pleasant and unaffected by the anger in the unseen man's voice.

After a moment the door opened a smidgen, enough for a wand to poke through. "Who are they?" the voice asked.

"This is Professor Snape, he is the Potions master at Hogwarts and -"

"Snape … _I know that name_ … I do believe you have lost your mind, Albus, and -"

"This is Professor Fairstone," Dumbledore interrupted. "She is the Defense against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts."

Severus' cheeks had turned an unflattering shade of red and he was glaring at the door. Celeste was glancing from the door to Dumbledore and then to Severus, confusion etched into her face.

"The woman from America," the voice said cautiously.

"Yes, she is from America," Dumbledore responded, sounding equally as cautious.

There was a long silent pause. Dumbledore waited patiently, but Severus had the tense stance of someone who would rather be somewhere else.

The door opened and the man came into view, continuing to point his wand outward towards the three, like he was expecting an attack instead of a friend. Once he was visible, it became very clear that there was something unusual about him.

His appearance in dress and face was unremarkable and gave little hint to his age. However, something in his eyes gave more away: there was a strangeness in the way the light reflected in his dark eyes, an oddity that hinted at knowledge and power which transcended normal human experience.

"It is good to see you again, Nicholas … it has been a long time," said Dumbledore.


	68. Chapter 68

They followed the man called Nicolas to an upstairs bedroom in the house. Inside was a woman lying in bed, her skin sickly pale. She groaned and thrashed about like she was in a great deal of pain.

"What happened to her?" asked Dumbledore.

"She was attacked," Nicolas answered as he moved over to the bed, touching the lady's arm.

"_Don't_ … don't touch me!" she pleaded. She jerked her arm away and groaned.

"I'm sorry, my love … Albus is here," Nicolas said gently.

"We need a bit more information, Nicolas … who or what attacked her, how did this happen?" Dumbledore pressed, moving closer. Celeste and Severus followed, standing at the foot of the bed.

"She was out early this morning, filling the bird feeders for those feathered noise-makers she loves so much," Nicolas began. "I heard her cry out for me, I knew something was wrong by the way she shouted. I rushed to the back door, wand in my hand. There was a strange young man out there with her, he was pointing his wand at her in a most threatening manner."

"Did you know him?" Dumbledore questioned.

"No, but he knew who we were," Nicolas started and then his face twisted with anger. "This is your fault … _those damn cards_! I told you this would happen!" he yelled, pointing an angry finger at the Headmaster.

The woman on the bed whimpered and struggled, but after a moment she calmed and lay still again.

"Nicolas, I have told you many times that I never spoke publicly about our friendship. It was not I who created the cards of which you are speaking, and I never authorized your name being included on the card meant to represent me," Dumbledore said, his voice remaining calm and quiet.

"If you didn't, then who did!? You could get rid of them if you wanted!" accused Nicolas. "Why is my name still on the card? I'll wager you haven't even complained about it, have you!? _Me_ … _your_ partner! I suppose that's right, as you are the greatest wizard of this age! If you did not tell anyone, then who would have known to put my name on it?"

"I do not know, Nicolas … I wish I could answer your questions," Dumbledore said, sounding very grave and serious. "As to getting rid of the cards, I could probably gather all that exist, the trouble is they are always making more of them."

"We should have stayed in France … I should have never moved her here," Nicolas muttered, staring down at the woman on the bed. "You told me it would be safe … that she would be safe, that we would be protected!"

"You asked for my assistance, Nicolas, _then and now_. Perhaps we can argue about this later, but let us first help Perenelle," Dumbledore insisted. "What was it that the man wanted? What did he do to her?"

"What do you think he wanted … _he wanted the Stone!_" Nicolas replied, glaring at Dumbledore. "Besides the useless protection I have been given by you and your people, I have my own wards up around the house, extending far out away from the house. I should be alerted if someone approaches, but somehow he got past the wards without me knowing," Nicolas went on. "The one who attacked Pernie was young, too young to be able to bypass my protection. There was another with him; by the way the young man behaved and spoke, he was being ordered. I could not see the other person … but I could feel it."

"Feel it?" Celeste said, but then she looked a little ashamed, like she had not meant to speak.

"Yes, the presence was magical. I had to protect myself against the being … it had no form or body," Nicolas replied.

"No body?" Severus announced, his expression guarded. "How did you know, if you saw nothing?" Severus asked.

"It tried to speak to me and influence me, I had to protect myself from its attempt to manipulate me," Nicolas responded. He did not elaborate on what it said or how he protected himself from the invisible being.

"Did you give them what they wanted?" Dumbledore asked, concern playing on his face.

"No, Pernie must have done something when the other was trying to communicate with me," Nicolas explained. "I tried to cast a shield around her, but I was fighting off the influence of the unseen being … then the young man hexed her … I did not hear the spell he used. She tried to run but she fell."

"He must have thought he had finished her off because then he came towards me, but Pernie has always been a fighter, she levitated a rock at him. She has good aim, hit him in the back of the head pretty hard. That gave me enough time to fight off the unseen one and stun the younger one."

"After that I ran to Pernie and brought her into the house. There is enough protection on the house to keep them out, though they did try to get inside."

"And that all happened this morning?" Dumbledore asked cautiously.

"Yes, I tried to cure her … but the curse is not normal," Nicolas replied.

"What sort of curse is it?" Celeste wondered.

Nicolas did not answer but moved to lift the covers back from the woman on the bed. Once she was uncovered, he pointed down to her feet. Both her legs up to the knee looked like white marble.

"It looks like … is it a petrification curse?" Celeste said hesitantly.

"It is not a normal stone curse," Nicolas said. "The usual curse will turn your whole body into stone instantly, and unless someone is able to cure you within a short time you will die. This one is different: she is gradually changing. I have never seen one like this before and everything I have tried would not reverse it."

Celeste moved over to the other side of the bed and went to touch the woman's leg, but Nicolas waved her away.

"No, no, touching her causes more pain, that is another aspect of this unusual curse," he explained hurriedly.

"I am a school teacher, a professor at Hogwarts and I have been teaching Defense against the Dark Arts. However I have never heard of such a curse behaving this way. It sounds to me the curse was changed. I hate to think of it, but the only purpose I can see in doing that is that it must have been created to torture the person instead of just getting rid of them," Celeste offered, looking over at Dumbledore and Severus and then back to the woman on the bed.

They all stared at Perenelle, who groaned and called out Nicolas' name. Her voice revealed just how much agony she was in and Nicolas' face changed: he looked afraid and on the verge of an emotional breakdown.

"It was created precisely for that reason, to cause the victim more pain, to kill progressively, inch by inch," Severus said, breaking the silence, causing everyone to look at him.

"In one respect she is fortunate: if she had been hit in the chest, I think she would already be dead. The caster must have had poor aim."

"And you would know that because?" responded Nicolas, his eyes narrowing to slits as he stared at him.

"Obviously it does not take a genius to figure that out," Severus said, an unfriendly expression curling his lips down as he waved a hand at Celeste. "Even for those of us who are mere school professors," he added.

"Is that what you are, just a school teacher? Somehow I doubt it," Nicolas announced, distrust in his voice.

Severus looked away towards Dumbledore, whose face was turned down, still staring at Perenelle's legs as if he were observing something very interesting and new.

"What does your educated opinion about this curse say will happen to my wife?" Nicolas asked Severus, moving closer to him.

Severus scowled but did not respond.

"Is there a cure?" Nicolas pressed. Severus remained mute and the man clenched his fists.

"If the curse was modified, it may be very difficult for us to know how to cure it," Celeste offered, but as she glanced at each of the men they very clearly were not paying any attention to her.

A moment later Nicolas leaped forward, grabbing the front of Severus' robes. "_IS_ there a cure?" he demanded, anger and pain mixing in his voice.

Dumbledore lifted his head, worry etched in his bright blue eyes. "Nicolas, if -"

"_He _knows!" Nicolas cut in viciously, pulling Severus forward towards the side of the bed. Severus tried to yank free, but Nicolas was much stronger than he expected. "I'm not stupid, Albus, I know what goes on out there even if I don't participate in it. I've watched for years the games you all play. You bring him here, but he refuses to be helpful," Nicolas went on, forcing Severus to stand by the bed. "Look at her! She never hurt a fly. Is this who the curse should affect, this sweet gentle creature, this -"

"Let go of him!" Celeste ordered, pressing the tip of her wand against Nicolas' back. "You take your hands off him or I'll give you something to shout about," Celeste threatened.

Nicolas released Severus, who in turn stepped away, glaring at the man with hatred glittering in his eyes. Nicolas turned his head so he could see Celeste. She poked him hard in the back, her eyes flashing with her own anger as well as Severus'.

Nicolas jerked his head back and moved away slightly, turning to look at her and then Severus.

"Don't touch him again," Celeste said coldly and stepped back away from all of them. Severus had his attention fixed on her, his expression unreadable to most in the room, all except for Celeste, who knew he was angry and embarrassed by the scene and perhaps even her own interference.

"We are wasting far too much time," Dumbledore said loudly. "I would ask you, Severus … if there is a cure, will you please speak up? I do understand that your welcome into Nicolas' home has been less than friendly, but I would submit to you that my dear friend is under a great deal of stress at the moment," Dumbledore continued more quietly. "The love of his life lies here suffering and he is unable to stop that from happening. You see, I am very sure Nicolas feels this whole incident is his fault, so he is taking it out on someone other than himself. I'm sure all of us here would do anything we could to save the life of a person we love, and his chance is slipping away … he is clearly beyond desperation."

Silence fell over the bedroom and the tension was so thick that the room seemed much warmer than it had a few moments earlier.

"Severus?" Celeste said, her tone wary and curious at the same time. Her eyes searched his, wondering why the other two men in the room thought Severus would know how to deal with this curse.

"It may be too late," Severus offered, his eyes fixed on Celeste's face. Nicolas gave a pained noise, looking down at the woman on the bed.

"Is there a chance, Severus? Will you help?" Dumbledore questioned, moving forward to stand beside him. Severus turned to gaze at the woman's legs and, after a moment of observing them very intently, he made a curt nod.

"What do we do?" Nicolas asked, his face showing a great deal of desperation.

Severus hesitated, glancing over at Celeste, who turned her head to the side very slightly, a curiosity in her eyes but a little bit of wariness visible as well. She was waiting for him, wondering what Severus would say to the man who did not know him but very obviously disliked him.

"There is a potion that must be created. I will need certain ingredients and a place to prepare it … meanwhile she should be kept very warm, as much heat as she can stand," Severus said softly, never looking away from Celeste.

"Please make a list of the ingredients and we will gather them immediately," Dumbledore said. "Doubtless Perenelle has a cauldron ready down in the kitchen, she always kept a neat and orderly one … I am confident everything you need will be available there."

Nicolas was the first to move. He found and then thrusted a blank sheet of parchment and a quill into Severus' hands. Severus glanced at them, then passed them to Celeste. Her eyes widened for a second as he began to call out the ingredients he would need. She hastily scribbled out each of the items he listed.

"Nicolas, do you have all of those here?" Dumbledore said once Severus had finished. Nicolas nodded.

"Yes, in the basement, my stores are still there."

"Allow Celeste to go with you, she can help you gather the items," Dumbledore began. "Severus can follow you down. If I remember correctly, the basement door is in the kitchen. I will remain here with Perenelle while you are downstairs," he finished.

Nicolas did not argue. He headed for the door, hurrying out with Celeste and Severus not far behind. They followed where he led into the kitchen; on a far wall was the door to the basement, which he opened and entered.

Celeste glanced at Severus who was observing the very bright and well-organized kitchen. Then she hastened after Nicolas into the darkness of the basement.

She clutched the parchment to her with one hand, and used the other to guide herself down the dark stairs. She paused when a light flicked on below her, then continued on to stop again on the bottom step.

She glanced around the dimly lit room, finding Nicolas standing very near the stairs. He was watching her, his expression unreadable, but Celeste got the distinct feeling he was studying her like a scientist might examine a newly found species of animal.

"Come," he said, waving his hand for her to follow. Celeste walked over to where he had stopped. The wall they stood in front of reminded Celeste of Severus' office at Hogwarts: there was a wide range of containers and glass jars filled with all sorts of items and ingredients.

Without comment they both began to go over and gather the items Severus had listed. Celeste was starting to become more annoyed with the man, who had started to mutter under his breath. She could not quite make out what he was saying until she caught Severus' name in the mutterings.

"I'm sorry that all this has happened, but Severus is helping your wife. Would it hurt to give him a little more respect for -"

"Respect!" Nicolas announced, turning to glare at her. "He was probably the one who invented the curse," he accused. "I cannot believe you are this ignorant of his nature," he added, turning back to scan the shelves.

"Severus _is _helping you! He did not curse your wife!" Celeste argued.

"I do not think you know what you have gotten yourself into, young woman," said Nicolas coolly, taking down a glass jar and pressing it into her arms. "Your kind always seem to set yourself up with the wrong wizard … I don't know why I am even arguing with you," he complained as he snatched the final item off the shelf and then turned and strode away.

"_My kind_! What do you mean, _my kind_!?" Celeste snapped heatedly, trying to manage holding all the containers in her arms; she thought sure she was going to drop one.

He did not answer but continued on away and back up the stairs.

Celeste wanted to hex the man; she could not believe he could be this rude; she wished she had listened to Severus. As she ascended the stairs, she began to worry: what did he mean, '_her kind_'? Why was he behaving as if he already knew Severus? How could he possibly make a judgment about her when they had never met?

She might have yelled at him, but once she was at the top of the stairs she was in the kitchen again, where Severus was waiting. Celeste handed some of the items to Severus, the others she placed on the counter. Nicolas put down those he had carried and then stepped back.

Severus had already taken off his cloak. A cauldron was simmering on the stove; without comment Severus set to work.

Celeste watched Severus as he began to mix ingredients. His hands moved instinctively, there was a grace and beauty to his potion brewing techniques. It was very appealing, watching him work quietly, but it made her remember that Nicolas suggested Severus had created the curse.

Would not someone who had invented a curse be able to move so effectively in creating its cure?

Severus glanced up at her as he chopped a small twisted brown root, turned and added further items into the cauldron. The man, Nicolas, was watching as well, but he was not offering any comment on Severus' skill at making the potion.

"Celeste, come here," Severus said, breaking the silence. She moved forward and he placed a wooden spoon in her hand. "Stir the mixture clockwise," he ordered. Celeste nodded and began to stir. "Slowly … yes, just like that, do not stop until I tell you," he said moving away to prepare more ingredients.

"How long will it take before it is ready?" Nicolas asked.

"I think perhaps you should go and check on your wife. I would like to know what her condition is now and whether the Headmaster has been able to slow the progress with heat."

Nicolas hesitated. Celeste thought he would not leave, but he turned abruptly, heading out of the kitchen. Celeste relaxed a little as soon as the man was gone.

"Why am I stirring this, can't we do it with magic?" Celeste wondered aloud, ready to take out her wand and direct the spoon to magically mix the potion. She had lost a lot of her desire to help because of Nicolas' attitude.

"You are doing it because I asked you to … no, not your wand, this potion requires a delicate hand, something I know you possess," Severus insisted. He placed his hand on top of hers, correcting her in how she was swirling the spoon. "Do that until I ask you to stop," he said, turning away to the counter.

Celeste focused on the potion and her task, ignoring the rather foul smell that floated up from the inside of the cauldron.

"So I have delicate hands … who would have thought I'd be getting a compliment?" Celeste commented, not sure what to make of his statement about her hands. "I was not even aware you liked my hands," she added idly. She was trying to distract herself from her own nerves that began to spark up.

"Did he speak to you?" Severus questioned, changing the conversation, his voice sounding far more serious. "I sensed your disturbance. Something he said while you were down there caused you to become upset."

"He talked about you," Celeste answered bluntly without turning to look or see Severus' reaction, even though she did not need to see his face to know.

He did not speak at first and Celeste thought perhaps he was not going to comment about it. A moment later a jolt of his emotion changed her mind as his empty calm nature slowly changed to anger. The good thing was, his anger was not any more potent than her own. The man named Nicolas had been less than friendly to either of them, in fact he was downright rude.

Celeste continued to swirl the potion, which was growing thicker and more difficult to mix. Worry and nerves began to flutter in her stomach. She sensed Severus turn and he leaned closer to her, so close that it caused her to bite into her bottom lip.

Severus dropped the remainder of the ingredients over her shoulder into the potion, then lowered his hand, letting it settle on her shoulder. He gently squeezed, but Celeste did not know whether this was affection or some attempt at control.

"What might he have said about me?" Severus said softly against her ear.

"That you probably invented the curse," Celeste replied, her voice quivering.

"_And if I did?_"

Celeste turned her head so she could see his face. His expression gave nothing away; his eyes were fixed and dark as ever, watching her keenly as she tried to stare back and stir the ever-thickening potion.

"Allow me," he said softly, moving his hand over hers, holding her fingers in place as he assisted her in mixing the potion.

"Sometimes I don't know what to think of you. This is very weird," said Celeste.

"In what manner?"

"Mixing a potion together, you don't find that strange or out of character for you? Even holding my hand here in this unfamiliar kitchen?"

Severus did not reply.

"And you gave me a compliment! I think you are trying to distract me, Severus."

He stared directly into her eyes, his own showing a moment of hesitation before he began to speak.

"The curse is called _Marmoris_. It starts on the outside of the body: the skin will change first, then it will slowly make its way down through the flesh, into the muscles and the fatty tissue. The internal organs will transform much more slowly … and painfully. The heart is the last to change … the very last."

Concern and worry entered Celeste's eyes as she searched his. She got ready to speak, but abruptly a strangely sweet smell drifted up from the potion and the spoon instantly became much easier to move. Celeste looked down at the contents, curious as to what had occurred.

"It is ready," Severus informed, ignoring her comments. He took out his wand, magically beginning to fill the small empty potion containers.

"Take these upstairs," Severus indicated some already filled potion vials. "I will bring the rest once I have finished. Tell the Headmaster that they must force her to drink. She will resist and possibly even try to fight anyone who tries to give it to her … but they must not relent if they wish to cure her."

Celeste waited a moment, but he turned away, ignoring her as he magically filled each new vial. Since he was deciding to not elaborate on the curse, himself or his odd actions, she took the filled vials and headed up the stairs to the bedroom.

A wave of heat hit her as soon as she entered the room. Dumbledore had done as Severus asked, the room was extremely warm. Nicolas was ready: grabbing the potion out of her hands, he hurried over to the bed.

"Severus said she will probably resist, try to stop you," Celeste said as she stopped by the bed. Her eyes widened when she saw the curse had progressed further up the woman's legs.

Nicolas was already leaning over the woman, speaking to her softly, ready to give her the potion.

At first it looked like Perenelle would cooperate, but as soon as some of the liquid entered her mouth she moaned and tried to turn away. She began to fight much more violently when Nicolas tried to both restrain her and make her drink the potion. Dumbledore moved to assist, attempting to hold her arms down; she screamed loudly and shook her head from side to side. Celeste moved to the side of the bed, assisting Nicolas, who held his wife's head still while Celeste tried unsuccessfully to pour the potion into the woman's mouth.

"Use magic to restrain her if you must," Severus said from the doorway. "I advise whatever means necessary for her to drink the potion."

Nicolas took out his wand and flicked it, restraining his wife. He forced her to drink the first potion.

"Give her more," Severus said, Nicolas nodded and took up another potion vial. "The room must be hotter, as much as we can stand," he added, looking at Dumbledore who waved his wand; the temperature in the room went up again.

It was a difficult and painful task, even with the woman restrained by magic. She could still speak, and cry and yell. It was not a pleasant situation and the increasing temperature in the room did not help either.

Celeste assisted, handing the potions to Nicolas and taking the empty vials. She was sweating and felt utterly wretched as the woman cried out and struggled against the magic that held her in place.

"I-is it working?" Nicolas asked looking down toward his wife's legs; they were still as white as marble.

Severus stepped forward and laid a hand on the marble white bare leg; he shook his head very slightly. The white stony color to her flesh all of a sudden advanced up her legs and Perenelle cried out in pain.

"Give me another," ordered Nicolas, snatching the potion out of Celeste's hand and forcing his wife to drink it.

"Nicolas, -"

"No … it has to work, it _must_ work," Nicolas snarled.

"Celeste, come here," Severus said, taking hold of Celeste's arm and pulling her away. "You must go out now, go downstairs."

"What are you doing?" Nicolas growled. "She has to stay here and _help me_. If the worst happens, she can help my wife!"

"Nicolas, you must be quiet," Dumbledore ordered forcefully.

Severus narrowed his eyes and turned his angry gaze to Dumbledore, his eyes darting between the Headmaster and Nicolas.

"_What does he mean_?" Severus snapped at Dumbledore.

"She's dying," Celeste announced, as if she had not heard the conversation.

Severus dragged Celeste to the door and forced her out of the room. She protested, but he slammed the door and was ready to put a ward on it to keep her out.

"You do remember she can get past your spells, Severus?" Dumbledore commented.

"_You do it then_," Severus growled. Dumbledore flicked his wand at the door, which responded with a soft squelch.

"Severus," Celeste's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Go downstairs and do not come back up here!" Severus snarled at the door. "You hear me!?" he added with as much anger as he could muster.

"Yes," she answered, sounding upset and afraid. Severus stared at the door, gave a great huff of air and placed his palm against the door.

"I am not angry with you," Severus said, a little more softly.

She did not respond and a moment later he could sense her retreat downstairs. Once he was sure she was far enough away, he whirled around. Nicolas was still force-feeding potion to his wife yet Dumbledore's face was smooth and calm.

"What have you done?" Severus said, walking over to observe the woman lying on the bed. "Did you tell him?"

Dumbledore did not answer, even though he knew the question was for him.

"Why does Celeste need to be here, what do you know?" Severus said, turning his attention to Nicolas, who also did not answer since he was too involved in his task. "Who are you?" Severus pressed, changing the question in the hope of an answer.

"I am sorry, I did not introduce you properly, Severus. This is my dear friend Nicolas Flamel and his wife Perenelle," Dumbledore answered after a long pause.

"_Flamel?_" Severus repeated. He stared at the two people for a moment, unsure whether this was some sort of twisted joke. "Flamel does not live in England and there have always been questions as to whether he was ever a real person," he added.

"I assure you Nicolas is quite real, as you can see," Dumbledore responded.

"I can hear you!" Nicolas barked. "My wife is dying and you two are chatting like you are at some sort of party! I hope you are happy with yourselves!"

"Nicolas, being rude to us is not going to help your wife," said Dumbledore. "We have come to help you. Is that not proof we do not wish her harm?"

"Well, so far your help has been pretty useless," Nicolas spat viciously, standing away from his wife and glaring at the two men.

Severus sprang forward, taking a half empty potion vial out of Nicolas' hand.

"Stand her up. Hold her so she is standing," Severus said to Nicolas. "And I think we could stand a little more heat, don't you?" Severus announced, looking at Dumbledore, who nodded.

Nicolas moved to collect his wife, pulling her gently up and off the bed. She weighed much more than she previously had, but she was no longer fighting or crying out. Her head flopped to one side as her husband stood her up.

Severus took up another potion vial and poured it unceremoniously into Perenelle's mouth. She swallowed but whimpered, weakly turning her head away from Severus' hands. Nicolas held onto her tightly, both out of love but also that she was much heavier due to her legs turning to stone.

"Come on, my love, you must fight," Nicolas implored, squeezing his wife more tightly into his embrace. "I cannot stay here alone in this world without you. I am very sorry that I have been in a bad mood for the past fifty years. I promise I will try to do better, complain less … I will even allow you to have as many of those bird houses and bird feeders as you want from now on … just please don't leave me, Pernie … I need you to stay with me, you are the only thing that makes my life worth living."

Severus' expression became very wary and pensive as he took up the last few filled potion vials. "This is the last of it," he said, his voice quiet and subdued. In quick succession he gave her the remainder of the potion.

"Is that too much, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, worry and fear entering his eyes.

"It will not kill her to drink it all … it can only help her, if that is possible," answered Severus. He gathered the empty vials neatly together on the bedside table, mostly for something to do other than look at the unfortunate woman. Though he hid it well, internally he felt wretched; this was just a reminder of his unforgivable past.

Why did he feel so horrible? He did not know these people or care about them one bit. Maybe it was what the man had just said that moved him. Severus felt the same way about Lily: after she died, life had little meaning.

Once, many years ago, he had believed he was important and he had yearned to prove himself to the rest of the wizarding world. After Lily died, his only goal was to correct that monumental mistake. Now, standing here in this unfamiliar bedroom, he was torn between what he held most important and what waited downstairs for him.

So this was Nicolas Flamel, the supposed seeker of immortality who had achieved the unachievable. He had heard the stories of this man since he was a child, but most of it was considered wizard folklore because nobody really knew for sure where to find Flamel or whether he really did exist. A few years back there had been a big fuss made about Dumbledore's Chocolate Frog card having information about Flamel on it. The Headmaster had made light of it, suggesting it must have been a mistake, but he never actually called for a public correction on the cards. Why was that, Severus wondered?

Severus felt a twinge of fear: Dumbledore had said the Dark Lord would return. Who else would be looking for the goal of immortality more than him? Why would Nicolas Flamel be here, hiding out in a remote corner of Britain? The man was said to be from France, so why would someone with infinite life and infinite money want to live here in this part of England?

To Severus' knowledge, the Dark Lord had never spoken of Flamel, but Severus felt sure that if he had known Flamel really existed, he would have stopped at nothing to find the man. Flamel would be proof of a path to immortality and if the man had lived for more than six hundred years, wouldn't the Dark Lord have tried to find him a long time ago? Even before Severus met the Dark Lord, shouldn't he have been on a quest to find Flamel and steal this magical stone?

Who was Flamel hiding from? Severus' eyebrows drew together; the thought of the Dark Lord being back began to nag at him. The Headmaster had said it all those years ago, insisting that Severus would be needed, that he must stay and help protect Lily's son when the Dark Lord did return. A horrible sinking feeling overwhelmed him and he wished he had never agreed to come here.

"Nicolas."

Perenelle had spoken, very softly and very weakly.

"Yes, my love?"

"Can we move the birdfeeders we have closer to the house? That way I'll be closer and you will not have to worry so much," she said softly.

"Whatever you want, anything," Nicolas agreed, staring down into his wife's face.

"I can think now … before it was hard and everything hurt. I don't feel so terrible now," said Perenelle. Her eyes remained closed but she pulled her head up and laid it against her husband's chest.

Severus turned and walked towards her. Dumbledore was investigating her legs and Severus came over to do the same.

"W-what's happened to me?" She asked, confusion in her voice.

"Pernie, you are making sense now … are … are you feeling different?"

"My legs are numb, like they're still asleep. They're very heavy," she answered. "I can't really tell if I'm moving them," she added.

Nicolas moved his wife back to the bed, but he sat her down gently, making sure she remained in the seated position. He knelt down, holding her in position whilst all three men checked for any difference in her marble white legs.

"It's reversing, look," Dumbledore said, pointing: inch by inch the white stony limbs were changing, turning back to normal flesh.

Nicolas Flamel did something Severus never expected: the man burst into tears and pressed his face against his wife's lap. Severus stood up instantly, and backed away. He watched as she laid her hand on her husband's head and gently soothed back his hair.

"Nico!" she said, her tone raised with worry. Her eyes opened and she tried to focus. "Albus … what are you doing here in our bedroom?" she said. Confusion was still etched in her voice and she did not seem to be aware or remember what had been happening to her.

"It is splendid to see you, Perenelle," Dumbledore answered, laying a hand on her shoulder, his eyes sparkling with tears he was fighting to hold back.

"W-why is my husband in tears?" she asked. Her expression became thoughtful and she glanced over at Severus and then back down to her husband. "Oh … yes, I was outside and I … I can't quite remember."

Severus turned away, heading for the door. Before he could leave the room, someone grabbed his arm; it was the Headmaster who opened the door but held onto Severus, his bright blue eyes staring intently into Severus'.

"Thank you, Severus," Dumbledore said, his tone very serious and firm. "I cannot express in words what this means," he added.

"We must talk, you and I," Severus replied, pulling away.

Dumbledore made no reply and Severus needed most urgently to see Celeste. He had never been so desperate to see her or find her, though he hated feeling this weakness. He hurried down the stairs, wanting to be angry with her, wanting to complain about everything he was thinking and fearing. He had never had that escape before, someone to trust who did not want to hurt him or use him.

He could yell at her, blame her for this horrible feeling and he could find her. As soon as he entered the kitchen, there she stood, wringing her hands, staring back at him, her soft face etched with fear.

Severus stalked over to Celeste, intent on letting her know how angry, upset and distressed he really was. Instead, standing there in front of her, ready to rant and rave, nothing came out. All those angry words, he could not utter them, he just stood there staring mutely at her.

As she searched his face, Severus knew she could sense all the emotions. He was not holding them back this time, he was letting them engulf her purposefully. She made an odd noise and then took the few steps forward to him. She leaned into him and her arms wound around his back.

Instantly, Severus felt like a whole person again; it was strange to feel that way about her, Celeste. He might be sending all his disappointed and horrible emotions at her, but she was sending the exact opposite. It was warmth, it was relief and quite frankly the most beautiful emotions he had ever experienced.

"It worked, the curse is reversing," Severus said. It was the best thing he could come up with that would distract from his inner turmoil.

"I know, I felt the change," she answered, her tone subdued, resting her head against his chest.

"We should not have come here," he said, laying his chin on top of her head.

"That man … I think he must know something. About _me_, about what I am," Celeste said, fear in her voice. "I have to find out what he knows."

"I … had a feeling you were going to say that," Severus responded, but his anger began to soften; she was right and this was one of the few times he agreed with her. "We will stay until we find out the truth, then we will go away from this place and never return. I do not ever want to be in the presence of Nicolas Flamel or his wife again. The sooner we can go, the better I will like it."

"Then you ought to stay for dinner. It is only right that I at least feed you for saving my life," Perenelle Flamel's voice said from behind them.

Severus and Celeste jumped apart and turned to find Dumbledore, Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel standing near the kitchen doorway. Nicolas was holding onto his wife very tightly and he had an expression that suggested he was not completely happy.

"We tried to convince her to stay in bed, but she insisted on seeing you, Severus," Dumbledore explained. "She has a quick mind and it only took a little while for her to regain her senses of what happened."

"She never thinks about herself," Nicolas muttered.

"I am feeling better every second that passes. I've never felt better actually," Perenelle answered. Her face had regained its color, her eyes were bright and she looked like a totally different woman from the one who had been upstairs a moment earlier. "I rarely have guests any more. I don't care if I'm half dead … I'm not going to let them run away without at least feeding them," she added, looking quite stern and serious.

"She is stubborn as well," Nicolas complained.

She pulled away from her husband and carefully walked over to stand in front of Celeste and Severus.

"You will both stay for dinner … I will not take no for an answer," she insisted. Her legs shook and she staggered very slightly, but Celeste reached out and caught the woman so she would not fall.

Celeste stared into the woman's eyes and she could sense there was something familiar in their soft blue depths, like she should know this woman.

"Your name, it is Celeste Fairstone, isn't it? I once had a friend with the same family name. She was very charming and kind to me when we were little girls, you look very much like her. It's rather strange, but that was so long ago I sometimes wonder if it is even true that I knew her. Her name was Marie."

Celeste's eyes widened and she took a step away from the woman, back to Severus.

"So, you will both stay for dinner, yes?" Perenelle asked, smiling in a kind and hopeful manner.


	69. Chapter 69

Severus stared across the Flamels' back garden to where Celeste and Perenelle sat together talking. Little birds flitted around the garden, some at Perenelle's feet, nibbling on seeds that she had casually tossed out.

Celeste laughed; Severus felt it before he heard it. Whatever Mrs. Flamel said, Celeste found amusing.

Severus never imagined Celeste would be happy to learn strangers knew about her. She had at first been very afraid, terrified even. Now she was very pleased with Mrs. Flamel's company.

A little while earlier they had all sat down to a meal together. It turned out that Perenelle not only knew about Celeste but had also known one of Celeste's distant ancestors.

Severus could not put his finger on the exact point when Celeste's fear changed, but by the end of the meal her emotions had become the opposite of what they were originally. Now she was content, happy and at ease with Perenelle Flamel, as if they were old friends meeting after many years apart.

"It must be very exciting for you to hear directly about a relative you have only seen described in a book," Dumbledore commented during the meal.

Perenelle explained that when she was a young girl she befriended a girl of the same age who was also magical. They became best friends, _like sisters_ is how Perenelle described the relationship. Her name was Marie, and Celeste recognized it and the description of when the girl lived and who she was.

Marie's family was very private. Perenelle's parents assumed it was simply that they were over-protective of their only child. Even though Marie's family sometimes behaved in an unusual manner, the friendship between the two girls still grew and thrived.

"Marie and I were friends for many years. Her family was always particular about where she went and with whom she was friends."

"Yes, and they didn't like me one bit," Nicolas commented, which drew a curious glance from Celeste.

"Marie and I met Nicolas in wizarding school," Perenelle explained. "My parents did not care for Nickie very much at first. He was labeled as a troublemaker. With all his new ideas and attempts to do extraordinary things with magic … he sometimes got negative attention from the adults, and even some fellow classmates," Perenelle explained.

Albus stifled a chuckle, which caused Nicolas to give him an unfriendly glare.

"I was not a troublemaker," Nicolas argued. "I just liked to test magic, see where it led me … learn new things, and some people did not like that. Especially back then. I never tried to harm anyone with what I did."

"I always knew Nicolas would do something amazing one day, but I was never sure what it would be," Perenelle stated. "He was always so determined … and we were friends first. We really did not think about each other romantically until we were older."

"Maybe you were not, but I was," Nicolas teased, grinning rather mischievously at her. She blushed and laughed.

"All three of us were good friends," Perenelle informed. "We all loved each other. Marie could always make Nickie laugh, even when I couldn't."

Nicolas glanced at Celeste, observed her for a moment and then looked away.

"She was always willing to help you with your experiments, even when I didn't want to," Perenelle said, sounding more serious. "I think it was her way of being free of her parents' control. I never suspected there was anything unusual about Marie … and many years passed, our friendship continuing on into our early adult years."

"We were all around twenty-two, I think, which in our time was considered old … and then just out of nowhere Nicolas decided to ask me to marry him."

"I figured it was about time. We'd played as friends long enough as far as I was concerned," Nicolas commented. "My parents were happy … yours were not exactly overjoyed, but I think they were wondering what took me so long so it sort of caught them off guard."

"Marie was excited too. I thought it would be bittersweet because often you don't always keep your childhood friends, but somehow the three of us remained close as ever."

"We were all very comfortable with each other, that is why we did not grow apart," Nicolas confirmed with a nod of his head.

"We did stay close, but it was not destined to stay that way," said Perenelle, sounding quite sad and unhappy. "Everything changed one night. There was a horrible storm that day which continued well into the night. At three o'clock in the morning we heard someone banging frantically on our front door."

"I went downstairs, wand in hand," Nicolas continued. "I found Marie and her father, who started pleading with me that I must allow Marie to stay with us."

"I knew something was terribly wrong with Marie, she looked terrified and not herself," Perenelle went on. "We agreed to let her stay. What else could we do, to us she was our family."

"For two days she would not talk," Nicolas said, "so I left her alone and did not question her."

"Nickie had more sense than I did at the time. I had never seen my friend in that state. She had always been such a carefree and kind person, we had never argued or had a cross word between us. Then after the two days of silence Marie yelled at me because I kept trying to get her to talk."

"She said such horrible and mean things that I was ready to ask her to leave," Perenelle admitted. "But Nickie had gone away that day, visiting a distant relative whom he had not seen for years who was traveling through another town. I hated to make Marie leave without consulting my husband first. I thought maybe he could talk to her when he returned."

"But that night Marie came and knocked on my bedroom door and told me she could not stand to keep the secret any longer. She explained everything, told me about what she was … said they called it _Soul Weaver_. She told me how she hated being one and that she had nobody to talk to about it. She said her father even scolded her when she would make idle comments about it."

"At first I did not understand why she was telling me her secret and why she made me promise not to tell anyone, not even Nicolas," Perenelle paused, glancing at her husband before she continued. "I told her I did not know if I could keep a secret like this, especially from Nickie."

"Women always have secrets, don't let them tell you any different," Nicolas cut in.

This drew a huff from Severus, who had remained mute for most of the conversation. He found the comment funny, while the two women had expressions of pretend innocence on their faces. Dumbledore smiled but offered no comment to Nicolas' observation.

"The whole reason Marie's father brought her to us was because Marie's mother had a twin brother. He had grown very ill the week earlier … the siblings had no other family and because of that they took him in to try and heal him. Unfortunately in the early morning hours of that stormy night he died."

"Marie's mother was devastated to find her brother dead, and in her desperation she tried to get Marie to use the Soul Weaver magic. She woke Marie from a deep sleep and brought her into the room where the man lay dead."

"Thankfully Marie's father awakened and found out what was happening. He rushed into the room with only moments to spare, stopping his wife before it was too late. This caused a terrible fight between her parents and the only thing her father could think to do was bring Marie to us."

"Once I understood what Marie had gone through, was going through, I cried for her. Everything was better then, we hugged and wept together. I promised Marie she could stay with Nicolas and me for as long as she needed to and that I would keep her secret for as long as she wanted."

Everyone grew silent for a moment, Perenelle catching her breath and waiting to allow the story of Marie to sink in.

"There is some of that in the family book, about the mother and brother, Marie being used, about the uncle dying, but your names were never mentioned. It did say that Marie stayed with friends for a while and I always wondered why the friends were never described … but maybe that is why, because you knew the secret," Celeste offered. "Also our family book is not always written by the Weaver; sometimes it's from another person's perspective, so it's possible her father wrote it instead of her," Celeste said softly, looking very thoughtful about the information the Flamels were sharing with her.

"Marie stayed with us for over a year. I was not aware of the Soul Weaver aspect, but I knew that when I returned from my trip Marie was back to normal, even happier. I wasn't sure what happened, but I realized something had changed between my wife and Marie."

"Marie felt betrayed by her mother, and I think staying with us gave her the chance to get away from that horrible situation. She told me she thought her family was irrevocably damaged," Perenelle suggested.

"There may also be another reason I and Perenelle were not mentioned in your family book," Nicolas considered.

They all looked at him curiously. Perenelle's expression became guarded as she glanced from Nicolas to Celeste.

"It concerns the Philosopher's Stone," he hinted.

"What do you mean?" asked Celeste.

Nicolas turned his attention to Severus, studying him very sternly before he looked back at Celeste. "He knows what you are, you have no hesitation in us speaking about the Soul Weaver magic. You and he are bonded, I think. I sensed powerful magic the minute I saw you together and I knew. I felt something was there between you, but I was not sure whether it was that or something else."

"Yes, he is my bonded," Celeste agreed, looking at Severus.

"Ah, the Hippogriff attack … I read about it in the paper," Perenelle said gently, looking from Severus to Celeste, her expression very sympathetic.

"I do not think our situation is anyone's business but ours … and I would prefer to keep our relationship private," Severus complained.

"But do you trust him?" Nicolas asked, ignoring Severus' complaint.

Severus made a very loud groan, neither liking nor thinking the man had the right to pose such a question.

Celeste stared at Severus a moment, studying his face, Severus did not like the way she did it and he wished she would look somewhere else. She lowered her eyes and then turned back to look at the Flamels.

"It is a long story, perhaps for another time … either way, Severus is part of me as much as I am part of him. I trust him. Severus knows how to keep a secret," Celeste allowed.

Severus was not sure how to take this statement, but deep down it set off a little chain of emotions inside him. It was in his best interest to keep her alive and safe, but to hear her say it and stand up for him so directly … it did mean something to him even if he was less likely to admit it out loud.

"Very well, I suppose you have as much to lose as I do," Nicolas considered. "During the year Marie stayed with us, wait … let me back up a little."

Nicolas paused and seemed to be struggling with the idea of speaking to them. He stared at Celeste for a very long time and then his mouth curled up on one side.

"The more I look at you, the more I see her, but perhaps you would not know that. I wonder if each of you looks alike?"

Celeste did not answer, but the expression on her face was uncomfortable, as if he were suggesting something she did not want to hear. If he expected an answer to his question, he did not wait for it. Instead he waved a submissive hand in Celeste's direction.

"During the year Marie stayed with us, she was very helpful to me … she was something like an assistant. Perenelle and I love each other dearly, but we are not always suited to work together. Marie and I however were suited well for working together. She always liked to keep busy," he explained. His face had lightened, as if he were remembering fond memories. "I suppose it kept her mind off other things … when she was occupied."

"Marie helped Nicolas with his initial research, but he would not understand how much her being a part of it helped him, not until later, until after she had left us," Perenelle stated.

"I know what happened," Celeste cut in. "Her mother died unexpectedly … at least that is what is written down. Her father had family in England, so he and Marie moved there. He had originally split off from his family. It isn't easy … being part of this family, knowing what we know. Sometimes a son or daughter will leave. It's not as hard for the daughter, they never have a Weaver child, it's always the males who pass it on if they have a firstborn daughter," Celeste informed.

"Yes, Marie's mother died and Marie was so heart-broken," said Perenelle. "During the year she stayed with us, Marie did see her mother occasionally. She visited, but Marie always wanted someone else with her when her mother was around, the trust was lost between them. Marie's father was much more visible, he would see her every couple of days."

"I told Marie she could stay with us, but, as much as the choice hurt, she had to go with her father. She felt she was all he really had," Perenelle explained.

"Perenelle is being gentle in her retelling, sparing our dear friend more humiliation," Nicolas commented. "We were not the only people in the community and a magical community is a small one. There was much talk of why Marie was living with us. We ignored it, and Marie did as well. She would laugh off the silly rumors, she even found the suggestions entertaining."

"Suggestions?" Celeste asked.

"I will guess then that Marie did not write her story, it must have been her father … he was quite factual and I doubt he would have ever mentioned anything other than the bare minimum," Nicolas commented. "As I said, Marie thought it was funny, and we used to laugh about it."

"They suggested that Nicolas really had two wives … or that Marie was his mistress," Perenelle said, her voice edging towards anger. "And Marie did start out thinking it was funny … but then other rumors surfaced, about her uncle and mother, about her family. When her mother died unexpectedly, and with Marie not being there or able to go to the funeral, it just gave people more fuel for their gossip."

"I sense a pattern," Severus muttered darkly, staring at Celeste very intently. Celeste blushed and looked away from him.

There was a long pause and Nicolas' expression turned dark again, as if Severus' interruption annoyed him.

"There began rumors about the daughter and father, and they were not very flattering. When the rumors started about her father, and about her dead mother … Marie did not take it as easily. Her mother had just died, she could find nothing to joke about."

"Her father had grown increasingly uneasy and unhappy because he was starting to catch wind of what people were saying," Perenelle said softly. "Marie did not really want to leave us, but neither did she want to be separated from her father. They decided to go and find his family. Nicolas thought we would see her again, so he didn't understand Marie's emotional state and mine. But I knew it was not to be. We never again saw Marie again."

"But you said something about the Stone? But what does she have to do with that?" Celeste questioned.

Nicolas nodded.

"I had many failures in my attempts to make the Stone. You can't imagine how many times I was sure I was close, only to end up with nothing but dust or a useless rock."

"Are you saying _she_ helped you create the Stone?" Severus questioned, his curiosity forcing him to speak.

"Helped is a good way to put it," Nicolas replied. "I believe it exists because of her, or I should say because of her blood."

"Her _blood_?" Celeste said warily.

"She left me with a gift on my worktable," Nicolas said carefully, again staring right at Celeste.

"We all cried the day she left us, there were many hugs and tender words we all shared. I was not aware of what she did, she only told me she was leaving Nicolas a present."

"I found it the next morning," added Nicolas. "It was a little box with a note attached to it. She wrote, '_Do not open this box right away. I only give you permission to open it when you have lost all hope and are ready to give up on making the Stone. Promise me you will try many times before you use what is in this box. Once you open it and use what is inside, tell Perenelle she has my permission to share something with you. I love you, Nicolas, but please do not pester her or show her this note until you have exhausted all other options.'"_

"I did not know what to make of the note; truthfully I thought she was teasing me, making a joke," Nicolas announced. "I did not open it because I was sure if I did, something was going to spring out at me."

"So he waited, his fear of Marie playing a silly trick on him made him honor Marie's request," Perenelle said, a soft laugh escaping as she gave her husband a sympathetic smile.

"Well, she did like to play odd little jokes on me, such as painting silly faces on my failed attempts. Somewhere I have a whole box full of Marie's nonsensical stone artwork … though I do admit some are rather pretty," Nicolas commented.

"I would love to see them," Celeste said hopefully.

"Perhaps we should give them to her, Nickie? Marie was her relation, I'm sure Marie would want her to have some of them," Perenelle suggested.

"But what was in the box?" Severus pressed, not caring one fig about some silly painted rocks.

"She gave me her blood," Nicolas answered, "a small potion vial she had sealed with magic so it would keep preserved for many years. I suppose she trusted I would do as she asked. I tried for many more years … and then when I was ready to give up, I remembered the box. I found it, covered in dust in the back of one of my desk drawers. I hesitated to use it, mostly because we had never heard from Marie again. We had no idea how to find her or what happened to her. For a long time I felt abandoned by her. I had given up on her and maybe that was another reason I did not open it right away."

"Nickie had complained many times, especially after a year passed with no word from Marie. We did try to find out where they might have gone, but I knew it was not something we should do. Marie never told me not to look for her, but I knew the day she left that I would not see her again."

"Every lead I tried to follow took us to a dead end and eventually I moved on," Nicolas said, his tone a little more stern. "I did not know what to think when I opened the box and found the vial of blood. Marie liked a good joke, but blood would not exactly qualify as her brand of humor. I put it aside for a few months, but eventually I came back to it and I did use it."

They were all watching him, waiting for him to continue, but he frowned deeply and looked away.

"The donation of her blood was the key," Perenelle finished. "Nickie knew right away there was something different, and within a month or two he had succeeded in creating the Philosopher's Stone. He told me what was in the box and I read the note she left him, so I explained to him about Marie."

Celeste's face showed she had become uncomfortable again; Severus could feel how this sudden information about a Weaver's blood use affected her.

For him however, it felt very much like he had just been struck by brilliance. Severus had always wondered whether the only power of a Weaver was to bring dead people back to life; not that he was actually complaining, or that it was not very impressive what they could do. He understood the need to protect the Weaver, but now he was hit with the information about the blood and he knew he should have realized sooner. Why wouldn't her blood be valuable, why wouldn't it have magical properties?

Severus stared at Celeste very intensely. She caught his eye and her expression of wariness changed to fear.

"You must not worry, my dear," Perenelle said gently, patting Celeste's arm, seeing the change in Celeste's mood. "You are not the only person with secrets and who must hide yourself: Nicolas and I have been hiding too. That is why we are here, we have secluded ourselves because of what we are."

"W-what you are?" Celeste asked. Her voice was so innocent that Severus scarcely believed it was her talking. He was taken aback by her childlike question and her wide eyes.

"Immortal, I suppose. Rich also, because of the Stone," Perenelle answered. "Marie gave us a very powerful gift with her blood. Of course Nicolas did a lot of the work, created the spell and the technique, but he has never been able to reproduce it again."

"So, it is true then, what they say about you," Severus began, turning his attention to Nicolas. "The Stone has extended your life."

Nicolas nodded but did not elaborate further.

"May I ask why you are hiding?" Celeste pressed.

"In the past, others have attempted to take the Stone, some by violent means," said Nicolas, his voice sharp. "Today is not the first occasion we have been in the situation where someone wanted to steal the Stone, but it is the first time that someone came this close," he admitted.

"I did suggest we try to find a way to share the Stone with the rest of our kind," Dumbledore insisted. He had remained quiet for the story but chose now to break in. "I have worried about the Stone for many years. I would not like to find you and Perenelle dead and the Stone in the hands of someone dangerous … perhaps in the hands of someone who would not hesitate to perform any sort of experiment with the Stone."

"We have gone over this many times, Albus. I do not wish to continue to argue with you," Nicolas stated.

"I think we have another factor to consider, Nicolas," Dumbledore insisted. "I never knew this part of the story about how you made the Stone. It is no longer just yourself and Perenelle that are involved: through Marie, Celeste is now a part of this, whether you wish to admit it or not."

"There is little danger to her, no one will ever know about Marie's role. I did not write it down or keep a record of her donation … there is no way anyone would ever find out about that part of it," Nicolas argued.

"It is still a part of Celeste, even if you wish to ignore it … you have even admitted how much she looks like Marie. Perhaps there is more to this Soul Weaver phenomenon than even she or her family understands," Dumbledore persisted.

"What are you saying?" Severus asked.

Dumbledore did not answer right away. He stared at Celeste for a long moment and then waved his right hand absentmindedly.

"I am saying that it is in all our best interest to ensure Celeste's secret does not become known by any more people. That Nicolas and Perenelle know what she is … that you and I know, that Professor McGonagall has a hint of it, and Madam Pomfrey."

Celeste's face turned pale and Severus could sense her distress. She was staring at Dumbledore, fear etched on her face.

"Now, now, Celeste … I do not wish to frighten you," Dumbledore soothed, reaching out across the table to take hold of her hand. Celeste's eyes welled up and Severus knew she was going to cry. He detested the idea of seeing her cry and knowing it would give him a headache.

"_Would you please let go of her hand_," Severus snapped. "Nobody is going to do anything to Celeste without my permission and that includes holding her hand and making her cry," he went on. He knew he sounded foolish, but he did not like Dumbledore touching Celeste.

For a moment Celeste glared at him, which was better than crying, and then she laughed. Severus supposed even though he sounded rather stupid just then, at least what he chose to say had worked and kept her from crying.

Dumbledore released her hand, which was what Severus wanted.

"Her secret is safe with us. She knows our secret and we know hers. We are entrusting each other … we have no wish to harm her or her family," Perenelle promised, smiling kindly at Celeste.

"Albus forgets to tell you that while he partnered with me, we found that if Perenelle and I both stopped drinking the elixir, that was the only time it would work for someone else. We tested it: Albus could start drinking it and it would work for him but not for us; as long as she or I still continued to drink it, anyone else trying to use it would not feel its effects."

"So it only works for a couple of people at the time?" Celeste asked.

"It seems that with Albus, neither I nor Perenelle could drink with him … but Perenelle and I had no issue. I am not sure if it is because we are married, or because we started out drinking it anyway and it is viewing us as one person," Nicolas said cautiously, as if he were still trying to decide.

"So, you could not share it with others. What you are saying is, you must either give the Stone up to someone else … or it must be taken from you," Severus suggested. "The power is not strong enough to work simultaneously for a greater number of people."

"Yes, exactly," Perenelle agreed. "We are as much protecting the Stone now as we are ourselves. If we decide to stop drinking the elixir, then what? Who might end up with the Stone when we die? We cannot take the chance of it falling into the wrong hands."

"I did advise destroying it," Dumbledore said carefully.

"I prefer being alive," Nicolas grumbled. "I like being with my wife, I do not wish to go into the blackness where everything ends and I will lose her."

"Oh Nickie, you will never lose me," Perenelle reassured.

"Our debates on the nature of death never go well either," Dumbledore commented, but there was a tone of affection in his voice and a gentleness in his eye as he stared at Nicolas. "Perenelle believes that you will not go to nothingness when you die. I also believe that death is not the end of us. I wish you could believe that as well."

"I grow weary of this discussion," Nicolas complained. "I will not take the chance with that which is most important to me. I will not argue with you any more on the subject of my death."

With that said Nicolas got up and stalked away, heading out the door.

"I am going to check the grounds … make sure whoever tried to kill my wife is not still lurking out there," he said over his shoulder as he went out the door.

Everyone stared after him and a few awkward moments of silence passed. Perenelle invited Celeste to view the gardens and see the flowers. Severus did not think it such a good idea, but the women ignored him and also headed outside, leaving him to sit alone with the Headmaster.

"Come, Severus, let us go stroll the grounds as well," Dumbledore offered and stood.

Severus followed reluctantly. After a few minutes of walking around the perimeter of the Flamels' gardens, he stood in the shade of trees with the Headmaster, watching Celeste and Perenelle talk, thinking it would be better if he and Celeste left immediately instead of staying. But Celeste appeared to be enjoying her chat with Perenelle and, given the situation, he knew it would be difficult to persuade her to depart.

"The hearing for the Weasley twins is set for tomorrow at two o'clock," the Headmaster announced, breaking the silence. Severus turned his attention away from Celeste.

"Shouldn't you be telling her, since she is the one most interested in what happens to them?" Severus complained.

"As a Head of House, you are required to be present," said Dumbledore.

"Just because I am present, that does not imply I am interested. I will vote for them to be expelled."

"And what will Celeste think of you voting to remove them?"

"_She knows what I think and want and I don't need to discuss it with anyone else_," Severus answered heatedly, and then felt annoyed with himself for saying such a thing about Celeste.

"Excellent … if that is true, then things are going well between you," Dumbledore offered, a mischievous sparkle in his eye. Severus hated seeing that glint and wanted to be far away from him.

A movement near Celeste drew Severus' attention, but it was only Nicolas Flamel who approached her. Flamel sat down opposite the women in another chair and joined in on whatever conversation they were having. Severus and Dumbledore were not close enough to hear what was being said, but the sight of the three together made Severus remember something Dumbledore had said earlier.

"What did you mean, when you were speaking about Celeste?" Severus said, keeping his eyes on Celeste.

"What precisely is your question, Severus?" Dumbledore requested.

"You reminded Flamel that he thought Celeste looked like that other one, Marie. His wife also claimed how familiar Celeste was to her. You said there might be more to the Soul Weaver story than even Celeste and her family know. What were you implying?"

"May I first ask you a question?" Dumbledore responded. Severus remained silent, which Dumbledore took as consent for him to continue. "Celeste's face turned very pale after I said that, but I cannot be sure of her emotions. I would like to know what her emotional reaction was to what I said."

"You want me to tell you what she was feeling?" Severus said cautiously.

"Yes."

Severus took a moment to remember. "Fear … potent fear, but not the kind you feel when you are being physically attacked or hurt. It was different … deeper, sharper, like a wound that does not heal," Severus scowled after he said it, because the emotion she felt was very familiar to him.

Dumbledore turned to stare at Severus, his gaze inquisitive. "That is a very eloquent description of her emotion. Most would just say _afraid_, but you read the subtle difference in her. I find that interesting."

Severus felt uncomfortable again, thinking perhaps he had said too much, been too thorough with his reading of Celeste. Perhaps he would have simply said _afraid_ if he had just read her pale face and expression.

"Would you describe your own emotions that way?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus had no desire to answer.

"That is not an answer to my question."

"What I have is only an idea, Severus. Celeste's reaction makes me believe she may have thought the same thing."

"And that is?"

"That there has ever only been one Soul Weaver."

Severus raised an eyebrow, not sure he was understanding what the Headmaster was suggesting.

"Fear is a powerful emotion," Dumbledore described. "The way you describe her reaction makes me believe it might be true."

"Yes, I understand about fear, but you are suggesting that Celeste is Marie and that all of them are the same person."

"I am thinking more the same soul, but I do not know for sure, Severus. Perhaps it is something Celeste has considered. Given the knowledge I have about her and what I have just learned … I am also considering it," Dumbledore admitted.

"Celeste has said a Soul Weaver cannot be bound by many, that a Weaver would go insane if bound to more than one person. I think she may have even described that she can lose herself, and she would be empty. If every Weaver were the same person, then they would be bound to more than -"

"What will happen to her if you die?" Dumbledore interrupted.

"She told me that if she dies then I will die, but I cannot remember what happens to her if I die first."

"Then if she dies … does her soul continue on or might she come back as the next Weaver?"

Severus eyed Dumbledore warily, trying to decide whether Dumbledore had just thought of this idea in the last few minutes or whether he had been considering it over the many years he had been aware of what Celeste was.

"But what does it matter if that is true?"

"Oh, I do not know whether it really matters, but for me personally it only makes her more interesting," said Dumbledore, smiling.

"Interesting," Severus announced and then made a dismissive noise. "I would rather you did not converse with her on this topic. If you do, I fear you will swell her head and all I will hear from her is how exceptional you think she is."

"You read her emotions like an engaging novel, yet you dismiss her at the same time," Dumbledore scolded.

"You think it is important, or you would not have considered it."

"I think Celeste is important. The other aspects of her only suggest to me that she is here for a reason."

"And what reason would that be?"

Dumbledore did not answer, only stared back at him as if Severus was being a very unruly student.

"So, you say she is here for a reason … what more does it mean if she is the same person returning again and again?"

"Maybe you should ask yourself why she would be afraid of that knowledge, instead of what the purpose would be."

"More of your convoluted babbling! Forget I asked at all," Severus muttered indifferently and walked away. He was intent on leaving and if Celeste did not want to leave, then he thought he might stun her and drag her away.

He stopped beside where she sat and she held up a rock to him with a slightly faded painting of a bird on it.

"Isn't it pretty … all these were the paintings Marie created," she said glancing up at him.

Something in Celeste's expression told him she knew he was annoyed but was doing her best to distract him by showing him the rocks, which he was not at all interested in seeing.

"She was a very good artist, when she was attempting to be serious that is," Nicolas commented, holding up another rock which had a very silly looking face painted on it, making the rock look as though it had crossed eyes and a wide toothy smile.

Dumbledore had joined them and he was studying the different paintings with interest, while Severus had no idea what was so bloody fascinating about them. He might admit some of them were alright, but they were just painted pebbles.

"Did you see anything on your patrol?" Dumbledore asked, Nicolas, his tone casual, as if they were speaking about the weather.

"I think whoever it might have been has gone, or they are a very good hider," answered Nicolas.

"Surely whoever it might have been would not stick around, not with so many of us here," Perenelle commented. However her face said she was worried, understanding that her husband had gone out alone looking for whoever had attacked them.

"And what will happen when myself, Celeste and Severus leave?" Dumbledore asserted. "Whoever it might have been was able to get through many layers of protection. It is quite possible whoever it is might still be watching us."

Severus frowned, staring down at Celeste. "Perhaps it would be better if we go inside, or leave."

"If the Stone was not here, whoever it is could not take it," said Celeste, staring at Nicolas. "You could move it, hide it somewhere safe. Then you and Perenelle could go on a trip … she told me she longs to go back to France for a visit, to see how everything has changed since last you were there."

Nicolas was frowning just as much as Severus was and he shook his head. Celeste looked down at the little rock in her hand and, after a few moments of thoughtful observation, she looked back up at Nicolas.

"Would you show it to me, the Stone?" asked Celeste. "I'd like to see it."

There was a long pause and Severus thought Nicolas was going to ignore her request. However, after what looked like an internal debate, Nicolas made a stiff nod, then stood and waved his hand for them to follow him.

They all reentered the house, following Nicolas to the kitchen and straight down into the basement. Nicolas gave them all a rather unfriendly glance.

"We have to turn around," Perenelle said, but her voice was edging towards humor. "He doesn't even let me see where it is or how to get to it," she admitted and turned to look back up the stairs. Everyone followed her lead and turned away, waiting for Nicolas to bring out the Stone. There were a few scraping noises and what sounded like something rather large being moved, then quiet again.

"Alright," Nicolas said, and they turned around.

He held his closed fist out to Celeste, who came forward. He flipped his hand over, opening his hand to reveal the Stone.

"It's … red," said Celeste. "I did not expect red, I'm not sure why that surprises me."

"Hold out your hand," Nicolas said softly. Celeste did as he asked and he placed the Stone in her hand. Celeste took the Stone and brought it up closer to her face, examining it very thoroughly.

Celeste's eyes widened a little, as she continued to study the Stone.

Severus thought it was a bit insignificant looking; it was rather pretty, but there was nothing exceptionally amazing about the rock. It was not even as big as he imagined it would be.

"It's not very large," he said aloud, revealing his thoughts.

"Perhaps you expected a boulder, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, humor in his eyes.

"It just looks rather small."

"I thought the same thing," Celeste agreed, grinning and brushing the fingers of her other hand over the surface of the Stone. "It's very warm," she commented.

This statement seemed to surprise Nicolas. He reached out quickly to touch his finger to the Stone, then made a little jerk and pulled his hand away. His eyes darted back up to Celeste's, as if something happened that he had not expected.

"I-is something wrong?" Celeste asked.

"It is just that … usually the Stone is ice cold, even after holding it for a long time … it stays cool to the touch," Perenelle said, moving forward to touch her hand to the Stone. Dumbledore also came forward to experience the warmth; he too glanced up at Celeste, his expression curious.

Severus remained apart and Celeste turned her head to look at him. "Do you want to touch it?"

Severus shook his head, not comfortable with the scene of everyone crowded around Celeste and the Stone, like she was some sort of amazing sideshow to be viewed and touched. With her standing there holding the Stone, he could sense what the rest of them could not, he could even see it: there was a connection between her and the Stone and he feared if she held it too long then something ominous was going to happen.

"I don't think you should touch it. Give it back to him," Severus said.

"Why, it's not hurting me," she replied.

"Yes, but -"

He did not finish his comment because Dumbledore and both Flamels were now staring at him as well.

"But?" Nicolas pressed.

"We should not be around it."

"Why?" Celeste asked, moving forward, Stone in hand. She stopped in front of him, the red stone glinting in her hand.

It was dangerous. Severus knew instantly that the Stone was going to cause bad things to happen; it was not just the connection Celeste had with the thing he was sensing, and he realized that the minute she drew closer. He had never been the kind to have these sort of visions or premonitions, yet staring at Celeste and the Stone gave him such a dreadful idea of future events that he wanted to snatch the Stone away from her and blast it to pieces.

"If those who tried to attack you this morning were to try again, Nicolas … I am not sure what the consequences will be," Dumbledore began. "Would it not be better to move it to a safer location rather than risk it falling into the wrong hands? I know you do not like to consider it out of your reach … but there are places we can hide it where you can easily access the Stone without fear of it being in danger."

"And what places would those be?" Nicolas asked heatedly.

"Hogwarts would be safe," Dumbledore suggested.

"At the school!? With all those nosy children running around? You must be daft, Albus," Nicolas complained.

Dumbledore took in a deep breath, his eyes lowering to the object Celeste held in her hand. Nobody spoke, but Celeste looked very thoughtful, staring down at the Stone.

"What about Gringotts?" Celeste said, looking up at Nicolas.

"Gr-Gringotts? We do have an account there, but that would be the next place someone would look. All they'd need to do is find a way to coerce Perenelle or myself to open our vault to them. I have thought of that, but -"

"But what if you did not keep it in your vault, what if you put it in another person's account?" Celeste cut in.

"There is not anyone else I would entrust it to," Nicolas replied.

"Till now," Celeste said, her tone very serious.

Severus was not sure what Celeste meant, but then he realized what she was offering and that she meant herself.

"Celeste, do you mean we could use your account?" Perenelle asked gently.

"Why not? You said it yourself, Nicolas … who would ever connect me with the Stone? Not to mention you know what I am; I have to trust you as much as you trust me. If I were to try and do something with the Stone without your permission, you could easily reveal the Soul Weaver aspect of my family … and I have no desire to use the Stone for anything. I can feel it, the connection, but … Marie gave it to you, I can even feel that, the release … the power of the gift, it's like that memory is flowing right from the Stone into me."

"So the Stone is talking to you now," Severus muttered, not liking how she was talking, and definitely not liking her offering up herself or her Gringotts account for such a purpose. She was placing herself right into the middle of something in which he did not want to be involved. Yet he was sure Nicolas would refuse; this was what he was hoping for because the man seemed so forcefully attached to the Stone that Severus was certain there was no way he would release it to Celeste.

"It could stay there only for a little while, just until you and Perenelle get back from France," Celeste suggested. "I can even give you and Perenelle the key. I can take out my money and transfer it into Severus' account … you do have an account, right?" she asked, looking up at Severus.

"Naturally I have an account," he responded coldly, narrowing his eyes. "But I do not think this is the best idea."

"The Stone would be perfectly safe. Who would ever think to look in my account? You and Perenelle can go off for a vacation … and come back when you are ready."

Severus was still sure that Nicolas Flamel would say no; his expression gave every hint that he was going to refuse. Nicolas walked over and touched his hand to the Stone again, before lifting his eyes to stare into Celeste's.

Severus felt the change instantly and it made him dislike Flamel even more.

"I suppose it would be nice to see France again," Nicolas considered, his voice very soft and thoughtful.

Perenelle gave a little squeak of delight and hurried over, grabbing her husband's arm and hugging herself to him.

"Do you really mean it, Nickie?" she asked, gazing up at him.

"Is that really what you want? To see France again?" he asked, looking at his smiling wife. She nodded vigorously. Nicolas turned his attention back to Celeste, studying her face and eyes.

"You are so much like Marie that it is difficult to say no … and I can't fight you both," he admitted, looking a little sad. "We must plan carefully if we are to do this. To start with, how we will get it into the bank without anyone suspecting?"

"Who is going to suspect Celeste? She has a look of such innocence that nobody would ever think she was hiding something important. Perhaps that is why the Soul Weaver secret has been hidden so long, because of how she is. Albus can protect her and she has Severus too. Once she is in the bank, there would be nothing to worry about," Perenelle said, smiling brightly at Celeste.

"I believe this is a commendable idea, Nicolas," Dumbledore approved. "You and Perenelle will be safe and the Stone will be in one of the most secure places in the world. I am glad we have resolved this issue finally."

Celeste handed the Stone back to Nicolas, and even he looked a little pleased with the idea. They all began to plan out how they would take the Stone to the bank.

Severus listened to them with growing uneasiness. He did not like the idea at all and he feared this would only lead to trouble. As usual, nobody was listening to his opinion and so he stood mutely, listening to the rest make their plans. How the hell was he supposed to keep Celeste safe now?


	70. Chapter 70

"_Tell me who you saw_."

"Master, it was Dumbledore! I saw him and two others leaving the house."

"Who were the others?"

"One looked like Professor Snape."

"Severus? So Dumbledore must suspect something. How else would he connect the curse back to its creator?"

"The other was a woman."

"Woman? Professor McGonagall?"

"No. I did not recognize the woman, Master."

"Young or old?"

"She was young, perhaps Snape's age."

"Whoever she is, that matters little. The Stone is what is important."

"Do we go back and try to take it, Master?"

"_No_, we wait to see what Flamel does. He knows he is no longer safe there with it; we must wait and see what action he takes first."

-[88]-

Severus closed the door behind himself. Celeste had already entered and was sitting down on his sofa as he closed the door. She laid the box she brought from the Flamels' house down beside her.

She did not say anything, but instead reached inside her cloak in a nervous manner, then smiled. He guessed she was checking on the very secret cargo she carried, making sure it still rested inside the inner pocket.

It was strange, watching her sit here on his plain sofa. Severus was not sure what he should say first. He was still troubled by everything that happened today and he was angry with her for entering into this agreement with the Flamels.

Severus had his own commitments and he was not sure whether a connection with the Flamels was going to benefit him. It felt more like it was one more obligation to Dumbledore or the people associated with him.

He needed to talk with Celeste about other matters besides the Stone and the Flamels. For one thing, he still had not told her about the Weasley twins' hearing.

"The Headmaster informed me that the hearing for the Weasley twins will be held tomorrow afternoon," Severus said in a distant voice. He walked over, took off his cloak and sat down in the chair facing the sofa.

Her eyes widened slightly and she frowned. "I haven't even really given a lot of thought to what I'm going to say," she responded and she went quiet again, deep in thought.

Severus wondered whether she was thinking of the hearing or something else.

"Oh, I am sure you will have plenty to say, my dear. You have already told me what you want and besides that, I do not know a time when you have nothing to say," he began. "You will plead with us how your favorite students deserve a second chance and that it was all just an unfortunate accident."

"When you say _us_, are you trying to tell me _you_ have a vote in the hearing?"

"Of course I have a vote," he replied arrogantly. "_Didn't you know_?" he added, feeling a little smug that she was caught off guard by this information. "As a Head of House, I have a vote if the call for a student's expulsion is challenged or if it is not a direct expulsion handed down from the Headmaster. As a professor at Hogwarts, I would think you'd be aware of the guidelines and -"

"I don't spend my time memorizing the rules for expelling students," she interrupted harshly. "I hadn't given it a lot of thought … in the past couple of days," she admitted, and then blushed because Severus could not help but grin, knowing that he was the distraction.

Her expression becoming brooding and she eyed him for a few moments, as if she was trying to decide what she wanted to say next.

"I see those little wheels in your head turning, but please do not sit there and spend your time trying to get me do what you want. I already know most of what you will say … that they never meant for you to be harmed, that they are just innocent boys who are sometimes a little rebellious and foolish. I know what you want: you wish for them to remain students and, since you are the one who suffered the most damage and are willing to give them a second chance, then so should everyone else."

Severus could tell she did not appreciate the tone he used; he had to admit that he had filled each word with as much scorn and disdain as possible.

"You still want to expel them," she said. It was not a question.

"Yes."

"Are you going to say that at the hearing?"

"Probably."

"Severus, I -"

"No," he cut in. "I have the right to speak my mind, even if you do not agree with me," Severus stated emphatically. "I am informing you of the hearing, not so you can try and change my mind."

She did not say anything for a few moments and under normal conditions he might have assumed she had resigned herself to his very ardent statement. However, he knew her emotions and was sure she was not ready to stay quiet.

"You are still angry with me for helping them, aren't you?"

"Which _them _are you referring to?"

"Nicolas and Perenelle."

"Flamel could have easily taken the Stone to Gringotts himself. Yet here you are, sitting in my house with that damned pebble in your pocket. I cannot decide if you have manipulated all of this, if the Headmaster is behind it or if it's the Flamels who are doing it."

"I'm not manipulating anyone! I don't see what the Flamels gain from this other than being able to get out from under the Stone for a little while. How can moving it to the bank be anything but good for everyone concerned? How do you come up with the idea that we are manipulating each other?"

"Maybe it's just too many coincidences for my taste," he decided. "The Headmaster, who knows what you are, brings you here to Britain and then takes you to them. The Flamels not only know what you are, but the Stone is connected to the Soul Weavers through blood … now you carry the Stone off for delivery to your bank account early tomorrow morning," Severus announced, his tone bitter. "In addition, you have connections with me that have been hidden for years by the Headmaster … tell me you do not believe this is all just accidental or dumb luck on your part."

"So would you rather I never came back to England at all?" she asked.

Severus did not answer right away. He looked over at the window, it was late and evening was falling, the light outside faded slowly. He could tell his words were hurting her, but she was the one who put herself into this situation.

"It is true that I have previously said and thought you should not be here."

"And is that still your opinion?" she pressed.

She moved forward on the couch, but Severus continued to look away from her. He could not meet her gaze right now and he could tell she was upset with him for refusing an answer.

"Severus?"

"I am not saying that precisely. I am not so blind as to ignore the fact that things have changed between us," he admitted reluctantly.

"Severus, do you want me here or not, _yes or no?_"

Her tone was demanding and forceful, but the accompanying emotions were far more powerful.

Severus turned his head back to look at her, the passion in her eyes keeping his attention.

They did not speak for a couple of moments and the intensity of her desire caused his fingers to curl, tightening on the arm of the chair. Her demands and emotions dug deep into his chest; he could see it in her eyes, the desire for him to want her back. She wanted him to love her; he could see it and feel it. Her need pulled him, begging him to agree with what she wanted.

He did want her, there was no denying the physical part of this new relationship was rewarding. However her need for all of him, for his love, set in him an urge to resist her, to refuse her what she most wanted.

"The last couple of days for us have been … _interesting_," he started, keeping his voice calm, attempting to push her emotions aside. "Our time together I admit has been quite satisfying. I would rather keep your company than lose it and -"

"_Interesting_?" she said, her eyebrows rising up. "You say that as if you've just finished reading a book and are closing it and sticking it up on one of these shelves," she accused, waving a hand toward one of the walls filled with books, her tone growing dark.

"You are investing too much emotion into the physical part of our connection. I am trying to make you understand … it is not that simple for me."

"Oh, and I'm simple therefore it is for me!" she argued. "I think you are trying to show me how disinterested you are, trying to pretend you don't give a damn. Don't brush me off with that cold disdain just because I'm not doing exactly what you want me to do."

Severus narrowed his eyes; his chest constricting as if someone was squeezing it.

"Severus, why are you trying to shut me out? We are bonded, we have to trust each other. If I can't trust you then things are never going to go right between us. Please, trust me … give me a chance to prove I'm not as foolish as you think I am."

It felt like she was pushing him from the inside out, the emotions she expressed with the words were powerful; this was a new ability, because this feeling had never happened to him before. He could not wholly explain it to himself, but her emotions were affecting him in a different way; they were having more sway and it was much more difficult to block her out.

"I'm part of you, remember … I can't gain anything from hurting you, Severus. You are trying to belittle our connection and pretend like what we share doesn't matter to you. Why are you doing that? I'm not trying to make you angry with me … I'm just trying to help. Why would you be angry with me for -"

"Because you should have stayed out of it!" he snapped viciously, sending his anger right at her, furious with her for being able to affect him. "You have allowed the Flamels and even the Headmaster more knowledge of the Soul Weaver! And our connection, oh yes, you practically told the Flamels everything! You admitted to them with little resistance! Did you even consider that I would prefer our connection to _stay private_? It is enough for me those that already know … but now there are _two more people_," he insisted.

"I don't know what you want me to say. It is not as if I wanted all this to happen and no matter what I do or don't do, you will be angry with me anyway."

"I told you this morning. I warned against this before we left the house, but you were determined to go against my wishes," he complained. "You are exposing yourself to unnecessary risks and dangerous situations."

"So you're protecting me now?"

"As much as I am myself," Severus answered forcefully.

"Well, I've heard that twice today," she responded.

"Twice?"

"Perenelle Flamel said exactly the same thing about the Stone, that they were as much protecting the Stone as themselves … I guess this makes you similar to them and to you I'm just an unfortunate inanimate object that happens to have special magic."

"Now you are being absurd," he scolded. "I know that you are not inanimate, in fact you are far too animated … and involved in things you should not be."

"The Stone is part of me … I mean, part of the Soul Weavers."

"Oh, it's part of you … well then, since it's part of you, why don't you keep it?" he suggested.

"It's not mine."

"You just said it was part of you, so by blood connection it should be yours," he insisted.

"I don't want it," Celeste replied sharply. "I'm trying to help them, people who are -"

"Don't say friends!" Severus interrupted. "They are not your friends. The Headmaster is not your friend either … look at what he has involved you in, us in. I can't believe I'm being dragged into another …"

"Another? Another what?" Celeste pressed when Severus stopped himself from continuing the complaint.

Severus rarely complained openly to anyone about the Headmaster, he usually kept his mouth closed. Yet with Celeste he was finding himself complaining or giving her advice to stay away from the man.

Celeste made a great exhalation of air and closed her eyes for a moment, then she opened them again. "I wasn't going to say friends," she began in a calmer voice. "I was going to say people who are aware of my secret. I did not even think they'd agree. I figured it was best for me to try and stay on their good side and offer help. I just assumed they'd say no."

Severus scowled, watching her very carefully. He did not trust the words that just came out of her mouth. It felt like she was trying to lure him into something.

"You could have let them worry about their own problems, you don't owe them anything."

"But I _do_ owe them. They've kept my family's secret, they've remained loyal all these years to the friendship with Marie," Celeste said. "I can't just walk away from that."

Her emotions began to become unstable again and he had the idea that she might cry. This made him remember Dumbledore's comment about the Soul Weavers all being the same.

"Am I to guess you believe all soul weavers are the same person? You think you are Marie?"

"I could be," she said softly.

"You are not that other woman, they are loyal to her, not you," Severus said carefully. Her face had lost all its color and he knew for sure any moment she would cry. "The Headmaster did tell me his theory … and apparently you think it as well, that all Soul Weavers are the same soul."

"So that is what he thinks … and he told you that?" she asked quietly, laying her hands in her lap and wringing them nervously.

"You heard him imply it. He and I discussed it when we were alone," Severus responded. He could tell this was something that bothered her greatly. "He asked me to describe your emotional reaction to the suggestion, so I told him."

"Do you believe it?"

Severus eyed her suspiciously for a moment, not sure how to answer.

"What do you think?" he countered and waited patiently for her to respond.

"I … don't know. I'm scared it's true."

"Why?"

"Because if it's true, it means I'm not me … and I've never been me. I'm just the same being … or even a collection of beings because many of the Soul Weavers have ended up bonded to someone and -"

"I fail to see what the problem is."

"It doesn't feel the same to me if you end up being born over and over."

"But you have said that being bonded to more than one person is bad. So each Soul Weaver is more than likely unique."

"Maybe it changes when the Weaver dies," she insisted.

"Then whatever the change is, that would make you unique."

"It just makes me feel more trapped than I am, if it's true."

"Maybe you are worried and working yourself into an emotional breakdown over something that is trivial," he accused.

"It's not trivial to me! I have to live with this … it's not as if I can detach myself from it and pretend like -"

"Nonsense … you are you. I do not for one moment believe you are Marie … for example, can you paint?"

"Paint?" she said, sounding confused.

"Can you paint?" he repeated. "The Flamels gave you all those items that the other woman created … so can you paint?"

"No, of course not. I can't even draw a straight line without a wand."

"Then you are Celeste, _not Marie_."

Celeste studied his face very carefully. "Are you just saying that because you know it's what I want to hear, or -"

"Do I ever say things because it is what you want to hear?" he countered, giving her a stern glare.

She did not respond and looked very cross with him.

"Perhaps you should donate some blood to the Headmaster so he can find the thirteenth use for dragon's blood … I'm sure Soul Weaver blood is not so far removed from dragon's," he taunted.

She gasped and looked even angrier that he had decided to tease her.

"Well, while we are on the subject of absurd things, are you going to tell me anything about your skills with curses and why the Flamels got attacked with a curse that you apparently created?"

This question caught Severus by surprise. He did not expect her to bring up that topic and he certainly did not want to discuss it with her.

"There is something else we need to discuss besides the Stone and my … talents."

"Talents!" Celeste announced. "Is that what you call making such curses … a _talent_?"

Severus scowled, abruptly stood and walked over to stand in front of her.

"There is something else we need to discuss," he said again, glowering down at her.

"And what is that?" Celeste asked, staring up at him. "And if you are doing what I think you are doing, then you better stop it right now," she demanded.

"And what is it you think I'm doing?"

"Trying to intimidate me like I'm a student," she accused. "I am not a first year to be stood over like I've done something wrong."

Severus reached out, intent on pulling her up off the couch, but she maneuvered away, scooting to the end of the couch. He sat down beside her, turned and placed his arm on the back of the couch behind her head.

"I do not want to talk about the curse," he stated, pushing out his other arm to keep her from getting up from the couch. She crossed her arms and stared straight ahead.

"It is not your ability to make a curse or change one that bothers me so much as it is -"

"It does not matter," he cut in.

She narrowed her eyes and leaned slightly away.

"It is the fact that someone else was using a curse you claim as yours … that is what I'm talking about."

"You and I have been very involved and careless … that is what I wish to discuss," he went on, ignoring her complaints.

"Severus, all I have to do is take the Stone, put it in my account and then be done with it."

"Oh, if only it were that simple, but I am not referring to the Stone now. I am talking about what you and I have been doing for the past couple of days."

Celeste gave him a wary glance, confused.

"I admit we were both caught up in a magic potion and -"

"Again, you claim to have created it and somehow someone else gets hold of your invention and just why would you be inventing a potion like that? Am I the only woman who -"

"Fairstone! Stop interrupting me!" he ordered abruptly. "You are not listening!"

She tried to push herself up off the couch, but he would not let her leave. She glared at him, and he wondered if she was going to put up a physical struggle to get away. When she jerked away and tried to slide off the couch, he grabbed hold of her and forced her to stay on the couch.

"Do I need to restrain you with magic?" he asked idly, holding her in place. She did not like the comment and glared at him; if looks could kill, he knew he would be dead.

For some reason he found this rather funny, and being this close to her reminded him of what he liked best about her, which at present was part of the problem he needed to discuss with her.

"Our first time together was caused by the influence of another using magic against us, but every time after that has been of our own willingness," Severus began.

He remained calm, even though he was pressing her back against the couch, making sure she would not move or wiggle free. She cut her eyes at him like she thought he was crazy, but there was a hint of confusion, as if she did not understand where he was going with the statement.

"We have been careless in our attentions toward each other, that is what I'm trying to get you to realize."

"Before I could not get you to talk about anything with me … now you want to talk about everything, and hold me hostage while doing it," Celeste complained. "Are you trying to discuss sex with me?"

"Yes."

"Well, what is the problem with that? I can't believe you are ready to find something about _that_ we need to argue about," she muttered. Her cheeks had darkened again as if she were uncomfortable with the subject.

"I have no desire to complain, the act is quite satisfactory," he informed in a softer tone. "I know you are not this stupid, Celeste. If you would just pay attention to what I'm saying and think about what we are -"

"So now I'm stupid!" she exclaimed, sounding very offended and trying to free herself.

"That is not what I said, Celeste. You and I have been reckless in our behavior. I know there are ways for a woman to keep unfortunate things from happening. I am assuming since you are an adult, you would be sensible."

"And by _unfortunate_ you mean?"

"_You cannot be this dense_," he announced, glaring at her. "I'm talking about you becoming pregnant," he informed harshly. "I did not think about it until the Headmaster warned me this morning."

"He said something about _that_ to you?" Celeste asked, looking away from him.

Severus knew something was wrong: everything in her changed abruptly. The desire to argue and fight with him totally disappeared and she was back to the point of looking as though she was going to cry, but this time was different, it was much more powerful than it had been before.

"He mentioned it. I did not think it was his place to discuss that with either of us since we are both adults. However we are also unmarried professors at Hogwarts. It would be a very … ah … problematic issue for the school if you were to suddenly announce you are having a child and I am the father. I can understand why he felt the need to question me."

She made no reply; instead she slumped down into the sofa. Severus eyed her and pulled back, releasing her from the hold he had to keep her on the sofa. She did not budge or look at him. She lifted her right hand up and placed it under her chin, continuing to stare at the far wall, off in her own little world.

Severus was not sure how to react; this was not what he thought she would do. Everything in her emotional state had changed and he did not know what to do with a Celeste who would not argue with him and was ignoring him.

"I will take part of the blame for being irresponsible. I would not normally be so thoughtless, but the situation is unusual for both of us. I am not angry with you about this, we will just take precautions from now on, that is all that needs to be done."

There was still no reaction and he began to worry. Was she upset because she had not acted responsibly and realized what a mistake they had been making? His eyes widened slightly; perhaps she could even be pregnant right now.

"Celeste … I must ask you this personal question - are you taking some form of contraceptive to remove that risk of a child?"

"I'm not going to get pregnant, Severus," she answered softly.

"This is good to hear," he decided, feeling relieved. "So you are taking something. I am glad that you are being responsible. It would be disappointing to think we had another problem to resolve. I think you are very wise for -" he stated but then paused for a second before he continued. "Celeste … _what is wrong with you now_?" Severus spat, his temple started to throb as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I c-can't believe of all things to praise me for, you would choose this!" she stated, sounding as if she were accusing him of a horrible deed.

"I do not understand. Out of everything we have discussed, why are you being so emotional about this subject?"

"Why! Maybe I should ask why is it everything I do, you have to argue with me about? Why do you choose every good opportunity we have to instead go and ruin it and yell at me and -"

"You need to calm down!" Severus ordered.

She still refused to look at him, weeping silently, unmoving and unhappy.

"This is a simple matter, as I said, I am not angry about this. I would prefer you calm yourself," he said, trying to sound agreeable and gentle. "When you weep, it causes me to have a headache … can you at least try to explain?"

"I can't," she breathed, using her sleeve to dab at her eyes.

"Yes, you can. I do not understand why you are so upset. Since it affects me physically, I would rather you did explain … but if you -"

"No … I mean_ I can't_!" she repeated, louder than before.

"Can't?"

"Have a baby."

"Have a -"

Severus paused, thinking about the answer she gave. "You mean you are unable to get pregnant … you are -"

"YES!" she shouted, startling him and making his headache that much worse.

"Then there is no point to this discussion or us arguing about this matter," he offered, remaining calm, watching her face as her emotions erupted like an angry volcano. She turned her head to glare at him, radiating an odd mix of anger and pain. His emotions were the exact opposite, except for the pounding headache she was giving him.

To Severus the fact that she could not get pregnant was a blessing; he felt like a weight was lifting off of him. This would be something he would not have to worry about, as long as she was very sure she could not conceive.

"You don't care, do you!" she announced, her eyes narrowing even more. She clearly felt his emotions and knew that he was feeling relief.

"I believe it would be a complication with which you and I do not need to deal," Severus offered, keeping emotions out of his voice. "I am quite sure you do not wish to have a child with me. It seems this is the best outcome for us both."

"Like I said, you don't care," she repeated painfully. "I'd have a child with anyone if I could!" she added viciously.

Severus never expected to hear Celeste make a comment like that. Despite everything, he knew she would not go out and sleep with any arbitrary man; he had been the first, which meant she had remained pure and untouched. Though he believed it was the magical bond that made her stay that way, that being true meant she was faithful to him even when she did not know about it.

He would have argued with the statement, bringing up that he was her first. However there was a certain determination in her face, anger mixed with a sureness in her words; she was completely serious. He decided to ignore the comment and try to obtain more information about the condition she suffered.

"Why is it you cannot? You did not say," he asked, ignoring her accusation. "And I cannot care if you do not elaborate on your condition, but instead whine and yell at me for not understanding. If you wish, I can use magic to find out why you are so fragile emotionally … but you -"

"Soul Weavers cannot have children, _that's why!_" she interrupted.

She threw the words out at him in such a way that made her appear to be a teenage girl; it made him remember her from when they were students together. It was as if she were telling him something he should already have known or figured out.

"I see."

He remained quiet for a few moments, trying to give her time to calm down. She looked more angry than weepy now, but she had turned her head away and he had the idea she would start crying again.

"And you have determined that this is true for you? None of your Weaver ancestors had children?"

"No Weaver has ever had a child," she answered, a little more calmly.

"That does not mean you cannot."

"Do you remember the past couple of days at all?" she asked. Then she took a deep shaky breath, frowning into her lap.

"Yes, I do remember the past couple of days, quite well actually. They were distinctly preferable to how we are now," he suggested.

"Then think of the other Weavers and their bonded, and imagine spending a lifetime together. Of all the Weavers since the time my family started keeping records of them, none have ever had a child, including the Weavers who never bonded to another person. So in a lifetime of being together it should have happened at least once. You and I will be bound forever … if I could have a child with you, I would, I want it that much. So I'm not being careless, my kind just can't have babies."

Severus was not exactly fond of thinking about the far-off future. The Headmaster had predicted that the Dark Lord would return and Severus made the promise to protect Lily's son when that happened. Due to this vow he had made, if he thought too far ahead, his future seemed to be at the hands of other people, great wizards who would decide what his fate would be. His future was not his own.

So in thinking about the future, he knew it would never be what he wanted, so there was no point wasting his time on it because it would only lead to more misery.

Celeste was now in the mix of his life and he had not yet tried to fathom what the future would bring for their connection. This set in him a strange feeling; her being here changed things and it started to make him worry: he had another person to be responsible for, what happened to her would greatly affect him.

He did not really want to be pleased, but a little hint of pleasure sprang up in him without him wanting it to. Despite her being more trouble and aggravation, there were certain benefits of being with her, and those diversions seemed to outweigh the negatives to her being around.

None of these thoughts really answered the question as to why she was so upset with him right now, but as his mind began to wander back to the subject they were discussing, something came back to him. He remembered Narcissa Malfoy saying something at the Ministry party about being a mother and having a child.

He realized his thoughts had made him ignore Celeste because she was getting up. He pulled her back down and she made a noise to show she was not pleased.

"Let me up," she demanded.

"No, not until we are finished," he insisted.

"We are."

"You still haven't explained why … wait a moment," Severus said, tightening his hold on her, staring into her face. Everything sort of clicked, the words Narcissa had said at the party, and Celeste's reaction to them made sense now.

"You want children." he said quickly, but paused, trying to work it out in his head why she was so upset.

She did not say anything but he could tell she was extremely uncomfortable.

"That is why the words Narcissa Malfoy said at the party bothered you so much … wait … _that_ is the reason, the whole reason you are a teacher! Is that true? You cannot have your own children so … being a teacher, you are able to have a meaningful relationship with other people's children. You still have a connection even though you cannot produce your own offspring."

Severus felt like he just solved a complex puzzle, as if a last great mystery of the world had been lost for centuries and now was in his hands.

He felt utterly pleased with himself, but her emotions were the exact opposite. They stung him, not to mention the despair she was feeling was something he understood: the emotions she felt at that moment were the same ones he had felt when he realized the Dark Lord was going after Lily.

"Calm yourself, Celeste … it is not my intention to hurt you," he offered. "I did not know, I just figured out why," he added, more gently.

Her lip quivered and she took a deep shaky breath. "It's the … _only thing I ever wanted_," she whispered. "Don't you understand? The one thing I want will never happen," she said painfully. "You accuse me of being a bad teacher or of being stupid or careless … but it's the only thing that makes me feel like I have a purpose! Can't you understand that, Severus?"

"So, I am right about it, the reason you are here?" Severus asked hesitantly.

"YES! Everything you said is right about me," she announced bitterly. "I wanted children … I always have. I could not wait till I grew up so I could have my own family. Then my father tells me while I'm still just a young girl that I will not be able to have children because Soul Weavers can't … can't have -"

She paused and closed her eyes a moment before she continued. "I am sure he was trying to help me, trying to keep me from imagining a rosy future I would never be able to have."

"He wanted you to be practical, I suppose," Severus said, but his voice was softer, gentler than usual. He did not say it to hurt her, and she must have known that from his tone because her own expression softened a little.

"Did you know all this when you came to Hogwarts as a student?" he asked, wondering what age she was when her father told her.

"Yes, I already knew then," she answered, looking down at her hands again. "I knew a lot more about what I was by that age. I had to know, you see, so I would be careful and not … well, I guess being careful is not one of my trademark skills, is it? Knowing about the Soul Weaver certainly did not help me very much, or us I should say."

"No, I suppose your father's idea of lessons in protecting you did not go very well for either of us," Severus allowed. He was feeling quite generous to her at the moment; perhaps it was because her pain matched his. He had never imagined someone else could experience so deep a wound and still survive.

"I have never claimed to be perfect, Severus … but I am a good teacher," she argued. "I still love being around children, but I've also come to like my job too, it's not only because of that anymore. When I first became a teacher, that was all I wanted, that is why I taught the littlest and youngest. Now I'm trying to better myself, to help older children. I want to be more than what I was, a desperate woman looking to please her most ardent desire."

"I am not trying to insult you at the moment. Maybe all Soul Weavers are destined to provoke fate and have bad luck."

She eyed him suspiciously, sensing his change in tone and mood. They both grew silent, and slowly her emotions began to calm down, causing his headache to disappear.

"Why do we always have to argue?" she asked abruptly.

Severus did not have an answer, but since he was at the house in which his parents had lived, the comment was a reminder of them. That disturbed him a little; was he destined to take the same path his parents took?

The desire to argue or be angry with her faded; compared to the pain, the other things were not as important. He needed to alter how he behaved towards Celeste. He decided he must treat her as he would a fellow Slytherin or someone he wanted to impress or befriend.

He had to shield himself from experiencing that terrible sting. Perhaps he could use her in other ways: since she did not lack talent and she was far superior to the students he dealt with every day, maybe she could serve him in other ways.

"I will not speak of this again or use it against you in any way," Severus said, his voice serious and determined. "It will not exist … you can press it down far away where it will not hurt you any more and -"

"Severus, -"

"No, listen to me now," Severus said passionately, pulling her nearer to him, staring into her eyes. "I can help you. Let me help you so you never feel the pain again, that way I will not have to experience it either."

Her expression became wary, unsure. "Are you talking about using magic on me to make me forget I can't have a child?" she asked darkly.

"No, not precisely. I will help you improve yourself, enhance the magic you already have," he said, his mouth curling up on one side.

"Flying lessons again?" she responded; the edge of her mouth was also trying to curl up.

"If you wish," he said smoothly, ignoring the fact she was making a joke. "You would be helping me as well. I have long been teaching students, but none have ever been worthy adversaries against whom I could test myself. You would be a distinct improvement over what I usually have to deal with," he suggested.

"Adversary? Are we preparing for something? You make it sound as if you are expecting something bad to happen. Why would you want to practice with me?"

"You possess skills in certain areas I would like to improve."

Her expression became more wary and confused. "Are you hinting that you want my help? I don't understand, for what?"

"You wish to be a better teacher, don't you?" he pressed.

"Of course."

"Then consider this a mutual exchange."

"Oh, we've done that before … should I remind you of the time when you used me to get back at Sirius Black? That was a trade too, remember?"

"No, it is not the same, and I don't like to hear his name … he is in prison where he belongs," Severus said forcefully.

"It seems our fate is to constantly use each other without revealing our true motives," Celeste complained.

"I will help you in the areas you need improvement, like potions and powers of the mind. Then you can -"

"_What just happened_?"

Severus raised an eyebrow in reaction to the question.

"A moment ago you were fussing at me, and now you're … I don't even know what you're offering. This sounds just like before: you are always distracting me, trying to hold me back by changing the subject. For once, just tell me what it is you really mean, what you are really trying to do," she pleaded. "You did this exact thing to me before … used me, and I swore I'd never forgive you. Now here you are again, making offers, changing the subject. Tell me the truth for once."

Severus paused, considering the question before he answered. He moved a hand up, catching a wayward curl of her hair between his fingers and playing with it idly for a moment.

"You are not unlike me," he said, watching her face as she processed this comment.

"What do you mean?"

"The Headmaster's purpose in bringing you here was because of our connection, yes … you would agree you being hired as a professor has nothing to do with him actually believing you were an exceptional teacher?"

Celeste's expression turned down, wary and sad at the same time, but she nodded in agreement.

"You and I have the connection, this is the real reason you were brought here by the Headmaster. I cannot say his full purpose, whether it is to relieve some sort of guilt he feels or whether it is has more to do with me than you. Despite me not knowing what his real motivation is, there is no truth to the publicly held reasons for you being here," Severus stated, to which her reply was to nod again.

"I have my own reasons for being a Professor at Hogwarts, one is it is a comfortable job … something I can do well without interference from other people. The Headmaster, to his credit, allows us professors to rule our class. Though he does give us certain limitations, he is not a strict master or -"

"_Master_!" Celeste said, her tone suggesting she was offended by the word.

"Being a Head of House gives me a measure of respect in the community," he went on, "I have the Headmaster's trust, I am in a position of authority and power. There are many who covet a position as Head of House. Most times being one can lead to being a Headmaster, a placement to which many wizards aspire."

"Is that what you want? Do you want to be Headmaster?" Celeste asked.

"Perhaps one day … yes, I think I would like to be Headmaster, that the school could be mine. I am sure you cannot understand, but for me Hogwarts is my home, not this tiny house," he suggested. "You said something to me, about the school, how you felt that it would not be real if I were not there, that for you there was no Hogwarts without me."

"Yes … because you mean more to me than the school, or the power of being a Headmaster or Head of House. None of that is important to me."

"I know the power of the position means little to you and I know what you meant when you said those words to me," he offered. "It was the kindest thing you have ever said to me."

Her expression became softer, more sympathetic.

"I did not know before. I just thought of you as a spoiled pureblood girl, not unlike many of the students I have to teach, but now I know your truth, that you are different from the rest of them."

"I … am?"

"Your reason is selfish but at the same time beautiful; your reasons for being here and becoming a teacher are very different. You are not like the Headmaster, not really. Your desire is quite basic, and very honest. You want something desperately and other things matter very little to that one need you have. I think you might give up anything to have your heart's desire. Yet, no matter how much you want that unobtainable thing, you know will never prevail, never have it. So you still need a purpose, a reason for being alive."

She did not nod in response to this comment but simply tried to hold in the pain she felt and hide it as best she could; Severus knew this because he felt what she felt.

"If I had to choose who the better person was, you or him … I would choose you, Celeste," Severus allowed. "I follow him because I have to. I can respect the pain you feel far better than I can understand why he would bring you here, someone pure and innocent. How can he be good if he willingly drops you into a situation, not knowing the whole truth?"

"Severus … I don't think I quite understand. Dumbledore is not a bad man, I have never heard you talk this way about him. You say he trusts you, but why do I get the idea you no longer feel the same as you once did about him?"

"I understand this great loss you feel, it makes you and me that much more alike," he said, ignoring her comment about the Headmaster. "I can feel the wound in you, it cuts deep. It is not of the body our wounds rest, it is in our soul. Perhaps that is why I can sense the difference. Maybe that is why the more I think on it, the more I understand it."

"I didn't realize you felt that way, Severus. What wound do you have? I've never heard you talk like this before. I'm still confused by this change. Are you still angry with me about the Flamels and -"

"I am not happy about that, no. That has not changed. I will still vote to expel the Weasley twins … but on the last matter, I will not bother you any more about it. I believe you, that you cannot have children, the pain you feel makes me know you speak the truth."

Celeste looked very stricken and he knew she was going to cry again, so he did the only other thing he knew to distract her - he pulled her the rest of the way towards him and kissed her. That kept her from asking questions.

She wrapped her arms around him and nothing else mattered at that moment. Physical contact was an escape and a distraction for both of them. Eventually they both needed to breathe, so she pressed herself close to him, pulling away from the kiss and squishing herself close.

Severus was not a cuddly sort of person, but she was warm and welcoming. He held onto her whilst she rested her head on his chest.

"Hey, I can hear something … you do have a heart after all," she teased.

"We have a busy day tomorrow," Severus said, changing the subject because he most certainly did not want to discuss his heart with her. "The bank in the morning and then the hearing, which will be at Hogwarts. I am sure Dumbledore will want to have a meeting afterwards with all the professors for the start of next term, since students will be arriving the day after tomorrow and classes will begin again."

Celeste groaned and squeezed him tightly, so tightly that it momentarily made him lose his breath.

"So now we're back to business. I wish all of that wasn't so soon, and you're very adept at changing the subject on me," Celeste commented.

"Don't act as if you are not just as capable - your mood swings are distracting as hell. Half the time with you, I feel as if I'm being yanked from one end of the emotional spectrum to another," he said, but then worried because the words caused her discomfort. "I'm sure it would be that way with anyone," he added, keeping his voice more civil and agreeable.

"I don't mind being distracted right now. In fact I prefer it to having to think about what you've learned about me. It makes me feel selfish and stupid … there are plenty of women out there who can't have children, why should I think I'm more special than them?"

Severus did not know how to answer because the emotions she felt at the moment confused the hell out of him.

"We will discuss it again tomorrow," he offered, hoping to distract Celeste enough to get her off the subject that was so painful to her. "Early tomorrow morning we will go to the bank, or I should say you will go to the bank. I will not accompany you but will remain nearby to see that you get inside without interference."

"You will take the Stone and the letters the Flamels and Dumbledore wrote for you and transfer your vault over to them."

Severus paused for a moment, remembering something. "Do you have your key? We will have to go to Hogwarts if -"

"My vault doesn't need a key: it's one of the more expensive keyless vaults they have. My dad was very insistent that I get an account that did not require a key. He was worried what would happen if I lost it or someone took it … to which I told him I was not bringing all my money from home, just enough to last the year. Plus I am earning my teacher's pay from Hogwarts and I'm living at the school, so it's plenty of money to survive on since I don't have to rent a place."

"I see. I think you will have little difficulty in changing the account, since you have the letters and they will know that you are you," he suggested. "Afterwards you will bring me your money. I will then take it into the bank and transfer it into my account … perhaps if it is a larger amount than I usually deposit, they may be suspicious. Especially if you have just taken out the same amount moments earlier."

"Then just deposit half tomorrow, and the other half can be done next week," she offered.

"So, you are going to trust me with your money in my account. I cannot put your name on my account, that would cause too much suspicion, but what will you do if I refuse you access?" he asked, his voice hinting at humor.

"I suppose I would have to persuade you to allow me some money," she responded. "I am sure I could think of something to convince you," she added, fighting the urge to grin.

"Ah, so you want me to tease you … I can tell your mood has improved," he said. "Perhaps we should retreat upstairs since we will have an early start in the morning."

Celeste pulled back to look at him; she studied his face for a long moment before she spoke. "You promise you will never use it against me?"

"I have no reason to cause you pain since it affects me directly … I should rather you were content and not upset by anything. I admit it is selfish of me because I am thinking of myself, but I'm not sure whether there is a difference for us any more is there? Would it really matter that I prefer no headaches if that leads to you benefiting from me having no desire to upset you?"

"I suppose that's one way to look at it," she answered, looking down at her hands.

"Let us go upstairs where we can distract each other further in a much more agreeable way. I would certainly prefer that to talking," he said, standing and pulling her up along with him.

She did not argue with him but followed him as he made his way up the stairs. She held onto his arm the whole way up. Severus never thought he would like having someone cling to him, but the way she held onto him was as if she needed him desperately for more than navigating the narrow staircase.

He rather liked the feeling of having someone want his affection and attention; it was a huge difference to how he had lived most of his life.

They remained silent as they entered the bedroom. He pulled away, intent on undressing and pulling on his nightshirt. She walked across the room, starting to undress. It was strange, and it would have been awkward for him if it were anyone else, but now it seemed quite natural to have her around. It did not feel unusual at all to watch her undress and pick up the nightgown she had purchased a day ago.

He had already pulled on his nightshirt and she was folding her clothing, when she took the Stone out of the pocket of her robes, along with the letters written by the Headmaster and the Flamels. She walked over to where he stood by the long dresser, putting her folded clothing and the letters down.

She did not however set down the Stone there, and instead held it close to her chest, like it was an item more precious than her own life.

"I'm a little afraid to set it down," she said worriedly.

"You will not bring that thing to bed with us," he insisted, staring at her fingers curled tightly around the Stone.

"I could put it under my pillow, like you do with your wand."

"No," he responded. "Put it here in this drawer … nothing is going to happen to it," he said as he pulled open one of the dresser drawers. However she did not budge, clutching the Stone tighter.

"I do not want it, Celeste. I will not take it and I very seriously doubt anyone is foolish enough to try and break into this house, not to mention why they would even want to," he insisted.

"Why?"

Severus was not sure what she was asking so he stared at her expectantly.

"Why don't you want it?" she said. "Who wouldn't want it? Eternal life, endless money … there are people who would do practically anything for that … so why wouldn't you want it?"

"You seem far more attached to it than me, perhaps you want to take it?" Severus insinuated.

Her eyes widened for a moment; she held the Stone away from her chest and stared at it. Severus could feel the connection, the power of the red object. In Celeste's hands he feared there was more to the Stone than anyone else realized. What other possibilities rested in this strange little rock, resting in the tight grip of this woman whose secrets were just as powerful and mysterious?

Severus was worried that she was becoming obsessed; he could see the hint of it in her eyes, but after a couple of moments her eyes narrowed and she was ready to respond to his question.

"What is a Soul Weaver going to do with an immortal existence? Live forever and have to take the risk of being bonded to more people? Live every day afraid someone you love is going to get hurt and die … but you can't be there for them during their last moments or even respectfully attend their funeral. It's not easy or fun to be what I am … but you, what is your reason for not wanting it?"

"Firstly, I do not know how to extract the magic from the Stone. I did not take the time to pilfer Nicolas Flamel's notes before we left," he informed. "And like you I have no desire to extend my life eternally. It would offer me scant comfort, and would be of little use to me," he explained.

Her expression remained unsure.

"Just put it in the drawer, Celeste. It is perfectly safe here," he said softly. She lowered her hand to the drawer, holding the Stone. "That's right, let it go," he prompted, placing his hand on top of hers. "It's not for us," he added, gently squeezing her wrist.

She slowly let the Stone go and it fell into the drawer, landing in the center of the folded clothing inside. Severus slid the drawer closed.

As soon as the Stone was out of her hand she relaxed. Severus stepped forward, closer to her.

"You know, you are rather pretty. I never found you that way before, when the magic was blocked. The bond, it makes us more appealing to the other, I think," he said, reaching out a hand to touch her.

"Yes, it makes us more attractive to each other, makes us desire the company of the other, even after a while can make it easier to be together," she stated.

"So, in your eyes I am handsome," said Severus silkily, his voice teasing.

Celeste blushed, her mouth curling up on one side. Severus found this quite curious, that in her eyes he was very appealing. He was not handsome by general consensus, but the magic made Celeste think of him that way. Furthermore, this magic would never fade away, so she was never going to change her mind.

"I think we should make sure, test the theory … confirm the magic is working as it should," Severus suggested, a very wicked smile lighting his eyes.

"Oh really, and how should we go about this test of magical theory?" Celeste asked playfully.

"Oh, don't worry about that, my dear," he began. "I've got plenty of ideas," he informed, and made a gesture towards the bed.

Celeste reached out and grabbed hold of him as though she was going to crush him in her embrace. She pulled him towards the bed and the arguments and disagreements were forgotten as they tested their newfound affection for each other.


	71. Chapter 71

_Author Notes: I am very sorry this chapter took so long to publish, I am having computer trouble and I don't have access to a computer at home right now. Until I get my computer fixed the next chapter after this one may also be delayed, add into that my beta will be taking a very needed vacation, that may contribute to the next chapter taking longer than usual. Sorry again, but I do want to produce the best chapter/story possible and I hope you will continue reading even though at the moment I am having a little technical difficulty._

_I also hoped I would be able to get a little more into this chapter but I didn't want to rush things and cram to much in either. So thankfully I was able to get this one finished despite my computer trouble even though it means having to transport my files and such to another location for emailing to my beta and then finally, publishing. Computers; can't live with them, can't live without them._

Protecting Your Assets

Celeste woke suddenly, her heart hammering in her chest. Her brain registered that she was awake, but the dream had been so real that for a moment she thought she heard fleeting footsteps hurrying away from her.

She held her breath for a moment, but Severus remained asleep, his presence quiet and still.

The dream had been strange, even frightening: she was trapped in an unfamiliar corridor and was chasing some sort of creature. She had her wand ready, sure she would be attacked.

The small figure darted ahead of her, hiding in the darkness. It laughed, running ahead of her. She was never able to get a glimpse of it to know what it was; she only saw a hint of its outline in the gloomy corridor.

No matter what she did, she could not catch it; it ran faster than she did. Every spell she used, the being was somehow able to block or avoid.

Severus was here in this dream but stayed in the background, never removing himself from the shadows, not unlike the creature she was following. She asked him for help, but he followed yet never approached. When she tried to go to him, he retreated.

Celeste begged him for help, but he shook his head and pointed her forward. The creature laughed and hurried ahead. It seemed fruitless to continue, but her feet kept following. She feared she was trapped and that there was no help for her to catch the beast or escape the endless corridor.

At some point Severus moved to stand right behind her, whispering something in her ear. That was when she woke up, only to understand it had all been a disturbing dream. She lay awake in Severus' bed, her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. There was a bright moon tonight and the light filtered in through the window. It gave the objects in the room a faint glow that her eyes began to distinguish.

She turned her head to Severus, who lay facing her. She could not make out his face, which was hidden in the shadows. Severus remained asleep and she breathed a sigh of relief. He had a tendency to wake up when she did. Celeste knew it was a product of the bond, but at least this time he remained quiet and undisturbed by her nightmare-induced awakening.

Celeste sat up carefully and slipped out of bed. She shivered from the chill in the room and thought she might get her wand and warm up the room. She hesitated, her eyes drifting over to the dresser.

She walked over to the drawer where the Stone was and took it out. For a long while she stood there in the dark holding it. Celeste did not know why she needed to touch it; she had rarely ever been attached to an object, but this little rock kept calling to her, pulling her attention. The rational part of her brain told her she needed to put it down and get back into bed, but another part of her longed for the Stone, needed it urgently.

She stood there so long that the moonlight faded and a pale hint of morning light began to show itself at the edge of the window. What yanked her back to reality was Severus moving: he muttered loudly and thrashed in the bed, mumbled one more time, moved his legs again and then went still.

Celeste was not sure what he said, but the sudden noise startled her. She carefully put the Stone back into the drawer and hurried back over to the bed. She would have climbed back in, but the faint morning light showed her that Severus had moved in such a way that she would not be able to get back into bed without waking him.

She crawled up onto the end of the bed, drawing her knees up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs and sat there curled in on herself, resting her chin on top of her knees.

Celeste watched the morning light begin to play across Severus' profile. She was sure anyone who knew him would be surprised to see him this way: vulnerable, peaceful in sleep, no angry scowl marking his expression. His eyes being closed, there was no cold glare staring back and no cruel sneer on his lips.

It was very unusual to see him this way and this new softer face caused great mental conflict in Celeste, not to mention reminding her of the things they had been doing together, especially the previous night.

Celeste's mouth curled up into a grin. There were moments, little spans of time, when she thought he felt the same way she did, wanted what she wanted. Then there were other times when she felt like she did not know him at all and probably never would.

It was confusing to want someone without really understanding the reasons. She knew they were bound magically, but she had liked Severus before that, when he was just a teenage boy and she just a young naive girl. It was an emotional conflict as much as it was a logical one.

The adult version of Severus could be cruel, even had a nature for it. Celeste sometimes wondered whether he even realized what he was doing, the ease with which he could be horrible without even trying. Just with words, Severus could cut like a deadly sword. That kind of wound stayed much longer than any physical damage.

Did he not care, or was it a case of having a sharp wit and intelligent mind, mixed with a very sadistic sense of humor?

Celeste sighed, not knowing how to deal with the bad Severus any more than she knew how to deal with the good one.

Perhaps there was no answer and, because she was bound to him by magic, she was powerless to change the connection. For better or worse, she was stuck with him.

Before she could think further on him or his soft sleeping face, he grunted and his eyes opened, instantly scanning the area and locating where she sat on the end of the bed. A flash of surprise crossed his face, only to change a split second later to wariness.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice groggy from sleep.

Celeste smiled and shrugged her shoulders. His eyes narrowed a fraction, apparently not liking the nonverbal answer she gave.

"You could not sleep?" he questioned, sounding a little impatient.

"I woke up and decided not to go back to sleep. I was just … thinking," she answered.

"Thinking?" he repeated, then studied his position on the bed and could tell he was on her side. "Did I push you out?" he wondered.

"No, I just -"

"Then you got out of bed," he cut in, eyeing her suspiciously. "Where did you go?"

"I didn't go anywhere," said Celeste, frowning.

Severus pushed himself up into a sitting position and scooted forward until he was face to face with her. He placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled, forcing her to move forward nearer to him.

Celeste let go of her knees, letting her arms fall to her side as he pulled her nearer. He caressed the back of her head gently, and his other arm snaked up to wrap around her back.

"You are not telling the truth," he accused, but his tone was musing and calm.

"I just -"

"You _just_ got up to look at the Stone and most likely you fondled it as well," he cut over her.

Celeste did not reply, feeling guilty because Severus knew, even though she was trying to pretend differently.

"Alright, yes, I was touching the Stone," she admitted. "I had a nightmare and woke up. I don't know why I got up, but I went over there and I checked on the Stone and then held it a while. You made a noise and moved while you were sleeping and that is why I am sitting on the end of the bed because if I tried to get back into bed I would have disturbed you and woke you up so I just decided to sit down here on the end of the bed and watch you sleep … and you look different when you sleep."

Celeste only stopped talking because she had to catch her breath. Severus was eyeing her with an odd mixture of humor and aggravation.

"And don't accuse me of talking too much - you asked," she announced, before he could speak.

"How do I look different?" he asked.

"Y-you're not going to fuss at me about the Stone?"

"The Stone will be gone in a few hours and you will not have access to it any longer," he said smoothly. "So, you were watching me sleep. Do you like watching me sleep?" he asked, his expression becoming quite devious.

"It confuses me, if you want to know the truth."

"How does it confuse you?"

"You are just different: your gigantic emotional wall is not up for one thing, the other is you are relaxed and peaceful … I can see the friend I remember. I am not sure how to rationalize it any more. I like you and I suppose it doesn't make sense after how you have treated me … but since when does that kind of stuff ever make sense anyway?"

"So, you like me better sleeping?" he offered. "I'm not quite sure whether I should be flattered or offended," he added. His face was a mask, but Celeste could tell underneath his emotions were positive; he was enjoying this conversation and was not upset or angered by what she just said.

"I didn't say that I only liked you when you were sleeping … well, maybe if you talked in your sleep, we could have lovely conversations that did not involve arguments," she teased, grinning at him.

"_You_ talk in your sleep," he said, moving his hand around to rest on her shoulder, where he began to trace a line from her neck over to her shoulder.

"_I_ talk in my … you've been watching me sleep?"

"Yes, the other night. I was curious so I watched you," he admitted.

"What did I say?"

"Oh, nothing very interesting," he replied and did not elaborate on what she had said to him while she slept.

"I guess that makes us even: I watched you and you watched me," said Celeste, grinning.

"It will only make us even if you don't scorch breakfast like an angry dragon this morning," he replied smoothly.

"Oh and who said I was going to be cooking?"

"You did, while you were sleeping," he asserted.

Celeste could not help but laugh, even if he was mocking her cooking abilities.

"We should move along," he decided, letting her go. Celeste felt a twinge of disappointment, losing the contact with him, but he was right. "It would be best if you went to the bank as soon as it opens, that way fewer people will be around to see or hear what you are doing," Severus went on as Celeste slid off the bed, found her wand and started gathering her things so she could get ready.

"I'm not going to set up a broadcast across the whole bank about what I'm doing, Severus," she said over her shoulder as she tried to decide what she was going to wear among the few items she had purchased while staying here at his house.

"Don't underestimate your potential for talking. You need to be very careful with whom you speak when you arrive in Diagon Alley. Do not talk to anyone outside the bank, even if someone tries to start a conversation with you," he informed in a casual tone.

Celeste turned to find him studying her very intensely. His gaze was so focused on her that Celeste began to feel self-conscious.

"Perhaps we should go over everything again, to be sure you know precisely what to do," Severus proposed. He waved his hand in an expectant manner, as a prompt for her to explain the procedure for the morning visit to the bank.

Celeste scowled, feeling a little bothered by his direction. He was making her feel like a student who needed to outline the steps to him for creating a potion.

"First, I'll get cleaned up and then get dressed. I must not forget to comb my wild curly hair … then I'll eat breakfast and -"

"Alright, you _cheeky tart_. You know what I mean," he interrupted, his expression darkening. "Please proceed with what will happen after we arrive in London," he persisted.

"We will arrive separately. You will wait for me -"

Celeste paused, thinking he had never confirmed a location where they would meet up, not that she would unable to find him.

"I do not think that matters, since we have the ability to find each other," he allowed.

Celeste nodded. "I'll go directly to the bank," she went on. "And I must not talk to anyone," she added, half grinning.

"Continue."

"Once inside the bank, I'll speak with whichever clerk is available first. I'll explain what I want to do and give him the letters that the Headmaster and Mr. Flamel wrote."

She paused a moment in consideration of the written letters. "I'm sure the clerk will think it is unusual that I am transferring my account, so most likely they will attempt to investigate me to be sure I have not been corrupted or manipulated by magic."

"Yes," Severus agreed. "They will be suspicious even though you will be taking out all of your gold. I would think they would still question your actions because it is rare that a bank vault would change hands in this manner. I believe usually they pass down to the next of kin, not to strangers," Severus elaborated.

"I'll have to fill out the paperwork and they will want the Headmaster and Mr. Flamel to come in and sign papers to finalize the change because the letters would not be final consent. I will explain to them that both men plan on visiting the bank sometime in the next couple of days," Celeste went on. "When they see I have no spells on me, I'll be taken down to the vault, where I will remove all my gold and leave behind the Stone."

"That it would go as smoothly as you describe; somehow I doubt it will be that cut and dry."

"It's so simple. I doubt we'll have any trouble with this," said Celeste.

"One can only hope," Severus mused in a lackluster tone, hinting that he was not at all as confident about the situation as she was.

"Look on the bright side, Severus - you get to babysit my money," she teased.

"Your jokes are not funny and, by the way, I plan on charging you interest for using my vault."

"Oh really, and what is your rate? I hope it's more reasonable than the monthly fee the bank charges to maintain a vault."

"I'll decide that later, depending on exactly how much trouble you cause me."

"_Trouble_? I just don't know how to respond. Are you implying that I cause you trouble?" she announced, giving him a very mischievous smile.

"Indeed, madam."

"Well, you make me sound quite bad. I have no idea how I shall ever redeem myself," she said dramatically, being playful and hoping he would take the bait.

"Breakfast would be a good start," he decided, his tone casual.

He seemed to be playing along, but Celeste was never completely sure when he was joking and when he was being serious; even with the bond they shared it was impossible to know. She could tell that he was keenly interested in her at that moment: something akin to lust was playing out inside of him and she had the idea he would rather they were back in bed together.

Celeste walked over to stand in front of him, her arms full of her clothing and other things. She leaned forward to kiss him and he accepted the affection but did not interact any more than was necessary to enjoy her attentions. Celeste pulled back, studying his dark eyes.

"I realize we don't always get along, but I want things to be better between us," Celeste said. "I'd like to know you want the same thing too."

"Of course," he assured. "Now we do not need to dawdle much longer or I shall be tempted to entertain other ideas besides going to town."

Celeste laughed at the comment but did as he asked and set about the task of getting ready and dressed. Once she was finished dressing, she headed down to start breakfast. Shortly afterwards, Severus descended the stairs and entered the kitchen, bringing along with him a small package wrapped in brown paper.

"I took the liberty of concealing the Stone in this," he informed, setting the little parcel down on the small table just as Celeste was placing the plate of freshly cooked eggs down. "It does not look like anything of importance and you can hide it in one of your pockets until you are within the vault itself."

They both sat down to eat and neither said much. Severus did not complain about the meal so Celeste assumed he was satisfied with the food. Once they were finished, he hurried her along, intent on getting away and to Diagon Alley as soon as possible. They would not be able to show up together: that would look suspicious, so Severus left first and Celeste would arrive after him.

-[88]-

Once Celeste entered into Diagon Alley, she headed straight for Gringotts. She had traveled here enough since September that she was familiar with the area not to get lost.

Though she could not see Severus, she could sense him nearby. Was he watching her, she wondered? The temptation to look for him was powerful, but she hurried along without pausing.

Diagon Alley was relatively quiet; most of the shop owners were just arriving and opening their stores up for business. There were a few early morning shoppers around, waiting patiently for the shops to open, but other than that the streets were still and a chilly wind swirled down the cobblestone street.

The bank itself was a white edifice that towered over its companion buildings. The bank was just opening and Celeste along with two others was going to be one of the first customers of the day.

Celeste avoided eye contact with the other two people for fear they would say hello or want to engage her in conversation. She was used to being friendly, so it was a little difficult to completely ignore everyone around her.

She made her way over to the first available clerk, thankful to finally look someone in the eye.

"Good morning," said Celeste, smiling politely at the goblin.

He eyed her suspiciously before responding with a gruff. "Good morning," and then "How may I help you?"

Celeste removed the hand-written letters and as quietly as possible explained her intentions to transfer ownership of her vault while she passed the letters to the goblin. The expression of suspicion on the goblin's face only grew more intense.

"You want to give your vault to someone else?" the goblin questioned, his tone wary and confused.

"Yes, but not my money, just the vault. I will be removing the funds I have inside, of course," she answered. "I know it is a little unusual," she added, keeping her tone quiet. She glanced over to make sure the other two patrons were not watching her, but one had already left and the other was following another goblin inside.

The goblin opened the first letter and began to read it; he glanced up at her once and then proceeded to open and read the second. Once he was finished, he folded the letters back neatly and placed them inside their envelopes before he lifted his eyes to hers again.

"You do understand that this is highly unusual," he commented. "Will both wizards be assuming responsibility for the vault, as well as its payments? If so, they will need to come into the bank to sign documentation of their wish and -"

"Yes," said Celeste interrupting. "They are both planning to come in and sign the documentation you require. We already discussed that before and knew they would need to do that," she explained.

The goblin did not respond right away. He got down from his seat and took the letters with him. Celeste could see the top of his head as he walked over to another goblin. The two began a hushed conversation and then they both looked over at her. The new goblin approached her, leaving the other standing with the two letters.

"You will come with me to collect your gold," the goblin said, waving a long finger at her to indicate she should follow him.

Celeste followed him through a doorway. She had been here before when she first arrived in England. She was not particularly fond of their banking system, with the rollercoaster-style carts and the foreboding air of intimidation Gringotts seemed to have. Celeste almost felt like it was some sort of display to ward off potential thieves more than it was actually a seriously protected place.

Goblins had a reputation for being none too friendly with thieves, so maybe that part was true. However she thought a very clever wizard or witch might just be able to penetrate their security and manage to get in.

During the mazy ride down to her vault she realized one might be able to get in, but getting out would be a considerably more difficult task.

"Here we are, vault seven hundred and thirteen," the goblin announced once they had made an abrupt stop.

"I'm not sure if I should thank you or not," Celeste announced as she stood, getting out of the cart and at the same time attempting to smooth her curls back into place.

The goblin ignored her comment and approached the door of the vault. He touched the door gently with his finger, caressing it, and a moment later the door vanished.

The goblin waved his hand and stepped back, allowing her to enter. He had also brought with him a few empty brown leather pouches which she would be able to use to collect her money.

"You are removing all of your gold, is that correct?" he asked, following her inside.

"Yes."

"You will be leaving an item. The letter from the Headmaster of Hogwarts states that the item is very important and must be protected … is that also correct?"

Celeste nodded. The goblin observed her intently for a moment and seemed to be deciding what he should do next.

"The other letter is from the very old wizard, Nicolas Flamel?" the goblin said carefully, studying her face as if he were looking for signs of deception.

"Yes, that is also correct," Celeste answered.

"I do not think these wizards would want to take your gold, but this situation is highly unusual," the goblin observed, his voice giving no hint to what his next action might be if he decided she was being manipulated by magic.

"I offered my vault because I don't really need it; as you can see I only have a moderate amount of gold, enough to cover my expenses for the school year and then I will return to America. I wanted to help the Headmaster and his friend and my vault seems a logical solution to the problem since I'm an unknown … for the most part," she explained, though she was not so sure anything she said made sense now that she was trying to make the goblin understand.

"Wizards and witches are not usually so generous. You asked for something from them for the vault?"

"Of course not, I don't need anything for the vault, I was making payments by the month for its use."

The goblin glanced at her gold and then considered her silently for a moment.

"What would they need with my gold anyway? I am sure Albus Dumbledore isn't in the habit of stealing money from his employees, and Nicolas Flamel … well, I don't think he really needs my money either."

The goblin took another look at her money and seemed to decide it did not make sense to go to all this trouble just to take this moderate amount of gold.

"You prefer that this vault remains a secret from others?"

"I'm not sure I understand?" Celeste said cautiously.

"I can make it so the owner for this vault appears to still be you, but my kind will know it is to the Headmaster of Hogwarts and the wizard Nicolas Flamel that it really belongs."

"Oh," Celeste said, smiling. "You would do that?"

"It can be done, and anyone trying to find out the name would only find yours. They would not know of any other owners."

"That would be very helpful," Celeste agreed. "May I ask your name?"

"I am called Griphook," the goblin responded.

"It is very nice to make your acquaintance, Griphook, and yes, that would be a good idea, thank you very much," she said gratefully.

Griphook nodded and Celeste began to deposit her gold into the bags.

"And your gold, will you require another vault?" Griphook asked curiously.

"Oh, no, that's alright, I'll have a friend take care of it for me."

"You must trust this friend very much to give all your money away … we could not return to you if the friend comes here to put it into their vault," Griphook informed, taking the first bag from her and placing it in the cart.

"Oh, I know that. It's only money after all … and yes, I trust my friend very much," said Celeste as she filled the second bag and handed it to Griphook.

While he was putting the second bag in the cart, Celeste took out the package which held the Stone inside and placed it on the floor of the empty vault. She stood in the doorway a moment, staring at the little brown package, sensing the Stone was there even though she could not see it. The desire to pick it back up and put it in her pocket was powerful and she was almost tempted to do that, to take it and keep it.

However, there was another powerful pull calling to her: it was above her, the magical tie that bound her and Severus together. It was at this moment far more powerful than the lure of the Stone and so she left the parcel there, not knowing what fate held for the future of the little rock but sure that the first part of her task was complete.

Once the vault door closed, she breathed a sigh of relief. On the wild fast-paced ride back to the surface she decided she did not care what would become of the Stone.

Once back in the main room of the bank there were more people inside; she decided to move over into an out of the way corner to adjust the two leather bags so nobody would see she was carrying so much with her.

She pulled off her cloak and hooked the bags on her shoulder, then slipped her cloak back on. Though it was a bit heavy on one side, nobody was likely to notice she was carrying two large bags of money.

Celeste was a little more concerned with her hair as she exited the bank than she was worried about someone curious about her bags of money. So she was both trying to keep her balance as she headed out of the bank and at the same time attempt to smooth out some of her wayward curls; she knew the cart ride in the bank had to have seriously made a worse mess of her hair.

Celeste walked absentmindedly in the direction she felt would lead her to Severus. Diagon Alley had become considerably busier and she paused, allowing a woman who held the hand of a child to cross the street in front of her.

The little child looked up at Celeste curiously and then giggled, pointing to Celeste's hair. Celeste smiled back and waved at the child; the mother seemed to find it strange that Celeste would wave and hustled herself and her child along.

Celeste moved on, not certain where she was going, only knowing it was the correct direction.

She paused again and turned towards an area where a side street led off of Diagon Alley. Celeste stared down the gloomy path and then lifted her eyes up to a sign which read, 'Knockturn Alley'. She hesitated a moment, waiting for the bond to tell her this was the correct direction. She remembered vaguely Charity Burbage telling her that any Defense teacher would find Knockturn Alley "_rather interesting_", which Celeste considered a recommendation.

The bond agreed, urging her to take this turn so she headed into the narrower street. As she moved deeper into the grimy alley, she knew this place was named appropriately. She had a feeling you would more than likely get a knock turn here: first knocked on the head and next your pockets turned inside out.

Celeste might have laughed at her own joke, but for the fact that the first shop she came upon was selling all sorts of unsavory items. The shop and the alley were overflowing with the ominous feel of dark magic.

As she continued on, none of the shops looked any better, nor did the faces watching her from darkened doorways.

"Mornin' luv, where arya headed?" a man asked from the doorway of a shop that was filled with what looked like various types of poisons.

"To Borgin and Burkes," Celeste replied. The only reason she said it was because it was a shop farther down on the other side of the street, and out of everything it looked to be the largest and safest, if anything in that area could be considered safe.

When a couple of other very scruffy-looking men looked like they were intending to follow her, she quickened her pace. She hurried into the shop, and made her way over to study the contents of a glass case.

Celeste glanced over to the window; the two men paused, peered inside the shop and then they moved along out of sight.

"Good morning, madam, how may I help you?" an oily voice asked.

Celeste found a man standing nearby. He was in the middle of hanging up a long staff painted black with a Hippogriff skull on the top of it.

"Oh, I did not see you there … I'm just looking, thank you," Celeste responded, moving over to stand near a large wooden cabinet. To pretend to be the interested shopper, she opened the door carefully to look inside.

"A very fine eye you have, that is very rare and valuable item," the man said, moving over to stand near her. "Your accent is unique and yet you look familiar to me. May I ask the young lady's name?" he inquired, his voice smooth and dripping with rather too much friendliness.

Celeste did not want to tell the man her name, but the idea of being rude, even to this person, did not sit well with her. Thankfully the door to the shop opened and someone entered. Celeste felt relief wash over her; she did not have to turn around to know who was entering into the store.

There was a pause as Severus' eyes found them; the shopkeeper and Celeste stared back at him. Celeste noticed the shopkeeper's face changed slowly into recognition of who had just entered his shop.

"_Professor Snape_! What a pleasant surprise to see you here. It has been many years since last I saw you pass through my doorway," the man announced, sounding both surprised and wary at the same time.

Severus did not appear to know how to respond and there was a long moment of awkward silence before he spoke.

"Yes, Mr. Borgin, it has been … _years_ since last I was here," Severus said hesitantly, glancing around the store. "I see you have a new assistant," he added in a stiff tone, his eyes traveling back to rest on Celeste.

"I don't work here," Celeste responded distantly.

"My apologies, you are a customer then," Severus announced without moving away from the door.

"Yes, a customer, not any different from you," she replied.

"Since you are busy, Mr. Borgin, I have other errands to which I must attend first. If I have time, I will return," said Severus, turning and leaving the shop.

Mr. Borgin moved over to stare out the window, his expression bewildered by Severus' abrupt exit.

"Oh dear, I am supposed to meet a friend in a few minutes … if you will excuse me, I don't want to be late," Celeste announced making a hasty retreat to the door.

Mr. Borgin watched her leave his shop, his expression never changing as she moved out of sight.

Celeste stopped abruptly at a place where two buildings nearly met, each leaning menacingly over the very narrow alley between them. Before she could even glance around, a hand shot out and pulled her down into the dark recesses. She might have usually cried out but she knew immediately to whom the hand belonged.

She was squashed in between two grubby buildings, her back to the stone wall of one, facing Severus, his back to the wall of the other. He was staring out into Knockturn Alley, pulling her a little further down the narrow passage.

"It smells like old decaying newspaper and wet dog in here," Celeste complained. She was annoyed that he had snatched her off the street, and it did not appear anyone else was particularly concerned that she had just been yanked into a dingy dark passageway.

"Shh," he hissed, continuing to watch the slightly less dark area to be sure nobody came to investigate.

"I don't think anyone cares enough to bother," she whispered, pressing her hands against his chest.

Severus turned his attention back to her very slowly.

"Did you have any trouble at the bank?" he asked quietly.

"No," she assured. "None at all, all they need to do now is go into the bank and sign the paperwork."

"Were they suspicious?"

"Yes, a little, but the goblin who took me down spoke with me once we were at the vault. I think I relieved any suspicions he had. He offered to make it so the vault appeared to still be in my name to anyone who might try to find out its owner, but the goblins would know differently."

"What was his name?"

"Griphook," she answered, wiggling out of one sleeve of her cloak. She unhooked the heavy bags from her shoulder. Celeste gave a little sigh of relief as her shoulder relaxed once the weight was removed.

Severus looked insulted by the two bags she pulled up into her arms.

"Are you mad? I cannot deposit all that. They'll think I robbed someone!" Severus snapped. His angry voice was an odd sound due to the fact he was whispering.

"Just ask for Griphook then," she replied darkly, pushing the two bags at him.

"_Did you tell him_?"

"No, not exactly. He asked if I wanted to open another account, but I told him a friend was going to take care of it for me," she admitted. "I'm sure he will be smart enough to figure it out."

"Then I shouldn't ask for him," Severus muttered.

"No, you _should _ask for him because he is willing to help."

"Goblins do not help you just because they like you," he argued.

"Severus, just ask for Griphook."

He glowered at her, clearly not very happy with her giving too much information to one of the goblins in the bank. The silence became uncomfortable and Celeste knew she had to say something.

"_So_ … come here often?" she asked, trying to sound playful, hoping to distract him.

"This is not the place for your jokes," Severus said grumpily. "And you should not have followed me down here. I would have found you within minutes."

"But the atmosphere down here is so delightful: the smell of old newspaper and wet dog is not something I wanted to miss."

"Enough of this nonsense!" he ordered darkly. "The Hogwarts Defense against the Dark Arts professor should not only know what Knockturn Alley is, but also how to pass through this area without attracting the attention of everyone on the street. You should have waited; I don't know what possessed you to keep heading into this area without an escort."

Celeste felt slighted that he had to bring up her job as a professor and try to use it against her. "I am perfectly capable of going off on my own without a babysitter. If you think I'm such a bad teacher then maybe you should be the Defense professor next year and I'll take up a less dangerous profession … like knitting or cooking," she complained, looking away from him.

Severus made a quiet huff noise that meant he found the comment funny. Celeste felt the little wave of humor from him; the emotion was strong coming from him and she was not all together sure why his mood changed so abruptly. Celeste turned her head back to find him half smiling at her.

"You think that is funny?" she asked.

"The last part of it, yes."

"If it's so terrible to come here alone, why would you be down here?" she asked.

"Would you rather I sat out in the open, perhaps loitering on a bench, waiting for you to approach me so everyone could see you hand over the gold to me?"

"Actually yes, I would love to see you loitering on a bench waiting for me. Most boyfriends do that you know, accompany their -"

"_Boyfriend?_" he repeated the word in a tone that made it sound like it was some form of virus he was most determined not to catch. "Please don't call me that, I am not a boy."

Celeste could not help it: she wanted to be annoyed with him, but her mouth curled up on one side. "No, you are not a boy," she agreed.

"Precisely. I do not wish to be called _boy_ again."

"You are much more than a boy to me, Severus."

His eyebrows rose up, not expecting the comment. As his eyebrows slowly went back down, his mouth also curled up on one side.

"A little more than a friend as well, I think," he allowed, his mood changing very slightly to more positive emotions. He reached out very slowly and snagged one of her disorganized curls of hair between his fingers. He pulled it down and twisted it around his finger.

"I'm scared to ask how it looks," she said gently.

"I am not concerned with your hair. I want you to leave and return to Hogwarts without delay. I will take this gold and -"

"I need to go shopping," Celeste interrupted, reaching out to open one of the bags.

"Merlin's beard, woman, what do you need to buy?" he complained, pulling the bags away so she could not open them. "We cannot be seen together on Diagon Alley. You need to apparate from here to -"

"_If we keep lingering here, someone _is_ going to see us together_," she hissed irately. She aggressively pressed herself forward, practically laying herself on him. In that way she was able to wiggle her hand into the bag and grab a handful of gold before he could free himself of her.

Celeste shoved the money into one of her robe pockets and would have taken more if he had not moved farther down into the passage away from her.

"I will buy you what you require. This area between the buildings is safe to apparate away, you can go to the gates of Hogwarts from here," he explained.

"How do you know that we can apparate from this location? How often have you been on Knockturn Alley?"

"Trust me, I just know," he informed.

Celeste eyed him suspiciously, not thinking he would actually shop for her but also knowing if they walked out of this little passage together or separately there would be the chance that someone saw them leave. However someone might have already seen her being snatched into this area, so she was not sure what difference it would make anyway. Celeste had a pretty good notion he was being stubborn and simply refusing her what she wanted because he wanted to do it his way.

"Alright, Severus," she said, keeping her voice even. "Here is what I need …"

She began to rattle off a list of items, adding in a few things she did not really need but wanting to see what he would say once she stopped. Severus' eyes narrowed; he must have suspected her list was purposefully longer than necessary.

Celeste knew instantly what he was going to do: Severus made a move, ready to stick his hand in her pocket to take the money back, but she apparated away before he could reclaim it.

His emotions of annoyance and frustration followed her as she reappeared outside the gates of Hogwarts.

-[88]-

"Severus, where have you … _oh_, shopping I see," Lucius Malfoy moved back from Severus' office doorway to allow him to enter.

Severus had just arrived and had not even had time to hunt Celeste down. Mr. Filch met Severus at the castle entrance to inform him that Lucius Malfoy was there and had gone down into the dungeons to look for Severus.

"I attempted to visit you yesterday, but I was told you were not here," said Lucius, following Severus inside the office. "The Hearing for the Weasley twins is in one hour. As you are a witness, I was beginning to worry they might have kidnapped you or something."

Severus set the two bags down on top of his desk, and stared at the back wall for a moment, thinking it felt like more than a few days since he had been here in his office.

"Severus?"

Lucius said his name in an insistent sort of way that requested full attention.

"I did not see you after the Ministry party either, have you been away all this time?" Lucius wondered, glancing at the bags Severus had just put down.

Severus closed his eyes for a moment; Celeste was above, he could sense her presence, like a little cloud hovering too far away to touch. The thought of her sent a little thrill up his spine, the feel of her being closer than she had been since she had apparated away. There was this delicious anticipation of the shortening of the distance between them. Severus let out a breath he did not know he had been holding.

"Is there something going on that I should know about?" said Lucius' voice from behind him. Severus turned to look at Lucius.

Severus considered the man he thought of as a friend. Lucius had taken Severus under his wing and assisted him in times of trouble during the years Severus had been a student. Even after Lucius had left Hogwarts, he still took interest in Severus and helped him find a place among the Slytherins.

After school they had in many ways looked out for each other, and in the last few years Lucius was a dedicated supporter of Slytherin House. Perhaps he was a flawed individual, but he had accepted Severus when others had chosen not to and he had supported Severus all these years as a Head of House, even when others might have tended to frown on Severus.

"I need to talk to you about the hearing but also about another situation," Severus began. At this very moment he knew the conversation was unavoidable: Severus would have to make himself plain or risk more trouble for himself and Celeste.

Lucius' eyebrows rose very slightly. "Go on," he said smoothly, waving a hand for Severus to continue as he sat down in one of the empty chairs in front of Severus' desk.

"Are you determined to see that the Weasley twins are expelled today?"

"Of course," Lucius answered, his expression never changing. "Why do you ask that? Seeing that flea-bitten Muggle-lover Arthur Weasley's identical trouble-making sons thrown out of Hogwarts would most certainly make my year," he allowed. "You cannot seriously want them here, Severus, I have heard you complain about them in the past."

"It is not the twins' fate that concerns me," Severus answered, moving around his desk to sit down.

Lucius was eyeing Severus, confused and unsure where the conversation was going.

"Your test of Celeste Fairstone at the Ministry party did not go as planned, Lucius," Severus began carefully, keeping his emotions hidden and his face unchanged.

Lucius' face however switched very subtly; perhaps Severus was one of the few who might have noticed the change. He knew Lucius had just put up his wall of defenses to protect his mind from magic. "I'm not sure what you mean, Severus."

"You told me at the party you intended to test her," Severus explained. "I did not imagine you would give Robert Fullerene one of my inventions to -"

"Perhaps you should tell me what happened?" Lucius interrupted, his voice sharp.

"If you wish me to put it bluntly, he forced her to drink a potion and then proceeded to try and rape her," Severus answered. "I walked in on them."

"You say _try_. Am I to gather from that -"

"I put a stop to it," Severus cut in abruptly. "I did not think that was what you meant when you expressed an interest in testing her. That it was one of my inventions being used to do it … I really did not want to be a party to Mr. Fullerene's idea of _testing_ her. I only assumed you wanted to perhaps humiliate her at the party or show her to be an incapable professor."

"They did not leave the castle together?" Lucius said, seeming to ignore Severus' comment and complaint.

"No, they did not leave the castle together," Severus answered, his voice becoming a little strained but he was not exactly sure why. He was trying to keep his emotions out of this conversation, but for some reason they were fighting him very hard, trying to erupt.

"I just assumed they must be together. I have not heard from Mr. Fullerene or seen him since the party."

"I am not the only one who was a witness; the Headmaster came in on us as I was … ah … intervening," said Severus. "He was not pleased to find one of his staff being assaulted. I have no idea what he did to Mr. Fullerene as I did not stay around to find out. I figured it was better for me to not know."

"Well, this is disappointing, since what you are telling me is Mr. Fullerene has in fact disappeared completely … with a lot of my money I might add," Lucius stated, his face darkening to show his displeasure. "The reason I thought they must still be together is that I also inquired after Professor Fairstone yesterday, but she was not here either," Lucius continued. Then he apparently realized the consistency of so many people not being where he expected them to be.

"You say you walked in on them. Is that all you did?" Lucius asked cautiously.

Severus did not answer right away; he considered Lucius very carefully before he continued.

"The Headmaster thought it prudent for me to … help Professor Fairstone, to try and quell the effects of the potion on her," Severus lied. "It took me a little while to figure out it was one of mine. That idiot Fullerene gave her far too much: the potion's effect on her was quite dramatic. I did not expect it to be that way or her to be so … different," he added.

Lucius' eyes narrowed momentarily and then he leaned forward. "When you say it took you a little while …?"

"Celeste Fairstone can be very persuasive when she wants to be," Severus answered.

Lucius sat back abruptly in his seat, an expression of surprise breaking across his face. Severus could tell he was getting an idea of what might have happened without Severus having to spell it out. Severus was not going to say it aloud; he would rather have the man try to guess or assume than to actually tell him.

Lucius' expression slowly changed again to become cautious, but there was a hint of something else in his eyes and Severus could not quite determine what it might be.

"What does she believe happened?"

"If you are wondering whether she suspects your involvement, she does not. She already thought poorly of Mr. Fullerene anyway," Severus explained. "At the beginning of the party she studied the mockup of the building and it is very clear to me from that conversation she knew he was a fraud and a sham to start with … that in no way reflects on you, so she believes he was just a lout who tried to take advantage of her."

Lucius frowned and his face went through a few more subtle changes before he calmed it back to being unreadable. It was quite evident to Severus that Lucius was asking questions even if he was not speaking them aloud.

"And what is her state of mind at the moment?" Lucius wondered.

"I cannot say," Severus replied smoothly, sitting back in his own chair, a little bit of guilty pleasure sweeping over him. It was clear Lucius wanted to know more, but Severus was not going to go any further for now.

"Is she returning to teach at Hogwarts?"

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Well, I would think … I mean to say if you took advantage of the situation … I am not accusing you, that is not what I want to say."

Lucius paused, his expression becoming annoyed because he was no longer completely sure of his suspicions.

"I know that she is here at the school."

"Severus, I am under the impression that more happened between you and Professor Fairstone than you are saying. Her opinion of you is?"

"She believes I was trying to help her and she also knows I saved her life during the Hippogriff attack."

"And your opinion of her is?" Lucius questioned when Severus did not elaborate further.

"That she is a chatterbox who cannot stay out of trouble without someone keeping an eye on her," replied Severus, his mouth curling up on one side into a devious sort of smile. "Other than that, she is a pureblood female of considerable fortune and from a very prominent family. Someone who you have told me in the past requires our protection." he added.

"Indeed," Lucius said distantly, sounding bored.

"She wants the Weasley twins here at the school."

"And why are you telling me something I already know?" Lucius snapped, his temper finally making its presence known. "Are you intending to work against me, old friend? Simply because the little tart looks on you favorably now for some reason? Are you going to let an upturned skirt spoil our friendship?" Lucius went on, his anger now visible on his face.

Severus had not expected such venom directed at him, but he did not shrink away from it either.

"I have no intention of assisting the Weasley twins in staying or Professor Fairstone's attempt to keep them as students," said Severus without emotion. "I will label them for what they are: troublemakers and undisciplined students who almost got Professor Fairstone, myself and others killed because of their disobedience to rules."

Lucius did not seem to know what to say, so he sat there staring at Severus, bewildered as to why he was angry.

"You are going to vote for them to be expelled?"

"Certainly," said Severus with a nod of his head.

"I suppose I am mistaken. I only thought -" 

"I would prefer that you not attempt to abuse Professor Fairstone or have someone else do it for you in future," Severus cut in. "That is why I am bringing all of this up."

"So, you want her around now. Then my suspicions are correct and -"

"I would not go that far," Severus cut in. "I would simply say that for the moment I am curious and wish to see how things play out … without interference from a friend."

Lucius watched Severus very carefully, apparently looking for signs that what he was imagining was true.

"As long as I have your support on expelling the Weasley twins, I will gladly allow the little tart to stay around … if that is what you want," said Lucius, drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair. Apparently he had become both annoyed and bored with the conversation.

"I will be voting for the twins' expulsion; there is no argument for me in that. I will gladly vote yes to their removal without hesitation," said Severus.

Lucius seemed to want to say more but then thought better of it and stood up. Severus followed his lead and did the same.

"I see that since you are just returning to the school, you probably have much to do before the hearing. I will leave you to … your unpacking," Lucius said, pointing at the bags that sat on Severus' desk.

"I will see you shortly above in the Great Hall," said Severus. Lucius inclined his head and then left the room.

Severus watched Lucius go and then sat back down as the door closed. Severus felt quite smug and self-satisfied with the notion that Lucius had no idea for sure what might have gone on between himself and Celeste. It had been entertaining to keep him in the dark just enough to make his imagination roam.

Now all Severus had to do was get through the hearing; he did not have to worry about offending his friend or making Celeste angry. She knew he would vote to expel the twins and now Lucius knew to be wary of bothering Celeste. It was a win-win situation for Severus and he could not help but gloat for a little while.

He decided he would make her come and fetch her things. He was not going to drag them up to her and he was quite interested in getting her all to himself down here in his area of the castle. The students would not be back until the following afternoon; he had precious few hours left between now and then and he intended to make the most of that time, once the silly hearing was out of the way.


	72. Chapter 72

_Authors Notes: Very sorry it took so long. Computer is finally back running and I've managed to get this chapter published. Hope you enjoy reading this one._

Playing the Serpent's Game

The Great Hall went quiet as the Headmaster, Heads of House and governors took their seats.

"I believe that we are all here," Dumbledore said looking around the hall at the assembled group. He turned to Professor McGonagall who sat beside him at the Head Table along with the other Heads of House. "I will ask Professor McGonagall to -"

"Headmaster, there are only _six_ governors here," Lucius interrupted, "Am I to assume that we are the six who are selected to vote?"

"We thought it would save time to randomly select the six before the hearing," Dumbledore answered. "Having all twelve governors come to Hogwarts only to choose six of their number did not seem -"

"Is it possible to know how this random selection happened?" Lucius asked impatiently.

"The Minister of Magic kindly agreed to select the governors randomly … I had no hand in the selection, I assure you," Dumbledore responded. "You were lucky enough to be one of the six. I believe the Minister pulled the six names out of a hat. There was no magic involved in the process, it was purely random," Dumbledore went on. "If you take issue with his selection, then by all means we can postpone the hearing and you may go and question the Minister about -"

"That will not be necessary," Lucius cut in, his face darkening.

"Excellent. Then Professor McGonagall will read the complaint filed by you, Mr. Malfoy and -"

"This complaint does not solely belong to myself," Lucius Malfoy interrupted, standing up from his seat among the governors.

The governors sat at one end of the Head Table. The house tables were set aside to allow for chairs to be placed facing the Head Table. These chairs were occupied mostly by other Hogwarts professors and four Ministry officials sent by the Minister to witness the hearing. Taking up the rest of the seats were the Weasley family and a reporter and photographer for the Daily Prophet.

"Have the governors chosen who will speak for them at the hearing today, or are you making yourself their spokesman, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall asked, looking rather annoyed that Lucius had again spoken out of turn.

"I did not appoint myself; I have been elected to speak for the group," Lucius responded stiffly. Professor McGonagall was not pleased by the information.

"Is there a problem with me questioning the witnesses or addressing the assembled group?" asked Lucius smoothly. Professor McGonagall shook her head, but her expression said differently.

"As you will see in the written complaint, I have enclosed signatures from many members of our community who agree that the Weasley twins should be excluded from this school. I think there is clear evidence they ought to be expelled and many others concur."

Professor McGonagall passed a parchment over to Dumbledore who inspected it and then handed it back to her.

"I am aware of this petition. However, there is no procedure for public involvement in the fate of a student or in the process of expelling them from the school. It is entirely a matter for the Headmaster, staff and governors to decide," Dumbledore replied.

"Then perhaps we should create a new procedure. I think that the public has a right to know when two students are capable of such heinous acts," Lucius announced.

"It has been determined already that the Weasley twins did not intentionally want to harm anyone by bringing the orphaned baby Hippogriff onto school grounds," Professor McGonagall insisted.

"Perhaps Mr. Malfoy feels there are more reasons than this one event to expel the Wesley twins," Severus asserted, causing everyone to look at him. Lucius smiled, clearly very pleased that Severus had decided to speak.

"This is not how the hearing is supposed to be conducted," McGonagall complained, looking to Dumbledore for support.

"Professor McGonagall is correct: we do have certain rules for an expulsion hearing," Dumbledore agreed calmly. "It is usual practice that the governors' spokesman will speak to and question witnesses and relevant parties concerning the student who faces expulsion. Each individual may be questioned by the Heads of House and Headmaster as well."

"After all parties are questioned then a vote is conducted among the governors, the Headmaster and the Heads of House. We already have a list of individuals who were present when Professor Fairstone was attacked," Dumbledore finished, looking down the table to Severus.

"Then let us call the first witness on the list," Professor McGonagall urged, her expression showing she was very intent on getting the hearing started and over with as quickly as possible.

"This situation is unusual due to the fact that myself and Professor Snape are also witnesses," Dumbledore started. "I would even be inclined to suggest to him that he and I serve as witnesses instead of jury because of -"

"That is not necessary!" Lucius cut in dramatically and then seemed to think better of his outburst. "I do not think there is any reason to exclude a Head of House from the vote on such an important issue."

"Or the Headmaster," said Professor McGonagall.

"And him of course," agreed Lucius. "I would also like to inquire as to the reason why other students who saw what happened are not present today."

"We have statements from all the students who were nearby on the grounds that day," Professor McGonagall responded, placing a stack of parchments on the table in front of her.

"Most of the parents were reluctant to involve their children in this hearing," Dumbledore informed.

"All witnesses should be heard," Lucius insisted. "To be sure that they have not been _influenced_," he added.

"We did not interview the witnesses ourselves," Dumbledore stated. "When you pressed the issue for this hearing, we requested that the Ministry carry out the interviews independently. Each parchment is signed by the Ministry official who conducted the interview and everything is countersigned and dated by the parents and the student."

Lucius frowned as he picked up the stack of parchments and handed them over to the other governors for review.

"It also saves us time recounting something seen by myself and other professors," Dumbledore elaborated. "Perhaps we can ask Professor Fairstone to speak first?" Dumbledore suggested, glancing over to Celeste who stood up from where she sat amongst the other professors.

"I would prefer the Weasley twins," said Lucius. "If there is no objection."

"Very well," Dumbledore allowed, waving his hand at the twins, who stood up and walked forward to stand in front of the Head Table.

Dumbledore took out his wand and conjured a chair beside each twin.

"It is unusual for us to hold a hearing to expel a student, let alone have one for two students at the same time," said Dumbledore as the twins sat down.

The twins grinned, considering what the Headmaster said to be a compliment.

"I suppose that is something of which you two can be proud," Lucius drawled as he walked over to stand near the twins; he did not miss their self-satisfied grins. "Making school history must be an accomplishment for you."

"We do like to make a name for ourselves," Fred offered.

"Do you suppose we'll be added in the Hogwarts History book?" George wondered aloud, but then frowned, mostly due to his parents' unhappy glares.

"So, you two apparently want to be expelled," Lucius accused.

"No," the twins said in unison.

"Clearly your parents have not taught you proper manners, unless you consider me your equal," said Lucius, glancing at the governors who were studying the twins with some uncertainty.

"Hardly," Fred announced. "I mean … not bloody likely or -"

Fred paused, seeing his mother's desperate expression.

"I think he means we're supposed to call him _Sir_," suggested George softly.

"_Oh, right_," Fred agreed nodding. "No, _sir_, we don't care to be expelled at this time," he corrected, looking very proud of himself.

Professor McGonagall pressed her hand against her forehead; Severus was fighting off a smug grin.

"You two have a talent for trouble, it seems," Lucius was saying as he glided in front of the twins, turned and glided back towards the governors. He waved his hand towards Mr. Filch who stood nearby.

The man hurried forward, handing Lucius a box. Lucius took it and Mr. Filch went back to his appointed location. Lucius turned back to look at the twins and then opened the box.

"Do you know what this is I hold in my hand?" asked Lucius, walking over to stand closer to the twins.

"Sorry, no idea … _sir_," Fred answered.

"It is the record of your misdeeds since you two have been students here at Hogwarts," Lucius declared as he tilted the box to show just how many cards were inside the box. "And this is your …_ second _year? One wonders what this might look like come your seventh," said Lucius as he took out the first card to read it aloud.

He did not stop after the first one but continued to read aloud each successive card that Mr. Filch had filed on the twins. It took him long enough that everyone was getting quite bored; everyone except the twins who were listening with keen interest.

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore interrupted. "I know that you are impressing upon us the Weasley twins' history at Hogwarts, but we all do have other things to attend to today. As you know, the school will be welcoming back all our students tomorrow, so perhaps we can make this hearing a bit more productive."

"Very well, if you insist," Lucius said reluctantly as he closed the box and handed it back to the waiting Mr. Filch. He turned back to the twins. "So, what do you two have to say for yourselves?"

Fred and George looked at each other, leaned their heads together and began to whisper between themselves.

"If you had not noticed, we are not hear to listen to you two whispering like silly schoolgirls," muttered Lucius.

"Well, sir, you see," George started. "We were both punished for all those cards you read," he offered. "And on many occasions Gryffindor house had points deducted because of what was written on some of those cards."

"We were not expelled for any of those things," Fred continued, "and seeing as how just about everybody gets a card at least once, we don't think the ones we got should be used again because we already paid a penalty for them."

"It was our first year, sir," George asserted smoothly. "Everybody's bound to get a few the first year," he added.

"And us being kids, we're going to make mistakes," George went on.

"Because if we didn't make mistakes, we'd never learn anything," Fred finished.

"Oh really, and who told you that rubbish?" said Lucius.

"Professor Fairstone taught us that," George answered forcefully.

"She said it when we talked about what happened … she said she knew we did not mean to cause her harm and she forgave us," Fred insisted.

"That does not change anything," Lucius charged forcefully. "You two almost killed a Hogwarts professor along with yourselves and who knows how many others," he insisted.

"We thought we were helping the baby Hippogriff … _sir_," said George, though he added the _sir_ at the end very reluctantly.

"By breaking school rules and going into the dark forest?" Lucius pressed loudly.

The twins both frowned, unsure how to answer to that charge.

"And the reason I bring up your past conduct is to show you have a habit, no, more an _addiction_ to causing problems and breaking regulations," said Lucius. "You two think you are above the rules."

"We never hurt anyone, sir," George said sharply.

"Oh, what about all those experiments on fellow students that went wrong?" Lucius demanded. "Half the cards concern you two trying some dangerous potion or untested spell on another person," he challenged.

"We never did anything to anyone without them agreeing to help us," Fred explained.

"Yeah, we always ask first when we test our ideas," George added.

"Except when Percy is the target," sniggered Fred quietly.

"Nevertheless, unsupervised experiments with magic are -"

"Since when is being creative a crime, Mr. Malfoy?" interrupted Celeste from her seat. Everyone looked at her, but she was glaring at Lucius with dislike.

"I don't believe we have called on you yet, Professor Fairstone," Lucius said, an unfriendly expression on his face. "Perhaps you should wait your turn."

"If you feel more comfortable grilling two twelve year olds then be my guest," Celeste said, lifting her chin. "But I think you'd have to expel every student who has passed through Hogwarts if you're saying none of us can experiment with magic."

"I thought we had rules to this hearing?" Lucius said, looking at Professor McGonagall.

"I was a student here at Hogwarts for a year and I know very well many of the people who are now adults tried to create new magic," Celeste offered, ignoring Lucius' complaint.

"Would you care to give the names of those students?" Lucius wondered, turning to her.

"You are not the only one who investigated the boxes of disciplinary cards, Mr. Malfoy," said Celeste. "Though Mr. Filch was reluctant to help me, Professor McGonagall was able to assist me. I was not sure if we would find them all, but we managed to before the hearing started. I pulled your cards, Mr. Malfoy, as well as those of others here today who are professors and even governors," Celeste informed, glancing around. "Even the Headmaster has a few," she added, her mouth curling up on one side.

Dumbledore nodded his head and blushed a little. "I do admit that my total is probably around twenty," he offered.

"It was fifteen to be exact," said Celeste, grinning. "While Mr. Malfoy has-"

"I will credit you for your efficiency, Professor Fairstone, in finding all those cards," interrupted Lucius, though he looked as if he would rather hex her than praise her. "I fail to see the relevance," he added.

"Please, they are two young boys who made a mistake … they didn't want to kill Professor Fairstone. They like her very much, they even wrote home about how brilliant they think she is," Mrs. Weasley said. "They really are good boys."

"_Oh, for Merlin's sake!_" Lucius interrupted dramatically. "Now this hearing has slipped into anarchy because one woman can't hold her tongue," snarled Lucius.

"Now see here, Malfoy, you can't talk about my wife that way!" Mr. Weasley complained, jumping up.

"You and your wife are speaking out of turn!" Lucius spat, glaring at Mr. Weasley.

"They're our boys! If anyone should feel strongly about this, it's us," said Mr. Weasley. "Especially when someone goes out of their way to see them expelled," he added.

"I am a governor of Hogwarts. It is my right and my duty to see that troublemakers are weeded out and -"

"They are my sons, _not weeds_!" Mrs. Weasley cried defensively.

"Well, they certainly pop up and behave like weeds, Madam! Perhaps you should practice better parenting skills with the rest of your brood from now on," Lucius countered.

"Hey, that's our mum and dad you're talking about … they're good parents!" Fred cried. He looked excited, like he hoped his father and Mr. Malfoy would go after each other.

"They're just looking out for us and worried we'll get expelled and not have a proper education, that's all. As Dad said, if anyone should be upset and emotional, it's them … what do you have to do with it, getting all angry!" George commented.

"I was not talking about your wife or mother to start with when I said someone couldn't hold their tongue!" Lucius snapped. "I was talking about that bl-"

"_Enough!_" Dumbledore exclaimed loudly, and for a moment it felt as if the room gave a little shake. Everyone looked around and then back up to Dumbledore.

"It seems very much that emotions are highly charged over this issue," said Dumbledore. "I have to agree with Mr. George Weasley and wonder why it matters to you so much that these two boys are expelled in such an open and public manner."

Lucius glanced over at Mr. Weasley, who was sitting back down. "My son will be attending Hogwarts soon. It is in my best interest to make sure the school is devoid of problems he may encounter. Being a school governor and a parent makes me that much more determined to see that this school is run properly."

"Are you saying the school is not run properly?" Professor McGonagall questioned.

Lucius did not seem ready to answer that question and glanced over at the other governors first. "I do worry about the direction of the school and how some situations are handled," he insinuated.

Nobody spoke for a few moments; quite a few people were staring at Dumbledore. Meanwhile the _Daily Prophet_ reporter's quill was scratching very quickly across parchment.

"It would seem Professor Fairstone is very determined to disrupt the hearing with her thoughts and opinions," Severus said softly, breaking the silence. "Perhaps it would be best to go ahead and let her speak … it certainly cannot be any worse than having to listen to the Weasley twins' excuses as to why they continuously break school rules," he finished, his eyes glittering malevolently as he stared at the twins.

Lucius eyed Severus and his expression switched from being suspicious to confusion, like he was not sure if having to question Professor Fairstone was a good idea.

"I believe the professors, including Professor Fairstone, will be better to speak with than the twins," Dumbledore said nodding his head. "I wish to know what each of the professors here feels about the twins remaining as students or why they wish to see them expelled," he considered. "Fred, George, please go back and sit with your parents … Professor Fairstone, if you will please come forward."

Lucius did not look overly pleased. He watched the twins saunter back to their parents as Celeste made her way over to sit in one of the now empty seats the twins had used.

"I wonder, did you find any disciplinary cards on yourself, Professor Fairstone?" asked Severus before Lucius could speak.

"As a matter of fact I did. Professor McGonagall was with me, she took the liberty of reminding me of a couple things I did not find while we were looking," said Celeste without looking at him. She knew Severus' emotions and sensed he was teasing her. Her eyes were on Lucius as if she expected him to attack her instead of asking her questions. "I complimented her on her excellent memory," she added.

"Am I to gather that Professor Fairstone was a trouble maker?" wondered Lucius, glancing from Severus to McGonagall.

"I do not think that is relevant," Professor McGonagall answered.

"If she was a problematic student, it may explain her easy acceptance of such unruly students and even show she encouraged their bad behavior," Lucius pressed.

"Professor Fairstone is not on trial here!" grumbled Professor Flitwick. "She was in my house and she was never malicious or mean spirited … she was a good student who had excellent grades and tried her best to be at the top of the class," he went on. His expression spoke volumes, suggesting he was rather offended by Lucius' attempt to put Professor Fairstone in a bad light.

"So you were a Ravenclaw, Professor Fairstone?" Lucius mused as he walked over to stand nearer to her.

"I was placed in that house when I was a student here, yes."

Lucius pulled out a parchment from inside his robe and unfolded it. "If you don't mind, I made a few notes."

He scanned the parchment before he continued.

"I have heard that you once said, '_The system Hogwarts uses to sort students is rather archaic. The way it seems to me, students being sorted in separate houses promotes dislike more than it does friendship._' Is that true? Did you say that Professor Fairstone?" Lucius questioned.

Celeste frowned. "I might have said something like that," she replied stiffly.

"I also have another quote here, '_I think professors are a bit overworked; there seem to be too many classes and not enough professors,' but you also said, 'I think Hogwarts could do with a few more classes, there seems to be a lack of study in certain areas that would really benefit children more than just magic classes.'"_

Celeste did not comment and Lucius paused for a moment, considering her with a false smile of kindness. "You seem a bit confused," he said finally.

"I don't know what you mean," Celeste said dismissively.

"You think professors are overworked, but you think the school needs more classes," Lucius complained. "You think Hogwarts needs to teach students how to be friends and that our way of doing things here is outdated."

"That's not exactly -"

"Please, Professor Fairstone, explain to us why you are here if you believe our system is outdated and not up to your standards," he interrupted.

"You are taking my comments out of the original conversations they were made in, Mr. Malfoy," she accused. "Everything you just quoted I will easily admit I said, but they were with other professors. None of it was in secret, because how else would you know of it?" she insisted. "I was not hiding or whispering behind anyone's back when I said those things."

"Mr. Malfoy, I will remind you Professor Fairstone is not being investigated," Dumbledore stated firmly. "I believe I was even a witness to some of those remarks you are quoting."

"I am simply trying to learn if she may have been an encouragement."

"Encouragement to what?" Celeste demanded, her tone becoming heated.

"It was a project in Defense against the Dark Arts that enticed these two students into the dark forest. I just wonder if perhaps you -"

"You are free to ask me questions about the twins," she cut in, sounding impatient and angry. "But please stop questioning my abilities as a professor."

"Your ability as a professor has indeed been questioned lately. It was brought to my attention that you had previously been teaching much younger students. This was not something I was made aware of when you were selected to be a professor here," Lucius said smoothly. "It may be that you are not qualified to handle older students."

"May I ask you a question, Mr. Malfoy?" said Celeste. He did not answer right away but eventually waved his hand in submission to allow her to ask.

"I wonder what makes you qualified to be a governor?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Perhaps you did not hear me. I asked you, what makes you qualified to be a governor of Hogwarts?" Celeste repeated a little louder.

"I heard what you said," Lucius hissed. "I have been a governor of this school for many years … it has nothing to do with you or this hearing."

"I have been a teacher for many years."

"Yes, of five year olds," he countered. "I think we all must agree that there is a big difference between teaching small children who can barely pick up a wand to teaching the students here at Hogwarts. I am curious: in your classrooms in America, how often does nap time occur? Do you give them milk and biscuits, I mean _cookies,_ when they wake up?" he teased, causing Celeste's face to turn red with embarrassment.

"I am curious, Mr. Malfoy," Celeste said when she recovered from his taunt. "How did you decide to become a governor of Hogwarts?"

"I believe you are trying to deflect attention away from the fact you might not be cut out for the job of Defense teacher and that your presence has encouraged these boys to become even more dangerous than they were previously."

"Was it your expert knowledge in the education of children that brought you to this position as a governor?" Celeste pondered, ignoring his comment, a determined glint in her eye. "Or perhaps it was the size of your vault at Gringotts that gained you a position on the board."

"How dare you make such an accusation!" Lucius spat, glaring at her with dislike.

The room was dead quiet. Lucius looked as though he was ready to murder Celeste, but a moment later he smoothed his face out to try and appear unaffected by her words, though his hands were balled up into tight fists at his side.

"It is easy to make the wrong judgment, isn't it, Mr. Malfoy?" Celeste announced. "I do not like being accused of being a bad teacher any more than you like being accused of buying a governor's position."

"I see. So shall I guess that was your attempt to teach me a lesson, Madam?" Lucius questioned; his tone had become icy cold.

"No, but if I did want to teach you a lesson, I would suggest you be more like Professor Snape," she submitted.

"I think … _what?_" Lucius said, looking very confused. He glanced over at Severus and everyone else in the room did as well.

Severus did not seem to know how to react and his face showed he was quite unhappy that Celeste was using him as a reference point for her argument. Celeste could sense his displeasure and she could not help but give him a brief glance.

"I do not quite know what you mean by that statement," Severus said quietly.

"It is my understanding that Professor Snape was injured in the attack as well," Lucius drawled. "I would wonder if he feels the same way you do?"

"Are you asking me to speak for him or is that a rhetorical question, Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius' face slipped back towards great dislike. "You are the one who brought him up, Madam," he spat.

Severus' emotions went off like a red flag waving in front of her face. Celeste turned her attention back to Lucius. Severus was sending Celeste little mental barbs, warning her he was not pleased with the logic path she was taking.

Celeste took a deep breath, trying to fend off Severus' emotional attack as well as Lucius Malfoy's unpleasant glare.

"Professor Snape is a Head of House. If he holds some sort of prejudice against these boys, then he should be a witness instead," Professor McGonagall announced.

Celeste almost groaned aloud because Severus hit her with so much anger. She had to close her eyes and squeeze her hands into tight fists to keep herself from bending under Severus' very sharp emotional will.

"Is there something wrong with you?" Lucius asked.

Celeste opened her eyes and saw that he was unsure what to make of her sudden change in demeanor. Celeste tensed her whole body and shot back a wave of her own anger at Severus. She did not take the time to glance at him to see whether she was able to cause him physical pain like he had just done to her.

"I am not suggesting Professor Snape must be removed as a vote," Celeste informed, before Severus could complain. "Professor Snape helped me. He saved my life that day. I am sure many people are aware that he and I have not gotten along very well since I first arrived as a professor."

Lucius pretended to ignore her statement, but quite a few of the Professors nodded because they heard or had witnessed the shared dislike between herself and Professor Snape.

Severus instantly stopped his emotional assault on her; Celeste felt the attack cut off right away. She could tell he did not know where she was going with the conversation. He had clearly not expected her to defend him or to bring up the fact that he saved her life.

"I am sure you can ask a student or staff member if you are unaware, Mr. Malfoy," she allowed. The twins snickered, but their mother gave them a hard nudge to let them know they needed to remain quiet.

"It would be nice if you were to get to the point, Professor Fairstone," said Lucius.

"Given that he was willing to save my life at the risk of his own, I do believe it does have relevance."

"Perhaps you can elaborate further, Celeste?" Dumbledore pressed, his face showing he was quite curious.

"Not everything is black and white as you make it out to be, Mr. Malfoy," Celeste said boldly. "The twins made a mistake and I -"

She paused to glance down the Head Table, over at Severus. He, like Dumbledore, was watching her with keen interest, but there was a wariness in his eyes because he could not be sure what she might say next.

"We were both hurt very badly, but Professor Snape showed he was willing to look beyond his dislike of me, he still risk his life to save mine. He even saved the twins' lives as well … that should count for something, shouldn't it?"

"Indeed, a very … heroic feat," Lucius allowed, his tone more mild. He did not seem to want to belittle Severus' actions.

"Then all I am suggesting is we should follow his inspiring lead in this situation: we need to look beyond the mistakes and try to arrive at a solution we can all live with," she insisted. "What good will it be to expel them? I am sure many professors besides myself can attest to their creativity … it would be a shame to lose such bright students for an incident that was not caused by malice."

"I am always amazed by what they can do in class when they put their minds to it," Professor Flitwick said, inspired by Celeste's determined voice.

Celeste turned slightly to gaze at Professor Flitwick, but her eyes strayed automatically over to Severus. His emotions had most certainly changed: he was surprised and there was a curious light in his eyes. Their eyes met and Celeste gave him a half smile without meaning to.

Severus looked away from her to Lucius and then he quickly scanned the room, like he was worried someone had caught them staring at each other.

"That's a lovely idea," Lucius sneered, but it sounds to me as if you are suggesting we forget their constant rule breaking. Perhaps they should also be given special privileges that other students don't seem to get. We'll allow them to explore the dark forest and bring in any manner of Dark magic and creatures they want," he accused, turning to the area the other governors were seated.

"We'll let them experiment on other students without adult supervision, never knowing what sort of magic they're really creating," Lucius went on, waving a dramatic hand towards the twins. "All because they did not really mean to hurt anyone and because they're just far too creative by certain professors' standards," he finished, as he turned back to stare at Celeste.

"I have already talked to the Headmaster and I'm designing a curriculum that I'm hoping will not only keep them out of trouble but improve their skills in magic," Celeste offered.

"That would involve them remaining Hogwarts students. This hearing is about removing them from the school," Lucius countered.

"And I'm sure the other people here today -"

"You do realize, Professor Fairstone, that -"

"… would like to know what plans there are in place in case the vote -"

"Madam, if you would stop talking for a moment -"

"… is in favor of them remaining Hogwarts students," Celeste persisted, ignoring Mr. Malfoy's continued interruptions.

"This has no relevance," Lucius spat.

"I have made a list of -"

"Professor Fairstone, you are -"

"… possible punishments and programs that I think -"

"Can we please restore order to -"

"… will be beneficial for the twins to continue as students and help them learn -"

"_She is not even listening now_."

"… not only responsibility, but keep them out of trouble. Furthermore -"

"NO _furthermore_! You talk too much, Madam," Lucius snarled viciously, startling everyone.

"And you, sir, are terribly rude and disrespectful. I cannot believe you took the time to correct the twins on calling you _sir_ when you can't even contain your own temper. I thought Slytherins were supposed to be able to control themselves! _Apparently that is just a myth in your case_," Celeste accused.

Lucius' eyes widened and he looked as though she had hit him with a stunner spell.

"Maybe Mr. Malfoy needs to be in the program you are talking about making for the twins, Professor Fairstone," Professor Sprout suggested, grinning. This remark drew a few sniggers from the crowd; even Dumbledore was doing a very poor job of trying to hide his smile.

Celeste frowned and looked embarrassed once the room had settled back down.

"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy, it was not my intention to hurl insults at you or use this hearing to do so," she offered. "I know that you are a respected member of the community and I should choose my words more carefully."

Lucius eyed her suspiciously but made no comment or gesture in reaction to her words.

"It is a very drastic thing you are asking for: I do not believe expelling students should be the first choice here," Celeste stated. "There are many students who make mistakes, but I cannot believe the best thing for these boys is to set them out on a path with only a year of magical training."

"Do you have any children, Professor Fairstone?" asked Lucius.

"No, I do not," she answered stiffly.

"Then it is safe to assume you do not really know what it is like to be a parent," Lucius suggested.

Celeste did not answer, but Severus made a very odd painful sounding noise which was loud enough that it drew Lucius' and others attention. Severus pretended to cough and adjusted himself in his seat.

"Excuse me for the interruption," Severus said in barely more than a whisper. Lucius turned back to Celeste.

"I wonder … if it was your own child who was attacked, I do not think you would be so willing or easy to forgive," Lucius said waving a hand at her. "I imagine my own son in this situation and I cannot think how I would feel if he were in your place, almost killed."

Celeste looked down at her hands, a crease of worry appearing between her eyes.

"Perhaps you had not thought of that, putting yourself in that position. I am sure your own parents were … unhappy about what happened to you. A young pureblood woman and an only child, I believe. Is that correct?"

"I don't see what difference it makes if Professor Fairstone is pureblood or an only child," argued professor McGonagall, a worried expression crossing her face.

"I do not have any children, Mr. Malfoy, but I do not think it diminishes my affection for my students. In fact I think it only makes it stronger because I do not have my own," said Celeste, regaining her composure. "I have to agree with Professor McGonagall that my blood status seems irrelevant to what we are discussing."

"I believe it _is_ relevant to the situation," Lucius drawled. "To point out that it would have been a particularly … tragic and irreplaceable loss for your family if you had died."

"It would also be a tragic loss for the Weasley family to have their sons expelled from Hogwarts," Celeste insisted. "After all, I believe they are pureblood as well, they would have been killed by the Hippogriff. I am sure they would have chosen differently, had they known that was a possibility."

"I do not know whether we are gaining anything useful from this conversation," Dumbledore announced. "We seem to be flying around in circles at the moment. It is clear that there is no middle ground here to reach in the questioning,"

"Then perhaps it would be best to move on to a new person," Lucius agreed, turning back to look at Dumbledore.

Celeste looked frustrated as she turned to Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Professor Fairstone. Kindly return to your seat," he finished and made a wave of his hand to indicate that she was free to go.

Celeste nodded and made her way back to her original seat. She glanced at Severus as she sat down.

Severus watched her while Lucius requested Mr. and Mrs. Weasley be the next to speak. As soon as the twins' parents took their seats, Lucius began to interrogate them, and the animosity and dislike between them was very evident.

Severus paid half-hearted attention as Lucius seized the opportunity to question and complain at the parents of the twins. Severus would have usually taken more interest, but Celeste's mood was pulling at him, dragging him down into her unhappiness.

Lucius was complaining about the number of children the Weasleys had and that on Mr. Weasley's modest salary it seemed poor planning on their part to have so many. He even suggested it was neglect to have so many children if they could not give each of their offspring enough attention.

This set Mrs. Weasley to question why Lucius did not have more children: he had plenty of money and a rather large house to fill but had only one child. This comment sparked an argument between Mr. Weasley and Lucius that Dumbledore had to quiet.

This debate and drama went on for another twenty minutes, with numerous interruptions from Dumbledore and the other Heads of House. Severus did not intervene or comment because he was more concerned with Celeste. He knew Lucius and Arthur Weasley had a history, there was not much Severus could say that would affect the conversation anyway.

Celeste was looking down at her hands which were folded in her lap. Charity Burbage leaned forward to give Celeste a friendly pat on the arm. Celeste returned the attention with a reluctant smile, but Severus knew the inner workings behind that false smile.

When her eyes lifted again, Severus did not need to see that sad expression to know her mind. Celeste thought she had done poorly, or had made a fool of herself. He did not have to ask what she was thinking or feeling: her mood was quite pathetic and dark, easy for him to read.

For some reason it surprised him, feeling her darker moods. He had always seen her as a cheerful person, frequently annoying him with her happy personality. Since the bond had been revealed, he had discovered that her emotions could run so deep it was rather scary to be dragged along for the ride.

Celeste had always been the determined little nag, announcing that the world could be tackled and good would prevail and hard work would gain you everything. Now she looked quite lost in the uncertainty. Perhaps she was thinking that she might have contributed to getting her favorite students expelled instead of being of help to keep them here.

At any other time he would have been paying rapt attention to the drama between Lucius and Mr. Weasley; instead Severus was far too distracted by Celeste. He pressed his emotions out towards her, trying to send her something calm and reassuring, if only to get her to be more settled so he could think about something else other than her.

He had no idea why he was doing this, why he was trying to help her. He felt some measure of conflict within himself for doing it, but it was better than having to suffer from her depressing mood swing.

Her eyes widened and she stared at him in disbelief followed by confusion, then her mouth turned up on one side. After a few moments of staring at each other, she mouthed the words, '_Thank you_.'

It felt as though everything else stopped. Severus liked how her gratitude felt as it wrapped itself around him and filled his chest. This was far better than her depression that moments ago was dragging him down.

Severus ignored the final statement of Mrs. Weasley, as she spoke rather impassionedly about her children. Severus was far more interested in this new game of emotional transfer between himself and Celeste.

The grand thing about it was, nobody else knew it was going on. He even looked away from her and pretended to be interested as the Weasley parents sat down and Dumbledore allowed time for each Head of House to speak. Professor McGonagall started and Severus just really did not care. He glanced back over at Celeste and decided to see what sort of reaction he would get if he sent out something different.

It was fun, playing around with her; she seemed to realize what he was doing and accepted the distraction without any resistance. They both knew where they stood in the hearing: she knew that he would vote for the twins to be removed and he knew she wanted them to stay.

He could enjoy this entertainment with Celeste and not be bothered listening to Professor Flitwick talk about how much he enjoyed the twins in his classroom. Severus did not even notice when someone else was talking and Dumbledore called on other Professors as well; Severus just continued on with Celeste, unmindful at first when Dumbledore called his name.

"Severus?" said Dumbledore, his voice a little louder than usual.

"What?" Severus responded.

Everyone was looking at him except Celeste, who had looked away. She was blushing, which he thought might be more because they had just started playing with some very tricky emotions, one of which was leaning more towards physical desire.

"Do you wish to speak as the other Heads of House have?" asked Dumbledore. His expression was curious but a little confused as to why Severus had been so oblivious moments beforehand.

"The Weasley twins are troublemakers who will more than likely continue to be troublemakers," said Severus. "Whilst I concede they are creative, I do not believe that should allow them to be treated any better than any other student or give them privileges other students are not granted."

"Is that it?" McGonagall asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"_I have nothing further to add_," he said waspishly.

"May _I_ add something?" asked Celeste.

Lucius muttered something under his breath and rolled his eyes. Having already returned to his seat while the Head of House professors addressed the hearing, he looked thoroughly unhappy that Celeste wanted to speak again.

"It is a bit unusual to have a second turn, my dear," said Dumbledore.

Celeste rose to her feet, her face displaying an unusually determined expression.

"I wrote down the information here."

She took out a roll of parchment and walked forward to hand it to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore took the parchment, opened it and scanned the page curiously. He lifted his eyes to Celeste and then glanced over at the governors.

"I think at this time we will have a brief recess to discuss the hearing and this new information," Dumbledore announced. "If everyone will please exit out into the corridor except for Professor Fairstone, the governors and Heads of House."

The room erupted into movement and talking.

"What is this information that it cannot be shared publicly?" demanded the newspaper reporter.

"Are we to leave as well?" Mr. Weasley asked, Dumbledore nodded.

"This information is concerning Professor Fairstone, not the twins," Dumbledore explained. "Yes, Arthur, I do not think this will take very long. We will have a decision for you shortly," Dumbledore informed.

Most of the group looked confused over why Dumbledore ended the hearing so abruptly. As they exited, the Great Hall doors were closed, leaving inside the governors, Celeste and the Head of House professors.

"What is this about?" Lucius asked, looking from Dumbledore to Celeste.

"Professor Fairstone is making an offer to the school, a very substantial offer I might add," said Dumbledore.

"An offer of what exactly? Come now, Dumbledore … this is highly unusual," said another governor. He was an older man, not unlike Dumbledore in appearance, with a long beard and half-moon glasses.

"Is she attempting to bribe the school?" Lucius asked, his tone edging towards humor. "That would be ironic, considering she accused me of buying my position as governor."

Celeste cut Lucius a murderous glare; he returned it with smug indifference.

"Professor Fairstone is offering to work for free during the remainder of her time here as a professor," said Dumbledore.

"So she _is_ trying to bribe us … to persuade us to vote how she wants. I'm shocked that this is even being allowed," Lucius announced callously.

"In addition, she will offer her services free to tutor any of the present governors' children or grandchildren after school hours and at the weekend while she remains a professor at Hogwarts," Dumbledore informed. "This includes any underage children not yet attending Hogwarts."

Lucius opened his mouth to speak but hesitated.

"Children in Britain under the age of eleven are not taught magic," Severus said. His face had darkened; he was not very happy with what she was doing and was not hiding his expression of dislike.

"I have a license to teach and tutor underage children. I did check before I came to Britain, and the British Ministry of Magic approved my license after they investigated the work I did back home."

"Along with teaching at a school, I also taught outside school, both young children and even some adults. I can still teach the basics of magic and other subjects to underage children here. The only requirement the Ministry said I would have to go through if I wanted to be a private tutor outside of Hogwarts was that I must inform the Ministry by owl of my schedule and who I was teaching."

"My grandson will be attending Hogwarts in two years' time. If he is tutored before Hogwarts, does that mean he would do better when he becomes a student?" one of the governors questioned. "He also is rather weak at maths. You say you can teach other things besides magic; does that include basic education such as maths and reading?"

"Of course," said Celeste.

"How do we know her tutoring is worth anything?" Lucius questioned, but his expression had become very guarded.

"I can vouch for the improvement in this year's grades over last year's Defense against the Dark Arts classes," offered Professor McGonagall. "Students who were barely scraping by last year have excelled in the class this year," Professor McGonagall informed.

"I think maybe with all the talk and jokes about me teaching very young children, the fact was ignored that I am a very good teacher and I have proof to back it up," Celeste stated confidently.

"I cannot support this idea," said Severus. "It has nothing to do with this hearing and should not made a part of it," he added. "You should have brought this up later!" he added harshly.

"I am not doing anything wrong," Celeste announced. "I am making an offer to the school and its governors … there are many things the school could do with the money it pays me, and I have enough money to live on for the remainder of the year. I want to make an investment in Hogwarts and the magical children while I am still here in Britain," she explained. "It has nothing to do with this hearing, even though -"

Lucius interrupted by making an odd noise, indicating he believed she was very clearly bribing them.

"Make of it what you will, Mr. Malfoy. You are clearly dedicated to expelling the Weasley twins and, from what I've witnessed here today, it does not seem as though it is only for the reasons you claim."

"You certainly like to accuse me of things, Madam," Lucius said coolly.

"I think only a fool would not be able to see you and the Weasleys are not on the best terms, so I wonder is it another reason -"

"My concern is with the safety and well-being of this school and its students," Lucius cut in.

"The Weasley twins are at a higher level than other students their own age. They need to be challenged and given a more advanced, more structured program of study."

"I do not believe this will cure them of their desire to break rules," Severus complained. "It will only further their arrogant belief that they can get away with murder."

"They have not murdered anyone!" Professor McGonagall snapped.

"As close to it as they possibly could have come; it's still a case for murder," argued Severus.

"Then let them be on probation till the end of the year," Celeste suggested.

"We do not have a system of … probation for students," Lucius informed.

"Then let this be a test to see if it would work. If they get into serious trouble again before the end of the school year then they will automatically be expelled," Celeste said quickly. "And I mean serious trouble, not being late for class or other minor things," she added.

"And what about next year? When you are gone back to America, are you going to come back every time your precious twins get into trouble?" Severus spat. Very clearly he was angry at this point and he was letting Celeste know he was far from happy.

"Myself, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout share the same view that the twins should remain as students. I cannot speak for what will happen at this school when I'm gone, but while I am here I will try to do what I think is right by each and every student … if you can't respect that then we have nothing further to discuss about this hearing."

Severus glowered at her, sending his emotional frustration at her like knives, but this time she was apparently ready for the fight and pushed out a wall of emotions to diminish his assault.

"It is still a bribe," said Lucius.

"I have already done some research, Mr. Malfoy, and you have made substantial donations to the school over the years. Why shouldn't I be allowed the same privilege to offer my own donation to the school and its governors? Since half the governors are here, it seemed the perfect opportunity to bring it up."

"I'm not offering just money and material items … I am offering my time and knowledge. The magical community is a small one; it seems to me we should be looking for ways to stick together, not to ostracize and eliminate children from our community. I even think Mr. Malfoy would agree that continuing to expel magical students will result in us being less educated and more prone to difficulties with the non-magical population."

"I think they, Fred and George, deserve a second chance. That is all I want to see happen," she finished.

Nobody spoke for a few moments. Everyone seemed to be digesting the information from the hearing and the offer Celeste was making.

"Professor Fairstone has written out her tutoring offer on parchment and signed it. She has also included in this written statement that the offer stands no matter what the outcome of this hearing may be," Dumbledore said calmly. "Considering she is not asking for any special privilege in return, I do not think it could be considered a bribe to get us to vote in the manner she wishes," he added.

Lucius looked thoroughly displeased, like a man who knew he was losing the upper hand but had no other plan to swing things in his favor.

"Is there anything else anyone would like to add? We can discuss the hearing further, or we can go ahead and cast our votes," Dumbledore said looking around the room.

All the governors looked at Lucius and a brief quiet conversation was held among them.

"The governors wish to go ahead with the vote," Lucius responded in a reluctant tone.

"Excellent … and I think to make this vote less contentious, it would be best if we all write down our votes, a secret vote to alleviate any hard feelings regarding this situation."

"This is highly unusual. Is everyone afraid to vote openly?" Lucius complained.

"I think it will be much easier on everyone if we do it this way, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore insisted. "If you still have objections afterward, you are free to take them up with the Minister of Magic."

Lucius continued to look thoroughly displeased but after a couple of moments of brooding silence he waved a hand in submission.

"Very well, let us vote on this matter and be done with it," Professor McGonagall announced.

"I agree. If everyone will be so kind as to write down his or her vote on a piece of parchment and place it into this hat, we'll be able to finish this hearing and move along to other things … like lunch," Dumbledore said. He pulled out the Sorting Hat and used his wand to levitate it upside down.


	73. Chapter 73

When everyone was called back into the room, no mention was made of Celeste's offer. The vote was taken, counted and Professor Dumbledore did not waste time with formalities: he announced the twins would continue as students at Hogwarts. It was a very narrow decision however, six votes to five.

Despite the close vote, Lucius was not at all pleased. He left abruptly without speaking to anyone. Severus had a very bad feeling that in spite of his request that Lucius not bother Celeste, she had set herself up as an obstacle to Lucius. That meant Lucius would not forget or forgive this humiliation to his pride so easily. Severus watched him leave, knowing Celeste did not understand with whom she was dealing, a former Death Eater.

The Weasley family was overjoyed, but thankfully most of them were very amiable and polite as they thanked the remaining governors and professors.

However the twins looked twice as arrogant as before: the two boys made Severus even more perturbed, seeing them grinning like they had just won the Quidditch World Cup.

Mrs. Weasley walked over, grabbed Celeste and gave her a fierce hug.

Severus looked away; he found it offensive for the woman to hug Celeste. In fact he did not like other people touching Celeste at all. He could tell that Celeste found the physical contact appropriate, that it made her happy, and she sent that emotion to him.

After a brief conversation the Weasley family headed out, leaving the room with only school staff remaining inside.

Dumbledore took the opportunity to address the assembled staff and the conversation quickly turned to school business. Everyone sat back down and listened as Dumbledore and then McGonagall went over changes and class schedules, and other normal school matters.

Once the meeting was adjourned, most of the staff got up to leave. Severus waited, intent on talking to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was often the last to leave a staff meeting, so it was not out of the ordinary for him to wait until everyone else had gone. Celeste also lingered; she was in a conversation with Charity, but thankfully Professor Burbage did not engage Celeste for long.

Dumbledore closed the Great Hall doors, leaving himself, Celeste and Severus inside.

"Everything went well with the transfer of the Stone?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes," answered Celeste. "There was a goblin who offered to help, his name is Griphook."

"Excellent. He is known to me and has been helpful in the past," said Dumbledore, smiling kindly.

Celeste went on to explain her experience in the Bank and give Dumbledore the information in detail. Severus stood by, making no comment, but the longer Celeste talked, the more agitated he became.

"Severus, what is wrong?" she asked, frowning at him, knowing his mood was nothing but displeasure.

"You cannot let her do what she intends to do," Severus announced, ignoring her question.

"Perhaps you should enlighten me on what I should not allow," Dumbledore encouraged, studying Severus.

"What she did at the hearing, of course!" Severus barked. Dumbledore knew full well what he was talking about and it annoyed Severus to stare at that serene face, knowing Dumbledore did not seem to give a damn whether Celeste was doing something completely stupid. "Why did you let her do that?" he added.

"She is neither a student nor a small child," Dumbledore responded.

"You are the Headmaster, you should have refused!"

"It is not my place to countermand her on this issue. It was her choice to make the offer to the school and governors."

"It's not her place to make that kind of arrangement! It was completely inappropriate! You must know that!"

"I am standing right here," Celeste chimed in.

"I'll get to you in a minute," Severus snapped, glowering at her.

"Just yell at me and get it over with so we can move on," she demanded, walking over to stand directly in front of him.

"You are a little hypocrite!" he snarled, looking disrespected by her approach. "You publicly accuse Lucius Malfoy of buying his position as a governor, and then you go and offer yourself up into servitude like a damn house elf!"

Celeste did not respond but looked away from him, crossing her arms.

"You did all that to get what you wanted! You claim to be so good and noble, yet your actions tell me something completely different! What do they say about you really, Celeste!"

She did not look at him but continued to stare off across the room as if he was not talking to her. It made Severus even angrier and he was ready to continue his rant.

"This is rather interesting, because what you describe, Severus, sounds like a very Slytherin trait to me," Dumbledore offered. "To do anything to meet your objective."

Severus turned, wanting to shout at the man but he was so angry nothing would come out. How he hated Dumbledore for pulling out the House card and using it like a weapon against him.

"She is _not_ a Slytherin," hissed Severus.

"You are Head of Slytherin House, and the Soul Weaver magic would suggest you share half of each other's soul … so Celeste must at least be halfway there, don't you think?" Dumbledore considered with a twinkle in his eye that made Severus feel like the Headmaster was laughing at him.

"I had to do something!" Celeste said defensively. "Lucius Malfoy has the other governors in his pocket; words were not enough for me to -"

"You don't know that!" spat Severus.

"I had to play his game and that meant I had to do something more than just talk! I thought you would have a better opinion of me by now. Like Albus said, Slytherins are supposed to do anything to win, aren't they! So you should be proud of me! I'm doing exactly what you would probably do if you were in my position!" she argued viciously, her hands having moved down to her hips.

"_Proud_! You are so … that's not even …"

He gave a gruff, angry sound of frustration before he continued. "_Why are you always so damn irritating_!" he complained.

He paused again, and took a deep breath before continuing, "You go and get yourself into more trouble right after I get you out of it!"

"What are you talking about?" Celeste asked.

"I talked to Lucius before the hearing and -"

"Talked to him about what?"

"You."

"Why! Severus, you did not tell him about what I am -"

"Of course not!" Severus interrupted. "I would not tell him that."

"Then what could you possibly -"

Celeste stopped and her eyes widened. "That's none of his business!" Celeste cried. Her cheeks colored and she glanced over at Dumbledore, which seemed to make her even more uncomfortable.

"I did not … exactly _tell_ him. I just tried to make him think it, or I was hoping he would think it, so he would respect my territory and leave you alone," Severus explained.

"I am not _territory_!"

"I was trying to protect you!"

"This conversation is no longer appropriate for me to hear and has nothing to do with me. If you will excuse me, I have other matters to which I should attend," Dumbledore said, making a move to leave.

"Yes, it does!" Severus countered, desperation on his face. "She doesn't understand! You need to tell her she can't do the tutoring of governors' offspring! You know why, you must realize why I am demanding this. Tell her she cannot."

Dumbledore turned to give Severus a hard stare. "I already told you I will not do that."

Severus opened his mouth to respond but then he closed it, concern crossing his face along with desperation to find the right words. "You know what I'm talking about and why," he said. He found himself at a loss for how to explain without implicating himself as a past servant of the Dark Lord.

"Are you asking me to speak of your friendship with Lucius Malfoy to Celeste? About the past?"

"No!"

"Then I cannot tell her not to do something without explaining why."

"It never stopped you before!" Severus accused bitterly, which drew an angry glare from Dumbledore. Celeste was eyeing them both with great suspicion.

"Just tell her no. If you tell her, she will listen to you," Severus said more quietly.

"Do you suspect Lucius will request her services as a tutor for his son?" Dumbledore wondered.

"Of course he will!" Severus spat. "I … you know as well as I do: he will jump at the chance now that Celeste has put herself in his way, because she kept him from getting what he wanted."

"You better than I can explain your own friends, Severus. Perhaps you should take this opportunity to do so," Dumbledore insisted, making a hasty retreat before he could be stopped again. The Great Hall doors closed, leaving Celeste and Severus alone together.

The room became terribly quiet and they did not speak to each other for a few moments, which made it even more uncomfortable for Severus. He knew she would be the first to speak and he knew exactly what she was going to ask.

"So, Severus, is there something you would care to tell me about Lucius Malfoy?"

Severus felt as though he was caught in a trap: whatever he said next would end up biting him later. He had to think of a way to avoid Celeste ever finding out he was associated with the Dark Lord or had been a Death Eater. The more he had thought about it and about Celeste finding out, the more he knew she would despise him for the association.

"Lucius does not always think clearly when he suffers a great disappointment, and he is angry with you right now," Severus said carefully. "I am simply looking out for _you_," he added.

"You think he wants to hurt me?" Celeste asked. "What sort of friends are you keeping?"

"It's just that he was … _is_ very determined. He and Arthur Weasley have bad history."

"Yes, I noticed. A grown man choosing to take revenge on another man's children seems pretty mature, doesn't it?" said Celeste bluntly. "Maybe instead of teaching his son, I should be tutoring him in -"

"You are trying to be funny," he muttered, cutting her off.

"No, I'm being very serious. The twins are just young boys. You can't tell me you are going to condone going after children for the acts of their fathers, are you?" she pressed, looking very determined. 

"I don't want to talk about the hearing anymore," he said harshly.

She eyed him suspiciously and he knew she was going to continue badgering him unless he found a means of ending this argument.

"Promise me that if Lucius Malfoy requests you as a tutor for his son, you will tell me. Indeed, if any governor contacts you, promise that you will tell me," he requested.

"I probably would have anyway, but -"

"Just promise it!" he snapped, taking a step closer, his eyes locking with hers.

"Alright, Severus," she started, seeing the intensity in his eyes and feeling the pressure of his emotions for her to comply. "I promise I will tell you," she agreed.

"And if you go to their homes, you will let me know."

"Do you want to direct my daily life? Because if -"

"Celeste! Just tell me … that is all I'm asking!" he announced, but this time it sounded very much of a plea than an order. There was desperation in him, Celeste could see it and feel it.

"Goodness gracious, Severus! Of course I will tell you, what is wrong with you? Why is this bothering you so much?" she asked, and then she made her tone gentle, trying to calm him. "I will tell you whatever you want to know. I'll even give you details of what happens while I'm there … you know I like to talk."

"You are trying to make light of it," he complained. "If you are not here, if you are away somewhere," he paused, conflict inside him keeping him from saying the right thing. "If you are here, I do not have to think about _it_."

"_It?_"

Severus looked away from her, not wanting to give words to the emotions; unfortunately she knew what they were.

"You are worried something is going to happen to me?"

Severus groaned, his hands balling into fists at his side. Celeste came round so she could see his face. He did his best to give her the most unfriendly scowl he could, but she was not moved to reject this display.

"What happens to you affects me," he said, trying to use it as an excuse.

"Yes, I know," she said, giving him a kind smile.

"I don't want this … if something happened and I was not around," he admitted. "You even get hurt here at Hogwarts, for Merlin's sake! If you are out somewhere, away from me, I cannot know what is occurring … _I hate this_," he finished, looking very resentful.

"You hate having to worry about me?"

"YES! I am angry with you for it. I think I should hate you … for making this happen to me, for putting me in this position," he grumbled.

Severus had not meant to say that much. At first he sensed in her emotions that what he said had hurt her, but then something changed and her face showed a sweetness he did not feel comfortable with.

"I guess we will have to figure something out so you don't have to worry."

Severus blinked a couple of times and then narrowed his eyes. "I do not understand you. At first you were offended but now you stare at me with that … silly face."

"It does hurt to hear you say that you want to hate me, but in another way it makes me wonder about you," she explained.

"Wonder what?"

"I wonder if you realize I worry about you too?" said Celeste.

"_Me_?"

Severus said _me_ like he had never heard the word before.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? You don't own this connection. I think about you all the time," she offered. "I want you to be safe and content, even happy, if I could find a way to get you there."

Severus stared, not sure how to take someone speaking to him in this manner. He could not remember the last time, if ever, someone had told him they wanted him to be happy or admitted to worrying about him.

Severus searched her face, her eyes, examining the emotions she was sending out. He was hunting for evidence that she might be teasing him or trying to make fun of him, but he could not sense any deception. The attitude she presented felt genuine, yet he still felt wary of the conversation.

That she was honest in her affection unnerved him more than it pleased him because he was not used to dealing with outright genuine warmth from another person.

"I have no talent to express myself in the way you do," he admitted reluctantly. "It is not my nature … and you know that because you are giving me that silly expression again, grinning at me like a devious little minx."

"I think you can if you try, Severus," she said kindly. "And you worry about your Slytherin students, don't you?"

"It is not the same thing."

"How is it different?"

"Don't ask me a question to which you already know the answer," he accused.

"I don't know if what I am thinking is what you are thinking," she countered.

"You know it is not the same."

"Then tell me how it is different."

Severus did not want to answer because he was reminded of how Ravenclaws always loved to present their cleverness, and she had a knack for exhibiting classic Ravenclaw traits.

"I want to understand why you think worrying about them is different from worrying about me."

"The students of Slytherin are my formal responsibility," he started. "I am their Head of House, so it is my job to make sure they are healthy, educated in magic and that Slytherin House exceeds expectations in House points, examination results and on the Quidditch field," he finished.

"So what you are saying is … if they do well, you will do well?"

Severus narrowed his eyes. "In a fashion, yes."

"There are other ways of looking at the House system though, and how you use it," she offered, a very devious expression lighting her face.

Severus turned his head a little to the side, pulling slightly back from her. Her face and emotions were warning him she was up to something.

"How should I be looking at it?"

"Slytherin is ahead in House points now, isn't it? It's about thirty points right now your House is in the lead."

"Yes, that is correct," he replied cautiously, not sure where she was going with the conversation.

"I just wonder, if Fred and George Weasley were not students, would Slytherin be in the lead right now?" she questioned, smiling in a very self-satisfied sort of way.

Severus opened his mouth to respond and had even raised a finger to use it in admonishment, but then he realized the point she was making. He lowered his hand and closed his mouth.

"If it was not for the Weasley twins being students here and you taking points away from them, your House would probably not be in the lead right now," she announced. "Would you agree that you've taken about thirty points away from Gryffindor because of them since September?"

"I … suppose that is a possibility," he said, pretending that he did not know the exact total of points he had taken away.

"So, if they were expelled what would happen? Wouldn't you be losing a very good source of point removal?"

"No! Slytherin does not owe Gryffindor anything and … that is not … you cannot use that as … I do not make them break rules and … _they are your favorite students_!" he sputtered, very confused at her willingness to point this bit of logic out to him. "You're being a-a … bloody Ravenclaw," was the only insult he could manage.

"I'd rather you won the House Cup honestly and I'd rather you found a way to like the twins, but since I know they do tend to get into mischief it's obviously fair game on your part … maybe not the most mature, but -"

"They break rules, I take away points; that is how it works. How is that not fair or mature?" he argued.

"And I am bound to you through a magical bond that makes our existence a mutual experience. If you are happy, I am happy; if you are sad or hurt or trouble then I will feel that and suffer the same pains. What benefits you, benefits me," she explained.

"Then I'll expect you to support Slytherin House from now on," he said smoothly.

"And when have I not supported Slytherin?" asked Celeste.

Severus paused, trying to come up with a good answer. When he could not think of anything, he scowled.

"You want to drag me off on a totally convoluted conversation, trying to associate everything together and -"

"No, I'm trying to make you realize that if there is someone you should worry about, it is okay if it's me because I appreciate it and it makes me like you more to know you are thinking about me," she cut in, her voice determined.

"You like that I have to worry? I just told you I didn't like it," he muttered grumpily.

"No, not that you worry, but to know you are thinking of me gives me hope that you value me more than just because you have to suffer through this magical connection we share."

"I…_do_…value you, especially now that -"

He paused, because what he was getting ready to say did not feel appropriate to announce here in the Great Hall.

Celeste grinned at him. "Especially now that what?"

Severus did not answer and a moment passed with her staring at him very intently, waiting for him to say something.

"You value me now because … ?" pressed Celeste, looking very determined that he should give her an answer and finish his comment.

"_You know_," he said softly.

"Oh, are you talking about -"

"Yes," he cut in.

"Don't you think it's silly for us to stand around here arguing and debating about the Weasley twins and discussing how we communicate, when we could be doing other things?"

"_Other things_," he repeated awkwardly, glancing around to be sure someone had not remained inside the room. "Is that what you are going to be calling what we do when we are alone together?" he said darkly.

"I have fun with you, when it's just you and I," she corrected mischievously. "You will admit we had fun?"

"Indeed," he said in a hushed tone. "I told you already that I have little to complain about in that area of our friendship," he reassured. "But you and I must be careful: we are back at Hogwarts so it will not be as easy for us to … come together, especially once the new term begins."

"You and I will be breaking school rules! Professors misbehaving … it's a bit funny, thinking of how shocked everyone would be if they found out you and I really like each other or found out what you and I have been -"

"Now you are being very wicked and this conversation has become utterly frivolous, reaching new lows," he complained, trying to regain his composure.

"We should be frivolous sometimes. I think we deserve it," she began, giving him a half smile. "You and I should occasionally do something totally selfish for ourselves. Don't you think?" she went on, taking a step closer and lifting a hand to touch his robes.

"I suppose," he responded cautiously, distracted by her hands; he was not used to someone being so personal and familiar with him.

Severus' eyebrows rose upward as she began to smooth out and straighten the fabric in an unconscious manner as she continued to talk. "I've been thinking about us and what it might have been like if we had known about each other earlier," she went on, talking and apparently wanting to touch him at the same time.

"_From_ … September you mean?" he said weakly, because her hand traveled up to his shoulders, along with her eyes.

"Yes," she answered and her hand traveled up to push his hair behind his ear. It caught him off guard and he quickly reached up and took hold of her hand to stop her. "Or even earlier, if we could have known, if they had not hidden us from one another. I wish they had never put the spell on us. We would have had so much time together, things would have been very different for both of us."

Severus felt a pain; it was mournful and sad, but he could not quite tell whether it was his own or hers that afflicted him. After a moment he realized it was both.

The one thing he knew was that if he had been taken away to live with Celeste and her family, Lily would still be alive. While he would have been separated from Lily forever, it was not much different from how his life was now, and at least Lily would be alive.

"You feel the same, I can tell. You wish we could have known," she announced. Tears glistened in her eyes, though her expression suggested she was happy.

Severus did not want to answer because it was not the whole truth, not exactly.

"It's alright, Severus. It's enough we know and I want to make up to you for the lost time," she said sweetly and a second later she was wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him to her so that she could kiss him.

Her boldness surprised him and it made him a bit uncomfortable to be snogged right here in the very large open Great Hall. However, after a moment having her attention was not such a bad thing; he relaxed and let her hug and kiss him.

Suddenly the Great Hall door made a noise and Severus wrenched himself away from Celeste. They turned in unison to see the door opening, revealing Professor McGonagall who was entering.

Upon seeing them Professor McGonagall stopped abruptly, eyeing them suspiciously.

"What are you two still doing in here?" she asked in a tone she usually employed with misbehaving students. She moved inside, leaving the door open behind her.

"_Nothing_," responded Severus, taking a slight step back away from Celeste.

"We were talking," said Celeste, doing her best to look innocent.

McGonagall's eyes narrowed slightly and her gaze traveled from Celeste to Severus and back again.

"And what are you doing, may I ask?" Severus said in a silky tone.

"I am the Deputy Headmistress and that gives me the privilege of checking on things throughout the school whenever I feel like it," she stated in a stern tone.

"Does that include interrupting private conversations?" said Severus coolly.

"If that is the case then you both should consider what is a more appropriate place for private conversations," said McGonagall. "And I would think since you both have been away from the castle, you would be thinking about getting ready for the upcoming term like the rest of the professors who have just arrived back today."

Severus looked over at Celeste and then moved off to the doors, Celeste hurrying to walk along beside him. They both passed Professor McGonagall without a second glance. Severus noticed that Celeste even lifted her chin as she walked by McGonagall.

"Do you think she saw us kissing?" asked Celeste once they were far enough down the corridor that McGonagall would not hear her.

"She is aware we share a connection formed by magic; she knows enough to suspect the nature of our activities when we are alone together."

"What is her problem? We are not parading around in front of people," she said quietly as they stopped in front of the main staircase.

"Perhaps she feels as a Gryffindor it is her responsibility to make sure the innocent Ravenclaw is not abused or taken advantage of by the horrible nasty Slytherin."

"Oh no, not House loyalty. I would never guess that in a million years," she said dramatically.

"Do not pretend to be ignorant," he commented sullenly. "I would like to win the House Cup. That is what I expect at the end of the term, and that the Slytherin Quidditch team are the champions this year," he reminded. "I would appreciate your assistance in that area, that you would support Slytherin as I do."

"I am sorry, Severus, but I cannot do that for you. I'm not going to give students rewards they have not earned or points they don't deserve."

"Then I would ask that you do not give any points to any of the houses, and especially no points for the Weasley twins."

Celeste glared at him without responding.

"Everything you went through today proves that you favor them."

"And _you_ favor Slytherin students. Hello Mr. Kettle, call me Miss Pot."

Severus' black eyes darkened and he leaned slightly towards her, staring into her eyes. He wanted to be angry at the comment, but the anger would not awaken in him. She stared back at him, waiting for his complaint but it did not come. Severus changed his mind. He could be doing better things with her, much more entertaining things.

Celeste continued to stare back, quite determined to not look away. A slight hesitation appeared; she seemed confused about his delay in reacting to the taunt.

"You are a cheeky little tart," Severus accused, his mouth lifted ever so slightly on one side. "I think you deserve detention for such a disrespectful comment," he added very quietly.

"_Detention_?" she repeated. At the same time Severus could tell she was quickly reading his emotions and mood; her expression changed and she was also fighting off a playful grin. "I did not know professors could give other professors detention," she added sweetly.

"Certainly, Professor Fairstone, detention for you tonight: you with me, down in the dungeon, in a place nobody will hear you complaining," he confirmed, nodding his head, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Who said I was going to complain?" she stated with mock defiance.

"Then I shall see you in the dungeon tonight at ten o'clock," he decided, his expression turning shrewd. "I expect you will not be late," he added as he turned to head towards the dungeon staircase.

"Wouldn't want to miss it," she called, sounding cheerful.

Severus did not look back, but for the remainder of the day as he organized and prepared for the upcoming term, she kept her cheerful mood. She was pleased, which made him feel much more mellow and easy. It also kept his mind on her mood instead of other things.

The closer to evening the day got, the more pleased she became. There was a hint of excitement coming from Celeste. It made Severus all the more ready to finish his work so she could descend to the dungeons.

-[88]-

Unlike some of the other doorways around the castle, the door to the Head of Slytherin's private rooms was not hidden. Though it was not concealed from view, Celeste could sense there was magical protection around the door as she stood waiting for Severus to open it. She wondered whether he had a password.

Celeste knew she could probably bypass his magical protection because of the bond they shared but she knew he would not like her to just walk in, and she wanted to respect his private room till he gave her the okay to come and go as she pleased.

The door was an intricately carved wooden door, with swirls that looked like snakes twisting together around the outside of the frame. The top of the door was cut in a gently curved arch, the letter 'S' etched into the darker wood at the top. There were all sorts of geometric patterns cut throughout the surface, giving it a detailed and well-designed appearance. It was an interesting change to the otherwise dark and bleak dungeon corridor.

Celeste knew Severus was inside; that was the only reason she was able to quickly find the location, not being familiar with the dungeon and never before having a reason to find his private rooms.

The door opened very slowly. Severus stood at the edge of the door, halfway hidden behind it, staring out at her, his long hair framing his face.

He was very good at protecting his emotions, but because they shared the bond, Celeste knew he had been in anticipation of her coming down here. The subtle play of desire was mixed in with wariness.

He pulled the door open a little wider, an encouragement for her to enter.

Celeste studied his face for another moment. It was hidden by his hair, but she could just make out his eyes, which were fixed on her face. He made a motion with his free hand, directing her to enter. Celeste walked forward through the doorway, letting him close it behind her when she was inside.

Once inside, Celeste looked around: there was a strange feel to the room, it had an odd weight to it. She could only describe it to herself as centuries of tradition, etched into the stone walls. She wondered idly how many Head of House had lived here in this room, and then she thought about Severus being down here all alone; it made her feel a little sad that he might have been alone all this time.

She stood in a medium-sized sitting room, the décor was dark wood and the traditional Slytherin colors of green and silver. Her own personal quarters did not have a sitting room, but she knew a Head of House professor was different from the rest. The Head of House was required to live at the school and that meant this area would serve as a home away from home.

There was a desk on one side of the room. It was positioned on her right, and behind it were shelves of books that went from floor to ceiling. A couple of chairs stood against the wall, out of the way.

There was a dark green rug that led from the doorway she had just entered across the room to another door on the far side. She presumed the other door led into more private areas.

On her left was a sitting area complete with a sofa, a small table and chairs. Behind it were shelves filled with all sorts of different objects, including the Hogwarts House Cup.

"You won the House Cup last year?"

"Yes, and the Quidditch Cup," he answered, pointing to another trophy beside the House Cup.

Celeste noticed the other trophy and had not been aware his house had won both last year. She continued to curiously scan the shelves, attempting to figure out what all the other items were he had on display.

"If you are curious about these shelves, most are gifts to the Head of Slytherin House over the years. Many of these things are very old," he informed.

"You have quite a collection," she responded.

"Indeed. A few are my own, most have been passed down from former Head of House."

Something else caught Celeste's attention and that was the fireplace. The sofa was facing it and a glowing fire crackled inside, making the room comfortable and warm. It was a very large fireplace, almost filling one wall. Its mantle was adorned with two large snakes, their heads meeting each other at the center.

Celeste was not all that excited about the snake designs, but she supposed that each House had its own theme animal and it would be something she had to get used to.

The fireplace looked unusual and it took her a moment to realize that it went all the way through the wall into the other room.

"Your fireplace is curious," she said, glancing up at him. "Very grand, a little overwhelming."

"It is the dungeon," he answered bluntly, as if that should answer her questions.

"It goes all the way through."

"Your powers of observation have no match," he teased. "It warms both rooms, but I am sure given time you would figure that out on your own," he said smoothly.

Celeste frowned. "Alright, Severus. You are going to be nice to me," she ordered. "I didn't come all the way down here for you to be mean to me," she insisted.

His answer was to smile roguishly. "Go along and finish your nosy inspection," he prompted, waving a hand absently to indicate the room.

"Nosy?" she repeated darkly.

"You are curious, I can tell. I knew you would be, so I have decided to let you get it out of your system first."

"What are all those books?" she questioned, looking over to the shelves behind the desk.

He followed her gaze, his expression becoming a little distant once he spoke. "They are the records of Slytherin House from the beginning of this school. They contain lists and even some photographs of students who were placed in this house, information about while they were students, such as family and how to contact them. There are also records of great achievements and other accomplishments by Slytherins throughout the years."

"You've kept up with it since you have been Head of House?" she wondered.

"Of course. Slytherin House is the only House which has the most up to date records and correct information of all the Houses here."

"Oh really? Why is that?" she asked.

"Various reasons. I believe Ravenclaw lost their records in a fire at some point many years ago. As for the other Houses, the Heads have not always been conscientious in keeping up their records, some Heads being lax in their duties at one time or another," he informed casually. "What is in your bag?" he added, pointing to the bag she had hooked onto her shoulder.

"Oh, just some personal … _you know_, clothing for in the morning, and other things I need," she said, smiling shyly.

"Ah, I see. So you are expecting your detention may run very late? You are presuming you will have to stay here all night to get on my good side," he said softly.

"Something like that," she answered, but then she turned her attention back to the books. "So, are you in one of these? As a student?"

"And as a professor and as a Head of Slytherin House, yes, I am in a few of them."

"May I look?" she asked hopefully. 

He did not answer right away, his expression became guarded. "Perhaps later. First I would think you'd want to see the bedroom, to make sure it passes your quality control standards."

"As long as there is not a dragon in there, I think we'll be okay."

"No dragons."

"Hippogriffs?"

"None. My bedroom is pest free," he insisted. 

"That's always a plus," she said cheerfully. "So what will I find inside your bedroom?"

"Oh, the usual, a bed, wardrobe, small sofa and -"

He paused, eyeing her in a more serious way. "There is nothing special about my bedroom, you know. I hope you were not expecting to be dazzled by my furniture," he teased.

"Maybe I was hoping for a little more excitement, music, cake, maybe some balloons?"

He walked over and opened the bedroom door and stood aside, holding the door for her to enter.

Celeste approached, but he stopped her before she passed inside. He was staring at her with such intensity and his emotions pressed out to her in such a way that made her gasp.

Severus moved his hand up to the side of her face; his hand was gentle but his emotions betrayed him. She was not sure if it was fear, anger, or a mixture of many different emotions. Celeste lifted her own hand up to cover his.

"It's alright, Severus, I'm glad to be here. I'm not ashamed to see your space or share it with you," she said carefully, watching his face, trying to read his expression and confusing emotions.

"You are the first whom I have allowed inside my private bedroom," he offered softly. "I have little desire for the company of others, do you understand what I mean? I have no talent for friendship or companionship. I do not garner the love of people, or their affection."

"You have mine," said Celeste gently.

"Our situation is unique. I know we have talked about this lately, discussed our connection and friendship, but still it is not so easy for me to trust you this way, to let you in."

"I don't deny that the bond makes me want you, but I would like to think there is more going on than the magic," she answered. "The magic can only do so much; we could still hate each other despite the bond, but I don't hate you, Severus."

He stared into her eyes for a moment, then leaned forward to press his forehead against hers.

"It's not so bad to have me here, is it, Severus?"

Celeste lifted her arms to wrap around his neck. She pulled him to her, he squeezing her against his chest at the same time and lowered his head to the side of hers. Celeste sighed and leaned into him.

"I have your things, the items you asked me to buy for you," he said at her ear.

Celeste pulled back. "Oh," she said.

He made a motion with his hand for her to look.

Celeste turned to where he indicated. A small sofa was to her left, positioned in front of the other side of the fireplace. There were two bags sitting on the seat. Celeste smiled at Severus before parting from him and walking over to investigate the bags. She took a moment to look at the fireplace, noticing she could see through into the other room.

"I suppose if you stay down here with me more often, I shall have to put an enchantment on the fireplace," he commented as she set the bag she carried down on the sofa beside the others. "As a Head of House, sometimes there are emergencies with students when they are sick or I am needed late in the night. I may occasionally use the sitting room to meet with a parent instead of in my Potions office," he explained.

"I'm pretty sure there would be gossip if a female was spied in here through the fire. Yes, it might be a good idea to create a one-way enchantment so nobody can see into this room from the other side," suggested Celeste.

"You know I do not particularly like shopping, I do it as little as possible."

"Buying parchment and quills bothers you? I did not ask you to get much. Almost everything I asked you to buy is for the classroom, the only exception was the chocolates and toothbrush and -"

"I was talking about the other things," he cut in.

"The chocolates or -"

"Look in the bag," he interrupted. "No, the other bag," he added when she glanced down into the closest one to her.

Celeste pulled the second bag closer and glanced down inside. It contained the chocolates that she had requested but there were other items in the bag.

"A bottle of Elf-made wine?" she said aloud, pulling out the bottle. "I didn't ask for that, did I?"

"No," he said, taking it from her. "I thought we might share it, to properly welcome you to the Head of Slytherin House's chamber."

Celeste gave him a half smile then turned her attention back to the contents of the bag. "What is this?" she asked as she reached in and pulled out a small box.

"You will have to open it to find out."

Celeste stared at him and at first it really did not make any sense. Did she ask for something she had forgotten about?

"I think there might be something else too," he informed, indicating the bag. His tone was deeper, a little more intense and his emotions were heightened; she could tell he was holding back his excitement.

Celeste reached in and pulled out another box. This one was larger but flatter than the first one, and she could not figure out what on earth she had told him to buy. She opened the smaller box first and glanced down into the top.

"But … this is -"

She reached inside and pulled out the item, though she could not quite fathom it at first. She was staring at a little glass bottle, which was very pretty and filled with a rose-colored liquid. The bottle was perfectly round with little notches cut into it. Resting in each of the notches were little glittering crystals. The liquid and crystals made the bottle shimmer in the firelight. The cap on top was made of pure silver. On the front of the cap were carved the words, _'Potion 5'._

"Potion 5, but I didn't … wait."

Celeste looked at him and his expression became very smug. "You bought this for me? You bought me a _gift_?" she asked.

"I did."

"Potion 5 is … Severus, this perfume is very, very expensive!"

"I know," he agreed, but then he frowned. "And I will have you know I bought it with my own money, not with yours, so do not accuse me of taking it out of your bags of gold."

"I was not going to say that, but -"

She took another look at the bottle then back at him. A bubble of excitement leaped up into her chest and the words came out before she could stop them. "YOU bought me a _present_!" she announced. Celeste could not believe it - the sneaky devil had gone out and bought gifts for her.

"Two in fact," he corrected. "Three, if you count the wine," he added.

Celeste's eyes widened. She set the little bottle of perfume down carefully and, being that her excitement was growing rapidly, she started to hop from one foot to the other. He made a noise, finding her behavior odd but funny in equal measure.

"Don't make fun of me. I'm so shocked and I can't believe you did this! I know you bought me the bracelet before, but … this is just _different_," she said, opening the other box. As she stared at the contents, a wild laugh escaped her.

"I can tell you like it," he said confidently.

"It's a necklace," she said weakly. "You bought me a necklace."

"The star-shaped stone is blue and that is why I bought this one, because you like blue."

Celeste stared down at the silver chain and at the center was a simple blue stone that shimmered in the firelight.

"I hope you appreciate these things I bought you. I did not buy the necklace in Diagon Alley. I did not want anyone I know to see me buying these kinds of things. The perfume was not so easy, but I managed, though the shop owner did eye me suspiciously. It was a little humiliating really, so I do hope you thank me properly," he stated, sounding as if he had to battle a most fearsome dragon. "I know you wear the bracelet quite often. I decided I would do well to give it a companion,"

"You bought me presents!"

"Yes, you already said that."

"But, you bought me things because you wanted to - presents from you, with your money! For me!"

"Yes," he agreed but frowned more deeply. "You are going to cry; why are you going to cry?"

"I'm not crying!" Celeste said but could not contain herself. Her eyes welled up, she grabbed him and wrapped her arms around him. She next began to kiss him as passionately as she possibly could. At first he made a sharp sound of surprise from her abrupt assault but then relaxed when she started kissing him.

"I knew it! You like to be spoiled," he said triumphantly, breaking from the kiss. He pulled free of her grasp just enough so he could be the one who was holding her instead of the other way around. He snaked his arms around her back and squeezed her tightly to his chest.

"And I knew you could be good when you want to be," she insisted, smiling.

He moved his hand up and rested it at the side of her face, using his thumb to caress her cheek.

"I am pleased to see I am right," he said carefully.

"Right?"

"That you wish to be pampered and spoiled … not unlike any other female."

"I don't know why you were expecting something different … it just means more to me that you did this without a real reason, that you did it … just because."

"I have my reasons, a few in fact," he said smoothly.

"Oh?"

"Because you are female, you like little trinkets. I knew you would be happy, thus your mood would be much improved … just in case the hearing did not go as you wished."

Celeste studied his face intently. "You want me happy?"

"Indeed, because of the bond, you know that. It is much better for me if you are … _agreeable_."

"Oh, _agreeable_," she repeated the word, thinking it was very funny how he liked to phrase things. "Well, I'm going to show you just how agreeable I can be, because you bought me presents and you didn't have to."

"Really? Do not promise me things if you cannot deliver," he announced, but his mouth curled up on one side. Celeste could tell he was pleased.

"That sounds like a challenge," she said boldly.

"It is," he agreed. "And I expect outstanding results," he said silkily.

"Then you will not be disappointed, Professor Snape," Celeste promised, feeling quite pleased and wicket at the same time, knowing it had as much to do with the fact he had thought of her and wanted to make sure she was happy.

Maybe he was right; maybe, like so many other women on the planet, she did like to be spoiled, but it meant a lot to her that he had gone out of his way to try to make sure she would be in a good mood. She told herself she would do everything she could to make him just as happy as she was right now. She knew he could be good if he tried, and she intended to make him the most content, happy professor that Hogwarts had ever seen.


End file.
